Weiss Reacts: Volume 1!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Our loveable heiress reacts to various fanfictions and the tropes within them. Rated T for themes, implications. Some crossover elements in later chapters. Parody, crack, OOCness of certain characters. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. RnR! Chapter: The Great Antic War Finale! "We'll break through the heavens and all that stands before us!" NOT TAKING RVB REQUESTS. COMPLETE.
1. Weiss Reacts to White Rose Lemons

**A/N: Hi, it's Elf again, just posting a little fun fanfic, don't worry about me~ RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, etc, etc, if I owned it Weiss would be a real Tsundere (wait she isn't one already?).**

**A/N 2: Warning, from here on out, OOCness and crack will ensue, as well as fourth-wall breaking of the highest caliber and insanity in general. Do NOT expect this to resemble the show. That is all.**

**A/N 3: Recaps of the fic are now available! Chapters 49-50, 60 and 81 are all recap chapters allowing new readers to catch up everything quickly if they want to skip right into the action.**

* * *

><p>Weiss Reacts to….White Rose Lemons<p>

"….what the hell is _this?!_" Weiss screeched at the screen. She had decided to take a look at this ' ' Dustnet site or some other; she'd seen it on _someone's _computer, and having seen her fellow teammates perusing the site, she'd decided to take a look at it herself. But this….

The fanfiction she was currently reading was implying….things, between her and her team leader Ruby. By things, she meant intimate relations, and by intimate relations, she meant-

"Ugh! W-Who writes this crap?! W-what is that I-I'm….." The heiress stared in disbelief at the screen as she scrolled down further, unable to completely process what was going on. The story had started out tame enough, with her hooded team leader giving her longing glances- Weiss personally didn't 'swing' that way, by any stretch of the imagination, and if she did, not with Ruby, certainly- but it escalated incredibly quickly.

Weiss thought it was absolute nonsense. Surely nobody would write this kind of story about her, right? What kind of sick, disgusting- "W-what?! That c-can't be….." She stood up, blushing horribly, staring at the screen with a mixture of embarrassment and….was it _desire_? She shook the feeling out of her mind.

"No, Schnee, you don't think like that, even if you DID like her, she's too young for you, and she's too much of an idiot-" Weiss muttered to herself as she slowly shut off the computer and sat on her bunk. This was too much for her to simply let go. No…whoever wrote it needed punishment. Cold, hard, excruciating punishment.

She knew exactly who was at fault here.

* * *

><p>Yang leaned on a tree, enjoying a well-earned snack from the canteen. She was proud of herself; she'd managed, for once, to make herself sit through yet another boring history lecture and now wouldn't have to do it for the rest of the week, as most of the staff were off doing some mission or other. Life would be good for now.<p>

"YAAAANNNNGGG!" Or not. The brawler whirled around to see a very irritated Weiss, huffing. "Oh, hey. What's eati-"

"You know EXACTLY what's 'eating ' me, Xiao Long!" The white-haired girl poked Yang in the stomach. She looked surprised. "Whoa, whoa. What did I do?" "You know EXACTLY what it was. Take that stupid story off now!"

At this, the older girl was confused. "Wait, what story?" Weiss glared up at her, irritated. "You know what one- the one about me and Ruby-"

"Wait, someone wrote a story about you two? What's it about?"

"I- Not important! What's important is that you take it down this instant!"

The brawler shrugged. "I don't even know what it is, how do I take it down?" The heiress harrumphed and dragged- or at least, tried to drag- Yang along.

To bystanders, it appeared more like Weiss clinging on to the older girl's arm, and the older girl looking utterly confused by whatever was going on. Eventually, Yang budged, much to Weiss' relief. "Now come on, explain this!"

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later….<em>

Yang sat in the chair, embarrassed and confused. "S-So someone wrote this…" Weiss looked impatient. "About Ruby and myself, yes."

"….And you think I wrote it."

"Yes!"

The blonde brawler sat there for a long moment, before bursting out into laughter. The heiress felt her head boil.

"What, exactly, is so funny about this?!"

"Oh, just the utter denial." Yang smirked.

"Of WHAT?!"

"Oh, the fact that you find my little sister so utterly adorable~"

"W-what? T-that's not the point!"  
>"Oh, so you DO like her that way!"<p>

Weiss looked even more annoyed. "NO! Look, Yang, I know you find this hilarious, but please, take this seriously!"

"Well, I'm going to have to. I mean, you want to go out with my sister, right?"

"….Xiao Long, I swear if you don't stop that, I will-" The heiress was interrupted by another burst of laughter from the older girl. She clenched her fists and held down her temper until Yang stopped laughing.

"Oh…oh my dust…that was just…plain hilarious. But, in all seriousness, I didn't write this."

"…." Weiss stared at her.

"I don't know who could have, either. I'll, uh, see you later, then?"

"….sure…" Weiss sighed as Yang walked out of the dorm, snickering.

"Note to self: embarrass the Ice Princess with her completely obvious crush on my sister."

* * *

><p>Weiss lay back on her bed. Yang definitely hadn't written it, she didn't even know what it was about. That left two culprits; Blake and Ruby herself. The heiress decided to find their Faunus teammate first.<p>

"Yes, of course! If Yang didn't write it, then Blake must've! She's probably going to try and get me back for that one time I ate her tuna sandwich by accident." Weiss sighed. "If this is her way of doing so….this is truly immature and immoral and…"

She blushed at the thought of the acts her character had been doing to Ruby. The heiress shook it off.

"I-I'd never do that to her! I-I'm not INTO girls like that!" She ran out of the room, hoping to find Blake.

* * *

><p>"…no."<p>

"Wait, what?" Weiss looked at her.

"I…find it hilarious and stupid that someone wrote something like that about you two, but I didn't write it." Blake shrugged, adjusting her bow.

"But Yang said she didn't, and I don't think Ruby did."

"Well, it definitely wasn't me." She shrugged. Just as she did so, Nora poked her head in, whistling.

"Has anyone seen Ren? I need to talk to him!" Both the heiress and the bookworm shook their heads. Nora sighed.

"Yang said she wanted to talk to him about something. Oh well." With that, Nora walked off, her whistling echoing through the corridor. Blake and Weiss turned to each other the moment she left.

"Do you think-"

"No. Jaune is currently in the infirmary with no access to such devices after injuring himself in training, Pyrrha is there with him taking care of him, and Nora is….well, Nora. I don't believe Ren would do that either."

"So….I suppose it's just Ruby then, right?"

"Why are you so obsessed with finding who wrote the story?" Blake looked at Weiss quizzically.

"Wha- I'm not obsessed! I-I'm just concerned that someone might be w-writing…..s-stories like that about me and posting them on the Dustnet!" The heiress looked offended.

"…IS there something wrong with being supposedly in love with Ruby?"

"What? No!"

"Then I don't see the issue." Blake shrugged. "I've got nothing else to say." She walked off.

"Wait! There…." Weiss sighed irritably.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting on the roof above the dorm building, looking at the sky. The hooded girl had also been recently off an incredibly boring lecture and also wanted to simply take in some fresh air. She had sat there for about five minutes when-<p>

"Ruby! Do you know about this?"

"Huh?" Ruby turned around to see an incredibly flustered Weiss, holding up her viewscreen with the offending fic.

"What's that?"

"That is-j-just read it, you dunce!"

Ruby skimmed through it. Slowly, realization dawned in her mind, and she began to turn redder and redder the further down she looked.

"Is that-" "Yes."

"And am I-" Yes."

"And are you" Yes, yes, yes! Ruby, explain what the hell this is!" The heiress looked impatient. Ruby turned away, and at once, Weiss looked worried.

"H-hey, did I say something wrong? Bah, why am I so worried? You wrote this, didn't you?"

"….no?" Ruby's tone wasn't hurt, in fact, it sounded somewhat shy.

"What-oh, don't tell me he or she was right!"

"…..oh, no….it's just t-that I've never read something that….saucy." Ruby turned around, smirking. Weiss took a step back.

"Wait, what?!"

"….nothing!" Ruby picked up her scythe, that was by the floor where she sat and ran off. "Wait, come back here, you dunce! Wait!"

* * *

><p>After many words were had with the rest of the team, Ruby agreed to never say that again, Yang agreed to never tease Weiss, after much prodding, and Weiss eventually forgot the whole affair.<p>

Ruby, however, seemed to be giving Weiss strange looks now and again, but the heiress never paid them attention.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

In a small alcove in the library, Ren looked up from his viewscreen, having uploaded the next chapter in "White Rose: True Love". The gunfighter smirked to himself, a rare show of emotion. He sighed to himself, looking around to make sure that Weiss wasn't around.

"She'll never know."

Nora popped her head in, smiling and cheery as ever. Ren immediately shut off his viewscreen.

"Yes, Nora?"

"Oh, hey! Yang wanted to talk to you about something. Some story or other."

"Oh?"

Inside, the boy smirked mischievously.

**END**

**A/N: Short but fun. This in no way reflects my view on White Rose; I love me them smuts ;p**

**Up next: Weiss Reacts to…..Mary Sues!**


	2. Weiss Reacts to Mary Sues

Weiss Reacts….to Mary Sues!

**A/N: DAMN YOU MIND WHY YOU NO WRITE PERSONA FANFIC D: So instead I bring you the next chapter to Weiss Reacts. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, enjoy, review, and Microsoft Word hates me now.**

After the fiasco that was last week, Weiss decided to take another look at the website. Having decided that there could be nothing worse than a story doing...that...to her and Ruby, she perused the Dustnet again.

This was her mistake.

* * *

><p>She decided to take a look at this one story she found to be interesting. The title was "the storie of Jon Smit by Beacongurl134".<p>

Shaking her head, she sighed.

"How can someone handle spelling like this? Hm, some dunce, probably. Let's see what they wrote."

She clicked the link and beheld a horror beyond human or Faunus minds.

* * *

><p>an: no flamin o nub if you flam liek im just a new riter so live me alon ;( o n review or no mor chpters

chpter 1

one day der was liek, totes, dis gai clled John Smith, wuz wadering aorund nd bing coll, n he wuz a half-funus becuz his mum wz a huntres an hs dady wuz a dragon (lol so orignl rite) so he wuz half-funus and totes hawt liek omg

so 1 day he was wlking around beacon whn he ran ito dis little gurl, clled rose or something (i dnt know, dnt care LOL) n she was totes n luv wit him she sad "omg u so hawt wll u go out wit me John" n John sad "no" and wlked of an off curse rsoe wus sad so she wnt of nd crid to hr sis or somthing

den he saw dis btichy gilr caledl Weiss Schnee n wnt up ot hre n told hr "hy, gurl, y u so mena" an she wnt "no im not, suht up u dnuce" n den-"

* * *

><p>The resulting scream of irritation attracted Ruby to the dorm, clutching a cookie.<p>

"Weiss! What's going on-"

"W-what is this?! What the hell am I reading?!" The heiress stared in horror and anger at the screen.

"H-he can't say I'm a bitch! H-he can't even SPELL bitch! What the hell?!" Weiss was shouting. Ruby sighed and slowly went towards her.

"Now...Weiss...let's calm down. Slowly..." Ruby uttered in a soft tone.

She whispered to herself, "Even though you're so cute when you do that~"

"WHAT WAS THAT, ROSE?!"

"Uh, nothing!" Ruby twiddled her fingers. Weiss sighed and looked at the screen, shaking her head.

"J-Just read this! H-how can someone write t-this crap?!" The hooded girl, knowing there was no placating the heiress in this mood, decided to simply read it.

* * *

><p>n fter he bet teh rven grim thgin or someatgn, roes and Weiss Schnee want pu to imh an aksed imh otu<p>

he siad "wel, Weiss Schnee, ur a btich" an Weiss Schnee sida "i kno btu im sory plz go otu wit me nd reos" and rose (still dont remeber her name LOL) noded, sying "yah totes plz lets go uto"

n John sid yes nd dey wnt otu an hd secks, leik, totally hawt stemy-

* * *

><p>Ruby blushed at the screen, as did Weiss. They both read a very bad -and bland- description of...intimate acts, between them and this 'John' person or some other. Needless to say, it was very...off-putting, the other weird thing being the ease of how they were won over by this character.<p>

"Did we..."

"Uhuh..."

"And did he..."

"Mhm."

"Why are we reading this..."

"I don't know, Weiss. I don't know."

They read on, hypnotized by the farce.

* * *

><p>wen ozpni shod pu he loked at John an siad "dis man is de chsoen one he wll fere de woldr form girmm" an hnded ihm a sord "tkae dis thsi ws ur fatrers sord Excalibur" an John noddded "ys fro my fathser i wll klli al grim"<p>

an he tnrued to blaek an stbed hre an said "dai gram" an seh saidea "fien" an died an vrybody hd a prty bcuase bleka wus evol scritly (no rlation to blake irl lol)

* * *

><p>"..." Blake stared at the screen.<p>

"That's what I said." Weiss shook her head. "Any ideas who wrote it?" Ruby chimed in. The black-haired girl shrugged. "Well, probably not Yang. I've been busy with her all afternoon."

From the courtyard emerged an ungodly sound of eldritch screaming and moaning, followed by Yang's "It's okay, Professor, I've got it!". Ruby, Weiss and Blake decided wisely not to investigate.

"Mind if I scroll down? I've seen these kinds of fics before."

"Really?" The heiress raised an eyebrow.

Blake nodded. "Sadly."

"Well, then we'd better find out what happens at the end of this story or something. This is just..."

"Terrible?"

"A mistake?"

"Stupid?"

"...all of those. Quit stealing my words, dunce." Weiss shot Ruby a glare and she chuckled.

"Whoever wrote this hates me for some odd reason." Blake shrugged and took a seat on the bed behind Weiss and Ruby.

* * *

><p>nd Weiss Schnee ws grbbed by da griam an John sai "no u dnt nt my gurl" (he so badas lol) an he jmped an ctu has hnd of nd Weiss Schnee fel on eth flor an statred dying nd John sid "u bstard" and tuk out His dual pistols called Leos and Lupis, n wun of dem ws a gunblade (not from FF6 lol original ida dont steal) n he shoot tde gramie an he die n he go ta Weiss Schnee an sdia "no gurl dnt die on me" and sh-<p>

* * *

><p>At this point, Weiss had to be physically restrained by Ruby and Blake to not utterly lose her temper. Nora was poking her head in through the top of their window, confused.<p>

"IS THIS PERSON MAD?! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! HOW DARE THEY REDUCE ME TO SOME DAMSEL?!" The heiress began to mumble in garbled words, trying to calm herself down, until Ruby decided to give her a hug.

"It's okay, calm down."

"Okay? OKAY?! Why I ought-"

"It's just a story, Weiss." Blake sighed. "You don't need to get so worked up about it."

"B-but..."

"Besides...this John person sounds so utterly stupid." Ruby snickered.

"I mean, he's half-Faunus, with a dragon dad, carrying weapons that are somehow better than mine and he manages to make us fall in love with him that quick? That's not something serious, that's just hilarious!"  
>Blake nodded. "I agree with Ruby. This is nothing to get worked up over."<p>

"I-I..." The white-haired girl looked from the snickering Ruby to the calm Blake and took some deep breaths. "...fine."

"You see? That wasn't so hard!" Ruby smiled.

She thought to herself "And she was so cute while being angry~ Oh my god Weiss why are you so cute~"

Weiss shook her head before turning to the viewscreen.

"Well...I might as well finish this."

Swallowing her pride and her anger, she scrolled down the page.

* * *

><p>t lst, whn evil blake n hr evli grma leigons wre betten, Weiss Schnee loked at John nd said "o my dust ur so awsome" an John wen "oh i kno my luv" n dey kised btu den John puled awy form th mst rmantic kis ever and Weiss Schnee wa woried "dear whts wrng"<p>

"wle snw angl i hve to go my time on rmenat is up" an he colasped in is girls arms an sha said "nooooo"

end

raview an i migt updtae to make john live :) plz i liek weis n john together thyre liek perf fro ech odder

* * *

><p>The heiress decided to leave one review.<p>

-From: TheRealIcePrincess

Please, learn how to spell, and seriously, Weiss would NEVER go for someone that quickly. Her character just isn't set up for it. And yours is too perfect; nobody can actually fight like that, even Hunters can't. I've never read such crap in my life.

Weiss, out.

* * *

><p>After shutting off her computer...<p>

"...never in all of my life have I read such...nonsense." Weiss shook her head. Blake shrugged. "At least it wasn't that bad. You could have read that-"

"Don't you DARE mention that, Belladonna."

"...I was going to say that story about Jaune making everyone fall in love with him. That one was even worse."

"I-I don't think so!" The heiress responded a little too quickly. Blake stared at her.

"Uh..."

Ruby looked between the two.

"Um, guys. I think Professor Port's in trouble." She pointed out of the window, where the Professor was being chased by a tentacled...thing, being chased by Yang, who seemed to be muttering "Sorry" at a speed even faster than Ruby could run.

"Oh Dust. Not again!"

* * *

><p>Ren looked up from his viewscreen, smirking. He had recently looked at "teh storie of John Smith" and was trying to keep himself from laughing.<p>

"My Dust... this was absolute GENIUS." Nora poked her head in from next to him. "I know! I mean, it's the perfect parody!" Ren nodded. "The idea, the execution, the mere dedication...my work's got all of that.

But this..." He sighed wistfully.

"If only I could've written it..."

"Oh Ren~ You totally could! My only suggestion is that it needs more leg breaking! And Ursa riding. But mainly leg breaking!" She giggled. Ren sighed.

"Yeah...more leg breaking..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Velvet looked up shyly from her viewscreen, having looked at the views of her fanfic. She smiled.

"O-oh...t-this'll be fun."

She pored over the long, loving passages of her hard work about John Smith and his love affair with the cold, distant, beautiful Weiss Schnee, and how their romance wasn't meant to be, and how Blake had tried to steal John's place as rightful Faunus badass of the school.

She pored over them with a smile on her face, in her mind replacing John with herself.

"Maybe I should tell the fans that I'm supposed to be John. Ooh, wait, maybe I should add Cardin in here! He should totally fall in love with m-I mean, John!" She giggled crazily to herself.

The sound of quick and fast typing filled the air as Velvet Scarlatina wrote the next chapter to "the storie of John Smith", before she decided to check the stats again.

"Oh, my first review! I wonder what it's about?"

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ren, eat your heart out. Also, have some White Rose tease. And some JaunexWeiss tease. Anyway, read, review and I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	3. Special Chapter: RWBY Trailers Part 1!

Special Chapter: Ruby and Weiss react to RWBY Trailers!

**A/N: Lemme just clear up something about last chapter: Velvet DOES NOT like Cardin in that way, she just wants to humiliate him; how better than make him fall in love with h- I mean John Smith? Sorry for the misinterpretation *elf smacks self***

**A/N 2: Had a random idea about team RWBY reacting to their pre-series trailers and how it would seem to them. I'll set this chapter out in two parts; part one will contain Ruby and Weiss' reactions to their respective trailers, and the other will contain Yang and Blake. Simple, no? Don't worry, the next conventional chapter is coming soon, but in the meantime, read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. If I owned them, Blake would be the main character ;P**

_Ruby Reacts to the Red Trailer!_

* * *

><p>One lazy weekend afternoon, Ruby decided that she'd be checking out this Dustnet site Nora had been addicted to for a while; U-Tube or something, she remembered. The hyperactive girl had absolutely gushed about it, saying that it had so much good videos and songs, and Ruby, not wanting to disappoint her, decided to check it out. After making an account and setting up her channel, the young girl began her travels into the Dustnet.<p>

"Hm...what's so good about this site? I don't really see the point...the concept's cool and all...wait..." The silver-eyed girl briefly paused the cursor over a video labelled 'Nyan Cat'.

"What's this? Is this...aww! So cute!"

After spending several minutes watching a poptart cat fart rainbows, Ruby was hooked.

* * *

><p>Ruby spent the next couple of hours browsing the site, watching silly videos. Much giggles were to be had and she couldn't help it...untill...<p>

"Hm?" She'd noticed one particular video in the corner, "RWBY Red Trailer". "Wait...RWBY? Isn't that my team? That's...odd. I'd better check this out." Curiously, the girl began to watch it.

* * *

><p>"Ok...so apparently there's some company called Rooster Teeth...making a series about us...odd...<p>

And who's this Monty Oum person?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Beacon, Ren sneezed.<p>

"Did someone mention me?"

Jaune shrugged. "Don't think so."

"You're probably right. It felt weird, though."

"Quiet! We're trying to make that Ruby story, remember?"

"Oh, right that-"

"Shh, Weiss might hear!"

Indeed, the pair were straight outside team RWBY's dorm's door.

* * *

><p>"Wait, who's grave's th-oh..." Ruby looked sad for a moment. She shook her head; the memory wasn't as raw as it seemed, but it was there. "Okay...odd..."<p>

"Hm...oh, wait, is that me? I look...weird." Ruby frowned as she saw herself walk out of the forest. "The music's cool, though. Who's singing it?"

"Wait...are those Beowolves? They look weird too... wait what they're leaping on me?!" Ruby's eyes widened, before...

"Oh Crescent Rose~ I love you so~ I look so awesome~" Ruby looked at the screen, amazed at the quality of the video, as well as somewhat entranced by her own awesomeness. "Wait, what is that I'm putting in-sweet mother of Dust that stuff's amazing! And I STILL look awesome~"

* * *

><p>At the silhouette screen, Ruby murmured in approval. "Okay, so I'm the red one...clearly Weiss is the white one, judging by the cute little ponytail, Yang's the yellow one- her hair's clear as day, and Blake must be the last one; her cat ears are too hard to mistake for everyone else."<p>

"I have GOT to show Weiss these! They're amaaaazing! Like, seriously. Whoever this Monty Oum-"

* * *

><p>Ren sneezed again.<p>

"I swear, someone keeps-"

"Shut it, Ren! Weiss'll hear us!"

* * *

><p>"-guy is, he made me look totally badass!" Ruby gushed her praises by leaving a comment on the video.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-DaRougeLittleFightingHood<strong>

totes loved that vid, will watch rest of series, o and by the way, i'm never that serious, hope to see more from you

-from ruby rose with love

* * *

><p>Having left her thoughts on it, Ruby decided to scribble down some stuff in her to-do list.<p>

Firstly, find the filmmaker and thank him in person. Secondly, replicate those bullets, whatever they were. Thirdly, watch the White trailer; Weiss was probably as adorable – and badass- as ever in them.

Then her stomach rumbled.  
>"Oh...hm." She frowned. "I'd better go grab some snacks." The silver-eyed girl stood up and ran off to grab some cookies, nearly stepping on Jaune, who she hadn't noticed- and didn't notice- on her way out of the dorm.<p>

"Ow! Ruby-"

"Shut it, Jaune, Weiss'll hear!" Ren whispered with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the bathroom door opened and Weiss emerged, wrapped in a towel, her normally tied hair let loose in a veil behind her head, sighed.<p>

"Dammit, Yang! You HAD to use all the shampoo, didn't you?" She muttered irritably. "Damn girl's obsession with hair...", she said as she groomed hers to perfection. After making herself decent, she looked around the dorm, looking for her dunce of a leader.

"Ruby? Ruby? I need to talk to you abo-oh, hang on, what's this?"

Weiss had spotted the open browser window.

"What was she looking at?"

END OF FIRST HALF

* * *

><p><em><span>Weiss Reacts to the White Trailer!<span>_

* * *

><p>"Okay...what's that dunce been doing?" She sat down at the computer, looking at it. "Right...wait, RWBY trailers? Is that...me?" She hastily clicked on the White Trailer. All the while, she thought to herself...<p>

"What am I doing…...the Dustnet's been nothing but a pain...bah. Can't be any harm to look at this...after all, it isn't a dreadful story...implying or containing such...indecent events...right?" Her train of thought was interrupted by the video starting.

* * *

><p>"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow...okay...profound, point taken." Weiss nodded in agreement.<p>

..."Is that me? Oh, am I about to sing?" She tilted her head. "Funny...I never was a good singer..."

* * *

><p>Here, for once, Weiss was being modest about herself. The heiress had been declared the best singer in all of Beacon Academy, had won several singing competitions in her home region, and even had several medals to show for it; not that she'd ever show anyone, but Ruby HAD snuck a peek at them...oh, and of course, Ruby recorded her singing once, at night, when she decided to sneak out to the rooftop.<p>

The crimson-haired girl was struck dumb by her elegance while doing so. Not that she wouldn't be.

* * *

><p>"That doesn't SOUND like me..."She frowned. "...must be dubbed or something. Well, whoever's singing's quite good at it."<p>

..."Oh, wait what?! A giant knig-crap, it's attacking me! Yes, take that, you brute! And that! And that!" The heiress cheered on her onscreen self, who pressed on the assault, her face a mask of determination.

"I'm still confused as to why some-wait, what, it punched me! WHAT THE HELL?! MY FACE!" Weiss touched the scar under her eye; she'd gained it from a fencing accident where her sparring partner had aimed just a little high. It hurt, granted, but it wasn't as bad.

And it wasn't induced by being punched in the face by a giant knight either.

"Take that! En garde! I'm always one step ahead!"

"Ohoh...kukukukuku." She smiled smugly. "Now it's over for you."

"Wait...I was still singing about...wait, CRAP." Weiss looked around hastily. Was Blake, Ruby, or Dust forbid, _Yang_, watching her...suffice to say, undignified reactions? Fortunately, none of them were around.

"Phew...that's...good, I suppose." She wiped the sweat from her brow, still slightly nervous. "Okay...well. That was...interesting." Weiss decided to leave a comment.

* * *

><p><strong>-TheRealIcePrincess:<strong>

I commend you for your efforts of portraying me on film. However, I must correct you on several things;

-That is not my voice. Granted, the singer is excellent, but I don't sound like that.

-The scar on my face was gained from a sparring accident, nothing so serious as that knight.

**-I DONT SING LIKE THAT**

Otherwise, congratulations. I hope to see more of your work.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>She gave the video a thumbs up.<p>

"Well then...wait."

She looked at the ending screen. "So...there's more of these trailers. Yang and Blake would probably want to see these...Ruby's most likely seen hers.

Made by a Monty Oum, as well. Hm. The name does sound familiar..."

* * *

><p>"WHO KEEPS TALKING ABOUT ME-" At this point, Jaune had to put his hand over Ren's mouth to keep him quiet. The other hand was keeping the door slightly open.<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss looked over at the door, confused.<p>

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Probably nothing. But...the name is somewhat familiar. Hm. I will want to talk with this person. His version of myself is fairly...accurate but somewhat inaccurate at the same time. The video was a bit off, perhaps..."

She whispered to herself. "Not that it doesn't have its merits..." She surreptitiously wrote down the URL on her palm. She planned to watch it again later. For now, though, studying!

The heiress stood up and walked to the study table, scribbling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaune looked in, having seen Weiss react to the trailers.<p>

"So...that's how the snow angel acts when alone." He smirked, while Ren smacked him on the back of the head.

"NEVER do that again, Arc. But...I say we could run with this."  
>"Yeah! We could do a whole story about this thing, and...oh crap."<br>"What?"

"It's Blake!"

"Crap!" With that, the two boys immediately disappeared into their room just as Blake rounded the corner.

"Hm?" She looked around suspiciously.

"That was...odd. I thought I heard something."

* * *

><p>The black-haired girl walked in to see Weiss studying and the open computer. The heiress gave her a little nod to acknowledge her presence, and Blake nodded back.<p>

The browser window's contents interested Blake, of course. On it, she saw the words "RWBY Black Trailer". She raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

** TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much of me taking the piss out of RWBY as much as me thanking them. Congrats to Monty Oum and the staff at Rooster Teeth for making such an excellent series.**

**A/N 2: Muahahahaha. I'm so evil~ Well then. The continuation of this chapter'll come eventually...I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your reviews here!**


	4. Weiss Reacts to JauneXWeiss

Weiss Reacts...to JaunexWeiss!

**A/N: Yes, kids. I finally hauled my backside out of my slump and wrote this! Woo! A shout out to foxtrot B-12 for suggesting the main plot of this section! Don't worry, not a complete rip-off...**

**To sort out some chronological issues, this takes place after the Mary Sue chapter but before RWBY Trailers. Have fun reading, leave your thoughts and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Ren would be even more comically serious (he isn't already?).**

* * *

><p>"YANG! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"<p>

Oh dear. Weiss was at it again, was she?  
>"YANG! EXPLAIN!"<p>

Ruby roused herself blearily from the nap she'd decided to take- unwisely, this was RWBY dorm, of course it was unwise- to see her white-haired, adorably angry, rapier-wielding teammate storm up and down looking for Yang. Just as the silver-eyed girl decided to pull herself up, she finally found herself staring deep into Weiss' deep, blue eyes.

Those deep, blue, beautiful, distracting-

"Ruby, where's Yang?"

..."h-huh?" Ruby snapped out of her trance.

"I said where's Yang?" Weiss was clearly irritated, but calming down. "I want her to explain THIS." The heiress gestured to the computer viewscreen, where a story was lying open on the browser.

"Weiss...we talked about this. I thought we could-"

"It's about me and Jaune."

"WHAT?!" The crimson-haired girl immediately sprung into the chair, reading the story.

* * *

><p><em> Jaune swept Weiss into his strong arms, rippling with muscle. The golden-haired boy stared deep into her azure, reflective orbs, his own quivering with desire. He uttered to her, fighting the urge of his emotions to let loose.<em>

_"Weiss...t-there's something I-I'd..." The boy was silenced by the white-haired girl taking him into a kiss with passion unrivalled. Jaune was initially surprised, but he shut his eyes and held the girl closer as-_

* * *

><p>"...w-wait, hang on. I-Isn't it a bit too quick to blame Yang here?" Ruby inquired. Weiss, with her arms crossed, tapped her foot and pointed at the screen.<p>

"Scroll down."

Ruby obliged, and the very end of the page credited the story to "BlondBombshell" with a winking emoticon next to it. She sighed.

"...that isn't Yang, you realise, right?"  
>"What? How?" Weiss looked confused. 'Dammit, Schnee, why do you look so cute when you're like that~' Ruby wondered, before answering. "That isn't her handle. I know it."<p>

"Okay...so what are you implying?"

"Jaune wrote it."

"...he's a dead man. ARC! COME HERE!" Before Ruby could respond, Weiss stormed out, Myrtenaster drawn.

"Oh Dust..." The silver-eyed girl shook her head. Blake poked her head in from her bunk, her cat ears exposed and her bow hanging loosely from her hand. A book- not Ninjas of Love, surprisingly- was in the other one. She chimed in.

"Um...was that another story someone wrote?"

"Yeah..."Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I made Weiss think Jaune wrote it...I feel sorry for him. Should we try to stop her?"

"Before Weiss freezes him to death? Yes."

"...wait, where's Yang, anyway?"

* * *

><p>Yang was in the school forges, tinkering with her Ember Celica gauntlets. She sneezed.<p>

"Wha-did someone call my name?"

Nora shrugged. She had just finished attaching yet another grenade launcher to what she called 'Magnhild Junior'. Whatever_ it_ was, Yang knew it wasn't ...safe for her hair to be anywhere near it.

"Nope!~"

"Uh...is that..."  
>"It's perfectly safe!" The cheery girl smiled toothily.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed. "I suppose we better get going."<p>

"I don't know what happened to get her that mad anyway."  
>"Yeah, what happened?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes earlier...<em>

Weiss was going around her normal business, browsing the Dustnet. By now, she had established herself as TheRealIcePrincess in various corners of the web; much to her dismay, Ruby, under the title DaRougeFightingHood, had followed her constantly.

However, that wasn't the matter at hand.

No, it was the farce she was reading.

"J-just what the hell is this?"

Having yet to learn her lessons from three such incidents, Weiss had decided to open a story called "Platinum and Gold", describing her and Jaune in the opening blurb. The heiress had thought it harmless.

However, it wasn't. The heiress, as she read through, managed to pick up several...indecent incidents in the story, all to do with her and the blond idiot. She shook her head.

"W-Who would write this?" She continued to read carefully.

At one such passage, she blushed. In it, she was particularly...docile. Submissive.

Not _Weiss._

"W-what?! I-I would NEVER let...what?! With THAT dunce?! I have to see how this ends!" She scrolled down furiously, and...

Well, suffice to say, the story ended with a very sappy, romantic montage of her and Jaune. At this, the girl was furious.

"...WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER DATE THAT DUNCE! LET ALONE HAVE...YOU KNOW, WITH HIM! WHO-"

She spotted the words "BlondBombshell" as the author.

"...YANG XIAO LONG. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The girl stormed around the dorm, looking for the blonde brawler.

As it happened, Blake hid her head under a pillow, hoping not to be spotted.

* * *

><p>"...Blake...are you remembering something?"<p>

"W-what? No!"

"Oh." Ruby looked confused. "Shall we go?"

"Indeed."

The pair set out from the dorm, hoping to reach Jaune before Weiss ended him.

* * *

><p>Jaune was eating in the cafeteria- or rather, drinking a rather solid shake. The boy had been put on a regime of protein shakes and bars by his 'friend', Pyrrha. He was being bulked up and trained to fight for the past couple of weeks, and he felt good about it. Very good.<p>

"Soon, all the ladies will love me~" He smiled to himself. "Especially the jewel of Beacon, the snow angel herself, Weiss...oh, when she sees me like this..." He flexed his right arm; it wasn't particularly muscular. "Why, she'll just fall right into my arms! Why, there she is now!"

The heiress had arrived, and it seemed as if the temperature in the room went down. Not only that, but the ground at her feet had seemingly frozen over.

"Have any of you seen Jaune Arc? I need to talk to him. _NOW_."

"Hey, snow ang-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Weiss, despite Jaune towering over her, with a quivering finger pointing at him, began to rant.

"Arc! Do you have any idea what you did?"

"Uh-"

"Like, did you even THINK about how I would find that story?"

"Wha-"

"Seriously, I know that you like me, but seriously, that was just creepy!"

"Wai-"

"Oh, quit trying to interrupt me, Arc! I'm just going to have to punish you as you deserve!"  
>"WAIT! A-" Too late.<p>

* * *

><p>The screams were heard throughout the school halls. Blake and Ruby turned their heads towards it.<p>

"Weiss?"  
>"Weiss."<p>

They ran towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the cafeteria was standing in a circle around Jaune Arc, who was in a poor condition.<p>

The poor boy was clutching his groin tightly; a light circle of frost seemed to form under him. Tears were forming in his eyes, and his face was puckered in pain.

"Ow..."

"Jaune! What happened?!"

"W-Weiss...s-she kicked me...ow..."

Blake crouched by him. "Did she mention a story?"

"Ow...yes..." He nodded slowly.

"Crap." Ruby looked to Blake.

"We're getting him to the infirmary to get that looked at first. Then we show him."

* * *

><p>After the trio went to the infirmary- thankfully for the young man, his gonads were safe and not in need of treatment, and neither was he- Blake, Ruby and Jaune sat outside, discussing what had happened.<p>

"Wait...so she got that mad over a story?"

"Yes."

"And...I got kicked in the nuts because..."

"She thinks you wrote it." Ruby said in between cookies. "Cookie?"

"No, thanks. So...what's this story about?"

Blake produced a small viewscreen, bringing up the story on it. Jaune read it carefully...before snickering.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"She really thinks I can write this well?"

"Huh?!" The black-haired girl and the crimsonette looked at each other, confused.

Jaune smiled. "Of course I couldn't write this! This is too good!"

"...what." Blake looked at him, utterly confused.  
>"The description is just right-"<p>

* * *

><p>"HOW THE HELL?! HOW ARE EYES ORBS?! HOW IS MY HAIR A CURTAIN?! HOW AM I<em> LOVESTRUCK<em>?!"

* * *

><p>"-the plot is good-"<p>

* * *

><p>"I would NEVER fall in love that quickly! Not even if he saved me! And I knew him in there for what, two days?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"-I can see the pairing happening-"<p>

* * *

><p>"...does this person really think I like him?" Weiss stopped herself there. Something about that sentence seemed off.<p>

* * *

><p>"So...yeah." Jaune shrugged. Ruby sighed, standing up.<p>

"I...uh...Blake, will you just hang on for a second, I'll just go find Weiss, okay?"

She ran off.

* * *

><p>She found Weiss, on the roof, sighing.<p>

"...I'm guessing you found Arc, right?"

"Weiss...there's no need to be-"

"Of course I'm angry! This author was clearly unprofessional, the story was unrealistic and terrible-"

"God she's cute when she's-"

"Ruby?" Weiss stared at her.

"Huh? I didn't say anything. Carry on."

"Oh...it was terrible, just...everything about it was off!"

"...are you sure it wasn't because it was pairing you with Jaune?"

"What?!" A light dusting of pink covered the heiress' cheeks. "No!"

"You seem...quite in denial about it."

"...I swear, Rose, if you turn out like your sister, I will kill you myself."

"Sorry!" Ruby raised her hands in defeat. "Look...I'm just saying that maybe you overreacted to Jaune. He didn't write it, and I don't think my sister did."

Weiss sighed. "I...I suppose I've been fairly unreasonable about it."

"...really?"

"Hm?"  
>"That quick? You're not going to shout at me? Or blame Jaune?"<p>

"...no? I...I've had time to think and maybe that wasn't...the right thing to do." Weiss nodded. "Yes...that's it."

"Oh. Well then." Ruby stood around awkwardly.  
>"Um. Where is Jaune?"<p>

"...in the infirmary."

"Oh...I suppose I'd better apologise to him, right?" Weiss said it slowly, struggling a bit with the word 'apologise'.

"Yes...?"

With a curt nod, Weiss walked in. Ruby sighed.

"She's so cute when she's embarrassed to apologise~"

* * *

><p>Jaune was busy talking to Blake when he spied the heiress approaching. Assuming a kneeling pose, he looked at her pleadingly.<p>

"Please, Weiss, if I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry, please, don't kick me in the nads aga-"

"I won't."

"-in, please, please...wait what?" Jaune looked at her questioningly, as did Blake.

"...maybe I was a bit out of order, doing that." Weiss nodded.

"And maybe, just maybe, I was a bit...unjustified...in...hurting you, like that. So..."She swallowed.

"I-I've come to say I'm sorry." Before she could finish, Jaune stood up.

"I...I suppose I accept. Hug?" He opened his arms. Weiss sighed.

"...I suppose." She walked in and awkwardly reciprocated.

"So, does this mean that-"

"Don't push your luck, Arc."

"...ok, ok, too soon, I get it." Jaune reluctantly backed off.

Blake smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the deep of night...<em>

Her white pajamas reflecting the light off the screen, Weiss quietly added the story to her 'Favourites' list, smiling to herself. She looked around cautiously for any sign of the blonde brawler, or any hidden cameras or gimmicks or anything she might try to spring onto her.

Nothing. Thank Dust. She sighed in relief.

"...Yang can never find out..." She muttered. "Xiao Long would never let it go." With a small sigh, she closed the browser, her mission completed.

"...maybe that story...wasn't so unrealistic after all." She blushed slightly.

"Wait, what am I saying? This is JAUNE ARC I'm talking about. Totally not happening.

The chances of it are even less than me and Ruby!"

* * *

><p>In her sleep, Ruby sneezed cutely. She blushed unconsciously.<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss went to sleep, satisfied. She may not have found who did it, but at least she hadn't hurt anyone she cared about too badly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last night...<em>

Yang stood in the dark dorm, her dirty deed done. The story had been uploaded upon her alt, "BlondBombshell"; she knew Ruby would know that "LittleSunDragonSempai" was her name and tell on her, hence the need for an alt.

She stood in front of a turned chair.

"It's done. You owe me."

"How much was it again?" The occupant of the chair raised their arm lazily.

"...500 lien. And you're doing all my homework for the next week."

"The bet was worth it, was it not?"

"...to see her re-dammit!"

"What?"

"...I'm in Forging all of tomorrow. Send me a video of her rampage, kay?"

The occupant turned around, revealing themselves to be...

Blake Belladonna, with a smirk on her face.

"Done."

* * *

><p><em>Tonight...<em>

Blake smirked, holding her viewscreen and watching Weiss' reaction to the story.

"All in a day's work."

...

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blake, you sneaky girl. Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be the one you may or may NOT be waiting for...Blake and Yang React to RWBY Trailers! Send your suggestions, reviews, thoughts, criticism, and all else in the reviews! Thanks, and have a great day!**


	5. Special Chapter: RWBY Trailers Part 2!

Special Chapter: Blake and Yang React to RWBY Trailers!

**A/N: So, right. The chapter those of you who've been following this fic may or may not been waiting for, Blake and Yang's reactions to their trailers! Woo! Yeah, fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Jaune would be a girl.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time, on RWBY Trailers...<em>

_"What's this?"_

_"Wait...RWBY?"_

_"Did someone mention me?"_

_"They're amaaaazing!"_

_"Dammit Yang!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL?! MY FACE?!"_

_"I DONT SING LIKE THAT"  
>"WHO KEEPS TALKING ABOUT ME-"<em>

_..."What's this?"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Blake Reacts to the Black Trailer<span>_

"I said, what's this, Weiss?" Blake repeated. Weiss looked at the screen, nodding. "That would be...um...how do I explain this?

Basically, some company called Rooster Teeth decided to make...er...videos of us. Or rather, had a guy called Monty-"

* * *

><p>Ren managed to suppress his sneeze this one time. He sighed.<p>

"...Jaune, I think I have a cold."

"Um...why?"

"I've sneezed repeatedly in the last couple of minutes. Either that or someone's been talking about me...repeatedly."

"I don't see why. I mean, Nora's taking a nap?"

"I suppose."

In actual fact, Nora was behind them.

She was taking more pictures of...Ren's sloth backpack she'd forced him to wear.

It was adorable.

* * *

><p>"- Oum, I think? And they, I would say, would be quite...decent representations of us in video." The heiress, of course, had favourited, bookmarked and did everything she could to keep the video accessible easily.<p>

"I see. I suppose the Black Trailer's mine then."

"I...think so."

The black-haired girl nodded, sitting down at Ruby's computer and bringing up the video.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so I'm wait-wait."<p>

"What?" Weiss tilted her head.

"That...is that me robbing a Schnee train?"

"...I think...you robbed my family's trains?!" The heiress glared at her.

"What?! No!" Blake looked offended. "I never did that...n-not even in the d-dark days..." She was referring, of course, to her time in the White Fang. Weiss shrugged.

"Um...fine." Blake resumed watching the video. "Ok...I love the piano piece."

"I agree."

"Hm...wait...Adam's in this?"

"Who?"

Blake blushed slightly. "Uh...someone you don't need to know." She paused the video. "By the way...don't tell Yang about this, right?"

"Um...okaaay. I'll just leave you to it." The heiress took her revision book and walked off, shaking her head. When she was out of earshot, Blake sighed in relief.

"...that was one time. ONE TIME.

I hate him so much."

She then proceeded to continue watching.

* * *

><p>...she stared in disbelief at the screen.<p>

"What." Blake's eyes were wide, and she did not believe what she'd just seen.

"...I KICK MORE ASS THAN THAT DAMN BULL FAUNUS. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. WHO THE HELL MADE THIS FILM? I AM GOING TO KICK THEIR DUST-FORSAKEN ASSES!

AND THE VOICES WERE BAD TOO! I DON'T SOUND THAT HIGH-PITCHED! AND ADAM SOUNDS EVEN WIMPIER THAN THAT!"

* * *

><p>Ren, Jaune, and Nora cringed. The pair of boys shuddered. They had all heard a very loud, aggravated shouting from RWBY dorm.<p>

"Was that...Weiss?"

"I think so. I-I think we'd better run. A-after last week..." Jaune instinctively covered his groin.

"...you're right. I'm with you." The pair ran off in the opposite direction from RWBY dorm and JNPR dorm...

...leaving poor Nora in the dust.

"Ren? Wait! I was taking pictures of your backpack! Nooooo~" She proceeded to walk after them. On the ceiling.

Don't ask anyone how.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Vytal, Adam wept.<p>

* * *

><p>Blake was...seething, to say the least. No words were said in her rage about being rendered the second to her erstwhile comrade-<p>

"OK NO. YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DOWNVOTING THIS SHIT."

* * *

><p><strong>-BeautifulNinjaCatgirl<strong>

This video is not of the quality I expected it to be, after such high praise of it. I expected a truly realistic masterpiece, and I got a merely mediocre trailer. While I am not telling you to never create a film again, I am going to request that next time, you take a moment to research these characters in order to make them a fair bit more real to life.

Signed, B. Belladonna.

PS: Adam was a wimp.

* * *

><p>Blake then proceeded to spam the thumbs down button. Hard. As many times as she thought it needed.<p>

Which was a lot.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-"

* * *

><p>Shortly after, the cat Faunus had finally calmed down sufficiently to look at the situation logically.<p>

"...alright. So...I have to calm myself down. That was very...awkward...of myself. Right." She breathed deeply, calming herself down.

"Clearly this filmmaker was...mistaken...about the role of Adam in our relationship. Nonetheless...I have no reason to be enraged at him...oh screw it." She flipped off the screen.

"I'll go get some tuna. And a milkshake. And possibly find Yang. I think I need to...calm down a bit." With that, the black-haired girl walked out, with the intention of tricking the blonde brawler into giving her a hug while she snacked on tuna and milkshakes.

Blake loved Yang's hugs. They were warm.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later...<em>

"Ugh! It's messed up my perfect hair!" Yang walked in, her once perfect curtain of blonde hair now dusted with a layer of black soot.

"Who...WHO had the bright idea of opening a portal to the unknown up?!"

* * *

><p>Professor Port ran around screaming. A giant...tentacle was chasing him.<p>

"SOMEBODY HELP ME OH DUST NO PLEASE"

Cardin sprinted after him, sword at the ready. "Don't worry sir! I THINK I can handle this!" He was grabbed from behind by another tentacle from the beast.

"OH DUST HELP ME"

* * *

><p>"Whoever it was, I hope they suffer. My perfect hair..." She whimpered. She then proceeded to go into the shower to try to-<p>

"WE'RE OUT OF SHAMPOO"

The fury in Yang's eyes was visible, and her screaming loud.

* * *

><p>...shortly after the entire dorm- except for Ruby's computer desk, strangely- was annihilated utterly in the brawler's search for a bottle of hair care product, the blonde girl slumped dejectedly in the only remaining desk chair.<p>

"...it's no use...my perfect hair's...r-ruined..."she sighed resignedly. Yang turned to the screen to look at what her sister had been doing...

"...what's this? RWBY Yellow Trailer?"

**END OF FIRST HALF**

* * *

><p><em><span>Yang Reacts to the Yellow Trailer<span>_

* * *

><p>"...wait...if we're team RWBY..." She thought for a second. "...this has got to be good." With slightly renewed energy- hey, her hair was ruined, give her a break- Yang decided to take a look at the video.<p>

"Oooh, a club! Cool music too, Yang likey!" She put her thumbs up in approval.

"Who's this?" She looked closely at the figures on the screen. "Wait...who's that co-is that me? I look hot...and better than now..." She sighed, lamenting her soot-covered hair.

"Oh, what's he trying? Nice one, me!" She cheered.

"Oh, just a bunch of hired thugs? How easy. How could anyone think that I'd be-oh, now some pretty girls are coming up! And they can fight! Whew..." She whistled. "I'm just too badass to lose.

What's this he's pulling out? Oh crap!" She cringed at herself being smashed into a wall...then she saw the strand of hair the man was holding.

"...that poor guy." She shook her head as her onscreen self began to unleash a beatdown that no other person in all of Vytal-

* * *

><p>Nora slowly crept up on Ren, camera in hand.<p>

"Heeeeey Reeeeeen~"

* * *

><p>-okay, ALMOST no other person in all of Vytal could rival.<p>

...

"Is that...Rubes? Aaawwww...she looks so cute~" She was almost overwhelmed with adorableness. "...she's so adorable! I could totally pick her up and take her home...if only I could pick up that Ruby and take her home...then I'd have two adorable little sisters~"

Yang imagined it briefly...

* * *

><p>...she woke up, half an hour later, head on the keyboard, drooling.<p>

"...so cute...wait, what? Oh." She blushed slightly, remembering she was still in a destroyed dorm. And in front of Ruby's computer.

Oh dear.

"Uh...well...it was awesome...guess I'd better approve, comment, and get out before Miss Ice Princess comes here and rips me apart..."

* * *

><p>-<strong>LittleSunDragonSempai<strong>

Like, omd! So awesome! Make more pls~ and tell me were i can get dat launcher need a gift for my friend

Oh, and nice vid-i'll totes go out w/ you, maybe we can talk about making a film about my other friends ;)

-from yang

* * *

><p>Quickly leaving a thumbs up, Yang jumped onto the windowsill.<p>

"Well...only one thing to do now." She closed her eyes.

"GERONIMO!" She leaped off.

Not a minute later, Weiss returned...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

...and poor unlucky Cardin just happened to be walking in to apologise to Yang too.

"Hey, Schnee, did you see-"  
>"CARDIN! YOU DID THIS!"<p>

"Huh, wha-"

Her knee was already moving in an inorexable course upwards, and Cardin was powerless to stop it.

* * *

><p>...the sounds of screaming left terror in the hearts of men in all of Beacon and nearby houses for a week.<p>

* * *

><p>Velvet was merely satisfied that another potential suitor to Weiss was eliminated.<p>

"So...that sounded like Cardin~ Lucky him~"

She crossed off Cardin's head from a large board, holding mugshots of all the boys in Beacon she judged were threats to her potential courting of Weiss. Jaune had been crossed out, as had been most of CRDL...except Cardin, just now.

"...perfect." She smiled, steepling her hands.

* * *

><p>Yang wiped her brow of sweat, relieved that she wasn't subjected to whatever horrible punishment- or god forbid, <em>execution<em>- Weiss had in mind for the person she thought trashed the room.

"Ok...um...hm..."She looked around.

"...I-I suppose I'd better ask someone if I can stay in their dorm for a bit...Weiss won't be happy. I feel sorry for Rubes...

Ah, well, she won't die." She shrugged and ran off.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got that over and done with. WOO! Poor Cardin...yes I know he's a jerk, but he seriously didn't deserve to be ****_executed _****by Weiss. Damn.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, leave your reviews, thoughts, criticism and suggestions in the reviews, and the next chapter coming up will be...*drum roll***

**...Weiss Reacts to Original Characters! See you guys next time!**


	6. Weiss Reacts to Original Characters

Weiss Reacts to Original Characters!

**A/N: Woo! More Weiss Reacts! And a shout out to the anonymous guy with the greatest impression of Weiss! Woo, and I WILL OBEY PRINCESS**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Weiss would rip off a certain other ice-wielding heiress more.**

* * *

><p>Weiss, by now, was more apprehensive of the Dustnet site she frequented, 'FanStories . net' and indeed, considering that in the last couple of weeks, she'd seen such horrible stories that insinuated such...<em>indecent<em> things about her and various members of the academy.

But there had been one particular thing gnawing at her mind.

One particular story- luckily for her, nothing so indecent as an erotic scene involving her and Jaune Arc (she still blushed at the thought of it, before shaking it away), or Dust forbid, Ruby Rose, of all people- had caught her eye, one night after her usual intensive studying. She had decided to check it out and found some peculiar findings; the story itself was of excellent quality.

It detailed a strange student, not one she recognized as having been a present pupil of Beacon, whose weapon was as detailed and multifunctional as Myrtenaster or Crescent Rose; a large falchion propelled by rockets, that turned into an immense laser blaster- she remembered it was called Balmung.

He seemed to have an entirely different kind of name; Otto Dracomorde or something similar. So, driven by curiosity, Weiss began searching the Dustnet; it didn't take her long to find the type of characters these were. Original characters.

"So that's what he is. Hm." Having found a particular chatroom on the site discussing these 'original characters', Weiss decided to join it.

* * *

><p><strong>-TheRealIcePrincess has joined the chat room.<strong>

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Hello.

**GreatMoonGuardian**: oh hi iceprincess

**GoldenPaladin**: hey weiss

**TheRealIcePrincess:** How do you know who I am?

**GoldenPaladin**: its me jaune

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Oh.

**GreatMoonGuardian**: this is weiss? weiss schnee?

**GoldenPaladin**: that's the one

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Okay, well, who's the other person?

**GreatMoonGuardian**: no need to know, miss schnee

**GoldenPaladin**: just a friend ^^ never knew you went on this weiss

**TheRealIcePrincess:** Well, I do. I have a question.

**GoldenPaladin**: yes?

**TheRealIcePrincess**: How would I go about picking out the good original characters from bad?

**GreatMoonGuardian**: yes?

**GoldenPaladin:** dude why so late

**GreatMoonGuardian**: sorry conn terrible ;/

GoldenPaladin: oh ok

well u see weiss you just need imagination, a good concept and a good name

also try to be original and also take inspiration from good sources, dont rip others of or other series

u clear sorry if im not, busy chatting quickly, gtg to training w/pyrrha soon

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Ok. Um. I didn't want to make one, I wanted to know what differentiated one good...OC (?) from a bad one.

**GreatMoonGuardian**: so many bad ocs nowadays

at least tell them to stop touching my girlfriend

**GoldenPaladin**: what

u have a girlfriend

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Guys?

**GreatMoonGuardian**: no im not telling u who she is

shes a big star now anyway, we broke up over problems

**GoldenPaladin**: like

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Guys? Hello? I was talking to you.

**GreatMoonGuardian**: long distance relationship

oh dammit i have to go

have to make sure these two dont kill the world or something

**-TheRealIcePrincess has disconnected.**

**GoldenPaladin**: good luck

they sound like they're trouble, what kind of a name is nyx anyway, sounds posh and scary

**GreatMoonGuardian**: yeah, about that, imma go now, k, catch you when i can arc

u kno how it is with these two

**-GreatMoonGuardian has disconnected.**

**GoldenPaladin**: right, weiss.

weiss?

where are you? dammit arc you did it again

* * *

><p>Weiss sat in front of her screen, sighing. In her right hand was a steaming mug of hot cocoa Ruby had made her; the girl herself was busy helping Professor Port clean up a mess involving Eldritch monsters of some sort. The screen had a story on it, about several original characters forming a five-man team-<p>

"Ok, firstly, how did Ozpin allow that?" She stared in disbelief at the monitor, but shook her head. "It's only a story, Schnee, it's only a story."

She continued browsing it.

Poor Weiss.

* * *

><p>Within two chapters, she found even more violations of logic. The heiress could barely contain herself.<p>

Firstly, the aformentioned five man team. She had yet find one in the whole of Beacon history- her family were very much Beacon alumni through and through- and yet Ozpin had easily granted them permission to form such a team in the first place! The characters were boring; bland names in comparison to their allies, made them seem more like self-inserted characters, like what she'd seen in- she refused to even think it, it made her shudder.

Secondly, their weapons. She acknowledged that such weapons as Crescent Rose, her partner's beloved sniper rifle-scythe hybrid, her own Myrtenaster and Nora's Magnhild, a giant hammer that was also a grenade launcher, were illogical, but worked nonetheless due to the skill and agility- and in Nora's case, sheer ignorance and bliss- of their wielders. But these?

One held what were essentially Ren's weapons, only in the shape of a lion and wolf, but they fired rounds that killed Grimm instantly. Another held what was essentially a gunblade- having read the reviews, Weiss knew these weapons were stolen from some game called Final Fantasy or something; and yet the author had the nerve to say they were completely original!

Thirdly were the cast themselves. Needlessly angsty, unrealistic caricatures of teenagers, the heiress cringed every time one cried about his tragic past- needlessly bloody, she might add- constantly, yet berated Ruby for crying once about her mother! Another constantly tried to hit on herself and Ruby...and succeeded, despite having the imagination for pickup lines that a rhino sniffing Dust might have. She balked at this.

Fourth, and finally, was how they were held up by the academy as some sort of exemplar- for taking down a Nevermore, which RWBY had been commended on but not given such praise for, of all things- despite their less than stellar personality, their complete obvious disregard for rules-

At this point, Weiss had to stop.

"What in the name of Dust have I been reading? Urgh! This is...completely...wrong! How can someone write this? Just...why?!"

She placed her head in her palms, seething. "Just...I don't even...who could write such garbage?!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Vytal, in a dark warehouse...<p>

Roman sneezed.

"...did someone appreciate my genius artwork somewhere?"

* * *

><p>"Gah!" The heiress shook her head, going outside to vent for a bit.<p>

"Just...seriously. I mean, they were needlessly angsty, with backstories that would make whoever wrote White Rose: True Love cringe!"

* * *

><p>Ren sat in bed, a thermometer stuck in his mouth, an ice pack on his head, despite not being ill- Nora had shoved him into it after a streak of sneezing had convinced her that he was ill.<p>

"Nora! I. Am. Fine.

"Nonsense, Ren, you have a cold!" She tried to shove a spoon of soup into his mouth.

"Gah! Get that-achoo!" He sneezed. Nora frowned.

"See, Ren? You ARE ill!"

"Gah! Jaune, help?!"

The blond boy looked at him worriedly, before running outside.

"...I hate you-ah!" The boy was interrupted as he had a spoon shoved into his mouth.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!"

* * *

><p>"The ease of which they win me...no." She shook her head.<p>

"I will master my rage. And funnel it into a strongly worded review!"

* * *

><p><strong>-From: TheRealIcePrincess<strong>

I have...several problems with this story. Take in note that these are constructive suggestions that are not meant to put you down.

Firstly, your characters' personalities are quite off-puttingly angsty and whiny. Indeed, calling another character out for crying for her mother once when they themselves decide to cry every day about a girl they barely met is very odd.

Secondly, their weapons are unoriginal. 'Squall's Fury', seriously?

Thirdly, I would not agree with their ease of gaining popularity within the school, and especially with women, with the complaints based above and their unimaginative pick up lines.

I hope you consider my suggestions helpful.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>Her work done, she decided to take a look at the other fanfic she'd seen, the one about the boy carrying Balmung.<p>

That, itself was much more...interesting. Otto, the protagonist, was simply paired up with three others; varied, interestingly named- indeed, the naming scheme seemed ...familiar to her- and best of all, not angsting about nigh on everything. Granted, Mischa, a teammate of the characters, did cry in a fairly...irritating way, but it was still less so than the constant harping on of the other one.

Their feats were also not as unexpected; here and there, handling the Grimm like any other team would, but never showing themselves to have more potential than any other team in Beacon; which, to be fair, was a fair lot.

And...

"Of course, they don't constantly hit on me. I'm not some kind of trophy to win, dammit. I'm a human, not an ice sculpture. I have a heart!

If...of course...it's a bit...cold..."She looked around shiftily. "Thank Dust, Yang isn't around. I'd burn myself alive if I let her hear me." She sighed in relief.

Leaving a long-winded review wasn't really needed, so she favourited it, followed it, and left one small note:

* * *

><p><strong>-TheRealIcePrincess<strong>

Well done.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>Satisfied, the heiress went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"WHAT?! HOW CAN MY PERFECT WORK BE FLAWED?!" Roman looked at the screen in disbelief. This 'TheRealIcePrincess" person had completely trashed their work.

"WHAT?!" He looked closely at the signature.

"...Weiss...Schnee..." He curled his fingers into a fist. "Little Snow White, so you think my work's crap, huh?"

He banged his fist on the desk. He was _furious._

"I swear it, Schnee, I will make you like my work. I WILL." He laughed maniacally...before he had a burrito thrown at him.

"Shut it, Torchwick. I'm trying to get some sleep." Cinder leered at him, her normally perfect hair lain about her face.

"...sorry." He whimpered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Beacon...<p>

Yang looked at her work, smiling. "The Tale of the Dragonslayer" had reached its fiftieth follower; TheRealIcePrincess.

"Oh Weiss...I never knew you had such a soft spot for fairy tales. Noted." She scribbled down some notes, smiling.  
>"Oh, the teasing~" She smiled mischievously as she shut off her viewscreen and walked back to the dorm.<p>

* * *

><p>When Weiss woke up, she decided to check her account.<p>

What she got was a peculiar little private message from "TheCoachmanFirecracker"...

...

"WHO THE HELL SENT ME THIS EXPLETIVE-FILLED MESSAGE?!"

* * *

><p>Roman smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren cringed; both at the sudden shouting and Nora nuzzling his arm like a pillow.<p>

Jaune instinctively covered his groin and ran far away from the dorm.

Pyrrha was conspicuously missing as usual.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, team RWBY had a hell of a morning.<p>

Ruby, for some reason, had a peculiar look on her face, like she was enjoying it, the entire time.

"Why is she so adorable..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Roman. Also, as I state in the description, I don't mean to hurt anyone by these; indeed, I like good OCs that are actually OCs, not...unoriginal and boring Sueish ones that seem more like self-inserts. Sorry if anyone was hurt. *Elf looks sad***

**Got that out of the way!**

**Next chapter: Weiss Reacts to Yanderes! Woo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; leave your thoughts and suggestions here! A cookie for the guy who gets the references!**


	7. Weiss Reacts to Yanderes!

Weiss Reacts to Yanderes

**A/N: So...yeah. Yandere chapter. Woo! Not much to say, really.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Penny would be a student of Beacon (if she isn't already).**

* * *

><p>Weiss stretched her fingers. "Right..." She looked around carefully, making sure Yang wasn't around.<p>

She'd be damned if she saw her do this. Ever.

"Well...here goes." She moved to type something, but...well...she couldn't. The cursor seemed to taunt her with the possibilities that she was missing out on. The heiress was interested in writing fanfiction now, and she'd been trying to sit down and do it for a while.

It all started with a conversation online with Jaune and that weird friend of his...

* * *

><p><strong>GoldenPaladin<strong>: so weiss

**TheRealIcePrincess:** Yes?

**GoldenPaladin:** have you ever, like, wanted to write

**TheRealIcePrincess**: No...

**GreatMoonGuardian**: dammit out of chips

**GoldenPaladin**: buy some then

**GreatMoonGuardian**: cant

stupid seal

**TheRealIcePrincess:** What?

**GoldenPaladin**: what

**GreatMoonGuardian**: dont mind me carry on

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Ok, so writing, huh?

Well...it seems...hard, doesn't it?

**GoldenPaladin**: weiss

we talked about this

i can help you like give you pointers

**TheRealIcePrincess**: Huh. I'll...see...it doesn't seem like something I'm interested in. I 'll, uh, see you around, I suppose.

**GoldenPaladin: **well weiss

i'm always in the dorm

you can go ask me for pointers

cya

-**TheRealIcePrincess **has disconnected

* * *

><p>Since then, Weiss considered taking up writing. She had seen so much bad fiction that it was a miracle her eyes were still capable of sight, or her mind capable of rational thought. The heiress wasn't a particularly creative type, but she did have an imagination. And she wanted to do something about all that horrible fiction out there; after all, if she managed to cultivate a skill while creating more good fiction for people to read, that was a bonus, right?<p>

So, the heiress was interested in writing, and had attempted to put her ideas into practice. But as all writers, good and bad are prone to suffering; she had been struck with writers block.

* * *

><p>She moved to type again and...<p>

"Dust dammit." She sighed, massaging her temple. She looked around for something that might spark her creativity; a book, a movie, hell, even one of those "Achieve Men" posters Yang left strewn around the room. Nothing.

"Dammit. I guess I'll go ask Jaune." The heiress sighed and picked up her coat, slinging it on and walking out to JNPR dorm. It was just around the corner, she'd get there soon enough.

If it wasn't for the burlap sack that had found itself around her head, maybe she'd already be there.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes earlier...<em>

Velvet had finished yet another lemon featuring her and Weiss. By this time, she'd entirely given up the facade of John Smith, having killed off the character in the latest chapter of his eponymous story, to be replaced with a thinly disguised version of herself, "Satin Crimsonetta". She utterly squealed at her genius.

"Oh, Weissy-chan is going to love this one~" She blushed with the thought of showing her idol her stories. But...she hit a mental roadblock.

Weiss had _no idea who she was_. At this, she frowned.

"Hm...that might be a problem. After all, if my girl doesn't know about our relationship..." She sighed dreamily. "I might need to...rectify that."

And so, the rabbit Faunus formulated a cunning plan; Drop a sack of burlap on her object of affection's head and take her to her dorm room! She laughed in a psychotic, but strangely...cute manner.

"This will work peeeeerrrrfectly! Weissy-chan will love this!"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Let me go! Yang! This isn't funny!" The heiress struggled inside the sack. "Hey!"<p>

"Don't worry, Weissy-chan, you're in no danger~" Velvet said in a sing-song voice, while whistling.

At this, Weiss' eyes widened. "Wha-? Who is this? Nora?! What the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

><p>Nora blinked her eyes open. She'd fallen asleep again.<p>

"Nora...get...off...of...me." Ren struggled to get her off him. Despite her seemingly light frame, Nora weighed about as much as Ren and Jaune combined.

"Huh...wha...but you're a good pillow..."She shook her head, sneezing, before falling back asleep.

"...I hate my life." The black-haired boy sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

* * *

><p>"What?! Has that Valkyrie girl been dating you?!"<p>

"Wait...if you aren't Yang...or Nora...then..." The heiress was interrupted by the sack being taken off...and the strangest thing she'd ever beheld was there.

Plastered all around the walls in the room were pictures of Weiss. There were a couple of spaces reserved for a picture of three rabbit Faunus, a poster of the Achieve Men and a map of Vytal, but most of the open spaces were devoted to the visage of the heiress.

On the table in front of her was a Weiss bobblehead, and Weiss craned her neck to the left to see an open cabinet, with a picture of her framed in flowers, along with candles and various paraphernalia relating to her. She shuddered.

"W-what the..."

"D-do you like m-my dorm...Weissy-chan?" Velvet looked at her cutely.

"What? Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" Weiss tried to move, but her hands were bound in duct tape.

"I-I'm just..."Velvet blushed. "Y-your greatest admirer...I-I'm V-Velvet..." She shuddered slightly. This was an occasion she needed to remember.

The day when Weiss Schnee spoke to her...in person!

Meanwhile, the heiress looked at her incredulously. "...don't tell me this is all for me."

"A-all for you...Weissy-chan...w-we were meant to be together..." She drew herself into Weiss face, looking at it and admiring her clear icy blue eyes, her clear, alabaster skin and her platinum, shiny hair. She sat down on the bed next to Weiss' chair, admiring her.

"W-wow...y-you're beautiful..."

"Yeah, okay, I get that a lot, especially from that Arc boy. But what do you want from me? You didn't just drag me to your dorm for no reason, right?"

"O-oh...um..." Velvet looked around, before rummaging in her drawers and producing some sheets of paper.

"I-I wanted you to r-read them..."

"...well then." She motioned her head to her hands. "Perhaps you'd like to..."

"O-oh. U-um..." The bunny girl cut her loose; she wasn't worried as Weiss was still taped to the chair by her legs. Weiss sighed, trying to move herself loose, before grabbing the sheets.

"Ok, fine, I'll read these." She looked them over for a bit, before starting to read them properly. "Uhuh...what..."

"WHAT THE DUST IS THIS?!"

* * *

><p>The yelling woke Ruby up from her plate of cookies- or rather, cookie crumbs, the girl had already eaten them all.<p>

"W-wha...huh...Weiss?" She shook herself awake, looking around. "W-wait...she's not at the com-"

"IS THIS WHAT JAUNE CALLED A YANDERE?!"

"...that came from downstairs...where is she?" Ruby scratched her head.

* * *

><p>'Oh no...' was the only thought in Velvet's head as Weiss completely took apart her fanfiction.<p>

"J-just what is this? W-why is Satin so obsessed with me?!"

"T-that's love...s-she only wants s-someone to love her..." Velvet whimpered.

"And why is she threatening...is that RUBY?!" Weiss looked Velvet in the eye.

"Uh...no? That's...um...Amethyst..."

"And...what?! She spends EVERY MINUTE OF EVERY DAY WITH ME. WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST-" Weiss pinched her nose, trying to calm down. She counted down from ten under her breath, mentally going through everything Blake and Ruby had taught her to calm down.

Meanwhile, Velvet sighed. Her mind was in turmoil. 'S-she doesn't like my fics...w-why doesn't she...w-wasn't Satin l-loving enough...a-am I not l-loving enough...

I-I don't know...'

"...alright. Alright. I'm being too hard on you." The heiress nodded. "But...still...doesn't this...behaviour make it seem as if Satin is obsessed with me?"

"U-uh..." The bunnygirl blushed.

"I mean...I seriously don't like the concept of someone stalking someone around...I don't see why some people find it cute..." Weiss shrugged.

"I mean, I can see the appeal for...some people-"

* * *

><p>Cardin sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>"-but...one following me around? I know I'm beautiful, talented, and all that...but people just have to keep their distance!" She sighed.<p>

"D-don't I know it..." She sighed dreamily.

* * *

><p>Ruby crouched by the floor, listening in. Blake walked in, reading a book.<p>

"Weiss chewing someone out?"

"Mhm."

"You want to see what's going on?"

"Mhm."

"You know where she is?"

"Mhm."

"Bad fanfic?"

"Mhm."

"Ok. Good luck with that." The black-haired girl climbed into her bunk to read. The crimsonette picked herself up and nodded.

"I think I'd better make sure she isn't _too_ mad...I mean, you saw what happened last time, right?"

"Cardin is still scared of ice after that incident. It is probably best if you do check on the unlucky victim of her scoldings." Blake didn't even look up from her book as Ruby walked out.

"Poor girl. I feel sorry for whoever Weiss is chewing out this time."

* * *

><p>"Alright...well..." Weiss stood up, having wrenched herself free of the duct tape. Velvet blinked. "H-huh? Where are you going?"<p>

"I'm going to go see a friend of mine."  
>"Friend? What friend? Is a guy?"<p>

"Uh...Jaune Arc? Why..."

'Dammit, I knew that Arc boy was dating her!' Velvet sighed. "I'm sorry, Weiss...b-but I-I c-can't let you do that..." She locked the door.

"Huh? What're you doing?"

"I-I want to spend t-time with you..." Velvet hugged her tightly. Weiss looked very surprised and irritated. "What? Let go of me! What're you doing?!"

"T-they say a bunny n-needs...s-someone to care about them..." Velvet spoke into her shoulder.

"S-someone to h-hug them...s-someone to care f-for them...o-or else t-they die..."

"A-as I'm p-part b-bunny...I-I have to t-take some t-traits from them...

S-so p-please...s-stay with me...a-and hug me..."

"..." Weiss was utterly confused.

Even more when the door fell down.

* * *

><p>Ruby busted down the door with her boot, breathing heavily. There, some bunnygirl was hugging <em>her<em> Weiss. _HER_ Weiss.

"W-Weiss?!"

"Ruby?!" At this, the heiress blushed.

'Well, this just got awkward.'

Velvet relinquished her to turn around to face the crimsonette. "W-what are you-"

"I've come to take my partner back."

"W-what? S-she's mine!"

"No...she's my adorable heiress!"

"No, mine!" Velvet crossed her arms and pouted.

"Weiss! She won't let me take you back home!" Ruby pointed at Velvet, also pouting.

At this point, Weiss was utterly confused about what was going on.

"What."

"Weissy-chan is mine!" Velvet tried to grab the heiress, but Ruby pulled her back. "No!" She then proceeded to grab Velvet's cheek and pinch hard.

"Oh! My cheek!" Velvet responded in kind, pinching the other girl's cheek. Soon, the pair were entangled, pinching the cheeks of the other. Weiss had a vaguely unamused expression on her face.

"Straight as a board, I said. Fairly certain, I said." She shook her head and walked out before they noticed. "I hate my life."

She could still hear the two arguing.

"She's mine!"

"But I got her first!"

* * *

><p>"So...they got into a cheek-pinching fight over you, huh?" Jaune said over a mug of hot chocolate.<p>

The pair were sitting on an outdoor eating area, and Weiss had made both of them hot chocolate; a skill she picked up when she, rather unfortunately, found out about her team leader's addiction to it in an incident that resulted in the burning of most of Blake's...indecent books. Needless to say, there were two frustrated team members that night. And a lot of horrified screaming.

"Uh...yeah." She nodded. "So, that's what a yandere is, huh?"

"Yes, GreatMoonGuardian seems to have a lot of experience with fanfics. He taught me nearly everything I know about 'em." He shrugged. "Nora and Ren taught me the rest."

"Nora and Ren write some?"

"Sure." The blonde boy nodded. "So, Velvet wrote Yandere fanfic about you and her?"

"Yeah."

"Uhuh...must've been awkward when she showed it to you."

"Must have been worse for the beta reader she was talking about."

* * *

><p>Penny huddled in a corner, trying to erase the images from her eyes.<p>

"...never...again..."

* * *

><p>"Well, Pyrrha's calling me to training again." He stood up.<p>

"Nice talking to you, by the way. Keep those pointers in mind, Weiss."

"Got you." She nodded and waved to Jaune as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Velvet whimpered and curled up in a ball in the corner of her room. "I-I lost the battle for Weissy-chan today..." She sighed.<p>

"...b-but the war isn't over...I promise, Weissy-chan, I WILL b-be your g-girlfriend!" She crossed out one plan from a clipboard. Plans A, B,C, D and E were crossed out.

The next one involved bribing Ruby with cookies.

This was going to be a long week for Weiss.

And an enjoyable one for Velvet.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer 2: I like Velvet, this isn't meant to be trashing her. I just find the concept of a yandere Velvet hilarious. Who doesn't?<strong>

**A/N: Well, you guys, like the meta twist there? Huh? Huh? *elf shoots self for making such bad puns***

**Well then, guys. Leave your thoughts, criticism, suggestions and gushing and/or trashing of me in the review section, and I hope you have a great day!**

**The next chapter will be...one you may or may not have been waiting for. Weiss Reacts...to Elf's Horrible Fanfics! *gasp* I'll be absolutely trashing myself! Nobody is safe...ok maybe some people. Have a great day and see you next time!**


	8. Special Chapter: ElfCollab's Badfic!

Special Chapter: Weiss Reacts to ElfCollab's Badfic!

**A/N: The very embodiment of my narcissism has arrived. Beware the bashing! I might consider featuring other writers if this takes off, although I'm weighing towards a no; I don't want to hurt other writers' feelings :c**

**Having realised who favourited this fic, no, LittleSunDragonSempai was NOT intended to be based off a certain someone's name. :P**

**But anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Weiss would be a magical girl.**

* * *

><p>"But Weiss~ Why noooooooooot~" Yang frowned.<p>

"Because it's stupid!"  
>"But whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"<p>

"No, Yang, I am not reading Velvet's fanfiction for you to see my reaction."

"Wait what?" She looked confused. "This isn't about Velvet's fanfiction?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Then what's that then?"

"...just read it." The blonde brawler shoved the viewscreen into the heiress' hand. "NowifyouexcusemeIvegotfriendstogoseeandvisitandgofarawayfromyounowbye!" Before Weiss could protest, Yang had already burst out of the dorm.

"...Dust I hate her. I swear, Xiao Long, if this is another badfic, I'm executing you." She sighed and sat down. "Alright, what's this..."

She scrolled down 'LittleSunDragonSempai's' profile.

"Alright...hm. So she writes fanfic too, huh?" She noticed "The Tale of the Dragonslayer" at the top of the list.

"...so she wrote that too. I never knew she was that good." She shrugged, before her eyes widened. "...SHE WROTE THAT FIC BETWEEN ME AND JAUNE.

YANG XIAO LONG, I WILL END YOU."

* * *

><p>Somewhere nearby, Yang giggled.<p>

"It begins~"

* * *

><p>"JUST..."She sighed. "...it was really good..." Weiss muttered several oaths to kill Yang under her breath.<p>

"Ok...well then...I might as well see what some people might have to say about this..." With mild interest, she checked the reviews section. She saw the typical gushing, maybe one or two complainers whining about JaunexWeiss – "I don't find a problem with it...it's not like I like the dunce or anything..."- and then...

* * *

><p>-<strong>ElfCollaborator<strong>

Wow, just wow. That was...really...interesting.

Mind if I feature this in my fanfic?

* * *

><p>"What? Someone wrote a fanfic about a fanfic?! ...I'd better check this out." She clicked on the profile name.<p>

"Right...time to look through this guy...wait what?"

* * *

><p>She stared at the profile lists.<p>

"He...he writes about me? My...how flattering...

What is Rammstein? That sounds vaguely familiar...

Hm...wait, what? Who the hell is Lelouch Lamperouge and why am I meeting him? Right...ok." She filed the names away for future reference.

"Favourite characters..."She scrolled down it, reading the names off it. "...WHY AM I AT THE BOTTOM?! I'M NICE! I JUST HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!" She sighed and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Ok, so apparently a dirty monk is much more likeable than me. Whoever this 'ElfCollaborator' person is, he's starting to irritate me. What would a peasant like him know about me?" Weiss muttered in indignation. "...I hope his stories redeem him. They'd better do."

* * *

><p>The first story that caught her eye was a songfic compilation called "Weiss und Rammstein".<p>

"A series based around telling a tale of me to...whatever this band is. Well...this ought to be interesting."

She clicked on the link and began reading it.

Poor Weiss.

* * *

><p>"...WHY AM I ALWAYS SUFFERING IN THIS FANFIC?! WHAT THE DUST?!" Weiss looked in shock at the screen. "M-MY FATHER WASN'T THAT MEAN!"<p>

"I mean, okay, he was a bit aloof...but he never abused me like that! And why, just why am I in love with that dunce?!" She shook her head. "S-she isn't even cute! Or...or funny! Dust, I don't get this! And why are half of these stories about me crying over Ruby?! Just what?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ruby sneezed adorably.<p>

* * *

><p>"...ok, that is...no, just no. How-WHEN did this author get the impression I treat Ruby like trash? Ok, maybe...maybe I'm a bit mean to her...but I don't send her on suicidal missions! I...I actually care about that dunce!" She continued reading, but her irritation with the author was mounting.<p>

"And just why would I blow myself up to spite my father? I...I don't have much against him!" She flipped to the last chapter, hoping something would improve.

"WHY DOES RUBY KEEP DYING IN THIS?! TH...oh...ok...um..."She blushed slightly. "Alright...so I do that..."

"Oh...so I save her...and it makes me look much better...interesting." She sighs. "Fine...I suppose this author has SOME worth...best not let it get to his head."

She typed up a review in response to the story quickly.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>TheRealIcePrincess<strong>

I have just read your story and it is of decent quality, as expected. However, I must take into consideration the consistent hardship I suffer through within the story. I do not believe that I would break down so easily or so quickly. And I swear I do not have feelings for Ruby. She is a close, dear friend of mine, but I do not have feelings for her. She is as straight as a slightly bent board. Probably.

And my father did not mistreat me. He was somewhat distant, but never actively cruel.

I expect more from you.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>"Hm. What's curious is that this isn't the fanfic he was talking about..." She scrolled down further.<p>

"Weiss...Reacts? What's this?" She clicked on it curiously.

"...ok, I don't sound like that. And...what was I reading that...hang on a second, this happened two weeks ago!

Who the hell is this ElfCollaborator person and how does he know about this?!" She looked around the dorm suspiciously. The heiress stood up and began searching for hidden cameras; she'd gotten used to them after Yang's various pranks on her began with them. She looked behind the Achieve Men and Pentakill posters, bookshelves, Ruby's secret cookie stash...

"...there's nothing...unless..."

Yang had led her into this.

"...of course!" She stormed out of the dorm to find Yang.

A few seconds later, she stormed back in to grab the viewscreen and then stormed back out.

* * *

><p>Yang was sitting down, enjoying a well-earned milkshake.<p>

"Aah...life's good in S-"

"YANG XIAO LONG I WILL END YOU"

"...I spoke too soon." She sighed and looked at the heiress. "What did I do th-"

"You know what you did! You told this ElfCollaborator person about my reactions to fanfiction!"  
>"Wait, what?!" She grabbed the viewscreen from Weiss and looked over it briefly. "Who...what?"<p>

"Oh, don't act so surprised! You know what this is, don't you?"

"N-no! Who...this is practically the events of the last couple of weeks!"  
>"Wait...if you didn't do it..."<p>

"..." Both of them looked at each other and sat down. Yang nervously sipped her shake. "Well...I definitely didn't...I mean, I let him or her use my fanfic but...I didn't think he or she knew what happened."

"If it isn't you..."

"Can't be Blake. "

"I know it isn't Velvet. Or Ruby."

"Jaune?"

Weiss shook her head.

"That leaves Ren..."Yang shook hers. "Except I know Ren's penname."

"Wait, couldn't they just make an alt account?"  
>"Right...but..."<p>

"Well, in that case, it could be Blake, Jaune or Ren."

"Right. I'll check out Blake. You check out Ren." Weiss and Yang stood up to go, but before she could, Yang tapped her on the shoulder.

"And DON'T execute him, please."

"...what gave you that impression?" Weiss' expression was unchanged as she took back the viewscreen and walked off to JNPR dorm.

"...if he did write it, I feel sorry for him." Yang shook her head as she went to find her aloof partner.

* * *

><p>"Hm...so he knows what I act like and what I say about fanfic...wait." She paused. "Ren can't have...can he?<p>

I'd better check." She knocked on the door impatiently.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Weiss."

The door opened to reveal Jaune, looking exhausted. "Yes?"

"Do you know anything about this?" She pushed the viewscreen into the boy's hands.

"H-huh? Wha-"

"Just read it."

He did so.

"Right, so it's about what happened in the last couple of weeks? It seems uncannily similar at any rate."

"I think Ren wrote it."

"W-wait...you favourited Ren's fics? And the one with me and you together? I neve-"

"Shut it, Arc. I want to know where Ren is." Jaune was about to respond before he turned around...

* * *

><p>From within...<p>

"REN! COME BACK! I NEED TO TAKE PICTURES!"  
>"Dust dammit Nora, I want to write!"<p>

Jaune turned to Weiss worriedly, but the heiress pushed him aside. "Wha-Weiss, wait!"

"Ren! Explain thi-" She was immediately cut off by shock.

She witnessed Ren in a giant sloth costume, and Nora snapping pictures of it.

"...this."

"...I don't know." He sighed resignedly.

"...is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Just hand me the screen, Schnee. I know you're not going to stop until I do." He extended a large, furry claw towards her and Weiss hesitantly handed it over. He looked over it quietly.

"...well?"

"...I didn't write this. I do approve of it. And why the hell do I sneeze whenever someone says Monty-" He sneezed. "-Oum? The name's familiar, but I don't know why."

"Do you know who did?" Weiss, at this point, was valiantly trying to listen to him and ignore the sudden, tight arms that had wrapped themselves around Ren.

"SO MOE OH MY DUST REN"

Ren shook his head. "Not a clue."

"...well, um..." She blushed slightly, embarrassed. "I'll just...go...uh...good luck with that..." She walked out, whispering a "Sorry" to Jaune before stepping out.

"...Nora...let me go."

"But I'm a koala! I need to hug you!"

"..."

* * *

><p>Weiss sat back down in RWBY dorm, just in time for Yang to walk through.<p>

"Anything?"

"Blake doesn't even recognize the name."

The heiress sighed. "Neither did Ren."

"Have you checked Jaune?"

"Doesn't seem like he did either."

"Well..." The blonde brawler scratched her head. "I'll...um...see you around. Catch me if you find out who it is, kay?"

"I'll see you." Weiss nodded and turned to the viewscreen, hearing the door shut behind her.

"...just who is this ElfCollaborator?" She checked the reviews for clues.

"Seems people really like my exploits, apparently." She allowed herself to smile a bit. "I don't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed, frankly..."

"...wait, who...someone impersonated me on this! They even took my name!" The heiress was indignant. "Who would dare impersonate me!? Don't they know that people aren't morons? And this ElfCollaborator person bought it as well! How..." She shook her head.

"I had better leave this one a review too."

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>TheRealIcePrincess<strong>

Ignore the impersonator who dared to leave a review under my Dustnet handle. I AM THE REAL WEISS SCHNEE. That is all on that subject. But now, to cover the actual story...

I...thank you, for spreading and creating awareness of my thoughts on terrible fiction. I am still curious as to how you recorded it, or indeed where you got the information, but I will permit it.

Your writing style needs work, but I believe it is sufficient for the purposes of recording my reactions.

I hope to see more. And I reserve the right to scold you for stalking me if I ever see you.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>"Now to check on the other story that caught my eye." Weiss scrolled down to check the latest story, "Resonance".<p>

"Hm..."

She looked through it for ten minutes, reading it and taking it in.

* * *

><p>"...I don't understand who these people are supposed to be. This Yukari person, according to this story, is supposed to have taken my place in the defeat of the Nevermore.<p>

Who...or indeed what is a Persona? And..." She sighed. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Fanfiction is meant to be of other fandoms too, I suppose. Well...the concept is interesting, but I'll file it away for another time."

She filed away the word 'Persona' for another time and proceeded to look through the various reviews of "Weiss Reacts".

* * *

><p>"Ok...hm. So someone took a similar name to Yang's profile...a friend of Yang's, perhaps, or maybe an alt? And the current review mentioned the impersonator's one; another person I will have to convince of the truth, I see.<p>

...I seem to see a lot of reactions towards a...Yandere Velvet. I wonder why." She looked bemused and continued reading, her eyes widening as she continued.

."..wow. People seem to find my reactions interesting...funny...even." Her pale cheeks were rouged by the end of reading the reviews. "Am...am I really that funny? I never thought I...I'd be found funny like that by others, really."

"I...I never thought so many people would find my interactions...interesting. I..."She smiled.

She had to upload just one more review.

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>TheRealIcePrincess<strong>

Thank you, by the way. The reviews here made my day.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>With a smile, she looked over the reviews once more before closing the viewscreen.<p>

"...this was certainly interesting. I'll probably tell Ruby about this. She'd want to know." With that, she headed out of the dorm to find her partner.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, somewhere, in a dark room...<em>

"...so, Miss Schnee has indeed read it. Interesting."

A crack of the knuckles and the sound of typing.

"I was right! I WAS RIGHT! THEY EXIST!"

Maniacal laughter rang throughout the room and beyond, as the man in the shadows continued his ominous and crazed typing.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FEEL THE META. FEEL IT.**

**This is just a combination of my absolute self-deprecation/a thank you to all of you guys who've followed and read this since the very beginning, as well as all of you who picked this up during various stages of the story. I'm thankful for your patronage and I hope that I'm making your days just a bit better by reading these. :) Depending on how this is recieved, I might consider doing a chapter on other authors; not that I want to make fun of you. As I said, if you see elements of your fics here, it's because we love you.  
><strong>

**Well, now that we got the sappy stuff settled, thanks for reading, leave your reviews, thoughts, criticism and suggestions in the review section! This is just a thank you to all of you guys who left your thoughts and everyone who read my fic.**

**The next chapter is...Weiss Reacts to Cosplay! *le gasp* With that little spoiler, stay tuned, have fun, and enjoy your day! Until next time**


	9. Weiss Reacts to Cosplay!

Weiss Reacts to Cosplay

**A/N: So yeah, the chapter you may have or may have not been waiting for is here! Much cosplay reactions! Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Blake would be QUEEN OF ALL HAREMS**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Weiss! Do this! For us..."<p>

"NO!"  
>"But come on! I'll even buy you a shark plushie!"<p>

"What-oh Ruby, don't tell me you're bribing me!"

"It's on me~"

"...I hate you. So much. Rose, I hate you."

Ruby squeaked in delight and Weiss looked at her in disdain. "You'll do it? For real?"

"Yes, fine, I will, if it will make you shut up. And get me a shark toy."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The heiress squeaked as her teammate hugged her tightly around the waist. "Wha-hey! Ruby!"

"I love you so much~"

"Yeah, okay, just go get changed already, before I change my mind." With that, Ruby ran out of the room, leaving the pile of clothes and the dye on the bed. The heiress sighed.

"Why do I even have to do this..." She sat on the bed next to the clothes, reading her viewscreen.

"Just what the Dust is cosplay anyway?"

* * *

><p>It all started last Friday. Yang had noticed a poster for the "Vytal Animecon" happening over in Vale, and, as both were huge fans of anime- Weiss never saw the appeal herself- they'd decided to drag along Blake, Weiss, Ren and Nora. Jaune decided to show up as well- Pyrrha was going off on vacation to her parents soon and as, for once, she hadn't dragged her leader with her, he was free.<p>

The other four were receptive to the idea of dressing up as various characters from these anime.

Weiss...not so much. She intially hated the idea, but Ruby and Yang had managed to rope her into doing it.

It didn't help with Ruby's Dust-damned puppy eyes; not even Weiss' cold heart could resist them.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...what do I have to look like, anyway?" She typed into the Dustnet search engine, looking up various cosplays...until she ran upon some called "RWBY cosplays".<p>

"...please, please don't tell me these are-"

The image of a girl, dressed exactly like Ruby, showed up on her screen.

"...these are of us." She tried to suppress a smile; inside, she was flattered that people wanted to emulate them, just like they liked her on that one fanfiction she followed as "TheRealIceHeiress"; after changing her username, of course, as she was no princess, no matter what Ruby and Jaune liked to fantasise, and what Yang called her.

* * *

><p>Velvet looked up.<p>

"Hey, why am I being left out of Weissy-chan's thoughts, Elf-chan? That's not fair!"

* * *

><p>"Ok...oh wow, that Crescent Rose looks...good, actually. Whoa." She scrolled through the pictures of cosplayers. "Wow, they...they really paid attention to detail...that's amazing..."<p>

"Is that Nora? Wow, she looks exactly like her! She even got the...that's just amazing!" She couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Now, I wonder where mine are..."

* * *

><p>Ruby put on a black robe, leaning by a repainted Crescent Rose, sighing.<p>

"What do you think is taking Weiss so long?"

Yang emerged from the toilet, sighing. She was dressed in a papier-mâché costume, made to look like a white, smooth ceramic torso. Her legs were in white stockings, and she was wearing solid black boots. Her forearms were in similar fabric to her legs, with two black bangles at her wrists, both attached with a round cylinder with painted-on gun barrels. She wore a red ribbon at her neck, and a black and gold headband covered her head and ears.

"She said give her a couple of minutes, Rubes."

"She's been in there for ten."  
>"Eh, it's Weiss. She'll probably be fretting about her costume or something. Seen Blake?"<p>

"Uh, no?" Ruby shrugged, putting on a skeleton mask. She was going as the Grim Reaper; she knew it would creep others out, at the very least.

"She said she'd be doing something nice for the con. I don't what, though."

* * *

><p>Weiss gasped.<p>

"Wow...those are...me?" She looked through various pictures, all of people dressing up as her, down to the hair, some wearing tiaras and some with very intricate replicas of her beloved Myrtenaster.

"These people are really dedicated. That's...interesting. Am I really that popular that people would want to dress like me?" The heiress felt touched.

"Come to think of it, are we really so popular that people want to...wait HANG ON."

She pointed at one particular picture.

"MY JACKET ISN'T AZURE, ITS LIGHT BLUE. HOW DARE SHE?!"

And so the spell of wonder was broken.

* * *

><p>"Blake? Blaaaaaake?" Yang rapped on the other bathroom door.<p>

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay!" Yang turned to Ruby.  
>Rubes, she'll be out in a minute."<p>

"Uh...I'd better start looking for Weiss then." Ruby ambled off, looking for her partner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ren, dressed in a long, sleek coat, with dark sunglasses, and Nora, dressed in chainmail, a winged helmet and bearing the hammer Mjollnir, stood outside RWBY dorm.<p>

"Ren?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Where's Jaune?"

"He said he'll be here, he just needed to finish his costume."

"Wasn't he coming as...what was he called, Caboose?"

"Said he changed his mind. I wonder to what, though."

They were immediately silenced when their friend rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS..." She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not lose her temper. "One...two...three..."<p>

"Weiss? Are you in there? Weiss?"

"Uh...yeah?" Weiss looked behind her shoulder.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Um...no-" She was interrupted by the adorable incarnation of Death entering. "Uh...Weiss..."

"Yes?"

"I heard screaming, is there something wrong?"

"Not in particular." The heiress shrugged, before Ruby grabbed her viewscreen.

"Wha-hey! That's mine! Ruby!" Despite being Ruby's elder by two or three years, Weiss found that the only thing Ruby needed to do to keep her gadgets away from her was to simply hold them over her head; Ruby was taller by at least a head or two.

"Wait, what are you...oh...OH!" She giggled.

"Are these people dressed as you?"

"Yes, yes, very funny, now give it-"

"It's cute."

"...what." Weiss stared at her in disbelief. Ruby giggled. "It's cute that people want to dress like you."

"Uhuh."

"I mean, you're so adorable and cute and huggable and-"

"Um, Ruby."  
>"What?"<p>

"You're hugging me on instinct again."

Ruby immediately relinquished her, and Weiss fell on the floor, grunting. "Ow..."

"OHMYDUSTAREYOUOKAYWEISS? OHNONONONO

MY HANDS ARE CURSED!  
>THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO LIVE LIFE!<p>

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

The heiress blinked. "Um...I'll live?" At this, Ruby stopped fretting. "Oh. Okay." She rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "So...uh...these people are cosplaying as us..."

"Yes..."

"...that's so cool."

"...you could say that."

"We should totally get in touch with some of them. Their costumes are so realistic, it's like they're really us!"

"...ok, not that far, Ruby. Maybe not that far. They don't look exactly like us." Weiss sighed. "I'll still say, that some of these costumes may be under average, but some are...incredible, to say the least."

"So...uh...you're okay now, right?"

"Yes. I'll just be getting dressed now."

Ruby reluctantly left, while silently cheering herself.

"I got to hug her! Yesssss~"

* * *

><p>"Oh...wow. Jaune."<p>

"Uh...are you sure that's Jaune? She looks-"

"I'm Jaune, Nora."

Jaune's hair was covered in a wig of a lighter shade of blonde. It was slightly bunched up in a bun, before falling down his back in a ponytail. He himself was clad in a blue, white and golden ensemble of armour, with a large skirt reaching down from his waist. His right hand was shielded with a large bracer, and he was holding an even large golden blade.

If it wasn't for the fact that Nora and Ren knew him personally, Jaune could easily have been mistaken as a girl.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Ren tilted his head, taking in his appearance.

"Someone called Saber, apparently. Pyrrha told me to. She likes anime too, apparently, although Saber's supposed to be from a novel or something." Jaune shrugged.

"Uhuh." Nora tilted her head. "You look like a girl in that."

"Yeah, I know, Cardin said that already." He sighed.

"...you really do look like a girl." Ren looked at his teammate, entranced.

"Hey, Ren! Remnant to Ren! I'm a guy!" Meanwhile, Nora made sloth noises to try to pull her teammate back to reality.

* * *

><p>"Blake?"<p>

"I'm ready!" The bathroom door opened, to reveal Blake.

Blake was in what could readily be described as fur boots, a fur slip surrounding her chest, fur underwear, with white stripes surrounding her stomach. Her face was similarly painted, and her normally loose hair was kept in a long tail by a hairband, her ribbon gone and her cat ears revealed. In her hand was a long, sharp-looking spear, wrapped in vines. Her hair was also a slightly dark shade of brown, in comparison to her typical jet black hair.

Yang wolf-whistled. "Whoa, girl, who're you trying to impress?"

"You said come dressed as whoever I liked." She shrugged.

"Well, you've impressed me, definitely~" Yang smirked teasingly. Blake shrugged. "This isn't my best work, either."

Ruby burst in.

"Okay, Weiss, come out!"

"This is...strangely comfortable." The heiress came out...

Her normally snow white hair was turned a velvety shade of red by quick-washing Dust dye. She was wearing a black, skintight spy catsuit, wrapped in a large, white, luxurious looking coat, lined with mink. Her Myrtenaster was incorporated into the costume, and it was at her waist. She looked taller, too, probably due to the heels on her boots.

Ruby blushed. "So beautiful..."

Yang blinked. "You're doing the same series as I am?"

The heiress shrugged. "Ruby dragged me into this."

"Well, princess...wow, Rubes, you've got some good taste! That suit really brings out her curves and makes her look-"

"Yang!" The heiress immediately turned a bright shade of red.

"I was just saying... Dust, Weiss, you don't have to get so defensive." Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

"So, uh, guys, should we go?" Ruby opened the door. Everyone nodded...

And thus, they beheld the feminine Jaune.

"Oh wow."  
>"Jaune, is that you?"<p>

"Oh Dust, I didn't know we had a new girl!"

Blake merely looked at Jaune curiously, before giving him a strangely...was it desiring, look? Jaune blinked.

"Uh...it's me, guys? And...REN WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

The black-haired boy was hugging him from behind.

"Uh..."

"Shall we go before something crazy happens?" Yang sighed. Blake concurred, as did Weiss.

"Ruby, I swear, by the end of this, you'll owe me all the shark toys in the world.

She felt like this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: Nearly ran out of ideas for this chapter. Luckily, TvTropes. Woo! Also, Weiss as Mitsuru cosplay for the win.  
>So just a short, sweet chapter. Nothing much, except to satiate your thirst for Lovable Tsundere Weiss-Chan! Sadly, no RvB shoutouts apart from a few. I have sadly yet to watch it and probably won't; sorry to disappoint. :(<strong>

**The next chapter will be...*drumroll* a special one! RWBY at Vytal Animecon! Woo! Now with more guest appearances!**

**Read, review, enjoy, and I hope you all have a great day! Until next time!**


	10. Special Chapter: RWBY at Animecon!

Special Chapter: RWBY at Vytal Animecon!

**A/N: Yes, kids, RWBY (and Ren, Nora and Jaune, but who's counting) is headed to a huge anime/video games convention. And it will be glorious!**

**Since I've gotten a lot of questions about this, Yang and Weiss are dressed as Aigis and Mitsuru from Persona 4 Arena, and Blake is indeed Nidalee from League of Legends. Hope that cleared that up!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Cardin would be less of a jackass and more of a badass.**

* * *

><p>Outside Beacon Academy, the party walked all the way down to a small garage, hired out by the academy to keep various vehicles; Ruby and Yang's cycles, Nora's moped, and a space for Pyrrha's car; she'd taken it to drive to her parent's. Everyone lined up behind Yang, who lead them to her space.<p>

"Right, everyone. Into my car." She unlocked the doors, smiling, while Jaune and Blake looked at it, impressed.

* * *

><p>Everyone had to pile into Yang's car; Yang and Ren being the only ones of them who had a driver's license, and Yang the only one who owned a car.<p>

It was a pretty big car; large, painted gold and silver, the way Yang liked it, with custom rims, with about eight seats, faux-leather upholstery, faux-wooden dashboard and it smelled like pine inside. Perfect for her.

The blonde brawler blanched at what her beloved 'Yangmobile' would look like after her friends sat in it for two hours. She shook her head, sighing and thinking to herself. 'Can't be that bad; Ren and Weiss, at least, aren't that stupid...and Ruby knows not to mess with my car.'

"Yang, you have a car?" Blake tilted her head, while stocking her spear in the back seat.

"Yeah, I bought it for my birthday. You like?" She smiled.

"Impressive..." The aloof girl fixed her fur boots and sat on the right, behind Yang's seat. Weiss went in after her, opening up the back seats for Ren and Nora, who clambered in, and then Jaune took the last seat; Ruby sat at the front, next to her sister. Yang looked to make sure everyone was in, before fixing her neck ribbon and her headband.

"Right, I'll set some rules for travelling in the Yangmobile. One, don't ruin my upholstery. Two, don't touch my CDs. Three, I swear if you leave any trash on my car, I will end you. Okay~?" She stated with a smile. Everyone nodded and Yang began to move out of the garage.

Jaune looked to Weiss nervously.

"Uh...she's scary..."

"Don't worry, Arc. Not like she's going after you anyway. You already have enough to suffer through."

"REN SIT DOWN!"

"B-but..." He whimpered before sitting down.

Blake turned to Nora. "Uh..."

"Not my fault Jaune looks so much like a girl..." Nora muttered almost sadly.

"Wha-hey! This is all Pyrrha's fault! She told me she'd dress up as Shirou!" Jaune crossed his arms; it was awkward considering the bracer on his arm. "Then she had to go to her parents...dammit."

Yang shook her head.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The group were halfway to the convention center, about two hours away from Beacon, and the sound of Yang's favourite song, 'I Burn', was pumping through it. By this time, Weiss and Blake had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders, and Nora was busy humming some unholy combination of the sound of a sloth and explosions. Ren was attempting not to anger his partner and curbed his desire for Jaune, who looked behind him nervously.<p>

Ruby and Yang, meanwhile, were singing along to the song happily. The blonde brawler had a happy expression; while Weiss and Blake had gotten into a small argument about whose costume was better- "Oh wow, Weiss, you look nothing like Mitsuru!" "Wha-well, you're not a cougar Faunus, are you?!"- and Nora and Ren had gotten into one about the power levels of their favourite characters- "Dust, Ren, everyone knows that Kirby would totally beat Captain Hook in a fight!" "No way, Nora!"-it had largely subsided when everyone agreed with Ruby; nobody could beat the L-Block in swag_. Nobody._

The crossdressing boy tapped Yang nervously. "Uh...Yang?"

"Yes?"

"How long until we get there?"

"An hour, give or take. Why, something eatin' you, goldie?"

"Uh...no...Ren's giving me a strange look again..."

"He can't help it! You look so cute~" She winked. Jaune cringed and she started laughing, until Ruby poked her.

"Yang, do you think they'd show Phoenix Ranger Featherman there?"

"Oh. My. Dust. I heard one of the actors is actually going to come and sign autographs by themselves!"

"Really?!" Ruby's eyes glittered with excitement .

Both girls squealed in delight; the show was a Toku masterpiece, that had always gotten a stall in the conventions every year. They always enjoyed taking pictures with the actors in full costume and getting autographs; Yang had signed pictures of the cast under her bed.

"W-who do you think's doing it?"

"I heard from a friend that the actress behind Pink Argus was."

"Really? That sounds cool! I love her, she's got the bow and the shooting and oh Dust she's cool!" The silver-eyed girl utterly gushed about her favourite character on the show.

Meanwhile, in the back, Jaune fiddled with his Excalibur replica, looking it over and running his fingers up and down it-he'd made it in the forges, by himself using plans Pyrrha handed him. He sighed.

"I hope it's really as good as they're making it out to be... the car's uncomfortable enough, what with Ren fawning over me..." He shrugged and leaned back, before...

"REN WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"S-sorry, Saber-chan..." Ren blushed.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Yang stretched her arms out, fixing her replica wrist-mounted guns. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose; it was repainted to resemble a scythe with a skull motif and pulled down her skull mask. Blake slung her spear behind her with a leather holder, while Nora and Ren looked at the place. Jaune hid behind Yang, nervously gripping his Excalibur, while Weiss viewed the crowds walking in, adjusting the sunglasses she'd added to the costume.<p>

"Whoa..." Ruby looked at the influx of visitors. So many of them were cosplaying as well; some were cosplaying as members of RWBY, others as what appeared to be schoolgirls with reddish skirts and neck ribbons, white uniforms and unusual hair, and some resembled superheroes- at least one guy was dressed as a blue and red guy with a long red cape. At least one or two were dressed like Grimm.

"I know, right?" Yang rooted around in her satchel, looking for the party's entrance tickets. Weiss surveyed the crowds. "I never knew so many people were into cosplay. Perhaps I was a bit wrong to find it weird?"

"It's fine, Weiss, you're moe when you're embarrassed..."

"What?!" The heiress snapped her head towards Ruby, who was looking away, whistling innocently.

"So, how are we doing this? Inevitably, we're all going to be checking other stalls and sections." Blake inquired.

"Right. This is how it goes. Me and Ruby go together, along with Weiss. Nora and Ren'll go together, and Jaune and Blake go together."

"What?" Ren protested. "Why can't we go with Jaune?"

"W-wha-QUIT GROPING ME. I'M A GUY." Jaune stepped away, slapping his teammate's hand.

"...and that's why. Any questions?" Weiss raised a finger. "Nope? Okay, let's go!"

"..." The heiress glared at Yang as they went inside.

* * *

><p>After she'd finally pushed her way through every other person and inside the center, Yang staked out a place in front of a map of the various stalls and sections.<p>

"Team, we're all meeting back here when we're heading home. We leave at ten-thirty, got it?"

"Right!" Everyone answered in unison.

"No leaving your buddies behind, that's my only rule. Right, team, let's split!"

With that, Ruby, Weiss and Yang stalked off to find the Phoenix Ranger Featherman stall, while Blake walked off, letting Jaune follow. Nora and Ren wandered off.

* * *

><p>The three expected a long queue for their beloved show. Surprisingly, there wasn't one- it looked like they just arrived. Sitting behind a table, with posters of the show's protagonists, was Pink Argus' actress.<p>

Weiss had expected a tall, limber woman, with blonde hair and willowy limbs, having never watched the show. The actress defied that; she was about as tall as Ruby, more or less, with average, if slightly muscled, arms. She had short auburn hair , her eyes were round and hazel and she had a neutral, vaguely tired expression on her round, young looking face. Something about her seemed familiar to Weiss, as if she knew her name, but couldn't quite place it.

"Uh, hey!" Yang came up to her. "Good morning, would you like a signed poster or-"

"OHMYDUSTOHMYDUSTOHMYDUST! ITS YOU!" Ruby practically screamed.

"Yes, I am Pink Argus." The actress laughed.

"Like, I'm your biggest fan! Oh my Dust, this is amazing!"

Yang rubbed the back of her head apologetically. "Uh, I'm really sorry about my sister, she's a huge fan and Rubyyoucanstophugginghernow!"

The actress laughed. "Oh, it's no problem. I've never seen someone so enthusiastic about the show before! Some might say even the actors aren't. I know it's not my favourite thing."

"Oh?" The blonde brawler tilted her head. "Why not?"

"I dunno..." She shrugged. "It kinda pales compared to what I did back in high school...doesn't seem as meaningful, really. You could say my high school days were kinda like a life-or-death battle, y'know?"

"Oh, I get it. Best days of your life?"

She smiled meaningfully. "You could say that." Ruby finally relinquished her from her hug. "S-sorry...I was just so excited..." She blushed.

"I get that a lot. It's just nice to see someone who enjoys my work." She giggled. "You really made my day, you know. For that, I'll let you take pictures with me."

"Really?!" The sisters looked at each other, absolutely excited.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Weiss ambled around the nearby stalls.<p>

"So these are what Ruby and Yang find interesting, huh?" She looked around. Stalls of everything were here; she even saw a big RWBY stall several aisles over.

"Oh Dust, this has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Weiss looked around at Ruby and Yang; they were busy snapping pictures with the actress. They hadn't at all noticed the huge stall devoted to them.

"Well...I guess I'd better check it out then..."

* * *

><p>Blake smiled to herself. She'd visited the Pentakill stall; as a band very much associated with video games and anime, they were invited to the con- and she'd managed to get a signed poster of the band members from asking their guitarist, a big guy with a top hat and a hunched back, who spoke with a deep, baritone voice.<p>

"Pentakill is totally the best band ever. I haven't got any idea where Yang got the idea the Achieve Men are." She shook her head. "Jaune, come on."

"Uh..."

"Jaune?" Blake turned around.

Jaune was surrounded by several guys, all looking at him with desire.

"Hey, girl, wanna go around with me?"

"I'll give you a nice time around here."

"You look cute!"

The black-haired girl shook her head and pushed her way past everyone. "Ok, back off. He's mine."

"Girl, what are you talking about?"

"She's a girl, y'know!"

Jaune nervously spoke up. "Uh...I'm a guy..."

"Sure you are. You look too pretty!"

Jaune took off his wig.

"So you're a short-haired girl. And what?"

"Uh...Blake?"

"On it." Before any of the crowd could react, both were replaced with Blake's Semblance-generated illusions.

The pair crouched behind a stall.

"Dammit, Jaune. Why do you have to look so adorable?!"  
>"I-It wasn't even my fault!"<p>

"I'm going to have to teach everyone else you're mine..."  
>"W-what?!"<p>

"I-I mean, I'm going to have to teach everyone else you're taken..."

Jaune looked at her strangely. "...Weiss isn't going out with me."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Ruby and Yang were chatting with the actress, before an overwhelmed hand, looking flushed and sweaty, ran to her.<p>

"Miss! We need you over with everyone else! They're getting ready for a huge show over in the other building and we need you to get ready!"  
>"Huh? Dammit." She sighed. "Well, it was nice talking to you guys."<p>

Yang laughed. "Ditto. And have fun!"

"So...Yang and Ruby, was it?"

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped cheerily.

"I hope I see you guys again sometime. By the way, my name's Yuk-"

"Miss, we have to go!" The hand dragged the actress off. As she was quickly hurried away, she waved at them, and made an attempt at finishing the sentence; against the roar of the crowd, however, it was indecipherable.

"Aw..." Ruby sighed. "So...what do you want to do now?"

"Hm...maybe we should let Weiss decide. Right, Princess?" Yang looked around and realised the heiress had disappeared.

"Weiss?"

"Oh no, not again."  
>"This is last year all over again!" The sisters looked at each other, worriedly.<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss came up to the stall. It was empty- the placard on it said "Out to Lunch"- so Weiss decided to look at the merchandise.<p>

It was...strangely familiar and yet foreign. There were shirts with silhouettes of her team on it and the team's initials, mugs, a soundtrack, and even DVD boxsets of a show, presumably based on them.

"What is this place?" She shook her head, confused. "This..." She looked at a rack, and it had replicas of Myrtenaster, Ember Celica and Gambol Shroud hung from it, with Crescent Rose replicas laid against the rack. There were even clothes of all of team RWBY and JNPR on it, and one costume she recognized as Torchwick's.

"...people actually wear that?!"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Torchwick...<p>

"Dammit Cinder, why the hell am I the ugly one?!" The normally lean, debonair man was dressed as a large man in intricately engraved black armor, with green skin and red hair. At his waist were his cane and a large, replica sword.

Meanwhile, Cinder was wearing a tiara, with a purple and white dress. Her ears were pointed, and her hands were covered in long, white gloves, matching her outfit. Her normally black hair was dyed brown, braided into a long ponytail going down her back.

"Because I hate dressing as a witch."  
>"But did I HAVE to be this guy?"<p>

"Oh shut it, Roman." Cinder waved him off. "Besides, you look nothing like Link!"

"And you look nothing like Zelda!"

"And this is why you're dressed as Ganondorf. Now quit talking and look tough. You're supposed to be a big bad, not a whiny git."

"But-" Roman was silenced by his partner in crime slapping him with a burrito. "No arguing."

"...I hate you so much."

* * *

><p>After they'd judged it safe to reappear, Jaune and Blake managed to assimilate themselves into the crowd without much trouble, apart from the occasional guy mistaking Jaune as a girl, to which Blake responded with a glare that would knock down a Nevermore.<p>

"Ok, Jaune, where do you want to go now?"

"Uh..." He looked around, before he spotted a shop labelled "Manga World". He pointed over there. "I'll go check this out."

"Right, stay nearby, okay? I don't want you to get lost."

"Got it!" He ambled into the store, while Blake looked around various stalls, without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>It was incredible, Jaune thought, as he browsed the store.<p>

Every single little manga and anime he could think of was here. Black Butler, Lucky Star, Code Geass- even ones that had finished ages ago got reprints here. He loved it.

Before Yang had roped him into Animecon, the boy had usually kept his love of such things down- until he met Pyrrha and Ren, who loved the same things; he was pretty alone in enjoying a few manga. But now, he realised that a load of other people loved it, and would spend a load of money just to set this all up-

And his train of thought was interrupted as he tripped over someone.

"Ow!"  
>"Oh, sorry!" The person stood up and he could have a good look at her.<p>

She had a wig of light blue hair- Jaune could tell from the fact that she had red hair poking out under it, here and there- that extended into a large ponytail reaching down behind her head. She wore a skin-tight light-blue leotard, with her legs covered in large plates of armor. One of her eyes was covered by a black eyepatch, with a red spot in the middle, and her leotard was covered in white plates as well. Her arms were covered in the same fabric and plates.

"Uh...hi?"

"Hi! I'm Penny!" Penny waved at him.

"You're Penny? The Penny Ruby was talking about?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" She gasped. "Are you two friends?"

"Uh...you could say that-oof!" Penny hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, a friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine!"

"Ow...you're crushing my bones..."

"Sorry!" She relinquished him and Jaune dropped to one knee, coughing. "Are you injured? Should I call a doctor?"  
>"Uh...no...I'll live..."<p>

"Oh." She smiled. "So...who are you supposed to be?"

"Uh...Saber?"

"Oh, I know her!" She responded cheerily. "I'm supposed to be dressed as..." Her eyes went blank for a bit, before she responded. "...Nu-13!"  
>"Who?"<p>

"She's from a fighting game!"

"Uhuh. So...Penny...what're you doing here?"

"I like manga." She shrugged. "Hey, when you next see Ruby, tell her Penny said hi!"

"Ok. Wait...crap!" Jaune checked his watch. He'd been in here for fifteen minutes!

"Nononono...Blake's probably wondering where the hell I am...sorry, Penny, I gotta go!"

"Oh, ok!" She waved. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Jaune, now I gotta go!" He ran towards the exit. Penny continued waving to him.

"Okay! I'll see you later, friend!"

* * *

><p>Weiss decided to amble around the various stalls. For some reason, various male-and some female- members of the convention were giving her strange looks, like the ones Ruby always gave her. She sighed, fixing her large coat.<p>

"Uhuh...right...this is..."

"Hey, do you mind taking a picture with us?"

"Uh..." Weiss turned towards whoever had said that; they were both dressed in the same uniforms she'd seen earlier. One of them was shorter; indeed, she was about as tall as Weiss was normally without the heels, and had long, blue hair, while the other had light, lavender hair, fixed into twin pigtails with black ribbons.

"Do you mind taking a picture with us?"

"Uh..." Weiss shrugged and stood next to them, while she was surrounded by both. The shorter girl put her fingers up in a V-sign and dragged the taller girl to the other side of Weiss.

"Cheese!" She snapped a few pictures with her phone, before relinquishing her. "Thanks!"  
>"Uhuh..." The heiress walked off, confused.<p>

The shorter girl turned to the taller one, shaking her head and sighing.

"...Kagami, why aren't you excited about this?"

"You did just drag a random person in to take a picture with us! Why, Konata?"

"Not my fault! I had to take ONE picture with Mitsuru!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang continued searching for their teammate. Ruby was holding a bag of shark plushies, while Yang was holding a bag of posters.<p>

"Weiss!"

"Weiss?! Hello?"

"Dammit, Rubes, we lost her-"

"WAIT NO THERE SHE IS! WEISS!" Ruby ran at full speed at someone who was dressed like their teammate normally was, not realising that Weiss was also cosplaying...and...

"O-Ow..." Their wig was knocked off, revealing a head of brown hair and bunny ears, as the crimsonette plowed into them at full speed. Ruby immediately realised her mistake.

"...Velvet?! What are you doing here?!"

"...d-did I really look like...W-Weissy-chan..."

"Oh my Dust, I am SO SO SORRY!" Ruby helped the bunnygirl up and picked up her wig. "Oh my Dust...I am such a klutz..."  
>"N-no...it's fine... w-where's Weissy-chan..."<p>

"Uh...we're looking for her." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, nervously laughing.

"Uhuh...well..." Velvet noted that down in the back of her head. "Well...I-I'll tell you if I see her...I'll see you around...I-I guess..." She walked off, fixing her wig back on and fixing the jacket she'd taken from Weiss' personal wardrobe.

"So Weissy-chan is here...she'll be all mine." She giggled crazily.

* * *

><p>Blake, meanwhile, was within her element. Mixing into the crowd, she'd managed to slip stealthily from stall to stall, taking what she needed with the minimum effort needed to take, buy and slip into a bag everything she wanted.<p>

Within several minutes, she'd managed to fill several bags full of posters, books and CDs, and was now satisfied.

"Ok, Jaune...Jaune?" She looked around, her cat ears twitching. Her partner wasn't there. "...well, that's going to be bad." The catgirl looked around, sweeping the crowd for any sign of Jaune...nothing.

She sighed. "Very well." She rushed into the crowd, looking for Jaune and focusing herself into finding him...

She didn't notice that she was running straight into a pair of men carrying a large, glass container labelled "Catnip".

By the time she smashed into it, it was too late.

* * *

><p>Weiss continued walking around. She'd had a couple more run-ins with random people who loved her costume and wanted to take pictures with her, and with one person who recognized her from her short stint as a singer, but she still didn't see the appeal to it.<p>

She sighed. "Well...this wasn't as good as they said it would be. How...wait..." She spied something out of the corner of her eyes and she immediately darted over there.

Yaoi manga. Yaoi manga galore.

"Maybe this wasn't such a waste of time..." With a quick sweep of her coat, the heiress rushed over to the table, sampling the manga- especially the steamier ones. Her eyes took in every inch, and her mind processed it well enough that she was blushing as red as her dyed hair.

"...Xiao Long must never know I'm into this. Ever." She looked around shiftily, before she approached the vendor.

"I'll take these."

* * *

><p>"Blake? Blake?" Jaune looked around for the catgirl...and found her.<p>

She was leaning by a rack, her eyes heavy-lidded. The fur slip around her chest that preserved her modesty was slipping a bit, revealing black lingerie, and she had a slightly elated, spaced out look on her face.

"Hey, Blake. Uh...sorry I kinda abandoned you...uh..."

"Jaune...do you see flying pigs?"

"Huh?"

"...I think I see them..." The catgirl giggled, pointing at random spots in the air. "Boop! I think I made one turn into a kitten."

Jaune smelled something on her, which he recognized as catnip. "Dammit. She's-"

"Did I mention that you're hot?"

"W-what?!" The boy turned red.

"Yeah...you're totally hot..." At this, the catgirl began to hug him tightly. Jaune struggled against her; despite that they were about the same height and size, Blake was a fair bit stronger than he expected.

"Oooh! You cheeky boy..." She giggled and kissed Jaune full on the lips.

"Mmmmmhhhmmm!"

"BACK OFF GIRL HE'S MINE!"

"Wha-"

They were immediately cut off by the sight of Ren, rushing at them, trenchcoat rippling with the speed. He smashed into Jaune...and of course the impact knocked them both unconscious. They were on the floor in a heap.

"...I was kissing him..." Blake looked as indignant as she could, which she didn't, couldn't when she was this hopped up on catnip. Nora trailed slowly behind where Ren had pounced from.

"Ren. Ren! Dammit." She sighed. "...Blake...oh Dust no."

Blake giggled and resumed poking the air, sighing happily.

* * *

><p>Velvet spotted Weiss first. Weiss was walking away from her, with two bags full of books. She steeled herself, filling herself with resolve.<p>

"Right, Scarlatina, we're doing this. I'm going to go up to her, hug her, and ask her out.

This'll be the day Weiss FINALLY gets together with me." She walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

"Ah! Velvet?!"  
>"H-hey...Weissy-chan..."<p>

"Uh, hi!"  
>"...d-do you...want..."<p>

"Want what?"

"...t-to...g-"

Unluckily for both of them, Ruby spotted her next. At the sight of seeing Velvet all over her Weiss...well...

"OH NO YOU DON'T SHE'S MINE GIRL"

The impact knocked several stalls over, and all three of them unconscious in a heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>Yang sighed irritably, dragging both of her unconscious buddies along to the rendezvous point. She saw Nora and a spaced-out Blake, both dragging along an unconscious Ren, who was hugging an equally out-of-it Jaune.<p>

The blonde brawler shook her head. "Well...something crazy happened..."

"...let's go before Ren gets any more ideas."

"Riiiight."

Suffice to say, the car trip back was silent and awkward, and for some reason, Ren was STILL hugging Jaune in his sleep. Blake spent the entirety of it giggling to herself; the effects of the Dust-imbued catnip didn't wear off until the next day, where she spent most of it with a splitting headache.

Ren made them all swear to never speak of it again.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...back at the convention...<em>

Ozpin watched Ruby's collision with Velvet, drinking a mug of coffee. His normally messy silver hair was now in a smooth, round bowl, and his green coat and grey trousers swapped out for an all-black ensemble, with a Yasogami High uniform jacket on top. He nodded.

"Yes, very interesting. Wouldn't you think...Tohsaka-san?"

Glinda looked irritably at him. Her normally platinum-blonde hair, kept in a bun, was dyed black and placed into twin pigtails. Her cape and white blouse were gone and replaced with a red, thick sweater, with a white, thin cross emblazoned across the middle. She sighed.

"Do I have to, Ozpin?"

"Of course!"

Glinda swallowed her pride.  
>"...yes...I think so...Yu-sempai..." She blushed and looked away, muttering curses to her partner and superior.<p>

"And?" Glinda glared at him...but she sighed.

"Yes, Yu-sempai, God-Emperor of Swag, King of All Harems, it is interesting."

"Yes.  
>I am indeed the God-Emperor of Swag. Yes indeed." He smirked.<p>

He enjoyed messing with Glinda. He enjoyed her expression while embarrassed.

He found it strangely cute.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Woo, that was long! Well, now that that's over and done with, I think I failed in trying to portray Kagami and Konata properly. Blame me for not watching Lucky Star beforehand. *sigh* On the plus side, I say sorry to everyone who expected Penny to cosplay as Irelia, but the Nu-13 reference was asking for it. Also, to everyone calling for a crossover, in addition to Lucky Star, there's ONE more crossover. Guess who; I'll give you a cookie if you name the character and the game :3**

**So...yeah. I know this'll be a tough act to follow, but I'll follow it anyway! Next chapter...and this subject is one I've always wanted to do...Weiss Reacts to Deathfics!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your reviews, suggestions, praise and criticisms in the reviews, and I hope you have a great day! 'Till next time!**


	11. Weiss Reacts to Deathfics!

Weiss Reacts to Deathfics!

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! I WAS thinking of doing a quick piece about shipping fics on Valentine's Day, but I had some other stuff to do. Sorry guys :c So, instead, I'll give you this reaction. Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Ruby would be even more moe.**

* * *

><p>Weiss sat at the desk, sniffling; she'd gotten a cold in the last week and, seeing as it was now vacation, had decided to stay inside, wrapped in the large, mink coat she'd worn to the Animecon several weeks ago, browsing through fanfiction.<p>

"Achoo! R-Ruby?" The heiress looked around for her partner, and she found her walking just behind the chair, holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Uh, I got these for both of us..."

"Thanks." Weiss sniffled again. "Y-You didn't have to stay...

Ruby shrugged. "Of course I did! I wasn't going to leave you here, alone! And besides, Yang said I shouldn't come with her and Blake, said she was doing something private..."

* * *

><p>"Yang, are you sure this is a good idea?"<p>

"Of course!"

"What was the maple syrup for?"

"I need it for the rubber bands and our escape plan?"

"Are you sure spying on Professor Goodwitch dancing around in her Rin costume is a good idea?"

"Positive. And you'll get all the tuna sandwiches you want if you help me."

"..."

"And I won't show Jaune all the love letters you wrote him."

"W-what? Those were private!"

"I won't tell Weiss you did either."

"...I've never hated you so much, Yang."

"So you're in?"

"...if you tell Jaune, I will end you."

* * *

><p>"Oh! I just realised! I need to get some snacks! I'll be right back!" With that, the younger girl ran out of the dorm, leaving Weiss alone.<p>

"Hm...wait, what's this?" She briefly circled her cursor over a curious looking story, "Scatter", featuring her and Ruby. By this time, she was used to seeing people she personally knew on these 'fanfics' , and it hardly surprised her- who couldn't like the fun-loving Yang, or the ninja-like Blake, or the cute, loveable, moe Ruby, whose eyes were like the moon's light on a lake at night and her hair was as-

"Okay, those thoughts went somewhere weird. I-I don't like her like that!" She shook her head and clicked on the story.

* * *

><p>Weiss sipped her hot chocolate, looking carefully at the screen. She scratched her head.<p>

"Okay...so why doesn't she have her weapon?

And why am I kidnapped? Why does nearly every story in the sight have me in some inferior position?!" She sighed and continued scrolling down.

...

"Okay...now...wait, what? Where did that...oh Dust..."

"I-Is she going to be...wait...how did that Grimm... and is that me making a love confession to her?! I swear how many of these put me in love with her? I-it's not like I find her cute, o-or huggable, Dust dammit!" The heiress blushed slightly at the thought, before...

"...she dies? Okay, this can't be the end, right?" She scrolled down through a funeral scene. "I'm not that weak..."

"...a-and is that me...did nobody get to her in time?" Weiss frowned and read the ending.

* * *

><p><em>And at night, Weiss slept alone in her bed, sobbing herself to sleep, while crying out protests to the cruel world that had taken away her beloved. Some nights, some said that the only words they ever heard from her house was "Ruby". Her mournful cries were as a child's plaintive cry, one begging to have something they could not have.<em>

_Yang came over, some days, and others Blake, in an attempt to console her, yet there would be no consoling._

_That day, Ruby Rose had committed the ultimate sacrifice to save her beloved._

_And Weiss' heart died with her._

* * *

><p>"...t-that is...t-that is not what I'd do!" She blinked. "I...I would not just sit there and wallow in my tears!"<p>

"No way! That is NOT the Schnee way! What I would do is...well..."The heiress found herself for a lack of words. She had just realised that she wouldn't KNOW what to do in such a situation.

For all of her planning and forethought, not one of them factored in that Ruby, in all of their dangerous, life-or-death missions, might actually die.

Weiss felt her heart twinge at the thought of losing her partner.

"B-Besides...that couldn't REALLY happen...R-Ruby's always fine...she wouldn't j-just die...right?" She said to herself in an unsure tone.

Maybe two years ago, back when she was a mean, horrible, bigoted hag of a girl, she could have factored in life without Ruby by her side- not romantically, mind, but platonically. The intervening years, however, had brought them closer than ever.

And now she was many things to her. Her partner, her leader, her...it was hard to say what they were, in Weiss' opinion- they weren't just friends, but they were not lovers.

"A-As if we'd be lovers! T-that'd never work..." She was still unsure. The thought of Ruby's potential death wrenched at her heart.

"N-no way she would die, right?"

The heiress' eyes welled with tears.

* * *

><p>"BLAKE HELP ME"<p>

"I can't! She's got me too!"

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY ROOM!"  
>"Ah! Professor Goodwitch! Please!"<p>

"W-where are they?!"

"Where are what?!"  
>"MY PICTURES OF OZPIN WHILE ASLEEP<br>GIVE THEM TO ME

I NEED TO BLACKMAIL HIM AND I WANT TO LOOK AT THEM"

"Wait...y-you like him?!"  
>"WHAT?! I NEVER SAID THAT! H-HE'S TOO STUPID FOR ME! AN I-IDIOT! BESIDES I WOULD NEVER GO..." As she realised that her denial was altogether too revealing, Glynda's tone suddenly changed abruptly to a more peaceful, altogether more threatening one.<br>"Just for that...just for making me reveal my other side...I'll have to ...execute you."

Yang's eyes widened.

"Wait wha-BLAKE HELP"

It was too late for Yang. Her partner was already too far gone.

* * *

><p>Ruby hummed to herself as she brought the cookies back into RWBY dorm. She found her partner, looking blearily at her, as if she'd been crying.<p>

"Weiss? Are you-

"Ruby...have you ever thought about..."Weiss choked slightly. "...about what would h-happen...if you died?"  
>"No..."<p>

"B-because...i-if you did...I-I just want you to know that I...I would be torn up inside." The heiress gave Ruby a meaningful look.

"Uh...are you sure you aren't delirious? I'm going to always be around, Weiss. I'm not leaving you."

"B-But what if you...you don't come back from a mission? O-Or you-"  
>"Quit fretting about it." The younger girl came over, placing her cookie plate on a cleared part of the desk, hugging her partner tightly.<p>

"I would never ever EVER leave you behind, Weiss. You understand me?"  
>"B-but what if-<br>"I'm going to be careful." Ruby smiled. "I USED to be a dolt who didn't understand death...but now...I know why people fear it so much."

"I...I just couldn't imagine life without you...as a...partner..."

"Neither could I." The younger girl hugged Weiss tightly.

Weiss felt Ruby's warmth keenly and returned the hug as tightly as she could, trying not to cry. Maybe it was because she was a bit ill, but she'd felt emotionally vulnerable and lonely, and she'd thought Ruby would leave her alone.

But now she knew.

Ruby would never just die on her like that.

"Now, what gave you that idea?" The crimsonette looked at the screen, while her inner self bounced around happy.

'OHMYDUSTOHMYDUSTSHELIKESMESOMUCHSHEDMISSMEOHMYDREAMSARECOMINGTRUEMAYBEONEDAYSHELLRETURNMYLOVE

DON'T WORRY MY BELOVED WEISS WE'LL BE TOGETHER ONE DAY'

And Weiss had not a clue what was going on inside her head.

* * *

><p>Velvet frowned. She looked up at the ceiling.<p>

"Elf-kun, Weissy-chan is MINE. MINE. I SWEAR. IF YOU WRITE HER WITH JAUNE OR RUBY, I WILL FIND YOU AND DO BAD THINGS TO YOU...

S-sorry...I-I just love Weissy-chan so much...I-I'll...leave you to write...s-sorry..." She blushed and hid her face in her Weiss head pillow.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the older girls, their prize safely tucked away in Gambol Shroud's scabbard- "It's the only place she'd never look!"- returned to the dorm, absolutely blasted, exhausted, and looked to all the world as if they'd been in the middle of a hurricane.<p>

"...never again."

"Agreed."

"...I-I never knew maple syrup could be used like that..."

"Or paperclips..."

They both nodded at each other, shuddering at the memory of their punishment, and then looking at the sight on one of the beds.

Weiss was lying in Ruby's arms, smiling. They were both asleep, and the latter had her arm wrapped around the former tightly. They were embracing, and Ruby had a blush on her face and a small smile on her own face as she slept.

Yang looked at Blake cheekily. The catgirl sighed and produced a camera, exasperated.

"Go nuts."

"...this is going on Dustbook."

"If you said I had any part in it, I'm telling Jaune about your love letters."

"W-what?! W-where did you find those?!"  
>"The same place you hid the yaoi manga you stole from Weiss."<p>

"...so you're thinking like me now, Belladonna." She smirked. "Sneaky girl."

Blake simply gave her an enigmatic smile.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, White Rose ship tease! Don't worry, JaunexWeiss shippers, you'll get your tease soon. **

**The next chapter will be...Weiss Reacts to Flamers! Yay! liek omg if u leve bad revie falming nob lol jk**

**In the meantime, read, review, enjoy and have a great day! Until next time!**


	12. Weiss Reacts to Crack Pairings!

Weiss Reacts to Crack Pairings!

**A/N: Hey guys. I know you expected a chapter on flaming, and I was indeed working on writing it. However, the content of the finished chapter was, to be quite frank, not up to my standards, possibly controversial and hurtful to others, and I don't really want to be a jerk, so I decided to scrap that idea and do a more comedic crack pairing chapter instead. Sorry for the let-down, but enjoy your ship tease!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Yang would be doing Tifa cosplays.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was just merrily browsing the Dustnet for fanfiction, as she was always doing nowadays. Since someone had managed to steal half of her stash of yaoi manga –Weiss blushed at the thought of reading those- she had not much else to read.<p>

Until she happened upon something peculiar, nothing had caught her eye. It was a normal, decent quality fan story; nothing too special, except for the pairing right in the description.

"...Blake and Penny? Ruby and Cardin? ME AND JAUNE?! WHAT THE DUST?!"

The heiress furiously clicked on the link and read through it closely, curious and somewhat irritated that yet another person had shipped her with the JNPR team leader.

He was a Dust-damned _idiot._ Weiss, after all, didn't find that adorable, or attractive, or somewhat compelling, and she certainly didn't want to help the guy out and maybe-

"Okay, that thought went somewhere bad."

* * *

><p>Velvet protested.<p>

"ELF-KUN. SHE IS MINE. I SWEAR IF YOU SHIP HER WITH JAUNE I WILL POUT AT YOU UNTIL YOU DIE FROM CUTENESS."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the JNPR dorm straight across the dorm from them, Jaune had happened upon the exact same fanfiction.<p>

"Whoa...who'd ship Blake with Penny? I don't even think they met each other..."Jaune wondered. Ren chimed in. "It's original, at least."

"Yeah, but do you think they met each other at least once?"

"Don't even think they did in canon." He shrugged. "As of Episode 16, probably not."

"And really, Ruby with Cardin? What?"

"Ok, that one's suspicious. Open it up. I want to see what that's about." Ren went over to Jaune to read the monitor as Jaune opened up the story.

* * *

><p>"WHAT. W...no, just...no! What? When...WHEN DID CARDIN BECOME NICE?!" The heiress could not believe her eyes. Cardin, even though he'd lightened up in the intervening two years, was still somewhat of a jerkass, even if he had his nice moments. Yet this fanfic had practically turned him into a saint-<p>

* * *

><p>Cardin sneezed.<p>

"Did someone mention my name-Oh, right, sorry." He looked around at the kids surrounding him and gave them an apologetic look. "Where was I, again?"

"You were at the part where the knight saves the princess!" One child said cheerily. The boy smiled and continued reading.

The teacher accompanying him muttered. "I see he's got an eye for charitable acts. He doesn't look it, but a boy who wants to volunteer for a reading session in his vacation for a poor school..." They nodded approvingly.

* * *

><p>"I mean, okay, he got nicer, but seriously, this isn't just nice. This is practically..." The heiress sighed. "It's just a fanfic, it's just a fanfic, MST3K mantra, yadda yadda...<p>

Alright...I can...live with a nice Cardin...but why would he take any interest in Ruby of all people? I mean, isn't Ruby a little young for him? And why would Ruby like him of all people? I mean, they're not a match at all! This doesn't work. I don't like it." She shook her head.

"And no, this isn't because I may or may not be interested in that little dunce of a girl. Of course not!" She said to nobody in particular.

* * *

><p>"Blake and Penny? Really?" Ren blinked in confusion as Jaune nodded. "Well...it makes little sense...but hey, they mesh really well together.<p>

I mean, Blake's all quiet and aloof and calm, and Penny, from what I know of her from Animecon-"

"Never speak about that again, Arc."

"Sorry, but I had to. From what Ruby told me and what I know, she's quite hyperactive, friendly and kinda...kinda like a squirrel on a sugar high with a death wish."

"Contrasts...I like the idea." Ren nodded in approval. "It's still absolute crack."

"I know. But you have to agree it's somewhat cute, right?"

"I can imagine Nora squeeing all over it. So yes."

* * *

><p>Speaking of Nora...<p>

"AH NORA NO"  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"<br>"Sloth stuff!"

"BUT THAT ISN'T WHERE YOU-"

"Oh, hold still, Yang! I'm trying to emulate the majestic hanging gesture of a sloth!"  
>"RUBES HELP"<p>

"DAMMIT MY HANDS ARE CURSED THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO LIVE LIFE"

Nora made sloth noises in response.

* * *

><p>"Right...so at least the progression is realistic..." Weiss nodded in approval. "Apart from the nonsensicality of the pairings, they're quite...compelling. It's like the writer knew what he was writing about." She continued reading, having forgotten that-<p>

"OH NO HE DIDN'T." She pointed at the screen with a quivering finger. "SERIOUSLY?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE JAUNE. THIS IS SUCH CRACK!"

She'd forgotten in all her contemplation that the story featured her and Jaune paired up as it's only- at least, to both the fandom and Beacon at large- logical pairing.

* * *

><p>Jaune and Ren cringed at the sounds coming from RWBY dorm.<p>

"Weiss?"  
>"Weiss."<p>

"Should we go check?"

"I dunno...pretty sure Weiss is probably...busy..." Jaune hesitated. "Uh...I'll go...I'll just bring my shield in case something goes wrong."

Ren looked out for him. "Careful. You know what happened to the last person who made her angry."

* * *

><p>Dove Bronzewing huddled in a corner, shivering and shaking.<p>

"No...the ice...ice everywhere...please...no..."

* * *

><p>Jaune knocked tentatively on the door to RWBY dorm. Sounds of furious screaming rebounded inside. He wondered briefly if it wasn't too late to turn back and keep himself alive, but he stiffened his resolve and knocked again.<p>

"W-Weiss...it's me...Jaune..."

The screaming stopped. Shortly, the heiress answered the door, her face ruddy and her normally well-groomed hair somewhat in disarray. Jaune was somewhat distracted by it; it seemed to play tricks with his eyes, seemed to glitter brightly-

"Arc? What do you want?"

"Um..." He shook himself out of his trance. "Um...uh...well..."

"Well?"

"I...I heard screaming and I wanted to go over and-"

"Just another fanfiction featuring you and me being shipped. Again."

"Wait, did this have Blake and Penny as well?" Weiss' eyes widened. "Yes...yes it did. Why, did you read it as well?"

"Just now, in fact."

"Uh." The heiress blinked. "Do you not think that's unrealistic?"

"I personally agree with the Ruby and Cardin thing. I mean, Cardin's nice now and all, but I still don't think Ruby would go for him. Would you?" Jaune chuckled nervously- an angry Weiss was possibly more dangerous than all the Grimm Remnant could throw at them.

"You could say that. Blake and Penny, though... I mean, the contrast is...hilarious."

"What, really? I mean, I agree."

"You do?"

"Yeah, totally. Uh..." The blond boy suddenly felt as if he could capitalise on this moment of rapport. "Hey...listen..."

"Yes?"

"Um...you know you could write something yourself?"

Weiss nodded. "I've been considering it...but I never really thought of doing it..."

"Well...why don't you do it? You always complain about bad fanfiction, so why don't you write your own?"  
>"I...well...I wouldn't know how to." She confessed, shrugging. Jaune saw this as a definite opportunity.<p>

"Well...why don't we talk about it over a hot chocolate? Just the two of us? Outside? As friends?"

"I...well...if it isn't a date, Arc. Remember that. It's not a date." The heiress nodded, a hand on her hip.

"So, tonight then?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Weiss thought about writing her own fanfiction. It was a genuinely interesting idea, for her at least. She'd thought about it before, briefly, but she'd never actually had time to put in her ideas.<p>

Sighing, she closed down her word processor for the umpteenth time and looked back at the other fanfiction.

"...maybe...hm..." She nodded. "A romance fanfiction might be a good thing to start...I have not got a clue how to write one, but maybe...maybe Jaune might help...and didn't he say Ren did as well...hm.

Well, it would make a better contrast to all those bad ones I've seen floating around, certainly. In fact, I should." She nodded, but first...

She decided to leave one review. As weird as it was, this fanfiction had pretty much inspired her into writing her own, and the heiress felt she couldn't just ignore this unknown person for their inspiring her.

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Interesting concept, well done. The pairings are quite...peculiar, but you have managed to convince me of their potential and spin a good story out of it. I disapprove of the Weiss x Jaune pairing- I have no interest in that dolt, believe me. I don't find him attractive. At all.

However, you have done something else- indirectly, you have managed to rekindle my interest in writing, and so, I have to thank you for that. I hope to read more from you. Good day.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

"So you left him a review?" Jaune inquired while sipping his hot chocolate.

"Indeed." Weiss sipped her own. "I thanked him."

"For what?"

"Inspiring me."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"Don't test me, Jaune." Weiss shot back. "I AM nice."

"You sure about that, snow angel?"

"Quit calling me that."

"Can't help it if you've got the looks of one-" Weiss gave him a glare that would kill even a Nevermore. "...sorry..."

"...this is not a date."

"...so..." Jaune hastily changed the subject. "You're going to write your own?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Well...there was that one series I saw at Animecon...I believe it was called...Phoenix Ranger Featherman?" She shrugged. "I mean, I've watched a couple of episodes...I could..."

"Well, better to start watching more to get a feel of the material. You know what I mean?"

"I suppose." She nodded. "But...still...feel free to call me out on it if I decide to write a 'crack' pairing. Seriously."

"I know, right?" Jaune laughed. "I mean, seriously."

"Heh. You look happy. "

"Can't help it. I'm drinking hot chocolate, on a cold night, with the most attractive friend I have." He smirked. "While talking about fanfiction."

Weiss gave him a warm smile. "...you consider me a friend...that's...oddly sweet of you."

"Yeah. I suppose."

They continued chatting on, even as they walked back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Glynda looked shiftily about, before opening up her profile.

"...nobody must know." She looked carefully through the stories she'd written, including "Love in All The Wrong Places", a fanfic she'd written shipping, among other things, Blake and Penny.

"Yes...one thousand views." She laughed. "This will be my masterpiece...wait...somebody reviewed this?"

She opened it up.

"...Miss Schnee knows? SHE KNOWS?!"

The sound of Glynda's "NO!" rang through the halls that night.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wee, JaunexWeiss ship tease. And crack pairings. Disclaimer here, but I don't support nor bash any of the pairings mentioned in the story. At all. Ship what you want, I'm not going to hurt you :P**

**So yeah. Next chapter, thanks to the brilliant writer LittleSunDragon-Chan, will be RWBY Reacts to Dear Fanfiction! Thanks for letting me write about it, a little shout out to you, hope my efforts don't disgrace your work!**

**Read, enjoy, leave your reviews, comments and thoughts, and have a good day! Until next time!**


	13. Special Chapter: Dear Fanfiction!

RWBY Reacts to Dear Fanfiction!

**A/N: Another special chapter, devoted to Little Sun Dragon-Chan's Dear Fanfiction! Woo. Assuming I don't get burned alive for this, this'll be one of the first chapters devoted to our beloved RWBY characters reacting to various (actual) fanfic! Yeah!**

**Oh and go read it, it's short but hilarious. **

**And yes, I DID just write a meta-reaction fic about another meta-reaction fic, depicting RWBY characters reacting to themselves reacting to other fanfic. It's complicated. I like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear Fanfiction belongs to Little Sun Dragon-Chan. No funny otherwises. **

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise everything I did in Weiss Reacts would be canon. Yes that includes yandere!Velvet.**

* * *

><p>Ruby woke with a start, shaking her head, a half-finished milk in her right hand and a half-eaten cookie in her left. She'd fallen asleep, <em>again<em>, while watching Phoenix Ranger Featherman.

"Uh...I missed the ending again!" She muttered, shoving the cookie in her mouth. Shaking her head, she sighed. "It was a simulcast too..."

"I'll just have to watch it later..." The crimsonette exhaled loudly and began to browse the Dustnet...before a strange thought occurred to her.

"What DOES Weiss do on this, anyway?" She looked around shiftily for a sign of her partner; she was nowhere in sight. "Hm..." With several clicks, she was on Weiss' account and browsing through her favourite stories.

"Hm...Straight Through...hey, the profile picture looks like the person who plays Pink Argus...hm...what fandom is that? I never knew she was in Persona...hang on..." She blinked at the one underneath.

It was labelled 'Dear Fanfiction', having been favourited the day after Animecon. The author's name was remarkably similar to Yang's own- maybe she was Yang's alt account? She knew Blake had one- NightshadeKitten, infamous writer of trollfics- but was this a trollfic?

Her curiosity sufficiently engaged, Ruby clicked on it.

* * *

><p>"Dear Fanfiction...wait...is this supposed to be from-awww, Yang put ME first." Ruby smiled as she read through the 'letter'.<p>

"I am not a cookie...who said I was addicted to cookies?!" She looked at the screen. "I'm not addicted to cookies! Yang, how could you?!" The crimsonette whimpered. "Of course I'm not addicted..." She reassured herself as she unwrapped her third pack of cookies- her own secret stash was now located in her underwear cabinet, the only place nobody would look.

* * *

><p>Yang was outside, eating said cookie stash.<p>

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!"  
>"I agree." Nora held one up like it was a trophy. "Nothing like a good chocolate chip cookie to start the day! Why don't we ask Rub-"<p>

"Sssshhhhhh, she isn't supposed to know Nora! This will be our secret, remember?"

"Ooooohhhh, so we're on a secret mission? Why didn't you tell me? I would've brought my sloth costume and everything!" The quirky girl pouted.

"Uhhh...yeah...I guess I forgot..."

* * *

><p>"And I don't cry over spilled milk! Ok, maybe I get a little annoyed...but I don't cry!" She said to herself indignantly.<p>

"A-and...I don't force Weiss to make love with me!" She blushed. "T-that's...that's..." For some reason, she couldn't come up with an appropriate word to counter it.

"...a-and what does Yang know about my s-sexuality..." Ruby blushed even harder. "...I-I can't help that s-she's so adorable-WAIT WHAT NO. BAD THOUGHTS. BAD.

WHY AM I CURSED TO FIND LITTLE TSUNDERE HEIRESSES CUTE AND LOVEABLE."

* * *

><p>Weiss sneezed.<p>

"Did someone mention my name?"

* * *

><p>Ruby then sat there for several moments, muttering to herself to get the thought of rolling around in their white sheets, hugging Weiss to herself, tightly, while <em>naked<em>-

"DAMMIT BRAIN THINK HAPPIER THOUGHTS THINK NOT WEISS THOUGHTS UGH-

Oh wait she mentioned Crescent Rose." Her lewd fantasies forgotten, Ruby took some pride in remembering the forging of her sniper-scythe hybrid. Then...right then, it hit her.

"...is this supposed to be a letter to all those fanfic writers who do stuff like this?"

* * *

><p>Velvet poked her head up.<p>

"Elf-kun, can I have a part in this one apart from breaking the fourth wall-"  
>"NO."<br>"But-"

"GODDAMMIT I'M TRYING TO HANDLE ENOUGH META HERE I DON'T NEED YOUR YANDERE FANTASIES CLOGGING UP MY STORIES"

"...but Weissy-chan..." She sighed.

* * *

><p>"Me and Weiss...not all that bad, me and Blake- weird, me and Yang-NO JUST NO, me and Jaune...maybe, he's kinda nice and adorable in that dorky way...me and Roman? What?!<p>

I always thought he was whipped for Cinder!" Ruby looked confused.

"Hang on, if this person just said...it can't be Yang...then...well, it makes more sense, I suppose. I do agree with the whole "If I see another weird pairing"...

I mean, what kind of sick person ships me with a Beowulf?!

...Weiss is the only-WAIT MOUTH STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP THIS" She kept her mouth shut and hoped that whatever god was listening, Weiss didn't hear her.

"...ok, I think I better stop reading this. But first...review! And then more milk! And adventures!

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>DaRougeFightingHood<strong>

this is amazing you got me perfectly in that

but

i swear

some idiot ships me with a beowulf

ill do bad things

like breaking kneecaps

or get nora yeah nora likes that stuff and sloths

have you ever wondered what a sloth says

oh, sorry rambling uh nice fanfic keep going and uh awesome

-Love , Ruby 3

* * *

><p>Ruby then collected her cloak and rushed outside, on a journey to acquire more milk!<p>

* * *

><p>...just as Weiss rounded the corner opposite and into RWBY dorm.<p>

"Hm...I left my jacket here. Wait...why is my...was Ruby using MY account?" She rushed to her chair, looking at the fanfic carefully.

"This is supposed to be from Ruby's perspective? And they said she wasn't a lesbian?" The heiress tilted her head. "If Ruby was as straight as a board, may my hair turn into wings. I highly doubt that...unless she's into Jaune or something." She shuddered. "Well...wait, this has a second chapter? About me?

...it seems this ElfCollaborator person wasn't alone in noting down my thoughts. Granted, whoever this person is, their aims and methods are different. " She nodded as she turned to the chapter about her.

"This should be an interesting-

WHO SAID I WAS HEARTLESS I SWEAR

I HAVE A HEART

I LIKE CUTE THINGS

AND WHO SAID I WAS A WHINY BITCH THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ME

I HAVE FEELINGS TOO"

* * *

><p>Roman, Ren, Jaune, Ozpin, Blake, Yang, Cardin, Penny, and even Adam Taurus all sneezed at once.<p>

* * *

><p>"I DON'T CALL PEOPLE PEASANTS! NOT ALL OF THEM! AND..." The heiress was absolutely breathless, before mastering her temper, by breathing calmly, counting one to ten, thinking of her happy place, imagining Ruby and her on a-<p>

"Okay, I don't know where that came from." She blinked hurriedly and erased the thought from her mind. "...yes, indeed. I DON'T enjoy...having encounters with my team OR Jaune. That would be incredibly awkward ...a-and indecent! Yes, c-completely i-indecent!"

"And why would I have a trail of ice? I don't even have ice powers! That's Myrtenaster! Dust, if whoever wrote this is right, some people are forgetting my Semblance...

AND OF COURSE I DON'T PET BLAKE'S CAT EARS

THEY ARE FLUFFY BUT STILL

I DON'T PET THEM

I RUB MY HAND OVER THEM WHILE SHE SLEEPS" Weiss' face turned a dark shade of red suddenly.

* * *

><p>Yang smirked. "So she DOES like Blake's cat ears! I knew it!"<p>

"Weiss likes cat ears? No wonder she wanted Ruby to dress like a half-naked cat girl...I personally wanted her to dress up in my sloth costume..."

"...blackmail material~"

* * *

><p>"Okay...that came out...um...and I...I do like ice skating with friends, but...and I find sorbet delicious.<p>

Hm." Her thoughts mastered, she left a review on the fanfiction, leaving her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>-From : <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Bravo on your conveying of my opinions upon certain writer's thoughts and misconceptions about me. It will probably do much to set the record straight. I know you are not alone in doing such a thing, but as you have managed to make it much more interesting than any other I have seen thus far, well done.

However, I must correct you on several things. I do indeed enjoy skating with a friend. That includes Jaune Arc. No, there are no romantic undertones. He is far too much of an idiot for me.

And I would NEVER call someone barbaric. Moronic, maybe. Barbaric, I save for what some people call 'mature' fanfiction that contains nothing but sex between me and my partner- she is YOUNGER THAN ME. I digress. So, I commend you on your writing skill, and I hope to see more from you.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>Her thoughts left on it, Weiss decided to take a look at the next letter, Blake's, before yawning.<p>

"I think I want to take a nap, actually...eh." She got up and climbed into her bunk to take a nap, her other plan forgotten. Discussing yaoi manga with Pyrrha could wait.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later...<em>

Blake climbed in through the dorm window, a tuna sandwich in her hand liberated from its packaging. With catlike tread, she walked quietly to her own bunk, seeing that her teammate was sound asleep in her bunk.

That is, before something caught her eye.

"What's this, a letter by me?" She sat down at the desk, taking care to make sure Weiss did not awake. Taking quick bites from her tuna sandwich, she read quickly through to make sure she got the context.

"Alright, so the author has written these from our perspectives towards fanfic writers...interesting." She nodded.

"Cat traits? That's preposterous!" Blake said as her ears twitched and she blinked her golden, feline eyes. "And...wait, hang on, of course I like tuna! Ok, maybe it gets tiring after a while, but tuna's my favourite.

AND I SWEAR IF ANYONE MENTIONS CATNIP I WILL END THEIR LIVES." Yes, she still remembered Animecon's incident. Getting intoxicated on catnip was, to be frank, not a nice experience.

"As for milk...I am quite partial to it...but I wouldn't say I liked it all that much."

"Yeah...of course, Ninjas of Love is definitely not smut. I agree whole-heartedly." She agreed, almost too quickly.

* * *

><p>Yang poked her head out of the Ninjas of Love book she'd stolen from Blake's stash. She'd also stolen one of Weiss' yaoi manga.<p>

"...yep, it's complete and utter smut. I love it!"

* * *

><p>"...being paired with Ruby and Weiss...no, those two have so much sexual tension I could cut it with a knife and take it out with a spoon. With Yang...possibly." She looked around shiftily for any sign of the blonde brawler. "Hm...wait, what am I saying? She's my friend! ...although that is a nice use for maple syrup-ok, indecent thoughts, why do you cloud my mind so?<p>

Speaking of such...if anything Adam was practically getting TAUGHT by me. I couldn't see why anyone would ship me with him...and what kind of nonsense is shipping me with Sun? That doesn't work! I mean, he has those abs and that smile and-great, I'm turning into Ruby again." She sighed.

"And why would I scratch their faces? Silly person. I wouldn't do that." She sighed. "If this author got me right, I'd do something much worse."

"Salmon, huh? Well, who doesn't like it, I wonder?" The catgirl nodded in agreement, before licking a little bit of tuna that had gotten on the back of her hand.

"Well then, I'd better leave what I think about it on it..."

* * *

><p>From: <strong>NekomataNinja<strong>

Intriguing, very intriguing. I like it. I disagree with your attempt to speak for my tastes in fish and milk, but otherwise, very well played.

I look forward to seeing more.

-Blake B.

* * *

><p>Her work done, the catgirl slinked onto her bunk, wolfing down the last bit of her tuna sandwich and went onto reading the yaoi manga she'd also stolen from Weiss' stash.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Yang entered the dorm, humming to herself.<p>

"I burn! Can't hold me back...like a fever I'll take-oooh, what's this?" She zoomed to the computer.

"Dear Fanfiction...written by someone with nearly the same profile name as moi? From RWBY as well? Yang likey. Where's mine?" She clicked onto her chapter looking through it quickly.

"...me and Blake? Me dragging her into a janitor's cabinet to...have my way with her...sounds kinky. Noted." Yang heard Blake's surprised 'WHAT?!' from the bunk to her right and smiled.

"Veeeeerry kinky. I'd definitely want to take her, on the wall, making her moan and-" The shutting of the door behind her told her that Blake had left the room, presumably embarrassed. "Oh, me, you make me laugh~"

"And whoever wrote this is right. Who wouldn't want this fine piece of ass?" She giggled. "But seriously. If ANYONE TOUCHES MY HAIR...whatever Weiss' "execution" does, I'll double it. And then add fire. And knee breaking."

"And eewwww, why would I go out with Junior? I barely know the guy! Besides, Sun's much more fun to be around...but Blake's so fun to tease and hug..." She sighed. "Such conflicting thoughts, it hurts!"

She decided to leave a review.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Little Sun Dragon-Sempai<strong>

nicely done! I like the idea, keep going and I disagree, taking blake in the janitor's cabinet wouldn't be how I do it, no i'd take her in the staff lounge ;) much kinkier

also nice name! really sorry if i ripped it off, but girl's gotta have a name around here

uh yeah not much else to say well done

-love from yang

* * *

><p>Satisfied, she decided to forward it to several other people she had in mind. Specifically, a certain GoldenGuardian, JadeDragonMonk and SlothLovingShieldmaiden.<p>

"This'll be interesting to see..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"So...Elf-kun won't write what I want him to write.

I want him to write me and Weissy-chan together.

If so..." Velvet cackled. "I have to fix this.

WEISSY-CHAN AND I WILL BE TOGETHER."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last two usernames are Ren and Nora if it wasn't obvious. :P So yeah, meta-reaction to meta-reaction fics! Woo! Yeah!**

**To the author of the brilliant Dear Fanfiction- if you found this wasn't to your standard, I shall present myself for execution, the crime being that I did not do it enough justice and I apologise in advance.**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this, guys! From here on out, I'll be taking suggestions about what fanfics to spotlight here in Weiss Reacts, and if I can get permission from the writers, it MAY show up in one of my special chapters!**

**The next chapter will be...a surprise! Woo! **

**To end this hideously long author's note, read, enjoy, leave your thoughts, comments and suggestions, and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


	14. Velvet-chan's Storytime!

Velvet-chan's Storytime!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's Velvet-chan here today! I decided to write my OWN chapter because I have some good ideas, and Elf-kun doesn't want me to share them. Don't worry, he's gone for now, on some official business. Got a spell-checker too, so don't worry. I will FINALLY GET MY BELOVED WEISSY-CHAN TO NOTICE ME**

**Disclaimer: RWBY doesn't belong to me! I'm in it, after all. Otherwise Weiss-sempai would notice me and love me and we'd be together forever~**

* * *

><p>"Why, hi guys, it's me, Velvet!" I waved at the small webcam I'd set up- I was streaming from RWBY dorm. On the bed behind me, an annoyed-looking Weiss was sitting down. I'd managed to dress her up in that cute catgirl costume she'd wanted to put Ruby in and all- and she looks so SEXY IN IT AS WELL~<p>

"Velvet, what the hell are you-"

"Today guys, I'll be reading some nice, interesting fanfic to my lovely assistant, Weiss-chan!" Weiss shot me a glare. "Assistant? Get me out of these, NOW!" She struggled in the ropes I'd bound her in- just a precaution to make sure she doesn't leave me and get someone, like that pesky Ruby, to help her. SHE'S MY GIRL DAMMIT.

"And I don't stream MY reactions! What are you doing?!"

"Sssshhhh, you don't mind Elf-kun doing it, so why me?"

"Elf-kun? Who the hell is that?!" Weiss looked confused. "J-Just get me out of this, Velvet!"

I shook my head, tutting. "Now Weiss-chan...you never pay attention to me, and I love you so much, so please, calm down." I gave her a nice smile, before turning back to my audience.

"Right, the first thing we're going to look at is...this nice fanfic, called "Loneliness", shipping me and Weiss! How coincidental!" With glee, I began reading it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now, the spelling's a bit bad...how can you misspell "course" as "cuourse"...but I like it!"<p>

Weiss called from behind me. "It's terrible! How can someone write this crap!"

"...I like it! The romance is really interesting and realistic, and I'm not saying this because I like Weiss-chan myself..."  
>"Interesting and realistic?! They wrote you into some sort of super-attractive Sue! And then somehow made you win me over with two or three words! What the Dust?!"<p>

"Sorry guys, Weiss-chan's a bit in denial about our relationship-"  
>"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!"<p>

I looked up, hoping for some sort of sign from Elf-kun. "I-I thought writing this chapter w-would give me god powers!"

"What, are you crazy? What god powers? Velvet!" Weiss continued struggling as I waited for a response, but none came.

In fairness, knocking out the author kinda gets that response from him. I had to think of a plan somehow, to make this work. In my defense, I didn't plan this out right; knocking Elf-kun out, taking over, writing a new chapter, and yet I couldn't seem to make Weiss like me!

"LET ME OUT DAMMIT!"

"B-but Weiss-chan...we haven't even finished reading all-"

"I know you're a yandere!"

"I-I'm not psycho! I just love you~"

Weiss continued struggling as I smiled at her and gave her a little, nervous kiss on the cheek. I may not have gained author powers, even as I gained fourth wall breaking, but dammit I would enjoy this while I could.

And the look on Weiss' face was absolutely adorable, with the blushing and the cuteness and-

This is why I love her so much.

* * *

><p>"Ok, second fanfic, The Rose Blooms in Winter, shipping Ruby and Weiss." I continued reading. Weiss was protesting in the background, probably. "...I don't really like the pairing. Unrealistic, it wouldn't work, and besides, why would Weiss like anyone like her? She's into bunnygirls, so I hear. Cute, brunette, bunnygirls-"<p>

"NO I'M NOT"

"Yes you are, Weiss-chan, besides, you love me-"  
>"Ok, I think you're a creepy friend, but I don't LOVE you! Where'd you get that idea?!"<p>

"We're meant to be together!"  
>"B-"<br>"Sssshhh, my love, I'm going to talk to our audience no-" Just then, the door broke down.

Weiss perked up. "Ruby?!"

Indeed, my rival was here. "Velvet? What are you do...WEISS?! WHY-WHAT-WH..." She was blushing; as was I. I mean, seriously, how could you expose so much skin and still be decent?!

"Just HELP ME YOU DUNCE! SHE'S TIED ME UP!"  
>"WHAT?!" Ruby looked at me, and I could have sworn there was killing intent in her-<p>

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

OH NO NOT THE BOOT-

* * *

><p>Ruby punted Velvet out of the room through the window, and the bunnygirl shouted "WEISS-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" as she disappeared into the sky, twinkling. Sighing, Ruby untied her partner, dusting her off. "Are you ok?"<p>

"I'm fine, if a bit irritated. What's up with her?"  
>"She's got a crush on you."<br>"I know THAT, you dunce. I meant, what was that about, Elf-kun and chapters and stuff?"

"Now that, I don't know." The crimsonette shrugged. "Wait, was she reading fanfic?"

"Reacting to it. Wait...Elf-kun...wasn't...wait, so she's responsible for writing that story?"  
>"Huh?" Ruby looked confused as the heiress deduced several things, before looking irritated. "Okay, no, she can't have. I remember they wrote about her too..."<br>"Weiss, is everything alright?"

"Uh...yeah." She dusted herself off before getting on the computer, detaching Velvet's webcam. "Um. Right. So she was trying to show off her reaction to fanfic, just like that one letter fanfic from yesterday..."

"You read it too?"  
>"Of course." She shrugged. "It's funny...a lot of people seem to like reading our reaction to fanfiction. Almost as if it's actually funny."<p>

"Who'd find US funny?"

"More to the point, what did Velvet think she was going to achieve? This is my show, dammit, not hers!"

"Show?"  
>"Life, whatever." She shrugged. "I think you'd call this a hostile show takeover, right?"<p>

"Uh...you could say that..."

Just then, Jaune, Ren and Nora busted in, weapons drawn.

"We heard screaming!"

"Is Weiss alright?"

"Who needs their knees broken?"

Ruby laughed nervously as she turned to them, next to a half-naked Weiss. "Uh..." Jaune tilted his head at the sight of the heiress and blushed, turning away. Ren and Nora, thankfully, didn't react.

"...Velvet, I'm guessing?" Ren blinked.

"How did you guess?"  
>"Either Yang or Velvet would do this. And I know for a fact Yang's busy."<p>

"Uhuh.

"Awww...I can't break Velvet's knees...she won't let me cuddle her then..." Nora frowned and walked off. Jaune awkwardly followed and Ren nodded, leaving as well. Ruby turned back to Weiss, who was looking at her oddly.

"Well?"  
>"Uh...you look...nice in that outfit..." The crimsonette blushed.<p>

"...I swear, Ruby, if you tell Yang I was in this, I will kill you."

"...this is our little secret." She giggled.

"It'd better be. Today was odd..." Weiss sighed. "We'll need to check on Velvet some time..."

"Yeah that might help."

The heiress shook her head. Today was very odd indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, okay. Ow, my head hurts. How can she hit that hard? Ow! Right, okay. That was a little experiment. Just for a little background, the original backstory to this was "Weiss Reacts to Hostile Show Takeovers!". Well...she did react to it, alright. And no, taking over my story doesn't give you god powers over everyone in it. Bad Velvet. Bad.**

**Several things; firstly ,the next chapter shall be... Weiss Reacts to Crossovers! Woo! Secondly, I shall be putting up a poll for the next featured story in my profile. Finally, if this chapter put you off, I'm dreadfully sorry; I was mainly using this as an experimental one with first person POV and stuff, really sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Read, review, and have a good day! Until next time!**


	15. Weiss Reacts to Crossovers!

Weiss Reacts to Crossovers!

**A/N: I'm baaaack~! And this time, I brought stuff! Woo! But first, an apology. To those who expected an RvB crossover, I'm sorry that it won't be like that. I'm unfamiliar with the show- which I accept is good- and trying to refer to it would make me look kinda stupid. :c**

**Still, I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Weiss would be an actual princess.**

**WARNING: Minor spoilers for Fate/stay night and Persona 3.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was bored. Again.<p>

The girl had been sitting at her desk, looking into space for about the last half-hour. Even with the new laptop Ruby had bought her last week- "Surprise early birthday present! Even though your birthday is in like ten months! And...uh...cookies?"- Weiss could not find something to do.

"Bah, why not." She threw her hands up and decided to go delve into the world of fanfiction again.

Nothing to lose, right?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ren was getting irritated.<p>

"Dammit, Nora, I need that!"

"Not until you do it, Ren~ It's only one thing~" Her mischievous voice rung out from somewhere the boy couldn't quite place. He looked around him for any sign of his partner. "What? You never told me what you wanted me to do for you!"

"I wanted you to write a story for me!"

"What?"

"A. Story."

"...so, you stole my pistols and hid them...in the girl's toilet...because you wanted me to write a story for you?!"

"Yes!"

"...Nora Valkyrie, I swear, if you weren't my best friend, you would be dead right now."

"I know~"

* * *

><p>"Crossovers, huh?" Weiss nodded. She'd seen some crossovers before, but lately, the trend seemed to be going towards crossovers of all sorts. For some reason, the fandom really liked to pair RWBY with other series.<p>

"Huh? Okay...Naruto? Blake probably knows what that is..." Weiss noted as she scrolled down the page. "BlazBlue? Ruby plays that with Penny all the time...granted, Penny keeps beating her and she always looks so cute when she lose- Ooookay, that went somewhere bad." She shook her head. "Right, moving on.

Fate/stay night? Wasn't that what Jaune dressed up as a character from? Hm." She opened the story in a separate tab, nodding in interest. "Noted...hm, Warhammer 40k? What's that?" Another tab opened.

"...they seem to really like pairing this with Persona. I wonder why?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the student lounge!<p>

"Did she just sneeze?"

"Huh?"  
>"Did Pink Argus just randomly sneeze?"<p>

"Yeah...I think so, Yang."

"Wouldn't that be a blooper?"

"Isn't this live?"  
>"Good point. Someone probably talked about her or something."<p>

"Probably."

* * *

><p>After leaving three stories open on tabs, Weiss dug into the first one.<p>

"...what? Ok...so Saber's secretly a king or something? Bah, I probably shouldn't read this without playing the novel first." She sighed, scrolling down. "Right...okay. This...Grail teleports her here..." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her almost instantly.

...wait, hang on a minute, if this is about us, and this is crossed over with THAT universe...then..." Weiss looked around hastily for anyone matching what Jaune had worn to Animecon out of instinct, before sighing.

"Tch. Probably nothing. I mean, when has it ever affected us like that before, right?" She scoffed and continued reading.

Oh, this would get worse, unbeknownst to the heiress.

Much worse.

* * *

><p>Ren protested to Nora as they walked across the campus back to their dorm.<p>

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone!"

"Ok, Ren, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Nora looked desperate to calm down her normally stoic friend. "Look, it's not like I meant to-"

"Ugh...I'm sorry too, Nora." He sighed. "I'm being too hard on you. But still, you could've just asked!"  
>"I didn't know you'd want to! Besides, don't you usually write smut about Weiss and Ruby?"<br>"W-what?! H-how did you know?!"

"Smut? What's that?" At this, both of their heads sprung up...and immediately looked down at the figure in front of them.

She was dressed in white and blue armor, with a large battledress covering her legs. In her gauntleted hand was a large, ornate sword. Her eyes were a deep green, and her light blonde hair was kept braided in a long tail going down her back. Ren and Nora both recognized her immediately.

"Saber?"  
>"Arturia?"<p>

Saber turned to them, nodding. She may have been shorter than both of them, but she seemed to carry with her an air of nobility- nothing less was expected of the King in Camelot, after all.

"I ask of you...where am I?"

"...Saber-chan~" Ren looked at her in awe. Nora looked unamused.

If this girl had come to sweep HER Ren away...she had to go. Now.

* * *

><p>"Crazy. Why is she so powerful?!" Weiss looked irritated. Thus far, the fanfic had gotten to a point where she and Saber had engaged in battle; Saber won handily. "That's hardly fair! I mean, seriously? How does her anti-magic work against Dust? It's not...exactly magic, is it? And I'd be more manoeuvrable because I'm not lugging around a sword all the time!<p>

Clearly this person did not do the research about me. I am disappoint-"

"Her anti-magic would trump your Semblance, I believe. She's a handy fighter. With far more experience than you."

"And how would you-" She turned around and immediately shut up. Blake was standing there, holding a tablet with stats of Weiss and Saber being compared.

"She would trump you in a physical fight. She has about the same muscle mass as Ruby anyway, and she can."

"Yes, but-"

"Also, the odds are stacked against you here. She has antimagic. You do not. And also, did you bother reading the ending?"

"Huh?"

"She ran out of mana. You won by about three seconds."

"...I'm confused."

"This is why some crossovers are hard." The catgirl shrugged. "Or discouraged."

"You seem to-"

"Weiss! Explain this!" Both heads darted towards the door- or rather, its remains. Nora had smashed it down with Magnhild.

Behind the annoyed girl was...

"Is that...Saber?"

"...I knew it." Weiss sighed. "...why do the weird things always happen to me?!"

"...why does everyone know who I am?" Saber looked confused. "Have any of you seen a tall, lean –"If by that, you mean, have we seen Shirou or Rin, no. You're a bit lost, I'm afraid." Blake sighed. "Come, take a seat. We'll explain. Weiss, you'll need to-"  
>"I'd better." The heiress sat down as well, confused and sure that she'd been right. Ren walked in after Saber- or would have, if it wasn't for Nora pulling him back.<p>

"No, Ren!"  
>"But-" The boy was immediately silenced as Nora dragged him down the corridor and promptly kissed him- tongue and all- deeply.<p>

Much to Yang's bemusement, and the boy next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes earlier...<em>

Yang and Ruby had finished watching a live television special of Phoenix Ranger Featherman. Both felt quite elated, but also hungry.

"Yang, do you know where the munchies are?"

"Uh...I think we need to go down to the canteen."

"How much lien do you have?"  
>"Some. Let's go, Rubes."<p>

And so, the pair set down on a merry quest for snacks towards the canteen...or would have. Shortly after they arrived, they saw the worst possible thing that could possibly happen, ever.

* * *

><p>"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF SNACKS?!"<p>

"I-I'm s-sorry, Miss Xiao Long, but someone bought all of them! W-we won't be getting more for t-two hours!" The shopkeeper cowered underneath his empty stand. Yang looked absolutely furious, while her sister was huddling nearby, mumbling "No cookies...no cookies...".

"WHAT?! WHO BOUGHT ALL OF THEM?! THAT'S SO GREEDY!"

"I-I dunno! Some guy! Blue hair, l-looked like he didn't care! He had money, I took it! I don't even know if he's a student or..."

The brawler sighed. "...fine. Just tell me where this guy went. And I want first dibs on any cookies you get. My sister needs them."

"C-cookies...c-cookies..."

The terrified vendor pointed down the hallway towards RWBY dorm and Yang stormed off, dragging her sister with her.

Eventually, she found the snacks; piled up all on a bench, unattended, pristine. The sisters practically drooled.

"W-we found them!"  
>"Cookie?" Ruby looked at her sister inquisitively.<p>

"Yes, sis. Cookie." She smiled and attempted to grab one of the cookie packets-

"Ahem." She froze. "I believe that's mine." Yang turned around and there, she met the perpetrator of the crime of stealing all of their beloved snacks.

Surprisingly, for a guy who had that large pile of snacks to eat, he looked thin. Fairly thin, but he was of average height; Yang reckoned the guy was at least as tall as her. He was wearing black trousers and a black uniform jacket, with a strange insignia she'd never seen before. His hair was blue, with bangs swept over one of his blue eyes. He looked mildly amused.

"Wait, you're Yang?"

"Uh, yeah." She looked befuddled. "And you are?"

"A friend of Jaune's." He shrugged. "Just wanted to check out the place."

"...wait, you're GreatMoonGuardian?" Yang had mentally rushed through her list of everyone Jaune talked to online; with one exception, CoachmansFiremaker- she suspected Ozpin for that one- nobody he talked to was unaccounted for, except for this one.

"In the flesh, you could say. Say, could I talk to Weiss?"  
>"Uh...sure. You know her?"<p>

"Jaune loves talking about her." He shrugged like it was nothing. "I'm guessing Ruby wants a cookie?" He gestured to the wolfish girl, gnawing on one of the cookie packets from the pile.

"Yeah, she loves them."

"She can have some. Let's go, I've got somewhere to be after this and I barely got here anyway." He shrugged, letting Yang lead the way. "Busy?"

"You could say that." He smirked.

* * *

><p>"...right. So." Saber turned to everyone present. "You are telling me that I've been teleported, to a combat academy, with people who know me and my friends- and of course, Shirou-sama- and-"<p>

"And it's all detailed in this story." Blake pointed to the tablet with the fanfiction on it.

"...this feels strangely familiar."

"Uh, Blake. We have a problem. How are we getting Saber back home?!" Weiss appeared to be panicking. "Do you KNOW anyone who can, I dunno, send someone through dimensions?"  
>"Maybe the universe will auto-correct itself. I have personally no idea how this happened. Although, maybe, you could settle the question itself."<p>

"What qu-...no."

The swordswoman looked at Blake. "What question?"

"Weiss wagers she could beat you in a fight." Saber looked at the heiress, who'd seemed to suddenly shrink more than she had already- and considering that, despite her size, Saber still towered over her, that was very astonishing.

"Can she, now?" She smirked, with a hint of mischief.

"...I hate you so much, Belladonna."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blake! I brought someone with me!" Yang walked in with her visitor, who looked around the dorm. He walked around, looking somewhat bored- or perhaps it was just his expression, Yang noted, he'd seemed really enthusiastic to meet Weiss. He turned his head towards Blake, who gave him a token nod.<p>

"She's Blake?"  
>"Who are you?"<p>

"A friend of Jaune's. Nice to meet you." He nodded to her, before turning to Yang. "Uh...where's Weiss?"

"I dunno. Blake?"  
>"She's in the courtyard, having a duel."<p>

"What? With who?"

"Miss Arturia. Otherwise known as Saber." She smirked.

The boy shrugged; he didn't seem to do much else, and his hands were always in their pockets. "Well then. Lead the way, Yang."

"Uh...okay..." The brawler went first. Blake went outside, presumably to do something.

The boy looked around, for a bit, before crouching under the large Achieve Men poster that dominated one side of the dorm. Moving some of the clutter under it, he found something.

"..."

* * *

><p>"Touche, Schnee-san, but your technique needs work." Saber wiped the sweat from her brow and hefted Excalibur up. Weiss, meanwhile, was raring to go, Myrtenaster swishing through the air.<p>

"Thank you. You could also use some practice." The heiress assumed a sidewards stance, pointing her blade at her opponent, who smiled.

"I'm only holding back."

"Holding back?" Weiss scoffed. "Please, I could totally take you."

"You barely could, even when I barely tapped you with this." She patted her sword with her free hand. "Besides, Schnee-san, your sword cannot beat mine. The size difference alone would make it easier to snap yours with a mere slash."  
>"Try me, Saber."<p>

Saber smiled. She hadn't had this much fun in ages, not since she'd beaten up Shirou in sparring while she was in full armor, and he wasn't.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p>"Weiss? Some...oh my." Yang looked at the destruction in the courtyard, whistling. "...this is worse than when Pyrrha accidentally lost Nora's sloth toy! What happened?!"<p>

Indeed, the courtyard was smashed. The statue in the middle of the fountain itself was completely fine, somehow, but everything around it was in various states of wreckage, destruction, disrepair and other such states. Slumped by the fountain, laughing, were Saber and Weiss, their swords lying forgotten by the rubble.

"So we both have a bunch of dunces, huh?"  
>"Well, Rin is in complete denial, Shirou is an idiot, but apart from that, not everyone is a complete...dunce?"<p>

"Jaune's a complete idiot, Ruby's a cute dunce, and Yang-"

"I'm what?" She smiled cheekily. Weiss suddenly paled.

"Uh...Y-Yang, hey, I didn't s-see you there..."

"So that's Weiss." The boy noted. "She's less...fiery than I thought."

"...if you're implying I'm a tsundere, I'm n-not. W-what kind of an i-idiot makes that k-kind of stuff up about me?"The heiress looked offended. The boy smirked, for once. "Just like her, isn't she?" He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, just...remembering something important." He looked up, realising it was getting dark. "Oh, it's getting late. I'd better be off now. Tell Jaune I said hi." He walked off, waving to everyone.

Saber blinked, standing up with a start. "It's nighttime?! Oh no, Shirou will..." She looked around hastily, before nodding quickly. "I'll see you around, all of you." She nodded especially to Weiss. "You were a good fighter, I'll give you that."

"Same to you...uh...bye?" She waved half-heartedly, and the girl ran towards Beacon's entrance gate, as if driven by instinct. She eventually disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Eventually, after a long silence, both girls turned to each other.<p>

"Bye! Uh..." Yang looked confused now.

"Yang...did we just..."  
>"I think we just did a crossover."<p>

"Huh...wait, who was that other guy?"  
>"He said he was a friend of Jaune's. He never told me who he was, though." The brawler shrugged.<p>

"Huh." Weiss sighed.

"Well then. If that happens EVERY TIME I READ A FANFIC...I'll keep reading them."

"Try not to." Yang smirked. "I probably couldn't handle the insanity if you did."

* * *

><p>Nora dragged the confused- and completely starstruck- Ren back to the dorm.<p>

"Wuh...buh..."

"Yes, Ren. I love you."

"Buh..."

"I act like this because I like you, and it makes you laugh." She sighed. "Just...let's talk about it-"

"YOU! WHERE IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME MAY I FIND THE LOCAL SPACE MARINE CHAPTER!" Nora looked up at the person blocking her way.

He was a tall- extremely tall- man, in large, dark blue armor, carrying a pistol that was bigger than Ren's head. In his other hand, he carried what appeared to be a large chainsaw-sword hybrid, and his head was obscured by a terrifying helmet.

"I SAID, WHERE IS-"  
>"OH SHUT UP, ULTRAMARINE, I'M TRYING TO GET BACK TO MY DORM WITH MY BOYFRIEND."<p>

"HOW DARE-" He was silenced by a Magnhild to the crotch, and the Space Marine immediately fell over, groaning. With that, she happily skipped over him, dragging her partner away, but not before screaming at him.

"NEVER MESS WITH NORA FUCKING VALKYRIE, BITCH!"

"...I killed Orks...Necrons...even those damned Chaos cultists...but this...fells me..."

The last thought that ran through his mind as he lost consciousness was fear- Fear of the name of Nora Valkyrie.

Only the Emperor knew what she could do when truly angered.

* * *

><p>The boy finally got to a good spot to return to where he needed to be. He sighed, as if the duty was nothing more to him than an arduous house chore.<p>

"Time to go back...at least I get internet there." He chuckled. He was definitely telling Jaune about the curious state he'd seen Weiss in.

"Well...at least I have this." He pulled out the object he'd taken from the dorm; a picture, of Pink Argus' actress, smiling, unmasked, but in costume. It was signed with her signature; he missed helping her with her homework, and even seeing this one piece of handwriting- written in pink pen, just as he expected- it brought tears to his eyes. He loved her, after all; even after all this time, he still thought it unfair that he had to leave her behind.

He missed her so much; he missed his friends, everyone he cared about. But now...now wasn't the time yet for him to come back. It wasn't time yet.

"Yukari...I want to be with you so much, to hold you again, to-" He stopped himself, choking a bit as he muttered to her picture mournfully. His voice was lower, and slow, and his tone plaintive, as if wishing his situation would be different. The boy was trying not to cry, as memories of a better time ran through his head, memories with her, his friends- and it was hard.

Talking to Yang and Jaune, he realised that they had it lucky; they had a burden, but not as heavy as his. They still had their friends, their lovers, and at this he felt a pang of jealousy. He knew he couldn't just give it up to be with her again. He wanted to, but he knew, at the bottom of his heart. He knew not even this world would let him escape his duty.

"...but for now...I need to do this, for you and for the rest of humanity. Please...I hope you don't miss me too much. I hope you don't fall back into despair, like you did, once.

I'll be back, one day. I promise."

Looking up towards the light of the moon, hoping Yukari had heard his wish, Minato ascended.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, a chapter about reacting to crossovers that featured an actual crossover! And woo for Nora! Yes, PersonaFan, you were indeed correct about GreatMoonGuardian's identity, which kinda makes this fanfic a semi-crossover with Persona. Kinda. Maybe. I'll balance it out. With more people. Woo. Yeah. I'm kinda sad after writing that ending.**

**So, next chapter...Weiss Reacts to Kink Memes! Oh, my dear Weiss. If only you knew.**

**I hope you enjoyed that, so read, enjoy, leave your reviews, thoughts and suggestions in the reviews, and have a great day! Until next time!**

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: Persona belongs to Atlus, Fate/stay Night belongs to Type Moon, and Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop. Otherwise the Answer would have ended better, Shinji would have been stabbed to death by a squirrel, and Ciaphias Cain, HERO OF THE IMPERIUM, would be the canon Commissar example.**


	16. Weiss Reacts to Kink Memes!

Weiss Reacts to Kink Memes!

**A/N: I feel kinda sorry for putting Weiss through all of this crap. Seriously, I kinda had to ask Saber-chan to hold back on kicking her ass last chapter, and by ask I mean bribe with more meals than I can eat in a month :c Excuse me while I go starve in a corner...**

**Oh well, the show must go on!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Ruby would be a magical girl.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Weiss, have you seen my signed picture of-"<br>"No. Why'd you put it there anyway?"  
>"I dunno, I was going to put the actress' picture with the rest of my crap." Yang sighed, shoving her pile of Phoenix Ranger Featherman merchandise into a small drawer, next to one labelled "Pentakill" and "Achieve Men". On her chest of drawers was a Halo-style helmet, some yaoi manga- Weiss hadn't realised she'd stolen them yet- and her beloved Ember Celica gauntlets.<p>

"Weiss, you've got to help me find it!"

"Well, quit putting signed pictures of people with a load of dolls-"

"They. Are. Not. Dolls." She leered at the heiress dangerously. "They are action figures. ACTION FIGURES."

"...oookaaay." The heiress sighed and returned to browsing. Lately, for some reason, all the fanfiction showing up had "Written for the Kink Meme" in the description. She didn't know what it was, or why people were writing for it.

"Yang, what's a kink meme?"  
>"Kink meme?" The brawler sighed, throwing her hands up. The photo could wait. She walked over to Weiss and looked at the monitor. "Ah, those. I love them. They're always so...funny~"<p>

"What is it?"

"It's, like, a place or something you can request a fanfiction and some random person will make art or write about your request. It's pretty awesome." Yang seemed to be leaving something out, but Weiss dismissed it as her being forgetful. "That sounds...interesting. Is there one for most fandoms?"

"A lot, yes. You should totally look at ours. It's pretty hilarious~" With that, Yang stood up. "Say, have you seen Ruby anywhere?"

"Uh, yeah. She went out to Vale to grab cookies. Vacation's fun, isn't it?"

"It is indeed...so, uh, I'll catch you around, Weiss." The brawler waved to her and walked outside, exhaling loudly.

"Dammit, I needed that photo. I wanted to show it to Pyrrha and brag about it!"

* * *

><p>Weiss searched up 'RWBY kink meme'. She had a minor, sick curiosity for looking at people's writing of her and her friends' exploits, although, as evidenced by many of the reviews she'd read, people seemed to like them.<p>

"Hm...I wonder why people find our lives so interesting. We're just normal people, for Dust's sake." She uttered to herself as she quickly located the kink meme.

What she saw was...well, Yang hadn't told the full truth, that much was true.

"...WHY ARE HALF OF THESE REQUESTS SEX BETWEEN ME AND RUBY?!" The heiress shrieked, blushing furiously. "...WHY ARE PEOPLE SO OBSESSED WITH THAT SUBJECT? B-BESIDES, I D-DON'T LIKE THAT I-IDIOT THAT WAY!"

Indeed, indecent fic requests about Weiss and Ruby comprised a significant amount of the requests to the kink meme. Weiss and Ruby in the teacher's lounge, male!Weiss and male!Ruby in the forests, Weiss and Ruby in front of EVERYONE-

"T...this is so i-indecent..." Weiss was still blushing. "Why would..." She shook her head. Weiss had to know.

...what were these stories like?

* * *

><p>"Jaune, go tell your girlfriend to calm down."<p>

"W-what?!" Jaune looked at Ren like he'd literally told him to jump off a cliff.

"She's shrieking again."

"S-she's not my girlfriend! Ok, maybe I find her hot, but she's not my girlfriend!"  
>"Sure. Okay. So Jaune Arc's rejecting being called Weiss Schnee's boyfriend, the same girl who, keep in mind, you keep having maid fantas-"<p>

"Okay, okay, fine." The boy sighed. "And you kept having those about Nora, hypocrite!"

"...if you say a word, I will end you."

"Only if you come and see whatever hell Weiss wreaked upon her dorm this time with me."

Ren silently glared at him, but acquiesced.

* * *

><p>"That's so...indecent...<p>

I'd never put my fingers there..." The heiress' normally pale, ivory face was redder than the cloak Ruby wore as she read through one of the request fills.

It was about Weiss pleasuring Ruby in the dorm. It involved cookies, maple syrup and more cookies.

For some reason, the heiress actually enjoyed reading them.

"I feel so...dirty..."

A knock on her door. "Weiss?"  
>"Come in, the door's open."<p>

Jaune and an irritated Ren ambled in. "Uh...fanfiction?"  
>"J-just read it! It's s-so indecent!" Weiss pointed at the screen, her previous enjoyment forgotten. "W-what kind of pervert would...WRITE that?!"<p>

Jaune sat down next to her, reading the fill carefully. "...how many uses for cookies can you get?!"

"I never...I would..." Weiss was speechless. Jaune took this as an opportunity to look through the rest of the meme.

"Whoa...wait...why am I the SECOND most requested character?!" Jaune looked at disbelief at the monitor. "What?!"

"...ok, apparently a lot of fans want to see me..."

"And?"

"...you..."

"...nonononononononono. No. NO. NO!"

Ren stood there, vaguely annoyed, before walking out again.

"...fans are such perverts..."

* * *

><p>"So, RWBY Kink Meme, huh?" Blake looked at the monitor. Weiss and Jaune nodded; neither were looking at each other, as they were embarrassed.<p>

"...let's see if there's anything about me in here..."

"Wait, you want to see if someone requested something about you?! T-that's so...perverted!"  
>"Oh, relax, Weiss. Not all of it's lemons. Some of it's fluff." The catgirl shrugged. "And anyway, the fills always say if they're lemons, so if anything you're the pervert for reading the ones with clear warnings."<p>

"..." The heiress looked away from both her and Jaune, ashamed. Blake shook her head.

"Right...so, Blake and Yang doing each other in the teacher's lounge, Blake and Yang doing each other in the teacher's lounge, Blake doing Ruby in the classroom...oh, thank Dust, one that's Blake and Sun fluff...not that I like Sun t-that way...Blake and Jaune?"  
>"Uh..."<p>

"Okay...wow." The catgirl wriggled her eyebrows. "That's...strangely kinky."

"Y-you pervert!"  
>"It's a healthy adolescent sex drive." Blake brushed her off. "Besides, haven't you ever fantasised about having-"<br>"NO!"

"With Ruby?"

"ESPECIALLY NOT WITH HER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, SHE'S LIKE THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! UGH, YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT, BLAKE!"

"Wait...is that..." Jaune pointed at something on the screen. "..."

"...that is indeed Ruby with a Beowolf."

"...this is so indecent..."

* * *

><p>"Ok, guys, Ruby's got...what's going on?" Yang walked in, confused.<p>

"Weiss found a kink meme."

"This is all your fault, Yang!"  
>"...okay, I MAY have left some details out~" The brawler smirked mischievously. "But look, here's some fluff! See?"<p>

"That one is still shipping me and Ruby. And it's still a lemon."

"Not my fault you're both so cute together!"  
>"Wha-" Weiss turned red. "I do NOT have a crush on that dolt!"<p>

"I never said you did."

"...gahgkelhgdgdmekgBAH!" The heiress stood up. "I hate kink memes! T-they're so i-indecent!"

With that, she stormed out.

"Yang?"  
>"Yeeesss?"<p>

"Did you-"  
>"I only told her about it!" The brawler looked defensive. "Besides, I didn't expect her to act like that to them!"<br>"She didn't see the fluff fills?"

"In all fairness, letting her look up the RWBY Kink Meme was probably a bad idea."  
>"Yeah, the Persona one would have been much better." Blake muttered wistfully. "Wait, why are half of these requests from the same person?"<br>"?" Yang zoomed in onto the username, SatinTheRedLapine. "...maybe they really like seeing Weiss naked?"

Jaune immediately had a nosebleed at the thought of his crush naked.

Unluckily for him, the blood got onto Yang's leather jacket.

"...Ooooh, Jaune~ Imagining it, are you?"  
>"W-what?!" He quickly wiped it away. "I-I didn't!"<br>"It's okay~ We know you have a hard-on for her~"  
>"What? I'm not a pervert!"<br>"...we never said anything about you being a pervert." She smirked. Jaune paled. "Uh...I-I h-h-have to g-go i-iron m-my dog...uh..." He ran outside, grabbing some tissues to stem his nosebleed.

"Was that strictly necessary, Yang?"

"What, don't you remember when I said I wanted to take yo-"  
>"Okay, okay, no need to remind me, I get it, you're the dirtiest person in all of Beacon, I get it." Blake was suppressing her own blush. Yang, however, smirked. "It's not me."<p>

"Then who-"

"Ruby."

* * *

><p>Ruby was walking down the corridor, carrying several bags of nothing but cookies and cookie related foods; cookie dough, cookie dough ice cream, cookie dough ice cream milk shakes, even pies shaped like cookies.<p>

"Ruby! Do you know anything about this?"  
>"Huh?" Ruby looked to her left, seeing Weiss. "Oh, hey."<p>

"You know what a kink meme is, right?"  
>"Uh...yeah, I do."<p>

"Do you know that ours contains a lot of requests to see you making love to me?" Weiss tried not to look embarrassed as she said that. She failed.

"Do they, now?" The crimsonette had an enigmatic expression on her face. Weiss hesitantly nodded, handing her the tablet. Ruby put down her shopping on a nearby bench and started reading through the fills.

"...well?"

Ruby looked up at Weiss. The heiress could see something changed in her normally innocent, large silver eyes; they seemed...hungry. They had a strange glint in them; a glint that hinted of hunger, desire...lust.

Unfortunately for Weiss, she hadn't a clue what such social cues meant.

"Well?"  
>"...I like them."<p>

"H-how can you like them? T-they're so indecent?"

"...they're practically my dreams, Weiss..." Ruby looked at her older partner hungrily. "...b-besides, Sempai...I-I need you..."

"AGH! YOU'RE WORSE THAN YANG!" Weiss ran off in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of snowflakes and a disappointed Ruby.

"Aw...and I thought Weiss would stop pretending. Oh well..." The crimsonette sighed, picking up her shopping.

"Someday, Weiss. Some day." With that, she continued walking back to the dorm, whistling, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Weiss ended up colliding with Nora, while she was feeding pigeons with Dust-imbued feed.<p>

Eventually, the pair were found unconscious in the resulting wreckage.

* * *

><p>"So, she just-"<p>

Ruby was smirking the entire time. "Yeah."  
>"Wow. I guess she really is dirtier than you."<br>"It's a healthy adolescent sex drive." Both sisters responded in unison.

"Well then." Blake sighed. "I guess there's something we HAVE to do."

"What?"  
>"Show Glynda." She smirked. "You know how she is about this kind of stuff."<br>"Oh, I know just the person to get it to her." The blonde brawler smirked, winking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Glynda's apartment!<p>

"...Ozpin sent me something. I wonder what...oh. A kink meme?" The professor looked through it, intrigued. "My...are these all stories about me and...Oh my." Her cheeks were dusted with red. "Well...t-that's certainly...interesting..." She continued reading through.

"O-oh my...uh..." She wanted to pull away. But she couldn't; her eyes were glued to the screen. "T-this is so indecent...I-I don't w-want O-Ozpin to take me on the b-balcony!" She shrieked, blushing. "T-that's so...wrong! H-he's such a ...b-baka anyway..."

She sighed, mastering her emotions. "..."

"I am going to kill that man."

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Yang shared a fistbump.<p>

"You know, even if she kills me tomorrow, that was totally worth it."  
>"Agreed, sir." The latter smiled cheekily at the headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin always loved to embarrass his beleaguered assistant; her facial expressions and her tone always seemed so cute when he did.<p>

That's why he liked her, of course.

* * *

><p>Somewhere...<p>

"YES. YEESSSSS." Velvet was practically foaming at the mouth, reading through every fill. She didn't care that it wasn't about her and Weiss- just mentally inserting herself in the situations was enough.

"...I'm such a pervert..." She sighed.

"Oh well...oh, look, a Weiss and Velvet request!" She giggled insanely. "Let's fill it...I've been dying to do this~

One day, Weiss-senpai. ONE DAY."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know there is currently no kink meme (that I know of) for RWBY and I know there's some fluff. It's far more hilarious to take the name literally. :3**

**So...yeah. Next chapter, thanks to the delightful H'tee Rarpee, will be Weiss Reacts to Massages! By the way, you should totally read their fanfics instead of mine. Much better writing ^^ I might be a bit longer on writing this next one, but then again I never really have a chapter release schedule as it :P**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Leave your reviews, suggestions, comments and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	17. Special Chapter: Massages!

Special Chapter: Jaune Reacts to Massages!

**A/N: I'm back, lads! And this time, I brought you the thing you may or may not have been waiting for; a reaction to H'tee Rarpee's Massages! Woo! Yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: Massages belongs to H'tee Rarpee. Read that, by the way, instead of this crappy fic, it's far better. And funnier.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Velvet would stare down Grimm and make them run.**

* * *

><p>Jaune Arc was bored; incredibly, utterly bored. GreatMoonGuardian, his online pal, hadn't spoken to him in a while- although he did mention visiting and regretting not waiting around for him-, Ren was being dragged off on dates by Nora, and Pyrrha was out today, with Weiss, over in Vale.<p>

Essentially, he had nobody to talk to.

"Dust dammit..." He sighed, resting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the desk chair, picking up the remote and turning on the dorm's TV.

"Hm...Phoenix Ranger Featherman...no...wait, who 's Tanaka? Eh, catchy jingle, but blah..." Jaune looked confused, before switching the channel. "Hm...typical soap opera, more typical soap- there isn't anything good on today." He frowned as he turned off the TV, tossing the remote on his bed. "Hm...wonder if anyone's got good fanfic to read?" With that, the boy grabbed his tablet and went into his profile, deciding to poke around the fandom...

"Wait, what's this?" He paused at a particular fic, labelled 'Massages'. Jaune looked at the description carefully. "Ok...so I give Yang a massage? Huh? Why's it so popular? Hm...I'll check it out, I suppose." Jaune dived into the story.

* * *

><p>"...what?!" The boy's face turned a dark shade of red as he finished reading the first chapter. "So, I give Yang a massage- which, I have NO idea how to do, let alone do well- and it sounds like...it sounds like we did the dirty?!" Jaune immediately shook the indecent images that filled his mind away. This lasted for several seconds, before he finally managed to regain his composure and his dignity.<p>

"...well, I guess it's kinda funny..." He sighed. "I guess I'd better read more..."

* * *

><p>"...ok, so I owe Blake. Well...she IS the kind of person who'd make sure I pay for it...but why do I get the impression they're going to fall in love with me?<p>

This sounds like a harem anime to me." Jaune sighed. "Why are people so obsessed with giving me a harem? Jeez, I only have crushes on Weiss and Pyrrha. Although Blake's kinda pretty...and Yang's...well, Yang...and...Ruby-wait, what am I saying?!" He stopped himself and returned to reading, quickly removing the shameful thoughts that had filled his head.

"Damn you hormones, why do you do this to me?!"

* * *

><p>Jaune laughed at Cardin's reaction within the story. "Oh boy." He wiped a tear that had begun welling up in his eye. "If only this was real..." He chuckled, before he read down...and immediately throwing the tablet down in shock.<p>

"...WHAT?! I...no, Weiss...s-she wanted me to..." He began gibbering confusedly. "She...what...what the fuck?!" As Jaune said this, his mind began filling with very, very bad mental images; mostly centring around an almost-naked Weiss, her short jacket being the only thing covering her, her hand extended, and her whispering "Come closer..." in a sultry manner, as her other hand opened her jacket-

"Oh crap." The boy wiped away the stream of blood that had suddenly started trailing from his nose.

"I am SUCH a pervert..."

* * *

><p>"...GOODWITCH?!" He was definitely, utterly embarrassed. He hadn't minded reading about him massaging- which seemed to resemble him making love- every last girl in Beacon, but Glynda Goodwitch of all people? The concept boggled Jaune- unlike every boy in the academy, the exception being Ren, him being too busy fantasising about Nora in a maid outfit, he hadn't spent any time at all imagining Glynda in risqué situations.<p>

"W-well then..." He continued reading, before he read the passage describing Cardin's response.

"...if Cardin EVER said that about them..." He clenched his fists, trying not to get too lost in his suddenly blossoming anger, trying to master it.

Maybe he did have feelings for those girls, maybe he didn't. Maybe he did indeed have something for Ruby, or Weiss, or Pyrrha, or whoever. But he certainly liked them, and he'd be damned if he saw any harm come to them- maybe not from Cardin, the boy had become a practical saint since the Forest of Forever Fall, two years back- but if anyone ever talked about them the way Cardin did in this...Jaune swore, if anyone ever did, he would make them shut up. He would-

"...bah." Jaune defused his own anger with a loud exhalation. "Besides, nobody would try it, right? I mean, someone tries to say that to Yang, he's going to get smacked. I'd be more scared if they tried it on Weiss...I think Dove's STILL got a fear of ice from when he splashed Dust in my face...and Velvet? Dunno about this guy, but Velvet would probably castrate anyone who dared try anything. The girl's madder than NORA."

* * *

><p>Velvet finished carving yet another figure of her beloved Weiss from ice, before storing them in her freezer. She sighed happily as she began to pull another block of ice out from the bag she'd bought.<p>

"Ah, Weiss-sempai~" She said in a sing-song voice. "You'll realise it one day, but we're meant to be together...and I'll make sure of it, one day..." The bunnygirl smiled, like she hadn't a care in the world, as she continued carving.

And in case her latest plan to get her Weiss failed, she had the backup plan- threaten Elf-kun with her beloved Grimmbane; a large, almost inhumanly serrated chainsaw-axe hybrid, that shot Dust blasts, akin to Myrtenaster; Velvet modified it specifically to shoot Dust blasts to emulate Weiss.

"One day, my fans, we'll get together. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Well...it was good, I suppose...a bit awkward, but then again, as it's about me..." He left a review, satisfied.<p>

-From: **ArturiaOfArc**

Well done. Made me laugh, made my day, although it was kinda awkward reading it seeing as its me I'm reading about. Hope to see more from you, faving this stuff now!

-Jaune Arc

The boy felt his stomach rumble. He chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess I'd better grab some food, haven't I?" With that, he walked out of the dorm, leaving his tablet unattended...

And, obviously, shenanigans would ensue.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yang soared into the window of JNPR dorm, smoking with a bit of soot on her jacket. Cardin's voice could be heard below, shouting a quick 'Sorry!'. The brawler groaned, having landed on what was once a pristine bed, now covered in soot and Dust-knows-what came out of Oobleck's attempt to, as he called it, "channel the speed gods".<p>

Well, he certainly succeeded in channelling inner reserves of untapped agility- Yang had never seen him run as fast as he did before, and he probably didn't know he could either.

With an irritated groan, she pulled herself up. "Ugh..." She looked around, brushing her hair quickly with her other hand. "Dammit, Professor...wait, is this JNPR dorm?" Yang looked around, trying to pick up more of her surroundings, before recognizing the various pictures of Ren on the side of the dorm wall and the heart imagery as Nora's.

"Yep, definitely JNPR dorm." She sighed as she walked to the door, trying to pull it open. "Oh Dust-dammit, the ONE door in the whole school that has to be locked from the OUTSIDE." She sighed. "What kind of an idiot makes a door like that in a school like this anyway?!" The brawler strode over to the bed she'd landed on- judging by Nora and Ren sharing a bed or having beds close together, probably Jaune's- and sat there.

"I'll just wait for someone to come back and let me out. I'll explain why I'm in here and hopefully it's not too bad- shame about Jaune's bed though. I kinda ruined it..." Yang bit her lip nervously, exhaling, before noticing the tablet next to her, and its contents.

"Hm? Massages?" She read through it, curious.

"Oh~ So it's THAT kind of fanfic~" She smirked, almost sultrily. "Well, Jaune IS kinda cute...I can kinda see that happening...but he'd have to prove his worth...I mean, Ruby's usually the one who massages me, and she's pretty good." Yang then suddenly had a mischievous thought.

She knew Weiss had 'issues' with seeing Jaune as a potential love interest- mostly, the complaints boiled down to Weiss being an absolute tsundere and Jaune pretty much giving her more fuel to be one. Yang loved to embarrass the heiress- indeed, she and Blake absolutely loved making her look like a fool.

So what if this fanfiction were to just...appear to Weiss? Yang grinned to herself mischievously.

"Ohohoho...this'll be good. Jaune'll owe me so much for this...actually, now that they mentioned it, my back HAS been hurting quite a bit...hm...maybe we'll put it to the test."

* * *

><p>When Jaune returned, with sorbet and some chips, he saw Yang, sitting innocently on his bed, looking through his tablet. He almost did a double take.<p>

'O-oh no! What i-if she read it?!' So many horrible fates and thoughts ran through his mind, before the brawler turned to him, smirking. "Oh, hey Jaune."

"Hey...l-listen, w-was there a fanfic on that, ca-"

"Yeah." She smiled ."Listen, I know you have a crush on Weiss."  
>"What?"<p>

"Don't play stupid with me, Arc." She said playfully. "Please, I see the way you look at her- the fact that you fantasised about her being in a maid outfit-"

"Okay, okay, I do! What does it matter?" He glared at Yang, embarrassed and somewhat irritated.

"Weeeeell, see, this little fanfic right here, this might ruin your chances with her if she reads it~ Or at least, annoy her~"  
>"WHAT NO YANG YOU CAN'T DO THAT"<p>

"...unless you give ME a massage." She smiled. "Come on, Jaune. I won't bite~ Besides, you wouldn't want her to be embarrassed, right?"

"F-fine! B-but I'm not a good masseur! I-I don't even know who came UP with the stupid idea in the first place!" He sighed as he climbed on the bed behind Yang, cracking his knuckles.

Yang was simply enjoying herself, of course. She never planned to send it to Weiss- of course she wouldn't. She liked Jaune too much for that.

"Well...here goes...I hope you're happy." He began to slowly put his hands nearer her back nervously. He'd never done this before, and he wasn't certainly going to again, hopefully.

"Oh, don't be so scared~" She chirped.

Oh, man, she really-

And suddenly, all thoughts were erased from Yang's head as what she could only later describe as condensed euphoria made contact with her back.

It was glorious.

"Ooooh...J-Jaune..."

* * *

><p>Ren and Nora were walking back from their date, holding cups of coffee.<p>

"I still can't believe you took down a SPACE MARINE for me."

"Besides, Ren," Nora responded. "NOBODY will stand in my way to hug you. NOBODY." To prove her point, she hugged her teammate tightly. "I wuv you so much~"

"Uh...yeah...I...uh...you too..." Ren blushed; he was still unused to the whole thing- he hadn't even been aware Nora liked him until she kissed him outside RWBY dorm a couple of weeks ago. Even then, he was practically rendered catatonic- he only remembered waking up the next morning, with Nora in a maid outfit serving him breakfast.

It. Was. Glorio-

"J-Jaune! H-higher!"

"W-what?!"  
>"H-higher! I-It feels g-good!"<p>

Nora and Ren looked at each other.

"Are they having sex in our dorm?!" They said in unison.

"...I won't stand for it!" Nora marched off towards the dorm, Ren in pursuit. "Jaune, at least tell us you're going to use the dorm like that first!"  
>"Yeah, I wanted to do it with Ren first!"<br>"...what."

"What? It's a healthy adolescent sex drive!"

* * *

><p>Shortly, the pair burst through the door.<p>

"JAUNE, CEASE ALL COPULATI-"

"...is that Yang?"

"Is he...massaging her?"

Yang jumped, yelping. Jaune panicked, flailing his hands around. Ren and Nora were suddenly hit by the desk chair in the chaos that ensued, and the tablet landed face-down on the carpet.

"Whoa, what's this about?!"  
>"I-I w-wasn't h-h-having sex with her!"<br>"Ugh..." Ren pulled himself up- Nora was unconscious from having a desk chair to the face. "...Yang, explain."

"Well, we read this fanfic-  
>"You read it." Jaune corrected her.<p>

"And we got this idea that Jaune was a good masseur."  
>"You got the idea."<p>

"So I asked him nicely to give me one~"  
>"You blackmailed me with Weiss."<p>

"Hey, it was a good massage!"

"You still blackmailed me." Jaune sighed. "Ren, can we go somewhere for a bit? I think I need a break."  
>"Yeah, okay. Yang, that wasn't a good idea- for Dust's sake, it sounded like you were doing something indecent in here." He sighed irritably. "And Jaune, close the window next time."<p>

"Got it..." He shook his head- he probably should've let her blackmail him, he knew Yang well enough. With that, Ren checked on Nora- she was fine, if out of it- before walking over to them. "Wait, your tablet's on the floor." The sable-haired boy walked over to the fallen device, turning it up. His eyes widened.

"Uh...Jaune."

"Yes?"  
>"Is it supposed to be sending a link to 'weissschnee dustmail?'"<p>

Jaune's eyes darted to Yang, who raised her hands as if to say she wasn't guilty. "I didn't do it! Must've happened while we were panicking! I swear!"

"...oh shit." The blond boy paled.

"...nice knowing you, Jaune."

* * *

><p>Weiss was just returning home from a nice afternoon out with Pyrrha. She was happy- after all, spending time with one of her best friends was fun, if only to get away from the madness that was Beacon for a bit.<p>

Even a workaholic such as her needed some time off.

"Hopefully they didn't blow up the place when I was gone." She sighed as she sat down, before a new notification appeared in her email.

"Hm? Jaune234arc? Okay..." She opened it and recognised the link as from Dustfiction. "Hm..." She opened it carefully.

"Massages?" She dived into it, flicking through it, before...

"THIS IS INDECENT. WHO. WHO WOULD WRITE THIS?! I-I WOULD NEVER, EVER, EVER LET JAUNE DO THIS TO ME.

B-BESIDES, I-I DON'T HAVE FANTASIES OF HIM TAKING ME IN THE COURTYARD-"

"WEISS DON'T READ-" Jaune burst into the room, seconds too late.

"...you did this, didn't you?"

"What?! N-no-"  
>"Well then, I'm just going to have to punish you, my way." Weiss stood up, drawing Myrtenaster.<p>

"But..." At this point, the blond boy gave up trying. She'd forgive him afterwards.

But the pain had to come first.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Jaune's screams filled the academy's minds that night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: So yeah, stuff. That was...funnily enough, easier to write than some of my other chapters, despite being even less hilarious than them.**

**Well, the next chapter is...Weiss Reacts to Crossovers: High School Edition! Le gasp! What could this be?! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Seriously, though, read H'tee Rarpee's Massages, it is a great fic, much better than this one, much better written too. If you're reading this, a shout out to you for being one of the great writers in the fandom.**

**Otherwise, read, leave your reviews, comments and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	18. Weiss Reacts to Rule 63!

**Weiss Reacts to Rule 63!**

**A/N: Firstly, a big apology to those of you who wanted to see the Crossover/High School AU chapter. I've decided that I've done quite a bit of crossover lately (*cough*Persona*cough*) and I've decided to move that chapter until after the next one. Sorry guys. In advance, I beg forgiveness if I refer to Persona/Lucky Star/whatever other universes I've established in the fanfic here :c So instead you get Weiss reacting to...whatever the title is now!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Weiss would have A-cup Angst. A lot of it.**

* * *

><p>"...Why does Yang have a Risette pinup book?" Weiss tilted her head as she tossed the indecent book to the side, sighing. Yang really had no limits when it came to her 'healthy adolescent sex drive'- Weiss was actually surprised that Yang called herself a 'virgin'; the veracity of that statement seemed dubious to everyone save Nora. She sighed.<p>

"Why is everyone around me so indecent..."She muttered as she moved off the bed she was sitting on, looking for her stash of yaoi- well, technically boy's love, but Ruby insisted on calling them yaoi- before...

"Where is it?!" Weiss noted that her entire stash was...gone. Panicked, the heiress rushed around the room, looking for her beloved boy's love manga.

* * *

><p>Yang giggled as she read through one of Weiss' boy's love manga. She sighed.<p>

"Ah, Weiss~ Always so fun to see what you pretend to find indecent~"

"Yaaaaaannnnng~" Nora poked her head in from the wastebasket.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say we were going to get Ren into a maid outfit?" She seemed to be shaking at the thought. The brawler nodded.

"Oh, we are. We so are." She smirked.  
>"Have you got the stuff ready?"<br>Yang held up the maple syrup. "Yep. I've got the sack as well."

She sighed. "Great. Someone's been robbing my stuff. Perfect." Sighing, Weiss swung around her desk chair, sitting on it before turning to the computer.

"To the world of fanfic! Again." Diving into the fanfiction site she always frequented, a particular fic caught her eye. "RWBY Reversed", it was called, and she read the description carefully- watching out for any labels that hinted at its indecent nature. None whatsoever; Weiss sighed in relief. For some reason, there was a niggling feeling in her mind, but she dismissed it.

"Hm...so we're supposed to be gender-bent in this story? Interesting concept..." And so Weiss dived into reading it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Yang dragged a wriggling, moving sack out of JNPR dorm. Ren's muffled voice could be heard from within, protesting and asking to be let out.

"YANG! GET ME OUT OF THIS! I WANT MY MAPLE SYRUP BACK!"

"Oh Noooora~ I have oooour priiiiize!"

Nora poked her head in from around the corner. "Quickly, we need to get moving! I found a good place to take pictures!"  
>"Why couldn't we do it in your dorm?" The brawler asked as she struggled to drag Ren through the corridor.<p>

"Apparently Pyrrha wants to dress Jaune up too. She's roped Cardin into doing it with her."

"..." Yang tilted her head. "Cardin?"

"Apparently Cardin likes visual novels. I dunno."

"I SWEAR NORA IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT I'M GOING TO WITHOLD HUGS"  
>"Oh, don't worry, Ren-chan~ We're just going to do something fun~"<br>More squirming; Ren was attempting to break out of the sack he was in. Luckily, Yang had bought the sack from Oobleck, who used a similar material to contain Grimm, in exchange for all of the pictures she and Blake had taken of Glynda dressing up as Rin- for some reason, half the staff seemed to be into anime, manga, visual novels and games as well- so, there was no way Ren would escape.

* * *

><p>"...uhuh..." Weiss tilted her head at the monitor. "So...Ruby's still...Ruby...Yang's still as boisterous as ever, Blake's quieter than she normally is and they got me...COMPLETELY WRONG." Her voice gained an indignant tone to it as she vented.<p>

"I mean, I'm nowhere NEAR that aloof a-and arrogant! I am a perfectly NICE person, and I would be even if I was a boy! S-some people d-don't get me...s-such i-idiots..." She continued reading nonetheless.

"Hmph. Some people don't understand me...wait...WHAT?!" She grasped the screen, looking at it with widened eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Ren was on a stool in the middle of the school courtyard. He was unhappy.<p>

He was clothed in a very skimpy maid costume- one Nora had found in the closet labelled 'For Nora', with a short skirt and form-fitting curves. He even had the strange headgear worn by maids.

And he looked absolutely _adorable. _Yang and Nora were squeeing at the sight.

"Oh. My. Dust! He looks so...adorable!"  
>"Yeah! He looks more like a girl than Jaune does!"<p>

"I know, right? If it wasn't for the fact we know he's a guy, I'd totally mistake him for a girl! N-not that I wouldn't consider him attractive..." Yang winked mischievously at Ren, much to his girlfriend's chagrin. "Yang, I swear, if you touch him, I'll kill you~ Kay?"

"Sorry! It's irresistible when his facial expression looks so much like Weiss!"

Ren growled, blushing. "Nora...I swear...if you tell ANYONE about this..."

"We won't!" She smiled cheerfully. Ren sighed in relief, before Nora pulled out a camera instead.

"No, we'll just take pictures instead!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in JNPR dorm...<p>

"Whoa..."

"I know..." Pyrrha and Cardin stared in awe at their creation. Specifically, Jaune in an even more impressive Saber outfit than ever- his armor was even modelled correctly, with the small window in the chest area and everything. Jaune looked somewhat bemused. "Uh, Pyrrha, what's this for?"

"Well, I never got a chance to cosplay with you at Animecon..." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head shyly. "So...uh...I wanted to take a couple of pictures with you..."

"With Cardin?" Jaune pointed to the boy, who shook his head. "I'm not in them. I'm takin' 'em."

"Wait...a-are you going to..."  
>"Yep." With that, Pyrrha walked off into the toilet to change clothing, smirking. Jaune sat there, mouth hanging open.<p>

* * *

><p>"T-this...w-w-what is this?!" She pointed at the screen with a shaking finger. Despite the lack of warning she'd seen, the passage in front of her depicted her and Ruby's counterpart doing...indecent things.<p>

"...WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS PAIR ME UP WITH RUBY?! EVEN WHEN GENDERBENT?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"...because you're cute together?" Blake poked her head in from the ceiling. Weiss jumped slightly, surprised by the catgirl's sudden appearance. "Uh..."

"It's true. I mean, you're clearly tsundere for Jaune AND Ruby." Blake continued. "You refer to Jaune as an idiot, Ruby as a dunce, you blush at the thought of even having anything to do with them, romantically or not-"

"S-Shut up!" The heiress shrieked. "I-I do NOT want to h-have sex with Ruby! Or Jaune!"

"I never said that." The catgirl smirked and at that point, Weiss shut up, turning red. She mumbled something about Blake, probably involving several 'idiots' and 'why mes', under her breath, while Blake got off the ceiling and landed perfectly on the floor of the dorm, approaching the monitor. Reading it carefully, she smirked.

"So, yaoi, right?" Weiss remained silent. Blake took it as a signal to continue. "...I see. So people like seeing you and Ruby together, huh."

"...n-not that it's ever going to happen..."

"Oh, I can see it happen. Being you of all people, you're probably likely to pull off a threesome with Jaune AND Ruby." Blake smirked as Weiss blushed and squeaked out a half-hearted "S-Shut up!" at her. Yang was right; it WAS fun to tease Weiss. She decided to up the ante.

"Besides, you have this fantasy every night, Weiss. I can hear you in your sleep."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Faunus have EXCELLENT hearing. Also, you make it kind of obvious when you moan out Ruby's name in _that_ way...sometimes Jaune's as well...and now you're going to pretend it's indecent?" Blake chuckled. "Points for being the most tsundere girl in all Beacon."

"I..." At this point, the heiress ran out of retorts. The mental image of a naked Ruby, wrapped up in red blankets, beckoning to her- wait, HOW was she thinking this?

"Oh my..." Blake sighed at the screen. "Now, you're 'doing' female Jaune? Well, whoever this guy is, he has you down pat-"  
>"I DON'T LIKE THEM OKAY DUST DAMMIT IS IT THAT HARD TO SEE THAT I LOVE THEM BOTH OH DUST-" Weiss, realising exactly what she said, covered her mouth quickly with both hands.<p>

It wasn't quick enough. Blake smiled in delight.

"Oh, so you do like them?"  
>"I never said that-"<br>"Oh yes you did." She stood up, shaking her head. "You have it bad for 'em, don't you?"  
>"I don't-"<br>"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She smiled sincerely- now that it was out, Weiss looked cuter and more adorable for having her crushes. She sighed. "I'm not Yang, Weiss. I can keep a secret. It's between you and me."

"..." The heiress, dumbfounded, turned to the screen, mumbling about indecency and lemons.

With that, Blake walked out, whistling. She needed to get a drink and mull over the amount of things she could make Weiss do for her now.

* * *

><p>Jaune sneezed. "...did someone mention my name?"<p>

Cardin shrugged. "I dunno. Weiss, maybe? I heard her screaming about something." He poked the Excalibur replica in Jaune's hand. "That real?"  
>"Uh, yeah. Made it in the forges with Pyrrha."<p>

"Sweet."

"Uh..."

"This is awkward, isn't it?" Cardin frowned.  
>"Uh...it's been two years and yet I can't wrap my head around you being a nice person..."<p>

"Yeah, I get that a lot." The boy laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I used to be a dick, didn't I?"  
>"Yeah...you could say that..." Jaune chuckled nervously.<p>

"Hey, man, don't worry." Cardin smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you. We may not be friends, but my dick days are behind me. I'm, like they say, reformed now. Like all those rival guys in anime and stuff- when they get defeated or saved by the good guy, they change sides, right?"  
>"Uh, yeah." Jaune nodded, smiling a bit. "Kinda impressive that you watched enough to know that."<br>"Saber-chan?" Jaune turned around to the toilet, to see...Pyrrha. Or rather, Pyrrha dressed as Shirou.

Her hair was covered in a red wig, almost exactly like Pyrrha's normal hair- or it might have been Pyrrha's real hair, treated with Dust to make it look shorter. Her normal ensemble was replaced with a blue shirt and trousers, and her eyes were brown, instead of green, achieved with contacts. She sidled up to Jaune, smiling. Cardin had a look of amazement on his face.

"Whoa...you look like..."  
>"A guy..."<br>Pyrrha chuckled. "Yes, I have some experience with makeup and acting, I know how to dress up like a man."

"..." Jaune blinked. "So, uh, shall we...get this over with? I'm starting to chafe."

"Sure." Pyrrha stood over Jaune, leaning over him with her chest touching Jaune's head. Jaune expected a soft feeling- instead, he felt rough, segmented fabric brush over his hair.

'Is she...wearing a sarashi?' The boy thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Ren- and Yang, of course- Jaune had a fetish for sarashi. He couldn't explain what or why this was- perhaps it was the form-fitting way the bandages were tied or something- but he just did.

'Oh no...this is bad...w-what do I do?' His mind was in a panic- if he had a nosebleed now, he would look like a pervert. Meanwhile, the blissfully unaware Cardin nodded to Pyrrha.

"Say cheese!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in the courtyard...<p>

Ren appeared to be incredibly irritated. "Are you done yet, Nora?"

"Okay!" She gave him a cheery thumbs-up and Ren sighed. "Nora, why did you find it necessary to kidnap me to do this?"  
>"Well, I didn't think you'd agree to it, Ren." She shrugged. "I mean, you like crossdressers, but you probably wouldn't want to crossdress yourself, right?"<p>

"...if I'd known you were into that, I would have done it." He sighed. "Nora, you could've asked. It's no trouble. Baiting me with maple syrup and dragging me into a sack wasn't worth the trouble."

"Aawwwww, Ren~" Nora blushed, squeeing. "That's so cute...I think I need to give you something nice as an apology, then."  
>"What is-" The sable-haired boy was interrupted by the not entirely unwelcome, warm feeling of Nora's lips against his. He responded by pulling her closer and onto the bench next to them.<p>

While the pair was having their moment, Yang stalked off, smirking, holding her prize.

In her hand was a picture of Ren, on the floor of the JNPR dorm. Specifically, he was clutching a bottle of maple syrup, chewing on it like a dog would chew their bone. She smirked.

"More blackmail material~ Oh, Yang, you are SO evil~ And to think that I just need to grab some dirt on Pyrrha now..."

* * *

><p>Weiss had an expression of shock on her face. "...what did I just read..."<p>

Indeed, the gender-bending did alter several things; Weiss' counterpart was linked more to their mother than father, for one thing, and the team argued slightly more, in part due to Weiss' 'overinflated' ego and Blake's counterpart's aloofness. However, what shocked her is that the fic hadn't changed too much about others- and, of course, the way she'd blurted out what she'd blurted out earlier.

"...I do NOT find the concept attractive..." She closed the tab, shaking her head. "B-besides...s-seeing...t-two attractive men...d-doing indecent things...d-doesn't arouse me at all!" A drop of blood landed on her skirt, and she felt a wet trail of blood start trailing down her nose.

"...why me..."

* * *

><p>'Oh Dust Jaune don't think about it don't think about it no, no, no...' He tried to purge the mental image from his mind. However, Jaune couldn't fight it much longer.<p>

'...why me...' He succumbed, and imagined a half-naked Weiss, her bare torso wrapped in bandages, beckoning to him from the bed. Her face was flushed, and her expression seductive.

'Come, Jaune...m-make me whole...'

"...dude, your nose is bleeding."

"...shit."

Needless to say, after she got a full explanation, Pyrrha refused to talk to Jaune for the rest of the day- unless he went around the entire school dressed as Saber. Desperate not to anger his best friend, he complied.

And so, on that day, Jaune realised that Ren wasn't the ONLY one who thought he looked cute as a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, got that out of the way. Woo! Yeah! Probably somewhat lackluster...*sigh* Well, at least this next one won't be. Thanks to the delightful Melanie Malachite (their name at the time of publishing), Weiss Reacts to RubyRolled! is our next chapter! Woo! Yeah! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave your reviews, suggestions, thoughts and criticism, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	19. Special Chapter: RubyRolled!

Weiss Reacts to RubyRolled!

**A/N: Yes. This is happening. All I have to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: RubyRolled! belongs to Melanie Malachite*. Far too genius for me anyway.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Jaune would be an otaku.**

***username at time of writing.**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever get the impression we're too silly?" Yang asked Weiss curiously as she began comparing two separate pairs of cat ear headbands; the latter hadn't even bothered asking her about what she was using them for. It WAS Yang- it was bound to be something stupid and Weiss wanted nothing to do with it. She turned around to her teammate, shrugging.<p>

"Uh...sometimes. Why?"

"I dunno. Just a feeling I had." Yang shrugged. "Although shoving Ren into a maid outfit MAAAAY have been a bit too silly..."

"Y-yeah. I totally agree." Weiss snorted.

Of course, being the girl she was, having seen the pictures, she'd concluded- as did every girl and boy in all of Beacon- that they would most definitely tap Ren in a maid outfit. Being the girl she was, of course, she denied it utterly.

"Hey, uh, Yang? You write fanfic, right?"  
>"Yeah, why?" She looked curiously at the heiress, who swallowed nervously. The question had been floating around on her mind for weeks- but with the chaos of Saber and that weird boy with the blue hair showing up, vacation crap, so on and so forth, she hadn't found the time to do so. She decided to voice her question now.<p>

"Uh...would you mind giving me pointers?" She'd planned to ask Jaune; however, the JNPR team leader had been busy of late, mostly hanging out with Cardin and Pyrrha, watching anime and talking about it. And, of course, GreatMoonGuardian hadn't been available for a while- Weiss didn't know why, even though he'd offered to give her pointers as well.

She was snapped out of her deep thought by Yang, who smiled. "Sure. Just...write what comes naturally."

"That's it?"

"Well, that and get a beta checker." She shrugged. "I'm a writer, not a teacher, princess."

"...uhuh." Weiss sighed. She knew it. Yang wouldn't be too much help. She turned to her screen and refreshed the page, when she noted a newly updated fanfic.

"...RubyRolled?" She tilted her head. "...should I read this? I don't think so..." Yang stood up and walked over, holding a pair of cat ears the same color as Blake's, looking over at the screen. "...it has me in it? READ IT. I COMMAND YOU."

"What?"

"I SAID READ IT WEISS" Yang shouted. "I MUST SEE THIS MADNESS"

"...you and your sister are mad, I swear." She clicked on the story, zooming to the last chapter, as Yang squealed happily.

"Yay, fanfic with me in it~ I feel so loved~"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Velvet finished reading the subject matter of the chapter. She didn't seem amused.<p>

"ELF-KUN! WHY DID THIS PERSON GET ME WRONG? I LIKE WEISS-SEMPAI! NOT JAUNE-KUN! WEISS-SEMPAI IS MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARM-"

As if to answer her response, a giant heavenly finger emerged from the heavens, approaching Velvet's head...and flicked her in the ear. She pouted.

"QUIT WHINING VELVET I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE"

"B-but Elf-kun..."

"NO. I SHOULD NEVER HAVE GIVEN YOU FOURTH WALL OBSERVER POWERS, DAMMIT. I THOUGHT YOU'D END UP LIKE PINKIE PIE, OR DEADPOOL OR SOMETHING. GO PLAN ANOTHER WEISS KIDNAPPING SCHEME, I DUNNO. I'M NOT PLANNING THIS SHIT FOR YOU." With that, the finger ascended, and Velvet sighed.

"...so Elf-kun really won't help me get Weiss-sempai...or tell this person that I'm into Sempai and Sempai alone..." She giggled insanely.

"...j-just you wait...s-she'll be all mine...y-you'll see. You'll ALL see." With that, her insane giggling escalated into evil laughter.

Or, at least, as evil as an incredibly moe bunnygirl, who sounded vaguely like a certain infamous moeblob did could.

* * *

><p>"...that's totally unrealistic." Weiss shook her head.<p>

"...w-where was I? THIS FANFIC PROMISED ME AND I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS." Yang looked shocked. The heiress gave her an irritated look. "That's totally not right. Besides, we all know Velvet is pretty much a psycho...lesbian? Or single-target sexuality, towards me?"  
>"A bit of both. I've taught you well, my student~ BUT I STILL WANT TO SEE SOME ME CHAPTERS DUST DAMMIT."<p>

"Uh...yeah." Weiss sighed. "To be fair to them, we did kinda skip towards the end chapter. Shall we read all of it."  
>"Yes, lets. I need to find my me chapters." The brawler seemed determined on getting what she was promised by the fanfic blurb. The heiress sighed.<p>

"This might take a while."

"...what. Did Ruby just...do that? And I am so NOT a heartless witch." Weiss pouted. "I have...normal skin. And I don't look...old."  
>"I don't think Sailor Moon's appropriate." Yang shook her head. "And I'm offended she portrayed me as a brainless retard." She scoffed. "I'm not a retard!"<br>"Agreed." Weiss muttered; she certainly was brainless, she'd give her that.

"Besides, Gurren Lagann and Black Lagoon would be more interesting to cross over with RWBY and fairy tales!"  
>Weiss gave her a deadpan look. "What."<p>

Blake shouted from outside the window, clutching a very sharp looking drill. "THIS IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" Weiss merely gave her a deadpan glare, and Blake sank back below, disappointed. Sighing, the heiress turned around to the monitor. "At least they got my characterisation right."

"Yes- as boring and tsundere as always!"  
>"...shut it, Xiao Long." Yang smiled cheerily in response.<p>

"A-as if! I don't play Pokemon!" Weiss balked at the screen. "B-besides, I think Shin Megami Tensei's much better!"

"...Pokemon is kinda like Shin Megami Tensei." Yang responded calmly. "Also, I play both."

"Tch, peasant. The Persona games are nothing LIKE the main series." Weiss dismissed her statement with a brush of the hand; she'd seen the cases for the third and fourth game of the series underneath Yang's bed.  
>Yang snorted. "Yeah, they're so much better. The setting's good, the music's amazing, and hey, the characters are quite nice..."<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in this strange mix of Vytal, Earth, and various other worlds, Yukari sneezed.<p>

"Did someone complime-"

"No time for that, Takeba! We need to get filming!"

"Oh, sorry." She sighed. She grabbed her props and ran onto the set, muttering to herself.

"I swear, sometimes I think some weirdo's inserting me in stories for their own amusement."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry.**

* * *

><p>"So...yeah." Yang had just finished explaining why she preferred the Persona series to mainstream SMT. However...Weiss had sat there looking offended at the screen; Yang sighed, knowing full well Weiss hadn't paid attention at all.<p>

"And I'd never cheer like that!" Weiss sighed. "I don't like the concept that I might even think of doing so!"

She was lying, of course. Every last blasted battle, whether it was a game, training, or a real mission, Weiss would often trashtalk her enemies and gloat. It was a habit she'd kept from her days of being a general jerk- Ruby, Yang and Blake had noticed she'd never shaken the habit.

Yang snorted. "Y-yeah, sure you don't. And I'd never play Farmville! That stuff's boring!"

"Whoa, you're actually capable of discerning games that have taste; even if they're clearly inferior. You DO have a brain." Weiss remarked sarcastically.

Yang pouted. "I pride myself on being stupid. How dare you?"

"True." She sighed. "Let's get reading to the next chapter already."Wait..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"...didn't we see Blake play Slender?"

"Yes...I think we did." She smirked. "Was it around the time Blake decided to leave notes around the school at night and dress up like Slenderman to scare the hell out of everyone?"  
>"Yeah. Jaune utterly pissed himself!"<br>"Man, I love Blake sometimes."

And so onwards through the chapters they ambled, slightly drunkenly.

* * *

><p>"I think they got Blake's personality right!"<br>Yang scrutinised the methods Blake used. "Hm...I know Blake prefers maple syrup..."

"What is with you people and maple syrup?"  
>"I dunno." She shrugged. "It's a thing, I guess."<p>

Weiss sighed. "You and Blake sometimes..."

"Hey, at least I didn't slather Myrtenaster in tuna!" The heiress gasped. "What?"  
>"Blake did it, I swear."<p>

"...I'm going to kill her, I swear." Weiss grumbled. "That made it STINK."

Yang nodded in agreement. 'Okay...plan B enabled...so now I have Weiss on my side...I WILL get her back for the time when she swapped out my shampoo for maple syrup!' She thought.

Weiss snorted at the letter. "Yeah, totally true. I-I'd never consider Ruby romantically! S-she's a complete dunce! A-and she's a girl!"

"...did we mention you're a complete tsundere, AND either the gayest of them all or bisexual?"  
>"S-shut up! I don't like Ruby! Or Jaune!"<p>

"I never said anything about Jaune." Yang smirked. "Busted."

"...I deny everything."

"I know you do."

"...j-just move to the next chapter already, i-idiot!"

Yang's laughter could be heard down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Why did we all die?!" Weiss looked in shock at the screen.<p>

"Because Velvet apparently has a hard-on for Jaune."  
>"And I do NOT have a fetish for Faunus!"<br>Yang muttered. "You're right, you have a fetish for little girls in red hoods."  
>"WHAT WAS THAT, XIAO LONG?!"<br>"...nothing."

Weiss sighed, turning back to the screen and reading the chapter again.

"...who's Kara Eberle?" Weiss blinked.  
>"Your voice actor, apparently." Yang shrugged. "I always thought you'd be voiced by Rie Kugimiya."<p>

"...what?" She tilted her head.

"Hey, if we're doing voice acting of ourselves, we'd be the best ones to hire, right? So I'm doing this off the assumption we're hired for voice acting ourselves." The brawler reasoned. "If we were to do a foreign dub, therefore, it makes sense that you'd be voiced by someone pigeonholed for tsunderes!"

"I swear upon the Dust that I use for weapons, Xiao Long, if you call me a tsundere again, I'm going to end your life." The heiress gave her a glare that could kill Grimm, Shadows, or whatever you wanted it to kill, really. Yang sighed. "Just saying.

"Also, isn't the term seiyuu for Japanese voice actors?"  
>"How'd you know?" Yang perked up.<p>

"Ruby told me." Weiss stated. "Also, Lindsay Tuggey?"

"Don't know who she is either. The name sounds familiar...and for some reason, I hear the name Barbara when I think about who'd voice me..." Yang shrugged, before continuing.

"Hm...now that you mention it, I don't think I've heard of either." Yang had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, if they sound anything like us, they've got to be good voice actors, right?"

"I think so..." Weiss conceded. "Although, there's a running theme of Velvet trying to get us all killed, or writing us all dying...to be fair, she likes doing that anyway. Just with me instead of Jaune."

"Yeah...totally like Yuno."  
>"What?"<p>

"Nothing~"

"...so basically, this fanfic is complete and absolute crack and meta."

"Yep."

"So basically our world."  
>"Yep. Only in our world, Velvet's a lesbian, Blake's sneakier, Nora and Ren are actually a couple, we keep making pointless references to anime, and apparently our favourite toku actress is also a Persona user, who apparently used to be more tsundere than you! Oh, and we're crossed over with every anime, ever."<p>

"..."

"...just pretend I didn't say anything." Yang sighed. 'I hate seeing through the fourth wall. Curse you, Elf.'

Weiss continued on, completely baffled about the conversation that had just proceeded. She noted down the names mentioned for further research.

Meanwhile...

Velvet mumbled to herself, while typing so quickly that her fingers were nothing but blurs on her keyboard.

"Hm...we'll probably have thirty children...Dust shenanigans...hm...this person has no imagination.

If I wanted kids, I'd make thirty with Weiss-sempai~ Twelve is too little~"

* * *

><p>Weiss and Yang sat back in their chairs, laughing. The chapter they'd just read reminded them of their own Christmas celebration.<p>

"Oh, man...that was...hilarious..." Yang spat out, trying to regain her breath. "The dog...oh, I should totally have given Blake that for Christmas..."

"I laugh at the idea that Ruby might give me a lewd book for Christmas." Weiss said imperiously. "I'd say she'd be more likely to give me a form-fitting catsuit."  
>"Yeah, a lewd book's too tame for my little sis~"<p>

"Thanks for reminding me that your sister's a pervert." Weiss muttered darkly. Yang responded, offended. "Ugh, of course not! It's a healthy adolescent sex drive!" Weiss merely gave her a deadpan look, to which Yang responded by quickly changing the subject.

"Say, what DID she give you for Christmas?"  
>"A...shark plushie." Weiss blushed. "...i-it was a nice gesture, alright?!"<p>

Yang sighed. "Oh, Weiss, you've got it baaaad~"

"Shut it."

"Oh, right, miss Bossyboots doesn't want everyone to know she's gay for Ruby. Got it." Yang mockingly saluted the heiress.

"What did she get you anyway?"  
>"Jeff Williams...hey, this guy's psychic! Although...she did also get me a couple of CDs of Risette, Pentakill and Black Sabbath, so...hey, one out of four isn't bad!"<p>

"...you actually listen to Risette?"  
>"What?" Yang looked at Weiss like she was stupid. "Hey, I can like pop idols AND rock!"<p>

"...well, true point." Weiss shrugged- she still had the Risette pinup book she'd found in Yang's closet.

"But seriously, why would he make YOU give Blake a dog?"

"...I dunno." The heiress shrugged. "Maybe because I never usually prank anyone?"

"Yeah, mainly me and Blake anyway." She shrugged. "Still, I have to admit, THAT was hilarious."

"Booping hilarious." Weiss smirked.

"Making jokes, are we?"  
>"Tis the season to be jolly."<p>

* * *

><p>"...WHY WOULD IT SUCK TO BE ME?!" The heiress exploded at the screen. "I'M NOT A STUCKUP BOSSYSKIRT! HOW DARE THEY?!"<p>

Yang was laughing at her teammate's reaction to her less than shining portrayal. Her thoughts went as follows.

'Oh man...Weiss is so funny when she gets pissed...I've got to stop laughing, I think I'm gonna pee myself...no, Yang, don't do it...'

Weiss breathed heavily and slowly, trying to calm down. "...tch. Stupid peasant. What would they know about me?"

"...well," Yang sounded out of breath. "He's got a point."

"What's that mean, Xiao Long?" For the umpteenth time in so many minutes, Weiss gave her yet another death glare. Yang weathered it with the classic coolness she wielded.

"He certainly got everyone right this time. I AM too cool for anyone to be me."

"...next thing you know, you'll be asking for a statue of yourself to be made outside."

"Yeah!" Yang pumped her fist. "That's a great idea! Maybe I might get the guy who wrote this to even write me a speech when they finish!"  
>"...you're such a narcissist."<p>

"I know. I'm awesome like that."

* * *

><p>"WOO!" Yang pumped her fist. "I MADE KYUBEY PISS OFF!"<br>"..." Weiss tilted her head. "...you watch FAR too much anime."  
>"And you watch far too little."<p>

"I watch just enough."

"Watching Sailor Moon with us doesn't count."

"...screw you. A-Anime's for peasants." Weiss frowned.

"Explain Animeco-"  
>"SHUT IT XIAO LONG IT WAS METAPHORICAL"<p>

"..." Yang shook her head. She knew Weiss was being a big fat liar this time as well; she caught sight of DVD boxsets for Code Geass, Ranma ½ and Lucky Star under Weiss' bed as well- she'd even nicked the Ranma boxset for her and Ruby to watch, as her sister was dying to watch it.

'...le sigh...why does Weiss have to be such a tsundere? She's just as much of a baka as she likes calling people...'

Weiss sighed, pulling up the review box. "Well then."

"...oh don't tell me you're leaving a bad review for this." Yang frowned. "Besides, it WAS pretty funny."

"...I suppose, Yang. I suppose." The heiress sighed and typed up her review of the story.

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

...I suppose this was incredibly funny. Well done. I have several problems with my portrayal throughout the story- I am NOT bossy. At all. That is a complete lie.

And secondly, Ruby is NOT at all lesbian. No. She's straight as a post. I think.

Otherwise, well done. I hope to see more from you.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>"Happy, Xiao Long?"<br>"Very much so." She smiled cheerily. Weiss sighed and shook her head; she HAD enjoyed spending time with Yang. True, Yang was an utter gadfly. True, Yang was more irritating than Ruby at her most obsessed, Jaune at his flirtiest, and Velvet at HER most obsessed combined. And true, Yang liked nothing more than to tease her. But, nonetheless, Yang was a good friend. Weiss was just about to say as much when she remembered something...

"...I know you have my yaoi manga."

"Oh, so you admit to it now, do you?" Yang smirked. "Don't worry, I'll just show it to Jaune and-"

"IF YOU DARE DO IT I WILL MURDER YOU"

"Too laaaate~" With that, Yang ran outside the room, waving a copy of the manga. "Heeeey Jaaaaauney-boooooy! I've got something from Weeeeiss!"  
>"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN EXECUTE YOU FOR TREASON"<p>

Insanity ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea who'd voice RWBY if it was dubbed by an actual production house or something. Probably the people who did Lyrical Nanoha or Puella Magi- Elf too lazy to remember names off top of head. Also, this was a little YangxWeiss friendship fluff in disguise- I'm just that sneaky, aren't I? :3**

**Trope references! Woo! I hope this is enough to get this a works page! N-not that I want one, or anything. I kinda do, but you know...yeah. Stuff. So...yeah. A shout out to you, Melanie, for writing that incredible fic, if you're reading this at present! Go read RubyRolled! by the way, guys, it's far, far superior to this piece of crap~**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be...Weiss Reacts to Fanservice! Yeah! Woo! Stuff! Leave your reviews, comments, suggestions and criticism, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day! Until next time!**


	20. Weiss Reacts to Fanservice!

**Weiss Reacts to Fanservice!**

**A/N: I HAD to. I'm sorry. Weiss is fun to tease. VERY fun to tease. Oh well, I'm sure you enjoy seeing her embarrassed and secretly aroused face too guys :3 Also, must get fanservice (mostly) out of the system. There'll still be fanservice, for you kiddies who seem to be dirtier than we think :P**

**Also, happy 20th chapter! *breaks out party hats and firecrackers***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Yang would break the fourth wall copiously.**

* * *

><p>"What is with you people and half-nakedness?" Weiss wagged a disapproving finger at Yang and Ruby- the both of them had, for the umpteenth time since Weiss had bought a computer, changed her screensaver to a generic, half-naked girl- "It's one of the pictures from Catherine!" Yang protested- and she was getting tired of it all- the LAST time she'd had it changed, Blake changed it to a picture of a Pikachu.<p>

"Not my idea!" Yang protested again. "Ruby's the one who played the game!"

"Hehe..."

"...I swear, if I get my wallpaper changed again..." The heiress glared at both of them, who started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"N-nothing! We swear, Weiss!"  
>"N-nothing at all!"<p>

Weiss growled- as in, a literal, animalistic growl. "Dust damn you both." The pair walked off, laughing. The heiress sighed as she resumed her seat.

"Those two...I'll never understand them as long as I live." She shook her head. "Ruby may be cute, but she's a dunce. A deviant, weird, cute dunce." Shaking her head, she went to open her Documents folder when-

"RUBY! YANG! WHAT THE DUST IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Needless to say, lewd pictures found themselves on Weiss' hard drive, which she erased with the speed of a thousand Rubys on sugar highs.

* * *

><p>As they heard the shouting from RWBY dorm, the pair descended into laughter again.<p>

"Man, did she find them?"  
>"Oh, yes she did~" Yang said in between laughs. "I love Blake sometimes...she came up with the idea of showing her those."<p>

"Yeah, she's so cute when she's embarrassed~" Ruby squeed at the image of embarrassed Weiss; the heiress was often embarrassed, often by either seeing the lewd images from the various lewd games Yang played and the pranks she and Blake pulled, or sometimes, the stupid things Ruby did.

"Yeah, definitely." The blonde girl smirked. "Say, Rubes...would you like to...help me make her look even more moe~"  
>"Why, yes, sis, I'd love to see her more moe~" Ruby smiled eagerly.<p>

"Right. Imma need you to get the maid outfit out."  
>"Which one?"<br>"That one."  
>"That one?"<br>"Yep."

"What else?"  
>"I'm going to need a pair of scissors, maple syrup, and two..." The brawler spied Jaune and Ren walking past, unaware of the plotting going on. "...volunteers."<p>

She smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. I-I don't like these...indecent pictures..." Weiss muttered to herself as she browsed through the fanfic archive. As of late, there seemed to be a lot of...indecent things going on around her- she was thankful that none of it graduated to anything worse than a few fantasies, some indecent clothing and a lot of lewd gestures.<p>

But she couldn't help wondering about something; during one of these indecent moments, loath as Weiss was to admit it, she had admitted her love for...two particular dunces. This stuck with her- and although Blake had kept her promise and hadn't told anyone else, she couldn't help but wonder.

Was she...descending to the same depths of indecency and insanity as the world around her? Surely it couldn't hurt that she liked Ruby and Jaune, in that way, right? Weiss sighed.

"No...no, it can't be wrong, surely. Right? Y-Yang would know...no. I can never tell that girl." She shook her head, unconsciously clicking on a fic her cursor was hanging over. "...I'm never going to get the issue resolved unless I talk to them about it." The heiress exhaled, before looking at the screen.

"Hm...wait..." She tilted her head, before her eyes widened in realisation.

"WHAT?! WHY AM I READING THIS?!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby came up to the JNPR team leader and Ren, smiling.<p>

"Hey, Ruby. What do you want?"  
>"Um, could you come with me for a sec?" Ruby held out a broken ammo cartridge. "I...kinda need someone to help me fix it..."<p>

"You're handy enough...and I kinda can't hold the thing open long enough to get the thermobaric sensory dustosensor in..."  
>"The what?" Jaune , of course, was being distracted from the events going on behind him.<p>

Ren saw a bottle of maple syrup being lowered in front of his face. The sable-haired boy, of course, could not resist the godly liquid of sweetness.

"SYRUP! MINE!" He grasped at it, clenching it tightly with both hands. "My...Precious..." As he tried to open the lid with his teeth, a sack fell over his body, tightening at the bottom, and was pulled up into a vent.

"ARGH! NO! MINE! MY PRECIOUS! DON'T TAKE IT AWAY, SNEAKING THIEVESES!" Ren snarled at an invisible predator...which, as the sack opened, revealed itself to be Yang, smirking. In the darkness, Ren could tell what she was carrying in her other hand; a hanger, with a maid costume.

"Oh, hey."

"...I'm not going to like this, am I?" He sighed.  
>"No. But if you do it for me, you can keep the syrup."<p>

"Fine. Make it quick, Yang. I already have to deal with enough embarrassment as it is.

The amount of people checking me out..." He shuddered.

Meanwhile, below, Jaune sighed.

"Fine, Ruby, I'll help you."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered and dragged Jaune off to the nearest closet. As he was dragged off, Jaune, without turning around, shouted back to Ren. "I'll be right back! I'm just going to help Ruby fix something, kay?"

As the door shut, the sounds of scissors cutting their way through fabric and yelling were heard, followed by Ruby's quick 'Sorry!'.

Then...

"Whoa."

* * *

><p>Weiss stared in shock at the screen; the fanfic she'd clicked on depicted...exactly what she'd been mulling on; a relationship with her, Jaune and Ruby. Not necessarily in the least indecent way either.<p>

"W-what..." She shook her head, embarrassed. She couldn't read it...but she HAD to. It was just...compelling. Weiss, as if driven by an unseen force, began to slowly read the whole story, top to bottom, taking everything in, her face slowly turning redder at every lewd, indecent and perverted thing she saw.

"..." She stared at the screen.

"...I-I never realised someone c-could use i-ice cream and maple s-syrup like that..." As the mental image began forming in her mind, the heiress banished it just as quickly. "N-no!"

She shook her head, too shocked and embarrassed to continue reading and to scream in anger.

"...w-who would write such a thing...i-it's so...indecent..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Beacon...<p>

Militiades Malachite started cackling.

"This. Is. PERFECT." She cackled insanely at the screen, at the fanfic she had just written; of a three-way relationship between Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss, and the inevitable sexual relations.

"Wahahahahaha!" She continued laughing.

"Milly?" Melanie poked her head in from the other room, frowning.

"Yes?"  
>"Someone's been impersonating me again." She sighed. "People seem to like me for some reason." As she walked in, she continued. "Hey, Milly, what're you-wait." She strolled in, reading the fic on her sister's screen.<p>

"...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! T-THAT'S SO DIRTY!"

"...it's a healthy adolescent sex drive, dammit!"  
>"It is most certainly not!" She frowned. "Bad Milly!"<p>

Militiades pouted. "B-but...Mel..."

"Nonsense. You write lemons too much."

"...what about the one you wrote shipping yourself with some guy called...Hisao?"  
>At this, Melanie blushed. "S-shut up about that, y-you idiot!"<br>"What, embarrassed?"  
>"I-I swear, I-I don't even-"<p>

"Who's the indecent one now, huh?"  
>"...I hate you so much, Milly." Melanie glared at her, and the red-clothed girl swallowed in fear. She hadn't seen that glare ever since Yang beat her in a battle simulation.<p>

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

><p>"It is so...indecent..." Weiss stood up, mumbling. "Indecent...indecent. Indecent." Her fist began to curl itself.<p>

"...WHO WOULD WRITE SUCH A THING?! S-SURELY THERE HAS TO BE A GOOD REASON?! A-AND HOW DO THEY KNOW? HOW DO THEY KNOW?!" She shrieked.

"T-THIS IS...UNACCEPTABLE! I MUST FIND THE CULPRITS!" Weiss resolved, taking out Myrtenaster.

"Yes...I must find the culprits...and execute them."

Velvet crept up on RWBY dorm's door, holding a box of vanilla sorbet and a sack with rope. This was her chance- she saw Blake falling from the sky, a broken drill in her hand, and Ruby leave the dorm with Yang, so Weiss was probably alone.

"N-now's our chance, Velvet...now's our chance..." She slowly made for the door, her hand moving towards the doorknob-

And suddenly, her and it were smashed against the wall as Weiss kicked it open.  
>"I SWEAR, BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL, BY GRABTHAR'S HAMMER, I SHALL AVENGE MY MODESTY!" She marched out; unaware of the imminent danger she had been in earlier. Behind the door, Velvet slumped.<p>

"...m-maybe next time..." She lost consciousness, dreaming of many naked Weisses; as much as people liked to say that Weiss was the 'gayest' of them all for Ruby, Velvet was FAR worse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Ruby stared at Jaune's exposed chest. To say it was ripped would be an understatement; the boy really had worked out a lot since he came to Beacon. His muscles were so defined and sharp, his skin was tan, and...well, Ruby had never imagined that the geeky, awkward boy she hung around with sometimes was this muscular.

"Whoa..."

"Uh, what?" Jaune looked at her, clueless.

'...did Yang know he was this ripped?' She thought to herself. "Uh..." The crimsonette shook her head. "Nothing." With a deft push of her hand, she shut the cartridge closed, making it appear fixed.

"I think we fixed it."

"...was cutting my clothes off really necessary?"  
>Ruby blushed. "Uh...yeah! It's kinda hot in here! And...uh...yeah!"<p>

"...well, okay..." Jaune sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll just get going now and get me some new clothes...try to warn me next time, kay? See you around, I guess." He walked out and Ruby followed.

'I know I'm not the one who thinks this, usually...but DEM ABS. Who knew that this guy could be mistaken for a girl?!'

As Jaune walked off, he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry."

"...Jaune?" He looked up, to see Ren, in a maid outfit. He was irritated, to say the least.

"...Ren?"  
>"...Yang needs us in her scheme. And don't bother running, boy." He grasped Jaune's wrist. "If you run, I have to stay in this for the rest of the day, do you understand?!" The look of desperation in Ren's eyes persuaded the blond boy, and he sighed.<p>

"Fine, I'll help Yang...but seriously, don't you think she's going too far?"

"Sometimes..." He shook his head. As he did, he spied Yang walking past.

Yang walked across to her sister. "So, the plan suceeded?"  
>"Yeah...but Jaune's-"<br>"Absolutely ripped, I know." Yang interrupted her. "Hey, sis. You know I love you, right?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Well, I just need to do this for the plan. I saw this in the Persona playthrough I was doing, and I just thought that making someone wear this would be interesting."  
>"Wha-" Before she was finished speaking, Ruby was dragged into a closet by Yang, squirming as she realised what was in Yang's other hand.<p>

A very high-cut bikini, labelled 'HIGH-CUT ARMOR'.

* * *

><p>Militia walked around, sighing. After seeing her sister irritated, she realised that the best option was possibly to exit the dorm and buy her some Black Forest cake- her favourite food.<p>

As she strolled around, she ran into Weiss, who looked a mix between angry and ashamed.

"Uh...hey...Weiss, right?"  
>"Yes," She nodded. "Have you seen a tall girl, long blonde hair, leather jacket, purple eyes?"<p>

"...Yang?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"  
>"No, why?" Militia tilted her head.<p>

Weiss grumbled. "I'm going to KILL that girl."  
>"Why?"<br>"She wrote this fanfic about me and Jaune and Ruby...just...it's so indecent! Why- WHY would ANYONE use maple syrup and ice cream like that! Just..." She shook her head, stalking off in the opposite direction from Militia, who gulped.

"...that's my fanfic...oh crap." She shook her head worriedly. "What have I created..." The red-clothed girl followed Weiss closely, both out of concern for Yang and out of a sick fascination towards what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yang arranged her three models; a shirtless Jaune- absolutely ripped-, a meido Ren, and Ruby in a chainmail bikini.<p>

"Why am I in this, Yang?!"

"Because she's a pervert and she imagines you naked." Yang nodded.  
>"...so she DOES like me!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist.<p>

"Just get it over with already." Jaune and Ren glowered at Yang.

"Why?" The crimsonette frowned. "I kinda like this bikini! It's loose and comfy to wear! I thought it'd chafe and look-"

"J-just shut up already, Ruby!" Jaune was noticeably averting his eyes from Ruby. "I-I want to get this over with already."

"Right!" Yang smiled mischievously. "We are going to surprise Weiss by going to the dorm, knocking, and popping in! Then, I'll take a picture of her reaction and we'll be golden!"

"...just do it already, Yang."

From outside, Weiss could be heard screaming. "YANG XIAO LONG, I WILL END YOUR PETTY LIFE, YOU PEASANT! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!"

"Oh, here she comes! My plan's coming together kinda quicker than I expected! Quickly!" She shoved the three into the door.

"Pop out at her when she comes past!"  
>"But-"<p>

"In one...two...three!" The blonde brawler shoved the door open and the trio clambered out awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"YANG! WHERE ARE YOU-" Weiss was interrupted by the appearance of three people in front of her.<p>

As she began to process who they all were, she gasped.

"...w-w-what are you w-w-wearing...Ruby...a-and where's your shirt, Jaune?" She blinked, shocked. Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...someone kinda cut it off..."

"A bikini." Ruby stated matter-of-factly. Weiss realised something quickly.

'N-no...i-it's becoming true...b-but they look so...oh Dust, Schnee, why must you...they look so...sexy...' With that, Weiss turned a deep shade of red and fainted. The embarrassment was too much for her.

Ren pouted. "I love how she didn't notice me at all." He sighed, walking back to JNPR dorm, dragging his dumbfounded friend with him. Ruby poked Weiss with her finger.

"Uh...Yang?"  
>"Yeeesss?" She was snapping pictures of the swirly-eyed, embarrassed heiress.<p>

"I think you over-did it with the fanservice..."

"I...might have, yeah." She rubbed the back of her head, grinning toothily. "But hey, she looks moe, right?"

"I...guess so..."

Militia turned away from the scene, shuddering.

"...well, shit. I kinda screwed up...best not let Weiss know I wrote that..." She crept away very quickly from the scene, in case the raging heiress awoke and smote her down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blake walked back into the chaos, her heaven-piercing drill shattered. Her normally perfect hair had bits of leaves, twigs and Dust-knows what, and her clothing was dirtied and blasted in various places. Her expression was only vaguely disappointed.<p>

"Guess they didn't believe in me enough...one day, Kamina-san. One day!" She then realised just what she was looking at.

"Oh Dust. When she wakes up..." The disheveled catgirl threw her drill aside and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fanservice galore. Woo! Yeah! Also, had to address the existence of a writer 'Melanie Malachite' and the character 'Melanie Malachite' somehow, even as an one-off gag.* Oh, did I mention they'll be showing up more now? Oh, and the trailers will probably be ignored, except when it's funniest to. Sorry lads.**

***Sorry Melanie, if you're reading this. Rule of Funny prevailed :c**

**Well, for the first time in ever, I can give you guys the chapter list for the next couple of chapters! Yes! Hooray for planning!**

**Next up: Weiss Reacts to Script Fics!**

**In no particular order afterwards, Special Chapter: Weiss Reacts to The Shadow of Fire, thanks to the wonderful Dagger of Faith, Weiss Reacts to Abridged Series, and Special Chapter: Weiss Reacts to TvTropes!**

**Thanks for reading, leave your reviews, criticisms, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	21. Weiss Reacts to Revenge Fics!

**Weiss Reacts to...Revenge Fics!**

**A/N: Yes, this is the third time I've replaced a chapter. Good news; for anyone waiting for scriptfics, the chapter will most definitely happen after Weiss Reacts to TvTropes. However, the reason I changed the chapter is because I found the concept of a revenge fic hilarious (seriously, guys, these are fictional characters, no need to hate 'em enough to want them dead...).**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Pyrrha would be a troper.**

* * *

><p>Weiss laid flat on her bed, browsing the Dustnet with her tablet, a cup of tea in her free hand. Ruby was up on her bunk, playing what seemed to be Pokémon- judging by the fact she was cursing some random guy's Gyarados, most likely- and Blake and Yang could be heard nearby, taking turns playing what sounded to Weiss like Persona. Judging by their frustrated cries of irritation, it wasn't going too well.<p>

The heiress sighed. "Amateurs." She continued browsing the Dustnet, sighing. She was feeling bored again- unsurprising, considering that for the umpteenth time, _somebody _had stolen her yaoi manga and of course, Blake was downloading some ungodly large game that lagged her computer down, so Weiss was forced to use her tablet.

"Someday, you peasants. Someday." She shook her head and continued reading through the archives, eventually stopping on a curious looking fanfiction. She heard Ruby cry in jubilation above her and assumed she won, shaking her head before turning back to her fanfic.

"...Break? A...curious title for a fanfic." Weiss looked at it curiously. It seemed to have a lot of reviews, for such a recently uploaded fanfic- it seemed to have been uploaded in the last couple of hours!

"Hm...it seems to be popular. I should read it, I suppose..." She went into reading it, her curiosity getting the better of her.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Melanie threw her 3DS across the bed from her. "I HATE POKEMON SO MUCH"

"Uh...did you lose?" Miltiades piped in.

"Yes!" The white-clothed girl muttered. "I-I had them cornered with Gary!"  
>"...Gary? Really? That's what you name a Gyarados, Mel?"<br>"I was short for names!" She sighed. "Damn Ruby. Damn her." Melanie sidled over to her sister, watching what she was doing.

"Milly? What're you doing?"  
>"Uh, some stuff." She shrugged. "Mainly, seeing what the hubbub is about this fanfic, called 'Break'."<p>

"Huh?"  
>"A darkfic." Miltiades shrugged. "Apparently, it's been hauled up in some discussion on why darkfics are bad."<br>"I personally don't like 'em." Melanie shrugged. "Too...dark. And angsty. But mainly dark."  
>"I don't mind 'em, myself, Mels. Long as they aren't too dark- I like my fanfics fluffy, personally." The red-clothed girl shrugged. "Stil-Whoa!"<br>"What?"  
>"The reviews!"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Mels...oh Dust. Oh DUST!" She stared with wide eyes at the reviews section. "Just...what?!"<br>Melanie looked at it, horrified as well.

"Oh. My. Dust."

* * *

><p>Weiss read through the fanfic, unaware of the horror she was about to experience.<p>

"So it's a typical holiday situation?" She nodded, flicking through it. "Hm...myself, Yang, Blake and Ruby, out to a typical day in Vale..." Weiss noted the scenario as she read through. It was a fairly typical slice of life scenario, really; Blake being her typical, quiet self, Ruby being as hyperactive as ever, and Yang being, well, Yang.

The four of them were walking around on the ocean side in Vale, chatting and doing typical things- munching on cookies, talking about their classes, and generally being friendly with each other.

"Hm. The name 'Break' seems to be a wonderfully fitting name; it seems we do indeed get a break." The heiress noted. "Dust knows how I need one from these dunces..."

From the other room...

"Dammit, Blake!"

"What?!"  
>"SHE USED FUCKING MARIN KARIN AGAIN. DUST DAMMIT."<p>

"SERIOUSLY?!" The sounds of rustling and struggling.

"Hey, I deserve a second turn!"  
>"Nuh-uh, you already tried it three times!"<br>"Well I want another go!"  
>"No! No snuggles for a month if you do this to me, Blake!"<br>"...I hate you so much."

* * *

><p>"M-Mels..." Miltiades looked horrified. "...h-how could someone..."<p>

"...t-that's d-d-dark...e-even by the standards of the Dustnet..."

The two girls had just read the various shocked, horrified and scared responses to 'Break'. The fanfic seemed to, according to these reports, contain copious amounts of insanity- not the funny kind either-, murder, and mental breakage.

All to break one Weiss Schnee down to a whimpering wreck.

To make it worse, the author seemed to not care a dot that he was horrifying his readers- and not in the best kind of way, either- instead making it clear that this was more of a hatefic towards a character he despised than a darkfic meant to entertain anyone, as made clear by his responses within the review section.

"...w-who'd write such a thing?" Milly muttered. "I mean, I've seen some good darkfics; Blood Rose being one...but this...this isn't a dark fic. This is just plain sick!"  
>Melanie nodded in agreement. "I-I agree, Milly..."<br>"...w-we've got to find Weiss." Milly stood up, grabbing her crimson petticoat. "Gotta warn her to stay away from this fic. This guy practically has a hate-on for her..."  
>"Uhuh." Melanie nodded, grabbing her own ivory petticoat. "I wouldn't like to see her sob her eyes out reading that thing."<p>

"Agreed." And so the Malachite sisters set out on a mission.

* * *

><p>"Okay...so it's getting darker..." Weiss noted. "And yet we're still out and about?" She nodded. "That seems like an odd...wait...who's watching us?" The heiress noted that the story seemed to be implying that someone was stalking the group.<p>

"...oh?" She lifted an eyebrow. "A Grimm?" A Beowolf had seemingly shown up- in the middle of Vale, which she considered suspicious- and was following them.

"How peculiar-" She stopped herself, reading the next line carefully.

'And suddenly, Weiss Schnee found herself upon the floor, her throat ripped out by the canine Grimm and it scampered away. As if expecting her teammates to help, the cruel heiress reached out to them, choking upon her own blood.

And they laughed at her.'

"...what?" She read through the next passage carefully. What she found was...to be frank, not to her liking.

She watched herself dying, slowly, painfully as her beloved teammates, people she considered friends, laughed at her, jeered her, told her to hurry up and die in pain- at one point, Ruby, of all people, drew Crescent Rose to finish her off, to kill her, but Yang held her back, saying that she deserved a long, slow death.

And all she could think of was 'why?'. It did not end there; she was saved, by a man she immediately picked out to be a typical Marty Stu; his appearance was too good to be true, his name was too average for their world, and his weapon clearly stolen from Final Fantasy. Yet Weiss couldn't help but read it- if such a fic was going to save her from her clearly horrible friends, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Right?" She slightly whimpered. Her eyes were drawn to read further, despite the clear emotional turmoil she was undergoing- Blake, Yang and Ruby were her friends- no, closer than friends, they were what Yang always called _nakama_- the truest of companions, those who would never, ever abandon each other.

And this fic...it broke that in half, and, as Weiss further read it, began to tear apart the bond they had built.

* * *

><p>Melanie and Milly hastened their pace to get to RWBY dorm- it was on the other side of the school from MEME dorm; they shared it with another pair of sisters, Elizabeth and Elise Ermine- and the fact that they were on a completely different floor did NOT help.<p>

"Dammit!" Melanie shouted. "Why is their dorm so far away?!"  
>"I dunno! I blame Ozpin! The ONE time we want to be close to 'em, we're this far away!"<br>"Dust help us..." The white-clothed girl sighed. "I just hope that Weiss doesn't read that crap."  
>"Who wrote it anyway?" Milly asked.<br>"I think I recognized the writing style..." Melanie thought back to it. "But I can't quite remember who it seemed like..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in RWBY dorm...<p>

"Wh-what..." Weiss looked at her tablet, shocked.

The fic took a turn for the worse. Soon, even the clear Marty Stu had begun to abuse her; treating her like a slave in sex and life alike- and to make it worse, none of her 'friends' would help her. It wasn't just RWBY, either, but Ren, Nora, Jaune- even Pyrrha had abandoned her.

Weiss watched in horror as her fictional self was shattered to almost nothing, and with each revelation shattering her further, it wasn't until she saw the final chapter that she well and truly felt horror...and a bit of emotional pain.

The man who'd taken her in, to care for her- and later abuse her- revealed, in a long, slow, twisted monologue, that they'd done it all to make her pay for her abrasive behaviour, and that now- at that point, her fictional self was broken to the point of suicide- they would simply watch her die.

"...who'd write something like this?!" She muttered in shock. As the story closed, with the inevitable result of her killing herself, the author notes told of their purpose for writing it; they hated Weiss- despised her with all their heart. The notes seemed to be a justification for making her suffer- indeed, she could tell that this guy felt glee while doing it, at points.

"..." She shut her tablet, as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "...no, Schnee, you won't cry, you won't cry, it's just a story..." Mastering her emotions, slowly, but surely, she stood up.

"I'll be taking a walk..." The heiress said to Ruby, who was reading a book on her bunk. Ruby nodded.

"I'll see you later, then. Hey, Weiss, you sound sad..." The crimsonette noted. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." With that brusque interruption, Weiss walked outside to gather her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Malachite sisters ran into Weiss, and they ran to her.<p>

"Weiss!" Melanie shouted. "Whatever you do, do NOT read this fanfic!" She held up her tablet, showing her 'Break'. "It's...a pretty clear-cut revenge fic, and it's kinda...-"  
>"I know. I read it." She muttered.<p>

Milly tilted her head. "Weiss, if you're-"  
>"I'm fine. It's just a story." Weiss nodded, mustering a smile. "Besides, it's not like they really meant it, right?"<br>"Uh...well..." Melanie and Milly nodded. "If you insist...we'll just walk back now, then." The pair walked off, nodding to each other.

"...I feel like she's going to break down..."  
>"If she does, her team's got her back. What we need to know is WHO wrote that. I KNOW I've seen that particular style before." Melanie stated.<p>

"Who, Mels?"  
>"I think I share a Literature class with 'em..." She flicked through her mental map of who she shared it with; Cardin, Dove, Sky, Velvet, Elizabeth and a couple of other students she didn't know, apart from her sister.<p>

She knew it was one of the former, but who?

Meanwhile, behind them, Weiss sat down, thinking.

"...w-what did I do to this guy to deserve having THAT written about me?" She muttered. "I didn't do anything personally, surely. I mean...I used to be...horrible, and mean and abrasive, especially to Ruby...

But...but they don't hate me, right? I'm not that person anymore, right?"

Weiss wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Long after everyone had gone to bed, long after everyone had fallen asleep, Weiss sat up in her bed, sweating and crying. The fanfiction had gotten to her badly- she could not stop thinking that, for whatever reason, Ruby and the rest were going to leave her behind.

She'd had a bad nightmare indeed, just now.

Weiss had dreamt that she was in that situation- that she was walking with her team, in Vale, at sunset. She wasn't aware that anything whatsoever was wrong, that anything was going to happen.

And suddenly, it did; the Beowolf, just like in the story, ripped her throat open and left her to die. Weiss instantly knew that this was the part where the Marty Stu came in to save her, and waited, weathered the jeers and the insults.

But...it was not to be.

Soon, to her horror, the faces of her friends twisted themselves into horrifying caricatures of themselves, with mouths too big, too toothy to be human, as they mockingly put her down, screamed at her, and threw insults at her...

Especially Ruby. Ruby was harshest in her insults, throwing back her once affectionate epithet of dunce as a wicked insult, snarling at her, telling Weiss she hated her, and hoped that she would die a horrible, long death- it was too much, for Weiss, to see her affectionate, friendly, caring leader do this to her, even in a dream.

It was too much, even to think about.

"RUBY!" She screamed, and her partner awoke. "W-Weiss?!" The crimsonette poked her head down, to see a crying, clearly hurt Weiss. "...oh my Dust! What's wrong?!"

"J-just..." She shook her head and ran outside, sobbing. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh my Dust...Yang! Blake! Wake up!"

* * *

><p>They found her, sobbing on a bench near the girl's toilet. Melanie, Milly and Cardin- the latter had joined them after hearing the shouting from CRDL dorm and seeing the pair walking around, also going towards the noise. They'd explained the situation to him, and Cardin, not necessarily being the closest of friends with her, nonetheless agreed to help.<p>

"Weiss?" Milly approached her.

"Y-yes?" The heiress looked up, her normally clear blue eyes welling with tears. Milly shuddered to think that someone's horrible, nasty story had reduced someone to this.

"I-is everything..."

"I-it's just that..." Weiss continued sobbing between words. "...t-that...I-I had a dream...t-that my team...that Ruby...w-would..."

"We know." Melanie nodded. "That's never going to happen."  
>"B-but what if...what if it is..."<p>

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Cardin growled. Milly and Melanie shot him a glare, but he ignored it. He moved towards Weiss. "Ya know, you used ta not give a crap about how some random jerk treated ya."

"Y-yes...but-"  
>"Lemme finish, Weiss. Yer all nice and that, but is this really who ya are? Crying at some random asshole making some fanfic of ya where he takes ya ta bits?" He chuckled. "Come on. Ya really think Ruby and all that'll leave ya, that they'll just do that?"<p>

"...no..."

"Then what's the worry?" He nodded towards her. "I'm probably the biggest asshole in Beacon, and even I wouldn't backstab my own team...or my own friends. Still...if ya have any problems...ya come to us if ya can't come to yer team, yes?"

"Or us." Melanie and Milly nodded in agreement.

"T-that's...that's nice of you...I-I just thought...I felt that...I felt abandoned..."

"Weiss?!" Weiss perked up as she saw Ruby, who ran into her, glomping her tightly.

"R-Ruby...I-"  
>"Save it, I don't need to hear it. I just want to hug you, 'kay?" The crimsonette tightened her hug on her partner. "I want you to feel better. I just want you to know, that we're here for you, that we'll be at your side if you ever feel sad, 'kay?"<p>

"I...I suppose..."

"As will we." Blake and Yang chimed in, nodding. Even Jaune and Ren had shown up, and Pyrrha and Nora. They were walking across, offering their own words of support.

Weiss felt heartened at everyone showing up to comfort her; even the Malachites, who she wasn't that closely related to, and Cardin, the reformed bully...she felt herself grow lighter, as if a burden had lifted from her heart. Knowing that her closest friends; JNPR, RWBY, and especially Ruby- would never abandon her...it made her happy.

"I just...I..." She shook her head, crying again, but this time, these were tears of joy. Ruby patted her on the back.

"It's okay, Weiss. Let it all out." She mentally squeed for a second; she WAS hugging the one she had the hugest crush on, but now wasn't the time.

Suddenly, a light went on in Melanie's head. "I figured it out." Milly looked at her.

"What?"  
>"It was Dove." Cardin blinked. "What?"<br>"Dove, in your team, Cardin." Melanie nodded. "Yes...I knew I recognised the dark themes. He hates Weiss, doesn't he? Thinks she's stuck up?"

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Oh, that sonofa-" She was pushed aside by Cardin, who was walking back to his dorm. "Hey!"

"Save it, Xiao Long." He shouted back. "For doing that...ta poor Weiss?" He smirked. "He deserves more than just a beatin'.

I'm going ta renovate his ass!"

"H-hey, take me along!" Yang moved up next to him. "She's one of us, you know!"  
>"Let's break his knees together!" Nora moved up, activating Magnhild.<p>

Cardin looked back to the Malachites and everyone else. "Ya won't be telling Port or anyone else, right?"

"Trust us, we weren't even here." They walked away, as Ruby and Weiss walked in the opposite direction, back to their dorm. Jaune and Ren walked with them as well, as did Pyrrha, offering their own words of support.

* * *

><p>Dove leaned back in his chair, smirking in sick satisfaction. He had seen all the reviews of his fic 'Break'. He really hated Weiss; whether it was because of her attitude, her family or because he just did, Dove found it good to hate her.<p>

"Ah...yes. That fucking Schnee bitch." He smirked. "If I can't give her comeuppance in real life...well...guess she'll never know it was-"  
>"Dove?"<br>"Yes, Card-oh." He looked towards the door, to see a very pissed off Cardin, a smirking Yang, and a gleefully smiling Nora. "Uh..."

"Dove, we need ta talk. Ya see, it's about the thing you wrote about Weiss..."  
>"I-I swear, it was completely harmless!"<p>

"Yeah, well..." Cardin shook his head. "Ya made her cry. Ya kinda need an asskicking for that."

"Shit, Cardin! I-I'm-"  
>"KNEE-BREAKING TIME!"<p>

"This is for Weiss, you sick bastard!"  
>"AAAHHHH-"<p>

Needless to say, when Dove appeared at the infirmary that morning, the reports that he was beaten up by a flaming titan, a large heart-shaped hammer and Cardin- who'd been found in JNPR dorm, playing a card game with Jaune- were disproven.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda needed to take my own anger out at revenge fics...really sorry about that. :c On the plus side, I'm fine now and I PROBABLY won't be doing that again. Also, I needed to get my feels out- and I kinda regret putting Weiss through that... :c Oh, and I'll be calling Miltiades Milly now because it's easier to spell, more moe and it's Weiss Reacts. :P**

**But, in future, to prevent such events, we must take drastic measures! For just one lien a month, you can adopt your own Weiss. She comes with a tracker every month, and your very own Weiss plushie. Please, kids, think of the Weisses, every time you write a revenge fic against her, you hurt a Weiss. Please, adopt a Weiss today.**

***ahem* On another note, next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to The Shadow of Fire! Le gasp! A shout out to you again, Dagger of Faith, for letting me write about it; I hope you enjoy next chapter!**

**So read, leave your reviews, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	22. Special Chapter: The Shadow of Fire!

**Special Chapter: The Shadow of Fire**

**A/N: Hello, ladies, gents, various genderless people! It's the chapter you may or may NOT have been waiting for; Weiss Reacts to The Shadow of Fire! Go read that instead by the way, it's far superior to this crap. Oh, and since this is far more driven and plot-twisty than ANYTHING I've covered before, warning for spoilers, so don't read unless you've read the entirety of The Shadow of Fire and/or don't care because you love me and my story :P**

**DISCLAIMER: The Shadow of Fire belongs to Dagger of Faith. I don't have to say 'go read that instead' again, right? **

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Cardin would be a Kanji expy (that's all that needs to be said about him, really).**

* * *

><p>"Blake..." Weiss called from her desk chair, idly browsing through the Dustnet. The catgirl poked her head down from her bed, a mecha manga in hand.<p>

"Yes?"  
>"What would you do if some random guy just...came up, trying to hunt me down and kill me?"<p>

Blake chuckled. "Well, by that definition, technically I'm a random guy, who used to want to hunt you down. Not necessarily kill you, but you know, being in the White Fang and all..."

"Uhuh. Still. What WOULD you do?"  
>"Well...that guy would have to go, wouldn't he?" Blake continued. "Try as he might, we'd just feed him to Velvet."<p>

"Yeah...true, that." Weiss nodded. "I suppose anyone attempting to get close to me would probably get killed by Velvet..."

* * *

><p>"WEISS WEISS WEISS WEISS WEISS WEISS WEISS" Velvet was on a sugar high- this was the second milkshake she'd drunken in an hour.<p>

"SO MUCH ENERGY OH MY DUST THE PLANNING AND PLOTTING" She bounced around her dorm, which was, as usual, solitary; by virtue of being so obsessed with 'Weiss-sempai' that she'd managed to chase her old team out AND persuade Ozpin not to reinsert her into another one.

The headmaster's own words were, quoted, "I am not touching that crazy bitch. Ever.".

Eventually, Velvet pulled to a stop in front of a whiteboard; one of many around the room, hung from strings from the ceiling; having them on the wall might cover up all the beautiful pictures of her beloved she had –and that one Risette concert poster. The whiteboard was labelled 'Scenarios where Weiss-sempai would be taken away from me' and one was 'Typical evil guy wants revenge on Schnee family'. Various circles were drawn around it, as well as question marks.

"Hm...I wonder..." Velvet rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "If someone tried to kill MY Weissy-chan, hm...

I guess they'd have to die first~ It's simple, really. Nobody touches Weiss-sempai.

NOBODY."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blake, come over here a minute."<br>Blake hopped off her bunk and strolled over to Weiss. "Hm?"  
>"This looks interesting. The Shadow of Fire?"<p>

"That fic?" She nodded, recognizing it. She hadn't read it before, but Jaune and Nora had, and they'd told her some things about it. "Uh...you might not want to..."

"...a dark secret dating to before the Schnee Dust Company?" Weiss frowned. "Preposterous. W-we're a completely legitimate business outfit! With a legitimate business club!"

Blake muttered under her breath. "Yes. Just like the Kirjos are. And the Corleones." She had a point; the Schnee businesses were known for, among other vile and villainous acts, smuggling cakes and sweets, running horrible, vaguely Freudian experiments on people and taking away candy from babies.

Weiss looked at her oddly. "I know who the Kirjos are, but Corleones?"

"You need to watch more movies. And oh my Dust could you get me Mit-"

"No."

"But-"

"No. Simply because you implied we had criminal links. L-like we'd be associated with petty...crime..." The heiress harrumphed. She opened the fanfic, while Blake frowned.

"I wanted Mitsuru-sempai's autograph..." She sighed. "One day..."

"...so Ruby gets SHOT in the FIRST CHAPTER?!"

"My...that escalated quickly." Blake remarked.

"...I suppose this is why you said NOT to read it?"  
>"Pretty much."<p>

Weiss folded her arms, glaring at her. "A-and w-what if I CAN handle...this?"

"Go ahead." Blake chuckled. "I doubt you could go through ONE chapter of this without complaining about the fic. If you do, I'll give you all my yaoi manga. For free."

"And if I lose?"  
>"I get to send your drawing of Ruby in a maid suit to everyone."<p>

Weiss gasped, shocked. She turned a luminescent red. "Y-you wouldn't! T-that's not mine!"

"It has your signature on it. 'W. Schnee', seriously?"

"...fine." The heiress grumbled. "It's a deal, Belladonna. Challenge accepted."

"Just to be fair, I'll let you complain about this chapter."

"JUST WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT AN INNOCENT CHILD? AND WHY THE DUST WOULD THEY WANT TO KILL ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM? WHAT THE ACTUAL BOOP? AND DID RUBY JUST DIE THERE? REALLY?"

"She's a main character. She didn't die."

"...how can you tell?"  
>"Anime, sweetie." Blake smirked, having said the last word in a mocking tone.<p>

"..."

* * *

><p>"WHY WOULD OZPIN-"<br>"Weiss? You remember our bet?"  
>"OH SCREW YOUR BET." The heiress glared at her. "I-it's stupid anyway! G-go ahead! I can deny it's mine!"<p>

"Fine." Blake smiled enigmatically.

"...why would Ozpin just...do that?" She frowned. "I mean...my story self has a point; he'd probably move heaven and earth to see Goodwitch."  
>"He has a point." Blake shrugged. "Besides, we don't really have time to visit anything except on the weekends during school time."<p>

"Point." Weiss sighed. She hated it when Blake was right- and she was right often. She continued speaking. "And I don't WANT to get back at Cardin like that! I already executed him!"  
>"Oh, yes, I remember that. He refused to go within a hundred feet of you that week."<br>"...In my defence, I didn't know Yang blew up the dorm!"  
>"You still executed him." Blake squeed at this, secretly; this was an infamous habit of her idol Mitsuru, after all. The Flawless Executioner took no shit from anyone.<p>

Now that she thought about it, Weiss WAS somewhat similar to her idol; both were ice-wielding ice queens with an affinity for fencing, vaguely rich, powerful and criminal families, no idea how to act in social situations and they both had the stealth capability of a pink rapping capybara; the catgirl remembered one time when Weiss tried her hand at sneaking an ice cube down Yang's back, only to make more noise than Ruby did when she was munching cookies.

Needless to say, it was an interesting day-

"Blake? Hello? You spaced out."  
>"What? Oh." Blake sighed. "And we both know what we'd REALLY do to Ozpin and Goodwitch if we needed to get rid of them."<br>"Lock them in a room with Nora and tell her that they touched her pancakes."

"...they wouldn't last the hour."

"...I'm going to end up with Ruby in this, aren't I?"  
>"Isn't that what you want?" Blake smirked.<br>"...damn it, I shouldn't have told you that, should I?"

"Be grateful THAT's not the price of the bet, Weiss." The sable-haired girl nodded.

"...what WOULD I do if I lost Ruby..." The heiress muttered wistfully.  
>"Knowing you, you'd break into the underworld and carry her out, bridal-style, before proceeding to take her on the-"<p>

"Shut up!" Weiss blushed furiously. As if Blake couldn't be more insightful, now she practically read her mind- not that she was an immense pervert, no, no decent person, especially Weiss, could be that perverted.

"...noted. Miss Schnee is even more of a pervert than we thought."

"L-let's just continue reading, i-idiot!"  
>"Right." Blake pointed to a certain part of the chapter. "Original character. Usually a bad sign."<p>

"Usually?"  
>"I dunno, people tend to come up with crappy OCs in this section. Seem to think we'd fall in love with their vaguely disguised real selves quickly." Blake shrugged. "Still, this one seems less Sue-ish. And hilarious."<p>

"I think we can tolerate him. I've had enough of rubbish OCs as it is, but this one isn't bad." Weiss muttered, before her eyes widened.

"AND MY PASSWORD IS NOT RUBY_SCHNEE!"

"You're right. It's Rubychanisallmine." Blake stated with obvious glee as the heiress inevitably responded with a flustered "S-shut up!".

It was fun to tease Weiss.

* * *

><p>"Ruby turned into a FAUNUS?! WHAT IS THIS?!"<p>

"...okay, that caught ME by surprise." Blake raised an eyebrow. "

"Well...she IS kinda wolfish..."  
>"Puppy dog eyes, chases her master around, overly affectionate to her master- yeah, I'd say she was more like a dog."<p>

"...s-shut up."

"Only saying." The catgirl shrugged.

"...that's probably more insane than anything we've ever seen." Weiss sighed.

"We live in the same dorm as Yang Xiao Long. I don't think ANYTHING can be more insane than that." Blake remarked.  
>"True point." They continued onto the next chapter, before...<p>

"Whoa, that escalated quickly." The pair said in unison.

"Wait...Orion's a god? I didn't notice that!" Weiss protested. Blake responded. "Hm...yep, he's either going to die or leave the story."

"Huh?"  
>"Well, when you have a character that badass and powerful in a story, that early, who's practically one of the main cast..." Blake noted. "They usually end up dead; like a sacrificial lion, so to speak. Like poor Kamina-sama...and Shinjiro-sama...I might be wrong, though. I dunno."<p>

"What is with you people and honorifics?!"

"I dunno. It's like some anime-obsessed weirdo put them in our mouths or something." The catgirl shrugged.

"To be kinda honest, Ruby seems kinda out of character for...Ruby..."

"Yeah." Weiss nodded. "I always thought she'd be the kind of person to forgive her enemies easily, even after they do that to her."

"I wonder why." Blake responded, while thinking about her leader's personality. It was true; nothing anyone did really hurt Ruby. Neither Weiss' harshest remarks, nor Cardin back when he was an immense jerk could stop Ruby; and she always forgave them with a smile. That, probably, was why everyone in Beacon they knew befriended her; such a friendly soul couldn't be resisted.

Either that or she was as cute as hell and everyone wanted to hug her. Either way.

* * *

><p>"FIGHT SCENE!" Blake shouted.<p>

"...that cloak's pretty useful." Weiss noted. "We need to get Ruby one of them."

"Agreed." Blake nodded. "That would be kinda useful."

"The descriptions of the fight scenes are amazing, though, for amateur fiction." The heiress nodded. "It's like we're actually there!"  
>"Well, you kind of are, really, if you think about it."<br>"Of course, in a REAL fight scene, we'd obviously have the upper hand." Weiss remarked. "We have had more training than our counterparts within the story, after all, far more. We've fought far worse things than other humans."  
>"I still remember the dragon Grimm." Blake shuddered.<p>

"And of course, Cinder without her burrito."

"Oh, yes, that...that was horrifying."  
>"For Dust's sake, we were just...walking...and there was so much...blood! A-and...she was just standing in the middle of it all...s-screaming for a burrito..." Weiss was still horrified by the memory of that day.<p>

That day, Vytal learned never to deprive Cinder Falls of burritos.

* * *

><p>"Roman?" Cinder waved over her henpecked assistant. He sluggishly ran over; he hadn't had a wink in several days.<p>

Dealing with a Cinder watching Ranma non-stop, was tiring. Even worse was the fact that she was a horrible roommate; burrito wrappers everywhere, scorch marks on the wall; it was a surprise Cinder looked like she did, let alone was even alive, considering her diet seemed to be burritos, energy drinks and apparently, his misery, Roman thought to himself.

"...yes?"  
>"Get me some burritos, please."<br>"...what?! You ran out already?!"  
>"Yes. Now go."<br>"...no-"  
>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TORCHWICK?!"<p>

"...sorry..."

"...you know what I'm like without my burritos."  
>Roman froze. "T-the blood...b-blood everywhere..."<br>"Yes. Now go get them before I have a repeat event~"  
>Roman was gone before she could finish her sentence.<p>

She smirked. "Wise choice."

* * *

><p>"...that's weird for Ruby...she'd probably be the type to SPARE her enemies..."<p>

"Agreed. And Faunus don't act like that!" Blake pouted. "Besides, we don't mutilate our enemies! No, if they piss us off, we hurl them off cliffs, pure and simple. Or renovate their asses."

"Hey, I just realised..."  
>"Yes?"<br>Weiss smirked. This was the first time she could get a jibe back at Blake for something.

"If cats go into heat...and you're a cat Faunus...does this mean you go into heat?"  
>"No, s-"<br>"Oh really?" Weiss smiled. "Then why, last night, were you moaning, in your sleep, and I quote, "Oh, Yang, take me, please, take me there, oh"?"

The heiress smirked as Blake's face slowly turned red. "...y-you heard that?"  
>"I heard a lot of things. That was the most decent thing I could remember."<p>

"...I-I swear...i-it wasn't me in h-heat..."  
>"Oh, but you've been awfully frustrated around Yang lately~"<br>"...oh, you devious, devious little girl." The catgirl sighed. "...what will it take you not to tell Yang that?"  
>"You don't show my Ruby maid drawing, I won't tell the world that you have a Yang fetish."<p>

"...deal."

"Glad that we arranged that." Weiss smiled brightly. "Now, let us recommence the story!" As they moved on through the chapters, they exchanged various comments with each other.

* * *

><p>"Weiss and Ruby, sitting in a tree, K-I-"<br>"If you finish that song, Belladonna..."

Blake gave her a legitimate cat smile. "Sowwy~"  
>"I swear, you and Yang are crazy..." Weiss shook her head.<p>

"Not my fault you really ARE gay for Ruby. And, of course, hot for Jaune."

"...not my fault they're both adorable dunces..."  
>"Birds of a feather flock together."<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss glared at the catgirl, who feigned innocence.

"Nothing~"

* * *

><p>"Ruby would totally kick Cardin's ass if he tried that in real life." Blake nodded.<p>

"I agree with the sentiment." The heiress noted.

"I mean, true he's a better fighter now, but Ruby...well...is Ruby."  
>"I know what you mean."<p>

"Also, they're going to try the wasp trick again? Seriously?"  
>"Pretty ironic that Ruby's not at all allergic to wasp venom."<p>

"I remember that time when we all ended up having to go home from a field trip because everyone got stung...I remember that Ruby was the only one there with absolutely NO hives."

"She had to persuade Ozpin it was really us and not some group of mutated weirdoes trying to break into Beacon, I recall."  
>"And of course, I'm the typical ninja. Although, I wouldn't take their stingers, no." Blake corrected it. "I'd smear more sap on Dove's back. I COULD take the stingers, but I have a feeling they'd end up somewhere awkward..."<p>

Both girls shuddered.

* * *

><p>"You and Ruby are so adorable together~"<br>"I think I get the point."  
>"I know. I'm just say-"<br>"Just like you and Yang are. Or perhaps you're looking for a more...risqué relationship?"  
>"Touché, Schnee. Touché."<p>

* * *

><p>"So our entire academy is protected by a combination of Goodwitch, Cortana and EDI?"<br>"Apparently."  
>"...I'm not surprised. Ozpin always seemed like he'd be into that stuff."<br>"Agreed."  
>"Although what surprises me is that Luna isn't naked...I swear, from the tension around the pair, you'd think they were looking for the best time to-<p>

"Okay, Blake, I get it, they're itching to jump each other, I get it."

"I was going to say kiss, but that's a lot better!"

"I hate you so much."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that is interesting. So the academy has a large cannon under the courtyard?<p>

"Apparently."  
>"Huh."<p>

"There IS something under there..."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Oh, don't get your hopes up. It's just your typical evil lair; spikes, iron maidens, typical stuff."  
>"...I wonder who that'd belong to?"<p>

* * *

><p>Pyrrha sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>Blake nodded. "This is where, to quote Yang, "Shit hits the fan"."<p>

"Agreed."

"Dust knows it'd just be you two."  
>"Why? Don't you trust us?" Weiss protested.<p>

"No. We wouldn't let you go in there alone- we'd come with you. And Jaune would probably drag his team with us."

"How sweet of you, Blake..."  
>"Yeah, well, that and if you die, I call your stuff."<p>

"...again, you, Yang, crazy people, yes?"  
>"I'd like to think of myself more as a pragmatist." Blake smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss tilted her head. "So...we died? Is that it?"<br>"...nope."  
>"But...we got blown up."<br>"You're also main characters. You have plot armor. You probably didn't die." Blake sighed. "Unless they decided to subvert it and you really ARE dead." She muttered under her breath. "Dammit, I was wrong about Orion being a sacrificial lion..."

"True point." The heiress sighed. "How much anime do you watch?!"  
>"Enough."<p>

"..." Weiss turned back to the screen. "That was...actually pretty good."

"Agreed."

"Should we leave reviews?"  
>"Agreed. I'll get on my account and you leave one."<br>"That was a good way of wasting...wait...we've only been here fifteen minutes?!" Weiss looked at the system clock, shocked.

"Felt like three hours."

"...hehe..."

Weiss shook her head. "I do wonder, though."

"What?"  
>"If someone WAS to go after me, right now, what would happen?"<br>Blake sighed. "My answer is the same as it was earlier; Velvet."

"True, that. But...I'm pretty sure my dad didn't associate with someone like Saturn."  
>"Who knows?" Blake stated.<p>

"...now I'm paranoid..."

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Well done. The story is of high calibre. I hope to see more from you...but one thing.

If ever that happened to me in reality, I would not pursue him. I would send Velvet Scarlatina after them. Dust knows what would happen.

Otherwise, I congratulate you. I hope to see more.

-Weiss Schnee

-From: **NightshadeNinjacat**

Excellent story, good descriptions, excellent characterisation...is there anything I really need to say?

-Blake B.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

A man marched onto the courtyard, sniper rifle in hand, grey suit flawless, red tie straight. He had but one purpose here today.

Eliminate Weiss Schnee.

He was contracted to wipe her out, and it was a contract he would see through to the end.

"Today, Schnee. Today you-"  
>"Oh hi!" He turned around to see...a brown-haired, mousy-looking bunny Faunus girl.<p>

"...girl, run along now. You saw nothing."

"Oh? Is that a sniper rifle? And did you just say...Schnee?" Her voice was...eerily calm, and yet...it had a sinister quality to it, one that this man couldn't quite place.

"...yes, I did. Now, I think I'm going to have to-"

"Are you going to kill her?"  
>"...I can't let you get away now." His Aura flaring up, he prepared to wipe this girl from existence-<p>

And suddenly he was on the floor, and Velvet stood over him, a large, serrated, _bloody _axe in her hand.

"I'm really sorry, good sir. But I can't let you hurt Weiss-sempai. Nobody can hurt her. Nobody."

"Shit, girl, you really are insane! Screw the contract and fuck this, I'm out!" He shoved her roughly off of him, but it was no use. Velvet was set.

"I can't let you leave now, no. You tried to kill my Weissy-chan. SHE'S MINE AND NOBODY CAN HAVE HER"  
>"Then you can have her, dammit! Fuck this!" The man ran off, and as he looked behind him, he saw the rabbit Faunus, a serene smile on her face as if she was merely wiping out a pest, hefting her large axe and giving chase.<p>

"Come back! I need to make sure you don't hurt Weiss-sempai!"

Needless to say, he learnt why nobody had ever succeeded in assassinating Weiss Schnee.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm actually kinda scared that despite never including them in the dictionary, Mitsuru, glomping and Schnee now show up as normal words. Oh well.**

**That was...long to write! Woo! Now that that's over with, a shout out to you, Dagger of Faith, for writing this incredible story. I don't personally think I did it justice, but hey, I tried. **

**Next up, Weiss Reacts to Abridged Series! Also, a special message; the amazing Orion Matrix recently requested his story 'Bedside Manner' be put up here. So, without further ado, we will be featuring it here VERY soon. Stay tuned for updates~**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed that. Leave your reviews, comments, criticisms and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	23. Special Chapter: TvTropes!

**Special Chapter: Weiss Reacts to TvTropes!**

**A/N: Right, this'll be a lengthy one. Firstly, I know I promised an Abridged Series chapter, but TvTropes was just too good of a chapter to put off for much longer~ So don't worry, lads and lasses, you'll be getting it tomorrow. **

**I also apologise deeply for confusing people with Cardin's accent last chapter. That was meant to be based off of the speech patterns of a certain delinquent chair-toting Persona-using badass mama's boy; really sorry. In future, I'll refrain from using it.**

**Now that I've got everything out of the way, I'll quit bothering you now and let you start reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Cardin really WOULD be Kanji.**

**TvTropes belongs to the loving contributors who've dedicated their time to building up that wonderfully devious site- and the staff who spend theirs running it.**

**Get Your Ships Out Of My Face belongs to TheRealIceHeiress, aka Weiss-sempai. Hey Weiss!**

**The idea of Yuno's appearance was SanguisAnima's idea. Go read his stories instead; far superior, etc, etc, mine is bad. As usual.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was sitting in her desk chair, sighing. "I spend FAR too long on fanfiction, don't I?" She drummed her fingers on the wooden desk, thinking of what else to do today. She'd just uploaded a poem describing EXACTLY how she felt about this White Rose and other such nonsense; despite the actual truth of the matter. Surprisingly, there seemed to be a debate about shipping going on in the shipping section; somewhat unusual, but not unexpected. She'd even gotten the ElfCollaborator chap, responsible for recording her exploits to compliment her; not that she cared about such a peasant.<p>

She had to admit, though "Get Your Ships Out Of My Face" was a fairly aggressive title for her. In her defence, she was irritated when she wrote it.

She sighed and considered what her options were for today.

Today was a particularly rainy and uninteresting day; Yang had been hovering around the television, hoping to see someone appear or something while babbling about the Midnight Channel, until Ruby had scuppered that plan by turning it on to watch a Pentakill performance. Blake was gone as usual, muttering something about going off to steal some stuff from somewhere or other, the Malachites were down with cold, Cardin was ALSO down with cold from trying to take care of the Malachites, team JNPR was on a gaming marathon- which, from the sounds of it, Pyrrha was winning, and Dust knows she'd hang out with Velvet, the crazy girl.

"What to do, what to do...hm..." The heiress decided to poke around the site for various suggestions.

"DeviantArt, no...Tumblr? Yang said no to that...hm..." Something caught Weiss' eye. Somewhere, on some writer's profile- she didn't notice the name- she saw a link to a TvTropes article.

"TvTropes? What IS that? Sounds like somewhere Yang would frequent..." Weiss pondered. "Hm. She always said she and Ruby were hooked to this...I wonder why. I mean...from the way she described it, it can't be THAT gripping, right? It's just a wiki."

Little did she know about the arcane effect of the sight upon its viewers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Velvet sat in a circle of red Dust, with candles surrounding her and her curtains shut. She was murmuring a chant from an ancient text that she'd found floating around in the bins outside Glynda's room.

Specifically, the Yandere Prayer- the scroll detailed how to summon the God of Yanderes for advice; advice on how to nab the one they loved and to keep them for themselves forevermore. For some reason Velvet could not fathom, the scroll seemed to have a symbol of the letter 't' with a lampshade upon it, and with a strange inscription about 'TropeCo' or other, mentioning various 'Trope Pantheons'. Velvet knew of Tropespeak, but not how it was spoken, and so did not delve too deeply into it.

Velvet had studied the scroll for days, gleaning what she could from the mess of English and Tropespeak and collecting the materials needed to create a summoning circle to bring the God to her.

Anything she could do to get Weiss-sempai to be hers and hers alone. Ruby and Jaune didn't DESERVE her- after all, they hadn't put as much effort as she had into getting Weiss to love her.

"O, mighty clinger to arms, hear my plea," The bunny Faunus chanted. "O, mighty lover of lovers, teach me your ways of love, the art of the kitchen knife and axe, the love that is true, that I may love the one that is for me forever."

The circle glowed with crimson light. Velvet's eyes lit up. 'It's working!' She thought to herself.

"Please, mighty capturer of hearts, teach me how to capture the one I love, to keep them with me, to make them love me, o great and capricious one!

Come forth, almighty one! Come forth, Gasai Yuno!"

Suddenly, a bright light washed over Velvet and filled the room.

* * *

><p>Her curiosity piqued, Weiss began to scan the TvTropes article of this fanfic. It was fairly, unassuming, really. Not much to say; just a short description of the fanfic in question, and these idioms and clichés, here referred to as 'tropes', contained within the story listed below.<p>

"So this is what those two always seem to read?" It was true; when Yang or Ruby weren't playing their Persona games or reading fanfic, or, Dust forbid, cracking jokes and doing pranks, they were on this site. It seemed to attract them like moths to a flame.

"It can't be that bad, right? I'm not addicted...wait...single target sexuality?" Weiss tilted her head.

"That sounds familiar..." She clicked on it and read the article. "So...hm. That...actually aptly describes Nora. And Velvet.

What's this, a list of works containing the trope? This...is an unusual wiki." The heiress noted. "I like this. Hm. I have to be careful not to fall prey to it, though. I really do."

She began perusing the example lists, looking at various works that contained the trope and clicking on their pages.

* * *

><p>When the light faded, Velvet opened her eyes and beheld the visage of the God of Yanderes within her room.<p>

Or rather, the Goddess of Yanderes and her consort.

Before her was a young woman- Velvet noted that she didn't seem that much older than she was- with unkempt, pink hair and pink eyes, with a strange quality to them- madness, perhaps. She was clothed in nothing but a black bra and panties, with a bloody kitchen knife in her right hand, and in her left, a chain was leading to what seemed to be an unconscious boy, wrapped in said chains, sat down in a chair next to her. She seemed to have a satisfied smile on her face.

Raising her kitchen knife, studying Velvet carefully, she began to speak.

"Why, yes, this is Yuno Gasai, Goddess of All Yanderes, residing in the House of Love. What do you want?" Her voice also seemed to be fairly- unnaturally, even- cheerful, for such a dissonant and implicitly insane woman.

"Um...hi...this is Velvet..." The girl trembled slightly. Even though she looked human, and sounded human, something about her was just...off. Perhaps it was the smile, or the knife?

No, she had to go through with this. She'd summoned Yuno to teach her how to get Weiss to love her, and she'd be damned if she hid away now.

"Velvet, huh? Then please, answer this. Why have you disturbed my private time with Yuki-chan?" She inquired sweetly. "After all, Yuki-chan belongs to me and me alone and I want to treasure my time with him, no matter what~"

"I... I wanted to learn...h-how you did it."

"Did what?"  
>"...c-capture and m-make the one you love love you..."<p>

Yuno's smile suddenly took a more sinister shade to it. "So, you want to learn how to be a yandere? I'm flattered that you summoned me to be your...advisor. I'll tell you what; because I'm so flattered, just this once, I'll let you live; after all, I'm a new person now. Yuki-chan doesn't like it either when I get angry~" She seemed to say Yuki-chan in such a dreamy manner.

"We begin immediately. I'm sure you want the object of your affections as quick as possible, and as much as possible. Just...one thing."

"Yes?"  
>"Don't touch my Yuki-chan. If you do, I'm going to have to kill you~"<p>

Velvet gulped.

* * *

><p>"Intriguing. So many works are linked by so many tropes..." Weiss noted in wonder. She'd seen the various links between series she once thought weren't linked at all; but now, seeing it from this perspective, it got her thinking. Just how many works were ON this damn site?<p>

It boggled Weiss, to know that so many works existed on this planet, that were all linked by common tropes. She'd linked Phoenix Ranger Featherman, for example, to, of all things, Fire Emblem by use of the Five Man Band trope.

The concept simply interested Weiss. "I must know more about these.

N-not that I'm actually liking them, or anything. Heh. These are just...interesting, that's all. I'm not going to end up like Ruby or Yang. I'm not crazy. Or a dunce." Reassuring herself some more, the heiress continued perusing the site and its vast archive of information on typical narrative clichés and devices.

It wasn't addictive at all.

* * *

><p>"Now, Velvet, the first thing you must learn," Yuno said as she waved around her kitchen knife. ", is that nothing is unacceptable when getting the one you love. Nothing."<p>

"Even kidnapping?"  
>"Much worse."<p>

"Ah."  
>"Also, you must always, ALWAYS pursue them. No matter what. When they say they don't like it, they're lying."<br>"Huh?"  
>"They're lying- they want you and you want them and you have to be together! That's how it worked with me and Yuki-chan here~" Yuno smiled.<p>

"Ah." Velvet nodded, taking notes. This woman seemed to be utterly obsessed with Yuki, who seemed to be the boy locked up in chains next to her.

'Silly woman,' Velvet thought. She'd never chain up HER Weiss like that; no, she'd shove her into a maid outfit and tie her with rope, like a normal person. Chains were simply barbaric.

"Wait...one thing."  
>"Yes?"<br>"So, if someone, let's call them, Minato Aris-"  
>"NEVER SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME." The goddess flew into a rage, shrieking, waving her knife about. The Faunus girl shrunk back, horrified. Just as quickly, the rage disappeared, to be replaced with her cheerful facade.<p>

"Sorry about that...I have...issues with him...and many others like him...I don't know why." Yuno muttered thoughtfully. "Must be the voice." Velvet looked horrified, but soldiered on nonetheless.

"Uhuh...any other tips?"  
>"Oh, I have a lot." Yuno pulled out a large book from somewhere; Velvet couldn't tell where as she was practically naked- and slammed it onto the nearest desk.<p>

"The Big Book of Yandere Strategies, written by me~ This is where I've recorded my own strategies to nab my beloved~"  
>"READ IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"<br>"I will also record it on your...convenient whitebo-"  
>"HURRY UP I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO GET WEISS-SEMPAI TO LOVE ME"<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh. So that's what they call that particular trope." Weiss noted as she read the Deadpan Snarker page. She'd always noticed such a tendency in Blake- sarcasm, obviously- but the character archetype was too common for it NOT to have a name.<p>

Weiss found this more interesting than she thought it would be; seeing what this wiki called various character archetypes and why this was. She was starting to, Dust forbid, _approve_ of it; Weiss had initially assumed that such a website would be below her standards, judging by Ruby and Yang's constant hanging around it, but now, she saw why they liked it so much; it was as informative as it was funny.

"I never thought I'd say this, but perhaps those two have taste." She muttered. "No, wait, what am I saying? This is Yang Xiao Long I'm talking about; of course she has no taste.

Heh. Ruby probably taught her about this site; to expect her to have any? I doubt it. Although she can be...insightful when she wants to be." She sighed. "Hang on..." She realised something.

If there was fanfiction of RWBY, then there must surely be a big enough fandom to want to write such a thing. And if there was a fandom and enough people who cared...perhaps there was a trope page about it.

"I wonder what this wiki has to say about our world?" Interested, the heiress typed 'RWBY' into the search bar and pressed enter.

This was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

><p>"Have you learnt all you can?" Yuno smiled as she used her knife to motion to a whiteboard next to her. The whiteboard was filled with various plans, directives, and schemes and what-have-you, all dedicated to the end goal of nabbing the one Velvet loved.<p>

"...this was an interesting experience, Gasai-sama."

"I'm sure it was! Even Yuki-chan's enjoying himself!" The goddess referred to her consort, who seemed to be unconscious still. He hadn't woken up in the entire time he was here. Velvet chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah...I think he did..."

"Hey, listen." Yuno leaned into Velvet's face. "I have one last tip for you, in case all of your plans don't work."

"What?"  
>"Do not be afraid to eliminate all other competition. Do not be afraid, my student." Yuno smiled cheerfully saying that, as if remembering fond events in her past. "All others do not matter in the way of pursuing your love."<p>

"What does that mean?"

"Make sure they cannot earn your target's love. Dispose of them, if necessary." She said with a creepy, almost _erotic_ tone. "Like I did with that bastard, Akise..."

"Who?"  
>"Never mind~" She smiled cheerfully. "I'll leave now~ I need to spend more time with Yuki-chan, after all~" With a flash of pink and a maniacal laugh, Yuno and Yuki disappeared, leaving Velvet alone in her dorm.<p>

"...dispose of...my competition?"

* * *

><p>Weiss' eyelid twitched. She had recently read her character page on this cursed, lying scummy slime of a wiki, and she did not approve of how it presented her.<p>

"I AM NOT AN ALPHA BITCH! MY DAD WASN'T ABUSIVE! I'M NOT ARROGANT! AND I AM NOT HAUGHTY!" The heiress screeched at the computer screen in disbelief.

"AND I'M NOT A JERKASS ANYMORE! LIKE, SERIOUSLY! I GOT BETTER! WHO IN THE NAME OF DUST WROTE THIS STUPID ARTICLE?!"

Ozpin sat in front of the screen, satisfied, while drinking his coffee.

"Yet another successful edit."

"J-Just...w-what do those peasants know about me?" Weiss rationalised. "I-it's not like I CARE that I got called an alpha bitch...on a Dustnet site...s-stupid T-TvTropes..." She blushed violently, before scrolling down.

Surely this was the last insulting thing to her, right?

Suddenly-

"I AM NOT A RICH BITCH!"

* * *

><p>Yang bit her lip, thinking. She was busy drawing something; it seemed to be similar to various promotional artworks of Persona 4, only with...something different; most specifically, in place of the Persona characters, her friends were in their place.<p>

"Hm...Cardin would be Kanji, I'd be Chie, Ren would be Souji...who'd be Yosuke then? Probably Jaune..." The brawler thought very carefully about which of her friends was who. Then suddenly-

"I AM NOT A RICH BITCH!"

And that trail of thought was gone. Yang sighed, tossing her pencil to the side.

"Dammit, Weiss, what're you reading this time? It had better not be TvTropes..." She stood up and walked around to the other room, where Weiss was.

The heiress was standing up, trying to calm down. As Yang feared, a TvTropes page was open on her browser. She sighed.

"...lemme guess, you read our page on-"  
>"Yes."<p>

"And you saw-"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well," Yang chuckled. "They're a couple of years behind, anyway."

"I know. That's why it irritates me."

"I mean, you stopped being a bitch ages ago!"  
>"I know, right?"<br>"For some reason, they wouldn't let me edit that...I wonder why." She frowned. Indeed, for some reason, the tropes page for RWBY was locked on the events of two years ago; Yang and Ruby HAD tried to amend that, but for some reason, someone or somebody usually changed it back to the way it was.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "It's a stupid thing to get angry about, isn't it?"

"I think so, snow angel~" Weiss shot Yang a glare. The latter shrugged.

"What?"  
>"...nothing." The heiress shook her head again. "Well...I'm kinda surprised, now that I'm calm again."<br>"About?"  
>"Someone, or a lot of people, took the time to meticulously link and record our lives..." Weiss noted. "...and yet they get nothing for it. Is that correct?"<br>"Yes, it's a hobby, more or less." Yang nodded in agreement.

"Huh. Perhaps...being angry that they're a couple of years behind isn't...unfair, if you couldn't change it..." Weiss sighed. "After all...I was a ...bitch back then, wasn't I?"  
>"Oh, like you wouldn't even BELIEVE-"<br>"Y-you don't have to be so harsh about it!"

"I do." Yang smirked. "So...it's interesting, right?"  
>"I suppose, Xiao Long. I suppose."<p>

"Ah, good to hear! Tropes are fun to read, right?"  
>"It's good to see what others describe typical clichés as, yes."<br>"Blake's totally a deadpan snarker. And a kuudere."

"Yes, and you're a boisterous bruiser, who just so happens to be a cool big sis."

"I like the description~"

"Damn you."

* * *

><p>Velvet considered the concept of...disposing of her enemies. Jaune and Ruby were in her way, right? Surely, it would be right to remove them, if it meant she had Weiss to herself, right?<p>

Yang and Blake would have to go; after all, Yang would try to protect her little sister, and Blake would stick with Yang. Pyrrha had to go too, as did Ren and Nora; none of them would let Jaune go without a fight.

Then who else would she have to remove? Melanie and Milly, who'd never hurt her? Cardin, who'd changed for the better? Who else?

She mulled over the matter as she looked over at her weapon. Shiny, large, serrated, and ready for her to use-

"No." Velvet shook her head. "That's too far." She wouldn't- couldn't think of it. No, it was inconceivable; she would not cross that line. Jaune, after all, had protected her, back when Cardin bullied her. Cardin protected her when he changed from his teammates in turn.

Ruby, Blake, Yang; they were all her friends, even if they found her insane. Melanie and Milly had never done anything to hurt her; what reason had she to kill them?

But, of course, paramount to it was Weiss; she knew that killing them all would hurt her Weiss, hurt her irrevocably. And she refused to let that happen. Ever.

She wouldn't be responsible for hurting the one she loved.

"I love my Weiss-sempai, but...t-to kill...everyone...no...I refuse to go that far." She shook her head. "Weiss-sempai is mine, and mine alone! And I'll just have to find a way to make that happen, without killing Jaune or Ruby or anyone! They'll just have to live with it~"

Her resolve tempered, Velvet peered over at the big book of Yandere strategies Yuno left behind.

With a satisfied smile, she read it.

"This is the day, Velvet. The day we make change."

She then stared in shock at the big book's contents.

"It's all in Tropespeak...no...NO!"

* * *

><p>"So, you say every work has a tropes page?"<br>"Nearly every work." Yang nodded. "Some don't."  
>"Oh." Weiss nodded. "I see."<p>

"So, how're you liking TvTropes?"  
>"I don't like it."<br>"You do~ You've been browsing it for three hours!"  
>"I have not! Don't be preposterous." Weiss folded her arms self-assuredly.<p>

"Oh, you have. I saw you get on at, what, nine? It's nearly twelve now." Yang smirked.

"D-don't lie, it's been fifteen minutes!" Yang just smirked and pointed at the wall clock. Weiss stared at it in shock.

"T-this cannot be..."  
>"Welcome to the herd, Weiss."<br>"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang sat there, smirking. She knew this'd happen eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was long. Also, is this enough to get me a works page? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? :3**

**On a serious note, to clear it up, TheRealIceHeiress and DaRougeFightingHood were not created by me; they were created by, well, Weiss and Ruby. Duh. Seriously, though, don't pester them with story suggestions for Weiss Reacts; send yours to me instead. A shout-out to 'Weiss', by the way, if you're reading this, for your impeccable criticism!**

**Well then. Next chapter; Weiss Reacts to Abridged Series! Woo! Yeah! Stuff!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, criticism, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	24. Weiss Reacts to Abridged Series!

**Weiss Reacts to Abridged Series!**

**A/N: Hello, ladies and gents! Abridged series! Yay! Woo! Stuff! I'm also probably going to screw the chapter arrangement for a bit as ideas come to me much faster than I want to leave them unwritten, so...yeah!**

**Chapter announcement incoming: there will be the first ever Weiss Reacts Assorted Ideas chapter, after Script Fics! Woo! It'll just be a bunch of ideas I had about Weiss Reacts that never got to the chapter stage, so...yeah, hope you like them!**

**Second chapter announcement: Weiss Reacts to Madoka Magica! Yep. Why not.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Nora would be a sloth Faunus (like she always wanted).**

* * *

><p>"...ok, seriously, Yang? This isn't funny."<p>

Yang giggled at her teammate as Weiss sighed. "This really isn't funny."  
>"Of course it isn't~"<br>"I hate you." Weiss grumbled.

Yang, yet again, changed her wallpaper. This time, it was to a picture of a sleeping Weiss hugging Ruby tightly- the latter couldn't shut up about it all morning- and murmuring, for some mysterious person, totally not Yang or Blake, had placed the two in the same bed, knowing Weiss' habit of hugging things tightly in her sleep.

Of course, Weiss already knew who was responsible the moment she woke up to a blushing Ruby Rose.

"I hate you so much..."

"Oh, stop hiding it~" Yang giggled. "You're worse than Pyrrha~"  
>"J-just because she's shy around Jaune does NOT mean she likes him, dammit!"<p>

"Oh, are we getting jealous here? My my, Weiss, what's getting into you lately~?" Yang walked off, chuckling as Weiss blushed before turning to the screen.

"I swear...it's like she reads my mind or something..." She decided to check DustTube for any interesting videos uploaded today, before...

"RWBYBridged?" She tilted her head. "An...abridged series about RWBY, huh. Wonder what those are?" She'd heard of the concept before- mostly in publishing, where books were shortened to the most essential plot points.

The concept, as applied to an animated series? It looked interesting, especially to someone like Weiss.

"I'd better see what this is about...hopefully it isn't something stupid."

Interested but cautious, the heiress began to watch the video.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

"NORA!"

"Yeeeee~eeeess Ren?"

"I...you...what...stop...why are you wearing...that..."

Nora was in the catgirl outfit Ren recognised as the one he'd found Weiss forced into several weeks ago. He had to say, it accentuated her curves, showed off her skin in the right places and made her look...positively _sexy._

Too bad Ren wasn't in the mood for distractions; he needed to continue writing a fanfic idea of his- something about Code Geass or something-

Damn, Nora looked _hot_- NO, his mind wasn't doing this to him today. Not now, not right now. He had to try and get her out somehow.

"N-Nora...p-please..." Ren pleaded. He wouldn't-physically couldn't- concentrate with her in the room, not like this.

"What, Ren? I thought you liked catgirls?"  
>"I do...but..."<p>

"Oh, okay then!" Smiling cheerfully, the sprightly girl sat down on the bed, just to the side of Ren's sight –so tantalizingly _close_- , and proceeded to pull the most seductive moves that the sable-haired boy had ever seen.

Or perhaps it was just hormones. She was rolling around, bored, while making sloth sounds.

But in Ren's eyes- no, he had to stop, writing was more important, right now, right here.

"...Dust help me." He managed to wrench his eyes away from his girlfriend and began typing.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was an...interesting title sequence." Weiss blinked as she watched the screen. She recognised the title sequence as the one from RWBY, but rather more quick, set to- fairly funny, but stupid- rap music and with the word 'Abridged' slapped on under the logo as a block of wood with the word on it.<p>

"Uhuh...well then." The heiress drummed her fingers on the table, sitting through the narration, before...

"What the hell? That sounds like a man...and our history did NOT involve flying excrement! What?! And who the hell is Jen Taylor?! What is this?!" The heiress was supremely confused, and it just got worse as it segued into the familiar beginning sequence.

"AND WHY DOES ROMAN SOUND LIKE A GIRL? HE LOOKS LIKE ONE, BUT SERIOUSLY!"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Roman frowned.<p>

"What?" Cinder shrugged. "You do look like a girl."  
>"That's not the point, Cinder! J-just what the hell do you expect me to do, collect burritos for you fo-"Yes." To prove her point, the woman slapped her assistant with a burrito.<p>

"...would you QUIT THAT?!"

"No~"

"BOOPING SCREW YOU TO BOOPING HELL!" Roman stomped off. Cinder sighed.

"He even whines like one...oh wait~" She giggled.

She loved toying with Roman.

* * *

><p>"WHY DOES RUBY SOUND LIKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER RETARD?!" Weiss stared in disbelief at the screen. On screen, Ruby and Roman had managed to have an exchange about...what Weiss assumed to be drugs and kittens. And Ruby, of course, sounded even stupider than she usually did- very hard, considering she considered her to be an absolute dunce- and male.<p>

"Does one person do all the voice acting in this?! And how the hell do you make this SHORTER than the normal series? The normal series is already less than ten minutes long!" The heiress was boggled at how someone could make an abridged series of something that short.

"And since when did...since WHEN DID GLYNDA SPEAK LIKE AN OLD MAN?!" Weiss pinched her nose, trying to calm down.

"So...our world was apparently created by a mad drug addict, Ruby is even stupider than she is in real life, and Roman's a flamboyantly gay man...and this is oddly hilarious.

Why does the Dustnet have so much contradictions?" Weiss shook her head...

"And of course it's only four minutes long! What."

* * *

><p><em>And so he, Lelouch, stood at the- fuck it.<em>

Ren sighed. He really, really COULDN'T concentrate, not when Nora was right there, doing what she normally did, and damn was she TRYING to seduce him or something? For some reason, everything she was doing today seemed overly tempting to the boy.

It didn't help that his hormones seemed to be surging today, dammit. Giving up on his work for now, Ren shut off his laptop and looked at his partner, who was currently poking at random spots in the air.

"Nora...what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my booping skills! Ssshhh..." Giggling, she came over to Ren, a finger on his mouth.

'Dust dammit, Nora, _stop_. I beg you, please.' He thought to himself and felt his face turn red as her face drew closer and closer-

"Boop!" She poked his nose, giggling. For some reason, this caught him by surprise.

"Dammit Nora!" He slipped, landing on her with a grunt. Nora blinked in surprise.

"Whoa, Ren...is this what you wanted to do?" She smiled seductively at him, seemingly beckoning him closer.  
>'Oh, you devious girl. You PLANNED this.' Ren muttered in his mind.<p>

Nora, meanwhile, was confused.

"Uh...Ren...what are you doing?" She had absolutely no clue about what Ren was going on about. "I mean, y'know, I want to...do it...with you..." She blushed at the thought of it.

As much as Yang liked to say they did the deed, the two were still chaste- and Ren wasn't normally like this- indeed, normally, Ren would, despite being usually this sexually frustrated, soldier on with his fanfics.

What _was_ going on today? Then, Nora realized that SOMETHING _had_ happened earlier.

"Oh...oh dear..."

* * *

><p>"...OK, WHY DO I SOUND LIKE A NASAL RICH GUY?!" Weiss screeched at the screen. "JUST...WHY?!"<p>

Just then, however, the door to RWBY dorm swung open.

"Weiss, is everything alright?" Milly walked in and Weiss turned around, mortified. She muttered under her breath, "Yes, of course Yang would forget to lock the door behind her...what an idiot..."

"Weiss? You were shouting?"  
>"Oh...uh..." The heiress rubbed the back of her head. "I found this...series of...videos..."<p>

"RWBYbridged?" Milly chuckled. "Oh, me and Mel love those!"

"...you do." Weiss responded, deadpan. The red-clothed girl nodded eagerly. "Yeah, we love 'em. We like how they did you-"  
>"What did you say?"<p>

"I mean, you DO sound like a nasal rich guy...but you seriously need to keep watching it. Please. I beg you, Weiss. Keep watching it; it gets better." Milly walked over to sit next to Weiss and the heiress obliged.

"It had better do. So...where's Melanie?"  
>"Oh, Mels is in the infirmary."<br>"What?" Weiss sounded shocked. "Why?"  
>"Just a little accident with Dust. Don't worry, they're not hurt-"<br>"Whoa, they?"  
>"Uh, Blake and Nora kinda got involved..." Milly frowned. "Don't worry, they didn't get hurt! Just...the Dust mixture used is kinda...weird?"<br>"Weird?"  
>"I dunno...I forget the effects..." Milly shrugged. "I do remember they weren't supposed to be harmful..."<p>

"Uhuh. Right." Weiss turned on the video again. "Well...ok, wait, is that..."  
>"Yes, that is indeed royal fanfare playing when Blake appears."<p>

"...and WHY IS SHE THE ONLY ONE WHO SOUNDS ANYTHING LIKE SHE REALLY DOES?!"

"...do you normally get this angry?"  
>"NO!"<p>

"You sound like you do."

"THAT'S WRONG! AND WHY THE HELL DOES PYRRHA SOUND LIKE A CREEPY STALKER?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS VELVET'S JOB!"

* * *

><p>Ren shook his head, realising something was off.<p>

'Hang on a minute...I feel...odd...of course...Dust. It has to be.'

And just like that, the effects of the odd Dust on Nora vanished off of him. The feelings of immense attraction towards Nora- at least, those that were artificially amplified- were replaced by embarassment.

"Uh...Nora..." He blushed and pulled himself off of her. "That was...stupid."

"I know..." Nora brushed herself off.

"I'm really sorry."

"Uh...yeah...I am too for...disturbing you..."

"I'd like to ask, why ARE you wearing that cat suit?" Ren scratched his head.

"Oh, me, Blake, Milly and Mel got into an accident."  
>"An accident?"<br>"Nothing too bad, just smashed into a wall of Dust jars, no biggie..."

"Uhuh...and...what did the Dust...do?"

"Things~"  
>"Right, like make your every action look seductive?" Ren tilted his head.<p>

"Yeeep!"

"Interesting..." Ren scratched his chin, a plan forming in his mind.

He really DID need to get Yang back for dressing him up as a maid, AND he needed to get back at Blake for the time she slathered his twin pistols in tuna. And, of course, he was running out of ideas for his fanfic anyway, so why not?

"Nora...where did you have the accident again? I need to...check it out."

* * *

><p>A short while later, Milly and Weiss were laughing themselves silly.<p>

"I-I can't believe...I can't believe that Blake..."  
>"How does one girl manage to blow up so much FISH?!"<p>

"Seriously, Velvet? Just...HOW DID YOU GET THAT CHAINSAW?!"

"And how did Pyrrha just...appear behind Jaune again?"  
>"This is so stupidly crazy I love it."<p>

"That's kinda what abridged series do~ Oh, and they sum up the plot, quickly."  
>"Well...they succeeded there...even if the plot seems a little...off...and where did Roman acquire a BATMOBILE?!"<p>

"More to the point, how did Velvet get a CHAINSAW GUN?"

* * *

><p>Velvet sneezed adorably, while polishing her beloved Grimmbane axe, humming to herself.<p>

Her axe had gotten covered in blood again somehow- Velvet didn't remember whose blood it was, at any rate, probably a Grimm trying to kill Weiss.

"Token appearance by the ensemble darkhorse~" She sang melodically. "The fans all love me, the writer adores me, yet my Weiss-sempai still ignores me~

Ooooooh what a wonderful world~ Oh wait...wrong song." She sighed.

"Well...at least I can fill that prompt someone wanted over at the kink meme...yeah, that's a good idea. Fill a fourth-wall breaking rap prompt! Yeah!

I KNEW ripping off Pinkie Pie's fourth wall breaking powers was a good idea!" Velvet cheered.

"Maybe Weiss-sempai might read it..."

* * *

><p>"Oh my Dust. Did Roman just call Excalibur in?"<br>"Who?"  
>"Don't you watch Soul Eater?"<p>

"...no."

"You're boring."

"Not my fault Yang and Ruby hog the TV all the time!"

* * *

><p>"The amount of memes referenced in this is mindboggling." Weiss noted.<p>

"Indeed."

"How many times has that damned dog appeared on screen?"  
>"Much appear, very doge, wow-"<br>"I swear, if you make that joke, Malachite..."

"Sorry..."

* * *

><p>"OH MY DUST IS RUBY RIDING A-"<br>"Yep."

"AND IS THAT-"  
>"Yep."<p>

"WHAT?!"

"It's funny, right?"  
>"..."<p>

* * *

><p>Ren made his way down to the scene of the crime. Ozpin hadn't sent anyone to clean this up yet.<p>

"Good." He pulled out a jar and a scraper and knelt down, looking around to make sure nobody saw him- he saw Glynda storming down the corridor, in a red sweater with a cross on it, looking flustered and irritated. Surprised, he stood up quickly, hiding the jar and scraper behind his back.

"Uh, Professor! What're you doing here?"

Glynda stopped dead in her tracks, before hastily turning around to the student She didn't seem to have expected anyone to stop her. "Ah, Ren! H-hello!"

"You seem...busy..."  
>"Ah, yes! Uh..." Glynda blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "L-listen, don't tell anyone this, okay?"<br>"What?"  
>"I-I'm after something that I accidentally threw out..."<br>"What is it?"  
>"A...Yandere summoning scroll..." The professor blushed even brighter. "D-don't tell anyone, okay? I needed that as an aid to...help me learn how to avoid being one. Yes, avoid being one, that's it."<p>

"Uh..." He acted innocent. "I don't know where you might find that, miss. Good luck finding it."

"Well then..." Glynda resumed her composure. "If you find it, return it to me immediately. It is a matter of utmost importance!"  
>"Yes, miss." Ren nodded.<p>

"And...you look suspicious, in this corridor. I thought it was shut off by Bartholomew?" Glynda said, clearly referring to her speed-obsessed compatriot.

"Uh...just passing through."  
>"I really MUST go. Just...don't get into trouble, and tell me if you find that scroll!" The professor sped off, leaving Ren alone.<p>

"...it's practically common knowledge Velvet has it..." He sighed and began to collect the Dust from the floor, pooling it into the jar. "...and I thought Glynda was a tsundere..."

Meanwhile, Glynda muttered under her breath.

"Damn you, Ozpin...you made me do this...you will be mine...I'll make sure of it!

Damn you for making me look like this...you idiot..."

* * *

><p>After the video finished...<p>

"Oh my Dust...just..." Weiss was out of breath from laughing. "I've never laughed so hard in my life."  
>"You and Mel are similar, you know." Milly reflected. "You're both kinda uber serious and have these nice sides and dress kinda the same...but I've never really seen you laugh."<br>"I laugh sometimes!" Weiss responded, offended. "I...just can't laugh when those idiots, Yang and Ruby are around!"

"Not...really. You seem kinda prim and proper all the time."

"I can be...fun." The heiress folded her arms, harrumphing. "I'm a fun person!"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Milly rolled her eyes.

"I-I'll prove it!" Weiss stood up and grabbed her coat, storming out.

"Where are you going?" Milly stood up, confused.  
>"I'm going to prank Yang! Where do you think I'm going?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ren hid behind the corner near where his prey was walking down, jar of 'pheromone' Dust in his hand.<p>

His mission was two-fold; pester Yang by splashing her with pheromone Dust, thus inconveniencing her by having Blake, her partner behind her, constantly fawn over her and cling to her like a cat in heat. This would also embarrass Blake, giving Ren an extra bargaining tool.

"This...is...perfect." He hefted the jar in his hand and got ready to throw it as he heard Yang approach.

"Show the world that love is still alive~ You must be brave~ Or you children of today are...Children of the grave, yeah!" Yang sang to herself as she walked down the corridor, unaware of the incident about to beset her with insanity.

"One...two...three!" Ren hurled the jar the moment he saw Yang's foot cross his line of sight...and was covered in Dust himself.

"What..." He looked in front of him...and Weiss was covered in the same Dust, her hand extended as if having thrown something.

"...oh *boop* no."

Yang walked past both of them, unaware of the bullet she'd dodged. She wouldn't be until much later, when an irritated Blake with several dozen admirers and a laughing Nora explained the situation, and she put two and two together, with a mischievous look towards the pheromone'd Weiss and her little sister.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, both had fun nights with Ruby and Nora. Most especially Weiss.<p>

"OH MY DUST RUBY GET OFF OF ME"

"You're so...cute..."

"AH NO PLEASE YANG HELP"  
>"Sorry, my sister clings like a vice~ Also, kaaaarma~"<br>"YANG XIAO LONG I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY I SWEAR IT"

The sound of Yang's laughter filled the school that night.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...yeah. That's over with now! Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Script Fics! Woo! **

**And the fictional abridged series is semi-based off the series 'Code MENT' and 'None Piece' by PurpleEyesWTF as well as my own ideas, so sorry if it doesn't sound familiar to you.**

**Nothing much to say, really. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your comments, thoughts, reviews, criticisms and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	25. Weiss Reacts to Script Fics!

Weiss Reacts to (Bad) Script Fics!

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to yet another Weiss Reacts chapter! Now with 100% more narrative gags! Yeah! Stuff! Uh...yeah! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Adopt-a-Weiss would be a real thing (I WANT TO ADOPT MY OWN WEISS)**

* * *

><p>Weiss held up a plushie of herself; its eyes were solid blue, it had a large heart-shaped sign around its neck with 'Weiss Schnee' embroidered on it in curly, gold fabric, and it held a plushie version of Myrtenaster in its left hand.<p>

She blinked in confusion. "...these exist?"

Blake studied another Weiss plushie, scratching her chin. "Apparently."

Yang chimed in. "You're so cute, Weiss...I mean, as a plushie. I mean, you're cute anyway when you're flustered..."

"Shut up." Weiss muttered irritably. "B-besides...the colors are a-all off on this thing!"

"I want one of me, dammit!" Yang pouted as she hugged the Weiss plushie, while looking around. "Uh...where's Ruby?"

"I dunno," Blake shrugged. "I saw her run off with her Weiss plushie somewhere."

The heiress put hers on the desk next to her computer. "Who dropped these outside our door anyway?"

"Some company called 'Rooster Teeth' or something." The catgirl shrugged as she looked for her stash of tuna-flavoured chips.

"Who?"

"Oh, I know them!" Yang sounded in. "They're, like, the guys who do those machinima movies and Achieve Men and...I love them!"

"Well..." Weiss sighed. "I'll admit these are cute...but seriously, where IS Ruby?"

* * *

><p>Ruby was in the student lounge, sitting in what had to be the frilliest table and chair ever. A fake porcelain tea set; kettle, cups, plates and all; was on the table in front of her. On chairs next to her were a Weiss plushie, a teddy bear, a Yang action figure and Crescent Rose, her scythe-rifle.<p>

She pretended to pour tea from her empty kettle into a cup. "Weiss-sempai, would you like some tea?" The crimsonette then changed her voice to sound slightly whinier and high pitched. "Why, thank you, Ruby-chan, I WOULD like some tea."

"Yay!" Ruby then put the teacup in front of the Weiss plushie. "Would you like one or two cubes of sugar?"  
>"One, oh Ruby-chan~ Did I mention I love you?"<br>"Oh?" Ruby squealed. "I love you too, Weiss-sempai!"

Cardin watched nearby, while sewing together a stuffed lion he was going to give to Pyrrha. He was unamused by the display.

"...crazy girl."

* * *

><p>Weiss sat down on her computer, browsing through the archives of fanfic. She came across something that she'd seen quite a lot, but never bothered to actually read.<p>

It was a story labelled "ruby and weiss are in love". It was clearly marked as using a script format, which was what Weiss was curious about; she'd seen more than her fair share of fanfics shipping her with Ruby, which she utterly denied she enjoyed.

"...Yang, what's a script fic?"

"Oh, you found one of those?" Yang strolled over to the computer, bending over to look at the monitor.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uh...y'know how normal fics are written in prose, like, continuous dialogue, that kinda stuff?"

"Uhuh..." Weiss nodded.

"Script fics are exactly like you'd expect." Yang shrugged. "Not really much else to say."

"Huh..." Weiss clicked on it, beginning to read it.

"It doesn't sound that bad..."

* * *

><p>Weiss: Hey ruby<p>

Ruby: yes

Weiss: we should totally go out

Ruby: oh my god weiss

Weiss: yes i lov-

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE BOOP DID I JUST READ?!" Weiss screeched at the screen, while Yang laughed behind her.<p>

"...every bad White Rose fic, ever?" Yang wheezed out between fits of laughter.

"Just...WHAT?! There's no emotion in this! It's dead! Lifeless! This doesn't deserve to be called 'real' fic!"

"Now, hang on a minute there, Weiss." The brawler took a moment to stop laughing. "Not ALL of them are that bad. Only most of them."

"YES BUT READ THIS YANG. THIS IS TERRIBLE. THIS IS WORSE THAN THE LEMONS VELVET READS!"

* * *

><p>Velvet sneezed adorably. "Weiss-sempai's talking about me~" She wiped her nose with a tissue, before resuming her browsing.<p>

On the screen in front of her, was, to be frank, the flattest and most unromantic lemon that had ever been seen on Vytal, between 'Satin Crimsonetta' and Weiss. Indeed, the last person to beta it for her had described it as, roughly, the lovechild of a bad erotic novel and a furniture manual.

And Velvet LOVED it.

"It's...it's perfect..." She gasped at the screen. "W-whoever filled my request...p-please...t-take my thanks..." She read the lemon with gusto, squealing at every line in delight.

Elsewhere in Vytal...

Adam Taurus smiled, satisfied with his work. He'd just finished filling some desperate girl's request for a 'Satin Crimsonetta' x Weiss lemon fic, and he felt that he'd done his best work on it, ever.

"That was...excellently done, I'll say." He mused. "Hm...that'll show Belladonna! Saying I can't write for toffees...yeah, sure..."

* * *

><p>"SERIOUSLY, YANG! READ THIS!" Weiss shouted. "Oh, fine~" Yang pulled a chair and read it alongside Weiss. "Only because you asked so nicely~"<p>

"...you're a serious...what's the word Ruby used to describe you...a troll. Yes, a serious troll."

"I know~"

* * *

><p>Weiss: oh dust that was amazing.<p>

Ruby: you are so beautiful.

Weiss: I know, you too.

Ruby: we are perfect together.

Weiss: lets kiss *they kiss*

* * *

><p>Yang burst out in laughter. "Oh Dust...that's so bad..."<br>"Of COURSE it isn't, Yang. Course not." Weiss muttered sarcastically.

"But seriously, come on, princess. You can appreciate it's badness, right?"  
>"...I don't quite get you."<br>"It's bad. In a good way!"

"What."

"You'll see- Oh wait!" Yang pushed Weiss to the side as she saw something on the screen.  
>"Yang! What-"<br>"I'M IN THIS FIC!"  
>"...of course. That's what you concentrate on..." Weiss sighed in exasperation.<p>

* * *

><p>Yang: i'm so hot i burn<p>

Blake: hahaha nice pun

Yang: i know right

Blake: its beautiful just like you

Yang: aww thanks

Blake: i...i love you

Yang: no i love you

* * *

><p>"..." Yang sat in disbelief at the screen. It was Weiss' turn to chuckle. "...convinced of its lack of quality?"<p>

"...that is not a bad pun...but still..."

"So..."

"Eh, it'll get slightly better." Yang scrolled down.

"WHAT" The heiress' mouth hung slightly open in disbelief. Just...HOW could Yang still say there was a good side to this fic?!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Velvet sat down, her daily requirement of one Weiss fantasy fulfilled, sighing in delight. Leaning back in her chair, she scratched her chin, wondering what to do.

"I wonder what Weiss-sempai's doing...hm...to be honest, I think I need to step up my game..." She sighed; she hadn't managed to tail Weiss in the last week. She hadn't left the dorm a lot, due to Glynda's search for the Yandere scroll- Velvet was nervous Glynda might find it in her room and punish her, as it were.

"Hm..." Then, Velvet had an idea. She shoved the scroll into the stuffing of a Weiss doll she was working on; all those sewing classes from Cardin really paid off, she thought as she hid the summoning scroll.

"Good, good..." As she sewed up the back of the Weiss doll, Velvet looked towards her 'Schnee Capturing Pouch', SCP for short. It contained everything one needed to capture a Weiss; vanilla sorbet, toy sharks and an admission pass to the ice rink. The bunnygirl smiled happily to herself as she went over to put it on.

"Hm...I wonder if using the Dust nets is a good idea? Hm...I CAN bait her..." She scratched her chin as she began to rummage through her closet of various devices and gadgets; explosive mushrooms, traps with cupcakes in them, cookie traps- for that Ruby girl-, and pheromone Dust –for everything else.

"Yes...yes, this will do." She giggled insanely to herself.

Weiss would be hers today, Velvet thought to herself triumphantly.

After all, attempt number five hundred seventy six point five- she didn't count the week where she was smashed into the wall by the door when Weiss stormed out-had a fair chance of succeeding, just like all the other ones did.

* * *

><p>Weiss: oh my god a monster.<p>

*the grimm leaps on ruby and rips her throt out*

Ruby: aaah

Weiss: oh no ruby dont die

Ruby: help me weiss dont let me die

Weiss: ruby dont die please *tries to heal but fails*

Ruby: weiss...i-i love you okay

* * *

><p>"Seriously?! I could write ESSAYS that are more emotional than this!" Weiss sighed. Yang continued reading on.<p>

"I can just imagine some bored guy saying all these lines to himself," She noted. "Or even better, Microsoft Sam!"

"What."

"What? I know stuff!"  
>"..." Weiss shook her head. "NOW do you agree it's bad?"<br>"I never doubted that for a second." Yang responded. "Course it's bad! But it's hilariously stupid and unemotional and come on, give it a break, Weiss- scripts ARE hard to show emotion in!"

"I could show emotion better in scripts, and seriously, "tries to heal but fails"? I don't even HAVE a healing Semblance!"  
>"Point taken, but the stupidity of it makes it funny!"<br>"I don't get you sometimes, Xiao Long..."

* * *

><p>Velvet crept carefully across the corridor, her SCP ready to throw out the Weiss bait. She had to be stealthy, had to be sharp, had to be-<p>

"Miss Scarlatina."Well, scratch that.

"Ah!" She jumped, to see Glynda right behind her. She looked exhausted, and was carrying a burlap sack with her. Velvet gulped, hoping Glynda didn't know she had the scroll.

"U-uh...h-hey, professor Goodwitch! I-I didn't expect y-"  
>"Save the pleasantries. Could I borrow some rope, by any chance? I require some for...official purposes and the school storage rooms don't seem to have any."<p>

"Uh..." Velvet hastily pulled out some rope from her pouch, handing it over to the professor.

"Thank you." She nodded and began to walk off, and Velvet wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing, before Glynda turned around, looking somewhat nervous.

"Miss Scarlatina...if you see any scrolls of parchment lying around, with content about Yanderes...please hand them over to me when possible."  
>"U-uh..okay..."The bunnygirl walked off hastily, muttering a quick goodbye under her breath and rounding the corner.<p>

Glynda wiped some sweat from her brow. "Thank Dust she didn't look at the sack." She slung the sack in front of her and opened it to check that whatever she'd placed in there was still in there; some nets- for Ozpin- and a lot of maple syrup and strawberry ice cream –the former was for Ozpin, the latter was for her.

She needed to get him back for making look like a fool in that Rin outfit, and if she had to take a leaf out of Miss Xiao Long's book, then so be it.

* * *

><p>"HOW CAN SOMETHING BE THIS BAD?!" Weiss shrieked at the screen. The passage on it detailed Ruby being revived in about three or four lines, followed by what had to be the most unromantic kiss ever, and then more of the same failed smut that permeated the story.<p>

Next to her, Yang was too busy laughing her head off to notice Weiss shouting.

"HOW CAN YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?!"  
>"Oh come on, Weiss!" Yang cajoled her teammate into joining her. "Seriously, comparing sex to 'an itch that has to be scratched', in dialogue? That has either got to be the most genius thing ever, or the most narmful thing I've ever heard! Either way, it's hilarious!"<br>Weiss remained unamused. "Yeah, sure, okay. I'm sure Blake would disagree; she knows what a good book is, after all. Right, Blake?"

Blake poked her head down from her bunk and took one look at the screen before bursting out in laughter. Weiss looked dismayed. "What? Buh-"  
>"Even I have to read some terrible books sometimes, Weiss. Laughing at them makes it a whole lot better."<br>"See? Even she agrees it's so bad it's good!"

"You're both insane, the two of you."

"Don't act so high and mighty, Weiss." Yang giggled. "I know you have the maid outfit just waiting for Ruby! And don't tell me that drawing of you being carried by Jaune in his Saber outfit wasn't-"

"S-shut up!" Weiss blushed profusely.

Blake was too busy laughing to provide her own input, so she curled back into her bunk, carrying on while trying to calm down.

"Well, Weiss?" Yang smirked.

"...j-just read the fic already, i-idiot!"

* * *

><p>Velvet, by this time, had taken off her shoes to reduce sound, changing them for the tabi Blake liked using and she'd seen Pyrrha and Jaune don on occasion in the climbing courses. She needed to be as quiet as possible, in order to execute her plan.<p>

She would be quick, stealthy, quiet, and more importantly, success-

"Uh, Velvet? Why are you whispering to yourself?" Velvet froze, to see Cardin, sewing kit in hand, behind her. She looked around, realising she was just outside the student lounge- inside, she noticed Ruby was busy conducting a tea party with various toys; this was good as-

"Velvet? Hello?"

"O-oh..." The bunnygirl shook her head. "Um...hey...Cardin..."

"Velvet, why are you carrying a large net with you?"

"Um..." Velvet panicked; she didn't have an explanation for that just yet. Her eyes flitted around, looking for something, anything; until she noticed Nora rounding the corner, walking away from her, in her sloth costume.

"Um...I'm going with Nora to...catch sloths! Yeah!"

"Oh." Cardin nodded, scratching his chin. "Well, I don't see why you have so much vanilla sorbet; it's freezing out there, and that net's probably too thin, but good luck, I suppose." He walked off, whistling a Risette tune to himself, allowing Velvet to sigh in relief.

"Good grief...did that Yuno girl have to deal with so much interruptions?! No wonder she wanted to off everyone...I just hope that nobody else spots me before I get to RWBY dorm..."

* * *

><p>"...that...ended...stupidly." Weiss said, utterly deadpan, at the screen. This time, Ruby had died- for the umpteenth time in the story- leaving Weiss in grief, when suddenly a god or other revived her and started talking about how their love is too pure to end so quickly and- well, the heiress didn't care about the rest, she shut the tab before her brain cells melted from the stupidity.<p>

"Oh Dust, that is SO cheesy..."

"And nonsensical."  
>"And...hilarious. I mean seriously, did they just compare love to a good meal?!"<p>

"...I still disagree..." Weiss sighed.

"But you have to admit," The brawler responded. ", that the similes and metaphors ARE hilariously stupid."

Weiss shook her head, giggling a bit at Yang's attempt to make her laugh. "Fine, fine, I'll admit it."  
>"SEE I TOLD YOU!"<br>"...but only because you asked so nicely, Xiao Long."  
>"I don't care~ It's a victory for me~"<p>

"So..." Weiss continued, changing the subject. "That was an utter failure to the script format, unemotional and unromantic, not to mention a cheap attempt to create a romantic lemon out of unromantic dialogue, horrible puns and just general drivel.

When I leave the review, shall I do it politely or abrasively?"  
>"Whichever one's more hilarious~"<p>

* * *

><p>From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

This was, to be frank, utter drivel. The characters are off, your attempt to make everything seem dramatic and emotional fail when you used SCRIPT format of all things, your lemons are off-putting and nausea-inducing, and you have horrible, horrible grammar and spelling.

I hope you improve. This disappoints me.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>"Well, that was...a thing."<p>

"Indeed, Yang, indeed."  
>"I do wonder, though...who wrote this crap?!"<p>

"I dunno. Probably someone with the creativity and writing skills of a brain-dead ape on intoxicant Dust."

Elsewhere in Vytal, Cinder sneezed.

* * *

><p>"I'm here at last!" Velvet squealed; she'd made it to RWBY dorm without any further interruptions. Casting out a shark plushie at the door and tying it to a rope, Velvet then crept down the corridor, with the other end, and hid behind a corner, with a net waiting.<p>

"Just you wait, Weiss-sempai~ We'll be together!" She waited...and waited...and waited, before she felt something tug on the rope.  
>"YES! I CAUGHT WEISS-SEMPAI!" She reeled the bait in quickly, hoping to catch her beloved in the net.<p>

Just a little more pulling and-

"...Velvet-chan?"

"WHAT WHO WAIT WHAT?!" Velvet shrieked in surprise- it wasn't Weiss, but Melanie, clutching the shark tightly. She looked happy.

"...I like sharks..."

"Wha? Buh..."  
>"Hey, can I keep this?"<p>

"Wha...yeah...okay...buh..."  
>"Okay, thanks! I'll get you something soon in return, Velvet-chan!" She took the shark plushie- and the rope, as Velvet was too surprised to have a firm grip on it- and walked off, whistling.<p>

"...what..." Velvet stood there, just as Weiss and Yang walked past.

"Oh, hey Velvet!"

"..."

"You look...kinda surprised."  
>"I agree." Weiss noted. "Something unexpected happen, perhaps?"<br>"Looks like she's had something scuppered!" Yang said as she affected a fake British accent.  
>"...where's that accent from?"<br>"Don't you ever watch British shows?" The older girl asked as she and Weiss walked off, leaving Velvet stunned.

"...Weiss-sempai..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: Insanity it is. Right, announcements: firstly, the possibly long-awaited sequel to Dear Fanfiction's chapter is coming, thanks to Little Sun Dragon-Chan's gracefulness in allowing me a second attempt to write about it! This time, I'll be covering the JNPR letters that weren't out when I wrote the first time. Be seeing you there soon, lads!**

**The next chapter will be...Weiss Reacts: Assorted Ideas! Featuring Weiss reacting to mirror selfcestyness- yes, I made that a word-, Velvet singing the Velvet is the Ensemble Darkhorse Song, and much more random ideas that never made it up to chapter level! Also, guys, for Assorted Ideas, I'm putting up a poll of people you would most like to see pester/kiss/irritate Weiss!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, criticism, thoughts, and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	26. Weiss Reacts to Crossovers, Part 2!

Weiss Reacts to Crossovers, Part 2!

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to yet another RWBY crossover chapter! Sorry for those who expected the gag chapter; but hey, I've tried to place enough gags in here to make up for it, so...yeah! Some of the ideas I used here might show up in future fanfics I write, so stay tuned!**

**Sorry... :c**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Nora would be a rapper. All other franchises belong to their respective owners.**

**Mild spoiler warning: Mirai Nikki, Persona 3 and 4, Fate/stay Night.**

* * *

><p>Weiss stood her sword at the ready. The Grand Duelist stood under the safe area under the turret, its watchful countenance- and purple energy blasts- keeping back any enemy stupid enough to approach the daughter of House Schnee.<p>

She was alone; her teammates were at other lanes; Yang Xiao Long, the Half-Dragon, was on jungle, while Blake, the cat-turned-human seductress, stood, her nine cat tails flicking and a ball of purple energy in her hand.

On bottom lane, Nora and Ren stood ready, Nora with her hammer at the ready to heal Ren with her gems, while Ren twirled his guns, ready to fire a piercing blast of light at the first enemy in sight.

Weiss grumbled irritably; she had to face Cardin, infamous for his spinning attack and his habit of staying in bushes to assault his lane opponent. This didn't matter to her; she would simply send him packing, time and time again. The Grand Duelist against the Might of Vale; that would be an interesting match-

And her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden announcement that began all matches. "Minions have spawned!"

For on Summoner's Rift, infamous battleground of Vytalian summoners, they needed all the warning they could get. Weiss rushed into battle, eager to face Cardin in battle.

"They dare not strike back!"

* * *

><p>Lie Ren, the new transfer student into Beacon, the stoic to beat all stoics.<p>

Jaune Arc, his bumbling 'Partner', with his heart set on things and his foot always in his mouth.

Ruby Rose, loveable mascot from within the TV World, with an innocent mindset and a desire to 'score'.

Yang Xiao Long, Bruce Lee lover, with a love of steak above all else and in a close relationship with...

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the local Schnee Inn, graceful above all else, yet secretly just as goofy as the next girl.

Nora Valkyrie, idol singer from the big city, coming to stay and work at her grandmother's tofu shop, with the clearest crush on her 'Ren-sempai'.

Cardin Beaufort, local delinquent, secret sewing affectionado, feared throughout Vale's biker gangs for his maternally-empowered rage.

And finally, the mysterious Blake Belladonna, private detective and heir to the Belladonna legacy...what secrets does 'he' have?

Together, these ragtag bunch of misfits...form the Investigation Team!

RWBYSona 4, coming to a shop near you!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on BeaconFort...<p>

Demoman Nora rushed around, launching herself off the ground with her sticky grenades and over the bridge to the other side of the academy. She was followed by Soldier Penny, who pinned down enemy Scout Blake behind the walls of her side.

Meanwhile, deep within the enemy base, Spy Jaune disguised himself as Medic Melanie, who stayed behind Heavy Cardin, hoping for a good backstab opportunity, before he was burnt to death by Pyro Yang, checking for spies. "Mmmppph!"

And elsewhere on the map, Sniper Ruby waited for Engineer Weiss to make herself visible.

"That's it, Weiss-sempai, that's it..." She waited for the opportunity to score yet another kill on the gullible engineer.

And somewhere, Announcer Goodwitch leaned in her seat, smirking at the destruction she so loved seeing.

* * *

><p>Ren, the mysterious transfer student from out of town, returning to Port Island for the first time in ten years, ever since his parents died in a fateful car crash.<p>

Jaune, the ever bumbling sidekick, best friend to both Ren and the school idol Weiss Schnee, leader of the Archery Club.

Pyrrha Nikos, mysterious heiress to the Nikos zaibatsu, with more knowledge about the phenomenon of the Dark Hour and Apathy Syndrome than anyone else...

...save Nora Valkyrie, golden girl of Beacon and delinquent Cardin Beaufort. The three of them have a mysterious past, which will be elaborated upon...

Velvet Scarlatina, the computer lover with the cooking skills of a dead ox.

Ruby, the orphaned child with a vendetta and a cause to fight for.

Yang, the combat gynoid made to combat the threat of Shadows.

Together, they make up SEES, a group dedicated to fighting the Shadows and eradicating the Dark Hour.

RWBYSona 3, coming to a store near you.

* * *

><p>Jaune climbed up the tower, shoving blocks along. He was in nothing but his heart-pattern boxers, and his sheep horns prominent. He had to escape this nightmare somehow.<p>

He already had to choose between his high school sweetheart Weiss and the manic pixie dream girl Ruby, and his friends having their own problems, and now he had to deal with a nightmare where if he died, he'd really BE dead!

"...what did I do to get myself into this mess..."

* * *

><p>"...Arc-kun..." Weiss stepped back, surprised. Jaune had literally just kissed her, full in the mouth, in the middle of the wreckage. Emotions were running through her body- affection, confusion, and just plain surprise.<p>

Meanwhile, Velvet stood below, watching that bastard KISS her Weiss.

HER Weiss.

HER WEISS.

Jealous anger rushed through the Faunus girl's mind as she watched this sick display- how could he kiss her Weiss? Weiss was hers and hers alone, right? Nobody deserved to touch her, especially that bastard Jaune!

She settled it. He had to go.

She clutched her knife with a vice grip, screaming at the top of her voice. "JAUNE ARC, I WILL KILL YOU!" She rushed up to meet Jaune.

Jaune jumped down to meet her, drawing his sword. He was ready to die; he'd let Weiss know what he truly felt about her.

"I will kill you this time, Scarlatina-san. I won't change the future anymore."

With determination in his heart, Jaune met Velvet in battle, both fighting for the sake of their beloved Weiss.

* * *

><p>Jaune Arc was, by day, a regular student of Ashford Academy, looking after his beloved, blind and handicapped sister Ruby. By all appearances, that's all he was.<p>

By night, however, he was the masked resistance leader Zero, commanding the Black Knights, a group dedicated to freeing Japan from the control of the Britannians- in retaliation for what they did to him and his sister, a long time ago, when they were once known as Jaune and Ruby vi Britannia, before their exile.

Jaune also bore the power of kings, bestowed upon him by the mysterious, cat-like B.B; a Geass with the power to give a command that could not be ignored.

"I, Jaune vi Britannia, command you...!"

* * *

><p>Ruby used to be an ordinary girl, living with her grandfather in a small town, with a boring life. Apart from her father and sister disappearing several years ago, nothing much else had happened.<p>

Then suddenly, a giant robot had crashed into their house, destroying it utterly, and from the robot sprung the most beautiful girl Ruby had ever set eyes upon; Weiss, pilot of the Nirvash.

Needless to say, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>Jaune shuddered, standing up to the ungodly powerful Cardin, King of Heroes, while his Servant, Weiss, watched, scared. She tried to talk him down.<p>

"Jaune! Don't-"

"NO!" He snarled at Weiss, who gasped slightly, in shock at his assertiveness. He clutched his arm, blood seeping through his clothes, and by all accounts, he shouldn't have been standing; and yet, he was.

He screamed back at Weiss. "There is not ONE thing I can replace you with in my heart!" He poured his heart into it- from the moment he accidentally summoned her, throughout the Grail War, throughout all of it, he loved her.

He loved Weiss, and he wouldn't let this bastard Cardin take her away from him.

Even if he died for it.

* * *

><p>"..." Weiss stared at the screen. "Just what the boop did you write?!"<p>

Yang was too busy laughing to actually respond. Weiss folded her arms. "Seriously, is this what you spend your spare time doing?!"

"N-not my fault you people fit so well with the Persona cast!"  
>"Cast?! These aren't fictional characters, Yang! I KNOW KIRIJO-SAN'S FAMILY! AND YOU KNOW YUKARI, YOU MET HER AT THE CONVENTION A MONTH AGO! AND RISE IS A REAL PERSON!"<p>

"...not to Elf-kun she isn't..."  
>"WHAT? AND WHO IS THIS BOOPING ELF-KUN? I SWEAR, YOU AND VELVET KEEP TALKING ABOUT THEM? THERE'S NOBODY CALLED ELF! NOBODY!"<p>

"...but come ooooon!" Yang protested. "It's a funny concept, right? Right, Blake?"

Blake sighed. "I suppose. Although I don't know why you decided that I should be Naoto. Or Ahri. Seriously, Ahri?"

Jaune blinked. "At least you weren't Akise-I swear, being killed by Velvet... I kinda like being Lelouch, though. Wait, weren't you going to say I was Renton?"  
>"Eh, I overused you a bit." Yang shrugged.<p>

"AND WHY, JUST WHY AM I BEING SNIPED BY RUBY?!"

"Relax, Weiss." Ren sighed. "At least you got to be interesting. I had to be Souji AND Minato."

"Souji's the God-Emperor of Swag!" Ruby gasped in shock at Ren. "Y-you should be ashamed! And besides, I ended up being KEN. KEN FUCKING AMADA. SERIOUSLY?!"

"Velvet as Yuno and Fuuka? Interesting..." Pyrrha nodded in approval. "Cardin as Gilgamesh, Kanji, Shinjiro AND Garen, though...a bit weird."

"And besides, Weiss, you were pretty awesome characters. Fiora, Eureka, Yukiko, Yukiteru..."

"STILL. J-Just...AGH!" She stormed out of the room, causing everyone to sigh in exasperation.

"...did you show her the Suzumiya Haruhi parody?"

"What, where she was Haruhi and Jaune was Kyon? Nope, not yet."

Ruby frowned. "Why do I have to be Mikuru?"

"I like being Yuki, personally." Blake shrugged, before returning to reading her book.

"Ren fits Itsuki." Nora chimed in.

"Velvet as Ryoko-"  
>"AGREED." Everyone in the room sounded in.<p>

Needless to say, that was an interesting couple of hours spent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And last, but not least, the gag we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>Velvet stood in front of the entire school in trepidation. She knew this was it. This was her chance.<p>

She knew that this could be her chance to impress Weiss-sempai; she needed this. Clutching her microphone, she muttered to herself, "T-this is it...I-if I can get Weiss to notice me..." She looked into the audience, clearing her throat. She spotted her beloved Weiss in the back, flanked by Ruby and Jaune; the latter two were giving her a thumbs-up. Weiss herself had an unamused look on her face.

And thus, Velvet began her rap. She'd composed this over several weeks, hoping to find the right verses to impress her many fans- and also her Weiss-sempai.

* * *

><p><em>They made me a victim, a fool<em>

_In front of Cardin, the tool_

_They think 'cause I'm a bunny_

_My suffering looks too funny_

_Well, lemme clear it up for you_

_So we can set the record true_

_I'm no victim, I'm the prime suspect_

_My psychotic tendencies nobody can detect_

_I'm the yandere to crown 'em all_

_Against me, all competitors will fall_

_Yuno, Ryoko, Rolo? Sorry, I disapprove of a pretender_

_I demand your surrender_

_Cause my obsession with Weiss_

_Makes yours look like mice_

_To mine!_

_And you all know, who I am_

_The Queen of RWBY, yes I am_

_Ruby, Blake, Yang, even Weissy-chan? No!_

_They're all basking in my glow_

_I'm the darkhorse, with many a fan_

_From TvTropes to DeviantArt to 4-chan_

_You all know my name_

_Velvet Scarlatina, of Yandere fame!_

* * *

><p>Velvet stopped there, a worried look on her face. For a moment, there was only silence in the audience. She was about to walk off, when suddenly, the entire audience burst into applause.<p>

"Woo! Velvet!"

"Yeah!"

"That was amazing!"

"Velvet-chan! Velvet-chan!" Everyone, from Cardin to the Malachite sisters, were applauding her skills.

She basked in the applause, looking around for Weiss, eager to find out what she thought- the bunnygirl found her, with a raised eyebrow, giving her a thumbs up, before walking out. Velvet giggled insanely to herself.

"Yes...I impressed Weiss-sempai~ Now to work on my serenading skills~"

Plan "Serenade the Idol Singer" was now underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I take no responsibility for burning your eyes out with my crappy rapping skills. **

**I apologise to those who partook in the poll, but as I was working on this chapter, the chapter itself changed from the original conception to, well, this. Sorry, you'll get a little treat in exchange~**

**Now that that's over, I hope you enjoyed that- I actually had to rewatch a fair bit of the anime involved for that; for those interested, here's a list of references, in chronological order;**

**League of Legends**

**Persona 4**

**Team Fortress 2**

**Persona 3**

**Catherine**

**Mirai Nikki (Future Diary)**

**Code Geass**

**Eureka Seven**

**Fate/stay night**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to Bedside Manner, courtesy of Orion Matrix! Thanks!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave your reviews, criticism, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	27. Special Chapter: Bedside Manner!

Weiss Reacts to Bedside Manner!

**A/N: Hello, guys! This chapter, you guys may or may NOT have been waiting for; Weiss Reacts to Bedside Manner, by Orion Matrix! Woo! Yeah! Go read his fics instead, by the way, they are far better than Weiss Reacts. Far fluffier, too. And far more sensical.**

**A couple of things, though. Firstly, happy 100 favourites! Woo! Thanks guys!**

**Secondly, the first chapter, as of Wednesday, now has 10,000 views! Yeaaaaaah!**

**And finally, to the Guest who asked, yes, I do play League. 1v1 me bro~ **

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Velvet would be queen of all yanderes (like she isn't already?).**

**Bedside Manner belongs to Orion Matrix.**

* * *

><p>Weiss shuddered as she quickly slammed the door on Velvet- this was the third time today she was trying to serenade her.<p>

"Just WHAT gave her the idea that serenading me would work? Hmph, just because I like ONE of her raps doesn't make her some sort of musical genius."

"Well, that, and you did kinda hint in your not-so-secret journal that you secretly dreamed Jaune would-"  
>"Hey!" Weiss shot a glare at Ruby. "T-that's supposed to be private! H-how'd you know?!"<p>

"Uh...Velvet showed me?"  
>"...SHE'S BEEN READING MY DIARY?!"<p>

Meanwhile, in Velvet's dorm...

The bunnygirl pored over her beloved's diary like it was a holy scripture, an unquestionable repository of knowledge...and, of course, exactly like it was; a guide to finding out what Weiss-sempai liked.

"Hm...so she likes...Jaune? That can't be right." She looked at the diary carefully, then to another piece of paper she was scribbling on, divided into two columns, titled 'Weiss' favourite things' and 'Weiss' hates these'. On the latter column, "Ruby Rose" was written, over and over, in increasingly frantic and insane scribbling, along with "Yang Xiao Long", "Yuno Gasai", "People looking in her diary", "Professor Oobleck" and "Jaune Arc", also written in the same way as Ruby's name. In the other column, after the customary sorbets, ice skating, snowmen and toy sharks, Velvet's name was repeated in increasingly flowery script.

"No, that can't be right. She can't love Jaune. She loves only me~" She gladly ignored the mention of her secret affection for the blond boy, and added "serenading" to the list.

"Hm...she also likes cosplay?" Velvet noted, smiling.

"Hm...I wonder what she likes to cosplay...I guess I'll just have to steal her anime too~"

* * *

><p>"Right..." Weiss placed a spare diary, this time chained to the desk, next to the toy shark Cardin had made for her and another toy shark Ruby had bought. Sighing dejectedly, she went onto the fanfic archives, in search of stories to read. Ruby pulled up a chair and sat next to her, curious to see what Weiss would dredge up today.<p>

"Hm..." Weiss paused for a bit on one. "Bedside Manner?"

"Why am I ill in this?"

"Is this another White Rose story?!" Weiss sighed and moved to scroll down, before...

"READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT"

"...why-"  
>"JUST READ IT WEISS READ IT I WANT TO READ IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASE!" Ruby attempted to make her face look as adorable as possible, widening her eyes and pouting a bit. "For me, Weiss...for me..."<p>

"...fine...but only because you asked so nicely." Weiss clicked on the story's link, while Ruby squeed to herself.

"_Yes...more White Rose fic! I love these fics! Weiss is so cute when she's embarrassed...no, she's just cute when she's-_

"Uh, hello, Vytal to dunce, you there?"  
>"Oh...uh..."Ruby blushed. Weiss sighed, muttering under her breath as she started to read the fanfic.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you take such good care of me, Weiss-sempai..."<p>

"N-nonsense." Weiss folded her arms. "Y-you never get ill, so t-this'd never happen!"

She had a point; Ruby never seemed to get ill, from anything. Weiss remembered the time when she ate a stale, raw chicken leg...and not only didn't get ill, but demanded more, and proceeded to find more, and eat those, much to her- and the rest of team RWBY's- disdain. And of course, the time all of team RWBY ate spoiled oysters and Ruby was the only one who hadn't fallen ill.

"...you're right..." Ruby looked down sadly. _"I wish it could, though...if only because I could have Sempai care for me! S-she's so cute..."_

"...and of course, some peasant's catering company's clearly responsible..." Weiss muttered. "Bunch of incompetents..."

"Hey, it's not like it really happened, right?"

"Still, what kind of a reputable catering company can't cook a chicken?! Excellent health record, my backside..." Weiss continued reading.

"_Dammit! She's so...adorable...when she gets so protective..." _Ruby couldn't help but try to hug Weiss, before-

"Ruby! What do you think you're doing?!"

"N-nothing..."

Weiss sighed, continuing to read. "Oh, of course, this company of incompetents gets EVERYONE poisoned..."

"Wow. Seriously?"  
>"...I can only hope this never happens. Velvet would have their heads for threatening me...we all know how she is about you..."<p>

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...

Velvet polished her chainsaw-axe, humming to herself.

"Oh how I love my Weiss~ My Weiss-sempai, my one and only love~" Set out next to her were several medicines, including milk of magnesia and paracetamol- she had these on the off chance Weiss fell ill with something bad. She also had a vomit-sampling kit, for testing her vomit for anything potentially dangerous or infectious, and to trace it back to the poor sods that poisoned her Weiss.

The axe, of course, was for what she would do to them FOR poisoning Weiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey, at least Ozpin's on our side, right?"<p>

"I know exactly what Ozpin would do if this really happened." Weiss nodded. "Remember what happened to that guy who harassed Glynda?"

"Oh yeah...that was scary...I still have nightmares about that..." Ruby shuddered at the thought.

"I can't believe he managed to do that without leaving a trace on the guy..."

"Ow...that looked painful..."  
>"I know, right?"<p>

"Awww...you really care-"  
>"S-shut up! I'd never do that! I-I'm not t-that kind of person!" Weiss shook her head, blushing. "B-besides, Yang would be fighting to do that before me!"<p>

"_No she wouldn't...she'd be letting Weiss do it, before taking pictures and handing them out. Not that I'd mind...having Sempai care for me is good enough..."_

"J-just read the fic, y-you dunce!" Weiss folded her arms, irritated at how idiotic Ruby was being. And, of course, she was doing it to hide her own appreciation of Ruby's cuteness- for not even the Ice Heiress could resist the moe of Ruby Rose.

Not that she'd ever say that to Ruby's face.

"Hmph, at least this...peasant...got some of my characterisation right. I'd never abandon you-"

"Awww, Weiss-"  
>"...because I'd be making you catch up on work in class. Why would I come there simply to act like a lovestruck buffoon? D-dunce..."<p>

"But Weeeeiss~ I'd be too ill to do it..."

"Nuh-uh, your studies are more important that my feelings! N-not that I have any for you!"

Milly poked her head in from the window. "Sure you don't, Weiss, seeing as you have a clear crush on her, like your face say-"  
>"S-shut up! H-how'd you get there anyway?!"<p>

"I dunno!"  
>"MILLY GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU IDIOT!"<p>

"S-sorry..." Milly disappeared from there, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone and baffled.

"This is so mushy, it hurts! H-how could someone write me like this?! I-I'm far more assertive! A-and I would NEVER act so lovestruck!"  
>"I think it's realistic-"<br>Weiss frowned, blushing. "W-what would you k-know, i-idiot!?"

"W-we've been friends for two years, Weiss."

"Speaking of which...doesn't this fic take place two years from the beginning?"

The cloaked girl nodded. "...y-you don't think that could take place in an alternate universe from ours, could you?"

"Of course not, you fool! Those don't exist!"

"Just saying..."

"...and just to be sure, I did NOT hate you when we first met. I was...a bit unsure that Ozpin should've let you in, okay!" Weiss folded her arms defensively. "I had complete faith in such a y-oh, for Dust's sake! I just shoved my foot into my mouth, didn't I?!"  
>"N-no...b-but it's nice to know you had such faith in me...even then..." Ruby leaned her head on Weiss' shoulder. Weiss frowned, but let her be.<p>

"_OH MY DUST OH MY DUST OH MY DUST SHE NEVER HATED ME SHE LOVED ME FROM THE BEGINNING AND SHE'S LETTING ME LEAN ON HER SHOULDER THIS IS BIG IF ONLY YANG TOOK A PICTURE OF THIS THEN I COULD REMEMBER THIS FOREVER"_

Weiss frowned some more, disapproving. "Hmph. My fatal flaw is NOT pride. I am NOT proud at all! H-how could he?"  
>"Well...you are kinda proud...you kinda gloat when you beat someone...and you kinda...uh, stomp off, looking all cute when you lose..."<br>"S-shut up! I am NOT cute, Ruby! Why do you people keep saying I'm cute?! And I never gloat! I only let them know I am superior! As always!"

"Suuuure..." Ruby chuckled teasingly, to which Weiss responded by folding her arms, offended. "_Not t-that you aren't a-adorable when you do..."_

* * *

><p>"He gets Yang right, at least. I'd expect her to rush in faster, if anything." Weiss noted. "I'd never get in her way, if she was trying to see you- I don't think I'd survive that."<p>

"Y-yeah...Yang's scary when she's mad...remember when she and Cinder fought over that last burrito?"  
>"...I swear they burnt down half of Vale for that burrito!"<p>

"Yeah..." That was a dark day for the people of Vale; when Yang and Cinder were both deprived of their burritos. To that day, the area it destroyed hadn't been rebuilt, for fear of further breakouts of fire and blood.

"Oh...yes..." Weiss wrung her hands, reading carefully. "Now to pay back the peasants for their incompetent cookery..."

"Ozpin's coming along? And Glynda?" Ruby said eagerly. "This oughta be interesting..."

"I still think Velvet would be far worse an enemy than either of them. Even Cinder and Roman would be less so..."

"Point taken. Apparently she took pointers from Yuno Gasai, of all people. Goddess of Yanderes, y'know."

"...that exists?"  
>"I know...a goddess of Yanderes..." Ruby shuddered. "People actually pray enough to a goddess of Yanderes for one to exist..."<p>

"Hmph...those fools, kill Ruby with food poisoning? Insane idea. If anything, Cinder would kill her over a burrito before poisoning could occur..." Weiss noted. "And, of course Yang would blow me a kiss...s-she's just an absolute...d-deviant..."  
>"Agreed, my sister is a perv." Ruby nodded. The pair continued reading eagerly.<p>

* * *

><p>"...FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD I WOULD NEVER CONSIDER RUBY AS A GIRLFRIEND! NEVER!" The heiress pouted and blushed. "S-she's too stupid! A-and she's too young! W-why are these idiotic fanfic writers always shipping me with her?!"<br>"Yeah." The crimsonette snorted. "I agree."

"_Even though her nickname's the 'gayest of them all', Yang's all but said Weiss loves me and she's such a tsundere...she's just so...cute!" _Ruby's mind filled with various images of blushing Weiss, causing her to squee at the thought.

"Those numbers Blake's given you, those are DEFINITELY coming in handy later." Ruby nodded.

"Agreed. Blake probably stole them from the company themselves and it's probably something important to 'em. I don't put it past Blake."

"She's a ninja!" Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where IS Blake, anyway?" Her partner wondered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Blake ran off from Cardin's room, carrying a small plushie doll of Melanie Malachite; right down to the cute little blue dress and a sewn-on smile with button eyes-, with a satisfied smirk on her face. Cardin gave chase, carrying a folding chair.

"COME BACK HERE! HEY!"  
>"Melanie and Cardin, sittin' in a tree..."<br>"DAMMIT BLAKE I MEAN IT!" Cardin looked seriously worried that Melanie would find it and...get the wrong idea.

Yes, that was his justification. He made it up when he'd found the doll missing and Blake, having somehow gotten in to his windowless, locked room, standing in the open doorway with the doll. He definitely did NOT like Melanie that way. Nuh-uh.

Blake ran around the corner, before opening a vent with Gambol Shroud's scabbard and climbing in, shutting the vent under her, watching Cardin storm past with the chair. She giggled.

"Oh, Cardin~ If only you knew...I stole the master keys from Ozpin's office. Simple, really." She twirled the keys on her finger. "Ozpin SHOULD really change his safe's password from 'GOODWITCHXOZPINFOREVAHS'. That wasn't hard to figure out, really."

* * *

><p>"...How could I be Glynda and Ozpin's daughter? I look nothing like them!"<p>

"Well...you look kinda like Glynda...and it'd be no surprise, considering Glynda's an even bigger tsundere than you...I mean, have you seen the way she looks at Ozpin?"  
>"S-shut up, I am NOT a tsundere!" What is with you people?! And they mistook me for a MAID?! T-this stupid peasant! H-how dare he embarrass me like this?!" Weiss shrieked at the screen, while Ruby started giggling. "I-it's not funny, Rose! T-this is a disgrace! J-just...h-how dare he say I look anything like a peasant?! I do not DRESS like a maid, nor do I LOOK like a maid!"<br>"You like dressing like one..."  
>"S-shut up! That's supposed to be a secret!"<p>

"Not my fault you keep your maid outfits in your main closet, next to your clothes, which seem to be EXACTLY the same every day!" It was true; Weiss had several copies of her white and blue shirt, skirt and bolero jacket ensemble in her closet, with two maid outfits, one for her and one for Ruby. Ruby found out when she found Velvet wearing the exact same outfit as Weiss was, one day.

"...why do you DO this to me? You and your sister..." Weiss sighed irritably and continued reading.

Ruby smiled to herself. _"I-if Sempai really w-wanted me to dress like a maid...s-she should just ask..."_

Weiss laughed smugly. "Just as expected of such an incompetent company. They can't even keep their own workspace clean."

"They're supposed to be able to keep it clean, right? I mean, how did they manage to keep their perfect health and safety record? Didn't they say this happened before?"

"Must have bribed or blackmailed the health inspectors. " Weiss shrugged. "Hmph. Any reputable company wouldn't be in this situation anyway. Reputation and client lists...I couldn't care less, and frankly nobody should."

* * *

><p>"Ooooooh, Noir's in for it now!" Ruby giggled. "He DEFINITELY shouldn't have messed with Ozpin..."<p>

"Thirty-two hundred thousand Lien..." Weiss scratched her head. "I'd personally force him to shut down the entire company...or buy it out." She smirked. "Yes, I'd buy it out."  
>"Whoa, you can do that?" Ruby looked at her in amazement.<p>

"Of course I can! We've done that to many fools stupid enough to cross our company! There's a reason the Schnee Dust Company has so many enterprises!"

Ruby nodded in awe. "I mean, I expected electronics and power, but yoghurt and instruments? You're essentially a zaibatsu's heiress!"

"I like the sound of that..." The heiress smiled. "...and of course, as per usual, I exceed expectations and make him plead for his job."

The crimsonette agreed. "Blake is definitely a ninja."

"To ninja Blake and her shenanigans!" Weiss opened a can of soda, as Ruby opened a can of milk, and both toasted the antic master. Even in fanfiction, she was the master of antics and stealth-related ninjahood.

Blake poked her head in, waving the Melanie doll around. "Hey, guys, where's Yang?" Ruby and Weiss looked at her, tilting their heads. "Uh..."  
>"Never mind. Don't tell Cardin where I am. See you around!" She ran out, and the pair could hear Cardin screaming down the corridor.<p>

"...I wonder what's going on?"

* * *

><p>"And the Schnee Dust Company adds yet another business to its veritable army of businesses. Not that such an incompetent company deserves our patronage." Weiss smiled smugly.<p>

"Hey, do you ACTUALLY have someone like Amber?"

"No. He probably mixed up rumours of me, my butler, and miss Kirijo...although I can see why he did that. It's sweeter revenge, after all, and I would definitely do that..." She smirked.

"I love how you still let him work at the company..."  
>"Hey, I'm forgiving of people!"<p>

"What about Cardin?"  
>"I forgave him eventually!"<br>"After about a week!"  
>"Still!"<p>

"And...Blake and I AREN'T enemies...well...we aren't FRIENDS, per se..."  
>"But it isn't because of the whole Schnee-White Fang thing-"<br>"Of course not!" The heiress looked offended. "I've let bygones be bygones! No, it's because she has so much dirt on me! I swear, her and Yang...their antics are so...gah!"  
>"<em>She looks so cute when she's flustered...dammit, Ruby, why didn't you sing your serenade to her! Dammit dammit dammit!"<em>

"We can trust Blake. Sometimes. SOMETIMES." Weiss acquiesced. "I still refuse to tell her ANYTHING I hold dear and private..." Remembering her confession several weeks ago, she added hastily, "Voluntarily."

* * *

><p>"Mhm." Ruby nodded. "Awww...we make such a cute co-"<br>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"What? I was just saying-"  
>"I do NOT FANCY YOU DAMMIT!"<br>"...huh." The crimsonette looked at her, confused, yet secretly smiling.

"OK?! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE OR CUTE OR INNOCENT AND I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU SMELL OF ROSES OR THE WAY YOU GIGGLE AT EVERYTHING!" Weiss continued screaming about the things she 'didn't' like about Ruby, and the crimsonette, being well versed in the art of tsundere identification, relished every moment of it, knowing that Weiss secretly DID like these things about her.

"I...j-just...GAH! THIS IS WHY I DON'T READ THESE THINGS! WHITE ROSE FANFICS FLUSTER ME SO MUCH!" Weiss shrieked, before breathing heavily and sighing. "I'll...be right back, Ruby...I just need some fresh air." She walked out, slinging her bolero jacket on.

As the door shut behind her, Ruby let out the biggest squee ever heard in Beacon history.

"OH MY DUST OH MY DUST! SHE PRETTY MUCH ADMITTED SHE LOVES ME! OH DUST I LOVE THIS OH DUST OH DUST I HAVE TO TELL YANG OH DUST THIS IS THE GREATEST THING SINCE COOKIE MILK AND COOKIE VENDING MACHINES I LOVE YOU TOO SEMPAI OH MY DUST YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE EMBARRASSED OH DUST!"

In her joyful mood, Ruby decided to leave a review for this story. The author deserved some thanks for enabling this, after all.

* * *

><p>- From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Ohai this is Ruby-chan using Weiss' account and I have to say thank you for that, you made Weiss-sempai admit she loves me! I love you so much! I saw that you have a sequel and I really really REALLY want to read it like oh my dust have my babies, okay not literally but still I can metaphor right hahaha I love this story it's really amazing and good and realistic you made some speling errors but i still love it and oh my dust Sempai really loves me

Have some of my cookies, I'll let it slide this time

By the way I'm called DaRougeFightingHood here

-Love, Ruby

* * *

><p>With that said, Ruby ran outside, skipping happily.<p>

Her dream had become true- Weiss had all but outright admitted she loved her, in her typical tsundere screaming rage.

And she loved it, as she loved Weiss.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's done now. Woo! Next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to Curtain Fics! **

**By the way, a shout out to Orion Matrix, again, for being the talented writer of Bedside Manner; you guys should read that instead of this, by the way. It's even got a sequel! Thanks for letting me write about your fic, if you're reading it right now.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Leave your comments, reviews, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	28. Weiss Reacts to Self Inserts!

Weiss Reacts to (Bad) Self-Inserts!

**A/N: I know I promised a curtain fics chapter, but as I browse through the RWBY archives, I seem to be seeing more and more self-insert fics by the day. Now...this is an unusual thing for me to do, but I want to get into this business, so have a self-insert (parody)! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would actually BE German.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: This is not aimed at any particular author. If your name matches the one used here, I'm sorry as I deliberately used the most common one for effect.**

* * *

><p>Weiss' palm rubbed her forehead as she sighed irritably. "Yang?"<br>"Yes?"

"Please, explain." Weiss' tone of voice sounded annoyed. "You know about all of these original characters who seem to be complete ripoffs of real game series?"

"Oh, yes." Yang sounded irritated. "For some reason, Final Fantasy seems to be a common thing to rip off. Seriously, you don't even bother renaming the thing from a 'Buster Sword?'"

"Yeah? Well...look at this." The heiress motioned to the screen. Yang moved over, scratching her chin. "...a self-insert fic?"

"Uhuh." Weiss nodded.

The fanfiction depicted someone literally thrown into the RWBY universe, from some place called 'Earth'- "I swear that only exists in anime!"- and into Beacon, who then gets somehow accepted by Ozpin, despite having had no formal training as a Huntsman, before somehow earning the love of Weiss simply by speaking to her. To add insult to injury, he stuck out like a sore thumb among the Huntsmen and Huntresses; a young, scrawny boy called 'John Smith', in a world populated by names like 'Jaune Arc' or 'Miltiades Malachite', who had no training and yet managed to keep up with, of all people, Ruby- the Huntress with the most potential, as declared by Professor Port.

Yang burst out laughing.

"D-does this guy SERIOUSLY think you're that easy to win over?!"

"I know, right? I mean, I'm not hard to win over-"  
>"Sure, it only took us like, two years to win you over, Weiss."<br>"Shut up. But seriously, I'm not someone who'll break down at the earliest sign of someone being affectionate to me!" Weiss folded her arms, self-assuredly. "I'm not so starved for love that I'm going to hook up with the first man to show me love, after all."

"Agreed. And, seriously, can this guy get anymore Sue-ish?!" Yang giggled at the corny writing and the factors seemingly stacked in his favour. "He somehow has an Aura AND a Stand?! I mean, seriously, I don't think anyone in this world has a Stand for a Semblance, and if I did, I'd be forever in their service! And don't you have to have your Aura unlocked?"

"Yes..." Weiss nodded. "Wait, aren't Personas similar?"

"Yeah, but my point is, nobody on this world even HAS those! That's a cool game gimmick!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Mitsuru Kirjo sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>Yang shook her head. "And, of course, he SOMEHOW has the ability to lift Crescent Rose. I bet you anything he's scrawnier than Milly! Well, looks scrawnier, anyway."<p>

"Didn't Ruby train with that thing?"  
>"She did. It doesn't explain how some random normal person can just do THAT."<p>

"This sounds like complete bunk." Yang sighed. "I swear, so many people think just inserting themselves will make them complete badasses. This takes TIME and TRAINING."

"To think that..." Suddenly, a scream sounded out from the courtyard. Weiss and Yang stopped.

"...what was that?"

"...I dunno..." Yang looked worried. "You don't think..."

"No...no way." Weiss shook her head. "You don't think someone just...inserted themselves into the universe, right? That's just plain impossible!"  
>"We said that about Saber. The courtyard has to be held together with glue!"<br>"..." The heiress sighed, feeling a sweatdrop form on her forehead. "...this is going to be a LONG day, isn't it?" She moved out of the dorm cautiously, watching out for any random, out-of-place people, while Yang shook her head.

"I feel simultaneously sorry for Weiss and gleeful about this." Yang chuckled and followed Weiss.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard...<p>

John Smith awoke in the courtyard, groaning. The last thing he remembered was watching RWBY, specifically, the bits with his favourite character, Weiss Schnee, before falling into the screen like-

"Ow..." He rubbed his head, which suddenly felt as if it were going to split apart, looking around. "W-where am I?" Scratching his head, he looked next to him, picking up what seemed to be...

"Whoa...is this..." He hefted the weapon in his hands. "...this is Gilgamesh's weapon!" Indeed, the boy was carrying Ea, the sword that only the King of Heroes himself wielded, the blade that could cut holes in reality.

"...I'll be careful with this..." He hefted it carefully in both hands; despite Ea looking fairly small, he couldn't carry it with one hand, as its size belied its weight. Realising he needed a free hand, the boy decided to simply drag Ea on the floor behind him; after all, such a powerful weapon would not be so easily damaged. He tried to look around for any signs of his location, before realising something.

"Wait..." He scratched his chin. "The statue of Hunters...the Fountain...I'm in..." He gasped. "Beacon...and if I'm in Beacon...then that means..."

He'd often had dreams about meeting, falling in love with and dating Weiss- indeed, many of John's fanfiction seemed to revolve around shipping a thinly-veiled self-insert of himself with the heiress, who seemed to easily defrost around him. And now, now that he was in Beacon...he could meet her.

"This is...this is perfect!" John cheered. "Now...this looks like this'll be similar to the fanfics I always read...so...soon, I'll probably walk into a Grimm...and...hm, I wonder what kind of Grimm it'll be? A Boarbartusk? A Beowulf? An Ursa?" He eagerly looked around for the horrible, mauling beast that would probably signal RWBY's appearance, and thus, Weiss...

...before realising that he was standing in the middle of Beacon, possibly the most Grimm free area on the planet, short of any burrito shop Cinder frequented. He sighed.

"Okay, so that's not happening..." He sighed. "So, I might as well go find someone who knows RWBY..." He started looking around for someone, anyone, to lead him to RWBY and Weiss.

* * *

><p>Weiss ran into Cardin, who had an immense blush on his face. "Uh...hey!"<br>"Hey." He sounded flustered.

"Uh...Card-"  
>"Blake, uh, showed my Melanie doll to Nora, and now..." He sighed. "Nora's an immense troll, and basically, she's just, uh...well...Ihave to go buy a load of snacks for her now..." He sighed.<p>

"Why?"  
>"She'll tell Melanie I like her. W-which I don't!" Cardin shook her head. "I just wanted t-to make her a doll! T-that's all!"<br>"Uhuh, okay." The heiress filed that away for later reference. "Listen, have you seen any scrawny guys with strange weapons and clothes, looking for me, things like that?"  
>"N-no...uh...I gotta go, Weiss. I'll catch ya around." He ran off, muttering under his breath. "Dammit Nora..."<p>

Weiss glanced behind her to see Yang running past Cardin to join her. "Hey. Found anything yet?"  
>"No. Hey, listen, Weiss. If you want to avoid this guy, shouldn't you be hiding?"<br>"Uh...no? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to scare him off?"  
>"...point. If he sees how scary the cute as a button tsundere heiress Weissy-chan is-"<br>"Shut up."

"Not my fault you're adorable! No wonder so many people want to love you..."

* * *

><p>Eventually, John managed to find someone familiar. At the sight of her, he practically squeed, his eyes lighting up in glee.<p>

"Oh my god! I-it's...It's..."

Milly looked at him strangely. "Uh..."

"M-Miltiades Malachite?!"  
>"Uh...I prefer Milly..." She scratched her head.<p>

"...b-but...I thought you...Yang...and...didn't...go here!" John was clearly overexcited and trying to think straight; rational thought failed him.

"...uh...we're kinda required to go here, as this is the only Hunter academy in all of Vale for high schoolers?" Milly looked confused. "Don't you know that? Haven't you been here long enough?"  
>"Uh? Wha? No!" John blinked. "I'm from Grand Rapids, Michigan! Y'know, America-Oh wait, that doesn't exist here-"<br>"Wait, America?!" Milly's eyes lit up. "L-like in Hetalia?! Like in the anime?"  
>"...uh..." He blinked, thinking. '<em>Miltiades is an otaku?'<em>

"Uh...sure, yeah, okay. Hey, listen-"  
>"OH MY DUST THAT'S AMAZING"<p>

"Miltiades-I mean, uh, Milly, uh...d'you know where I can find team RWBY's dorm?"

"OH MY DUST THAT'S-wait, if you're not from here, then...OH." She nodded. "So you're...uh..."

'_Dammit, I'm in one of those bad self-insert fanfics, aren't I? I'd better stall him then...'_

"I haven't a clue, sadly."  
>"What?! But..."<br>"Uh...go look for someone who does." Milly rushed off quickly, muttering, leaving John in the corridor. When she was out of earshot, she muttered in exasperation. "Seriously, self-inserts? I feel sorry for whichever person in RWBY got THIS one."

* * *

><p>"What do we do WHEN we find him?" Yang inquired to her younger teammate, who shrugged.<p>

"I was thinking try and send him back."  
>"How?"<br>"I dunno..." Weiss sighed.

"...maybe Blake will know? She knows things."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Oh, yeah..." The brawler giggled. "I still don't know how she broke into Cardin's room without a lockpick..."

Suddenly, a boy's voice shouted across the corridor, a voice neither of them recognized, even vaguely.

"Oh my god..."

"...crap, that's him, isn't-"  
>"Uhuh." Yang nodded, before pulling out her phone.<p>

"What's that for?"  
>"I have to take pictures of this."<p>

John spotted Yang and Weiss, just across the corridor from him. His heart began to pound quickly, and a blush filled his face, as he realised that he was standing, literally, in front of _Weiss Schnee_, of all people; his favourite character and the girl of his dreams...

"...okay, John, we've got to be cool. We've got to be cool. Weiss will just fall into our hands, after all, she's just in need of someone to care about her, right?" He swept back his hair, hefted Ea in a prideful pose, and strolled across to a giggling Yang and an irritated Weiss.

"Hey, uh...who are you?"  
>"Weiss Schnee. And you?"<br>"John. Weiss, huh? That fits your hair, which, by the way, looks ni-"  
>"Save the compliments, I'm not interested. I'm taken."<br>"Oooh-"  
>"Shut it, Yang."<p>

'_W-what?!' _"Uh...wait, what? By who?" John looked confused, while his mind went back to all those other fanfics he read. '_Right, if I'm correct, her boyfriend will probably Jaune, who's going to act all douchey, and I get to show my mad skills with Ea to impress her. Oh man oh man oh man, I get to win over Weiss, my dreams have come-'_

"Jaune!"

'_I knew it.'_ The boy assumed that this was another one of those fanfics, where he had to prove himself by beating up Weiss' current jerk of a boyfriend to earn her love and respect. Little did he know...

Nodding eagerly to a confused Weiss, he responded."...got it. He's an asshole. I'm going to fight him for you. Don't worry, Weiss, we'll be together! I promise!" Before Weiss could get a word in edgewise, he ran off to find the poor guy, while Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Great, the poor kid's going to get owned by Jaune. JAUNE."  
>"Hey, give Jaune some credit! I never knew someone could LEAP that far!"<br>"Still..." Weiss sighed. "Poor idiot..."

* * *

><p>"I have to...I have to find Jaune, and I have to beat him, for Weiss' sake! Dammit, we'll be together! This is a dream come true!" John looked eager to fight Jaune. He needed to, for the sake of his Weiss, and to prove his fighting skills; surely, after all, he was given Ea and had to know how to use it, right? Eventually, he spotted Jaune, who was speaking to Pyrrha, in the student lounge.<p>

Fury boiled in his heart as he saw him. '_So, this bastard...this bastard's cheating on Weiss, huh? He deserves an asskicking! Son of a bitch!'_

"Hey, asshole!" He shouted over to Jaune, who looked confused. "Yeah, you! How dare you cheat on Weiss?!"

"Uh...wait, I was dating Weiss?"  
>"Yeah, don't lie to Pyrrha! Don't worry, Pyrrha! I have this! I'll get rid of this asshole for you! You don't deserve Weiss! I'm going to have to wipe you out, because I LOVE her!" He drew Ea back with both hands, charging at Jaune. "ENUMA ELI-"<br>"No." Suddenly, Ea was smashed out of his hands and he was knocked backwards by a large, serrated, chainsaw axe. He looked up, to see...Velvet.

"Wait, what?!"

"..." Velvet's eyelid twitched, as she looked down on John, her axe at the ready. "D-did you say you loved...W-Weiss-sempai?"  
>"Yes, yes I did!"<p>

"...W-Weiss-sempai...Weiss-sempai is MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" Velvet smiled adorably, as Grimmbane began to rev up. John's eyes widened.

"Oh god..."

"Uh...Velvet, let's calm down..." Pyrrha put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"B-but...he wants to take Weiss-sempai away from me! I don't want him to!" Velvet pouted.<p>

"Trust me..." Pyrrha nodded to the boy on the floor, who ran off, leaving Ea behind. He shook his head, hurriedly, hoping to find a way out of here, panicking.

"Shit...shit, no! I-if I have to deal with that...that GIRL...then...no, Weiss isn't worth it!"

He ran straight past Weiss and Yang, who instantly came to the same conclusion.

"Velvet?"  
>"Velvet."<p>

They watched as the boy fled into the gate of Beacon, vanishing as silently as he appeared, screaming. They sighed.

"So...I think we saw a self-insert today..."  
>"Yep. I have pics!"<br>"..." Weiss sighed. "...well, at least we know I'm safe. Dust knows Velvet will let ANYONE have me."

"Yeah..." Yang sighed. "I wonder why we couldn't have gotten one of the nicer self-inserts. Y'know, the ones who know they wouldn't stand a chance here and don't do stupid things?"  
>"Indeed, like that one fanfiction...what was it...it was called Sleeping With The Girls?"<br>"Oh, that one! I love that one!"  
>"At least those self-inserts know their limits and aren't complete Sues. I was wondering why this one wasn't, though."<br>"I dunno. Maybe he's just around as a parody."

"This is real life, not a fanfic, Yang."

"Maybe it IS a fanfic. You never know~"

* * *

><p>"Who...was that jerk?" Jaune looked confused at Pyrrha, who shrugged. "I dunno."<p>

"So...what were we talking about?"  
>"Oh, right. Uh...Fegelein's antics would TOTALLY beat Hazama!"<br>"No way, Hazama is the ultimate troll! Fegelein's a character from a film that got turned into a meme!" The pair argued their championed trickster, while Velvet ran off, muttering.

"Yet another self-insert tries to get at my Weiss-sempai...they should be thankful Pyrrha saved them..."

As Velvet ran to her dorm, she didn't notice the figure in the corridor. He had blue skin, with the typical ninja garb; black everything, right down to the mask and tabi. He sighed.

"...just how the hell does someone self-insert into MY story? That...doesn't work! Ah, well...at least I've got my safeguards if someone tries that again...after all, no Sue can get past the combined might of Velvet, Nora AND Kanji!Cardin." The blue-skinned ninja smirked.

"Ah, Velvet-chan, I have such plans for you... After all, the fans adore you. Maybe, just maybe, I'll even let you get Weiss in the end. Maybe.

Oh, look...time's up. The fans might be calling bullshit on me self-inserting. This is bad...uh...hm. I'll make it up to them eventually, I suppose. For now, though, Elf's out." With that, the figure disappeared, and Velvet peered around the corner, sneezing.

"Hm? I could have sworn I heard someone speaking. Sounded like...Elf-kun..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR SELF INSERTING PLEASE FORGIVE ME #kidding**

**Before I wrap this up, I will say this; I acknowledge there are good self-insert fics out there. I'm parodying the horrible ones. So there.**

**Hm. Now I have that out of the way, Curtain Fics will be moved to the chapter after next. Next chapter will be...JNPR Reacts to Dear Fanfiction! Woo! Yeah!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	29. Special Chapter: Dear Fanfiction II!

JNPR Reacts to Dear Fanfiction!

**A/N: Right, the chapter you may or may not have been waiting for, the sequel to the first Dear Fanfiction chapter, featuring team JNPR! Yeah! Woo! Much thanks to Little Sun Dragon-Chan for letting me feature her fic a second time for this. Go read that instead, it's far better in so little words~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a character based off of the Epic of Gilgamesh.**

**Dear Fanfiction belongs to Little Sun Dragon-Chan.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on RWBY Reacts to Dear Fanfiction!<em>

"_Dear Fanfiction...wait..."_

"_I'm not addicted to cookies!"_

"_THIS IS DELICIOUS!"_

"_WHY AM I CURSED TO FIND LITTLE TSUNDERE HEIRESSES CUTE AND LOVEABLE."_

"_Elf-kun, can I have a part in this one apart from breaking the fourth wall-"_

"_NO."_

"_AND WHO SAID I WAS A WHINY BITCH THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ME"_

"_I RUB MY HAND OVER THEM WHILE SHE SLEEPS"_

"_AND I SWEAR IF ANYONE MENTIONS CATNIP I WILL END THEIR LIVES."_

_...but Blake's so fun to tease and hug..."_

"_This'll be interesting to see..."_

* * *

><p>Jaune was lazily browsing the Dustnet, sighing. He was at a loss for anything to do today; Cardin was away on account of 'hiding evidence' or something, he didn't know, it probably had to do with Melanie or something, while the rest of his team was off doing their usual lollygagging; Nora and Ren were either kissing each other senseless in the lounge or studying in the library, and Pyrrha was off talking to Weiss about the latest development in the world of cupcakes; she loved cupcakes, for some reason.<p>

He sighed. "Well then." He decided to go check his FanStories profile, in the hope of something interesting popping up; an updated story, review, new alert, anything. He encountered three new private messages.

The first was some random person; profile name ElfCollaborator- gushing about how much of a fan he was of Weiss and if he could get him in contact with Weiss or something. He immediately deleted it, writing the person off as a 'weirdo'.

The second one was from 'ScarleteenRabbit', Velvet's profile. This one was a request for him to beta a fanfic of hers, titled 'Snowcoated Rabbits'. Jaune immediately sensed something weird from it and decided to politely decline- "Something tells me it'll be a weird fic shipping her and Weiss- I swear, she's practically a family friendly Yuno..."- and go on to the third one.

"Hm? Little Sun Dragon-Sempai?" He recognized the username immediately as Yang's and clicked on it.

The text of the message read:

-Hey jauney boy listen i read this really funny fanfic just the other day and I thought you should read it and show it to ren and nora and that so yeah its really funny just read it

Its called dear fanfiction and its written by little sun dragon-chan (not mine, don't worry, although her name is awesome) its a bunch of letters written like its from you guys and its hilarious she even did me (oh my dust i love her so much)

Seriously though read it

-love, yang

ps. sorry for the bad grammar was in a hurry to get something done

"Dear Fanfiction?" He scratched his head. "Hm...I think Weiss was talking about that a while ago...hm." He nodded. I'll take a look at it. "Writing from our perspectives, huh? That sounds...interesting."

Jaune, curious to see this story, typed in the title and narrowed the search down to the RWBY fandom, spotting the fanfic.

"Well...here goes nothing." He clicked on the link and dove in.

* * *

><p>Jaune chuckled, amused at the first couple of chapters. "Hehe...Ruby's so cute when she's flustered, and so's Weiss...although I'll speak for the sorbet thing." He nodded in agreement; Weiss WAS incredibly partial towards sorbet; not as much as she was towards frozen yoghurt- "I have a figure to keep, Arc!")- but she was indeed partial to the frozen dessert.<p>

"Hm, Ninjas of Love isn't smut?" Jaune gasped in mock horror- it was practically an open secret that Blake read the series for its indecency, as its plot was practically non-existent. "And of COURSE Yang HAS to say she's so hot she burns..." He chuckled. "Not that it doesn't have any base in truth...this was pretty funny. Hm. I wonder if she did mine?" He browsed the chapter list idly, spotting his name and clicking on the chapter title.

"Let's see what they think I'd say..."

* * *

><p>"I'm not a wimp!" He folded his arms defensively. "I'm perfectly brave! Yeah!" He snorted.<p>

It was true- last week, he managed to approach a Rapier Wasp WITHOUT flinching. More to the point, since the Ursa incident with Cardin, he'd become braver and bolder- much to Ren's amusement, as this allowed him to take more embarrassing pictures of Jaune in bad situations he'd gotten himself into- indeed, Jaune still remembered the time when Ren had caught him covered in maple syrup with-

"Okay, okay, bad idea, brain, don't think bad thoughts..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Heh...I'm not that attractive...or, for that matter, set on thinking I'm that attractive...and I don't think Weiss denies it either...not like that, anyway. I think she got over it."

* * *

><p>"JAUNE IS NOT AT ALL RIPPED AND I DON'T FIND THOSE JUICY ABS ATTRACTIVE AND I DON'T FIND HIM CUTE WHEN HE'S DRESSED LIKE SABER!"<p>

"Uh...Weiss?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Why did you say that?"<p>

"Uh..." Weiss rubbed the back of her head. "I suppose I..." She blushed. Milly shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Who said I have a pained and disturbing past? I had a perfectly normal past!" The blond boy looked confused.<p>

His parents, after all, were completely normal parents for their world; a man who liked strutting around without a shirt, dressed in nothing but trousers and a cloak, shouting various hot-blooded sayings and a scantily dressed woman with a penchant for lugging around large rifles- he even noted their similarity to Kamina and Yoko once, but, as they were both blondes, in the former's case, not dead, and in the latter's case, not traumatized by losing several people she cared about, and not commandeering mecha, he shrugged it off. They were fun people, if a bit eccentric; and complete badasses, to boot. They were Arcs, after all.

Indeed, the reason he'd snuck into Beacon was, very simply, he'd sucked at being a Huntsman in his old school- Jaune felt that disappointing his father wasn't going to go down well, and at the time, he viewed it as the only way he could make it up to him. However, Ozpin, after finding out, let him stay, seeing potential in the young man, and he'd proven himself time after time...

...and, of course, his dad came in. Needless to say, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK MY SON IS?!" followed Jaune around for weeks, and the headmaster decided to let Jaune stay after several hours of the same.

Shaking his head at the thought of his dad, Jaune smirked at the next couple of sentences. "Hehe...I don't have a thing for redheads...after all, Pyrrha and I are just friends-"

* * *

><p>Pyrrha sighed dreamily, looking at a picture of her beloved Jaune.<p>

"...why do you never notice me, Jaune-kun~"

* * *

><p>"-Ruby's cute and all, but she's into Weiss-"<p>

"...hm...I wonder what being with Weiss and Jaune would be like." Ruby murmured to herself as she read through Weiss' yaoi manga for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p>"-and I'm not interested in Nora. That's...practically it, I think?" He nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I'm kinda flattered that the fans think I'm the king of harems, but seriously, guys.<p>

Guys. I'm nothing like the greats; Minato Arisato, Tenchi, Tsukune...no way am I like them, no way. Hell, I can't even match Ranma..." Jaune chuckled goodnaturedly at the notion of him gathering a harem.

"But seriously, me and REN?! WHO SHIPS THAT?!"

* * *

><p>"Yep, those two need to be together. Not as much as him, Weiss and Rubes, mind, but I need me some boy-on-boy action." Yang smirked to herself and sat herself in front of the computer.<p>

Cackling evilly to herself, the girl began typing out the smuttiest and most vividly described yaoi fanfiction between Ren and Jaune.

* * *

><p>"And me with Velvet? Everyone knows she's all obsessed over Weiss...that'd never work. Even if she liked me...I don't think that'd be a good thing." He shuddered at the thought of having Velvet on his tail instead of Weiss'...<p>

Needless to say, his thoughts ended with Velvet possibly chopping his head off for hanging out with Pyrrha. He shuddered. "...heh...but I know Velvet's nothing like that...thank Dust, too..." He chuckled nervously, hoping that Velvet wasn't around to hear him say that. Sighing in relief, he read on to the last part of the chapter.

"Heh, ladies do like the onesie..." Jaune blushed a bit, before deciding to leave his thoughts about the story.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>ArturiaOfArc<strong>

Kinda flattered about this. Thanks, this really made my day!

Although...you could've covered less about my ships... I mean, half of the chapter was about my ships. Am I really that shippable? I wish I really was like that in real life...

So, yeah, good work. By the way, if you've met Little Sun Dragon-Sempai, that's Yang; she told me about this story too, so nice work impressing us.

-Jaune Arc

* * *

><p>Satisfied, Jaune felt his stomach rumble.<p>

"Oh...hm...I might need to get some snacks..." Nodding to himself, he picked up his coat and slung it on, before striding out of JNPR dorm...

* * *

><p>...Just in time for Nora to walk in, holding yet another Melanie doll to her chest. The sounds of Cardin's flustered shouting could be heard behind her.<p>

"VALKYRIE COME BACK HERE WITH THAT DOLL DAMMIT" Nora stayed behind the door, hearing his heavy footsteps storm past her door, and only let herself calm down when the footsteps had faded off into the distance. Sighing in relief, Nora threw the doll into her dresser, alongside various sloth dolls and wiping her brow of sweat.

"Now that was fun!" Smiling cheerily, she spotted something interesting on Jaune's computer. "Oooh, fanfic!" Nora rushed over to read it. "Oh, is this that thing Yang was talking about? And...and there's a chapter about me?! MUST READ. NOW." Sitting down, she flipped through the chapter list to find hers, before reading it.

"Hm..." She rubbed her chin. "I'm not crazy! I'm crazy awesome! Hmph. Some people just don't understand that the sloths made ME their divine representative upon Remnant. Such fools." She folded her arms, before reading more of the letter.

* * *

><p>"Why, thank you, I AM bubbly and likeable. Ren seems to think so...and is that REN in this chapter? YAAAAAY!" She cheered, before reading closer. "Hmmm...I wonder how they found out he said no sugar for me...did Ren say something?" Nora gasped. "Oh my Dust, is there a camera somewhere? No way!" She turned the dorm upside down for a hidden camera; under the bed, under Pyrrha and Jaune's beds, under the closet, under the giant sloth doll she kept in the corner, under Jaune's Saber costume, but nothing. Sighing in relief, she went back to reading.<p>

"Well, good to know nobody's stalking me. The sloths wouldn't like that..." She shuddered. "...and Ren DOES want to have my babies~ I'm adorable, after all! Who wouldn't want to have my babies~"

Nora giggled. "Oooh, what would having kids with Ren be like? I bet our daughters would be completely awesome and sloth loving and our sons would be all like Ren; cool and silent and aloof and so adorable...hm...

I think I told Ren we planned on having six children. Did I? I think I did."

* * *

><p>"Heh." Ren chuckled good-naturedly at Ruby. "No, one kid's enough."<br>"But Nora said you'd be having six!" Ruby responded, innocently.  
>"Wait, WHAT?!" Ren looked at her, eyes wide. When DID Nora say that?!<p>

"Yeah! She said she'd name them all Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphe-"  
>"NORA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm...Ursai are cute...hm...unless we're talking about like, Volibear's tribe, not the Grimm...hm...although Voli against an Ursa would be pretty awesome!" The girl giggled as she read some more. "Breaking people's legs isn't just a hobby for me, though. I'm a professional leg-breaker! One day I'll even have a card, saying 'Nora Valkyrie, Leg-Breaker at Law'!"<p>

Chuckling, she then read the final portion of the chapter, which she responded to by laughing out loud. "So people DO see us together! Hmph! Eat it, Weiss! I KNEW people shipped me and Ren together!

All part of my devious plan..." Nora cackled evilly, before reverting to her normal self. "And I AM THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! And not on drugs. No way. No; drugs are bad. BAD.

Not the Sloth Queen, though, no, I just listen to them when they need me. For I am vengeance. I am the night.

I am...Slothgirl."

* * *

><p>From: <strong>SlothLoverBacongirl<strong>

Totes made my day! ^^ Love you!

Oh and by the way this is Nora just so you know and Ren's cute and HE'S MINE

-Nora

* * *

><p>Nora, being Nora, decided that the best way to exit JNPR dorm was to jump out of the window, shouting "SLOTHGIRL!"...<p>

...before colliding into Blake, who'd fallen from the sky AGAIN.

"Ow! Oh, hey, Blake...uh..."  
>"Dammit, that drill didn't work! I thought using Ea would pierce the heavens and make Kamina-san proud!" Blake sighed. "...I'll just have to use a bigger drill...at least Ea's gone...so that Velvet can't use it to blow us up or something...<p>

...hope it doesn't hit someone on the head, though..."  
>Nora scratched her head. "Uh, what are you talking about?"<p>

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh was screaming in the middle of Fuyuki City. He was missing his beloved weapon, Ea, and he was, to say the least, irritated.<p>

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DRILL?! WHAT KIND OF MONGREL STOLE IT FROM ME?! I AM GILGAMESH, KING OF HEROES! HOW DARE SOME MONGREL STEAL IT FROM ME-"

...before he was knocked unconscious by Ea clonking him on the head.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha strolled into the dorm, munching a cupcake. The icing had gotten itself all over her face and mouth; the effect would be called cute, had Jaune or anyone else been there. The markswoman sat down at the computer desk, reading what was on the screen, curious.<p>

"Oh, this fic." She wiped the icing off her mouth, nodding. "Weiss was talking about this...interesting concept, writing letters to the fandom from our perspective...I wonder if...if they pair me with...J-Jaune-kun..." She blushed at the thought of her foolish, bumbling, cute, handsome, funny dunce of a leader; yes, she called him a dunce. She found the name cute. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"...n-not like he'll ever notice me..." Pyrrha frowned. "...eh, I've got nothing to worry about. My cupcakes will never leave me. Cupcakes are my friends." Smiling to herself, while simultaneously slapping herself for talking like a complete idiot, she looked into the chapter list for her name, already knowing she'd be on it.

* * *

><p>"Hm. Launching Cardin into the Emerald Forest? Noted...if he gets near MY Jaune-kun ever again. Which I doubt. After all, he learnt his lesson with that Ursa incident...hmph. As if he thought those Rapier Wasps would hurt me...I'm immune to their venom." Pyrrha chuckled. "Fighting like that only during a battle, huh..." She chuckled.<p>

"Yeah...about that..." Pyrrha reminisced about the various times she'd propelled various members of various teams into ceilings and walls using her Semblance in training; indeed, a dent had been labelled 'For Pyrrha' on the wall of the training arena with large arrows pointing to it, in order to make sure she aimed for that instead of destroying even more sections of wall.

She wasn't planning on launching Cardin into the forest anyway, she'd done it enough in the arena.

"Not having a crush on Jaune-kun like a love-struck schoolgirl? Hehehehehe...a-about that..." She blushed; it was even clearer she fancied her team leader than Blake being a Faunus for the two weeks at the beginning of their stay at Beacon she hid her status, and even more obvious that she'd be jealous about him hanging out with Weiss.

Not that she'd do anything, after all. It would make Jaune sad, and Pyrrha didn't want that. She would stoop to Velvet's depths; she was no yandere.

"Hmph. I won't hurt anyone who goes near J-Jaune-kun...as long as they ask him nicely and treat him nicely...

Weiss better hope she doesn't hurt Jaune-kun. I'll be very disappointed if she does...and who dares say I'm a distressed damsel? I'll set Velvet-chan on them. That'll teach them.

I've read enough of those fanfics to know that those usually end with me and Jaune-kun...n-not that I mind...but I'd like to think I wasn't the...damsel..." Pyrrha nodded to herself. "And I w-wouldn't go all motherly on J-Jaune-kun! No, he has Yok-I mean, Madame Arc for that already! Dammit, why does his mother act and look like Yoko so much?" She sighed. "...and damn straight he's mine. I just need to figure out how to convince people he is.

For now, though, Weiss can have her crush on Jaune. For now." She giggled to herself.

Oh, the plots running through Pyrrha's head were stunning indeed.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>AftermansSpearmaiden<strong>

Excellent quality fanfiction. It is quite short and to the point, but that doesn't detract from its quality; indeed, I applaud your ability to deliver such comical and in-character responses with so little content. Congratulations.

PS- If anyone goes after my Jaune-kun it's on you, k?

-Sincerely, Pyrrha Nikos

* * *

><p>Satisfied, Pyrrha went to take a nap in Jaune's bed, muttering "Jaune-kun" softly to herself...<p>

...just as Ren stormed into the dorm.

"DAMMIT NORA WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR KIDS AFTER CODE GEASS CHARACTERS. OKAY, MAYBE I'LL ALLOW EUPHEMIA, BUT LELOUCH?! HE'LL GET LAUGHED AT!" Ranting, Ren didn't notice that not only was his girlfriend not there, but a sleeping Pyrrha was nearby. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, the gunslinger calmed down and took a seat by the computer, reading the screen.

"Dear Fanfiction? Yang was talking about this a couple of weeks back..." He nodded, thinking carefully and skipping to his chapter.

"I wonder what the fans have to say about me?" He chuckled to himself as he read it.

* * *

><p>"I am NOT serious." He shook his head. "I'm trying to follow in the paths of the trolling greats; Hazama, Fegelein, Loki..." Ren chuckled to himself; he still remembered the time he'd written a deliberately smutty White Rose fanfic just to listen to Weiss' reaction to it- an inevitably denial-filled rant about how it was unrealistic and she'd never love Ruby like that. Of course, Weiss being Weiss, her attraction to her young team leader was clear as daylight.<p>

Still chuckling, he read through the chapter. "Ah, yes, pairing me with Nora. I believe it's a little too late to tell people to stop that..." He smirked. "And, of course our showering arrangement...is fairly...exciting, to say the least." With a smirk denoting more...indecent things, he continued reading.

"Me and Jaune? Hmph. I don't find him attractive. Cute, in a Saber costume? Maybe. But I would never consider him. No.

Nora's the only one for me. These fans seem to be in need of a reality check, don't they?" He nodded. "And...who the hell is Monty Oum?" Ren sneezed. "Is he that awesome filmmaker who made Dead Fantasy? And is working on that one Rooster Teeth series...that I can't quite remember? Hm...I dunno." He sighed. "Maybe. Why would people think I'm him, though? Anyway..."

The gunslinger read the 'please see' note attached to the end, and a smile grew on his face. "Ah, I don't dress in a maid outfit for Nora, oh no...I dress in sloth costumes for her.

The things I do for love..." Shaking his head, he decided that the fanfic was worthy of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>JadeDragonMonk<strong>

Well done.

-Lie Ren

* * *

><p>Ren, having left the most comprehensive review of a fanfic he'd ever done, sat back and relaxed, enjoying the afternoon; he'd talk to Nora later about their future children, he'd decided.<p>

Or, at least, until Yang dropped in.

"Two tickets to the Matrix trilogy midnight showing in Vale, you're coming with me and there's NOTHING you can do about it."

Ren sighed.

"Well...that ended quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got that over with. Woo. NOW it shall be Weiss Reacts to Curtain Fics next chapter. **

**On other news, a shout out to Little Sun Dragon-Chan for letting me feature her fic again! Seriously go read it, it's far better, and in far less words, too~**

**Also, in other, OTHER news, the next chapter line-up's been unveiled. It shall be Weiss Reacts to Fans and...a surprise chapter! Le gasp! What story shall I feature next? Who knows? Even I don't! You'll just have to wait until next chapter!  
><strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your suggestions, thoughts, reviews, criticisms, and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	30. Weiss Reacts to RWBY Fans!

**Weiss Reacts to RWBY Fans!**

**A/N: Welcome back, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Now with more antics and insanity! Yeah! Stuffs! Oh and happy thirtieth chapter! Curtain Fics as a chapter has been scrapped, due to the resulting chapter NOT being up to my usual standards, so I apologise. In exchange, you'll be getting a reaction from her to her fans AND the replacement chapter will be...Weiss Reacts to Video Games!**

**Also, the surprise chapter will now be revealed; Weiss Reacts to Pyrrha(c) Victory by The Rogue King! A shout out to you for letting me write about it, and the chapter will come within the Easter holidays.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Slothism would be a real religion in it.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was browsing through the Dustnet, bored. As usual, her friends were mucking around; Yang was off somewhere- plotting another antic, no doubt- while Blake was reading the twenty-fifth Ninjas of Love book- "This one is the most highly reviewed in the series! How dare you say this is nothing but useless smut?!"- and Ruby was, judging from the sounds coming from her bunk, babbling useless cookie-related nonsense.<p>

The heiress herself felt like this was one of those boring days; the days when nobody would be doing anything of interest.

"A quiet day indeed...too quiet." Weiss sighed. "Xiao Long will probably ruin it with her antics. Or Ren. Or Belladonna."

At least, most days seemed quiet before one of Yang's antics ruined it, or Ren trolled her, or Nora showed up, or Ruby demonstrated her love for Weiss by way of applying glomps to her constantly...or Pyrrha decided to talk to her about Jaune; the topic of JNPR's leader seemed to be constantly on her friend's mind lately, and Weiss couldn't figure out why. Either way, SOMETHING would happen that would ruin the quiet.

"One of those dunces will get up to some sort of antic. Hmph. I just want to have a normal day for a change." Weiss shook her head and continued reading.

Little did she know...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Velvet tapped her whiteboard with her marker to make sure she'd gotten the plan right. "Right, so, if I throw the shark plushie here when Weiss-sempai is going for her daily sorbet, and time it JUST right so Mel-chan doesn't see it, Weiss-sempai SHOULD go for the plushie and my superior patented tsundere traps will catch her, netting me the catch of a lifetime!"

She giggled to herself insanely. Ever since her LAST plan to nab her beloved heiress failed, the bunnygirl had been working on various plans, schemes and scenarios based off of capturing Weiss for herself. Inwardly, Velvet punched herself for not collecting Ea from the floor when that foolish joke of a suitor for Weiss had dropped it; such reality warping power could've been useful for catching Weiss. Sighing, Velvet simply picked up her bottle of maple syrup and her hastily constructed 'tsundere traps'; very simply, a very large Ruby doll with clamps to trap Weiss when she inevitably hugged it, with glue laid inside the cuffs to keep the unfortunate victim in.

"Hehehe...nobody can resist a moeblob...not even Weiss-sempai..." Velvet wrung her hands quickly. "I don't understand why she won't l-love me...but it won't matter. Soon, she'll be ALL mine, and there's NOTHING anyone can do about it! Wahahahaha!" Velvet looked to the sky, clasping her hands together.

"May the almighty Gasai-sensei look kindly upon this plan...and may Weiss-sempai be mine and mine alone~"

* * *

><p>"What's this? Weiss Reacts has been updated?" Weiss sighed. "Perfect. That ElfCollaborator seems to be up to more antics...tch, peasant." She chuckled. "I wonder what these fools have to say about this silly antic-filled story?" Chuckling, Weiss opened the reviews, scrolling through.<p>

"...these fools want to see me react to...what in the name of the moon is RWBYQuest? And what, might I ask, is the Macarena?"

"EEEEEY MACARENA-"

"Shut it, Ruby. Your singing's horrible."

"Awww~"

"What a dunce...a cute, adorable dunce, but a dunce..." Weiss shook her head. "...and why are these peasants so insistent on getting me to react to this 'Red versus Blue'? What IS that?"  
>"Isn't it that Rooster Teeth series?" Blake chimed in.<p>

"Bah. These madmen." She shook her head. "...and of course, these people seem to be...endorsing Velvet's madness?! What is this?! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE ENDORSING HER MADNESS?!"

"Aaaand here we go." Blake sighed and slumped back into her bunk, looking for her phone to take pictures of Weiss' inevitable rampage.

"WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE ROOTING FOR VELVET?!"

* * *

><p>Velvet skipped along happily, dragging the trapped Ruby doll and her SCPouch behind her. She passed by Cardin, who was carrying, from what Velvet could see, carnations.<p>

"Hey, Cardin-kun."  
>"H-hey, Velvet..." Cardin sounded flustered.<p>

"Uh, what's wrong? Something happen? Who're those flowers for? Are they for Weiss-sempai? You aren't-"  
>"Yes! I mean, no! Gah! Dammit!" The boy grumbled. "Dammit, I dunno how to do this..."<br>"Eh? What's wrong?" Velvet tilted her head.

"It's just that...I...uh...Melanie...dammit, Cardin, speak words!" He cursed, before sighing and mastering himself, shaking his head. "L-listen, you won't tell Melanie I got this for her, right?" He motioned to the flowers he brought for her, and Velvet nodded. "Sure. I won't tell her. You don't want me to tell Milly either, right?"  
>"Yeah. T-thanks..." Cardin blushed. "It's just...hard, y'know? For the longest time, I had the biggest crush on Weiss, then on...you..."<br>'_If you still have a crush on my Weiss-sempai, Beaufort, I don't care HOW nice you are, you're going to have to get out of my way~!' _Velvet thought to herself, before responding. "Ah...did you?"  
>"Well...I dunno, okay? It was just...a thing. I dunno! I'm bad with feelings! Hey...listen...what do you advise I do to get with Melanie?"<br>"Uh...stalk her!"  
>"Stalk her?" Cardin looked confused.<p>

"Yeah! I mean, you follow them around, you figure out what they like and you get it for them! Simple, right?"  
>"I...suppose." Cardin scratched his head. "Well, uh, I'll see you around, Velvet." He walked off, presumably to the Malachites' dorm. Velvet waved at him. "Goodbye, Cardin-kun!" When she was sure he was out of earshot and nobody was there to hear her, she resumed walking, mumbling to herself.<p>

"Good. If that fool had interfered with my plan...I believe I would have had to dispose of him..."

* * *

><p>"AND WHY, OH WHY ARE THESE FOOLS SO INTERESTED IN WATCHING MY REACTION TO MUNDANE THINGS?! I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS...PEASANT...WRITES ME SO WELL, BUT HOW DARE HE?!"<p>

"Weiss..." Ruby was too busy trying not to overload with the sight of a flustered, embarrassed and irritated Weiss- the sight was too moe for a girl like her to resist, so Ruby responded by shoving her face into a pillow and squealing. Blake was simply sitting back, snapping pictures lazily.

"AND MORE OF THESE VELVET LOVERS! I THOUGHT THIS FANFIC WAS ABOUT ME!"  
>"You still have fans outside this fanfic, you know." Blake sighed. "Who do you think writes most of the fanfic about you?"<br>"..." Weiss sighed. "Fine...let's see what these other peasants have to say about me...but I swear, these dunces do not understand me! I am NOT a tsundere! And I do NOT have a secret crush on Ruby!"

Blake smirked enigmatically, while Ruby continued squealing.

"What?! I'm not lying! Belladonna?!"  
>"...I'll take your word for it."<p>

"J-just shut up! Idiot!"

* * *

><p>"...WHY AM I A TSUNDERE?! WHAT DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET? I DO NOT HAVE SECRET FEELINGS FOR THAT DUNCE ARC OR THAT NOT AT ALL MOE IDIOT ROSE!" Weiss shrieked; she'd skimmed several fanfics written by her fans and had come to the conclusion that they were insane and needed a reality check.<p>

"Sure, Weiss, sure." Blake responded; Ruby still hadn't stopped for breath in her squealing into a pillow. "Even though you fit the archetype perfectly, you fervently deny your love for either of them, you blush and turn away at the mention of their name, and you secretly have pictures of t-"  
>"I DO NOT HAVE SECRET PICTURES OF JAUNE'S ABS, OKAY?!" Weiss blushed, turning away from Blake. "AND I DON'T LOVE HIM. OR RUBY."<p>

"Got it." Blake smirked. "Oh, and by the way, you should check out the fanart too. That'll REALLY interest you."

Weiss, not knowing how to respond, did so.

"...firstly, I do NOT trail snowflakes behind me when I'm sad and, of course, as these idiotic fans insinuate, run to Ruby for emotional comfort! Secondly, I do NOT have a 'fetish' for Ruby and her lookalikes! That's stupid! Thirdly...I do NOT understand why you people assume I'm a spoiled brat!"  
>"You kinda were-"<br>"Shut up, Belladonna! I'm not spoiled! I am merely pampered!"

And why, just WHY is this...why is this drawing of me and Jaune...no, just no! Jaune is NOT my type! Neither is Ruby!

I don't even like Ruby! I don't even like GIRLS!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Yang broke out in laughter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dammit...DAMMIT!" She shrieked. "These fans...they're crazy! How can they think I have a crush on Ruby, or Jaune, or anyone of these dunces?! And how am I a tsundere?! I have no problem denying a lie, is there a problem with that?!<p>

And moreover, just why are these people so desperate to see Velvet catch me?!"

"...because you DO have a crush on Ruby and Jaune, you ARE a tsundere, and Velvet being a yandere is hilarious?"

"...Shut up."  
>"Heh."<p>

"My fans are insane."

"I know." Blake smirked mischievously. The amount of teasing she'd get on Weiss today-  
>"You should see yours. The amount of shipping of you and Yang-"<br>"WHAT IS THIS" Blake jumped out of her bunk and to Weiss' side, watching the monitor. Weiss smirked, showing her some...steamy fanart of her and Yang.

"...I believe it not."  
>"It's there!"<br>"...these fools. I do NOT have a crush on Yang." Blake folded her arms. "I find her to be a funny girl, an excellent friend to be around, a warm, friendly, cute..._beautiful..._girl...to be around...but I do not have a crush on her. Don't be silly."

"Of course you don't, Blake." Weiss smirked. This was her chance to get Blake back for all the times she'd been teased by Blake about her crushes; she would never, ever, EVER let this go.

"...besides...I..." The catgirl looked around nervously for any sign of Yang, before continuing. "...have an interest in Jaune."

"...what?!" The heiress' eyes widened.  
>"...I don't understand why, j-just..." Blake blushed. "...I like him, okay? I don't know why, I need to know why. Don't you DARE say a word of this to Yang."<p>

"...noted, Belladonna."

"...and I don't like Yang that way."  
>"Got it."<br>"And these fans are fools. I wouldn't just...I wouldn't just turn into a child when exposed to a ball of yarn! Neither would I go into heat! I'm not a cat! I have a perfectly normal adolescent sex drive!"

"...yeah...sure...like those Yang dreams...all the moaning and the-"  
>"Shut it, Schnee." Blake glared at her. "You say ONE word to Yang. ONE word."<p>

"...got it~" The heiress enjoyed this; firstly she figured out that Blake liked Jaune and Yang and now she had both that AND the indecent dreams Blake seemed to have about Yang...

This was fun; for once to be the blackmailer rather than the blackmailed.

* * *

><p>Velvet had set up the trap and the bait; a shark plushie in the path to the sorbet vending machine from RWBY dorm, with a small lead that when tugged, would pull the plushie- and its holder- to the right of the machine and into the Ruby doll. Weiss would then try to pull the plushie out or hug 'Ruby', which would activate the clamps, pull the doll up to the vents where Velvet was hiding.<p>

It was ingenious, really.

"Yesssss~" She wrung her hands again. "Maybe this time...this time Weiss-sempai will be MINE!"

* * *

><p>Blake chuckled, shaking her head. "Yang's fans are insane."<p>

"Indeed."

"Seriously, why would Yang's fans draw her taking you in the janit-"  
>"Okay, stop." Blake blushed. "W-we don't need to go into that deep detail!"<p>

"...Jaune's fans are craziest, though. Seriously, making his parents abusive?"

"...I swear his parents are Yoko and Kamina-san...or look like them. They seemed like quite nice people."  
>"...okay, who the hell are Yoko and Kamina, and secondly, they seemed quite hot-blooded and eccentric."<p>

Blake smirked. "...foolish girl...hasn't even watched it yet..."

Weiss shook her head, confused, before continuing. "And Jaune, a harem king? Hah! Fat chance!"  
>"Yes, indeed, Weiss. He's only won over, like, myself, you, Pyrrha, half of the girls in the student body, even <em>Cinder and Ren<em>...-"

"...touché, Belladonna. Touché."

"Ruby's fans..." Weiss shuddered. "Why would they ship her with a BEOWULF?!"

"I dunno. Some people are just into that kinda thing." Blake shrugged.

"And Ozpin, seriously?!"  
>"...I always thought Ozpin had it bad for Goodwitch."<br>"Also...seriously, why do SOME people think she's a Grimm? True, she's got the appetite and eyes of one, but she's not a Grimm!"  
>"Do you concur with cookie addiction, though?"<br>"Yeah, I do." Weiss nodded. "Seriously, though, some random guy called Monty Oum said she liked strawberries. Hmph. How could he get her wrong? For Dust's sake, her love of cookies is apparently plastered over half the Dustnet!"

Blake snorted.

* * *

><p>Ren sneezed.<p>

"Did someone just say my name again?"

"Ssshhh!"

* * *

><p>"Pfft, Ruby, a lesbian."<p>

"Yeah, indeed. She's more Weiss-sexual."

"S-shut up."

"It's true."

"Yes, and you're apparently attracted to blonde dunces with a penchant for stupidity."

Blake sighed. "Touché, Schnee. Touché. But, can we at LEAST agree Velvet's fans are the most insane?"  
>"Yes." Weiss nodded. Seriously, Velvet's a yandere and they treat her like she's some sort of cute, shrinking violet girl! It's like they saw her with no personality or something!"<p>

"Tis the beauty of one scene wonders."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"Nothing." Blake whistled innocently.

"...and why are these fans so in love with the idea of RWBYSona?"  
>"Well, Shadows and Grimm are both dark, shadowy creatures with a penchant for wearing masks, the main characters are all teenagers, you act like Yukari and Cardin acts like Kanji, Jaune's a blond Yosuke..."<p>

"...who the hell are these people?"  
>"...go watch some TV. Yukari's on a show, y'know. You met her, did you already forget?"<br>"Oh, right, that convention." Weiss shrugged. "Pfft, I doubt that's really her. Besides, there's NO way someone like her did all that. She didn't even have Huntress training. No way."

"Yeah, okay, I'll let you think that."

"It's almost like some weirdo's writing this and has a Persona fetish or something..." Weiss shuddered. "Anyway, how the hell do I act like her?"  
>"You act defensive half the time, you're practically a loveable alpha bitch, you-"<br>"I AM NOT A BITCH, BLAKE."  
>"Just saying."<p>

"I...okay, you know what, I need a break." Weiss sighed. "Go...theorize about toku actresses being game characters elsewhere, I need my sorbet.

Also, my fans- most of our fans, in fact, are crazy. CRAZY, I'll say." With that, she walked outside, shutting the door. Blake sighed.

"...I didn't even get to Nora's fans. Slothism seems like an...interesting religion.

* * *

><p>Weiss walked down to the sorbet vending machine, sighing.<p>

"My fans are insane. Completely and utterly insane. I don't understand how people deal with this!"

She was JUST about to see the shark plushie when suddenly, Pyrrha appeared. "Hello, Weiss."  
>"Oh, hey, Pyrrha!"<p>

"Listen, Weiss..." Pyrrha seemed embarassed. "A-are you busy?"  
>"No..." Weiss tilted her head. "Why?"<p>

Pyrrha blushed. "Well...uh...it's about...Jaune..." '_Dammit, Pyrrha, you HAVE to tell her you want Jaune-kun to yourself!' _The girl thought to herself.

"Oh. Did he do something stupid again?"

"Uh...j-just follow me, okay?"  
>"Uhuh..." Weiss followed Pyrrha, down to the sorbet vending machine, and turned left instead.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?! No!" Velvet panicked.<p>

* * *

><p>At least...until Pyrrha heard something click under her foot.<p>

"Wha-" Those were the last words out of her mouth before a large pillow swung from in front of her and smacked her in the face. "Mmph!" Weiss stepped aside, squeaking a bit in surprise, as Pyrrha stumbled back, eyes closed.

She then tripped on to the lead to the plushie, which sent her flying into the Ruby doll, the clamps activating just as soon as she landed on the doll, which was dragged up- squirming Pyrrha included, into the vents, where Pyrrha was beset upon by Velvet glomping her.

"Oh, Weiss-sempai~"  
>"Velvet-chan?!"<p>

"P-Pyrrha-sempai?!"

"...I changed my mind. Beacon's more insane than my fans. At least they can't hurt me...yet..." Weiss sighed and walked back to the sorbet machine, taking her frozen treat and walking back to her dorm.

This would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Somewhere nearby...<p>

Yang muttered "Dammit!" at her failure. She'd set ALL of that up just to prank Weiss, and then Pyrrha just had to get in the way...

"...I WILL get you, Weiss. Dammit, Pyrrha...just dammit. You had to have your Jaune troubles..."  
>Ren sat nearby, scribbling down notes. "This is excellent story material, Yang."<p>

"I know~ I'm awesome like that~"  
>"The prank was a bit off, though. I would rather you rigged the sorbet machine to launch out globs of sorbet at Weiss, than have the pressure plate-ceiling pillow trick." Ren nodded.<p>

Yang nodded eagerly. "As the master of antics wishes."

She had much to learn from Ren, and Ren, her superior in the world of pranking, trolling and antic-making, merely smirked,

"You have much to learn, my student."

The brawler smiled enigmatically. "That's what you think."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was a thing! Back into your pen now, your rabble of madmen and madwomen you~ I count myself among the madmen and madwomen :3**

**So, now that that's done, next chapter; Weiss Reacts to Video Games! Featuring more shameless Yukari cameos! And shameless shilling of some silly games! And Weiss!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, please leave your criticisms, thoughts, suggestions, reviews and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>...Surprise stinger.<strong>

Later that night...

Yang snuck out of bed, in the dead of night, while the rest of her team was asleep. Creeping across to the bookshelf, she moved aside several of Weiss' yaoi manga and Ruby's cookie cookbooks, locating...

A tiny button camera, installed in there, ordered recently from DustBay. Yang smirked. She'd heard every last thing that went on, and seen everything inside the dorm.

"So, Blake loves me and Jaune, and Weiss loves Rubes and Jaune..." Yang licked her lips in anticipation. The teasing material had been pouring in for a while during her tutelage under the mighty troll Ren, and so she would use these bits of information well.

"Antics ahoy, ladies and gents."

* * *

><p><strong>TRUE END<strong>


	31. Weiss Reacts to Starbound!

**Weiss Reacts to Video Games: Starbound!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts, once again! Woo! Yeah! Stuff! Because there are SO many video games I want to have Weiss-chan react to, I've decided to roll a dice to decide which game I'll be featuring today. The result...you lucky gents get to see Weiss React to...Starbound! Woo!**

**By the way, a HUGE shout out to Little Sun Dragon-Chan for doing a Velvet chapter over in Dear Fanfiction! She even dedicated it to me! :3 I feel so honored... So, in her honor, Yang's antics from now on are dedicated to her.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Yang would be the master of antics for reals.**

**Starbound belongs to Chucklefish. Any and all mentioned mods belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p>"...what, precisely, is this, Yang?" Weiss looked at the screen, confused. On the monitor was a game Weiss didn't recognize; the title screen said 'Starbound', with several options, and the view was of a green planet in the foreground, with the stars shining bright in the background. Admittedly, it looked good, but what was it, precisely?<p>

"Just a little fun game. It's kinda like a sandbox game, set in space, where you can pick from five races, and you have a ship and you can build stuff and explore planets and everything. Basically, fun times!"

Weiss remained unconvinced. "...explain, Xiao Long. Why do you want me to play this?" The heiress sensed something was up. This was Yang, after all, why wouldn't she have something up her sleeve.

"Oh, I dunno, I just wanted to play with you!" She put on a half-jokingly offended pout. "Besides, Weiss, it won't kill you to play with me! I just want to, y'know, build and explore with you! And besides, Jaune, Pyrrha and Milly are playing, too! Oh, and Rubes.

So you can, like, have cybersex or-"  
>"Yang!" Weiss blushed. Yang smirked.<p>

"Just saying~"

"...i-idiot." Weiss pressed "Play Game" and looked at the character selection, before clicking on a blank space. "...hang on a minute. Aren't there only FIVE races in the game?"  
>"Ah," Yang smirked. "I installed a couple of mods on the server AND on your copy. Don't worry, I didn't inject any shenanigans into them~ That's more Blake's speed."<p>

"Uhuh." Weiss looked through the list. "The Avians look cute...the Glitch look...off...hm...the Avali? Fluffy space raptors...hm...I suppose these look fluffy enough. I'll take the Avali."

"Aww~ So Weiss likes cute things~Not hard to see, considering you have the biggest crush on Rubes~"

"S-SHUT UP!"

Yang smirked, giggling.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Weiss joined Yang's server. She was playing an Avali, by the name of 'Lord Fluffy the Terrible' – "It is an EXCELLENT name!", she retorted to Yang's laughter"- and had poked around the ship to see what she could do.<p>

"So...I get a landing pod, a free...broken sword?! What is this?!"  
>"Uh...you kinda have to start from scratch..."<br>"WHY?! I'M A SPACEFARING FLUFFY RAPTOR! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET A LASER BLASTER OR SOMETHING!"

"...it's a beta?" Yang shrugged, before returning on her own computer. Weiss saw Pyrrha, Jaune, and Milly walk into the room, with their laptops at hand. Ruby waved at her from behind them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Yang waved at them, before turning to Weiss. "Oh, by the way, Rubes is PetiteFilleRouge, Jaune's Arturia Pendragon, Pyrrha's Rise K, and Mils here is Absurdly Dapper Lolita."

"You?"

"You'll see when I get on~ I have a genius name~"

"Uhuh. Also, Rise K and Arturia? Seriously?"

Jaune and Pyrrha shrugged. Milly squeed. "Seriously, you called yourself Rise?!"  
>"Uhuh...I'm a Risette fan, why?"<br>"That's so awesome!"

"I hope there aren't any shenanigans..." Weiss muttered.  
>"Uhuh. Get playing."<p>

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>Shortly, Weiss went mining and woodcutting with Ruby, who was using a red-feathered female Avian. Pyrrha and Jaune had characters who looked like the genderbent version of King Arthur and the famous pop idol respectively, while Milly had a red dress with a top hat, and Yang was playing as a race called a 'Nephilim'- "Half angel, half man. Just like moi~"- named, predictably "YangWantsHuggles".<p>

"Okay, Ruby, what do I do?" Weiss called over to Ruby.

"Right, stick with me and start trying to take down that tree. You have a matter manipulator, right?"  
>"Yeah..." Weiss then proceeded to attempt to cut down the tree with the advanced futuristic device...<p>

"...WHY CAN'T THIS CUT DOWN ANYTHING?!"  
>"Uh, did you seriously think they'll just give you something that powerful early, Weiss?"<br>"IT'S A MATTER MANIPULATOR. WHY CAN'T I CUT DOWN A TREE WITH IT?! HOW CAN RUBY DO IT SO QUICKLY?!"

"...you're gonna need a pickaxe and an axe..." Yang nodded.  
>"Why do I need a primitive axe to cut down a tree? I have something that-"<br>"Just go with it, Weiss! Go with it!"

"...this game... " Weiss tried to get the fact that a futuristic matter manipulating device couldn't even cut down a simple tree out of her mind as she, after several long moments, succeeded in felling the tree.

Yang giggled. "Alright, Weiss, now you can go make yourself a crafting table."  
>"Okay...wait, hang on, are we making a base or going on ships?"<br>"Well...I think we should be able to do it on our ships..."  
>"Aren't they a bit small?"<br>"Oh, don't worry, I installed a mod so you can customise the ship." Yang shrugged. "I think of everything~"

"Weiss, right, we're going to go get some meat for food, yeah?" Milly nodded and Weiss nodded. "Okay..." The pair beamed down to the planet, going hunting; Milly drew her bow and Weiss her broken sword, as the pair searched for a suitable animal to kill. They eventually stumbled across one that wasn't trying to already kill them, a creature that appeared to be a moving shag carpet with yellow horns.

"Steady does it...these things don't normally attack people..."

"Uhuh..." Weiss approached the creature carefully, before slashing it with her sword. The creature then pounced at her, smashing her into a wall and...

"TEN HEALTH PER ATTACK?!"  
>"Oh crap! Weiss! Don't worry, I've got you!" Milly peppered the animal with arrows; or tried, as she seemed to be missing a fair bit.<p>

"A LITTLE HELP!"  
>"I'm trying!"<p>

"I'm on ten health! How is this possible?! Isn't this the easy sector, Yang?!"  
>"It is."<p>

"Then why am I dying?!" On screen, Weiss' character died, signified by the character disappearing in a flicker of blue orbs. "...this sword is useless!"  
>"And this, Weiss, is why you never hunt without a bow early game."<br>"D-dammit Yang! Y-you could've said something!"

"Oopsie~"

* * *

><p>Finally, after much insanity involving Weiss trying to figure out the game; including many deaths from monsters, much to the consternation of Weiss, Ruby and Jaune, and the amusement of Yang- "DAMMIT YANG HOW DID THAT THING'S BLOWING BUBBLES KILL ME SO QUICKLY?!" "AND WHY THE HELL IS MY SHIP DRAININ- I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THAT EASY TO MINE OUT MY SPACESHIP FLOOR!"- Weiss had finally managed to acquire some decent Avali armor, and the party was ready to engage the first boss.<p>

Pyrrha and Ruby stood at the distress beacon meant to summon the first boss, a penguin in an UFO by the name of Dreadwing. Milly and Weiss walked to the area; Jaune was setting up several traps for the boss. Yang descended from the nearby hill, a newly found shotgun in hand.

"Right, guys, are we ready?"  
>"Weiss, you're new to the game, so stay back and let the experts handle it, kay?" Yang said, winking.<p>

"S-shut up! I'm good at this!"  
>Milly snorted. "Y-yeah. You kinda ran into an Apex complex and got shot about a hundred times, while we told you NOT to."<p>

"Pfft." Weiss snorted right back. "I'm not so easy to discourage. And that was ONCE, Milly! Once!"

"Right, ladies, let's not fight~" Yang chimed in. Jaune poked his head up from his laptop. "Everything all right?"  
>"Uhuh." Pyrrha nodded. "Let's go. Ruby-chan?"<p>

Ruby nodded and activated the beacon, where upon a very large UFO descended upon them. Weiss retreated, her bow at the ready, while the party jumped up and down slashing and smashing at it. Weiss decided that the best way of helping was to hail down arrows at it, before...

"WHY DO ARROWS TAKE UP SO MUCH ENERGY?!"  
>"Weiss! We need you to keep firing!"<br>"DAMMIT! I CAN'T! I'M OUT OF ENERGY AND I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP- SCREW IT!" Weiss jumped into battle, as the boss slammed into the group, doing a fair bit of damage. She was on full health, surely she could-

And the death animation played as Dreadwing smashed into her.

"WHAT?!" Weiss stared in disbelief at the screen. "HOW?! YANG?!"  
>"Don't look at me!" Yang looked offended.<p>

"...how many more shenanigans do I have to put up with..." Weiss sighed irritably.

* * *

><p>The boss was eventually defeated, but not before Weiss proceeded to die another five times instantly from the smashing attack.<p>

Eventually, the party managed, with much difficulty- of course, in typical fashion, they'd forgotten to mine enough iron to craft the stations needed for them to move on- to move to the next sector. Weiss was anxious to see what more could go wrong.

"Right, so...Yang...neglected to tell me...that the ship's oxygen levels could go down and kill me if I tried to modify it, that monsters hurt a lot when they attack you...what next?"  
>"Sorry!" Yang looked offended. "It's not like I MEANT to! Or did I~"<p>

"...i-idiot..."

"Uh, guys. Who's 'AvengingAvenger'?" Jaune inquired.

"Uh..." The brawler scratched her head. "Who IS it?"  
>"Don't look at me," Ruby shrugged. ",and I can see Pyrrha's computer. It isn't her."<br>"I'm still playing an absurdly dapper loli!"  
>"I'm not going to make another character to do that, Yang." Weiss responded. "I'll check who it is."<p>

She initiated a chat with the unknown player...

Lord Fluffy The Terrible: Hello, who is this?

AvengingAvenger: where are you guys

Lord Fluffy The Terrible: Who is this?  
>AvengingAvenger: ...beta thalia iv, and...weiss?<br>Lord Fluffy The Terrible: ...who is this?!

AvengingAvenger: ...

"Uh...I don't know...and they know where we are."  
>"Crap!" Ruby scrambled around her inventory for fuel. "Have we got any?"<br>"Not one bit of coal."  
>"Nope." "Nada."<br>"Dammit!" Yang cried. "Well...guys...I think we should split up."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"If they're hostile...then they'll be-"

"Wait...HOLY DUSTING DUST GODS!" Milly shouted. "They've got final tier armor! A-and...he just one-shot killed me." She sighed.

Jaune rushed towards them, sword raised, only to suffer the same fate. "Dammit! What IS that shotgun?!"

"I guess the only thing we can do is run..." Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss and Yang made for the hills, just as AvengingAvenger found their old base; nothing much but a small house with a Metalwork Station and a Crafting Table.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Pyrrha had no luck, and neither did Ruby; the mystery user found Pyrrha hiding out in a Glitch town and killed her, and then she'd, through unknown means, somehow launched Ruby off a cliff.

Eventually, only Yang and Weiss remained alive- the rest of them stayed on their ships to make sure none of them were killed again.

"Okay, Weiss, stick with me." Yang drew a shotgun of her own. "I'll try to kill him, while you get back to everyone's ships and get them the coal we mined just now, right?"

"Yeah, okay..." Weiss beamed up, leaving Yang alone on the planet with the mystery playerkilling user. AvengingAvenger rounded the hilltop, aiming at the brawler, who hopped out of the way of the shots.

"Come at me!" She leapt around, trying to shoot the user; it was no use, as apparently they took no damage. Eventually, however, one stray shower later and Yang respawned on her ship, irritated.

"How?!"  
>"I know, right? It's like they're invincible!" Ruby looked worried.<p>

Weiss beamed down onto the planet, looking for them. "Wait...I think I know who it is..."

"You do?"  
>"...it's got to be Velvet."<p>

"How do you know?"  
>"Think abou-"The mystery user took off their helmet...revealing a bunny hood and brown hair. As expected, it was probably Velvet.<p>

'omd weiss-sempai your all mine now everyones gone now we can play alone together' She typed. Weiss responded as calmly as she possibly could in this situation.

'What?! No! Are you crazy! I'm out! Screw Starbound! Seriously, monsters oneshot me, my mining tools don't work as well, and then you come on and do this? Nope!'

-Lord Fluffy The Terrible has left-

"Weiss!"  
>"Screw it. I'm going to go read some more Persona fanfic."<p>

* * *

><p>Velvet frowned.<p>

"Awwww...Weiss-sempai won't play Starbound with me..." She pouted. "I'll just have to stalk her onto EVERY SINGLE GAME SHE PLAYS NOW~" She giggled.

"Weissy-chan, Weissy-chan, oh, my Weissy-chan~"

* * *

><p>"That was absolute shenanigans." Weiss sighed. "Seriously, Yang, why?!"<br>"I didn't do anything, Weiss. You, uh, just kinda suck~"  
>"What?! I had everything going perfectly well! I can play these kinds of games!"<br>"Perhaps a more linear game is more your speed..."  
>"Ugh..." Weiss sighed. "Maybe you're right, for once, you dunce. Just...ugh, I hate it when you're right! I-idiot! L-leave me alone!" The heiress, flustered and unable to disprove Yang, decided to go browse fanfic. Yang walked outside, and when Weiss was out of earshot, she started laughing.<p>

"Ah, Yang, you sneaky, sneaky girl~ If only she knew I RIGGED everything on that server against her...~" She chuckled deviously.

"Ren-sensei, I hope you're proud of my trolling ways~" She smirked. "Now...to plan my next antic...I'm going to need a lot more than just some subtle rigging..."

She smirked. For now, Weiss could have her games. She had far more antics to plan.

After all, Velvet was trying to split Weiss apart from Ruby and Jaune, a threesome she wanted to hold together.

And what better way to counteract her antics than...make her own?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there you have it, kids, Weiss tries to play Starbound with the Master of Antics herself and while Velvet-chan is stalking her. Excellent, Weiss. Excellent. The next game chapter will be...Weiss Reacts to League of Legends! Woo! Yeah!**

**Well, kids, good news! Next chapter shall feature Pyrrha(c) Victory by The Rogue King! Stay tuned for more- oh, wait, that's not all, thanks to the brilliant Half-Blind Otaku, we'll also be featuring For Every Occasion, by guess who! Thanks for volunteering it!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your thoughts, reviews, criticisms, suggestions, and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	32. Special Chapter: Pyrrha(c) Victory!

**Weiss Reacts to Pyrrha(c) Victory!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, once again, to Weiss Reacts! This time, we'll be featuring Pyrrha(c) Victory by The Rogue King! Now with 100% more Pyrrha-chan being deliciously clingy! And loveable tsundere heiress Weiss-chan being increasingly in denial! And random Melanie!**

**Before I go on, I have to set some rules here. I will not be taking any RvB-related suggestions for reactions. I apologise, but I personally feel that as I have no interest in RvB I wouldn't be doing it justice to feature it and therefore any such reaction chapters would not be up to my standards. So, sorry guys, I'm not the right author for RvB reactions... :c**

**Also, I've confirmed the next couple of chapters; Pyrrha Reacts to Here by the Altar and Weiss Reacts to For Every Occasion by Half-Blind Otaku and RWBY Kid AU: Semblance by Ziirroh! Thanks guys for letting me feature your stories, all of you, you're all awesome! Go read those instead, by the way, they're far more interesting and well written.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Pyrrha would be a shrinking violet (more than she already is, at any rate, I mean, DAMN SHE'S MOE)**

* * *

><p>"Pfft. Can you believe that guy?" Weiss chuckled; yet another potential suitor was turned down by Pyrrha. This time, it was Sky, from Cardin's team trying to get her to go out with him- Pyrrha had softly declined, much to his disappointment.<p>

"Yeah..." The red-haired girl shrugged- of course she'd turn down anyone who tried to ask her out. Jaune-kun was the only one for her- the only one indeed.

Melanie, who'd decided to accompany them after Milly had decided to go with Yang and Ren to watch the Pentakill concert- "Good riddance," Weiss had said when she heard Yang wouldn't be around for the day- shrugged. "Um...what ARE we doing anyway?"

"We're looking up good fanfiction to read." Pyrrha responded. "Weiss suggested it."

"Hm...I'd avoid anything that looks like a lemon..."

"Weiss, we aren't three years old." Melanie frowned.

"Yeah, but most of them are terrible anyway. Seriously, the analogies..." The heiress shuddered at the thought of reading some of the lemons she encountered; to say they were utterly un-erotic would be an understatement.

"Hm." Pyrrha nodded. "Right, what's this?"

"Huh?" Weiss and Melanie peered into the screen. "Pyrrha(c) victory...hm..."

"Terrible pun." Weiss remarked. "Absolutely terrible."

"Indeed, wouldn't it be a bad thing to have a pyrrhic victory?" Melanie added, while Pyrrha noticed something; the fic shipped her and Jaune together.

'_I see...so these writers want me to end up with Jaune-kun...hm. I wonder if I could take pointers from this-' _

Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted by Weiss speaking. "Hey, Pyrrha, let's not read this fic-"

The red-haired girl cut her off. "I say read it."

"What?" Weiss tilted her head. "Why? I already don't like the look of it."

"T-trust me...It'll be good. I promise."

"Eh." Melanie shrugged. "If she wants to read it, let her read it."  
>"Fine. Open it up, Pyrrha. I hope it isn't one of those horrid shipping fics where people get killed off or derailed for the sake of shipping something..." Weiss shuddered.<p>

"I know, right?" Melanie nodded. "I once read this fic where Lilly was an utter bitch to Hisao and stuff!"  
>"What is with you and Katawa Shoujo?"<p>

Pyrrha, meanwhile, began reading carefully, hoping to t.

'_I must see what my fictional self does. It may be of assistance in my mission to win the love of Jaune-kun...although, being a story, I doubt it will. I'll read it anyway; after all, spending so long in the Fate stay/night fandom is not conducive to seeing what others like to write about us. This'll be interesting.'_

* * *

><p>"Jaune gets laughed at by girls?" Melanie tilted her head. "Well, I'd laugh at him...but only because he's soooo adorkable~ I'd want a boyfriend like him, and I think half of Beacon would." That last statement caused both Weiss and Pyrrha to snap their heads towards her.<p>

"H-hmph. Jaune, impressing a girl? I-I doubt it." Weiss folded her arms. "H-he couldn't impress a fly." She blushed slightly.

Pyrrha shook her head. "He seems alright to me."

"He's a goofy dunce who stumbles on his own feet." The heiress shook her head. "H-he isn't adorable a-at all!"

"Riiiiight." Melanie nodded.

"S-shut up!"

"A boy who's nothing like the arrogant and stupid jocks trying to win me over usually? I'd say Jaune is more adorable than anyone here." Pyrrha noted.

"You forgot, oh, I dunno, Ren and Cardin." Weiss responded.  
>"Didn't Cardin use to be a jock?" Melanie chimed in.<p>

"I heard he has his eye on someone..." Pyrrha left out that she also knew Cardin had his eye on Melanie, of all people- the boy's crush on her was more visible than Velvet's yandere tendencies. "And anyway, Ren's taken, so Jaune is the only one I'd be willing to date."

"Hmph. H-he'd probably screw up or something. I-it's Jaune. I'm sure of it!"

"Well, Yang is Yang, as usual. The dunce," Weiss shook her head. "Why does she have to point out such things? Does she not know it's embarrassing?"  
>"Y-yeah...sure..." Pyrrha nodded slowly.<p>

"I mean, you like Jaune-"  
>"D-don't say it so loud!" The red-haired girl blushed, raising her voice at Weiss. "I-I mean...he's likeable, but...I d-don't necessarily have a crush on him..."<p>

"Heh." Melanie smirked. Weiss shrugged and returned to reading the chapter.

'_Pyrrha is definitely in love with him.' _Weiss thought to herself, while Pyrrha thought to herself the opposite. '_Weiss is so tsundere for him...'_

'_Could I write an Archie parody using Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha?' _Melanie thought to herself meanwhile.

"M-me? Use training to grope J-Jaune? No way." Pyrrha squeaked out, before clearing her throat. "T-that would be unprofessional." '_I-I may have f-felt up his backside a couple of times, b-but...I-I'd never do such an indecent thing to Jaune-kun!'_  
>"That sounds more like Yang..." Weiss nodded, before adopting an approximation of Yang's voice. "Oh, J-Jaune-chan...g-grab me there...y-you need to l-lower y-your hand t-there!" Melanie giggled, before responding. "Weiss, I think you're getting a too little into it..."<br>"Nonsense." Weiss shook her head. "Me? Make an inappropriate joke like that? 'Reverse cowgirl', seriously? I am NOTHING like that."

Pyrrha began to speak. "You just made a joke like t-"  
>"Shut up."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, that is simply indecent. I would NEVER peer at Jaune's body in the shower. No matter how muscular he seems to be." Pyrrha shook her head. "I agree wholeheartedly!" Weiss assented.<p>

Melanie, meanwhile, hid a smile and tried to suppress a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"  
>"You're both so in denial about Jaune...it's cute..."<p>

"I am NOT in denial about t-that idiot!"  
>"I have already accepted that I may have a mild attraction towards Jaune." Pyrrha nodded. "But I am not actively considering him as a romantic partner and I certainly would not stoop to such low depths to do that." Indeed, Pyrrha wouldn't. No, she simply borrowed one of Yang's button cameras and installed that in the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Yang smirked, looking through the various pictures she'd leeched off of the button camera she'd loaned to Pyrrha. Specifically, of Jaune's delicious abs-<p>

"Uh, Yang?" Ren poked her. "Weren't we going to go get an autograph from Karth-"  
>"Oh, uh, yeah!" Yang shoved the phone into her pocket. Milly chimed in. "What were you looking at? That looked like Jau-"<br>"Oh, just some pictures of Jaune's abs." Yang said utterly seriously and in a deadpan manner. Milly looked at her incredulously before laughing. "Hehehe, you're funny."

Ren winked at Yang, and the brawler returned the wink.

* * *

><p>"And how can he be so dense as to not get the meaning of that? The Jaune I know would probably back down from that. N-not that he'd ever get a chance to, anyway. Stupid idiot."<p>

"You would think that, flirting with so many girls..." Pyrrha cringed slightly. "...that he would get the hints they give out. Especially the many, many, MANY hints they give him."

"Sometimes, boys are just oblivious..." Melanie chuckled.

"As are girls, apparently." Weiss retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile , Pyrrha kept reading. "I doubt that Yang would REALLY strip me, in public."

"She's Yang. I'd be more surprised if she didn't."

* * *

><p>Pyrrha did a double take at looking at the measures that Yang and Blake had done to get Jaune to notice her. "Okay, that is too far. I would NEVER allow those two to shove me into a swimsuit for the sake of getting Jaune to notice me."<p>

"Yeah, I mean, your normal combat outfit looks good enough, and I hear he's into zettai ryouiki, so your uniform's enough for him..." Melanie noted. "Besides, you look curvy in that..." Pyrrha blushed, with a hushed "S-stop!".

"What's Jaune into?"

"He's got a fetish for legs and high stockings and skirts or something." Melanie shrugged. "I dunno."

"Wait, zettai ryouiki? Isn't that from that robot show, Neon something?" Weiss responded.

Meanwhile, both girls looked at their long, slender legs, bare of any socks or hotpants.

'_Perhaps I should requisition some long socks...'_ Pyrrha thought to herself.

'_Hmph. I wouldn't even consider stooping THAT low...f-for that idiot Jaune...hmph.'_ Weiss mentally noted, while also planning to buy some long socks herself...for Pyrrha, of course. She didn't want to attract that idiot's attention.

Oblivious to both girls, Melanie continued reading. "Well, it seems Penny beat you both to Jaune."  
>"What?!" Pyrrha shoved her aside, reading the end of that chapter, her eyes widening. "F-flip to the next one!"<p>

"Hmph. I doubt Penny would be interested in a dunce like him anyway." Weiss folded her arms, as she read the chapter herself.

Pyrrha's eyelid twitched. "S-seven kids..."

"...wait, so this writer ships a Murakamo unit with Jaune?"  
>"What in the name of the moon is a Murakamo unit?!"<br>"Go play some fighting games, Weiss!"  
>"...s-seven kids..." Pyrrha twitched. '<em>Of course seven kids would be preposterous. There would be eight. I would enjoy myself each time, of course- he is the one for me. After all, Jaune-kun and I would make the perfect parents.' <em>Smiling to herself, the red-haired girl resumed reading the fanfic.

"Of course, as per usual, Jaune is completely unaware. Idiot."  
>"Seriously, I all but confessed I loved him!" Pyrrha looked shocked at how oblivious Jaune was being. "H-how can someone not get a hint THAT obvious?!" Weiss agreed.<p>

"I can see why Yang likes comparing him to Tamaki..."  
>"STOP WITH YOUR REFERENCES TO ANIME! I GOT THAT ONE, BUT PLEASE, THERE IS NO WAY PYRRHA ACTS LIKE HARUHI!" Weiss shrieked, to which Melanie responded by laughing. Twitching, the heiress shook her head. "You're worse than Yang..."<p>

Melanie, still laughing, turned to Pyrrha. "Well, at least it wouldn't be HARD for you to pretend you like Jaune!"  
>"I assure you, I do not have a crush on Mister Arc."<br>"Oh, so he's Mister Arc now, huh? What are you, Missus Arc?"

Weiss decided to play her trump card- she was getting irritated with Melanie's constant ship teasing. "Shut up. Besides, Melanie, I'm not the one who ships themself with Hisao." Melanie stopped.

"...touché, Schnee. And dammit, did my sister blab about those?"

"Yep."

"...I swear, these people keep portraying Cardin as a bully." Weiss sighed. "Okay, he used to be a jerk at the beginning of his stay here, but seriously, he's about as harmless as Ruby on a cookie high!"  
>"True, that. I doubt the Cardin of today would even think of insulting Velvet. It helps that he has a far more sensitive side than he used to."<p>

"I mean, he's pretty nice and adorable, if a bit crude and gruff, as long as you don't insult his mother..." Melanie chimed in. "Of course, it helps that Cardin wouldn't want to have his head chopped off. I mean, have you SEEN her axe?! I swear..."

Weiss nodded. "How does she lift that? That looked bigger than Ruby's scythe, for Dust's sake!"

While the pair continued discussing various theories to how Velvet could lift her infamously large, serrated and heavy axe, Pyrrha continued reading. Smirking she noted down her fictional counterpart's actions in the story.

'_Yang and Blake might be able to assist me in reality...after all, they are reputed to be the masters of trickery around here. Ren as well._

_Or, considering that Nora would probably try to break their kness, probably not.'_

Weiss flipped to the next chapter, reading through it. "The insanity Yang and Blake get up to...and seriously, did they strip you in the middle of school?"

"Knowing the two, it was probably Yang's idea." Pyrrha added.

"Yang is such a deviant..."

Melanie giggled, while Pyrrha sighed. "Well, at least her methods work."

"Hmph." The white-haired girl slowly nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, she works well and efficiently when pulling off her antics. Hmph. Don't you dare tell her I said that, though, she'd never let it go."

'_Note to self; ask Ren to rig my school clothes to break apart.' _Pyrrha mentally recorded.

* * *

><p>"Of COURSE Nora would break the facade." Weiss sighed. "Of course Nora would."<p>

"I thought it'd be Yang-" Melanie started, only to be interrupted by Weiss.

"Nah, Yang's the kind who likes to stick with her ships to the end." The heiress nodded. "The amount of fanfics she's written shipping Minato and Yukari is stupid..."  
>"Not really."Pyrrha noted. "I've read some of those. They're pretty decent."<p>

"Still, how can one be dedicated to the things they ship that much?"  
>"Well, i-it works out here, after all. Yang is working in favour of a good ship."<p>

"Y-yeah." Weiss snorted. "Of course you'd want to be shipped with Jaune."

"Something tells me Yang would be trying her antics in reality, simply to reinforce the pairings she'd want to be together. I wouldn't put it past her, either." Pyrrha noted, secretly hoping that Yang supported her interest in Jaune ; after all, the Queen of Antics could easily provide support well needed for the ship to sail.

Meanwhile, Weiss threw her hands up in the air. "Of COURSE Yang would come up with truth or dare and of COURSE, Penny decides to bring a LIE DETECTOR."

"A bit ironic, don't you think?" Melanie smirked.

Pyrrha shrugged. "I dunno about you, I think it's a nice touch."

"And OF COURSE YANG ASKS ME ABOUT MY SEXUAL FANTASIES. I DON'T HAVE ANY. DUST DAMMIT." Weiss blushed profusely.

"Says the girl who came up with-"  
>"Put a sock in it, Melanie."<p>

"I wonder if Jaune would really say I was the most attractive in the room..." Pyrrha muttered idly.  
>"I-I would hope so." Weiss responded. After all, she had no interest whatsoever in the dunce. He and Ruby were all the same; idiotic, moronic, cretinous dunces that-<p>

"Uhuh. Well." Melanie sighed. "At least someone gets Yang back for all her antics."  
>"DO THEY?! WHERE?!" The heiress eagerly searched the chapter for the prankster's comeuppance, and finding it in her dare; being forced to flirt with Professor Port. "Hmph. Rewarded as a prankster deserves. We should try this in real life."<p>

"I don't think you'd like it, Weiss. I mean, it DOES say you blushed at the thought of Ruby having a crush on-"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DO NOT LIKE HER AND I DON'T FIND HER CUTE AT ALL!"<p>

"Whoa, Weiss." Melanie held back giggles. "We didn't even say anything."  
>"Wuh...buh..." Weiss blushed immensely, turning away. Pyrrha continued reading. A small smirk appeared on her face as she saw the next dare was to get a kiss from Jaune.<p>

'_One day, I won't need a dare to do that. For now, though, with all these similarly attractive girls, I will need to plan something that will win Jaune-kun forever..._

_For now, though, this will do.'_

"And of course this peasant decides the next chapter will be a double date! What, me with Ruby? I doubt that's realistic! No way! No! Not with an idiot like her!" Weiss shook her head and proceeded to spout more refusals and denial, while Melanie and even Pyrrha started laughing.

"S-shut up! Why is this so funny?!"  
>"Well, you seem to be denying something that hasn't even been said yet."<br>"...I hate you two. Just read the stupid fic."

Indeed, they did read the stupid fic, with many a comment to be heard.

* * *

><p>"I knew it. He DID ship me with Ruby."<p>

"Oh, get off it, Weiss. We know you love her."  
>"Yeah, sure I do. Go back to writing self inserts with Hisao or something."<p>

"Weiss, Melanie, I'm trying to read here!"

"N-not my fault the author's an i-idiot! S-shipping me with Ruby...i-it's not like I like her, o-or anything!"

"Weiss and Ruby, sittin' on a tree, K-I-S- OW!"

"You deserved that slap."

* * *

><p>"Of COURSE we'd end up being stuck in a cave together!"<br>"I wouldn't mind that-"  
>"Besides, then both of you could go snuggle up to Jaune while naked."<p>

"SHUT UP!"  
>"W-what?! No! I-I'd never treat J-Jaune-kun like that!"<br>"Oh, so he's Jaune-kun now?"

"You're worse than YANG, Melanie..."

"Hey, not the one who WROTE the story!"

* * *

><p>"Ren, as per usual, is an absolute troll."<p>

"I don't think he was trolling this time, Weiss..."  
>"But you have to admit that if this was real, Ren would do that simply to troll Jaune."<br>"Agreed."

"I do not believe I would be so persistent in chasing down Jaune for a talk. After all, eventually he would have to speak to me."

"Wise choice, Pyrrha."  
>"Really good idea! Wait for the prey to tire itself out! You think like a real Huntress!"<br>"...okay, that analogy went somewhere bad, Melanie."

* * *

><p>"I don't REALLY think Blake would stoop so low to get Sun jealous..."<br>"Agreed. And a jealous Velvet? That's not too hard to imagine..."  
>"I think you meant not too hard to not imagine, considering that's about half her state of existence."<p>

"Still...it isn't really Blake-like to do that. Blake would probably, slowly, over a course of a week, make Sun PAY for doing what he did..."

"Probably enlisting our resident antic-masters to do so."  
>"I'd do that! Mils would probably help as well!"<p>

"...that's...not a good thing, Melanie."

* * *

><p>"Ah, so here we meet his parents."<br>"I remember the time his actual parents went here after Ozpin found out he faked his records..."

"Didn't his dad look like Kamina?"  
>"I see where he gets his body from, anyhow, considering the man went around wearing nothing but a cloak on his torso."<p>

"He was so hot-blooded, I swear I heard his shouting from down the hall from Ozpin's office!"

* * *

><p>"Pheromone Dust..."<br>"DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT, I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHEN REN DOUSED ME WITH SOME! RUBY DIDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE THE ENTIRE NIGHT! N-NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING, AND NOT T-THAT I ENJOYED THAT!"

"Hm..."Pyrrha thought to herself. '_Perhaps I should see if Ren still has those jars of pheromone dust.'_

"And I would never succumb so quickly to that. I have a stronger will than that." She added.

"Not with Jaune-'kun' you don't."  
>"Where would Glynda come in this, anyway?"<br>"Apparently she bought some yandere summoning scroll or something from that company...Trope Co, I think it was called."

"Yandere summoning scroll?"  
>"Far worse than pheromone dust."<br>"Riiiight..."

* * *

><p>"Why do these people insist on constantly depicting me as a damsel in distress? I am a TRAINED Huntress, for Dust's sake. And I WILL get Nora on the next person to do that."<br>"Well, you're about as moe as Mikuru, you act so submissive, you're perfect damsel-"  
>Melanie was silenced by two death glares; one from Weiss and the other from Pyrrha.<p>

"S-sorry..."

"Hmph."

"The ending is cheesy...but I like it."

"I personally dislike it. N-not because I like Jaune, or a-anything. Also, what a horrible pun."

"You two are so funny to hang around..."

* * *

><p>"Well that...was a thing." Weiss sighed as she finished reading the fic. Pyrrha looked refreshed and Melanie shrugged. "Well, that was a bit cliché...but when did clichés take away from excellent writing?"<p>

Pyrrha nodded eagerly. "Indeed, I agree."  
>Weiss shrugged. "I personally was put off by the ending. Jaune and Pyrrha, together? I mean, she did say she didn't like h-"<br>The red-haired girl cut her off. "I-I personally believe that's realistic!"  
>"H-hmph. I d-don't really care anyway. J-Jaune can date who he likes!" Weiss crossed her arms, glowering.<p>

Melanie, giggling, turned to Pyrrha. "Since our tsundere friend is a bit flustered, should you leave a review or shall I?"  
>"I'll do it." Pyrrha typed up one.<p>

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>AftermansSpearmaiden<strong>

Well done, realistic fanfic, a bit cliché, but overall, I can't fault you on much else.

-Pyrrha Nikos

PS: If you could write one for me, I'd like that. And this really is Pyrrha.

* * *

><p>Satisifed, Pyrrha stood up and walked off, saying her farewells to Melanie and Weiss, saying she needed to go check on something.<p>

When she was out of earshot, she started talking.

"So, Weiss really DOES like Jaune that way...and Yang will most likely attempt to get her, Jaune and Ruby together. Hm.

I may need to resort to some antics of my own...but, for now...Weiss can have her fantasies.

Jaune-kun will be mine in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that that's over and done with, the next chapter shall be Pyrrha Reacts to Here By The Altar by Half-Blind Otaku! Woo! Yeah!**

**A shout out to The Rogue King, again, for letting me write about his fanfic! Go read that, by the way. It may be long finished, but it is STILL far better than this crappy fic.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, criticisms, suggestions, ideas, and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	33. Pyrrha Reacts to Here By the Altar!

**Pyrrha Reacts to Here by the Altar!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! This time, I'll be doing a little fun chapter from Pyrrha-chan's perspective! Woo! Yeah! Stuff! Woo! The fic we'll be doing today is 'Here By the Altar' by Half-Blind Otaku; good read his fics instead of this, by the way, this isn't as good. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise every episode with Ruby and Yang in it would be glorious wars of sisterly rivalry.**

**Here By The Altar belongs to Half-Blind Otaku.**

* * *

><p>Pyrrha woke with a start to the sound of shouting. Judging by the exasperated sound of one voice and the clearly female and cheery other voice, it was Ren and Nora.<p>

"NORA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO"

"Uh...I wanted to dress like-"  
>"OKAY WHO TOLD YOU EUPHIE WAS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS?! WAIT...MILLY!"<p>

"Uh...s-sorry Ren...I wanted some bacon..."

"AND WHY, JUST WHY DID...ohohohoho...it was Xiao Long...of course. Xiao Long set it all up. Nicely done, Xiao Long. I'm proud of you. And irritated that you changed my wallpaper to Saber."

"Uh...I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AND I'LL BREAK HER KNEES IF YOU WANT"

"I don't ..."

Pyrrha sighed and stretched her arms, before rolling out of bed. "Those two are at it again...great." Sighing, she grabbed her jacket and sat down at the computer, booting it up and looking for her various sketches of Jaune; hidden in a padlocked compartment on her desk with a combination known to her and only her; to look at it. She'd done a sketch about them, with her as Eureka and Jaune as Renton in the Nirvash- she'd gotten the idea from Milly.

"Hm...where is it?" She rummaged around the desk for it, digging through the sketches she'd made; most of her Jaune sketches were gone.

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

* * *

><p>Yang smirked, grasping the sketches Pyrrha did of her and Jaune as various anime characters. Getting them was child's play; after all, if the combination was Jaune's birthday and the key to her compartment was hidden in the stuffing of a lion doll Cardin had made her on her desk, then it wouldn't be hard to open the compartment. The hardest bit was to find it, but she'd gotten Blake to make her x-ray goggles.<p>

Silly Pyrrha hadn't even lined her compartment with lead. Silly, when she lived in the same dorm with the greatest prankster in all of Beacon.

At least, before Yang came around.

She giggled, flipping through the various sketches. "A worthy prize...but...I'm going to need a while to scan through 'em for blackmail material.

Although, seriously Pyrrha, Eureka? Pfft." She chuckled.

"I can do better drawings too. For now, though, blackmail material...antics inbound. Hm. How best to antic around with these...hm...maybe I'll even blackmail her into helping me against Velvet!

Haha, Yang, you're a genius!" Happy with her prize, the brawler went back to her dorm, whistling happily.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha sighed. "Very well...I'll hunt those down later." Logging onto her Fanfiction account, she noticed several new private messages.<p>

Firstly, someone called GreatMoonGuardian sent her a private message; judging by references to 'Arturia', it was probably intended for Jaune. It was something about being a beta for a fanfic the former was writing- "Who are Minato and Yukari and why would Jaune be shipping them?"-; Pyrrha forwarded it to Jaune, before checking the next couple of messages.

The second message was from some person called 'ElfCollaborator'. It was a request to get Weiss' profile name; she didn't know who this was, so she dismissed it as yet another complete weirdo, deleting the message.

The final message was from 'Little Sun Dragon-Sempai'; clearly Yang, with the header of 'MUST READ'. Amused, the spearmaiden read the message's text.

-From: **Little Sun Dragon-Sempai**

Ohai pyrrha you should totes read this rwby fic called 'here by the altar' you might like it its funny you should totes read it ;

Have a nice day!

Yang

"Here By The Altar? That sounds like an wedding fanfic..." Pyrrha scratched her head. "I wonder why she'd want me to read it?" Shrugging, she searched up the fic in question, before locating it, scratching her chin.

"...it's about Weiss? ...okay, that's kind of confusing...why Yang would want me to read a fanfic about Weiss, but if Yang wants me to, then..." Curious as to why Yang would suggest it, Pyrrha clicked on it, curious.

"Right, it's about Weiss' wedding day? Okay..." Pyrrha continued to read the fic, curious. "Wedding days...hm...I wonder what my wedding with Jaune will be like..." She wondered briefly about it; she'd probably hold it in a huge cathedral, with all her family and Jaune's in attendance, maybe a huge reception party, and certainly one of the grandest ever held in Beacon.

Sighing, she continued reading.

* * *

><p>"...so Weiss is marrying Jaune..." Her hands tensed; she had yet to wrap her head around the fact that Weiss had an eye on him. Sighing, she shook her head. "Was this intended to make me feel jealous? Yang...I should have expected her to stoop so low. Her antics aren't as amusing as she assumes..." Sighing, she continued to read the fic.<p>

"Of course, Jaune is as helpless as he normally is...oblivious, though, I don't think so, seeing he realised Weiss wanted him...why can't he realise I want him too?" She shook her head. "And Ozpin as the officiator? I personally wouldn't pick him...he's too crazy to do that...and I would never trust Nora and Ren like that. Knowing Ren's antics..." She shuddered. Pyrrha still remembered the time Ren had pranked her by changing her weapons for foam replicas- she'd been utterly trounced by Jaune in training and she STILL didn't know how Ren managed it without her noticing. He'd also done other antics, especially considering he was hanging out with Yang a lot more nowadays...

And Nora? Well, very simply, she was Nora. The flowers probably would have ended up being worn by her or scattered all over the place before the wedding.

"So...Weiss is enjoying her wedding day..." Pyrrha seemed a little tenser as she continued reading. She still didn't understand why Yang wanted her to read this, but if it was to irritate her, she'd completed her mission. The spearmaiden shook her head, making sure to mark down Yang as her first target for antics- the trickster deserved it.

"Hmph. I will show her what happens when you irritate me. I do not understand just why she'd stoop so low...actually..." Pyrrha stood up, wrapping her jacket around herself.

"I had better go...settle things with Yang." She grabbed her shield and spear, heading out.

* * *

><p>Yang sat next to the sorbet machine on a bench, looking through the sketches she'd stolen from Pyrrha.<p>

"Damn, Pyrrha...you have it hard for him...like, girl, daaaaamn." She giggled to herself; these sketches became less anime-related and more...steamy as she dug into the pile. To sum up the contents, less clothes and more skin were to be found the lower she dug into the pile of sketches; Yang even swore she saw Pyrrha cosplaying as a schoolgirl in one!

Who knew Pyrrha Nikos was this dirty?

"Yang."

'_Crap! It's Pyrrha! Uh...' _Yang quickly shoved the sketches into her bag and looked around, panicking. She found Pyrrha to her left; thankfully, she hadn't noticed the sketches. She sighed in relief, before nodding to her. "Yes-"

"I want you to explain yourself."

"Explain? What d'you mean, pumpkin?" Yang smirked.

"You know full well."  
>"What-"<br>"You know full well, Xiao Long. Explain."  
>"Huh?" Yang scratched her head for a moment and studied Pyrrha's face; she looked completely and utterly serious, and seemed to emanate killing intent from her stare.<p>

'_Oh Dust...I'm in trouble, aren't I? Shit, she found out about it! Hurry, Yang, think of something, think! Come on, Yang, think! Think! I know, I'll play dumb! Maybe she'll blame Ren! Good idea!' _

"Well, Xiao Long?"  
>"Uh...can you explain what this-"<br>"The fanfic about Weiss getting married to Jaune."

'_Oh. So it isn't that...thank Dust.' _"Oh!" Yang nodded. "That. Uh..."  
>"If that was intended to make me feel jealous, then you failed and simultaneously stooped to a new low, Xiao Long. Your antics amused me," Pyrrha shook her head. ", but if this is your idea of an antic, then-"<br>"What?! No! That wasn't what I wanted at all!" Yang shook her head and waved her arms around, panicked.

"Well, you achieved it. I d-"  
>"Wait! Let me explain!" The brawler cried, and the spearmaiden sighed. "Fine. Explain."<p>

"It's, uh, not meant to make you jealous! It's a fanfic shipping you AND Jaune!"

"Weiss was the one who got married."  
>"No! Did you bother reading the fic?!"<br>"..." Pyrrha stopped. She hadn't. Was there something she missed? So this WASN'T an antic on Yang's part? She mentally slapped herself; of course Yang wouldn't do that, it wasn't like her to stoop so low, and, of course, she blamed herself for jumping to conclusions and not reading the fic first. Pyrrha sighed. "I...apologise, Yang. I...got carried away."

"It's not a problem," Yang rubbed the back of her head nervously. ", but, next time, don't do what Weiss does and jump to conclusions, okay?"

"Uhuh..." Pyrrha sighed. "...shall I just read it?"  
>"Yeah, sure, go ahead. Uh, I'll be right ba-"<br>"No, Yang, stay with me. I want to make sure you're not lying."

'_Dammit.' _The brawler sat next to Pyrrha as she read the last few parts, squirming slightly. '_If she sees the sketches, I am SO screwed..."_

* * *

><p>"Oh! So Weiss was the maid of honor!" Pyrrha nodded. "And I was the wife after all..."<p>

"Yeah, okay, um..." Yang was starting to sweat. The sketches barely fit inside her small satchel and sooner or later, Pyrrha would notice.

This was, obviously, a bad thing.

"Hm...I would probably change a bit...hire a professional organist instead of Port...have a real officiator instead of Jaune...hm..." Pyrrha rubbed her chin. "...and Jaune-kun would probably be in a gown because he looks so adorable when dressed like a girl..."

Yang couldn't stand it. She needed to get out of here _now. _Looking around in desperation, she saw Ruby walking off in the opposite direction from Pyrrha. Seizing her opportunity, she turned back to Pyrrha, who was going on to how she planned to live with Jaune in a beachfront property and so forth.

"Oookay...uh...oh, look, Ruby's calling me! I'vegottagoseeyouaroundPyrrhauhbye!" Yang ran off in the opposite direction from Pyrrha, who hadn't noticed her leave as she went on her tangent. When out of earshot, Yang sighed to herself in relief.

"Dust...I think Velvet might have competition for the position of clingy girl! Oh well. Just another challenge for me and my antics to face..."

* * *

><p>"...and of course Jaune-kun and I would have eight children. Patroklos, Achilles, Alexander, Medea, Hippolyta, Ajax, Hector and Diana. Yes, eight children." Pyrrha nodded. "And this...fanfic...hm...it has some good ideas for my wedding day with Jaune. Yes, I'll probably be referring a lot to it when I plan it."<p>

Nodding to herself, Pyrrha walked back to her dorm, thinking. "Of course, the issue might be with Weiss...as Jaune-kun seems to be interested in Weiss...and never noticing me..." She sighs. "Why does he have to be so oblivious? Is there something about tsunderes people love? Do I have to be tsundere to-" She stopped.

"Yes...I have the looks...the role...hm...perhaps I would need to become a tsundere to get him to notice me." She nodded. "Yes...t-that idiot w-would need to f-find me cute once I-I c-call him a baka!

This fanfic has indeed provoked some thought. I will need to thank the author, for doing so. After all, this might be useful for my later plans..." Pyrrha, grateful for the inspiration, left a review for the story.

How better to reward the person who jumpstarted her plan to get Jaune for herself?

* * *

><p>From: <strong>AftermansSpearmaiden<strong>

I must...thank you, for your portrayal of myself and Jaune. I find it to be realistic and well done, and I hope to see more such fics from you. It has helped me greatly increase my thinking about getting Jaune-kun to notice me, and so, I have to thank you for that.

I hope you have a good day and thank you again.

-Pyrrha Nikos

* * *

><p>Her review left there, Pyrrha turned to the study desk and stood up, strolling towards it. She rolled a large scroll of paper across the table, taking out a marker, and wrote 'Plans to get Jaune-kun to notice me', linking 'act like a tsundere' and 'find out what he likes' to it.<p>

She smiled. "This will take a while indeed, but one day, I will have Jaune-kun to myself..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yang sat in her dorm, watching Velvet run around her dorm clutching a Weiss plushie and Pyrrha plot her plan to pursue Jaune through the various button cameras she and Blake had placed in their dorms. She smirked.<p>

"Oh, the battle's just begun, girls~ I want my one true threesome to happen, and if I have to use antics to make it so, then so be it.

Pyrrha may be the best Huntress in the year and Velvet may be the ultimate yandere, but I'm the Queen of Antics! So, let's do this!" With a mischievous glint in her eye, Yang began to plot her own antics to counter the other two players in the 'war'.

This would be an interesting next couple of weeks for everyone, to be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, fun chapter. Woo!**

**Next chapter will be For Every Occasion by Half-Blind Otaku! A shout out to you for letting me write about two of your fics, by the way! You're awesome! Woo!  
><strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms, and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


	34. Special Chapter: For Every Occasion!

**Weiss Reacts to For Every Occasion!**

**A/N: Welcome one and all to Weiss Reacts! This time, we'll be reacting to For Every Occasion by Half-Blind Otaku! Woo! Yeah! Stuff! Thanks for letting me write about your fics, mate! Woo! Also, this is a good opportunity for me to make up for lost time since I didn't make chapters reacting to Valentine's Day OR April Fools (dammit I'm sorry :c)**

**Also, the next chapter will be...Weiss Reacts to League of Legends! Woo! Yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Melanie and Miltiades would be students in Beacon and fans of anime.**

**For Every Occasion belongs to Half-Blind Otaku.**

* * *

><p>Ruby burst into the room, carrying a lot of cookies and cookie-related foods in her hands. Yang and Blake were sitting expectantly on their beds, and Weiss was at her computer. Yang sighed.<p>

"Rubes, did you really only buy cookies for us? I thought we asked for other snacks!"

"O-of course not!" Ruby looked offended. "I brought you guys...u-uh...dammit. I'll be right back..." Dropping her cookies and various cookie-related goods- with one or two strawberry tarts in the pile- on her bunk, Ruby ran out again. Yang shook her head.

"Rubes...a girl needs her snacks..."

"Relax, Yang." Blake responded. "You're overreacting-"  
>"I NEED FOOD, GIRL! FOOD! FOOD!"<p>

"Yang, quit thinking about food already." Weiss sighed. "I swear, didn't you steal half of her stash?"  
>"Sssshh! D-don't say anything about that to her! Y-you know how angry she gets about it!"<p>

Weiss shook her head, looking back over at the computer screen. She was looking through the fanfic archives for interesting stories. Eventually, the title of a fanfic caught Weiss' eye.

"For Every Occasion? Hm...is this a holiday fic?" She nods. "This looks interesting..."

"Oh, this'll be good for a laugh." Yang, smirking, walked over to Weiss and Blake followed suit. Weiss glared at the former. "I do NOT rage at everything, Yang!"  
>"Oh, right, just ninety-nine percent of everything ever. Not EVERYTHING, but it seems like it, Princess-"<br>"Heiress, actually." Weiss retorted.

"That's my line, Weiss." Blake blinked.

"Ok, whatever. L-let's read this already. I know how this goes, so no shenanigans, okay?"

"I can't guarantee that, princess~ Isn't that right, kitten?" Yang nodded to Blake, who shrugged.

"For once, I have to agre-"  
>"I hate you two." The heiress shook her head and clicked on the link, reading the story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is this a Christmas chapter?" Weiss tilted her head.<p>

"Why do we even call it Christmas?"

"I don't know, Yang."

"Hm...so, okay then. We're passing around parcels here...didn't we stop doing that?" Weiss looked to Blake, who nodded.

"Yeah. We stopped after SOMEBODY decided to give out 'IOU' notes-"  
>"Not my fault I'm poor! B-besides, I spent all of MY money buying you guys dinner that night!" Yang looked offended. Weiss shook her head, sighing. "I dunno why you'd even expect ME to give the best gift-"<br>The brawler retorted. "Everyone knows you and Pyrrha like giving gifts."  
>"S-shut up! Only people I care about get good gifts!"<br>"That why Ruby got a Chobits DVD and I got a lump of coal?" Yang smirked. "Y'know, imported, the thing she'd been asking to have for how long? A year? Guess you really do care about-"  
>Weiss interrupted her."S-shut up! A-and you're one to talk, Xiao Long! You gave me an outdated coupon for an adult toys store!"<p>

Blake's ears rose up in interest. "Can I hav-"  
>"No!" The heiress blushed, somewhat flustered. She quickly changed the subject. "...a-and whose idea was it to give J-Jaune a pony?! Who bought that?!"<p>

"Probably Yang."

"Why is it always MY fault?!" Yang whined. "Ren's worse than me!"  
>"Yes," Blake sighed. ", but you installed a bu-"<br>"Q-quiet! Weiss doesn't need to know that!"

"Know what?"  
>"N-nothing!"<p>

The heiress raised an eyebrow, but continued reading. "And, as per usual, Blake HAS to have the Ninjas of Love novels."

"T-they're incredibly compelling stories that tell an epic tale of proto-espionage agents in feudal Japan! Dust, what's so hard to get about that?!" Blake blushed slightly, and now it was Yang's turn to strike back.

"Yes, so they're smut."  
>"They are n-not!"<br>"Are too." Yang smirked. "Besides, what was all that nonsense with Takahiro and Akane and-"  
>"T-that was an expression of love between the two rival ninja!"<br>"Yeah, okay, so her suc-"  
>"ENOUGH!" Weiss shouted. "WOULD YOU QUIT BEING A BUNCH OF DEVIANT PERVERTS AND READ THE FIC?!"<p>

"Raaaage~"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH XIAO LONG"

While Yang laughed and Weiss screamed at her, Blake shook her head and continued reading.

"So, Weiss decides to make her gift the most-"  
>"No, I wouldn't buy something that big. Also, a Matryoshka doll? I don't think Ruby's into those."<p>

"Oh, you care what-"  
>"Shut up, Yang."<p>

"Heh...so this was all done under twenty Lien?" Blake blinked. "The boxes alone would probably cost about ten, and a good doll about fifteen..."

"Twenty Lien? Nonsense." Weiss shook her head. "If I were to give someone a gift, which none of you deserve-"  
>Yang muttered. "Except Ruby and Jaune..."<p>

"Shut up! Those dunces wouldn't deserve one either! Anyway, if I WERE to give someone a gift, I wouldn't want to spend only twenty Lien on it! It'd be a big gift! And one they would treasure forever!"

"So you admit you're a good gifter." Yang nodded. "I see."  
>"I already did..."<br>"Also, a ruby pendant for Pyrrha? Wouldn't that fit Rubes more?" The brawler added, and Blake agreed. "Indeed. "  
>"D-don't question my taste in gifts!" Weiss folded her arms. "Hmph...peasants...you couldn't understand the art if you tried."<p>

"Oh, wow, Weiss. Did you SERIOUSLY stoop to extortion to-" Blake started.

"T-that isn't right! I would NEVER extort anything from anyone!" Weiss looked offended.

Yang shook her head. "Sure you wouldn't. Care to explain how you got Cardin to make Ruby that wolf doll?" She smiled mischievously.  
>Weiss blushed. "T-that was NOT extortion! He owed me a debt for getting his Melanie dolls from Nora!"<br>"Isn't that the same thing, Weiss?" The catgirl added. Weiss shot her a glare and continued reading. "Hmph...oh, of COURSE Ruby would attempt to get me a snow globe."

"What, doesn't the Ice Princess like her gift~"

"S-shut up!"

"Isn't that what she got you for your birthday?" Blake motioned to the snow globe currently on Weiss' desk, to which the heiress responded by shoving it into the nearest open drawer before slamming it shut. "T-that wasn't her gift! T-that was a souvenir I bought!"  
>"Of your own house?" Blake shiftily raised an eyebrow. "Also, we SAW Ruby get you that. We TOLD her to get you that."<br>"WHAT YOU DUNCES I HATE YOU ALL"

"What, because your girlfriend brought you something?"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"And so, the classical tsundere kit is nearly complete. All she needs to do now is punch someone hard enough to send them flying." Blake smirked.

"S-shut up! Idiot!"

"Hey, they got one thing right, at least!" Yang pointed at the screen. "Weiss loves penguins!"  
>"I LIKE SHARKS!"<br>"And penguins."

Blake nodded. "Yes. Explain why you had Pyrrha draw Ruby like she was a penguin girl, half-nake-"  
>"I swear on my Dust, Belladonna, if you finish that sentence..." Blake gulped, but her smirk remained. Weiss sighed to herself, muttering. "You're all idiots..."<p>

"And as usual, Jaune gets the short end of the stick. Whoever got the lobster probably planned this REALLY well..." Yang noted. "Yep, everything's right with this chapter, except the whole Weiss buying Pyrrha jewellery thing; I thought she'd probably buy it for Rubes."

Weiss snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"Knowing you, you'd try to rig it-"  
>"Me? Rig anything? I am an upstanding, moral, role model! I do NOT cheat!"<p>

Blake looked as if she was about to say something, but stopped, before continuing. "Finally, something we can't retort to. Weiss isn't a cheater."  
>"Yeah, and anyway if anyone was to rig anything, it'd be YOU, Yang!"<p>

"I am completely innocent in this! I don't know what you're talking about! Not at all!"

"Just read the fic, you two." Blake gestured to the screen.

* * *

><p>"Ah," Yang sighed happily. "I remember New Year's Eve..."<br>"Yes. That was an interesting evening indeed." Blake nodded.

"That was a horrible evening!" Weiss responded.

"What, the evening when Ruby kissed you on the cheek? Didn't you enjoy having your girlfriend kiss you? Or, for that matter, dancing with Jaune?"  
>"I assure y-you, Yang, I have NO interest in either of those idiotic, stupid dunces!" Weiss blushed furiously; that night, Ruby was on a sugar high, enough that she ignored her inhibitions, and, after sqeualing 'WEISS-SEMPAI!', she ran over and kissed Weiss on the cheek several times, and nearly on the lips, had the heiress not succeeded in shoving her off of her.<p>

Needless to say, Ruby resembled a wounded puppy afterwards, much to Weiss' chagrin.

"It's quite romantic, though. Waltzing, minutes before the new year, with the one you love...and then he HAS to ruin it with Cardin and Russell." Yang shook her head.  
>"You'd think he'd go for Melanie. The boy can barely speak around her, and blushes harder than Weiss when she's having her Ruby fantasies-"<br>"I do NOT HAVE THOSE." Weiss blushed.

Yang shook her head. "You would think that Cardin Winchester, of ALL people, wouldn't be petrified at confessing his love to someone."  
>"Maybe he's just shy." Blake shrugged. "Then again, we assumed he was an irredeemable jerk initially..."<br>"And now he's our good friend." Yang nodded. "I do wonder, though, what IS he doing right now?"

* * *

><p>Cardin sneezed, clutching a Melanie doll to his chest tightly. He was looking at her, right now, and there was nobody around. He gulped, sweating slightly, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.<p>

He had to confess, dammit. He'd been feeling this for too long, ever since she was the first one to accept he was a good person- a changed person, even- after the whole Jaune fiasco...and now, now he needed to tell her how he felt.

'_Dammit, I'm Cardin Winchester! How can't I confess my love to her?!' _The boy mentally slapped himself, before steeling his resolve.

"I have to do this...well...here goes nothing." Gulping, and forcing himself to stand up straight, he began to stroll over. Nobody was around to hear it, he made sure Yang hadn't set up an antic for him- the coast was clear.

"H-Hey...M-Melanie..." He blushed, as the girl in question turned to him. "Yes?"  
>"U-uh...I-I n-n-need to t-tell you s-something..." Cardin clutched the doll tightly. "B-but first...h-have this..." He handed it over to her. "I-I made you...s-something..."<br>"Uh..."  
>"Oh HEEEEY, Cardin!" Milly appeared from around the corner.<p>

'_Shit.' _Cardin looked around, before running off. "SorryIvegottagoIllseeyouaroundMelanie!"

Melanie blinked, looking to Milly. "What's with him?"  
>"I dunno, Mels. I really don't know."<p>

* * *

><p>"But seriously, this chapter is SO adorable!"<p>

"You'd love nothing more than to see me get intimate with Ruby, wouldn't you, Yang?" Weiss sighed.

"Of course! You would, too. I mean, you're the one with the crush on her-"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Weiss blushed furiously, before looking away, counting down under her breath.<p>

Blake shook her head and continued reading. "Heh...so even Torchwick and Cinder get a happy ending..."

* * *

><p>"Oh Dust, Valentine's Day..." Weiss sighed. "Of course, my various admirers think giving me chocolate would endear them to me."<p>

"Now, who was it I saw pigging out on chocolate just the other day?" Yang responded.  
>"And you think YOU have admirers, Weiss?" Blake added, "My locker was full of letters and date requests!"<p>

"Mine was full of chocolates, Blake."  
>"This fic gets it right, at least. My locker WAS full of chocolates that day. That was frankly...irritating." Weiss shook her head. "I would expect RUBY, at least, to know that I prefer ice cream. And this is totally off; I'd never let them into my locker. And..." While Weiss noted off what she thought was wrong, Blake and Yang began sharing memories of this year's Valentine's Day.<p>

"I remember that Cardin was running around the place, trying to find the best chocolates..." Yang sighed. "And Velvet...just Velvet."

Blake nodded. "Indeed, Velvet had a field day that day. I felt sorry for all those poor guys..."  
>"Seriously, how can someone spin an axe that quickly?!" Yang shuddered. "That was insane..."<br>"Thank Dust Goodwitch managed to stop her..." Blake nodded. "Although...Goodwitch did seem quite embarrassed..."

"I did remember Ozpin giving her something...I wonder what it was?" Yang thought back to it, before a scream resounded in the corridor behind them. "What was that?!" The trio of girls looked behind them, and the door opened, with Goodwitch poking her head in. One of her hands was holding a sack over her shoulder, with something squirming in it.

"Hello, Miss Belladonna, Schnee, Xiao Long." Goodwitch looked around. "I assume nobody heard anything in here?" Yang and Blake shuddered, knowing that the punishment would be horrible if they said yes; it was, after all, Goodwitch.

"Uh, no!"  
>"Not at all, Professor."<p>

"Okay. Good." Goodwitch shut the door behind her. A scream could be heard, sounding like Ozpin. Someone's voice, probably Port, was close behind them, laughing.

"...I feel sorry for Professor Ozpin..."

"Whatever Goodwitch has planned for him...it'll be horrifying..." Yang nodded. "Well...I do have to add that I got the Fruits Basket joke. Whoever this person is, I like 'em!"

"...and finally, I would NEVER beat her up for that!" Weiss folded her arms, pouting.

"Of course, Weiss would never beat up her 'wun twu wuv'~"

"S-shut up, Xiao Long! Shut up shut up shut up!"

* * *

><p>Yang chuckled. "Oh, Blake, you're a genius~"<p>

"I would NEVER agree to this!" Weiss shook her head furiously. "This is...that is...that's stupid!"  
>"Reciprocation is the foundation all relationships are founded on, Weiss. That much should be obvious to you, after all. The concept of supply and demand is important in trade, aren't they?" Blake smirked.<p>

"Yes, but still! I would NEVER forcibly repay the debt made by them giving me chocolates! I am not so bound by my own rules!"  
>"We'd make you, Weiss." Yang smirked. "Besides, bossyboots, you're not the only one who knows how to whip people into action."<p>

"Yes, and your extortion is any better?"  
>"It's called ANTICS, Weiss. I'm the Queen of Antics, not extortion!"<p>

Blake smirks. "And I wouldn't call it extortion. I'd call it you owing us."

"FOR WHAT?!"  
>"Not telling Ren you like Ruby and Jaune. He's much worse about the antics, remember?"<br>"I hate you two. I hate you all." Weiss grumbled. "I wish I could 'reciprocate' your antics with something fitting."

"A Persocom would be nice."

"You could get us a portal gun." Blake and Yang smirked and shared a high-five.

"I MEANT A PUNISHMENT!" Weiss shrieked.

"Meanwhile, is it NOT adorable that Cinder and Torchwick are going on dates, and that Cinder gets embarrassed?" Yang chuckled.

"..." Weiss looked at her weirdly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Vytal...<p>

Torchwick sighed. "Woman, can you get even slobbier? You left more of your burrito wrappers on the floor again! I'm not your personal cleaner!"

"Why don't you clean, you lazy git?" Cinder shrieked at him.

"I'm tired of cleaning for you! I'm not a janitor! I'm your partner!"  
>"If you were a competent partner, then you'd know how to clean something!"<p>

"If you were competent, Cinder, then you wouldn't need me to do it for you!"  
>"Idiot!" Cinder glared at him.<br>"Dumbass!" Torchwick retorted.

The pair stood, nose to nose, glaring the other in the eye, before...entering the most passionate kiss, with Cinder pulling her partner closer to her, and the heat of the moment could be felt...before Cinder pulled away and slapped Torchwick with a burrito.

"Now get me some more, you stupid idiot!"

"Fine, you hag!" When he walked out of the room, away from a blushing Cinder, Torchwick smirked.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

><p>"Saint Patrick's Day?" Weiss tilted her head. "What on Remnant is that?"<br>"I dunno." Blake shrugged. "One of those holidays we don't celebrate or something. Like Tanabata."

"...why is it all in green? And why is Ruby dressed in green?"  
>"Luck o' the Irish!" Yang responded, causing Blake and Weiss to give her weird looks. "What? I watch British shows!"<p>

"By British shows, you mean Sherlock." Blake sighed.

"Hmph." Weiss folded her arms. "At least it isn't like April Fools Day..."

At this point, Yang and Blake shared furtive smirks, before giggling.

"What's so funny?! That was a horrible day!"  
>"Yeah, for you, princess." The brawler giggled. "Everyone else loved it."<br>"Yes, sure, because you all saw me run around the school in nothing but a towel! I have SELF ESTEEM ISSUES!"

"Yes, because you have a tiny chest-"  
>"YANG!"<p>

"-and you feel that everyone has a bigger chest than yours. I mean, seriously, how does Ruby-"  
>"SHUT UP YOU DEVIANT!"<p>

Blake shrugged. "It IS true. Your chest is tiny."

"S-shut up! I haven't fully d-developed yet! I-idiots!"

"Why, exactly, are we talking about chest sizes?" Blake blinked.

"BUT SERIOUSLY WHY DID YOU STEAL ALL MY CLOTHES YANG"

"Because it amused me."

"AND SERIOUSLY DID YOU HAVE TO-"

"O-okay, Weiss, that's enough!" Yang looked embarrassed. This time, one of her antics was bad enough that even the deviant Yang didn't want it mentioned.

Weiss smirked. She knew she had Yang now.

"If you say one more word, I'm going to finish telling everyone what happened."

"...touché, Schnee."

"For once, Xiao Long, I am victorious."

"Yeah, okay." Blake nodded. "So, good for nostalgia?"  
>"Definitely."<br>"Review?"  
>"Yes." Weiss nodded.<p>

"Who's leaving it?"  
>"Oh, me! Me!" Yang raised her hand. "Me!"<p>

"Okay..." Weiss let Yang go in front of the computer, and the brawler typed up her review.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Little Sun Dragon-Sempai<strong>

Nicely done I love it more more more

And you embarrassed miss bossyb-

YANG HOW DARE YOU WRITE THAT  
>STOP<p>

DFN

GDLKGDG T

DONTPRESSENTER

SLFKDGDG?DG

-yang

* * *

><p>While Yang and Weiss were wrestling on the floor, Ruby returned with the snacks.<p>

"Uh...what did I miss?"

"Nothing," Blake sighed. "So, ready to watch the tape?"  
>"Oh, yeah." She nodded and rushed over to Blake. The catgirl took out a DVD box, blank and white except for words written in marker 'holiday movies'. Handing the DVD over to Ruby, Blake sat back while the latter put in the DVD. Ruby then sat by Blake, with a jar of cookies in hand.<p>

"So, when are those two going to stop?"  
>"When we get to Weiss' birthday party, I hope." Blake smirked.<p>

This would be a fun afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaaaay, got that over with! Woo! Yeah! Stuff! Yeaaaah!**

**The next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to League of Legends! Now with more rage and laughs! Yeah! Woo! Stuff!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your criticism, thoughts, suggestions, ideas and reviews, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	35. Weiss Reacts to League of Legends!

**Weiss Reacts to League of Legends**

**A/N: Woo! Welcome, one and all to Weiss Reacts! New chapter! Yay! Stuff. This time, we'll be reacting to League of Legends! Now with 100% more Weiss rage! So yeah I'll just let you get into this chapter already.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Cardin would be a good guy now.**

**League of Legends belongs to Riot Games, otherwise Rengar wouldn't have been nerfed :c**

* * *

><p>"Remind me, how did you rope me into playing this again?" Weiss sighed as she sat in front of the computer screen- on it was an open game client for 'League of Legends', with the picture of a small, rodent-like creature standing on top of a mech, drills raining from the sky- "GURREN LAGANN RUMBLE SKIN!" Blake had squealed, when she saw it- and an input asking for her username and password.<p>

Yang smirked. "Because I promised to buy you all the vanilla sorbet in the cafeteria and I did?"

"Dammit."

"Just get playing. I even set up an account for you. It's called WEISSXRUBYFORE-"  
>Weiss blushed profusely. "YANG!"<p>

The brawler smirked.

"Password being 'imgayforruby'."

"...I hate you, Xiao Long. I hate you so much." Weiss sighed. "I'm going to play this stupid game, but only because of the sorbet. Idiot."

"I knew it~"

Blake turned to Yang. "By the way, when are you gifting me Rumble and the Kamina-sama skin?"  
>"I'll gift Galactic Rumbl-"<br>"ITS THE KAMINA SKIN! BE MORE RESPECTFUL TO IT!" Blake look offended.  
>"...I'll gift it to you later! Shall we start? Who's inviting?" Yang asked.<p>

"You do it, Yang. You're the only one who's friended everyone."  
>Weiss stopped. "Whoa, inviting? What do you mean?"<br>"There is NO way we're letting you on a pub match, Weiss." Yang sighed, as if explaining something obvious. "So...we're doing an in-house five versus five!"

"...at least there's no shenanigans you can do here..."  
>"Sadly." Yang sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Weiss entered the game lobby, where she was on a team with 'RougeFightingHood', 'NightshadeKitten', 'LordFluffyTheTerrible' and some other people.<p>

"...Yang, seriously, Lord Fluffy the Terrible?"  
>"I like the name~"<p>

Weiss looked as if she was going to say something, before shaking her head."...and who are these other people?"  
>"WeissMaiWaifu is Velvet, Cardin's Jinx Bot, Ozpin is SilverFoxyman, and we even got Penny to play. She's Nu-1337 in the lobby, by the way. Nora's Slothgirl and Pyrrha is Shana."<p>

"Okay...wait, Ozpin plays League?"

"Uhuh. Diamond I, apparently."

"Right..." Weiss nodded. "So, we're all here? Let's start."

"Let us indeed." Yang started the game; it was Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Velvet, against Cardin, Ozpin, Penny, Nora and Pyrrha.

"What character do I pick?" Weiss looked through the various free and bought characters in her account.

"Pick Fiora. She fits you the most." Yang nodded.

"Fiora? The fencer?"  
>"Yeah." Yang nodded. Weiss did so. "Hm...so, she longs for a worthy opponent? I suppose Fiora fits me well..."<br>"I'd assume Lissandra would." Blake remarked as she instantly locked Ahri mid. Yang smirked as she locked Shyvana in jungle. Velvet and Ruby played as Lulu and Caitlyn respectively.

"By the way, Weiss, you're going top."

"Top?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other team...<p>

"Why did Penny lock Irelia? I thought she was going mid." Pyrrha asked Nora, who shrugged. "Meh, I'm going to go with Jinx! She's so cute and cuddly and she likes blowing things up~"

"Bah. I'll go top-"  
>"No." Cardin shook his head. "I want to try something out."<p>

"Okay...Bot lane?"  
>Ozpin shook his head, chuckling. "I will go bot lane with Nora. I want to try out Annie support."<p>

"...Fine, I'll Pantheon jungle."

"Sweet." Cardin smirked as he locked Teemo top.

Nora gasped. "Teemo? HOW COULD YOU CARDIN?!"

"He's so fuzzy! I can't help it!"

"...I feel sorry for whoever's top lane." Ozpin chuckled.

* * *

><p>Subsequently, the game started. Weiss looked at the various characters on the screen, scratching her head. Meanwhile, Yang speculated on who was going in each lane.<p>

"Right, it's going to be Jinx and Annie bot, judging by the exhaust, Irelia top, Teemo mid, and Pantheon jungle. Hm...I completely expected Cardin to pick Jinx, for some reason. Although Penny picking Irelia is a...nice touch."

"Huh?" Weiss scratched her head. "How could you tell what lanes they're going in?"  
>"This game has a metagame, where most champions get classified to lanes and stuff. I dunno, I don't delve into it much." She shrugged. "Oh, by the way, you SHOULD have an easy time of it top, Weiss, as long as you don't go for her when you have less health. You should be fine. Mostly."<br>"Uhuh." Weiss nodded.

Blake hissed at the sight of Teemo. "The devil...and I have him mid. Fun."

Yang started. "Ahri does true damage-"  
>"Not fun to be constantly poisoned and blinded."<p>

"Point taken."

"Gank often, Yang. Gank. Often."

On the other team...

Ozpin scratched his chin. "It'll probably be Fiora top, Ahri mid, Shyvana jungle and Lulu with Caitlyn bot. This should be an easy fight."

Cardin smirked. "Me and my little bunny rabbit Teemo'll take care of Weiss."  
>"Irelia against Ahri? I don't think that was the best idea..." Pyrrha sighed.<p>

"We both do true damage! Trust my instincts, Pyrrha." Penny smiled. "I know what to do."

Ozpin turned to Nora. "Right, we should be good botlane. Just don't get caught out."

"On it, sir!" Nora saluted.

"This should be fun."

Pyrrha smiled. "Alright, let's have a fun game! Oh, by the way, we should invade..."  
>"Invade? You sure that'll work?" Ozpin asked.<p>

Nora finished. "They don't have too much crowd control, so we're not too badly behind."

Cardin started. "Okay, well, we should probably take their blue-"  
>"No, red." Pyrrha nodded. "Take their red. Yang will be there."<br>"Oh, right, Shyvana doesn't use a resource...I'll come along then." Cardin chuckled.

* * *

><p>After the game starts...<p>

'Welcome to Summoner's Rift!'

Weiss looked through the item store. "Right, so, what do I get?"  
>"A Doran's Blade, a potion, and a trinket." Yang moved up to the red creature camp, along with Blake. Weiss bought the items and checked them against her hotkeys. "What do I do now, Yang?"<br>"Follow us to the buff. By the way, top lane's the lane directly to the left of our spawn."  
>"Got it." Weiss nodded as she moved up to the buff.<p>

"Right, so what do I have to do here?"

"Just help me take the minion that shows up here. Attack it until I tell you to, and then go back to your lane." Yang waited patiently for the buff to appear, along with Blake and Weiss.

'Thirty seconds until minions spawn!'

On the other team...

Cardin, Penny, Pyrrha and the rest of the team lay in wait in one bush, a short distance from the red buff.

Ozpin nodded. "Are we ready? Go for Blake and Yang."  
>"Got it, sir!" The rest of the team replied.<p>

"On my command, we move..."

'Minions have spawned!'

Yang called over to Weiss. "You ready?"  
>"Yeah." Just as she spoke, the red buff minion spawned. Blake began to leave them alone, when suddenly...<p>

"CRAP THEY'RE INVADING!" Yang saw the entire enemy team descend upon her and Weiss. Blake panicked and hurriedly clicked on the minion's location to walk back, as Weiss froze. "Yang! W-what do I do?!"

"HIT THEM DO ANYTHING CRAP I'M DEAD!" Yang sighed. Weiss attempted to run away, but it was no use; they caught her too.

"...THIS GAME IS SO UNFAIR! WHAT THE DUST, YANG!"

"N-not my fault they invaded!"  
>"Heh." Blake chuckles.<p>

On the other team...

"Give Pyrrha the buff, and then let her take blue. We got this game, guys." Ozpin smirked.

"So...Fiora top, against Teemo?" Cardin smirked. "I got this."  
>"Nice job, guys!"<br>"Woo! We got those idiots! Yeah!" Pyrrha pumped her fist, before clearing her throat. "I mean, we stole from them an important objective."

Nora looked at her strangely.

* * *

><p>Weiss tried to farm to the best of her ability, but it was impossible. Cardin's autoattacks poisoned her, damaging her every second, and whenever she got near him, she blinded him, rendering her own attacks useless.<p>

"Ugh! What the Dust is this? How is it possible for a character to be this infuriating?!"  
>"That's Teemo for you." Blake sighed. "Have fun."<br>"IS THIS EVEN FAIR"  
>"Apparently."<p>

"I HATE YOU"

"This time, it wasn't even my fault!" Yang sighed. She wasn't having the best time herself; Pyrrha was stealing her jungle constantly, leaving her behind in levels. Top was failing, and bot lane was barely holding, not helped by Ruby and Velvet losing to Ozpin and Nora's superior bot combo.

However, in mid lane...

Blake smirked. She was dominating Penny; the latter was barely holding her turret as it was, only because of Pyrrha's intervention. She charmed Penny yet again, before releasing a flurry of abilities that resulted in yet another kill for her. 'NightshadeKItten is dominating!'

"Perfect. Feed me more, Penny. Feed. Me. More." She continued farming and pushing. As long as nothing went wrong, the day was hers.

On the other team...

Cardin laughed maniacally. "YES MY LITTLE BUNNY WE SHALL WIN THIS GAME AND CRUSH ALL COMPETITION"

Penny shook her head. "I do not understand; how is IRELIA LOSING?! SHE HAS SIMILAR MOVESETS TO A MURAKAMO UNIT AND THEY ARE SUPERIOR TO EVERYTHING!"

Nora stuck her tongue out. "Maybe it's because you're bad~"  
>"Keep your eye on the game, Miss Valkyrie." Ozpin warned her and released a stun on Velvet, who was attempting to polymorph Nora.<p>

"O-oh! Sorry..."

"Heheheh...try to level up with no jungle, Yang. That'll do you wonders." Pyrrha smirked. She was really getting into the game, and she was enjoying dominating her opposite number.

* * *

><p>"UGH! THIS IS SO STUPID! WHY?!" Weiss looked at her lane in shock; it was pushed almost to their base, much to her shock. Bot lane was also in a similar situation, despite the best efforts of Yang. It didn't help that, with the exception of Penny, their entire team was two levels under theirs.<p>

"WHY DOES A CHAMPION LIKE THAT EXIST LIKE SERIOUSLY THAT IS SO STUPID!"

"Heh. Weiss is angry~"

"SHUT UP YANG"  
>"Calm down." Blake closed her eyes, sighing. "Look, you're not doing yourself any favours by raging."<br>"I...I guess you're right." Weiss crossed her arms. "Dammit, I hate it when you're right, Belladonna."

"Right. Yang." Blake pinged at the site of Baron Nashor. "If we can take that while their team is gone..."  
>"Can we?" Yang inquired.<p>

"We should be able to." The catgirl nodded. "Yes."  
>"Rubes, Velvet, we're going to Baron!"<br>"Okay!" The pair followed Blake and Yang to the buff, as did Weiss. "What are we doing?"  
>"If we take this minion, we all get a powerful buff that might turn the entire match around."<br>"Okay, so, we take it!" Weiss rushed in...before five mushrooms appeared, exploding, and damaging Weiss to get her to near no health.

"WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
>"Teemo 'shrooms...figures." Yang looked irritated.<p>

"DAMMIT! I'M DEAD!"

"Okay, fall- CRAP!" Yang looked around, realising that their entire team had appeared, and it was now a four versus five.

On the other team...

Ozpin smirked. "Finish them. Focus Miss Belladonna."  
>"Yes, sir!" Everyone responded eagerly.<p>

"We shall take this buff, and thus, victory shall be assured."

Meanwhile...

"WHAT THE DUST IS THAT?! HOW DID YOU FEED JINX SO HARD, RUBES?!" Yang turned to her sister, who shrugged. "I dunno! She just kinda got fed!"  
>"S-sorry..." Velvet looked guilty. "I-I kinda screwed up..."<p>

"AND THAT TEEMO HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Not my fault that the first game I decide to play, I get the one champion who somehow manages to NULL mine!" Weiss sighed. "The game is lost."  
>"...aaand I'm dead." Blake sighed. "Yep, it's lost."<p>

They watched as the enemy team proceeded to push their inhibitors, turret, and nexus to win the game.

On the other team...

Pyrrha typed into the chat 'gg easy', smirking. "That will teach them to mess with me."  
>"Well done, team." Ozpin smirked. "I shall be purchasing you all some RP, for proving our superiority."<br>"What, really?" Cardin looked at him in surprise. "Wow..."  
>"I have a lot of money I can spend on this game."<p>

"Well, professor...you kinda led us to victory..." Nora smiled, to which Ozpin responded with a shake of his head.

"I am not the best in this school, though. No, Professor Goodwitch is far superior. I recall that she represented Vale in the Vytal LCS."  
>"Really?!" Cardin looked surprised.<p>

"And I dare say she is far more competitive than anyone I know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in RWBY dorm...<p>

"THAT WAS STUPID!" Weiss shrieked. "STUPIDLY BALANCED AND A STUPID GAME! I'M NEVER PLAYING THIS AGAIN!"  
>"...it was ONE bad game, Weiss." Blake sighed.<p>

"Aww, is miss Bossyboots mad-"  
>"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"<p>

Ruby blushed, watching her rage, as did Velvet. They muttered in unison, "Cute..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got that done with. Woo! Yeah! Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Crossovers, Part 3! Yeah! Now with more shenanigans!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your ideas, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	36. Weiss Reacts to Crossovers, Part 3!

**Weiss Reacts to Crossovers, Part 3!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Featuring more crossovers! Woo! YEAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Ahem. Let us begin the insanity. Try to guess which series I'm parodying, and, if you guess all of them before reading the end A/N, you get free Weiss plushies*! :D Good luck!**

***Plushies delivered via mail from Remnant via Nora cannon, will get to you within six to eight months. Shipping free.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Ruby's Semblance would be turning enemies into cookies.**

**All franchises belong to their respective owners.**

**Spoiler warning: Code Geass**

* * *

><p>Jaune Arc was just an average guy in Tokyo, down on his luck, studying in cram school, trying to get his way into a good university. He was confused about all these new-fangled 'Persocoms', human-shaped computers that could do everything from email to complicated maths. He wanted one, but couldn't afford one; after all, he was just a guy, trying to eke out a living and get into a good university...<p>

...until he ran into one, wrapped in bandages, naked, left somewhere near his home.

Now, with his new Persocom, dubbed 'Weiss' after the only thing it could say at first, Jaune has to get through his average life, teaching Weiss how to do things, getting good grades in cram school, working for his allowance...and wondering if Weiss was one of the legendary 'Chobits', Persocoms with the ability to feel emotion.

* * *

><p>"...seriously, Yang?" Jaune sighed. Yang giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>Velvet skipped along happily, walking through Summoner's Rift, leaving behind mushrooms rigged to explode should someone walk into them. The Swift Scout was sticking behind Weiss, who was heading top to gank Pyrrha, the Artisan of War. It was high time that she was shaken out of lane- Weiss' auto attacks didn't seem to do anything to the Artisan's shield.<p>

Meanwhile, in mid lane, Penny threw her Transcendent Blades at Miltiades, who shielded herself with her Ball. Penny, who was on almost no health, only had time to widen her eyes before Miltiades gave out the command. "Ravage." Penny was then blasted into by the Ball, causing her floating blades to impale her, earning Miltiades her third kill of the game.

At bot lane, Ruby lined up a shot, her ace in the hole, to try to snipe down the nearly-dead Ren. Meanwhile, Melanie, Maven of the Strings, attempted to stun both Ren and his co-laner Nora. Nora was stunned and, as she was in the way of Ruby's shot, took it for Ren. The Gem Knight responded by stunning Melanie under her turret, earning her and Ren a kill and assist.

Ruby sighed. "Dammit, Melanie!"

'Nora Bot is dominating!'

* * *

><p>Ever since he was born, Jaune the Digger wondered what the world above was like. He'd lived in the same underground village all his life, knowing nothing else but digging tunnels to expand the village. One day, he met a mysterious, badass man by the name of Ren, leader of 'Team Beacon', and soon after, a large creature broke through the ceiling of their village, bringing with it the barely-clothed sniper Ruby. Soon after fighting it with the mecha they found, 'Crescent Rose', they set off to the surface, and the world above.<p>

The fight to liberate the surface from the Grimm had begun!

* * *

><p>Lie Ren used to be a normal person, an ordinary high school student.<p>

That was, until his insane, borderline-sociopath of a'friend', Nora Valkryie, going by her declaration that 'I have no interest in ordinary humans.', dragged him into an adventure with her, with the mission of finding aliens, time travelers, espers, and all manner of interesting and strange people.

Among the people she roped in with her were cute, easily shamed Ruby, the subdued, nearly-emotionless Weiss, and the intelligent, sarcastic Jaune, all with their own secrets to hide...

Together, they formed the SOS Brigade!

* * *

><p>Ever since the heart attack that had locked him in the hospital for months, Jaune Arc had been trying to adapt himself to his new surroundings. Having to go to Beacon Academy, a school for those with disabilities, he had to adapt, and he had to change.<p>

It didn't help, however, that all these cute girls were around. From the legless runner Yang, to shy burn victim Pyrrha, to the blind rich girl Blake, to armless painter extraordinaire Ruby, to the competitive deaf and mute student council president Weiss, they all took an interest in him. It didn't help, of course, that he also had to deal with his insane friend Ren, who thought the 'feminists' were plotting against him.

All in all, this would be an interesting year, Jaune could tell.

* * *

><p>Jaune had to fix what he did. He'd ruined all his chances at peace.<p>

Ever since he accidentally commanded Princess Nora, his half-sister, into 'killing all the Faunus', a massacre had ensued, ensuring that the existence of the Specially Administrated Zone of Menagerie would never exist, Jaune had tried to fix his mistake.

However, he couldn't do it without- no. He had to do it now, it was too late for anything else. She had to go.

So when his aide Yang cornered Nora, he demanded Yang stand down, and, steeling himself for the task at hand, Jaune drew his pistol and put on his helmet, moving out of his Knightmare Frame to meet his half-sister.

"I-It's jammed up...I have to...h-hurry!" Nora fiddled with the rifle she'd picked up, trying to reload, before noticing Jaune approaching her. "Oh, I thought you were one of _them." _She was referring to the Faunus, of course.

Jaune didn't respond, continuing to walk past her. Nora continued speaking.

"So, I was thinking we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Menagerie together...wait, Menagerie?" She looked confused for a moment, tilting her head, while Jaune walked past her.

"Yes. I would have liked that..." He stopped a short distance away from her, turning around and drawing his pistol. "You and I...together." He pointed it at Nora, steeling himself. This had to be done. It had to be.

He had to do this. It was for the sake of everyone.

Meanwhile, in the skies above, Ren stopped the Lancelot, spotting the princess. Relieved, he turned to her, whispering, "Nora..."

Jaune pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Ren finds himself waking up in an abandoned hospital, in an abandoned London, having to adapt after spending twenty-eight days in a coma.<p>

Now, he has to deal with not only the collapse of civilization, but also the victims of the 'Rage' virus, crazed, quick, zombie-like, rabid individuals, their minds filled with nothing but rage and anger.

28 Grimm Later, coming to a theater near you.

* * *

><p>Climbing through the vents of the Grimm warship, the four landed in a small storage locker, out of sight of the enemy. They needed to remain unseen. Their mission; exterminate all enemies aboard.<p>

Their reward; new weapons and Dust to create more weapons.

Known as Yang, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune, these four individuals, along with others of their kind, commandeered advanced suits with abilities beyond the natural, known as Semblances, under the guidance of the Lotus.

They were the peacekeepers, the ones who kept the balance between the Grimm, the Faunus, and the arising Infested.

They were known as...Hunters.

* * *

><p>Among the ruins of civilization in Vale, only four people survived the zombie plague.<p>

The old war veteran Ozpin, the college student Yang, the office worker Ren and the biker Jaune; these unlikely four banded together to wander the country, attempting to find survivors, a safe haven, or anything, while escaping from the infected creatures, the Grimm.

One could say...they were Left 4 Grimm.

* * *

><p>Trainer Jaune stood outside Vale Town, smiling. With his new Pokegrimm in his bag, and the smell of a new adventure in the breeze, he stepped into the tall grass, confident. Nothing could stop him now!<p>

Minutes later...

Jaune was at home, weeping to his mother. His mother treated his fainted Pokegrimm as best as she could of its wounds, and had it rest, recovering from the fight they'd entered the moment they walked into the tall grass.

"H-how can such a little P-Pokegrimm d-do that much? I-I thought MINE was the best..."

"Don't worry, honey, you'll do it! I'm sure!"

"...how can I be the Champion if I CAN'T EVEN GET PAST THE FIRST ENEMY TO FIGHT ME?!"

* * *

><p>Yang giggled. "So, guys, what do you think?"<p>

"..."Weiss blinked. "What did I just read..."

"...okay. So...right." Jaune cleared his throat. "So. Why in the name of all that is sane and logical is WEISS CHII?!"

Ren smirked. "I'd say Nora being Haruhi fits her just fine. She's hyperactive enough, anyway." Jaune looked irritably at him. "Oh, of course you wouldn't complain. You got all the good roles! Suzaku, Itsuki, Lucian, Kamina..."

"Hey, Simon's the protagonist, not Kamina!" Ren retorted. "And besides, you got Hideki-"  
>"Who is an absolute pervert and a loser for the first part of the series."<br>"But you got Chii. I mean, Weiss as Chii, so..."

"EVEN SO." Jaune then proceeded to turn red at the thought of Weiss, naked, in his apartment, with nothing but rolls of papers or bandages hiding her features from-

"PERVERT!" Weiss slapped him and the boy was sent flying across the floor. "Ow..."

Weiss shouted at the pair- she was fed up of their nonsense. "WHY AM I A CHILDLIKE HUMAN COMPUTER THAT CAN'T EVEN SPEAK ENGLISH?! DO YOU THINK YOUR ROLES SUCK?!"

Ruby sighed at her. "I got Caitlyn, so..." She smirked. Nora, meanwhile, scratched her head.

"Why am I Euphie?"

"Well," Yang explained. "I would have turned Weiss into Euphemia, but...she's too mean to be anything like her."  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO MEAN?! ARE YOU SAYING I CANNOT BE NICE OR ELEGANT OR KIND?!"<p>

"Nora dressed up as Euphie..." Ren thought carefully. "...yes, I think I know what I'm doing later..." A trail of blood started trickling from his nose as he fantasised about-

The heiress delivered another slap to Ren, and he joined Jaune in a scattered heap next to Yang's bed. "UGH! WHY ARE YOU ALL SUCH PERVERTS!" Weiss shrieked. Nora looked confused. "Huh? What was that all about..."

Pyrrha nodded as she leaned on the table, rubbing her chin. "I quite like the Warframe crossover...that was a good touch, Yang."  
>"Yeah." She smiled. "I mean, it was hard to figure out what to call the Warframes and who'd be the Grineer and stuff..."<p>

Blake patted Yang on the back. "I must say, I like the zombie movie shout-out. I loved that movie!"  
>"As did I! That was a good movie..."<p>

Ruby shuddered. "I don't even want to talk about it...that horrified me...and Weiss, you got Yuki and Fiora again. Come on, you can't complain-"

"The fact that Chii and Yuki are technically robots-"  
>Ruby started. "Chii's a PERSOCOM and Yuki's a cyborg-"<br>Blake sighed and clipped Weiss and Ruby's mouths shut with her hands. "Yang, Weiss, Ruby, quit squabbling. Besides, those are sensitive subjects and we'll be arguing all night if we start arguing over what they are."

"Still! The fact that Yang compared me to a machine-"  
>"Hey! At least I didn't compare you to the Terminator!" Yang responded, defensively.<p>

Jaune looked up from the floor, his head spinning from the slap. "Ow...Weiss, was that entirely-"  
>"Yes. You're a pervert. Perverts deserve slaps."<p>

"..." Ren smirked. "It's on, Schnee."  
>"What is?!"<br>Ren merely smirked, standing up, helping his teammate up, before walking over to Yang. "I must say, though, I am impressed with your grasp of media."  
>"Thanks~"<br>"Uh...guys." Jaune realised something. "Where's Velvet?"  
>"Huh?" Ruby looked around, curious. "Yeah, where is Velvet? Wasn't she in here just a second ago?"<p>

* * *

><p>Velvet was back in her lair, chuckling.<p>

"Hmph...shipping Weiss-sempai with all of those fools...how dare Yang?!" She banged the desk with her fist. "I don't care if Weiss-sempai is supposed to be Chii or Peach or whoever! She's mine..."

She placed up a photo of Yang's face on a clipboard attached to the wall, giggling to herself maniacally.

"Now, Yang...now you've done it. Your antics will not be superior to mine, and I shall avenge Weiss-sempai.

SHE IS MINE AND SHE WILL ONLY BE SHIPPED WITH ME AND WE'LL BE HAPPY FOREVER! WAHAHAHA~"

"Uh...Velvet?" Velvet jumped, mortified. Turning around, she saw Melanie, who looked confused. "Uh..."

"..."  
>"...you saw nothing."<p>

"...gotcha." Slightly creeped out, Melanie shut the door behind her, and she heard the distinct sound of maniacal, crazy laughter as she walked away from Velvet's dorm.

"...I feel sorry for Weiss..." She sighed as she made her way back to her dorm.

"...and I feel sorry for Velvet too. Trying to out-antic Yang of all people...this won't end well."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Yeah! Things! Stuff! Hah! Antics and crazy Yang with her crazy writings!**

**Now, for the list of parodies: If you haven't gotten them yet, no plushie for you.**

**-Chobits**

**-League of Legends (again)**

**-Gurren Lagann**

**-Haruhi Suzumiya**

**-Katawa Shoujo**

**-Code Geass (Episode 23)**

**-28 Days Later**

**-Warframe**

**-Left 4 Dead**

**-Pokémon**

**Also, for the record, Velvet would be Misha and Weiss would be Cornelia. Oh, and Ozpin would be (insert regional Professor here). **

**Now that that's done, the next chapter shall be...Weiss Reacts to RWBY Kid AU: Semblance, courtesy of Ziirroh! Thanks for letting me write about it!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, thoughts, and reviews, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	37. Special Chapter: RWBY Kid AU: Semblance!

**RWBY Reacts to RWBY Kid AU: Semblance!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Right, a couple of things I have to cover before I get this started; well, one thing, really, but you know...**

**Firstly, happy 50k views! Thanks guys! I love you all so much! Whether you leave a review, fav, alert, or just read this, I love you anyway, you guys really make me want to write this, even when I feel down. I just have to put that out there; you guys keep this running, and I have you guys to thank for that. So, keep on reading, keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing horrible stories like this! :D**

**Today, we'll be featuring RWBY Kid AU: Semblance by Ziirroh, who's kindly let me feature their fic! Yay! Much nostalgia! Wooo! Yeah! Oh, and thanks for letting me feature your fic, by the way! You're awesome. :D**

**Now that that's over with, I'll let you get reading. I hope you enjoy this, guys. **

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Glynda would be a tsundere.**

**The story belongs to Ziirroh.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Weiss, you remember when you got your Semblance?" Yang inquired as she was lying in bed, reading the latest issue of 'Vytal Music'; there was a feature issue with Pentakill, of all bands, and she'd been waiting for this particular issue for weeks. Weiss was sitting at her computer, browsing away at the Dustnet, looking for something to do; there was no way she was going to touch the various games Yang suggested after the insanity- and sheer unfairness- of last week, and she couldn't be bothered to watch more anime.<p>

"Hm...do you, Ruby?" The heiress looked up to Ruby, who tilted her head. "Huh?"

Ruby was sitting on her bunk, searching through Yang's old magazines for coupons that would reduce the price of cookies and cookie related products for her, while Blake was merely sitting on a cushion, reading her "NOT AT ALL EROTIC" Ninjas of Love book.

"Oh yeah...our Semblances..." She nodded. "Yeah...that was an interesting day, to say the least..." Ruby nodded. Yang looked up from her magazine and towards Weiss. "Well, I heard there was this story claiming to tell the story of how we unlocked our Semblances-"  
>"Wait, what?" The heiress was now interested. "Our Semblances, huh?"<br>"Yeah, you should totally take a look at it. It's called Kid AU: Semblance, or something. I dunno." Yang shrugged, to which Weiss responded by looking it up.

Weiss nodded. "Hm...even if it isn't accurate, which I doubt, seeing as these fools seem to have a penchant for getting everything wrong-"  
>Suddenly, Blake interrupted her. "Weiss, I don't think making you gay for Ruby is particularly incorrect-"<br>"Shut up, I am NOT gay for Ruby!" The ivory-haired girl shot a glare at Blake, and the latter reacted with a smirk and looking back into her book. "Now, as I was saying, these fools seem to have a penchant for getting everything wrong, but even so, it might be interesting how they interpreted how we unlocked our Semblances."

"Yeah..." Ruby jumped down next to Weiss. "That'd be kinda interesting to see, actually..."

"I found it. Is it called RWBY Kid AU?"  
>"Yeah, I think that's the one." The blonde brawler nodded. "Yep, that's the one."<p>

"Well, here we go..." Weiss clicked on the link. She secretly dreaded what she'd find; after all, these peasants might get her entirely wrong or the whole concept incorrect, or-

"Weiss, you're thinking out loud again."  
>"...sorry." The heiress sighed and began to read the fanfic, Ruby at her side.<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh, so apparently here, you got your Semblance at seven..." Weiss nodded.<p>

"Not true." Ruby shook her head. "I got it at five!"

"Hey, they got the age right; you usually get it at ten." Yang rubbed her chin carefully. "I know Nora got hers when she was nine, though, so it's probably somewhere between five and ten."

"Uhuh." Weiss nodded. "So, here you...used it to win a game of hide-and-seek it?"

"...I'd never be so immature!" Ruby gasped, offended. "No way. Not me. Nooooo way. No. That's not me at all." Yang was simply sitting there, smirking. "Yeah, right, so tell me, how did you win that foot race when I had a ten metre head start on you, when we were in Signal?"  
>"I-I didn't use my Semblance! You're just slow!" The brawler responded to that by giggling. "Sure. Okay."<p>

"That WOULD be kinda unfair, though, to have a Semblance like that..." Weiss nodded thoughtfully. "...especially in a game around running."  
>"Indeed." Blake nodded in assent.<p>

Weiss tilted her head. "Huh. That was a bit...short...still...a child Ruby? That would be interesting to imagine, seeing as Ruby NOW acts like a child."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Weiss sighed. "You're like a big baby."  
>"Am not!" Ruby shouted back, offended.<p>

"Are- I'm not starting this with you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? A little Ruby to hug and play dolls with-"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Weiss blushed, glaring at the laughing Yang.<p>

Calming down, the heiress shook her head. "More chapters? Oh...a Yang chapter..."

"Wait what I'm in it?!" At the mention of a chapter featuring her, the brawler sprang to Weiss' side, shoving her sister away. "READ IT READ IT READ IT!"

"Wha- okay..." Weiss moved chapters. "Dust, you didn't have to be so force-"  
>"READ IT SCHNEE READ IT!"<p>

"Calm down already! I'm going to read it."

"Yay~" Yang hugged Weiss from behind tightly. "Wha-hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

The sound of Blake's laughter could be heard from behind them.

* * *

><p>"Yang? Not a vain girl? With her obsession with her 'perf' hair?"<br>"Yeah, like you and your hair." Yang shot back.

"Shut up..."

"They got one thing right." Ruby rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Even then, she still beat them up for daring to touch her hair..."  
>"My hair isn't just...hair, Ruby. It's a treasure beyond all measure, shinier than gold, more valuable than diamond, and harder to groom than-"<br>"Quit that, Xiao Long." The heiress grumbled. "It's just hair." The brawler gasped, offended. "How can you just say that?! It's not just HAIR! Y-you wouldn't understand, you would know what it's like to have long, luscious hair like moi!"  
>"...okay then." Weiss shook her head and resumed reading. "Heh, so someone's stupid enough to touch her hair, repeatedly, even knowing her reputation."<br>Ruby shook her head, chuckling. "Can you get any stupider than that?"  
>"I don't think they'd even lay a finger on a single strand of MY hair."<p>

"I'm sorry, even Dove isn't that stupid..." Weiss sighed. "Well, at least we get to see what punishment this unlucky fool receives from you, Yang."

"Awesome~"

The trio began to read the chapter, chuckling when the bully received his comeuppance for daring to mess with Yang's hair. Specifically, Yang broke down into laughter. "Hah! I burnt his eyebrows off! Serves him right, the dumbass, for daring to touch MY perf hair!"  
>"Yang, language." Weiss reminded her. "And do you ALWAYS get so angry over that-"<br>"Yes." Ruby answered quickly. "The last time we had it cut, the hairdresser had to wear fireproof clothing."

"I LIKE my hair like this! It's so luscious!"

"Pfft." Blake chuckled. "Everyone knows MY hair is even more luscious."

"No way!"  
>"I'll let you think that." Blake smirked, while Yang made a mental note to prove her wrong later.<p>

"Wait..." Weiss thought carefully. "How DID you unlock your Semblance?" Yang smirked, giggling at the memory. "Well...I tried to cook."  
>"You tried to cook?"<br>"I tried to make cookies and I got angry..." She chuckled good-naturedly. "They were good cookies- at least, the ones I could protect from Rubes-"  
>"I ONLY WANTED SOME OKAY"<br>"You took all three trays! Also...well...I kinda blew up Uncle Qrow's kitchen."  
>"YOU WHAT?!" Weiss' eyes widened as she raised her voice in surprise.<br>"Relax, it wasn't THAT bad! It was only a small kitchen!"  
>"Yeah, and she didn't blow it up completely!"<p>

"...if I were your aunt, you'd be so grounded." The heiress mused.

"Hey, look! A Weiss chapter!" Ruby pointed at Weiss' name in the chapter list, while the girl in question nodded. "That sounds interesting...we'll read that."

* * *

><p>After reading Weiss' chapter...<p>

Weiss twitched, while Ruby and Yang started laughing.

"...I would not be so immature as to doodle on the ceiling! Even back then! I wasn't so-"  
>"Oh, sure you weren't Weiss." Yang smikred. "Sure. Everyone was like that once."<br>"Not me. No way." Weiss shook her head furiously. "No. Not me."

The brawler sighed heavily. "Then what was that Pyrrha told me about you trying to trace your hand all over your bedroom wall-"

"THAT IS COMPLETE LIES THAT NEVER HAPPENED AND THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL EVER NO" Yang just continued laughing, much to Weiss' irritation.

"You must have been adorable, when you were a kid." Blake mused.

"Yeah, what happened? You were probably all polite when you were a kid..." Yang added.

"I AM polite, you idiot!"

"See?"

"...I hate you both."

'_Weiss-sempai is so cute when she's angry like that...' _Ruby thought, her eyes sparkling, imagining a Weiss with a luminescent blush on her face...oh wait, Weiss DID have one.

"What-WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!"

The brawler giggled. "Awww, you look so adorable when you're angry, Weiss~ Do you mind if we call you Weiss-chan-"  
>"YES I DO!"<p>

"Sowwy~"

"Gah! Let's just read this before you deviants start talking about stupid things again!" Weiss clicked onto the next chapter."

Weiss nodded. "Now this...this actually happened to Pyrrha." Yang suddenly gained a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh, did it now~?"  
>"...I don't think we should read this." Weiss flipped to the next chapter hurriedly. Better leave this for later, when the Queen of Antics wasn't around. "Hm, a Blake chapter?"<br>"What?" The catgirl moved over to them, curious. "A chapter about me? Interesting..."  
>"We should read it."<br>"What?! No! It'll be embarrassing!" Blake shook her head.

"Which is why we read it!"

"I vote we read it!" Ruby raised her hand, grinning.

"...I hate you both. Weiss?"  
>"Reading it."<br>"I hate you too."

Blake sighed as they began to read the chapter itself.

* * *

><p>"...whoa." The girls had a solemn expression on their faces. That chapter hadn't been a fun romp like they expected- in fairness, knowing of Blake's past with the White Fang, it wasn't hard to expect. But still...they hadn't expected it to be so deep.<p>

Blake merely nodded, muttering. "...it indeed happened as they said it did..." Yang looked worried, and patted her partner on the back. "Hey, we're not going to make fun of you for that, Blake. We can skip ahead."

She nodded. "No. I'm fine...it's just..."

The girls looked at Blake in anticipation.

"...I totally saved Adam's ass like that a hundred times." She smirked. "That little booger owes me. I taught HIM how to fight, after all. Pfft, I don't know where these people keep getting the idea that I got taught by him..."

Yang wiped her brow in relief. "Whew! I thought it was going to be something bad...you had me there, Blake."

"Please. I got over the White Fang ages ago." Blake shrugged. "I'm still going to hold everything over Adam's head, though. He'll owe so much..."

"Heh. Shall we move on, Weiss?" Ruby looked to her partner, who nodded.  
>"We should." Weiss nodded in agreement.<p>

Blake merely had an amused smirk. "Trust Adam to act like he did all the work..."

* * *

><p>"Heh, of course, you two would come up with a use for Ruby's Semblance like that!" Weiss sighed, shaking her head.<p>

"Hehehehe..." Ruby and Yang shared a look, chuckling. "Yeah...don't think that'd actually happen...right, Yang?"  
>"R-right..."<br>Weiss looked suspiciously at them. "Oh, DON'T tell me you ACTUALLY did that!"

"Heheh..."

"...cheaters." The heiress sighed. "I will personally report you if you do that here."  
>"Oh, trust me, we're past our cheating days, princess~" Yang responded, laughing.<p>

"You'd better be."

* * *

><p>"More seriousness..."<br>Blake sighed irritably. "Why can't you people just treat my time in the White Fang as it really was; the moments in my life when I kicked bigoted a-"  
>"Belladonna, language!"<p>

"...bigoted backside!" Blake folded her arms, glaring at the heiress. "There, happy?"  
>"Very much so." Weiss smiled smugly.<p>

"I never talked to my illusions anyway. That would be kinda weird."

"What, really?" Yang looked at her, curious. "I would. I mean, it'd be kinda cool, to talk to yourself...you'd have a captive audience and all."

"Still. That'd make me look weird."

"Point taken."

* * *

><p>"Another Pyrrha chapter..." Weiss realised that THIS had ALSO happened and elected to skip it.<p>

"Aww...why are you such a spoilsport, Weiss?"  
>"You can go embarrass Pyrrha on your own time."<p>

"Fine..." Yang crossed her arms, pouting. "Skip to the next one already, you spoilsport..."

"...it's you cooking."  
>"Oh, skip to the next one then. That one is probably less fun." Yang sighed.<p>

"How do you cook bacon like that?!" Weiss looked confused.

"That would kinda burn, wouldn't it..." Ruby mused. "Wait, didn't you REALLY do that?"  
>"Oh yeah..." Yang thought back. "I did...that was fun..."<p>

"Dad was so surprised when you made him perfectly cooked eggs and bacon..." Ruby reflected. "I even made the syrup myself..."

"Good times, those were. Good times." Yang sighed nostalgically.

* * *

><p>"...Weiss and Rubes, meeting like that? That's like an anime..." Yang mused. "It's so ador-"<br>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"But it is!"  
>"I DON'T CARE SHUT UP!"<p>

"So defensive..." Yang giggled.

"Yeah, what is there to be defensive about that?" Blake had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Or...are you trying to hide-"  
>J-just skip to the next one already! Idiots!" Weiss blushed profusely, listening to Yang's raucous laughter as she changed the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>"HAH! A RESCUE ROMANCE!" Weiss pointed at Yang and Blake, laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S A MEET CUTE FOR YOU NOW! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?"<br>"I liked it." Yang nodded. "Didn't you, Blake?"  
>"Yes. Yes I did."<p>

"..." Weiss twitched. "...I hate you both. WHY ARE YOU NEVER EMBARRASSED?!"

"...I've read worse." The brawler reflected. "This one guy gave me a THREESOME with Mels and Milly. Can you believe that?"

"Oh, yeah, I read that." Blake nodded. "That was..."  
>"Kinky~"<br>"Weird was the word I would have chosen." The catgirl raised an eyebrow. Yang sighed. "You have no imagination. Besides, that'd be kinda fun, doing that."  
>"For you, it would be." Blake retorted.<p>

"Yes, just like doing you with your Semblance illusions would-"  
>"S-shut up, Yang! N-no need to get so-" Blake started, blushing very hard, before-<p>

"SHUT UP YOU BUNCH OF PERVERTS!" Weiss sighed, breathing heavily. "SERIOUSLY!"

"Eheh..." Ruby sighed. "...so...I'll just leave a review...we can all agree we liked it, right?"

"Yeah." Weiss nodded.

"That was fun, remembering and doing stuff like that..." Yang and Blake nodded.

Ruby left a review on behalf of Team RWBY.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>DaRougeFightingHood<strong>

nice oh hi this is team rwby by the way that was a good story

the blake bits were sad tho

but funny and embarrassing and they make weiss so ador

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY  
>OH NOES WEISS PLEASE NO<p>

PLEASE DON

-Ruby Rose, Queen of Dunces

hah you can tell that isnt me

* * *

><p>"You are SUCH a DUNCE, Ruby!"<p>

"...cute."

"..."

Yang and Blake sighed. "When will they get married?"  
>"When they can persuade Jaune that getting a threesome is what he wan-"<br>"Y-you deviants..."

Suddenly, a pillow smashed into the window from under the table, an impact was heard, followed by a scream. Weiss jumped at the sound.

"What was that?!"

Yang merely looked irritated. "Oh, Velvet...you should know better than messing with the Queen of Antics."  
>"Wait WHAT?!"<p>

"Nothing~"

Yang turned away, thinking. _'So, it begins. Her antics against mine. This should be...fun~'_

* * *

><p>Velvet lay in the courtyard below, a face full of feathers and whipped cream. She'd attempted to fly in through Weiss' dorm window, grab Weiss, and cart her back up to her room...<p>

...but that Yang girl had interrupted her with her antics.

"...drat...I will have to try harder to get my Weiss-sempai...and avoid Yang's antics..." She sighed.

"One day~" She muttered, cackling insanely.

* * *

><p><strong>EN-oh wait. By the way, guys, have a free extra Pyrrha reaction! Oh, and a shout out to InnocentSorow! Sorry that I couldn't do a full chapter on your fic, so I decided to give you a shout out instead!<strong>

**Now...for Pyrrha's reaction!**

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was browsing the Dustnet for nice lemony fics pairing her with Jaune when she encountered a PM in her inbox.<p>

"Hm? What's this?" Curious, she opened it; it was from Little Sun Dragon-Sempai- "For a moment, I thought it was someone else..."- titled 'you should read this'.

Reading it, she rubbed her chin.

"RWBY Kid AU: Semblance? Hm...I've seen that around..."Pyrrha said to herself, thoughtfully. "Chapter Four and Chapter Nine? Why those...I'd better check this out."

After reading both...

Pyrrha blushed intensely. "...h-how did they know that happened to me?!" She looked around, nervous. "...those were embarrassing...and I thought I DESTROYED those photos!" She sighed resignedly.

"...the Dustnet will now know of my father being embarrassing. Great. Why can't it have been a less...shameful moment they recorded?" The redheaded girl shook her head.

"...I was nine, okay?!" She said to nobody in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>TRUE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, got that over with. Once again, thanks for letting me write about your fic, Ziirroh! If you're reading this right now, you're awesome~**

**Now onto next chapter...the next chapter shall be...Weiss Reacts to YangxBlake! Le gasp! More madness! More kinky Yang! More flustered Blake! Antics everywhere! And will Velvet get back at Yang for her antics! Find out in the next action-packed episode of Weiss Reacts! Which will be here soon. Hopefully. Possibly. I don't know, okay?! Dammit.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts, and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	38. Weiss And Yang React to YangXBlake!

**Weiss (and Yang) React to YangxBlake!**

**A/N: Good day, ladies and gents, and welcome to Weiss Reacts! **

**Now, firstly, I have to cover a particular problem, which is starting to be a problem; RvB requests. Now, as all of you know, I dislike Red versus Blue (I am not saying it is a bad show, I am just not interested in it), and I've already said no to requests for Red versus Blue reactions. I have noticed that people are ignoring my messages on this, so I have been forced to put an automatic ban on RvB requests; if you ask for an RvB chapter, you will be automatically ignored. So, there will be NO Weiss Reacts to RvB, barring a change of attitude. I am sorry, but I both dislike the series and don't believe I would do it justice if I were to react to it, and I am also getting tired of being spammed with requests. **

**To make up for it, however, I WILL do a request people have been asking for since really early on; I would like to announce that UknownHero's React Watch Believe Yikes is now on the roster for reactions! Since I've been so harsh about the RvB thing, I decided that before I permanently cut off all ties to it, I might as well give you guys something to make up for it. :)**

**Now that that's settled, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I'll just let you get to reading it! Also, happy 100k words, Weiss Reacts! *breaks out party poppers and hats***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would be more of a pervert.**

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed. "Our apparent fans are incredibly...deviant..." She blushed. She had been reading through the Dustnet's fanfic archives yet again, and noticed that, for whatever reason, Yang and Blake seemed to be the most popular couple, under couples involving her- "Heh, stupid perverted peasants..."- and they seemed to LOVE placing them in very sexual situations.<p>

"Hey, princess, what're you doing?" Yang walked in, munching on a very large burger. Weiss glared at her. "Firstly, don't call me Princess, and secondly, I'm reading fanfic."

"Oooh, what kind?" The blonde moved over to join Weiss, looking interested.

"N-none of your business, Yang!"  
>"Why, is it dirty?"<br>"Wh-NO! Of course not! I'm not a deviant like-"

"'Yang and Blake get it on in the closet next to the gym while everyone's in PE'?" Yang looked at Weiss strangely, to which the latter responded by blushing. "..."

"Actually, I'd like to read some of it with you." She smirked. The heiress looked surprised. "Whaaat?!"

"Yes, I want to read some~ What, scared of my antics now, are you?"  
>"N-no, but these are s-so indecent!"<br>"Oh, relax. It's just a bunch of lemons, Weiss." Yang sighed. "You big baby."  
>"You-! What did you just say?!"<br>"You heard me." She smirked. Weiss seethed in anger. "...I hate you so much..."

"I know you do. I enjoy your hatred~"

* * *

><p>"Oooh, that one's kinky!" Yang giggled, looking through one particular fanfic; she'd managed to commandeer the computer from an irritated Weiss and began to browse through the archives for fics featuring her and her Faunus partner. The one she'd found was particularly smutty- to keep descriptions short, it had a drunk Yang, and a drunker Blake in heat. The results were, at least for Yang, not disappointing. And, predictably, Weiss was forced to read along.<p>

"What the actual DUST IS WRONG WITH THESE DEVIANT PERVERTS?!" Weiss seethed.

"Whoa, Weiss, no need to react like that!"

"BUT THIS IS SO INDECENT!"

"I like it~" Yang smiled. Weiss pointed at her accusingly. "Y-you're just a pervert!"

"Yep. Yang Xiao Long, Pervert at Law. And loving it!" The brawler stood up, striking a particularly exaggerated pose. "Give me behinds to look at or bre-"  
>"YANG!"<p>

"Sowwy~" She giggled.

"You...are...such...a...PERVERT!"

"Not as bad as Velvet~" Yang responded in a singsong voice.

"Pfft. Even she would be more decent than you."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Velvet drooled over various drawings of Weiss. To keep descriptions short, they were not the most modest -or indeed clothed- drawings out there. It seemed someone- or a lot of people- had an imagination, judging from the various styles and details. She was drooling, mumbling under her breath.

"W-Weiss-sempai..." She particularly liked these drawings. She REALLY liked them. She licked her lips, before-

"No, sorry, this is not what i need to do now..." She shook her head, before whirling her chair around to her planning desk. She needed to plot against Yang now. Yang, the Queen of Antics, was now planning against her, and Velvet viewed her as an obstacle to gaining her Weiss-sempai for herself.

"S-so..." She turned to a diagram of what appeared to be the RWBY dorm, with potential entry points into it, as well as potential escape routes, taking into account having to fit her and a Weiss-sized burlap sack. The windows and the door were crossed out, as was the floor underneath Weiss' bed, and the ceiling over Ruby's bed. She sighed, pointing at the diagram with a pen.

"Hm...I could use the vent, I suppose...I don't think Yang's ever even seen the vents." She nodded. "Yes...I'll use the vent facing Weiss' desk. Then I'll put her in my sack and jump out of the window! I am such a genius..." She wrung her hands, giggling insanely.

"Don't worry, Weiss-sempai, you'll be mine soon!"

* * *

><p>"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME READ THIS WITH YOU, YANG?!" Weiss was blushing at the increasingly dirty and smutty fics Yang was reading. The brawler herself was simply smiling to herself as she was reading them.<p>

"Blake's so adorable in these..." She giggled. "I wonder if Blake would react like this in a real-"  
>"X-Xiao Long...you can stop now..." Weiss shuddered. "P-please..."<p>

"But why? I'm enjoying myself?" Yang smirked mischievously.

"Quit being such a deviant..."  
>"What's Yang doing now?" Blake walked in nonchalantly, a tuna sandwich in her hand. Yang smiled. "Just being me, kitten~"<p>

"Q-quit that, Yang! What's gotten into you today?! You're even more of a deviant than usual!"

"Oh, come off it, Weiss!" Yang laughed. "What, you and your yaoi manga, after all-"  
>"WHAT?! HOW D-DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" The heiress blushed profusely.<p>

"You left them in an open cabinet, with no lock and the Queen of Antics. You brought that down on yourself."

"Y-you..." The heiress stood there, speechless. She couldn't believe it.

Blake, meanwhile, walked over to them, interested. "So, what exactly are you reading?"  
>"Just a bunch of lemons, is all." Yang smiled.<p>

"Oh? Show me."  
>"DON'T READ THEM BLAKE"<br>"Why not?" Blake tilted her head. "No harm in it, right?"  
>"Yeah, no harm in it, Weiss." The brawler smirked.<p>

"...you are such a deviant..." Weiss sighed.

* * *

><p>Velvet unscrewed the vent in her room; it was better she tried it in her room and snuck into Weiss' from there instead of from the outside, that way that accursed Yang or that Pyrrha girl couldn't interfere with her scheming.<p>

When she was satisfied, she pulled off the cover, and it was just big enough for her and a sack holding a certain short heiress. Velvet giggled.

"This is perfect! I never thought it was this easy..." Cackling, she pushed herself into the vent, along with the sack and her Weiss-capturing equipment; rope, sorbet, glue, maple syrup, all the usual things.

"This is it...I'm finally going to get my Weiss-sempai..." She crawled carefully through the vents, making sure to keep to the path, until finally, she found an exit.

"I think this is it...hm..." The bunnygirl slammed the vent open, poking her head out...

"Velvet?" Her eyes widened.

"Nora?!" Indeed, it was Nora, dressed in an excessively fancy dress, her hair dyed pink and styled to a certain manner and sitting down.

"...what are you doing dressed as Euphie?"  
>"Oh, Ren wanted me to." She shrugged. "Said he was wanting to do something with me later."<p>

"Uhuh. Okay. I'll, uh, see you." Velvet crawled back into the vent, sighing.

"Wrong vent..."

Meanwhile, in JNPR dorm...

Nora blinked. "What WAS Velvet doing down there? Was she trying to find the sloths in the vent? Hmph. I want those first!"

"Euphi-I mean, Nora! I have bacon for you!"

"OOOH BACON!"

* * *

><p>Blake and Weiss looked at each other, blushing. Yang was laughing her head off at the monitor- on it was a particularly steamy fic between Blake and Yang, set in a forest, with creative uses for Gambol Shroud and Blake's Semblance.<p>

"W-what..."  
>"What indeed..."<p>

"Oh, come on, guys!" The brawler sighed. "Why are you two so innocent? I swear, you're so innocent it hurts..."

"...Yang, why do you want to read these?" Blake inquired.

"Oh, I dunno, because they're kinky and I might want to re-enact them?" She responded, utterly nonchalantly. The catgirl blushed profusely, her ears standing erect. "W-what..."  
>"You heard me. Besides, I hear that in some of these, you're a very naughty girl..."<p>

"...s-stop it, you tease." Blake turned away, blushing.

"But why? I'm just telling the-" Blake was suddenly no longer in the room, the door slamming behind her. "-truth." Weiss sighed.

"Seriously...you are SUCH a pervert!"

"Hey, I can read fluffy fics too, you know!"

"Yeah?" Weiss crossed her arms, a smug smirk on her face. "Prove it!"

"I will!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Velvet shoved out the vent again, hearing Ruby's voice. '_Hm, Ruby must be in their dorm...hopefully...'_

She punched the vent open, looking in...and sighing. Of course it was the student lounge, and Ruby was holding a tea party. Specifically, she was holding with Grimm plushies, Crescent Rose, and a Melanie plushie she'd stolen from Cardin, as well as a Weiss plushie.

"Oh, hi Velvet!" Ruby waved at the bunnygirl. "Care to join our party?"  
>"Hi, Ruby..." Velvet waved at her back, while surveying the situation. It was fairly far away from m RWBY dorm, far enough that Ruby couldn't react to her stealing her Weiss away.<p>

'_Excellent.'_

"Uh, no thanks...you can do what you want, Ruby...I was just...uh...clearing the vent of ...uh, vent sloths! Yes, vent sloths! That's all!"

"Oh, okay!" Ruby nodded. "See you!" She turned to her plushies. "Mel-chan, do you want some tea?"

Velvet crawled back into her vent, sighing.

"...she will learn that Weiss-sempai is mine..."

* * *

><p>"Particularly interesting, though, the fact that the fans seem to like me and Blakey together." Yang giggled. "I wonder why?"<p>

Weiss grumbled. "Because you two happen to be the most antic-obsessed students around here, perhaps?"

"True, true." Yang rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, between me and her, we are the reigning queens of antics. Or rather, she's more of a lady in waiting and I'm the Queen."

"...do I want to be anywhere near you if you're the queen of antics?"

"You know you love me, Weiss~" The brawler smirked.

"I can do without you."

"You'd never do without me, trust me." She smirked. "So, what about that fluff fanfic?"

"If you can get through this, then you're not a pervert." The heiress smirked. "If I win, I get a free sorbet."

"And if I win, Weiss?"  
>"Then...you get to choose your prize."<p>

'_Oh, goody, Weiss, you just made a mistake you'll regret.' _"Deal! Never challenge a Xiao Long to a bet." Yang folded her arms in anticipation.

Weiss then attempted to locate the most sickeningly sweet and cuddly Yang x Blake fic she could- she'd managed to find one, where the two were living a nice domestic life together, with adopted children and cuddly behavior and the lot of it.

Essentially, everything Yang would probably hate.

"Well, go on, read it." Weiss demanded, smugly. "I will." Yang responded and read it, smirking all the way through.

'_Come on...one perverted comment, Yang, one perverted comment...' _Weiss waited in anticipation as Yang read it through.

It was hard for Yang, really, to try NOT to picture herself and Blake in risqué situations. For some reason, the girl's mind was hardwired to be perverted. Indeed, many situations, she started to imagine her and Blake doing incredibly indecent things...

...but resisting the urge was worth it to screw with Weiss.

There were thirty five chapters, all in all. Thirty five chapters of fluffy, sugary and insanity inducing Yang and Blake romance.

And she'd gotten through all of it.

Weiss stared at her in shock. "What..."

"See, I can get through something without being a pervert!" Yang folded her arms, smirking. "Now you HAVE to do what I say!"  
>"...d-dammit!" Weiss sighed. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"<p>

"Go on a date with Ruby."  
>"NO!"<br>"Yes. You promised." Yang stuck her tongue out. "You promised. Now do as I said."  
>"Or what-"<br>"Or I show everyone your yaoi manga."

"...I hate you so much." The heiress sighed. "Fine. I'll go on a date with her. BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HER, OKAY?!"

Yang smirked and began to tap her foot. "Okay...oh...and wait for it."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Wait for it..."

Weiss looked confused, but waited. "What are we-"

Suddenly, from the vent, a loud splatting sound was heard, followed by a whimper and a quick scrabbling sound.

"What was that?!"

"Oh," Yang smirked. "Just a poor, misguided fool trying to circumvent my antics."

* * *

><p>Velvet emerged in her room, her face covered in some purple gunk.<p>

She hadn't thought Yang had booby-trapped the vent.

"...touché, Xiao Long. Touché." She sighed. "...it seems I'll have to try harder to get Weiss-sempai...

...don't worry, though, I'll take that pesky Yang out first." She started cackling insanely.

The war had only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, fun, with perverted Yang everywhere! Woo! **

**And now, the next chapter shall be...Weiss Reacts to Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story by GN Over-Kite! Thanks for letting me write about it!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, criticisms, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	39. Special Chapter: YAWCS (Abbreviated)

**Weiss Reacts to Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to Weiss Reacts! Today, we'll be reacting to G.N Over-Kite's 'Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story'! A shout out to you for letting me write about it! Woo! By the way, ladies and gents, you should go read that instead of this- the writing is far better and far more motivated. :P**

**So, with that out of the way, I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise, Yang would be a meganekko (shout out to Little Sun Dragon-Chan right here!)**

**Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story belongs to G.N Over-Kite.**

**NOTE: Because of how fast he is currently updating, I will NOT cover the latest chapter to Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story; I've only covered the ones out as of the time of typing.**

* * *

><p>"Yang…." Weiss sighed, her eyelid twitching, her finger trying to point at the brawler limply.<p>

"Yeeee~eeees?"

"…..why are you dressed like that?" Weiss motioned to the dress Yang was wearing; a fairly conservative, puffy white robe. The brawler also had her normally loose blonde hair done up in a ponytail, and her eyes were behind thin-rimmed, circular glasses. Her knees were bumped together, and there were papers gathered in her arms.

She looked, altogether, like the typical shy nerd in the anime she and her sister so obsessed over.

"…..Yang….explain this immediately."

"B-but Weiss-senpai….I-I just wanted s-someone to-"  
>"YANG XIAO LONG."<p>

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to see what I looked like if were to dress like a typical meganekko." She shrugged. "I look cute, don't I?"

"…..no." The heiress sighed. "You look pathetic."  
>"I'll take that as a yes~" Yang, smiling, skipped out of her room, humming. Weiss sighed, turning her chair around to her computer; she had been looking at more fanfiction. "Crazy woman. Crazy, crazy woman. Very well…."<p>

Bored, she browsed through the various fanfictions on the front page; some insane person had decided to create a fanfiction about a 'moe' Yang- "Impossible. The woman is far too much of a pervert and a tease to be moe."-, which she skipped over, before the title of a fanfic caught her eye.

"'Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story?' I still don't understand why they call it Christmas…." Weiss sighed. "…..at least this writer has a sense of humor." She chuckled.

"I hope this peasant knows how to write better than most of his compatriots. I don't have the best hope for it, but I can hope." Curious, she clicked on the link to the story, beginning to read it.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Knowing Yang, she would probably force Ruby to dress in something less innocent." Weiss folded her arms, reading the fic, chuckling. "But then again, Xiao Long has the tendency of subverting expectations. I wonder what she'll do next Christmas…."<p>

"Rubolph? ….I see that this one has worse puns than Nora and sloths." She sighed, as she read on further. "Hmph. As if I would let Ruby hug me that much- I would slug her, no matter HOW undignified it would be. Hmph. Ruby hugging me. As if." At that moment, Weiss was not thinking about Ruby hugging her tightly, her warm body snuggling tightly against her in bed, sharing a bowl of strawberries and cream.

Blushing profusely, Weiss shook her head. "Hmph….our team, big girls who can take care of themselves? I'd rather entrust Nora with my pancakes."

"Rather do that than what?" Blake walked in, licking a cone of vanilla ice cream.

"I'd rather entrust my pancakes to Nora than entrust anything to you and the others, knowing your antics." Weiss smiled smugly. "You know that too well."

"Antics are the way our friendship survives." She smirked as she walked across.

"More like 'how I am vicitmized'." Weiss sighed. "What do you want, Blake?"

"I just came in to do things." Blake shrugged. "Why don't you want me in here?"  
>"I just thought you were to commit an antic in here involving me." She sighed. The catgirl smirked. "Amusing, how you think I'm always committing antics."Blake sighed. "You're accusing me of something Yang is guiltier of than me. What's that you reading?"<br>"Just a boring fanfic."

"Fanfics are never boring when you rage at them."  
>"Shut up, Belladonna." Weiss glared at Blake, who had a mischievous smirk on her face. Sighing, she continued to read the fanfic.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yet ANOTHER fanfic shipping me with Ruby?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?! WHY DO THEY THINK I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT IDIOT?!"<p>

"Because you do?" Blake shrugged. "Just a thought." Weiss glared at her further. "Why do you do this?"

"Just telling you what I see."

"D-damn you." Weiss sighed, looking away. "S-so….." She shook her head. "Of course, the first chapter ends with me falling naked in front of everyone. Typical.

These peasants are such deviants…."

"You seem to like deviants, the amount of times you see them." Blake shrugged. The heiress clenched her fists, but sighed and continued reading.

Weiss sighed. "What antics would Yang be trying to get me to hug Ruby? It's probably something stupid…."

"Do you remember what she did last Christmas?" Blake reminded her. "She practically stripped her naked and shoved her on you in your sleep."

"…..I'm scared to see what insanity Weiss had planned."Weiss shuddered. "And I am nowhere near such a recluse…..I would not deny a good Christmas dinner. Who would?"

"Really now? You were too embarrassed to even walk out of your room that day, Weiss."  
>"S-shut up, Blake." Weiss glared at her.<p>

"Yes, you were too ashamed to look at the girl you saw, naked, in your bed that morning." The catgirl was enjoying every second of watching the blushing Weiss squirm.

* * *

><p>"Y-you…." Weiss grumbled. "…and of course, it's angst related to your dad." Blake noted.<p>

"My dad doesn't mind Ruby…." She sighed. "He's just like the rest of you. Trying to pair me up with her…..seriously, you antic-obsessed idiots must have spiked his drinks or something."

"No, Siegfried seemed like a good guy." Blake shrugged; in spite of the various rumours about Weiss' dad being a man with criminal connections- "No, that's the Kirijo Group."- or a cold, abusive man –"No, that was my granddad. And Dust knows what my father did to him…"-or, indeed, that he was named something like 'Geist', Siegfried Schnee was a hot-blooded, friendly, boisterous man, with crimson hair that stood out compared to his daughter's ivory hair, and the musculature to match a bodybuilder. He seemed to fit more in a fantasy book cover, than in a business suit, given the way his muscles practically rippled even under the suit he wore- and he loved to embarrass Weiss, much to his daughter's consternation.

Indeed, Yang and Blake were surprised that such a harsh, cold girl like Weiss could be the daughter of a man like Siegfried. "Must take after her mother," he had joked, when he met Team RWBY for a dinner he'd arranged for his daughter's birthday.

"Don't think that your dad would really hold you to making you take over…" She shrugged.

"Why does this entire world seem to be bent on trying to pair me and dunces together?!" Weiss shouted in exasperation. "First me and Jaune and now me and Ruby….why don't you pair the three of us together already?!"  
>"Don't give me ideas, Schnee-"<br>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Weiss sighed, counting to ten under her breath, before taking a deep breath and looking at the screen again. "…..my dad stopped doing that when I was ten. My mother had been forcing him to and when she left-"  
>"Divorced?"<br>"No, she went off to tour on the cosplay circuit." Weiss sighed. "Of course my mother would do that. Anyway, this peasant already got that basic fact wrong."  
>"Well, it kinda makes sense that your dad would be some sort of asshole," Blake shrugged. "I mean, you act like one."<br>"….." The heiress glared at her. "What does THAT mean?"  
>"You kno-"<br>"I hate you." Blake shrugged, continuing to read. "Hm. Love the whole determined Yang thing. Almost like Kamina-"  
>"Oh, quit gushing about him! Seriously, you stole half the school's DRILLS trying to recreate that damned mecha!"<p>

"Not my fault I want to aspire to be like him!"  
>"And how does Yang being determined remind you of some half naked guy in a cloak with strange glasses and suicidal overconfidence?!"<p>

"….the fanservice?" Blake offered hopefully.

The heiress looked as if she was about to say something, but sighed and looked to the monitor. "Point. Now let's continue reading." In her mind, meanwhile…

'_He wasn't even the protagonist! Dust, the insanity of some people…..'_

* * *

><p>"I would NEVER beat up Xiao Long. Hmph. It isn't as if I'd survive the result if I even touched the woman's hair…." Weiss sighed. "…..although, she IS a good cook…not that I'd trust her with my food. She'd probably make it too spicy, or something."<p>

"Point taken. She seems to have an obsession with chilli peppers and wasabi in her dishes…" Blake mused thoughtfully. "Not to say it detracts from the taste of her food."

"Indeed…I'll give that to Yang. She can cook. How surprising…"

Blake nodded, as she went to the next chapter, and the pair read through it.

…

"…..I applaud this peasant. He or she managed to get that dunce's perverted thoughts correct…." Weiss sighed. "Why does everyone around me seem to be driven by such base urges?"  
>"Around you, Weiss? I think you seem to forget I know about your fanta-"<br>"Sssh, quiet!" The heiress blushed. "Fine, you made your point. But still!"

"Also, you're a seriously dickish girl, ruining Ruby's costume like that."  
>"I-It was an accident!" The heiress protested. "Hmph….it was just like Jaune's onesie anyway."<br>"The onesie you once drooled over?"  
>"I hate- no, I LOATHE you, Blake. I LOATHE you."<p>

"You secretly love me for my badassery and my awesomeness, Weiss." Blake shrugged. "I'm the Queen, after all."

"Of what, stupidity?"

"Being a badass." The catgirl said in a condescending manner, as if it was common knowledge Blake was awesome.

Which, in fairness to Weiss, it was.

"Also, Glassen Schnee? That sounds silly….." The catgirl continued.

"Terrible." Weiss grumbled. "The fact that I would be scared of my own father, too…"  
>"You kinda are, if only because he's far nicer and more interesting than you." Blake smirked, waiting for the inevitable heated denial-<br>"I suppose so."

'_What?! Weiss actually agreed?!' _Blake was in shock; for once, Weiss HADN'T vehemently denied something Blake said.

"Yeah. My dad is….pretty awesome." The heiress nodded, smiling.

"Well, this'll be the day. Weiss ACTUALLY concedes a point." Blake smirked. "I need to tell Ruby about this…"  
>"And I swear if you do, I will cut all of your tuna supply off for the rest of the month, so you can starve in silence." Weiss responded, her voice eerily calm.<p>

"…..okay…" The catgirl sighed. _'Touché, Schnee….I need tuna to survive, after all…..that devious girl…' _Smirking for a second, Blake watched the screen closely.

* * *

><p>"As usual, Nora seems to be obsessed with pancakes."<p>

"I swear, how does Ren cope?" Weiss mused. "Then again….he must be able to cope. He is the only person I have met who has as many antics to his name as Yang…"

"I wonder what kind of antic Ren-sensei is cooking up now…" Blake wondered, almost dreamily.

Meanwhile, in JNPR dorm…

Ren smirked, leaning back in his chair. Nora was feasting on various plates of pancakes, yet, for all of her feasting, barely looked like she had eaten a single bit- must have been the fancy dress Ren had shoved her into to make her look like a certain rebellious princess.

Pyrrha was tied up in the corner, covered in maple syrup and gagged with bacon strips, while Jaune was unconscious, with the only sign of a weapon near him being a bunch of dry spaghetti noodles. And as for Cardin…the only sign of him was a hand sticking out of a pile of Melanie plushies.

The gunslinger twirled a water pistol in his hands, sighing. This was the price they paid, for attempting to fight his antics with their own; in the corner behind him lay the remains of custard pies and pillows that had been used in attempts by Pyrrha, who'd roped Cardin in and bribed him with Melanie plushies, to gain Jaune for herself.

Ren, of course, was in league with Yang. And a Pyrrha with Jaune to herself was counter to the aim of shipping Weiss with Ruby and Jaune at the same time. So, of course, he had to work against Pyrrha.

Having to work against Pyrrha was unfortunate. It was almost unfair for Ren.

Jaune was an unfortunate casualty; Nora had knocked him out when Ren had set her on Pyrrha and Cardin for trying to prank him.

He smiled at Nora. "Well done…"  
>"Did I do good, Renny~?" She smiled back, her face covered in maple syrup and bacon bits; Ren reflected that his girlfriend, especially when dressed up like a princess, looked cute like that.<br>"Yep. We taught them never to mess with the wrath of Valkyrie, after all." He chuckled. "Such fools."

'_My antics are superior to yours, Nikos. I taught Yang herself how to do them, after all. _

_I will simply beat you again if I need to.' _Victory was satisfying, Ren reflected, as he saw Pyrrha trying to edge towards Jaune, only to be bowled over by a hidden panel with a ramp made from some scraps Ren found in the foundry.

Pyrrha would have to try harder than that to get Jaune for herself.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this author DOES know his stuff after all. He, at least, knows that team JNPR are also completely insane." Weiss nodded.<p>

"Pyrrha is nowhere near THAT yandere…." Blake responded. "She's a bit clingy, and she may have her fantasies, but she isn't as clingy as Velvet."

"True, that." The heiress nodded. "Although, Yang, turning to Jaune of all people for saving? Now that's a thing I'd like to see."

"You would think Jaune would be the one needing saving."

"Ren really is silent, though." Weiss mused.

"Ren-sensei doesn't need words to convey his messages. Only antics." The black-haired girl answered.

"Although the mental image of a cackling Ren IS fairly amusing. Wouldn't you agree, Blake?"  
>"Very much so." Blake nodded. "Not likely, but amusing."<p>

"To the next chapter, then, right?" Weiss said as she changed chapters.

"Indeed."

….

"Nora as a Christmas tree?" Blake shrugged. "I've seen stranger."

"She dressed up as a Christmas sloth…." Weiss sighed. "I mean, HOW does one dress as a Christmas sloth?"

"Clearly, Nora figured out how."

"Hmph. How CAN Ren say RWBY is crazier than JNPR? Has he SEEN his team?" Weiss crossed her arms, nodding.

"Have you seen yours? In case you forgot, you have the two reigning antic mistresses, a ditzy crazy cookie-loving goth loli, and a tsundere in denial of everything, ever. Including her love for said goth loli. While clutching a plushie of said goth loli."  
>"I DO NOT DENY EVERYTHING EVER, BELLADONNA. ESPECIALLY THAT!" The heiress blushed profusely.<p>

"Mhm…." Blake continued reading. "Indeed, this madness seems to be a lot. And for Christmas MORNING only, too."  
>"This fic seems to be awfully long for a Christmas fic." Weiss noted. "Updated in APRIL….."<br>"Has to be pretty good then." Blake nodded. "Yep. All the madness, packed into one morning would probably take so many chapters to take in…."

"For their sake, this story had better not feature a lemon between me and Ruby. If it does, I swear…" Weiss grumbled.

"Calm down. You want it, anyway."

Weiss didn't bother responding, and instead, the pair began to read the chapters as they came.

* * *

><p>"For once, I pissed off Yang." Weiss smirked.<p>

"If you really did that, you wouldn't last the hour." Blake retorted. "Also, she succeeded in her aim of getting you with Ruby."

"Hmph. Always have to ruin it, don't you?"

"I live for it."

* * *

><p>"This world seems to be directed towards pairing me and Ruby together."<br>"You're a cute couple and it's a White Rose fic. Of course it would." The catgirl sighed.

"Then why does it ship you and Yang together?"  
>"Hmph." Blake blushed slightly. "As if I would get with her…."<p>

"Then why do you blush at the thought?" Weiss smiled, smugly. "Or is that affection I see?"  
>"…you're getting better at this, Weiss. Well done…." Blake chuckled. "It seems you are learning our arts."<p>

"Your fault for acting like a lovestruck fool about Yang."

* * *

><p>"A fighting tournament?" Weiss smiled a little. "Hmph. We know who would win THAT after all."<br>"Yes. Velvet."

"…..if you weren't correct, I would be offended, Blake."

"How can someone spin an axe that quickly anyway?" Blake shuddered; yes, everyone still remembered Velvet's rampage from Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>"I've seen the real version of those files…." Blake noted. "Siegfried showed me them- he said YOU wanted him to keep those."<br>"T-that's not true!"  
>"Especially….oh, Ruby's one." Blake smiled. "Siegfried's been telling me funny things about you and Ruby…."<p>

Weiss blushed, looking away. "I hate my dad…."

* * *

><p>"As if Yang would win a REAL fight against me." Weiss scoffed.<p>

"She has. You tried to steal her meat buns. We had to dig you out of the ground."

"…..you HAD to remind me of that, didn't you?"

"Yep." Blake smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Port, crushing on Yang?" Blake chuckled. "Port's too busy checking out Professor Goodwitch. Even though the latter would probably send him into the stratosphere if she caught him…"<br>"Heh." Weiss sighed. "Even our TEACHERS are immature…..the insanity around me makes so much sense now."

"That many Grimm, though…." Blake looked impressed. "I'd imagine, knowing Port, he wrangled them with his bare hands."  
>"Indeed. Port would probably have done that."<p>

"And as per usual, Nora is plotting to capture a rainbow." The heiress brushed some hair out of her eyes, sighing.

"She would probably succeed." Blake mused. "Simply by dint of not knowing it's impossible."  
>"Probably." Weiss sighed. "Do you get the impression that Pyrrha seems to be obsessed with Jaune here?"<br>"Why, no, my dear Weiss, I do not get the hints, even though she undressed him and tied him in Christmas lights, almost like Yuno would." Blake responded with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>"A CONFESSION IN A CROWDED CAFETERIA?!" Weiss shrieked. "AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CRAZY IN THIS FANFIC?! AND I WOULD NEVER ADMIT TO LOVING RUBY! EVER!"<p>

"Yeah, okay, I completely take your word, I believe you, you're not kidding at all." Blake giggled. "I see."

"More horrid puns…..is this writer Yang's alt or something? I swear…" Weiss sighed. "The puns…"

* * *

><p>"…..you know what's horrifying, Weiss? I believe Velvet would ACTUALLY do that." Blake shuddered.<p>

"Oh, nonsense, she's not a full-blown crazy jealous girl. Yet." Weiss sighed. "Granted, she's still enough of one to want to tie me up…."

"Ooh, sexual frustration! Seems like a familiar subject to you, doesn't it?"

"S-shut up."

* * *

><p>"…..and now I am vindicated. Yang ISN'T as good as she appeared at first." Weiss proclaimed, triumphantly.<p>

"You had better hope that doesn't happen in real life, Weiss. Otherwise Ruby would be forced to take care of you. And we all know how you'd hate that~"

"Do you HAVE to tease me constantly?" Weiss retorted, exasperated.

* * *

><p>"More vindication. JNPR IS more insane than we are!" Weiss chuckled. "As I said…."<p>

"Yes, and you seem to have forgotten that they bet which ships would be successful." Blake shrugged. "You seem to be growing duller."

"Hmph. I noticed that! I just didn't comment on it! My feelings on it should be clear!" Weiss folded her arms. "The concept is SO stupid…"  
>"What, because everyone would vote White Rose?"<br>"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"….some screwed up dream that had to be." Blake mused. "I love the Persona reference, though."<p>

"Hmph. Why do I get all the bad occurrences in these fanfics?" Weiss complained. "It's hardly fair!"  
>"Hm…I wonder what Persona Weiss would have….maybe Isis…..yeah….she seems so much like Yukari…"<br>"Who-what?"  
>"Don't ask." Blake dismissed her. "It's not important."<p>

"Huh." The heiress shrugged; she didn't want to know what went on in Blake's head. "That seemed fairly deep, though. Why is it that I get the horrible dreams?"  
>"Because you're too stupid to admit it to Ruby that you love her. Just like you are in real life."<br>"SHUT UP ALREADY ABOUT THAT DUST *boop*IT!"

* * *

><p>"How intriguing, a trip into your memories." Blake smirked. "I wonder how such a-"<br>"It would not happen. I would kick you all out of my memories before you even saw a THING!" Weiss vehemently responded.  
>"What, ashamed?"<br>"No. But Yang, in my mind? I think not."

"Point taken."

"And the Vytal Festival? Dust knows I'd want to remember that….."  
>"….Cinder and her burritos should not be kept apart."<p>

* * *

><p>"The plot seems to thicken…" Blake mused, amused. "Indeed, we might be close to waking you up."<p>

"Good. This dream just seems to get worse and worse…"

"Seriously, Melanie and Miltiades showing up in MY dream?!" Weiss looked surprised.

"…..says a lot about you, doesn't it." The catgirl chuckled.

"Hmph. Are you implying I also like Torchwick?"

"Yes."

"Weirdo."

* * *

><p>"Awww, Weiss learned something from her Shadow. Or doppelganger. I dunno." Blake smirked.<p>

"Hmph….this would all be averted had this been set in reality. My father would have probably made us marry." Weiss sighed. "I still don't understand why he would…."

"He probably sees the inevitable as pointless to avert."

"Stupid."

* * *

><p>"And FINALLY I get to be a badass in a fic!" The catgirl cheered. "You idiots keep making me look angsty or a damsel…hmph. I'm trying to follow in Kamina-sama's footsteps, fools. I have no time for angst."<p>

"Well…you kinda look like the emo type…."  
>"Hmph. I don't think Velvet would kiss me to escape them either….she'd probably draw her axe."<p>

"Point taken, Blake." Weiss shuddered.

How DID Velvet hide that axe of hers?

* * *

><p>"….the last days of the tournament….." Weiss chuckled. "Those were fun times."<p>

"There really WAS a Jacob Cobalt as well…"  
>"Oh, he was a complete wimp." Weiss waved her hand dismissively. "Seriously, fell to ONE poke from Myrtenaster…"<br>"So, THIS is when you fell in love with Ruby…" Blake chuckled. "How fitting."  
>"Would you shut up already?"<p>

"No."

* * *

><p>Weiss and Blake sighed. They had finally finished reading the fic. Blake was amused and satisfied with the amount of teasing she had provided.<p>

"Review?"  
>"Review."<p>

"I'll do it, then. I hav-"  
>"No, I haven't done it in a while, Blake." Weiss shoved her aside and began to type.<p>

* * *

><p>-From<strong>: TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

I am disappointed that you seem to have gotten some basic facts wrong, especially about my father and my relationship with Ruby. I assure you, she is as straight as a board. And my father is a kind man who seems to be shipping me with her. For some unknown reason.

Other than that, well done. I hope to see more from you.

Sincerely,

Weiss Schnee

GAYEST OF THEM ALL

WILL YOU SHUT UP BLAKE

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the sound of screaming and smacking the floor was heard from RWBY dorm for hours.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long, but satisfactory. I am proud of myself. :D**

**Right, next chapter….Weiss Reacts to Weiss Self-Harm Fics! Because seriously, guys, this is Weiss. Self-harm is below her. Nah, she'd take it out on poor Ruby-chan instead. With shouting. And copious sex, but mainly shouting.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, criticism, thoughts, suggestions, and ideas and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	40. Weiss Reacts to HurtComfort Fics!

**Weiss Reacts to Hurt/Comfort Fics!**

**A/N: Welcome to Weiss Reacts, one and all! Now, as you all know, I like my fluffy fics over grimdark (my earlier fics and certain exceptions notwithstanding) so I will take it as my personal mission to parody and huggle the fudge out of grimdark fics! I also noticed that a lot of people seem to write our loveable heiress as depressed and angsty. This trend, I find to be unacceptable. Let's see what SHE thinks of it all….**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll let you get on with reading this! Also, happy 40th chapter, Weiss Reacts! :D  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Blake would have recreated Gurren Lagann by now. The mecha, not the show.**

* * *

><p>"…..why do these people hate me so much?" Weiss sighed, reading a comment on the Dustnet. It, essentially, wished her a horrible death by Velvet. "I mean, really, what did I do to them?"<p>

"Well, you kinda WERE a bit of a jerk." Blake responded. "Now shush. I'm working on something."

Weiss sighed. "Blake, we told you this. YOU CAN'T MAKE A PERSOCOM! YOU AREN'T SOME SORT OF SUPER GENIUS!"

"Nonsense, I'm going to kick Reason to the curb whenever I feel like it!" The catgirl folded her arms, dragging what looked to be a human, with strange protrusions from the ear area, and wiring and plating exposed in various areas, out of the room. "Seriously, Weiss, I recreated Lagann, what makes you think I can't do this?"

"…..I don't understand you, Blake…." The heiress, giving up, just turned away and let Blake work on whatever she was working on. She mumbled under her breath. "….and Velvet would be more likely to hook me up to life support than kill me…

…..some people seem to hate me or something, the amount of times they write me dying or something. Seriously…"

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed in irritation at the monitor. Lately, EVERYTHING seemed to be 'Weiss deals with her angst in a terrible way' this and 'Weiss is destroying herself' that.<p>

"For Dust's sake, I'm a perfectly functioning normal teenage girl! I don't have angst, I don't have depression! I AM angry, but only because you idiots keep making me look like I need help!"

"Huh?" Weiss turned around, seeing Jaune in the doorway. He was covered in maple syrup, for some reason. "What was that about, Weiss?"

"…..just why are you covered in syrup, Jaune?"  
>"Nora."<p>

Weiss shrugged. "Makes sense. So, what're you doing here, then?"  
>"Well, I kinda heard you shouting, if that makes sense, and you sounded angry." Jaune said as he walked closer, shuddering slightly as he tried to rub the syrup out with a towel in his hand. "What have people done stupidly this time?"<p>

"Well, apparently SOME people seem to think I'm a constantly depressed girl who has a dark and troubled past or something!" The heiress complained. "The ONLY troubled past I have is the fact that my father is an embarrassingly affable man who seems to like showing people my baby pictures."

"Hah!" Jaune chuckled. "At least YOUR dad isn't completely insane…..seriously, who starts yabbering about 'the me that believes in you' and crap like that?"  
>"Try living with Blake." The heiress shot back. "She spouts that nonsense all the time."<p>

"Hm." Jaune pointed to the screen. "Let's see what insanity some people came up with. It's interesting to you, right?"  
>Weiss sighed. "I suppose." She decided to click on one of the fics Jaune had pointed at.<p>

* * *

><p>The fic was titled 'Shards'. Purportedly, it claimed to cover how Weiss, fed up with her horrible life, between being shown up by Ruby, her increasingly restrictive father and her own obsession with perfection, went slowly into a self-destructive spiral, cutting herself and harbouring suicidal thoughts.<p>

In Weiss' mind, this was complete and utter crap.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE SENSITIVE ONE?!" Weiss shrieked. "I AM NOT IN NEED OF SUPPORT, I DON'T WANT TO KILL MYSELF AND I DON'T CUT MYSELF!"  
>"Whoa, snow angel-"<br>"IF YOU CALL ME THAT I WILL DO MUCH WORSE THAN COVER YOU IN MAPLE SYRUP, ARC."

"Sorry…."

The heiress pointed at the screen, her finger trembling. "A-and seriously…..WHY WOULD I GET DEPRESSED OVER RUBY BEING BETTER THAN ME?! FOR DUST'S SAKE, THAT ISN'T EVEN TRUE!"

Indeed, it wasn't. Ruby was indeed better than Weiss in some areas- quick, on the go strategizing, sheer physical ability, and generally being 'moe', but Weiss was better in others- long term planning, sheer skill with her Semblance, and singing. The two had acknowledged that and had always attempted to supplement the other rather than outshine the other.

This author, whoever they were, didn't seem to notice that.

"Seriously, I wouldn't just get depressed over a little thing like Ruby saving my life! I would THANK her!"

Yang popped in from the window. "Yeah. Probably with something less innocent, too."  
>"AH! YANG! WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!"<br>"Just doing stuff~" She smirked. "Oh, hi Jauney-boy! Oh…I'm sorry, did I interrupt a moment, or-"  
>"Xiao Long." Weiss breathed heavily, her voice seething with venom. "Get out."<p>

"Ooooh, the princess is angry~ Sowwy…." Yang, giggling, stepped out of the window, and shortly afterwards, an explosion was heard. Velvet could be heard squealing.

Weiss sighed. "Typical….just typical. If anything, the only thing that would anger me is her antics."

"I dunno….she seems kinda on your side, if you know what I mean?"  
>"Yang? Trying to help me? With her antics? Not likely."<p>

Meanwhile, in Beacon's courtyard…

Yang dusted herself off, satisfied. Velvet was unconscious, on the floor, having been thrown with a makeshift catapult- made from the spare parts Ruby left over when she had to repair Crescent Rose after accidentally blowing it up trying to use foam darts as ammunition- from the top of the school, after trying to rappel into her dorm.

Luckily, Blake's button cameras warned her about it. Ren had also installed a pressure plate on the roof, linked to a wireless transmitter that warned Yang that Velvet was about to pull off an antic that might interfere with her ships. She was fairly disappointed; she'd thought Velvet, of all people, would have put up a better fight against her antics. Sadly, it was not to be.

She wagged her finger at Velvet, giggling.

"Never mess with a shipper's ships, Velv-chan~ You may find that you get burned~"

"W-Weiss-sempai…." Velvet mumbled as she lay there, defeated by Yang's superior antic-mastery.

* * *

><p>"A-and why, oh why, am I cutting myself?" Weiss scratched her head. "I am NOT inclined to self-harm!"<p>

Jaune, by now, had given up on calming down Weiss. It was a futile endeavour.

"Well, you just seem kind of….the person who would…"

"I AM NOT." Weiss glared at him. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M SUICIDALLY DEPRESSED TO YOU?!"

"Uh…no?"

"Dust….these stupid idiots." Weiss sighed, pinching her nose to calm herself down. "Seriously, first you idiots say I'm having copious amounts of sex with Ruby and Jaune-"

'_What?!' _Jaune thought, his eyes widening, as he listened to the heiress rant.

"-and then you act like I'm an irredeemable jerk, and then NOW you say I'm a mentally disturbed, depressed woman who finds pleasure only in self-harm!" Weiss shook her head, grumbling. "Well, if you people act like that, then no WONDER I'm so depressed! People can't even get my behaviour right!"

"Uh….who said that we had….copious amounts of…"  
>"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU PERVERT!" Weiss shrieked. "I should sue these idiots for defamation…I mean, who the HELL do they think I am?! I hate it when people write me as some lovestruck dimwit or some depressed, angsty person….and can't even get it right!"<p>

"Huh?" Jaune, by now, had given up all hope of Weiss calming down, and decided to listen in. It would help, anyway, with the sudden increase in lewd thoughts he was having currently.

"I mean, seriously." Weiss threw her hands up in exasperation. "SOME people can't seem to get my emotions right! I can be subtle! When I'm in love, I don't act like some sort of tsundere whose only response to it is denial or gushing! When I'm sad, I don't want to cut myself or cry about some nonsense with a mirror!"

'_Damn, Yang's right…..she's cute when she's angry…..it's like watching a teddy bear rage!' _

Jaune, as one of Weiss' closest friends, luckily, knew the protocol to deal with a raging Weiss. Plan '

Great Weiss Moe' had to be placed into action.

The blonde boy threw Weiss a shark plushie. The reaction was immediate.

"…..S-Sharkie-chan?" She squeed. "I want to cuddle my Sharkie-chan…." Blushing, she hugged her beloved stuffed toy to her chest tightly, swaying. "Oh, Sharkie-chan, you're always here when I'm feeling bad~ I wuv you~"

'…_..that's IT?! THAT IS HOW YOU CALM WEISS SCHNEE DOWN?!' _Jaune mentally raged. It was THAT simple to calm down Weiss down? In that case, he'd get her a ticket to the ice rink, while having shark-shaped vanilla sorbet.

The heiress, meanwhile, was under the effects of what Yang had dubbed as 'cuddle-bun Weissy-chan shark huggles mode' or 'moe Weiss mode'.

Which was to say, busy hugging her stuffed toy.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the toy had managed to calm down Weiss enough that it was safe to take the doll away- or rather, let Weiss put it away herself. The rage she underwent when it was forcibly taken away matched Yang's own when her hair was touched, even a little bit.<p>

"That was….cathartic." Weiss sighed, leaning back in her chair. "….Jaune, if you DARE tell anyone this happened, I will end you. Understood?"  
>"….y-yes, Weiss, nobody will know. I promise. Please….don't hurt me…" The blond boy shuddered at what potential punishments Weiss could inflict upon him.<p>

"Good. "

Elsewhere in Beacon….

Yang snorted, chuckling at the video feed she was getting from RWBY dorm. Specifically, the plan she'd put into place to calm down Weiss had worked without a hitch.

"Hah! I knew this would work! I guess Milly owes me thirty Lien now!" Pumping her fist, she shut off the feed, switching to this morning's feed, direct from Jaune's shower.

Drooling, she pored over the pictures of what she'd dubbed 'DEM ABS'.

"Seriously, it's a wonder Pyrrha hasn't tried to kidnap him yet…I would have, those abs would have had made it all worthwhile…."

Back in RWBY dorm….

"…..and another thing….these idiots keep acting like I am CONSTANTLY angsting over perfection or the need to be perfect or to look up to my father…." The heiress complained. She was calmer, granted, but a perfectly calm Weiss was only to be found in her sleep or when she was clutching her beloved shark toy.

"If I am to be serious, I don't look up to my father, if only because he is a hotblooded, unprofessional man who is always embarrassing me! I mean, sure, he makes a good father…." Weiss blushed slightly. "….but I wouldn't trust him with a business!"  
>"You could say that about my father." Jaune chuckled. "I mean, he once punched a friend in the face when he was depressed….said something about 'gritting those teeth' or something…"<p>

"….heh. It seems both our fathers are completely insane." Weiss chuckled. "I don't understand where these fans seem to get the impression I had a horrible home life….I had a HEALTHY home life.

As healthy as it could be anyway, with an insane father and a stupidly spaced out mother."

"Try MINE, Weiss. For Dust's sake, my mother was still a tsundere when she was married!" The team leader shuddered. "How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know." The heiress shook her head at the screen. "I have no reason to need to be perfect. After all, I am perfectly aware that I can't be."

"Well, to be fair, you kinda do try quite hard to be perfect…." Jaune shrugged. "….and you do get kinda angry if you don't succeed…"  
>"Nonsense."<p>

"….and you kinda gloat when you lose."

"Hmph." Weiss crossed her arms. "It is perfectly acceptable for me to show my dominance over fools.

I still say it is completely out of character for me to act like my life ends when-"  
>"Weiss…take a look at this…" Jaune pointed at the screen.<p>

"What…..what is this….WHAT?!"

Her shouting was heard from all the way down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"WHY AM…WHY WOULD I BE CRYING TO RUBY ABOUT THIS?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO…WANT TO HAVE COMFORT…" Weiss blushed profusely- the story had somehow delved into Ruby and Weiss getting intimate to comfort the latter.<p>

"WHY?! I WOULD TALK ABOUT MY PROBLEMS…BUT TO GET INTIMATE WITH HER?!"

"….." Jaune felt his nose start bleeding. The thought of Ruby and Weiss doing such lewd things was too much for him.

'_Well…shit.'_

"PERVERT!"

In the school grounds….

Ozpin blinked, sipping from his cup of coffee, as he watched Jaune Arc sail across the grounds, landing squarely in front of the gymnasium, presumably unconscious.

"….motivating."

"FANS ARE SUCH IDIOTS!" Weiss screamed. "PERVERTS AND THEY DARE USE COMFORTING ME FROM MY DEPRESSION AS AN EXCUSE?!"

"….I see you are in need of calming." Suddenly, two arms fell around Weiss, hugging her tightly. "Hey, get off me!"

"I cannot, Mistress Schnee. I need to hug you."

Weiss looked behind her; the person hugging her seemed like a normal person, dressed in a large shark suit.

Or, at least, if it wasn't for those strange protrusions in the ear areas it had. Blake sat in the background, smiling. "Persocom programming successful."

"….what kind of antic is this, Blake?!"  
>"Just a thing I made. Say, Norn, give her a shark doll…"<p>

"Yes, Miss Belladonna." The gynoid provided Weiss with said shark doll, and Weiss immediately entered a fugue, cuddling the doll and calling it pet names.

The catgirl smirked. "At least we have a contingency plan now, if she gets too angry when she reads fanfic."

"…I'm still mad that people keep treating me like I need comforting…"

Blake sighed.

"Yes. Of course. That's never going to change."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah….the chapter kinda changed on me from self-harm fics to hurt/comfort. :P**

**Well, next chapter…..Jaune Reacts to Harem!Jaune fics! Woo! Madness! Also, a shout out to merikflame's Velvet's Obsession here! Woo! You're awesome.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	41. Jaune Reacts to Harem Jaune Fics!

**Jaune Reacts to Harem!Jaune Fics!**

**A/N: Welcome to Weiss Reacts, ladies and gentlemen! Today is now the DAY OF JAUNE. This means more Jaune fics. Yep, Saturday is Jauneyday for me now. :D Well, ladies and gents, today, we'll be watching poor Jaune read one of our favourite situations for him to be in; a harem.**

**Will he stand up to the challenge? Will Yang and Pyrrha's antics interfere? Is Blake's drill the drill that shall pierce the heavens? All those questions will be answered now!**

**Also, happy 60k views, Weiss Reacts! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Nora would be King of Harem. (Yes, Nora is manlier than you will ever be.)**

* * *

><p>Jaune sat down by his computer, lazily browsing the Dustnet. He was planning to hang out with Weiss today, but owing to yesterday's incident- "PERVERT!", she'd screamed at him when she saw him in the infirmary-, he'd judged that wasn't the best idea.<p>

So, instead, he was simply going to take it easy today, browsing fanfiction and the like. It was doctor's orders, anyway; he had a load of bandages around his abdomen- after Weiss calmed down, she'd apologised profusely and even wanted to help fix him up, and this was the result- and his shirt just happened to be off, mainly because it was hot and his bandages were tight as it is.

"Hm….I wonder what's new…." He browsed around the Dustnet fanfiction archives, bored. Nothing new on the Fate/stay night front, or Eureka Seven- not a surprise, that show really needed more love-….

"Wonder what shenanigans our fans decided to come up with today?" Curious, he decided to go to the RWBY archive, and what met his eyes surprised him.

"Whoa….." All of the fics- with the exception of a couple of White Rose fics- were shipping Jaune with EVERYONE.

"….what?" He blushed darkly. He'd seen one of these before, whereupon his apparent latent mastery of massaging people ended up attracting women, but these are completely different….

"…I might as well read one of these." Sighing, the bandaged boy decided to go for one particular fic, called 'Jaune is the King'.

Meanwhile….

Pyrrha drooled slightly as she gazed upon the sharp abs and defined stomach of her team leader. She snapped quiet pictures with the small, portable button camera in her hand.

"Hmph. I shouldn't be doing this…." She sighed. "…but DEM ABS."

Elsewhere in Beacon….

Blake leaned back in her chair, forwarding all of Pyrrha's pictures to Yang. She smirked.

"Hehehehehe….."

* * *

><p>Jaune read the story carefully. It seemed to detail him wandering around Beacon, socializing, and getting the attentions of the ice queen Weiss, the shy girl Pyrrha, the hyperactive Ruby, the mysterious Blake, the cool big sister Yang, the borderline-insane Nora, the cool aloof Ren- "WHAT?!"- and the bookish Melanie, with him having to compete with Velvet for Weiss and Cardin for Melanie.<p>

In short, a typical harem show, with Jaune as the harem protagonist that he wasn't. He sighed.

"Why am I always the one with the harem?" He sighed, confused. "I mean, seriously, I know some people seem to be interested in me, but for Dust's sake, I don't have- or want- a harem!"

Meanwhile, Pyrrha chuckled.

"Don't worry, Jaune-kun….you'll be all mine, and then you won't have a harem."

Back to Jaune…

"I don't understand why, for example, Weiss would be tsundere for me….."

* * *

><p>Weiss sneezed, shouting at Miltiades for the tenth time in so many minutes.<p>

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON JAUNE OKAY!" She was blushing.  
>"But what about all those drawings you made Yang draw about Jaune and you on the wa-"<br>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"….nor why Yang would be into me- isn't she into, like, Sun, or something?-"<p>

* * *

><p>Yang drooled over the pictures Blake had streamed from Pyrrha's cameras.<p>

"…aw, Jaune~ You look so adorable with those bandages…I love me my sarashi~

If only I was in your team….then I'd make you dress like that all the time~"

* * *

><p>….and why would I go after Ruby? I mean, she's younger than me, for Dust's sake! And she likes Weiss more!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby sneezed adorably, while napping.<p>

In her hands, a Jaune plushie and a Weiss plushie were to be found, being clutched tightly.

"Jaune….Weiss…yes, I would love to roll around in whipped cream with no clothes with you….why do you ask…." She mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

><p>He sighed. "That is madness….absolute madness…." Jaune shook his head, continuing to read.<p>

"I swear, today's been fairly peaceful…..too peaceful…."

Indeed, he did not realise that the forces at play conspired to destroy the tranquillity of this day.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha chuckled as she detached the button camera from her hand and slinked off to plot her next antic. Pressing a button on the wall next to the entrance to their dorm, the wall revolved, with Pyrrha on it, into a small compartment, holding a small shrine to Jaune's onesie with candles and wreaths, and a small computer with various screens linking to it.<p>

All of her Jaune-capturing plans were here, right under even Ren's nose. Pyrrha smiled inside- here, she had outsmarted even the great Lie Ren, Master of Antics.

The objective was to gain Jaune for herself. The method was simple; a burlap sack around his head and dragging his chair down into her secret lair underneath the Grimm statue. Simple, easy, and she could have her way with him.

"Perfect…" She giggles. This would work. "Just you wait, Jaune-kun…just you wait…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon…

Velvet was sitting in front of a very large whiteboard, whistling, twirling a marker around in her hands as she made sure her plans were good. She found a mistake, here and there.

"Hm….that entry point isn't right….and I might have to deal with one of Xiao Long's antics if I go that way…."

Eventually, Velvet put the last touches on her plan to take Jaune out, cackling. She would have Weiss to herself now, and all she needed to do was take Jaune and Ruby out. Weiss would be hers. All hers.

"Weiss-sempai…don't worry…w-we'll be together….forever…" Blushing, she pored over her plan.

The plan consisted of dragging Jaune into the vents just behind his computer, before knocking him out and dragging him outside of the Academy. There, she would do what she could to keep him out. That would keep him successfully away from Weiss without much effort.

"Excellent…." She sighed dreamily at the prospect of having Weiss all to herself.

Meanwhile….

Yang watched both of them plan their respectively plans. She smirked and cracked their knuckles.

"Oh, whatever shall I do against such amateurs~?"

They assumed their antics would work. They didn't count on Yang Xiao Long's intervention, nor Ren's.

* * *

><p>Jaune sighed. "And REALLY? I am NOT THAT COWARDLY!" He threw his hands up in exasperation at the screen. It detailed Jaune going around and having Cardin rough him up repeatedly, only to have an angry Weiss punt Cardin into the stratosphere. And then Weiss proceeded to passive-aggressively confess that she possibly liked Jaune in a romantic way. While slapping him.<p>

"…." He sighed. "Of course." He continued reading, resigned to this. He'd read enough of the fics about him to know that the fans were determined to ship him with every female- and Ren ("WHY REN?!")- in Beacon and possibly all of Vytal.

He'd even seen the odd fic shipping him with, of all people, Saber- "Seriously, Saber?"- or other such people from other universes.

"Dammit, guys, I'm NOT some sort of sex god!" Jaune complained. "I'm just a normal person! Who happens to have a onesie that girls seem to worship for some unknown reason!" He shook his head. "The fans are crazy!"

He pointed at the screen. "I mean, seriously, me with Ruby- she's into Weiss, anyway! Me with Weiss- she'd beat me into a pulp! Me with Yang? Okay…I'll admit that one isn't as bad….nor with Blake…" Jaune blushed slightly at the thought of being with any of them, let alone with all of them. "….and me with Velvet? Isn't she some crazy girl obsessed with Weiss? And, of course, me with Nora, or me with Pyrrha? That's crazy!

And don't get me started on Ren, or Cinder, or Melanie! Seriously, Melanie?!"

The boy put his face in his hands. "My fans are insane."

* * *

><p>Velvet crawled through the vents, keeping as quiet as possible. She knew Yang's antics only extended up to RWBY dorm and the immediate area around it, so she felt safe in that assumption. Regardless, however, knowing it was Yang, she took some safety precautions; a facemask, goggles, a boot to throw to trigger any pressure plates, waterproof clothes and anti-adhesive solutions.<p>

"Heheh…..that Yang isn't going to stop me now…." She continued crawling.

Meanwhile, in JNPR dorm….

Pyrrha readied her burlap sack and rope. She needed only hook Jaune with the first throw- an easy throw, she was a good shot and the rope was fairly loose, drag him and his chair to her and shove him into the waiting sack, before dragging him away to freedom. She glanced briefly at Jaune, who was sitting there, complaining about something, unaware.

"Perfect. Just you wait, Jaune-kun…" She smiled as she stepped out of the secret compartment.

This was her chance. Jaune would be all hers!

Meanwhile, Jaune was still complaining. "And seriously, where do these fans get the impression that I'm defenceless and every woman wants me because of that? I'm still a Hunter, and that means I can defend myself! Dust, I'm not some weakling who-"

"J-Jaune-kun…" He turned around.

"P-Pyrrha?"

"Gotch-"  
>"JAUNE GET AWAY FROM MY WEISS-SEMPAI!"<br>"H-huh?" He looked behind him, as TWO burlap sacks flew for him. He dodged out of his chair, but two ropes held him.

"What? W-what's going on?!"

Pyrrha smiled, but then turned to the vents to see Velvet dragging him away- or trying to.

"Velvet-chan, what exactly are you doing?"  
>"Pyrrha-sempai, what are you doing?"<p>

"LET GO OF ME, DAMMIT!" He struggled against the ropes, but it was no use.

"Well, Velvet-chan…" Pyrrha responded, smiling. "I was here to take my Jaune-kun for myself."  
>"And I was here to make sure he CAN'T touch my Weiss-sempai!" Velvet pouted.<p>

"Too bad. I want him here."  
>"Nuh-uh! I want him out of here!"<p>

The two began to tug on the ropes holding him. Jaune panicked.

"AHH! I MIGHT GET PULLED APART! HELP!"  
>"Here!"<br>"Away!"  
>"Here!"<br>"Away!"

"HERE!"

"AWAY!"

"Heads!" Jaune looked at the window….just to see a glob of strange Dust smack him in the face.

"Hey, what the…oh Dust no."

Now, what few people know about the Arc family is that their Semblance is NOT healing, nor is it super toughness nor strength; it is merely the ability to attract individuals of either gender to its user. Boosted by Aura or Dust, this ability gains range to match an entire keep or field, attracting all individuals who bear even a tiny bit of attraction towards him.

Of course, for poor Jaune, this meant every girl in Beacon, short of Velvet and a few others, as well as a few boys.

This was spelled out for him when he saw first Weiss, then Ruby, then Blake, and then many other girls start piling into JNPR dorm. He swore he even saw Ren and Sky in there, of all people.

And going for him.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh, you have got to be kidding me-' <em>Just then, Jaune was covered in the flailing bodies of lovestruck teenage girls, trying to get at him.

"JAUNE'S MINE!"  
>"No, I want him!"<br>"He's so cuddly!"

The boy groaned under all that weight. "….help…."

Just then, however, a hand pulled him out of the pile, before jumping out of the window-

"Jauney-boy, you always manage to get yourself into trouble, don't you?"  
>"Y-Yang?!" He gazed up at the buxom brawler, who winked at him. "Unlike all these other idiots, I know how to restrain myself."<p>

"W-wow….thanks….." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "….you didn't need to do that, you know."

"Course I did." She shrugged. "I'm trying to help you, after all."

"Well, I-"

"Well, it's time for me to collect….my prize….." She smirked.

Jaune gulped. "What do you mean your-oh!" Yang kissed him on the cheek, winking. Jaune blushed slightly- he hadn't expected it at all.

"I thought you were immune?"  
>"I'm restraining myself, not immune to it. Now, Jaune, go run along, before I'm tempted to do much worse…." Yang had a mischievous smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes. The boy gulped.<p>

"Y-yes, Yang!" He ran off, and Yang sighed in relief.

"Thank Dust…..that would have ended much worse, had I not thrown in that pheromone Dust…." She wiped her forehead of sweat. "Man, that was close."

* * *

><p>Back in the pile of girls in JNPR dorm….<p>

Pyrrha poked her head out from underneath Weiss. She cursed.

"Dammit….he got away..." She looked around, hoping for any sign of Jaune. No such luck; whoever had saved him was long gone.

"….you got away….for now."

Velvet was unconscious. Being dogpiled by a load of teenage girls will do that to you.

Outside…..

As it transpired, the only boy who wasn't affected was Cardin. Indeed, he hadn't even heard anything happen, as he was too busy writing cheesy love poems to Melanie.

As for the girls, the only girls who weren't affected, apart from Velvet, were the Malachites, who were utterly confused as to what was going on.

Needless to say, there was much embarrassment when the Dust wore off, especially from Ren, who vehemently denied he was even there. Or that he had been affected by the Dust at all.

As the cleanup happened, Yang leaned by the wall, smirking.

"It seems that antic saved him…." She chuckled. "I might need more than that to stop them next time…..

…..and I really SHOULD have taken more than a kiss on the cheek. Seriously." She sighed, shaking her head. "Nah, that would be stupid.

Whether or not she had a crush on Jaune herself didn't matter; she was trying to get him with Weiss and Ruby at the same time. Ships came first.

* * *

><p>Jaune himself was simply sitting on a bench, far away from anyone affected, sighing.<p>

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING FIND ME SO ATTRACTIVE?!" He lamented.

"SERIOUSLY?! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE A SWARM OF GIRLS AND BOYS PILING ONTO ME LIKE THAT!"

In all the history of Vytal, this may have been the only time a hormone-ridden teenager like Jaune ever lamented being attractive.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, sweet, and fun to write. Next chapter….Weiss Reacts to React Watch Believe Yikes! Yes, ye rabble of fans, you're finally going to get what is the closest this'll ever get to a RvB chapter. Thanks to UknownHero for letting me do his fanfic!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	42. Quick Newsflash

**A/N: Sorry guys; I've been gone for a week without a single update. No update today, sorry. However, I will give you some explanation as to where I've been and some news for the next couple of chapters.**

**Firstly, I've been busy of late moving house- no time to write anything that wasn't a oneshot for something else- and as I currently lack a consistent source of Internet, I've been unable to update Weiss Reacts. Sorry about that.**

**Secondly, however, Weiss Reacts to React Watch Believe Yikes should come out within the next few days! Stay tuned, guys!**

**Thirdly and finally, I'd like to announce that Ziirroh's Prepare for Trouble will be featured soon! Thanks for letting me feature this! You're awesome!**

**So, hang in there, guys! An update should be coming soon! I'll see you guys around!**


	43. Special Chp: React Watch Believe Yikes!

**Weiss Reacts to React Watch Believe Yikes!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! As I explained last update, I've been quite busy of late, so I'm sorry that I haven't come out with a chapter in a long while. However, I've been working on this when I can, and without further ado, I bring you a reaction to React Watch Believe Yikes by UknownHero! Thanks, by the way, you're awesome!**

**Well, I'll just let you guys read without me bothering you! :3 We must continue the great work!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Jaune's Semblance would be being a chick magnet (it isn't?).**

**React Watch Believe Yikes belongs to UknownHero.**

* * *

><p>Weiss lazily browsed around the Dustnet, bored. The heiress hadn't done anything of interest for almost a week, and everyone- except Yang- had gone away on a trip to the beach. Jaune had wisely managed to get a ticket to an independent showing of that Puella Magi movie Melanie and Militiades had been constantly talked about in order to avoid the inevitable surge of female fangirls- indeed, he still didn't understand why this was, or why his Semblance was so useless in combat.<p>

The heiress herself was just bored. There was less than a snowball's chance in hell she'd ever willingly do something with Yang around and the alternative was digging out the yaoi manga- which Yang had ALSO stolen. She sighed.

"Her and her antics….." She continued browsing the archives, looking around.

"….how in the name of Dust are a cute Yang fic and tragedy fics popular?" She sighed. "It's like they want us to be weird or sad or something. Stupid fans." She shook her head. "I-it's not like I want to be written about anyway!"

Shaking her head, she mentally slapped herself. "And now I sound stupid." Continuing to browse, she stumbled upon a particularly interesting looking fic.

"…..React Watch Believe Yikes?" She tilted her head. "…..Red versus Blue? You mean that crappy machinima show that one company does in their spare time?"  
>"I wouldn't say it's crappy, princess." Yang leaned by the doorframe, smirking.<p>

"When'd you get here?"  
>"Oh, Ren didn't want to go watch the Puella Magi movie with me and no way am I going with Jaune. He'll cry too much." The brawler shrugged and casually walked over. "What'cha doing, Weiss?"<br>"Reading some fanfic."  
>"Red versus Blue?"<br>"No way." Weiss shakes her head. "Horrible."

"Awww….don't knock it 'til you try it, Weiss." She sighed. "Wait….is it reacting to RvB?"  
>"Yea-"<br>"READ IT READ IT READ IT"  
>"No!" Weiss glared at her. "I am NOT reading-"<br>"Do it or I take your sorbet and Sharkie-chan away."  
>"I hate you." The heiress, defeated, clicked on the link resignedly. "….I want my Sharkie-chan…."<p>

"Good Weiss~" Yang pulled up another chair and sat next to Weiss, reading.

* * *

><p>"….why would Ruby have a copy of Red versus Blue in her basement?"<br>Yang waved a DVD of said series in her hand. "Ruby and I kept these in mint condition. No way we'd actually dump 'em in a basement."  
>"…right." Weiss shrugged. "…..and God help your minds? A bit too late for that."<br>"Aww~" Yang giggled. "It's nice to know you love us so much."

"Hmph." Weiss sighed, switching chapters.

Weiss tilted her head. "Jaune, break Cardin's legs? I thought those two were friends now."

"Cardin's kinda sweet when you get to know him…." Yang reflected. "….he has the hugest crush on Melanie….makes dolls, writes letters to his mom every day…..to think Dove made him do all that to Jaune all that time ago." She shuddered.

"Eh. I think Cardin's weird." Weiss responded. "And that itty bitty crush on Jaune…."  
>"Yeaaaaah." The brawler shuddered; she'd recently averted an attempt from Pyrrha to boost her leader's Semblance to ridiculous levels using maple syrup and Nora's pancakes, and the smile on Pyrrha's face as she hugged the Jaune plushie used in Yang's antic that day was simultaneously adorable and creepy.<p>

"And of course Ren-sensei doesn't need his weapons to be a boss….he just needs his antics." Yang remarked solemnly. She and Blake may have been masters of antics, but Ren had TAUGHT them how to be so good.

"….I'll never understand you two." Weiss sighs. "And WHAT IS WITH THE HATRED OF CARDIN?!"  
>"I mean, he was kind of an asshole, but that was two years ago." Yang shrugs. "Dust, I know he acted stupid to Jaune, but he didn't, like, kill a child or something." She sighs.<p>

"Let's just read this already…." Weiss sighs.

"….trapped in Beacon? You'd think you'd just walk out the front gate." Yang shrugs. "The airship thing's a weird reason to be stuck here…."  
>"Don't you have a car?" The heiress inquired.<p>

"Well, yeah, I do. I just don't want you people to mess it up. I saved up for that thing for three years." Yang recalled proudly.

"…it's a piece of junk."  
>"WHAT DID YOU SAY SCHNEE DO YOU WANT TO DIE HERE AND NOW BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU I CAN PROVIDE YOU A QUICK AND PAINFUL DEATH" Yang's eyes were red, her gauntlets had a flaming aura around them, she was floating and her hair was flying about- and she was raring for a fight.<p>

Weiss was unfazed. She didn't even move to draw Myrtenaster. "…...is that meant to scare me?"

"…dammit." The brawler's eyes returned to normal, her hair returning to its perfect grooming and descended into her chair, as her rage deflated. "I swear, you're the only person who doesn't get scared by that….it's like trying to scare a rock!"

"I've seen people touch your hair. I know what it looks like. You couldn't scare a bee, Yang."  
>"Why, because I'm too moe~?"<br>"No, because you're like a teddy bear with a hair obsession, terrible pranking skills and the mind of a lecher."

"…touche."

"Who are Church and Tucker and…." Weiss sighs. "Do I want to know?"  
>"Knowing you, no." Yang giggles. "It's nice to see you so concerned about Ruby's innocence….not that she has any, she's got less than me, but you know…."<p>

"Yes, thank you for reminding me that your little sister is a deviant pervert." Weiss grumbled.

"Awww…..did I ruin the mental image of an innocent Ruby for you? Perhaps you wanted to….take her innocence away yourself?"  
>"NO SHUT UP YOU'RE WRONG YOU PERVERT"<br>"I didn't say anything." Yang smirked. Weiss blanched. "…..I hate you. J-Just read the fic, stupid."

"Alright." Yang giggled as she read it.

"A pointless war? Sounds SO much like so many other anime…" Weiss said as she scrolled down.

"Oh look, Church!" Yang smirked. "I kinda agree, Church and Tucker ARE like you and Rubes…"  
>"If you mean being a tsundere, I am not a tsundere! Quit saying that!"<p>

"But why~ You're so adorable when you get mad~"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The heiress blushed as she pointed at Yang, who was laughing fairly hard.<p>

"…..you're so stupid…." She sighed and sat back down.  
>"Awww…." Yang pouted. "…..Red versus Blue DID change our lives…it taught us how to do antics!"<p>

"…really." Weiss grumbled. "This series is sounding less and less desirable…."  
>"At least we didn't watch Gurren Lagann when we were so easy to influence, Weiss. You'd have it much worse."<br>"Like?"

* * *

><p>At the beach….<p>

"BLAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"BLAKE STOP!"

"Why?" Blake leaned back in the cockpit of her small mecha. She was dressed in a tight, full-body swimsuit; black, as she liked it, and she didn't plan on going in the water, not when she had this chance to test out her new model. She'd modelled it after the Lagann mecha of her favourite- well, second favourite- anime. She'd simply painted it black and added cat ears, calling it the Neko-Lagann.

Needless to say, it scared the hell out of everyone nearby. Cardin, one of the unfortunate victims, was panicking. "BLAKE STOP THAT THING!"

"Why~?" She giggled, as she used it to drill around, chasing people. "I LOVE this thing!"

"WHO THE HELL SHOWED BLAKE GURREN LAGANN?!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran away from the mecha. Blake responded by laughing maniacally and chasing her down.

Ren leaned back in his beach chair, drinking out of a coconut that he'd cracked with his bare hands, sipping juice out of it as he watched Blake chase his unfortunate comrades, being spared the indignity of being chased by what was essentially a giant head with cat ears and a drill out of its forehead.

"…well done, my pupil. Well done."

* * *

><p>"Just WHY are they trapped in some canyon?" Weiss inquired.<p>

"I'd tell you, but it'd be a spoiler~"  
>"You're not normally so averse to ruining series for me." The heiress remarked. "You ruined Gurren Lagann for me, dammit! Oh, and Chobits."<br>"Ah, but this series, I want you to watch, so ruining it would be counter-productive~" Yang smirked. "See, I think ahead~"

"Yes, you aren't a dunce like ninety-nine percent of your other actions show you to be. Okay. Well done. Congratulations."  
>"…..boy, it's your red day today, isn't it?"<br>"S-shut up." Weiss snapped back. "And why would YOU, of all people, find a wedding joke gross?"  
>"I dunno. I like shipping guys together. And girls. And girls with guys. And everything." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Shipping everything is kinda my forte."<br>"Yeah, well, don't try it here, you deviant."  
>"Heheheh…." Yang smirked mischievously. <em>'Too late, Weiss….I already have plans to set you up with Rubes and Jaune soon…'<em>

"….and why are they so IMMATURE?!" The heiress complained. "Seriously, these are GROWN MEN!"  
>"Are you saying Ozpin's mature?"<p>

"…point taken."

"…riiiight. So these idiots are fighting a war when they can barely act more mature than you, Yang."  
>"I will take that as a compliment." She grinned. "To be like my favourite characters…."<br>"Yeah, okay, whatever, you weirdo." Weiss sighed. "….AND WHY HAVEN'T THE REDS TAKEN THE SHOT YET?! ARE THEY TRYING TO DIE?! IT'S A WAR!"

"Man, why isn't 'lol' a word that doesn't sound stupid if I say it seriously?" Yang laughed at Weiss' anger.

"….and now we're arguing over what to call a fictional vehicle. Well, at least we're in character." The heiress rubbed her temples. "I don't know what's stupider, our characterization or these Red versus Blue idiots."

"Yeah, I'd totally win a fight between us all."  
>"Fat chance. You'd only win because you cheat."<br>"Oh, Weiss, you wound me~" Yang pretended to be shot through the chest, pretending to die in an overwrought manner.

"….I don't even understand how this amuses you."

* * *

><p>"Whoa….that's deep." Yang watched the screen.<p>

"…..Indeed." Weiss sighed.

"…..and my parents aren't dead, either." She lightened up. "Eh. This doesn't get me down as easily."  
>"What about Rube-"<br>"Ssshhh, we don't talk about that."

"….right."

"….Rubes IS moe…." Yang mused. "….she's gotten me SO much free food~"  
>"Your obsession with cheating the rules is fairly disturbing, Xiao Long."<br>"I don't cheat them! Antics aren't against the rules at all."  
>"Just read the fic already." The heiress dreaded the stupidity that would ensue from the next chapter.<p>

"…firstly, WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO BE CALLED DONUT?!"  
>"….Donut's that kid in Grimm Biology, right?" Yang rubbed her chin. "…..not that weird a name….I've heard worse. Seriously, I've heard someone being named Luviagelita."<br>"What."

"I know, right?"  
>"No, we actually have a classmate called Donut?"<p>

"…some of this is hard to get if you don't know the series." Weiss complained.

"Some people would say the same thing about us." Yang reflected. "I mean, we reference so much anime and games-"  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Nothing~" Yang grinned, to which the heiress responded with a dull stare. "Right."

"…..I've seen that tank, and I say meh to it. Mine's bigger."  
>"….you have a tank?" The heiress tilted her head.<br>"Blakey made me one." Yang responded, glee barely contained in her voice. "It has about three cannons and all the antic supplies I could ask for."  
>"…..who thought it was a good idea to give Yang Xiao Long a TANK?!"<br>"Hey! I can be responsible!"  
>"Sure." Weiss bluntly responded. "….and of course, we're arguing over a pointless name. Again. Why are we so stupid?"<br>"It's clearly a Warthog!"  
>"Don't start this with me, Yang. I don't even care about this series." Weiss shut Yang down, to which Yang responded by pouting. "Killjoy…"<p>

"I enjoy doing that to you."

"….you would think that someone would see a snipe hunt when they hear one." Weiss sighed. "And these idiots got into the military."  
>"Well, things happen~"<br>"You know why, don't you?"  
>"Yes~"<br>"I don't even want to ask." Weiss shook her head.

"…..tch, comparing women to a combining mecha. How crude." The heiress sighed. "This is becoming less tolerable by the minute."

"Tucker isn't anything like Hisao or Minato or Tsukune…" Yang reflected.

"And HOW STUPID ARE YOU TO GO INTO THE ENEMY BASE TO BUY A TANK?!" The heiress shrieked. "IS HE TRYING TO DIE?! THIS FIC IS IRRITATING ME WITH ITS STUPIDITY!"  
>"Hey, it's part of the humor-"<br>"WELL THAT'S STUPID THEN!" Weiss complained. "AND WHY IS RUBY OBSESSED WITH LOVE?! SHE ISN'T BLOODY FLONNE!"  
>"….you play Disgaea?"<br>"OF COURSE I DO!"  
>"Right." Yang rubbed the back of her head. "What d'you know, Weiss hates RvB and loves Disgaea."<br>"AND EVERYONE HERE IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! AND-" Weiss stood up. "I'm out. This series irritates me." Irritated, the girl walked off in disgust.

Much to Yang's amusement…..and glee.

"Yes~ The computer's all mine now!" Cackling, Yang sped-read through the various chapters. She'd watched all of Red versus Blue many times over; when she wasn't watching shonen anime or playing her various games, this is what she was doing.

"Whoever did this, I love you. I love you SO MUCH."

Meanwhile, Weiss returned to claim her Sharkie-chan, glared at Yang, and walked out again to grab some vanilla sorbet.

* * *

><p>An hour later…..<p>

Weiss walked back in, hugging her shark plushie tightly. "Sharkie-cha-" She saw Yang, leaning on her desk chair, smirking.

"What are YOU so happy about?"  
>"Oh, things~" Yang chuckled, gesturing to the screen. Weiss sat in front of the screen, wary.<p>

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

oh my dust that was amazing like it was so funny

i'm a big fan of rvb so this was funny and well done

oh and by the way all the ship jokes are hilarious and nice rvb references I need to see moar and I want to see moar

love Weiss-chan

* * *

><p>"…what did you do, Yang." Weiss began to breath heavily.<p>

"I told the truth! That WAS a pretty good fic. I loved it!" Yang grinned.

"Under my name?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"YOU'RE A DEAD GIRL, XIAO LONG! A DEAD GIRL!"

The sound of a crazed screaming following Yang's giggling resounded throughout Beacon's halls.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Weiss actually ragequit due to Red AND Blue Team's stupidity, as well as fic!RWBY! Yeah! Congrats! First time a fic made Weiss ragequit!**

**Woo!**

**So, next chapter shall be….the now-retooled Weiss Reacts to Curtain Fics! Or Slice of Life Fics! Either one! Woo! Yeah! **

**In case you missed it, Ziirroh's Prepare for Trouble WILL be featured soon as….*drumroll* will Kisdota-The Freak Gamer's A Will Of Steel! Yeah! You guys are awesome!**

**So, I'll hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your thoughts, ideas, criticisms, suggestions and comments, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	44. Weiss Reacts to Slice of Life Fics!

**Weiss Reacts to Slice of Life Fics!**

**A/N: Good news! I have (horrible, but still) Internet as a temporary measure while we get our router installed, so I can regularly update again! Yay! I'm back guys! Back...with a vengeance. DUN DUN DUN-**

**I'd also like to announce that Wrathie Winsre's 'Pieces Out of Line', LittleSunDragon-Chan's 'You're My Sempai, Right?' AND merikflame's 'Weiss' Gay Panic 2.0', as well as RWBYQuest will ALL get featured within Weiss Reacts within the next couple of chapters, as well as AfroThunda's 'Wrath of the Valkyrie'! Thanks guys, you're all awesome, a shout out to all of you for being awesome, keep on writing and I'll try my best to do your fics well! Go read all of those; they are ALL better than my garbage. Trust me :3**

**Well, now that all my messages are done, I'll not keep you longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter, guys! You're all awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would be a moe meganekko (This is for the Reacts!Ren shoutout, LSD-Chan! Thanks!)**

* * *

><p>Yang sighed. "Will you get off of that thing, Weiss?"<p>

"Y'know, Weiss, the point of a day out is to get outside and do something." Jaune commented.

"Right." Weiss was...to be frank, busy reading fanfic on her phone. The group collectively sighed.

The group had decided that their collective backsides were in need of some exercise, and so Yang had elected to drive the entire group out to Vale. This included Weiss, who was reluctant to go, and Cardin, who had been content sleeping.

So, of course, the group, consisting of teams RWBY, JNPR, Cardin, Velvet, the Malachite sisters and Penny- who they'd picked up walking around the shopping center, lying on the floor as usual- was being lead around. Ren, Nora and the Malachites had opted to check out a game shop a couple of blocks back, while Cardin had joined them, and Blake had dragged Ruby and Pyrrha to check out a manga shop, leaving Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Velvet and Penny.

"Weiss..." Yang sighed. "Jaune, just let her read."

"Uh, but-"  
>"Trust me." Yang smirked. Of course, Yang being Yang, she had her own ulterior motives as to why she'd dragged the party out. She'd intended on making good on her promise to get Weiss, Ruby and Jaune together. She, Blake and Ren had fleeced Velvet and Pyrrha of their antic gear, leaving them defenceless, and this was the perfect time.<p>

Weiss herself was preoccupied. She was looking around the Dustnet's fanfiction archives yet again, and she was getting confounded by the insanity her fans were getting up to.

"Since when did I have a gay panic in the first place? And why am I ALWAYS WITH RUBY?! I DON'T EVEN-"  
>"Oh, save it."<br>"Nonononono! Keep going!" Velvet demanded, pleadingly.

"...my fans don't seem to understand that I have no interest in either Ruby OR Jaune. Those two are immense dunces anyway."

"...got it, Weissy-chan." Yang giggled. "You're not at all interested in them. Got it."

"Pfft." The heiress scoffed, much to Velvet's glee.

"You're lying, Weiss!" Penny interjected happily.

Weiss blushed profusely at the combat gynoid. "N-no I'm not!"  
>"My sensors detect your heart rate goes UP every time you deny you love Ruby or Jaune!"<br>"...lies." The heiress glared icily at Penny, who was unfazed.

"Well, Penny says the truth. Want to-"  
>"No." Weiss sighed and walked off. Yang smirked, as she saw Velvet following her, hoping for some alone time with her-<p>

"Not on my watch, Bugs." With a click of a small button fitted onto her gauntlet, Velvet's shoes immediately tied together, causing her to trip. Weiss didn't notice and disappeared into the crowd.

"Weiss-s-sempai..." Velvet said, her face planted firmly in the ground.

"Excellent." Yang murmured. _'Now to put my plan into action...'_ She looked at Jaune, who was unaware of the plot in motion involving him.

'_Now...to carry out what everyone wants...'_

* * *

><p>Weiss sat down in one of the indoor portions of the Vale Shopping Centre, on a bench , dedicated to her father; Siegfried Schnee was one of the major backers for building the shopping centre, and, much to his daughter's embarrassment, had as one of the conditions for his backing requested a mosaic of Weiss in the promenade.<p>

She just so happened to be sitting on said mosaic. She blushed slightly, before returning to her phone.

'_Father...why do you have to be so embarrassing?!' _She thought, as a fic caught her eye. Weiss turned her head to her phone quickly, reading further.

The fic was titled 'A Day with Weiss Schnee, and the blurb was simple and to the point; 'A day spent with our loveable heiress. What could go wrong?'. The genre was humour and parody, and Weiss, obviously, was the main character.

She sighed. "Why, of course, everything can go wrong. It's my team. What do they expect, something to go right?" Curious, she read anyway. "Hm. Nonetheless, I want to see what THIS author thinks a day in my life's like.

It'd better not be yet another angsty fic. Dust knows what'll happen to the NEXT person who writes me with bad issues..."

Weiss dived into the fic, reading it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Yang walked around, looking at her wristwatch- RWBY-themed, of course- and looking around for what she needed. She watched everyone walk past her, looking for the right person to talk to.

"Come on...come on..." She swung her head from side to side, searching for the right kind of person or the right door. "Hm...I planned this all out with Ren-sensei and Blake...this has to-" The brawler stopped.

She found it. Yang had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Perfect."

Over in the manga shop...

Ruby had a load of manga in her basket; Black Butler, Rosario to Vampire, so on and so forth - and a boxset of RWBY Season 1- she'd seen it in another shop, bought it and couldn't be bothered to put it in a separate bag. Pyrrha, meanwhile, had a load of romance manga where the main male love interest looked suspiciously like Jaune.

The pair were waiting for Blake to finish digging around the manga boxes for what she wanted.

"Blake, hurry up!" Ruby called. "I'm hungry! I haven't had my cookie fix in two hours!"  
>"You've been in there for half an hour, Blake." Pyrrha tapped her foot uncharacteristically impatiently; she had manga to read, for Dust's sake.<p>

"Just a minute...I think I nearly found it..." The catgirl continued digging. She'd sworn she'd seen it in this pile, she knew. She also had to delay slightly for Yang, of course, but mainly, she wanted one particular manga-

"FOUND IT!" She raised her prize into the air; a rare- at least, in Vytal- collection of Cardcaptor Sakura. She pumped her fist into the air. "YES! WOO!"

"...what." Ruby was stumped. As was Pyrrha. "But...we thought...you were...Lagann...and..."  
>"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love Gurren Lagann." Blake shrugged. "But this...this one kept me through my White Fang days."<p>

"...and funnily enough...it's also my favourite manga." Blake whirled around to see Torchwick and Cinder, the latter with her hand on her hip. She immediately clutched the collection to her chest. "What?"  
>"I said, it is also my favourite manga." Torchwick repeated calmly. "And...I'd particularly like it if you...hand it over."<p>

Ruby and Pyrrha looked at each other, tilting their heads. "...this just got...weird."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...back with Weiss...<p>

"Okay, this is silly." She shook her head, bemused. "Why do people want me to suffer so much?"

The current chapter of the fic, thus far, had had Weiss being shaken out of bed by a cookie-deprived Ruby, Yang pranking her by replacing Myrtenaster with a replica that exploded into maple syrup when the trigger was pulled- "How did she even manage that?!"- and having to run around the corridors almost completely naked.

And this was all before breakfast.

"...and this is called slice of life?" She was confused. "Hm..." She tilted her head. "I must be going crazy if this is slice of life." She shook her head.

"That'd be a pretty annoying life if it really happened..." The heiress grumbled. "Which it does. Stupid Yang.

Still, it is pretty amusing...but I still do NOT like the fact I suffer for people's amusement." Weiss scrolled down, continuing to read.

"And why, oh WHY is NORA DANCING ON THE TABLE BEGGING FOR PANCAKES?!" She continued reading, unamused.

"And HOW CAN ANYONE FIND THIS FUNNY?!" She shouted at the screen. The current passage was of Ruby and Blake doing nothing BUT talking...and yet, she'd noticed, in the reviews, it was one of the most well-received parts of the fic.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN CONSIDERED A FIC?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Yang pushed the door open, looking around. She smiled. This was the place.

In front of her was a row of screens and a console. This was it- the camera hub. Here, she could see all the centre through security cameras. All of it.

Just what she needed for her scheme. She smirked. "Perfect timing-"  
>"Hey, you aren't supposed to be here!" She whirled around, preparing to pull off an 'innocently lost girl' act-<p>

"Junior?"

The man looked at Yang in fear. He gulped. "...y-you?"  
>"...just the guy I was looking for." The brawler smiled.<p>

This was even better than she thought.

Meanwhile, at the manga shop...

Blake stared down Roman, clutching the manga to her chest. "No way am I letting you have this!"  
>"Oh, come on, kitten." He smirked.<p>

"No. Mine."

"Come now," He clicked his cane. "You don't want to get into a fight over THAT little thing, do you?"  
>Blake put her other hand on Gambol Shroud's hilt.<p>

Pyrrha gulped. "B-Blake...it's not worth it..."  
>"Hang on, Pyrrha." Ruby fished around in her bag for something important. "I think I can fix this."<p>

"How?"  
>"Executing Attack Plan Snickers!" Ruby pulled out the object...<p>

And Pyrrha facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Jaune stumbled upon Weiss, reading. She was muttering under her breath. He sighed.<p>

"Weiss, seriously?"  
>"Huh?" Weiss looked up. "Oh, Jaune. Right." She sighed. "Do you SERIOUSLY think I spend my time like this?" She showed her phone's screen to the boy, who tilted his head. "What's that supposed to be?"<br>"A slice of life fanfic. Specifically, a slice of MY life." The heiress grumbled. "Really, my life does NOT consist of being pranked by Yang, talking about pointless nonsense with Pyrrha, like what the best way of eating a cornet is, or, for that matter, playing video games with you!"  
>"...well, you ARE on vacation, so your life kinda consists of that." Jaune chuckled. "Hell, your life consists of that NORMALLY."<br>"Not the point! Why am I suffering in this constantly?!" Weiss retorted. "Seriously?!"

"Well, you are kinda cute when you're angry-"  
>"EXCUSE ME, ARC?!" Weiss seemed to tower over Jaune, who shivered and squeaked in fear of the angry girl.<p>

"Uhh...nothing!"

"Good." She folded her arms, returning to reading. "You might as well read this with me. I-It's not like I want you t-to be with me, anyway. I just thought, with nothing else to do..."  
>"Yeah, okay, I'll stay." Jaune, despite recognizing the tsundere tone Weiss just took with him, didn't remark on it. He wanted his groin to remain intact and an angry Weiss was not conducive to such a goal.<p>

"Soo..." He craned his head to read the small print. "...wait, when did you get into cosplay?"  
>"No clue." She grumbled. "I didn't even like the LAST time I cosplayed." She sighed. "This is silly. Ridiculously, stupidly silly."<br>"Heheh, you dressed up as Taiga...how fitting." He chuckled. Luckily, Weiss had never watched Toradora, and so the reference flew straight over her head; at least, until Ruby showed it to her. The aftermath, however, is a story for another time.

"I don't even..." She sighed. "And why, oh WHY, did ANYONE think it was a good idea to let YANG buy all the games? All she bought were RPGs we can't even play together!"  
>"She's into RPGs?"<br>"Yeah." Weiss nodded. "I've seen her lock herself into the dorm to play Persona for hours on end. Insane, I tell you. The girl, not the game."  
>"Right..." The boy nodded, as they read the fic together.<p>

* * *

><p>"A-alright! Alright! The generator is that way! Please, no more!" Junior panicked. He was tied to a chair, Yang smiling straight at him.<p>

"Thanks for your cooperation!" She grinned. "Oh, and if you tell anyone, the world will know that YOU got beaten up by a 'wittle girl'!" Laughing, Yang ran off to the generator room, leaving a small USB drive running in the console.

"Now...to execute the next part of my plan..." She pulled out her phone, which had switched to a feed of all the cameras in the mall.

Centered directly on Weiss Schnee.

Yang put the phone down on the table of the room she just entered, wringing her hands.

"Operation Golden Snow Rose is now in play!"

Meanwhile...over in the manga store...

Ruby had pulled out a fishing rod with a burrito attached. Her face was lit up in triumph. Pyrrha tilted her head.

"What's that supposed to-"  
>"MINE!" Cinder leaped for it, like a dog spotting a steak. Ruby raised the rod up, and the tasty wrapped prize stood above the pyromancer, who whimpered slightly, before glaring at Ruby. Ruby stood firm, and Cinder sighed, defeated.<p>

She needed her burrito, dammit. "Fine, Rose. What do you want for that burrito?"  
>"Just let Blake keep her Cardcaptor Sakura collection and we'll be good."<br>"What?!" Roman panicked. "B-but Cinder-"  
>"No arguing. I want my burrito."<p>

"But-"  
>"NO ARGUING. I WANT. MY. BURRITO."<p>

"B-but..." Roman whimpered.

"NO. BURRITO. WANT." Cinder glared at him, before shoving him outside. He went without protest. She turned back to Ruby. "Burrito. Now." The hooded girl threw it over to her. She caught it, walking out.

Blake smirked. "Heh. Plan Snickers?"

"Yang's idea." Ruby chuckled. Pyrrha stared in disbelief. "YOU MEAN THAT WORKED?!"

"Yeah, don't you know?" Blake inquired. "Cinder loves burritos."

"...right."

* * *

><p>Weiss and Jaune were still reading the slice of life fic. They were having a fairly good laugh at it; it wasn't that it was bad, but rather, the humour was, even for Weiss, fairly funny.<p>

"Okay, even I wouldn't have thought that dressing Cardin up in a cookie outfit for Ruby to chase was funny!" Weiss laughed a little. Yang wasn't watching; she could afford to be a little loose.

"And I DO have to admit, as boring as it might sound, sitting around and talking is kinda funny when it's you and Yang doing it." Jaune shrugged. "I thought it'd be kinda boring, really."

"Heh." Weiss shrugged. "Yang, to be honest, is never boring." The heiress sighed.

"She's stupid, annoying, irritating, a consistent pain in the neck, obsessed with pranks, and an absolute pervert...but not boring."

"You seem a lot less...stressed today, Weiss." Jaune noted.

"When I'm away from that idiot Xiao Long, I don't feel so stressed." She admitted. "Of course, not enough for you to even have a chance with me."  
>"Aww. Why not, snow angel?" He chuckled.<p>

"Don't push your luck, Arc. I'm calm, not inebriated." Weiss sighed. "Well, I'd better leave a-"

"Will the following report to the Schnee Clothing Depot- a Miss Schnee, Mister Arc and a Miss Rose?" The intercom blared, repeating the message.

"What do you think that could be?"

"I dunno." Weiss scratched her head. "Probably something got lost or something."  
>"Should we go?"<br>"Okay..."

In her vantage point, Yang cackled. She had the generator ready to shut.

She knew Weiss was horrified of the dark. Absolutely mortified; she'd even leap into Jaune's arms if it was dark enough.

Perfect.

The brawler prepared to pull the plug; it would last for about a minute before it turned back on again, and then Yang would disappear back into the crowd, exactly as planned.

"Hehehehe...Ren-sensei, I hope you're proud of me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...in the Clothing Depot...<p>

Ruby was waiting for Weiss and Jaune to show up at the strangely empty Customer Service counter. She saw the pair approach.

"Hey, Weiss!" She waved, which Weiss nodded back to. "Hey."  
>"Hey, Ruby." Jaune nodded. "Um...do you know why we're here?"<br>Weiss started. "Not a-"

The lights shut off, just that moment. Everyone was in panic.

"Oh my Dust!"  
>"Good Monty!"<br>"What's going on? Is there a blackout?"  
>"Chii doesn't like the dark..."<br>"Ah! Dammit, Stupei, you didn't have to do that!"  
>"Not my fault you're scared so easily, Yuka-tan!"<br>"Hicchan! Where are you? Shicchan? Shicchan?! Hicchan? Anyone?!"  
>"OZPIN HOLD ME"<p>

"Ah! Bartholomew! Get off me!"

Weiss jumped...straight into someone's arms. "Ah! W-what's going on?!"

"I-It's a blackout..." Jaune responded.

"...what's going on? Did the electricity go out? Is this-"

"D-dammit, someone fix this already!" Weiss complained. She was actually scared, to be honest. Scared...and thankful that someone had caught her.

"It shouldn't be a problem." The blond boy shrugged. "The power should be back on in-"

The lights returned to normal. Most shoppers sighed in relief, returning to normal.

Weiss sighed in relief...before realising who was holding her.

"...W-Weiss-sempai..." It was Velvet.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...in the generator room...<p>

Yang punched the table, irritated. "Dammit! Boop dammit! It didn't work..." She sighed.

"Oh well, better luck next time." She walked out.

On the way home, Weiss spoke to no one. Yang claimed no responsibility in the blackout, as did Blake and Ren. Pyrrha was busy drooling over her bishonen Jaune lookalikes.

Having nothing else to do but reflect on her embarrassment, Weiss left a review.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Excellent job. It was surprisingly amusing, for a fic that was merely talking to each other. I want to see more. Excellent.

And quit making me suffer. It makes me look terrible.

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>In the front seat, Yang smirked to herself.<p>

She knew she had done Ren proud. She could tell by the secretive smirk he had, as he listened to Nora jabber on about pancakes and sloths. Now...to work on her next plan.

It would work eventually, she had faith in it.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That was long! And meta! Again! Woo! Well, next chapter will be Ziirroh's Prepare for Trouble; again, you're awesome for letting me write about this! I hope you guys liked this!  
><strong>

**So, I hope you guys didn't just like this, but LOVED it, leave your comments, reviews, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms and reviews, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	45. Special Chapter: Prepare for Trouble!

**Yang Reacts to Prepare for Trouble!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Now, for the story you may or may not have been waiting for, Ziirroh's Prepare for Trouble! Woo! You're awesome for letting me write about it! Shout out to you again! YEAAAAAAAAH**

**Seriously, though, you guys should go read it. It's pretty underrated and good, and it needs more love. Certainly more than this crappy fic of mine :P**

**So, I'll let you guys get to reading this. Have fun and I hope you enjoy it! Also, I know it's PROBABLY too late (17k at last glance...)...but happy 15k views, the very first chapter of Weiss Reacts! *breaks out the party hats and crackers* Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would be a covert pervert.**

**Prepare for Trouble belongs to Ziirroh.**

* * *

><p>"YANG XIAO LONG, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Yang backed up behind RWBY dorm's door, giggling. Weiss could be heard, shouting her name and banging on the door. The brawler was giggling uncontrollably; she'd forced Weiss, then in her underclothes, into Ruby's cloak and hood, snapping some pictures before sending them around as proof that Ruby and Weiss were seeing each other, much to the heiress' annoyance.<p>

And much to Yang's amusement and subsequent desire to run away once she saw Weiss' face- the glare that she was giving him could make Goodwitch wither.

Yang locked the door and shoved the large Pikachu plushie Ruby owned to barricade the door, before diving onto the computer table, logging on to her own account. Weiss would probably be out there, banging on the door until she decided to fly in through the window, and Yang had set up a warning system to make sure Velvet couldn't fly in to kidnap Weiss, so she was sure that Weiss couldn't get her so easily-

"Oooh, the clothes swap prank, Yang?" Blake inquired, hanging upside down from the ceiling. Yang nodded, smirking. "Uhuh. Weiss never saw it coming."  
>"Heh. I tried it on Melanie and Cardin. For some reason, Melanie didn't complain..." Blake scratched her head. "So...how long do you think it'll take Weiss to break in?"<br>"Hm..." The brawler rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Between the locked and barricaded door, the warning and protection system on the window, and my reflexes, I'd say about half an hour, forty-five minutes tops." She smirked. "Enough to check this one fic out I REALLY wanted to for ages."

"Oh?" Blake jumped down, flipping in the air to land right side up. "Hm...what might this fic be?"  
>"Oh, this one about relationships and people screwing around, that's all. I love that kinda stuff." Yang shrugged as she looked it up.<p>

"Hm..." She scrolled lazily down until she found it. "Ah, here we go. Prepare for Trouble."  
>"And make it double!" Blake responded. "Sorry."<p>

"Ah, it's fine. We all loved Team Rocket." Yang chuckled. "So, you wanna hear my version?"  
>"Eh, later." The catgirl approached her. "Let's read this, shall we?"<br>"We shall. I've been meaning to check it out for ages."

The door was still under Weiss' assault. "LET ME IN YANG! LET ME IN AND I SWEAR YOUR DEATH WILL BE SWIFT!"

Yang chuckled, muttering under her breath. "Yeah, if by quick you mean taking hours."

* * *

><p>"Awww...I kinda feel sorry that Pyrrha got dragged into my pranks..." Yang frowned. "You know, don't hurt the innocent and all...unless we're talking about Pyrrha when she tries to out-antic me over Jaune. Then she can suffer~"<br>"Yang, feeling sorry for someone caught in her pranks?" Blake scoffed. "A first."

"Hey, I have a conscience!"

"Doubt it. Probably more of a little tiny voice in your head telling you who's next on the pranking roster."

"Hey, I don't prank my fellow prankster allies, do I?"  
>"When they consist of me, who gives you all your gear, and Ren, who has Nora AND the combined experience of himself and Nora's ten years of pranking, you kinda have no choice."<p>

"Touché, Belladonna. Touché." Yang conceded, as she read. "A dead woman? Hm, I would've thought Weiss would be FAR more subtle."

"Well, she did scream that she'd ruin your life."

The brawler shrugged. "All I DID was turn her bras and panties pink so they match with Ruby's!"  
>"Thought she wore black."<br>"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Yang pointed at Blake accusingly.

"Uh...Yang, we live in the same dorm. I have no interest in your little sister."

"Oh..." Yang shrugged. "Sorry. Pretty used to telling boys off like that."

"But you've pulled off far worse than changing the dye of her undergarments, Yang. I recall you stole Weiss' padding." The catgirl chuckled.

"She IS pretty sensitive about her size..." She shrugged. "Maybe I should do that, steal her hairbands AND dye her hair red...maybe she'll look like a proper tsundere then." Yang mused.

"The fluff with you and Pyrrha is pretty nice." Blake remarked.  
>"Yeah, she's pretty nice to talk to. That is, when she isn't obsessing about the best way to crossdress Jaune again. I mean, seriously, girl, the boy DOES look nice in a maid costume, but seriously..." Yang shuddered. "Say, where IS Pyrrha, anyway?"<br>"Preoccupied." Blake shrugged.

Elsewhere in Beacon...

Pyrrha stumbled around, covered in custard. She was in JNPR dorm, holding a sack drenched in the same, while attempting to dress Jaune up in a maid costume again. She was, of course, pre-empted by Blake's efforts.

Ren merely sat in the corner, nodding in approval. "Blake, my student...well done."

Pyrrha sighed, shaking herself off. "Euch...this is...sticky." The door to the dorm opened, and-  
>"Heeee~eeeey Ren! I...wait...do I smell...CUSTARD?! I LOVE CUSTARD!"<br>"NORA?! W-WHA- STOP! WHY ARE YOU LICKING ME?!"

Back in RWBY dorm...

"Hm. I kinda like this." Yang nods. "I want to read some more..." She changes chapter.

"Indeed." Blake nods, as she watches the door.

"I SWEAR, XIAO LONG! I WON'T HURT YOU AT ALL! JUST LET ME IN! I PROMISE!" Weiss screamed from the other side of the door, her voice full of venom.

"...subtle. "Blake chuckled as she turned around.

* * *

><p>Yang nodded in approval. "Just WHY isn't Ozpin, like, the GOD of Antics yet?"<p>

"The man probably spares himself for League or whatever he does in his spare time." Blake shrugs. "The Stabbun..." Yang shuddered. "Yeah, our Velv-chan's far more sophisticated than a knife."  
>"Yeah, a giant axe is SO much more civilized."<br>"Point." Yang conceded, nodding. "Ruining potential friendships...not under my watch." Yang smirked. "I made sure she won't be doing anything like that today."  
>"How?" Blake inquired, interested.<p>

"You know me, Blake."

Over in Velvet's solo dorm...

"...m-my...W-Weiss shrine..." Velvet collapsed in front of the shrine, all of her pictures of her beloved replaced with pictures of vanilla sorbet.

"N-no...it took me so long to take all those pictures!" Velvet started sobbing. "N-Now I can't watch my Weiss-sempai when I want! I-It's not fair!" She hugged her Weiss plushie tightly, lamenting the loss of all her pictures of Weiss...

...not knowing that they were in a bag, in the vent just outside of Velvet's room. Yang being Yang, she booby-trapped it with a flour bag bomb which, when triggered, would splatter Velvet with flour and trigger a Dust device, stolen from Professor Oobleck's room, that would teleport it straight onto Goodwitch's head, having used the professor's tiara as a sort of destination marker.

Yang had been feeling fairly irritated towards the professor that day.

Back in RWBY dorm...

"Excellent idea." Blake nodded. "Two for one."  
>"Yeah, that'll keep us safe for a day. Well, safer than we would be with her AND Weiss." Yang shrugged. "Pretty short, but it's funny. Next chapter?"<br>"You know it."

Yang did so and began reading, a smile forming on her face.

"Well, of COURSE Nora would want the jelly donuts." Blake sighed. "I swear, I don't know HOW she keeps fit with all those donuts she buys..."  
>"Try feeding her custard donuts. The girl goes <em>mad<em>." The brawler shuddered. "Hell, sugar in general."

"And the fact that Roman's whipped AGAIN." Blake chuckled. "Seriously, he's nearly constantly whipped."  
>"I feel for the guy, personally. He failed at being a big time criminal when the police department found out that Cinder loves burritos and used those to make her stop committing crimes...he failed at petty theft when he tried to rob Goodwitch and stole her picture of Ozpin at the beach...and he can't even get a job because he fails at everything." Yang confided. "Poor guy."<br>"Ineffectual sympathetic villain indeed."

Elsewhere in Vytal...

Roman sighed at Cinder. "Really?"

"What?" Cinder was dressed up in a Schnee Burrito Parlor uniform. "I get free burritos if I do."

"...you're insane."  
>"Girl's gotta get her burritos. Now drive me."<br>"What? Why?!"  
>"I..." Cinder blushed slightly. "...kinda didn't learn how to drive."<br>"WHAT-"  
>"If you say a thing, I will take your tea party kit away!"<br>"N-not the tea party kit..." Roman whimpered. "...f-fine. "

Back in the RWBY dorm...

"And of course, Nora destroys everything in the pursuit of sugar." The catgirl facepalmed. "I swear...I don't know how Ren-sensei deals with it."  
>"I heard he's got a supply of sweets and treats specifically for Nora." Yang mentioned, nonchalantly. "It's crazy. I mean, how did he get enough sweets to feed Nora ONCE?!"<br>"Antics. It's Ren-sensei."

"Point taken."

By this time, the door had fallen silent. Weiss had given up on her aim of breaking in through the door and was probably-

"DAMMIT XIAO LONG!" The vent was filled with scrabbling sounds. Most likely, she'd triggered one of the traps Yang had laid in there. The brawler herself was doubled up in laughter, while Blake merely smirked.

"Oh, Weiss...you underestimate the skills of our Yang. And it's no wonder you keep getting pranked."

* * *

><p>A little while later...<p>

Yang was doubled up in laughter, on the floor, pointing at the screen.

"Okay, I don't care that I lost a board game- no way, as I'm the queen of everything, ever, so I don't lose-, but this chapter is pretty much complete crap!"

"Why do people keep thinking Cardin's still a douche?" Blake tilted her head.

"Well, never live it down, like they say." Yang shrugged. "Still...pretty sure if Cardin tried THAT on OUR Velv-chan...I don't think his head would stay on for very long. That axe..."  
>"Cardin's a pretty sensitive guy, if anything." Blake rubbed the back of her head, confused. "I think the Ursa incident kinda made him soften up."<br>"If by soften up, you mean start being more awkward and beating up a bunch of bikers for keeping Melanie up at night...and sewing plushies of us all..." The brawler smiled. "He's pretty nice, if a bit rough nowadays."

"Two years can really change you." The catgirl noted.

"Not all of us. Unless you're saying Weiss mellowed out." Yang smirked.

"Ah, no. Didn't say that." Blake chuckled. "That'd be less likely than Goodwitch admitting her love for Ozpin in front of everyone."  
>"Point taken." Yang laughed. "Say, what IS Cardin doing?"<p>

Over in team CRDL's dorm...

Dove lay, unconscious in the corridor. He'd decided that it was a good idea to badmouth Cardin's mother. Again.

Cardin himself was sitting inside, sewing himself a nice plushie. This time, it was a dog; Akita breed. He loved those dogs; he'd even used to own one, back in Sanctum. He missed it; they'd had to give it away when Cardin moved over to Beacon, much to his disappointment.

Sighing, Cardin contented himself with making plushies, when Sky tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, dude."  
>"What?"<br>"Melanie...uh..." The boy handed over a small, folded piece of paper to him. "...just read it."  
>"Hm..." The seamster looked it over, before unfolding it and reading it. His eyes widened, and he blushed.<p>

"Whoa...you shittin' me, Sky?"  
>"No. That's all Mel."<p>

"..." He pumped his fist. "Hell yeah! I got a date with...M-Melanie..."

"...you really are into that girl, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah." Cardin blushed; he'd had a crush on her ever since she'd come up to him, two years ago, in the cafeteria, when everyone still hated him for the thing Dove put him up to, smiling and offering to sit next to him. Ever since, he'd been madly in love with the girl.

For years, he'd been trying to get her to notice him, to go out with him, to no avail. He'd cleaned himself up, made himself look presentable, but for years, nothing.

And now...his dream was coming true.

Cardin could do nothing but smile.

Back in RWBY dorm...

"It's not as accurate or funny as the others..." Blake reflected. "Although it might be because Cardin isn't a douche to us."  
>"Our fans seem to always be two years behind..." Yang sighed. "Oh, well. Their fics are still good."<br>"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Awww...Pyrrha and Roman, on a date?" Yang nodded, scribbling something down on a notepad. "Idea for getting her away from Jaune..."<p>

"That would be pretty weird. And I'm pretty sure Roman's with Cinder." Blake noted.

"Aw." Yang sighed. "Well...it's still pretty adorable. It's weird, but adorable."

"In-character, too. The fact that Pyrrha practically uses him like a mannequin..." Yang chuckled. "Although, brownie points for him for defending Pyrrha like that. Not that most guys would respect him, nowadays. He's practically the goldfish poop crook of Vytal now, that is, when he does steal stuff."

"But seriously, Roland? He could've come up with a better name." Blake remarked. "No wonder he's the goldfish poop crook."

"A thief worth their salt would come up with a better name. Like...I dunno...Monty?"  
>"Nah. Too obvious."<p>

"You're right." Yang conceded as she switched chapters.

A short while later...

"Now THAT is adorable." Yang nodded. "Ozpin and Cinder, fighting over Glynda..."  
>"I swear Cinder actually WAS a student here..." Blake reflected. Yang nodded, taking out a yearbook picture from almost twenty years ago. "Cinder Falls, graduated Valedictorian of the Class of...wait, the year's smudged out...it's twenty something... Well, even so."<p>

"Hm. Must've been pretty rough on her to end up like she did." The brawler nodded. "Hm..."  
>"Indeed. I heard she was taking a job at the Schnee Burrito Parlor."<br>"She loves those things..." Yang chuckled. "I even had Ruby carry a couple around last Sunday just in case we saw her. They worked."  
>"I'm guessing you saw our fight over the Cardcaptor Sakura collection?"<br>"Yep."

* * *

><p>"...and of course, Penny has to show up. And HOW COULD RUBES DITCH ME?!" Yang frowned.<p>

"...you kinda always ditch her. It's just karma." Blake smirked. "Besides, it's kinda your turn to be ditched."

Yang responded. "I never really expected Penny to be that cool with shopping, though."  
>Blake nodded. "She just wants to have fun. She IS just an ordinary girl, after all. A robot, but an ordinary girl."<p>

"For Penny to act that girly, though..." Yang looked surprised. "She's a fairly good shopping partner."

"Well, she does have the Dustnet in her head and apparently she's based off the Persocoms..." Blake noted. "Hm. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. My custom made one's kinda broke."  
>"Well, you KINDA tried to install a drill into it...and tried to make it run off Spiral Energy."<br>"Point." Blake sighed. "Not everything is so compatible with that."

"Hm...where DOES Penny hang out when we don't see her, anyway?" Yang mused.

"Somewhere interesting, probably."

Elsewhere in Vytal...

Penny sat on top of a tall building, whistling. She was lying back, reading fanfic.

"Sensational! This is truly sensational!"

The fic she was reading had the shortest descriptions and the most boring descriptions this side of the Dustnet, and it was about Weiss' past. Unsurprisingly, it hadn't gotten very good reviews.

For some reason, Penny thoroughly enjoyed it.

Back in RWBY dorm...

"That was refereshing." Yang smiled. "I loved that."  
>"I'm with you there." The catgirl nodded.<p>

"Review? Oh...wait." Yang checked her watch.

"What-" Blake stopped, her ear twitching. She could hear Weiss' Semblance go off somewhere nearby, followed by...

"HERE I COME, XIAO LONG! HERE I-" Weiss flew into the window, before...she was sent flying backwards by a large boxing glove on a spring, that had appeared from the wall opposite the window, sending her back into the grounds.

The brawler looked up. "Just on time." She smirked mischievously.

"Heh. Old-fashioned, but always good." Blake smiled.

"So, as I was saying...review?"  
>"You bet."<p>

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>LittleSunDragon-Sempai<strong>

Hey there nice fic i love it and i'm kinda sad it doesn't have much attention, its amazingly adorable

Keep on writing, whoever you are, because i love you

Oh but cardin would never beat up velvet velvet would just cut his head off otherwise your good

love, yang

PS. don't confuse me with the other one, she's a nice person and our names are similar here but i'm more awesome and moe

* * *

><p>"Sooooo..." Yang swivelled around to look at Blake. "Want to hear my version of the Team Rocket theme? I've been dying to do it since I saw the title."<br>"Fine, what is it?" Blake got ready to listen, smiling.

Yang cleared her throat. "Let's get started. And you've got to chime in when I say you do. Ahem..."

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double!

To protect the world from Yandere-festation!

To unite all pranksters under our nation!

To denounce the haters and create more love!

To extend our shipping to the stars above!" Yang gestured to Blake.

"Blake!"  
>"Yang!"<p>

"Team Antic, blast off at the speed of plot!"

Blake continued. "Surrender now, or prepare for fright!"

Ren poked his head in from the window, wearing cat ears. "Ren-chan, that's right!"

Needless to say, Yang and Blake simply couldn't stop laughing. Ren was merely smirking the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now THAT, I enjoyed doing. Again, I love you, Ziirroh, for letting me write about it, you're awesome! You guys really do need to read Prepare for Trouble, it is a genuinely nice fic to read on a break, it's fluffy, cool, all of that stuff and far better thought out than my shenanigans, and it really needs more love, so please, go read it right now! **

**Also, yes that WAS a shout out to LittleSunDragon-Chan because she is just THAT awesome!**

**Well, first things first. Since I forgot to announce this within the last chapter, A0D's 'The Everyday Life of Dr Oobleck' will be featured in Weiss Reacts! You're awesome and thanks for letting me write about it!**

**Secondly, the next chapter shall be...Weiss Reacts to Beach Episodes! Le gasp! Will she read about one...or be in one? :O What a mystery!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave your reviews, comments, suggestions, thoughts, criticisms and ideas, and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


	46. Weiss Reacts to Beach Episodes!

**Weiss Reacts to Beach Episodes!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now...I've been meaning to do this for a long time. I really have been. Why? Because I like fanservice, the mental image of Weiss being shy in a bikini amuses me and I like beach episodes!**

**As any self-respecting anime fan knows, most (comedic and some less so) animes- hell, some video games- have a beach episode. As some of Weiss React's roots are in anime and video games, I see it to be fitting that, of course, we get our OWN beach episode! **

**Woo! I'm also trying out a different form of telling the story where Weiss will experience it instead of reading about it. If it works, tell me, and I'll try to write more like this!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll let you read this! Also, a shout out to G.N Over-Kite, who will have their anniversary of joining on the 14th! (as of time of print)! A shout out to you for being so awesome and please, PLEASE keep on being awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise the Team Antic motto would be canon already.**

* * *

><p>Yang grinned, looking at the group in her car through her rearview mirror. She was clothed in an orange tank top, with khaki shorts and orange, sun-patterned slippers and her passengers were clothed in the same.<p>

Weiss was looking unamused. She herself was in a light blue shirt and blue shorts, with blue slippers, and Schnee Spec-brand shades on her head. She sighed, covering her pale skin in sunscreen. "Xiao Long, why am I doing this again?"  
>"Oh. Your dad wanted me to drag you out." She shrugged. "And, being the good samaritan I am, how could I say no? I didn't do this because I wanted to, I did it for you, my dear Weiss~"<p>

"Yeah. Okay. I completely believe you." Weiss sighed. She still couldn't believe Siegfried, her dad, had wanted her to get out to the beach, for no reason apart from "Oh, come on, snow angel! It'll be fun! You NEED a break from all that sitting in front of a computer!". The heiress looked behind them, through the window, to see where her dad was.

Her dad was driving behind, in a large van; in Yang's car, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Miltiades were riding, along with half the food and other gear they brought for the beach, while her dad was driving with the others; Velvet, Cardin, Melanie, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, with Blake lying in the Neko-Lagann, the mecha she'd made in her spare time, being dragged along by Siegfried's van.

And, of course, to their left was Ozpin's own car; a deep green convertible, with the roof down, Glynda riding in what had to be the most form-fitting purple tank top and her glasses replaced with purple shades. Professors Oobleck and Port weren't present; Oobleck had apparently discovered fanfiction and Port was busy taking care of the Tantor he'd come to call Edgar. Professor Peach, one of the other professors, had wanted to come, but one of the foundries in Forging blew, forcing her to stay behind to attend to it. Ozpin, of course, came on Siegfried's suggestion; he'd been dying to spin out his car and he thought that Goodwitch needed a little fresh air, much to her annoyance.

The heiress shook her head, putting her head in her hands. "Did I somehow step into an anime while I was asleep? Seriously, this sounds like a beach episode."  
>"Oh, come out of it, Weiss!" Ruby responded. "Come on! It'll be fun! There's going to be sun and sea and cookies and more cookies~"<p>

"Yeah, fun for you, maybe. Dunce."

"Uh...why was Pyrrha foaming when we put her in Mister Schnee's car?" Jaune scratched his head. He'd remembered Pyrrha clinging to him before the brawler had to wrench him off with a crowbar.

"Well...she had a little too much sugar." Yang chuckled. "Don't worry about it."  
>"Riiight."<p>

"Hey, what's this do?" Milly inquired, fingering a delicate statuette of what looked to be a dog on the dashboard.

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT OR I WILL END YOU! I SPENT A LOT OF MONEY ON THAT!"

"Okay, okay!" Milly flinched away from the dashboard, scared by the brawler's sudden outburst.

"Why couldn't I bring my phone?" The heiress complained.

"Because your dad wouldn't want your face glued to it all day at the beach. You're here for fun, Weiss! Act like it-"  
>"Hey, guys!" Blake's face appeared on a screen, showing the cramped cockpit of Neko-Lagann. Yang screamed, swerving slightly out of control before restoring it quickly. A passing driver cursed at her, and she growled. "Blake, what the hell?!"<p>

"Just testing if Neko-Lagann's communication system worked. " Blake seemed to be holding a small keyboard in her hands, typing quickly. "I also modified your car to be able to interface with a mecha. Awesome, huh?"  
>"Yeah yeah yeah, okay. If I bumped into that guy and chipped my paint..." Yang glared at Blake's image, who shrugged. "I'll warn you next time, kay?"<br>"...remind me, why did we let Blake build a mecha again?" Weiss pinched her nose, irritated.

"Blake built a Lagann replica?!" Milly sounded amazed.

"Uh, yeah. A couple of weeks ago." Yang answered. "And Ruby, STOP EATING! IF YOU GET ANY COOKIE CRUMBS ON MY UPHOLSTERY, YOU'RE CLEANING THAT!"  
>"Sorry..."Ruby guiltily hid her open packet of cookies, and Jaune hid his open packet of chips.<p>

Weiss sighed. "Why did I get saddled with the weirdoes?"  
>"Least you didn't get Pyrrha or Velvet."<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, after much insanity in both the Yangmobile and Siegfried's van; Yang heard that Nora had almost raided the picnic hampers in an attempt to get at her custard donuts, had Ren, Pyrrha, Cardin AND Melanie not restrained her, and only barely- the party arrived at the beach.<p>

It was a beach that was privately rented by the Schnee family; Siegfried and Weiss used to come here on their holidays. It wasn't hard to see why; pristine sands, sparkling blue seas, and nobody else to pester them...it was perfect.

The party had unloaded their stuff on the beach. Most of the party was changing into lighter clothing in the changing rooms. And, of course, as to be expected, there was nonsense in the female changing rooms.

"YANG! WHAT THE BOOP DID YOU DO TO MY-"  
>"I just...made them look better!"<p>

"Y-you...I hate you so much." Weiss sighed, slamming the door out of her way. She was clad in a pink bikini, her clearly toned body exposed, and her face rouged from embarrassment. Yang, herself in what barely passed as modest in the swimsuit world, laughed. "What? I thought you'd like pink!"  
>"I wear WHITE or BLACK, Yang!" The heiress shouted. "...this is going to be so indecent...I mean, this barely COVERS me!"<p>

"I just picked one out to match yours with Rubes!" Yang responded defensively, pointing to her sister, who was dressed in the same.

"...y-you idiot." Weiss blushed profusely.

"Hey! Just doing you a service, Weiss!" Yang smirked. "Besides, you have far more to worry about..."  
>"Li-" Weiss stopped, looking down at her chest...then down at everyone elses. She realised something, right then and there.<p>

Despite being the second oldest, she had the smallest. Even Ruby had a bigger bust and she was younger.

The heiress blushed in embarrassment further. _'H-How can this be! H-how do I have such a...'_

"I dunno...it kinda suits you, being all tsunder-"  
>"IT IS NOT FLAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I MERELY NEED TIME TO GROW! S-STUPID! DUST! J-JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE SUCH A HUGE CHEST!"<br>"Whoa...now need to get so defensive..." Yang smirked. "I never said anything about your chest being small...I was talking about your swimsuit."

"...y-you..." The heiress sighed. "...j-just hurry up already, idiot."  
>Nora and Velvet emerged from the changing rooms; Nora was, in typical Nora fashion, wearing a heart-patterned swimsuit while Velvet was wearing a fairly conservative swimsuit that, nonetheless, displayed for all the world that her tiny frame belied-<p>

"SERIOUSLY?!" Weiss nearly foamed at the mouth. "H-HOW IS SHE BIGGER THAN ME?! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK THAT BIG!"  
>"H-huh?" Velvet looked down. "O-oh..." She blushed.<p>

'_W-Weiss-sempai is staring...I feel so wrong...and yet so...right...'_

"Oh, Weiss..." Yang doubled up in laughter. "You'll learn one day..."

"Hey." Ruby inquired, walking over to the Malachite twins and Pyrrha, who were already ready. "Where's Blake?"  
>"Oh, she wanted to play around with her Neko-Lagann a bit more..." The brawler sighed. "Crazy girl."<p>

"Pfft, you're one to talk." Weiss snorted.

"Says the one who's getting all huffy because she's got a cliff side chest." Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss mischievously, who clenched her fists, blushing.

"S-shut up!"

Meanwhile...in the boy's changing room...

It was far less insane, there being only three boys in there to begin with. Ren and Cardin were sitting inside, on a bench; Ren was in a dark green pair of swim shorts while Cardin was in a form-fitting diving shirt and blue shorts. Whatever they were wearing, it was fairly clear that they were toned themselves; two or three years of Huntsman training did that for you. Jaune, meanwhile, was busy getting changed.

Ren was listening to Cardin fret about the first time he'd been on the beach since he entered Beacon. Most specifically, with Melanie.

"Dude, I mean...I dunno, w-what if she doesn't like what I'm wearing?" The boy asked the calm Ren nervously, who sighed.

"I told you, Melanie won't care."  
>"B-but what if she does? Shit, man, I really want her to like me, you know?"<br>"She does."  
>"Hell, Ren, you really are calm, aren't you? You're all confident with Nora. But I don't know how to deal with Melanie, okay? I don't know if she'll like me, o-or-"<br>"Get a hold of yourself, Winchester, and quit crying."  
>Cardin glared at him, suddenly. "I-I'm not crying! Jeez. I'm just worried!"<br>"All I'm saying is that panicking about Melanie won't get you far. Just act like yourself, got it? You're good."

"...really? D'ya really think she'd like normal Cardin?"  
>"Yes." Ren muttered, a tone of irritation crawling into his voice. "Just quit...fretting."<p>

"Gotcha." Cardin sighed. The two were silent for a while, listening to nothing but the sounds of Jaune struggling to get changed into what sounded like a tight pair of shorts, before...

"Hey...wait...I just realised. T-this is the first time I'll see Melanie...in a swimsuit..."  
>"Yes." Ren nodded.<p>

"A-and...that means..." Cardin stopped. His mind had drifted towards Melanie, in a swimsuit, almost completely exposed to his eyes, with sweet, supple-

"Cardin, clean yourself up. Your nose is bleeding."  
>"Huh?" He stopped, looking at the trail of blood going down his face. "Ah! I-I didn't think anything like that! I swear!"<br>"Dust dammit." Ren sighed, grabbing some tissues. "It's just a swimsuit. Don't lose your pants or something, Cardin."

"...alright guys, I'm ready!" Jaune burst out of his stall, in what had to be the bluest pair of speedos in the history of all Vytal.

"...you know, Jaune, there's a rule saying that you can't swim in your underpants." Ren remarked sarcastically.  
>"Hey! These are the only pair I have..."<p>

Cardin's nosebleed stopped immediately. "H-huh? Oh Dust!"  
>"...I hate my life." Jaune sighed. "Dammit, mom..."<p>

* * *

><p>Later...when the group had finally finished getting changed...<p>

Jaune sighed at Pyrrha clinging to him tightly, looking to be in a state of bliss. "Uh...guys...help..."  
>"J-Jaune-kun..." Pyrrha blushed.<p>

Weiss shook her head, blushing. "I was NOT staring at his abs! They aren't at all attractive. Idiots."  
>"Riiiight." Yang giggled. "So, what should we do-"<p>

"I say we have a little game of volleyball!" Siegfried walked around the corner. He was fairly tall, towering over everyone, even Yang. His own muscles were defined and bulging, and his tanned skin added to the image of a powerful man. He patted Weiss lightly on the back, amused. "Ah, my daughter, how are your friends finding our beach?" He chuckled heartily. "I bought it in a card game, from a friend of mine, you know. I do NOT regret it, either; I enjoy the view and the pristine sands."  
>"Thanks for bringing us here, Mister Schnee." Yang said, gratefully. He shrugged.<p>

"Ah, think nothing of it! And call me Siegfried." Siegfried grinned. "So, how is my daughter's pursuit of lovely little Ruby going?"  
>"D-dad!" Weiss blushed at her father's insinuation, but Yang chuckled. "Oh, you know, a little denial here-"<br>"I don't like her!"  
>"-a little gift or two there-"<br>"I DIDN'T LEAVE HER CHOCOLATES YESTERDAY! I SWEAR!"  
>"-and you know, it's going well!"<br>"Good to hear my daughter is seeking love so early!" He laughed. "I also hear you seek the companionship of a Jaune Arc..."

"N-no I don't!"

"Well, I can assure you, I wholeheartedly agree with Yang's attempts to pair you up with them both!"  
>"DAD!"<br>"Oh, why thank you, Mister- Siegfried~" The brawler winked at Weiss. "Your approval is a great boon to my...plans."  
>"D-dad! I-I don't like them! D-don't encourage her!"<br>"Oh, I believe you do! You are my daughter, Weiss, and I can read you like a book. Why, I remember the time you tried to pretend you weren't disappointed that we didn't buy you a dog-"  
>"DAD! PLEASE DON'T!"<p>

"Oooooh, Yang likey. Tell me, please!" Yang listened eagerly as Siegfried regaled her with tales of Weiss' childhood.

Meanwhile, nearby, Ozpin and Cardin were helping set up a volleyball court. Goodwitch was sitting under a parasol, reading a book calmly, lying on a beach blanket. She was sneaking glances at Ozpin now and then. Jaune and Ren were busy hunting down the volleyballs, talking.

"Heh, so Weiss' dad wants me to be with Weiss?" Jaune asked Ren, who nodded.

"Apparently he's just as into threesomes as Yang is." Ren shrugged. "Hell, he even gave Yang permission to try to get you three together."  
>"R-really?" The blonde boy blushed. "You've got to be kidding!"<br>"Not at all. If it wasn't for the fact that he's Weiss' dad, I would have thought he was Yang's." He sighed. "To be fair, who really expected Siegfried to be so friendly?"  
>"I always thought he'd be some calm looking businessman, white hair, glasses, suit, who was even colder than his daughter." Ren shrugged. "Apparently Weiss gets her looks from her mother."<br>"N-not that that's a bad thing." Jaune blushed. "She looks nice..."  
>"Yeah, well..." Ren shrugged. "She's apparently been screaming at everyone who says anything about chests for some reason."<br>"I wonder why?" Jaune mused.

"REEEEENNNNN!" Ren was suddenly beset upon by Nora, who was hugging his midsection, nuzzling her head into his stomach. "Ren~"  
>"Nora..." He sighed. "Careful. I nearly fell over."<br>"If you fell over, then I could hug more of you~ " She giggled.

Jaune sighed, sitting down and leaning against the net posts, watching Weiss be forced to listen to her father embarrassing her with tales of her childhood exploits.

* * *

><p>"Right, guys!" Yang looked across the courts they'd set up. She'd gone with Blake, who'd disappeared off again, and she was going against Ruby and Weiss. "You ALL know the rules of beach volleyball, right?"<p>

"Yes." Ozpin nodded, looking to Goodwitch, his partner, who fixed her shades and looked across to Ren and Nora.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Siegfried pumped his fist as he patted Cardin hard on the back, who stumbled slightly, surprised. Melanie giggled, as did Milly.

"Well, let's go!" Yang threw the ball up, before pounding it into Weiss' side of the court. Weiss responded by hitting it up.

"Ruby!" "Got it!" Ruby responded by slamming it into Yang, who served it back up. The brawler sighed.

'_Blake...where are you? This is hardly fair...'_

Yang managed to keep the two younger girls at bay by herself, but was running out of patience and energy. "Come on! This isn't fair! Blake ditched me!"  
>"Karma, Yang, Karma." Weiss stuck her tongue out as she hit the ball back.<p>

Not one of them noticed the ground shaking. Velvet did.

"U-uh...guys..."

"Huh?" Yang looked down, slamming the ball back nonchalantly.

"This is our chance, Ruby! Now!" The crimsonette spiked the ball up, before the heiress jumped up and prepared to smack it down.

"Now, we win, Xiao Long! Haaaaa-"

Blake's voice could be heard, and Yang smirked, realising what was going on. "Not on my watch, Schnee."

From the sand next to Yang, Neko-Lagann arose, drilling through the sand, knocking the brawler aside with a grunt. The head-shaped mecha, flew into the air and smashed the ball back into Weiss, who was sent sprawling, before tumbling in the air and landing on its feet.

"Well, dexterity tests are complete."

"...that was...AWESOME!" Yang pumped her fist.

Ruby just looked shocked. Weiss, who was sprawled face down in the sand, grumbled.

"...since when did beach volleyball let you use MECHA?!"

Meanwhile, Velvet and Pyrrha continued watching everyone else.

"Hey, do you think Jaune's abs look like rock?" Pyrrha inquired, dreamily.

"I p-personally like W-Weiss-sempai's f-flat chest...I really like f-flat chests..." Velvet blushed.

"...hm...it's not that flat..."  
>"I like flat..." Velvet sighed dreamily.<p>

Later...

The group broke out the watermelons. They blindfolded Ruby, and buried Jaune neck deep in sand; the boy was panicking.

"H-hey! Why me!?"  
>"You're an easy victim, Jaune." Yang smirked.<p>

"And she said I could have all my donuts if I helped!" Nora chimed in.

"W-what?! So why am I a piñata?!"

"No, a watermelon, Jauney-boy." Yang grinned. "There's a difference."  
>"Aahhh!"<p>

Meanwhile, Siegfried tightened the blindfold around Ruby and placed a wooden stick in her hands.  
>"Now, Ruby, the goal is to hit the watermelon."<br>"Uhuh!"  
>"And not hit Jaune."<br>"Yeah, okay! I can do that!"  
>"Excellent!" Siegfried grabbed the watermelons and placed them next to Jaune's head, before nodding to Yang, who guided her sister to them. Everyone else, including Weiss, was in a circle, watching.<p>

"Right, Ruby, on the count of three, start hitting!"  
>"Okay!"<br>"On one..." Siegfried nodded to Yang.

"Two...three!" Ruby raised the stick, and Yang quickly yanked her so she would be in the position to hit Jaune repeatedly.

"Wah! No! Stop! Hey! I'm not a watermelon!"

"Am I hitting it?" Ruby asked.  
>"Oh, you are, Rubes. You are." Yang giggled.<p>

Weiss sighed. "...so why is Jaune the target again?"  
>"Because he is." Ren chuckled. "It's funny."<br>"Fine...but why are we hitting watermelons?"  
>"We can eat them later."<p>

"Point...they're pretty nice."  
>"Yeah..." Nora drooled. "Nice and sweet and juicy..."<br>"Ookay...Nora..." The heiress shuddered.

"Help! Ow! Ruby!" Jaune cried out for help as he was hit repeatedly on the head.

Later, the party went swimming. Goodwitch was the only one who opted out, and decided to stay on land.

Weiss swam out, looking at the group. "I'm looking for the sharks!"  
>"Uh, sharks?!" Jaune sounded scared.<p>

"Don't worry, they don't bite!" Weiss sounded genuinely happy. She loved sharks, they were her favourite animal.

"Relax, m'boy! Sharks around here are tame! I made sure of that. My daughter really does like them!" Siegfried chortled. "You have nothing to fear!"

"Right..." Jaune nodded, as he waded out into the sea.

A shark fin could be seen drifting about...

"Oooh! Sharkie! Sharkie sharkie sharkie!" Weiss, with almost child-like glee in her eyes, swam towards it.

"Come here, my sharkie!" The heiress went to hug it, before-

"HEEEEEE~EEEEEEY WEISS!" Yang leaped out of the water, clutching a shark fin on a stick. Weiss screamed and fell backwards...

"AHH!"

...straight into Ruby's arms. Ruby blushed. "Uh..."  
>"XIAO LONG! HOW COULD YOU! YOU STUPID , STUPID, STUPID-"<br>"Uh...Weiss...

"WHAT RUBY- AH!" She leaped away from Ruby, blushing. "I-I didn't mean to! Gah! Yang!"

Yang smirked mischievously. Siegfried raised his fist, and Yang bumped it with her own.

"Reminds me of my days at Beacon."  
>"Heh. I never thought you'd agree to a prank, Siegfried. Maybe you're worthy of Team Antic." Yang chuckled.<p>

"...WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE WHO SUFFERS?!"

* * *

><p>Later...the sun began to set.<p>

The entire party leaned back on the beach blankets, enjoying their food; Siegfried and Yang were making a barbecue with Ren. Cardin was leaning next to Melanie, smiling. Nora was clutching her basket of donuts, gibbering, while Pyrrha and Miltiades were talking about anime.

Blake was screwing around with Neko-Lagann, Goodwitch was not so subtly hinting she wanted to do something in private with the oblivious Ozpin, and Weiss was talking to Jaune.

"So, you enjoy today, Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"It was...embarrassing." Weiss sighed. "Today, I have discovered that I have a tinier...chest than my younger comrades, my father embarrassed me and gave Yang permission to ship me, she scared me into Ruby's arms, and I got sent flying by a giant head with cat ears."  
>"Heh. You're not the one who was hit repeatedly in the head with a stick until Ruby got stopped." Jaune sighed.<p>

"Fairly stereotypical, too." Weiss commented. "I mean, the watermelon breaking, volleyball, swimming, tight swimsuits..."  
>"But at least you had fun, right?" The blond boy inquired, smiling. Weiss sighed.<p>

"Fine. I suppose. A little. But only a little. And don't you dare tell Xiao Long."  
>"See? Even you had fun, snow angel." Jaune laughed.<p>

"I suppose."  
>"Well, I'll see if the barbecue's ready, okay?" The boy nodded and stood up, leaving Weiss alone.<p>

"Hmph. Well...today was fairly...interesting. I did indeed enjoy this...a beach episode, so to speak. It wasn't as bad as I thought." The heiress lay back, placing her head on a pillow.

"Hm. Maybe I should give Xiao Long more credit. She does have good ideas on occasion." Weiss prepared to relax...

"Coming through!" Weiss turned her head to the left and sharply swept out of the way as Neko-Lagann drilled into the ground where she was. Blake could be heard shouting 'Sorry!' on the way down.

Weiss grumbled.

"Somebody take that thing away from her." She shook her head.

"Heh. Perhaps even on the calmest of days, I can't get away from antics. I try to get away from them...and yet I can't imagine being without them.

...maybe I do like them, after all." She smiled. She felt at peace for the first time. She felt like she was truly relaxed...

...until a patty fell on Weiss' head. She snapped back to reality in an instant.

"...XIAO LONG!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That was long to write! And I've been wanting to write that for a while now! Woo! Yeah! RWBY Beach Episode! YEAAAAH**

**So, next chapter...Weiss Reacts to...*drumroll*...Pokemon! Yeaaaah! Woo! Yeah! Stuff! Back to normal Weiss Reacts!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments, suggestions, reviews, ideas and criticisms, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	47. Weiss Reacts to Pokemon!

**Weiss Reacts to Pokémon!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, the reason I didn't update yesterday is that I actually booted up and restarted my old Pokémon Platinum game (don't worry, transferred all my mons to Black 2 so it's all k) for the purposes of remembering HOW it feels to start an entirely new game of Pokémon. I also got kinda carried away so yeaah...sorry. :c**

**But good news, you're now going to go hear how WEISS plays! With 100% more Ruby! YAAAAAAY **

**Also, a shoutout to Ziirroh for basing her latest chapter of RWBY Kid AU: Semblance off of Reacts!Blake! Yeah, you're awesome! Say hello to him/her for me and if you're reading this, you're absolutely awesome! Also, a shout out to A0D and his story 'The Everyday Life of Dr Oobleck' for making a parody of Weiss Reacts! Yeah, we love you too! In fact, while I'm at it, I might as well call attention to merikflame's Velvet's Obsession, if I haven't already, which is ALSO based off of Weiss Reacts, for detailing the wonderfully delicious adventures of yandere!Velvet! **

**Yeah, you know I love you too. :3**

**Go read those if you haven't already, they're hilarious, well-written and interesting- and far, far, FAR better written than this horrible nonsense.**

**So, I'm going to stop bothering you guys and have fun reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise RWBY would be far more animesque- hot spring episodes, school festivals, honorifics in dubs, the whole thing.**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and credit to Game Freak for making the whole thing. Yes, you guys are awesome.**

"All I'm saying is Megami Tensei is far superior to Pokémon." Weiss said confidently, her arms folded, smugly. "It practically invented the subgenre, came years before-"  
>"Yet everyone knows about Pokémon, but if you came up to a random guy on a street, mentioning Megami Tensei, he'd go 'Wuh?'" Yang shot back.<p>

Blake was sitting in the corner, reading the sixtieth Ninjas of Love novel; the wandering ronin Jigoro was, in this story, having to deal with the advances of the heiress of the Hanamichi clan, Hanako and his longtime travelling companion Fujiko. Ruby was listening to the pair go on and on about their respective favourite RPG series, munching on cookies like popcorn, amused.

"_Heh...everyone knows that the Tales series is the best RPG series around...although Persona is quite good.'_ The crimsonette thought.

"Okay, how 'bout this, snow angel?" Yang offered. "How about you play Pokémon for a bit and I play Megami Tensei?" The brawler chuckled mentally; she'd actually completed most of the Megami Tensei games while waiting for the release of Pokémon X and Y, and she knew the tips and tricks about them. Of course, Weiss didn't need to know that, and she didn't.

"Oooh." Weiss smirked. She felt assured that Yang would probably be outraged by the difficulty of her beloved series compared to Pokémon, and she felt that she would love hers very much so. "Fine, Xiao Long, you're on."

"Bring it, snow angel." Yang smirked.

Eventually, Weiss dug out her old DS- patterned with snowflakes, of course, as Nintendo and the Schnee Dust Company had done a promo together- and an old copy of Platinum.

"Very well..." Weiss booted up her DS, waiting for her game to boot through. Watching through the Game Freak screen, the intro, she finally arrived at the New Game screen.

"Excellent." She wrung her hands together. This would be amusingly easy, compared to Megami Tensei-

"Heeeee~eeeeey. Can I watch?" Ruby, on her fifth pack of cookies since walking into the room about ten minutes ago, asked. Weiss shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" The heiress permitted her teammate to watch her, as she started the game up, slogging through the professor's intro.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it, I've played the game before..." Weiss sighed irritably. "Okay...now we get to pick what our character is..." She nodded.

"I'll be a girl..." Weiss frowned. "...disappointing, really, the lack of an option to turn my hair white. Fine." She continued clicking through the various screens. "...hm. I seem to name every player character of mine Weiss..." She rubbed her chin. "Maybe I shall call myself Yukiko this time."  
>"Heheh." Ruby chuckled.<p>

"Right, so...oh, look, my rival? Hm...from what I know, they're quite quick tempered and hasty...I'll name them Yang."  
>"Hey!" The brawler shouted across.<p>

"Yang's also a guy's name!"  
>"I act nothing like that!"<p>

"She has a point." Ruby shrugged.

"R-Rubes! How could you?" Yang pretended to look betrayed, pouting.

"Even your own sister is against you." The heiress looked smug. "Right...now to play through the boring intro..."

"I agree. I hate trawling through this every time I start a new game." Ruby sighed. It was indeed boring to go through the very beginning of the game, and for a veteran like Ruby, it was almost painful, having your hand held so far through.

For Weiss, who was born off harder games, it was _excruciating._

"YES WE KNOW! I KNOW HOW TO GET PLACES, MOM! DUST! I KNOW HOW TO USE RUNNING SHOES!"

"Heheheh...you don't have to shout, Weiss! Unless you're losing it over such an 'easy' game-"  
>"S-shut up! I am not!"<p>

Ruby blushed. "C-cute..."  
>"WHAT WAS THAT?!"<br>"Nothing!"

The heiress sighed and returned to her game. She nodded, before she finally got to the portion where she could choose a starter.

"Right..." She looked between the three starters, Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup. "I am disappointed in the lack of shark Pokémon starters."

"Aren't Sharpedo and the Garchomp family based off of sharks?" Blake inquired.

"I SHALL ACQUIRE THESE POKEMON AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. BUT FOR NOW...I must pick a starter."

Weiss being Weiss, she instantaneously picked Piplup.

She squeed slightly at the sight of the penguin Pokémon, hugging her plushie of it to herself. "Of course, the adorable penguin Pokémon will be superior to all of these weaklings. And, of course, a Piplup is just like me. Cute, with pride."

"Think you mean tsundere, with haughtiness."

"S-shut up, Blake!" Weiss glared at the catgirl, who shrugged and returned to reading her book "...and why is YANG ASKING FOR A FIGHT NOW?! DIDN'T WE JUST GET OUR POKEMON?! Heh...I guess he really does act like Yang."

"Oh wait, Weiss, I forgot to remind yo-"  
>"HOW DOES HE KNOW WHICH TYPE MY POKEMON IS WEAK TO?! THIS IS UNFAIR!" Weiss screamed. "HOW?!"<p>

"Uh...you do realise he hasn't got any type-based moves yet, right, Weiss?" Ruby inquired.

"I DON'T CARE!"  
>"Right..." Ruby resisted the urge to hug her teammate to calm her down and chowed down on even more cookies to keep the urge down.<p>

"Hmph...a puny Turtwig won't beat MY little Momo!" Weiss bragged. "Bring it!"

Yang raised her eyebrow. "Momo?"

"What she's probably going to nickname her Piplup." Ruby shrugged. "It sounds adorable..."

She pressed at the screen eagerly. "Yeah yeah yeah, okay, your Pokémon's weak, now try HARDER! For all your withdrawing and defense boosting, I am STILL beating your puny shell with a penguin's arm flap!"

"Boy, you really are getting into a series that's supposedly less well made than Megami Tensei..."  
>"S-shut up. I just like penguins, okay?"<p>

"Right." Yang nodded, turning back to the TV screen. "Right." 

"H-hmph. Stupid." Weiss then proceeded to beat her rival, chuckling. "Heh. An easy task. Your attempt to overcome me with a weak turtle creature amuses me."

Several minutes and dozens of unconscious Bidoofs later...

"NOT ANOTHER ONE OF THESE CREATURES!" Weiss screamed as the familiar face of the beaver Pokémon made itself known. "CAN I PLEASE HAVE A STARLY? OR A SHINX?!"

Yang giggled. "Still stuck on the first two routes, are we?"  
>"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CAPTURE A POKEMON SO I CAN ENGAGE THE FIRST GYM!" The heiress complained. "AND I'VE HAD NOTHING BUT BIDOOF! I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN A STARLY Y-"<p>

The cry of said Pokémon sounded from her speakers as Weiss whipped her head around to the screen.

"Yes! Now, to subdue this Starly so I can actually have a Pokémon that ISN'T a toothy-looking fat beaver." Weiss set to work, pounding the creature with Momo before...

"Come on...come on...just a little...WHY DID YOU CRIT?!" Weiss screamed. The Starly fainted from said critical hit, and Weiss just stared in disbelief. "WHY?!"

"Luck of the RNG, Weiss." Ruby shrugged. "Sorry, you kinda got unlucky."  
>"HARDLY FAIR-and oh my DUST NOT MORE BIDOOF!"<p>

Yang's laughter could be heard from the other room. Weiss seethed. "...just my luck, really."

"Right, so the first Gym is a Rock-type Gym..." Weiss nods. "In that case...I must gather a Leaf type. Possibly a Fighting type. This way, nobody shall stand against me!"

"Riiight." Ruby nodded. "So, how do you plan to do this?"

"Simple. Near the city, I can gather a Budew, a leaf type, and I can also acquire Machop from the route above the city." The heiress explained.

"Okay..." The crimsonette nodded, eating her cookies.

"And...oh, what does this trainer want?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Ah, good. This fool thinks he can beat me.

Momo, go get them! Prove our superiority over such common Pokémon!"

One battle later...

Weiss stared in disbelief at the screen. "...how did my beloved Momo lose?!"

"He kinda screwed you up with that Budew." Ruby giggled at the raging Weiss. "A SAPLING SHOULD NOT BEST MY MOMO-CHAN!"

"Well, it did." Yang giggled. "I can't believe you're getting all worked up over this."

"S-shut up, Yang!" The heiress seethed and huffed. "This is stupid. Can I grind in peace?! Seriously...I need something that isn't a stupid Bidoof!"

"And this is why I prefer Black." Blake commented.

"Nobody asked you, Belladonna!"

"Just saying."

"Hmph." Weiss turned back to the screen and waited for her party; consisting of her beloved Momo-chan, a Starly, a Shinx and a Psyduck- to be healed completely.

"How does it take so long to heal a couple of Pokémon with such futuristic devices? I swear, even a medigun made in the 60's can heal faster!" The heiress complained.

"_S-she's so cute when she's angry..."_

"Okay, we FINALLY got to Jubilife City and...oh go away, Lucas! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING YOU IDIOT!" The heiress complained. "Dust, this game holds my hand too hard...and I don't WANT a Poketch!"

"Hey, calm down, Weiss!" Ruby said.

"This game coddles me too hard. This is starting to irritate me...this wouldn't happen in Megami Tensei!" 

Meanwhile, in the other room, Yang was having the time of her life.

"Heheheh...perhaps convincing Weiss to let me play this was the best idea ever..." The brawler leaned back in her beanbag, chuckling.

Back with Weiss...

"...and of course I have to Rock Smash my way up into the path! Perfect! Well then..." Weiss sighed. "To the east we go. Come on, Momo-chan, we shall prevail!" With a mission in mind, the heiress set off...

...and eventually she returned, having fainted her Pokemon for the umpteenth time.

"THESE TRAINERS ARE FAR TOO POWERFUL!"

"Wow..." Ruby sighed. "You really are bad at this..."  
>"S-shut up."<p>

"Seriously, you lost with a Piplup to a Ponyta! A PONYTA! YOU LOST WITH A WATER TYPE TO A FLAMING PONY-"  
>"YES OKAY I GET THE POINT ROSE DUST DAMMIT!" The heiress seethed. This game would not defeat her.<p>

She hadn't beaten the first gym, but she wouldn't stop until she did. She tried her hardest to grind, finally managing to get her beloved Pokémon past level ten.

She wiped her brow, satisfied. "Good...so my Momo-chan should be able to take on this-and what is my RIVAL DOING INTERRUPTING ME AGAIN?! GO AWAY! Go-oh...he's in the mine. Hmph. I didn't need you to tell me that. Idiot."

"...is Weiss being tsundere to me by proxy?" Yang tilted her head.

"I think so..." Ruby nodded.  
>"That's adorable~"<br>"SHUT UP YANG! I'M TALKING TO YANG!" The heiress shouted, not realising her paradoxical comment. "Right, we shall head into the mine, get this idiot leader to fight me and then we shall be victorious!

With my loveable penguin Momo-chan at my side nothing shall defeat me!"

Several minutes later...

Weiss was definitely disbelieving. She'd lost.

She'd lost to the FIRST GYM LEADER.

"H-how is this POSSIBLE?! I CAN'T LOSE! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY!"

"Well...in fairness, not using your Bubble at all to fight was a stupid idea." Ruby sighed. "Weiss...you suck at Pokemon."  
>"SHUT UP! THIS GAME IS BAD! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SKILLS, ROSE!" Weiss stomped out of the room. "NEVER SPEAK TO ME OF THIS GAME AGAIN!"<p>

"...she loved it, didn't she?" Blake inquired.

"Uhuh." Ruby giggled. "She loved it." 

Yang walked in, laughing hard. "Hah! I won the bet."

"Yeah...something tells me she's not going to leave this game alone." Blake pointed outside. Yang and Ruby looked and saw Weiss muttering to herself.

"Yes...indeed...I shall win...I will win. I will BE the most powerful trainer! Hmph...those fools laugh at me...but the world shall know the fury of Weiss Schnee!"

"...yep. This'll be fun." Yang smirked mischievously.

This was only the start of something fun.

**END**

**A/N: Well, that's that! Maybe I'll do another Pokémon chapter! However, next chapter...it shall be A Will of Steel! Woo! Yeah!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, please leave your criticism, reviews, comments, thoughts, ideas and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	48. Special Chapter: A Will of Steel!

**Weiss Reacts to A Will of Steel!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to Weiss Reacts! Today,we'll be featuring the story you may or may NOT have been waiting for!**

**We'll be watching our loveable heiress react to A Will of Steel by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer! Thanks for letting me react to it, you're awesome! Well, I won't keep you guys, so have fun reading! Go read that instead, by the way, as it's FAR better written than Weiss Reacts. More interesting, too. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would be speaking snippets of fluent German.**

**A Will of Steel belongs to Kisdota-The Freak Gamer.**

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is the best food ever is a pizza burger hotdog hybrid!" Yang clarified to Weiss and Blake.<p>

"I still say tuna's the best." The catgirl nonchalantly shrugged before returning to Ninjas of Love. This book had the confrontation between Jigoro, the main protagonist of the series, Taro, the deuteragonist and the ronin introduced in book ten, and the villainous daimyo Haruo, with the kunoichi Fujiko's life hanging in the balance.

"Why would you put pepperoni on burgers, Yang? Do you even have a sense of taste?"

"I like my meat!" Yang pouted. "Can't a girl eat her meat without being laughed at?"  
>"That's why you're so fat." The heiress shot back.<p>

"Least my fat goes somewhere good." Yang shot back at Weiss, who responded by grumbling and muttering 'stupid Yang and her big chest...' before turning back to her computer. The brawler laughed before leaning back in her bed, munching on a burger.

"So, what'cha up to, Miss Cliffside?"  
>"Shut up...and I'm reading fanfic. What do you think I'm doing?" The heiress grumbled irritably, reading through the fanfic archive. After the chaos of her attempt at Pokemon Platinum yesterday- she still didn't understand how Roark was so powerful- and the chaos of their trip to the beach a couple of days back –her father was profusely apologising, while chuckling behind her back with Yang-, she just wanted peace and calm.<p>

Or rather, the closest she could get to it with Yang Xiao Long as a dormmate. Thankfully the antics seemed to be going down; just the usual exploding toothpaste tube and the dirty Ruby picture in her pencil case.

The heiress leaned back in her chair, relaxing.

"Maybe I'll have a nice, peaceful day for once..." Suddenly, a fanfic caught her eye. She zoomed in on it, looking at it curiously.

"...a fanfic about our weapons?" Weiss mused. "That sounds interesting."

"Ooooh, does it have my weapons in it?" Yang sprang to Weiss' side, looking at the screen.

"Maybe. Why do you care-"  
>"My gauntlets are awesome!"<br>"...point." Weiss clicked on the link, beginning to read.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. You conveniently just find me alone with a Dust capsule..."<p>

"What? Girl needs her sleep." Yang shrugged. "...hah! Body mod Dust...Dust knows you really do need that."

"Not all of us are born with large chests, Xiao Long!"  
>"Actually," Blake chimed in. ", you're the only flat-chested girl in our year."<br>"Shut up, Belladonna! Nobody asked you." Weiss sighed, blushing and turning back to the screen. "Stupid idiots...and of course YOU'D make the perverted jokes, Yang. Of course."

"That's what I do~" The brawler giggled. "And wooooo! I stole some of your Dust!"

"The sad thing is that I wouldn't even put it past you." Weiss grumbled. "Hmph...like I would NEED to bribe my father to give me that Dust. He'd probably prank me by having that Dust in my luggage instead."  
>"Ahh...blackmailing you with your daddy...I'm such a genius~"<br>"A genius at what, being a troll?"  
>"Yes, yes I am." Yang smiled. "I am Queen of Trolls."<br>"Nothing to be proud of, idiot." Weiss sighed and resumed reading. "This Dust probably brings things to life, judging from the subject."

"Astute observation, Weiss." Yang said in a deadpan manner.

"Thank you." The heiress nodded, oblivious to the sarcasm. "It's nice to be acknowledged as a genius once in a while. And look, I was right!"

Blake chimed in. "Doesn't that actually exist?"

"Life Dust? Yes." Weiss nodded. "Relatively easy to acquire, actually. It doesn't work in weapons and we mainly use it to power robots. In theory, we could use it to make a homunculus.."

"What, like Frankenstein and Fullmetal Alchemist and stuff?" Yang's eyes lit up.

"I think you're getting homunculi mixed up, Yang." The catgirl responded. Weiss tilted her head, but nodded.

"Yes."

"...I know what I'm doing later..." Yang giggled.

"Don't even THINK about it." Weiss glared at her.

"What? All I wanted to do was breathe life into my teddy bear!" Yang pouted. "Dust, it's like you think I'm always up to some shenanigans!"

"That's because you ARE."

Blake sighed, before musing to herself.

"I wonder what kind of shenanigans this could be used for..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Velvet looked around nervously, hoping that no teacher or student was about to walk in. She didn't need anyone to interfere with her plan.

Using her immense skill in biology, anatomy and magic, she had managed to create a perfect replica of Weiss Schnee's physical body. She reasoned that if she couldn't have the real Weiss, she could settle for a copy. At least, until her plans panned out, whereupon she would release the homunculus Weiss to the world- she wasn't some sort of psycho villain that killed everything that was of no use to it. She was just a clingy girl who wanted Weiss to love her.

Using her connections, she acquired some Life Dust, Dust with the ability to render something living, Dust with the essence of life in it. The dealer told her not to ask, and merely handed over the case without asking for payment. Of course, the large axe Velvet often carried around contributed to his hastiness.

The bunnygirl giggled to herself.

"Now, my pretty...now we'll FINALLY be together!" She raised a vial of Life Dust to the candlelight that lit the room, giggling.

"Now...just a little dusting of this...and I'll have my very own Weiss!" Gleefully, Velvet sprinkled the dust all over the inanimate copy of the heiress, empowering it with her Aura, cackling.

"Now, come to life my pret-" And, right then, a little cloud of Dust entered her nose.

"Oh come on...ah...aaah...ACHOO!" A cloud of smoke filled the room, knocking the girl on her back and head, rendering her unconscious.

When she came to, not only did it not work, but the body was gone. She sighed.

"...you mean to tell me this doesn't work?!" She glared at the Dust in anger. "Damn it!" She lobbed the Dust at her Weiss plushie; some of the Dust spilt over onto the plushie. "Useless, useless, useless-"  
>"...pi?" The bunnygirl looked up. "Who said that?"<p>

"Piiiii..." Velvet whirled around to the slab where she'd left the replica body of Weiss. No such luck.

"Pi!" She felt something crush her ears and she looked up.

It was the plushie, and it was _on her head, waving at her_.

"...oh Dust...this stuff works!" Velvet cheered. "This stuff works!"

"Piii!" The plushie hugged her head tightly.

"Yes! It works! It really...wait..." Velvet realised something horrifying. Mainly, the Dust _worked._

"Oh no...it works...oh Dust..." The bunnygirl panicked. "W-what do I do?!"

"Piii..." The plushie frowned. "Pi!" She pointed at the box of Life Dust.

"W-what do you want me to do with it?" Velvet tilted her head.

"Pi!" She pointed at herself, before at a diagram of a shark plushie, and then at the box of Dust.

"You want me to..." Velvet felt realisation dawn upon her.

"Pi." The Weiss plushie nodded.

"...this could be the greatest plot I've ever concocted yet...if I bring Weiss-sempai's Sharkie-chan to life...maybe she'll love me forever!" Velvet squeed.

"Thank you, oh mighty Elf-kun, for giving me such a wonderful gift!"

* * *

><p>"...and my sword acts like a servant?" Weiss tilted her head. "That was...disappointing. I always thought Myrtenaster would be a haughty male fencer."<br>"Ooooh, into THAT kind of stuff, are we?"

"Shut up, Yang. Please. You're so perverted, I swear..." The heiress blushed. "...I'm kinda disappointed that my weapon wasn't more assertive. Myrtenaster is a rapier! It is supposed to be sharp, witty, and agile! Not...well...cute...or slightly- _slightly!- _loveable."  
>"AHH SO SHE ADMITS THAT SHE LIKES CUTE THINGS!" The brawler cheered, pumping her fist. "YEAH! WE WIN! BLAKE, YOU OWE ME FIFTY LIEN!"<p>

"You actually BET ON ME SAYING THAT?!" Weiss glared at her, as the catgirl dug out a ball of Lien, throwing it over to Yang, who deftly caught it and pocketed it in a swift, fluid motion.

"Yeah. Ruby bet you'd only say it when sharks were involved. She owes me fifty Lien too." Yang smirked.

"You are SO STUPID!" Weiss shouted at her, before pinching the bridge of her nose and turning back to her story. "Idiot."

"Heheheheh..."

"Ren-sempai's weapons too?" Yang tilted her head. "And they're adorable too...man, if only MY weapons were animated..."

"And apparently everyone's was. Great. The various antics these idiot fans of ours get up to..." Weiss massaged her temples.

"Anyone getting weapon-meister vibes from this?" Blake chimed in. Yang nodded. "Yeah! THAT was what I was thinking of!"  
>"What are you two on about?"<p>

"Just a really good anime, is all." Yang shrugged. "Hehehehe...all the things I could do with my buddies..."  
>"...mine would be amusing indeed." The catgirl mused.<p>

"Hmph." Weiss sighed. "And even MORE perverted jokes from Yang. Really? Implying that they do all...that?!"  
>"Hey, it's not like I WOULDN'T want to watch Jaune get changed! Dust, I know he looks scrawny...but he looks like an Adonis under those clothes!" Yang retorted defensively.<p>

"Not like Pyrrha doesn't get an eyeful everyday anyway." The catgirl remarked. "And a lot of booping should be expected in JNPR dor-"  
>"YANG!"<p>

"I was just going to say booping, like, poking their noses and saying 'boop'! Dust, Weiss...you're such a pervert! Yang smirked. The heiress blushed profusely, looking away. "I-idiot..."

"I WIN!"

"Riiiight." Blake sighed and walked across to join them; she'd decided to leave the...love scene between Jigoro and Fujiko until later. "...I've got to see this.

"Man, this is actually pretty funny!" Yang chuckled. " I mean, Myrtenaster being a _yamato nadeshiko_-

"I don't even know what that means." Weiss interrupted.

"Go look it up." Blake answered.

"-and Storm Flower being adorable twins..." The brawler squeed at the idea of two such twins glomping a comically serious Ren. "Come on, that would be amazing!"  
>"Yeah, it would be." Blake nodded in agreement. "I kinda expected Storm Flower to be a pair of badass girls who were even better pranksters than Ren-sen-wait, no, it's impossible. He is the king of antics, after all."<p>

"Y-you two..." Weiss facepalmed. "...think of the stupidest things at times. What about Velvet's weapon being brought to life? You know, the huge axe?!"

"...point taken." The brawler and ninja shuddered simultaneously.

"See? It's not all rosy!"  
>"...but still, it's a cool concept." Yang shrugged. "Oh hey, at least I'm not the only one being all touchy feely! Nora is too!"<br>"She's Nora, Yang. She has an excuse." The heiress shot back. "And really, don't let them die? Is THAT how you cared for your sister?"  
>"Hey, it worked! She's alive, isn't she?"<br>"Yes, and a bigger dolt and pervert than you." Weiss grumbled.

"Oh hey, Velvet's in this!" Yang chuckled. "...and she's sneaking around to avoid CRDL? Well, Dove I can understand- guy's a douche-...but Cardin?"  
>"Come to think of it..." Blake mused. "Wouldn't Cardin's Needle be amusing?" Needle was Cardin's weapon, named after his favourite pastime of sewing. Contrary to what would be expected, it was what amounted to a very big drill that transformed into a bazooka that fired drills.<p>

Blake was fuming in envy after finding out that Cardin used that weapon.

"Needle...hm...probably some ruff-n-tuff biker guy obsessed with drills." Yang shrugged. "Basically, not Cardin!"

"I still don't understand why people think he's such a douche." Weiss sighed. "I mean, seriously, he does one stupid thing and he gets typecasted by every fic our fans write."  
>"He'd probably just suck it up if he read them." Yang shrugged. "And...I think we just met Crocea Mors." She pointed at the screen.<p>

"...Saber? What're you doing here?" Blake joked.

"That was actually funny, Blake." Weiss chuckled a bit. "...although it makes me laugh to see a douchebag get his comeuppance...it doesn't fit with me to see Cardin get so badly humiliated..."

Weiss shuddered. She still remembered when someone had written a fic like that about her; Cardin had been the first one there for her and then proceeded to be the first one to beat up the person who wrote it.

"...yeah. Although come on, someone crapping themselves in front of everyone IS pretty funny." The brawler snickered.

"...fine, it its." Weiss started laughing. "It is, I'll concede that."

* * *

><p>"...you would think a weapon's soul would be easier to find." Yang remarked. "I mean, between the stink of someone crapping themselves that bad and the running..."<br>"We're not all detectives like you, Yang." Weiss shot back. "Also, they DO look like normal people."

"Storm Flower would be easy...I mean, they ARE adorable twins who look WAAAAY too young for Beacon. Not sure about everyone else, though." Blake mused. "...and why does mine look like a mummy? Why can't mine be a bishonen?!"  
>"Can't always get what we want, Blake." Weiss remarked. "To be fair, your weapon seems like the kind to be a wise old guy."<br>"Still...I wanted mine to be a badass bishonen who...no, wait, I'm not going to finish that sentence." Blake shuddered.

"Riiiight..." Weiss nodded, continuing to read. "...and of course Ember Celica's a brat. Like owner, like weapon."  
>"Hey!" I'm not a brat! I'm the nicest person here!" Yang pouted. "Besides, miss bossyboots, I'm not the one who threw a tantrum over not getting a dog!"<br>"Hey! I was five! Dammit...I knew I shouldn't have let dad tell you about that..." Weiss blushed and looked away, ashamed.

"...and my own weapon can't read. Even though I taught it how to."

"You...what." Weiss turned around and looked at the catgirl with a blank expression.

"How did you do that?" Yang tilted her head.

"...I read a lot to Gambol Shroud, okay? I was lonely."

"...riiiight..." Yang nodded. "...and Snow Bitch, really?"  
>"HEY!" The heiress glared at Blake, who shrugged. "I WAS pretty mad at you then..."<p>

"...whoa...that darkness though..." Yang frowned at Crocea Mors' revelation. Blake shrugged.

"...seriously, Saber, is that you? I knew Jaune cosplayed as her and looks like her...but really...even his own weapon acts like her." The catgirl mused. "...and that is so true! Faunus pride, bi-"  
>"Belladonna..."<br>"...bishes?" Blake offered hopefully, before shaking her head. "Faunus pride! Because we look more adorable than you!"  
>"...I still don't understand what's with all the racism." Yang shrugged. "I mean, they can cosplay better than us and we can copy their stuff with headbands, contact lenses and robotic tails."<p>

"Still." Blake shrugged. "We do look more naturally adorable."

"How did this turn into a discussion of who looks more adorable?" Weiss inquired. "...and why am I RACIST?!"

"You were kind of a douche about the White Fang..." Yang reminded her.

"In my defense, I wasn't in the right mind that day. And we made up!"  
>"And we both agreed that me taking down her douchebag granddad's Dust shipment was badass." Blake smirked.<br>"No, YOU did. I called you stupid."  
>"We agreed Adam did nothing."<br>"Yeah, we did."

"Oh my, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, agreeing on something?" The brawler smirked.  
>"Yes." The ninja and heiress both responded simultaneously.<p>

"...huh."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Velvet snuck through the corridors, a small vial of Life Dust, a lockpicking kit and her animated Weiss plushie, which clung to her tightly, pointing to potential dangers; Ozpin, Cardin, Nora with pancakes in her hands- and allowing the bunnygirl to hide her tools and say her hellos and farewells.<p>

She knew that if she was caught with this powerful substance, insanity would result. And not the kind that would allow her to get Weiss faster.

"Phew..." Velvet wiped her brow as Nora skipped past, eating her pancakes. "That was close..."  
>"PI! PI! PIII!" The plushie pointed frantically in front of her and Velvet whipped her head up to see Goodwitch, doing a couple of rounds around the corridors.<p>

"Ah, miss Scarlatina." The stern teacher looked down on her imperiously.

"Professor Goodwitch! Hi!" Velvet waved nervously.

"...what is that in your hand?" She motioned to the vial of Dust.

"Uh...just...some specialty sweets!" The bunnygirl nodded. _'Yes...that's a good excuse!'_

"Specialty?" Goodwitch tilted her head. "...and why is your plushie hugging your ears tightly?"  
>"Uh...well...I made...uh..." Velvet's eyes darted around frantically, looking for an explanation. "Uh...a robot! Yes! A robot. Yeah...that's it..."<br>"A robot...this advanced?" The professor tilted her head slightly more, before nodding. "Intriguing. For a moment, I thought you had used Life Dust. You know that is forbidden for a student to possess outside of class, right?"  
>"Uh, yeah!"<p>

"...I see." Goodwitch nodded. "Well...I will see you around, miss Scarlatina."

"Y-you too, miss." Velvet waved her off. Goodwitch examined her once more, before walking off.

Velvet sighed in relief.

"That was close..."  
>"Piii..."<p>

* * *

><p>"...so Milo and Akouo are insane twins who act like idiots?" Weiss tilted her head. "I...actually expected that from Pyrrha."<p>

"...why couldn't we get those..." Blake and Yang complained.

"Because Pyrrha deserves insane weapons." The heiress chuckled. Even she liked to tease Pyrrha. Granted, she was no Yang, but she liked joking.

"...riiight, so Weiss' weapon is a maid, Ren's are adorable twins, Blake's a mummy, mine's a crazy ten or eleven year old, Pyrrha's are idiots, and Jaune has Saber as a weapon.

...why isn't this real?" Yang complained.

"...Dust if I would trust any of you with Life Dust. Even Pyrrha." The heiress grumbled. "...and why does RUBY GET THE ATTRACTIVE GENTLEMAN?!"

"...dammit, Rubes, really?"

"...hardly fair." Blake pouted.

"...tch. Like she would succeed in c-courting her own weapon."  
>"Yeah, because as we all know, you want her." Yang shot back at Weiss.<p>

"...q-quit that. I don't!"

"The moment you can prove that you DIDN'T cook pancakes for Ruby's birthday, we'll believe you. Chocolate chip pancakes." Blake smirked.

"...t-this is hardly fair! Two on one!"  
>"Yeah, okay." The brawler chuckled. "Just telling the truth here..."<p>

"Idiots! L-let's just read the stupid fanfic!" Weiss blushed and turned to the fanfic, muttering.

"_...idiots...i-it's not like I love Ruby...or anything...Dust...I don't find her idiocy adorable...'_

* * *

><p>"...okay, that'd never happen. Cress may be a hot guy..." Yang noted.<p>

"...but no match for Jaune. I mean, his Semblance is much stronger than that..." Blake completed.  
>"...how do you use a Semblance that attracts anyone of any gender to you in a battle?" Weiss inquired.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whack A Mole with MAGNHILD?! IS NORA INSANE?!" The heiress shrieked.<p>

"...that'd be kinda funny." Yang chuckled.

"Yep. And she gives them a proper burial."

"B-but...THAT THING IS A GRENADE LAUNCHER!" Weiss repeated, exasperated.

"Nah, that'd be pretty awesome." Blake noted.

* * *

><p>"...is it me, or does Magnhild talking like a caveman sound...wrong?" Weiss asked.<p>

"...nah, I expected a valkyrie. Or a viking. Who spoke all flowery old English and stuff." Yang frowned.

"Or someone more insane than Nora." The catgirl responded.

"That too."

* * *

><p>"Hitting...someone...until...they...die? With pillows..." Weiss sighed. "...why are all our weapons madmen?"<br>"I like the idea of them being madmen." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, me too."  
>"...it makes sense. You two are obsessed with antics."<p>

* * *

><p>"...more things with us? Pyrrha here MUST be mad."<p>

"I dunno...we're pretty awesome." Yang smiled.

"Yeah, if by awesome, you mean constantly pranking me."  
>"You're fun to prank." Blake responded.<p>

"That's not the point!"

* * *

><p>"...whoa...that chapter..." Yang started.<p>

"...was completely epic!" Blake completed.

"...I love how Goodwitch just owned all of you..."  
>"She owned you too, Yang." Weiss retorted. "Good to hear it isn't permanent, either."<br>"Awww...I still didn't like that part. It's sad."

* * *

><p>"Who would WANT to sleep with Nora?" Weiss remarked. "I mean...all the insanity she gets up to...come to think of it, considering you WENT THROUGH MY BAG-"<br>"Hey, we were curious!" Yang responded.

"...in her defense, you wear nothing but the exact same clothes."

"MY JACKETS HAVE DIFFERENT DYES! ONE'S LIGHT BLUE, ANOTHER'S AZURE! DUST, YOU TWO HAVE NO EYE FOR FASHION WHATSOEVER!"

* * *

><p>"Jaune, a monster?" Weiss tilted her head.<p>

"Crocea Mors, a braggart?" Blake tilted hers.

"Weiss, a threat?" Yang tilted her head.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"Pyrrha never kept her weapons in a case..." Weiss nodded. "I did, but mine's more fragile."<br>"Pyrrha, boring to be with? Not lately..." Yang chuckled. "Her antics are actually pretty funny..."  
>"Yeah, to you."<br>"I'm a funny person who has a sense of humor, unlike you, Bossyboots." Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

* * *

><p>"...bonding with our weapons? That...sounds antic-filled. I'd opt out."<br>"We'd go in." Blake and Yang said in unison.

"I mean, come on, that would be pretty-"  
>"No." Weiss shut her down immediately.<p>

"Awww..."

* * *

><p>Eventually, the trio finished reading, When they were, they had only one thought between them.<p>

"Review?" Yang inquired.  
>"Review." Weiss nodded. "That was...good...if a bit unrefined and inaccurate."<p>

"...yep." Blake nodded. She was still lamenting the fact that Gambol Shroud wasn't a bishonen.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>From: **TheRealIceHeiress**

Interesting concept, well done, I applaud you on your work. I am disappointed in your portrayal of me and Cardin as jerks; for Dust's sake, we're nice human beings and Cardin didn't hate Faunus- and Velvet's shyness; the girl can swing an axe faster than Ruby can run- but I am applauding it nonetheless.

I wish to see more.

Sincerely,

-Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>The trio, satisfied, went to take a nap in their respective beds.<p>

Meanwhile, Velvet approached RWBY dorm's door, preparing to pick the lock.

"T-this is it...I'm really going to-"

Of course, as luck would have it, an antic triggered. The bunnygirl's ears picked up first the sound of a pressure plate clicking then gears turning...

She only had time to turn before she was smashed across the corridor by an opening wall panel, knocking her unconscious and the vial of Dust into pieces. The plushie shook her arm, looking sad.

"Pii?"

Pyrrha rounded the corner, sighing.

"Dammit, I thought that would be Xiao Long." She shook her head.

"Oh well...I will need to get her away eventually. She isn't conducive to my plans to get Jaune-kun all to myself...

...one day, Xiao Long." She slinked away.

Velvet groaned, unconscious. "Weiss-sempai..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Longer than I expected! Okay, next chapter will be...Weiss Reacts to Songfics! Not much else to say, really, apart from thanks again, Kisdota, for letting me write about your awesome story! Which you guys should read instead. Far more interesting. :P**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your suggestions, criticisms, thoughts, ideas and reviews, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	49. Weiss Reacts to Recaps, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Recaps!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, with the 50****th**** chapter to Weiss Reacts fast approaching and it being nearly four or five months since the very first Weiss Reacts chapter came out, I decided to celebrate with a recap of every chapter thus far! Why? Weiss Reacts is anime inspired and they tend to like using clip show episodes. In honor of that tradition, I shall do the same. Also, it'll let anyone who's only caught up to Weiss Reacts now or in the last couple of chapters to catch up with the entire story thus far! Aren't I just nice?**

**Songfics will come out next chapter, don't worry. I'm just deciding between the bands I want to show up in it and I felt that chapter 49 was the best time to put this clip show chapter.**

**A shout out to merikflame, who I'm apparently the writing sempai to! :P Even though his fics are far better than mine! Yep! You're awesome!**

**Oh, and while I'm at it, you guys should totally read my new story 'Ninjas of Love: The Fanfic!'. It's set in the Reactsverse's Ninjas of Love novels and apart from A0D's- which has a fair bit of potential and you guys should totally read that instead- is possibly the only story that covers it! Okay stopping shameless advertisement now  
><strong>

**Okay, I'll let you guys read the chapter already. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Cinder would be teaching at Beacon (Burrito Cookery or Arson classes for all!)**

* * *

><p>All of team RWBY were sitting in their dorm, lounging around and doing various things; Yang was reading manga, Ruby was munching on strawberries and cream while watching Phoenix Ranger Featherman, Blake was reading the Baccano light novels, and Weiss was lazily browsing around the Dustnet's fanfic archives.<p>

"Almost nothing but White Rose fics coming out today..." Weiss sighed, looking over at Blake. "Say, where are your Ninjas of Love novels? Those looked...interesting..."

Blake looked up from her book. "I'm not reading those right now. I just had Yang run into me reading them." Blake glanced over to Yang, who chuckled.

"Not my fault you read smut~"  
>"Okay, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm reading the clean version!"<br>"Suuuuure." The brawler giggled. "Suuuuuure. What about the scene between Taro and Yu-"  
>"THAT WAS A GIFT FROM PYRRHA! WHY DID YOU READ THAT?!" Blake shouted, embarrassed. Ruby looked up, pausing her feasting on strawberries; it was uncharacteristic of Blake to shout like that.<p>

Then again, it was Yang. She could make anyone act weird with the right trigger.

"...hey, no need to hide your inner pervert." Yang smiled. "Besides, Weiss here reads yaoi manga all the time!"  
>"I still don't understand how you managed to open the lock on my manga drawer..." The heiress mumbled, blushing. Ruby had to resist the temptation to squee.<p>

"Ren-sensei teaches us many things..." She giggled. "And so do you guys. I learn how to improve my antics from practicing on you!"  
>"And apparently you also learn how to be a voyeur." Weiss smirked. Yang stopped.<p>

"W-what?"  
>"...I know you put a camera in Jaune's bathroom." The heiress said, confidently. "Yes, we know you did."<p>

Yang blushed, looking away, before regaining her composure. "...says the one who told Ren to steal one of his onesies for her."  
>"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"<p>

"Ren-sensei told us when he was teaching us." The brawler folded her arms smugly.

"...t-that idiot..." The heiress turned away, her face flushed. Blake sighed.

"Hm...if there's no fanfic to read, then why don't you look for some older ones and reread those?"

"Point taken..." Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, wasn't there one about you reacting to stuff a while back?" Ruby said, her mouth full of strawberries.

"Oh yeah." The heiress nodded. "I know that one. The one by that ElfCollaborator idiot?"

"Yeah, I think so." Blake answered. "You should check that out. We haven't in a long time."  
>"Okay..." Weiss searched up 'ElfCollaborator' and clicked on the only result, scrolling down.<p>

"Hm...he's come out with a new fanfic called Ninjas of Love..." Weiss noted. "...and Weiss Reacts, was this the one?"  
>"Yeah." Yang nodded. "That one."<br>"Hm...wait, FORTY-NINE CHAPTERS?!" Weiss stared at the screen in surprise. "FORTY NINE CHAPTERS?!"

"...Elf got busy." Yang chuckled.

"...what kind of insane antics did he come up with since I last checked..." Weiss shook her head as she clicked on the story to read it. Yang, Blake and Ruby pulled up chairs to sit next to her to read the fic as well; Ruby hadn't been there the first time they read it, but she'd heard Yang talk about it and knew she was in it.

Blake whispered to Yang. "Psst."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"How long do you think until Weiss rages?" The catgirl inquired.

"I'd give it two or three chapters after the last one she read...which was eight, last I know."  
>"...I say one." Blake responded.<p>

"Ten Lien bet?"  
>"Uhuh."<p>

* * *

><p>The group read the first chapter, which detailed that day, months ago, when Weiss decided to first read fanfic and stumbled upon White Rose smut.<p>

To put it lightly, Weiss' rage was considerable.

"Ah, yes, I remember this day." Weiss grumbled irritably. "I STILL can't believe Ren wrote that indecent fic about me and Ruby...what a pervert."

"No, I think that was realistic." Yang chuckled. "I especially loved it when you started raging over it..."  
>"That's because it was perverted, wrong and unrealistic!" Weiss snapped.<p>

"I-I don't think so..." Ruby blushed, stuttering slightly. "...I thought it was v-very possible..."  
>"You're all perverts!" The heiress blushed. "ALL PERVERTS!"<p>

Blake sighed and handed over ten Lien to Yang. "..."  
>"I called it." Yang said, giggling.<p>

"One day, I'll win a bet against you.

"Good luck." The brawler responded. "And I loved how you blamed me for it, Weiss."  
>"That's because only YOU would be so perverted to ship your own sister with someone and write sex scenes about them!"<p>

"Hey, I was raised to tell the truth. And I can see you, Rubes and Jaune with each other in the future." Yang retorted.

"Your dad raised you to be a pervert too?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Yeah, he did." Ruby said, munching on strawberries.

"And of course being in the White Fang gave me opportunities to experience-"  
>"Okay, Belladonna, I don't need to know that! No wonder I blamed you for that too..." The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just HAVE to have the team of perverts."<p>

"You know you love us, Weiss-hime~" Yang chuckled.

"Sure, okay, just shut up already, Xiao Long." The heiress moved on to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>In this chapter, the group read about how Weiss, Ruby and Blake had read a terrible Mary Sue fic about a Faunus named 'Jon Smit' or something, using weapons stolen from other games and proceeded to kill a somehow evil 'bleka' and gain the love of Weiss and Ruby.<p>

Weiss' rage was again considerable. As was Blake's amusement.

"My Dust, that fic was TERRIBLE!" Weiss recalled. "I mean, how can't someone spell basic words?!"  
>"In Velvet's defense, she was probably a novice fanfic writer." Blake shrugged. "It was fairly hilarious to see you rage about it."<br>"...it was adorable..." Ruby remarked.

"Darn it, Oobleck had to have me help him try to summon the speed gods or something that day..." Yang complained.

"The fact that Velvet wrote that..." Blake chuckled. "...she may well be the greatest troll of our time."

"Being a troll requires you to not believe what insanity you're spouting or to at least be saying it with the intent of pissing someone off, not, y'know, actually believing it." Weiss responded. "This is Velvet Scarlatina we're talking about."  
>Yang agreed. "Psycho lesbian much?"<p>

"...she really needs a friend." Blake remarked.

Elsewhere in Beacon...

Velvet cooed quietly to the Weiss plushie, which she'd come to name Vivi- she reasoned that since Weiss was normally pronounced 'vice' rather than 'y-eiss', Vivi was the better way of shortening it than Wiwi. The plushie hugged Velvet's ear.

"Pi!"

"So...moe..." Velvet squeed. All this time and now she finally had a co-conspirator in earning Weiss' affections. And it was a living Weiss plushie to boot!

Velvet being Velvet, she'd taught it various tricks.

"...Vivi-chan, do you know how to use one of these now?" She held up a rope with a loop in it; one of the main tools in her battle to get Weiss to love her.

"Pi!" Vivi nodded eagerly, spinning a miniature version of it made of thread over its head, throwing it and landing it over the head of an inanimate Weiss plushie, pulling it towards her.

Velvet clapped. "Good! And do you know how to bait Weiss?"  
>The plushie nodded and pulled out a miniature vanilla sorbet plushie, walked over to the Weiss plushie it just hooked, offering it the sorbet.<p>

"Excellent!" The bunnygirl cheered in glee. "I have taught you well..."

The plushie jumped in glee. "Pi pi! Vivi pipipipi!"

Back in RWBY dorm...

The group had moved on through the chapters and had stopped at the chapter where Ruby and Weiss had watched their own trailers.

Weiss didn't rage, surprisingly.

"...that trailer was still inaccurate." Weiss complained.

"Nah, I'd say having your backside handed to you was accurate." Yang giggled.  
>"Then why don't we settle that with a fight?"<br>"Nah, I know I'll win." The brawler smiled cheekily.

"Sure, if you cheated." Weiss retorted.

"I'll have you know that the way of Yang does NOT recommend cheating! Only shenanigans!"  
>"Since when are the two different?" Blake commented.<p>

"Pfft, you should talk about cheating, Blake." Weiss rolled her eyes. She still remembered when Blake had used her Semblance to win a game of Humans versus Zombies by distracting everyone with her illusions while hiding out in one of the safe places, holed up with snacks, two Ninjas of Love novels and a supply of socks to throw.

To this day, Nora still wanted a rematch.

"It's not cheating if nobody catches you."  
>"The irony." The heiress mumbled. "And was I really that inelegant?"<br>"Ren-sensei says yes." Yang responded.

"...how embarrassing..."

"Eh. My trailer was awesome." Ruby remarked. "And I found your reactions adorable...Weiss-sempai..."  
>"E-eh?!" Weiss blushed. "S-Shut up, idiot! D-don't say such things!"<p>

Next chapter, team RWBY read about Weiss' reaction to Jaune x Weiss fics. It involved insanity, more insanity, Weiss rage and Yang for once not being the ultimate culprit.

And poor Jaune.

"...I refuse to even think about Jaune that way!" The heiress folded her arms.

"What, embarrassed to admit that you're even more perverted than us when it comes to him?" Blake teased.

"S-shut up! I am NOT a pervert like you three!"  
>Just then, Blake, Ruby and Yang responded in unison. "It's a healthy adolescent sex drive!"<p>

"...perverts..." Weiss grumbled. "I still can't believe you paid Yang to write that, you idiot."  
>She glared at Blake.<p>

"It was worth it."

"Yep, and I didn't have to do a piece of homework!" Yang chuckled.

The heiress fumed as she moved chapters.

...

"That trailer was complete lies." Blake scoffed. "How could they NOT know that I taught that little runt Adam everything he knows?"

"Because it makes sense?" Weiss retorted.

"Pfft. Are you trying to say I'm not manly enough to be a badass?" The catgirl raised an eyebrow and questioned Weiss.

"Yes."

"Like you'd know anything. You don't even follow Kamina-ism." Blake folded her arms smugly.

"Whoever this Kamina is, he sounds like an idiot if you're worshipping him, Belladonna." The heiress shot back.

"What?! HOW ...wait, no, that makes sense." Blake shrugged. "He IS fairly stupid."  
>"...what." Weiss stared blankly at her.<p>

"Ehehehehe..." Yang chuckled. "...you two should have told me that the shampoo was inside the cabinet next to the bathroom door..."  
>"Yeah, thanks to you, we had to spend hours putting the beds back together, Xiao Long. And I had to apologise for traumatising Cardin." Weiss glared at her. "Dolt."<p>

"My hair has to be perfect!"  
>"Narcissist."<p>

"I don't care what you say, my perf hair needs a lot of attention!" Yang said, puffing her hair up with her hand. "Oh, and my trailer was awesome. Junior's still scared of me."  
>"Didn't he end up as a mall guard?" Blake raised her eyebrow.<p>

"Uhuh...yeah. Heheh." Yang chuckled nervously.

Weiss looked weirdly at her.

"What?"  
>"...nothing." The heiress shook her head as she returned to reading.<p>

'_...I have a feeling Yang did an antic involving him...we'll see._

_This ElfCollaborator seems to have tracked my movements from several months ago and broadcast it for others' entertainment. Flattering. And he's done it for forty eight chapters..._

_Hmph. Idiot.'_

* * *

><p>"Original characters..." Weiss mused. She had seen many in her time reading fanfiction, from the amazingly original ones...to the not so original and boring ones. They varied in quality, and Weiss could never tolerate the worst ones, the ones that seemed like self-inserted teenagers who had everything handed to them instantly.<p>

"...I still couldn't believe that Xiao Long wrote something well." The heiress scoffed.

"I can write things! You liked my Jaune pairing fic, didn't you?"  
>"N-no! Don't s-say something stupid!" Weiss shook her head insistently.<p>

"...yeah, you're lying." Yang shrugged. "But why would someone rip off Final Fantasy so blatantly?"

"Seriously, Squall's weapon?" Ruby scoffed. "At least it wasn't a Buster Blade."

"And at least they weren't half-esper." Blake added.

"Would you quit referring to a series I know nothing about?" Weiss complained.

"No." Yang smirked.

"...and I can't even talk about a series you don't know either." She sighed. "Idiots. "

"I still don't understand how Velvet kidnapped me..." Weiss shuddered. "Crazy girl. She could've just asked me to beta for her."

"...I don't think you understand the concept of a yandere, Weiss." Yang shrugged.

"...Weiss-sempai is mine..." Ruby pouted.

"Heh...you two got in a cheek-pinching fight over Weiss. How adorable." Blake chuckled.

"Hey, cheek-pinching is a legitimate martial art!"

"Riiight." Weiss nodded as she moved up to the next chapter. She didn't want to read more of Velvet's first attempt at kidnapping her.

...

"Ah, yes, the first time I read this fic." Weiss grumbled. "In hindsight, I don't know why I didn't expect you to write that fic, Xiao Long."  
>"Hey, just writing about your future, Weiss~" Yang responded.<p>

"I told you, I-I don't even LIKE Jaune!"

"Suuuuure you don't." Blake smirked. "What was that about asking Ren-sensei for his onesie again?"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The heiress blushed profusely. "I DID NOT!"<br>"Okay." Ruby giggled. "I'm still laughing at the fact that he likes a giant monster hell-bent on eating everything, a dirty monk, a terrorist who ended up killing himself to deflect the hatred of the world and an arsonist over you! I mean, you're so likeable, Weiss~"

"Tch. He still has no taste." Weiss scoffed. "Rammstein is a fairly good band, and I commend his writing about them, but he still lacks taste."  
>"No, this fic has me in it, so therefore it has a LOT of taste!" Yang retorted.<p>

"Narcissist." The heiress shot at Yang.

"And proud~" Yang shot back.

The heiress grumbled as she switched chapters...

"...you made me dress up as the Kirijo heiress why?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "...and I am still disappointed by the lack of awareness about the color of my jacket.

IT'S LIGHT BLUE, NOT AZURE!"

"Because I wanted our costumes to match! I was dressed as Aigis, after all." Yang clarified. "Also, I think I kinda failed that...nah, I'm Yang. I'm far too awesome."

"Right." Weiss sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, yeah, that's the one when Jaune was dressed as Saber!" Yang snapped her fingers in recognition. "That was hilarious! Especially when Ren kept trying to grope him..."

"...he really does look like a girl when he's dressed like one." Blake mused. "You guys liked my Nidalee cosplay, right?"  
>"Oh, yeah. That was actually pretty good. The cat ears kinda made it less impressive." Ruby noted.<p>

"I still don't understand why you made me look like one of my family's colleagues." Weiss tilted her head.

"Silly~" Yang chuckled. "And that Nidalee cosplay was so...kinky~"  
>"W-what?!" Blake blushed.<p>

"Yes~ ...last night was amazing when you dress-" The catgirl was gone before Yang could finish the sentence. She giggled as Weiss and Ruby stared at her.

"...what? I didn't actually DO anything!"  
>"...then why was she so embarrassed?" The heiress inquired accusingly.<p>

"...because it's Blake?" Yang shrugs. "You're all so prudish and easy to embarrass~"

"...and she says I'm more perverted." Ruby shrugged.

"Not the one who was looking at buying Weiss bondage clothing."

"WHAT?!" The heiress looked up, her cheeks rouged.

"..." Ruby blushed. "Heheheheheheh..."  
>"YOU'RE ALL PERVERTS!"<p>

* * *

><p>"And this is why I will never go to another anime convention while cosplaying." Weiss folded her arms.<p>

"Dunno about you, but me and Rubes here got an autograph from Yukari, so we don't mind!" Yang chuckled.

"Why was there CATNIP at an ANIME CONVENTION?!" Blake inquired- she'd returned after a few minutes, silently fuming at Yang for talking like such a pervert and she was still irritated at becoming stoned off of catnip during the convention.

"Uh, rule of funny?"

"Point."  
>"What are you talking about?" Ruby tilted her head. Weiss responded to that with "Do you ever know what Yang and Blake are talking about at a given time?".<p>

"At least we DEFINITELY know that Weiss bought yaoi manga!" Yang smirked mischievously.

"Well, that and you BROKE INTO MY CABINET!" The heiress glared at her.

"Heh. At least you didn't spend half the convention trying to stop Jaune from being molested and the other half stoned." Blake grumbled. "Quit whining, you got two Lucky Star characters to take pictures with you."  
>"Yes and I also had Velvet and Ruby collide with me and knock me out!" Weiss shot back.<p>

"Wait, Cinder, Ozpin, Goodwitch and Roman were here?" Ruby glanced at the screen more closely. "...heheheh, Ozpin as Souji...also Goodwitch Rin cosplay...that sounds so moe."

"Agreed." Yang nodded.

* * *

><p>"Crazy people." Weiss shook her head. "Crazy, CRAZY people." She and the group proceeded to move up through the various chapters, reminiscing and sometimes bickering about their exploits and shenanigans.<p>

"...I swear I never cried about losing Ruby!" Weiss folded her arms, blushing. "I-idiots..."  
>"Then why did we snap a picture and why does Elf know about it?" Yang teased.<br>"BECAUSE YOU'RE YANG AND HE IS AN IDIOT PEASANT WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING

BESIDES I WOULD NEVER CRY OVER A DEATHFIC I KNOW FULL WELL RUBY WON'T DIE"

"She's got a point." Blake nodded. "Plot armor."

...

"Those pairings were absolute crack!" The heiress mumbled. "Ruby and Cardin...no way. And me with Jaune? Hah!"  
>"Yes, because as we all know, you want both of them." Blake and Yang said in unison, before looking to each other and fistbumping.<p>

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE OBSESSED WITH PERVERTED THINGS!"  
>"We never said anything about sex, Weiss." Blake clarified. "That's just you."<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>...<p>

"Dear Fanfiction was pretty good." Yang nodded. "The author even nearly shares my name! She's awesome~"  
>"Yes, because as we know any fic that advocates you is automatically awesome, Yang." Weiss retorted.<p>

"That's because it's TRUE!"  
>"...why would anyone pair me up with a Beowulf..." Ruby shuddered.<p>

"Now that I remember this, I DO have a taste for salmon now." Blake shrugged. "Tuna's still my favourite, though."

...

"NO WE ARE NOT READING VELVET'S SECOND ATTEMPT AT KIDNAPPING ME THAT IS FINAL!" Weiss flipped the chapters so quickly that even Blake couldn't stop her.

"...why not?" Ruby pouted.

"BECAUSE NO!"

...

"...in hindsight, Saber was holding back." Blake nodded.

"Totally." Yang nodded in agreement.

"Pfft. I could stomp her in a fight." Weiss said, smugly.

"So you'd beat King Arthur herself in a swordfight?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"The *boop* is King Arthur?"  
>"Oh, right, wrong universe." Yang sighed. "Moving along~"<br>"What." Ruby stared blankly at the trio.

...

"OKAY WE AREN'T READING THAT PERVERTED KINK MEME CHAPTER EITHER! PERVERTS!"

"But whyyyyyyyy?" Yang pouted.

"BECAUSE ITS PERVERTED AND WRONG AND DISGUSTING AND LIES!"

...

Yang laughed. "Jaune is so moe~"  
>"I still can't believe that fic exists. The author must be such a pervert..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Heheh...they really thought that we were doing that in JNPR dorm..." Yang smirked. "...Jaune is just too good~"  
>"Xiao Long...I swear, if I didn't know you well, I'd think you were going to ravish someone, the way you talk." The heiress grumbled.<p>

"Sounds kinky~ Who to ravish firs-"  
>"OKAY, NO! DO NOT RAVISH ANYONE!"<p>

...

"AND WE'RE NOT READING THAT DIRTY CHAPTER ABOUT GENDERBENDING EITHER!"

"It's not even that perverted! You and Jaune are the perverts this time!" Ruby protested.

"I-I assure you that was NOT me being perverted! I merely had a mundane nosebleed!" Weiss shook her head.

"Weiss' denial is so fun~"  
>"SHUT UP, YANG!"<p>

...

"Okay, we can all agree, RubyRolled was good." Blake spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Sure."  
>"Uhuh!"<p>

"And we can all agree that Weiss and Yang should be locked together in a room and made to read fanfic-" Blake started.

"NO WAY! I WOULD KILL XIAO LONG FIRST!"  
>"Is that so~" Yang giggled. "We all know I'd win a fight between you and me."<p>

"All I'd need to do is harm your hai- Weiss froze. Yang was glaring at her very hard.

"What did you say?" The killing intent in her eyes was so much that if looks could kill, Weiss would be deader than dead.

The heiress felt fear and gulped.  
>"...nothing." Weiss backed down quickly. Yang's expression changed back to happy.<p>

"Good!"  
>...<p>

"..." Weiss slapped Yang's hand as she tried to move onto the Fanservice chapter and skipped it.

"Why?!"  
>"Because no. Only a huge pervert like you would come up with such a plan." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"And only a huger pervert would like it." Yang shot back.

"I-I did NOT appreciate that!"

"Sure you didn't." Blake smirked. "Says the one who keeps dreaming about-"  
>"Belladonna, Xiao Long, I hate you both."<br>"YAY SHE DOESN'T HATE ME!" Ruby cheered.

"You too, Rose."

...

"What a douche." Yang shuddered. "I mean, how could you write something like that about anyone?"

"Dove clearly thought he could." Blake sighed.

"In hindsight, executing him was a good idea." Weiss murmured.

"Wait, you actually killed-" Ruby started, but Weiss shook her head.  
>"Of course not! I merely did something unspeakable!"<p>

"...that was...surprisingly fair of you." Blake mused.

"And obviously that douche deserved his as-"  
>"XIAO LONG NO SWEARING!"<p>

"Sorry, his BACKSIDE being kicked! Happy now, bluenose?"

...

"Is there much to say about Shadow of Fire except that it was good?" Yang inquired.

"Nope."  
>"Not really."<br>"Nada."

"...still, Velvet bullying a Saturn expy around was hilarious." Weiss shrugged.

"To think that an assassination would succeed! Hah! Not without shenanigans in the Reactsverse it won't!"

...

"And thus, Weiss was addicted to TvTropes." Yang chuckled.

"I hate you so much for getting me addicted." Weiss sighed.

"I did NOTHING. You looked it up yourself!"  
>"...Velvet summoned Yuno Gasai?" Blake tilted her head.<p>

"Apparently." Ruby shrugged.

...

"Abridged series sound so stupid." Weiss sighed.

Yang shrugged. "You liked them, so I dunno why you're dissing them!"

"Doesn't mean I can't like something stupid."  
>"So you like Ruby then?"<p>

"NO!"  
>...<p>

"That script fic looks so lifeless..." Blake shuddered. "It's like reading Adam's attempt at writing romance."

"That's because it IS Adam's attempt at writing romance." Weiss shuddered herself.

"How can it be so BAD?!" Yang stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I dunno..." Ruby looked surprised herself. "It looks so...bad..."  
>"At least we saw Velvet fail to kidnap Weiss again." Yang chuckled.<p>

"I still don't understand why she keeps trying to kidnap me."

...

"All the crossovers!" Yang laughed. "I am SO good at writing these..."  
>"Nope." Weiss shook her head. "And Velvet's rapping wasn't good."<br>"Suuure it wasn't." Ruby teased her. "So that's why you recorded it?"  
>"SHUT UP!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa. Well...I'll be continuing the Recap chapter onto chapter 50! Planning! Yeaaaah!**

**As you guys now know, next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to Recaps, Part 2! Woooo! **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, criticisms, thoughts, suggestions and ideas and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	50. Weiss Reacts to Recaps, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Recaps, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Firstly, happy 50****th**** chapter! *blows party horns***

**Secondly, happy 80k views! :DDDDDD  
><strong>

**Thirdly, a shout out to Half-Blind Otaku for referring to Weiss Reacts in his story 'Diary of Glynda Goodwitch'- an interesting concept, again much better written than mine- and you're awesome!**

**Now, I'll be resuming our recap from last chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be plushies of all the characters.**

**Credit to the creators and writers of all anime, games and fanfics referred to here.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Weiss Reacts...<em>

"_I know that one. The one by that ElfCollaborator idiot?"_

"_Hm...wait, FORTY-NINE CHAPTERS?!"_

"_You're all perverts!"_

"_Being a troll requires you to not believe what insanity you're spouting or to at least be saying it with the intent of pissing someone off, not, y'know, actually believing it."_

"_I'll have you know that the way of Yang does NOT recommend cheating! Only shenanigans!"_

"_Pfft. Are you trying to say I'm not manly enough to be a badass?"_

"_...I still couldn't believe that Xiao Long wrote something well."_

"_...he really does look like a girl when he's dressed like one."_

"_Why was there CATNIP at an ANIME CONVENTION?!"_

"_Sorry, his BACKSIDE being kicked! Happy now, bluenose?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who giggled. "I DID NOT RECORD VELVET'S HORRIBLE RAPPING!"<br>Just then, Weiss' phone went off. The familiar voice of Velvet's rapping about her being an ensemble darkhorse queen of Yanderes went off. Blake and Yang broke out in laughter.

"XIAO LONG!"

"I did nothing~" The brawler laughed. "You just really liked Velvet's rapping."  
>"Idiot!" Weiss huffed. "J-Just continue reading this peasant's story, alright?!"<p>

"Dust, Weiss, you seem angry." Blake remarked sarcastically.

"LIKE DUST I AM NOW READ THE FIC BEFORE I GO STEAL YOUR TUNA STASH!"  
>"Don't you dare." Blake glared at her. Weiss smirked. "Then quit being a tea-"<br>"You steal my tuna, I steal your sorbet."  
>"...you monster..." The heiress looked away, blushing. Blake smirked.<p>

"Don't mess with a girl's tuna."

"J-just read the fic...monster..." Weiss moved the chapter over. She didn't want her beloved sorbet stolen.

* * *

><p>"OH DUST NOT THIS FIC!" Weiss blushed. She was referring to the fic 'Bedside Manner'- and to the vaguely romantic moments her and Ruby had while reading it.<p>

"What, embarrassed?" Yang giggled.

"...c-convinced that this w-will never happen." Weiss huffed. "B-besides, Ruby would n-never get ill a-and if she did, I-I would never take care of her like that."

"Riiiight. You being you, you'd probably improve on your story self's methods~ I see~"

"NO!"  
>"...cute..." Ruby was in bliss right now, imagining an embarrassed, red-cheeked Weiss serving her soup and denying she cared about her while asking her about the soup in the same sentence.<p>

"Nah, I'd say you had a huge crush on Ruby."  
>"I TOLD YOU I DON'T!" The heiress shrieked. "Screw this chapter!" She moved over, while Ruby squeed and the catgirl and brawler broke out, laughing.<p>

In this chapter, Weiss and the gang read a fanfic about a bad self-insert, before proceeding to meet someone who fitted the entire profile of one.

Weiss' bemusement was much, before it got out of hand with his entitled behavior.

"Pfft. What chance did THAT idiot have?" Weiss scoffed.

"Nope. Nada." Yang responded.

"Thank you, you- wait, I just jinxed it, didn't I?" The heiress grumbled.

"Well, you've all but sworn your heart to Ruby and Jaune, so-"  
>"Perverts...you're all trying to get me into some perverted threesome with a bunch of idiots." Weiss blushed, glaring at Yang.<p>

"Nah, just trying to hasten the natural process."  
>Blake studied the screen, chuckling. "I still don't understand how he got Ea. Gilgamesh doesn't usually leave that thing lying around."<p>

"Yeah, me neither." Ruby shrugged. "Hey, didn't you use that for Neko-Lagann?"  
>"A prototype. It went wrong." Blake sighed. "Heh, and he tried to beat up Jaune with that, too. What an idiot."<br>"Yeah, you're right." The crimsonette nodded. "Jaune would totally own him."

"Yeah. Crappy self-inserts can't win against unlucky everymen. Especially unlucky everymen who have every girl in the school in their harem." The catgirl mused.

"EXCEPT ME!"  
>"Quit lying, Weiss. I can smell your attraction to-"<br>"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>In this chapter, team JNPR reads Dear Fanfiction.<p>

Self-explanatory. Surprising lack of Weiss rage. Unfortunately.

Blake was attempting not to gush; she'd met Mr. and Mrs Arc. Them resembling two of the main characters from Gurren Lagann, the catgirl was, of course, amazed.

"...I need to talk to Jaune's dad..." Blake sighed dreamily. "He acts so much like Ka-"  
>"You're obsessed with Kamina, Blake." Yang sighed. "You DO realise Simon was the main character, right?"<br>"Yes, but he taught him how to be a badass...I just want to follow in his footsteps!"

"So a half-naked idiot who relies on his buddy to help him out and the one time he screws up, he dies?" Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"Hmph." The catgirl crossed her arms. "I still call bull on that."

Ruby giggled. "And as usual, Nora has the best reaction to her letter."

"So narcissistic and assuming everyone wants to have her children, obsessed with sloths, bodily injury and pancakes and jumping out of the window like a bad parody of a superhero?" The heiress sarcastically remarked.

"Pretty much."

"You have no taste."

"And Pyrrha's is just adorable." Yang laughed. "Her antic attempts are soooooo easy to counter...it's like taking Jaune from a crying schoolgirl."

"You already did that, didn't you?" Blake remarked.

"Sssshhh, we're not at that part yet!"

"Pyrrha, a damsel in distress?" Weiss scoffed. "More like the person stupid enough to put Pyrrha in that position BEING in distress."

"Right." Ruby nodded. "It's like she's a ninja! With a spear! And fanservice everywhere!"  
>"She does dress pretty skimpily, for a girl like her." The heiress mused. "I wonder why?"<p>

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...

Pyrrha was in a black bra and panties, in front of the mirror in her dorm bathroom. Ren, Nora and Jaune were out that day, searching for the particular brand of pancakes Nora loved before the girl went crazy and locked herself in the dorm with sloths again, and so she had it to herself.

She held two pieces of clothing in front of her. One was her normal armor, and the other one was exactly the same, only the front was lower cut.

"Hm..." She mused as she held the two in front of her for comparison. "Which one would impress Jaune-kun more? The one that shows more or the one that shows less?

I feel so...weird." Pyrrha shuddered. "It's like...I'm turning into Yang.

Eh." She shrugged. "Anything for Jaune-kun...anything that makes him notice me..." The girl blushed.

For all her professionalism and skill in battle, Pyrrha was still an absolute sucker for Jaune.

Back in RWBY dorm...

"Shenanigans, shenanigans and more shenanigans." Weiss grumbled.

"I'm surprised that his first choice for his daughter's name is Euphemia and not Harley. Or Nora." Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Blake declined to comment on the 'indecent things' Ren was hinting at.

"Six kids..." Ruby chuckled. "Well, Nora'll certainly be having fun."

"...even Ren is a pervert..." Weiss sighed. "Is there NOBODY WHO IS NOT A PERVERT IN THIS DEVIANT SCHOOL?!"  
>"Nope." The brawler shut her down. "Even Ozpin's got a Rin fetish."<p>

"And Goodwitch has an Ozpin fetish." Blake chuckled.

"And Oobleck-"  
>"NO NO NO NO NO" Weiss shook her head hurriedly. "WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW OKAY?!"<p>

* * *

><p>In this chapter, Weiss reacted to her fans in the RWBY fandom.<p>

That day, her rage was surprisingly less than normal.

"Okay, I refuse to reread this chapter full of shenanigans! MOVING ON!" The heiress tried to move on.

"Why not?!" Blake looked at her.

"Because it is full of lies and antics and stupidity!" Weiss grumbled. "Seriously...Jaune being the king of harems, people wanting Velvet to kidnap me, writing indecent fanart of me and my comrades...pfft." She shook her head. "What a sane lot my fans are..."  
>"You can't say you don't like the fans." Ruby said. "Who wouldn't?"<br>"If my fans are i-idiots like you, no."  
>"You have a crush on said idiot." Blake shot back.<p>

"SHUT UP! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! LET US READ THIS CHAPTER-"

"NO WE'RE MOVING ON" This time, it was Yang who attempted to move it on, shoving Weiss out of the way and moving the chapters forward.

"Wha-hey!"  
>"Sorry! I want to see this chapter, okay?!" The brawler moved on.<p>

Blake raised her eyebrow. "What's her problem?" Ruby and Weiss shrugged. Even they didn't know what would embarrass Yang that much that she hid it from them.

* * *

><p>In this chapter, Weiss played Starbound.<p>

It went as well as you might expect.

"NO!" Weiss shouted. "Y-you rigged it?!"  
>"Well, not Velvet appearing." Yang shrugged. "Everything else, though..."<br>"YOU IDIOT!"

"It was hilarious setting that all up." Blake smirked. "You were so angry..."  
>"YOU IDIOTS!" The heiress shouted. "WHY?!"<br>"Because it's fun to practice our antics on you?" The brawler grinned.

"I HATE YOU TWO! YOU-RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Weiss looked, confused and annoyed, at Ruby, who had her arms around her waist, hugging her.

"I'm sorry but I needed to hug you! You're so huggable right now~"  
>"I AM NOT HUGGABLE! I AM NOT CUTE! I AM NOT MOE!"<br>"Riiiiight." The catgirl remarked. "Do you want an alphabetical, chronological or randomized list of the evidence and incidents you've ever made yourself any of the above?"  
>"You're all conspiring against me." The heiress muttered. "Rigging Starbound...which is stupidly hard anyway, seriously, dumping me with a crappy matter manipulator and a broken sword in a world that kills me- yes, even BUBBLES KILL ME- and then Velvet comes in and murders everyone, being Velvet..."<br>"That was the best way that could've ended." Yang shrugged. "Pretty awesome how she tracked everyone down and killed us all like it was some slasher flick."  
>"That's just unnerving." Ruby shuddered.<br>"Idiot." Weiss grumbled. "And then you modded the game with various shenanigans and insanity which I can't make heads or tails of too, Xiao Long?!"  
>"I love Avali!" Yang pouted. "They HAVE to be a canon race!"<br>"...idiot..." Weiss sighed.

The group moved through the chapters, commenting on them and talking about them.

* * *

><p>"...I am disappointed that Pyrrha liked that fic." Weiss sighed.<p>

"Because Jaune ends up with Pyrrha or because she made you read it with her?" Yang teased.

"Shut up."  
>"Just asking a question, Weiss-hime~ Dust, you don't have to deny the truth if you don't want to say it~"<br>"Go be a deviant somewhere else."

* * *

><p>"Oh, MORE of this crappy pairing!" The heiress threw her hands up in the air. "I already had to sit through that crappy PyrrhaxJaune fic and now I have to watch them get MARRIED?!"<p>

"Weiss and Jaune, sitting in a tree," Blake and Yang sang in unison. "K-I-"  
>"OH HOW IMMATURE!"<p>

"You're not the one who had to watch her read it." Yang grumbled. "I risked harming my perf hair doing that."

"...how would a three way marriage work..." Ruby rubbed her chin.  
>"You deserve that, and WHAT?!" The heiress looked at Ruby in surprise.<p>

"...you monster..." Yang pouted.

* * *

><p>"You idiots always ruin my holidays..." The heiress glared at Yang and Blake.<p>

"Correction; we improve it for everyone."

"Tch." Weiss scoffed. "Even in fanfic, you still act like idiots. Skimping on a gift just so you can save Lien, Yang?"  
>"What?" Yang responded. "I'm not RICH, you know!"<br>"Actually, you have-"  
>"SHUSH RUBY!"<br>"...I still don't understand how this author could say I'd stoop to extortion..." Weiss sighed in irritation.

* * *

><p>"I REFUSE TO COMMEMORATE MY LOSS TO OZPIN!" Weiss shouted.<p>

"Teemo's such bull." Blake grumbled.

"How do you think I feel?" Yang sighed. "I was playing Shyvana!"  
>"Ozpin's surprisingly good..." Ruby admitted. "Although Goodwitch being in the Vytal LCS makes so much sense."<p>

* * *

><p>"More crossover shenanigans from Yang. I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I RESEMBLE CHII IN ANY WAY!" Weiss complained.<p>

"It's just an idea, Weiss." Yang shrugged. "Chii's a different kind of moe from you."  
>"...I kinda want to see a RWBY visual novel now." Blake mused. "It'd be fun."<p>

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Nothing."  
>"And HOW COULD I BE COMPARED TO SHIZUNE?!" Weiss protested.<p>

"I got Emi~" Yang giggled.

* * *

><p>"Discovering our Semblances was a magical time..." Blake mused.<p>

"Still can't believe this author dared to portray me as so immature..." Weiss grumbled.

"I did NOT cheat like that!" Yang scoffed. "Again, the Yang way is shenanigans, not cheating!"  
>"Riiiight." Blake grumbled. "And apparently I'm still an emo.<p>

Kenshin and Kamina taught me how to stand up like a true badass."

"And yet you lack any hint of badass." The heiress remarked.

"I'm a ninja catgirl. What part of that isn't badass?"

* * *

><p>"Yang, you're such a perverted deviant idiot!" Weiss complained. "Really, even when reading the fluffiest Yang x Blake fic ever, you STILL think like a pervert?!"<p>

"It was worth it trying to get you to go on a date with Ruby." The brawler smirked. "Now I can have my lewd Blake fantasies as much as I like~"  
>"WHAT?!" Blake blushed at her.<br>"Relax, I have my lewd Jaune fantasies too...and my lewd Ren fantasies..." Yang giggled.

"...deviant..."

* * *

><p>"THIS CHRISTMAS STORY WAS A COMPLETE LIE!" Weiss complained. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE RUBY! AND MY FATHER SHIPS ME WITH HER FOR SOME REASON!"<br>"...I'm kinda sad that it didn't actually happen." Yang sighed. "Whoever this GN Over-Kite guy is, he's got a good idea for how to set Weiss and Ruby up.

If only he also helped out planning Jaune as well..."  
>"Point taken." Blake shrugged. "And Velvet, NOT horribly murdering people trying to kill her? Amusing."<p>

"Well, I know what I'm doing next Christmas." Yang laughed. Ruby looked up at her. "Y-you would-"  
>"For you, Rubes."<br>"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Weiss glared at her.

"What~?"  
>"DON'T YOU DARE!"<p>

* * *

><p>"THESE IDIOT FANS THINK I HAVE ISSUES?! THEY HAVE ISSUES! BEING A BUNCH OF PERVERTS, FOR ONE!" The heiress shrieked.<p>

"...so, following in your footsteps?" Yang remarked. "Seriously, a bunch of fans keep messaging me for Beacon's address so they can mail you shark dolls-"  
>"WHAT KIND OF STALKERS ARE THEY?!"<br>"Uh, the kind who love to see you melt down in front of shark dolls?"  
>"AND WHOEVER THIS ELFCOLLABORATOR IS, HE IS A LYING, PERVERTED, WEIRD IDIOT! Following me around and recording my responses...w-what an idiot. I-It's not as if I ENJOY my fans reading about me..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Jaune still owes me for saving him." Yang smiled. "He still owes me..."<br>"His Semblance is the most useless Semblance for combat ever." Weiss complained. "I mean, how does attracting a harem help out in any way?!"  
>"Perhaps he could make the Grimm turn into cute girls in costumes and fall in love with him." Yang shrugged, as the other three members of her team looked at her weirdly.<p>

"What? I've read those weird fanfics."  
>"I'm kinda surprised that Jaune would complain about having so many girls in love with him, considering what he was like back in the day." Blake shrugged.<p>

* * *

><p>"I REFUSE TO TALK ABOUT THIS HUMILIATION!"<br>"What?" Ruby looked at her weirdly.

"THIS HUMILIATION OF ANTICS AND STUPIDITY..." Weiss seethed. "I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS RED VERSUS BLUE OR WHATEVER AGAIN!"  
>"Hehehe..." Blake chuckled. "The rage..."<p>

"Okay moving on!" Yang moved the chapter on before Weiss or Ruby could read it.

"What, embarr-"  
>"I will take Sharkie-chan if you question me now, Weiss." Yang muttered. "You got it?"<br>"..." Weiss backed down. Yang moved to the next chapter.

'_Dodged a bullet there...' _She wiped her brow in relief. _'I'd probably not escape if she found out about my antics... much as I hate to admit that she can probably kick my backside-_

_Oh, great, now I'm turning into a bluenose!'_

* * *

><p>"Watching our relationships with everyone..." Blake chuckled.<p>

"Pyrrha and Roman, though..." Weiss scratched her head. "That makes no sense."

"None of this makes sense, really." Ruby looked confused. "Why would Penny get her nails painted? Doesn't she, like, have camouflaged nails or something?"

* * *

><p>"I hate my dad for dragging me out to the beach..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"What, sad because we beat you at volleyball?" Blake teased.

"With a giant MECHA?!"  
>"Siegfried's awesome." Yang laughed. "He's just like an overgrown kid...only he looks awesome."<br>"Yes, my father is childish. What of it?"  
>"He's also awesome." Ruby smirked.<p>

"Not you too!"

* * *

><p>"ROARK IS A BROKEN GYM LEADER!" Weiss complained.<p>

"You still suck at Pokemon, Weiss." Blake retorted.

"How did you lose to Roark?" Ruby inquired.

"I-he's a broken idiot!"  
>"You could have gotten a Machop..." Yang informed her. "Those things-"<br>"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I COULD HAVE GOTTEN THOSE?! I LOOKED SO STUPID!"

* * *

><p>"Bringing our weapons to life...what kind of an insane person would even think about that?!" Weiss remarked.<p>

"That guy was awesome." Yang chuckled. "I still don't like that my Ember Celica was a bratty kid..."  
>"I got a bishonen." Ruby shrugged. "I don't really like bishonens."<br>"WHY COULDN'T WE TRADE?!" Yang protested.

"...that's just...kinky..." Blake tilted her head.

"HUH?!" The group collectively looked at her weirdly.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just a thought."

* * *

><p>The group finally finished reading the entirety of the fanfic, leaning back in their chairs, satisfied with that waste of time.<p>

"Review?" Yang asked.

"I'll do it." Ruby nodded. "Better I do it than Weiss."  
>"What, why?"<br>"Because you'll rage about it."  
>"I'm just going to tell the truth about his insane stalking antics!"<p>

"Pfft." Ruby shrugged. "You know you love it."

While Weiss and Ruby bickered, Blake did the review instead.

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>NightshadeNinjacat<strong>

...I need to learn how you do that. Seriously, how do you follow us and make Weiss so funny?

-Blake B.

* * *

><p>"I DO NOT LOVE IT!" The heiress vehemently denied her like for the attention, while Ruby pressed her constantly, stating she did.<p>

Blake slipped out, sighing. "I'll go get some snacks. Yang, you-"  
>"Nah." She shrugged. "I'm too busy getting too much of this~" She giggled at the arguing.<p>

Blake sighed and walked out, smiling.

She really liked the way things were. They were pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOOOOONG. And done!**

**A shoutout to all of you guys; whether you're authors of the stories I featured, creators of the games I mentioned, reviewers, the people who favourited and followed me, a casual reader, or even just an anon who looks at this story once, reads it, laughs and moves on, thank you, for giving me the motivation to write this much! You're all awesome!**

**And again, happy 50****th**** chapter to Weiss Reacts! Wooo!**

**Next chapter will be the long awaited Weiss Reacts to Songfics, and then afterwards, Wrathie Winsre's 'Pieces Out of Line'!" Yeaaaaaah~**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that trip down nostalgia lane, leave your reviews, suggestions, ideas, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STINGER.**

* * *

><p>Blake was walking down across the corridor, down to the tuna sandwich vending machine- she'd always wondered when Ozpin had installed one of those.<p>

"Hm...those are a fairly good idea..." She licked her lips at the thought, before stopping.

She'd seen something very weird.

"Whoa...is that..." Blake tilted her head, before her eyes widened in realisation.

It was Norn, the Persocom replica she'd constructed. She was lying there, powered down, her eyes closed, next to a pile of green Dust.

Green Dust she recognized as...

"...Life Dust?" Blake looked suspicious.

"...where did this come from?" She looked around for any sign of where it came from...before sniffing the air.

"...is that...rabbit?"

* * *

><p><strong>TRUE END<strong>


	51. Weiss Reacts to Crossovers, Part 4!

**Weiss Reacts to Crossovers, Part 4!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, for those of you requesting songfics, I apologise, but I literally lost the motivation to actually DO the songfic chapter, after about five attempts to write them- I'd intended to write a songfic chapter since chapter 41 and I always found a better idea. I'm cancelling songfics until further notice as I no longer have the motivation nor any good ideas for it. Sorry about that... :c**

**To compensate, I'll just give you a nice Crossovers chapter to occupy your time instead!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Ren would be a master chef. (Who wouldn't have to be to keep up with Nora?)**

**All franchises parodied belong to their respective creators.**

**Spoiler warning (though really it isn't much of a spoiler anymore...): Gurren Lagann**

* * *

><p>Ruby was running around the map. She was backed by the Artisan of War Pyrrha and the Clockwork Maiden Miltiades.<p>

The goal; capture the Boneyard. The enemy team was capturing the Refinery and the Windmill, and Ruby's team had captured the Drill.

"I'll head up top to contest the Windmill." Pyrrha prepared to jump into the air and land upon whoever was unfortunate enough to remain at the Windmill. "You two contest the Quarry."

"Got it!" Ruby ran off to do so, followed by Miltiades.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the map, the Might of Vale Cardin was duelling the Dark Child Melanie; or rather, he was running away from the very big, demonic Ursa Melanie had just spawned.

"Tibbers!" Melanie squealed, as Cardin ran away.

"VAAAAAAAALE!" Cardin span around with his sword, slicing through Melanie and Tibbers, but the pyromancer shrugged it off with a shield of flame. She giggled.

"Let's count to five!" She projected a cone of fire in front of her, stunning Cardin, before blasting him with a ball of fire, slaying him.

"Cardin Winchester has been slain!", the announcer shouted. Melanie stuck her tongue out and took her Greater Relic, skipping away with her demonic Ursa in tow. She'd probably go back to base to buy some items with the gold and probably help Pyrrha top.

On the other side of the map, the Card Master Torchwick was fighting against the Half-Dragon Yang. Throwing a Gold Card to stun her, Torchwick moved in to finish her off, before Yang smirked. Torchwick tilted his head. "Huh? Why're you smiling?"  
>"You know what I'm about to do to you is REALLY going to hurt, right?" Yang laughed, before roaring and turning into a large, golden, flaming dragon, smashing Torchwick down and blasting the weak mage with fire.<p>

"Roman Torchwick has been slain!", the announcer cried.

Cinder the Dark Sovereign facepalmed.

"Report Roman for feeding..."

"WHAT WHY?!"

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU STAY STILL AND LET YANG KILL YOU?!"

As the two bickered, the two who weren't running away, the Purifier Ren and the Unforgiven Adam split up to contest Ruby and Pyrrha at the Quarry and Drill respectively.

The battle for the Dusted Scar rages on!

* * *

><p>Weiss did some stretching, staring down at her opponent, the Gym Leader Ren. The Trainer smiled, as her beloved Serperior slithered next to her, staring down at its opposite number, Ren's Stoutland.<p>

Ren nodded to his Stoutland, and he growled back, understanding of what he needed to do.

Weiss pointed at him. "Serperior, Hyper Beam!" The serpent Pokemon reared up, opening its mouth, before blasting a dark beam of energy directly at the Stoutland, which made no move to dodge it...

...and put up a large, blue shield of energy, protecting itself. Ren smirked, before shouting. "Stoutland, use Bite!" The dog Pokemon jumped up, readying itself to clamp its jaw onto Serperior.

"Serperior, use Slam!" Weiss cried in response, as Serperior launched itself into the air, coiling itself around Stoutland, before smashing it into the ground. It flipped in the air and returned to Weiss' side, as Stoutland, shaken by the attack, shook its head and got up.

"Stoutland, are you okay?" Ren called out, but the dog Pokemon kept on going. The Trainer saw her opportunity to finish this battle and decided to unleash her trump card.

"Serperior, use Frenzy Plant!" Serperior's expression was of great glee, before it slammed its tail into the ground, causing large, quick-growing roots to smash through the ground and towards Stoutland.

Ren, however, wasn't done yet. "Stoutland, use Hyper Beam!"

The dog Pokemon leapt upon the roots of Frenzy Plant, dodging roots and attacks, before launching itself into the air, opening its mouth and burning the roots away with the same dark energy that Serperior had used against it. For a moment, everything stood still, before an explosion engulfed Weiss and her Pokemon, leaving nothing but smoke.

Stoutland landed deftly on its feet, readying itself to see the defeated Serperior and its trainer, as did Ren.

What they saw was a green, translucent, protective shield, a healthy Serperior and a smiling Weiss. She pumped her fist, shouting. "I'm only just getting started!"

The Gym Leader smiled. He was up to the challenge.

"Music to my ears!"

* * *

><p>Jaune woke up. It was a sunny day. The blocky trees were all around, the pigs were meandering, and there were hills behind him.<p>

He groaned, rubbing his back as he got up.

He had nothing on him; no tools, no armor, no weapons. All he had were the clothes on his back and his fists.

The boy began to punch the closest tree he could find, to craft himself...wait, how did he know what a crafting table was? No matter.

This world was his oyster. Jaune could do as he wished.

...at least, until Yang decided to join and ruin his server by blowing it up with TNT.

"YANG!"  
>":3"<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss drove in her kart Myrtenaster; a white, elegantly crafted kart with a flower motif. She was currently first place on Rainbow Road, and she needed to keep that place. Right behind her was Ruby in her Crescent Rose kart, and Melanie in her Blancfleur kart. The heiress swerved around the turn to dodge a green shell hurled by Ruby, who cried in annoyance. Weiss turned around to stick her tongue out.<p>

"Can't catch me, Rose! Ahah!"

Meanwhile in last place, Yang in Ember Celica tried to overtake Jaune in Crocea Mors, bumping him off the map. He sighed in annoyance as his kart spun down into Remnant- the Lakitu would pick him back up. Yang smirked, before collecting the item box.

"Hm...what did I-ahahahahahaah!" Yang laughed. She got a Bullet Bill.

The remaining racers were either smashed aside or swerved aside in terror as a very large Bullet Bill smashed her way to third place. Ruby turned around.

"Sis?!"  
>"It's MEEEE~!" Yang called, before grabbing another item box, getting a Red Shell and smashing it into Ruby, forcing her into a spin as she sped past.<p>

Weiss looked behind her, her eyes widening.

"Xiao Long?! ...bah, no matter! I'm about to win!" She sped along; the finish line was right there, just right there! She hit an item box- gaining a green shell, which she shot back at Yang, missing.

Yang collided with the remaining item box, gaining...a Blue Shell. She smirked.

"Heheheheheh..." The brawler unleashed the shell, which flew over Weiss. The heiress only had enough time to open her mouth before the shell slammed down on her, exploding and sending her spinning. Yang sped past, followed by Ruby and Melanie, gaining first place. The other racers moved quickly, as Weiss sat there in disbelief.

"...WHAT?! HOW DID I LOSE TO XIAO LONG?!" The heiress shrieked. She couldn't believe it! And it was on Rainbow Road, her best map!

* * *

><p>The wind blew through the abandoned town of Vale, bringing more snow to the already blanketed town. A sign swung loosely on one chain, reading 'Schnee Dust Company Property: Closed!". It hung there for a moment, before it was righted by Heavy Yang. She nodded, looking to the east, to the mountain beyond, where there was a brief flash of light for a moment.<p>

Nodding, she rounded the corner, grabbing her shotgun and moving briskly. Around the corner was Scout Blake, who was leaning on the wall, bouncing a baseball in her hand. Nodding to her, Yang motioned for her to get up and Blake sprang to her feet, walking alongside Yang. The pair passed by Engineer Weiss, who was sitting down, fiddling with a microphone. She immediately understood and stood up, grabbing a pair of shotguns and following the duo.

The three walked to the only other building in town that they frequented, the saloon and burst the door open. Inside were Demoman Nora and Soldier Cardin, playing cards. Looking up, they were surprised at the sudden appearance of the trio, their old enemies.

Yang pointed her shotgun at them, as if ready to shoot them. Nora and Cardin froze, the latter's mouth slightly ajar, his lollipop falling out of it. Yang stopped for a moment, before flipping the shotgun, offering the handle to them.

The pair understood and stood up. Cardin grabbed the shotgun and slung it behind him, leading the way for Nora.

The group walked into the snows and towards the outskirts of Vale. Medic Velvet watched them through the window of the building she was in. She whispered to her beloved dove Vivi and placed it on its perch, before grabbing her medigun and walking out to join the five mercenaries.

The coalition of RED and BLU arrived at the outskirts of town, in front of a railway crossing, watching slowly, their breath held in anticipation. Time seemed to slow for a moment, before it came. Rolling over the horizon, a giant blue tank, the antenna sparking with electricity, appeared. It stopped, looming over the six, before its hatch opened...revealing an entire army of Pennys, armed with the collective weapons of every single mercenary. Their permanently frozen, smiling, robotic faces glared down at them.

"Hi friends! We shall have much fun!"

Yang shook her head. "Not on our watch! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She readied her shotgun and charged at the horde, as the horde began to run forwards. The other five nodded to each other, before following.

So began another tale in the war between...Mann and Penny.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, when it happened. Jaune was smiling, standing up straight, waiting for his wife-to-be Weiss to finish walking down the aisle, in that pretty light blue dress of hers. They were both smiling- for how could they not be?<p>

It had been a week since they defeated the Anti-Dust King, once and for all, and they'd been waiting for this day a long time. The wedding was outdoors, and the members of Team Storm Flower- the name Ren had given it, so many years ago- were all present.

It was finally happening. Jaune and Weiss were finally getting married.

Slowly, the ceremony proceeded. The requisite words were said, and not a single eye was dry. Jaune and Weiss merely stared into each other's eyes. Nothing really needed to be said after that, really.

And so, they kissed, for what seemed to be the first time in so long, much to the cheers of everyone present. Ruby, however, remained calm, just smiling; she was happy for the couple, and she wanted them to be happy...

...until she noticed Weiss begin to disintegrate, slowly, from behind. Her eyes widened, as she looked up at the pair, who hadn't seemed to notice.

"Weiss," Jaune started, after pulling away. ", I will never forget you. Not until the end of the universe."

"Silly!" Weiss giggled slightly. "It'll never happen! That's what we worked so hard for."

"Guess you're right." The boy sighed, chuckling.

"I love you so..." The girl responded, smiling lovingly at him. "...Jaune..."  
>"I do too." Jaune said. "Weiss..."<p>

Weiss merely closed her eyes and smiled, and that was the last thing she did before she dissipated into motes of light, leaving nothing but her ring, which clattered on the ground at Ruby's feet.

She looked at him worryingly; Jaune was standing there, his hands at his side, a calm expression on his face. "...Jaune?"

* * *

><p>"...*boop* YOU YANG!" Blake seethed. She REALLY hated that ending. Yang looked surprised. "What?!"<br>"Really?! I HATED that Gainax did that to poor Nia..." She grumbled.

"...Serperior, huh?" Weiss rubbed her chin. "A fitting Pokemon. Prideful and elegant, like myself."  
>"Yes. Also arrogant, exactly like you." Ren shot back, a trolling smirk on his face. Weiss glared at him.<p>

"...screw you, Xiao Long." Blake sighed. "You owe me a tuna sandwich. And a new punching bag."

"Why am I the butt monkey again?" Cardin scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure Garen's tanky enough to fight Tibbers."  
>"...don't give Cinder ideas, please, I'm already dying here as it is." Roman said; he was on a DustChat video chat with everyone. Cinder was behind him, asleep, a burrito with a smile and arms clutched tightly in her arms. "...I'm trying to get her a job since she quit hers at the Schnee Burrito Parlor. Probably somewhere where she'll learn to be calmer."<p>

"Mann vs Machine?" Pyrrha tilted her head. "I love that mode. Nice parody."  
>"When I find the series that makes you cry, Yang, I'll make you read it. Idiot." Blake fumed, before walking out of the room.<p>

Yang was just laughing throughout. She'd managed to piss off Blake so hard...

...so she'd proved who was the superior troll.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: That wasn't as long as I expected, but bleh.**

**List of crossovers:**

**League of Legends- Dominion**

**Pokemon Black and White 2 Trailer**

**Minecraft**

**Mario Kart**

**Team Fortress 2- Mann vs Machine**

**Gurren Lagann- Episode 27**

**So, not as many as last time...but eh! Next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to Pieces Out of Line by Wrathie Winsre! Woo! You're awesome!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts, ideas and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**

**...**

**Ah, who am I kidding. A stinger for you.**

* * *

><p>Blake sighed as she walked briskly towards her destination. As much as that ending really pissed her off, something more important was at stake.<p>

Norn still wasn't booting up at all after she'd made contact with life Dust, Dust that she had no idea of the origin of. She had one lead, though. One lead.

She stopped, drawing Gambol Shroud. This was the place.

The door once had the label of team VITA; the other three had left and the sign taken down.

Now, it had only 'Velvet' on it.

Blake nodded to herself. "Time to get to the bottom of this." She knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	52. Special Chapter: Pieces out of Line!

**Weiss Reacts to Pieces Out of Line**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Today, we'll be doing Wrathie Winsre's 'Pieces out of Line'! Woo! FSN crossovers! Although references to it from my side will be somewhat minimal, as I forget the bigger bits of the plot of the VN and am on a bit of a tight schedule to actually rewatch the anime for a basic plot synopsis/go through the VN/look it up for too long, I still thank you, if you're reading this, for letting me do this, Wrathie! WOOO!**

**Well, enough jabber from me. Imma let you read now~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Burrito-kun (yes, I ripped off C.C's Pizza-kun with Cinder, what of it?) would be a thing.**

**Pieces out of Line belongs to Wrathie Winsre.**

**Haifisch belongs to Rammstein.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was lounging about, Sharkie-chan hugged to her tightly, listening to music on her Schnee-brand Dustphone; Rammstein, to be precise. For some unknown reason, she liked the band, despite its often harsh vocals and lyrics, and tended to be the first in line to buy their albums whenever they were released in Vale. She had her beloved Schnee-brand headphones; patterned with snowflakes, of course- on tightly.<p>

Ruby, meanwhile, was sitting at the computer, browsing through fanfic herself; Yang had gone somewhere to plan more antics, presumably targeted against Weiss, and Blake hadn't been around the dorm for longer than two minutes before leaving, as if she was looking for something, leaving her all alone with Weiss.

Somehow, she'd resisted the temptation to hug her silly. Then again, her Cookie-sense told her that hugging Weiss unexpectedly might get her in trouble, possibly destroying the very big stash of cookies she was hiding in the beanbag Weiss was using. As much as Ruby loved her partner, she loved her cookies more.

"Hm-wait..." The crimsonette rubbed her chin. "...an FSN/RWBY crossover?" She tilted her head. "And I'm one of the main characters? With Shirou?" She nodded, plopping a cookie into her mouth. "READING!"

"Und der Haifisch der hat Tranen, und sie laufen vom Gesicht, doch der Haifisch liebt in Wasser, so die Tranen sieht man nicht..." Weiss sang in a mournful tone.

"Hey, Weiss!"

"In der Tiefe, ist es einsam..."  
>"Weiss..." Ruby called slowly. Weiss was off singing in German again. As Ruby pondered just how exactly she knew what German was...<p>

"Und so manche Zahre fliesst..." The heiress continued to sing. Ruby sighed, walked over to her, and pulled her snowflake pattern headphones off. "WEISS!"

Weiss fell backwards, surprised. "Wha-RUBY! I WAS LISTENING TO THAT!"

"Sorry..." Ruby pouted. "But you've got to read this with me!"

"Ugh..." The heiress sighed, placing her headphones and phone lightly on the beanbag. "Fine, what is it?"

"I found this FSN/RWBY crossover fic-"  
>"FSN?" Weiss asked. "You mean Fate staynight?"  
>"Yes-"<br>"Wait, wasn't that that place where that Saber lady came from? Or was she called Arturia..." Weiss scratched her head. "Eh..."

"Oh yeah." Ruby nodded. "You...fought her, didn't you? Two months ago? Remember, the fight kinda tore up the courtyard?"

"She beat me," The heiress sighed. "And she beat me good. To be fair, I have no problems losing to someone like her; an elegant, skilled swordsman, though I have a feeling she was holding back...

...well, if it's about the place she comes from, I say we read it." The heiress concluded.

"Well...it doesn't look like it...I mean, it's about her boyfriend and I THINK it's about him going here..." Ruby clarified.

"Just read it already and we'll find out then, you dunce."

"Okay~"

And so the duo got to reading!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Blake sighed. The third floor public girl's toilets were a bust; the window was open, with a trail of toilet rolls used as rope leading away. Velvet had escaped her yet again.

Ever since she'd paid her a visit, inquiring about the Life Dust, the bunnygirl had done nothing but run- presumably because unlike practically everyone else in the entire school, Blake could, to put it in Yang's terms, 'hand her ass to her on a silver platter' if she tried to fight back. She wasn't half wrong; when Blake had a mecha the size of a small car and ninja skills and she wasn't trying to fight for Weiss, there was no contest.

The catgirl sighed, leaning on the doorframe, flipping Gambol Shroud's scabbard in her hand. "Well then..." She looked around for any witnesses; luckily, none were present to see her. She frowned. "Just WHAT is Velvet hiding so carefully about that Dust? And why did she have it?" Blake rubbed her chin. "...and why was Norn able to stumble upon it..."

"Pi!" Blake's ears twitched; all four of them- and she turned to her left. A Weiss plushie was standing up, shivering underneath one of the toilets.

"...this gets interesting..." The catgirl walked over and picked up the plushie...  
>"Pipipiiiii!" The plushie raised its rounded arm...<p>

...and a flash blinded Blake; before she knew it, she was on the floor and the plushie was out of the window, gliding on what seemed to be a papier-mâché parachute. The catgirl rushed to the window to see Velvet catching her plushie.

This was her chance.

Using her Semblance to hide herself and make it appear as if she hadn't left the window, Blake leaped out of the window. She'd timed it so that her illusion would only wear off when she'd landed on Velvet.

'_Three...'_ Velvet was far, but she was falling quick.

'_Two...'_ The distance was closing and Velvet saw nothing.

'_One...'_ She was close-

...and then Velvet drew Grimmbane.

'_Shit.'_ The illusion wore off and Blake was revealed. In a deft motion, Blake parried the large whirring axe with Gambol Shroud and flipped backwards, landing.

Velvet clutched her axe, scared. She was now cornered, and she looked around nervously, feeling the ground for any rumbling- the herald of Neko-Lagann's entrance- or any other antic gadgetry Blake might have.

Blake smirked. She had her.

"Seems you're a bit cornered now, Velvet." She approached, keeping up Gambol Shroud while drawing a small clicker with a green drill symbol on it; in reality, it was just her lamp switch, but Velvet would instantly associate it with her mecha.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What were you doing with the Life Dust?"

* * *

><p>"Shirou, huh?" Weiss noted. "Wasn't he the guy Pyrrha was going to cosplay as?"<br>"Oh yeah!" Ruby snapped her fingers. "So THAT'S why Jaune went as Saber..."

"Kinda makes sense now...and if it wasn't for the eyes, Jaune in a dress with long hair would look so similar to her, too."  
>"We should've totally dressed Jaune up as Saber and placed the two in a room together..." Ruby mused.<p>

"Probably not a good idea." Weiss responded. "Although judging by what Saber told me about Shirou after that fight, this'll probably go much worse than if Jaune was leading JNPR."  
>"How? It'd be pretty awesome to have Shirou as a classmate!"<p>

"Well, Saber told me he once tried to fight some practically godly warrior person for her sake and ended up getting the stuffing beaten out of him," the heiress recounted. ",and that while she appreciated the gesture, she said it was kinda stupid of him. Even if she did feel valued.

So...more of a dunce than Jaune, all in all."

"Yeah, he is a bit stupid sometimes..." The crimsonette agreed. "...Initiation, though..."  
>"Good times." Weiss drily remarked. "Back when you were even more of a dunce."<p>

"And you were even more harsh~"  
>"You needed to be taught how to not be an absolute dolt, Rose."<br>"H-hmph, Weiss-sempai..." Ruby pouted.  
>"H-hey! Quit making that face!" Weiss blushed. "Stop!"<br>Ruby continued pouting. The heiress ignored it and continued reading. "S-stupid...and HOW CAN THIS IDIOT AUTHOR SAY I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU?!"

"...y-you don'-"  
>"SHUT UP!" The heiress seethed. "Which reminds me...HOW COULD THEY EVEN IMPLY THAT I WOULD WANT TO BE WITH AN IDIOT LIKE SHIROU AS A PARTNER?! HE'S EVEN STUPIDER THAN JAUNE! AND HE'S INSOLENT! AND STUPID! And maybe slightly good-looking, probably, maybe, but STUPID!"<p>

"Yang said it's because you have a stupid person fetish." Ruby stated matter-of-factly. Weiss glared at her.

"Xiao Long said WHAT?!"  
>"A stupid person fetish!" Ruby repeated. "...d-does that m-mean...y-you like m-"<br>"NO! AND I'M GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT WHEN I SEE HER AGAIN!" Weiss sighed, flipping the chapters.

"Implying I have a fetish for idiots..." She grumbled. _'I-I only happen to like people who happen to be stupid...a-and not in THAT way, either...what a stupid idea...stupid Yang, putting these indecent thoughts in my head...stupid deviant idiot pervert ship-obsessed antic-springing Yang.'_

* * *

><p>"He's so...formal..." Ruby sighed. "...why didn't the author write him as joining our team again?"<p>

"Because he's supposed to be a better replacement for that idiot Jaune." Weiss retorted. "Not that it worked. He's still an idiot. Only the difference is that he's a polite idiot. Who, I must stress, is BEING SHIPPED WITH ME AND YOU."

"I-I wouldn't mind being shipped with Shirou..." Ruby blushed, twiddling her fingers.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"W-what's wrong with that? H-he's nice, he's a good cook, he'll always have your back-"  
>"HE'S A DUNCE ON THE LEVEL OF JAUNE'S FATHER!"<p>

"Jaune's father is also a badass on the level of Kamina-"  
>"WHO IS AN IMMENSE DUNCE AND THAT GOT HIM KILLED! I mean that other guy, not Jaune's dad." Weiss sighed irritably. "What is UP with people around here and their obsession with stupidity?"<p>

"...you're the one with the stupid person fetish-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The heiress shouted. "J-just read the stupid fic before I go mad, Rose..."

"Sowwy..." Ruby pouted, shoving Sharkie-chan into her hands to calm her down; that was the plan Yang had designed to calm down a Weiss on the verge of anger-based meltdown.

"S-Sharkie-chan!" Weiss lovingly hugged her plushie, her anger forgotten. She curled up around it, giggling to it. "Who's my cute little sharkie? Who's my cute little sharkie? You are! Yes you are! Sharkie-chan~"

'_...why can't I have that effect on her...'_ Ruby lamented, sighing and returning to reading the fic. "...poor Shirou, though. He gives such good advice and treats everyone so nicely..." She sighed; just like her sister and Blake, she'd played the visual novel and watched the anime too. "...I wonder if he DOES get better in this fic..." She continued reading as Weiss was snuggled up with her beloved shark plushie.

"...I kinda understand why he wouldn't tell me." The crimsonette. "I've seen what happened to him. It's not pretty.

Pfft. Nothing I can't handle with my friends and my trusty Crescent Rose~"

"Sharkie-chan~" The heiress giggled.

"...although, a good leader?" The crimsonette nodded. "Good thinking fodder. This author really knows how to get a girl thinking.

I need more brain food." Ruby got up and dug around in the beanbag for her cookies. She needed fuel for thought.

That meant cookies, of course.

Yes, cookies first, and then she'd move chapters.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I didn't m-mean to-"<br>"You trashed my Persocom." Blake glared at Velvet. "You know how long it took me to make her?"

"H-how-"  
>"A year. I literally worked on Norn, non-stop, since I finished watching that anime." The catgirl seethed. "And you know how it makes me feel that you may have irreparably damaged my work?"<br>"H-How?" Velvet gulped.

"I am going to take away your Weiss shrines. All of them." Blake stated matter-of-factly, and Velvet squealed in horror. "N-not the Weiss shrines! I-I need m-my Weiss-sempai s-shrines!"  
>"All of them." Blake repeated, a faint hint of a smirk on her face. "No shrines. Even the one in the alcove in the vents over Goodwitch's room."<br>"N-not that one!" Velvet gasped in horror. She collapsed to her knee, Vivi the plushie doing the same. "I-I'll do anything!"  
>"...I don't need you to do anything but explain just WHAT you were doing with that life dust!" Blake clarified. "For Dustssake, I don't even know what it did to my Persocom! So, I want a full account. What was it doing in your room, why were you using it, and how did it get out of your room?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Pfft, you, be sensible?" Weiss scoffed. She had finally snapped herself out of her fugue state involving Sharkie-chan and was now back to full mental function.<p>

"What?" Ruby looked offended. "It could happen!"  
>"Sometimes."<p>

"You wound me so, my heiress~"

"Do NOT call me that." Weiss glared at her. "And how could he imply my family infringed upon human rights? Really, how many of these people have to be reminded that my grandfather was the one who did all that?!"  
>"Well, the series said your father did." Ruby stated.<p>

"Screw the series, it also acted like Yang WASN'T a pervert." Weiss shot back, before looking puzzled. "Wait, how do I know that?"

Ruby shrugged and Weiss sighed.

"...pfft, me, not being ready for a class at Beacon." Weiss scoffed.

"To be fair, that time, you kinda flopped against Edgar and you KINDA needed my help to be an effective team."  
>"That Boarbartusk was ridiculously tough!"<br>"It was a Tantor, Weiss."

"It was a Boarbartusk!"

"No, a Tantor." Ruby clarified, before clearing her throat. "Boarbartusks are smaller and have more armor, a Tantor is large and has bigger tusks. And has four eyes." She smiled brightly. "I listened to Professor Port's class."  
>"...know-it-all..." Weiss remarked. "And Ren, mysterious?"<p>

"He is fairly mysterious...if troll-like." Ruby nodded. "Nora, though..." She shuddered. "...who LET her build Magnhild? Isn't there, like, a law against letting Nora have explosive weapons?"

"A strategic genius who puts all of it to antics? Wasted." Weiss grumbled. "But I do agree there needs to be a law against Nora having explosives. It's like letting a pyromaniac have access to tonnes of gasoline and flamethrowers. Only with a higher chance of horrible death by cackling Nora."

"She's STILL obsessed with food..." Ruby sighed. "Oh well, some things never change."  
>"I still don't understand HOW this Shirou person can be so polite and selfless..." Weiss sighed. "Why doesn't he do something selfish?"<p>

Ruby nodded slowly. Unlike Weiss, she was perfectly aware of why Shirou was like that. She sighed. "Yeah...although owning douchebag-Cardin like that IS kinda awesome."

"A lot of people seem to like making Cardin a douche..." The heiress tilted her head. "I wonder why?"

"The series-"  
>"Yes I know what the series says! But still!" Weiss sighed. "I do agree though...any douche deserves to be owned. Even by an idiot like Shirou." Weiss nodded, moving chapters.<p>

She was enjoying this fic, even if it WAS reading about some idiot taking Jaune's place; essentially, equivalent exchange.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To clarify; yes I am aware that in RWBY, the Grimm Weiss faced during that fight was a Boarbartusk. The Tantor reference is a shout out to Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story and one that is now canon in the Reactsverse as a subspecies of Boarbartusk. Just clearing that up before I get people crying canon defilement; not that canon is intact here anyway.**

**Okay, moving along!**

* * *

><p>"...so..." Blake rubbed her chin. "You made a homunculus of Weiss and tried to bring it to life?"<br>Velvet nodded nervously.

"And then you tried to use life Dust to bring it to life?"  
>She nodded again.<p>

"...and then it vanished, and then you brought your plushie to life..."  
>"Pii!" Vivi waved at Blake happily.<p>

"...and then you were knocked out by one of Pyrrha's antics, the vial smashed, and then Norn must have..." The catgirl nodded, having put two and two together. "...I see."

"A-are you going to t-tell O-Ozpin? O-or take m-my Weiss s-shrines?" The bunnygirl gulped; the second was truly the harshest of punishments.

"No."

Velvet wiped her brow of sweat. She could pray to her beloved in peace.

"What I am wondering..." Blake continued. "...is where IS that homunculus now?"

* * *

><p>"...I-I don't know." Velvet responded. "I-It vanished a-after I tested it."<br>"...and how in Remnant did you MAKE one?!"

"...I-I have my ways..."

Blake sighed. Oh, well. At least she'd solved the mystery of what precisely was going on.

Now, though, she had two more to figure out. One was what was going to happen to Norn, who hadn't booted up at all in the last couple of days.

The other was the location of the homunculus Velvet had made of Weiss.

Just where was it?

"AHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Weiss fell backwards, laughing. "Y-Yang, NOT wanting to be a pervert?! Or a Huntress? A-and her family, strict? Hah!"

"...you do have a point." Ruby nodded. "She DID like teasing the boys all the time...and she was always a wicked prankster..."  
>"But Yang, NOT shipping YOU with Shirou?!" The heiress was still laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.<p>

Ruby blushed slightly, but shook her head. "Nah, that, I'd expect her to do that. Yang's a shipper, but she's not THAT in love with shipping."  
>"Yeah, right." Weiss scoffed. "But was your family THAT strict?"<br>"Not at all." Ruby shook her head. "Yang's mom was essentially an older Yang, and her dad was a bigger pervert.

And...hang on, Yang actually did all of that. Wow." The crimsonette nodded in approval. "He got that right...she was still laughing when she told me about how half the school council was practically fuming when they saw her walk off scot-free in THAT outfit!"  
>"Pfft. Figures that the daughter would take after the parents in deviant-hood." Weiss sighed. "I still don't like the implications that my family's company does illicit things."<br>"Says the vaguely-Mafia princess~"

"Shut up, you know better than that, you dunce!" Weiss glared at her. "...pfft. Finally, proof that Yang is a pervert as always!"

"The amount of times she's teased Blake about finding her attractive.." Ruby blushed, giggling. "I never knew Blake was so...sensitive."  
>"I never knew any of you were so sensitive, you perverted deviants..."<p>

"Says the one who reads yaoi manga~"  
>"SHUT UP!" Weiss glared at her. "You're just like Yang..."<p>

"Yaaaaay!" Ruby cheered.

"That's not a GOOD THING!" Weiss sighed. "Hopeless...and look, I did something nice in a fic for once! This author DOES know what he's doing, portraying me as a really nice person! I just don't like dolts! Or idiots! Or dunces.

Velvet, luckily, is none of that, if a bit...obsessed with me."

"A bit?"  
>"Shut up, Rose." The heiress leered at her. "Just read already."<p>

"AS YOU WISH, MY PRINCESS!"  
>"HEIRESS, Ruby. Heiress. AND I AM NOT YOUR PRINCESS! D-DUST, Q-QUIT SAYING S-SUCH STUPID THINGS!" Weiss blushed profusely. It wasn't as if...she LIKED being called a princess. Not at all. She didn't think such stupid thoughts.<p>

Anyway, the pair moved up a chapter.

...

"...pfft." Weiss shakes her head. "Being a douche doesn't earn castration. Although an _execution_ might be in order."

Ruby shuddered; she'd seen what had happened to Cardin, Jaune and Dove when Weiss had _executed_ them, alright. It wasn't pretty.

"Although the fact that Shirou can handle such a douche..." Weiss mused. "I can see why someone like Saber would fall for him eventually, even if he does act so stupidly.

Telling Saber to stay out of battle...pfft."

"...and of course, as always, Shirou Emiya is an absolute chick magnet." Ruby chuckled. "You-"  
>"I told you, that's inaccurate! I-I would NOT f-fall for s-such a man..."<p>

"Me, Yang...who's next, Pyrrha?" Weiss shrugged. "Although...we DID stand up for Velvet, that day, right?"  
>"Oh, yeah." Ruby nodded. "Series says we didn't, but we did.<p>

Granted, we couldn't just BEAT Cardin up and it would probably have been the worst idea possible, considering what we know now, but hey."

Weiss nodded. "This Shirou person is starting to sound less like a stupid dunce and more like a respectable dunce.

And he says to put the same douchebag who I refuse to call Cardin in the same team with Velvet?! What the *boop* is he thinking?!"

Ruby read the passage, nodding. "Sometimes...it is truly impossible to-"  
>"Oh quit referencing the visual novel already!" Weiss sighed. "Seriously! It's hardly fair that you can understand what the Dust Shirou's going on about!"<p>

"Go be more like a geek like me~"

"Pfft."

"And so the drama begins." Weiss smirked. Now she could start to enjoy this. "Now...now we get into the part where we start to find out about each other...

...and I screwed up a fencing match, okay?! That scar wasn't caused by a giant knight punching me in the face!"

"And here I thought you'd stop snarking about the story." Ruby sighed. No such luck.

"I live to snark about stories. Apparently my fans LOVE to see me snark or rage about them." Weiss sighed. "Idiots, my fans, but idiots I actually may care about...

...STUPID YANG WITH HER SPIKING DRINKS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I'M SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T DO IT TO SHIROU, FRANKLY!" Weiss roared. "AND HOW DID SHE PERSUADE ME TO DRINK WITH HER?! WHAT KIND OF ANTICS DID SHE DO TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN?!

Tch...good for her that she got a hangover the next day. THAT'S for getting me drunk, Xiao Long. Screw you and your antics." Weiss grumbled. "If EVER we hold a slumber party, we're not letting Yang near the drinks."

"Agreed." Ruby nodded. Even she didn't trust her sister to let drinks be. It was Yang, after all.

She'd probably slip everyone love Dust or something and initiate a King's Game with very suggestive commands and her being constantly the King.

Dust knows the LAST King's Game went well, even when they WEREN'T drunk. The crimsonette could tell that Weiss had had the same thought, judging by the haunted look in her eyes.

Shuddering from the thought that they apparently both shared, Weiss and Ruby continued to read on.

* * *

><p>"HAH SCREW YOU YANG YOU DESERVE THAT HANGOVER!" Weiss said, smugly.<p>

"...you're suffering one too-"  
>"SHUT UP AT LEAST YANG SUFFERS WITH ME" Weiss retorted. "...and I KNEW they'd ship Shirou with Pyrrha!"<br>"Actually, I calle-"  
>"NO YOU DIDN'T I DID GET OVER IT ROSE"<p>

* * *

><p>"Nah, I don't REALLY care if people call me out for being young." Ruby shrugged. "Just means I'm more awesome than them."<p>

"Okay, even I think you wouldn't just run off like that if someone called out your age. You don't really have inadequacy issues."  
>"Nope, I'm Ruby Rose, Huntress at Law, Queen of Cookies~<br>"...and we're all past that state when we used to fight each other." Ruby smiled happily.

"Yes. Now you're all ganging up to use antics on me." Weiss grumbled. "Perverts, pranksters...pathetic..."

* * *

><p>"...he brought Crocea Mors to life?" Weiss tilted her head. "Wait...didn't Crocea Mors act like a dead ringer for Saber in that one fic we read a while back?"<br>"..." Ruby shuddered. "That's...simultaneously creepy, logical and awesome at the same time."

"...all I know is if that's his actual power-"  
>"No, his power's Tracing, Projection and that Reality Marble-"<br>"Okay, I get it, you love the novel, Ruby!"

* * *

><p>"RWBY vs SNPR?" Ruby tilted her head. "Well...long as he doesn't have UBW,we're fine..."<p>

"YANG IS SUCH A DEVIANT!" Weiss shouted. "REALLY, I'M SURPRISED THAT SHIROU ISN'T SOMEHOW DEAD OF EMBARRASSMENT HAVING TO DEAL WITH THAT PERVERT!"

"...okay, that makes sense too. It IS Shirou...it makes sense he'd have a load of Aura..."Ruby noted. "Although Velvet, into him? If anything, Shirou would probably have to defend himself from Velvet if he went for Weiss..."

"...HOW DID XIAO LONG WIN THAT?!" Weiss shouted. "That's hardly fair! And she's STILL acting like an absolute pervert, groping him..."  
>"...to be fair, he does have a great behind..."<p>

"NOT YOU TOO!"

* * *

><p>"All these idiot fangirls." Weiss scoffed. "Real idiots. Although I wouldn't understand why Velvet needs training.<p>

Seriously, that girl's axe-wielding is unlike anything I've ever seen..."

"Shirou's going around and changing everything..." Ruby noted. "...Weiss, on a scale of one to ten, how screwed do you think he'd be here?"  
>"Twenty. He'd either be horribly mauled by Velvet when he gets near me, harassed by Yang, kidnapped by Blake, goggled over by Jaune and Pyrrha, or actually get Ren, the only logical person, to hang out with him, only to be glomped by Nora.<p>

Or he'd end up with Cardin."

"...for once, I think Cardin's the preferable fate." Ruby remarked.

* * *

><p>"...NORA'S DEAD?!" Ruby's eyes widened.<p>

"...that certainly explains a lot." Weiss drily remarked. "...and yet it doesn't. Well, she didn't die completely.

Brain damage, though...it DOES make sense. Either that or the sugar's getting to her head."

* * *

><p>"...I kinda feel sorry for Nora now..." Weiss shuddered. "Although if people with mental illnesses were banned from being Huntsmen or Huntresses, then frankly EVERYONE I KNOW should be kicked out."<p>

Ruby pouted. "We're not insane..."  
>"You all suffer from the delusion that I have a stupid person fetish." Weiss shot back.<p>

Ruby decided to ignore that. Weiss pretty obviously had one, anyway.

"Yay teamwork!" Ruby cheered.

"For once, we get to prove ourselves!" Weiss remarked. "I DO feel offended that this idiot Shirou somehow makes me feel inadequate...

Tch."

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ruby just stared at the screen after Chapter 13.<p>

Ruby started, "...that escalated..."  
>"...quickly." Weiss finished.<p>

They both took a cookie from Ruby's pack and munched it slowly. This was serious business. Really serious-

"OH HEY HE COMPARED ME TO RIN! Personally, though, I think you fit Rin more, Weiss."

"...surprisingly, I will not argue with that. Tohsaka-san is...very similar to myself, even if we disagree on some things."

"...you've met her?!" Ruby goggled at Weiss, who sighed.  
>"...don't ask. It wasn't a nice day. I was actually fairly surprised Goodwitch dressed as her, really."<p>

Ruby, meanwhile, made a mental note to hunt down anything she could towards figuring out just when and where Weiss had met Rin frigging Tohsaka.

That, however, is a story for another time.

* * *

><p>"Things got serious..." Ruby noted. "But at least we get to meet Rin and Sakura!"<p>

"...please don't mention that..." Weiss shuddered. "The LAST time we met someone from their universe, it didn't go well- you said it yourself. We DID trash the courtyard."  
>"Yes, but that was Saber. And you did just say you met Rin."<br>"...I refuse to elaborate on that." Weiss sighed.

"Why?!"  
>"I'm not telling Yang how I met Mitsuru, I'm not telling Ren how I met Lelouch, and I'm not telling you how I met Rin!"<p>

"...selfish." Ruby pouted; she wasn't serious at all about that.

Although she WAS curious; where DID she meet Rin?

* * *

><p>"Yaaaay Tohsaka family and Shirou fluff~" Ruby noted happily. "I mean, I kinda ship Rin with Shirou and Saber, but hey, friendship's good-"<br>"..." Weiss sighed. "...and of course Jaune finally makes his appearance, calling people idiotic names.

...a momma's boy, though? Cardin's more of one, if anything."  
>"I don't blame him." Ruby responded. "I mean, if his mom's a dead ringer for Yoko..."<br>"I still don't understand how that works." Weiss scratched her head. "Pfft...knowing Rin, she'd kill Jaune before he'd even finished that sentence...or was it for calling her flat-chested?

Oh wait, I'm getting Akiha confused with-"  
>"YOU MET AKIHA TOHNO?!"<br>"No. I've played Tsukihime."

"...awwww..."

* * *

><p>"...good story, that was." Ruby noted as she munched on a cookie.<p>

"Indeed. A bit...off at times, the grammar was rough...but...I can tolerate it." Weiss sighed. "Even if the main protagonists are idiots."  
>"Review?" Ruby offered the keyboard to Weiss.<p>

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Nice crossover. I am well and truly proud of you for doing so, and I must commend you on the quality, even if we ARE out of character here.

Well done. I want to see more.

-Weiss Schnee (and Ruby Rose)

PS: I can confirm that, having met and spoken to Rin, your characterisation isn't too far off.

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ruby leaned back in their chairs...before realising something.<p>

"Wait..." Ruby spoke.

"...that idiot...he mentioned..." Weiss continued.

"...Weiss Reacts..."

"...DON'T TELL ME THAT ELFCOLLABORATOR IDIOT KNOWS THAT WE READ THIS!

WHOEVER YOU ARE, WRATHIE WINSRE, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! DEAD! DEAD FOR LETTING THAT ELF IDIOT WRITE ABOUT ME READING YOUR FIC!"

Needless to say, Ruby was cringing as Weiss stomped around, hoping that her beloved cookies weren't crushed.

Don't worry, her cookies were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Much longer than I planned. Dammit, the chapters were pretty long. Nicely done, thanks for letting me write about your fic, Wrathie; if you're reading this, thanks!**

**Also, I just realised something. The Reactsverse has FSN crossed over with it. This means that Tsukihime and I THINK Kara no Kyoukai also exists in it. It also has Chobits crossed over (Chii showed up once). Which means it's technically linked to the rest of the CLAMP multiverse via Chobits. That, combined with Persona 3 and 4 (Yukari, Risette, the Kirijo Group), Katawa Shoujo (Misha), Lucky Star (Kagami and Konata show up as well)...and the fact that I'm about to confirm K-ON! and Ouran High School Host Club as potentially also being crossed over via cameos in the near future...**

…**..the Reactsverse just got damn confusing. Pentakill are just cosplayers, though. And no hope of seeing Simon or Kamina in this, either. And the Portal shoutout doesn't mean we'll have Black Mesa or Aperture either.**

**Okay, rambling done. **

**I'd also like to announce, before I end the chapter, that Alley Cat Sunflower's 'Matchmaking' will be featured sometime in the near future! Woo! You're awesome, if you're reading this!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**

**Also, have a stinger.**

* * *

><p>Blake wandered around the school, thinking carefully. Just where the Dust did the Weiss homunculus go?<p>

Or rather, how could it have- wait.

The catgirl stopped dead in her tracks, looking around, before realising something.

The homunculus couldn't have left the school, not without being seen by Ozpin or Goodwitch or the cameras, which would have made it look like Weiss was leaving, which would have led to a chain of events leading to a search party...yet nobody was saying anything.

...that was, unless, the homunculus was still...in the school somewhere. It was plausible; she was probably hiding somewhere, unsure of where to go.

Blake sighed.

"...this is really, REALLY bad...if she gets out...

Weiss is going to be so mad."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	53. Weiss Reacts to Copycat OCs!

**Weiss Reacts to Copycat OCs!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! After seeing the success of the Reactsverse oneshot 'A Blackbird in Flight' (Woo CardinxMelanie!) I've decided that I'm going to do more of them! However, I can't seem to decide on an idea, so you decide! After this chapter goes up, I will put up a poll, whereupon you can decide from several choices; Alumni of Beacon reunion starring Kamin-I mean, Jaune's dad, Siegfried Schnee and *gasp* Cinder, a King's Game starring not-drunk Yang and antics, the moment Cinder did a heel-face turn involving burritos, or a small piece on just what the hell Glynda was doing with a scroll that summoned Yuno Gasai! You decide!**

**Regarding the release of volume 2, I've decided that while I WILL have them react to it, I will NOT change the characterisations of the Malachite sisters, Cinder, Roman or anyone else currently in the fic except if I find it convenient, mainly because having the nice girl Reacts!Melanie suddenly turn into a jerkass is kinda….awkward and a bit of a pain. To celebrate the release of volume 2's opening, however, I will begin a small arc about RWBY Volume 1! Woo! Yeah!**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to Half-Blind Otaku for referencing Weiss Reacts (and Fate/Zero OH MAH GAWD) in 'The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch'! Oh, and Nutshop's awesome fic 'Keep on Groundskeepin'! Surprise surprise, both of them will be featured and referenced in Weiss Reacts! Thanks guys!**

**Well, all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll let you get reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Ren-sempai would finally notice me. :c**

**The lyrics to 'Haifisch' belong to Rammstein.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was, as luck would have it, not reading fanfic today. Having learnt the lesson that her attempts to enjoy a little fanfic wound up quickly becoming antic-filled events usually spearheaded by that idiot Yang, her accomplice Blake and the often-unaware but nonetheless involved Ruby, the heiress decided that today, she would be having no such antics. Instead, she was going to enjoy the fresh air, have a vanilla sorbet, maybe visit Jaune's dorm, where at least the antics wouldn't be aimed at her for once.<p>

"It's so much better, not having to deal with Xiao Long's pervertedness or insanity." Weiss stated. "Not having to deal with those idiotic perverts…." Humming her favourite song; Haifisch, of course- Weiss skipped along to the sorbet machine.

"First sorbet must be acquired, then Sharkie-chan, then a bench, then possibly I MIGHT go visit Jaune." Weiss thought aloud, planning her itinerary for the day. "Yes, that's a good plan. Anything to get me away from Yang for one day." She nodded eagerly.

She really did NOT want to deal with Yang's antics today.

"Wir halten, zusammen…." Weiss started to sing as she approached the machine, before colliding into someone who hadn't been there before.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Weiss started. The figure turned around.

"Why did you bump into-"

The figure Weiss bumped into was Weiss herself- or rather, a copy of Weiss- right down to the scar under her eye, her asymmetrically placed ponytail, her icy blue eyes, and her clothes.

The original Weiss stopped for a second, tilting her head. The replica Weiss tilted her own.

The original Weiss screamed. "YANG XIAO LONG! WHAT THE DUST DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes earlier….<em>

Blake was busy tracking down the homunculus. She'd looked everywhere that the real Weiss would go to- the shark plushie store, the manga store, the sorbet machines around the campus, her hidden Ruby shrine, everywhere. Nowhere to be found!

"Dammit…" She sighed. "She's fast….." Blake mumbled. "Then again, what was I expecting? This is an artificial human based off Weiss we're talking about…." She rubbed her chin.

"Maybe Neko-Lagann could-no….no, drilling through the school might be a bit of a waste of time." The catgirl assessed her options. "My cameras aren't turning up a thing, and hacking Ozpin's ended with my computer being flooded with coffee cups….hm. If Norn was active, I could possibly use her to sniff out Aura signatures…..but she's still not booted up!" She sighs.

"Maybe I…" Just then, Weiss passed by. Blake stopped dead and waved.

"Hello, Weiss."

"Hello, Blake." Weiss nodded to the catgirl and walked off to the armory. Blake continued.

"Maybe I could ask Professor Peach? Wait, no." She sighed. "Port wouldn't let me borrow Edgar either…..and of course, Ren-sensei would make me rely on my own skills to hunt down the homunculus." Blake grumbled.

"I've already looked everywhere where Weiss would go….so where could a Weiss COPY go…."

Just then, Weiss passed by, from the same direction she came from earlier.

"Hello, Weiss." Blake nodded, absentmindedly.

"Hello, Blake." Weiss responded, walking to the sorbet machine opposite the armory. As she did, Blake froze.

"Did I just…." She facepalmed. "Dammit, Belladonna, you've got to be more alert! Where did that other Weiss go?!" She looked around, before remembering that the other Weiss went to the armory. Nodding, Blake set off in pursuit, hoping to catch her before Weiss did.

* * *

><p>"XIAO LONG! EXPLAIN THIS!" Weiss shouted.<p>

"Explain what? I'd rather know about what YOU'RE doing!" The other Weiss pointed at Weiss.

"Me? You're the one who's a copy!"  
>"No way! You're the copy!"<p>

"Who the Dust are you anyway?!" Weiss screeched.

"Weiss Schnee, the daughter to Siegfried Schnee!"The other Weiss stated.  
>"No, I'm Weiss Schnee!" Weiss responded.<p>

"Stop lying!"  
>"I'm not!"<p>

"Well, that's what Satin told me!" The other Weiss retorted.

"Satin? Who is Satin?!" Weiss shouted.

Just then, Blake rounded the corner. "Weiss! Don't-too late." She sighed.

"…lemme guess, you two've already met."  
>"How did you guess, Belladonna?" Both Weisses looked at her, hands at their hips.<p>

"Idiot! Don't copy me!"

"No, don't copy me! Dolt!"

Blake sighed. "You're both idiots. Let's get into the dorm before some teacher sees us- or Dust forbid, Velvet." Shuddering at imagining Velvet's reaction to the existence of two Weiss Schnees, the catgirl dragged the pair of arguing heiresses back to RWBY dorm.

* * *

><p>Yang was sitting on a beanbag, laughing.<p>

"Oh Dust, this is hilarious!" She pointed at the two Weisses, who glared at her. "TWO Weisses to tease and glomp Rubes with?"  
>"I told you-" Weiss started.<p>

"- I am NOT in LOVE WITH THAT IDIOT!" The other Weiss finished.

"That's MY line!"  
>"No, MINE!"<p>

"You're not the real me!"  
>"No, YOU aren't!"<br>"Quit that, you idiot!"  
>"Shut up, you dunce!"<p>

Blake facepalmed, turning to the still laughing Yang. "You have an idea of how to tell them apart?"  
>"You don't know just how long I planned for this situation, kitten~" Yang giggled. Clearing her throat, she started. "Right, snow angels, I've got a test to see which one of you is the real Weiss."<p>

"Good!" Weiss said. "We'll prove who's the real Weiss right here, right now!"  
>"Yes, and it won't be you!" The other Weiss retorted.<p>

"Ladies…..sing the first two verses to Rammstein's 'Haifisch', please." Yang requested.

"Wir halten, zusammen. Wir hlaten miteinander aus. Wir halten zueinander, niemand halt uns auf." Weiss sang.

"Uh…..Und der Hafisch der hat-"  
>"WRONG! That's the chorus, my little snow angel!" The brawler laughed, before taking out a clicker and pressing it. A giant boxing glove appeared from a panel on the wall and punched Blake, knocking the Faunus out cold.<p>

Both Weisses stared at her, shocked. Yang grumbled. "Wrong clicker….." She rummaged through her pocket full of various clickers before finding one. "Ah! This one." She pressed it, and a similar boxing glove punched out the Weiss that sung the chorus, sending her crumpled onto the floor.

The remaining Weiss sighed in relief, before glaring at her. "You idiot."

"It had to be done." Yang shrugged, snickering. "Anyway, be happy that it wasn't you I punched out." Grabbing a bunch of scissors, Yang went over to the unconscious Weiss and cut off the hairband that kept her ponytail shaped, letting her long, silvery hair splay out. "There, now we can tell which Weiss is you and which one isn't."

"Tch. I know you were behind this." Weiss retorted accusingly. Yang snorted.

"Not me this time. I mean, whoever came up with this was genius, but it wasn't me, I swear on my perf hair."

Weiss glared at her, reading her face before sighing. "…..for once, Xiao Long, I believe you."

"Good." Yang whirled around to look at the computer. "I'm pretty sure I read this in a fanfic somewhere…."

"That's not important!" Weiss shouted. "What's important is that we find out WHO did this!"

"Actually, I may well be of use." Weiss and Yang whirled around to see the Persocom Norn. Her distinctive ear-ports were slightly ajar and she was in a maid uniform.

"…..who are you again?" Weiss tilted her head.

"I am Norn, the Persocom Miss Belladonna constructed." She clarified. "I…..also believe I may be of assistance. You see….I have been exposed to Life Dust…..and it has altered me in some way that I cannot understand, so I seek answers too."

"Riiight, are you going to tell me she turned sentient?" Weiss muttered.

"It's settled!" Yang nodded. "We're going to go find whoever created the other you and get answers!"

"Indeed, Miss Xiao Long." Norn nodded.

"Right….hang on…" Weiss pointed at the other Weiss- or rather, where the other Weiss used to be. She was gone. "….where's the other me?!"

"…..you've got to be kidding me." Yang sighed. "Please tell me she didn't find Rubes first!" Running out of the door, the brawler went to find Ruby or the Weiss clone, whichever one she could.

Weiss shook her head before running after her. Norn nodded and followed slowly; the maid outfit she was wearing limited her running.

* * *

><p>The other Weiss ran through the corridors, hoping to escape Weiss and Yang.<p>

"I have to find Satin!" She nodded. "She'll clear this all up…." Sprinting, she ended up running into Ruby, who was munching on cookies.

"Oh! Hey, Weiss!" Ruby blushed slightly.

"Ruby?!" The other Weiss looked around shiftily, before hearing the footsteps of Yang and Weiss approaching. She froze.

"Weiss? Is something wrong?"

"Uh…well…uh…" The other Weiss thought quickly. _'I can't let her know that there's two of me!' _Out of options, the other Weiss pulled Ruby into a deep kiss, pulling her behind a nearby vending machine just in time for Yang and Weiss to round the corner. The other Weiss made sure to keep Ruby distracted; indeed, the crimsonette was utterly confused, surprised, and blushing- and obscured her view behind her.

Yang and Weiss ran past, not hearing Ruby's squeals.

When the other Weiss was sure they'd ran past, she pulled away from Ruby, blushing herself. "Thanks for helping!" She nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

Ruby waved at her, blushing profusely. "Y-you too….w-wait…." She froze. "…Weiss would never kiss me like that.

…..am I dreaming? Did I die somehow? What's going on?!" The crimsonette was utterly confused. Not to say she DIDN'T enjoy the image of Weiss kissing her- she did- but still, what exactly was going on?

* * *

><p>A short while later….<p>

Weiss ran back to Yang, panting. She was exhausted with the effort of chasing herself down.

"Yang…." Weiss said, wheezing. "Did you…find….my….clone?"

"Nope, and Blake's still out cold, so we're blind on the camera front." Yang sighed.

"Well…..I guess we're-"  
>"Hey, guys." Yang looked up to see Ruby walking towards them.<p>

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang waved to her. Weiss leaned on her to use her as a rest, only for Ruby to run to her and attempt to kiss her. Weiss batted her off.

"What the Dust do you think you're doing, you dunce?!" The heiress blushed.

"S-sorry! I just had to know!" Ruby shouted in her defense.

"What did you just have to know?!"  
>"If you actually kissed me or not!" Ruby blushed at that last part. Weiss froze.<p>

"…..WHAT THE DUST DID MY CLONE DO AND WHERE DID IT GO?!" The heiress shrieked. Yang giggled.

"Heheh…..two Weisses….this should go nicely…."

"Y-your clone?" Ruby tilted her head.

"My clone. That kissed you. I didn't. I'm not into you, idiot." Weiss grumbled.

Ruby pointed shakily towards JNPR dorm.

"Right." Weiss nodded. "Ruby, Yang, you round off the corridor ahead of the dorm. I'll go confront my clone from behind. Got it?"  
>"Right!"<p>

"R-right…"

"And make sure it doesn't get away this time! No antics that are liable to go wrong like now!"

"And….what shall I do?" Norn inquired.

"….you stick with me."

"Understood, miss Schnee." The Persocom trailed behind Weiss as she ran to catch her clone.

* * *

><p>The other Weiss, meanwhile, had to find somewhere to hide. RWBY dorm wasn't a good idea, funnily enough; even without the risk of being seen, Yang probably had some antic hidden somewhere in there. Hiding in Weiss' usual haunts was a bad idea too.<p>

CRDL dorm was bad; one, because Dove and Russell hated Weiss, though Cardin might beat the hell out of whoever was stupid enough to bully Weiss on his watch, and MEME dorm was too far away.

That left, of course, JNPR dorm.; the one place Weiss would never go for fear of Nora and Ren. And Pyrrha, but mainly Nora and Ren.

The other Weiss knocked on the door quickly. "Hello? Anyo-" She froze, reading a note on the door.

-Out for pancakes, won't be back until ren decides to drive us to pancake land in vale

-signed, nora

She facepalmed. "Really? When I need it the most, THIS happens?"

"Freeze, inferior me!" Weiss shouted.

"…..I am NOT inferior to you, you dunce!" The other Weiss called back.

"Really, now, then how did you not dodge that antic of Xiao Long's?"

"It was unexpected! You wouldn't have dodged it either!"

"I would have! I am NOT a dunce like you!"

"No, you're the dunce!"  
>"Shut up!" The Weiss with the ponytail rushed at the other Weiss to tackle her down, until a net descended upon them both, enveloping them. Norn looked up to see Velvet in an open vent, giggling insanely.<p>

"YES!" She laughed. "T-two Weiss-sempais...all mine to huggle and love~"

"S-Satin?!" The other Weiss shouted, surprised.

"Oh, NOW it makes sense!" The main Weiss grumbled. "Obviously YOU would make a clone of me!"

"A-and now I have two of you..." Velvet squeed. "This w-worked out better t-than I thought..."

"Actually, Miss Scarlatina, that would be inaccurate." Norn noted.

"Who are you?"

"I am designated Norn." The Persocom stated. "And I am under orders to, as Miss Belladonna says, halt your antics. I am equipped for it, too." Rummaging in her pocket, Norn whipped out what looked to be a kunai and severed the rope suspending the net by throwing it, dropping the two Weisses to the ground. Velvet yelped.

"No!"

"I could also like to thank you, Miss Scarlatina." Norn said nonchalantly. "You have...seemingly improved my mental functions."

The bunnygirl pouted. "N-no...m-my plans failed again...

S-someday, Weiss-sempai..." She scampered away.

Weiss rubbed her head. "Ugh...so she made you to..." She shuddered. "I don't even want to-"  
>"Yeah." The other Weiss sighed. "Well, that explains it."<p>

"Are you both alright, Mistresses Schnee and Schnee?"

"Fine."  
>"I'll live."<p>

"Ahem." All three of them looked up to see Ozpin, drinking coffee out of his favourite mug.

"P-Professor Ozpin!" Weiss cried nervously.

"I believe, Miss Schnee...and Miss Schnee...and your Persocom, I believe, have some explaining to do." The headmaster noted.

"Perhaps you would like to explain first how there are two of you?"

* * *

><p>Later, in Ozpin's office...<p>

"...ah." Ozpin nodded. "So Velvet created a replica of you, Miss Schnee, and infused it with life Dust."

"Yes."  
>"Indeed."<p>

"Mhm." He nodded, sipping his coffee. "Well. I WOULD ask where Miss Scarlatina would acquire such Dust, but I have a feeling it would end horribly."

"If you want, sir, I may-"Norn started, but Ozpin shook his head.

"No. What I am particularly concerned about here, however, is what to do with the clone." Ozpin looked to the Weiss with free hair. "Firstly, we will need to christen you with a name."

"A name?" She tilted her head. "Isn't Weiss enough?"  
>"That's MY name, you dolt." Weiss grumbled. "You need another name."<br>"...indeed." Ozpin noted. "Perhaps...Elsa might suit you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "...for some reason, the name seems to suit me. Yes, I will be referred to as Elsa from now on."

"Indeed.

Though...what amuses me is that this all started with Miss Scarlatina's obsession with you, Miss Schnee." Ozpin sipped some coffee.

"It's not funny." Weiss grumbled. "Really not funny."

"Indeed." Ozpin continued sipping his coffee. "We WILL need to find a team for Norn and Elsa. The rules state that there cannot be a team of more than four."

"Perhaps Mister Winchester and Miss Malachite?" Norn offered.

"No. Though removing Cardin from team CRDL may well be the best way to prevent Dove from ending up in the infirmary every time he, for lack of a better word, talks down to his mother, removing Melanie- I presume she is Miss Malachite, and not Miltiades- from team MEME is not viable." The headmaster clarified. "For now, however, remain with team RWBY."

"As you wish." Norn nodded.

"As for the life Dust incident..." Ozpin rubbed his chin. "This looks to be an interesting experiment...after all, not only has one of our students successfully created a homunculus, but they have also inadvertently created life in a computer..."  
>"I thought Penny was that already." Weiss interjected.<p>

"Who is this Penny-" Elsa started.

"Some dolt who's declared us her friends. Xiao Long'll brief you on it later."

"...and of course...yes." Ozpin nodded. "Now, as I was saying-" Suddenly, Ozpin's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID for a moment, he sighed, fixing his glasses. "Very well.

Misses Schnee, Norn, and Schnee, go back to your dorm for now. We will discuss this later."

"Okay, sir." Weiss nodded and stood up, walking out. Elsa and Norn followed, leaving Ozpin in the room alone.

Sighing, he picked up the phone. "Cinder. What are you doing, calling?"  
>Cinder seemed desperate. "Ozpin...I really need a job. I really do. I'm seeing burritos EVERYWHERE. I NEED MY BURRITOS. I NEED A JOB."<br>"What do you expect me to do?"  
>"Let me teach. Please. I'll let you pay me in burritos. I JUST NEED BURRITOS."<br>"...right." Ozpin sipped his coffee, before realising he still had to pay back Goodwitch for replacing all of his coffee with maple syrup. He smirked.

"...I will give you normal pay, and a free lifetime coupon to the Schnee Burrito Parlor-"  
>"What?!" Cinder's surprise was palpable in her voice.<p>

"...but you have to do something for me. Like the good old days.

It involves Goodwitch."

"..." The sounds of Cinder's evil laughter could be heard. "Like the good old days, huh? Done."  
>"We will discuss our plans when you show up here, tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp. We will discuss your teaching post."<p>

"Heheheh...I'll see you tomorrow then, Ozpin." Cinder stated. "Pleasure doing business with you." Shortly after, the line went dead.

Ozpin sighed, rubbing his temples. "I still don't understand why that girl is obsessed with burritos."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Weiss returned to RWBY dorm, only to be greeted with a glomp from Yang.<p>

"Yaaaay! Two Weisses to prank!"

"...I hate my life." Weiss sighed.

"Is this normal?" Elsa inquired.

Ruby was in the background, blushing heavily. "...two of Weiss-sempai...two..." Nobody noticed her faint with a slight nosebleed.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That did NOT turn out as I expected. *le sigh* I kinda screwed that chapter up.**

**Oh well, better luck next time...which, as luck would have it, will be AfroThunda's 'Wrath of the Valkyrie'! You're awesome for letting me write about it!  
><strong>

**Also, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Weiss Reacts will proudly feature knives4cash's 'Pollination' series of oneshots! WOOO! YEAH! You're awesome!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, thoughts, criticism, ideas and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! See you next time, and don't forget to vote what Reactsverse Oneshot you'd like to see next!**


	54. Special Chapter: Wrath of the Valkyrie!

**Nora Reacts to Wrath of the Valkyrie!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to- *whomp***

**SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PANCAKES Oh...he's out. Uh...hey guys, it's Nora! I kinda accidentally broke Elfy-chan for a bit...maybe the great sloth god will fix it. *shrug* I really didn't mean to- I swear! I was just looking for my maple syrup! Really!**

**So uh...apparently, according to his notes, he's gotten some guy called knives4cash- sounds like a fun guy~- to let him do something called 'Pollination'? Yeah, I dunno. Girl needs her food to think and I haven't had second breakfast yet! So...yeah!**

**Oh, this chapter's about me? Aw, Elfy-chan, I love you so much I could dress you up like a little sloth and hug you! Aw well, I'll just have to- NORA, GET OFF MY COMPUTER. *retcon'd***

**Okay, sorry. I don't know how the hell she broke into my house. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. So yeah, you heard right, I AM indeed doing knives4cash's Pollination series! You're awesome if you're reading this and thanks for letting me read it!**

**Well, I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter! Thanks to AfroThunda for letting me write about his story!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Cinder would be a teacher at Beacon.**

**Wrath of the Valkyrie belongs to AfroThunda.**

* * *

><p>Today was an average day in JNPR dorm. That is, if one considered staying anywhere near a certain Nora Valkyrie as average. Today, Ren was away, showing the new girls Elsa- for some reason, she looked exactly like Weiss- and Norn the lay of the land, leaving Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha and Cardin- he'd come over with some snacks, as Melanie was currently off on a school trip with team MEME and a bunch of other teams- the dorm.<p>

"Weeee! We get the dorm ALL to ourselves! Yay!" Nora giggled insanely, bouncing around the dorm, munching on pancakes they'd bought the day before at Pancake Land in Vale. Jaune was still in shock that there was actually an entire superstore devoted to pancakes and their toppings.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was caressing her Jaune-kun doll softly, leaning back on her bed, and Cardin was tilting his head at Nora. "That 'sposed to be normal?"  
>"For Nora? Yes." Jaune nodded. "You learn to live with it."<br>"Huh." Cardin nodded, unsure, while picking up a smooth, black cube-  
>"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Jaune batted his hand away from it.<p>

"Hey, what's the big idea?"  
>"That's Ren's!" Jaune warned him. "You know how Ren is with his antics."<p>

Cardin immediately recoiled from it. He knew how Ren was with antics- he was always hearing about how Yang and Blake learned their techniques from him. He moved his seat away. "Any other antics?"

"Just stay away from his Euphie posters and you should be fine." Jaune clarified. "He doesn't lay traps everywhere like Yang."

"Uhuh."

"I'm the queen of the dorm! I'm the queen of the dorm!" Nora sprang around, singing.

"Nora." Pyrrha called over. "Are you planning to do anything WITH the dorm?"  
>"It's my castle now! I get to put sloths all over it!" Nora laughed, as she threw sloth plushies around. Cardin tilted his head. "Where'd she get-oof!" One hit him in the face.<p>

"SLOTH FIGHT!"

"Eheheh...Nora..." Jaune asked. "...do you mind if you do something LESS violent?"  
>"Like breaking people's knees?"<br>"N-not mine!" Cardin said hurriedly.

"N-no! I mean something that doesn't...involve breaking things."  
>"Interesting..." The girl rubbed her chin. "...what do you have in mind?"<p>

Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but realised that he didn't have a clue WHAT to suggest.

'_Dammit, Arc, you put your foot into your mouth again! What do I say? I need to say something! Otherwise Nora'll destroy the dorm somehow! Wait, doesn't Weiss read fanfic? Yeah, we should do that. Less destructive.'_

"Uh...how about we read fanfic? Yes, fanfic." The boy suggested.

"Good idea!" Nora nodded, rushing to the computer and shoving Cardin out of her chair.

"Hey, watch it!" He grumbled, picking himself up.

"Sorry~" She giggled, looking up fanfic.

"Well, at least she's not going to destroy the dorm like LAST time Ren wasn't with her..." Jaune and Pyrrha shared a haunted look and shuddered.

"...your team really scares me." Cardin muttered.

"You learn to get with it or run." Pyrrha sighed. "We don't know how Ren puts up with her."

"PANCAKE PANCAKE PANCAKE" Nora chanted, munching on her tenth pancake in a minute.

"I don't see how you do." Cardin remarked.

* * *

><p>Nora read through the fanfic archives, looking for something to read. Obviously, she dismissed all the dark, grim fics- 'Not enough badass knee-breakery!'- and the shipping fics- 'Too much cuddles, not enough broken knees!'- and, obviously, the outright crappy ones- 'Okay, this one has knee-breaking, but I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH REN ENOUGH!'.<p>

Until, of course, she found one particularly interesting looking fanfic.

"Wrath of the Valkyrie?" She tilted her head. "About me and antics? READING!" She clicked on it quickly, poring over the content.

Jaune tilted his head. "Is that...me?"

"I think so." Pyrrha nodded.

"...WHAT?!" Jaune's eyes widened. "W-why are my pants cut open?! AND WHY DOES IT SAY PROPERTY OF PYRRHA?!"  
>"...that's not a bad idea..." Pyrrha blushed.<p>

Nora wrung her hands evily. "Sounds like the perfect plan."  
>"W-what?!" Jaune looked at her, surprised. "N-no way!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Yeah, why not?!" Pyrrha glared at him. Jaune cringed and recoiled away, as if Pyrrha's glare was tangible and causing him pain.<p>

"Is that...supposed to be an antic?" Cardin scratched his head.

"Oh, story me~" Nora giggled. "You're so awesome~"  
>"T-that's not AWESOME! YOU LABELLED ME AS BELONGING TO PYRRHA!"<p>

"Don't you?" Nora tilted her head.

"W-what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Jaune shouted.

"Also, you KINDA deserved that." Nora responded in a sing-song voice. "I mean, silly you, trying to eat my pancakes~"  
>"...I actually wouldn't be surprised if she did that over pancakes." Cardin mumbled. He shuddered.<p>

"A lesson to all of you! Don't ever touch my pancakes or I'll get you~!" The girl grinned.

"...I still say we should say Jaune is my property." Pyrrha muttered, caressing her Jaune plushie.

* * *

><p>Nora clenched her fist. "...how could he? HOW COULD THIS WRITER TAKE MY SWEETS?!"<br>"...I think we learned our lesson the FIRST time we tried that." Jaune shuddered. Indeed, JNPR had held an intervention to get rid of Nora's sweets, the day after the infamous King's Game.

Jaune and Pyrrha were both in the infirmary for a week, Weiss was covered in maple syrup that took hours to clean, Glynda was unconscious for hours and Ren barely escaped before Nora was finally sedated and placated with a bag of toffees. Since that day, most of Beacon- save Dove- had learned that taking away Nora's beloved sweets was, to be frank, _a bad idea._

"You DO kinda-"  
>"NO PYRRHA I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY BABIES!" Nora growled. "MY SWEETS. MINE."<p>

"Your...babies?" Cardin looked confused.

"Sloths and sweets are my babies! You can't just throw them away!"  
>"...what." Jaune scratched his head.<p>

"Ren-chan tried to steal MY pancakes today, and guess what's going to happen to him in exactly six seconds?" Nora smiled brightly.

"Wha-" Cardin was interrupted by a large boom in the corridor outside, followed by a squeal that sounded like Weiss, only less harsh- presumably Elsa- and a flat, feminine voice –Norn- trying to pat down something- presumably Ren.

Ren's shouting could be heard. "NORA!" The sloth-lover giggled insanely.

"See? Bad things happen to people who touch my sweets. Even my boyfriend~"

Pyrrha stared at her in shock. Jaune sighed. "...you really DO need to eat fruits more-"  
>"NO I DON'T"<br>"...banana bread, carrot cake-"  
>"SOLD!"<p>

"See? You're not as bad as we thought." Jaune smiled.

"...what the Dust, man. What the actual Dust." Cardin stared at Nora.

"Now, let's see what punishment Pyrrha here DESERVEDLY gets for taking my sweets." Nora laughed with perverse glee as she read carefully.

"Awww, Ren tried to warn her." She frowned. "How sweet of him. Oh well, Pyrrha will still suffer. These are MY sweets."

"Man, I'd crap myself if I had to deal with Nora going after me..." Cardin admitted. "And I'm supposed to be the big tough guy."

"Who wouldn't? It's Nora." Pyrrha stated, before reading what Nora did to Milo. "...Nora."

"Yeeeeeee~eeeees?"  
>"If you damage my weapons, I will personally make your life a living hell." She said smiling sweetly.<p>

"Yes?"  
>"..." Nora was about to respond, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes- the killing intent in them was palpable. She squeaked slightly ,gulping.<p>

"Y-yes, Miss Nikos..."

"Good." Pyrrha smiled satisfactorily. "We know where our boundaries are now." Resting back in her chair, she allowed Nora to continue reading...before the latter started laughing out loud.

"Now THAT, my young Padawans, is how you pull off a genius antic."  
>"...My milkshakes-W-what?!" Pyrrha blushed profusely. "I-I would...b-but...w-what?!"<p>

"...you want me to spank you with Crocea Mors..." Jaune blushed as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"The hell are you guys blushing about?" Cardin scratched his head.

"Hah! Chemicals..." Nora wiped her eyes. "This Nora has to meet me- we'd be SUCH a good team! We'd be fighting sloth poachers, raiding pancakes...the sweet things me and another me could do..."  
>"...the sad thing is that I wouldn't be surprised if Blake had those things." Jaune sighed.<p>

"...how does h-he know I-I peep o-on Jaune in t-the shower..." Pyrrha mumbled.

She did, but how could she help it? Those ABS.

* * *

><p>"The hell? Why am I in this?!" Cardin looked surprised. "What?!"<p>

"...well, you used to be KIND OF AN ASSHOLE." Nora admitted cheerfully.

"And...oh my Dust...I would NOT be surprised if Glynda actually owned that mask." Jaune shuddered. "Really, considering the time she ALMOST summoned Yuno Gasai..."  
>"...she summoned a yandere? Why?" Cardin looked intrigued.<p>

"Probably Ozpin."Jaune shrugged. "I still don't understand how someone can be a tsundere AND a yandere at the same time..."

"Rii-" Cardin stopped, as he read the passage immediately after. He clenched his fist. "...you know, I really hate it when people keep treating me like this in fanfic. I mean, I know I used to be a douche...but seriously." He sighed. "I said sorry enough times."  
>"I dunno..." Jaune shrugged. "People just can't be bothered sometimes. You're a pretty stand-up guy, if a bit crude at times."<br>"Still...sometimes, I wish people'd stop thinking I'd bully Velvet." Cardin admitted. "I mean, really, bullying THAT wacko? I'd get my head chopped off with her big axe! But in all seriousness...it kinda hurts, being the bad guy in most fics."  
>"Roman feels the same way." Jaune shrugged. "Yeah, me and him talk on DustChat- he's pretty nice, if a bit...exasperated and tired, half the time."<p>

"U-uhuh..." Pyrrha nodded in agreement. She was still in shock from last chapter.

"Oooh, more punishment! Even if it IS a bit inaccurate..." Nora chuckled. "I mean, I'd expect VELVET to take it upon herself to punish the wicked, but to each their own...and I am SUCH a ninja!"  
>"...how the hell did you get into a locked room with no vents?" Cardin shuddered.<p>

"Same way Blake does!" Nora smiled brightly. "And using him-"

"Okay, no, we're not reading this part! Seriously...I'm not even suffering that in real LIFE and that looks painful." Cardin scrolled quickly down.

"Yeah...that looks pretty brutal." Jaune shuddered.

"Relax, I'm not REALLY going to do that to Cardin! He's too nice!" Nora giggled. "And...ooooh...okay, that LAST bit is brutal. Velvet's *boop*itch, seriously?"  
>"...dude. That's WAY Too brutal." Jaune nodded. "Really too brutal."<br>"Uhuh..." Pyrrha nodded. She was recovering, but still not completely in it, so to speak.

"...still, at least the first part's fine." Nora nodded.

Jaune shuddered. "Okay, Melanie would PROBABLY kill Nora for doing that."  
>"Damn straight..." Cardin nodded. He was somewhat shocked by that last punishment. "...as nice as that girl is, she's DAMN scary when she's angry..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it was short, but fun." Nora nodded. "And oh-so accurate~"<p>

"A bit brutal, that end there." Cardin sighed.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed. "Still, good nonetheless."  
>"Review?" Nora asked. By that time, Pyrrha, unable to regain composure, had her face dug into a pillow.<p>

"Let me leave one." Cardin offered.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Lord Fluffy The Seamster<strong>

A bit brutal, but Nora really liked it, I really liked it, and Jaune liked it. Pyrrha here's a bit...embarrassed, but eh.

Signed, Cardin W.

PS: Don't mention this to Melanie.

* * *

><p>Satisfied, the group resumed chatting...<p>

...until Cardin accidentally triggered the Dorm Defense System Ren put in place.

Needless to say, the chocolate syrup took hours to clean up, though Nora was willing to lick it all up.

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, okay enough. *shrug* Again, thanks to AfroThunda for letting me write about Wrath of the Valkyrie- much better than this- again, and the next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to Normal School Days! Featuring Cinder-chan as a teacher!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, criticisms, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	55. Weiss Reacts to Normal School Days!

**Weiss Reacts to Normal School Days!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! *looks around to make sure Nora or Velvet isn't waiting to knock me out again***

**Now, for the chapter you all may have or may not have been waiting for, Weiss goes to class! And Cinder's teaching! Don't worry, Ninjas of Love fans, you'll get an update later in the day.**

**Also, a little heads-up about the voting; the next Reactsverse Oneshot will come out tomorrow, so if you want your votes in, get them in before 12 PM GMT on Thursday! Thus far, it seems a lot of people WANT to see just what Glynda was planning with that yandere summoning scroll! Le gasp!**

**Also, a shout out to GN Over-Kite and his story Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story! Why? Because he namedropped me and Weiss Reacts! Thanks, you're awesome! I'd also like to announce that merikflame's 'Velvet's Obsession' and 'A Shared Mind' will be featured! Thanks!**

**Well, I'm going to go let you guys read this now. Have fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Jaune would have Iskander, Kamina and Nia, among other people, as uncles.**

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed irritably as she grabbed her school things. For some reason, Ozpin saw fit to hold a teacher assessment day today, of all days, in the middle of vacation- Yang nearly punched a hole in the dorm's walls when she found out- and so the students were forced to haul their backsides out of bed and get learning today.<p>

She personally found it annoying.

"Ruby." Weiss called over. "Why, exactly, does our headmaster believe that shoving us out of bed on a nice Monday morning in the middle of school holidays will give him a good assessment of his teachers?"

"I dunno," the crimsonette said, shrugging. "Sounds pretty contrived to me."  
>"I know." The heiress grumbled.<p>

"Pretty stupid." Yang sighed. "Seriously, I have Goodwitch and Peach first!"

"I have Ms Faust." Blake stated, massaging her temples. "Well, at least Milly's with me."

"Hah! I have that idiot Dove." Yang complained. "Why can't I be in Melanie's class? At least she has Port!"  
>"We have..." Weiss and Ruby said, reading their updated planners on their scrolls. "...Ms Fall? Who's she?"<p>

"Probably some new teacher." Blake said, munching on a tuna sandwich.

"She sounds familiar." Yang nodded, thinking. "Isn't Cindy's last name Fall?"  
>"Cindy?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Cinder." The brawler said, as if it was obvious. "She and I are really cool now; we both eat a lot, we both like fire, and we're both hot. Both ways~"  
>"Apart from your inherent narcissism, Xiao Long." The heiress retorted. "Personally, I don't understand how she doesn't go crazy again."<br>"Eh, she and Sieg-kun got their stuff sorted."  
>"Sieg-kun? Did you just refer to my father as <em>Sieg-kun<em>?!" Weiss glared at Yang.

"Hey, your dad doesn't mind! He's much cooler about it than you, princess~"  
>"And here I thought my family would be dignified." Weiss sighed; as much as she loved her father, Siegfried always embarrassed her.<p>

"Least you aren't Jaune." Blake chimed in. "His dad uncles are boisterous...but they're so manly..."

"Wasn't one of them that blue-haired guy with a drill weapon?" Yang asked.

"Which one, his dad or his uncle?"

"I think it was his uncle. His uncle's the taller one. And he's wearing that glowy drill thing on his neck."

"Ah, him? Yeah, he and Jaune's aunt are really cute." Yang responded. "I mean, she's a grown woman, but that hair, her eyes, the way she says and does things..."  
>"Heard she accidentally rejected his proposal because people can't fuse into one." Blake remarked.<p>

"Well, I'm going to go let you two go off on a tangent about that crazy woman." Weiss said, picking up her bag. "Me and Ruby are going to go to class and meet this Ms Fall."  
>"If it IS Cindy, say hi to her for me!" Yang called over as the heiress and the reaper left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Ruby and Weiss walked into class, taking their seats. Ms Fall wasn't there yet, for some reason.

"This is a good sign." Weiss grumbled. "The rest of the class is already here and yet our teacher isn't."  
>"Maybe she's a little late!" Ruby shrugged. "Don't be so pessimistic."<p>

"Pretty hard when I live with Yang Xiao Long." Weiss retorted.

"Point."

Suddenly, a loud crack and a bang emanated from behind the door. Glynda's shouting could be heard. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"What was that supposed to be?"

"...I dunno..." The crimsonette shrugged. Muttering could be heard throughout the classroom, until the door opened and someone walked in.

The moment Weiss saw her hair and eyes- and the burrito plushie in her hand-, she facepalmed.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me."

"Good morning, class." Cinder said, walking up to the board, clutching her burrito plushie tightly. "Unfortunately, Professor Momoko has transferred to another subject." She strolled over to the teaching desk, rubbing it slightly.

"So, I will be teaching Self-Defence from now on. I am Professor Fall, but you may refer to me as God. Or Cinder, or Cinder-chan, or Cinder-sensei. All are interchangeable, though I prefer God."

"Really...REALLY." Weiss muttered. "Xiao Long was right...It WAS Cinder..."

Russell and some other person were mumbling something behind them; judging by the terms used, Weiss reckoned they were simultaneously making fun of Cinder and gushing over her attractiveness.

'_What pigs..._' The heiress grumbled, then her eyes widened as a fireball soared over her head and between Russell's and his friend's heads, landing harmlessly on the wall. Cinder's hand was extended, and she sighed.

"Please, pay attention when I am teaching. This education will get you far in life and you will not regret what I teach you." Cinder smiled sweetly; Ruby shuddered at the sight.

"...I think I'll stop dozing off in class from now on..."

"I still can't believe Ozpin let Cinder teach..."

* * *

><p>Cinder stood in front of the whiteboard, where stick figures of two men fighting were drawn on it.<p>

"You see this?" She tapped it with Burrito-kun- the name that she'd given that plushie of hers- nodding to the class.

"Yes."  
>"Uhuh."<br>"Got it."

"Well, forget it." Cinder chuckled, flipping the board; on the reverse was a tiny stick figure was standing in front of a very large man, sweating. "Forget what Professor Momoko or Glynda may have taught you about fighting Grimm; you see the White Fang? You see the various petty criminals? Hunters are also trained to deal with them.

"So I'm going to train you to fight people." Looking away, Cinder sighed, before snapping her fingers and flicking a fireball at Russell's hair; the fireball soared over his head and set the top of it alight. He squealed in fear and hid his head, trembling.

"As I said, pay attention to what I'm teaching you. I just HATE people ignoring me. It REALLY gets me burning inside." Cinder smiled. "Now...bah, who am I kidding, the best way to fight is how you best JUDGE it to be. There's no such unified theory to battle except 'survive'!" She laughed, pulling out a clicker. Pressing it, the entire teaching area transformed into a large semi-circular arena, with several portcullises dotted around the wall leading into it.

"Whoa." Ruby's eyes widened.

Shortly, the pyromancer put Burrito-kun on her desk and stepped into the arena. She cracked her knuckles.

"...and you're going to start by fighting me." She smirked.

The collective thoughts of everyone in the room all amounted to various variations of 'Oh crap'. Everyone knew Cinder's reputation as an incredibly skilled fighter- even a year of retreating to enjoy a supply of burritos hadn't stopped her being a badass.

'_Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.'_ Weiss thought.

'_F-Fight...CINDER?!'_ Ruby mentally panicked.

"Mr Thrush." She called in a singsong voice. Russell poked his head out from under the desk, shivering.

"Y-yes...P-Professor F-Fall?"

"I would like you to demonstrate how YOU would fight a human opponent." She put her hands behind her back, tapping her foot. Slowly, the boy roused himself and clambered down to the arena, his swords at his side.

Cinder smiled sweetly. "Now, would you like to fight?" She put up her hands in a combat stance. "I promise not to use my Semblance."

At this, Russell felt braver; surely Cinder couldn't own him without a Semblance?

He readied his swords. "W-whenever you're ready, Miss."

Cinder chuckled, extending her fingers and motioning him to attack.

The boy charged at her, swords at the ready, yelling. Cinder remained calmly in her original stance, waiting.

"Is she going to block?" Weiss tilted her head.

"It's Cinder, what do you think she's going to do, lose?" Ruby muttered, but she was indeed waiting to see what she would do without a Semblance.

Russell prepared to slash at Cinder, his right hand approaching her side...and suddenly, within a blink of an eye, Cinder thrusted her palm at the blade, pushing it away, before swinging her palm into Russell's face. As the boy tumbled in the air, Cinder pulled her other palm back and thrusted it into his torso, forcing him down. He was on his knees, panting. He flinched instinctively when he saw Cinder's hand approaching him, but when nothing finished off his Aura, he looked up to see her offering him a hand up. Shivering, he took it and she pulled him up.

The battle was over in moments.

"Excellent demonstration, Mr Thrush. Return to your seat." Russell nodded hurriedly and rushed back.

"Now, class, firstly, that is the punishment for disrupting my lesson." She smirked. "I won't be as hard on you as I just was- I will hold back." She cracked her knuckles.

"Form a line in front of me, my students. The first one to beat me will get a pizza on me." She smiled. "That is, if you can beat me."

At that, everyone's apprehension was gone, and everyone lined up. Weiss sighed.

'_Nobody's getting that free pizza...'_ Weiss noted.

Cinder readied herself for the first challenger. "Ms Silvertongue!'

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

"I can't believe you got that free pizza, Ruby!" Weiss looked amazed. Ruby folded up Crescent Rose triumphantly, and bowed to the defeated Cinder, who bowed back.

"To be fair, she WAS holding back..." Ruby chuckled modestly. "And I don't think I would have won if you hadn't come up with Plan Alexandria to deal with that kinda stuff."

"Excellent fighting skills, Miss Rose!" Cinder clapped. "Excellent. This, class, is how you SHOULD fight, and not like a bunch of limpets! Especially you, Ms Oakenshield! That was disappointing!

Now, since I cannot be bothered to continue teaching you how to fight for this lesson..." She sighed. "We're going to watch DustTube videos instead. Your homework is to get me burritos and tell me how best to deflect an enemy attack from behind. Mr Thrush, you have to get me double burritos."

"Y-Yes, S-Sensei!"

"That's better. Better than calling me a...what was it, a nice looking bitch, yes, that's what you called me." Cinder smiled sweetly. "I can hear perfectly well, thank you very much."

Russell nodded and hurriedly hid his face. He'd been humiliated thoroughly by the new Professor. Weiss smirked; one less idiot to disturb her lessons.

Cinder turned to her computer to turn on DustTube, clutching her plushie tightly. She smiled to herself.

'_Great job, Cinder. Great job. You really did it this time. Hell, you might actually LIKE teaching._

_Eh. Worth it for burritos.'_

* * *

><p><em>At lunch...<em>

Team RWBY sat together, eating; Blake was eating tuna, Yang was eating donuts, Weiss was eating sorbet and Ruby cookies. They were chatting.

"So it WAS Cindy?!" Yang asked.

"Cinder is indeed our new teacher for Self-Defence." Weiss nodded.

"Oh my Dust..." Yang squeed. "Now we can all hang out together! And we can finally settle that I am the better Brawl player!"

"Tch." Blake snorted. "You two are weak. I'm better."  
>"Says you!" Yang shot back.<p>

"Sis, how was your class?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh, it was...hilarious." Yang chuckled. "Guess what happened to Goodwitch?"  
>"What?"<br>"She came in, her face covered in soot, her hair all messed up, and then when she tried to open her suitcase, she got a faceful of maple syrup!" The brawler chortled.

"So THAT'S what Cinder did..." Weiss nodded, sighing. "Great, even our teaching staff are obsessed with antics."

"Hey, who's Ms Arc?" Ruby said. She was checking her planner.

"Ms Arc? Wait, don't tell me that's Jaune's mom!" Blake sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Or his aunt." Yang shrugged. "Or his other aunt."  
>"You mean the one who looks like Saber?" Ruby inquired.<p>

"Either of his aunts would be awesome, really."

"You guys are getting ahead of yourselves." Weiss sighed. "How do we know it's Jaune's mom?"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, class." Yona Arc smiled. She was a tall woman, with gold eyes and long red hair; affixed with a skull pin, a white and gold longcoat- it remained unbuttoned and revealed her bare stomach and her large chest, covered by a red and blue halter- long fleshtone stockings and black boots.<p>

Blake was currently squeeing, as was Yang. They had both met her and Jaune's father at Parents Evening last year and she'd regaled them with tales of her exploits in Beacon; Blake mainly squeed over her because she was a dead ringer for Yoko.

Weiss had her palm firmly on her face. "Really? Jaune's mom is teaching? What exactly is she TEACHING?!"

"I will be your new Weaponcraft professor." She said, brushing the lapel of her longcoat. "Any questions?" She looked around the room, seeing Dove chatting with Russell. She sighed, before grabbing a chalk off the table and with a deft hand movement, lobbed it near Dove's head. The pair ducked, squealing in an unmanly manner, and the chalk stuck squarely in the wall behind them.

"Class, listen." She smiled. "Open your books up to-"  
>"Yona." She looked up to see a soot-covered, maple syrup-smelling Glynda at the door.<p>

"Yes, Glynda?"  
>"Where is Cinder?" Her voice held barely restrained anger. "I need to...talk to her."<p>

"Haven't seen her." She shrugged.

"Right." Glynda sighed. "Now-"

"Present, Glynda." Cinder waved at her- Weiss and Ruby shot up with a start, as they hadn't noticed her at all. "Did you like what I left you?"  
>"You..." She clenched her fists.<p>

"Hey, not my idea. Ozpin-senpai started it." Cinder shrugged, nonchalantly.

"You're lucky I can clean this all up with ease." Snapping her fingers, Glynda's hair returned to its neat, coiffed rings and her face was cleaned of soot and syrup. "Now, let us settle this, shall we?"  
>"Oh, like all those fights we had over Ozpin-senpai?" Cinder giggled teasingly.<p>

"You...I told you I don't like him that way..." Glynda blushed. Yona grabbed her large rifle and got out of the way- as badass as she was, even she couldn't stop Glynda and Cinder in a middle of a fight.

"Shall we?" Cinder snapped her fingers, a fireball appearing in one. Light danced around Glynda's fingers, as she glared down at her opposite number, who was smirking.

"Indeed. Class, remember this duel. This is how TRUE Huntresses duel."  
>"For the love of Ozpin-senpai!"<p>

"I TOLD YOU, HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"Glynda screeched and charged at Cinder.

What followed was a flurry of palms and kicks as Cinder deflected Glynda's flurry of strikes.

Such was the brutality in her blows that if Weiss didn't know Glynda better, she'd have thought she was trying to kill Cinder.

In all honesty, she probably was.

"Ooooh, the tension~" Cinder giggled.

"He. Is. Not. Someone. I. Am. INTERESTED. IN!" Glynda said, her words punctuated by blows.

"Then why are you being in denial about it~"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"<p>

"She's more tsundere than you, Weiss~" Yang giggled.

"Shut up." Weiss grumbled. "I am NOT a tsundere."

"Suuuure."

Yona Arc could only watch in wonder as the two women fought on stage. "...this reminds me of the good ol' days." She chuckled.

"Ozpin and Glynda, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-"  
>"No such foul language in MY classroom." Yona shouted. Cinder looked to her left before a giant boxing glove shot at her head and sent her into the wall. She whimpered.<p>

"Ow..."

"What." was Yang's reaction.

"..." Weiss tilted her head.

Glynda regained her composure almost instantly. "Well. That was...amusing. Return to your class. I am sorry for intruding, Miss Arc."  
>"Oh, don't mention it." She chuckled. "That was pretty fun to watch."<p>

"I assume I'll be seeing you and your husband at the Alumni dinner in a week's time?"  
>"Oh, definitely. I'll have to drag him with me, though."<br>"Excellent." Glynda nodded ,fixing her glasses. "And if Cinder wakes up, tell her that if she wants Burrito-kun back, she can go buy me some milkshakes in exchange. Good day." Bowing, she ducked out.

Weiss sighed. "...well."  
>"I think learning from Glynda-sensei might teach us more about antics." Yang mumbled.<p>

"Oh come on, Yang! You're obsessed with antics!"

"One can never be too well-versed in antics."  
>"YOU'RE OBSESSED!"<p>

"Ahem!" Yona cleared her throat. "Now. As I was saying, the forges are closed, so, we will be doing..."

"...why do I feel like this is going to suck?" Weiss sighed irritably.

"...a little game of Humans versus Zombies."

"...I hate you."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Weiss sucked at Humans versus Zombies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a thing! Woo! Uhuhuh...heheh...*sigh***

**Well, next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Tournament Arcs! Le gasp! What could it be! I dunno! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, comments, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	56. Weiss Reacts to Tournament Arcs!

**Weiss Reacts to Tournament Arcs!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Firstly, a shout-out to merifklame for shouting out and plugging me and Weiss Reacts in his story 'Velvet's Obsession'- go read it, it's far better and worth more of your time than this crap- and his awesomeness! Secondly, the Reactsverse Oneshot Poll will be reopened- the Alumni dinner (Homecoming) won last time- and this time we'll have new options- TorchwickxCinder fluff (Because everyone loves Cinder), Arc Family Antics- featuring the one and only Kamin-I mean, Andreas and Alexander Arc, and Schnee Family Bonding- featuring Siegfried Schnee, Elsa and Weiss! Because so many people wanted to see Cinder's heel-face turn and Glynda's reason for Yandere summoning, however, they will be the next Reactsverse Oneshots! Woo!**

**Oh and as for you guys wondering where the hell Elsa and Norn went... :3**

**I hope you guys have fun this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Monty-sempai would notice me... :c**

* * *

><p>Weiss was cleaning Myrtenaster in RWBY dorm, bored. Lying and reading on the airbed they'd set out for her was Elsa, her long white hair splayed out and surprisingly, glasses- as it turned out, Elsa had worse eyesight than her double-, distinguishing her from the heiress. Not only that, she was also wearing a deeper shade of blue and a dress rather than a skirt.<p>

Yang was busy scribbling out plans for...something, with Blake. It looked vaguely humanoid and involved shades and drills- that was all Weiss cared to notice before dismissing it as 'yet another antic'.

Ruby was twitching on her bunk from the presence of two Weisses, one who happened to be a cute glasses girl in a blue dress.

"...kyaaaaah..." She blushed. "So many Weisses..."

"Ruby..." Weiss muttered.

"Y-yes, my sweet?"  
>"...get your hands off me." Weiss was vaguely surprised, but mainly irritated, at Ruby's quick movement to hug her from behind as she was sitting down.<p>

"Sorry..." Ruby pouted and slunk back to her bunk.

"Tch. I-idiot." Weiss grumbled.

"I'm bored!" Yang declared suddenly, standing up. Blake sighed. "But Yang-"  
>"No buts! I want to do something FUN today!"<p>

"Creating mecha is fu-"  
>"No, I meant FUN!" The brawler had fire in her eyes as she stood up on a chair. "I propose a FIGHTING TOURNAMENT! Just between us as friends! Y'know, invite team JNPR, the Malachites, Cardin..."<br>"How about no?" Weiss shot at Yang.

"Why noooot~? Are you scared you'll lose?"  
>"Pfft. Me, lose to you?" Weiss scoffed. "Get real."<br>"YOU get real, snow angel." The brawler put her hands on her hips. "If you're so badass, fight me."  
>"No."<p>

"Why, you scared?"  
>"No, I know I'll win."<p>

"It's settled!" Yang pumped her fist, grabbed her jacket and ran out. "I'll go grab everyone!"

The heiress facepalmed. "What is wrong with that girl..."

"I don't understand..." Elsa tilted her head. "What does she want us to do again?"

"Have fights." Weiss grumbled. "As in, beat each other up."

"...it's not that bad." Ruby chimed in.

"Yeah, not really." Blake nodded in assent.  
>"You two are obsessed with antics. You don't count."<br>"...I a-agree." Elsa said, stuttering slightly.

"Oh not you too! You're supposed to be ME!"

"...s-sorry, but I do..."

"...well, you're not roping ME into a fight." Weiss folded her arms confidently.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you roped me into a fight." Weiss grumbled at Yang. They were sitting in the training grounds, as Professors Arc and Fall were persuaded to act as referees. Cinder and Yona were sitting at a table along the side of the arena, conversing lightly about, from what Weiss could hear, the Arc family had done just the other night involving a fire truck and glorious conquests. Along the other side, team JNPR, the Malachite sisters, Cardin and Velvet were all talking.<p>

Yang chuckled at her. "Free sorbet~ And I'll get you a shark hat."  
>"...stupid Xiao Long, bribing me with sharks and delicious treats..." The heiress looked away, ashamed.<p>

"T-this sounds antic-filled..." Elsa noted.

"Don't worry, I swear NOT to use Neko-Lagann." Blake sighed.

"Not that I couldn't beat you while you're in it." Yang responded, sticking her tongue out.

"Pfft." The catgirl scoffed. "Lagann's surprisingly powerful, y'know."

A yelp was heard behind Weiss and Elsa. Both girls turned around to see Velvet being dragged away from them by Militia, who was sighing. Weiss looked surprised- she hadn't even noticed Velvet walk across.

"Dammit, Velvet..."  
>"B-but Weiss-sempai...and Elsa-sempai..." The bunnygirl pouted. Vivi was perched on her head, bobbing her soft plushy head along.<p>

"Piii pii pi!" The plushie bobbed her head along as Velvet was mournfully dragged back to her side of the arena.

Cinder cleared her throat. "Today, we are assembled here for the first ever Sun Dragon Tournament!"  
>"Really, Yang?" The heiress glared at Yang, who merely chuckled.<p>

"Least I didn't add –chan to it."

"The battles will be set out as thus." Cinder gestured to Yona, who fixed her glasses and cleared her throat. "Everyone has been split up and set to fight everyone else, the winner of each fight will move on to fight the winner of another fight, so on and so forth, until we have a winner. The winner will receive a free hug from Weiss! Or an equivalent prize of their choice."

At that moment, Jaune, Velvet, Ruby, and Vivi all had determination in their eyes. As did Nora.

'_A-A hug from Weiss-sempai?'_

'_Weiss will finally hug me...'_

'_Man, a hug from Weiss...'_

'_Piiiii!'_

'_PANCAKESPANCAKESPANCAKESPANCAKESRENRENRENPANCAKES'_

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieked. "WHO SAID THAT?!"  
>Yang smirked. "I'll give you tickets to the new non-Schnee ice skating rink that's supposed to be amazing in Vale~"<p>

"Hugs aren't so bad."

* * *

><p>Yona nodded. "Well, the first battle...Pyrrha versus Ren!" At that moment, the two looked at each other, determination in their eyes.<p>

"Very well, Lie Ren." Pyrrha nodded, confident in her victory. "I must let you know that I have learned many antics in my quest."  
>"Ok." Ren shrugged. He didn't care.<p>

The two took their positions in the arena. Cinder stood up. "Let the battle...begin!" She announced.

Pyrrha assumed a combat stance, Milo and Akouo at the ready. Ren was merely standing there, his hands in his pockets- he didn't even have Storm Flower- whistling.

"Are you sure you can win this without weapons, Ren?" Pyrrha called over.

"Eh. I can try."

"Very well then." The spearmaiden breathed in deeply and charged Ren, her spear extended.

'_This is too easy.'_ Pyrrha thought. _'Way too-'_

"Gotcha." Ren suddenly drew a needle from his pocket and shifted out of the way, pricking Pyrrha with it. She squeaked in surprise.

"What was that?"

"Just a little needle." He waved it at her, before discarding it. "Otherwise known as pheromone Dust."

"W-what-" Before Pyrrha could finish her sentence, Ren roughly turned her around on Weiss.

"Oh...Weiss..." She blushed.

"Oh, you have got to be KIDDING ME!" The heiress sighed before Pyrrha leaped on her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, my princess, I will never leave you!"  
>"DAMMIT LIE REN I WILL KIL L YOU!"<p>

Yona stood up. "The winner of that match was Lie Ren by forfeit!"

Ren smirked. "Just as planned."  
>"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"<br>"Shhh, my princess." Pyrrha nuzzled Weiss' cheek gently. "I will never leave you again. You and Jaune are all mine~"  
>"HELP ME"<p>

* * *

><p>After the effects of the pheromone Dust had worn off- at which point Pyrrha hid herself in embarrassment after profusely apologising to an irritated Weiss- the next battle was...<p>

"...Nora versus Elsa!"

"W-what?!" Elsa shook in fear, looking at the suddenly more-ferocious looking Nora.

"Yes! An easy opponent." She rubbed her hands with glee. "I can get free hugs! And pancakes!"  
>"...if she wins, I'm screwed." Weiss grumbled.<p>

Elsa trembled, but checked her weapon, Kaltblume- a white, long saber with a trigger and a gun barrel in the hilt; essentially, a gunblade, with a blade under the barrel rather than it attached directly to the barrel. Nora hefted Magnhild, chuckling insanely.

"For Sloth-macia!" The girl cheered.

"Y-yay..." Elsa continued trembling as she stepped into the arena, across from Nora.

Yona shouted across. "Let the battle begin!"

Nora charged at Elsa, Magnhild ready to swing. "FREE HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!"

"Ah!" Elsa squealed in fright and rolled aside, avoiding Magnhild's strike and drew Kaltblume in one swift motion, shooting wildly at Nora. All of her shots missed, predictably.

"Dust dammit, Elsa! Quit panicking!" Weiss sighed. "Velvet sure failed creating a replica of me..."

"Eheheheheh..." Nora giggled. "I can get hugs for free!"  
>"H-help!" Elsa squealed again as she rolled away from another strike from Magnhild.<br>"Come on..." Weiss shook her head.

'_I-I just need a-an opening...t-to demonstrate m-my technique...'_ Elsa noted as she looked for an opening where she could hit Nora. To her right, she noticed that Nora was leaving herself completely open to an attack where she could strike without her blocking it with Magnhild.

Missing, though, would leave her open to being hit in the face with heart grenades. Which would be humiliating.

'_I-I guess I have n-nothing to lose...'_ Elsa ran at Nora. Nora smirked, readying her hammer to smash Elsa aside.

"Come to Mommy-"  
>"T-take this!" Elsa shot a blue blast from Kaltblume, landing it squarely on Nora. The girl was sent flying backwards.<p>

'_N-now I can b-begin my technique...'_ Elsa noted, before planting her gunsaber into the ground, causing a rift of ice to travel towards where Nora would land and a pillar of ice to slam Nora into the air, sending her airborne. Pointing Kaltblume backwards after pulling it out of the ground, the girl propelled herself into the air and straight at the airborne Nora, before slashing her repeatedly with her saber, yelling.

Weiss tilted her head. "Now where have I seen that before..."

"Indeed." Blake nodded, eating popcorn.

Several slashes later, Elsa brought her sword up over Nora and slammed her down into the pillar, shattering the pillar and sending Nora sprawling. The girl lay defeating, groaning.

"No...hugs...for Nora."

Elsa landed deftly on the ground, sheathing Kaltblume. "I-I think I w-won..."

"Indeed." Pyrrha looked amazed.

"...did she just rip off Yasuo?" Ren looked at Elsa in disbelief.

"Who cares?" Cinder stood up in applause. "Well done, Elsa. You did win!"  
>"Y-yay..." Elsa bowed, trembling, and walked out of the arena. Nora was dragged out by Ren.<p>

* * *

><p>"Next up, Yang versus Weiss." Cinder called out.<p>

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Weiss sighed, drawing Myrtenaster. "I get put up against Yang? What stupid antic does she have THIS time?"

Yang smirked, adjusting her Ember Celica gauntlets carefully. "I have things~"

"Let the battle begin!" Yona called across.

Weiss looked hastily around for any pressure plates, hidden net traps, pitfalls, mines, or any other antics Yang may have already set up. Yang merely waited patiently.

"Are you done making sure you aren't about to be hit with an antic?"  
>"...very well." The heiress advanced upon her with Myrtenaster. "I will prove to you that I will WIN this fight."<p>

"Heheh." She readied Ember Celica's gun form. "Bring it, Princess."

Weiss dashed at Yang, dodging the bullets from Ember Celica, sliding across the ground on her glyphs. Yang sprinted at her opponent, firing shots. The heiress spiralled up into the air and swept her rapier across, before lunging at the brawler, who crossed her gauntlets across to block the blade. Weiss somersaulted backwards, landing deftly on her feet. "Impressive."

"Not too bad yourself, Schnee." Yang chuckled. She reloaded Ember Celica. "Round two?"

"Tch." Weiss scoffed, before blasting Dust at Yang. Yang punched through the blasts with gusto, before leaping at the heiress and slugging her back. Weiss groaned before bringing up Myrtenaster and dashing back at Yang, thrusting at her, sending the brawler back an equal distance.

"Perhaps it was more evenhanded than you thought, Xiao Long." Weiss said, confidently.

"You don't know me well enough, bossyboots~" Yang chuckled, before taking out a fishing rod with Sharkie-chan dangled on the end of it. The heiress immediately tilted her head and murmured 'Sharkie-chan?'.

"Yes..." The brawler smirked and waved it in front of Weiss.

"MINE!" She took the plushie off of the rod and clutched it to herself. "Yes my Sharkie-chan...we shall eat sorbet together and make fantasies of Ru-oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Weiss snapped out of it in time to see Yang's gauntleted fist in front of her face. Sighing, Weiss did nothing as the punch sent her out of the arena and at the wall. She landed with an 'Oof!' and grumbling.

"I cannot believe I FELL for that!"

"Yang wins!" Yona called out. Yang smirked confidently.

"See? I won."  
>"You cheated!"<br>"I still won~"

"Damn you..."

* * *

><p>Slowly, the battles went on- Cardin against Ruby, Jaune against Ren, Vivi- yes, even Vivi was a participant- against Yang, winning by hiding in Yang's hair and letting Yang ring herself out- Velvet against Melanie- Cardin nearly lost it when Melanie looked to be unconscious- and slowly, the contestants got each other out...<p>

Eventually, only two people remained; Vivi and Blake. Vivi waved at Blake cheerily.

"Pi!"

"Let's do this." Blake drew Gambol Shroud, whirling the ribbon in anticipation. Vivi simply bobbed from side to side, singing to itself.

"Pipipi...pipipi..."

"...This is hardly fair." Weiss sighed. "If she doesn't ask for a hug, she'll ask for something more ridiculous."  
>"It's not fair..." Ruby pouted. "I didn't get a hug..."<br>"...neither did I..." Velvet grumbled.

"One day, snow angel." Jaune sighed.

"Uh...go!" Cinder called across, unsure of how this was fair. Blake smirked.

'_Now's my chance to try my ultimate technique!'_ She span Gambol Shroud over her head, whirling it into the shape of a spiral, until energy- presumably Aura- formed an ethereal drill around it.

"Now's my chance!" Taking the ribbon from her head, she threw it at Vivi, where upon it split into two ribbons, which caught Vivi and pinned her to a green wall constructed from Aura. The ethereal drill grew bigger and Blake pointed it at Vivi.

"Giga...Drill...BREAK!" Blake launched herself at the plushie, the drill whirring- and hit nothing.

"H-huh?!" The catgirl looked confused.

"Pi!" She looked up to see Vivi, hefting what had to be the BIGGEST hammer ever and preparing to slam it into her.

"The ONE time I get to use a Giga Drill Break and THIS happens?!" Blake only had time to shout that in exasperation before being smashed into the ground. Vivi somersaulted to the ground, her hands flourishing.

"Pi pi!" She giggled.

"..." Yona was awestruck.

"...I guess...Vivi wins?" Cinder tilted her head.

"Piiiii!"Vivi jumped for joy, dumping the hammer and running across to hug Weiss' leg.

"Pi~"

"...I suppose...this isn't so bad." Weiss sighed. She patted the little plushie of herself. "Well done."  
>"Piiiiiiiii! Pipipipi!"<p>

"...this is adorable." Yang snapped pictures. "And going on Dustbook." She smirked.

"YANG XIAO LONG!"  
>"Eheheheheh~"<p>

* * *

><p>Needless to say, insanity ensued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was a thing. I hope you guys enjoyed that, the next chapter will be Pollination, courtesy of knives4cash, and the Reactsverse Oneshot Poll will be up soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts, criticism and comments and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


	57. Special Chapter: Pollination!

**Weiss Reacts to Pollination!**

**A/N: Good day, ladies and gents and welcome to Weiss Reacts! Several things happened today! One, the release of the Pentakill album 'Smite and Ignite'! Yes, kids, Pentakill has been defictionalised. Praise Riot! I have procured the album and will probably refer to it a lot. Because Yang and Blake are Pentakill fans. Now for a defictionalised Risette album….Atlus please….**

**Also, for the Reactsverse Oneshot Poll…yet another draw, this time between the Arc Brothers and Battles of the Great Antic War! Keep in mind that today is not the final day of voting, you have until four PM GMT on Thursday, the fifth of June to get your votes in for that day's Oneshot! So guys, keep voting and your championed idea will get voted in!**

**Also, happy 100k views, Weiss Reacts! Woo! Thanks guys, I really could NOT have made it this far without the motivation you guys give me to write this crappy fic, so please, keep reading and I hope you enjoyed the ride thus far! Onwards to 125k!**

**Now that that's out of the way, time to do knives4cash's legendary Pollination series! Woo! Yeah! Thanks for letting me do this! Yeaaaaaah! Go read them. Right now. They are FAR more interesting than my story. Trust me.**

**Well, I'll just let you read this chapter already.**

**A/N: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Vivi would be a character already, the adorable badass~**

**The Pollination series belongs to knives4cash.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was bored. Elsa had sealed herself off in a corner, deep in one of the Wizards of Romance novels- the series was the main rival to the famous Ninjas of Love series, but was nowhere near as popular- while Blake had gone off with what looked to be several large drills and a large contraption she described as a 'Spiral Power Core' or something and Yang was busy with Ruby, being all sisterly and stuff.<p>

So basically, not at all Yang-like.

"Power of the Spiral, my backside." Weiss muttered. "Seriously, the time she met Mr Arc….." She shuddered at the memory. "…..I wonder, indeed, how Blake hasn't gotten herself adopted by the Arcs yet. She's certainly insane enough to be, considering the antics they get up to…."

The heiress grumbled and decided to go look for fics to read, being bored. Scanning through the reviews of one particularly…..steamy story- "Dust, I actually BELIEVE Xiao Long would do that in real life!"- Weiss found one particularly interesting looking review.

* * *

><p>-From: <strong>PentakillFanatic<strong>

Oum bless us, this reminds me of knives4cash's Pollination series.

There needs to be more of these.

-Signed, Yorick (Not Mori, although I wish I was)

* * *

><p>"Pollination? …tch, it already sounds like a deviant pervert fic series." Weiss grumbled. She looked around; nobody but Elsa was in the room with her. She also checked her desk and the walls directly behind her for any Belladonna-brand surveillance; none, thankfully. She wiped her brow of sweat.<p>

"…..tch. I-I'm not interested in seeing the perversion this author came up with. I-I'm just curious." Weiss muttered in a defensive tone to nobody in particular. She looked up the author and scrolled down to the first story she assumed was part of the Pollination series, 'Make War, Make Love'.

"Tch, Xiao Long was involved? When DOESN'T an antic ensue? They dare call it hilarity…" The heiress shook her head. "We all know it's antics. Nothing but undiluted, insane, stupid ANTICS.

Heh. Only T-rated and it's a civil war? Most likely, Xiao Long has an antic up her sleeve this time." Weiss remarked as she read the story. "Tch. What kind of stupid antic will she use…..here."

She stopped as she read the whole story, disbelieving.

"…THIS AUTHOR IS A PERVERT, AND SO IS BLAKE! PERVERTS! PERVERTS! PERVERTS!" Elsa squealed in surprise at Weiss' outburst and dug herself into her book. Weiss seethed.

"Just….WHAT?! H-how can someone be so PERVERTED to win a game of RISK?! Not that I wouldn't win….but just….." The heiress shivered.

"Tch. It isn't as if Belladonna isn't that perverted. She's a deviant like everyone else. At least this peasant gets that right." Weiss sighed. "….at least this must be the only story where perversion abounds. Surely other stories must be less perverted, right?"

"Oh. My. Dust." Weiss stared at the screen in disbelief. "…this man got even MORE PERVERTED. I would NEVER plan such dirty, improper things! Let alone practice them! A RWBY orgy…..tch. How perverted.

And why, why, oh WHY would anyone in MY team procure such 'toys'? I wouldn't STAND for it! I would destroy such objects! Tch, me using them on Ruby…how dare he….I-I don't e-even like R-Ruby….w-what an idiot." The heiress blushed as she moved on to the next one-shot.

"Surely the NEXT one cannot be so wrong and perverted…..

* * *

><p>Now that is par for the course for Xiao Long. Groping Blake in her sleep." Weiss sighed. "Biting her…this author really IS a pervert."And then…WHAT IN THE NAME OF-" The heiress had to stop herself from lobbing her monitor out of the window , such was her embarrassment and disgust at the fic she was reading.<p>

"The sad thing is that Yang would probably do all of that to anyone who wasn't either Ren or Ruby. The girl would go after anything that moves….." Weiss shuddered as she moved on quickly, trying to forget the mental image of Yang and Blake lying naked in bed together.

"Tch. This author is such a deviant…..shipping me and Ruby together. Such lies." Weiss grumbled. "….and who in the right mind would allow Yang to cook? Granted, she can, but her cooking is spicier than anti-Grimm pepper spray! The sad thing is that the only competent cook in this dorm is Blake. My own cooking skills are inadequate….not that they will remain so. I will need to become self sufficient.

Relying on Ruby's cooking is unlikely. And Jaune can forget it. As can Velvet." Weiss noted. "….and of COURSE Yang blows up the dorm trying to cook! She probably intended it, knowing her antics…..though for what possible motive that she would blow everyone up I do not know. Yang would most likely drive a giant mecha into Beacon just to make an antic work, the idiot….."

"Blake, studious?" Weiss laughed. "Intelligent, certainly. A WASTE of intelligence, knowing the antics she gets up to…." She shook her head. "And Yang, maintain an A-? Only in her dreams…she isn't stupid, but an A is certainly beyond her level. The only thing she's ever gotten so high in is in Weaponcraft and Self-Defence…..and considering that Professor Arc and Cinder Fall teach those subjects…" Weiss sighed. "Of course, the only subjects she does well in are the ones that have the antic obsessed teachers…"

"…..and this…popping her cherry?" The heiress shivered. "…Yang, why are you so perverted?! Property of Yang, do not pop cherry….knowing Yang, she would do it first…..and…of COURSE SHE WOULD UNDRESS BLAKE, THE PERVERT. PROBABLY TOOK PICTURES OF HER WHILE SHE WAS NAKED!" Weiss banged her desk. "DEVIANT PERVERT IDIOT PRANKSTER STUPI-"  
>"Weiss." Weiss jumped at the sudden voice to see Jaune behind her. She was about to scream at him, before realising that Yang, the idiot, had left the door unlocked. She wiped her brow in relief- at least it wasn't Ren or Nora or Velvet or some other antic-perpetrating idiot.<p>

"Oh….hello, Jaune."  
>Jaune waved at her, smiling a little. "Hey. Listen….I kinda heard your shouting and raging-"<br>"I was NOT raging-"  
>"But hey, what's going on?"<br>"I found this perverted series of pervert lemon smut fics and I am currently in disbelief at how perverted this is!"

Jaune looked at the story, scrutinising it. "It's….not that dirty."  
>"The second story had me participate in- and CONDONE- indecent acts in this dorm!"<p>

"….li-"  
>"And don't you DARE ask what particular acts, I refuse to repeat them!" The heiress declared vehemently, blushing.<p>

"Okay…." Jaune sighed and sat next to her. "Well, as my dorm's uninhabitable owing to an accident with pancake batter, I'm staying here for now."  
>"Fine with me. Just don't do something perverted." Weiss sighed and moved aside to let the blond boy sit next to her.<p>

"Thanks." Jaune passed her a cup of hot chocolate from the on-campus Schnee Coffee House. "I thought you might want one."

"Thanks." The heiress sipped the cup. "You didn't h-have to…."  
>"Eh, I might as well." Jaune shrugged. "Shall we read this?"<br>"At least I have a sane person to read this with me…" Weiss reflected.

* * *

><p>"Me and Ruby, read smut?!" Weiss stared at the screen in disbelief. "No way. I would never do something so indecent…nor….have sex with her….."<p>

"You DO seem to like Ruby a lot-"  
>"Shut up." Weiss glared at Jaune. "Me, read Blake's smut…..how indecent." She shook her head and moved on…..<p>

"Date Night? Oh HELL no." Weiss passed over that fic.

"Why?" Jaune tilted his head.

"Hilarity ensues. Date night. Yang Xiao Long." Weiss pointed out, as if it was obvious. "Really, it's not hard to find that it'd be either perverted or so, SO stupid."

"Oh come on, Weiss. Give it a chance."

"No."

"But-"  
>"No."<br>"Weiss-"  
>"Jaune. No."<p>

"…fine." He sighed and let the heiress go onto the next fic- or rather, refuse to.

"Rated M, about me and Ru-no." Weiss passed over that. "Probably a smut. Tch. What is with people trying to ship me with that dunce?!"

"…you ARE pretty close-"  
>"I told you, I don't feel a THING for that girl!"Weiss declared vehemently. "She's an idiot! You're an idiot!"<br>"What did I do?!"

"Bring up the whole matter, you dunce!" Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Dust, Jaune…." _'You have to be so stupid and so i-irresistible-wait, what am I saying?! This Is Jaune Arc! What am I doing?! Weiss, don't think silly, perverted thoughts like that again. Pervert.'_

* * *

><p>"….oh. My. Dust. " Weiss gripped her mouse tightly. "Ruby bought a COW?!"<p>

"She does like to drink milk." Jaune remarked.

"NOT THE POINT! Does she KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE ANIMALS TAKE TO CARE FOR THEM?!"

"Why're you getting so hyped up about it?" Jaune inquired.

"Because this author is an idiot pervert and his stories are idiotic and perverted!"

"Then why are you still reading it?"

Weiss stopped. Jaune studied her expression carefully.

Right now, it was a mix between embarrassed, confused, and a feeling best described as _a desire to kill Jaune Arc right here and right now, horribly, preferably with a lot of spiky things_.

"….you…"  
>"Uh….eheh…." Jaune prepared to bolt, but he knew it would be useless. Weiss would catch him first.<p>

"….ugh, you idiot." The heiress exhaled loudly. "You're such a dunce…d-doing this to me…I-I hate you….." She turned back to the monitor. "J-Just read the stupid fics, idiot!"

'_Wow….for a moment, I thought I'd have to break out Sharkie-chan….'_ Jaune thought, relieved. At least his life- and groin- were safe for the moment.

'_But dammit….she's just so CUTE when she's angry!'_

Shaking her head, Weiss resumed her reading of the fic.

"I refuse to believe Blake isn't secretly planning an antic while reading her book. Serves her right to have Yang constantly disturb her, the prankster." Weiss chuckled, before pausing. "…..and it's STILL SHIPPING ME WITH RUBY. I. WOULD. NEVER. HAVE. SEX. WITH. HER. EVER."

"You seem to like denying that." Jaune noted.

"That's because it's true."

"If it's so true, then why do you feel the need to keep denying it?"  
>"Because it is!"<br>"But-"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The heiress blushed profusely, glaring at Jaune. "I-I don't like you! O-Or Ruby!"<br>"I never said anything about my-"  
>"SHUT UP!"<p>

Jaune sighed, wiping his brow of sweat and looking at his wrist watch. "This'll be a long day."

Indeed, it was, for Weiss and Jaune had to read all sixty Pollination fanfics. Much to Weiss' consternation and Jaune's half-consternation, half-gushing over a perennially mad Weiss.

As the local lemony narrator, I have taken the liberty of only selecting the finest tidbits for you to read from the sixty reactions of the loveable princess and her exasperated knight.

* * *

><p>"A snowball fight?" Weiss shuddered, remembering what they had come to call the Snowpocalypse of Christmas last year. Essentially, it had started out as a typical snowball fight between team RWBY, who had the Malachites and Cardin, against team JNPR, who had Velvet and Sky. Needless to say, Blake ended up breaking out what Weiss had eventually come to realise was a prototype of Neko-Lagann, armed with giant cannons of snow. And then Ren had retaliated by hacking into Beacon's defence systems to use the giant hidden turrets in the walls to pelt their tiny fort with snowballs.<p>

Needless to say, it escalated quickly.

"…..you remember that too?" Jaune inquired.

"This is why we don't let Blake and Ren join anything." Weiss sighed. "Last time we tried to play beach volleyball, she broke out that damned mecha of hers….."

"Least you didn't play against your dad….." Jaune responded. "Seriously, he's tall, he's not big, but he's got muscle. He hits like a truck!"

"I should know. He's hugged me a lot."

* * *

><p>"Paintballing…." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Oh, yeah, I remember when we all went paintballing…." Jaune shuddered. "Who could have predicted that Velvet was a good sniper?"  
>"Seriously, she sniped me from the opposite end of the field with a paintball gun!" The heiress shouted in disbelief.<p>

"Blake's a cheater, using Aura to detect everyone and her Semblance….." Weiss sighed.

"You should've seen Nora. She was throwing paint grenades everywhere! Everyone got out in about three seconds!"  
>"That was Nora?! I thought that was Yang. It seemed like it, judging from the insane laughter."<p>

* * *

><p>"Fish-" Weiss shook her head. "I refuse to even SPEAK about fishing. Blake used a DRILL to fish. A DRILL!"<br>"How does that even work?"  
>"I don't know! All I know is that Blake was screaming about the flame of justice in men's hearts and then she dove in and got a lot of fish!"<p>

"Sounds like my dad." Jaune remarked.

"At least you don't have to live with Blake."

* * *

><p>"And of course we get a game night intersped with perversion and insanity! How did I not expect that?!"<p>

" You KINDA brought that upon yourself, Weiss…."  
>"Denying sex as a punishment…." Weiss scoffed. "How perverted. My team has more restraint than that."<p>

"Try Nora and Ren." Jaune sighed. "Those two…."

"I don't need to know, Jaune. I already heard enough from Yang about his Euphemia fetish….and his Saber fetish….and his maid fetish…for a quiet person, he has a LOT of fetishes. What a pervert."

"Don't even get me started on Nora's bacon fetish-" The blond stopped, shuddering.

Weiss shook her head. "That…..that's not even right…."

* * *

><p>"Even in Roman times, Yang and Blake are still PERVERTS!"<p>

"Can't blame Yang." Jaune sighed. "She's such a tease…."  
>"Nobody's safe from that girl….." The heiress shook her head. "Not even other girls….you should see what she does to Blake."<p>

"I've seen Blake run out of your dorm blushing enough times to know." Jaune chuckled.

"I can never imagine Xiao Long as a military leader….." Weiss remarked. "The entire military would be doomed."

"Nora as a general?" Jaune sighed. "…..the entire world would be nuked."  
>Weiss added."Or razed."<br>Jaune nodded. "She'd probably be bribed with pancakes or sweets."  
>"Oh, definitely."<br>"She'd be Lu Bu, only crazier, even easier to sway, and she uses a hammer."

"Who?"  
>"Nobody."<p>

* * *

><p>"W-what? Me and P-Pyrrha? D-Dating….." Jaune blushed.<p>

"Oh, don't try to act like you don't have a crush on her, you dunce." Weiss snapped.

"I-I don't! I mean, she looks attractive…..and she's nice…..but…."

"She's crazy about you." Weiss sighed. "She doesn't say a thing, but the amount of times she's blown something up just to get at you…."  
>"I've nearly been kidnapped by her several times…." He chuckled.<p>

"Velvet's still worse."  
>"Indeed….." Jaune sighed. "What IS Pyrrha up to, anyway?"<p>

Meanwhile….

Pyrrha stood in front of the Malachite sisters' room mirror, holding up a very skimpy bunny suit and what appeared to be a replica of Yona's red bikini suit in front of a mirror.

"Hey, Melanie."

"Uhuh?" She looked up from her Ninjas of Love novel.

"…..which one do you think Jaune would like better?"

"…I dunno." She shrugged. Pyrrha sighed.

"…..I suppose. One day, Jaune-kun…..you'll notice me…."

Back in RWBY dorm…

"…probably something really stupid." Weiss muttered. "I love the girl like a sister, but even she succumbs to the insanity sometimes…."

"Try being her second best friend. She dressed me up as Saber at least five times this month!"

"You DO look adorable as her…n-not that I LIKE that….or anything!"  
>"Not the point!"<br>"S-sorry."

* * *

><p>"If I got involved in one of THOSE magical girl shenanigans, I would immediately blame Yang and attempt to get myself out of it! The insanity of it all…."<br>"You'd be more like a typical wizard than a magical girl." Jaune remarked.

"See?"  
>"….not that you wouldn't look adorable in-"<br>"Finish that sentence, Arc, and you die. Horribly."  
>"Sorry…."<p>

* * *

><p>"Blue Cow?" Weiss tilted her head. "That crappy energy drink?"<br>"I think that's Red Bull-"  
>" No, that's more crappy."<p>

"Ah." Jaune nodded. "…..and to think Yang went mad over someone depriving her of a beef bucket…."  
>"Yang would go mad if someone were to be so stupid as to deprive her of shampoo, let alone a beef bucket." Weiss remarked drily.<p>

"Wait, doesn't your dad own Blue Cow?"

"If you couldn't tell from the large Schnee Dust Company logo and the fact that it's called _Blue Cow_….."

"Huh. Can I get a di-"  
>"No."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why in the name of Dust would we use a Sailor Moon outfit as COMBAT GEAR?!" Weiss shouted in exasperation. "Oh, wait, no, it's a FETISH COSTUME!"<p>

"Who would have a Sailor Moon fetish?" Jaune tilted his head.  
>"Ren, probably! He already has a Euphie and Saber fetish!"<p>

"Point taken…although Velvet would probably take the chance to plop you into a Sailor Moon outfit with a skirt that small…."

Meanwhile….

Velvet pored over her various costumes for Weiss. There was a Euphemia costume- complete with pink hair and long opera gloves-, a maid outfit- ever the favourite- and a bunny suit- Velvet liked a little fun in her life. Vivi tilted her head at them. And, of course, none other than a Sailor Moon outfit.

"Pii?"  
>"These are my outfits that me and Weiss-sempai will use when we're dating!"<br>"Pii."  
>"What do you mean we won't be dating?!"<br>"Pii pii pii."  
>"I suppose….but Vivi, you have to believe in my skills! I WILL GET WEISS-SEMPAI! SHE WILL BE MINE!"<br>"Pii."  
>"…I suppose you're right. I need to rethink my plans."<br>"Pii pii pii. Pii pipiipipii."  
>"….for a plushie, Vivi, you're surprisingly diabolical."<p>

"Piiii~" Vivi hugged Velvet's leg. The bunnygirl squeed at just how adorable it was, before rubbing her hands together in insane glee.

"…..excellent idea. Yes, Weiss-sempai will be mine this time….."

Back at the dorm….

"I would not be surprised if Velvet indeed OWNED such an outfit to try to dress me in it." Weiss grumbled.

* * *

><p>"…firstly, I wouldn't be so angry if they forgot my birthday. It isn't the FIRST time they've done that!" Weiss protested. "And secondly, WHAT IS WITH YANG AND SHOUTING EVERY LESBIAN FOR HERSELF?! WE AREN'T LESBIANS."<p>

"….makes sense." Jaune shrugged. _'I DID see her fawning over Kamina once….and then Tamaki from Oura-'_

Jaune's train of thought was interrupted as Weiss glared at him, killing intent in her eyes. "What's THAT supposed to mean, Arc?"  
>"N-Nothing, I swear!"<br>"Good." The heiress grumbled. "This author…..this author has a serious perversion problem."  
>"….then why-"<br>"If you ask me that one more time, Arc, I will execute you."

Jaune kept his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Weiss seethed at the monitor- and the fic on it- breathing deeply. "Peace be within me…..tolerance all around me…forgiveness be in my path." She looked over at Jaune. "Now, Jaune, tell me where this perverted filthy author is so that I may feed him his entrails. Preferably mixed with his stories."<p>

"…..did you just quote Artemis Fowl?"

"Who's that?"

"…." Jaune facepalmed. "…..you need to read more."  
>"I would, if I wasn't too busy being embarrassed at how STUPIDLY DIRTY THESE FICS ARE. Me, wrapping myself, naked, in Ruby's cape?!"<p>

"…the image IS tempt-"  
>"Don't you dare, Arc. And…..I do NOT have small breasts! I have a perfectly normally sized chest! I just haven't had a growth spurt yet!"<p>

"You're nearly-"  
>"Quiet, you. I have a normally sized chest. NORMAL." Weiss sighed. "Stupid Rose and Xiao Long and their stupidly big chests…all fat, I tell you. All fat."<p>

'…_n-no, Jaune, d-don't think perverted thoughts. Flat chests are NOT delicious!'_ The knight thought.

* * *

><p>"Our future selves?" Weiss scoffed. "We will all likely be dead because Blake meddled with Spiral Power or Yang's antics went too far or something stupid."<p>

"Doubt that….although Ruby's future self is pretty-"  
>"Oh for DUST'S SAKE, Yang! Only YOU would need sex to build a time machine! This isn't Fate staynight, dammit! You don't need to use MANA to build a time machine! It's impossible! Anyway, it's impossible for Fate stay/night to happen in this world anyway!"

"Uh, Weiss, you're kinda getting carried away….."

Meanwhile…..

Arturia Pendragon sneezed. She was currently on a –very much needed- trip to Vytal. Of course, Shirou hadn't come along- he was off with Rin, learning how to be a mage.

"…..I wonder who's talking about me?" The knight rubbed her chin, ignoring the lookalike of her, Aria Arc, who walked past.

"…I feel as if my existence has been discounted." Arturia sighed. "….it's probably nothing." She resumed walking.

She recalled that she was going to, first to acquire herself a ten course lunch at this so-called Schnee Burrito Parlor and then buy herself a lion plushie at the Schnee Plushie Emporium.

As she walked, the King of Knights wondered who this 'Schnee' was and why they owned so much. She heard Tohsaka-san talk about someone by that name….before promptly refusing to speak about it again.

She wondered why.

Back in the dorm….

"And why oh WHY would anyone let Ruby eat enough cake to make her sick! Not that it would work, as she has the stomach of a goddess, but STILL!"  
>"….you kinda got married-"<br>"Oh, yeah, that." Weiss growled. "No WAY would that happen in real life! Nuh uh! Impossible! I do not LIKE HER!"

"…..you've said that about five hundred times in the last twenty minutes alone."  
>"Shut up, you."<p>

* * *

><p>"This man is a pervert…my Dust…." Weiss facepalmed. "A pervert. A PERVERT."<p>

"Eheh…." Jaune blushed at the very smutty occurrences on screen.

"How did a community shower turn into an orgy?!"

"…I don't even…."  
>"If I didn't know better, I'd blame Yang! Only this time, even my story self seems to have lost all of their self-restraint! Why is it that I end up either a pervert or a covert pervert In every fanfic ever?! Are these fans nuts?!"<p>

Jaune reached for Sharkie-chan while Weiss ranted. Fortunately, she stopped ranting before her critical ranting mass was reached.

"OH MY DUST!" Weiss stood up, pointing at the screen, her finger trembling. "THIS IS JUST ABOUT THE MOST PERVERTED THING I HAVE READ TODAY! SERIOUSLY, YANG TAUGHT RUBY HOW TO BE A PERVERT?! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED! IT'S SO CLOSE TO REALITY I'M ACTUALLY HORRIFIED! AND….AND A GLYNDA COSPLAY?! WHO WOULD WANT TO COSPLAY AS GLYNDA GOODWITCH?!"

Meanwhile…..

Yang chuckled, trying out some clothes she'd stolen from Glynda's closet. For some reason, she wore the exact same clothes every day, with only some being more low cut in the chest area than others.

"….I fill these perfectly." She chuckled.

"Uh." Ruby tilted her head. "…wait…wasn't that Glynda's last pair?"

"I think?" Yang shrugged, curling her hair into Glynda's normal ringlet.

"CINDER FALL!" Glynda's shouting could be heard from down the corridor. Yang and Ruby immediately hid In the nearest janitor closet; a presumably naked- or at least towel-clad- Goodwitch was on a rampage, and woe betide anyone, man, woman, Faunus, Persocom or plushie, who stood in her way.

Back in the dorm…..

"A-AND REALLY?! HER TEACHING RUBY THA-" The heiress stopped, watching the shark plushie fall into her lap. She immediately curled into a ball around it, cooing gently to it.

"Sharkie-chan~"  
>Jaune then proceeded to sigh and hug her. Not trying to grope her, just hugging. <em>'…..even if Weiss kills me now, this was worth it.'<em>

"…..just this once, Arc. Just this once, if you don't tell Xiao Long." Weiss sighed, cuddling her plushie.

"Really?"  
>"I'm feeling generous today."<p>

"…okay….." The boy decided to take advantage of it and hugged Weiss tightly.

* * *

><p>After that, they had both decided that the best person to leave a review was Jaune. Weiss was likely to decry it as an act of perversion.<p>

They decided to leave it on 'Yang's Guide to the Gay-lexy'.

* * *

><p>From:<strong>ArturiaOfArc<strong>

Nicely done, so smutty, and incredibly funny. Not just this fic, but the entire series. Well done.

Even if Weiss acted like she hated it, she loved it.

Signed, J. Arc.

PS. Make some more JNPR please

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed, standing up. "Well….I could use a break."<br>"Sorbet?" Jaune offered.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'd like that."

The pair walked out….and Elsa looked up from her book, rushing to the computer.

"…I-I must see this smut…n-nobody else can know….." She looked around, fixing her glasses and blushing profusely.

Indeed, Elsa Schnee was a fan of smutty fanfic. Who would've thought it?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long, but worth it. You guys should go over to knives4cash's profile and check out his fanfics. Seriously, they're far better than mine. FAR better.**

**Well, next time, Weiss Reacts to League of Legends: The Second Try! Oh my gawsh, what could this entail?! Ah, well. You'll just have to find out.**

**As usual, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, criticism, ideas, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time! Don't forget to vote in the Reactsverse Oneshot Poll; it doesn't close until 4 PM Thursday GMT, so don't wait up!**


	58. Weiss Reacts to LoL: The Second Try!

**Weiss Reacts to League of Legends: The Second Try!**

**A/N: Welcome, ladies and gents to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Not much to say this time except there will be about 100% more Pentakill shoutouts due to 'Smite and Ignite' being released! YEAAAAAAA**

**Also, keep voting for your wanted Reactsverse Oneshot! The current winner is CinderxRoman, followed by the Battles of the Great Antic War, and the winner will be announced during tomorrow's Oneshot. Ninjas of Love fans, sorry for not updating today, but as I don't have access to my already half-completed chapter right now you may have to wait until I can. :c Really sorry about that.**

**Well, enjoy your madness!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would wear bunny suits more often.**

**League of Legends belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

><p>"Call down the reckoning! To bring back hope and peace; restore our gloria!" Yang sang happily, while Weiss facepalmed. The idiot had procured a new album by that confounded Pentakill band- 'Smite and Ignite', it was called- and now she was singing every song with lyrics from it.<p>

"Yang, shut-"

"To live forever! Bring down the dark regime! I know how to release eternal power, lead us to order! I am the Lightbrin-" The brawler was immediately silenced with a pillow to the face.

"SHUT. UP." The heiress said, her palm firmly on her face.

"Why?! It's, like, the best song Pentakill's come out with since Bloodthirster-"

"I don't care!" Weiss snapped.

"Hey, we don't complain when you sing Haifisch all day long!"  
>"I don't sing that all day long! And Rammstein is actually a good band!"<p>

"You have no taste if you dislike Pentakill." Yang said, sticking her tongue out at Weiss.

"Says you, queen of perverted fantasies."  
>"Hey! My sexual tastes don't matter!" The brawler looked offended.<p>

"Get a room, ladies." Blake remarked.  
>"Shut up!" Yang and Weiss retorted in sync.<p>

"Just saying~" The catgirl shrugged. "Yang, by the way, get on League. Now."

"Why?"

"I need to test out Rumble! I just bought the Kamina skin-"  
>"I told you, it's the Super Galax-"<br>"THE KAMINA SKIN, YANG. THE KAMINA SKIN." Blake glared at her. "GET IT RIGHT."

"Okay, kitten~" The brawler smirked, before grabbing her laptop and booting it up.

"Oh Dust no." Weiss got up to leave, before Yang grabbed her and sat her back down.

"Oh noes you don't, my little heiress~ You get to play with us~"

"Funnily enough, I don't seem to recall liking the LAST time I was roped into playing this stupid game." The heiress grumbled.

"You had the most irritating champion in game to fight against." Blake shrugged. "Besides, I'm taking top. You can go mid this time."

"I wanna play Vi!" Yang decided.

"Go play jungle then, I'm not letting you go top."

"You guys are playing League?" Ruby said, hanging upside down from her bunk. "I wanna play!"  
>"L-League?" Elsa tilted her head, raising her head from her Ninjas of Love novel. "W-what's that?"<p>

"A game aptly described as Hell on Earth." Weiss commented drily. "Screw that demented badger creature. Teemo, was it?"

Yang stood up from her chair and took Elsa aside. "Well, you see…." The end of her explanation was cut off as she walked around the corner. Weiss looked to Blake.

"…..you'd better be right about this not being too bad."

"Eh, I'm playing the third closest thing to Kamina this game has."

The heiress tilted her head; how could the champion with the skin most closely resembling the character NOT be the closest possible thing to said character? "Who're the first and second?"

"Jarvan and Braum."

"….I don't even want to ask." Weiss sighed. "I swear, if I get some stupidly dumb enemy champion this time…."

"Cheer up, Weiss!" Ruby called over. "At least you aren't going against Ozpin! Or Glynda!"

"Indeed." The heiress sighed.

* * *

><p>After several minutes, Yang had successfully convinced Elsa to play League with them- luckily for Elsa, she even had a smurf account, 'MoeDataEntity', set up for her already. When Weiss questioned the legality of such an action, Yang simply sold the account to Elsa for twenty Lien worth of burritos.<p>

"S-so…." The girl fixed her glasses. "I-I'll try to p-play a-as well as I can"

"Excellent!" Yang rubbed her hands together in glee. "We have a full team. Nothing can stop us now!"

"You jinxed it." Weiss noted. "You even said the trope by name. My, my, Yang Xiao Long, are we failing our genre savviness?"  
>"Don't be so silly~" Yang laughed. "I'm ALWAYS savvy."<p>

"Right." Weiss nodded. "Right."

"So, Elsa support, Weiss mid, me top, Ruby marksman and Yang jungle." Blake cracked her knuckles. "This should be fun."

"The more you people talk, the more I think this is going to suck." The heiress remarked.

"Clashing minions, ravaged fields of war! Restore my domin-" Ruby sang, but was interrupted.

"NOT YOU TOO, ROSE!"

"Sorry! I love Pentakill!"

"Does EVERYONE in this Dust-forsaken dorm love Pentakill?!"

"Eyup." Blake nodded. "You're in the minority. Although, as any logical person knows, the most wonderful sound is ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH!"

"Quit fangirling over Gurren Lagann, Blake." Weiss shot at the catgirl. "It's just a crappy an-"

"Take that back, Schnee." The ninja glared at the heiress. "Take. That. Back."

Weiss actually _shuddered_; she'd forgotten just how scary the antic-mistress ninja catgirl was when angry. Gulping, she nodded hurriedly. "I-I take it back."

"Good." Blake nodded, satisfied. "We can be friends again. It would be a shame, after all, if someone were to touch Sharkie-chan-"  
>"Don't you dare."<p>

"Or tell everyone what I know~"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW BELLADONNA WHAT DAMMIT TELL ME!" Yang rushed to Blake, shaking her madly.

"I'm bound by oath not to say a word. Although I might…..forget that if Weiss makes the mistake of insulting Kamina-sama to my face again~" Blake smirked.

Weiss sighed and turned to her computer. _'Crazy girl….'_

* * *

><p>The team entered a ranked game- despite Weiss' protests, being herself unranked, Blake dismissed her complaints. Elsa, despite being newer to the game, didn't complain.<p>

Weiss sighed at the team name. "Little Sun Dragons? SDS?!"

Yang giggled. "As tribute to that awesome person with my name out there!"

"…I am going to….wait, why SDS?" Weiss tilted her head.

"LSD wasn't allowed." The brawler admitted sadly.

"And rightfully so."

"Right!" Blake, having the first pick; the ranked system operated differently and allowed teams to ban three champions each before picking champions in turn- banned, in turn, Kassadin, Kha'Zix and Yasuo. She then proceeded to instantly lock in Rumble, switching to the Super Galaxy Rumble skin, the skin she referred to as the Kamina skin.

Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Elsa picked Vi- "Why of course, the rough and rowdy punchy girl for the rough and rowdy punchy girl!"-, Leblanc- "She looks elegant enough."-, Sivir- "I love that hunga-munga thing she throws!"- and Braum- "…H-He looks fun."- respectively.

Blake rubbed her chin, studying the enemy team- Moves Like Cinder, they were called. "Really?!" Weiss called out in exasperation, as the catgirl studied their team. "Hm…..Rengar, Jarvan, Mordekaiser- Mordekaiser, really?! And…..Caitlyn with Sona? Unusual team composition….Weiss, you should easily dominate mid lane. Mordekaiser is weak nowadays, you should be able to win this."

"Uhuh." Weiss nodded.  
>"Yang, deny their Jarvan his jungle."<br>"On it!" Yang grinned.

"This Rengar has yet to face the burst a REAL Rumble will give 'im." Blake smirked. "And you two bot…..just don't die."

"Got it!"

"U-uhuh…."

The catgirl smirked. "Excellent."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes into the game….<em>

Weiss facepalmed. "How is Yang ALREADY zero to three?!"

"Not my fault their Jarvan's good!" The brawler protested. "He is REALLY GOOD!"

"Don't sweat it." Blake shrugged. "You should win late game. Just don't fight Jarvan yet."

"I don't understand…..I thought I could take him!"

"They already have five kills…." The heiress muttered, glaring at Ruby.

"Hey! Their Sona's good, okay! As is their Caitlyn….."

Elsa remained silent. Weiss sighed. "Perfect. Just perfect." The heiress concentrated on her own lane, poking her lane opponent down carefully.

"Excellent…" Weiss chuckled. "This fool should never have played a melee champion against my superior Leblanc! Fool." She continued tapping away at her keyboard, until a flagpole struck her, Jarvan pulled himself in, knocking up her character. The enemy then proceeded to land a very devastating combo on her, igniting her and killing her.

All in all, it took about three seconds. Weiss was in shock.

"What…."

"Indeed." Blake chuckled. "You kinda suck….."

"S-shut up! That was ridiculous! It's like they have superhuman skills! They had stupid timing!"

"You're Leblanc…" The catgirl facepalmed. "How did you NOT escape Mordekaiser and Jarvan?!"

"I dunno! I'm not an expert like you!"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later….<em>

"This can't be possible!" Weiss protested. Despite her range and power advantages over her opponent, she was still losing horribly; at least zero to seven. Their Jarvan was running roughshod all over the map and their Rengar was absolutely eating Blake's Rumble top. Bot lane was the only lane doing well- and they were barely holding their turret. Elsa was surprisingly doing well, as she had managed to engage the double lane by herself and earn two kills.

Meanwhile, Yang was facepalming. "Just HOW is this Jarvan so good?!"  
>"I thought you could play Vi!" Blake shouted over.<p>

"I could!"

"Then how is this an issue?!"

"I dunno! It's like their Jarvan's in the LCS or something, the way I'm getting stomped!" Indeed, Yang was being curbstomped by their enemy jungler and rendered unable to gank constantly.

"HOW AM I FAILING?!" Blake complained. "M-My skin resembles Kamina! I-I can't lose!"

"Maybe you're crap." Weiss shot at her.

"Says you. You can't even beat Roark."

"S-shut up!"

"I-I can't hold this much longer!" Elsa complained, as she was holding- and beating- four of their team trying to take the bot turret; the only turret outside of their base still standing.

"Dammit, Elsa! I can't gank, I'm busy holding mid!" Weiss protested.

"I'm dead!" Yang reminded her.

"Busy being dead too." Ruby offered helpfully.

"I have their Jarvan trying to murder me." Blake sighed.

"…..t-this is bad." Elsa's Braum smashed the ground , creating a large rift of ice in the ground , killing two of their team and badly wounding the others, allowing her to retreat.

* * *

><p><em>At the Nexus….<em>

"Right, what's our plan?" Blake asked everyone.

"Elsa seems to be doing the best, so she tanks everything." Weiss stated.

"I'll try to lock down their Caitlyn." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Uh….I'm kinda useless….." Ruby sighed.

"So am I." Weiss complained. "That was a stupid mid!"

"And where do you suggest we fight?" Yang tilted her head.

"Baron! We can probably contest it with a clutch steal." Blake roared desperately. "We need to contest SOMETHING! We've already lost three dragons and EVERY TURRET OUTSIDE OF THE BASE!"

"Whoa, whoa, Blake, don't be so serious….." Weiss sighed. "We'll win this. We just need to play this well."

"Y-yeah…." Elsa nodded.

"Let's do this!"

And so the team went down to the Baron pit…..only to suddenly be surrounded by a raised wall and the enemy's Jarvan.

"What?!" Blake shouted.  
>"Where did he come from?!" Weiss shouted.<p>

"Crap!" Ruby shouted.

Then….the rest of their team collapsed onto them.

Needless to say, they lost the game in about a minute after that.

* * *

><p><em>After that game….<em>

"What was that?!" Weiss complained. "That was utterly stupid! How did their team win?!"

"It was as if…..their team were smurfs." Blake sighed.

"Smurf? What is a smurf?!"  
>"An account made by a higher level player to play with lower level players. Still…no, I doubt they were smurfs." Blake sighed. "They were far too high rank."<br>"….I-I did….o-okay….." Elsa sighed.

She went twelve kills to one death.

Elsewhere in Beacon…..

Glynda adjusted her glasses. That Rengar game was excellent.

"As expected." She smirked confidently.

"That was hardly fair." Yona scoffed, adjusting the skull hairpin in her red hair. "I mean, we ARE the Beacon LCS team….still, Miss Rose put up a good fight."  
>"Indeed." Ozpin chuckled. "Although…..their new player did exceedingly well for a support."<br>"Hah!" Cinder couldn't stop laughing. "I cannot believe that Weiss lost to a Mordekaiser! A MORDEKAISER!"

"The flame of manliness has prevailed once more!" Andreas pumped his fist, adjusting his triangle shades. "Hell yeah!"

"I know." Glynda remarked. "You've said that about five hundred times while we were playing.

Still, with Yona as our marksman, Andreas as our jungler and Cinder as our mid, we have a good chance of winning this year's LCS."

"As opposed to having Gretchen, Peter, and Bartholomew in our team." Ozpin sighed, referring to Ms Faust, Port and Oobleck. "Very well, add Yona and Andreas to our roster."

"Heheh!" Andreas grinned, fist-bumping his wife. "We told you we're good at this game."

"You got too ballsy there with that ult on Weiss on mid, hun."  
>"Jarvan's meant to be played like a MANLY CHAMPION, not a coward! Just like me!"<p>

Glynda sighed. "If I have to go to the Vytal LCS with these idiots, I am likely to kill myself.

…..I wish I was in the Japanese team. Kirari-chan and FortunaFatuis seem far better than having to deal with Andreas Arc and Cinder Fall…." She sighed.

This was going to be a LONG trip to the finals.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because the guesses would take too long, the Reactsverse!Japanese LCS team has Rin from FSN and Naoto from Persona 4. Should be pretty obvious Japan- or a close analogy- existed in the Reactsverse already, I mean, I already hinted at it with the constant references to the Kirijo Group and Risette, Saber's cameo, Yukari's cameos, the existence of anime like Gurren Lagann and so forth…also hilarity. May also be setting up for a Reacts fic from those fandoms. *shrug* Who knows?**

**Also, credit to Half-Blind Otaku for Ms Faust! And Alexander Arc, if he ever shows up. Me being derpy, I forgot to give credit and I apologise.**

**So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed that. Next up, Weiss Reacts to….*drum roll* Weiss' Gay Panic 2.0 by merikflame! Excellence!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, thoughts, ideas, criticisms, and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time! Also, don't forget to vote in the Reactsverse Oneshot Poll, as voting closes at 4 PM Thursday the fifth of June GMT!**


	59. Special Chapter: Weiss' Gay Panic 20!

**Weiss Reacts to Weiss' Gay Panic 2.0!**

**A/N: Welcome, ladies, gents and assorted people, to Weiss Reacts! Sorry about not uploading the Reactsverse Poll winner last Thursday- CinderxRoman fluff won out- so I'll try to get it up by this Thursday- just as soon as I do the previous two winners. Meanwhile, enjoy this slightly shorter chapter devoted to merikflame's Weiss' Gay Panic 2.0! Pretty awesome story, much better than my shenanigans, so go read that instead of my crap. :P**

**Well, I'm going to stop pestering you now and let you get reading, if you're still determined to read my boring shenanigans. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss' dad would be MANLY AS ALL HELL.**

**Weiss' Gay Panic belongs to merikflame.**

* * *

><p>Weiss grumbled. She'd just gotten out of a call with her father- who, by the looks of it, was probably either partying with Jaune's idiot of a dad and uncle or building a mecha. And of course, as stupidly manly her father was, the heiress refused to believe that her father was making a mecha.<p>

He was many things, but he wasn't Blake- who, speaking of her, hadn't actually been in the dorm for longer than a couple of hours a day for a couple of weeks. Weiss didn't ask- she didn't want to. The shenanigans the cat Faunus might get up to were of no concern to Weiss as long as it didn't affect her. Hell, if it got Yang out of her hair too, fine. The heiress leaned back in her chair.

For once, the dorm was empty- except for her and Ruby, who was napping in her bunk- _'Looking ador-wait, what?!', _Weiss thought. Even Elsa, her clone and sister- Siegfried had officially adopted Elsa after he'd found out about the situation from Ozpin, hoping to teach her the ways of team Gurren or whatever the hell Andreas had named his company, and also because Weiss had always wanted a sibling- was out on a trip to Pancake Land with Nora and Ren.

As much as she wanted to hang out with Jaune, he was busy too- Yona, his mother, had dragged him out with Pyrrha on what she called a 'nice day out' but what was easily translated, even by Ruby, as a 'forced date'.

Bored, the heiress decided to go look up fanfic in the Dustnet archives. She hoped that her antic karma was good, that for once, the world would look kindly upon her and that the fanfics she read wouldn't be perverted shenanigan-filled antic-based shipping of her and Ruby.

And that hope, for several short moments, was fulfilled…..until she happened upon one very unfortunately named fic.

"Weiss' Gay Panic…..2.0…." Weiss' eyelid twitched. "Weiss….Gay….Panic….." The heiress' hand clenched into a fist.

"I AM GOING TO FIND THE WRITER AND FEED HIM HIS ENTRAILS! HIS ENTRAILS! HIS…." Weiss inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. "Peace be within me…tolerance be around me…..but…Gay Panic…this man is a PERVERT! A PERVERT!

"Weiss…" Ruby sleepily muttered. "What are you ranting about again?"

"Just this stupid pervert fic!" Weiss pointed at the screen, huffing, as Ruby slowly lowered herself down from the bunk to see what Weiss was reading. "It's stupid….perverted…gay panic…hah! As if I would be panicking about my sexuality! I am proudly bisexual, thank you very much! Just not for you! Or Jaune!"

"….Sierra Rose Schnee?" Ruby blushed. "That…is an adorable name….."  
>"NO IT ISN'T YOU PERVERTED GIRL"<p>

"I mean, I think Rosa would fit-"  
>"NO, SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Weiss vehemently declared, blushing.<p>

"We have to read this-"

"NO WE DON'T!"

"I'll give you a month of free sorbet."  
>"….." The heiress glared at her. "You…..you know my weakness…..well, I won't have it!" Weiss turned away with a huff, crossing her arms. "I'm not reading that stupid lying fanfic."<p>

Ruby sighed. It was time to break out the heavy guns. She grabbed a nearby bag and unzipped it….

"What are you…." Weiss turned around, after a couple of minutes, and gasped. Ruby was in a giant cartoon shark costume, smiling happily.

"Sharkie.…."  
>"Read the fic!" Ruby smiled.<p>

"Sharkie….c-chan…." Weiss glomped Ruby, causing Ruby to blush slightly and squeal in surprise. "…..I-I'll do whatever you want…."

"Reeeeeaaaad the fic." Ruby pointed at the screen with a fin.

"Okay~" Weiss enthusiastically opened the fic, as Ruby quickly slipped out of her costume and pulled up a seat next to her.

* * *

><p>"…..I'm….MARRIED….to you?" Weiss pointed between Ruby and the monitor, blushing. "No way."<p>

""Awww…..we have a beautiful daughter and a son!" Ruby squeed.

"Shut up! That's not a good thing, you pervert! How does that work, did we adopt? Did Velvet pull her stupid replica antics?"

"Hey, it's still adorable! And of course Sun Wukong's daughter would be our daughter's girlfriend~"  
>"WE WILL NEVER HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Weiss declared. "S-stupid….."<p>

"Why noooooooooot?"

"We won't get married, i-idiot." Weiss blushed. "No way. Y-you're too much of an idiot!"

"….but you just hugged me…." Ruby pouted.

"You deceived me with your stupidly adorable shark costume! I-idiot!"

"…..and awww…..she blushes exactly like you do-"  
>"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Weiss ranted. "I only blush because you say s-such embarrassing things, you s-stupid d-dunce!"<p>

Ruby, overcome with the adorableness of the embarrassed Weiss, could do nothing as the urge to hug the heiress tightly overcame her and she hugged her.

"W-what are you doing?! Get off me!"

"….you're so huggable…."  
>"OFF OF ME, RUBY. NOW."<p>

"Why?" The crimsonette pouted, even making her eyes sparkle somehow. " I just want a hug…."  
>"You….." Weiss grumbled. "…why do you do this to me…."<p>

"…..because you're adorable." Ruby rubbed her face into Weiss' arm.

"S-stop…." The heiress protested weakly, her cheeks red.

"Are you sure?"

"…I hate you s-so much." Weiss grumbled weakly. Ruby was too adorable for her to shout at.

Stupid soft heart. This was one of the few times Weiss wished she inherited her father's insanity and purported 'manliness'- at least she could yell at people like he did when he wanted to espouse Andreas' philosophy of 'kicking reason to the curb'.

* * *

><p>"Katars?" Ruby rubbed her chin. "That's a weird…..weapon….."<p>

"Doesn't Militia use those now?" Weiss rubbed her chin in sync.

"I'd think our daughter-

"Your daughter." Weiss corrected Ruby.

"-would use something more awesome! Like a pair of combat fans! Or a drill! Or a nodachi!"  
>"What the Dust is with people and drills! Has that stupid Gurren Lagann or whatever anime it is gotten into your heads?! Or has that Andreas' obsession with drills corrupted you all!"<p>

"I was just saying….a drill sword would be amazing." Ruby mused.

"…pfft." Weiss grumbled, raising an eyebrow. "And Velvet, get married to Sun? I don't understand how our fans think that's even possible! I WISH it was, just so Velvet's stupid antics stopped….."

"Didn't Sun try to hit on her already?" Ruby scratched her head.

"He was nearly castrated trying to." Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't even WANT to know what that girl is planning now….."

Meanwhile….

"Pipipiipiiiipi." Vivi held a small button camera, hiding in the RWBY dorm vents, pointed at Weiss. She held her small, tiny plushie hand to the camera and put a thumbs up- being smaller than Velvet, she weighed less and didn't set off any of the pressure-based traps Yang had set up.

"Excellent…." Velvet spoke to Vivi over a small comms bracelet she'd crafted for Velvet using a DIY-Nanotech kit she'd purchased from the Schnee Tech Emporium website- it was expensive, but the Scarlatinas were rich and willing to give money to their daughter.

"Pipipiipii." Vivi pointed the camera to Weiss, aligning it. "Pipipi?"  
>"What do you mean? Of course I have a plan!"<br>"Pipipipi."  
>"Yes, this IS just to have a feed of Weiss, along with the one in the shower…..but that's not the point!"<p>

"Pi?"  
>"I'll put THAT plan into action soon, be patient!"<br>"Pipipipi!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Vivi-chan!"  
>"Pi….." The plushie pouted. "Pipipipi."<br>"A vanilla sorbet? Okay….." Velvet sighed. She couldn't deny her plushie helper at all.

"Piiiiii~" Vivi cheered, before scampering back off to install the next button camera behind Weiss' bed.

Back to Weiss…..

"…..tch, how barbaric. They STILL participate in Faunus racism." Weiss muttered in disgust. In the world she knew, Faunus racism was no longer acceptable.

Ever since the Faunus Rights Movement two months after the Vytal Festival of two years ago- spearheaded by, surprisingly, Andreas Arc, whose insanely popular and testosterone-packed rhetoric, combined with the reformed Cinder's efforts and Schnee financial backing, ended up succeeding very quickly, Faunus had had more respect in Vytal in general. Menagerie, in particular, was renamed Lotus City in honor of one of the translations of Andreas' slogans and a statue of him, Cinder and the two Faunus leaders of the movement- one of which was Blake's father, Isengrim Belladonna- were installed in its square.

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed. Despite Faunus equality being the norm now, there were still the jerks, like Dove- who, granted, ended up being punched in the face by Cardin more often than not for his jerkishness- who still talked down to Faunus. That last sentence about Faunus mistreatment in Mystral just reminded them that this still existed.

"Eh." Weiss shrugged. "It's not like the Faunus we know would let anyone get away with that."  
>"Not Velvet's daughter." Ruby chuckled. The mood was lighter now, at least. "And especially not Velvet herself."<br>"The poor schmuck would get himself castrated."

"Indeed…..and awww, they're so adorable together~" Ruby squeed. "It's like reading a fluffy yuri manga!"  
>"You're squeeing over your non-existent daughter paired up with Velvet and Sun's definitely non-existent daughter."<br>"It's still adorable….." The crimsonette pouted. "Especially when Sierra's so miserable without Star! It's like a pair of lovers, star-crossed-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, I get it."<br>"So do you agree?" Ruby looked hopefully.

"No."  
>"But-"<br>"NO!"  
>"But….Weiss….."<p>

"Tch…I-I may a-agree a little." Weiss huffed. "O-Only a little. Dunce."

"Yay~"

* * *

><p>"Tch. Of all the things to get you, it was a Beowulf?" Weiss scoffed. "Even a King Taijitu didn't get you. The only Grimm that did was Edgar."<p>

"I let it! Besides," Ruby sighed. "It was adorable…."  
>"How can you find a Grimm <em>adorable?!<em>"

"I like different things, okay?!"

"Of course you do. Stupid pervert." Weiss grumbled. "Yaoi, yuri….it's all the same to you, isn't it?"

"Hey, you read yaoi too! You read Code Geass yaoi!"

"Hey!" Weiss blushed. "K-keep it down! ….but Suzaku and Lelouch belong together….."

"Hah! You're just as perverted as me!"  
>"Not true! I don't have stupid maid fantasies!"<p>

Meanwhile….

Yang snorted, laughing- she was watching the button camera feed Velvet had of the dorm- that she'd also hijacked for her own use. "So Weiss ships Suzaku and Lelouch?"

"Makes sense." Blake said- she was above Yang on a ladder, welding something together. "Yang, could you get those two giant screws?"  
>The brawler nodded, picking up two screws and placing them on a dumbwaiter to rope up to Blake.<p>

"When are you going to be finished with that thing?"  
>"Soon." Blake chuckled, somewhat insanely. "Soon…."<p>

Back in the dorm…..

"And why is MY daughter such a coward?" Weiss scoffed.

"So you admit she's our daughter now?"  
>"I never said that!" Weiss grumbled. "How can she be such a coward? Admit that you love her, like a real Schnee! A real Schnee woman never backs down!"<p>

"…..awww, you're getting all determined like your dad~" Ruby squeed.

"S-shut up." Weiss sighed. "…and of course we would forget my daughter and her friend! We're not klutzes!"  
>"But what about the time with that tray of jelly-"<br>"That was an antic by Xiao Long! Not my own clumsiness! Which I lack. I am Weiss Schnee, not some ditzy klutz." The heiress huffed.

"Not what it looked like…." Ruby looked unsure.

"Hush, you."

* * *

><p>Weiss stared at the screen in shock. Had she been holding a pencil in her hand, it would have snapped almost instantaneously, such was the strength with which she clenched her fist.<p>

"….how dare he…." Weiss seethed. "Pervert stupid shipper…..I would NEVER spend all my time thinking about you….s-stupid…."  
>"Uh…." Ruby held up a finger, as if to speak, but decided wisely to hold her tongue.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! And it's somehow MY fault too!" Weiss sighed. "…..my story self is an idiot. A big, stupid idiot. A bigger dunce than Yang, you, and Jaune combined! One might say that I somehow approached the idiocy levels of one of the Arc brothers! How could I be so stupid! Making you cry when I apparently hate the image of you crying….n-not that I do….dunce…..but….."

"Awww, you don't want to see me cry?" Ruby smiled.

"S-shut up! I never said that!"

"Awwww~" The crimsonette tightly hugged Weiss, who squeaked slightly. "I love you too~"  
>"Shut up! I never said that! Get off of me!" The heiress struggled.<p>

"It's okay~" Ruby nuzzled her cheek into Weiss' arm.

"G-get off of me!" Weiss, after a minute or two of struggling, finally got her stronger teammate off of her. "Stupid dunce!"

Ruby pouted. "And quit making that face!"  
>"Sowwy~"<p>

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wonder sometimes if Jaune truly IS the only other sane person I know….." She sighed and changed the chapter, hoping against hope that this chapter would be sane…..

"…..and you decided to let a combat gynoid make you a CONDIMENT DISPENSER, cover us all in ketchup and then ship your own daughter with her best friend?!" Weiss glared at Ruby, who chuckled.

"…..okay, so the cookie dispenser idea's right out…." Ruby muttered under her breath. "But yeah, that sounds about right. Hey, your dad ships you with me-"  
>"He's an idiot!" Weiss retorted.<br>"-Jaune's mom ships him with Pyrrha-"  
>"She's obsessed with antics!"<p>

"-Andreas wants him to man up and confess to you-"  
>"He's even stupider!"<br>"And uncle Qrow even wants to help us pick out wedding dresses!"

"I will personally have them all eliminated." Weiss grumbled. "ALL OF THEM. Stupid parents…..and apparently they're rubbing off on us now! Let it be known, I will NEVER ship my daughter with anyone!"

"….sweet, I have a robot arm!" Ruby cheered.

"And of course, you're already distracted." Weiss sighed. "What a dunce…." She sighed.

"Imagine everything I'd do with a robot arm…." Ruby imagined. "I'd totally have a rocket fist! Oooh, or a drill arm! Or a cannon!"

While Ruby resumed her imagining, Weiss left a review.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

This fanfic is so inaccurate, it is full of lies and it is complete and utter twaddle. In NO way I would fall in love with Ruby Rose, the dunce. No way. Ever. At all.

-Weiss Schnee

PS: NEVER. AT ALL.

PSS: ...I might consider it. If she was the last person on Earth. And I was insane. And half-dead from starvation.

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed and closed the window, before walking out to take a break and a vanilla sorbet.<p>

Her hopes for a nice day, suffice to say, were dashed.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, sweet, and a good way of getting back into my groove! Well, next chapter will be another recap, for those of you guys who only joined up now, and once again, credit to merikflame for his awesome AU of awesomeness that you guys should read instead of the Reactsverse.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your reviews, comments, criticisms, thoughts, suggestions and ideas, and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


	60. Velvet-chan Reacts to Recaps!

**Velvet-chan Reacts to Recaps!**

**A/N: Oh, hello there, my pretties! It's me, Velvet-chan! I borrowed Elf-kun's computer again to make this speeeecial chapter for you guys~ It's all about me reading Weiss Reacts! All about me! Yay! A chapter aaaaall to myself! And Vivi-chan, of course!**

**Piiii! *Vivi waves***

**Heehee~ So sit back, lovely people, and relax~ Velvet-chan needs to write this to impress Weiss-sempai! Maybe she'll notice me and we'll be lovers like we were meant to be! It's so romantic...It's just like Yuno-sempai and Yuki-kun! Yay yay yay-**

**Oh, sorry, writing. I just wuv my Weissy-chan so much~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would be all mine. ALL MINE I SAY SHE'S MINE YOU IDIOTS MINE MINE MINE**

* * *

><p>Velvet Scarlatina was lying back in her personal dorm room, sighing. Her latest scheme to kidnap her beloved Weiss failed- "S-stupid Xiao Long...a-always interfering with my plans...stupid pervert and her ships...'- and even kidnapping Elsa, the homunculus resembling Weiss she'd made, proved to be difficult; if only because that fool Ren was now getting in her way.<p>

This was hardly fair; all she wanted was to hug and kiss and love her beloved ice-cold heiress! And take her away from that idiot prankster Yang, that cookie-obsessed maniac Ruby, and that oh-so-oblivious Jaune.

No, Velvet did NOT have a secret crush on Jaune. That would be ridiculous. No, she was saving herself for Weiss and Weiss alone.

"Weiss-sempai will be mine! MINE MINE MIN-"  
>"Piii." It was Vivi, cuddling Velvet's bunny ears softly.<p>

"What do you mean-"  
>"Pii piipiiipipipipi. Pii pi."<br>"Sooooo...Weiss-sempai will be mine if I try...diplomacy?"  
>"Pi!"<br>"Ridiculous! Kidnapping has always been the Scarlatina way! My mother kidnapped HER husband and that worked out well, just as my grandmother kidnapped my grandfather!" The bunnygirl folded her arms. "For generations, the Scarlatina girls have asserted their superiority by taking their man! Literally! Why, the net I use has been passed down the Scarlatina line for generations!"

Vivi tilted her head. "Pipipippiii?"  
>"What do you mean I totally stole that from Fullmetal Alchemist?!"<p>

"Pi." The plushie nodded, pointing at a miniature copy of the manga in question, to a particular page. "Pipipipipi."  
>"I've never read that manga and I don't know what you're talking about." Velvet said hurriedly.<p>

"Pi..." Vivi facepalmed. "Pipipipipipi."

"Huh?" The bunnygirl looked towards the computer screen- Elf's story ' Weiss Reacts' had just updated a minute ago.

"Ahah!" She cheered. "...maybe Elf will teach me how to get my girl..." Giggling crazily, the girl began to read the story from where she'd left off; chapter fifty, of course.

Vivi sighed. "Pipipipipi. Pipipi."  
>"What about the things you do for friendship?"<br>"Pii."  
>"Okay, I'm sorry about that!"<br>"Pi."

"...sorbet's in the fridge." Velvet sighed as the plushie went on to claim her prize, cheering. Prying open the door somehow, the plushie jumped between the fridge's door and the side, jumping up to the freezer, where she opened it, taking out a sorbet, slamming the doors shut with a swift roll and flip in the air, before hopping off to join Velvet and enjoy her frozen treat.

Velvet smiled. "Enjoying yourself, Vivi-chan?"  
>Vivi nodded happily, her face covered in white where she was licking the sorbet. "Pipipi!"<p>

"I hope so." The bunnygirl grinned and felt happy as she began to read the story.

* * *

><p>Velvet sniffed at the ending of the crossover chapter. In that chapter, she'd discovered how Yang had parodied several anime, video games and books.<p>

The ending was sad.

"...W-Weiss died..."

"Piii..." Vivi looked down, still eating her sorbet, before looking up. "Pipipipi."

"Huh? What do you mean the original scene was sadder?"  
>"Pipipipi." Vivi crossed her arms.<p>

"Screw whoever this 'Nia' is, Weiss just DIED!"

"Pi." The plushie frowned.

"What do you mean Weiss was Nia?"

"Pipipi. Pipipipipi."  
>"Of COURSE I understood Elf's chapters!" Velvet shouted. "I'm not stupid."<br>"Pi?"  
>"But Weiss died..." Velvet sniffled.<p>

"...Pi." Vivi facepalmed. "Pipipipipipi. Pipipipi. Pipipipippipi."

"...so Elf made Weiss die?" Velvet said, murderous intent crawling into her voice.

"PI PIPI PIPI." Vivi pointed at the screen, before pointing at a miniature picture of Lagann. "Pi...pipipipi."  
>"...a parody where Weiss dies? I-it isn't funny..." The bunnygirl sniffled.<p>

Vivi sighed and just changed the chapter before Velvet murdered something. She'd rather not have her murder a random author for writing a parody even SHE could understand- and she was an animated plushy doll!

* * *

><p>"What is this fic and why did Weiss like it?" Velvet tilted her head. In this chapter, she'd discovered that Weiss had read some fic based off some visual novel-<p>

"Pipipi!" Vivi squeaked angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call Fate stay/night 'some visual novel'!" Velvet pouted.

"Pipipipipipipipi. Pipipipi pipi. Pipipipipipi!" Vivi gestured, grabbing nearby Shirou and Saber plushies and gesturing them to make her point. "Pipipipipi!"  
>"The story is amazing...I suppose..."<br>"Pipipipiiii?" The plushie pointed towards an Iskander plushie.

"...I suppose he is very manly."

"Pipipi." Vivi crossed her arms.  
>Velvet chuckled. "I suppose your point is proven. Well...I still have to find out HOW he made Weiss like his fanfics...I mean, it doesn't matter as long as it's well written and my fanfics are well-written-"<br>"Pipipipi." Vivi muttered under her breath. She disagreed.

"...I must pay back Belladonna for threatening my shrines..." Velvet vowed. "...if only her antics weren't so much better...seriously, how does she have such antics?"  
>"Pipiipipipi." Vivi picked up a drill plushie.<p>

"She's more manly, yes, but she's not more badass than moi~ I am the badass Faunus of this school!"  
>Vivi merely held up a picture of Blake with triangle shades, shaking her head.<p>

"You too, Vivi?" The bunnygirl pouted.

"Pipipipipipipi."

"...s-stupid manly Blake and her stupid manly mecha..." Velvet sniffled.

Vivi saluted the picture of Blake.

Velvet sighed. "If it wasn't for that s-stupid Persocom..."  
>"Pipipipipi."<br>"...I wouldn't be caught!"  
>"Pipipi."<p>

"What do you mean 'I'm easy'?"

Vivi crossed her arms, nodding. "Pipipi."  
>"I have NOT been caught by Yang's antics that many times! Only three-hundred and twenty two!" Velvet pouted. "The important value of the Scarlatina family is constantly trying harder!"<p>

The plushie facepalmed.

"What?" The bunnygirl looked confused.

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes." Velvet smirked. This chapter was the one where her Weiss homunculus had appeared. She smiled in pride at her creation.<p>

"This was truly the greatest thing I ever did." Velvet giggled. "Truly, truly." Vivi pouted, pointing at herself. "Pipipi?"  
>"Well, you too."<p>

"Pi." Vivi smiled. "Pipipi."  
>"...awwwwww!" Velvet picked up her creation and hugged her. "Of course I'll be your mommy!"<br>"Pipipi."

"Yes my sweet~" The bunnygirl cradled her creation tightly.

"Pi!" Vivi squeed.

"...although...I cannot understand what would drive Elsa to run away from me." Velvet pouted. "Am I not the perfect mother?"  
>"Pipipipi." Vivi remarked.<p>

"...you have a point..." Velvet sighed. "...at least my plans have you to temper them..."

Vivi crossed her arms, nodding confidently.

"...I must really pay back Blake for her attempts to out-antic me..." The bunnygirl chuckled.

"Pipipipi."  
>"What do you mean by 'good luck'?" Velvet tilted her head. "I can totally take Blake on!"<p>

"...pi." The plushie shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahah!" Velvet laughed. "N-Nora? That fool? Have more antics than me?"<p>

"Pipipipi." Vivi pointed to a Pancake Land ticket.

"...her antics aren't as bad as mine!"

"Pipipi."  
>"She blew up Pancake Land, but that's irrelevant! I kidnapped Weiss Schnee!"<p>

Vivi copied Velvet's bunny ears by putting her hands by her head, flopping them like real bunny ears, hopping towards an inanimate Weiss plushie, attempting to grab her, and failing, before pointing at a Yang, Blake and a Ren plushy. "Pipipipi."

"I win sometimes!"  
>"Pipipipi?"<br>"Okay, maybe not anytime in the last couple of months..." Velvet looked down.

"Pi." Vivi crossed her arms, point proven. "Pipipipipi."  
>"...I suppose Nora's antics are better than mine...but still...hurting Cardin like that...that wasn't funny..."<p>

"Professor Fall isn't too bad..." Velvet nodded. Ever since Cinder had started teaching at Beacon, people had started to pay attention in class, and Dove and Russell had left her alone more- although whether it was because Cinder was one of the most attractive women in Vytal, or one of the most stern and nonchalant teachers about punishing disruption in her classes, she couldn't figure out.

"Pipipipi." Vivi giggled.

"What do you mean?" Velvet tilted her head. "You mean she wanted you to bring her Burrito-kun to life?"  
>"Pipipipi."<p>

"...I don't even know if I have any Life Dust left..."

"Pipipipi." Vivi holds up a motherboard and several wires. Velvet laughed.

"You turned it into a robot?"

The plushy nodded.

Meanwhile...

Cinder frolicked around in her room, holding her beloved 'animated' Burrito-kun plushy!  
>"He's alive! He's alive!"<p>

"Yes, my mistress." The plushy spoke through a speaker with a robotic voice, implanted inside its mouth.

"My Burrito-kun~" The teacher hugged her plushy tightly. As serious as she normally was, even Cinder Fall had her childish side. This, and pranking people were how it was expressed.

Of course, even adults loved their plushies in Vytal; the Schnee Plushy Emporium sold a lot more merchandise to adults than children.

"Yes, my mistress." Burrito-kun repeated.

"I love you so~" The pyromancer clutched her burrito toy tightly.

Roman, who was currently on video DustChat with her, facepalmed.

"...crazy woman..." He grumbled.

Back with Velvet...

"Professor Fall's a pretty good teacher." Velvet nodded. "I never expected her to be one...her being an ex-criminal."

"...pipipipi?"  
>"...True point, Professor Faust might be worse." Velvet nodded.<p>

"Pi."

"And Oobleck DID summon an abomination to get more speed..."

"Pipipi." Vivi nodded in agreement.

"...at least Professor Arc isn't completely mad...but how does she wear such little clothes?!" Velvet looked confused.

"...and how can I get Weiss to wear them..." The bunnygirl blushed.

* * *

><p>"THIS FANFIC SERIES IS LYING" Velvet screamed at the computer. In this chapter, Weiss had read a certain series by the name of 'Pollination'. Velvet was not happy about a particular pairing.<p>

"WEISS LOVES NOBODY BUT ME. ME. MEEEE!" The bunnygirl squealed. "S-stupid Ruby..."

"Pi?" Vivi tilted her head.

"...quit that!" Velvet pouted.

"Pipipipipi."

"Y-you have no faith in me whatsoever! Of COURSE I will win Weiss over! It is the Scarlatina way!"

"Pipipi?" Vivi chuckled.

"Don't doubt me so much! Just because these stupid lying authors ship Weiss with idiots...Weiss-sempai is MINE!" The bunnygirl pounded the desk. "Mine!"  
>"Pipipipi!" Vivi laughed.<p>

"Hey! Stop laughing! I thought you were going to respect me?!"

The plushy was too busy laughing, rolling around, to respond.

* * *

><p>Within the next chapter, Weiss decided to play League of Legends once more, finding herself...horrendously outmatched.<p>

Velvet was squeeing the entire time, but also taking notes."...noted. She doesn't like League." Velvet nodded.

"Pi." Vivi agreed. The plushy read the next chapter title...

"Pipipi?!"

"Huh?" Velvet shrugged as she changed chapter, despite Vivi's attempts to stop her.

"Huh?" The bunnygirl tilted her head. "What's wrong?"  
>"Pipipipi!"<p>

"Let me read it before you say this is a bad idea..." The girl sighed and read the chapter...

"Sierra. Rose. Schnee?" The girl twitched. "...Ruby...Weiss...married..."

Vivi shook her head and hid behind something hard. Velvet continued twitching.

"B-but...that can't be right...W-Weiss d-doesn't even like Ruby...W-Weiss-sempai is all mine...all mine...MINE..." The girl paced around the room.

"...a-and yet...t-this idiot...makes a lying...deceiving...fanfic...a-about the two being together..." The bunnygirl's face cracked into a smile, telling of untold horrors and monstrous intent.

"...maybe..." She chuckled. "Maybe I'll just have to...FIX all these fools. S-show them...that I am the one meant for Weiss...not Ruby...not Jaune...me. ME. Weiss will be mine, all mine! She laughed maniacally. "MINE!"

Vivi sighed and dragged out a tiny finger-sized clicker, pressing on it.

The bunnygirl's personal Weiss shrine appeared from a wall panel, complete with lit candles focused on the visage of the heiress. Velvet bowed down to it instantly.

"Oh, forgive me, Senpai, forgive me!" Velvet pleaded. "I-I was only...saying that I wanted you...t-to hug me...and cuddle me..."  
>"Pipipipi." Vivi looked as exasperated as a plushy could be.<p>

"ALL HAIL THE DELICIOUS FLAT CHESTED HEIRESS" Velvet repeatedly chanted. "HAIL THE ICE HEIRESS AND HER FLAT CHEST"

Vivi facepalmed.

This what she had to live through each day. Oh well. At least she was funny and nice, when she wasn't obsessed with Weiss.

Granted, that was only about one second a day she wasn't obsessed with the heiress, but what were you going to do? Vivi shrugged, as she watched her creator, friend, and mother-figure bow down to a portrait of Weiss, chanting her praises about her delicious flat chest.

Somewhere, Weiss shouted.

"I DO NOT HAVE A FLAT CHEST OKAY SERIOUSLY I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy chapter, I know, but I just recovered from some bad blues and writer's block and...I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. :c**

**Well, next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to Self-Inserts, Part 2! Oh my? What could THIS possibly include? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your comments, suggestions, reviews, ideas and thoughts and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	61. Weiss Reacts to Mary Sues, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Mary Sues, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Not much really to say; no new stories acquired for reaction, so on and so forth, so yeah. Stuff! Hahahahaha...*sigh* Very well, onto the chapter it is! **

**Also, I'm actually fairly surprised that my story 'Who Writes These Shenanigans?' was popular; I really only wrote it as a trolly oneshot for fun, but if the authors in it consent to another chapter and you guys want another chapter, then another chapter to it might not be out of the question... ;)**

**Well, I'm going to quit bothering you guys now and I'll let you have your chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a lot of Yoko, Mami and Kamina expies. And maybe Iskander.**

**Song lyrics are from 'Sentry the Defiant' by Coheed and Cambria. **

**All characters and descriptions in this story are fictional and created for the purpose of parody. All resemblance to actual original characters is entirely unintentional and I apologise in advance.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was bored. Why, one might ask? Because an accident in the school's Dustnet system- one almost certainly caused by Nora's constant downloading of crappy pancake kitten videos- caused the servers to blow up. The groundskeeper of Beacon- who, by now, served as the IT staff, janitorial staff and assistant Grimm tamer for classes needing tamed Grimm- was dispatched to sort it out, but, for the first time since the Xiao Long Incident of last year, the students of Beacon were without the Dustnet.<p>

And the heiress couldn't stand it.

"How long does it take to fix a bunch of computers?!" The heiress complained at Yang.

"Oh, lighten up~" She giggled. "You've not gotten off your computer in a while. Come on, live a little." The brawler stood up. "Get some exercise. Maybe you'll actually get some muscle and be big and strong like me~"  
>"You mean fat." Weiss remarked.<p>

"My fat goes to my chest. Your fat goes to your head." Yang shot back, still smirking.

"I HAVE A PERFECTLY NORMAL CHEST YOU PERVERT!"  
>"Whatever you say, cliff side chest." Yang giggled.<p>

"Stupid Xiao Long..." Weiss muttered, grabbing her bolero jacket. "...stupid...my chest is adequate. Adequate, I say..."

"Going out to enjoy the sunshine?"  
>"No, I'm going to the library." Weiss responded. "You probably set up some stupid antic when I walk out of this building, which is why you want me to go out so much."<p>

"Nah, no antics. I can't order any from Acme without the Dustnet." Yang pouted in disappointment.

"Good! One day without a stupid antic from Yang!" Weiss threw her hands up in the air in triumph as she walked out.

She was probably going to go for a sorbet. Yes, a sorbet. It was a hot day. With that in mind, the girl ran off for her beloved sorbet.

However, little did Weiss know that her day was going to be more antic-filled than usual.

* * *

><p>Outside the school, five people strolled towards the gate. All of them had unique backstories, all of them were destined to be the greatest Hunters and Huntresses and impress RWBY and everything!<p>

One was a half-dragon Faunus, son of a rich family, and childhood friend of Weiss Schnee. He had grey hair and golden eyes, with draconic wings and horns present. His name was Jonathan Hughes, and he was going to face his destiny at Beacon...and possibly find love...

The one next to him looked to be a normal boy with a normal hoodie, brown hair and eyes. He was the biggest RWBY fan ever, and he knew it in and out. Using this knowledge, he would make everything better, for he was Edward, fanboy extraordinaire!

One of them was a fairly attractive girl with purple hair and emerald eyes. She knew her one true love was Jaune Arc, and truly, she would gain his love forever and ever! She was Amethyst Daffodil, and she would be Jaune's girlfriend!

The last was a mysterious girl dressed in a mockery of what normal people called gothic clothing; black shirt, short pants, web-pattern stockings, and ridiculous makeup making her look like a grotesque mix of a vampire and a clown. She was also completely and utterly in love with Weiss, and would kill to keep her away from those dreadful idiots who called themselves her friends- they were holding her back! She was Ebony Stone, and she would protect Weiss at all costs.

The last one had long, lustrous, wavy black hair, golden, feline eyes and indigo cat ears hidden under a bow. She was Belle Belladonna, Blake's long-lost half-sister, and she was here to be with her sister and steal the heart of one Jaune Arc!

All five of them stood outside the gate, forming the first five man team in Beacon history. They would be the best Hunters in the entire world! All while stealing the hearts of everyone around them...

Yes, unfortunately for poor Weiss, something had summoned Sues into the world once more.

As for what summoned them...

Elsewhere in Beacon...

Nora sat there, staring at the ritual circle she'd made, pouting.

"Why isn't the god of pancakes appearing?!" She complained. The girl flipped through her book of rituals- under the 'Summon Mami Tomoe to Not Die' circle and above the 'Summon Yuno Gasai to Kill Romantic Rivals' circle was the Pancake God circle, which, in theory, should have granted Nora pancakes for all eternity. Or turned her into a pancake. Either was fine with her.

She sighed. "...no pancake god..." She looked around, some hope in her heart that her ritual worked. No such luck. She shook her head.

"...I'm just going to have to get Ren to drive me to Pancake Land again!" Cheering, the insane girl ran out of her room to persuade her boyfriend to do so. "Wait!" She examined a rune on the circle, before realising something.  
>"Oh, I put in the WRONG rune!" She snapped her fingers. "...and I probably did summon something...eh, I'll just have to find it first."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Weiss...<p>

The heiress grumbled, walking outside in the gardens. "I can't believe the sorbet machine's broken down too! I have to walk outside and go to that one!" She sighed.

"Just my luck...first the Dustnet's down, then the sorbet machine's broken...what next, is one of Yang's antics about to smack me in the face?" Weiss looked around carefully, hoping that no such antic was about to pop out at her. "...good. Whatever cruel deity rules this world took pity upon me for once..."

Sighing in relief, the heiress walked to the library building, where the only other sorbet machine on campus was. Running, she suddenly bumped into someone, falling backwards on her backside.

"Ow!" The heiress uttered, irritated. "Hey, watch where you're going, will you?" She looked at the person she'd collided into- a tall, silver-haired boy with draconic wings and horns. "Who are you?!"

"Oh..." He sighed. "I'm sorry..." He looked towards Weiss. "Hey, have you seen-"  
>"Seen what?"<br>"...Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes, I would be Weiss Schnee." The heiress looked irritated. "What do you want?"

"Hey, remember me?" The boy smiled. "It's me, Jonathan!"

"...who?" Weiss tilted her head, confused.

"...Jonathan? Jonathan Hughes? Your friend? Your boyfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieked. "My...BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yes..." Jonathan nodded happily, offering her a hand up. "We were meant to be-"

"Oh, not another one of these idiot Sues!" Weiss shook his hand away and got up herself, sweeping dirt off of her skirt. "I am NOT your girlfriend!"  
>"Oooohhh...playing hard to get, are-" The dragon Faunus began to speak, but Weiss interrupted him with a hard slap to the face. "No. Go away."<p>

"But-" Jonathan looked confused. Why did...how could Weiss slap him? They were friends! Lovers!

"Just...go back to whatever screwed up universe spawned you or something, okay?"

"B-but...we were meant to be!"

"Shut up." Weiss groaned in frustration. "Why do the bad things always happen to me?!"

"T-this isn't bad! I came all the way from the White Fang to be with you, my love!"

"The- oh Dust, it's even worse than I thought!" Weiss threw her hands up in the air. "How can things POSSIBLY get any worse?!"

Just then, a person in black clothing rounded the corner, her face plastered in white powder and black lipstick, staring directly at Weiss, before turning to Jonathan.

"You! She's mine!" The girl called out.

"What?! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm HER true love!" The girl declared.

"No, I am!" Jonathan declared defiantly.

"No, me!"

Weiss sighed and strolled away quickly, hoping not to run into any more of these Sues. She needed to find Blake. Yes, Blake probably knew how to deal with these things; if anyone was mad enough to deal with the realisation of badly written fanfic characters, it was Blake Belladonna.

"For once, Blake, your obsession with manliness might save us all..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaune was casually taking a stride around the campus, listening to music on his Schnee-brand phone. He sang the lyrics out loud- a habit the boy had had for a while.<p>

"Now be defiant, the lion! Give them the fight that will open their eyes, hangman hooded, softly swinging..." The blond boy belted out. A girl with purple hair looked on, infatuated. Ever since she'd first met Jaune in Signal, ever since he'd defended her from bullies...she'd vowed to find him and declare her eternal love for him!

"Jaune!"

"Don't close the coffin yet! I'm alive!" The boy continued singing, unaware of someone calling after him.

"Jaune! It's me! Amethyst!" The girl called over.

"I will now bleed...for what I-" Jaune was interrupted by someone pulling the headphones from his ears. "Hey, what give-"

He was interrupted by a purple-haired, busty, pretty girl kissing him, straight on the lips, putting all the effort she could into it. Mentally, Jaune admitted that in any other situation, this would be welcome.

This was not any other situation. He pushed her away. "Hey, what gives?! Why'd you kiss me?!" He inquired hastily, blushing.

"O-oh...sorry..." She turned away, blushing. "I-it's just...I felt that...we were made for each other, Jaune!"

"I...what?" His blush disappeared, to be replaced with a confused expression. "...what?"

"You protected me in Signal..." She blushed, confiding in him. "...and I want to protect you..."

'_Signal? I never...went to Signal...what the...'_ Jaune looked confused. He had no idea what was going on- very rare, considering that he lived with Nora Valkyrie. "What?" He repeated.

The girl nodded. "Yes, you did! Don't you remember? Jaune...I...I think I love you!"  
>"What?! I...but..." The boy blushed. "I barely know you! Who in the-"<p>

Suddenly, a blur of orange and red flew at the girl, smashing her to the ground.

"Not a chance."

"Huh?!" The knight stepped backwards- in the blink of an eye, the girl had been smashed away by Pyrrha, who had a manic glint in her eye.

"J-Jaune! S-save me!" The girl pleaded.

"I...what-"  
>"No." Pyrrha uttered coldly. "He's mine."<br>_'...I think I should have just stayed in bed this morning...'_ Jaune sighed in exasperation, before walking off briskly. This was about to turn messy- especially if Pyrrha was involved.

"W-who are you?! He knew me first!"  
>"I am Pyrrha Nikos." The spearmaiden declared confidently. "I am Jaune's protector, partner, and teammate. I am considered one of the best Huntresses in Beacon history, and one of the three revered masters of antics of Beacon, under the tutelage of the great Lie Ren himself. And yourself?"<p>

"I'm Amethyst! His friend from Signal! The one he was meant for!"

'_Signal?'_ Pyrrha thought. _'...Jaune never...oh no. It's one of those Sues Weiss was talking about! Like that idiot with Ea Velvet nearly slaughtered!'_

Amethyst drew her large claymore from what was seemingly nowhere. "And now...I'll have to bat you for his affections!"

"...this is ridiculous." Pyrrha sighed. "...I shouldn't have to fight for the right to peek in at Jaune when he's bathing. No matter." She scoffed.

"Very well, Amethyst. I will fight you." Pyrrha drew Milo, her spear. "...I will not let Jaune go to you so easily."

"Good!" Amethyst roared. "I will prove my love for him to you!" She charged Pyrrha with her sword, as the latter held her shield up confidently, spear at the ready.

She had this in the bag. With nary any effort, the girl slammed the claymore out of the way with her shield, before slamming Milo into her side; the flat of Milo's tip, not the edge- and pushing her away. Amethyst attempted to redouble her efforts, but she was met with the face of Akouo, being rendered unconscious instantly.

Pyrrha sighed as she righted herself. "...I hope Blake or something figures out what's going on and fixes it. This is stupid.

Jaune-kun is all mine."

* * *

><p>Blake was walking back to the dorm, eating a tuna sandwich, wiping the sweat from her brow. She felt that she'd done some good work today, she did. She'd finally finished that project she'd been working on for weeks. Indeed, she felt she deserved a little reward- possibly some RP for League or maybe trying to buy that copy of Alpha Centauri she'd been looking at for a while- and she'd do it as soon as the Dustnet was back up.<p>

Just then, Weiss ran into her, panting. Blake stopped, looking down at the heiress. "Weiss-"

"Sues...invading...one...love...me...help..." Weiss uttered out between gasps.

The catgirl sighed. "...Sues?"  
>"You know...that idiot...Ea..."<br>_'That would explain why the drill I used for my Lagann prototype looked so much like Gilgamesh's sword...'_ Blake mused. "...right. And what do you want me to do?"

"You're a genius! You know how to fix this, right?"

"...possibly." The catgirl nodded. "I'll need access to my notes on dimensional transportation-"  
>"You have notes on that?!"<br>"I'm a busy girl." Blake shrugged nonchalantly. "Said notes would be on my DustCloud Drive...which is on the Dustnet...but, luckily, I can access the Dustnet through my phone. Which is in the dorm."  
>Weiss shook her head. "Right, right. Can we go there now? Please? Before another Sue-"<p>

Blake's voice called out. "Weiss?"

"Blake, did you say something?" The catgirl shook her head.

"...don't tell me..." Weiss looked behind her, to see an almost exact clone of Blake, right down to the hair style, only with a different weapon- what looked to be a pair of submachine guns- and more make-up, as well as a more revealing outfit.

"Weiss, I'm afraid..." The girl drew her submachine guns. "...I'm going to have to wipe you out for Jaune's sake."

Weiss closed her eyes, preparing for pain, when she felt something rush behind her.

"Whoa, a clone of me?!" Blake shouted. "Who are you?"  
>"I am Belle Belladonna, your half-sister. Blake, hold Weiss down so we can eliminate her for Jaune's sake! You hate Weiss, right?"<br>"Dust no!" The catgirl declared , drawing Gambol Shroud. "And I will not have this affront to my pride! How DARE you copy me?!"

"...I suppose, if you're going to get in the way of my love for Jaune by letting Weiss go, then, my sister...I'm going to have to kill you." Belle opened fire on Blake, but the latter simply span her scabbard in a circle in front of her, deflecting bullets away and protecting her friend.

Belle looked at her in shock. "How...no matter! I'll just-"  
>She turned to Weiss first. "Weiss, get out of here. This'll get messy." The heiress merely nodded and ran away, before the ninja turned to her clone.<p>

"Not a chance." The catgirl scoffed. "Because..." She began to twirl her weapon in a spiral in the air, as green energy filled it.

"WHO...THE HELL...DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Blake roared, as a drill made of Aura formed above her, enlarging and solidifying. She hurled her scabbard and gun at Belle, who made no effort to dodge it as they whirled in the air and pinned her to the wall.

The other catgirl panicked. This wasn't the Blake she knew- she sensed danger here. Immense danger.

"What are you doing?! Blake?!"

"If you think I'm going to let you harm Weiss...I'm going to have to destroy this screwed illusion of yours!" Blake declared, hefting the large drill. "For trying to hurt my best friend...GIGA! DRILL! BREAK!"

Roaring, the catgirl slammed the drill into the copycat, causing a large explosion of Aura...

When the smoke cleared, Belle lay defeated at Blake's feet, her Aura depleted, the drill gone and Gambol Shroud on the floor. The last catgirl standing wiped her brow of sweat.

"...finally...got to use Touma's catchphrase AND a Giga Drill Break. I'm awesome."

* * *

><p>Edward walked into the canteen, looking around nervously. He didn't know who these guys were- he hadn't seen them in the series at all! His knowledge was useless! Until...<p>

He saw Cardin Winchester, douchebag extraordinaire, sitting with...Melanie Malachite? What was she doing here? Wasn't she working with Cinder- no matter. Edward saw his chance! He would beat this bully up himself! No way would he pick on Jaune once he showed him what it was like on the other side!

"Hey!" Edward hollered over at Cardin, who turned to him. "Hey-" The former slugged him hard on the cheek. Not only did it not do anything, but Edward felt his wrist crack with the impact.

"Ow..." He jumped backwards, flailing his fist about in pain.

Melanie looked surprised and worried, but the CRDL leader merely signalled her to stay out of it with a finger.

Cardin was calm as he inquired. "Hey, man, what gives?"

"I...what? You aren't going to-" He growled. "Oh, this is just a ploy, isn't it? You sneaky asshole, Winchester..."  
>"What?" He looked confused.<p>

"Well...this is for Jaune!" The boy pulled back his fist and punched Cardin again on the chest. That had even less effect that punching him in the face.

"Dude, quit punching me." Cardin sighed. "I didn't even do anything."

"Yes, you did! You bullied Jaune! You asshole!"

"That was two years ago!" Melanie called over. "Two years ago! He's a nice guy now-"  
>"Shut up! Quit defending him! Quit talking crap! You're probably a douche like-"<p>

Melanie felt anger surge in her as this boy insulted her, but, looking at Cardin's suddenly serene face, she backed down quickly.

This would be good.

Cardin felt his eyelid twitch. "...did you just tell my girlfriend to shut up and did you just call her a douche?"

"What of it? Huh?" Edward laughed. "You're just a-"  
>"Shut the HELL up!" Cardin rose up and knocked the boy out cold with one punch, as the rest of the canteen looked on in wonder. He breathed heavily, pointing at the boy.<p>

"NEVER insult Melanie in front of me! Get bent, asshole!"

Melanie smiled. Not at the punching, but at how Cardin was just so..._devoted_ to her, to do that...

"...he really has changed a lot...well...it would explain why I fell for him so quickly..." She giggled. "...but...we really do need to get that kid checked out."

"...dammit." Cardin sighed, picking up the unconscious teenager. "I'll get him to the infirmary."  
>"I'll come with you." Melanie stood up, turning to Miltiades, who'd witnessed the entire thing. "Milly, you know what happened, right?"<br>"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good." Melanie nodded and the pair walked out of the canteen to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The girl in black, Ebony, ran off and hid around a corner. She'd managed to lose that idiot Jonathan- trying to steal Weiss away from her, the fool. She just needed to find Weiss. That's all. Then she could make her safe as she got rid of everyone else...<p>

Weiss was meant for her and her alone. She was- unbeknownst to her, literally- made for her.

"...but first on my list, that idiot, Ruby. She has to-"

"Hello?" She stopped, turning to see Velvet and a Weiss plushie on her shoulder.

"Velvet. Hello." She sighed. "...listen, can you tell me where Ruby is-"  
>"I saw the whole thing about you wanting to be with Weiss." The bunnygirl commented. "In the courtyard."<p>

"...so you know what I'm planning?" Ebony scoffed, drawing her inordinately large gunblade. "...so...I guess you're going to have to-"  
>"Weiss-sempai is all mine." Velvet declared. "All mine."<p>

"Huh? Velvet, what are you-"  
>"ALL MINE!" The bunnygirl drew her inordinately large chainsaw-axe, Grimmbane and smashed Ebony to the wall. "And...you were planning to eliminate Ruby?!"<p>

"Grrr...you..." Ebony spat. "If I have to beat you to get Weiss for myself-"

"Vivi, now!" Velvet shouted and the plushie leaped off of her shoulder, drawing a large mallet from nowhere and slugging the Sue into the air.

"AAAHHH!"

"Now, Vivi, let's practice what I taught you!"  
>"Pipipi!"<p>

"UBER MOE MOE BAIT GIGA SLAM ULTIMATE!" Velvet leapt up and slammed Ebony towards the ground. The girl tried to fire, but she was interrupted by Vivi slugging her towards Velvet in the air, who smashed her down into the ground. Her Aura depleted, the girl fell unconscious, as Velvet somersaulted and landed gracefully with her axe in hand.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms, putting her axe down. "I'm obsessed with Weiss-sempai...but my friendship with Ruby-chan matters too!"

Vivi did the same with her mallet, crossing her small arms as well. "Pipipipipipi!"

Ebony merely groaned.

* * *

><p>Weiss was running across the campus to get back to the dorm building. Just a little more, then she could grab Blake's notes for her, and then they could fix-<p>

"Hey, Weiss." A firm grip held her shoulder and the heiress turned around. It was the Faunus Sue Jonathan, sighing.

"Weiss, don't scare me like-"  
>"Let go of me." The heiress muttered.<p>

"I have to take you away from this place." Jonathan declared. "I have to! You're going to get killed or something and I don't want you to get hurt! Weiss, everyone here is holding you back!"

"I don't know who you are and get off of me!" The heiress shoved his hand away. "Go away!"

"Weiss..."Jonathan shook his head, tears falling. "They brainwashed you..."  
>"Who brainwashed me?!"<br>"Ozpin...he's...no, I have to...I'm sorry." The Faunus drew a large sniper rifle and aimed it at Weiss, who instinctively looked for her Myrtenaster- she remembered, she'd left it at the dorm...

'_You have got to be kidding me...he's going to knock me unconscious if that thing depletes my Aura!'__  
><span>_"I'm sorry..." Jonathan aimed at her. Weiss prepared to dodge out of the way and sprint to the dorm.

Luckily, in the next second, that was made unnecessary.

"Nothing to fear, for Nora is here!"

"Huh?" Jonathan looked to his right as Nora Valkyrie slammed into his head with a two-footed dive, smashing him away from Weiss.

"Nora?!"

"I...uh...kinda caused this..." She looked apologetic. "Because the pancake gods needed to be summoned."  
>"Why am I not surprised..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"But now I'm going to fix it!" Nora declared cheerily.

"You...GET AWAY FROM MY WEISS!" The Faunus stood up, before he changed; his face lengthening and becoming covered in scales, his wings getting larger, his hands turning into large, scaled legs...

"I am a dragon!" He roared. "I WILL win this!"

"Looks like this needs MORE DAKKA!" Nora laughed and drew not only Magnhild in its grenade launcher form, but a large, pink and white, heart-patternedhonest-to-Dust _railgun_, in each hand.

"Big guy, meet my friends Magnhild and Gungnir!"

"W-what?!"

"Now...to quote one of my boyfriend's favourite characters...FILO FINALE!" Nora shouted, before pointing both guns at Jonathan and firing. The immense blast from the railgun and the explosion of the grenade covered the entire area in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Weiss, who was cowering, looked around. She saw an unconscious Jonathan on the floor, no longer in the form of a dragon, and Nora, unscathed entirely, rubbing her chin with the hand holding Magnhild.

"...or was it...Tiro Finale?" She mused. "It was one of the two...and I'm not sure I did it right..." She sighed.

"...Nora..." Weiss inquired. "...I want you to explain two things."

"Tiro, Filo, Tiro-"  
>"NORA."<br>"Huh?" The girl looked around, before looking at Weiss. "Oh, sorry, yes?"  
>"Explain; one, how did you summon the Sues, and two, why do you have a railgun?!"<p>

"Oh, that's easy to explain." The girl said cheerily. "I was trying to summon the pancake god and I think I made a mistake with the circle and summoned them...I'm really sorry..."

"...and the railgun?"

Nora chuckled nervously. "I...kinda borrowed it from my mom...and I kinda tested it out...and...I...uh...may have tested it...on...the Dustnet server..."

"...what." Weiss twitched. "...you...you made us all lose DUSTNET?!"

"Sorry!" Nora apologised in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Blake studied the five unconscious Sues on the ritual circle she'd carved after some research and referral to her notes. "...so...Nora...you tried to summon a pancake god, to give you pancakes...and you summoned Sues?"

Nora nodded slowly, an apologetic look on her face.

"I see."

Cardin grumbled. "Damn straight we're sending them back. Little runt called Melanie a douche..." He sighed.

"Half these idiots wanted to kill me or kidnap me." Weiss grumbled. "Remind me, why do the bad things always happen to me?"  
>The catgirl shrugged. "They're funny."<p>

"You'd hate it if you had a bunch of Sues on YOUR tail."

"I have my ways~"

"Tch." Weiss sighed. Today was utterly ridiculous. Utterly, utterly ridiculous.

Meanwhile...

Elsa was asleep in the library. Yang was too busy playing Persona to intervene in the antics, and Ren was too busy writing smutty lemons. Ruby was in the lounge, eating cookies and watching the latest episode of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer than I expected...and I promise, this will (probably) be the last Sue-bashing I do in a while. That was fun to write, if crappy in result, so I apologise...and I also apologise if you guys recognized any of these Sues from your own story or others, I really am, as I didn't intend any resemblance at all.**

**Also, you guys should totally go read my other, better story 'Weiss' Sweet Dream'. It's much funnier than this /shamelessselfpromotionover A shout out to Half-Blind Otaku and his story 'Diary of Glynda Goodwitch'; bonus points if you can catch the reference within the chapter!**

**Next chapter will be Alloy Cat Sunflower's 'Matchmaking'; a shout-out to them for letting me feature their fic on Weiss Reacts, and yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, thoughts, comments, suggestions, reviews and ideas and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	62. Special Chapter: Matchmaking!

**Yang and Cardin React to Matchmaking!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Yeah! Heh. Stuffs. So, about them Reactsverse oneshots, yes I will do the winner soon, as for when and how the mood takes me. :P Ninjas of Love fans, you may have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. Reacts fans, be aware of disruptions to update dates due to the above and exams so if I don't keep to my schedule, you already know why. Sorry :c**

**Second announcement would be that this chapter is dedicated to 'Matchmaking' by the wonderful Alley Cat Sunflower! It's an excellent parody oneshot- much better than the rubbish I'm writing about it, and longer, too- that really caught my eye and you should go read that instead of this. Thanks for letting me write about this, if you're reading!**

**Third thing on the agenda is that an absolutely immense shoutout to Half-Blind Otaku and merikflame for their respective updates of 'Velvet's Obsession' and 'Diary of Glynda Goodwitch' and well done!**

**Ahem, I've dragged on too long. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise the new team would be Penny, Velvet, Sun and Adam.**

**Matchmaking belongs to Alley Cat Sunflower.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cardin." Yang inquired.<p>

The tall boy turned his head towards her, a half-knitted doll in his right hand."Yeah?"  
>"You do anything...apart from making dolls, crappy love poems for Melanie and be, well, big badass Cardin?" She bobbed her head slightly; the pair was alone in RWBY dorm as the other three members were currently being dragged off against their will by Nora to Pancake Land and Melanie had been dragged with them. Cardin, much to his irritation, hadn't been dragged- although the fact that Ren's car was too full to fit any more people- Ruby had to sit on Weiss' lap, causing both to blush heavily to get in, among other things- probably had something to do with not letting the heavyset Cardin come with them.<p>

"'Course. I play some video games, do stuff...uh..." Cardin rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't used to having Yang anywhere near him; the two weren't close friends at all. He shrugged.

"You're boooooring!" Yang whined.

"Knitting dolls is NOT boring!"  
>"But Caaaaardin! You've got to do something that isn't kniiiiting!" The brawler responded teasingly.<p>

"Like shiiiiiiping! Or pulling petals off a flower! Or being all lovey-dovey about Melanie!"  
>"You're crazy." Cardin mumbled.<p>

"No, just bored." Yang sighed. "I know, we can go read fanfic!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm bored and you're doing it with me because you're being boring!"

"How is knitting boring?"

"It is if I'm just watching you and it's a Reimu doll." The brawler shrugged as she booted up Weiss' computer and entered the password- as devious as she thought it was, the heiress' password amounted to no more than 'derhaifischderhattranen'- and went looking for fanfic to read. To make sure Cardin didn't ignore her, she pulled him over, smacking the doll out of his hand.

"Hey!"  
>"You wanted to keep me company, Cardin~"<p>

"Yeah but...did you really have to do that?"

"Sorry..." Yang pouted. "I do bad things when I'm booooor-oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "A matchmaking fanfic? Featuring moi?" She glanced over at the tall boy, smirking.  
>"You know what we're doing now."<p>

"Dear Dust." Cardin facepalmed. He knew he'd have to read this if Yang was this determined.

He now understood how Weiss felt every day.

* * *

><p>"Teehee...I just need to work on the boyfriend thing..." Yang giggled.<p>

"Boyfriend...thing?" Cardin raised an eyebrow.

" I call it Project Beacon's Harem Anime Plot, but..." The brawler shrugged. "So far, I've managed to somewhat get Weiss to like Ruby AND Jaune..."  
>"You did that?"<p>

"Totally! Of course! I'm Yang, I do things!" She said, suspiciously quickly.

"Riiiiight." Cardin nodded. "So...you reading this or-"  
>"Oh, right!" She turned back to the monitor.<p>

"Hah, RWBY, weak?" Yang scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you'd know better than that to goad US into doing things!"  
>"Yeah." Cardin sighed. Of course he did- the last person stupid enough to challenge Yang to anything ended up being covered in soot and pepperoni, with a burnt out classroom and an irritated Professor Faust- and so he decided to go along with it.<p>

"Besides, a boyfriend? That would assume I don't go for anyone I want~"  
>"Y-Yang! What are you saying?!" Cardin asked, shocked.<p>

"Things~" She giggled, watching him blush.

"Q-quit that, Yang."

She merely giggled and continued reading. "Hm...this doesn't look like my kinda place...and Ruby, pass up the chance to call Weiss her girlfriend?! Blake not proposing to make you test out her next mech as punishment? WEISS WITH NO SHARK PLUSHIE?!

What kind of sick, twisted, screwed up world is this?!" Yang looked on in horror.

"A fanfic?" Cardin remarked.

"It's some screwed up fanfic..." Yang sniffled. "...to have no shark plushie..." She scrolled down, reading more of it.

"...hairy? How dare Blake call me HAIRY?! My hair is superior to everything! My hair is perfect! I prefer the name 'Rapunzel'!"

"...you DID just wake her up an hour earlier than she'd like it." Cardin shrugged.

"B-but...she insulted my perf hair..." Yang pouted, patting her indeed luscious, golden hair.

Cardin sighed, rubbing his temples. The brawler continued reading.

"R-Ruby...not...wanting...to kiss...Weiss?" She twitched.

"Huh?" The warrior scratched his head.

"...eh...I suppose it's just her being weird in this weird fanfic." Yang shrugged.

"Haven't considered that they don't like each-"  
>"Nope!" She said cheerfully. "Besides, I'm confident that I'll get them all together at the end of the week!"<br>"...right."

* * *

><p>"D'aaaaaaw, Ruby's getting all sad that she's not with Jaune..." Yang giggled. "Now she just has to accept she likes Weiss-"<br>"Who will have to accept they like me?" Weiss walked in, shark plushie and sorbet in hand.

"Oh, we're just reading some fanfic-"  
>"Oh, Dust no." Weiss facepalmed. "Cardin, is it some stupid antic-filled nonsense?"<br>"...she doesn't seem to notice it, but I think it's probably some anti-shipping fic." Cardin gestured towards Yang.

"Uhuh." Weiss smirked. _'At last, a fic that goes against those blasted ships! I-I have no interest in that dunce Ruby, after all! S-she's just stupidly attractive...for a child...'_

"Well, you joining us, princess?" Yang giggled.

"Heiress, Yang. Heiress. And, since apparently Ren booted me out of the car- Ruby was crying for some stupid reason since she didn't get to sit in my lap, the pervert- I'm stuck here with you. And Cardin. Although the latter's better than you, Xiao Long."  
>"As always, you're so kind, Weiss~"<p>

The heiress merely shook her head as she took a seat between Cardin and Yang. She took one look at the screen, and laughed.

"At last, a fic that actually reflects what I REALLY think of your stupid antic ships!"  
>Yang merely smirked. "Says the girl with all those drawings of Ruby-"<br>"Those were for ART class!"  
>"I don't think art's got a lot of maid costumes in it."<br>"S-stupid idiot! Why are y-you looking through my personal things?!"  
>"Because you always have something about my little Rubes or Jauney-boy in them? Face it, you're in denial~"<br>"N-no! I'm not one of those stupid anime girls who always denies their love for people! I simply don't love Ruby! S-she's too much of a dunce! S-so stupid..." Weiss turned away, blushing and muttering "Stupid adorable Ruby and her stupid nice legs...stupid, stupid, stupid..."  
>"Aaaaawwwww..." The brawler merely smiled enigmatically and turned back to the monitor.<p>

Cardin tilted his head. "Is she normally like that?"  
>Yang shrugged. "Oh, she always calls Ruby stupid. That's her way of saying 'I love you'."<br>"S-shut up, stupid! I don't love any of you!" Weiss snapped.  
>"See?"<p>

"...I hate you so much. Why do you do this to me?"

"Because we know you love us, Weiss~ Ruby, especially~"  
>"Quit that...s-stupid dunce. This fic's got it right for once. If only Ruby was like herself in this fic."<p>

"So you're saying that you'd want her to find something wrong with kissing girls?" Cardin inquired, unaware of the way Yang was holding in laughter at his statement, or, indeed, the effect it had on Weiss.

"N-no! O-of course not! There's nothing wrong with k-kissing girls!"

"Oh, so you'd kiss Ruby?"

"Of course!" Weiss declared, unaware of what she'd just agreed to.

Realization didn't set in until she heard Yang burst out in laughter. "Oh...you devious little..." The heiress blushed, pointing at Yang. She whirled around to Cardin. "You were in on it, weren't you?"  
>"Me?! I didn't know you'd react like that!"<p>

"...dammit...confound you both. J-just read the stupid fic..." Weiss crossed her arms and sulked. Yang continued laughing mischievously, while Cardin remained clueless.

* * *

><p>"Six whole days of this nonsense, caused by you." Weiss grumbled. "Sounds perfectly life-like."<br>"Oh, don't go acting like you wouldn't enjoy it. You just admitted you wouldn't mind kissing Ruby."  
>"T-that was a trap you lured me into, d-dunce! A-and you dared us to do that, Winchester?!"<p>

"Hey, I wouldn't really do that!" Cardin protested. "I know what happened the LAST time someone challenged Yang!"

"Not MY fault my flour bag blew up in Professor Faust's face!"

"Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn't have put fire Dust in your curry in the first place! And flour?!"  
>"I got the recipe from Milly, okay?! I just like my food spicy!" Yang protested.<p>

"So you add FIRE DUST TO IT? Wait...why am I even asking, of course you do!" Weiss sighed annoyedly. "...and you made us make up a story about falling in love?!"

Yang shrugged. "Not as if it isn't true that you did..."

"I have NOT fallen in love with Ruby!"  
>"Oh, shall I count the amount of times you've had fantasies about her or stared longingly at her, or hugged her, or said so-"<p>

"Of course, a pervert shipper like you would come up with any excuse to ship me with your own little sister. Stupid pervert." Weiss grumbled.

Cardin sighed. "If it was this much trouble, even two years ago, I wouldn't bother doing this."  
>"Heh, thinking deviously like me now, are we, Winchester?" The brawler offered.<p>

"Nah. It just sounds too stupid."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!" Weiss muttered in relief. "And I don't know what Ren's whining about. HE'S the one who has those perverted Euphie fantasies with Nora!"  
>"I know why she whines about perverts every day..." Cardin nodded in understanding.<p>

"Blakey rejected her one and only nickname?!" Yang looked on in disbelief.

Weiss remarked sarcastically in response, "I though her nickname was 'kitten'. Or 'Kamina fangirl'. Or 'ninja'."

"Eh, Blakey sounds better." Yang rubbed her chin in thought. "Just like Rubes. Or Weissy. Or Jauney-boy. Or Cardie."  
>"...Cardie?" Cardin raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I don't have a lot of time to come up with nicknames, okay, don't burn me alive!"  
>"...nobody calls me Weissy...unless it's Velvet..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear, Cardin," Weiss started. "If you EVER try this in real life, I will rip your entrails out and feed them to you. Understand?"<p>

"G-got it!" He gulped. No way was he going to piss off Weiss Schnee, not after the LAST time he'd been blamed for something by her- the memory of being _executed_ by her was still chilling.

"The concept of this is stupid. If you really did force us all to act as each other's girlfriends in real life, Yang, we'd all hang you by your ankles off the balcony. Understood?"  
>"But you're all but Ruby's girlfriend, though~"<br>"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oooooooh, she said the classic tsundere line...all she needs to say now is 'it's not like I care about you or anything' and we'll have a nice, flat-chested, type A tsundere right here."  
>Weiss stood up so quickly that the force pushed Cardin off his chair. "Firstly, I am not a tsundere. Secondly, you baited me. Thirdly, I have a perfectly adequate chest that isn't stupidly big like yours. Finally, I AM NOT A TSUNDERE."<p>

"Oh, look, proof that you don't even mind this." Yang pointed to a passage where Weiss contemplated being called 'princess' as a good thing. Weiss' eyelid twitched.

"...oh Dust no, not THIS story too! Why is it that I end up like a gibbering fool at the end of every story?!" Weiss sighed. "I don't care if it isn't meant to be shipping me! It's HEIRESS, Dust dammit! HEIRESS!"

"I don't even understand why Yang would go this far to screw with me..." Cardin muttered, rubbing his own temples.

"Because you're still apparently douchebag Cardin from two years ago and Yang is apparently still a perverted shipper idiot!"  
>"Oh, what the actual hell?! Can't I catch a break?!" Cardin threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. This wasn't the first time he'd read a fic where he was portrayed as an antagonistic jerk.<p>

"How do you think I feel?! When I'm not being shipped with Ruby, this idiot Yang ends up TRYING to!"

"Hey, it's working to convince douchey Cardin!" Yang protested. "I mean, he thinks me and Blakey are together- not that I wouldn't mind that actually happening-"  
>"Of course you wouldn't, deviant. " Weiss sighed.<p>

"Well, it's all part of the plan, isn't it?" Yang giggled. "Come on, when Cardin was a douche, didn't you dream of doing something like this to screw with him?"  
>"...I suppose." The heiress shook her head. "But nothing this stupid."<br>"If it helps, I'd do it to my douchey past self too...but I kinda agree with Weiss here. That kinda went too far, pushing your team that far."  
>"I suppose..." Yang nodded. "...still, it's kinda hilarious."<p>

"Not for me. "Weiss glared at her.

"Actually-" Cardin began to speak, but Weiss shushed him. "Don't feed Xiao Long any more bait, please..."

* * *

><p>"...and kissing her? What the actual- you made us KISS?!" Weiss snapped at Yang.<p>

"Yep, that was worth it." She giggled. "As weird as this fic is, it's giving me ideas~"

"...you...entirely sure that's completely necessary to fool me, Yang?" Cardin inquired, doubtfully.

"If we're doing it, we might as well do it properly, right?"  
>"Not if it involves forcing us to fall in love with each other."<p>

"Hey, I don't have to try to make you and Rubes love each other." Yang snorted.

"In your dreams, d-dunce."

"...I'm kinda thinking that Yang's only doing this to fulfil her fantasies now." The warrior noted.

"She IS a stupid pervert..." The heiress nodded in agreement.

"Heheheheh..." Yang smirked.

"And she doesn't even deny it!" Weiss rubbed her temple, grumbling. "Why is it that I'm saddled with such a perverted team..."

"Yang's completely insane..." Cardin sighed.

"Yep!" Yang nodded in agreement. "But I'm the awesome kind of insane."  
>"Pfft. What, like Blake? Next thing you know, you'll be shoving that stupid drill mech thing she has into another mech and use that as the head to combine or some stupid antic."<br>"How'd you know?" The brawler looked confused.

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

Weiss glared at her, but said nothing. "...and why am I forced to lie in Ruby's lap?!"

"It's convincing~" Yang giggled.

"Stupid."

"Romantic!"  
>"Idiotic."<br>"Adorable!"  
>"So very, very stupid." The heiress retorted.<p>

"...at least you four aren't doing that anymore." Cardin pointed to the last sentence.

"A shift in strategy? Ah, so we beat you up?"

"...I'm hoping not. Even when it's my jerkass old self, I'd rather not see myself having the stuffing pounded out of me." Cardin shuddered.

"I have a feeling this 'change in strategy' has something stupid to do with antics." Weiss sighed. "Let's just see what stupid thing Xiao Long came up with to get back at you, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Tying him up and holding him at gun-slash-sword-slash-kusarigama-slash-gauntlet point?" Yang tilted her head. "...not the way I'd envision getting back at Cardin..."<br>"..." The aforementioned boy merely stared at the screen.

"Nah, I'd probably do something more...kinky~" Yang smirked.

"G-gah! Quit that!" Cardin recoiled from her, blushing.

Weiss merely read the last couple of sentences over and over, before bursting out in laughter.

"Hah! At last!"

"Huh?" The brawler looked confused.

"Your comeuppance! We get to beat you up for the stupid antics you've been pulling!"

Yang scoffed. "Hardly. I could easily beat you all up with a hand tied behind my back. Well, me and my perf hair~"  
>"Pfft." The heiress scoffed right back. "...at least that ending will teach you to never do this in real life."<p>

"Are you kidding me?" The brawler laughed. "I'm TOTALLY doing this in real life."

Weiss glared at her.

"Yep! It'd probably work! And it wouldn't need Cardin to...Weiss, why are you-" Yang saw Weiss draw her rapier Myrtenaster.

"I suppose...your hair...has to be executed." Weiss stated matter-of-factly.

It didn't take long for Yang to leap out of the window and to freedom, screaming "STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR WEISS STAY AWAY STAY AWAY" leaving Cardin and a satisfied Weiss in the room.

"Now...to leave a review."

* * *

><p>From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Good story. It actually reflects my thoughts on the stupid pairings Yang keeps putting us in. One...tiny thing, though.

You gave Yang ideas. And now she will probably attempt to re-enact the events of your fic in real life. Yay.

Well, at least it was good when it lasted.

Signed, Weiss Schnee.

PS: Cardin says hi and he's somewhat irritated that he's the antagonist. Again.

* * *

><p>Weiss stood up quickly. "Well, Cardin, I'd better make sure to warn the others- and possibly Elsa, considering Yang- about Xiao Long's stupid plan." She went off to grab her bag before moving for the door.<br>"Right." The boy nodded, picking up his knitting kit and Reimu doll.

"And Cardin?" The heiress inquired.

"Yeah?"  
>"Nice Reimu doll."<p>

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Just...don't let Elsa see those. She has...an obsession with Touhou that is unbecoming of a Schnee."

"Got it." He nodded as Weiss walked out.

Cardin decided, right then and there. Never again would he whine about being in team CRDL. At least Dove and Russell knew their place. Dealing with Yang Xiao Long on a daily basis would probably drive him insane.

He couldn't understand how Weiss did it. He probably never would, either.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that kinda went wrong... :C Sorry, Sunflower...Well, thanks anyway for letting me write about it...**

**Ahem. So next chapter will be the Beacon King's Game! Who will be the King? Who will be humiliated- apart from Weiss? Who will win? Who will rise? Will House Targaryen ever become- wait, wrong series. So yep, King's Game is next chapter!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this crappy chapter, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	63. Weiss Reacts to The King's Game!

**Weiss Reacts to The King's Game!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Firstly, a shoutout to Hunterinahat and his story 'Beacon's Open House', which is the inspiration for my other story 'Who Writes These Shenanigans?'- if you want to know where the idea came from, he did it first and I borrowed the idea because it was hilarious. Secondly, have fun with this pretty blatant rip-off of Persona 4- although Yukari is best Persona character (after Minato of course), Yu is King of Swag. Yais.**

**So, without further ado and shenanigans, enjoy your chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Ren would be God-Emperor of The Imperium-I mean Swag.**

**All referenced franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"I suggest a KIIIIIING'S GAME!" Yang raised her fist in cheer. Nora raised hers in agreement. "KIIIIIING'S GAME!"<p>

"Oh Dust no. Not ANOTHER King's Game." Weiss facepalmed.

Elsa looked up from her book, fixing her glasses. "W-what's a King's G-Game..."

Teams RWBY and JNPR- plus the Malachites, Cardin, Velvet- with Vivi tagging along- and Elsa- were sitting around a large table. It was Milly's birthday and Yang, being Yang, had suggested going out to that nightclub 'Club Caper' in Vale city for it.

Yang and Nora being, well, Yang and Nora, they suggested their favourite game to play- short of 'Tease The Heiress With Their Stupidly Large Chests', a game Weiss apparently thought they played.

"Yeah, what's that?" Cardin scratched his head. Melanie giggled. "Well, you see Card-"  
>"It's a stupid game, with stupid antics, that only stupid pervert idiot dunces play." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"What, just because of what happened last time?" Yang giggled. Ruby blushed. "S-Sis!"  
>"Just saying~"<p>

"N-never mention that. Again. Ever." Weiss shuddered- the last time they'd ever played the King's Game was last year, at Yang's birthday.

Weiss swore to never play the game again.

"Seriously, what is it?" Cardin inquired.

"I-I would like t-to know too..." Elsa added shyly.

"Pii!" Vivi added.

Yang cleared her throat and stood up, putting on a serious tone, as if she was about to retell a war story. "Basically, we mark pieces of paper; or chopsticks or something, it doesn't matter, long as it's small and can be written on; with numbers. Only one, however, is labelled 'king'. And what the king says, everyone must do.

It's..." She stared around at everyone. "...the law."

"Basically, an excuse for Yang to get everyone to grope each other, like a pervert." Weiss remarked.

"Pipipipi!"

"What do you mean 'it sounds fun'?!"

"Heh." Blake chuckled.

"I dunno..." Cardin sighed. "It sounds kinda stupid."

"It is." Weiss responded.

"S-shall we d-do it?" Elsa asked shakily.

"Oh, not you too!"

"See, even Elsa and Vivi want to do it!" Yang declared.

"Heheheheheh...if only I was the King..." Nora giggled, pressing closer to Ren.

'_I must be the King!'_ Pyrrha declared in her mind. Anything to get Jaune to hug her...or better.

"...you're all antic-loving perverts." The heiress sighed.

"So it's settled! We're playing the King's Game!" The brawler cheered.

Nora stood up, cheering. "King's Game!"

Velvet looked around, chuckling. _'Excellent...I must rig it so I am the King! Then Weiss-senpai must hug me!'_

Jaune shuddered at the suddenly hungry looks that Miltiades, Blake and Pyrrha were giving him- and he could swear that _Elsa_ was giving him one, if it wasn't for the fact that she was reading her book.

'_Why me?!'_

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

The group piled into the Yangmobile and Ren's car- a dark green Schnee Motors Volkkreuzer, capable of fitting the others who couldn't fit into Yang's car in it.

So, of course, Velvet, Pyrrha, Vivi- although she barely took up space anyway- Nora and Cardin. The others were all squished into the Yangmobile.

The two groups drove out to Vale and into the city, eventually arriving at the nightclub. When Yang stepped out, she turned to Blake.

"Hey, did you make the reservation?"

"Huh?" The catgirl looked confused.

"The reservation? The one that-"

"Oh, that's fine." She shrugged.

"Huh?" Yang looked confused. "How? You left with us and I'm pretty sure-"  
>"Here are your invites, Miss Xiao Long and Mistress Belladonna." Suddenly, Norn, clad in a simple, black dress, approached, carrying several invites in her hands. Her wire ports stood out from her head, and her red eyes flickered. Her shoulder-length blue hair was arranged in a bob haircut.<p>

Blake took hers and handed Yang her invite. "Thank you, Norn."

"A pleasure to help." She bowed.

"That a Persocom?" Ren tilted his head.

"Uhuh. Made her myself." The ninja declared proudly.

"T-that's amazing..." Elsa looked at Norn impressed.

"I was custom-made." Norn stated. "I was based off of a design created by Professor Hibi-"  
>"Okay, that's enough, Norn!" Blake hurriedly shook her hands at Norn and spoke in an unnaturally panicked manner.<p>

"I was merely stating the specifications for my construction." The robot maid nodded and remained silent.

"So, shall we go in?" Yang, slightly confused, passed everyone their invites.

"Right...I still don't remember how you roped me into this..." Weiss grumbled.

"It was either that or go help Cinder prank Glynda." Ruby stated.

"Ah." The heiress nodded. She did NOT want to anger Glynda Goodwitch. Professor Fall could handle that herself.

With that, the party walked into the nightclub, Norn included. As they walked past, Jaune and Ren noticed someone at the bar. At that, Ren's jaw dropped.

"Is that...Risette?!" The girl at the bar had luscious red hair, done up in twintails, with what Weiss would consider a 'stupidly large bust', and was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. From what little they could see of her face, Ren could see some of the features that identified her as the pop star.

"Who?" Jaune looked confused.

"Y'know, internationally famous J-pop star, absolutely adorabl-ow, Nora!" Ren found his ear being pinched by Nora.

"Ren, you're all mine~"

"Ow! I was just saying!"

Pyrrha scoffed. "I seriously doubt that Risette is in this bar, at this very moment, during Milly's birthday."  
>"Oh my Dust, I LOVE Risette!" Milly squeed.<p>

"Pyrrha's right..." Melanie sighed. "Maybe it's one of her impersonators."  
>"Let's just go before she stares at us like dunces." Weiss sighed and moved on, following Blake and Yang, who'd gone to their booth already. Ren was dragged off by Nora, while Jaune studied the girl some more; totally not grabbing a look at her backside, nope- and moved on. Pyrrha gave her a scornful look and walked behind her team leader, and the Malachites followed.<p>

After they walked off, the girl, Risette- otherwise known as Rise Kujikawa, looked confused. "Huh, did someone call me?" She looked around for who did- apart from that weirdly dressed group of kids walking off to the upper level of the club- nobody. She sighed.

"I must be hearing things..." Rise returned to her drink- non-alcoholic soda, of course. No way they'd let her drink anything with alcohol, after all, as she was too young and had a reputation to uphold. Also, Yu and Naoto would probably kill her if she ended up getting drunk in a foreign country.

"Still...I'd've liked someone to recognize me around here. It's kinda weird, to be able to sit somewhere without somebody coming up to me for an autograph..."

The person next to her- Roman Torchwick, bowler hat, cane and all of course- moved to do so, being himself a huge Risette fanboy, but his dignity got the better of him and he shut up.

* * *

><p>The party sat down in their booth; Milly and Melanie sat between everyone; team RWBY, Cardin, Velvet and Vivi to the right, and team JNPR, Norn and Elsa to the left. The party had already done the customary cake cutting and the birthday song- it had somehow ended up sounding worse than a Nora's attempt at singing 'Mirror Mirror'- one of Weiss' old songs from her short lived stint as a pop singer. Several filled glasses were in front of them, with a large glass bottle of yellow-tinted fizzy liquid.<p>

Weiss facepalmed. "How can that be so bad?!"  
>"Ow..." Jaune rubbed his ear. "That sounded horrible."<p>

Elsa merely shuddered. Vivi looked up, her little plushie arms covering her little plushie ears. "Pi?"

"...thanks, guys, I appreciate the thought, but don't...do that again." Milly sighed. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, enough of that, let's do the King's Game!" Yang raised her finger and pointed it at Cardin. "Cardin! Get the chopsticks ready!"

"H-huh?" He looked around, as if not realising he'd been called, before staring at Yang. "W-why me?"

"Because I'm the King! And the King's word is law!" The brawler declared, raising her glass up. Her face was slightly rouged, causing Jaune to look at his glass.

"Hang on, don't tell me these are alcoholic!"

"They aren't." Blake responded. "It's just lemonade. Strong lemonade."  
>Norn stuck her finger in a glass and put it to her tongue. "...analysis complete. Ninety percent lemon juice, five percent water, four percent sugar, and one percent carbon dioxide gas."<p>

"See? No alcohol."

'_Dammit!'_ Pyrrha and Velvet simultaneously mentally cursed.

"Huh." The blond boy looked at his drink suspiciously. "Yang's acting weird, though..."  
>"That's just Yang." Cardin muttered as he marked the chopsticks.<p>

"Definitely typical Xiao Long behavior." Weiss remarked drily.

"Wait..." Melanie looked at the chopsticks. "Why do we have chopsticks again?"  
>The brawler looked at her incredulously, as if the answer was obvious. "Because I saw Rise do it in Persona 4!"<p>

"I'm pretty sure we just saw Rise downstairs." Ren reminded her.

"I am telling you, there is no way that was Risette." Pyrrha sighed, seemingly irritated.

"Why're you getting worked up about it?"  
>"I'm not." She stated matter-of-factly. "I am merely concerned that Jaune may be distracted by some stupid lookalike. Besides, she's not THAT cute."<br>"Huh? We never said anything about-"  
>The spearmaiden leered at Ren. "Shut up."<p>

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Rise sneezed. "Okay, I'm pretty sure someone's talking about me." She looked around, pretty sure she heard her name somewhere, but nothing.

Roman was trying to resist the urge to squee at sitting next to his favourite singer of all time. Cinder, for some unfathomable reason, preferred some band or other called 'Foo Fighters' or some other thing, but he couldn't understand why.

Risette was so adorable! And he was sitting right next to her too!

* * *

><p>Back with the party...<p>

Yang giggled, clutching the labelled chopsticks. "Right, everyone take one!"  
>"I bet you this is rigged." Weiss muttered.<p>

"You have soooooo little faith in me~" The brawler giggled.

"Probably going to ask for some perverted stupid antic with me and Ruby when she's King..." Weiss said to herself as she took a chopstick like everyone else. Eventually, only two sticks were left, and only Norn and Yang were left. Blake nudged her Persocom. "Norn."  
>"Yes, Mistress?"<br>"Take a stick."  
>"Huh? Am I participating in this King's Game?"<br>"Of course!"

"...I do not know how to play." The robot maid stated plaintively.

"It's easy! If you get a number, you wait until you're called and then you do what the King tells you to do." Ruby stated. "And if you've got the King, you can dare a number or two to do what you want them to."

"I see." Norn nodded, taking a chopstick, leaving Yang with the last one. Yang hurriedly flipped hers over, revealing it to be the number two.

"W-what?! I thought I did it so I was the King!" She complained.

"Hah! I knew it was rigged!" Weiss responded, turning over her number five.

"Clearly, the rigging failed." Ren remarked as he turned over his number three.

"So...who's the King?" The brawler inquired, giggling, her annoyance forgotten.

Cardin looked at his chopstick. "I'm the King. Wait, I'm the King!" He raised his chopstick.

"Awwww, a boring person's the King." Yang sighed sadly.

"Thank Dust, a sane person's the King." Weiss wiped her brow in relief.

"Very well." The brawler let out a melodramatic sigh. "What are your orders, my king?"

"Uh..." He looked around. "...will numbers...uh...fourteen...and...six...dance around in front of everyone?"  
>"Booooooring!" Yang called out.<p>

"Oh, oh! That's me!" Velvet raised her chopstick.

"And me." Melanie raised hers in response.

The two stood up and walked out of the booth, before doing the cancan in perfect sync- Vivi was standing on Velvet's shoulder, doing the same. Weiss tilted her head. "What?!"  
>"...how did they do that?" Jaune looked confused.<p>

"...I don't even..." Ruby was awed.

"Still boring...Cardin, you're boooooooring!" Yang called out.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the pair sat down and everyone passed their sticks- to Norn, this time, as Yang had proven untrustworthy.<p>

"Right." The Persocom cleared her throat. "Everyone take their sticks."

"Please, someone sane be the King again, please..." Weiss pleaded.

"Let me be the King, let me be the King!" Velvet whispered, as did Pyrrha.

When everyone turned over their sticks...

"I'm the King now." Milly raised her stick. "And the King's word is law!" Taking a sip of her drink, she let out a loud cheer. "Right! Will number six sit in number three's lap?"  
>"Oh, I'm number three!" Ruby cheered.<p>

"WHAT?!" Weiss looked at her own number six. "...this is rigged!"  
>"The King's word is law~" Yang giggled. Ruby merely blushed at Weiss. "...h-heh..."<br>"That's stupid! I'm not sitting on her lap!"

"Come on, pleeaaase~ For the birthday girl?" Milly pouted, putting on her best 'puppy dog' eyes. Weiss glared at her for several seconds, before faltering.

"...f-fine. Stupid." Weiss stood up and slowly made her way over to Ruby, who seemed excited.

"Well, Weiss, are you going to sit on my lap?"  
>"J-just shut up, Ruby! T-this is so stupid and perverted..." The heiress, blushing profusely, slowly sat on the edge of her leader's lap.<p>

"Uh-uh-uh! You have to sit PROPERLY on her lap!" Milly declared, fist-bumping Yang.

"Y-you never said that!" Weiss protested.

"...the King's word is la-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. Stupid perverts." Weiss grumbled and edged up on Ruby's lap, blushing and looking around, embarrassed, fidgeting. Ruby was also blushing heavily.<p>

'_W-Weiss is sitting...on...my...lap...brain undergoing meltdownfdgsmfsdgakwrmagawah...'_ Ruby looked to be in a daze.

"...there, I'm done, right?" Weiss stood up hurriedly.

"Yes, you may return to your seat, my subject!" Milly declared. Weiss rushed back to her seat quickly, blushing.

"S-stupid idiot...stupid comfortable lap...stupid cute Ruby...stupid!"

* * *

><p>The sticks were passed out again and again, and more antics were perpetrated...and as the party pressed on, the only people remaining with clear faces that were not rouged were Weiss, Melanie, Ren, Cardin, Blake, Vivi and Jaune. The latter turned his stick over...<p>

"It seems I'm the King." He said with an air of authority. At this point, Pyrrha, Blake, Milly and, surprisingly, _Norn_ and Velvet were staring at him hungrily. Weiss was resisting the urge, as was Yang. Elsa had long passed out from what was seemingly being drunk.

"...please, tell me you'll do something sane, Jaune." She pleaded.

"...and I say that...numbers six, seven, eight, five, three, fourteen and twelve, come sit with me, on my lap."  
>At once, every girl save for Melanie and Nora looked at their sticks.<p>

"He..." Milly looked at disbelief at hers.

"...that's my n-number..." Yang stuttered.

"Well, the word of the King is law." Jaune coolly declared. At once, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and Milly made themselves available, standing in front of him.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY WE SHALL OBEY"

"Oh, Dust no!" Weiss declared. "I am NOT doing thi-"

She was interrupted, of course, by the slow unbuttoning of Jaune's shirt, revealing the toned chest and stomach underneath. No, she was most definitely not staring.

"Well?"

"...s-stupid..." The heiress blushed profusely. "...fine." Velvet blushed as well, standing next to Blake, as every girl proceeded to sit next to him and basked in his sheer oozing manliness, Norn herself sitting on his lap and embracing him with a completely flat expression, while Jaune himself was sitting with a neutral expression. Blake and the other girls were merely squeeing at his sheer manliness, and sitting in front of his arms, which were wrapped around all of them.

"...how come you get all the girls again?" Ren sighed.

"It's because I'm the King." Jaune responded coolly.

"This is what the rules state I must do." Norn added.

"He quoted Y-Yu-sempai!" Yang squeed. "He's so...manly..."

"T-this is still stupid..." Weiss blushed, looking away and taking furtive glances at Jaune's exposed stomach.

'_Confound your s-stupidly toned body, Arc! You are NOT attractive! O-or cute!'_

Cardin and Vivi merely looked at the display with an open mouth.

"What..."  
>"Piii..."<p>

Neither noticed a girl pull up to them, watching them closely.

* * *

><p>"It seems I am the King now." Norn declared.<p>

"G-good...a s-sane person..." Weiss was still blushing from the last dare, where she was forced to hug Ruby tightly- and no, it did not feel nice and Ruby did not smell nice- and the crimsonette herself was almost catatonic and blushing hard.

"Flat chest...Weiss...moe..." Ruby mumbled.

"I DON'T HAVE A FLAT CHEST DUST CONFOUND IT!"

"Heheheh...cliff side chest..." Yang giggled, poking Weiss in the chest.

"D-don't touch me there, you pervert!"

"Boop!" Nora poked Ren in the nose.

"I...don't think that's what Yang was doing, Nora." Ren stated.

"...number four and twelve must kiss, as well as number seven and three." Norn stated matter-of-factly.

"...you have got to be kidding me!" Weiss threw her number seven on the table. "PLEASE tell me who number three is-"  
>"M-me..." Velvet's cheeks glowed crimson.<p>

"Oh DUST no."  
>"I'm four." Jaune stated.<p>

"...I-I'm twelve..." Pyrrha blushed. "W-well, Jaune?!" She looked over to him desperately. "A-are you going to do it?! T-the King said so!"  
>"Yes-" Before Jaune could even finish his sentence, the spearmaiden pulled herself onto him and kissed him straight on the lips. She seemed to be very much enjoying it for the half-minute she was on Jaune.<p>

Norn cleared her throat very loudly. "Ahem."  
>"O-oh...right." Pyrrha pulled herself off of Jaune. "Sorry."<p>

'_Worth it.'_

Velvet looked at Weiss, smiling.

"No, most certainly not!" Weiss crossed her arms. Before doing so, she kissed the bunnygirl on the cheek. "There! I kissed her! Happy?!"

"S-she kissed me..." Velvet felt her cheek. "W-Weiss-sempai...kissed me..." She fainted, babbling. Vivi pulled on her rabbit ears to wake her, to no avail.

"...stupid pervert imagination." Weiss grumbled. "I didn't expect YOU to be perverted, Norn!"  
>"I do as the game expects me to." Despite her saying in a perfectly neutral tone, Weiss couldn't help but notice a hint of satisfaction.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, last dare!" Yang drew her King chopstick. "For my last bet, I say that EVERYONE should give the Risette impersonator a BIG hug!"<p>

As Weiss raised her finger to protest, somebody spoke.

"Huh? Who should give me a big hug?" Yang froze, to see Risette herself, standing next to her. The entire party goggled at her, having not noticed her appear right behind them. Blake was impressed; despite being herself a ninja, this pop idol had literally snuck up behind them unnoticed.

"W-what-"

"I've been listening to your game the entire time." She giggled.  
>"See! I was right!" Ren declared. "Risette IS here!"<p>

Pyrrha looked at the idol scornfully, before going back to staring at Jaune again.

She laughed. "Please, call me Rise while I'm here."

"Oh, bother, is this going to be a stupid antic again?!" Weiss looked directly at her. "Wait...you ARE Risette, and not some stupid impersonator Yang here hired to screw with us-"  
>"I didn't even know there she'd be here!" Yang squeed.<p>

"...that was certainly a surprise." Blake remarked.

"So...you're actually... " Weiss started.  
>Rise nodded.<p>

"...I feel stupid."

"I get that a lot. Don't worry, you're not the first person to make that mistake." The idol smiled. "So, who's the birthday girl or boy?"

"Oh, oh! Me!" Milly raised her hand.

"Playing the King's Game, huh?"  
>"I came up with the genius idea!" The brawler declared. "It worked perfectly!"<p>

"Yeah." Rise laughed. "I remember when I played that with some friends of mine." She sighed happily. "Good times."  
>"...you wanna join in?" Nora offered. She shook her head.<p>

"No thanks. I'd feel kinda weird. I'm happy to give out autographs, though. Just don't tell anyone I'm here, kay?" Rise shrugged. "I kinda like the feeling of not being mobbed by the press."

"No problem." Blake shrugged.

"Understood." Weiss nodded. "I can sympathise."

"Sign my plushie!" Velvet thrust Vivi towards the idol. The plushie waved at her. "Piiii!"

"Is that a plushie?"

"Long story." Blake stated.

"Weiss...yes...I want to roll around in the muffins with you..." Ruby mumbled in her sleep. The heiress blushed at that, mumbling 'Idiot' right back.

"Heheheh..." Yang hiccupped, which reminded Blake. "Oh, and by the way..."  
>"Hm?"<br>"When you did your King's Game, did everyone get drunk on non-alcoholic drinks?"

Rise sighed. "Yes...yes they did."  
>"Wait, these are non-alcoholic?!" Weiss glared at her glass, before looking at Yang.<p>

"...you..."

"Huh?"  
>"XIAO LONG! YOU ORDERED THESE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE THESE WEREN'T ALCOHOLIC! I WILL FEED YOU YOUR ENTRAILS!"<p>

Rise leaned over to Blake. "Is she always like that?"  
>"This is one of her better days."<p>

"Huh." Surprisingly, this wasn't the weirdest thing the idol had ever seen.

But that's another story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Come on, who DIDN'T expect Rise to show up? She's like, the person who inspired Yang to do it! It makes sense...to me, at least. Also, I really wanted to write a Rise cameo in somewhere. Why not do it in the King's Game chapter?**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that, the next chapter will be 'Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story, Part 2', courtesy of GN Over-Kite! Thanks, you're awesome!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, suggestions, thoughts and ideas and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	64. Special Chapter: YAWCS, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to YAWCS, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Today, courtesy of G.N Over-Kite, we'll be featuring Yet Another Weiss Christmas a second time! Also, my early birthday gift to him as, if memory serves, it's his birthday this Friday! Woo! Yeah! Happy birthday! YEAAAAAAH**

**Also, due to the success of Rise's cameo, she will now be a main character in Weiss Reacts! Yeah! Woo...why are you guys running? I was kidding. Although, judging by the amount of people who liked her appearance, Rise Reacts might not be out of the question...nah, it's out of the question. Far too not-tsundere for me to have too much fun. :c**

**Without further ado, I'll let you guys read the fic now, and all credit to G.N Over-Kite for writing a legendary fic- that is far better than the shenanigans I write, so go read that instead.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Jaune would crossdress more often.**

**Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story belongs to G.N Over-Kite.**

* * *

><p>"So, remind me, Yang." Weiss said, rubbing her temples. "Why was this..." The heiress held up a picture of Jaune being shoved into a maid costume by Yang and Pyrrha. "...necessary?"<br>"It's Jaune! He's so adorable in a maid outfit~" The brawler giggled. "And come on, even YOU find him attractive."  
>"I do NOT! Your insistence that I find him handsome, attractive, or in any way desirable GRATES on me, Xiao Long! H-how stupid..." She turned away, blushing.<p>

"It's so EASY to get you to blush!" Yang laughed.

"S-shut up! S-stupid! You already d-did enough at the King's Game, idiot!"

"That wasn't MY fault, okay! And you didn't listen when Norn said everything wasn't alcoholic!" Yang protested.

Weiss huffed. "That doesn't explain why you were acting like drunkards. Embarrassing all of us in front of Miss Kujikawa...how disappointing."

"She didn't mind..." Yang pouted.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't stupid. Your antics are stupid." The heiress grumbled. "...embarrassing us in front of Rise...and then t-that stupid dare making me s-sit on R-Ruby's lap...s-stupid idiots..."

Cardin strolled into the dorm, Elsa in tow. "Hey."  
>"Cardin?" Weiss looked behind her. "What're you doing here?"<br>"Yang told me to come here. Said she had something to show me."  
>"I b-believe she did..." Elsa nodded in agreement. The heiress looked towards her teammate. "Yang...what are you going to show them?"<br>"Oh, just that fic you said was complete lies but wasn't~"

Weiss thought for a second, not realising what fic Yang was talking about.

"That one fic by that Over-Kite guy..."  
>"Oh DUST no!" Weiss glared at her. "Not THAT stupid pervert shipper fic!"<br>"It wasn't completely pervert shipping...we really did fight a Jacob Cobalt, and anyway, it didn't take _one_ poke from Myrtenaster to win!"  
>"Stupid Blake, spreading idiotic rumours!" The heiress stood up to leave. Cardin looked confused.<p>

"Huh? Weiss, where're you-"  
>"Somewhere far away from this pervert Xiao Long..." Weiss sighed, but Yang grabbed her. "Oh come on, Weiss~"<br>"No! I'm not staying here with your pervertedness!"  
>"I'll give you five boxes of vanilla sorbet, a shark hat, and make Jaune crossdress as Saber again." Yang offered hopefully.<p>

"...fine." Weiss sighed and sat down next to Elsa and Cardin. "...j-just don't tell a-anyone I a-agreed to that...idiot."  
>"Thief's honor~" Yang chuckled.<p>

Elsa tilted her head. "Jaune...crossdressing?"

"He looks fairly nice in a dress...n-not that I'm into that kinda thing." Cardin shook his head and waved his hands hurriedly.

"Ooooooh, Cardie~" Yang giggled.

"I-I'm serious!"

Elsa tilted her head, while Weiss sighed. "Just read the stupid pervert fic before I decide to hit you."

"Okay~" Yang giggled and opened up a new tab on Dustzilla Icewolf, the newest browser created by the Schnee Dust Company's division Schnee Labs. She turned to Cardin as she waited for the page to load.

"Cardin, by the way, where were you?"

"Oh...just out in Vale, celebrating Melanie's birthday." Cardin shrugged. "She was technically born today or something."  
>"Long birth, huh." Yang noted.<p>

"You would not believe what happened there-"

"Nope, we probably wouldn't. Just read the stupid fic!" Weiss grumbled.

* * *

><p>"...this is stupid! I am NOT so easily beaten! Being beaten by such a stupid trick..." Weiss grumbled. "Look at this, he used a Dust crystal to blow us both up! How foolish! What was he thinking?!"<p>

"You fell for a shark plushie on a fishing rod, Weiss." Yang chuckled. "You're one to talk."  
>"Shut up with your stupid antics!"<br>"She has a point." Cardin shrugged, a knitting kit in his hands. He was going to continue knitting a doll he'd been planning while watching. "You kinda-"  
>"Not you too, Cardin!"<p>

"...and...I...did...not...fall...in...love...with...RUBY!" Weiss protested. "She's a dunce! I would never- NEVER- fall in love with her! Ever!"

Yang sighed and took out a clicker. "Then, Miss Schnee, explain what this is." Pressing it, a wall panel next to Elsa turned to reveal a picture of Ruby, lit with candles, several tiny Ruby plushies and even one shark plushie strewn under it, and a large drawing of a heart with Weiss' name in the middle of it.

"...is this not a love shrine to MY Rubes?"  
>Weiss blushed. "...y-you're lying! That's an antic you and Blake set up! I-I would never have a crush on Ruby!"<p>

"...actually, I saw you looking at it while everyone else wasn't in the dorm, Weiss." Elsa offered up.

"Yeah, you're pretty obviously crushing on Ruby." Cardin shrugged.

"Pfft...j-just hide that stupid antic before I slap you s-silly, Yang." The heiress muttered.

'_HOW DID SHE FIND MY RUBY SHRINE?! THAT WAS PRIVATE!'_ Needless to say, Weiss' mind was in a flurry.

Yang merely giggled and pressed the clicker again, hiding the shrine. "Case closed. Weiss is completely and utterly gay for Ruby. Next!"

"S-stupid...I don't have a preference!"  
>"Oh, so you admit to loving Ruby?"<br>"I never said that!"

Elsa looked to Cardin. "Do they always do this? I'm never in the room to see if they do."  
>"Yep." Cardin sighed. "A bunch 'a crap, if you ask me."<p>

"Just read the stupid fic." Weiss sighed. "Read. Now."

"Oh, oh...wait...your father dissed you like that when you were a kid? I mean, what you did to my Rubes is pretty harsh..." Yang tilted her head.

"You've met my father. That was my GRAND-father who did that...and somehow, I'm not sorry for what my father did to him." Weiss muttered.

"What did he do? Was it...get him...fridged?" Cardin inquired, slightly unnerved.

"Forced him to leave the Schnee family, made him apologise for abusing me and then slapped him." Weiss answered. "What?"  
>"Oh." The warrior wiped his brow in relief.<p>

"This Jacob guy seems pretty chill." The brawler commented. "And hell yeah, that's my Rubes! Fighting for the sake of her luuuuurve~"

"I STILL deny it."

"Even though we've all concluded you're all but outright dating Ruby?"

"Shush, you." Weiss shot at Yang.

"Sitting under a tree and leaning on each other while calling her beautiful, Weiss? Why can I imagine you doing that?" Cardin commented, a doll already lying half-finished in his hands; he'd started it yesterday and decided to finish it here.

"...I am surprised I haven't died from the sheer amount of idiocy yet." Weiss facepalmed. "I bet you're all perverts who ship me and Ruby together...especially this idiot author, shipping me with Ruby like that...I-I don't even-"  
>"Actually, I'm just telling ya what I see." Cardin shrugged.<p>

"Oh, Weiss Schnee, gayest of them all, what will be thy response to this challenge?" Yang remarked teasingly.

"I respond to it by reminding you that I have no preference and that I am indeed bisexual!"

"Yay, pairing you with Rubes and Jauney-boy will be SO much easier~"

"DAMN IT" Weiss blushed, realising what she just said. "I JUST GAVE THAT PERVERT MORE CHANCES TO SHIP ME!"

"Oh look, kissing under the mistletoe~" Yang laughed.

"STUPID DEVIANT SHIPPERS WITH YOUR SHIPPING OF ME AND RUBY I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME"

Elsa suppressed a giggle, while Cardin sighed. Yang just broke out into laughter, before changing the chapter, all while the heiress screamed at the monitor.

* * *

><p>"And now my father is showing up?! If this were the real world, I'd have to deal with you, Belladonna, Ren AND him shipping me and that idiot dunce!" Weiss facepalmed. "And why is my story self so utterly perverted?! Imagining Ruby dressed in a crepe and having fantasies involving whipped cream...how perverted!"<p>

"Oh, weren't you the one who came up with the fantasy involving cream puffs and-" Yang started, but the glare Weiss gave her shut her up.

"Fantasies involving cream puffs?" Cardin tilted his head.

"I have mental issues from hanging around perverts, okay?!"

"Oooooh, me in a maid outfit!" Yang smirked. "...me in a maid outfit...with vomit...in my..." She frowned.

"MY PERF HAIR! NOOOOOOO"  
>"At last! Comeuppance!" Weiss cheered.<p>

"O-oh!" Elsa spoke up. "Is that why you have a maid outfit in your closet? For spring cleaning?"

"WHAT?! H-HOW DID YOU FIND THAT?!" The heiress panicked.

"Blake said it was yours." Elsa shrugged. "W-was it...bad?"  
>"...I am going to kill her." Weiss muttered. "I am going to murder Blake. Horribly."<p>

"My...perf...hair..." Yang sobbed.

"Poor Ruby." Cardin commented. "...must be pretty tough, dealing with that kinda emotion...and her big sis caring more about her perf hair."  
>"M-my perf hair is the SECOND most important thing to me in the world!" The brawler protested.<p>

"I'm guessing the first one's your fat chest?" Weiss remarked sarcastically.

"J-just because yours i-is as flat as a c-cliffside! Even your replica's bigger than you..." Yang then resumed patting her beloved hair.

Weiss looked away, embarrassed and mumbling something about Yang being a pervert. Elsa looked down at her own chest. "A-am I really bigger than Weiss?"

Cardin facepalmed. "Why are we discussing chest sizes?"

"Perverts..." Weiss grumbled and turned back to the screen, scrolling down. "...I am very unused to seeing my father so cold."

"He seemed kinda chill, last time we met him." Cardin recalled the beach trip. "He was kinda like an older Yang..."

"...what HAPPENED in this world to make my father act so cold?" The heiress wondered.

"...father?" Elsa tilted her head.

"This guy called Siegfried Schnee, pretty cool guy, rich, current owner of the Schnee Dust Company." Cardin clarified.

"And possibly a bigger pervert than the Queen of Deviants herself." The heiress completed for him, pointing to her teammate, who was currently in the middle of a hair-induced fugue.

"Who the hell's Monty? I'm pretty sure Germany exists." Elsa tilted her head. "And why's he swearing at-"

The sound of Ren's sneezing could be heard down the hall.

"Probably some stupid fairy tale or something." Weiss shrugged. "Like that one where some goddess got her head bitten off by a giant clown worm thing and became goddess of early deaths or something stupid."

"You mean the myth of Tomoe Mami?" Cardin lit up. He'd heard that one before.

"Pretty damn stupid. This 'goddess' is from that one anime Milly's obsessed with...Mahou Shoujo...something Magica? I dunno." Weiss shrugged. "Probably some random Dustnet rumour some idiot came up with."  
>"Pretty sure they dug up some old musket that shot ribbons up in Mistral..." Cardin commented, but said no more.<p>

"Hang on, what does Glassen- I refuse to call him my father, as he seems far too distant and cruel to be mine- have against Ruby?" Weiss tilted her head.

"Probably something about how Ruby's all corrupting you or something stupid like that. I'd call bullshit on that, personally." Cardin commented.

"That is somewhat cold, Weiss..." Elsa murmured. "He is still your father...and maybe he has your best interests in mind-"  
>"I wouldn't let him dictate who my friends are. I'd rather be disowned." Weiss scoffed. "If it came down to a choice between the Schnee name and my friends, I'd pick you idiots.<p>

You may be idiots, but you're MY idiots."

"Awww..." Yang hugged Weiss tightly.

"G-get off me!"  
>"We love you too~"<br>"GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG-CHESTED PERVERT!"

"I love you too, Weissy~"

"HELP ME CARDIN!"

* * *

><p>"...who let Edgar out?" Yang remarked. "And HELL yeah I'm badass!"<br>"We did most of the heavy lifting, Xiao Long."  
>"Hush, you, Weiss. I'm the awesome one this time!"<br>"Uh." Cardin raised a finger. "...where were the other teachers?"  
>"Eh, Faust and Peach must've been sleeping or something stupid. I'm pretty sure Peach isn't a myth..." Yang thought carefully.<p>

"What about Professor Arc and Professor Fall?" Elsa inquired.

"Nah, this was probably before Yona and Cinder became part of the staff." Weiss clarified. "...not much to say about this chapter, except that Ruby and I are superior to Xiao Long."

"Hmph. If Blake was there, she would've tossed Lagann at it already." Yang scoffed.

Cardin offered a comment. "Oh, and no offense, Weiss, but your dad in this fic's an asshole."

"I can kinda tell." Weiss grumbled.

"...am I moe?" Elsa inquired.

"...why is that relevant?!" The heiress stared at Elsa.

"...I do not know. I just...wanted to know if I was moe..."

Weiss then turned to the next chapter, took one look at it, and skipped it.

"I am NOT reading the stupid antics there! Omake always means stupid antics!"

"But-" Yang was about to speak.

"ANTICS!"

* * *

><p>"Of COURSE Ruby would associate ANY place with food!" Weiss threw her hands up in exasperation. "And of course she's so childish...calling Yang a meanie- not that the name isn't deserved-"<br>"Hey!" Yang protested.

"-but getting her moved away like that? Childish."  
>"...that was such a bad pun..." Yang sighed. "Burned...If she makes those kinds of puns, I've failed to teach my sister anything of value."<p>

"...Blake's insane, Sun, for once, ISN'T insane, and Velvet is even MORE insane! Why is everyone insane?!"

Cardin shrugged. "I dunno. Also, the hell's meta?"  
>"Lampshading random crap." Yang shrugged. "Like how this story is written by a crappy author of indeterminate gender."<p>

"She hates that?"

"Must be the wrong Blake." The heiress drily remarked."...and even more comeuppance! Now you two are caught in some stupidly lewd act!"  
>"T-they're doing...that?!" Elsa blushed profusely.<p>

Yang smirked. "Hehehehehe...not that-"  
>"You'd mind. I know. You're a pervert." The heiress grumbled. "Just like Pyrrha is, kidnapping Jaune like that...I'm somewhat surprised Velvet isn't involved."<p>

"...Heheheheh..." Cardin sighed. "More antic-filled than ever..."

* * *

><p>"Your dad must be an asshole. A REAL asshole." Cardin grumbled. "I'd punch him out if I was there. Tell 'im to get bent."<p>

"Mom..." Weiss muttered, sighing. "...I miss her."

Yang patted her on the back. "...you really do, don't you?"  
>"...it's fine. I got over that a long time ago." The heiress shrugged."<p>

"Whew. For a moment there, I thought this story was going to turn into a dramatic one!"

"Your dad's still an asshole." The warrior commented, but said no more.

The four merely read on in silence. Yang choked slightly at the passages where Summer's passing was mentioned- though their world was much happier than many others, one of the few constants was that Ruby's mother was still gone.

Though Ruby was only Yang's half-sister, Summer Rose was still practically like family to her. The Xiao Longs felt it keenly when they received news of her passing. Yin, her mother, was practically devastated when she found out, and was the first one to ask to adopt Ruby after the fact- her father had died in the same accident that killed Summer- even through the offers from the Arc family and even Glynda- the Schnees were still going through their family troubles, Cinder had been in the White Fang and the others were too busy to take care of Ruby.

Ever since, the Xiao Longs had loved Ruby like family. For all intents and purposes, Ruby WAS family. That would never change. Yin felt that it was what she owed Summer, after all.

"...Summer was like my second mom." Yang muttered.

"...I never met her, but ...she seemed like a nice woman, the way my dad talked about her." Weiss whispered.

Cardin and Elsa could only watch the pair. Cardin's ma had never really associated with their parents, having gone to a normal school not for Huntresses.

The sombre mood, however, was ruined by Yang's smirk. "And, of course, you kissed Ruuuuuby~"  
>"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOOD! I HATE YOU!"<p>

"Weiss and Ruby, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"  
>"IF YOU FINISH THAT CRAPPY SONG, I WILL END YOUR LIFE"<p>

Cardin sighed. "Of course. Nothing ever stays serious 'round here." He laughed. "Just the way it should be, really."

"...yeah." Elsa chuckled. "Definitely."

"IDIOT!"

"Oooh, denying your love for Rubes now~"  
>"SHUT UP! I WILL FEED YOUR ENTRAILS TO YOU!"<p>

* * *

><p>"...if I have to say it again...Glassen's an asshole." Cardin muttered.<p>

"Ruby's clearly bi. I've seen her crush on you AND Jaune, Weiss~"  
>"...I don't even want to snark back. You'll probably come up with a stupid response." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"What a big load o' crap, coming from him." The warrior seethed.  
>"...why must Glassen insist on eliminating Ruby?" Weiss tilted her head.<p>

"Probably impossible. It's not like there's a part where Ruby dies. She's the protagonist!" Yang clarified.

"Quit being meta." Weiss grumbled. "Also, STUPID! Yang, you're a pervert and now I got into trouble because of your perversion!"  
>"Okay, I didn't even DO anything that time!"<p>

"...I agree with my story self, this chapter is FAR too full of antics!" Weiss sighed. "Sun being stupid...Pyrrha being insane...and you people dared insinuate I was obsessed with THAT?! You are ALL perverts! PERVERTS! PEEEERRRVERTS!"

Cardin and Elsa merely watched in awe of the ranting of Weiss. Even Elsa, the person designed as Weiss' clone, wasn't anywhere near as ranty.

Nope, that was Weiss' specialty, ranting.

"And what in the name of Dust is a Volume 2?!"

"Initiating Plan Calm Weiss Down!" Yang called out and threw a shark plushie at Weiss' face. Instantly, Weiss collapsed onto it, cuddling it. "SHARKIE-CHAN~!"

"What." Cardin facepalmed.

"...that shark's adorable..." Elsa murmured.

* * *

><p>"...I am going to KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" Yang roared. "If he dares touch MY Rubes, I'm going to kill him myself!<p>

Trying to corrupt her and stuff...and being so whiny about being all urchiny and stuff, what a douchey hypocrite! Nothing like the REAL Weiss' dad!"  
>"Pretty sure he funded the Faunus Rights Movement's marches." Cardin reminded them. "Aaaaand beat the crap out of that one racist guy on television..."<p>

"Exactly! What the hell happened?!" Yang wondered.

"...maybe...Andreas and Alexander, idiots though they are, actually did something in our world. And so, for once, did ill-gotten riches." Weiss mused.

"Huh?"  
>"Well, think about it. Glassen's a jerk who wants nothing more than to keep his position in the Schnee family, right?" Weiss detailed. "Because he grew up as a poor kid."<br>"Yeah." Yang nodded. "Still doesn't explain it."  
>"Well...look at the Arcs. Rich family, right? Maybe...my dad here had everything already and didn't feel like he needed to do everything to keep it all. And look at who his friends are- a bunch of kind-hearted idiots obsessed with manliness! No wonder he'd grow up so well- his childhood wasn't crappy, his friends were goons-"<br>"But his dad was still a jerk." Yang interrupted her.

"Perhaps...but he could run away from that! Look at Andreas and Alexander, and tell me they wouldn't help him. Hell, even GLYNDA would." The heiress thought. "Not that I feel like sympathising for the man who calls himself my father in this fic, but I can see where he comes from. He's grown up from nothing, fought for everything all his life- it's no wonder he wants to keep everything he thinks he earned.

My dad grew up already rich, learned the value of friends early- he's practically the opposite!"

"...nice brainstorming..." Yang clapped. "Sherlock Schnee."  
>"Hush. I'm just thinking. We bash this man unnecessarily...but he might have reasons. Granted, hurting Ruby isn't excusable under any circumstances, and I would gladly shed the Schnee name to protect her, but still."<p>

"We gotta see this next chapter." Cardin flipped over the page.

"It looks like this'll start to get really dramatic." Yang remarked.

"Let's see about that." Weiss nodded, as they switched chapters.

* * *

><p>"If it were us doing this..." Weiss started.<p>

"Blake would get Neko-Lagann," Yang noted. "Velvet would grab Vivi and start going through the secret vents and passageways she knows to stalk you, the Malachites, Sky and Cardin would probably be helping out-"  
>"Not to mention Professor Fall and Professor Arc-" Cardin added.<br>"...between a giant mecha, four whole teams of Hunters, two staff members, and the fact that we'd probably be really pissed if he kidnapped Ruby, he's screwed." Yang declared confidently.

"...I wouldn't EVER let him hurt Ruby. Even if I had to give up my name, my claim, my title..." Weiss declared. "No. He wouldn't hurt Ruby. Ever."

"Hey, don't leave me out of it! She's my sis, y'know!" Yang protested.

"This story is going to end dramatically." Elsa noted. "The current position being what it is, Glassen will most likely die or be otherwise humiliated."

"I hope so. That asshole deserves to get bent." Cardin remarked.

"...this fic...it's reminded me..." Weiss smiled slightly. "...how lucky I am to have you idiots.

I could have ended up like that Weiss- father may or may not have kidnapped or hurt Ruby- but instead...I've got a loving, if idiotic, dad, all of you as friends..."  
>"D'aww, is Weissy going soft~" Yang giggled.<p>

"Shut it. I'm being nice here."  
>"I can't help it! Especially that declaration of protection for Ruby..." The brawler giggled.<p>

"You...even when I try to be NICE you're still a pervert! Confound you, Xiao Long!"

"Heheheheh...I'm leaving a review now...~"

* * *

><p>From: <strong>LittleSunDragon-Sempai<strong>

nice chap must have more please its a good fic and us guys here at beacon love it

oh and weiss is so gay for ruby its not even funny

and glassen is an asshole

signed, yang, queen of perverts

WEISS YOU IDIOT

ps. weiss is an idiot

* * *

><p>"How mature, Weiss." Yang sighed.<p>

"Just learning from you." Weiss shot back.

"You're...learning...from me?"

"...CONFOUND MY STUPID WORD CHOICES AND CONFOUND YOU!"

Cardin sighed. "And there goes the moment."  
>"...I still want to know if I'm moe." Elsa sighed as well.<p>

Needless to say, Weiss raged.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Longer than I expected! Again, thanks to G.N Over-Kite for letting me write about his fic and woo!**

**I suppose now's the best time to announce a small promotion I'm running! For chapter 66, I am looking for an OC to include in Weiss Reacts for the chapter! How can you contribute, you ask? If you identify fifteen references within the entirety of the Reactsverse; so you can go look through Weiss Reacts AND the Reactsverse Oneshots to find the references- and submit them to me via PM- specifically, by PM, all other submissions will be ignored entirely- you get to create an OC for the chapter! That's right, the first person to get fifteen correct references from the Reactsverse will get the chance to create an OC for chapter 65! So, good luck and happy hunting, and remember, all submissions are by PM and PM alone, and the winner gets the chance to create an OC for Weiss Reacts.**

**Next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to Pokemon, Part 2! Will Weiss ever get past Roark? Will Weiss be competent enough to face off against a Team Galactic Grunt?! All these questions!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts, ideas and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	65. Weiss Reacts to the Volume 2 Trailer!

**Weiss Reacts to the Volume 2 Trailer!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts!**

**Firstly, a BIG thank you and a shout-out to merikflame for crossing over the Reactsverse with his story 'Velvet's Obsession'! You're awesome and people like you are the reason I continue writing this piece of crap. Keep on writing!**

**Now, before you ask "WHY CAN'T I SEE WEISS LOSE TO ROARK AGAIN", it's because I literally just watched the RWBY Volume 2 trailer last Thursday, during the production of A Melodic Comedy's first chapter and, well, as today is the first day my schedule is open enough to update Weiss Reacts, I've decided to devote the next couple of chapters to RWBY; specifically, one chapter will cover Volume 1 Episodes 1-8, and the other 8-16. Also, the next couple of stories in line will be Dagger of Faith's The Shadow of Fire, merikflame's Velvet's Obsession, and Nutshop's Keep on Groundskeeping, as promised.**

**Finally, the promotion at the end of last chapter is still on; the first person to come to me with a PM of fifteen references from anime, games, or whatever within the whole Reactsverse will have the chance to create an OC for a future Reacts chapter- it would be chapter 66, but due to the rescheduling, clearly that's changed. So, good luck finding fifteen references and happy hunting!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would be my waifu.**

* * *

><p>"And THIS is why we must never let Blake perfect that stupid antic thing she came up with...perceptual teleportation, or whatever the stupid thing she called it!" Weiss rubbed her temples, irritated. "Why didn't anyone ever stop her making that damned Spiral Core thing? And why did you idiots let Blake give the other Blake some stupid Core Drill or something?!"<br>"It wasn't OUR Blake that did it!" Yang protested.

"It irritates me that their Blake got to perfect teleportation first, not me..." Blake grumbled. "And anyway, I just wanted to teach her how to be as awesome as me. She may have perfected teleportation, but I'm the one and only manly Blake! I may not have the body of Big Boss, but I have the heart of a true man!"  
>"...and it's not fair, their Velvet took their Yang away before we could make out!" The brawler pouted.<p>

"Oh, shut up, pervert!" Weiss glared at Yang. "What is WITH you and your stupid perverted fetishes?!"

"I just like things hot and steamy~" Yang winked teasingly at the heiress, who cringed away from her.

Ruby was in a corner, hugging a large doll of a Beowolf tightly and sniffling. "It's not fair! I wanted to hold a tea party with myself!"

Weiss sighed, looking to the catgirl ninja. "Blake, whatever you do, do NOT attempt perceptual-"  
>"Already done~" Blake chuckled. "I just need a bigger drill."<p>

"More stupid antics..." Weiss sighed. "I give up trying to make you idiots stop, I really do."  
>"Hey, at least my traps stop Velvet's antics!" Yang looked offended as she protested. "You OWE me, Schnee!"<p>

"Really? How?"  
>Blake sighed and whipped out a tiny calculator. "Well, according to my calculations, the button cameras we have everywhere, and the various horrified squeaks of a certain bunny in the vents, Yang's antics have averted about one-hundred twenty six point five kidnap attempts a week."<p>

"Where's the point five from?" Yang tilted her head.

"Escapes."  
>"Ah."<p>

"Still! I have been stripped naked, thrown on top of Ruby WHILE naked, covered in pancake batter and thrown onto Ruby while naked, and shoved into countless idiot pervert outfits!" Weiss seethed.

"Well, you enjoy it~" Yang giggled. "Weren't you the one who came to me with advice about-"  
>"S-shut up! Idiot!" Weiss turned away, blushing. "I-I don't need Ruby to-"<br>"WEISS WANTED TO TAKE RUBY OUT TO A TOTALLY NON-ROMANTIC DINNER!" Yang declared happily. At this, Ruby turned a violent shade of red and squeaked out a surprised "W-what?!".

"...I hate you so much, Xiao Long. I hate you! " Weiss blushed, trembling, and turned to her computer. "S-stupid..."  
>"If it's any consolation, I think it's absolutely-" Blake stopped, her phone beeping. "Oh, what's- the RWBY volume 2 trailer's up? My, that's interesting."<br>"Is it?" Yang turned to her. "...damn, I really need to catch up on RWBY, don't I?"  
>"At least in RWBY, Yang isn't as stupidly antic-obsessed as she is here..." Weiss muttered.<p>

"Let's watch it. Now." Blake moved to the computer to type it in. Ruby moved alongside Weiss, blushing. "...d-did you really?"

"No! Stupid dolt! I wanted advice on what you w-wanted to eat...b-because I wanted to have some made for you, as a gift! Not because I l-like you, or anything, stupid..." The heiress turned away from Ruby. "J-just watch the stupid trailer, stupid idiots..."

"Alright, commander tsundere, on it!" Blake saluted her and put on the trailer.

"S-stupid! I am NOT a tsundere! No wonder I call you idiots idiots..."

* * *

><p>"Woo, sweet, new animation. We don't look like stiff puppets now!" Yang noted.<p>

"Now we get to see Yang be a pervert in high definition..." Weiss grumbled.

"And we get to see you not-love Ruby in high definition." Blake shot at Weiss.

"Hey, guys, shush!" Ruby hushed everyone with a finger, while munching on a cookie. "Plot's happening!"

"...I THINK I've seen this guy before..." Blake rubbed her chin at the man with the metal object on his forehead and the white suit. "I don't QUITE remember where..."  
>"You think it's Weiss' dad in this world?" Yang inquired. "He looks like a rich asshole. So, basically, every other world's Weiss' dad."<br>"Hey!"  
>"It's true! I think the only fanfic in the world that ever has Weiss' dad as not an asshole is Weiss Reacts. And possibly the Diary of Glynda Goodwitch. And MAYBE Velvet's Obsession." Blake nodded.<p>

"Although, as the latter two are based off the Reactsverse..."  
>"Dust help me with the meta..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Oooooh, is this after the whole White Fang thing back two years ago?" Yang pointed at the huddling Blake.

"I think so." The catgirl nodded. "...and I am NOT nearly as mopey! Dammit, Monty, you got me all wrong again! Then again, I am his- no, dammit, I WANT to be a manly man! That's the way Team Gurren rolls!"  
>"See the invisible, break the unbreakable-" Yang started to sing, but she was immediately silenced by Weiss' glare.<p>

"...s-sorry..."

"Whoa, Torchwick's still a baddy here?" Yang tilted her head.

"Yeah, remember, we're an AU, RWBY canon has Torchwick and Cinder as villains?" Blake reminded her.

"Ah, right."

"Blake should be right to be worried. The White Fang were a threat with those two in charge..." Weiss noted. "Come to think of it, I'm worried for our canon selves."  
>"D'awww, does this mean you're worried about Rub-"<br>"NOT IN THAT WAY YOU PERVERT XIAO LONG"

"Has anyone noticed that my eyes are more adorable?" Ruby said.

Yang then looked to the screen as a green haired girl walked away from it."...and whew, dat as-"  
>"YANG!" Weiss shot a glare at her.<p>

"Fine, that fine backside! Happy?!"  
>"...stupid pervert."<br>"And why are we panicking again?" Ruby tilted her head. "It's just the White Fang! We've got this..."  
>"Rubes, they're the actually threatening terrorists from canon, not the goldfish poop gang that spray graffiti over walls and do crappy robberies in our nice, safe verse."<p>

"Bah, I don't know what Blake's worried about." Blake shrugged. "We'll be fine. It's not like they'll kill us off that quick. Unless Monty wants to defy the world or something."  
>"That would be a legendary twist, actually. Kinda like when Kamina dies or Mami dies, or when Ghetsis nearly kills the main character..." Yang nodded. Ruby glared at her.<p>

"What?"  
>"Dammit, Yang! You ruined Madoka for me! I LIKED Mami as well..."<br>"Sorry~"  
>"Dammit!" The crimsonette pouted. "First you spoil the ending of Evangelion, then you spoil Persona 4, and now you spoil Madoka?! Pourquoi, Yang?! Pourquoi?!"<br>"Why are we suddenly speaking in French again?" Blake tilted her head.

"AHEM!" Weiss pointed at the screen. "Trailer watching! Plot happening!"

* * *

><p>"A prom?" Weiss noted. "...and without any antics from Yang? That would be a welcome relief."<p>

"Beacon Prom's in like two weeks." Yang remembered thoughtfully. "Ah, it'll be a field day for me, Blake and Ren~"  
>"Great." The heiress grumbled. "Yet another memory, ruined by the likes of perverts and trolls."<br>"I'm a pervert and proud~" Yang winked at her. "I really do need to think of a good motto for Team Pervert..."  
>"And why in the name of Dust is Pyrrha passing up a chance to dance with Jaune? Isn't she, like, his girlfriend in canon?" Ruby said, munching on a cookie.<p>

"Not YET, but it looks like it." Yang nodded. "...but will they or won't they? That is the question?"  
>"S-stupid...it's n-not likely at all that Pyrrha will date Jaune." Weiss muttered.<p>

"Why, fancy a try yourself?"  
>"N-no! Idiot!" Weiss blushed profusely. "I-I just don't think they'd be a good match!"<br>"Oh, don't worry, you and Pyrrha are good friends. I'm pretty sure you can learn to share Jauney-boy~"

"IDIOT! STOP BEING SO PERVERTED!"

Meanwhile, in team JNPR's room...

Pyrrha looked in her cabinet; suspiciously full of very skimpy pieces of armor and skirts, with only two pairs of uniforms- before pulling out a red dress.

"Hm..." She studied it carefully.

"I wonder if Jaune would like this?" The spearmaiden put it in front of herself to see how it fitted on her. "...yes...nicely thin and shows off my body...this dress is SURE to get his attention." She giggled.

"...although...I wouldn't mind if Weiss did-wait, what am I saying?!" She cupped her hands over her mouth. "...I mean...it would be fairly nice to see her like my dre-."

N-no! I don't find Weiss attractive! No way!" Pyrrha chuckled nervously. "Of course not! Heheheheheh..."  
>Back to RWBY dorm...<p>

"The foreshadowing! It happens~" Yang chuckled. "Man, the fanfic, the merch, even the series is turning darker..."

"Some readers probably think that this place is possibly one of the few fics that's still light out there..." Blake noted. "...and dayum, our new weapons look cool."  
>"Forget your new weapons, my Ember Celica looks awesome!" The brawler squeed.<p>

"...I don't think I noticed Myrtenaster there..." Weiss grumbled.

Ruby rolled the video back a few seconds to point it out. "Nah, it's that sword hilt."  
>"Ah." Weiss nodded. "And what kind of stupid antic would it take for team JNPR to stack up tables and vending machines that high?!"<br>"It's Nora and Ren's team." Blake reminded Weiss. "Ren-sensei has his many ways of doing his wonderful work."  
>"If by wonderful work, you mean stupid trolling pranks, I'll pass."<br>"Did anyone notice the dinner tables were messed up slightly?" Ruby pointed out, but everyone ignored her.

"Oh look, robots!" Ruby pointed at the demonstration.

Blake scoffed. "Pfft. I can make those in my sleep. I already made a Persocom and I can probably make you a robot with Aura and Semblance use sometime."  
>"Speaking of Persocoms, where's Norn?" Weiss inquired, licking a vanilla sorbet she'd pulled out.<p>

"Running errands. Also, Elf's thinking of good ways to insert her in random-"  
>"Here is your hot tea and crumpets, Belladonna-san. Earl Grey, crumpets made to order, freshly made from the kitchens." Norn was...<em>standing<em> outside the window, with a tray of crumpets and tea, her face flat as usual. Blake nodded to her and took the tray off her. Yang paused the video, looking on in shock, as was Ruby. Weiss was unsurprised- this was one of Blake's creations, after all.

"Thank you, Norn. Oh, and by the way, did you pick up the Aura Drives I asked you to?"  
>"Already done. I also took the liberty of keeping Schnee Labs on contact and repaired some minor faults in Neko-Lagann's systems. Also, Little Sun Gurr-"<br>"Ahem!" Blake waved her fingers about.

"I'm sorry." Norn stopped. "I meant, the antic kits need evaluation from you for final confirmation and testing. Preferably, as they have been calibrated for Xiao Long-san, she must help."  
>"Alright, I'll get around to it later. Just...take a break, for now, Norn." Blake nodded. The Persocom maid nodded back and leapt down from the window, disappearing from sight.<p>

Weiss stopped. "Little Sun Gur-"  
>"Just a slip of the tongue. It's nothing." Blake shrugged, sipping her tea. "Now, where were we?"<p>

"Uhuh..." Yang nodded and unpaused the video.

The catgirl turned to Weiss. "Tea?"  
>"...I can at least trust Norn not to rig my tea." Weiss sighed and nodded, taking a cup and pouring herself some before taking a sip.<p>

"Tea, Ruby?"  
>"No thanks!"<p>

"Okay." Blake nodded before staring at the screen. "...did the White Fang get a mecha?"

"Looks like something outta Armored Core." Yang noted. "Or MechWarrior."  
>"Pfft. Neko-Lagann's far better than that." The catgirl scoffed. "I can make you two mecha far better than the crap canon!White Fang have. And more badass looking, too. It looks pretty awesome, I'll hand them that."<p>

"Penny's probably going to have a big role here." Ruby noted. "...probably has something to do with that guy who might be Weiss' dad..."  
>"Well, you think, Ruby?" Weiss responded. "Also, the new White Fang guys are...in our school?"<br>"Apparently Melanie and Militia are White Fang here!" Yang scoffed. "As if! They're, like, the nicest girls ever!"  
>"Canon sucks in some aspects." Blake grumbled. "Stupid canon, making me not manly enough..."<p>

"And of course I'm the badass one! I barely even FLINCH at your petty guns!" The brawler laughed. "Heh, fools...as everyone knows, my perf hair makes me bulletproof~"  
>"Or your fat chest." The heiress remarked.<br>"At least I have one."  
>"I actually have a good diet! And I don't n-need a large chest!"<br>"Whatever, miss cliff side."  
>"I hate you."<p>

* * *

><p>"And what's Sabertooth doing here?" Ruby pointed at the seemingly Faunus librarian that the green haired girl and her grey haired sidekick were facing.<p>

"Looks important." Weiss noted.

"No awesome clothes, no weapons...he's gonna end up dead." Yang sighed.

"Or an ensemble darkhorse. Look what happened to Velvet." Blake reminded her.

"Woo, we're all awesome!" Yang cheered.

"Especially me." Blake huffed smugly. "I get to be as badass as I really am."

"...Cardin looks like a bad guy this volume. Well, more of one that he was." Weiss noted.

"Yeah, Cardin's gonna be a little irritated when he hears about this..." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"And whoever that blue-haired guy is, he's awesome! I WANT one of those!" Yang looked on at the man in envy.

"...and WHY AM I BEING HELD UNCONSCIOUS IN RUBY'S ARMS?! IS THIS MONTY PERSON STUPID?! IS HE TRYING TO SHIP TEASE ME WITH THAT DOLT?!" Weiss screamed. "WHY AM I ALWAYS SHIPPED WITH HER?! S-STUPID!"

Yang and Blake simply broke out in laughter. Ruby twiddled her fingers, blushing.

"...I think I just...uh...kinda saved you from dying..."  
>"DID IT REALLY HAVE TO BE SO SHIPPY?! Dammit...even the CREATOR seems to be shipping me with Ruby! Can't I catch a break?!" The heiress sighed.<p>

'_Dammit, if it keeps up like this, I may be forced to reveal that my...relationship with Ruby is...slightly less than professional...faster than I planned. Confound it.'_

"Actually, Weiss, the fact is that you're pretty much all but Ruby's girlfriend here in the Reactsverse. The only reason you aren't is that this isn't a White Rose-focused fic and Yang still needs to ship you with Jaune." Blake smirked.

"W-when did you learn telepathy?!"  
>"Nah, you just think aloud."<br>"Confound your cat ears, Blake! And confound you!" Weiss turned away, blushing. "S-stupid idiots! I don't have a crush on Ruby! I swear!"

Yang sighed and turned her around to Ruby, who was blushing as well.

"Fine, then, Weiss. If you're so adamant you don't, then tell Rubes, to her face, you don't find her attractive. At all. Without blinking, smiling, or doing anything that might make me think you're hesitating."

Weiss gulped. "Well...um...Ruby! Uh..."  
>"Yes?" She smiled sweetly.<p>

'_Confound your damn smile! Confound you!'_

"I...uh...do not..." The heiress felt something catch in her throat. _'Dammit, Schnee, say something!'_

"...I definitely do not find you not unattractive, at all, in a negative way!"

"...sneaky girl." Yang smirked. "I'll get you to confess! I will!"  
>"Good luck, Xiao Long. Good luck."<p>

Blake merely smiled engimatically at her and winked to Ruby, passing her a note. The crimsonette unwrapped it, reading Blake's plain handwriting carefully.

-She already confessed. Like, forty chapters ago. To me. Oh, and she wants to buy you a Homura doll for your birthday, but don't tell her I said that. And don't tell her I passed you this. I rather like my entrails and would rather that miss Koboi here doesn't rip them out.

Signed, Blake.-

Ruby's cheeks turned crimson as she turned to the catgirl for confirmation. She nodded.

'_...oh my Dust...Weiss does...love me...but if she's not ready to say she does...then...I suppose, for now, I'll let her get ready for it.'_ The crimsonette turned to Weiss, who was bickering with Yang, smiling.

'_...someday, Weiss, I know you'll be able to say it. You just...gotta get the right moment, I think.'_

Blake sighed. "Good grief, we're one small step closer to getting the sexual tension in this dorm out of the air."

And so, with the video watched, comments were left. This time, it fell to Weiss.

* * *

><p><strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Excellent job, Mr. Oum. Truly excellent job. The only issue I have is with that final moment with me in Ruby's arms. Surely that could have been done in a less 'shippy' manner? I have no interest in Ruby, nor will I ever have interest in Ruby. She is merely my teammate. That is all. I have no intention of confessing to her my love. Nor will I give her a Homura Akemi doll for her birthday. Absolutely not. No. Not at all. /sincerity, in case you people don't believe me that I do NOT have an infatuation with Ruby Rose.

Oh, and Blake sends her regards. She says that she can do better than the White Fang when it comes to robot building.

* * *

><p>"So, in total, Volume 2 looks like more White Fang shenanigans, possible Weiss' dad making robots, giant White Fang robots, and Weiss and Ruby FINALLY getting together like they should have and everyone KNOWS they will." Yang chuckled.<p>

"Y-you idiot, of course not! That last part is a lie!"  
>"You can say that, but then I bet you've got something planned for Ruby's birthday soon...or the prom~ Something kinky, perh-"<br>"I HATE YOU XIAO LONG! YOU STUPID PERVERT! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I PUT UP WITH YOUR PERVERSION!"

Needless to say, Weiss ranted, much to the amusement of Blake and Yang. And Ruby's squeeing.

Elsa, was, as usual, asleep in the library, contemplating the meaning of moe.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, White Rose's going somewhere! And no, WeissxJaune fans, you're not getting left out! I just need some time to set up the right things~ Or rather, Yang does. I love Yang~**

**So, I hope you guys loved it, and YES, I do know that the blue haired guy is Neptune and the green haired girl is Emerald, and the other guy is Cloud- I mean Mercury. And yes, I am aware that volume 2 will most likely deconstruct the entirety of the foundations upon which the whole Reactsverse is made on, which is why barring certain events and characters, I am ignoring the canon and setting off on a strictly AU side. Also, because it makes far more sense for when characters react to their own deaths in canon. Because I'm meta like that.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts, ideas and suggestions and I hope you guys have a great day! Until next time!**


	66. RWBY Reacts to Volume 1, Part 1!

**RWBY Reacts to RWBY Volume 1, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Yeah! Stuff! Uhuh...as promised, Weiss Reacts to RWBY volume 1, made to order, personalized, etcetera, ad infinitum...**

**Due to the length of the material, this'll be the first part, covering RWBY episodes 1-8, and the second half will cover 9-16. For those of you waiting for volume 2, I won't be doing it as they come out, but I'll be waiting for episode 8, so never fear, volume 2 WILL be covered in Weiss Reacts!**

**Well, enjoy your antics! Yang says hi.**

**A/N: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Coco would be mai waifu. Dat as-I mean, dat backside. Cursing is discouraged. Weiss doesn't like it...**

* * *

><p>"Good Dust, how did I get roped into watching this?" Weis grumbled, leaning back on the couch in RWBY dorm. Ruby was leaning back into Weiss, munching cookies, while Yang put the DVD into their SchneeVD player. Blake and Elsa were talking about the Ninjas of Love novels; specifically, the manga version that came out mere days ago- the censored one was supposedly similar to Blake's beloved Gurren Lagann in aesthetic.<p>

"I'm telling you, Jigoro's story is EXACTLY like Simon's!" Blake detailed to Elsa. "And Fujiko's like a more action-oriented Nia!"  
>"Uhuh..." Elsa nodded, wiping her glasses.<p>

"This version is...going to be absolutely legendary." Blake squeed.

"...I-I like the art..." Elsa squeaked out.

"And before you say anything, Weiss, you got roped into this because the alternative was helping Nora build the biggest house of bacon in Vytal~" Yang giggled, taking a seat next to Ruby and Blake.

"Do you WANT to go help her?"  
>"Pfft. I still don't understand why we need to watch RWBY." Weiss sighed. "Isn't it, like, a fictional version of what we go through?"<br>"Well actually, we're the fanfiction world to RWBY." Blake sighed, as if the information she gave out was immediately obvious. "I'm STILL sore that Monty didn't make me as badass as I am, though."  
>"Also, RWBY Volume 1 DVDs were on sale! And it was either that or pick up the Puella Magi movie, and Dust knows I'm letting Ru-" Yang was interrupted by Ruby as she leapt on her, shaking her collar.<br>"THERE'S A PUELLA MAGI MOVIE WHERE WHERE SHOW ME DOES MAMI LIVE DOES SAYAKA GET LESS ANNOYING OH MY DUST SHOW ME"

"Hey, Rubes! Calm down!" Yang asked, trying to push her sister off of her. "We'll get it when Weiss learns NOT to chase people around town centers!"

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Weiss protested.

"And you dunked me in custard!" Ruby pouted.

"Yang, you're just a stupid pervert..." Weiss grumbled, blushing. "And just plain stupid! You bowled over that guy in the plaza!"

"His fault for carrying so many bags! I mean, who carries that many groceries?!"  
>Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Idiot...just get the stupid thing running before I decide to feed your entrails to Sharkie-chan."<br>Yang gasped in mock-surprise. "Miss _Schnee_! Ripping people's entrails out is HARDLY civilized!"

"_YOU'RE _hardly civilized, you deviant pervert."

"And I revel in it~"

"...w-what are we watching?" Elsa tilted her head.

"A nice little series called RWBY." Blake stated. "It's what our entire universe is based on! Well, that, Persona, Gurren Lagann and whatever the hell Elf comes up with..."  
>"...o-oh, okay..." Elsa nodded, turning to the screen.<p>

"I still can't believe someone puts so much effort to make a show about us..." Ruby looked on in awe.

"I'd be flattered...if it wasn't for the fact that he made me get shipped with Ruby!"  
>"When you're so blatantly in love with her, it's not hard to make ships with you two." Blake sighed.<p>

"I-it's true...e-even I-I can see it..." Elsa offered up in a quiet voice. "...a-and I've b-barely known y-you all f-for m-months..."  
>"Et tu, Elsa?" Weiss sighed. "...you're all secretly perverts...all of you..."<p>

"Now that we've established the obvious that everyone in this room is a big pervert- yes, including YOU, Weiss, with your maid fantasies- let's watch some RWBY!" Yang chuckled and grabbed the remote, pressing play.

The heiress sighed, pulling out a shark-shaped vanilla sorbet. "This ought to be full of stupid lies and more lies..."

* * *

><p>"...is that Jen Taylor narrating?" Yang tilted her head.<p>

"Yep. I was expecting a Cortana pun there." Blake shrugged.

"Reminds me of history class..." Ruby remarked.

"Shhh." Weiss put a finger in front of her mouth. "Watching something."

"Ah, the good old days." Ruby sighed happily. "Kinda weird, looking back on it now, when I beat up Junior's mooks." She watched her on-screen self pound the paid thugs of Roman into submission.

"Pretty weird that this was only two years ago..." Yang rubbed her chin, nodding. "I STILL can't believe Cinder was a bad guy..."  
>"...for such a reason, too." Weiss nodded in assent. Indeed, Cinder had only become the leader of the White Fang because of reasons related to Weiss- reasons that none cared to repeat nor desired to remember, for they were callous and cold.<p>

"Hey, at least Ruby looks badass." Yang shrugged.

"I do, don't I? Although...Goodwitch's awesome duel with Cinder was pretty awesome...and it was far more awesome when I saw it." Ruby nodded, reminiscing.

"I know." The brawler nodded in assent. "You told me it involved...was it, Cindy throwing around...Kamehamehas?"

"I'm PRETTY sure that's how it really happened." The crimsonette nodded confidently.

Elsa raised a finger. "...I-I don't think C-Cinder's fighting style a-allows for s-such a p-powerful attack like that..."

Weiss scoffed. "Indeed it is doubtful. Cinder may be childish when it comes to her friends, but we have all seen what happens when she's serious, as my grandfather learned."

The brawler nodded. "But MAAAAN, Goodwitch was a hardas-"

"Yang!"  
>"Sorry, Weiss McBluenose, I mean strict teacher..."<p>

"She still is. The only difference is now Ozpin's her target." Blake said, looking through her camera feed on her phone. "Pretty sure she's got just about the biggest crush on him since Weiss on Ruby."  
>"Hey!" Weiss looked irritated. "I do not have a crush on her!"<br>"Yeah, Goodwitch is such a tsundere~" Yang giggled.

Elsa spoke up. "...this d-does not compute. What IS a t-tsundere?"  
>Yang chuckled. "What Weiss is."<br>"S-shut it, Yang!"

"Well, you've got a flat chest, you're the tiniest member in the cast, you'd probably be voiced by Rie Kugimiya if this ever got an official Japanese dub, you act like you have no feelings for Ruby when in fact you do, you have a habit of calling everyone, especially Ruby, an idiot, while turning away and blushing, AAAAAND you're Weiss Schnee, so therefore you ARE a tsundere." Blake stated with smugness in her voice.

"Your logic is stupid, Belladonna."

"You're a type A, according to the hallowed TvTropes page."  
>Weiss grumbled. "Oh, THAT stupid site! No thanks to you idiots, I'm addicted to it!"<br>Yang snorted, laughing. "And man, the White Fang were still baddies back then..."

"Losing Cinder and Torchwick kinda helps. Also, having my father be the one to lead a rights movement funded by Schnee backing and Jaune's dad kinda helps." Blake smiled proudly; Ysengrim Belladonna, her beloved father, was the one who'd lead the movement that resulted in Faunus rights becoming law in Vytal.

"...It's kinda weird, knowing that my parents are most likely dead or White Fang in canon..." She sighed. "...ah, well." Popping open a can of Golden Moose, an energy drink, she drunk deeply from it. "Sucks to be canon me. Canon me needs more Kamina."

"Canon me needs more antics~" Yang chuckled. "And...dammit, I had to throw those shoes away, thanks to Vomit Boy..."  
>"Hard to believe Ruby befriended that idiot..." Weiss remarked.<p>

"Hard to believe you haven't decided to go out with the guy." Blake shot back.

"Why are you insisting I have a crush on him? First you insist I have a crush on Ruby- I d-don't!- and now you're insisting I have one on Jaune?! You two are perverted shipper idiots!"  
>Elsa looked up. "B-but...w-what about t-that n-nice j-jacket y-you wanted to b-buy h-"<br>"N-no, Elsa! T-that's just between us!" The heiress blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, so you wanted to buy our Jauney-boy a gift?" Yang giggled. "What a development!"

"I-It's not what you think, you deviant! I-It's merely a birthday present! I-I swear!"

"Oh, so you care about the 'idiot's' birthday now?" The brawler laughed.

The heiress grumbled and turned away, blushing. "Just w-watch the stupid series, Xiao Long! Stupid shipper pervert..."

"Okaaaay~"

Elsa was clueless. "D-did I say something wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Weiss, were you really so mean?" Yang turned to the heiress. "I mean, you're kinda docile now..."<br>"Pfft. I wasn't mean, stupid!"  
>"You told Ruby off about the dangers of messing with Dust while waving around a vial of Dust in her face." Blake sighed. "You really were a douche. And a hypocrite."<br>"I suppose I was." Weiss sighed, facepalming. "...and how was I to know that Dust would make her sneeze so much?!"  
>"Well, you're supposed to be the expert! I mean, your family DOES run their whole business strategy around Dust..."<p>

"Pfft." Weiss sighed. "I was REALLY stupid back then."

"I refuse to believe I was so quiet." Blake scoffed. "That's not the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls!"  
>"Your obsession with this Team Dai-Gurren <em>confounds <em>me, Blake." Weiss muttered, rubbing her temples.

"But of course! Their philosophies are the pillars upon which my technology is created!"

"And DAMN, you laid the smackdown on Weiss." Yang whistled. "Now, THAT actually happened."

"In my defence, I was still a douche." The heiress responded.

"I'm pretty sure I said more than just 'questionable business partners'...and I'm pretty sure that's gonna end up funding terrorist groups in canon..." Blake chuckled.

Weiss glared at her. "Yes, you said _far_ more than that."

"In my defence, you were still a jerk."  
>"I know."<p>

"Awww, sis~" Yang hugged her sister tightly. "And this is how you met Jaune~"

"Yeah..." Ruby nodded, smiling. "I can't believe it's that long ago now- what, two years?"  
>"Two years indeed." Blake nodded. "Also, Pyrrha's expression right there is all but begging a 'I hope Jaune-sempai notices me'."<br>Weiss scoffed. "Pfft. I'm sure Pyrrha has interests in less stupid students."

"Well, you did say you have a stupid person fetish~"  
>"THAT WAS YOU, XIAO LONG! ALL I SAID WAS THAT I DIDN'T!"<br>"Point still stands!"

"Pfft."

Ruby whipped out a pamphlet labelled 'Dust for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals'. "I just realised, I still have this..."

"Inadqeuate Individuals? How didn't THAT get pulled out of circulation?" Blake looked at it in disbelief. "I thought that was just an urban legend!"  
>"My grandfather did NOT make good decisions as head of the company." Weiss sighed. "This still has all those offensive illustrations about Faunus..."<br>"Also, shut doooown, Jaune!" Yang laughed. "One could say...he was given the _cold_ shoulder. Get it?"  
>"Yang, please stick to making perverted jokes and antics." Weiss sighed. "At least those are more palatable than your terrible puns."<p>

The brawler merely stuck her tongue out at her. "You're just jealous of my..." Clearing her throat, she put on a faux- posh accent. "dry wit, quick intellect, and clear mind."

"The only thing anyone would be jealous about on you, Yang, is the frankly stupid amount of attention you get for your stupid antics. Stupid."

"Awwww, I look so adorable there." Blake chuckled. "Huddled up in a corner, reading by candlelight..."  
>"And Rubes trying to be all friendly~" Yang giggled.<p>

"Good old days indeed..."

"I-I have a question..." Elsa piped up. "...i-is Ruby hazardous to my health?"  
>"No, silly!" Yang laughed. "That was just big old Weissy being all mean~"<br>The heiress felt her eyelid twitch. "If you call me Weissy EVER again, Xiao Long, I will have you eliminated for treason."

"Good luck, Weissy~" Yang giggled as Weiss seethed, counting to ten under her breath to resist the temptation of murdering Yang right then and there.

"Huh...so is Weiss hazardous to my health?" Elsa inquired.

"Very much so." Blake remarked.

* * *

><p>"Knowing Nora, she probably would have smashed anyone who wasn't Ren away from her or Ren until she got to be paired with Ren..." Weiss sighed. "The lengths she'd go to for that boy..."<br>"They make such a good couple!" Yang said.

"I still say I'm perfectly well grown thanks to my milk!" Ruby proudly brandished a carton of Schnee Dairy brand milk- complete with a cartoon cow giving a thumbs up- before guzzling it down.

"So childish." Weiss scoffed. _'And adorable, but don't let anyone hear that.'_

"And of course a partnership of me and Pyrrha would be unbeatable!"  
>"Far less than you and Ruby, I'd say." Blake scoffed. "I mean, you two DID beat Jaune and Pyrrha."<br>"Only because Jaune is an incompetent."  
>"Pretty sure that deflecting a Dust blast from Myrtenaster to blind you temporarily isn't the sign of an incompetent." Yang chimed in. "Oh, and that whole shield-jump manoeuvre thing with Milo and Crocea Mors wasn't bad either.<p>

"Pfft..."  
>"I am offended I'm not in this episode! I don't care if the silhouettes say I'm in it! How can I prove my manliness?!" Blake looked aghast.<p>

"Probably left you out so you wouldn't show them up with stupid idiocy involving drills and curbstomping Reason or something..." Weiss scoffed.

"Hah! Jaune...!" Yang chuckled. "The days when you were clueless- well, more clueless than you are now..."

"Pyrrha's head is on cereal?" Elsa tilted her head.

"And thus a million stalkers were born." Blake remarked. "Then again, Pyrrha could probably smack them down while declaring her- though unrequited- love for Jaune..."

"...then I will get on this cereal so Jaune will notice me!" Elsa declared determinedly.

Weiss just facepalmed. "For once, it's not Yang who gives people ideas..."

* * *

><p>"Still not in this episode! Dammit, Monty, why don't you give me a chance to show my manliness earlier in canon?!" Blake cried in frustration.<p>

"Apparently, you drilled down half the forest in your landing." Weiss sighed.

"Of course! That's how a real man makes an entry!"

"Pfft, I still say MINE was the best." Yang laughed. "Using shotgun gauntlets to fly...I'm so awesome~"  
>"Impractical." Weiss scoffed.<p>

Elsa giggled at Jaune's predicament. "...was Jaune so unfortunate?"  
>"Pretty much. He still is." Yang smirked.<p>

"Sometimes, I regret not staying around to meet Pyrrha..." Weiss sighed.

Ruby shrugged. "Hey, you got a nice team...right?"  
>"Well, of course, I like you all. When Yang isn't being a pervert, you're not being a dunce and Blake's not harping on about Team Dai-Gurren and manliness and Spiral Energy..." The heiress stated. "When you're not being idiots, you're alright."<br>"That's sweet~" Yang smiled. "Perhaps...you want to compliment me some more?"

"No, that's as far as I go." The heiress crossed her arms. "It's YOU, Xiao Long. Calling you worthy of being liked is a compliment from the gods, in my opinion."  
>The brawler giggled mischievously. "You know you love me~"<p>

* * *

><p>"Exposition time!" Blake declared.<p>

"Skipping this." Yang sighed. "We all know about Aura already."

"Onwards to part 2!" Ruby stated proudly.

The group skipped the first half of the Emerald Forest episode and went to the second, watching eagerly.

"Well, the fact that you got lost in the forest so easily...that explains how you got lost in Jubilife City so easily." Yang remarked.

"I was stupid, okay?!"  
>"You still have a crappy sense of direction~"<br>"I'm somehow surprised that I argued more with Ruby than you, Xiao Long..." Weiss muttered.

Ruby sidled up to the heiress. "I think you're perfect~"  
>The heiress recoiled, blushing. "G-gah!"<br>"I meant in a friendly manner, Weiss!"  
>"S-still! D-don't say such things out of the blue like that!"<p>

"Yang snorted as they watched Blake's onscreen self watch Ruby fall from the sky. "What kind of idiot plan involved you clinging onto a Nevermore?"  
>"We were desperate!" Ruby and Weiss protested in unison.<p>

"Also, in hindsight, how in the name of Mami did you two not figure out I was a Faunus?" Blake pointed to the screen. "Monty made it so obvious!"  
>"Uh...we failed a spot check?" The rest of team RWBY collectively shrugged.<p>

Elsa tilted her head. "You are a Faunus?"

Blake looked at her in disbelief, her expression wide eyed and mouth slightly ajar. "What."

"...d-did I say something...wrong?"  
>"...yes, Elsa, I am a Faunus."<br>"O-oh...y-you never t-take that b-bow off...s-so I never noticed..."

The ninja took her bow off, revealing her indigo cat ears, before putting it back on. "Cat Faunus, through and through. And proud of it."  
>Elsa merely nodded.<p>

"Okay, guys, shush. Big stuff coming. Awesome plot coming. White Rose shipping imminent." Yang shushed everyone.

"W-White Rose?! I assure you, assuring my teammate of –"

"Shush, Weiss, we're watching you rescue your girlfriend!" Blake glared at the heiress. Weiss sighed and resigned herself to this treatment.

Team RWBY, plus Elsa, then proceeded to watch the legendary fight in the Emerald Forest that was now known as 'The Gauntlet'- indeed, footage from team JNPR and RWBY's battle with the Deathstalker and Nevermore was often used in fighting classes as an example of what exactly to do.

Elsa, having not been there, was merely awed by the sheer skill involved.

Team RWBY themselves smiled to each other. "Man, we were badass." Yang said.

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

Blake sighed. "Finally, a chance to show that I have the burning flame of manliness in my heart!"  
>"That was beautifully executed, I'll admit." Weiss nodded in assent, clapping.<p>

"Group five?" Yang raised her hand. Ruby, Weiss and Blake responded by slapping Yang's hand in accord.

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist. "I just have to get you to do that five more times and then my bet with Jaune's done!"  
>"Wait wha-"<br>"Shush, the next episode's coming on!"

* * *

><p>And so, team RWBY continued to watch the series depicting the first part of their first year in Beacon, as portrayed in a web animation.<p>

But that...is a story for another time.

**END  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm gonna have to cut it off there. Next chapter, episodes 9-16 will be covered, and the promotion is still on- name fifteen references in the Reactsverse and you will get the chance to create an OC for Weiss Reacts!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, suggestions, thoughts and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	67. RWBY Reacts to Volume 1, Part 2!

**RWBY Reacts to RWBY Volume 1, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Today will be the third and final part to the RWBY arc! Woo! Also, for shameless advertising, I'd like to announce a new part to the Reactsverse, The Diary of Vivi, Plushie Extraordinaire- part parody, part tribute to Half-Blind Otaku's 'Diary of Glynda Goodwitch'-, go read that instead as it's far better than this crap. Yep!**

**Well, not much else to say, just sit back and enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang, Blake and Coco would have Twitter accounts and Nesquik (VelvetCoco) would be canon.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"Good Dust, how did I get roped into watching this?"_

_"THERE'S A PUELLA MAGI MOVIE WHERE WHERE SHOW ME DOES MAMI LIVE DOES SAYAKA GET LESS ANNOYING OH MY DUST SHOW ME"_

_"...is that Jen Taylor narrating?"_

_"Your logic is stupid, Belladonna."_

"_Sucks to be canon me. Canon me needs more Kamina."_

_"Well, you did say you have a stupid person fetish~"_

_"Also, in hindsight, how in the name of Mami did you two not figure out I was a Faunus?"_

_"I just have to get you to do that five more times and then my bet with Jaune's done!"_

* * *

><p>"I swear, Xiao Long, if you EVER mention that to Jaune, I will personally end your life." Weiss glared at Yang, who smirked.<p>

"Best twenty Lien I ever bet."  
>"S-stupid..."<p>

"Oh my Dust, I remember when we did this!" Ruby gasped, covering her mouth.

"Yes, because you two are too lazy to requisition proper bunk beds like logical people."

"How hasn't that thing fallen down yet?" Blake pointed to Ruby's bunk, which was suspended over Weiss' with rope.

"Eh, we had Yang put that same thing she splashed all over Velvet with her traps over the ropes. It's a surprisingly good adhesive." Ruby shrugged.

"...i-is W-Weiss...w-what was the word..." Elsa looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds. "...a-always s-such a douche? L-like in the episode?"

Weiss stared at her in disbelief. "W-what..."  
>"Oh, sometimes~" Yang responded cheerfully. This snapped Weiss out almost immediately.<p>

"S-shut it, Yang! D-do you always have to be so stupid?!"  
>"Like now~"<br>"G-gah! I can't win with you, can I?"  
>"Nope~ My awesomeness is too much~ I exude awesomeness, Weiss." Yang winked at the fuming heiress.<p>

"...I'd make a comment about your chest, but I have a feeling you'd turn THAT against me. Stupid Yang with her stupid ability to make stupid comebacks to my insults. Stupid!"  
>"I live to entertain!"<br>"Shush guys, Port's being a boring guy!" Ruby pointed at the screen. "And I'm being adorably cute!"  
>"Firstly, that was redundant, and secondly, that was just plain disrespectful, Ruby." Weiss muttered. "Professor Poop? How mature."<br>Ruby only giggled at Weiss' withering glare.

"I wonder how you're still our team leader. I wonder how Yang's not your age, with her stupid antics..." The heiress sighed.

"Because Ruby's still more awesome than you? And manly? And she doesn't go on long rants like you-"

"Shut it, Belladonna."  
>"Just saying." The catgirl shrugged and took a sip of Yellow Moose.<p>

"And now we've gotten to the part where Weiss, being stupid, ignores Dear Leader, fails horribly, and decides to follow Dear Leader's orders without acknowledging she did." Yang commented cheerfully.

"I-I was a jerk back then, lay off me!" Weiss snapped at her. "And for your information, I'd slap my younger self for being an idiot to Ruby. She's an idiot, but she's...not a bad leader."

"Ooooh, defending your girlfriend from yourself, are we?" The brawler smirked.

"S-shut up! Quit that! I don't have a crush on her, alright?!"  
>Blake and Ruby merely shared a look. Weiss glared at both of them. "What was that supposed to be?!"<br>The pair responded hastily. "N-Nothing!"

"You two are planning an antic, I know it."

"And then more epic owning." Yang chuckled. "Oooooh, owned by Port AND Ozpin, indirectly."  
>Weiss scoffed. "Pfft. If they saw how stupid this team was..."<br>"O-Ozpin's no better...h-he pranked G-Goodwitch..."  
>Weiss facepalmed. "I am in a school full of idiots."<p>

"You've got an idiot fetish, Weiss, so..."

The heiress blushed furiously at Yang, who'd commented. "S-stupid pervert!"

Yang shrugged. "I've said this a hundred times- you call everyone idiots. You call Ruby and Jaune idiots the most. You also have all-but confirmed crushes on both of them. Your type is 'loveable idiot', Weiss. Face it~"  
>"N-no way! I don't like idiots, let alone w-would consider d-dating one! O-Or dreaming about one! W-which is what you perverts would come up with and not something I actually did, stupid!" The heiress grumbled.<p>

Yang pointed at the screen. "Oh look, advice from Port! A poor attitude!"  
>"O-only because you're being a pervert, insinuating <em>dirty <em>things about me and Ruby!"

The brawler smirked. "The difference is that-"

"QUIET!" Elsa snapped, causing all of Team RWBY to look at her. "I-I...am TRYING to watch the show!"

"...s-sorry..." Ruby pouted.

Blake merely stared at her in shock, as did Weiss, with her mouth slightly agape. Even Yang was caught off guard.

"...s-sorry...I-I've always wanted t-to do that..."

"Dammit, Elsa! You scared me!" Yang sighed in relief. "I thought we actually pissed you off or something..."  
>"I'm surprised she isn't angered by your perversion!"<p>

"Oh, quit that, Weiss!"

Ruby giggled. "Ah, the first time she was actually that nice to me~ Old times." She fist-bumped Blake.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"And now we start the most BORING part of the series!" Yang sighed. "Guys, can't we skip Jaune getting beaten up by douchey!Cardin?"<br>"It's only eight minutes, be patient..." Weiss muttered.  
>"No, it lasts for four episodes!" Yang complained. "Four. Episodes. This was a bad time, dammit! A bad time!"<br>"I'm kinda averse to watching this bit. I mean, Cardin was a dick, but c'mon, he changed." Ruby sighed.

"Pretty sure Cardin swore that if he saw this Cardin doing anything today, he'd beat him up. Something about telling him to 'get bent' as well." Blake sighed.

Yang giggled. "Ah, if only those douches tried it on our Velvet..."

Weiss looked at her weirdly. "Yang, that would be an utter bloodbath."  
>"I know. Also, their antics are TERRIBLE!" Yang grumbled. "If they're going to be douches, at least be stylishly douchey..."<br>"Still waiting for my manly moments, Monty." Blake grumbled. "Still waiting..."  
>The heiress sighed. "Quit with your obsession with manliness, Blake!"<br>"Can't stop the tide, Weiss! That's the way team RWBY rolls! Kicking reason to the curb!"  
>Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose to stop herself from slapping her teammate silly.<p>

"To be fair to both of them...Jaune and Cardin _really_ suck at History." Yang shrugged. "Even without sleeping through every class and constant studying, they still suck at it."

Weiss muttered. "Apparently the name of Beacon's founders were 'Godric Gryffindor and Helena Hufflepuff'. They lift that from library books or something?"  
>"Animals being easier to train..." Blake rolled her eyes. "That's not even offensive. That's just...a horrible insult. Not horrible as in 'very offensive', horrible as in 'that's meant to hurt Faunus?'."<br>"Idiots will come up with the stupidest insults to try and continue their bigoted idiocy." Weiss sighed. "Can't believe this was one of the things that actually happened..."

"This is so painful to watch..." Ruby mumbled. "Just so painful..."  
>"Remind me, how did Pyrrha NOT decide to start an anguished declaration of love towards Jaune that night?" Yang mused.<p>

"And-" Weiss sighed. "How about we skip all the stupid episodes? We've seen enough of Jaune being stupid, Cardin being an asshole- that's right, Yang, I can curse too- and Pyrrha being too unassertive for her own good!"

"Yeah...this is kinda boring. I'm not getting any awesome manly moments!" Blake complained.

Ruby looked at them both. "Come on, guys..."  
>"I-I'm kinda bored too..." Elsa mumbled.<p>

Ruby pouted. "B-but I want to watc-"  
>Yang snatched the remote from her sister's hand. "Nope, the majority wins, we're skipping ahead to Weiss being even stupider~"<p>

The heiress stopped for a moment, before facepalming. "Oh Dust, not THOSE ones!"

"I'm still disappointed in myself for not being manly enough in canon." Blake scoffed.

* * *

><p>"...w-why were you two arguing about the W-White Fang? W-wasn't Blake part of them?" Elsa wondered.<p>

"It was a really bad time." Yang sighed. "Weiss, Blake, you were both idiots."  
>Weiss grimly nodded. "I know."<p>

"DAMMIT MONTY MAKE ME MANLY AS I DESERVE TO BE!" Blake pounded the coffee table in front of them and stood up. "I'm going to tell you all something important now, so you all better-"

Weiss threw a pillow at her. "Don't quote Kamina again. Please."

Blake laughed. "That's hardly the way Team Gurren rolled, and that's not the way Team RWBY rolls! We will keep on being manly and awesome, and carrying on the flame of manliness that burns in the hearts of everyone! That's the way we do things here! That's the way-"

She was immediately silenced by a tuna sandwich finding its way into her hand. The catgirl immediately curled around it and munched on it hungrily.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby looked to see Elsa, a pack of tuna sandwiches in her hand, sighing.

"T-there. S-shut her up f-for you..."  
>"Wow. Thanks..." Weiss nodded.<p>

"We owe you." Yang smiled.

"Also, Blake and Sun shipping? Yesss~" Ruby pumped her fist.

"N-no way." Blake said, her mouth full of tuna. "He's not manly enough!"  
>"He's got the abs of a god, he's based off the manliest character in all of Chinese literature, he's got shotgun-chucks- he's, like Simon le-" Yang was suddenly interrupted by Blake glaring at her.<p>

"NEVER COMPARE SIMON TO SUN. NEVER."

"...s-sorry..." The brawler squeaked out an apology and backed down.

"Blake, speaking of which, why DID you run away? I mean, you weren't really like that..." Ruby tilted her head.

"Oh. Weiss was being an idiot. I needed some time to not prank her. So I left! I was gonna come back anyway." Blake shrugged. "Besides, Weiss' being stupid didn't really hurt me. We know what she went through."

Weiss looked guiltily at her. "...that's very...magnanimous of you. If...I haven't said it enough, I'm sorry that I said that. I truly am, and I can't-" Blake held up her palm to silence her.

"It's water under the bridge. A true man takes no offense at such trivial things! He only takes offense when the thing he believes in is put into question! And I believe in the power of the spiral- Faunus OR human!"

Elsa mused in the background. "...why don't Faunus have belly buttons..."

"Erm." Weiss blushed slightly, her moment ruined by Blake's declaration. "Okay...um."

"Exposition, yeah, yeah, stuff, stuff, hm, something..." Weiss sighed. "Can we get to the awesome part where Blake is actually manly?"

"Monty hardly got that part right. I was MUCH more badass!" Blake complained.

"If Ruby was to be correct, you were taken down in one blow and Sun had to save you." Weiss remarked.

"Irrelevant! Before that one blow, I was badass! And they didn't do it like REAL men! Using crappy tasers..." The catgirl grumbled. "Can't believe Sun got more badassery than I did...stupid canon..."  
>"And, of course, Penny shows up to steal the show. How is this fair?" Weiss sighed.<p>

"I would have taken down those Bullheads!" Blake complained.

"I kinda owe Penny..." Ruby sighed. "She DID save me back there."

"And Weiss admits she's being stupid. The end!" Yang remarked.

Weiss glared at her. "Would you quit insulting me?"  
>"Hey, you call me a pervert every other minute!"<br>"That's because you are."  
>"How?"<br>"Two words- maid suit."  
>"That was your idea!"<p>

"Prove it."  
>Yang smirked, before launching into an over-the-top impression of Weiss. "Oh, wonderful blond with perfect hair, please, assist me in setting up Ruby to give me breakfast in bed!"<br>"I-I did NOT say that!"  
>"Well, you still wanted Ruby to give you breakfast in bed while dressed like that! And you still say you don't have a crush on her..."<p>

Ruby blushed profusely. "W-what..."  
>Blake whispered to her. "Told you."<p>

"...d-did anyone notice t-that the g-guy from the Volume 2 Trailer i-is the o-one with Penny i-in that car?" Elsa tilted her head. "A-and d-did anyone notice Emerald?"

"...well. That was surprisingly anticlimactic." Yang grumbled, sighing. "...guess we'll wait for volume 2. Wasn't as good as I'd like, but hey, that was alright."  
>"For once, I agree with Xiao Long." Weiss sighed. "That needed polishing and refining."<br>"Eh. That was pretty good." Ruby said happily.

"...still not manly enough in canon..." Blake muttered.

"Guys?" Ruby looked around at everyone. "Elsa?"  
>"...s-sorry, but I-I agree with t-them..."<p>

The crimsonette pouted and sighed. She went off to be adorable in the corner and eat cookies, because that is the Ruby way.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...that arc's over, next chapter, at LONG last, Dagger of Faith's 'The Shadow of Fire' is getting its second feature here; credit to Faith for letting me do this again, and more shameless advertising for The Diary of Vivi!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	68. Special Chapter: TSoF, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to the Shadow of Fire, Part 2!**

**A/N: Yes, it's that time again, welcome to Weiss Reacts, ladies and gents and today, we will be doing the long-awaited (like, seriously, the first part was chapter 22, and we're at 68 now...) second chapter for Dagger of Faith's 'The Shadow of Fire'! Seriously, go read that instead of this, I know how people get bored of this, go read that instead, it's far better. :P**

**Well, enough blabbering on, credit to Faith for being awesome and letting me write about her story again, and enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise the RWBYSaurus would be a canon Grimm species.<strong>

**The Shadow of Fire belongs to Dagger of Faith.**

* * *

><p>"XIAO LONG!" Weiss banged on the closet door- she was trapped inside her considerably-sized closet with Ruby- as Yang's giggling could be heard from the other side. "XIAO LONG! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"<br>"Not until you get all your tension out~"  
>"WHAT TENSION?!"<br>"The sexual tension you clearly need resolved with Ruby~"  
>"S-shut up!" Weiss banged on the door again. "S-stupid!" Ruby was in the corner, snuggled up in one of Weiss' blue dresses, blushing slightly.<p>

"Let us out or I'll feed your entrails to Edgar!"  
>"Nope!" Yang chuckled before walking away, laughing. Weiss curled her hands into fists. "I am going to kill that woman..." Sighing, the heiress slumped next to Ruby. "So...do you have any ideas about what we're doing while Yang continues to refuse to let us out?"<br>"We could read fanfic." Ruby shrugged, looking on her tablet. "...oooh, hang on...that one fanfic you and Blake read back then's updated."

"What one? We've read a lot of those."  
>"That Shadow of Fire fanfic. The one where you left off after being stabbed to death by Saturn."<p>

"Ah..." Weiss shrugged. "Bah, why not." Sidling up to the crimsonette, Weiss and Ruby began to read the fanfic.

* * *

><p>Weiss grumbled. "What kind of antic is this? Am I supposed to be dead?! WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN?!"<br>"B-because...we kissed?" Ruby mumbled. "...also...ouch, a lot of people died..."  
>"No duh, we just took down some crime lord's airship and fleet! That said...that should have been avoidable." Weiss muttered.<p>

The pair read the passage carefully, taking in the fictional Blake and Yang's grief, and the severity of the damages to the academy itself-

"...and of course, as always, these pervert shippers always find a way to make perverted ships! Sun and PENNY?!" Weiss looked at the screen in disbelief. "What?!"  
>"I dunno...it does seem kinda cute..." Ruby nodded.<p>

"Still! And...you have got to be kidding me! Why in the name of Dust am I in HELL?!" The heiress was in utter disbelief at her misfortune. "Are ALL of my selves in fanfiction so unfortunate?!"  
>"So my dad's the lord of Hell?" Ruby tilted her head. "Why does that sound awesome..."<p>

"Bet would be that if he was, Blake would probably do something stupid involving Spiral Energy or something equally stupid and antic-filled." The heiress grumbled. "Aaand at last, I get to stand up like the truly elegant fighter I am!"

"After promising to protect me..." The crimsonette giggled. "Would you really-"  
>"Of course I would, stupid! You're my...f-friend..." The heiress nodded, muttering to herself. "Yes...a friend...for now..."<br>_'...she doesn't know I know she already loves me...I hope this will help her.'_ Ruby thought, sighing somewhat. At this point, the only person in the whole of Beacon who was in denial of Weiss' feelings for Ruby was Weiss herself- even Vivi, the living Weiss plushie, could see it, and even tried to give Weiss a bouquet- made of flower plushies- to give to Ruby.

"...wait, I'm a Faunus? Oh, right." Ruby nodded.  
>"No, you're part-Grimm. Must come part-and-parcel with being the daughter of the king of Hell..." Weiss commented. "...it seems none of us are in any condition to be moving...heh..."<br>"How DID we make it out of that?"  
>"Plot armor-" Weiss facepalmed. "And now I'm turning into Blake."<p>

Ruby commented,"...remind me, how does Sun get slow and speed flubbed? I don't think he's that stupid."

"When did Penny get so snarky?" Weiss tilted her head. "Bah! The antics!"  
>"...they'd make a pretty cute couple, now that I think about it..." The crimsonette rubbed her chin.<p>

Weiss sighed in irritation. "...Dagonus, why in the name of Dust are you trying to kill your own daughter?! I mean, you're probably a god and can revive her, but still!"  
>Ruby frowned. "...my dad would never let anyone abandon me..."<br>"...also, when did I start believing in deities?" Weiss tilted her head. "The only deities I know of are Yuno Gasai and Mami Tomoe...and while praying to the High Prophetess of Early Deaths seems...somewhat counterproductive but logical if you want to know how to avoid your death, praying to the Goddess of Yanderes doesn't seem like something I'd do."  
>"I dunno...I mean, Orion, Dago-wait if Dagonus is, like, a god...does that make me a demigod?" Ruby's eyes lit up.<p>

"Uh...I suppose-"  
>"YAY SOMEONE MADE ME A DEMIGOD YAY!"<br>"...ooookay." Weiss sighed. "...why in the name of Dust...Religion topples science?"  
>The crimsonette chuckled. "I think Blake might want a word with him."<p>

"I don't believe creating drills out of willpower and using that to power mecha counts as science, Ruby." The heiress rolled her eyes. "...and why does everyone seem fond of cutting your arm off?"  
>"I dunno, but maybe I should ask Bla-"<br>"No, you are NOT chopping your arm off, Ruby!"

"But-"  
>"No, that is stupid and dangerous! Also, Yang would kill you."<p>

Ruby pouted as they moved on to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"Dust, even the BUILDERS are perverts! This is a SERIOUS occasion and they emphasise that yellow brute's already overly-large chest?!" Weiss seethed. "What in the name of Dust?!"<br>"...Weiss, aren't you, uh, getting a little defensive about chest sizes-"  
>"S-shut up! You and your sister with your stupidly large chests! W-why must you make me look so inadequate?!" Weiss grumbled. "Stupid body...I'll have a big chest one day...n-not that I need one..."<p>

"...am I dead? Dammit, everyone always kills me off." Ruby pouted. "I don't understand! Why does everyone kill me off?"  
>"Because you're an adorable –n-not to me, of course- stupid idiot with the idealistic outlook men would kill for." Weiss remarked. "Which, apparently, makes you bait for writers to kill. Over, and over, and over."<br>"Can't there be ONE fic where I DON'T die?!"

"More plot armor- you survived!" Weiss surreptitiously sighed in relief- she didn't want Ruby to die, even if it was just in a fanfic.

"...dammit, they should have made that gauntlet look like automail! Then I'd be on my way to turning into Edward..."  
>"...so a short idiot with dead parents, a sibling whose soul is trapped inside a large suit of armor and with half his limbs blown off?"<br>"...don't be so negative, Weiss!" Ruby pouted. "T-that's hardly fair!"  
>"More perverted shipping moments!" Weiss sighed. "I hate my life..."<p>

"It's not like you actually like me, or anything..." Ruby muttered, blushing. "I-idiot..."

"What was that?!"  
>"Nothing!"<p>

Weiss sighed, looking away. "...what boggles me is that a god is called Max. Is that short for Maximillian?"  
>"I come back to life after being dead for eleven days, you talk to a god, <em>period,<em> after meeting my dad who's apparently the lord of Hell and you're confused about a god called _Max?!_" Ruby looked at her in disbelief.

"I have priorities!"

* * *

><p>"As usual, my father is a douchebag." Weiss sighed. "Get it right, people. My grandfather was the one who mistreated me..."<p>

"Siegfried seems far too nice to be that douchey anyway." Ruby added.

"Can we get one fanfic where my father is NOT a douchebag?" The heiress complained. "...at least he has style...no matter how repulsive he is."  
>"Self-defense against Faunus students?" Ruby chuckled. "Blake would have a field day with that."<p>

Weiss thought about it, before shuddering at the thought of Geist Schnee being impaled by a large drill by Blake- possibly triggered by insulting her manliness. Scratch that, _probably,_ if the trend that Weiss always saw in fanfic held true and Geist insulted Blake first.

"...yes...yes, she would..."

"...after reading about Yang mentioning reincarnation, I'm just waiting for Blake to start blabbering on about how real men don't die and whatever." Weiss muttered. Ruby giggled at the comment.

"Yeah, she likes that, doesn't she?"  
>"Having seen her create a drill from thin air, however, one stops to think that she might have a point..." The heiress mused. "...then again, that would imply Jaune's father, uncles and my father have a point. And they're all idiots."<br>"Wee, getting trained by professionals!" Ruby cheered. "Then we get to get their autographs and have cookies with them and be all awesome with them and-"  
>"Said professionals melting at the sight of a cute girl. How typical." Weiss remarked. "...and this story will have original characters submitted by others who will die horrible deaths? Why does that sound familiar?"<p>

"And why do I have the feeling that someone submitted crappy ones to them?" Ruby tilted her head.

"That assumes anyone would be so stupid as to try and submit crappy OCs to the author."

Somewhere in Beacon...

Melodia Viridi, Lukas Rasmussen, Fionn Dubhain and Yukari Narukami, the members of team MLDY, sneezed in sync with each other.  
>"Lukas..." Melodia muttered. "Did you put pepper in our food again?"<br>"Not me this time."

"Ow..." Fionn had bumped his head on the wall behind their table due to his sneeze. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Back with Ruby and Weiss...

"Is that the ONLY thing I'd brag about? I talked with gods, took down a crime lord, blew up his fleet, came back from the dead, facing the lord of Hell himself...and the thing I'd brag about is getting all A's?!" Weiss looked at the screen in disbelief, before muttering, "...A+'s would be more appropriate."

"..." Ruby sighed. "...I'm thankful that in the real world, your dad's not as bad as that..."  
>"Filthy rodents? I'd assume some would take that as a compliment. " Weiss sighed. "But seriously, a lot of people seem to think not showering is a good idea..."<p>

"To be fair, we do spend a LOT of time covered in custard or some other gunk Yang's poured on us, so we probably take up about half of Beacon's water use a year alone." Ruby remarked.

"Stupid Xiao Long..." Weiss muttered. She stood up and shouted at the closet door, "YANG! LET US OUT, YOU YELLOW HEADED BRUTE!"

"Ah!" Her voice could be heard, muffled, from behind the door. "Are you done making out with Ruby yet? Or...doing somethi-"  
>"S-shut up, you pervert! No! I refuse to do that!"<br>"Then you can stay in there for all I care~" The brawler giggled and returned to what she was originally doing- playing through Persona 3 Portable on Maniac difficulty.

Weiss sighed. "...I hate that girl. I REALLY hate that girl."

Ruby snorted. "The one time Blake does something manly and this is the time she misses out on reading it?"

"I assume she'd be mortified."

"...and as usual, Weiss' father has to be a douche. Again." Ruby sighed irritably.

"If this happened in our world, the man would be dead. Either by the hands of Neko-Lagann...or Nora. And I don't know which would be worse..." The heiress shuddered.

"If Jaune's dad- or for that matter, YOUR dad- got their hands on Geist..." Ruby nodded in agreement, shuddering as well. Andreas Arc and Siegfried Schnee were some of the greater human leaders of the Faunus Rights Movement only two years ago and so were obviously great believers in Faunus equality- to the point that Andreas had beaten up a Schnee Dust Company official, on live Vytalian television, for implying that Faunus were not human.

"...I never feel pity for my fathers in fanfiction. I wonder why?" Weiss mumbled. "...I look at this and remember why my family used to be so hated..."

"It's okay. At least you aren't really like that." Ruby smiled.

Weiss sighed, a small smiled adorning her own face. "I suppose."  
>"...so you'd definitely love me if I was part-Faunus, right?"<br>"I don't _love_ you, s-stupid...but you'd still be my friend."

"...good to know." The crimsonette giggled and pressed closer to Weiss.

Surprisingly, the heiress did nothing to react to it.

* * *

><p>"...just how in the name of Dust did a GOD GET DEFEATED SO EASILY?!" Weiss looked at the screen in disbelief. "What?!"<br>"I dunno. Maybe he was just testing them out or something? Stealth mentoring?" Ruby, confused herself, shrugged.

"...I hope this Saturn idiot gets his comeuppance. Stabbing me and getting away with it..." The heiress grumbled. "...and having the audacity to kidnap a god! What kind of insane man is he?!"  
>"I dunno." Ruby sighed. "Let's just...skip to the next chapter."<p>

Doing so, it didn't take long for Weiss to start raging.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid perverts! Stop shipping me with Ruby! I-I don't like her! A-at all! In a r-romantic manner! Idiots!"  
>"...Weiss, you didn't have to say that mu-"<br>"S-shut up, Ruby, you know nothing!" The heiress snapped. "And of COURSE some goddess, presumably, with her STUPIDLY large chest, copies me! And gives herself a stupidly large chest! N-not that I want a big chest, but still, how DARE she...try...and make me look so inadequate?!"

Ruby whispered to herself. "I-I like flat chested girls..."  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"N-nothing, Weiss! I swear!"

Weiss sighed, continuing to rant. "And why is a god speaking FRENCH when they're copying me?! Ich bin nicht Franzozsich! Kann nicht eine Göttin in eine genaue Doppelgänger von mir machen? Das ist ein absolute Schande!"

Ruby raised her finger to interrupt her. "You know German?"  
>"I listen to a lot of Rammstein, okay?!"<p>

The crimsonette blushed. "...t-that's...so hot..."

"WHAT?!" Weiss recoiled from her, blushing profusely.  
>"I-I mean, that's so smart! Eheh..."<br>"You are such a pervert! Why does perversion run in your family?!"

Ruby merely stayed silent, her cheeks red, as Weiss glared at her. "...stupid pervert...and how dare Aphrodite prank me like that?! WHY IS EVERYONE INTENT ON TROLLING ME?!"

Ruby silently squeed. _'...so...cute...'_

She couldn't resist. She hugged Weiss.

"W-what are you doing, s-stupid dolt?!"  
>"Hugging you..." Ruby mumbled.<p>

"...s-stupid...w-why are you so warm...n-not that I'm enjoying this, or anything! Stupid dolt!"  
>"I know, Weiss, I know." Ruby sighed and enjoyed the moment. Weiss sighed herself and leaned into Ruby.<p>

"...just treasure this moment, you dolt. Rarely will you ever get to hug me."  
>"I know. I'll take what I can get." The crimsonette giggled.<p>

"Just like Yang."  
>"I'm not as perverted!"<br>"Thank Dust for that."

And with that exchange, the girls continued to read the chapters as they came.

* * *

><p>"Ulysses is totally a bear." Ruby mused. "Yep, he's a bear."<br>"...Saturn's completely insane. Using someone's blood as Dust? That's just messed up..." Weiss shuddered.

"Also, so now I have the cool power to go into a berserker rage?! I LOVE this fanfic!"  
>"..." Weiss stared at her in disbelief.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's what she means by quickly dying OCs..." Weiss nodded.<p>

"Here's to hoping we get plot armor." Ruby mused. "I don't...really want to get taken out by a giant mecha."

"...here's to hoping that doesn't happen in that blasted web animation about us..."

* * *

><p>"Saturn's a nutter..." Weiss muttered.<p>

"At least Cinder had the good sense not to torture people for their blood..." Ruby shuddered.

"And as always, team CRDL needs us to save their backsides again." The heiress scoffed. "And for once, your antics are useful."  
>"We live to entertain~"<p>

* * *

><p>"They get ONE thing right, you ARE a dunce." Weiss chuckled.<p>

Ruby pouted again. "You wound me~"  
>"Pfft." Weiss then looked down across the passages. "...nothing can penetrate that armor...something will, and something probably has already. And if I haven't mentioned it, Saturn is insane."<br>"...ouch...I can see what she meant by quickly dying OCs..." The crimsonette shuddered.

* * *

><p>Only one thought entered both girls' heads as they read chapter 27.<p>

"BEAR FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>"And now a boss fight!" Ruby cheered.<p>

"This ought to be interesting." Weiss mused.

"...so, bets on who's going to get blown apart this time?"  
>"Nobody. Plot armor applies to villains too, y'know."<p>

* * *

><p>"Blake, for once, your manliness plays a part in winning us the day." Weiss scoffed.<p>

Ruby protested in her sister's stead. "H-hey, don't ignore Yang! She had a part in that too!"  
>"I suppose her pyromania did something too."<br>"She's not a pyromaniac!"  
>"Perverted deviant or pyromanic, pick a title, I don't have all day."<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss cringed."...ouch."<p>

Ruby raised her hands, cheering. "BERSERKER RAGE! WOOOOOOOO!"

"...you dolt, we both DIED because of that!"  
>"No biggie! Orion saved us both!"<p>

"...you say that as if someone would do that in real life."

* * *

><p>"Yveltal? What's a Pokemon of Destruction doing, creating things?" Ruby tilted her head.<p>

"...did she intend that to be ironic?" Weiss tilted her own head, reading the line carefully.

"Eh, no matter. I'm still an awesome demigod with berserker rage and an automail arm~" Ruby giggled.

* * *

><p>After reading the story and finding it satisfactory...<p>

"Review?" Ruby asked.

"I'll leave one." Weiss nodded.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>TheRealIceHeiress<strong>

Well done. I find your writing to be excellent, if a bit inaccurate; as everyone knows, I have no romantic interest in Ruby whatsoever. At all. Nope.

Sincerely, Weiss Schnee

PS. Ruby says hi. And she likes Ulysses.

* * *

><p>"..." Weiss realized something- they were still trapped in the closet. "...confound it, Yan-"<br>"It's open now, Misses Schnee and Rose."

"Huh?" Ruby and Weiss looked up to see Norn, Blake's Persocom, opening the closet, a key in her hand. Her face was neutral, with a hint of bemusement, and her maid outfit looked to be covered in grease.

"You two were missing and so I thought to look around for you. Yang might have become so worri-"  
>Ruby interrupted the ninja maid's explanation by hugging her tightly- much to her confusion. Weiss merely nodded as she walked out of the closet, smirking.<p>

"Ah, at last. Someone sane in this confounded do-"

And then Yang walked around the corner, smirking mischievously.

"Gotten out of the closet, I see?"  
>"YANG!"<p>

Needless to say, Yang's giggles were heard around the school as Weiss attempt to simultaneously murder her and pin her down for further torture.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, longer than I thought! Thanks, Dagger of Faith, for letting me write about this story- and yes, I HAVE submitted my OCs, Team MLDY for her consideration- no word on whether or not she used them, as they're crappy anyway- but thanks anyway, you're awesome, and if you're reading this, keep on being awesome!  
><strong>

**So, next chapter...*drumroll*...the Beacon Music Festival! What could this involve? Could it be?! You'll just have to find out!  
><strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments, reviews, ideas, suggestions and thoughts and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	69. Weiss Reacts to Music Festivals, Part 1!

**The Beacon Music Festival**

**A/N: Welcome, ladies and gents, and welcome to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Yeah! We're back...and we're back with a crossover with my other story, A Melodic Comedy- which takes place in the same verse anyway...- involving a lot of antics and stuff! And maybe a little music and lyrics! Anyway, so, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter before you start ripping me apart for giving you no updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Coco would be the main protagonist. (It's a disgrace that Coco isn't on Fanfiction's RWBY character list, in my opinion.)**

* * *

><p>"So, it'll get here by tomorrow?" Blake nodded. She was speaking to someone on the phone in RWBY dorm, while Weiss and Yang looked at each other, confused.<p>

"Xiao Long, this is one of your antics, isn't it?"

"No..." Yang shook her head slowly. "But I wholeheartedly approve!"

"It's stupid. I know it." Weiss sighed.

"Okay? Okay, thank you." The catgirl hung up her phone, chuckling. "It's settled."  
>"What's settled?"<br>Blake looked at her, as if what she was saying should be obvious. "I'm having a dinosaur shipped in!"

"A...dinosaur." Weiss nodded slowly. "A dinosaur."  
>"Yes, a dinosaur."<br>"...where in the name of Dust would you get a DINOSAUR?!"

"I have contacts." The catgirl merely chuckled enigmatically, before the dorm's doorbell went off.

She strolled towards the door.

"Wait, we have a doorbell?" Weiss looked confused.

"Blake installed it between last chapter and this chapter, between working on some other stuff." Yang shrugged.

"...you mean yesterday and today, right?"  
>"Yes, of course. Stupid inferior people not being able to see past the fourth wall..." Yang muttered.<p>

At the door was an Schnee Labs deliveryman, with a ridiculously large cardboard box behind him. "I have a delivery for Miss Belladonna here?"  
>"That would be me." Blake took the pen in his hands. "Where do I need to sign?"<br>"Uh, here, here, and this waiver saying that if you blow something up, the Schnee Dust Company and its affiliate-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, when can I get my dinosaur?!" Blake snapped impatiently.

"Uh...now, really." The deliveryman patted the box behind him. "Just-"

"Done!" Blake finished signing everything, pulled the box into the dorm and shut the door hurriedy.

"Schnee Labs?" The heiress facepalmed. "What in the name of Dust has my father gotten up to?!"  
>"Apparently he was working on Lagann-class bots, last time I checked the website." Yang shrugged. "Sounds awesome, if you ask me."<br>Weiss muttered in embarrassment ."My father is such an idiot...keeping dinosaurs in cardboard boxes..."

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud's scabbard and used it to cut the side open, revealing a beige-skinned dinosaur, standing upright, with its eyes closed and it seemingly asleep, breathing slowly.

"...dammit, I ordered a Diplodocus." Blake rolled her eyes.  
>"Just WHAT would you need a dinosaur that big for?!" Weiss asked.<p>

"Mecha testing."  
>"...why am I not even surprised?"<p>

Just then, the doorbell went off again. Yang stood up to get it, opening it to reveal a bedraggled beret-wearing girl with sunglasses, covered in bacon bits and maple syrup, and a small Velvet plushie attached to a bracelet on her wrist. She was shivering, and in her trembling hand was a bunch of pamphlets.

"Nora?" Yang asked nonchalantly. The girl nodded shakily.

"...mhm. Name's Yang."

"C-Coco..."

"...so, what're you after?"  
>"Just handing out some pamphlets...Professor Amadeus told me to."<p>

"Professor Amadeus? Probably music-related..." Weiss nodded. "I wonder what he's going to have us do?"  
>"Oh, and by the way, wash that off with Schneltzer Spray!" Yang advised Coco before closing the door and reading the pamphlet.<p>

"A music festival?"

Weiss' eyes lit up. "Music festival?"  
>"Mhm." Yang nodded as Blake approached her to read it. "It says that the Festival's in three days, that we have to sign up at Professor Amadeus' room..."<br>"...and the winner gets free dinner anywhere in Vale." Blake finished, her eyes glinting with the prospect of free food.

Weiss smiled with the prospect of challenge at something she loved- the heiress was an avid singer, and her mother was a famous pop idol in Vytal for emulating the style of j-pop stars. Siegfried Schnee, her father, was also an avid pianist and an excellent singer, despite his obsession with masculinity and general hot-blooded demeanour.

"We're doing this." The heiress resolved. "It's as simple as that!"  
>"Huh. That was easy." Yang tilted her head. "For a moment, I thought I might have to bribe you with sorbet again."<br>"You still owe me a dozen packs of sorbet, Xiao Long."  
>"I'll get them to you! I'm just...short on money! Girl's gotta eat!"<br>Weiss scoffed. "You mean, you have to spend food money because you're so fat eating off the vending machines?"  
>"It's muscle-building food!"<p>

"More like chest-building."  
>"Least I have a chest."<br>"DAMMIT!" Weiss shouted as she realised that yet again, she'd said something Yang could use to trump her. The brawler smirked.

"As always, my perf bust beats yours~"  
>"S-shut up, stupid pervert! C-chest size doesn't matter!"<br>"Yes, after all, Ruby apparently has a pettanko fetish." Blake off-handedly commented. The heiress blushed profusely. "W-what..."  
>"Ooooh, nice." Yang fistbumped Blake, both girls smirking.<p>

"...s-stupid perverts..." Weiss muttered. "...s-stupid...e-everyone around me is perverted..."

"So, now that it's settled that we're signing up, what are we singing?" Yang inquired casually.

Blake smirked, before belting out, "Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row row, fight the pow-" She was interrupted by Weiss throwing a pillow at her.

"We are NOT singing Libera Me from Hell!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it will sound awkward!"  
>The catgirl glared at her. "A real man doesn't care how awkward something sounds! The only thing that matters is the manly message behind it!<p>

That's Tengen Toppa! That's-"  
>"Oh, for Dust's sake, if you quote Gurren Lagann one more time, I am going to eviscerate you and feed your entrails to Edgar!"<p>

"...a REAL man cares not for threats to his life while he tries to get an inspiring message across to his comrades!" The catgirl merely smiled satisfyingly at Weiss as she resisted the urge to disembowel her masculinity-obsessed teammate right then and there.

Yang raised her hand excitedly. "Oooh, ooh! I have a suggestion!"  
>"What?"<p>

"I say we sing Black Sabbath! Has he lost his mind, can he see or is he blind? Can he-"  
>Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples in irritation. "We aren't singing Iron Man either, Yang!"<p>

"Why?! It's a classic!"  
>"Because no. We are going to sing a j-pop song! If I can find the right one anyway..." Weiss rubbed her chin.<p>

"Eh. Let's go find Rubes. She'll want some input in this." The brawler stood up and walked out, followed by Blake, who pushed her dinosaur into a nearby corner, next to the sleeping Elsa, and then Weiss.

As the three girls went to find their leader, they passed by someone else. They didn't notice, but they were most definitely not a student of Beacon.

* * *

><p>Freya Schnee, or Fleya Yuki, as she was known on the stage, hadn't seen her daughter Weiss in years. Ever since the situation with her father in law forced her to leave the Schnees, she'd been generally touring around the land and competing with other idols like Risette and AKB48 for fans- despite being one of the older girls in the business, she still managed to maintain a load of fans.<p>

The woman herself looked relatively young for her age. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was long and white, like her daughter's. She was currently dressed in a modest white dress, a far cry from her stage dress of a short skirt and tight leather jacket embossed with a snowflake- her emblem even before she met Siegfried- and simple navy blue shoes. On her left hand was her wedding ring, also embossed with a snowflake.

Having been unable to see her beloved daughter for four years, Freya had decided to drop in on her just for a couple of days before she headed back off on tour. Ozpin, a friend of hers from her days in Beacon, was only happy to authorize the visit.

Walking leisurely around, she noticed a tall blonde girl, an equally tall black-haired Faunus girl, and a short, white-haired girl, walking past her. She rubbed her chin.

"Was that my Weiss I saw?" The woman looked around, sighing. "...maybe not."  
>"Excuse me, are you a student here?"<p>

"Huh?" Freya turned around to see a happy-looking girl, her hair black with red tips, her eyes silver, and wearing a red cloak and hood with a black shirt and skirt.

'_Silver eyes...those silver eyes...is she Qrow's niece? The Ruby he loves talking about?'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl tilted her head, causing Freya to snap back to reality.

"Oh, um." She brushed the back of her head, blushing somewhat. "I was wondering where I might find team RWBY?"

"Oh, I'm their leader. Hi!" She waved, before extending her hand. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

Oh, you must be the delightful young lady he likes to talk about." Freya smiled. "I'm Freya Schnee."  
>"...you're Weiss' mom?!" Ruby gasped in surprise.<p>

"Yes, I am her mother. You must be the lady Siegfried says he's going to try to get Weiss married to when she's older." Freya chuckled.

"B-but...you look about as young as Yang! Y-you look like you're a student!"  
>"I suppose. My looks apparently keep themselves long. It's the reason I've managed to remain an idol for so long." She shrugged.<p>

"An idol. Like...Risette? Or Chieri?"

"I suppose you could say so."

"Wow..." The crimsonette looked at her in wonder. "...you look so much like Weiss, too..."

Suddenly, Weiss' scream could be heard from down the corridor. Freya froze.

"What was that?"  
>"...probably Yang and Weiss. Come, I'll show you to the dorm!" Ruby took Freya's hand and took her to the dorm, where-<p>

"Oh my."

"What."

A bespectacled Weiss- with a slightly larger chest than she expected- clad in a blue nightdress was screaming at a beige-skinned dinosaur in a monocle and top hat.

"W-what is that?!" The girl pointed at it.

"I am a Megaraptor in a top-hat and monocle. Is that not plain to see?" The dinosaur stated matter-of-factly. "I am offended by your lack of propriety towards myself!"

"W-Weiss?" Freya looked towards who she believed was her daughter.

"Huh?! N-no...I'm Elsa...I-uh..." Elsa rubbed the back of her head, looking embarrassed and blushing."

"E-Elsa? D-did Sie-"  
>"No, not at all, miss Schnee!" Ruby hurriedly shook her head. "I-It's kinda hard to explain...b-but Elsa's a clone of your daughter..."<br>"I see." Freya nodded. "...explains why her chest is bigger than Weiss'..."

"I...uh..." Elsa just huddled in a corner, unable to explain or figure out just why there was dapper dinosaur in her room.

The Megraptor crossed its arms, scoffing, before adjusting his monocle and looking to Freya. "Ah, good morning, Mrs. Schnee." He bowed to her. "I am...well, Sir Lyserg Nimroth Wallenburg-"  
>"We'll call you the RWBYSaurus!" Ruby laughed and hugged the dinosaur tightly. "It has a ring to it!"<p>

The dinosaur sighed, already realising what he'd gotten himself into. "...yes, I suppose you can call me that."

"..." Freya merely looked confused. The crimsonette relinquished the dinosaur from her hug and turned to her.

"Tea?" Ruby held up an intricate tea kettle and a tea cup. The RWBYSaurus rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Oh, that would be lovely!"

Freya sighed. "I suppose..."

'_...reminds me of the good old days already.'_

* * *

><p>Shortly later...<p>

Weiss walked back in first. "So Ruby WASN'T hidden in the ducts with her secret cookie stash?"  
>Yang nodded. "I could've sworn-"<p>

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby waved at her. She, the RWBYSaurus, and Freya were sat around table in the middle of the dorm, drinking tea. Elsa was huddled up in a corner, reading a book, and waved at the trio as they walked in. The RWBYSaurus doffed its hat to the trio of girls, and Freya turned around to look at her daughter.

"...Weiss?"  
>"...Mom?!" Weiss' eyes lit up, before she ran to her, as mother and daughter hugged each other for the first time in four years.<p>

"Weiss! I've missed you so much!" Freya began tearing up, hugging her tightly.

"Mom..." The heiress squeezed her mother tightly.

"D'aww...the Weiss cold heiress has a heart afte-oof! Blake!" Yang glared at her teammate, who'd just elbowed her.

"Shut up. This is a private moment."

Ruby merely smiled at watching her beloved reunite with her mother. _'...she's so happy...'_

After what seemed to be an eternity, Freya and Weiss relinquished each other. "I've missed you so much..."  
>"...m-mom...y-you came back..." Weiss sniffled, wiping her eyes slightly. Freya frowned slightly, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Don't cry, Weiss, don't cry, it's okay..."<br>"I-it's just...I've missed you so much..."

"How fortunate, a reunion of long lost parent and child! This is truly a joyous day." RWBYSaurus clapped. Blake nodded to Ruby, giving her a look the latter understood as 'we need to discuss something outside'. The crimsonette nodded and followed her outside.

Blake took her younger teammate by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes once they'd made sure they were out of earshot of Yang.

"Right. Ruby. This is springtime for you."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Weiss is in a very good mood." Blake explained. "Her mother's back after four years, Yang's not had a stupid antic in days, and there's a music festival in three days that we're entering."

"There's a musi-"  
>"Shush. Right. You and Weiss really like each other. We know this. So...we have to win this."<br>"Why?"  
>"Think about it. We got the entire school watching you all. If you win, Weiss will be at her happiest yet." Blake smiled.<p>

"...best opportunity to steal a kiss from her, don't you think?"

"W-what?!" Ruby turned red. "B-but..."  
>"Ruby, it's now or never. She's not going to start something. So make the first move. Do it." The catgirl sighed. "Besides, I heard Yang is going to slip you both aphrodisiacs again if you don't get together soon. And Ren-sensei is planning on doing the same."<p>

"Okay, okay..." Ruby dispelled the thoughts of a seductively posing scantily dressed Weiss and nodded. "We sign up where?"  
>"Professor Amadeus' room." Blake responded. "Now...let's get Weiss and Yang in here, shall we?"<p>

Smiling, the catgirl set off back to the dorm. When she was out of earshot, Ruby pumped her fist.

"Yes! This is perfect! Finally...maybe...I might be able to k...to kiss Weiss..." She blushed profusely.

"...m-maybe...m-maybe she'll finally admit...s-she...loves me..."

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, the girls, plus Freya and the RWBYSaurus, who insisted on accompanying them, went to Professor Amadeus' room.<p>

The music professor stood outside. He was fairly old, his grey eyes, hidden behind small spectacles, sharp as a hawk's and his bald head ringed with grey hair freckled with black spots. In his hand was a conductor's wand, and he was clothed in a black suit lined with golden trim.

Despite this, however, his voice was friendly as he recognized Freya. "My, my, Freya Schnee! How long has it been since I taught you in my classes?"

"It doesn't feel long at all, Ludwig." Freya chuckled. "Not long at all. Tell me, how are Glynda, Ozpin and Cinder?"  
>"Very well, indeed. Very well." The teacher laughed. "Cinder is as...lively...as ever- much to Glynda's displeasure..."<br>"Of course." Freya chuckled.

"This is going to be antic-filled. I know it." Weiss sighed.

"This should be interesting." The RWBYSaurus steepled his fingers.

"So..." Yang looked around the room. "Team MLDY, CFVY, JNPR and...Cardin with the Malachites and Sky?"  
>"Guess the rest of team CRDL were too dickish." Blake shrugged.<p>

"Excellent. We've got this." Yang laughed.

"Heh." Weiss chuckled. "We've got this."  
>"Y-yeah..." Ruby nodded, smiling.<p>

Freya turned to her daughter. "So, this is what you're going to be doing, a festival?"  
>"Mhm."<br>"Good luck. I'll be rooting for you all the way." She smiled warmly.

"...t-thanks..."

And so...Team RWBY signed up for the Music Festival. The next couple of days would be absolutely legendary, as all the teams participating readied themselves.

But that...is a story for another time. A story that will be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was long! Well, the next part to this will be released next time, don't roast me for not sticking to canon, and stuff! Woo!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, suggestions, thoughts, comments and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	70. Weiss Reacts to Music Festivals, Part 2!

**The Beacon Music Festival, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Today, we'll be continuing from where we left off! If any of you read my other fic, A Melodic Comedy- needs moar love, as it's twice as crappy as Weiss Reacts- and even if you haven't, you know where this is going. :3**

**Well, without further ado, enjoy this crappy chapter and have fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss and Ruby smut would take up half the series.**

**All mentioned franchises, songs and properties belong to their respective owners, bands, artists and creators.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"...where in the name of Dust would you get a DINOSAUR?!"_

_"What in the name of Dust has my father gotten up to?!"_

_"Professor Amadeus? I wonder what he's going to have us do?"_

_"Music festival?"_

_"S-shut up, stupid pervert! C-chest size doesn't matter!"_

_"Oh, for Dust's sake, if you quote Gurren Lagann one more time, I am going to eviscerate you and feed your entrails to Edgar!"_

"_Oh, you must be the delightful young lady he likes to talk about. I'm Freya Schnee."_

_"...Weiss?" "...Mom?!"_

_"Yes! This is perfect! Finally...maybe...I might be able to k...to kiss Weiss..."_

_"This is going to be antic-filled. I know it."_

_"Excellent. We've got this."_

* * *

><p>Yang noted the competition, looking around at her to-be opponents. Among other things, Cardin was a talented guitarist, Neptune did K-pop song covers on DustTube, Melodia was as good a singer as Weiss, and so was Pyrrha.<p>

She chuckled. "Time for sabo-" Suddenly, Weiss slapped her on the back of the head. "No, Xiao Long. No sabotage."  
>"But why?!"<br>"One, you'll embarrass me in front of my mother. Two, if we get caught, we will most likely be disqualified. Three, are you SERIOUSLY thinking you'll be able to out-antic Ren?"

"Point taken...he IS Ren-sensei..." Yang nodded.

Freya smiled at her daughter, nodding. "Weiss, I know you've got this. Runs in the family, after all." She smirked.

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Why are your parents so cool?"

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms. "Tch. They're Schnees. Of course they'd be cool. No pun intended, Xiao Long."  
>"Aww..."<br>"I seem to recall you call Siegfried an idiot a lot." Blake chuckled. "Even though he's practically the closest thing to Kamina we have, short of Jaune's dad."

Yang rubbed her chin. "I'm pretty sure Jaune's dad IS Kamina."

"It'd make sense." Blake nodded.

"AHEM!" Weiss pointed at Professor Amadeus. Freya nodded and moved aside to let team RWBY listen.

The RWBYSaurus looked at them her with disdain. "That was hardly appropriate for a lady of your stature, Miss Schnee!"  
>"Hey, shut it! You're a talking dinosaur!"<br>"I am a Utahraptor! Nothing like the uncivilized carnosaurs and tyrannosaurids that fill popular culture!" The dinosaur adjusted his top hat and huffed. "The nerve of people today..."  
>"The insanity I have to deal with..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Attention, all." Amadeus tapped his stand with his conductor's wand, before waving in the last couple of teams; teams RISK, GAME, BLIS, and OVLN- pronounced Oblivion, as Ozpin wasn't feeling too well that day- and cleared his throat. Freya quickly assumed a seat next to Glynda and Cinder, who seemed pleasantly surprised about her appearance.

"So, all of you have assembled here today to discuss the Beacon Music Festival." The hawk-eyed professor sighed and picked up an eraser, flicking it so fast and so accurately it skimmed- and cut- a hair off Russell Thrush's head- the boy had unwisely decided to talk and openly laugh at the professor's advanced age. The boy immediately cowered in his seat, clutching his head in fright.

"Russell, would you like to share what you were saying with the rest of us?" Amadeus remarked. "Or will you let me finish what I was saying? Yes? Good answer.

As I was saying, we have gathered to discuss the festival. Before we continue, I must stress that we WILL be going through with tryouts first. If anyone does not wish to do so, you may leave at any time, including now."

Just then, half the teams in the room stood up and walked out. Some disappointed groaning and chatter could be heard among them. Amadeus saw them out, fixing his glasses, before looking back to everyone else.

"Well, that roots out the weeds. May we continue?"

That earned a chuckle from the remaining students. Even Weiss laughed at that comment.

"Some ground rules. Teams cannot be more than four. Teams cannot pass off a current piece as their own music, but they are permitted to use current songs in the festival. Writing your own songs is encouraged but not mandatory.

For the more antic-oriented- this includes you, Miss Xiao Long, Ren, and Miss Valkyrie- you may not blackmail, sabotage the instruments or efforts to play or sing in the festival of any other team, so on and so forth- basically, anything that doesn't hinder the ability of contestants to deliver their pieces on stage will be permitted. After all, I know telling you to leave off the antics will be...ill-advised."

Yang crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Weiss mischievously. The heiress grumbled.

"Thanks, professor, giving Yang free reign to do her stupid antics..."

"Eeeeexcellent."

"So, I will give you ten minutes to decide on what to perform for your tryouts," Amadeus stepped down from the stand. "Good luck, everyone."

Afterwards, the classroom exploded in chatter. Team RWBY huddled in for deliberation.

"So, we are going to sing-" Weiss started, but Blake interrupted her.  
>"I'm out of the team for this one."<p>

"What?" Yang and Ruby said in unison. "Why?"  
>"Only four per team and I want to do Libera Me from Hell." Blake complained.<p>

"But you need a partner, right? You can't possibly-"

"That will not be necessary, Miss Xiao Long." Norn, Blake's Persocom assistant and maid, appeared from the shadows, clad in her maid outfit as usual. "I will suffice as Miss Belladonna's partner."

The brawler pouted. "Fine, then I'm joining you!"

"Dammit, Yang!" Weiss sighed. "Where the Dust are we going to get new members?"  
>"Well," Ruby offered up hopefully. "We have Sir Lyserg the RWBYSaurus and Elsa..."<p>

"Fine..." Weiss sighed. "I suppose we'll have to make do."

Blake nodded, fistbumping Yang. Norn merely kept her composure and sat down next to them.

"So, what song are we singing?" Ruby inquired.

"Hm...I have a couple of good ideas...but we're going with this one song I heard. It's called Bad Apple." Weiss nodded. "Yes...we're going with that."  
>"That one?" The crimsonette inquired. "The lyrics are kinda depressing..."<br>"Just go with it, Ruby. I've got another song for the festival itself."

"S-sorry I'm late..." Elsa sat down quickly next to them, fixing her glasses. "W-what did I miss?"  
>"We're doing Bad Apple for our tryout." Weiss stated. "Oh, and we're doing this without Yang or Blake as they decided to abandon us."<p>

"Hey!" Blake protested. "You decided to sing something boring! I wanted to carry on the message of manliness that the almighty Kamina started!"  
>"Yeah!" Yang pumped her fist. "Things like that!"<br>"Indeed." Norn calmly chimed in, sipping tea quietly.

"T-that Touhou song?" The bookworm asked.

"It's from Touhou? I only found out about it from that translation that someone did of it...for some reason, their voice reminded me of Homura." Ruby nodded. "Hm..."  
>"Y-yeah..." Elsa nodded.<p>

"I thought it was j-pop. Oh well..." The heiress shrugged. "Very well, since we all know it, let's-"  
>"Wait, what about me, Miss Schnee?" Sir Lyserg chimed in. "What do I do?"<p>

"Just...I dunno, sit pretty and look presentable? I think we just need Ruby and Elsa for this..." Weiss thought carefully. "...unless...what instruments do you two know?"  
>"I-I can play guitar..." Elsa clarified. "...a-and a vuvuzela...a-and bass..."<p>

"I am very well versed in the art of playing an organ, a harpsichord and a cello." The RWBYSaurus listed proudly. "...but I do dabble in drumming from time to time."

"I will clearly be the vocalist then, and Ruby gets to be keyboardist for this one." The heiress looked to Ruby, who nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Your voice is pretty good."

"Thank you."

"Ah, but one thing." Lyserg raised his hand "What do you plan on playing for the festival, should you succeed?"  
>"I'll show you guys later." Weiss nodded, tapping her armrest. "It's a pretty good song, actually. A pretty awesome song."<p>

"Now, are all of you ready to present?" Amadeus called out, tapping his wand on the stand again for order.

"Yes, sir, we are!" Weiss stood up confidently.

"Yeah! Just who the hell do you think we are, cowards?" Blake, ever the theatrical and masculine, outdid Weiss by propping her leg up on her chair and allowing her triangle shades to glint in the light. "We're Team Antic! That's the way we roll!"

This, of course, earned her a facepalm from Weiss and exasperated groans from anyone who weren't Ren and Nora, who stood up in applause.

"That was inadvisable." Norn commented, quietly enjoying her tea. "Would you like to redo your entrance?"  
>"A real man only needs one chance to make an impression, dear Norn!"<br>"Well, you made _that_, certainly." Weiss remarked.

Amadeus clapped. "Excellent. Team RWBY, go up first!"

Freya smiled at her daughter. "I know you can do it, Weiss. Come on."

"Well. Best singer wins." Yang winked at her. "When we win, I'll take you all out for dinner."  
>"Don't worry, Yang, that won't be necessary." Weiss shot back.<p>

"I'll take you guys to Cookie Paradise. My treat!" Ruby cheered.

Slowly, Weiss, Ruby, Elsa and the RWBYSaurus set up on stage. The heiress looked to Lyserg and Elsa. "Right, Lyserg, or RWBYSaurus, or whatever you're called, you just follow Elsa here. Got it?"  
>"Yes, Miss Schnee."<p>

Weiss pointed to her clone- or, more accurately, her sister. "Right. Elsa, hit it!"

And so began the Beacon Music Festival tryouts.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later...<p>

The only remaining teams were CFVY, JNPR, MLDY, the Malachites and Cardin, the duo of Neptune and Wukong- called Yin Yang, much to Yang's despair ("I wanted that name!")-, Team Antic and Weiss' team- tentatively named the RES Brigade, as the RWBYSaurus offered to not be included in the team name.

"Can't believe we got in!" Weiss jumped happily. "I cannot believe that happened!"  
>"Good work, guys." Ruby smiled at everyone.<p>

"W-we did it..." Elsa shyly squeaked out. Sir Lyserg nodded. "Yes, indeed. We succeeded.

That Russell boy's attempt at singing 'Warriors of the World was...frankly disgusting, though." The dinosaur shuddered. "How disappointing."

Neptune and Sun were nearby, fistbumping and talking. They'd done a cover of the famous Vytalian pop duo Madriga's single 'Verdant Quicksilver', to which everyone stood up in applause. Indeed, they were surrounded by fangirls already- in Sun's case, more fangirls than usual- clamoring for their victory.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, ladies." Sun chuckled, pushing them back slightly. "We kinda need our space."  
>"You're telling me." Neptune muttered. "Hey, hands off the belt, lady! Only AFTER a date!"<br>"We really did it, didn't we?"  
>"Yep." The pair fistbumped again, laughing.<p>

Team JNPR strolled out of the classroom, laughing. Nora was carrying Pyrrha on piggyback- the latter didn't look too relaxed on her teammate's back.

"Nice one, Pyrrha." Ren complimented her. "Never knew you could sing Queen so well."  
>"Somebody, somebody! Can anybody find me somebody to love?" Nora chirped proudly.<p>

"You did good there, Pyrrha." Jaune smiled at his partner, causing her to blush. "R-really?"

"Course."  
>"T-thanks...J-Jaune-kun..." The spearmaiden twiddled her fingers. "U-uh...y-you did good too, Jaune...n-nice guitar work..."<br>"Pfft. I carried that!" Nora declared proudly. "I'm not just queen of the castle! I'm queen of the pops!"  
>"Yeah." Ren laughed. "That, you are."<p>

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Nora then booped him on the nose. "We've got this."  
>"Y-yeah..." Pyrrha sighed dreamily, staring at Jaune's backside happily.<p>

Team MLDY gathered off in the corner, laughing. From what Weiss could hear, Melodia and Fionn were amazed that their- admittedly excellent- rendition of 'Walk' passed the test. Lukas was incredulous it did, and Yukari was in the corner, reading a book.

Team CFVY joined Team JNPR, celebrating their acceptance.

"We did it, guys!" Velvet jumped, cheering.

"Pipipi!" Vivi chimed in, clinging to Velvet's ears. "Pipipipi, pipipi piii pipipi!"  
>"What Vivi said." Yatsuhashi chimed in. "That was great work, Coco."<p>

"T-thanks, guys..." The beret-wearing girl's cheeks rouged slightly. "That was p-pretty nifty dancing out of you three..."

"Your music carried us!" Velvet smiled and hugged Coco tightly, causing the latter to blush profusely.

'_Y-yes! I earned a hug from Velvet-chan! O-one step closer to getting her to love me!'_

"Pipipi!" Vivi jumped on Coco's shoulder and hugged her cheek with her stubby plushie arms.

The Malachites and Cardin looked fairly pleased too- Cardin and Melanie were smiling and giggling at each other, complimenting each other after their cover of Coheed and Cambria's 'Sentry the Defiant'. As usual, Miltiades was trying to get them to kiss each other. Judging by Cardin's profuse blush, that wasn't working too well.

Finally, Team Antic was the last to step outside. Blake had somehow acquired a long black scarf from somewhere and it was now dramatically billowing in the wind, wrapped around her neck. She adjusted her triangle shades.

"Well...it seems I'm apparently pretty good at piano. Libera Me from Hell is a beautiful piece on the piano..." The catgirl paused to wipe a tear from her eyes. "...truly beautiful..."

"Who knew Norn's voice was that good?" Yang looked to the Persocom, who had sung the prayer portions.

"I am designed to fulfil any and all tasks required of me." The maid stated matter-of-factly. "That was one of them."  
>"Even so, well done." Smiling cheerily, the brawler hugged Norn. The latter stood still, looking utterly confused.<p>

"Also, Blake, we should definitely do I'll Libera Myself from Hell next time. Man, I love Persona..." Yang sighed.

"Aww...but I wanted to do Sorairo Days. Maasaki Endoh apparently does a fairly good version of it, so..."

Weiss chuckled to herself. "The competition isn't too much of a challenge..."  
>"Yeah." Ruby smiled. "We got this. We'll clear this for sure."<br>"Together..." The heiress wrapped her arm around Ruby. "...we'll be invincible!"  
>"Erm..." Sir Lyserg raised a claw, but Elsa waved him off.<p>

Ruby smiled, blushing slightly. "Y-yeah. We're invincible, Weiss..."

'_One step closer to kissing her...'_

"Weiss! I heard you got into the Festival!" Siegfried's booming voice could be heard from amid the crowd. The heiress' eyes lit up as she ran to give her father a hug.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"  
>"Just coming to see you, of course, before I pick your mother up at the airport-"<br>"Siegfried?" The man looked up to see Freya, smiling at him.

"Freya? You...you came early?"

"Yes...I came to see you and Weiss before I go back on tour." She smiled. Siegfried grinned as he drew his wife into his hug, along with Weiss.

"Ahah! The Schnees are together once more!" He boomed. "Ah, all the teasing Andreas gives me about letting you go..."  
>"Tell him that he nearly did the same to Yona." Freya remarked. "But...I've missed you so much..."<br>"...me too."

"...my parents...t-they're back together..." Weiss mumbled, hugging them all the tighter.

Ruby smiled at her. She was happy for her friend and unofficial girlfriend. She got the ending Ruby never could.

Not that she minded. What, did you expect Ruby to angst about losing Summer? This is the Reactsverse, silly.

And so, the teams for the festival were confirmed. However, the festival itself...was a different matter entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So some fluff at the ending, just more build-up of the festival itself, so on and so forth, yadda yadda yadda, etcetera, ad infinitum. This was originally planned to be a three part arc, but I MIGHT have to extend it to four parts, depending on what we have next chapter. A shoutout to Half-Blind Otaku for the suggestion of Bad Apple, GN Over-Kite and ScytheReaper for I'll Libera Myself from Hell and Libera Me from Hell respectively, Raiyu Fire for Neptune's inclusion full stop, and all of you for making chapter 69 the second most reviewed chapter of Weiss Reacts since chapter 1! Also, *insert customary 69 joke*. For those wondering, I will be referring to the RWBYSaurus as Sir Lyserg- why? Because it's posh and referring to him as RWBYSaurus constantly is awkard.**

**On that note, I'd like to announce that we've acquired Enerjack's 'Sun Ragekong' and Copla of Meaty's 'Team MAPL' for Weiss Reacts chapters in future- thanks so much for being awesome and letting me write about your stories! I'd also like to announce that there MAY be a Gurren Lagann, Code Geass and Madoka Magica chapter coming in, depending on how my schedule for the next couple of weeks goes- I'm going to Germany in less than a week and so with that in mind, I may well not be able to update any of my currently ongoing fics, so be warned!**

**Whew, that was a long author's note! So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts, ideas and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	71. Weiss Reacts to Music Festivals, Part 3!

**Weiss Reacts to Music Festivals, Part 3!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! After the fiasco that was last chapter, I'll force yet another crappy chapter down your throats! Woo! And this will be extended to four parts because reasons. Yes, I don't have to explain myself to you people because if I did your minds would be blown with the stupidity and crappiness found in it. Yeah!**

**Enough blabbering, enjoy the stupid chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Emerald would be doing many NSFW things to Mercury already.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"Weiss, I know you've got this. Runs in the family, after all._

_"I'm pretty sure Jaune's dad IS Kamina."_

_"I am a Utahraptor! Nothing like the uncivilized carnosaurs and tyrannosaurids that fill popular culture!" _

_"Well, that roots out the weeds. May we continue?"_

_"I'm out of the team for this one."_

_"I'll take you guys to Cookie Paradise. My treat!"_

_"Pipipipi, pipipi piii pipipi!"_

_'Y-yes! I earned a hug from Velvet-chan! O-one step closer to getting her to love me!'_

_"Y-yeah. We're invincible, Weiss..."_

_'One step closer to kissing her...'_

_"...my parents...t-they're back together..."_

* * *

><p>"Well done, guys." Weiss clapped as she, Ruby, Elsa and Sir Lyserg Kilroy-Gotha- the RWBYSaurus- finished rehearsing. They had spent a fair amount of time rehearsing the song 'Magia'- the song having come highly recommended by Ruby and Yang- in the dorm. Elsa wiped her glasses, smiling at them shyly.<p>

"Y-yeah...t-that was well done..."  
>"We got this." Ruby cheered. "We SO got this!"<br>"That was an excellent performance, my dear ladies!" Lyserg steepled his claws, adjusting his monocle. "Jolly good show!"

"Nicely done tea-"

"Excellent job, team!" Blake busted out of the other room in the dorm, still wearing those accursed triangle shades. Yang was dressed in a VERY tight 'I Heart Vale' shirt and very short shorts, and Norn was still in her ever-present maid outfit, casually sipping her intricate cup of tea.

"Love the fact you decided to use 'I'll Libera Myself from Hell'!" Yang patted Blake on the back.

"I need to get more manly for it! I mean, it's the manliest song to ever grace the planet! Persona and Gurren Lagann, in the same song?" Blake sighed. "I require more manliness to sing such hallowed notes.

I have but one recourse. I must...summon the manliest man of all!

Ready the summoning circle, Yang, I am going to summon Kamina-sensei!"

"Oh gods no." Weiss facepalmed. "Are you SERIOUSLY going to try and summon him? Remember the LAST time anyone tried to invoke a god?"  
>"I know my runes, unlike Nora!" The catgirl scoffed. "Also, I have the heart of manliness needed to summon the greatest teacher, and I am not trying to summon a yandere goddess like Yuno. It should work."<br>"I predict this will have a success rate of 0.00000001 percent." Norn remarked. "Perhaps you'd like to try and summon the Prophet Mami to save you from the early death Miss Schnee will give you for attempting such a stunt and trashing the dorm, Miss Belladonna?"

"Bah, you guys are killjoys." Blake brusquely waved both Weiss and Norn off. "I'll see you when I'm done conversing with the great and mighty Kamina." She walked off, leaving Yang confused.

"...okay, I didn't teach her that one."  
>"Bah." Weiss sighed. "She'll see sense eventually. I don't even think Kamina's a god in that blasted Trope Pantheon book of rituals or something Nora owns. I still can't believe there's actually a ritual to summon a yandere goddess..." The heiress walked off in disbelief, but not before placing the sheet music and lyrics for Magia on top of her clothes drawer. Ruby also left her guitar and placed Elsa's bass on it.<p>

"If ANY of you touch this, you're dead. DEAD." With that, Weiss walked out.

Sir Lyserg shrugged. "Tea, madam?" He offered a cup to the Persocom maid, who nodded.

"That would be nice, sir Gotha."

Ruby jumped up and down happily. "Oooh, ooh, I wa-" Almost immediately, Weiss pulled her by the collar and away, leaving Elsa and Yang alone. The brawler looked around before pulling out a bunny suit on a hanger, smirking.

"W-what's that for..."  
>"Weiss. Or rather, what she's going to be wearing for the festival." Yang smirked. "Haruhi would be proud."<br>"U-uh-"

"Not so fast, my little sloth!"

"Huh-" Yang had only seconds to react before Nora, in military fatigues, jumped through the window, between Lyserg and Norn sharing tea, and took the bunny suit from Yang's hands, tossing it back to Ren, who was outside on a rope, dressed in military garb with a red beret.

Ren looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Yang. We've decided to be merciful to Weiss this time."  
>"B-but Ren...t-the antics!"<br>"The Antic Grandmaster has made his decision! There will be no bunny suiting of Weiss tonight or tomorrow!" Ren saluted her and slid down his rope. Nora decided to jump out in typical Nora fashion; hollering 'PANCAKES' at the top of her voice, legs first.

Lyserg and Norn were still casually drinking their tea, unperturbed.

Yang pouted. "I WILL prank Weiss! It's the least I can do! Have to give her one more prank before she gets together with Ruby!"  
>"W-when did that happen..." Elsa looked confused.<p>

"Not yet. But, seeing that Weiss got her mom back, we got into the festival, she's finally _this_ close to admitting that she's in love with Ruby...I mean, it hasn't happened yet, but we'll be trying our best to make it happen." Yang nodded. "Yep, we're definitely doing this."

"Y-yeah..." The bookworm nodded, fixing her glasses and dusting off her blue dress. "...e-even I want W-Weiss just to admit that s-she loves Ruby already...i-it's pretty obvious..."  
>"Eh. Y'know what, I'm going to go watch some TV." The brawler walked into the other room in the dorm. Elsa tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"What?"  
>"W-when did you get that room?"<br>"Oh, we've always had that extra room. Weiss ripped up some wallpaper with Myrtenaster by accident and there was a door, so we just opened it and there it was!" Yang gestured dramatically to the aforementioned door, which indeed looked like it used to have wallpaper on it, with the paper around it looking ripped and torn.

"O-oh."  
>"And we moved a TV, bunch o'games and Blake's crap into this room. Though, of course, she installed a small alcove of hers in the slot next to the door..." Yang sighed. "I'll go watch some TV. See ya later, kay?"<p>

"K-kay..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Weiss and Ruby were sitting down in the gardens, conversing.

Ruby smiled at her teammate. "So, you finally got your parents together and back?"  
>"Indeed," Weiss nodded happily. "Haven't even seen mom in four years and now...she's back..."<br>"Well, she said she'd go back on tour, but she'd call you on DustChat every day."

"I don't care, Ruby- she's back, my family's together and that's all that matters!"

"I'm really happy for you." The crimsonette's smile widened and she hugged her teammate tightly. Weiss squeaked, slightly hurt by the strength of her hug. "Yeah...ouch..."  
>"Sorry!" Ruby relinquished the heiress. "I-I didn't mean-"<br>"It's fine." She giggled slightly. "I suppose I did have two years to get accustomed to your bone-crushingly tight hugs..."  
>"I really have to watch my own strength..."<p>

"You didn't hurt me too bad." Weiss rubbed Ruby's shoulder comfortingly. "By the way, I really DID like your bass."

"T-thanks..." Ruby blushed, twiddling her fingers.

"...something wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Huh." Weiss stared at her. "...you're not acting normally."

"Just a little...caught up in things."

"Mhm..." The heiress nodded.

Ruby sighed in relief. _'She doesn't suspect a thing...thank Dust...'_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Beacon...<p>

Blake walked back into the dorm with a pack labelled 'Summoning Materials- Spiral Grade' and plopped it down on the floor. Lyserg and Norn stared at her. Elsa immediately cleared out of the room, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Bl-"  
>"Lyserg, Norn, get out of the room, I'm going to need it."<br>"Miss Belladonna, the chances of this summoning succeeding are near 0 percent."  
>"Which is as good as 100 percent. Now, please, take your tea party elsewhere."<p>

Lyserg stared at her. He crossed his arms as well as he could and pointed his head up. "Hmph! How rude! To tell us to get-"  
>"Who the hell do you think I am? I've got a big brother figure to summon!"<p>

Norn sighed and picked up the RWBYSaurus with one hand. "Come on, let's go, sir Gotha."

"But-"  
>"No buts. Let's go." With that, the robot maid dragged him out, leaving Blake alone. From the other room, Yang's scream could be heard- presumably a horror movie, Blake thought.<p>

With that, the catgirl set up the summoning circle, setting up the right sacrifices- a small effigy of a drill, some food and a small model of a bokken- in the middle.

"Right...we set this here...we draw this rune...there we go!" Blake stepped out of the circle and sat down in front of it, lighting the candles, and then crossing her legs.

"Now...to speak the summoning incantation." She cleared her throat.

"Who...the hell...do you think you are?!" Blake roared into the circle as loud as she could, with as much masculinity as she could muster.

For a moment, nothing happened. The sacrifices remained untouched, the candles remained lit, and no ominous wind blew through the windows. Blake sighed.

"...huh. That was-"

And then the sacrifices burned up in a green flame, the candles blew themselves out, and a wind blew through the window. A flash of green and red blinded Blake, and smoke filled the room entirely.

The catgirl was sent into coughing fits, trying to wave the smoke out of her eyes and face.

"Dammit...what the hell was that?"  
>"...huh...what the...crap."<p>

Blake's ears propped up at the sound and she looked towards the source...to find Andreas Arc, in what appeared to be a white vest and khakis, holding a beer can.

"I know how this goes." She sighed. "You're Kamina, aren't you?"  
>"...what?" Andreas looked at her, shaking his head. "I-I'm not Ka-I mean, who's Kamina?! He sounds like a total idiot! A handsome idiot, but an idiot!"<br>"...right, now I know you're lying, therefore you're either Kamina or an imposter." Blake strode towards the man, staring at him with her golden feline eyes. "I never mentioned what Kamina was like and you're already saying he sounds like an idiot."  
>"The name!"<br>"I'm also a Faunus. I can SMELL lies."

Andreas sighed. "...fine. You got me. Nicely played, Belladonna. I'm the real Kamina. The jig's up."

"...but how? I thought you were..."  
>"Dead?" Kamina laughed, strolling over to the drawer and leaning on it. "Yeah. That got boring real quick. I mean, saving Team Gurren's asses from that Anti-Spiral guy, and then coming back as a huge mecha? Pretty cool, but I wanted more than that. So, I decided to just...walk out of the afterlife. Pretty easy; see, Death where I come from is a girl, and she was kinda...y'know, in love with me. Not hard to imagine. I'm the great and mighty Kamina! Chicks everywhere fall for me."<p>

Blake rolled her eyes. "Right..."

"I got a deal to come back, but in a different universe. I also had to get through all that reincarnation crap; being born again, growing up, so on and so forth. So, here I am, I guess."

Blake goggled at him. "...but...wait...I can't believe you're..."  
>"Jaune's dad? Yeah. I hope that kid grows up to be like Simon, one day." He sighed, running his head through his blue hair. "I'll kick his ass if he doesn't."<p>

"...but...how did nobody-"  
>"Kept it a secret. I'm not the kinda guy to keep secrets, but hey, if it means keeping those fangirl weirdos away from me, I'm all good for it." Kamina shrugged. "I'll give you advice, but you have to promise me NEVER to tell Jaune, my wife, ANYONE that I'm the real Kamina. Promise?"<br>"Why? You look like him, act like him- you might as well BE him!"  
>"Ah, well, see, that's the problem. One, because I'm pretty content being 'Andreas Arc'- I love my family; got a hot, smart chick for a wife, a pretty cool kid as a son, nice siblings- especially Alexander and Azur- who looks like Simon, for some reason- and two, because I'd rather not get flooded with fangirls. Sorry, I've only got eyes for Yona now."<p>

"...wait, so is Yona Yoko?" Blake tilted her head. Kamina shook his head.

"Probably not."  
>"Huh. So is Cota Nia then..."<p>

"Nope. Nia wanted to stay back over there, watch over Simon; that kinda mushy stuff. I say he can watch himself now. I pushed him to pave his own way, and damn, did he do it..."

The catgirl nodded. "Okay...so...how do I be manly like you?"

"Firstly, don't TRY to be like me. A REAL man comes up with his own speeches. A REAL man doesn't need some guy to tell him what to say!"  
>"...I see...so...I was doing it wrong, to quote you?"<br>"Not always...but if you're trying to use that as an excuse to never come up with your own manliness, then you won't get anywhere. You're doing it wrong."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, sensei!" Blake bowed to her idol, who laughed it off. "Hey, save it. I mean, you're doing pretty good in the manliness department. I'm just telling you that you don't need me to tell you HOW to act manly."  
>"B-but you're KAMINA! You're the manliest man ever!"<br>"Simon didn't need me to pave his own way to destiny, neither did Team Gurren! You're no different, Blake!" He declared. "You don't need me to carry you. You can carry yourself."  
>"...yeah. Yes I can." Blake nodded, her heart filled with determination. "...thank you."<br>Kamina looked confused. "For what? All I did was-"

"...I watched your anime when I was in the White Fang." Blake recounted. "...it was the only thing that got me through life. I followed everything you and Simon did, followed your philosophy, everything. I...I didn't let anything stop me. I pushed past it, like a drill does; slowly, and never giving up.

I...I almost didn't make it. But I knew, I knew that I couldn't just give up. Not because you'd be disappointed, but because the people I cared about would be. I carried on. I decided to follow the way of the Spiral.

You taught me never to give up, sensei." The catgirl hugged him. "Thank you."

"..." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder as she let go. "If I had that much effect on someone I never really met until now..." He sighed and leaned back.

"Y'know, Blake, you'll turn out well. Maybe Jaune can take some lessons off you. Maybe you can turn him into a real man. Help take his destiny by his own hands."

"...I will." She nodded.

"And one more thing. Outside this school, outside this room, you're calling me Andreas. Not Kamina, Andreas. Don't need my cover blown- I don't want my new family to get crowded up by fangirls and...other weird people because I'm around."

"...okay, sensei." Blake nodded.

"Now...uh...when does this summoning thing wear off?"  
>"Oh, just about now."<p>

"Oh ok-" And just like that, Kamina, before known as Andreas Arc and to be known henceforth as Andreas Arc, returned to where he was before.

Which was casually drinking a beer on the balcony of Alexander Arc's house.

Blake sighed. "And now...now I've got the manliness I need.

This song...this song is for you, sensei. A thanks to you for everything you've done for me. A dedication to manhood! A testament to the will of the Spiral!

And of course, the will of the Collective Unconscious. Man, I love Persona."

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ruby walked back to the dorm to see Blake, smiling, cleaning up what looked to be a mess on the floor.<p>

"What's gotten you so happy?"  
>"Let's just say Jaune is one lucky bastard." Blake sighed.<p>

"...okay..." Ruby looked around the room. "Hey, you didn't trash Weiss' stuff!"  
>"Eh. Summoning was surprisingly easy." The catgirl casually shrugged.<p>

Suddenly, a weight fell through the ceiling, smashing into Weiss' dresser, sending it and the sheet music and lyrics, through the floor. In the process, her clothes were torn and littered with debris, and the sheet music and lyrics torn up to the point of unreadability. All the instruments were smashed to bits.

Weiss twitched. "W-wha..."

"So, there goes your chances, I guess." Dove jumped down, smirking. "You lost your instruments...and you have no spares. Guess you can't play. I guess you're gonna have to drop..." His smirk faltered as he saw Weiss glaring at him coldly, drawing Myrtenaster.

"...you idiot..."

"Uh...shi-"  
>"EXECUTION." Weiss blasted Dove clean through the window with a Dust blast, before looking through the floor.<p>

Blake looked at her. "...those were the only instruments you had?"  
>"All of them."<p>

"...and Weiss' clothes..." Ruby mumbled.

"Do we have time to replace-?"  
>"We don't." Weiss muttered. "Ugh! That idiot! He ruined EVERYTHING!"<br>Ruby protested. "We can replace them! We have time!"  
>"We don't have enough time. We have to get the dorm fixed, we have to rehearse...again...we have to find..." Weiss shook her head, tears starting to form. "No. I'm done. I am DONE!"<p>

She stormed out, holding in her tears.

"W-wait! Weiss!"  
>"Dammit." Blake muttered. "I do have spares, but I'm going to need to get them tomorrow, as Norn has the key and Dust knows where she's at. Ruby, you're going to have to get her back."<p>

Yang walked in. She looked fairly dishevelled and very irritated. In her hand was a glowing blue Arcana card.

"Guys, I just..I think I just fought my own Shadow! I fel...guys?"  
>"Dove just destroyed all of Ruby, Weiss and Elsa's instruments."<br>"Where is that asshole?! I'll stomp his head in!"  
>"Gone. Weiss took care of him."<p>

"Dammit!" Yang muttered. "Well, now what?"

"Ruby's going to go calm down Weiss. This isn't a bad situation, don't worry." Blake reassured her, as Ruby stared at the door.

"Weiss..." Ruby muttered unhappily.

This wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that ended badly. Don't worry, the next chapter is the LAST chapter involving this festival, and it will attempt to be glorious.**

**So, bet you didn't expect Andreas Arc to be...Kamina, did you? WAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**

**Credit to Studio Gainax for Gurren Lagann.**

**I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


	72. Weiss Reacts to Music Festivals, Part 4!

**Weiss Reacts to Music Festivals, Part 4!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! **

**Now, we reach the final part of this arc! Will Ruby finally get the kiss and confession she wanted? Will they manage to get a new song and instruments? Will Kamina make any further appearances in Weiss Reacts? Will Velvet EVER capture her beloved Weiss? All of these questions will be answered today! Maybe. It probably won't be as glorious as I said it would be. I dunno.**

**Well, without further ado, let's get this arc finished! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and I've run out of gags to put into this disclaimer bubble.**

**All other properties, like characters and songs, belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"Love the fact you decided to use 'I'll Libera Myself from Hell'!"_

"_I have but one recourse. I must...summon the manliest man of all!"_

_"...okay, I didn't teach her that one."_

_"If ANY of you touch this, you're dead. DEAD."_

"_There will be no bunny suiting of Weiss tonight or tomorrow!"_

_"I suppose I did have two years to get accustomed to your bone-crushingly tight hugs..."_

_"Miss Belladonna, the chances of this summoning succeeding are near 0 percent."_

_"...fine. You got me. Nicely played, Belladonna. I'm the real Kamina. The jig's up."_

_"Simon didn't need me to pave his own way to destiny, neither did Team Gurren! You're no different, Blake!"_

_"Let's just say Jaune is one lucky bastard."_

_"Guys, I just..I think I just fought my own Shadow! I fel...guys?"_

_"Dove just destroyed all of Ruby, Weiss and Elsa's instruments."_

_"Weiss..."_

* * *

><p>"...dammit." Yang sighed. "I'll leave Ruby to take care of Weiss. Something tells me that those two need each other more than Weiss needs me."<p>

"Good idea. Your teasing might be just a bit less well received than normal." Blake nodded in assent. "I mean, less well received than it already is."  
>"Hey!" Yang glared at her.<p>

"Just saying."

"So...you going to comment on how I just fought my Shadow?"

"Wait, you did WHAT, Yang?" Blake stared at Yang in disbelief.

"Fought my Shadow. That...was...AWESOME!"

The catgirl held her finger up. "...so, when you screamed..."  
>"I kinda fell into the TV and stuff happened. My Shadow's hot~" Yang giggled. "I mean, she's creepy and weird- she went on about how I was obsessed with trickery and had no respect for people."<br>"Wait, you fought your own Shadow. By yourself."

"Mhm. Well, I accepted her. And I got a nine-tailed fox Persona! It was called Kyubi-no-Kitsune or something like that..." Yang shrugged, waving her Arcana card, embedded with the Sun tarot, at Blake.

"Well...I summoned Kamina..." The catgirl responded.  
>"Oh my Dust! What was he like? In person, I mean? Was he all awesome? Was he all like 'I, the great and mighty Kamina, will teach you how to be manly'?" Yang was squeeing. "Well?"<br>Blake rubbed the back of her head, remembering the promise she'd made. "Uh...let's just say he's...er...matured. He's not as shouty as you'd think. He's a little quieter, too."  
>"Awww..." The brawler pouted. "You should've made him stay longer! Should've shown him our Gurren Lagann recreation!"<br>"Dammit, that was actually a fairly good idea..." Blake facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Yang sighed. "I'll go check on Ruby and Weiss. Blake, you know what needs to be done."

"I'll get Norn to get out the Antic Repair Kit..."

* * *

><p>Ruby found Weiss sitting down at a bench next to the sorbet machine. She wasn't crying, but she looked fairly disappointed. She had a cup of vanilla sorbet in her hand.<p>

"Weiss?"  
>"Hey..." The heiress nodded to Ruby, moving slightly to let her sit down next to her.<p>

"You okay? You sounded kinda angry..."  
>"Yes." Weiss sighed. "Yes I was. I still am- why would Dove DO that?"<p>

"...I dunno." Ruby sat down next to her. "You sure you're okay?"  
>"I am. I just need a little breather...I mean, I know Blake, being Blake, probably has some spare instruments somewhere...but there was all my clothes and we haven't the time to reprint all of the lyrics and sheet music!"<p>

"Actually..." The crimsonette pulled out a spare sheet of music and lyrics, labelled 'God Knows'. "I thought Yang might accidentally destroy our stuff, so I acquired a spare copy..."  
>"Ruby!" Weiss' eyes widened in surprise.<p>

"Hey, Yang's my sister. I know I have to get ready for stuff like this."

The heiress hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She squeezed Ruby tightly against her.

"Uh...all I did was print off a backup song...we don't even-"  
>"Oh, trust me. THIS one, I know."<p>

"So, you two kissed yet?" Yang strolled in. Weiss immediately relinquished Ruby, blushing.

"N-no! Y-you idiot!"  
>"What?!" Ruby blushed as well, confused by the sudden lack of hugs.<p>

Yang broke out in laughter. "Ah, you two...I should've left it for a couple more minutes."

"S-shut up! There is NO way I-I'd ever kiss Ruby!"

The brawler smirked. "Yeah, well, tell me when you're done denying the truth."

"Dammit...you r-ruined my tranquility!"  
>"Yang Xiao Long, Peace Ruiner at Law, reporting for duty!" She saluted mockingly at the heiress, who clenched her fist.<p>

"Stupid pervert shipper antic-making idiot!"

"Couldn't make a description more fitting for me~"

Ruby sighed. "...Yang..." She facepalmed.

"Oh, right." Yang sighed and backed off. "I'll just let you two lovebir-"  
>Weiss snapped angrily at her. "XIAO LONG!"<br>"I mean, you two have your moment." The brawler giggled. "I'll be back later." Strolling off and humming quietly what sounded like 'Iron Man', Yang exited the scene, leaving an irritated Weiss.

"Next time, tell your sister that if she does that again, I will feed her her own entrails."

"That goes double for me..." Ruby grumbled. _'Dammit...I was THIS close, Yang! I thought you wanted me to be with Weiss?'_

"Misses Schnee and Rose, I have your spare instruments here. Sadly, I was unable to find a printer that was ready for use." Norn strolled in, carrying in one hand several guitars and a microphone, and in the other an 'Antic Repair Kit' that looked as if it had a rubber duck and an umbrella handle sticking out of it. Weiss thought it better not to ask what it could repair and instead turned her attention to the instruments.

"H-how did you know-"  
>"I heard the smashing from where me and Sir Gotha- I mean, Lyserg- were having tea. The unmistakable sound of guitar strings being snapped led me to believe that it was most likely that your instruments were destroyed."<p>

"And the sheet music?"  
>"I'd seen you place it on the instruments and assumed they were also destroyed. I can't print them off as currently all printers are in use or broken."<p>

"Dammit...I guess we'd better start rehearsing then." Weiss stood up and took the microphone.

"Where?" Ruby inquired. "We don't have our-"

"I will take care of that." Norn nodded and strolled off towards RWBY dorm. Within three minutes, she returned.

"I fixed it."  
>The heiress looked confused. "That was quick. What did yo-"<br>Norn shushed her. "Miss Belladonna says that the kit works on the Rule of Funny, so if I were to explain how it fixed up anything, I would be ruining it."  
>"Right." Ruby nodded, not quite getting it- to be fair, neither did Weiss. Looking to her, Ruby sighed.<p>

"Well, it's been a long night. Weiss, let's get Sir Lyserg and Elsa and do one more practice, yeah?"  
>"Good thinking. We have to get used to whatever these are...but wait, what about a change of clothes? All my clothes were in there!"<p>

Ren cleared his throat, scaring Weiss and Ruby and making them jump slightly.

"Ren? What're you doing there?!"

"Weiss, I know it isn't much, but here." He showed her a brown bunny suit. Weiss vehemently shook her head.

"I am NOT wearing that."  
>"It's the only piece of clothing apart from what you have on right now that fits you."<p>

"I would rather go dress in the shambles Yang does than that!"  
>"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Weiss!" Ruby pleaded. "Please, take the suit!"<br>"...fine." The heiress grabbed it, whispering out a 'thank you' to Ren. "...what, are you doing to goggle at me in it?"  
>"Absolutely NOT! I'm just concerned that you don't have clothes to change into."<br>"Ugh...I have to dress in this nonsense tomorrow..." The heiress sighed irritably. "Whatever cruel god is up there, let it be known that I hate you."

Later, in RWBY dorm...

Sir Lyserg and Elsa looked at their new sheet music. The dinosaur was adjusting his monocle to look closely at it, as the bookworm fixed her glasses.

The RWBYSaurus held up a claw. "So, we have to rehearse a new piece of music?"  
>Weiss nodded, her expression somewhat agitated. "Yes. Our stuff was lost when that idiot Dove smashed a weight into my drawer."<p>

"...t-this sounds l-like t-this is going to e-end up like that H-Haruhi episode..." Elsa commented as she saw Ruby hang Weiss' bunny suit on her bunk.

Yang leaned by the wall, smirking. "As planned, Weiss is going to be wearing her bunny suit."  
>"Only because some idiot destroyed the rest of her clothes." Blake clarified.<p>

"Still."  
>"You trying to recreate that bit from Haruhi?"<p>

"Yep."

Blake stared at her. "...why?!"  
>"Because I'm Yang and it amuses me."<p>

"...you're a pervert."  
>"Not more than you, Miss Reader of Smutty Novels!"<br>"THEY ARE ART, YANG! ART OF THE HIGHEST CALIBER! ART INCOMPARABLE TO ANYTHING EVER AND I AM WILLING TO PROVE IT TO YOU!"  
>Yang giggled. "Woooo, channelling the Spiral there-" She was interrupted by Blake grabbing her by the collar and raising her up, shouting.<br>"ART I SAY! ART!"

"D-don't mess up the hair!"

"Can we pull this off?" Weiss looked around at her bandmembers, ignoring the insanity behind her.

"M-maybe..."  
>"Positively."<p>

"We got this."

"Excellent." Weiss rubbed her hands. "Let's get started with one more rehearsal, then we go to sleep, try to pack in another one tomorrow so we got the hang of this and then go straight into the Festival. Got it?"  
>"Sounds like a plan." Ruby nodded. "Shall we start?"<p>

"Yes!"

Five minutes later...

Weiss sighed. "That was horrible."  
>"Right." Ruby patted her on the back. "I'm sure we can nail it tomorrow."<br>"...I-I did badly..." Elsa frowned, brushing her white hair aside. The RWBYSaurus steepled his claws, contemplating how to improve himself.

Yang and Blake stared at them.

Yang clapped slowly. "Uh...well done?"

"...you're screwed." Blake commented harshly.  
>"Wow, thanks for sugarcoating that." Weiss retorted, rolling her eyes.<p>

"N-no you're not! You can rehearse tomorrow!" Yang reassured her. "It's not that bad-"  
>"Yang, even I can see they're screwed."<br>"Relax. We can do this!" Ruby cheered. "Right, guys?"

Sir Lyserg took off his top hat, sighing. "Miss Rose, I do not believe we could do this if we tried."  
>"H-He has a point..."<p>

"Come on, guys, cheer up! I'm sure you'll all think differently when you wake up, right?"

The heiress sighed. "Yes...I suppose. We've all had a long night."

Yang and Blake merely shared a fistbump. "We had an awesome night! I pretty much went through my own Shadow, Blake met Kamina in person..."  
>"Yeah, yeah." Weiss waved them off. "Just...go to sleep already."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Team RWBY lay asleep in their bunks. Sir Lyserg was asleep on the couch in the other room, while Elsa was asleep on an airbed at the foot of Ruby and Weiss' bunk. Norn was sitting down, recharging herself through a socket using her ports.

Weiss was the first to wake up. Stretching her arms, Weiss looked around the dorm. Her teammates were asleep, the other three inhabitants of the dorm, save for Norn, were also asleep, sunlight was streaming through the window behind them- it was probably around eight in the morning at the very earliest, judging by the light- and Weiss felt refreshed.

The heiress yawned again, stretching her arms as she crept out of bed. "I'm just going to wake up the-"

Suddenly, the sound of a bugle blasted through their door as Nora kicked it down. Vivi was mounted on her shoulder, waving a tiny toy bugle. The cheerful girl pointed towards Weiss.

"Private Schnee, you are to report to the auditorium at 0900 hours!"

"...what?"

"The festival is to start immediately, Private Schnee! Now, chop chop! Get moving! Or I'll stomp your guts out!"  
>"Pipipipipi!" Vivi jumped up and down on Nora's shoulder. "Pipipipi, pipipipi pipi."<br>"You're kidding." Weiss looked at her in horror.

"No! Now get to it, soldier!" With that, Nora hopped off happily, blowing her bugle at someone else- presumably Cardin, judging by the voice that was shouting various profanities outside. Vivi was swept off by her movement, before scurrying after her with a cry of 'Pi pi!'.

Weiss rubbed her temples. "Dammit...we only have...no, we DON'T have time to rehearse this!"

"Huh?" Ruby got up, rubbing her eyes blearily and yawning. "Wha-"  
>"We have to go to the festival. Now."<p>

"What?!"

"Nora just came in to tell everyone that Amadeus wants everyone there. Now."  
>"What about rehearsal?"<br>"Can't be done." Weiss sighed. "Let's...let's just get there and figure something out, okay?"

"We got this, guys." Blake was the next to wake. She pulled out a red cape with a strange logo; a stylized cat with red triangle shades, with a flaming water balloon behind it, and donned it.

"What's that?" Ruby pointed at the cape.  
>"The official cape bearing the official logo of Team Antic! Isn't it obvious?" Blake stared at her as if the answer should've been obvious.<p>

"Let's...just go before this gets stupider..." Weiss sighed. Picking up the bunny suit, she went off to get changed.

Yang turned in her bed, facing down, snoring- despite the bugle and the kicking down of the door, incredibly, she was still asleep.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later...<p>

Yang- who was still wearing an eyemask- sat with Norn and Blake across from Ruby, Weiss, Sir Lyserg and Elsa. They had just finished watching team JNPR finish their rendition of Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' to mass applause. Ruby and Yang stood up to clap, while Weiss sighed, sitting down and trying to think about how she would perform.

"...Weiss...we have this." Ruby put her arm around Weiss and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Trust me."  
>"But Ruby..." The heiress muttered. "...we have to do an entire song from nothing, with just one chance to rehearse it..."<p>

"Come on, Weiss! You're the best person for this job! I mean, it runs in your family to do this, you've got experience in this- you've got this!"  
>"Ruby, I don't think that matters. I don't know if I can-"<p>

Ruby turned her to face her parents, who were sitting near the front row of the auditorium. Siegfried and Freya looked excited to see their daughter on stage, to see her perform in front of them and everyone else. Weiss looked away somewhat ashamed.

"You can't leave your parents hanging, Weiss."  
>"B-but what if I-"<br>"You won't disappoint them. I trust you. I KNOW you." The crimsonette implored her teammate. "You're Weiss Schnee, the best person for this. You're more confident and surer about this than anyone else, and you've always been. Why stop now?"

The heiress sighed, nodding. "I suppose, but-"  
>"And if it's about the silly costume- it's utterly adorable, but still- look what I put on under my cloak." Ruby moved her cloak to reveal that she was herself in a tuxedo.<p>

"...I-I'll help..." Elsa donned a wizard hat and a cloak to show her solidarity. Sir Lyserg merely adjusted his monocle with his claws.

"...thanks guys...thanks...Ruby..."  
>"Look, Weiss." Yang sighed. "I know I'm not the best candidate for advice, but you can't turn back now. Trust me. You got this. And if not, then I have a free DustTube video of you making yourself look stupid!"<br>"Wow." Weiss grumbled. "Reassuring." However, her tone wasn't entirely sarcastic, and she did smile at Yang in the end. "Thanks."  
>"You're welcome."<p>

"Weiss, you have to believe in yourself. Believe in your parents who believe in you. Believe in US who believe in you. Believe in...Ruby...who believes in you!" Blake declared proudly.

'_Yes, I know, Kamina-sensei told me not to rip him off...but this one time, I have to.'_

"Even you, Blake?" Weiss looked at her, her eyes slightly teary.

"We may be your competition. But we're still friends." Blake smiled.

Suddenly, Professor Amadeus had the judges- who consisted of Cinder, Ozpin, Glynda and Oobleck- reach their final decision about team JNPR and announced the next contestant.

"Next...Team Antic with I'll Libera Myself from Hell!"

"Well..." Blake stood up, sweeping her cape. "Wish me luck." Scanning the audience, she looked for the man she knew to be Kamina- she found him sitting next to Yona and a broad, muscular, wolf Faunus, who bore an unmistakable resemblance to-

"...dad?"

"Wait, Blake's dad's here?!" Yang looked around in surprise.

"..." Blake chuckled. "...it seems my song will be dedicated to not just Kamina-sensei, but...my father.

Come on, Yang, Norn. Let's go." Standing up, the catgirl lead her team to the front- but not before stopping to wave at her father and smile at him.

Ysengrim Belladonna was a widower, his wife having died several years ago. The man, a high-ranked Huntsman, was dreaded for his extreme prowess in combat and his ferocity- although in later years, he was known for his activism in the Faunus Rights Movement. Blake and Ysengrim hadn't seen each other for a long while; the last time they'd spoken was last year. He was a busy man, helping out with Faunus efforts to reintegrate, and Blake often sent him emails when she could.

With that, it took him several seconds to recognize his own daughter, before he smiled warmly at her. Kamina nodded to her and gave her a thumbs up.

Blake nodded to them and went on stage. Yang waved at her mother Yin, who smiled back, before turning to Norn.

"Norn, hit it!"

"Understood, Miss Xiao Long." With that, Norn plugged herself to the speakers with her wires, before playing the melody through the speakers. Yang handled the Latin chanting in the intro- surprisingly, she had a fairly high, melodic singing voice that sounded almost exactly like the woman in the intro.

Blake grasped the microphone close to her. Taking in a deep breath, she began to sing.

"Do the impossible, see the invisible..."

Weiss smiled at Ruby. "Hey...thanks."  
>"For what?"<p>

"You motivated me." The heiress patted her on the back. "You're...not as big an idiot as I thought. You're still an idiot. Maybe...being i-in love with you isn't so inconceivable. N-not that I am!" She blushed heavily, crossing her arms.

"Okay." Ruby smiled back.

"I-I don't have interest in you! I'm serious!"

"We'll see about that." The crimsonette smiled enigmatically at her.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!"  
>"You'll find out."<p>

And so, the performances went on with increasing amounts of applause and standing ovations; while Blake's 'I'll Libera Myself from Hell' went well- including pyrotechnics from a metallic looking nine-tailed fox Weiss swore wasn't a hologram- and received adoration, the next piece, a generic K-pop song by Neptune and Sun- calling themselves SeaMonkeys, for some reason- received a muted response in comparison.

Slowly, as team CFVY and Vivi danced to house music and team MLDY sang 'Walk' to much applause and she watched Cardin, Melanie and Miltiades perform 'Welcome Home, Weiss felt her confidence build in her. She felt it even more when she looked to Ruby, who was clasping her hand tightly. Weiss felt her mouth curl into a smile.

Ruby was right. This was her time to shine.

"And last, but not least, may the RES Brigade come on stage?"

Weiss, Ruby, Elsa and Sir Lyserg went onto stage. The heiress received several glances for her choice of outfit, but she needed only turn to Ruby, who nodded to her and patted her tuxedo, and Elsa, who adjusted her wizard hat, before she could ignore the comments.

The heiress checked one last thing. "Alright. You three know the notes now, right?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Yeah."

"M-Mhm..."

"Good!" Weiss began to start, before Yang ran on stage to pass her a guitar.

"You forgot this! You need it for this one."  
>"...thanks..." Weiss nodded to her as she ran off. She gestured to Sir Lyserg, who started off the beat, before she and everyone launched into the melody.<p>

As her time to sing approached, Weiss felt nervousness creep into her.

'_...no. Now's not the time to falter, Schnee. Not now._

_I can't disappoint everyone. I won't. Not my parents, not my friends..._

_...not Ruby. I'll do this for her. Yes, I will.'_

With that, she began to sing.

"Kawaita...kokoro de kakenukeru..."

* * *

><p>"...ima futari ni God bless!" Weiss and the rest of the band rounded off the song.<p>

The entire room burst into applause, standing up. Yang turned to Blake.

"...this is eerily similar to that Haruhi episode..."  
>Blake shrugged. "Your fault for giving Weiss that damned bunny suit."<br>"Did Rubes really have to pick THAT song?"  
>"You know the lyrics, Yang. She had a good reason."<br>"What ly- oh. Oh! You sneaky little minx, Rubes..." The brawler smirked. "...what a way to send a message."

Weiss basked in the applause and adoration- her parents were cheering, her friends- Cardin, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake were cheering, and even Amadeus was giving her an approving nod.

She turned to her left, gazing at Ruby, who was blushing at her.

"What?"  
>"Weiss...I apologise in advance for this. I really do."<p>

'_Well, I'm doing it! Ruby...we're going to kiss Weiss.'_

And with that, she pulled Weiss closer to her and into a kiss. At first, the sensation shocked Weiss- she hadn't expected it and she'd never kissed anyone before.

Ruby pulled away, blushing immensely. For a moment, Ruby could feel her heart pound in her chest, and a thousand eyes glare at her. Weiss stared at her in shock, and indeed, the crimsonette was scared.

"Weiss? D-did I...do something...wrong?"

"I..."

However, to Ruby's relief...she didn't chew her out. Weiss walked over, and dropped her guitar to the floor. The entire room was silenced as the pair kissed each other passionately on the stage.

'_I-I'm doing it...I kissed...Weiss...'_ Ruby's mind was whirling with emotions; elation, pride, and relief.

Weiss' own was similar. _'...I-I didn't expect Ruby to make that move..._

_...but I accept it gladly.'_

The room burst into even more applause as they watched them kiss. Yang cheered loudly over the noise.

"Woo! Finally! You two got that over with!"  
>"Took them long enough." Blake muttered.<p>

"Heh." Cardin looked to Melanie. "Took those idiots long enough to quit stalling."  
>"I seem to remember you took a year to confess to me, Cardin~"<br>"Hey! I have difficulty talking to girls, alright?!"

Ren merely smiled. "...so...they finally did it."

"Yep! Now we can all go out for pancakes!" Nora hugged Ren tightly. "PANCAKES!"  
>"...yes, Nora. Pancakes."<p>

"Aaaand...it seems that the RES Brigade has won!" Amadeus declared, checking with the judges. He picked up the trophy and moved over to the pair, who had finally detached themselves from each other. Their faces were rouged, they were smiling and giggling, and they felt as if a weight had finally lifted itself off of them.

The music professor handed them the trophy, shaking each of the band member's hands, before allowing Weiss to hold it up. Sir Lyserg, however, had a better idea.

"Allow me, Misses Schnee and Rose."  
>"Wha-" The heiress could barely speak before the RWBYSaurus picked them both up and put them on his back, allowing her to be seen by everyone in the room. Ruby and Weiss held up the trophy in the air, as everyone applauded them and cheered.<p>

"...so...Weiss..." Ruby grinned. "Best day ever?"  
>Weiss smiled tenderly at her. "...yes, Ruby. Yes it is."<p>

And so, the pair shared another kiss to the sounds of adoration and basked in their victory and triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Yang has a Persona- inspired directly by Velvet's Obsession, so credit to merikflame for it-, Blake's dad showed up, White Rose is now canon within the constraints of the story and this arc's wrapped up! Whew! That was long!**

**And yes, Weiss knows both German and Japanese. She's a rich heiress with two parents who travel around the world. It happens. :P**

**Well...we're going back to normal Weiss Reacts after this, and our next chapter will be merikflame's 'A Shared Mind'! Thanks for being awesome!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions and thoughts and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	73. Special Chapter: A Shared Mind!

**Weiss Reacts to A Shared Mind!**

**A/N: Welcome, ladies and gents, to Weiss Reacts! Now, you must be wondering- how the HELL is Elf going to continue after the possible moment of awesome that was last chapter? Well...I don't know. Which is why I'm going to do it anyway! I write all of this without a plan. Entirely without a plan. So bah, I'm sure I'll figure something out.**

**So yeah, this is the chapter you guys may or may NOT have waiting for, merikflame's 'A Shared Mind'- you people should totally read that instead of this crappy fanfic, it's far better- and a big thank you for letting me write about his fic! Woo**

**Without further ado, I'll let you read about it already.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise the Atlesian Paladins would be far more like Ganmen.**

**A Shared Mind belongs to merikflame.**

**Callbacks to 'The Nanako Incident'.**

* * *

><p>"I wish I had a little sister like Nanako..." Ruby gushed, recalling the events of yesterday. She leaned back on a large cookie-patterned cushion in RWBY dorm, with Weiss, Yang and Blake.<p>

"You say that about EVERY little adorable girl you meet, Ruby." Weiss grumbled, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes but she's just so...cute! And she can fend for herself! She's just so-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Blake grumbled in irritation.<p>

"What, jealous because YOU didn't get to talk to Nanako and Yu like we did?" Ruby turned to her, sticking her tongue out.

"I was working on some of my personal projects anyway. I-I don't want to meet Yu anyway!" Blake declared defiantly. "Besides, my idol's Mitsuru anyway."

Yang laughed. "Yep, you're butthurt that YOU didn't get to check out that nice a-"  
>"Xiao Long, if you say that you checked out his backside one more time, I am going to kill you." The heiress muttered.<p>

"...fiiiiine. Happy, you bluenose?"

"I'd be happier if you were less perverted."  
>"A girl has needs!"<br>"If those needs involve staring at the backsides of every attractive guy to walk next to you, I think I'll pass on letting you fulfil them."  
>Yang giggled, winking at her. "Who said they had to be guys, Weiss?"<br>"J-Just shut up, you pervert!"

"I wiiiin!"

Ruby, meanwhile, was derping around on Weiss' computer. After briefly gawking at some fanfic called 'This Is The Part Where Ruby Dies' – "Sounds like a terrible fanfic...who would want to read that?"-she ended up stumbling upon something odd.

"A Shared Mind?" The crimsonette tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder. "Weiss-"  
>The heiress was already looking at the screen. "...me, stuck in YOUR mind?"<br>"...apparently."  
>"That sounds stupid and antic-like. Yang, what did you do this time?"<br>"M-Me?! It d-doesn't even say I did anything!" Yang retorted defensively. "It says it was caused by Weiss getting injured or something anyway! I'm not responsible for EVERY antic!"  
>"Well, Miss Xiao Long," Norn poked her head out of the other room in the dorm, broom in hand. "You are responsible for almost ninety-three point sixty-six percent of all antics perpetrated in this school. Four percent are by Sir Ren, one by Miss Scarlatina and one by Miss Nikos, with the rest committed by a combination of Madame Belladonna and Miss Valkyrie. According to my calculations, of course."<br>"Et tu, Norn?" The brawler joking clutched her chest in surprise.

"Well," Weiss sighed, shrugging. "We've got nothing better to do. Featherman's not up for another hour, I refuse to play that diabolical Pokemon game, and I would go find Jaune, but apparently he, Cardin and that Rise girl are off having a video conference in the lounge or something."  
>"Wait WHAT?!" Yang's eyes widened. "Y-you should've told me that!"<br>"Miss Xiao Long, I don't believe Miss Kujikawa would approve very much if you attempted to join her conversation without being invited. Nor would Sir Winchester or Sir Arc." Norn commented, sipping a cup of tea.

"Norn said it best. And I don't think she wants a perverted fangirl squeeing over her about half the time." Weiss added.

"Pfft. You're all just nervous because it's Risette!" Yang remarked. "Besides, I'm awesome! Who WOULDN'T love me?"

Weiss raised her hand, as did Norn and Blake. Even Elsa, who was until then casually reading a book in her corner, did so. Ruby was about to, but Yang's pouting caused her to put her hand down.

"...you offend me..." Yang continued pouting and turned away.

Weiss grumbled. "Let's just read the stupid fic before more stupid things happen." Swivelling around on her chair, the heiress opened up the fanfic.

* * *

><p>"You have GOT to be kidding me! I'm the victim again?!" Weiss looked in disbelief at the screen. "Besides, no Grimm would take me down so easily!"<p>

"Like the Beowolf from two weeks ago?" Yang offered helpfully.

Blake added. "Or that Nevermore from three?"  
>"Or that Sharktor from-"<p>

"I thought that last one was a REAL shark!" Weiss looked offended. "...oh you have GOT to be kidding me! What kind of stupid poison locks me into someone else's head?! Is that some sadistic punishment or something?!"

"That's MY mind you're talking about, Weiss..." Ruby frowned.

"And I love you very much, but I don't want to be stuck in your HEAD for one week!" The heiress looked irritated. "That's just weird..."  
>"You've got a point...but I wonder what it'd be like to have two people in your mind..." Ruby rubbed her chin, thinking.<p>

"Well, does having a part of your mind constantly talking to you count?" Yang inquired, to which Blake shook her head and said, "No, Yang, your Persona does NOT count."

Meanwhile, in Yang's mind...

'_I am offended by that,' Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, Yang's Persona, said. "I AM a separate entity."  
>"I know! And you're an adorable badass fox!"<br>"...is it odd that a part of your own mind is complaining about this, though?"  
>"Nope! It just means I'm awesome!"<br>"...right." Kyuubi shrugged and snuggled up in a corner in Yang's mind again._

"...oh, that is just plain sadistic. Why would you make Ruby see me in every mirror?!" Weiss complained.

"I-I wouldn't mind that..." Ruby mumbled, blushing.

"I swear that Grimm is probably a pervert shipper." The heiress muttered. Blake snickered.

"You think everything's a pervert shipper."  
>"That's because they ARE!"<br>"I do not believe I have the capacity to be perverted, nor do I have the urge to pair two people in a romantic context." Norn commented, her face still flat.

"Quit getting so technical with me! And will you pervert shippers never be satisfied?!" Weiss shrieked. "I'm Ruby's girlfriend! There! You people can stop writing these stupid fics already!"  
>"Nah, these pervert shippers want sex." Yang shrugged. "It's, like, the main reason we ship you."<br>"Yeah." Blake shrugged as well. "Well, I ship you because you're adorable."

"Gah! Perverts! Everybody, perverts!", shouted the heiress at the top of her lungs while blushing.

Ruby hugged Weiss tightly to calm her down, offering her a shark plushie. "I wuv you~"  
>"..." Weiss sighed, taking the plushie and kissing her on the cheek. "I love you too, Ruby. Why are you so stupidly adorable..."<p>

"I can sense an increase in phero-"  
>"Shut it, Norn."<p>

* * *

><p>"I am offended that this guy thinks I'd never believe you!" Yang crossed her arms, pouting. "I trust my sister wholeheartedly!"<br>Weiss scoffed, looking at her with contempt. "I don't think the feeling's mutual."

"We trust each other with EVERYTHING! Right, Ruby?"  
>"Yeah!" Ruby nodded happily.<p>

"That's not wise, Ruby. This is Yang we're talking about."  
>"I can keep a secret!"<br>"If it doesn't involve shipping or isn't hilarious, I can believe that." The heiress retorted. "And I don't care HOW embarrassing it would be, I refuse to let Ruby get away without a shower..." She cringed in disgust.

"Ew." Yang nodded in agreement. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd be fine with it WITHOUT being her girlfriend..."  
>"S-shut up...p-pervert..." The heiress blushed profusely as she changed the chapter, most definitely not imagining standing in the shower with Ruby, naked.<p>

At the sight of the words 'no junk food', Ruby grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and shook her wildly.

"YOU WON'T TAKE MY COOKIES AWAY WEISS YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER! NEVER! NEEEEEEVER!"

"G-gah! Ruby!"  
>"MY COOKIES! MINE!"<p>

Yang broke out in laughter. "The cookie rage! It happens!"  
>"G-get her off me, dammit!" Weiss tried to shake off the crazed girl.<p>

Meanwhile, Blake went up to the computer and scrolled down. She scoffed.

"Me? Cry at someone calling me faunus trash? Not the way I roll." Whipping out her triangle shades, she chuckled.

"Someone stupid enough to make fun of me like that probably wants to know what the business end of a Giga Drill Break feels like...

...and Weiss' father, racist? Sieg-kun? Then again...hm, probably one of those fanfics that has him as a douche...I wouldn't be surprised. The rumours going around while Siegmund was in charge..."

"GET HER OFF ME!"

"G-gah! I'm trying, Weiss, but she's holding too tight!"  
>"COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES"<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly after Ruby was finally pacified with a Weiss plushie, a hug from Weiss herself, and some cookies, the reading of the fanfic resumed from chapter five.<p>

Chapter five being the one where Ruby had dreams- bad dreams.

"...Ruby, if this happens in real life, you WILL dream of me being brought back to life instead of kissing me on the lips while I lie bleeding out on the ground, or I WILL feed your entrails to you, yes?" Weiss turned to Ruby.

"No need! I don't have those kind of dreams anyway! You're too perfect for some Grimm to kill..."  
>"That was corny! And comforting. But mostly corny."<p>

"Aaaaaand there we are, Ruby drops the bomb that she loves Weiss, everyone already knew this..." Yang gesticulated, sighing. "...aaaand as expected, I'm bisexual."  
>"You're bisexual?" Blake raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You aren't? I thought everyone here was."

"I estimate at least sixty percent of the school population is attracted to both sexes." Norn declared.

"What I'm surprised about is that Ruby isn't into Jaune..." Yang tilted her head. "Or Weiss."  
>"...I am NOT interested in that idiot!" Weiss declared. "I am happy with Ruby!"<br>"Actually, I wouldn't mind having Jaune in our relationship..." Ruby blushed, giggling.

"W-what?! You deviant! T-that's hardly...decent!" The heiress responded, blushing. "A-and besides, i-it's not like I-I like you AND him or anything!"

Blake and Yang looked at each other, before saying, "Stock tsundere line.", fistbumping and chuckling.

"...me and my big mouth..." Weiss grumbled. "Let's read the stupid fic already..."  
>Changing the chapter, she was aghast at what the content actually was.<p>

"N-no! W-what do you mean by THOROUGH?!" Weiss looked incredibly flustered, blushing.

"A-at least...t-this stupid antic will be over with soon!"  
>"Yeah..." Ruby twiddled her fingers, blushing at the thought of sharing a shower and her sensations with Weiss.<p>

Yang and Blake merely shared a smirk.

* * *

><p>Blake skimmed through the chapter, sighing.<p>

"Weiss is in love with Ruby after she shows mercy to a poor Faunus woman who by all rights is nowhere near as badass as a REAL Faunus. And she confesses."  
>"Least it didn't take HER seventy-two chapters to admit that she loved Ruby." Yang remarked.<p>

"What does THAT mean, huh?" Weiss glared at her.

"It means that you were sitting there like a lemon pretending not to be in love with Ruby when everyone, even Ruby, knew you were head over heels for her." Blake remarked.

Ruby nodded. "Y-yeah...even I knew that..."  
>"You guys are jerks..." Weiss grumbled. "Et tu, Ruby?"<br>"Sowwy~" Ruby pouted adorably.

"Gah! Why are you so stupidly cute?!"

Yang and Blake both read the passage about Weiss' father being unreasonable. It took them not two seconds before they burst out in laughter.

"Siegfried? Unreasonable?!" Yang snorted.  
>"He's the manliest man I know! Next to Kamina, of course. And Jaune's uncle." Blake snickered. "I mean, I know people think he's a douchebag, but really..."<p>

"Eh, in my opinion, making Weiss' dad a douche is pretty lazy..." Yang shrugged. "Then again, the guy who wrote THIS crap had to retcon a whole lotta stuff to make it work."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Guys, what are you even talking about?"

"Complex wizardry.", remarked Yang drily.

Blake commented sarcastically, "How the sparrow flies north in the winter."

"...and how are white roses rare?" Weiss scratched her head.

Norn pulled out a bouquet of them. "These are common at SchneeMart for several Lien."  
>"It's called symbolism, Weiss. Get with the program. And besides, how romantic would it be to save someone with a flower?" Yang declared dramatically. "The ultimate display of-"<br>"Now you just sound like Blake when she's talking about manliness. Or Kamina.", commented the heiress.

As the two bickered, Ruby decided to skip to the next chapter.

"Me? Fall THAT easily to a Grimm? Pfft." Ruby scoffed. "No way. And if I was in a rush, I'd just jump over the Taijtu and get the flower already. Much more efficient."  
>"Oh my Dust, Ruby Rose, thinking efficiently?" Weiss mockingly gasped.<p>

"I-I can think good!"  
>"...and you lost me again." Weiss sighed and went to the next chapter.<p>

'_...these are pretty short, now that I think about it...'_

"...finally!" Yang declared. "You two are together-"  
>"Not in the same mind." Weiss wiped her brow in relief.<p>

Blake decided to chime in. "And you two FINALLY acknowledged you love each other! In ten chapters! Not seventy-two!"  
>"Drop it, Blake." The heiress sighed. "Aaaaand he did one for you two...yes...<p>

Now, it's time for some karmic retribution!"

Eagerly, Weiss changed chapters.

"This is old." Yang shrugged. "My Semblance is force absorption and they still think I use fire..."  
>"Pfft. They still think I can't just stomp on Grimm like nothing. I'm the mighty Blake! Nothing stands in my way!" Blake declared, pointing two fingers at the sky dramatically, much to Weiss' exasperation.<p>

"And me, do that?" The brawler sighed. "Well...I suppose this story NEEDS a plot...even though if I was as much of a badass mother- and yes I DID just quote Kallen- as I am in real life, this wouldn't even be an issue."

"...and what kind of stupid explanation is that? Their mind is turned into a- it doesn't work like that!" Weiss shoved her hand towards the screen in exasperation.

"I make solid drills out of Aura on a daily basis, Yang uses her own personality to breath fire on things, Vivi hefts a hammer almost ten times her size, and you are somehow dense enough not to realise you loved Ruby for seventy-two chapters, Weiss. I don't think what can REALLY happen matters." The catgirl ninja shrugged.

Norn nodded. "It may well indeed be possible that the Grimm did it through magic instead of scientific means. Say...a transfer through Aura?"  
>"Why are we discussing the physics of a fanfic again?" Ruby tilted her head, confused.<p>

Yang sighed. "Just read it already."  
>Weiss looked indignantly at her. "Hey! That's MY line!"<p>

"I stole it~ How do you feel~"

* * *

><p>"And here, it's pretty obvious that Yang likes Blake! And Blake likes HER back! And then it will take them one HUNDRED chapters to-" Weiss was interrupted by the laughter of the brawler.<p>

"You say that like it isn't already true." Yang chuckled. "I hit on everyone. EVERYONE."

"I have no illusions about Yang's perversion, unlike you, Weiss." Blake shrugged. "I know what she's like.

But if you really do go through my thoughts, Yang, I will end you. Yes?"  
>"Oh, okay. So no looking for Kamina fantasies in your head? Or Mitsuru fantasies? Or Ninjas of Love-"<br>"Yang, you're pushing it."  
>"Okay, fine!"<p>

"...and of course, as per usual, Yang is a perverted idiot, decides to break into someone's dream and KISS them." Weiss grumbled. "Pervert."  
>"Just the way I like it." The brawler winked at her.<p>

"...nope." Blake laughed. "No, my wedding would be far more badass.

Kamina would be there. And you guys. And I'd have a band playing metal songs. And Kamina would be there. And maybe invite Rise and her friends?"  
>"...this is getting out of hand." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Who's leaving the review?"<p>

"Oh! Oh!" Ruby waved her hand. "Pick me! I haven't left one in a long time!"

"Okay, sure. Go ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>From: DaRougeLittleFightingHood<strong>

Nice fic although weiss complained a lot about it which means she likes it

All the cookies for you

Love ruby

Ps; she's adorable

RUBY QUIT BEING EMBARRASSING!

* * *

><p>And needless to say, much hilarity ensued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That's done! Aaaand next chapter? Why, of all things, Blake and the Great Mecha Battle! Why? Because I can! Woo!**

**Again, credit to merikflame for the story- go read his stuff instead, its better than mine- and if you're reading this now, you're awesome.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and criticism and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	74. Blake and the Great Mecha Battle!

**Blake and the Great Mecha Battle!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Yes, it's that chapter. And yes, since you find out anyway, Gurren Lagann shows up. The mech, not the anime- we have Kamina for that. No, you'll guys probably won't be able to guess the next one! Huh- oh wait disclaimers i hate those.**

**Eh, it's probably going to come WAAAAAY out of left field. Unless you know my profile. In which case screw you for metagaming ;-;**

**Just enjoy the crappy chapter already... *goes off sobbing***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Neo would be my maid.**

**Gurren Lagann belongs to Studio Gainax. Otherwise Nia wouldn't be dead.**

**Eureka Seven belongs to Studio BONES. Otherwise AO wouldn't happen (*cue audience OOOOOOH*).**

**Doing both mechas capabilities from what I remember plus what I can glean from the wiki, so don't bite me if I get something wrong.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere under Beacon...<p>

"Hah! Yah!" A clang, followed by colliding fists. Yang recoiled from the punch Neko-Lagann gave her, shaking her fist around a bit. From the cockpit, Blake gave her her approval.

"Nice one, Yang."  
>"Blake, do I have to be your- ugh!- mecha punching bag?" Yang said as she parried another hit from the mecha.<p>

"Of course! Your Semblance is the best thing for making you a punching bag!"  
>"YOU try deflecting the punches of a robot. It hurts!"<br>"Hm..." The catgirl thought carefully. "Well...I suppose we could test it out now."

"Test WHAT now?"  
>"Little Sun Gurren-chan." Blake countered one final punch with Neko-Lagann before taking out the Core Drill and exiting the cockpit as it opened.<p>

Yang breathed out and wiped her forehead, taking off Ember Celica and pocketing the gauntlets. "Wouldn't that be a LITTLE unfair? To Gurren, I mean."  
>"Hm...you have a point..."<p>

" So...you got any other ideas?"

Blake nodded. "Actually...yes. I do. I've been wondering this for a long while, actually."  
>"What?" Yang looked at her, tilting her head.<p>

"...you know I constructed the Spiral Drive, right? The thing that turns Aura into Spiral Power?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"...well, I've been thinking. If the Aura of one man can be used to pump things up with determination...then...why can't the Aura of two people in love be used to power something with love?"  
>"Eh?" The brawler looked confused. "You lost me."<br>"Basically, Eureka Seven. I know you watched that, you used to fangirl over Talho." Blake sighed. "Or rather, to be more specific as to WHAT we're replicating, the Nirvash."  
>"Wait...don't tell me..." Yang stared at Blake. "You...ACTUALLY made a SECOND mecha?"<br>"Third, if we count Gurren and Lagann as separate." The catgirl corrected Yang. "Oh, and it isn't just the mecha. You see the Core Drill I utilize, which acts as a focus for Aura?"

"Mhm?"

"Well..." Blake took out a pink triangular object. "Now, to replicate exactly how the thing reacts in the series, I recreated a Compac drive with Life Dust-"  
>"So wait, the Nirvash is SENTIENT?!"<br>"It shouldn't be. Don't worry. I've made fully sure that the thing SHOULD not go on any homicidal rampages. Hopefully. I've also tried my best to make sure it will only move when reacting to the correct stimuli. Or something close, when it needs them. And only when the Drive's in place. Really, the Life Dust is just in place to make sure it reacts as much as it needs to. I used some in the Lagann." Blake reminded her.

"Huh. Nice." Yang clapped, admiring the mech. "And, uh, that?"  
>"The Amita Drive. The equivalent to my Core Drill, if you will. This should channel Aura, albeit in a different manner than a Spiral Drive."<p>

"Wait, what?"  
>"Well, I figured that I have to do something to focus the Aura of TWO people."Norn, unveil the Nirvash TypeZERO, Spec 2, Version B."<p>

"Version B?"  
>"In case I get it confused with the real one. Version B, for Blake, y'know."<br>"Uhuh..." The brawler nodded as she turned behind her to see Norn typing in a combination on a keypad on the wall in front of her, before the wall parted to reveal a large mecha, almost as tall as Gurren and Lagann put together, with a white and red color scheme, thin limbs and a head with three prongs, the middle one being longer. From its shoulders extended large plates, painted the same as its main body.

Yang whistled appreciatively. "Niiiiice. When'd you find the time to make this?"  
>"I had some spare time between fine-tuning the Gurren and all the antics." Blake smiled. "Now, as we both know, Ruby and Weiss are in love, yes?"<p>

"Mhm." Yang nodded. "So...we're going to make them pilot this, and we're piloting those two?" She pointed her thumb at Neko-Lagann and a large, humanoid mecha with what appeared to be a face on its torso, its eyes hidden by large, triangular shades.

Blake donned her own version of those shades. "No. It's time, Yang."

"Wha-oooohohohoh." Yang pumped her fist. "Is it time?"  
>The catgirl pointed towards the sky, pompously declaring, "It's time to...COMBINE OUR MANLY SPIRIT TOGETHER! But first, we're going to have to get Ruby and Weiss into the cockpit of the Nirvash."<br>"Hehehehehe..." Yang giggled. "Well, actually, they both owe me one thing now...so..."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Ehhhehehe...wellll..."

* * *

><p>Hours earlier...<p>

"GET HER OFF ME!" Weiss smacked Velvet, who was glomping her and rubbing her face in her chest lovingly, with a pillow. "VELVET! S-STOP BEING A PERVERT!"  
>"F-flat chests...f-flat chests..." The bunnygirl was muttering those words as if they were a prayer. Ruby was on Velvet's back, trying to yank the girl off of the heiress- but unfortunately for both of them, it was as if she had a vice grip.<p>

"VELVET! S-stop...i-it's embarrassing! I-I don't have a flat chest!"

"So adorable..."

Elsa looked in disbelief at Velvet, trying to look from where she'd come from, before seeing the open window behind her and a trampoline on the ground, with Vivi standing on top of it, jumping up and down and waving.

"Pipipi! Piiiii!"

"I-I j-just haven't had time to grow out yet! L-Let go of me!"  
>"So flat..."<br>"Gah! Velvet, get off of her!" Ruby continued pulling her to no avail.  
>"B-but she's so adorable...W-Weiss-sempai..." Velvet pouted. "I-I love you..."<br>"S-stop being so perverted and GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY C-CHEST!"

Yang walked in, singing happily.

"Cause I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"

"Yang!" Ruby flailed, still sitting on Velvet's back. "Help!"  
>"What, Rube-oooooooh. Velvet at it again?"<br>"GET HER OFF ME XIAO LONG I'LL DO ANYTHING"  
>"Anything, Weiss?" The brawler smirked.<p>

"YES ANYTHING NOW GET THIS PERVERT OFF OF ME"  
>"So flat and delicious..."<p>

Yang smiled brightly. "Okay!"

Ruby immediately jumped off of Velvet as her sister plucked Velvet off of Weiss and hurled her out of the window. A loud crash could be heard, followed by a panicked cry of 'Pipipipi!'.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

"Thanks, Yang..." Ruby smiled. Yang merely flashed them a mischievous wink.

"And now you will do ANYTHING I ask you, once. You promised."  
>"...confound it, Xiao Long..." Weiss grumbled. "Fine. One thing. It better not be a stupid antic. Or doing something i-indecent with Ruby in public...I-I don't want to d-do anything indecent with her..."<br>"Oh, so those dreams you keep having of her naked in whi-"  
>"YANG!" Weiss and Ruby both blushed in embarrassment. Ruby looked at her in shock.<p>

"Y-you-"  
>"I DO NOT!"<p>

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it!" Yang giggled before walking out.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

"...so THIS is what you ask us to do?" Weiss said, her arms crossed and tapping the ground with her foot, as she looked up at the Nirvash. It seemed to look down at her, despite being an inanimate object. Ruby was next to her, admiring it with a combination of excited squeeing and eating of cookies.

"Whoa...awesome..."

"We just want you two to pilot it." Blake reminded her. "No antics for once."  
>"Thief's honor." Yang giggled.<p>

"Wait, so you want US to pilot the Nirvash?!" Ruby looked at her in disbelief.

"Pretty much."

"That's awesome!"

"But why us?" The heiress looked at Blake.

"You two are in a romantic relationship and if I've done it right, it should only react to the Aura of people in love. So, you."

Weiss blushed and looked at Ruby, who giggled.

"Huh. But this is your favour cashed in, Yang." The heiress sighed.

"Excellent. Now, to get these out of the Academy to test them; the space I have in here is FAR too small for what I have in mind." The catgirl sighed.

"Wait. Hang on. How safe are we in these things?" Ruby looked at the mecha.

"Fairly safe. Our Auras should protect us from explosions and their ilk." Blake shrugged.

"Hm. I have an idea..." Weiss tapped her chin. "For bringing them out, I mean."

Shortly after, three mecha were seen ambling down the courtyard on the back of Weiss' glyphs, trailing behind team RWBY.

"Glyphs. Excellent idea." Blake remarked.

"It was hard to get them out of that underground complex..." Weiss sighed. "I mean, how did Pyrrha get all of that down there?!"  
>"It's Pyrrha and I don't want to know..." Yang shuddered.<p>

"Ahem!"

All four girls froze to see Glynda, her arms crossed and one hand tapping her other arm. "Aaaand where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
>"To test out giant robots."<br>"Are you insane?!" Glynda scolded them.

"Well, we're trying to get them out of the school so we don't blow everything up like Nora did the LAST time someone let her have a railgun." Yang remarked, shrugging.

Glynda sighed, looking at them for a while, before shaking her head. "...just don't destroy the surroundings TOO much..." Exasperated, the woman walked off.

"Why must I deal with this insanity...",muttered Glynda.

Ruby cheered. "Yay, no angry Glynda!" She chomped happily on her cookies.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, at the Forest of Forever Fall...<p>

"So...Blake." Weiss spoke into her communicator to the catgirl, who was now in Neko-Lagann. "How do we pilot this thing?" She and Ruby were sitting in the Nirvash Version B, while Yang was running some checks on the Little Sun Gurren-chan.

Blake responded quickly. "Eh, It's easy. You just do what all protagonists do and figure out the controls in about two seconds. Shouldn't be that hard. I didn't make the controls THAT hard anyway."

"I can't believe I get to pilot a mecha! This is so COOL!" Ruby squeed.

"Don't get your hopes up, sis." Yang called from inside the Gurren. "We'll beat ye in training. I bet we could do it with our bots by ourselves."

"Tch. Doubt it." Weiss scoffed. "Come on, Ruby, we'll beat them!"

"Yeah!"

"Blake, you heard them." Yang chuckled. "You ready? "

"Oh, most definitely." Blake chuckled back. "Weiss, don't forget to plug the Compac Drive in. And then plug the Amita Drive on top of it. Only push it UP when you're in an emergency."  
>"Got it." Weiss did so, fumbling slightly. As the Drive turned on, her name appeared on it, and it seemed to hum. She could also swear she felt as if something was with her and Ruby inside the cockpit now.<p>

"It's on!" Ruby called over to the other pair.

The catgirl adjusted her triangle shades and plugged her Core Drill into its interface, turning it and watching it fill up. "Let's go then."

The Neko-Lagann raised its stubby arms and gave a thumbs up to its larger partner, who raised its fists in anticipation of movement.

Meanwhile, the Nirvash...suddenly collapsed into a large vehicular form, wheels and all.

"DAMMIT RUBY!"  
>"SORRYSORRYSORRY"<p>

The vehicle then accelerated and rammed the Gurren in the leg, sending the mech stumbling. Yang grunted as damage sensors went off in her cockpit, pulling the controls back to keep her standing. Meanwhile, the Neko-Lagann sprouted drills from its hands and ran behind the Nirvash, stabbing it repeatedly with the drills.

"Dammit!" Weiss reversed the vehicle and rammed the Lagann away, as the Gurren stood up and slammed a fist into the front of the Nirvash, denting it slightly. "RUBY, FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN THIS THING BACK TO MECHA MODE!"  
>"I-I'm trying!"<p>

Blake smirked. "Yang, we've got this."  
>"See, Weiss? I told you I'm more awesome!" Yang declared. "Haha-oof!" The Nirvash rammed into the Gurren's leg again sending it stumbling. The Lagann pulled itself up from the ground.<p>

"Hey, Yang, let's end this quickly, yes?"  
>"Oh...I got this." Yang winked, and the Lagann hurled itself at the Nirvash.<p>

"RUBY!"  
>"I got it!" Ruby smashed a button on the controls, and the Nirvash immediately switched into a full mecha mode, its hand catching the Lagann and throwing it at the Gurren. The thinner mecha stumbled away while Yang caught the smaller mecha easily, laughing.<p>

"Now?"  
>"Now!" Yang hurled the Lagann at the Nirvash's head. Weiss and Ruby managed to duck out of its way, and a solid thunk could be heard on the rock behind it.<p>

"Hah! You missed, Xiao Long!" Weiss scoffed. "See, I told you your petty Ganmen are useless against my LFO!"

"Not necessarily." Yang giggled.

"LAGANN IMPACT!" Suddenly, Ruby and Weiss were jolted by an impact from behind as the Lagann drilled through their arm and swept it aside. This blow sent the Nirvash stumbling to the side. The Lagann flipped in the air and landed on its feet, and extended its fist for a fist bump with the Gurren.

"Nice one, Blake."

"Tch. Not even our full potential!"

"Nggghhh...this is going to be difficult." Weiss gripped the controls. "Ruby, you ready for this?"

"I got this." Ruby nodded to her. "Now!"

Moving her hand across the controls in tandem with Weiss, the pair made the Nirvash draw a large board and slammed it into Lagann, batting it aside. Gurren then attempted to punch it, as the mech deflected its blows with the board.

"Hang on, Blake..." Yang moved the Gurren back, holding its fists up to deflect an attack. "Aren't LFOs biomechanical?"  
>"Affirmative. Don't ask where or HOW I made the Archetype for that thing. It involved Velvet and a lot of screwing around."<p>

Meanwhile, in the Nirvash cockpit...

"Where did you get that board thing?!" Weiss looked towards Ruby.

The crimsonette nodded. "All or most LFOs have one. I THINK it's a lift board. Or a ref board."  
>"How do you know that and what are these boards?"<p>

"Eh...I kinda watched the anime." Ruby shrugged. "And those are essentially surfboards that can fly in the sky."  
>"Mhm." Weiss chuckled. "So...you thinking what I'm thinking?"<p>

"Yeeeep." Ruby smirked. "I do."

The Gurren continued punching at the Nirvash, while the Lagann's hands turned into drills. Blake roared from its cockpit, preparing to stab them when the trees behind them were suddenly swept aside by a sudden impact. An Atlesian Paladin stood up, a large pair of what looked to be VTOL wings welded on from a Bullhead behind it. It stood up, looking at the two other humongous mecha.

"Oh! Didn't realise YOU guys were here!" Cinder laughed from inside her Atlesian Paladin. "I bet you your mecha are inferior...ohcraptheyarent."

The Paladin was utterly dwarfed by the Nirvash and the Gurren. Both mechs turned to face it, and despite neither being sentient, they seemed to share an expression most accurately described as 'is this guy for real?'.

Team RWBY froze for a moment.

"Is that..." Weiss looked at the Paladin in confusion.

"That's Cindy-chan..." Yang giggled. "You can tell from the hot-rod flames she painted onto the thing..."  
>"What was she thinking?" Blake scratched her head.<p>

"D'awww...that's adorable..." Ruby squeed at the hot rod flames.

Cinder, meanwhile, felt a large sweatdrop form on her head. "Dust dammit. GUYS HAVE MERC-"

With one punch, the Gurren smashed the Atlesian Paladin apart, leaving it in pieces, and leaving a very disappointed Cinder on the ground.

"I just painted that..." She pouted and sighed. "Now I have to call Roman for a ride home...his car smells like aftershave..." Grumbling, Blake and Yang watched as their teacher walked off, taking out a phone to call home.

"...weird." Yang cringed slightly.  
>"Where'd she get the Paladin?" Blake wondered. "Now, back to battle!"<br>"Yeah!" The Gurren turned to where its opponent was...only to have them vanish into thin air.

"Huh?!" Yang looked surprised. "Where are they?!"

"I don't even..." Blake scratched her head, before noticing something. A very loud whooshing...

Blake looked up through her cockpit to see the Nirvash descending upon them with their ref board ready to stab through them.

"Yang! Out of the way!"  
>"Huh- oh what?!" The brawler shifted her mech enough to dodge the ref board, followed by the Nirvash' attempt to kick the Gurren back.<p>

"Blake, you gave them a REF BOARD?! HOW DO THOSE EVEN WORK?!"  
>"Ambient Dust in the air. Pretty cool, huh?"<br>"NOT COOL! THEY HAVE THE ADVANTAGE!"

"Not necessarily!" Blake declared. "It's time, Yang!"  
>"Oh...oh hell yes." Yang smirked.<p>

"MANLY COMBINATION OF MANLY SPIRITS GO!" With great manliness, the Gurren picked up the Lagann, which had sprouted a large drill underneath it and shoved it into the top of its head.

Weiss tilted her head. "What are they...oh. Oh.

You have got to be kidding me."  
>"Gurren Lagann?" Ruby stared at the mecha, as it was overtaken by a wave of green energy, its limbs being replaced with thinner ones and a large helmet topping the Lagann.<p>

The drill poked through the top of Yang's cockpit. She instinctively recoiled. "Hey! Watch the hair!"  
>"Sorry!" Blake apologized quickly. "Now, shall we do it?"<br>"I've been WAITING for this!" They both opened communications with their opponents.

"This is Gurren Lagann!" Blake and Yang shouted in unison. "The culmination of two manly souls working in unison!"

"Bring it." Weiss retorted. "Me and Ruby've got this."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "We'll win this fight, Yang! We've got a surfboard!"  
>"Also, you lost your numerical advantage." The heiress scoffed. "Dunces. Try and catch us." Taking the ref board from the ground, the Nirvash propped itself on it and surfed into the air, a trail of green Dust following it.<p>

"They're airbone, Blake!" Yang called up. "What do we do?"  
>"You already know this." Blake smirked. Looking over at the discarded VTOL wings, the Gurren Lagann shoved the wings on its back, as four drills attached themselves to it, forcing the wings to become part of the mecha. Its rotors span and lifted it up after the Nirvash.<p>

"W-what?!" Weiss looked in disbelief at their pursuer. "H-how is that FAIR?!"  
>"Spiral Power, Weiss." Ruby shrugged.<p>

"B-but that's just not fair!"

"So much for not being able to catch you." Yang retorted mischievously.

Sprouting two drills from either side of its hands, the Gurren Lagann gained on the Nirvash and attempted to slash at it. The other mech, however, managed to smack the drills away and keep on its upward path, swerving around to gain distance.

"Ruby, fire EVERYTHING!" Weiss commanded.  
>"Firing ALL THE THINGS!" Ruby declared, before going on to indeed fire all the things. A veritable horde of lasers shot out of the Nirvash and aimed towards the Gurren Lagann.<p>

"Blake!"

"Got it!" Blake swerved the mecha to dodge the lasers, which bent in midair to try and hit them.

Yang shouted up, sounding even more exasperated. "AND THEIR LASERS BEND IN MIDAIR?!"  
>"I-I had to, okay?!"<br>"H-HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS?!"  
>"Relax, Yang, we got this!" The catgirl smirked, before spinning the Gurren Lagann and diving, swerving under the Nirvash and aiming up.<p>

Ruby looked panicked. "Weiss, they're trying to get those lasers to rehome on us!"  
>"It'll take more than that!" The heiress declared. "Ruby, we're going to have to go up!"<p>

The Nirvash suddenly swept upwards, leaving a vivid trail of green Dust, as the Gurren Lagann followed, the lasers trailing behind.

"Blake, can't we shield those?" Yang shouted up to her partner.  
>Blake shook her head. "Not from below, we can't!"<br>"What we going to do then?!"  
>"THIS!"<p>

With one hard motion, Blake forced a fist into the ref board of Nirvash, as the Gurren Lagann sprouted drills onto that fist, allowing it to stick to it. Weiss and Ruby looked down in shock.

"W-what?!"  
>"How?!"<p>

"THIS IS THE MANLY SPIRIT WE'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT!" Blake and Yang roared in unison as the Gurren Lagann pulled down the Nirvash into its own lasers. Both mecha were engulfed in an explosion of green smoke.

"Gah!" Blake cried out. "I can't see a thing!"  
>Yang sighed, breathing heavily. "Me neither...but I think we took them dow-"<p>

Suddenly, the mecha was shaken as the Nirvash swept out of the smoke, turned around and blasted the Gurren Lagann with lasers.

"Gah!" Yang and Blake cried out.

"How much damage did we take?" Blake asked.

"We took quite a bit!"

Weiss and Ruby smiled at each other, hi-fiving.

"Nice moves, Ruby."  
>"Thanks!"<br>"Now, let's finish this!" With that, the Nirvash swerved around to ram straight into their damaged opponent.

The heiress and the reaper shouted in unison. "TAKE THIS!"

"A bit too early for that!" Blake retorted, before extending the arm of Gurren Lagann, as a wide, flat drill shot out from its arm, acting as a shield and using it to bash away the Nirvash. Yang then swung the other arm, which had sprouted a long, thin drill into the side of their opponent, sending it down to the ground away from its ref board.

Ruby looked around, panicked. "Weiss! We're hit!"  
>"Dammit!" Weiss looked up as they saw the sky rapidly rise above them. "What do we do?!"<p>

"If we can grab the ref board, we can climb back up!"

"Yang! We have to get to that ref board before they do!" Blake looked to her partner.

"You got it!" The brawler pulled up the controls, causing the Gurren Lagann to dive towards the ref board at blinding speed.

Meanwhile, Ruby fiddled with the controls to attempt to rotate the Nirvash in the air to propel it towards their ref board, while Weiss attempted to reach out for it.

"Come on, Ruby! We can do it!"  
>"Yes! I've nearly-" Ruby could see the mech's outstretched arm grab the ref board. "Weiss!"<br>"Huh, what?!"  
>"We got the board!"<br>"W-we did? I mean, let's get it on now!"

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" Yang roared and slammed the Gurren Lagann into the Nirvash, sending both crashing into the Forest of Forever Fall. When they landed, they flattened several trees and created a large cloud of dust- the normal kind-, engulfing them both.

Blake shook her head, somewhat dazed. "How much damage, Yang?" She watched the Spiral Energy display, which looked dangerously empty.  
>"Not much, surprisingly..." Yang looked at the display of the Gurren Lagann, which had several parts glowing in red. "Some arm damage, our wings are shot and our left leg's bust."<br>"How about the others?"  
>Yang pointed out as the Nirvash stood out of the smoke, somewhat slumped but still standing, readying a barrage of lasers.<p>

"Blake!"  
>"No...no. This won't end now." The catgirl declared. "Yang! Let's turn this around!"<br>"Got it!" Yang gripped the controls with increased vigor, as Blake turned the Core Drill. The Spiral Energy interface suddenly filled completely, and the damage to the Gurren Lagann suddenly fixed by a flash of green energy. The mech stood back up, staring down its opponent.

Weiss looked at their opponent in disbelief. "Come on!"  
>"To be fair, it IS the Gurren Lagann..." Ruby shrugged. "But we can take this!"<p>

Blake and Yang shouted in unison. "MANLY UNISON OF MANLY HEART TECHNIQUE!" Taking the shades from Gurren's face, the Gurren Lagann hurled them at the Nirvash. The shades split in two in midair, pinning the mech by its limbs to a barrier of Spiral Energy. The mech then raised its hand to the air, as a massive drill formed in it.

The Gurren Lagann flew at the Nirvash, the drill pointed at it.

"GIGA!" Blake roared.

Ruby looked at Weiss with determination in her eyes. "Weiss, we can counter this!"  
>"We can?!"<br>"Together." She smiled. She clutched Weiss' hand.

"Oh...oh. I get it." The heiress smiled back, kissing her on the cheek. "Let's do this!"  
>-<p>

"DRILL!"

Weiss and Ruby put their hands together on top of the Compac Drive.

"Ready, Weiss?"  
>"You got it. Now!"<br>They pulled up the drive.

"BREAK!" The Gurren Lagann slammed into the Nirvash...just as a vast purple light engulfed both of them and exploded the area, leaving a crater in the ground below and shaking them both.

Weiss and Ruby were shouting in unison, their combined feelings having released a-

"A Seven Swell?!" Yang looked around her. Damage warnings were going off in the cabin, but Blake didn't care. Indeed, the brawler looked up to see her partner gripping the controls tightly, one of her eyes manifesting a spiral in it.

"RAAAAAH!" Blake roared. The momentum of their mech was shifted slightly, but the damage was done. The Gurren Lagann landed on the ground, retracting its drill into it, and the Nirvash...didn't explode. Instead, it slumped to the ground, spent.

"...we did it!" Yang looked up, cheering. "We actually-"  
>And then the Gurren Lagann itself slumped down to the ground, also spent.<p>

Blake sighed. Yang noted that her eyes were back to normal. "...so they hit us with a Seven Swell as we hit them with a Giga Drill Break...typical timing."  
>"Well, at least it works, right? They can activate it..." Yang shrugged.<p>

"Yes, but still..."

"...you guys win..." Weiss grumbled from the communicator.

"Good game well played." Ruby giggled." Again, again!"  
>"...confound it, Ruby."<p>

"Noted. Determination is matched by love." Blake sighed. "Well...at least we technically won."

"Yep." Yang nodded.

All four girls remained silent for a moment, breathing heavily, tired from the effort of the battle. Then, suddenly, Weiss giggled.

"...snrk...gahahahahah!"

Ruby looked at her weirdly, before she herself started giggling.

Blake and Yang, hearing their giggling, broke out in laughter.

So all four girls enjoyed a laugh for a little while...until...

"Weiss, you're dragging these things home."  
>"WHAT?! CONFOUND YOU YANG!"<p>

Needless to say, there was much irritation from Weiss that night.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I got that right. I hope. I am genuinely sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**Well, that's over and that was incredibly wrong, so now next chapter will be...a surprise! :o What does this mean? Antics? Shenanigans? More Velvet? Who knows!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, suggestions, thoughts, criticism and ideas and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stinger.**

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

Blake was sitting in the dorm, enjoying a nice tuna sandwich and reading the latest issue of the Ninjas of Love manga. She sighed happily.

"So...the tests were a success. It seems it IS possible to use the Aura of two people in love to power a mecha..." She chuckled.

Suddenly, her tablet rang. Looking at it, she saw a number she didn't recognize.

"Hm..." The catgirl rubbed her chin. "...Eh, might as well." Answering it, the voice on the other side surprised her.

"Hey. It's me, Siegfried. Weiss' dad.

We have to talk."


	75. The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch, Part 1!

**Glynda Reacts to The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to Weiss Reacts! Now for something completely different- yes, it's that time again. Now, I'm going to confirm what you guys who may read both Weiss Reacts and Diary of Glynda Goodwitch may be thinking; Diary's events are canon to the Reactsverse, every single one, which would explain why Siegfried and Andreas from Reacts show up there, and Alexander from Diary shows up here. Yes. This means Yuko exists and technically Chieri is as old as Freya despite- g-gah! Just let me have my fanfic okay?!**

**But yeah, go read Diary of Glynda Goodwitch- seriously, it's better written than this crap- and Half-Blind Otaku, you are awesome for letting me write about your awesomeness.**

**Without further ado, I'll let you get reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Tukson would have gotten a larger role ;-;**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Glynda, dear." Cinder smirked at her blushing co-worker. "You suck at not being embarrassed."<p>

They were standing inside the Beacon staff room, on break.  
>"S-shut it. P-pervert..." Glynda grumbled as she looked down at the clothes she'd been given; Yona Arc's...well, 'clothes' was the polite term for it, but they were closer to underwear. Their red-haired owner looked very irritated at Cinder.<p>

"Cinder...if I catch you snooping around my cabinet again, I'll stomp you. P-pervert..." Yona grumbled.

The pyromancer merely giggled, hugging her beloved Burrito-kun to her with one hand and nibbling a chili and cheese burrito with the other. "I do my best~"

"You don't pay me enough for this." Roman muttered, sighing. He was checking through various homework assignments from the lower school as well as Cinder's work and getting it down fairly quickly and competently. "You know, when Ozpin said I could sign up as a teacher's assistant, doing your work for you wasn't what I had in mind."

"Oh shut it, Roman. Your job is to get my burritos and be my slave~"  
>"Yes, because you can hardly clean up after yourself." He muttered sarcastically.<p>

"Hohohoho!" Amadeus sat opposite to Cinder and Roman, laughing. "It's just like when you were in my class. You were always brilliant, Miss Fall, but always left poor Mister Torchwick to do all your work..."  
>"Yes, and Cinder would a-always act so stupidly perverted..." Glynda grumbled, tossing the bikini back to Yona.<p>

"You got that right. Yuko wasn't nearly as bad sometimes."  
>"I take offense at that! Of course Yuko was a pervert!" Cinder gasped mockingly. "My healthy adult sex drive is being expressed in a mature, logical manner!"<br>"By acting like that Yang girl?" Roman muttered.

"Yang-chan and I are like sisters!" Cinder shot back.

"Yep. Perverts, tricksters who like fire, and look like busty skimpily dressed teenagers."

"If you actually used moisturiser, Roman, maybe you'd look as young as I do! Hmph."

"Is there...ANY reason why you aren't working on your own work and making Roman do it?" Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Nope!"

"...right." The instructor sighed and looked towards Ozpin and Oobleck, who were hanging out by the SchneeMatic 9001 coffee machine.

"So you were dressed like Bowser at the convention?"  
>"I got Momoko to dress as Peach." Oobleck smirked, referring to their comrade Momoko Peach, teacher of Vytalian Flora. "I hear you and Glynda went as that guy from Persona 4 and...Rin?"<br>"Unfortunately." Glynda grumbled. "Was it really necessary for me to call you the God Emperor of Swag?"  
>"It is not just a title, it is the truth, my dear Glynda." Ozpin said off-handedly.<p>

"Always so narcissistic." Yona chuckled.

"Glynda always loved the narcissistic types. That's why she loves me~" Cinder giggled.

"S-shut up!"

"Well, speaking of crushes..." Cinder whistled casually as she took out a rugged, leather-bound book out of her pocket and slung on some small glasses. "It's time for Glynda-chan to...reveal her secrets."  
>"What does THAT mean?"<br>"It means I have your diary again~" The pyromancer giggled.

"W-what?! I locked that in an actual CHEST this time!" The woman blushed. "G-give it back!"  
>"Nuh-uh." Cinder held her back with a finger, giggling.<p>

Yona put her hands on her hips, looking at her disapprovingly. "Cinder..."

"What? She should get better protection!"  
>"I don't get paid enough to listen to this." Roman muttered.<p>

"Shush, Roman. I'll quit giving you coupons."

"Cinder Fall," Glynda calmly muttered. "Give me my diary or I will tear your innards out and feed them to you."  
>"Nope~!"<p>

"Uh, er..." Oobleck and Port shared a look. The green-haired man gulped. "We'll just be-"  
>"Out of here." Port grabbed Amadeus and Oobleck, running out of the staff room and leaving Yona, Ozpin, Cinder, Glynda and Roman.<p>

"Cinder, give it to me now!"  
>"Ooooooh, let's start!" Cinder pushed Glynda back with a hand while reading from her diary with the other.<p>

"I'll be taking that." Suddenly, a very quick hand snatched the diary out of Cinder's, flipping the book shut. "That's hardly polite, reading out Glynda-chan's personal thoughts."

Glynda looked to see who her sudden rescuer was. Her eyes widened at the sight of a tall, blue-haired woman, dressed in a small navy blue dress, clutching her diary. A pink flower was set to the right side of her hair, and on her lapel was a small badge labelling her as a guest at Beacon. This was Chieri Sono, idol singer of the popular AKB0048 group- an offshoot of AKB48- and Beacon alumni.

Cinder looked at her, amazed, as did Glynda. "Chieri? What are you doing here?"

"Decided to take a break from the idol thing for a while." The girl shrugged. "So I decided to drop by in Vytal. I'd have come earlier- heard Risette was in town and I was kinda curious to see what she was like in person- but you know how hectic my schedule is. Missed her by a week, I'm told."

"Ah. Chieri." Ozpin nodded towards her. "Long time no see."

"You too, Ozpin. You too."

"Ah." Glynda nodded. "Well. If you would please, Chieri, I would like my diary back."  
>"Okay." Chieri nodded back, about to pass the instructor back her diary, before...<p>

"Hm...now you've got me curious. What DO you write in this?" Turning away, Chieri flipped open the diary on the first page, ignoring Glynda's aghast expression.

Cinder chuckled. "Oh, this turned out better than I could ever make it." Taking out a hot burrito and taking a bite out of it, the pyromancer relished her friend's mortified face.

"C-Chieri! W-what are you doing?!"

"Hm...you...don't need a diary, yet you keep one after all these years?" Chieri chuckled lightly.

"G-give it back! S-stupid..."

"Oh my." Ozpin began chuckling himself. "This ought to be interesting."  
>"S-shut it, Ozpin."<p>

"I am mature, intelligent and polite! Said in the same breath as calling the book stupid and something nobody's going to look at but yourself..." Chieri noted.

"Whew. One out of five's good enough, right?" Roman commented drily.

Glynda crossed her arms and turned away, blushing. "I-idiots...i-it's not like I care what y-you think...o-or anything..."

"Hm...if only we had Yuka, we'd have the four Tsundere Wonders of Beacon in this room. Yona, Glynda, Cinder..." Roman chuckled, earning him a slap to the head by Cinder and a glare from Yona. "Shut up."  
>"Only speaking the truth."<br>"I pay you!"  
>"Only in Schnee Burrito Parlor coupons!"<br>"I promise I'll get you a Risette CD!"  
>"That reminds me, you haven't even returned the one I have!"<br>"Roman owns Risette CDs?" Chieri tilted her head.

"H-Her music is incredibly subtle and of high quality!", snapped Roman at Chieri.

"Riiiiiight...something about glasses..." The idol continued reading Glynda's diary, casually dodging

Glynda's attempts to grasp at her diary. "Awwww...you were so tsundere when you were young...I remember that as well..."  
>"She's still tsundere now. Isn't that right, miss Tohsaka?" Ozpin remarked towards Glynda.<p>

"Ihateyouallstupidjerkfaces..." Glynda muttered quickly.

"When did Marie get here?" Roman commented again.

Cinder chuckled. "Oh, I didn't know our Glynda held such a dislike for her glasses~" She put on her own, thin-rimmed spectacles. "You look adorable in them."

"Cinder, why are you so indecent?"

"I just am~"

* * *

><p>"Glynda actually wanted to dress up like a fairy princess?" Yona looked in the diary, before laughing. "That's so sweet!"<p>

"I-it was my mother's idea! Queen was more fitting!" Glynda protested, crossing her arms.

"You're even more pretentious than you were before." Roman commented drily. "Whoop."  
>"And you're all s-stupid idiots..." Glynda grumbled, blushing in embarrassment.<p>

Cinder squeed. "S-so adorable..."  
>"Shut up y-you s-stupid idiot! I-It's not like I care w-what you think...o-or anything!"<br>"One would think a pair of trained Huntresses and teachers would be more professional than this." Ozpin remarked, taking a sip of his coffee, causing Glynda and Cinder to glare at him and shout "Stay out of this!" in unison.

Chieri smirked. "You two...I'm surprised you aren't married yet."

"W-what's wrong with you, Chieri?! I-I have no interest in t-this idiot!"

"You said that about Ozpin." Roman shrugged. "Yet I distinctly remember you squeeing when you got to be in his class when we went to-"  
>"Stay out of this, Torchwick!"<p>

"Interesting." Yona rubbed her chin. "So you, Emmy and Cinder met in Signal?"  
>"Unfortunately." Glynda muttered. "I recall a fourth person there...I believe he...ah. I forget his name. I haven't met him in a long time."<br>"Which guy, the guy that was always tinkering with robots?" Cinder reminded her.

"Yes, him. Wonder what happened to him?"  
>Ozpin raised his hand. "I know. I got into contact with him several weeks ago- or rather, I got into contact with a wife of a friend of his, a...Miss Hibiya, I believe? She was asking if I could pass along a message to him. Something about an "Elda" being a success. I wonder why?"<p>

"Oh. I can explain that." Cinder interjected. "Siegfried told me this one time where he invited him to a college party in Japan. He was hanging out with a couple of guys; some Ikutski guy, some chill guy called Ichiro...and there was another guy, I dunno, he was apparently babbling about this company he'd make called 'VESPER'. They were all talking about how they wanted to the first to create artificial intelligences."

"Perhaps this Elda might be one of those intelligences..." Ozpin rubbed his chin and shrugged. "Whatever the case, hearing Glynda fawn over Cinder's hair and dress is...amusing."  
>"T-that was private! Private, I say!"<br>"Oh, that's not the ONLY time she's done that." The pyromancer giggled. "There's been tons of times she's fawned over me. I'm just that beautiful~"  
>"N-no..." Glynda turned away, blushing in embarrassment. "Y-you perverts..."<p>

"...so this is where you met Yin and Summer too." Chieri nodded. "Huh, Yona, where do you figure into this?"

"I went to Mistral, not Signal." Yona shrugged. "Didn't meet these two and Summer until Beacon."

"Huh. Guess we all know what happened after that." Cinder chuckled. "...wait, what?! I did NOT watch you eat a burrito! W-what goes through your perverted mind, Glynda?"  
>"Me, a pervert? I-I have to put up with you and Yuko!"<p>

"You mean that ghost that supposedly haunts you?" Yona tilted her head.

"SUPPOSEDLY?! SHE STILL TRIES TO SHARE MY BED! I AM A GROWN WOMAN! I DO NOT NEED CUDDLES IN BED!"

"Oh, Glynda. It's been so long and yet you're still in denial~" Cinder giggled.

"K-Keep your mouth shut, Cinder."

* * *

><p>"Good old Gretchen." Cinder sighed as she flipped through Glynda's diary. "I still can't believe she looks exactly like she did when she was teaching us."<p>

"Must've made a deal with the devil or something." Roman muttered.

Chieri looked towards her. "She taught you in Signal?"

"Oh, yeah." The pyromancer nodded. "She moved to Beacon with Glynda's boyfriend- I mean, Ozpin."

"If you continue insinuating that I would be so unprofessional with my job, I assure you that I will prove to you that I do NOT in any way have any attraction to that man!"

"Why, thanks, Glynda _dear_." Ozpin sarcastically remarked. "My heart warms knowing that you think so highly of me."  
>"I-I didn't mean-"<br>"We all know what you meant." Chieri nodded, patting Glynda on the back. "It's okay, you can have your fantasies about-"  
>"WHAT FANTASIES?! S-shut up! Y-you're all still as perverted as you were when we were students!"<br>Cinder sighed overdramatically and pulled out a 'Wizards of Romance' book. "I believe this is the property of...oh? One Glynda Goodwitch?"

The instructor immediately flushed and flailed. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT"  
>"Next to your framed picture of Ozpin."<p>

Ozpin merely looked amused. "At this point, I'm not even sure if Glynda's playing up the tsundere angle to look more attractive or she's genuinely tsundere."  
>"I-idiot!"<br>"Nope. She's definitely tsundere, alright." Roman remarked, twirling his bowler hat before slipping it back on. "All she needs is a flat chest and she'll be the next tsundere wonder."  
>"Gah, give me that diary!" Glynda, seeing an opportunity, grabbed the diary from Cinder's hand. "Now, this will go BACK in my safe, where it belongs, and I will be changing the password immediately. If ANY of you inform my students, I will be forced to punish you. Yes?"<br>"Oh, it's much worse than that." Cinder giggled. "Siegfried and Andreas already have a copy. And your diary's all over the Dustnet. Some Otaku guy or something wrote about it. It's pretty hilarious."

"W-what..." Glynda's heart sank and her face blanched.

Cinder sat at the nearby computer and opened up the Fanfiction website. "See? It's right here."  
>"I-Impossible..."<br>"Wait, am I in it?" Chieri took a chair and sat next to her. "Oh, right, this is Glynda's diary."  
>"Oh dear." Roman sighed. "Down goes the fourth wall, I guess."<p>

"Ah, where were we?" Cinder scrolled up to the chapter list, before looking at the various diary entries. "Here we are! Weaponcrafting day...oh, Dust, I remember that day."  
>"Duke handed in a club. A club!" Roman complained. "And yet THAT got an A, but MY cane gets a C? Ridiculous."<br>"Gungnir? They actually let Emmy have that thing in Signal?!" Yona looked shocked.

"Well, pissing off an adorable psycho with the second biggest gun in the world's a bad idea." Roman commented.

"Second biggest?" Ozpin tilted his head, to which Roman responded by tilting his head towards Yona's sniper rifle.

"At least Emmy's railgun doesn't tower over her."

"Oh, THIS plan was awesome." Cinder laughed. "The cheerleading routine."  
>Glynda blushed, before pointing at Cinder with a shaking finger and yelling, "Y-you only wanted to see us in skimpy dresses, you pervert!"<br>"I'm not the one who shoved her face into Yin's chest~"  
>"I-It was an accident! A-and why a girl's body was so developed at that age I will NEVER understand!"<br>"Still bitter? You have, like, the biggest bust out of everyone short of Yona here." Cinder commented cheekily. Yona glared at her.

"Leave my bust out of this."  
>"But it's soooooo biiiiiiiiig~"<br>"G-gah! S-shut up!" Yona's face was as red as her hair, and the skull hairpin she wore seemed to have a flustered expression, like its wearer.

Cinder broke out in laughter. "Oh Dust, you two are SO easy to tease!"

"Why did everyone bring you large clothes anyway?" Chieri asked obliviously. "That slumber party must've been pretty nice, what, with adorable Yin and-"

"I GREW INTO THEM OKAY CHIERI STOP ASKING ME SO MANY QUESTIONS"  
>"W-what?!" The blue-haired girl was taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst. "W-what did I do?!"<p>

"StupididiotsIhateyouall."

Cinder continued laughing. "Oh my Dust...Oh my Dust, I can't stop...laughing! Y-Yin was so adorable...Come on, Chieri. Check the beginning of the next entry. Do it!"  
>Glynda tried to reach for her. "N-no! Chieri! No!"<br>"You are SUCH an Ozpin fangirl." Chieri remarked.

Ozpin shrugged, drinking his coffee. In an utterly deadpan manner, he replied. "What can I say? I AM the God-Emperor of Swag. Girls everywhere lust for my oh-so-attractive backside."

"I don't!" Glynda said, a little too forcefully.

"Awwwwww, Glynda. You're so adorable! You wanted to know where I was working that long ago?" Cinder giggled. "If I'd known you were so lonely, maybe I would've hung out with you. Or gotten my slave here to do it for me."  
>"I don't recall our relationship turning into you pressganging me into doing your bidding, Cinder." Roman grumbled.<p>

"But of course, you found me, right? And in hindsight, carrying around smut-"  
>"IT ISN'T SMUT IT IS ART CINDER ART YOU HEAR ME IT IS ART ART ART!"<p>

"I haven't seen Glynda so distressed since Beacon." Ozpin sighed. "And it is hilarious."  
>"You're all idiots..." Glynda grumbled. "...why do you people insist on flustering me?"<br>"Because it's adorable~" The pyromancer shrugged. "And Lord Fluffy the Terrible? Seriously?"  
>"I was FOURTEEN, woman. And you still have Burrito-kun!"<br>"For your information, Glynda, Burrito-kun is a mature stuffed companion!"

"You mean a plushie of a smiling burrito with arms."

"Of all the people to end up with a C.C expy, it has to be me." Roman grumbled.

"You know, I DO wonder...why do the Schnees own an amusement park?" Chieri tilted her head, chuckling. "Sharkie-chan's their representative as well...seems that kinda stuff runs in their family. And apparently Glynda likes sharks too. I can't believe you hugged a mascot..."  
>"T-that's a lie! At least this author- who has somehow got it into his head that he is writing from my diary- corrects himself and says what I actually did! I respectfully opened relations with the esteemed representative of the Schnee Dust Company." Glynda crossed her arms defensively. "That is exactly what happened! This...stripping thing didn't happen either! They just happened to be in the same stall as me!"<br>"Hehehe...cute..." Cinder giggled, before having a nosebleed. "Oh dear~"  
>"Ugh. You pervert." Yona sighed and passed her a tissue.<p>

"Oh my, Glynda...you DO look curvy now."  
>"Q-quiet!"<p>

"A Schnee amusement park? That exists?" Roman looked confused.

"Apparently." Ozpin shrugged. "Although how Siegmund Schnee of all people got the idea to run one..."  
>"Siegmund was an asshole..." Roman nodded. Siegmund Schnee was Weiss' grandfather and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company during the time Roman and the rest of his group went to school. Due to...certain actions he had been responsible for, he, understandably, was not remembered fondly by them.<p>

"And, let it be stated that for the record, I was NOT aware that Alexander Arc would start his own company." Glynda declared, noticing that Chieri was reading the portion of her diary where she first made reference to the Arc family. "I made...an assumption...based off of his appearance, alright?"  
>"You mean you were too distracted by his and Andreas' abs. It's okay, Glynda. I understand." Cinder said, drooling slightly, before getting slapped by Yona.<p>

"Hey, that's MY husband you're hitting on."  
>"Not my fault that everyone else gets the hot ones."<br>"And Glynda, you FOLLOWED Alex to his date?" Yona looked over to her friend.

"It was hardly a DATE! And we didn't follow them, we just happened to be in the same restaurant and get caught by Summer, alright? It wasn't a date anyway, as somehow Alexander got it into his head- and STILL has it- that he's going to conquer Vale!" Glynda vehemently declared.

"You crushed on SO many people back in the day." Cinder remarked, chuckling. "I didn't know you crushed on me and Yin too...well, not until the dance."  
>"G-gah! Shut up!"<br>"That explains so much about why Sieg-kun, Alex and Andreas are such good friends." Chieri remarked. "They've been trying to conquer Vale for ages. Good for them."  
>"Still got a torch for Siegfried, huh?" Roman said. "Sieg-kun was what you called him all the time when you were together."<p>

"You could say that...he was pretty nice, when we were together." Chieri sighed. "I...guess it wasn't meant to be. Not that I'm sad about it- I've met Freya and she, frankly, seems like a nice woman."

"The East Wing incident. That was a masterpiece." Cinder laughed. "I KNEW there was a reason why Alexander was my friend."  
>Yona looked at her weirdly. "I still can't believe you actually agreed to a MAID CAFE, Cinder. A MAID. CAFE."<p>

"What can I say? Why should I hide my figure from the world? You certainly don't, Yona."

Yona blushed, closing her longcoat and hiding her somewhat exposed torso. "I-I find normal clothing restrictive!"

"And she wonders why all her fans think she's a lesbian." Roman sighed in exasperation and whistled.

"Where'd he get the chariot?" Chieri inquired, scratching her head.

* * *

><p>"Pfft...you perverts. You're all perverts. I can't believe you shoved me into a maid dress and cat ears. And I am NOT a tsundere!" Glynda vehemently declared."<br>"You can say that all you want, but you enjoyed that, and you know it." Cinder winked at her.

Chieri and Yona broke out in laughter. "You...actually ran a maid cafe?"  
>The instructor rubbed her arm, sighing. "It was Alexander's idea. Stupid perverted idiot..."<br>"It was completely genius!" Cinder laughed. "You should've seen the money we hauled in!"  
>"I spent the day being ogled by perverts like you, Cinder."<br>"Well, the demographic thing we did after that DID show you were the most popular waitress with all genders...and all groups."

"Because everyone is a deviant pervert who has an obsession with tsunderes! Not that I'm one...where did people GET that idea?!"

Yona shrugged. "Well, you act like one."  
>"So do you, but you never get called one!"<br>"Nah." Yona fixed the glasses she was wearing. "I'm just less obvious than you."  
>"Yeah, to be honest, you're the biggest tsundere ever, Glynda." Chieri sighed. "Sorry." Turning to the monitor, she changed the chapter, read it carefully, and broke out in laughter.<p>

"Now THAT play...that play sounds like the most awesome play ever!"  
>Yona craned her head over to the monitor, before laughing out loud. "Deus ex Gasai? Seriously?"<br>Glynda shook her head. "I-It was Emmy's idea!"  
>Cinder sighed, before standing up and gesticulating while speaking. "Pfft. You don't understand it, even after all these years. Deus ex Gasai was the center of Yandere power! The representation of the Goddess Yuno herself! The-"<br>"It was a bloodstained _meat cleaver_, Cinder. I don't even WANT to know where the blood CAME from!" Glynda sighed in exasperation.

'_Why must I work with idiots even in adult life?!'_

Roman tapped his chin thoughtfully for a bit, before commenting. "Sounds like...oh, Hamlet. Mixed with the Nibelunglied. And Greek myth. And was Emmy high when she wrote that? It sounds like it."

Chieri giggled. "I can't believe this actually happened! I thought Emmy was kidding when she was talking about this!"  
>"Unfortunately." Glynda sighed and took a chair, sitting next to Chieri. "Well, if you're going to humiliate me some more, just read the next chapter already. I-idiots..."<br>Chieri, confused, shrugged and changed the chapter. This time, Ozpin leaned in. "Hm. So you DID miss me?"  
>"S-shut up...I-I missed you in an entirely platonic manner, Ozpin!"<p>

"When you say entirely platonic, you mean something like 'Oh, Ozpin, take me into your arms and kiss me', right?" Roman drily remarked, causing Glynda to hurl a pencil at him.  
>"Ow!"<br>"Platonic! I meant platonic! You perverts!"  
>"Did someone say...Pervert?" Suddenly, a girl with long, black hair, brown eyes and a figure that could give Yona and Cinder's a run for their money, walked in. "Chieri, Ozpin, Cinder, nice to see you all. And hey, Glynda!" Rushing over to her, the girl hugged the instructor in a very suggestive manner-"<br>"H-Hands off my chest!"  
>"Sorry..."<p>

"Who's this?" Yona tilted her head.

"Yuko. Yuko Kanoe. Y'know, the ghost- well, former ghost- that was haunting Glynda?" Yuko waved at Glynda.

"Wait, when did YOU acquire a body?"  
>"Just, uh, an hour ago. That Velvet girl you teach? Yeah, she was trying to summon the goddess Homura. Apparently she wanted 'Akemi-sensei' to teach her the ways of getting her love to stay with her forever. She, uh, got a wrong rune down, summoned me instead, and we talked it out and now I have a body!"<p>

"That would explain why you weren't haunting me at breakfast..." Glynda sighed.

"Now I can hug you and squeeze you and feel your warmth..." Yuko giggled, hugging Glynda again.  
>"G-gah!"<br>"Oh dear." Chieri blushed, seeing where Yuko's hands were going.

"G-get her off of me!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Diary is so long I might have to split it into two parts. At least I'll be able to do the next 30 next chapter. Woo! Thanks, again, to Half-Blind Otaku for letting me write about his fanfic and whoever wrote that TvTropes article about Weiss Reacts, thank you so much, you're awesome! Congrats to G.N Overkite who also got a rec on TvTropes and thanks to him as he's the only reason I found out about the Reacts page. Off to edit it now. Kekekeke.**

**Also, to clear up the canon status, Diary is canon to Weiss Reacts.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your criticism, ideas, thoughts, suggestions and reviews and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	76. The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch, Part 2!

**Glynda Reacts to The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts, and welcome to the second half of what I believe is the best story covered by Weiss Reacts that couldn't be covered in one chapter during its initial spotlight! Woo that's long! And an overly narrow superlative, but I digress! We now have 100% more VA gags and stuff courtesy of Half-Blind Otaku, who is the author of Diary- go read his crap instead of this nonsense, it's far better. He's completely awesome, by the way- probably the only author in the archive who makes more crossovers and gags than me, and that's saying something.**

**Well, without further ado, I'll just let you read this crappy chapter already~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Neo would be a yandere (yes, this one's for you, merikflame).**

**All mentioned franchises and properties belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"S-shut it. P-pervert..._ "

_"Oh shut it, Roman. Your job is to get my burritos and be my slave~"_

_"It's time for Glynda-chan to...reveal her secrets."_

"_Shu-hang on a minute. Why are we repeating everything we said last chapter?" Cinder tapped the screen, kneeling in front of it. "I don't even-"  
>"So that those fortunate souls who missed last chapter can catch up to this one. Not that they wanted to." Roman shrugged. <em>

_Suddenly, Velvet and Blake stepped on stage. "Hey! We're the fourth wall breakers!"_

"_We're just going to have to show you how Team Gurren rolls!" Blake declared._

"_Erm. We're not in Gurren Lagann y'know." Roman sighed._

"_Whoever writes this stuff is a bigger geek than me." Konata looked up from her manga, casually reading it behind Cinder, as all four other people turned to her._

"_WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"_

_A voice boomed from beyond the heavens. "WHAT THE HELL IS KONATA DOING HERE I THOUGHT I WAS WRITING RWBY NOT LUCKY STAR! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M STARTING THIS DAMN THING BEFORE THE RECAP GETS CARRIED AWAY!"_

* * *

><p>"H-help me!" Glynda struggled in Yuko's hug as the latter continued hugging her and touching her in various inappropriate areas. Cinder just started laughing.<p>

"You get so easily flustered~"

"G-get her off me!"

Chieri and Yona, meanwhile, attempted to wrench Glynda's companion off of her. "G-gah! She's surprisingly clingy!"

"You think?" Yona struggled. "How is she HEAVIER than my gun?!"  
>"Gly~~~~nda!" Yuko rubbed her face into Glynda's chest. "Oh my~ You're so soft~"<br>"G-gah!" The instructor blushed. "T-that's it!" Drawing her wand, she levitated Yuko off of her with a flourish and sat her down next to Roman.

"P-Pervert!"  
>"I'm sorry~ It's just that sixty or seventy years without a body kinda made me miss the sense of touch~"<br>Roman rolled his eyes. "Man. Another excuse for him to write in yet another busty pervert. He seems to like those."

"Funny. I thought he liked brown-haired tsunderes." Cinder looked to him.

"Nah. That's just one girl. And isn't she auburn?"

"Oh-"  
>"Are you two done with destabilising this world's already fragile fourth wall?" Ozpin said, his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the floor.<p>

"D'awwww..." Yuko pulled herself up and pushed Chieri off the chair in front of the computer, reading the screen. "Is this your diary, Glynda-chan?"  
>"Yes. What of it?"<br>"Awwww. I remember writing in this so much~ Oh, wait, this is when we met?" Yuko squeed adorably. "Oh my Dust, I was so young!"  
>"You were a fifteen-year old ghost who didn't age, Yuko."<br>"T-that's relative!"  
>Yona sighed, rubbing her temples. "I can see why you don't like putting up with her."<br>"She LOVES me! She's always- oh, what's that word she used- oh, sexually frustrated!"

"W-what?! I am NOT sexually frustrated!" Glynda screeched, blushing. "A-And ignore what my mother says in that diary! I was not sexually frustrated and I never will be!"  
>"Says the apparently prim girl who reads smut novels, fantasises about her co-worker and employer- oh, and an attractive ghost- and dresses like a typical hot teacher." Roman commented. "Do I have to-"<br>"I-I AM NOT SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED OKAY"  
>"Ow." Chieri sighed, pulling herself up. "Yuko, what was that for?"<br>"Oh, sorry~ I just got kinda excited~" Yuko pouted. "Oh, hang on, the next one's the one about the Neighbour Brigade!"  
>"The one you practically ruined. And then Alexander <em>invaded<em>." Glynda clarified.

Chieri grabbed a chair and sat down next to Yuko, leaning into the screen. "Eheh. Sono Electronics..."

"I thought your dad was part of Zodiac or something." Yona tilted her head at Chieri.

"Eh. We have a thousand subsidiaries. Just like the Schnees."  
>"You played CLANNAD? Heh. Could've sworn I saw Nagisa the other day." Roman shrugged. "Seriously. She had those weird hair things and everything."<p>

"Awwww...you called us all implausibly pretty~" Cinder giggled. "I guess you're either the biggest pervert ever or the sweet-"  
>"I HAD ISSUES WHEN I WAS A KID CINDER LEAVE ME ALONE"<br>"Well, considering what Glynda looked like when she was a kid...I mean, hanging out with Yoko fricking Littner over here," Roman said, gesturing towards Yona. ", the most perverted ghost in all of history," ,he continued, pointing towards Yuko. ", the whole of AKB0048, and the most idiotic perverted girl ever," he finished, pointing at Cinder. ",it's pretty clear she'd get inadequacy issues."

"Who the hell is Yoko Littner?" Yona tilted her head, confused. "If you're saying I look like her, I don't think so," she said, patting her large sniper rifle, with a smug look on her face, her skull hairpin sharing her expression.

"I'm clearly not the most perverted girl ever. Look at Glynda!" Cinder protested.

"I did NOT have inadequacy issues! I was merely...in disbelief that I had a bunch of girls with the figures of supermodels hanging around me!"  
>"I am personally more of the opinion that you felt immensely inadequate. It would suit you more, Glynda." Ozpin casually remarked.<p>

"W-WHO HAS A CHEST THAT BIG AT FOURTEEN, HUH?! TELL ME!"  
>"You were SO adorable when you were a kid, Glynda." Chieri giggled. "I mean, you ACTUALLY wrote 'sad face' in your diary! And to think you acted so prim..."<br>"I-I was going through a phase! D-don't judge me...i-idiot..."

* * *

><p>Cinder, Yuko and Chieri broke out in a collective laugh. Cinder shook her head while laughing. "Oh my- I remember when you used to crush on Siegfried!"<p>

Glynda blushed. "I-In my defense, I-I was not aware that h-he was a massive idiot..."  
>"Well, Siegfried was a pretty nice guy." Chieri fondly recalled. "He was always so gentle. Something you'd never suspect of him.<p>

But yeah, this ski trip..."  
>"I STILL can't believe you got us into that snowball fight, Yuko." Glynda glared at her erstwhile haunter.<p>

Yuko flailed, flustered. "In my defense, I didn't know Andreas and Alexander would react like that! They've got a complex about manliness!"  
>"I always heard those rumours about Alexander and Andreas going down on a giant drill and a giant chariot...huh. Those were real." Roman shrugged. "Well. That befits the Four Horsemen."<br>"Four Horsemen?" Ozpin looked confused. "Now that one, I've yet to hear."  
>"The Four Horsemen were some of our best fighters for that year." Glynda recalled. "Siegfried, Andreas, Alexander and...Roman?"<br>"No, I wasn't a Horseman. I'd have to be screaming stuff about manliness or something." Roman shook his head. "I'm not that kinda person."

"Oh. Wait, the Horsemen? Wasn't it that 'Jeremiah' guy, the guy with the green hair and the wrist blade weapon?" Yona tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, it was him."  
>"Oh yeah, that one. He was always screaming about 'storms of loyalty' and stuff." Cinder waved her hand dismissively. "He was funny, but a bit overblown."<br>"Glynda, dear. If you crush on my husband..." Yona smiled sweetly. "I'll stomp you, okay?"  
>"Never fear. Apparently I lust for Ozpin and Cinder." Glynda muttered darkly. "Pfft. We shouldn't even have lost that snowball fight anyway."<p>

"Wait, I remember this trip! This is when we first met..." Chieri smiled. "I can't believe you remembered us like this..."  
>"I-It was nothing! O-Of course I would record it!" Glynda blushed.<p>

"Although in my defense, fun IS kind of a crime where I come from." Chieri sighed. "Least we got that solved."  
>"That sucks." Roman commented. "Who would outlaw fun? Sounds like a crappy anime plot."<br>Chieri glared at him.

"What?!"

"Heh...orange juice spilling. Nicely done, Yin. Nicely done." Cinder giggled.

"I feel kinda left out." Yona sighed. "I have the feeling I'm just here for fanservice."

"Oh my Dust, they're right. You are SUCH a tsundere." Chieri broke out in laughter at the next entry. "'I wonder if Chieri will sit with us at lunch?! Not that I care...' Spoken like a true tsundere."  
>"Ihateyoujerkfaces." Glynda quickly rushed out. "And for the record, I was NOT excited that AKB0048 moved to our school. Not at all."<br>Cinder sighed happily. "That was the best year ever."  
>"Only because you got to do stupid perverted things, you pervert."<br>"Guilty as charged~"

"Oh wow." Yona laughed. "Didn't know you were all into that kinda stuff. Or perhaps I didn't remember."  
>"I-it was Yuko's fault!" Glynda's face flushed.<p>

"Hey, a girl has needs! And I spent sixty years without fulfilling them!" Yuko protested. "And now...-"Miss Kanoe." Yona said, smiling sweetly. "If you seduce my students, I will personally end your life. Okay?"  
>"You can seduce mine." Cinder shrugged. "Just make sure they do well in exams. I don't really care."<br>"Cinder!" Glynda and Yona shouted in unison.

"What? I'm here to teach pupils, not teach 'em how to live life. And she's technically fifteen."  
>"Eheh~"<br>"Yona, keep Jaune away from Yuko, please." Glynda sighed, facepalming.  
>"Oh, Andreas' son. I know AAAAALLLLL about him." Yuko giggled.<p>

"You're sixty, Yuko." Roman grumbled.

"I'm technically fifteen!"  
>"She does act fifteen too." Glynda remarked.<br>"You're mean."

"Pfft."  
>Yona chuckled. "You actually stalked Chieri. A true fangirl, huh?"<br>"I-I was concerned that Yuko o-or someone would be e-exposing her to indecent things!"  
>"Oh, Anton, please! Oh, Anton, I love thee, take me by the trees in the moonlight!" Cinder quoted with perverted glee. "Your books, Glynda."<br>"Q-quit stealing them!"  
>"I'm sorry, but a girl has needs." Cinder sighed. "I guess you have to get used to it."<p>

"Great. You, Yuko, Ozpin..." Glynda sighed. "Chieri, please tell me you're not here for a job."  
>"Well, actually...Professor Amadeus asked if I could...join the music department. He was asking Hatsune and Rika as well." Chieri clarified. "I said I'd think about it. I have a career and all."<br>"Keep touring. Better than this madhouse." The bowler-hat wearing man sighed.

"Speaking of madhouse...nice to know you think I have more boobs than brains." Yuko pouted at Glynda. "That's not true! My brains are as big as my bust!"  
>""Sloth-powered...how would that even work?" Yona scratched her head.<p>

Roman sighed. "Probably by having them run on wheels like hamsters or something."

Cinder shrugged and moved across to the computer, clicking on the chapter list and moving to the next chapter, before laughing. "Glynda Goodwitch, straight as a board?!"

"I-It's true!"

This time, even Yona and Chieri joined in. "I'm sorry...", the idol uttered. "But I'd assumed you were bisexual."

"N-not true!"

"Well, you DO seem fixated on girls' chests in your diary." Yona shrugged, unconsciously hiding her own considerable bust. "And you fawn over Yin..."

"D-Deviants...all of you, deviants.." Glynda mumbled, blushing and hiding her face in embarrassment.

Ozpin chortled. "My, my. And the most prim staff member is more perverted than Cinder."

"Looks like you owe me fifty Lien, Ozzy." Cinder smirked. The headmaster sighed and pulled out a wad of bills, handing them over to her. She had a smug smile as she took her prize.

"Now her fifteenth birthday..."Chieri read the monitor closely. "Oh my- you ALL bought her penguin accessories?"

"She was a big fan of penguins." Cinder shrugged. "You know about Lord Fluffy the Terrible."

"I w-was YOUNG!", protested Glynda.

"You still have Lord Fluffy."

"And you still have Burrito-kun."

"Touché."

Yona laughed, clutching her stomach. "Oh my Dust, you're actually BANNED from Pancake Land?!"

"The Valkyrie family is expressly forbidden there without three or more people as companions, and I'm only allowed there with a chaperone." Glynda grumbled.

"Now THAT is what you call legendary." Cinder sighed fondly. "Those were the days."

"You're ALSO permanently banned, Cinder."

"Worth it."

Roman facepalmed. "So THAT'S why they won't let me in. Nicely done, dear master."

"Oh, come off it, Roman. Don't tell me you wouldn't do it." Cinder stared at him.

"Not if it gets me banned from the one place on this planet with decent food..."

* * *

><p>Yuko giggled. "Awwww...Glynda, you stalked Chieri again!"<p>

"You and Siegfried were engaged?" Yona looked over to Chieri.

"It...fell through." The idol sighed.

Cinder tilted her head. "Wait, I didn't know that! So Weiss could have-"

"I would have been her mother."

"Do you...feel bad?" Yona looked concerned, as did Yuko.

"No. I'm actually kind of curious to meet Siegfried's daughter again. I last saw her when she was just a little girl...and I'm actually her godmother." Chieri smiled. "Freya also seems like a nice woman. I may have lost Siegfried to her, but I don't blame him."

"Whew. Dodged a bullet there. I thought this story was about to turn into a jealousy story or something." Roman commented.

"Huh. Weiss really does need to meet you. You'd be like her second mom." Cinder laughed.

"I don't believe Miss Schnee needs to meet you." Glynda said hastily.

"Scared she'll blab your diary to her? Don't worry, Yang already did." Cinder smirked, causing the prim teacher to immediately hide her face.

"Why does EVERYONE know about my diary..."

Yuko laughed. "Hah! That cosplay! I remember that..." Yona looked at the screen, giggling.

"Oh my...Roman in a nurse outfit?"  
>"T-that was Cinder's fault!" The man protested.<p>

"You DID look like a girl in those." Cinder mused, chuckling.

"Pfft."

"Summer crossdressed..." Chieri chuckled. "Being a butler suits her."

"Magical Girl Glitter Glynda-Chan?" Cinder laughed. "We need to get you into a magical girl kit!"

"N-no! I will NOT dress like that!" Glynda vehemently declared. "No!"

"Fifty Lien says she'll do it for a stuffed penguin and a strawberry cake." Roman grumbled.

"I-I am NOT easily bribed! I have standards!" Glynda declared. "...although I would love a strawberry cake..."

"Note to self: Test that theory out." Yuko chuckled. "We need to know if cake works."

"I hate you all." The instructor grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that magus thing kinda helped bringing me back." Yuko giggled.<p>

"I still hate you all for that." Glynda grumbled. "I hate you all."  
>Chieri laughed. "No wonder you hate Yuko so much."<br>"In our defense, we did NOT know we'd summon Kyubey and Yuno." Cinder sighed. "Yuno was hilarious, though..."  
>"Yes. The Goddess of Yanderes herself, giggling insanely over everything." Glynda rolled her eyes.<p>

"I seem to recall, you had a scroll to summon her." Ozpin remarked. "For what-"  
>"I did NOT! Shush!"<br>Yona and Yuko tilted their heads. "You wanted to summon the goddess of yanderes?"  
>"I-I have my reasons!"<p>

Chieri shook her head as she continued reading the diary. "Eheh. So that would explain why Siegfried and Andreas were so hyped that week- two Alexanders."  
>"You should've seen them when they met Orange Boy." Roman laughed. "Storms of loyalty, conquering everything, manly spirit- that kinda stuff."<br>Glynda sighed. "You are SUCH a pervert, Cinder."  
>"Hey, I didn't know that you hadn't summoned her to be your concubine!" Cinder protested. "She's still hot, though."<br>"You too~" Yuko winked at her.

"Ergh." Glynda cringed. "I swear...how do you put up with this, Roman?"  
>"I don't actually know. I just...have to. I mean, she lives with me and she owes me rent-"<br>"Hey! I pay you!"  
>"You mooch off my stuff and cover the whole place in burrito wrappers! And you keep leaving your damn pervert anime everywhere! I can't even have girls over my place!" Roman protested.<p>

"S-shut up!"

Yona facepalmed. "Why am I the only one with a sane life?"  
>"Preach to the choir." Chieri sighed. "I feel for you, Glynda."<br>"Somehow, I don't think Amadeus' recommendation was a good idea." The instructor drily remarked.

Yuko giggled. "Glynda, I'm your special friend~ I mean, we do sleep together~"  
>"S-SHUT UP! W-WHY IS EVERYONE AROUND ME IDIOTS OR PERVERTS?!"<br>Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee. "I can see why Siegfried said Weiss was a younger Glynda."

"I-I can assure you I am NOTHING like Miss Schnee!"

* * *

><p>Chieri smiled fondly. "I remember that concert. That was fun..."<br>"Yes, trying to get a look at my body. Perverts." Glynda grumbled. "Stupid...STUPID perverts."

"I was only trying to put sunscreen on you!" Cinder protested.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'd LOVE to be touching me in such...indecent places!"  
>"...b-but you were adorable..." Cinder blushed.<p>

"G-gah! Pervert!"

Yuko pouted. "I'm kinda sad that Yona's beach clothes are actually MORE modest than...well...that."  
>"D-Don't you go start being a pervert on me!" Yona shouted, pointing at the ex-ghost. "I-I swear, I'll stomp you!"<br>"But you're just so...delicious~" The ghost licked her lips. Yona took her sniper rifle from the wall and pointed it at her.

"B-Back off! I-I'm married, you know!"

Roman sighed. "I live in a world of psychos. And I thought the kids were weird."

Chieri sighed. "I think I agree with you." She changed the chapter. "So...this is the camping trip you hated so much..."

"I refuse to ever go camping with those idiots. Ever. Again." Glynda sighed. "And I will say this again- I did NOT wet my sleeping bag!"  
>"I'm sure it was the ghost, wasn't it?" Cinder shot back.<p>

"Awww...it's okay, Glynda-chan!" Yuko nuzzled her chest, causing Glynda to blush. "I'm sure it-"  
>"G-get off of me!"<p>

"Oh, this was that time that Cinder sent you all on a ghost-"  
>"WE ARE NEVER SPEAKING OF THAT TIME AGAIN" Glynda rose up with blinding speed, shoving Yuko out of the way and moving the chapter onwards. "NO NO NO WE ARE NEVER SPEAKING OF THIS AGAIN"<p>

"Awww, scar-"  
>"I WILL END YOUR LIFE CINDER FALL I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN REVENGE FOR THAT"<p>

Ozpin sighed. "I say. Definitely a tsundere."

"Ihateyouidiots!"

* * *

><p>Yuko laughed, going over to Cinder to fistbump her. "Fetish uniforms? Nice one!"<br>"What did you expect from me?" Cinder winked at her. "I'm just the premier pervert of the staff!"  
>"Not the only one." Glynda grumbled.<p>

"Oh right, forgot about you."

"I'm not a pervert. Compared to you, at least."  
>"You squeed so loud!" Chieri laughed. "They're definitely right. You ARE tsundere."<br>"I-I am not! S-stupid...i-it's not like I...I care w-what you think..." The instructor blushed. "S-stupid..."  
>Yona smirked. "I can't believe Siegfried dressed like the Phantom of the Opera..."<p>

"You should see what he dressed up like the NEXT time we did this." Cinder chuckled.

Chieri continued reading. "Oh, I remember this! This was when...he had those mecha show up! And then we invited Ayase..."  
>Roman nodded. "All these years later and yet I can't seem to shake the feeling that Ayase and Chieri sound exactly alike..."<br>"I don't think they sound alike..." Glynda nodded. "...although she does sound a bit like Yuko."  
>Yuko shook her head. "I never noticed that. You think they might have the same voice actor?"<br>"The heck is a voice actor have to do with this?" Yona tilted her head.

"Just another crappy joke." Roman muttered.

"Oh, we all know what Andreas would say about these mechs." Cinder sighed. "Pfft, that Steiner thing is nothing compared to the Gurren!" She said, mocking Andreas' tone. "Oh, it's not manly enough! Oh, that's not the way team KMNA rolls!"  
>"I have a feeling Miss Belladonna would share the same feelings." Glynda sighed.<p>

Yuko took her turn to switch chapters. "Hah! The more I read of this, the more I remember...that is, I remember that you're so definitely sexually frustrated."

"...do I have to repeat myself? I am NOT sexually frustrated." Glynda clenched her fist. "I am NOT sexually frustrated!"  
>"You SAY that..." Cinder started, but a sudden roll of tape over her mouth prevented her from finishing her sentence.<p>

"Nope. We are NOT discussing that! And Wizards of Romance is ART!"  
>"So is Ninjas of Love." Roman remarked. "I'm sure Miss Belladonna would agree to that too. Or you, considering you OWN both series."<br>"Shut up, Roman, or I'll tape your mouth too."  
>"Mmmmmpppph!" Cinder flailed at the tape covering her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Chieri sighed. "No wonder you were down that week. Although to be fair, you DO suck at driving."<br>"I swear that driving test was RIGGED." Glynda declared. "RIGGED!"  
>"And this, Chieri dear, is why I never let her drive." Ozpin sighed. "The last time I did, we nearly broke into a Schnee warehouse."<p>

"In my defence, I wasn't entirely sure that that construction sign was well placed! And if I recall correctly, Alexander STILL uses a chariot to drive around Vale!"  
>"He has a chariot license, so he might have a point there." Ozpin shrugged.<p>

Glynda looked at him in disbelief. "A-A CHARIOT license?! When did THAT exist?!"

Yuko shrugged. "Well, at least Alexander doesn't use his Semblance to shove people off the road."  
>"I was <em>calmly placing an old man away from the road <em>so he won't get hit by a car. It's logical, really."

"Quit bickering." Roman grumbled. "Also...I want to look at her diary now." Picking up his chair, the bowler-hat wearing man moved across to Chieri and took the mouse from her, looking to the chapter list and switched chapters.

"Oh. Ami- I mean, Lia." Roman commented. "Remind me, where the hell is it legal to have minors on those kinds of magazines?"  
>"Lia was booooooring!" Cinder commented, the tape covering her mouth in her hand being burned up. "Always so...douchey. How did she end up with a daughter like Pyrrha?!"<br>"The same way Yin gave birth to...Miss Xiao Long." Glynda shuddered. "That...pervert is a younger Cinder, I swear."  
>"You see, this is why me and Yang-chan are such good friends!" The pyromancer laughed. "She calls me Cindy-chan~"<br>"I'm not surprised." Glynda rolled her eyes. "You seem juvenile enough."  
>"If you're jealous of me looking young enough to pass for a child, I moisturise." Cinder giggled.<p>

"Even NOW the people around me look implausibly attractive." Glynda grumbled, staring at Yona, Yuko and Chieri. "I-idiots."  
>"Wow. You'd think after turning into the Ms. Fanservice of Beacon, she'd get over her inadequacy issues." Roman sighed. "Guess not."<p>

"S-silence yourself, Roman. I do NOT feel inadequacy!"  
>"Glynd-"<br>"I DON'T NEED YOUR COMFORT YONA"  
>"Alright! Sheesh!" Yona threw her hands up. "What did I do?!"<br>"G-gah!"

"You know what, I think I'm going to need to take that break now, for the sake of my own sanity." Roman sighed, standing up. "I'll see you guys in a week. I'm going out to the country to take a break from these shenanigans. I've marked your work for you, Cinder, so meh." Strolling out, Roman picked up his cane and began twirling it as he left.

"Dammit. Now I won't have a slave to get me burritos. I need to look for a temp then." Cinder sighed, whipping out her phone and tapping through it.

"And I was starting to enjoy his sarcastic commentary." Ozpin sighed. "What a pity. Ah, well. I'm sure whoever's Cinder's temporary teacher's assistant will be equally sarcastic."

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be some ridiculously nice girl or something." Yuko shrugged. "Am I allowed to-"  
>"No, Yuko. I forbid you from being her teacher's assistant." Glynda glared at her. "Under NO circumstances are you to be her assistant. Understood?"<br>"But-"  
>"NO BUTS."<p>

* * *

><p>"I remember this one as well!" Chieri laughed. "That spa trip was awesome..."<br>"Miss Faust's reaction. Hah!" Cinder giggled. "That was awesome as well."  
>"Just about the ONE thing I am not ashamed of." Glynda said. "And I didn't-"<br>"Oooh! Secret pictures? Like the one where you took a picture of Yin without a towel?" Cinder smirked.

"G-gah! How do you know?!"

"Blake hacked you."  
>"...I will have to...discuss...with Miss Belladonna the trouble she is in for HACKING into my computer!" The instructor intoned, blushing furiously.<p>

Yona sighed. "Glynda, you really are a pervert."  
>"I-I'm not a pervert! I-I...Yin got in the way! I intended to take a picture of the wall! It had a pretty tapestry!"<br>"Oh, and I guess imagining Yin and Lia in swimsuits isn't perverted?" Yuko laughed. "I remember that day, Glynda. You got SO hyped even when Cinder would totally beat you..."  
>"Pfft...I would have won that. Cinder is terrible at sports." Glynda remarked smugly.<p>

"At least I got a nice view of that chest..." The pyromancer smirked.

"G-gah! You pervert! W-what?!"

"What, you thought I was actually playing for fun? A girl has needs, Glynda!"  
>"Y-you pervert! W-why?!"<p>

"Because I can~"

Ozpin chuckled. "At this point, I believe the only person with no perverted tendencies is Chieri here."  
>"Thank you, Ozpin!" The idol smiled at him brightly.<p>

"I must say, I heard from Summer that your performances at the graduation ceremony were well received. I MUST visit one of your concerts some time."  
>"Awwww..." Chieri blushed. "Thank you..."<br>"Ahah! So you WERE playing it over and over again in your head, Glynda! I knew it!" Cinder declared. "I-I did NOT!" Glynda vehemently declared, blushing profusely. "I-I was merely remembering a friendly gesture!"  
>"Sure, miss tsundere. Sure. Next thing you'll tell me that you didn't enjoy dancing with me~"<br>"I-I did! B-but it was purely a friendly gesture! G-get your mind out of t-the gutter, i-idiot!"

Chieri sighed. "Will they ever stop bickering?"  
>"Nope." Yona sighed, nodding. "They were even bickering in my class." She twitched and glared at Cinder.<p>

"In my defence, it was Glynda here who started it!"  
>"If you hadn't rigged my suitcase to explode with maple syrup, then I wouldn't be going after you!"<br>"That's payback for having a dirty picture album of me!" Cinder crossed her arms, pointing her tongue out.

"THEY ARE NOT DIRTY PICTURES! Y-you idiots just h-happen to be i-in very compromising positions w-while I take them!"

Yona tilted her head. "Hang on, does that mean she has one of me?"

"N-no!"  
>Yuko chuckled. "I can't believe you wanted one of me. Well..." Nuzzling up to Glynda, she winked. "You can have all the ones you want of me now~"<br>"G-gah! Deviant pervert idiot!"

Ozpin sighed, taking a gulp of his coffee and leaning towards the monitor. "Hm. It seems you've gone on dates with almost all of your female friends."  
>"T-they aren't dates!"<br>"And you view that as cheating on me? Charming." Ozpin said with a completely deadpan voice. Continuing in his completely deadpan voice, he added, "Since I might as well..." Pointing at Cinder, Glynda and Yuko respectively, he said, "You at ten, you at ten thirty, you at eleven. Bring a friend."

Chieri and Yona broke out in laughter. "Oh my Dust!" The red-haired sniper snorted. "I can't believe OZPIN could be so...dirty!"  
>"...I think I'd take him up on that offer." The idol mused. "Or maybe not."<p>

Yuko winked at him. "Sure~"  
>"N-no way! You have a fifteen year old body! Are you insane?!" Glynda glared at her.<br>"Oh relax. I'm technically fifty or sixty years old. And this body...eh...looks eighteen."

"WHY IS EVERYONE AROUND ME PERVERTED?!"

"I'm not." Ozpin shrugged. "Just teasing you. Or am I? Hm."  
>Yona looked around at him. "What, I'm perverted?"<br>Cinder shrugged. "You do have an odd fixation with yaoi..."  
>The sniper blushed and hid her face in embarrassment, hiding it in her arms. "S-shush...that's a secret!"<br>"I know everything that happens in my academy, courtesy of Yang-chan and Blakey-chan~"

* * *

><p>"And so the level of Glynda's attraction towards both genders increases tenfold!" Cinder declared. "I'm not surprised."<p>

"Team KMNA...team Kamina..." Yuko nodded. "Hm. You know, Andreas always DID remind me of Kamina for some strange reason."

"In hindsight, we had a LOAD of superstars in our year." Yona shuddered. "AKB0048, Hatsune Miku...Inori..."  
>"That Inori girl was kinda weird." Yuko shuddered. "It was almost like she was a robot or something..."<p>

"Siegfried's friends would have had a field day then." Chieri chuckled. "His university friends, I mean. Especially that Ichiro...he always liked to think he'd make realistic humanoid robots."

Glynda sighed. "If you're done reading my personal thoughts...we have work to do."

"Oh, right!" Chieri stood up. "I just realised, I have to talk to Amadeus about the job! I think I might take it..."  
>Yuko smirked. "Eeeeeexcellent."<p>

"On second thought...nah, I'll stay touring."

Cinder raised her finger. "Aaaaand I found myself a new temporary TA. She sounds pretty nice- good with people, history of helping others out, so on and so forth...no experience in teaching but willing to try...heh.

This'll be fun."  
>"Cinder. I swear, if you corrupt this girl..." Glynda growled- as in literally growled. "I will end you."<br>"Don't get so defensive~ Besides, you'll probably know her. Her name's-"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoops! I forgot to put her name in! Oh well. You'll find out soon. Next chapter is Weiss Reacts to Transfer Students! What could this entail! Who knows?! :O**

**Again, huge thanks to Half-Blind Otaku for letting me write about his work- far better than mine, by the way- and I just realised that I'm going to be needing to set apart two-parters for most of his work ;-;**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions, criticism and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	77. Weiss Reacts to Transfer Students!

**Weiss Reacts to Transfer Students!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, eheh, it's that time where we must have all typical school shenanigans. Prom is likely, because why not, but we WILL get a Culture Festival and something Tanabata-related and stuff. Whoop. Well. Anyway, transfer student time! Oh and Cinder's temporary TA we were talking about? *wink***

**Well, without further ado, I'll let you read this crappy chapter already.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise they'd have Funimation VAs as well (apparently Michael got a part in Fairy Tail! And now I'm slightly more inclined to watch it...)**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Weiss grumbled, looking at Yang. A black sleep mask was above her eyes, and her eyes were bleary. "Ugh...what the Dust is going on? What's that commotion downstairs?"<p>

Yang was putting on her leather jacket and combing her hair, sitting by the room's mirror. "Didn't you hear, Weiss?"  
>"WHAT didn't I hear?"<p>

"New transfer student." Blake answered for Yang. "Don't you remember? That Melodia girl was making a big deal about some transfer student she heard coming from...I think it was Professor Peach?"

"Oh. So why is it so noisy then?!"

"Apparently Nora and Fionn had the wise idea to give her a welcoming commitee-" Yang started, when suddenly, Jaune busted through the door, panting.

"The new girl! S-she's adorable! A-and s-she's-" The blonde boy was crushed by Pyrrha's sudden appearance. "What he means is that she's fairly attractive, but he's not attracted towards her, yes?"  
>"G-get off of me..."<br>"What's she like?" Yang tilted her head. "I was going to go down to welcome her, but I kinda woke up late."  
>The spearmaiden shrugged. "She's pretty nice. I think I can tolerate her as long as she stays away from my Jaune...anyway. "<p>

"S-she's also fairly cute..." Jaune said, his mouth muffled by the dorm's carpet.

Yang stood up. "Well, we should go find her then! Come on, Weiss. And a word of warning- try NOT to scare her off, please."

"Me, scare her off? Hanging out with you two is scarier than any fate I'd be able to hand out." Weiss scoffed. "Besides, whatever antics YOU come up with are likelier to scare her off than my worst rages."  
>Blake donned her triangle shades and pulled out a black cape with a stylized rose logo. The rose was red and yellow, with the same shades in black overlaid on it. Wrapping the cape over her shoulders, she pointed to the skies. "We are going to show the new transfer student the best first day ever! That's the way team RWBY rolls!"<p>

"Case in point." Weiss sighed. "Well, come on, let's go find her then. If Nora hasn't scared her off yet. By the way, where's Ruby?"  
>"She's part of the welcoming committee. She's down there with cookies." Yang clarified. "Err, Pyrrha. D'you mind dragging your boyfriend off our carpet?"<p>

"Gladly." The spearmaiden hefted the flailing Jaune on her shoulders and walked out.

The heiress slipped on her bolero jacket and carefully set her hair into its usual ponytail, before slipping it over her right shoulder. "Hm. We'll at least show her the dorms, okay?"  
>"Sounds like a plan!" Blake gave her a thumbs up.<p>

The heiress strolled out of the dorm. "Excellent. My plan has the approval of a pair of manchilds. This ought to-" Suddenly, her face collided into a hard object.  
>"Oh!" Books flew into the air, landing everywhere. "Oh my...I'm so sorry!"<br>"Gah...watch where you're going next time!" Weiss grumbled, rubbing her cheek and taking a look at the person she'd bumped into.

She was at the very least, taller than Weiss- had she not been holding several books in her hand, Weiss would have collided straight into her chest-, wearing an orange sweater and a blue and red tartan skirt. Her eyes and hair were brown, and her expression was currently apologetic.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" The girl crouched slightly to look at Weiss' cheek. "Are you hurt?"  
>"N-no. I'm fine." The heiress sighed. "Just a little painful. It's fine that you bumped into me. Just...watch yourself next time, alright?"<p>

"Oh, okay...you sure you aren't hurt?"  
>"Yes. I'm fine." Weiss sighed, as the girl nodded and knelt down to pick up her books. "Hey, let me help you with that."<br>"N-no! It's fine...I can do it myself."  
>"Trust me, it'll be faster. I insist."<p>

Yang was laughing, clutching her stomach. "W-Weiss! A-are you alright?"  
>"Yang." Blake sighed. "Quit laughing. It wasn't that funny. Hang on..." The catgirl looked closer at her. "Wait...don't we know her?"<br>"What do you mean?"

"She looks familiar."

Weiss, meanwhile, helped the new girl pick up her books, handing the ones she'd picked up to her. "Here you go."  
>"Thanks! You really didn't need to help me." The girl smiled, but Weiss shrugged.<p>

"Well, if you're going to be staying here at this school, then we need to show you some hospitality. And SEE XIAO LONG I CAN BE NICE"

"Only because you don't want to look like an idiot~" Yang chuckled, while Blake looked closer at her.

"Wait...isn't that...Tohru?"  
>"Huh?" The girl whipped around to look at Blake. "How do you know who I am?"<br>Yang stopped, her eyes wide in disbelief as she got a closer look at her. "You're kidding, Blake. No way that's her!"  
>"No, no I'm not. That's definitely Tohru Honda. You ARE Tohru Honda, right?" The catgirl tilted her head towards her.<p>

"Uh...yeah. That's my name! Uh...how do you know me?" Tohru tilted her head in return.

Weiss facepalmed, sighing in irritation. "Oh gods, not ANOTHER person these idiots are going to fawn over."

"I-It's probably a coincidence, Blake." Yang shrugged. "Besides, there's no way that Tohru Honda's ever going to attend Beacon!"  
>"Do you, by any chance, know ANYONE by the name of Sohma?" Blake inquired.<p>

"As a matter of fact, yes...wait, how do you know that?"

"..." Yang stopped for a moment, before hugging Tohru. "Oh my Dust! I can't believe my luck! I mean, I met Nanako last week, and Yu, and Rise and- Oh my Dust it's Tohru from Fruits Basket!"  
>"Uh...what?!" The girl flailed and struggled in the larger girl's hug- well, more like a death grip. "Err...nice to know you're affectionate! Nice to meet you too?" She patted Yang on the back, who was currently squeeing.<p>

"Ignore her. She has delusions." Weiss scoffed. "She thinks you're some anime character from some crappy anime."  
>"Fruits Basket is NOT crappy!" The brawler snapped. "Y-You have no idea of what art is, Weiss!"<br>"Okay, Yang, you can stop crushing Tohru now, you're going to kill her before she's even got the chance to spend two hours here." Blake sighed, pulling her partner off of her. "Sorry about that."  
>"I-It's fine! Uh...I'm still curious, but how do you know who I am?" Tohru dusted herself off, chuckling slightly at the blushing, squeeing Yang.<p>

Blake thought carefully about an easy lie she could make up as to not make Yang look like a stalker.

"Hm. Well, I saw your name on the, erm, register for today." She calmly stated. "I extrapolated that since nobody else here went by that name, you must have been Tohru. Granted, I expected it to be a man..."  
>"Oh, my dad gave me that name." The girl rubbed her chin. "He wanted to emphasise my femininity! You know, like how adding salt to caramel makes it taste better."<br>"You must be hungry, er, miss Honda!" Weiss hurriedly added. "Er, Blake! Show her to the cafeteria!"  
>"Oh, yes. They should be serving breakfast now. You hungry?"<br>Tohru nodded, smiling. "Not too much, but I just got off a long flight and I haven't had time to pick up something to eat. Sure, I'm up for something to eat."  
>"Follow me." The catgirl lead her to the nearest stairwell down to the cafeteria. When Blake and Tohru were out of earshot, Weiss calmly defrosted Yang's feet.<p>

"Weiss! W-why'd you do that?! I wanted to hug her some more! She's s-so adorable!"  
>"So you wouldn't pull off making yourself look like a stalker!" The heiress sighed. "Idiot...you were going to creep her out."<br>"I just wanted to give her a hug!" Yang crossed her arms, pouting. "She didn't mind!"

"If we see more of your stupid anime characters, you're going to need an alibi. You can't just run up to them and go 'oh my Dust you're so-and-so' and hug them!" Weiss sighed. "Great...if the amount of people showing up keeps up, you'll probably be arrested for sexual harassment..."  
>"Hey! I didn't grope Tohru, okay? I'm a pervert, but she's taken!"<p>

"Not talking about her. I'm talking about that Yu guy. The one you were checking out after we took his sister around."

"Nanako's his cousin, Weiss. Get it right!" The brawler huffed. "And in my defence, who WOULDN'T want to check out the King of Swag's as-"  
>"YANG! LANGUAGE!"<p>

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the canteen...<p>

Blake and Tohru were sitting alone- the rest of the school was either on trips or at the welcoming committee. Blake was eating a small Swiss roll, still clad in her ridiculous attire, while Tohru had several rice balls –apparently they chose to serve them today of all days.

Blake adjusted her triangle shades. "So, what brings you here? By the way, I'm..." Standing up on the chair and pointing to the roof. "I'm...the great and mighty Blake Belladonna!"

Tohru chuckled. "You're pretty pompous, aren't you?"  
>"Pompous? Hah! I'm the manliest person here! If anyone bothers you, Tohru, come to me!" The catgirl declared, her cape suddenly billowing in a non-existent wind.<p>

"Okay. I'm sure you're all pretty nice people, so it won't be a problem, hopefully."

"The hell is Adachi doing here?!" Suddenly, the door was busted down by Sky Lark, his spear at the ready. "Where?! I heard Adachi was here!"  
>"Sky. Wrong Tohru." Blake facepalmed. "Sorry, Tohru. It's just that...another guy by the name Tohru isn't...very popular around here."<br>"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure he didn't mean to..."

"Man, who's she?" Sky looked over at Tohru. "She's...pretty cute..."  
>"Sky, this is Tohru Honda. Tohru, this is Sky Lark, a friend of mine."<p>

"Oh, hi." She waved at him.

"Eheh..." Sky blushed. "N-Nice to meet you..."  
>Cardin sighed, walking in behind him. "Dammit, Sky. Sorry, Blake."<br>"No problem."

"Hey, this the new girl everyone's going on about?" Cardin motioned towards the brown-haired girl.

"I think so. Tohru, this is Cardin Winchester."  
>"Nice to meet you, Cardin." Tohru waved at him, smiling.<p>

"Nice to see a new face 'round here." The big guy chuckled. "Just a tip- stay the hell away from Yang- big girl, blonde, big chest- and you'll be fine."  
>"Wait, was Yang the girl who was hugging me earlier?" The girl asked Blake.<br>"Yes. She's my partner." The catgirl qualified.

"Oh, so you're girl-"  
>"N-no!" Blake blushed. "N-Not like that."<p>

Tohru paused for a moment, before continuing. "Then what is it like?"  
>"Man. You're really not familiar with this place, are ya?" Cardin sighed, before smacking Sky on the back. "Dude, quit ogling her."<br>"S-she's just so...cute..." Sky sighed and walked out morosely.

"Right. You see, how this academy works is that students get put into these teams a' four, right?" Cardin began.

Blake continued. "People get initiated through a rigorous test here, which requires them to partner up." Finishing off her Swiss roll, the catgirl continued. "My partner was Yang. That white-haired girl, Weiss also has a partner. Two pairs equals one team."

"Oh, I see." Tohru nodded, taking a bite of one rice ball. "Your school's way different from where I come from. What's that you're carrying, by the way?" She motioned to Blake's Gambol Shroud.

"Oh...er. This is my weapon, Gambol Shroud."

"Wait, you carry weapons?"

The catgirl nodded. "...are you...not familiar with what this school requires?" Tohru shook her head.

"Not a clue...you carry around weapons?"  
>"Course. It's a combat school, but we have a lot of non-combat subjects." Cardin shrugged.<p>

"O-oh...I...I didn't expect this to be a combat school. That sounds awesome." The brown-haired girl nodded, her eyes glittering with amazement. "Do you have practice fights?"  
>"Oh, definitely." Blake smirked. "I always win."<br>"Heh." Cardin scoffed. "You talk loud for a Kamina wannabe."  
>"Pfft. Kamina himself said I'd be a worthy successor!" The catgirl roared.<p>

Tohru giggled. "You're all pretty friendly with each other, huh?"  
>"Just as long as none of these wannabes question my manliness!" Blake chuckled. "I'm the manliest man here!"<p>

"You keep on thinking that." Cardin scoffed. "Oh, Tohru, right?"

"Yes?" The brown-haired girl tilted her head.  
>"...you know Risette? Y'know, the famous idol?"<p>

"Uh...I don't listen to her, but sure, I've heard of her." She nodded. "Why?"  
>"...I dunno. You kinda remind me of her. I'm kinda of her friend ,see." Cardin rubbed his chin. "Hm. Oh, I know. You sound like her. Yeah, that's it."<p>

Tohru laughed. "Well, it's not every day you get your voice compared to an idol. Thanks!"  
>"Kinda sounds like Catherine, now that I think of it." Blake mused. "And Shin-chan..."<p>

Suddenly, Weiss and Yang strolled in. "Hey, Blake. I assume you've had something to eat, miss Honda?"  
>"Ah. Yes. I was just talking with Blake and Cardin here- they seem pretty nice." She laughed.<p>

The brawler was attempting to resist the temptation to squee. "Y-yeah...they are...heheh..."  
>"Oh dear. Are you okay?" Tohru looked concernedly at Yang. "You seem overwhelmed."<br>"Heheheh...I'm fine..."

"Good. Well." Weiss sighed. "Glad that Blake hasn't scared you off yet."  
>"Pfft! I'm not as scary as you, Ice Princess!" Blake protested.<p>

"Says the one who keeps screaming about manliness." The heiress rolled her eyes. "So, would you like us to show you around?"  
>"Yes, please. I don't know my way around and this place IS pretty big..." Tohru looked around. "B-but only if it's fine with you...I wouldn't want to be disturbing you, or anything."<br>"We happen to be free today." Blake shrugged, smiling. "It's not a problem."  
>Cardin smirked. "Course. We'll take you around. No problem."<br>Yang giggled. "I want to show her around too!"

"Fine, Yang." The heiress grumbled. "Just...don't be an idiot and do some stupid antics around her or something."  
>"T-That would be sacrilege! A-And besides, she's not going to be scared of little old me, right?" The brawler laughed.<p>

"Huh? What do you mean by antics? Surely she can't be...dangerous, right?" Tohru asked, laughing somewhat nervously. "Right?"

Weiss and Blake merely shared a look and laughed out loud.

"Huh?" The brown-haired girl looked around. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"You'll see. If you're staying here long enough, that is." Cardin sighed.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the group showed Tohru around the academy. They showed her the library, the training area, the various gardens, and the common room- Melanie and Miltiades were in there, drinking tea, and unfortunately, Weiss had to cover up how they knew her too- and were currently walking towards the weaponcrafting forges.<p>

"So, you're friends with a bunch o' guys who can turn into animals?" Cardin inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Tohru nodded. "Well...they used to."  
>"How the hell did you get her to talk?" Yang looked over to Blake.<p>

"I convinced her that nothing she could ever say was weird enough to faze me." The catgirl shrugged. "It worked perfectly. She blabbed everything about the Sohmas. Which we already knew, at any rate. Or, rather, she started to tell me about them and I provided JUST enough to make it seem like I was guessing."

"Devious little kitten..." The brawler winked at her.

"What d'you mean used to?"  
>"Oh...uh...well...they stopped. It stopped happening. You see...it was a curse, and...<br>uh...I think I broke it."

"The Chinese Zodiac. Intriguing." Weiss nodded. "And you're currently in a relationship with them?"  
>"Well, yeah. He's kinda rough, but he's just so...caring..." Tohru remembered fondly. "Kinda like a cat- which he used to transform into."<br>"I see." The heiress nodded. "Must have been hard. It sounds like this family would encounter some issues."  
>"Oh, they did. We got over them." The girl smiled. "And it ended happily, too."<br>"A catty person, eh?" Yang chuckled. "Weiss, I think we met your match!"  
>"I am not a cat-like person!" Weiss snapped. "I'm not a tsundere either!"<br>Blake sighed. "Sorry, Tohru. Yang and Weiss are just naturally like this. They like arguing, but they mean well."  
>"Oh, okay. I thought they might hate each other, and all..."<p>

Suddenly, a boy's scream could be heard. Blake immediately drew Gambol Shroud, as Weiss and Yang's heads snapped towards the noise.

"Huh?"  
>"What?"<p>

"G-get off of me!" Just in front of them, a small Faunus boy- a squirrel, by the looks of it- was being held by Dove and Russell, and he was struggling. Dove was holding him up by the collar, sneering.

"Oh? What's the matter? Scared, ya little rodent?"

"Yeah, we're just playing!" Dove laughed. "Come on, we're just playing!"

"Those bastards..." Cardin growled, crunching his knuckles. Blake, Yang and Weiss also began walking towards them, when suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Tohru was in front of them, talking to Dove and Russell already. The other four stopped.

"What's she doing?" Weiss tilted her head. Blake and Yang shared a look.

"Let her." Blake stated. "Trust me."  
>"Ohohoh...this oughta be good." Yang chuckled.<br>"Huh?" The heiress looked confused. "She's unarmed and they're bigger than her! She'll get beaten up, or worse!"  
>"Weiss, you're clearly uneducated. This is Tohru fricking Honda." Blake sighed. "Trust us on this. She can handle this. If she DOES get in trouble, we'll back her."<br>Cardin sighed. "...I'll stay back, if you three do...but if she gets hurt, some people are gonna get roughed up."

Dove looked down at her, still holding the boy. "What does it look like we're doing?"  
>Russell looked at Tohru's face, trying to determine whether or not she was seriously attempting to stop them. "Yeah, what does it look like?"<br>"What did that poor boy ever do to you?" Tohru inquired.

"Eh. We just like messin' with him. Y'know." Russell laughed meanly.

Dove's sneer became more sinister. "Anything wrong with that, girl?"

The brown-haired girl's voice became flatter and calmer. "As a matter of fact, yes. Let him go."

"Nah." Dove shook his head.

"Let him go."

"Why should we?"  
>"Yeah, he's just a dumb rat!" Dove laughed.<p>

Suddenly, Tohru raised her hand and swiftly slapped the thug across the cheek. The sound could be heard keenly throughout the corridor.

Blake and Yang looked shocked, as did Russell. Dove's eyes widened in pain.

"Don't call people dumb rats." She stated, still calm. "One of my best friends happens to be one."  
>"...D-Dove." Russell trembled. "I-I think we'd better get outta here. She might be like that Narukami guy..."<br>Dove nodded, rubbing his face and putting the Faunus boy down. "...d-dammit, we'll get you for that! You watch us!"

"Yeah!" The two thugs ran off, leaving the squirrel Faunus weeping. Tohru immediately moved over to him.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
>"N-no..." The Faunus shook his head. "...t-thanks..."<br>"It's not a problem at all, really. I just...couldn't help it. I don't like seeing people hurt." The girl gave him a hug, which he returned.

Yang sighed, chuckling. "Dove and Russell. What a bunch of wimps. It's one thing to be scared of Blake. Another to be scared of Yu. But Tohru?!"  
>Cardin shook his head. "Heh. Looks like we got a new resident badass."<br>"Why am I not surprised she slapped him?" Weiss sighed.

"Ah. Miss Honda, correct?" Cinder walked in, carrying a stack of burritos. "Oh dear...what happened?"  
>"Dove and Russell were bullying this boy when Tohru here stopped them." Blake recounted.<p>

"Exactly. Do we have anything for him?" Tohru motioned to the boy.

Cinder motioned for Port and Oobleck to take the boy to the infirmary. "Don't worry. He'll be fine.

So, I guess you met most of the gang? Have you met Team JNPR yet?"  
>"Uh..." The brown-haired girl looked towards the four students. "Are they team JNPR?"<br>Cinder shook her head. "Team RWBY...well, three of them. And one from team CRDL. Well, I suppose you'll meet them over the next week and a half..."  
>"Thre-you mean Tohru's only here for a week and a half?!" Yang looked at her in disbelief.<br>"Yes." Cinder nodded. "She's my temporary TA. Roman decided to take an early holiday."

"Oh, sorry! Didn't I tell you guys? I'm Miss Fall's assistant!" Tohru happily declared. "Starting tomorrow, I'm helping her out while her permanent assistant's on leave."

Cardin looked at her in disbelief. "...but she seems so...young."  
>"I thought she was the new girl..." Weiss looked confused. "...she doesn't even look older than us..."<br>Cinder chuckled. "Must moisturise a lot. Well, if you excuse me, I have to go introduce Miss Honda to the rest of the staff. Do you mind?"  
>Tohru shook her head. "Oh, not at all! If you guys are fine with it?"<p>

Cardin, Yang, Blake and Weiss looked between one another. "Yeah, sure, go ahead.", stated Yang. "So, uh, guess we'll see you tomorrow...Miss Honda? Or is it Professor Honda? I dunno."  
>The girl giggled. "Just 'Tohru' will be fine."<p>

Cinder chuckled. "If you excuse me, I will also have to show you what Roman was doing. Stupid idiot forgot to buy me the Guilty Crown boxset..."

Tohru turned around to wave at them. "I'll see you later!"  
>"Bye!" Blake and Yang waved at her as she walked with Cinder.<p>

When she was out of earshot, Yang pouted. "Aww...and I was looking forward to sharing classes with Tohru..."  
>"Heh. Don't count on it. I didn't really think she was a student anyway." Blake mused. "No weapon...too old...no Semblance..."<p>

Weiss held up a finger. "Wait, so if Tohru isn't the new girl, then who is?"  
>Suddenly, Ruby burst in, holding an empty tray of cookies. "Guys, guys, guys! You have GOT to meet the new girl! She is awesome!"<p>

Yang ran over to hug her sister tightly. "Rubes! You will not BELIEVE who we just met! Tohru Honda's apparently Cinder's new TA!"  
>"And you won't believe who the new transfer student is!" The crimsonette happily declared.<p>

"Who is it?" Weiss, Cardin and Blake asked in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school...<p>

Ozpin and an unfamiliar girl were sat down in his office, signing the last of her paperwork.

"So, you will be assigned to team SONA. Your roommates will be Elsa Schnee, Ori Schwarzerd and Norn." The headmaster intoned. "Are you sure you understand?"

The girl nodded, tapping her weapon, Deus Xiphos. "Understood."

"And you are prepared for combat?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well." Ozpin extended his hand to shake hers. "Welcome to Beacon."

"You have nice students, by the way. I think I'll try to get to know them more." She smiled.

"Of course. Oh, right. I forget!" The headmaster passed her a copy of the Beacon Student Rules. "You have to sign this. Just so we know you agree to all our rules."

"With my name?"  
>"With your name."<p>

The girl thought for a moment, before signing it.

Carefully, she wrote 'Minako Arisato'.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hah! Tricked you all, didn't I, making you think Tohru was going to be part of the main cast? Okay, I'm sorry. That was a cruel trick. But you know, bah. So yes, this is a nod to all you Persona 3 Portable fans- for those of you not familiar, Minako is one of the fan names for the female protagonist. And also, if my fellow Reactsverse writers can get away with Guilty Crown and AKB0048, then I don't see why I can't get away with Persona and Fruits Basket. That is all.**

**So, heh. Next chapter will be 'Weiss Reacts to Video Games: Pokemon!" Le gasp! What could this mean? Can Weiss EVER get past Roark? Will Weiss stop failing at Pokemon? Will I ever use Minako? Who knows?!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and criticism and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	78. Coco-chan's Power Hour!

**Coco-chan's Power Hour!**

**A/N: Hm... *drags away Elf's body* Oh, hI! It's me, Coco-chan! I'm taking over since I want more time with Velvet! Also, I REALLY hated it when Elf replaced me with that idiot Tohru and that plushie Vivi! I mean, seriously, what's so interesting about them? I'm just so adorable! Besides, what's so adorable about a ditzy schoolgirl and a plushie with a-**

***WHOMP*  
>God dammit, Coco! Jeez! Well...bollocks. She deleted my Pokemon chapter. *sigh* Well, she left THIS crap, so I might as well post it. Also, I didn't REPLACE you with Tohru, dammit! I just haven't had time to include you in a chapter... *pout* Well, I might as well correct this chapter, seeing as its pretty badly edited...<strong>

**OOC: Basically, my Pokemon chapter was deleted while I was working on it and I lost the motivation to do it. Sorry...**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Neo would be a mute yandere (say hi merikflame-sempai).**

**All franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"So, why the hell am I here again?" Cardin said, sitting down on a far-too-small chair. He was sitting in front of a blackboard in an empty classroom with Yang at the front. Next to him were Pyrrha, Jaune and Blake- still in that ridiculous cape-and-triangle-shades getup- looking calmly at the board.<p>

"Now, my friends." Yang fixed the glasses frames she was wearing and tapped the board with a rod. "We have three matters we need to discuss! Ideally, I would be discussing the protection from a certain Misters Ren and Rasumussen of a certain Miss Honda, but currently there is a more...pressing matter."

"What's she so serious about?" Cardin asked Jaune, who shrugged.

"Beats me."The knight shrugged.

"Ahem! Miss Belladonna?" Yang motioned to Blake, who whipped out a small remote and pressed a button, causing a small screen to lower down from the ceiling.

"Now, as you all know, the balance of antics, for the last three years, has been kept stable. Myself, Misses Belladonna, Nikos and Valkyrie, as well as Misters Ren and Rasmussen." The brawler declared. "The new arrivals, Miss Arisato and Miss Honda are neither inclined to nor involved in our secret order of antics and so will not disturb the balance.

"The heck is the balance of antics?" Cardin tilted his head.

"Mister Winchester, do NOT interrupt me when I'm speaking!" Yang scolded him. "I don't like that! Anyway, even our newest members, Professors Fall and Kanoe, don't screw up the balance too much. However...Miss Belladonna, if you will do the honors?"

Blake nodded and turned on the screen to reveal a feed of CFVY dorm, frozen to show a certain member.

"This one. Coco." Yang shuddered, as if her name was a word of fear. "SHE threatens to RUIN the balance!"  
>"What do you mean by ruin the balance?" Jaune inquired, scratching his head.<p>

"She...threatens to ruin my ships. ALL of my ships." The brawler clenched her fists. "This cannot be allowed. Now, Miss Belladonna and I are-"  
>"Wait, so you called us out here at nine at night to tell us that some girl's messing with your ships?" Cardin inquired annoyedly.<p>

"Yes. Yes I did." Yang nodded. "As I was saying, Miss Belladonna and I are running protection duty for Miss Honda from Misters Ren and Rasmussen, who are currently going against us on this matter. We have delivered an ultimatum earlier this evening and plan to launch a counter-strike tomorrow should further action be taken against our protectorate. However, the rest of you must make sure that this...monster..." The brawler choked slightly as she pointed at Coco. "...does NOT ruin the balance!"

Cardin facepalmed. "So why the hell am I here?"  
>"Beats me. I got dragged here by Pyrrha." Jaune sighed, while Pyrrha nodded.<p>

"YOU, Mister Winchester, will have to-"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Suddenly, the room filled with pink smoke, causing everyone to choke. Blake immediately wrapped her cape around her mouth and nose, her shades protecting her from the smoke.

"Ugh! Who's that?"

"It's meeeee~" Suddenly, Coco of team CFVY appeared at the door, hands on her hips, a bandolier of smoke bombs ready. "I'm here to stop you! You aren't stopping my plans of removing Weiss so I can have my Velvet-chan ALL to myself!"

"Y-You monster!" Yang declared. "Eat my antics!" Throwing a sticky web at Coco to pin her down, the brawler rushed at her to remove her from the premises.

Jaune was clutching his knees, coughing. "Ugh! Coco?!"

"Come on, Jaune. Let's get out of here." Pyrrha grabbed him and ran out of the room. Coco sliced out of the net with a fake knife and ducked Yang's punch.

"You're going to need more than that to stop me!"

"S-stay away from Weiss, you s-ship r-ruiner!" The brawler declared, before attempting to hit Coco again with a kick to the side. The latter grabbed her leg and slammed her away with psychotic strength.

"NOBODY WILL KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY VELVET! NOBODY!" Coco roared-

Just as she caught sight of Jaune.

And just like that, something changed in her mind.

Coco sidled up to Jaune. "Hey, handsome. How're you doing?"

"S-Stay away from him!" Pyrrha grabbed her arm, glaring at her.

"Hey. Hey, relax!" Coco struggled. "I was only saying hi. Now, handsome." Caressing Jaune's face, Coco smirked cheekily. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"U-Uh..." Jaune blushed.

"Okay, that's it!" Suddenly, like a bullet from a gun, Yang shot out at Coco and slammed her into the opposing wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Stay the HELL away from my Jaune!"

Pyrrha glared at her.

"I mean Pyrrha's Jaune!"

Just then, Cardin and Blake strolled out of the room. The boy was coughing, having inhaled a bit of the smoke.

"Dammit. The heck was-" He stopped, seeing Coco unconscious. "Huh?"  
>"Why did Coco just change like that?" Yang tilted her head. "What?"<p>

"Damn, you guys make a racket." Fox walked in casually, sighing. "Kinda easy to find Mocha, really."

"Mocha?" Blake looked confused.

"Yeah...Yang, Blake, you'd better come with me. Bring Coco." Fox sighed. "Man, I gotta explain this one too..."

Cardin raised his hand. "Uh...can I come? I need to know what the hell's going on here." He saw Jaune being dragged away by a furious Pyrrha out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Sure. You saw what happened." Fox shook his head and walked away, followed by Yang and Blake, carrying the unconscious Coco, and the confused Cardin.

Around the corner, Tohru watched them leave, her eyes wider than usual. She was holding a tray of burritos for Cinder and her repaired Burrito-kun, and trying her best to not drop it in surprise.

"...w-what...d-did I just see..."

* * *

><p>Fox sat in the common room with the other four, sighing. "Dammit, not again..." He looked over at the unconscious Coco.<p>

"What's wrong?" Yang tilted her head. "Why did she change personality like that?"  
>"That usual?" Cardin inquired.<p>

"You see, Coco here has four personalities. We don't know why, she just does.

The normal nice girl, we call Coco. Her yandere-ish side, the one you guys might've seen, we call her Mocha. She has two other sides, a flirty pervert we call Espresso and a shy side, Latte." Fox sighed. "To make matters worse, all of her personalities have crushes on different people...and they come out at the most inconvenient times..."

"What, so, Coco, Mocha!Coco, Espresso!Coco and Latte!Coco?" Yang inquired.

Cardin scratched his head. "How the hell do you pronounce exclamation marks?"

Blake sighed. "So, who does she have crushes on?"  
>"Mocha is in love with Velvet, Espresso with Jaune and Latte...I think she loves Weiss. We don't know about Coco herself yet." Fox sighed.<p>

Yang thought for a second, before clasping her hands and smirking. "Peeeerfect."  
>"Uhhh..." Coco woke up. "...what happened?"<p>

"Mocha did." Fox sighed.

"Oh my...I'm really sorry..." Coco frowned. "Guys..." She looked guiltily towards the other three. "I guess you met Mocha."

"Don't sweat it." Blake shrugged.

"Yeah, we've had crazier. We live with the reigning queen of mood swinging herself." Yang chuckled.

Cardin raised a finger. "Wait, are you Coco or..."  
>"I'm Coco." She chuckled. "You guys must think I'm so screwed up, don't you?"<p>

"Not at all." Yang smirked. "We're worse."  
>"Someone just make sure Tohru doesn't get to Coco..." Blake mused.<p>

"Good. Now...where's my Velvet-chan?" Suddenly, Coco looked around, pouting. "...where's my Velvet-chan plushie?!"

"Mocha. Great." The catgirl sighed, when suddenly Mocha leapt onto her, shaking her. "Where's my plushie?!"  
>"G-get off of me!"<br>"Y-you stole it, didn't you?!" Mocha inquired.

Fox sighed and took out a Velvet plushie, throwing it to her. "No, I have it right here, Mocha."  
>"Oh! Velvet-chan!" Leaping onto the plushie and hugging it, Mocha curled up near the sofas, nuzzling her plushie and murmuring to it.<p>

Cardin sighed. "And I thought Velvet was crazy."

Yang walked off, giggling maniacally. "Yes...now...now I have a new person to troll..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apparently Coco's chapter ended there. Pfft. Well, let me...add on a little, yeah? Wouldn't want to keep the fans starving.**

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Coco woke up in bed, bleary-eyed and rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh...what happened last night?"

However, the answer came not from her teammates, but from her own mind.

-I came out and played!- Mocha said.

-M-Mocha! What did you do?- Coco inquired.

-Oh, you know, try to stop them from taking away my chance to remove that idiot Weiss.- Mocha said irritably.

-D-don't...h-hurt Weiss...- Latte, the shy, bookish part of Coco's mind, spoke up.

-B-but she's in the way of my l-love of V-Velvet-chan!-

-Naughty Mocha~- Espresso spoke up. -What do you wanna do with Velvet-chan once you get her~? Are you gonna dress her up like a maid? I kinda prefer Jaune, really. He's so cute~-  
>-No way. Velvet-chan.- Mocha retorted.<p>

-Jaune-kun!-  
>-Velvet-chan!-<br>-JAUNE-KUN!-  
>-VELVET-CHAN!-<p>

-W-Weiss...s-sempai... -Latte quietly whispered.

Coco shouted at them. -Guys! Can we get through ONE day without arguing?!-

"Coco."

"Huh?!" The girl nearly fell out of bed in shock.

"Oh, sorry." Yatsuhashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"U-Uh..." Coco shook her head. "N-no! Not really! It's fine! I'm sorry if I worried you?"  
>"No, no, the fault's mine." Yatsuhashi chuckled. "Well. Morning, Coco."<br>"M-Morning, Yatsuhashi."

"I heard Mocha decided to screw around with people again last night. How're you feeling?" Yatsuhashi inquired.

"I-I'm fine. Really!" Coco smiled. "Worry about yourself. You look like you need a coffee."  
>"You sure? You're always like this, Coco. Kinda like Cinder's assistant." Yatsuhashi sighed. "Very well."<br>"I'll even make you some coffee!" Coco got out of bed to do so, before Yatsuhashi held her back.

"No, Coco. I insist."  
>"B-but-"<br>"Let me make coffee. I'm fine. You just go back to bed." With that, he went off to make himself some.

Just then, Velvet crawled back in through the vent under her bed, sighing. "I failed to get my Weiss-sempai again..." Pouting, she threw Grimmbane on the bed and lay down next to it. Vivi tugged on her ears.

"Pipipipipi!"  
>"Yes...I know...in my defense, I didn't know that Yang had those traps ready!"<br>"Pipipipi. Pipipipi."  
>"Well, if you'd told me, then I-"<br>"Pipipi!"  
>"I'm sorry I didn't listen!"<br>"Pi. Pipipipipi. Pipipipipi."  
>"...fine...I'll buy you sorbet..."<p>

"Pi." Content, Vivi snuggled up in Velvet's hair, taking a short nap.

Fox hung down from his bunk. "You, uh, not get Weiss again?"  
>"No...that dreadful Xiao Long had traps ready..." The bunnygirl pouted. "...I-I just want to hug her and love her...why is that so hard to understand?"<br>"Maybe you should try talking to her." Coco suggested, smiling.

Yatsuhashi sighed as he walked in with two mugs, one with whipped cream on it. "Or you could stop messing with Yang."  
>"S-She's in the way of me and Weiss!"<p>

Fox pointed at the mug with whipped cream. "That, uh, for me?"  
>"No. This is hot chocolate for Coco." Yatsuhashi calmly stated. Coco blushed.<p>

"Oh! Thank you! Y-you didn't have to make me one! Really, Fox can have it-"  
>"Coco. You're having this hot chocolate." Yatsuhashi sternly retorted. "You deserve it."<p>

Coco paused, but sighed and took the hot chocolate. "You really didn't have to make me one...Fox here may have wanted one..."  
>"Yeah!" Fox protested.<p>

"Then he can go make it himself." Yatsuhashi sighed. "Lazy."  
>"W-who're you calling lazy? I bailed Coco out when Mocha went on a rampage!" Fox pointed at him, complaining. "Where were you?!"<p>

Coco giggled. "You people do this all the time..."

Velvet continued pouting. "I want my Weiss-sempai..."

* * *

><p>Later, Coco walked down to the cafeteria in uniform, sitting down at a table with Yatsuhashi and Miltiades. Over at the table next to her, she could hear Weiss and Ruby conversing with Elsa and Jaune, and on the other table, Tohru was flailing at being glomped by an enthusiastic Nora, who was shouting about how she'd be taking her out for pancakes and whatever else Nora dragged her friends out to do.<p>

"Hey, Coco." Yang waved at her as she sat next to her and Yatsuhashi. "Hey, Yatsu, Milly."  
>"Don't call me Yatsu, for Dust's sake." The boy calmly intoned.<p>

"You feeling alright, Coco?" Blake sat next to her.

"Y-yeah...thanks, by the way. Apparently you and Yang stopped Mocha. I'm sorry about that, by the way." Coco laughed nervously.

"It's fine." Yang smiled. "It's what friends are for."

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble for..." Coco shiftily winked at Yang. "Little old me..."  
>"Huh?" Milly tilted her head. "What's going on?"<br>"Oooooohh Blakey~" Espresso nuzzled up to the catgirl, who gritted her teeth. "You, me, tuna sandwiches?"  
>"No thanks." Blake muttered. "Get off of me..."<p>

"But why? You're so...soft!" Espresso giggled. "Oooh, you've got-"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Blake threw the girl off of her and drew Gambol Shroud. "One more word and I'll end you!"  
>"Oooooohh...feisty!" Espresso laughed, causing Blake to blush. "I like it!"<p>

The catgirl ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. Espresso giggled. "I like the effect I have on people~"  
>"As do I." The brawler laughed. Yatsuhashi facepalmed. "Great. TWO seductive perverts."<p>

"Uh...yay?" Milly chimed in, before Espresso leaned onto her.

"Oh, you-"  
>"AAAHAHHHHHH!" Milly stood up and ran after Blake, flailing.<p>

"Oh my~" Espresso giggled.

Just then, Cardin walked in, handing out posters. Yang decided to wisely take the opportunity to leave the table and talk to him.

"So! Hey! Cardin! How're you doing?"  
>"Oh. Right. Hey, Yang. Listen, Cinder told me to hand these out." He handed her a poster for Beacon Prom.<p>

"B-Beacon Prom?!" Yang's eyes widened.  
>"Yep. It was supposed to be in two weeks, but Cinder wanted to get everyone embarrassed, like usual." The boy sighed.<p>

"Y-you're joking!"  
>"Nope." Cardin sighed.<p>

Yang frowned. _Dammit! This ruins my plans I had an antic set up for two weeks later and...dammit._

_Hm... _Looking around, Yang rubbed her chin, watching Espresso flirting with a blushing Jaune, a flailing Tohru still being hugged by Nora, an unassuming Velvet and Minako. She smirked.

_...maybe I can still have one. I'll have to work with what I have._

"Okay. Sure! I have something big planned." Yang shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay..." Cardin rolled his eyes. "It's probably some antic, but sure."

Yang chuckled. "Peeeerfect."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there you have it! Coco has multiple personalities. To sum it up:**

**Coco = Tohru**

**Mocha = Yuno**

**Espresso = Flirtier Yang**

**Latte = Mikuru**

**And next chapter? Weiss Reacts to 'Velvet's Obsession', by merikflame. Woo! Yeah! Stuff!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments, ideas, suggestions, reviews, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	79. Special Chapter: Velvet's Obsession Pt1!

**Velvet Reacts to Velvet's Obsession!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, I'm surprised that our schizoid!Coco got such a nice response from all of you guys! Now one most wonder- how can I decide which personality comes out? Ah, my young fan of indeterminate gender, I've got a plan! I've acquired...a four-sided die! (This is the part where you guys gasp.) Or, y'know, whichever's funnier.**

**So, I've decided to have team CFVY be our stars this chapter! And some other people but mainly them. Of course, this is fitting, because we happen to be doing THE most awesome fic ever (short of Diary of Glynda Goodwitch, of course), Velvet's Obsession by merikflame! Go read that instead, it's FAR better than this crap.**

**Without further ado, we'll be getting on with our chapter already!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Tukson would probably be revealed to have survived and turn out to be the Terminator or something.**

**Velvet's Obsession belongs to merikflame.**

**All other franchises belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p>"Velvet." Yatsuhashi called over to his teammate, who was praying at a shrine to her beloved Weiss. Vivi was kneeling next to her, doing the same.<p>

"Praise the flat-chested heiress...praise her flat-chested tsundereness...praise her adorableness and her beauty..."  
>"Pipipipipi...piipipipi...pipipipi piii pipipipi..."<p>

"Hey, Bugs!" Fox poked her on the shoulder. "Yatsu-"

Suddenly, Velvet whirled around and threw Fox into the opposite wall, her serene expression unchanged. The boy collapsed into a heap, his eyes spinning.

"Ow..."  
>"Never interrupt me while I'm praising the Flawless Ice Princess!" Velvet chided him.<p>

"Dammit..."

"Velvet." Yatsuhashi spoke again. "Please, clean up this mess." Motioning to the floor, he referred to the deitrus that littered the floor from Velvet's various projects to kidnap Weiss.

"Why? Huh?" The bunnygirl tilted her head.

"We're holding a housewarming party for Cinder's assistant." Yatsuhashi reminded her. "The one you suggested we do. Since nobody noticed her come in and everyone was outside, welcoming Minako."

"D-Did I invite Weiss?" Velvet asked hopefully.

"Yes..." Fox stumbled up, grumbling. "...you did. In fact, you...kinda made me deliver the invite."

"Although I doubt that she's coming." Yatsuhashi finished for him. "Knowing your reputation..."  
>"I-I have to get her to come!" Velvet clenched her fist and tried to run out, but the calm boy caught her.<p>

"Kidnapping her will not do, Velvet. Besides, I heard Weiss was with Yang, discussing the prom."

"I-Is she...?" Latte, Coco's bookish personality poked her head in.

"Yes, Latte."

"Thank Dust...it's not Mocha or Espresso..." Fox wiped his brow in relief. "Yeah, she left this morning. She was leaving just as I gave her the invite- she told me it was probably an antic or something."  
>"Dammit..." Velvet pouted. "I-I wanted her to come..."<p>

"Pipipi. Pii!" Vivi crossed her arms, sighing. "Pipipipi."  
>"S-she's not rude for not going! S-she had other plans..." Velvet protested.<br>"Pipipipi."  
>"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"<br>"Pi!"  
>"...I guess you're right..." Velvet sighed. "I'm sorry..." Taking Vivi out of her hair, the bunnygirl hugged her to her chest tightly. "Friends again?"<p>

"Pipipi." Vivi smiled happily and hugged her.

"...a-adorable..." Latte squeed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, causing Yatsuhashi to turn around.

"...please tell me that ISN'T her." Fox sighed. "We haven't even readied the place yet! Come on!"

"Velvet..." Yatsuhashi sighed. "Next time, when you organise a party, try to fix things up first, understand?"

"...o-okay..." Velvet pouted, but went over to the door to open it.

Yatsuhashi turned to Latte and Fox. "You two, figure something out so we don't embarrass ourselves."

"O-Okay!" Latte scrabbled around the dorm. "U-uh...uh...w-where's our stuff!"

"Ah, crap! I forgot!" Fox sighed. "Dammit, I forgot that I had our stuff taken to storage to clean out the closet!"  
>"W-what?!"<br>Yatsuhashi sighed. "...hm. This is troubling..."  
>Velvet opened the door to see Tohru waving at them, smiling.<p>

"Hi! Is this CFVY dorm?"

"U-uh...she's here!" Velvet called back to the other three. Latte squealed and hid under the bed, trembling in surprise and fear, while Fox sighed. "Dammit!"

"Uh...what's wrong?" The assistant asked.

"...we're really sorry...we didn't expect you so early! A-And w-we haven't gotten everything ready!" Velvet said, panicking.

"N-No really! It's not a problem! I-If we can't have a party...t-then we can do something else, right?" Tohru reassured her. "Right?"  
>Velvet thought carefully. <em>'Wait...doesn't Weiss read fanfic when she's got nothing to do? ...maybe...maybe she might like it! Yeah, that's it! That's a good idea!<em>

_Weiss-sempai, thank you! Thank you so much! T-this is another one of your ideas!'_

"...well, we've got..uh...something to show you!" The bunnygirl nodded. "Yes!"  
>Fox and Yatsuhashi looked at her. "You do?"<br>"Huh?" Tohru tilted her head. "What is that you're going to show me?"

Fox cottoned on to her scheme. "Oh. OH! Yatsu, they're going to do that thing RWBY does when they've got nothing to do." He nodded to his partner.

"Quit calling me Yatsu." He sighed, dusting himself off. "...but I see what she's getting at. Miss, have you ever read a fanfic before?"

Tohru shook her head, unfamiliar with the term. "A fanfic? What's that?"

* * *

><p>After it was explained to the fandom neophyte what the concept of a fanfic was...<p>

"Oh! So...I see..." She nodded. "That sounds great! Sure! I'll read one with you!"

"Yeah." Fox nodded. "So, uh. Velvet, you found one yet?"

Velvet was hurriedly scanning the Dustnet for fanfics to read. "Uh...uh..."

Whatever gods were up there, however, took pity upon her and sent her one.

"...V-Velvet's Obsession? A fic about me and Weiss-sempai?!" The bunnygirl's eyes widened.

"P-Praise O-Elf-Sama!" She bowed repeatedly to an unknown god, Vivi doing the same on the table next to her.

'_Ah, crap.'_ Thus went the collective thoughts of Fox, Yatsuhashi and Coco, who had assumed control of her body- though how the latter two phrased it may have been more polite.

"Is this it?" Tohru inquired, sitting down next to Velvet.

"Y-Yes! Yes it is! Read it, please!"

"Pipipipi!" Vivi waved at her, smiling.

"Oh! Who's that?"  
>Fox shrugged. "That's Vivi. Velvet's...er...kinda daughter-cum-co-conspirator."<p>

"Pipipi. Pi!" Hugging the girl's arms tightly, the plushie nuzzled her. "Pipipi!"  
>"She's adorable! Wait...daughter?"<p>

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Don't ask."

Coco crawled out from under the bed quietly, dusting herself off. "Oh! Miss Honda! I didn't realise you'd arrived yet! Uh...we're sorry about the mess!"

"It's fine! Velvet here decided she'd like to show me a 'fanfic'. It looks really interesting..."

"N-No really...it's my fault." Coco sighed. "Could I get you something?"

"If it's not any trouble...I'm fine, really!"

Fox sighed. "Are those two going to apologise all day?"

_In Coco's head..._

'_Hoo boy.'_ Espresso thought. _'This ought to be fun.'_

'_N-nrgh...t-that blasphemous fanfic is about m-my Velvet-chan pairing up with Weiss! H-Hmph!'_ Mocha mentally retorted.

'_Calm down, Mocha. You'll get to read your Velvet smut soon.'_

'_I-It's still blasphemous! V-Velvet's mine! All mine!'_

Espresso chuckled, seeing the new occupant of the room. _'And if isn't poor, innocent Tohru. Well. At least I get to have a little fun...but...for now, Coco can have hers.'_

_In the real world..._

"Y-yes!" Velvet giggled. "This portrays me perfectly!" She pointed at the screen, laughing.

"...is that...you?" Tohru tilted her head. "...but I thought fanfic was about making stories about characters in...fictional things."  
>"Yes. Well, apparently some crappy show called RWBY is about us guys." Fox shrugged casually. "Yeah, who'd want to watch us anyway? That'd sound like a pretty crap show to me."<p>

"Hence why so many fanfic about us can be found. Much to some people's displeasure." Yatsuhashi sighed.

"This is so accurate to me!" The bunnygirl's eyes lit up.

"The heck..." Fox scratched his head. "Man, you got problems. Seriously, what kind of a person follows around someone like that?"  
>"A PERSON WHO WANTS TO SHOW THEIR TRUE LOVE FOR SOMEONE!" Velvet protested. "A person...who wants to woo the one they love!"<p>

"...but isn't Weiss with Ruby already?" Tohru blinked, remembering what little she'd found out about the other two.

"I can arrange something so I can be with Weiss at the same time!" Velvet answered.

Yatsuhashi sighed and sat down next to the two girls. "Well. I might as well read this...

...at least this seems tamer than what Velvet gets up to in real life."  
>Fox shuddered. "...you haven't read this one. I think I have..."<p>

Tohru shuddered with him. "...i-it's not that bad, right?"  
>Yatsuhashi sighed. "You haven't seen the worst, Miss Honda. Believe me, you haven't.<p>

Thank Dust for that, too."

* * *

><p>Velvet squeed at the next chapter. "T-This is perfect! This plan...this plan is beautiful! I need to start taking notes!" Pulling out a notepad, she did so indeed.<p>

"...hoo boy. It only gets worse, Yatsu." Fox sighed.

"...Nora seems quite...quirky." Tohru noted. "Is she that girl who was hugging me in the canteen and yelling about pancakes?"  
>"Yep. Sounds like Nora." Coco walked in, holding a tray of hot chocolate and biscuits- and a small thimble for Vivi.<p>

"You made hot chocolate?" Fox's eyes lit up.

"Yeah." Coco smiled. "For you guys, to make up for the fact we can't have a party."

"Thanks!", Velvet, Vivi, Yatsuhashi and Tohru called out.

"Now, where are you guys in the fanfic?" Coco said as she set down the tray on the desk somewhere. "Oh, chapter two?"  
>"...this list is accurate." Velvet said, pointing to the 'Things Disliked by Weiss' list. "I will prove it!"<br>"Err. They kinda, y'know, kissed. In front of everyone." Fox reminded her. "Just so-"  
>" DAMMIT FOX I WILL WIN WEISS-SEMPAI OVER!"<p>

"Eh?!" The assistant cringed at the sudden change.

"Velvet." Yatsuhashi sighed. "Get down."

Vivi sighed. "Pipipipi." Leaning onto the mouse, she quickly changed chapter to read it.

"Oh, this plan." Velvet giggled. "I love this plan. It used to always work! Until Weiss-sempai got immune to the drugs..." She pouted.

"Er...uh..." Tohru shuddered. "...is she like this often?"  
>"All the time." Fox facepalmed. "Velvet, quit creeping out the newbie."<br>"This was beautifully executed! Although I would probably remove her Myrtenaster first..." The bunnygirl rubbed her chin. "Yes...disarm her. Although framing Ruby would also work...it would get Weiss-sempai ALL to myself..."  
>Coco cringed, looking to their guest apologetically. "Uh...s-sorry about Velvet here...she just feels really strongly about Weiss..."<br>"Pfft." Velvet scoffed. "A plan to lure Ruby into the woods would never work! She would most likely escape with that darned Semblance..."

"Pipipipi." Vivi sighed. "Pipipi."  
>"Yes, I know, I tried it and it didn't work..."<br>_'Time to come and play.'_

Suddenly, something in Coco's mind changed.

"Well, you know what they say. Keep trying and trying!" She said cheerfully.

"I suppose you're right." Velvet sighed. "But I must know what else I did here! If my hunch is right...she is an alternate universe version of me! Which means she might have won Weiss...or possibly not won her...which means I might learn from her!"

Fox facepalmed. "Crap. She got ideas."  
>Yatsuhashi stood up, pushed his chair back and walked out of the room. "I need some air."<p>

Velvet rubbed her chin. "So...she also tried contacting O-Elf-Sama...hm."

Fox scratched his head. "This Elf guy sounds like an idiot..."  
>Tohru scratched her head. "Wait...so...Velvet wants to have Weiss to herself?"<br>_'Aaaand the last horse crosses the finish line.'_ Fox rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Just like you and me~" Espresso leaned into the girl, smirking.

"G-gah! What?"  
>"Oh, yeah. You, me, a table at the Schnee Steakhouse." Espresso giggled.<p>

Tohru shuddered, somewhat unnerved by 'Coco's' sudden change. "U-Uh...I'm taken..."  
>"Awwww..." Espresso pouted. "That's disappointing...you seem kinda cute, too..."<br>"Huh?!" She blushed. "U-Um..."  
>"Espresso!" Fox called out.<p>

"Yes, handsome~?"

"Quit creeping her out, will you?"

"I'm just flirting! Sheesh..." Espresso frowned. "She's just too cute not to flirt with~ Isn't that right, my little moeblob?"

"U-um...um..." The girl was lost for words.

Velvet cheered. "Adorable Weiss-sempai!"

Vivi nodded, hugging a tinier shark plushie. "Pipipi!"

The bunnygirl calmly switched the chapter while Espresso flirted with Tohru behind her, causing the latter to start blushing immensely.

"Well...I don't think O-Elf-Sama would ever do that anymore...the last time I wanted information from the fourth wall, I had to drug him...and he almost erased me from the story for that..." Velvet sighed.

"Pipipipi."  
>"In my defense, Vivi, I didn't know that he had that hammer with him!"<br>"Pipipipi."  
>"You're right. I should have bribed him with Yukari posters." Velvet bit her lip, sighing. "Well, anyway...hm..."<p>

"C-Coco! P-Please, s-stop!" Tohru pleaded.

Espresso frowned. "B-but you're so adorable...and surprisingly big under that dress of yours..."  
>"GAH! G-get your hands away from there!"<p>

Fox was transfixed on the sight. "...I-I don't even know if that's hot or just...weird..."

"Oh, Foxy boy...you're next~"

* * *

><p>"Hm. At least at least my alternate self didn't get smacked on the head with a hammer..." Velvet sighed. "I need to learn from her to be more subtle."<p>

"Pipipipi."

"Hmph. Y-You just don't know how to woo someone!"

"Pi!"

"I'm nothing like this alternate self! At least I managed to successfully hold Weiss for a whole chapter!"

"Pi." The plushie crossed her arms. "Piiiiiii!"

"But watching her in the shower is the noblest of all pursuits! How can you not like it?!"  
>"Pipipipi..." Vivi shuddered.<p>

"Well...she IS what you're based off of...I suppose that'd be weird for you to watch her shower...but I must keep an eye on Weiss-sempai at all times! To protect her from anyone else!"

Espresso sighed, watching Tohru faint from embarrassment in her chair, her cheeks rouged and her eyes spinning , while frowning. "Awwww... She was so easy to mess with~"

Fox shuddered as he realised what that entailed. "Oh crap."  
>"You're next, Foxy boy~"<br>"Uh...Velvet, I MIGHT need some help here!" The red-haired boy panicked as Espresso rounded on him.

"Excellent plan, me." Velvet patted herself on the back. "I need to try that..."  
>"Pipipipi."<br>"...you have a point..." Velvet sighed. "Yang WOULD warn her..."  
>"Pipi."<br>"And there's that accursed Neko-Lagann..." The bunnygirl grumbled. "Dammit. Perhaps befriending a different person might work..." She scribbled that down. "Perhaps Cardin."  
>"Pipipi!"<p>

"Yes...I suppose he COULD sneak you in there..." Velvet was completely oblivious to Espresso nuzzling Fox in the background, while the latter struggled under his surprisingly heavy teammate's affections.

"Ah, yes. I know how she'd feel...this is exactly how it felt like, being able to see past the fourth wall for the first time." Velvet remembered. "...although it didn't help, seeing as Yang could too. Darned Yang and her stupid antics...

"Pipipipi."

"Heh. So we gave her the idea to make alternate you?" Velvet smiled proudly. "Glad to know I have helped yet another fellow yandere acquire her love..."  
>"Pipipi!" Vivi thumped her chest proudly. "Pipipi!"<p>

"Hm. The next chapter...hah! She's reading O-Elf-Sama's fic!" The bunnygirl chuckled. "...and getting ideas...

...hmph. Of course she would fail! She forgot to replace John with herself! Weiss-sempai clearly loves adorable people!"

"Pipipipi!" Vivi jumped for joy, cheering.

"...hm. Perhaps we should release your diary to the public, see what they think." The bunnygirl rubbed her chin. "Although I doubt such a story would win...compared to the literary gold that would be me and Weiss...together..."

She continued not noticing as Yatsuhashi walked back in, and seeing Espresso leap at him, he casually flicked a finger at her forehead, knocking her back out. He sighed and resumed his seat next to Velvet.

"Velvet." He calmly intoned. "Have you noticed that Fox and Miss Honda are unconscious?"  
>"H-huh?" She blinked. "They are?"<p>

The boy pointed his thumb at Tohru, who was unconscious and blushing, and Fox, who was blushing AND twitching. "Keep an eye on Espresso, will you?"

"Uh...I was busy reading this." Velvet sighed. "Sorry."  
>"...Dust. Remind me never to anger Vivi." Yatsuhashi remarked.<p>

"Pi. Pipipipipi." Vivi declared proudly, to which Vivi responded by hugging her.

"Yes, you are truly the most adorable hotwirer!"  
>"These two are going to commit some crime or something..." The boy sighed, looking over at the unconscious Coco with concern.<p>

"I just hope she isn't too hurt. I had to do that to stop Espresso..."

* * *

><p>"Dammit, me, why did you give Ruby ideas!" Velvet groaned. "Now you'll lose!"<br>"Pipipipi."  
>"I did NOT lose! Ruby and Weiss getting together is a minor setback!"<br>"Pipipiiiipipi."  
>"Y-You can't appreciate my plans!"<p>

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Surprising how a plushie can win every argument with you, Velvet."  
>"S-she does not!"<br>"Pi!" Vivi stuck her plushie tongue at the bunnygirl.

"...hmph. Weiss-sempai...y-you're so adorable when you're angry..." Velvet squeed. "...s-so tsundere..."

"Pipipipi?"  
>"You're not really tsundere, though!"<br>"Pi." Vivi pouted.

Coco's eyes opened, as she pulled herself off the ground. Yatsuhashi looked to her with concern. "C-Coco?"  
>"...w-what...h-happened..." She said in a tiny, shy voice.<p>

Yatsuhashi felt a pang at his heart, slightly disappointed to see it wasn't Coco. "...Latte?"

"Y-yes?"

"..." Latte looked around to see the unconscious Tohru and Fox. "D-Did...Espresso..."  
>"Yes."<p>

"...o-oh..." Latte shakily took a seat next to Yatsuhashi and watched Velvet read her fanfic.

"I love it when Weiss plays hard to get..." Velvet squeed.

"Piipipi." Vivi chuckled.

"Ooh, a ski trip!" Velvet read the next chapter eagerly, squeeing at each turn.

"T-this...this is a work of beauty!" She pumped her fist.

"Pipipi!" Vivi copied her action.

"...W-Weiss-sempai..." Latte blushed profusely at the mention of her crush.

"Back off." Velvet glared at her, causing her to squeal in fright. "She's mine."  
>"Eeep!" The shy girl hid behind Yatsuhashi, who sighed.<p>

"Ugh..." Tohru was the first to stir out of Espresso's unfortunate victims. "...i-is...she gone?"  
>"In a sense." Yatsuhashi muttered.<p>

Vivi looked over the next chapter, before laughing. "Pipipipipipipipipi!"  
>"...you'd...never date a Velvet plushie?" Velvet pouted.<p>

"Pipipi. Pipipipi. Pipipi."

The bunnygirl frowned. "...w-what about Saber?"  
>"Pipipipipi."<br>"S-she's better looking?!"

"Pi!"

"...well, I suppose you DO look like Irisviel..."

"Are they still reading that?" Tohru pointed to the monitor, dusting herself off.

The calm boy shrugged. "Yes. You're just about to read the worst part."  
>"Uh...um..."<br>"...s-sorry about Espresso..." Latte squeaked from behind her. "...s-she's...a-always like that..."  
>"Huh? Who are yo-" Tohru froze, realising that this girl was-<p>

"AHH!"

Velvet, however, was still completely ignoring her. "Hm...if only I could analyse what made you and Kiki's relationship work!"  
>"Pipipipi."<br>"T-that's irrelevant!"

"Pipi." Vivi crossed her arms.

"...b-but...that would mean you would be dating a plushie of your mother!"

"Pipipipi."  
>"Ah...I see why you'd like a Lelouch, Saber or Irisviel plushie over one of me. Point taken...if I'm a bit hurt..." Velvet sighed.<p>

Yatsuhashi commented, "At least Fox isn't awake to give out some smart comment. Also, Miss Honda, she isn't the pervert girl. Not right now."  
>"H-huh?"<br>"She's...it's hard to explain. She has a split personality." The calm boy explained, quickly, about Latte, Mocha, Espresso and Coco, to the uninitiated girl.

"Oh! That's...actually pretty interesting! So she has four people in her body?"  
>"Pretty much."<p>

"I can't believe I'm jealous of a plushie." Velvet pouted, as she changed to the next chapter. Her plushie companion read the chapter with her.

"Pipipi!"  
>"...so you're fine with being called stubby?"<br>"Pii." Vivi shrugged, tapping her stubby arms. "Pipipipi."  
>"You have a point. You ARE pretty stubby."<p>

"Pipipipi."

"Although...hm...perhaps I should care for Weiss when she's sick...maybe she'll love me..."

"...she reminds me of Kagura, now that I think about it..." Tohru rubbed her chin. "Hm."  
>"More like Gasai Yuno." Yatsuhashi mumbled.<p>

"...I-I still want W-Weiss-sempai to notice me..." Latte muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm gonna have to cut it short here as I'm running out of time at the time of writing. However, there will be a part 2, with more Latte and Mocha, as we had a lot of Espresso (sorry Fox and Tohru) and some Coco. Oh, and of course, Velvet and Vivi.**

**Oh and I'm tempted to pair Yatsuhashi and Normal!Coco together...they do seem quite the good pairing...if Coco could remain in control of her body for more than one minute. Unfortunately, poor Tohru and Fox drew the short stick when it came to having to give Espresso victims~**

**Almost forgot, Half-Blind Otaku and all other Tohru fans- I regret nothing.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, thoughts, criticism and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	80. Special Chapter: Velvet's Obsession Pt2!

**Velvet Reacts to Velvet's Obsession, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Yet another two-parter involving other fics! More turning innocent girls into butt monkeys! More schizoid Coco! More insane Velvet! More...whatever the hell Yatsuhashi is! Yeah!**

**...I've got nothing else. Read this crappy chapter already ;-;**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Yatsuhashi/Coco would be canon. Damn those two are cute together!**

**Velvet's Obsession belongs to merikflame.**

**All franchises belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p>"Hypnotism! Of course!" Velvet snapped her fingers as she read the chapter. "Yeah! That ought to work!"<p>

"Pipipipipi." Vivi sighed. "Pipipipi."  
>"...in my defense, I didn't know that THAT particular hypnotism technique turned Weiss into a shark!"<p>

"Uh..." Tohru poked her on the shoulder. "M-Maybe you should try...asking her out...instead of all this? It kinda seems too-"  
>Velvet grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WINNING A TSUNDERE'S LOVE HUH YOU KNOW NOTHING IVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR YEARS GET OFF MY BACK WOMAN GAH"<br>"Aaah!" The girl's eyes started spinning from being shaken like a madman by the bunnygirl.

Latte squeaked in fear and hid behind Yatsuhashi's chair. "...s-she still s-scares me..."

The calm boy sighed. "...Velvet, was that entirely necessary?"  
>"Yes!" She said brightly.<p>

"...ow..." Tohru was still dizzy from being shaken madly.

"Pipipipi. Pi!" Vivi pointed at the screen again. "Piiiiii~"

"...hm. Indeed, I must perfect those hypnotism techniques!" The bunnygirl pumped her fist. "...although I must say, this one reminds me of my alternate self from that one time where..."

"Pi?" Vivi giggled. "Pipipi!"

"Wait, THIS is where they came from?" The bunnygirl tilted her head.

"W-what?" Tohru tilted her head, regaining her bearings. "Wait...what? Alternate dimensions...you mean there's ...more than one Velvet?"

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Don't ask. Please. I don't even understand how that happened...although Blake was working on replicating this-"  
>"PERCEPTUAL TELEPORTATION TEST ONE, PROCEED!" Past their window, Blake, her black Team Antic cape and triangle shades on her, flew past on Neko-Lagann, which had green energy surrounding it.<p>

"...make that..._testing_ this...I don't even know how that Spiral Energy works." He facepalmed.

"Huh. This school is unique..." The girl nodded. "This place only gets more interesting!"

"...man...nothing gets YOU down, does it?" Fox stirred, sighing. "...is Espresso still around?"  
>"Pipipipi."<br>"Oh. Great, it's Latte."

Tohru shrugged. "Always think positive!"  
>"I'll think positive when I can live in a dorm without a pervert like that groping me." Fox sighed, dusting himself off and picking himself up. "Hell, I dunno how you're thinking positive. She got you first."<p>

"Pipipipi!"

"Hmph. I need to learn how my other self got that kiss from Weiss-sempai!" Velvet banged the desk with her fist. "It's not fair!"  
>"Pipipipi."<br>"I don't care if my Yang is a perverted genius, come on!"  
>"Pipipipi." The plushie shrugged, patting her arms together. "Pipipi. Pipipi pipipi pipipipi. Pipipipi pipipipipi piiii pipiiiipipi."<p>

"...I guess you're right..." The bunnygirl sighed.

Latte poked her head out from behind Yatsuhashi's chair. "...i-is it over..."

"Should be, as long as Miss Honda stops questioning Velvet's methods." Yatsuhashi drily remarked.

"She does NOT know how long I've been trying to get Weiss to love me!" Velvet protested.

"You did that to Pyrrha and she knows."  
>"S-She was in the way!"<br>"I doubt it."

"O-Okay..." Latte pulled herself back up next to Yatsuhashi and sat down. "...i-is that C-Coco?"

'_Pfft.'_ Espresso scoffed in her mind. _'No way Coco would love Velvet. Mocha, definitely.'_

'_VELVET IS MINE'_

'_Besides, we all know who Coco REALLY likes. It's-'_

'_S-shut up!' _Coco interrupted Espresso. _'N-no!'_

"Yes."

"I feel sorry for this story's Coco..." Velvet sighed. "...but my heart belongs to Weiss-sempai...and Weiss-sempai only."  
>"Pipipi."<br>"M-My pursuit isn't hopeless!"  
>"Pi."<p>

"I-I'm not hopeless either! Y-You're just jealous of our love, Vivi!"  
>Vivi looked incredulously at her- well, at least as incredulous as a plushie could look. "Pipipipi?"<br>"...dammit! Why do you always have to have a point?!"  
>"Pipipipiiiiiiii~" Vivi danced triumphantly. "Pipipipi."<p>

Tohru sighed. For once, she was content to let Velvet remain how she was. She'd dealt with far worse...but Velvet...Velvet was unique in the zeal with which she pursued her beloved Weiss-sempai.

Or perhaps she was just frazzled from being stuck in a dorm of psychopaths. Even _she_ needed rest, after all.

Fox facepalmed. "Bugs, would you quit getting owned by Vivi over here? You're kinda making yourself look stupid."  
>"S-shush!"<br>"Well, this is the most adorable argument I've ever seen." The assistant giggled. "He is right, though. Vivi-chan has a point."  
>"Pi!" Vivi stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms.<p>

Velvet sighed. "...I can't win, can I?"  
>"Not a chance." Yatsuhashi remarked. "...what does confuse me is why would Weiss like sharks in this story if she cannot swim? Would that not reduce her enjoyment of sharks several times?"<br>"She can just watch them in an aquarium." Fox shrugged. "Not like she can't afford one of those."  
>"..." Velvet merely giggled, remembering what she'd done to Weiss the last time she'd went to a beach with the intent of seeing sharks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dayum. I know our Velvet's crazy for Weiss...but points for cartoon-style antics." Fox whistled, looking at the monitor.<p>

"Thank Dust Weiss-sempai hasn't built a panic room yet..." Velvet wiped her brow. "...I would hate to have to break out the big guns..." She giggled insanely, Vivi doing the same.  
>"Eh?!" Tohru looked at them strangely. "W-What do you mean...big guns?"<br>"Miss Honda, it's better if you don't ask. Please." Yatsuhashi calmly intoned.

"S-she means..." Latte gulped. "...b-bombs..."  
>"All the bombs!" Velvet declared gleefully. "Anything to have my Weiss-sempai to myself!"<p>

'_...scratch Kagura...I think whoever this 'Gasai Yuno' Yatsuhashi was talking about was more accurate...'_Tohru shuddered at the thought.

"Pipipipipiii."  
>"...oh, right, Cinder took our bombs..." Velvet pouted. "Stupid health and safety rules..."<br>"Professor Fall? Health and Safety? Pfft." Fox scoffed. "I wonder what she REALLY wanted them for?"  
>"Miss Fall? I doubt she would use them so irresponsibly." Tohru responded. "She is a teacher after all."<p>

Latte shook her head shakily. "Y-You have no idea..."

Meanwhile...

"WHO GAVE HER THOSE DAMN THINGS?!" Yona crouched behind a barrier. She, Cinder, Emerald, Glynda, Siegfried and 'Orange Boy' Jeremiah- who they hadn't seen in a long while- were out to a paintball match, and Cinder was hurling around paintball bombs, laughing maniacally.

"Who cares?!" Jeremiah roared, laughing. "This...This is perfect! I SHALL BRING A STORM OF LOYALTY UPON YOU! HAIL BRITANNIA!" Raising his paintball gun, he jumped over the barrier and sprayed the area with paint, with Siegfried standing up after him.

"FOR NARNIA!" He leaped over as well, drawing Balmung in its cannon form.

Glynda sighed, banging her head on the back of the barrier with her helmet. "Those idiots are going to get tagged."

"WAHAHAHAAHAH!" Cinder continued hurling around the bombs. "Taking room checking duty was the best decision ever!"

Back with team CFVY...

"..." Velvet clenched her fist. "...I will have to make sure Nora pulls no such thing in my world."

Fox scoffed. "Yeah, good luck. This is Nora Valkyrie we're talking about. Stopping her's like trying to stop a boar from ramming you. Can't be done!"  
>"S-shush! I will do it! If it means I can finally be with Weiss-sempai..."<p>

"Pipipipi." Vivi declared. "Pipipipi."

"...oh crap, not you too, Vivi!" The red-haired boy facepalmed. "You can't be spouting that 'Team Gurren' nonsense Blake does!"

"Pi pi pi pi pipipi pi pi?!" Vivi declared again, donning a miniature pair of triangle shades. Tohru giggled.

"I must say...I didn't think I could ever find a plushie cursing to be adorable...but it still is."  
>"I think you're Vivi!" Velvet sighed. "...dammit, I knew I shouldn't have let her watch Gurren Lagann..."<p>

"...i-it's still adorable..." Latte giggled quietly.

Velvet pouted as she continued reading the fic. "First Vivi...then Elsa, then Coco and now Tohru...O-Elf-Sama, why do you keep making everyone else adorable?! I-I'm adorable too, you k-know! I want to be adorable like I am in Merik-sama's fics! Why does Kiki get to be more adorable?!"

Yatsuhashi shook his head. "You'd be more adorable if you stopped trying to kidnap Weiss."  
>"I-I'm a moeblob!" Velvet protested. "I am a moeblob, dammit!"<br>"...whaddya know, Emerald's a psycho in that fic too." Fox grumbled. "Man. Why are all idols insane?"

"Cardin'll take offense to that. He apparently knows Risette personally now." Yatsuhashi shrugged.

"Pfft. I'm sure he knows the Queen of Sheba too."

Latte tilted her head. "W-what's a moeblob..."  
>"I've been wondering that too..." Tohru nodded, also tilting her head.<p>

"Espresso, why did you give these two ideas?" The red-haired boy complained. "Now they'll never stop talking about moeblobs!"

"Pipipipipipi..." Vivi shrugged. "Pi."  
>"...man, you really ARE snarky." Fox chuckled.<p>

"Ah! I see!" Velvet cheered. "So...pair Nora off to keep her out of-"  
>"Pipipipi." Vivi sighed.<p>

"Oh...right. She's with Ren..." The bunnygirl sighed. "So, we need her to be with Ren on a date!"  
>"That's an inventive way to use dates." Tohru giggled. "Although I'm still against separating Weiss and Ruby..."<br>"I-If I have to be with Ruby to be with Weiss, then fine!" Velvet declared.

"Pipipipi." Vivi pointed at the screen. "Pipipipi."  
>"T-That's hardly fair! W-Why do I have to help everyone else get paired off?!"<p>

Fox chuckled. "Luck of the draw, Bugs. Maybe you should get a job as matchmake-"  
>Velvet threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Fox."<br>"W-what?! I was just saying!"

Yatsuhashi sighed. "You've touched a nerve."

"Dammit...me and my big mouth..."

"...this Emerald and this Neo...are they...like Velvet?" Tohru inquired.

Fox and Yatsuhashi stared at her, shuddering. "You don't know the half of it."

"U-uh...okay..."

"Why can't someone help ME get Weiss-sempai for a change?!" Velvet pouted. "Seriously?!"  
>"Pipipipipi." Vivi shrugged, licking a tiny sorbet.<p>

"D-Don't agree with Fox!"  
>"Pipipippi."<br>"But-"  
>"Pi!"<br>"...hmph! Y-You just don't understand my p-plight!"  
>"Pipipipi."<br>"I don't care if you're my partner in crime!"

"I just realised..." Tohru raised her hand. "How can we understand what Vivi's saying?"  
>"Don't even know." Fox shrugged. "Don't even know."<br>"Yanderes are fated to lose. Except O-Yuno-sama." Yatsuhashi commented. "And...I think...O-Kotonoha-sama?"

"Don't forgot O-Haruhi-sama." Fox raised his finger.

"She's not a yandere."

"She's clingy as all hell! The trope pantheons said so!"

Tohru scratched her head. "Um..."

"So..." Suddenly, Latte stood up, giggling. "I hear you people were talking about yanderes losing."  
>Fox and Yatsuhashi's blood ran cold.<p>

"...Mocha..."  
>"Crap."<p>

Mocha giggled happily as she grabbed Velvet from behind. "V-Velvet-chan..."  
>"Ahh!" The bunnygirl squealed in surprised as she was trying to read the end of the chapter. "G-get off of me!"<br>"Oh my~" Mocha giggled. "Espresso was right! You've filled out~"  
>"Ah! No!" Velvet blushed. "G-get away from there!"<p>

Tohru blushed in embarrassment. "O-Oh my..."

Vivi flailed in panic, trying to pull Mocha off of Velvet. "Pipipi!"

"So...soft..."  
>"N-no!"<br>"L-Love me...V-Velvet-cha-"

Yatsuhashi sighed and flicked her in the side of the head. Mocha slumped to the floor, mumbling 'Velvet-chan...' as she did.

Fox and Tohru both wiped their brows in relief.

Velvet shuddered. "T-that was close!"  
>"Pipipipi." Vivi sighed.<p>

"Yeah." Tohru nodded. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

Yatsuhashi nodded as he laid Coco's unconscious body on her bed. "Someone leave the review."  
>"Eh. I might as well." Velvet nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Satin Crimsonetta<strong>

Omg i love this fic i love u so much i might even let u have one small weiss-shaped sorbet if you teach me where u get this info

Love, velvet

Ps: vivi says hi

* * *

><p>Tohru stood up. "Well...I think it's time for me to go. It was fun...but, uh...you know, it could have been better!"<br>"You serious? Not even mad about the Espresso thing?" Fox raised an eyebrow.

"She was just teasing...even if she is...kinda feely..."

"Well, I wish you a good day, Miss Honda." Yatsuhashi nodded to her. She waved at them and walked out of CFVY dorm, leaving them with Velvet.

As she left, she thought _'Okay...well...I suppose that could have been better. Velvet was quite quirky, though. I think she's adorable!'_

Velvet sighed, putting her head in her hands."...I still can't believe my alternate version, a mute, and a thief have more game than me..."  
>"Pipipipi." Vivi patted her on the arm comfortingly.<p>

Coco mumbled in her sleep. "...t-thanks...Yatsu..."

Surprisingly, Yatsuhashi did not comment.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Okay! Well! We're done with that chapter!**

**Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Recaps, Part 4! At long last, we get to summarize everything! Another great thanks to merikflame for writing that incredible fic- seriously, go read that instead- and he's awesome!**

**I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	81. Weiss Reacts to Recaps, Part 3!

**Weiss Reacts to Recaps, Part 4!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Yeah! Even more crappiness with which to make you cringe with! :D**

**Well, not much really to say about this, although the good news is the Reactsverse version of the prom/dance/disco/human harvest/whatever that is is coming REALLY soon. Think...oh, in the next ten chapters or so. And a big shout-out to Half-Blind Otaku, whose fic 'Diary of Glynda Goodwitch' is canon to the Reactsverse- and is so much better than this, hence why it's canon- and another shout-out to merikflame and his 'Velvet's Obsession'! Now, for those wondering why I'm giving them shoutouts, they gave me the idea for mute Neo and brainstormed the idea of schizoid Coco with me. So, remember that those two are the brains behind our loveable Espresso, Latte and so on.**

**Without further ado, let's get this chapter on before you get bored of my writing! If you aren't already...**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang and Blake would have kissed already. (Dammit Monty.)**

**All franchises mentioned are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Yang pouted, crossing her arms and sulking. "Hmph!"<br>"Yang, quit being so immature." Weiss sighed. "Well, more immature than you already are." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Remind me, why are we doing a shark theme for the dance?" Blake inquired, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

"Because sharks are symbols of movement! Symbols of power!" Weiss declared proudly. "And I say that as a school dedicated to comb-"  
>"You're just trying to get us to buy a load of shark plushies." Yang chuckled.<p>

"W-what?! No!" Weiss blushed profusely. "N-Nothing like that!"  
>"Feeling lonely?" Blake sighed. "I told you, you should've gone with Ruby and Miltia when you had a chance."<br>"I-I'm not lonely! S-She may be my g-girlfriend, but I-I'm not lonely!"  
>"Awwww..." The brawler giggled. "Is the ice queen feeling lonely without her wittle wuv Wuby to hug to herself?"<br>"S-Shut up, Xiao Long! S-Stupid pervert shipper!"

"Tea, Miss Belladonna?" Norn calmly walked in with a thermos full of the stuff. Blake nodded and took it from her.

"Thank you, Norn. How is your new team?"

"Well-" The Persocom started, but suddenly, a loud boom echoed down the corridor, followed by Elsa's scared scream.

"What?" Yang scratched her head. "What's going on?"

"Oh my. Miss Arisato seems to be..." Norn moved to leave, but she was interrupted by the sight of Minako speeding past on what appeared to be a rocket-propelled office chair.

"Woohoo!" The girl waved her hands in the air, laughing. In one hand were what appeared to be a load of very girly dolls dressed in frilly dresses and the like.

In hot pursuit were Dove and Russell, who looked fairly embarassed. "G-Get back here, you punk!"  
>"Yeah!"<br>Minako turned around and stuck her tongue out at them playfully, winking. "Try and catch me~" Giggling, the girl leaned towards the left, swerving her chair around the next corner and vanishing from sight. Dove and Russell stopped running after her, panting and clutching their knees.

"...w-we'll get you for this, Arisato!"  
>"Y-yeah!"<p>

Norn frowned. "It seems she has acquired the extreme office chair you had me working on, Miss Belladonna." She turned to her creator, who was laughing her head off, clutching her belly and wiping tears from her eyes.

"N-no...i-it's alright! T-that was hilarious!"  
>"Hm. Perhaps Minako needs to be inducted into our Antic Order..." Yang noted. "She looks like a useful asset..."<p>

"Dust, not another one of you." Weiss grumbled. "I already have to deal with this Antic Cold War nonsense you have going, Xiao Long!"  
>"I-It's not my fault Ren and Lukas wanted to prank Tohru!"<p>

As she said that, another explosion echoed throughout the corridors, followed by a loud groan from who was presumably Ren and a girlish scream- presumably Jaune. Yang smirked mischievously.

"Strike one, Lie Ren."

Weiss facepalmed. "This is silly. How can you find time to do this and plan the Beacon Dance?!"  
>"Well, my dear heiress," the brawler started. "I happen to have planned the last two years of the dance. I happen to be an expert of time management!"<br>"That explains the Tapioca Flood of '12, and the Pheromone Dust Incident of '13." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course. Why do they still let you plan this?"  
>"Well, Professor Goodwitch nearly banned me from doing so, but I got Cindy-chan to let me plan it this year~" Yang giggled.<p>

"Of course! Cinder lets you plan it! Two birds of a feather..." The heiress grumbled.

"...but now that you mention it, I'm on break now~" Yang shrugged. "So, are we going to do anything?"  
>Blake whipped out her shiny new tablet- the latest Schnee Labs sPad model, Drei- and scrolled through the browser. "Hm..."<br>"When'd you get that?" Yang tilted her head.

"Oh. I got some money from Siegfried." The catgirl shrugged.

"My father paid you?" Weiss paused. "What did you do this time?"  
>"Eh. He found out about my Spiral Drive designs- the one I use to convert Aura to Spiral Power- and paid me to give him a copy of the prints." The catgirl smirked. "Let's just say I'm...oh, several hundred thousand Lien richer."<br>"WHAT?!" Weiss' eyes widened. "My father gave you several thousand Lien for one of your antics?!"  
>Blake nodded. "It's not an <em>antic<em> per se...but I consider it my finest work!", declared the catgirl proudly.

"I wonder what he wants those for?" Yang rubbed her chin. "Probably a mecha...actually, definitely a mecha. Apparently they've been working on those a long time, or so my mom tells me. I think she was there when they had some 'Endlave' mech or something."  
>"Siegfried's probably pissed that James Ironwood came up with a cool mecha design before he did. He always liked those things." Blake shrugged.<p>

'_...great, even my own father is getting caught up in their antics. When will this madness end?!' _Weiss groaned mentally and physically.

"Very well, Blake. What do you have in mind? And we are NOT using your mecha to teleport to other dimensions!"

Blake frowned. "That's hardly fair..." Sighing, she pocketed her Core Drill. "Norn, you can go back to your dorm now. That's all for now."  
>The robot ninja maid nodded. "Thank you, Miss Belladonna." She slinked out and ignored the slumped, embarrassed Dove and Russell walking back to their dorm. Minako's laughter could still be heard echoing throughout the dorms.<p>

"Pfft. Well, Elf wants us to tell the readers who've not read since last recap what's happened in our little story~" Yang giggled, turning on the computer and logging in.

Blake smirked. "I've got him favourited." Displaying the open page of 'Weiss Reacts' chapter 61 on her tablet, the catgirl shrugged. "Twenty chapters...whew."

"Remind me, why must we do this?" Weiss facepalms.  
>Yang shrugged. "Well, we've run eighty chapters, some guys might be a bit...frazzled...about all the new stuff. Last ten, especially."<p>

"Ugh. Fine." The heiress grumbled. "Let's read this stupid antic-filled fic. Just start before I slap someone or Minako flies into the room or something."

And so they did.

* * *

><p>"Oh. THIS incident. I STILL haven't forgiven Nora for that." Weiss grumbled. "Stupid Sues...I don't understand why these idiots keep trying to love me!"<br>"Well, you happen to be a frosty heiress with family issues who is also very tsundere." Yang shrugged. "It makes sense that a lot of writers think they can defrost you."  
>"I-I am NOT in need of defrosting! I-Idiots! I have Ruby for that!" The heiress declared, blushing. "And I have no family issues! Except my grandfather, but nobody cares about him!"<br>"Pfft. That clone of me was pathetic. " Blake scoffed. "What kind of clone of me lacks manliness?"

Weiss brushed her off. "You're obsessed with manliness."  
>"Manliness matters! The will to continue, the will to improve...that is what matters! That drives the-"<br>Weiss shut her up with a slap to the back of the head. "Idiot."  
>"Ow!"<br>"I love Nora...but seriously, who gave her that God Summoning Book?" Yang sighed. "She can't even write runes right..."  
>"I recall the runes for summoning Kotonoha and summoning the Pancake God are VERY similar..." Blake shuddered. "I think we'll need to take that thing away from her..."<br>"Why would she summon the Pancake God?" Yang inquired.

"It's NORA." Weiss responded. "Pfft. Those Sues were easy to defeat. And they call themselves overly perfect..." Grumbling, she changed the chapter.

"Oh, THIS one. I LIKED that anti-shipping fic."  
>"I swear, Weiss..." The brawler clenched her fists. "If you touch my hair...I will end you~"<br>"I'll cut it."  
>"WEISS SCHNEE."<p>

The tone with which Yang said that caused the heiress to recoil in fear from her teammate. Yang's eyes were glowing red and a psychotic smirk was on her face.

"If you...EVER...touch my hair...I'll end your life~ You got that?"

"..." Weiss gulped. "...yes..."

"Heheh." Blake chuckled. "...you guys should've waited for me. I would've liked that fic. Especially considering she was SO tsundere about it..."  
>"...ahahah. Very funny." Weiss glared at her. "Veeeery funny. I don't know why you people are still joking about that. I've gotten with t-that dunce already! I've admitted I love her!"<p>

"The fact that it took you 72 chapters and you're still ACTING like a tsundere..." Yang chuckled. "It's too easy to make jokes from."

"Pfft." Weiss scoffed, changing the chapter. "Idiots...and Dust, it's THIS?!"

Blake and Yang shared a smirk. "The King's Game."  
>"We're doing this at my birthday." The brawler smirked mischievously.<p>

Weiss glared at her. "No we are not!"

"Pfft." Blake scoffed. "You're boring."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, I spent half of the entire thing being constantly embarrassed by your perversion! I didn't even know Norn was that perverted!" The heiress remarked sarcastically.<p>

"I mean, seriously, why were HALF the dares making us do perverted stuff with Jaune?!"

Yang smirked. "Because Jaune's hilarious to mess with. Also, that was pretty worth it. We DID meet Rise."

"Yes, and made ourselves a COMPLETE embarrassment in front of an _international_ idol!" Weiss retorted.

"Hey, she liked it! And she must have found it funny enough to make friends with Cardin!"

"I don't understand how you haven't managed to alienate Rise with your weirdness." Weiss grumbled.

"At least Melanie liked it. That's what counts, right?" Blake interjected.

"No. No it does not."

* * *

><p>"Oh, the Christmas Story chapter. I LOVE that fic." Yang nodded. "You were still so in denial then..."<br>"That was barely a week and a half ago." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Idiots."

"Eh. Nothing much to say except Weiss being in more denial." Yang smirked, as the heiress glared at her.

Blake smirked. "She's still in denial..."

Weiss glared at her as well. "Stupid pervert."

"Which reminds me..." The brawler nodded. "I am going to go catch up to it after we finish this...and finish planning the dance, of course."  
>"We are having shark plushies."<br>"WE ARE NOT! Or...not unless I'm allowed to have my antics."  
>"NO, XIAO LONG, AND THAT'S FINAL" Weiss declared vehemently and changed chapter.<p>

"Oh, not this one. Of course, this was the incident where our alternate selves from that other universe came over to us and made stupid antics happen!" The heiress grumbled. "This is all their Blake's fault! And THIS is why we will never let Blake use that perceptual teleportation antic of hers!"

Blake grumbled. "I'm still angry their Blake got to it first. I've been working on Spiral Energy manipulation for two years, dammit!"  
>"And thank Dust for that." Weiss rolled her eyes.<p>

"We really need to watch that RWBY thing again. Fox says it's crap...but it looks pretty good. Mainly because it has me in it." Yang smirked.

"Didn't we watch the first volume of RWBY after this?" Blake reminded them.

"Yes, yes we did." Weiss grumbled. "We might as well read about that. I'm still wondering how that Elf idiot found out about all of this."  
>Yang tutted her, wagging her finger. "It's O-Elf-Sama. He knows <em>everything.<em>"

"The same could be said about you, Yang, with your stupid amounts of cameras. Pervert."  
>"I have a healthy adolescent sex drive, Weiss~ I NEED my daily dose of nice guys and girls to look at~"<br>The heiress blushed in embarrassment. "Pervert!"

"And proud~" The brawler winked at her.

Blake sighed and sat next to them, moving to the next chapter.

"Pfft. I WASN'T manly enough in RWBY. I said that then, and I'll say it again." Blake grumbled. "Stupid Monty, not making me more manly..."  
>"Why do you insist on being manly?!" Weiss remarked exasperatedly. "Why?!"<p>

"That's the way Team RWBY rolls!"

"No. No it isn't."

"We're watching volume two." Yang resolved. "Yep, we're watching it."

"Why are we procrastinating if you need to plan your dance?" Weiss inquired.

"Because I said so~ And I have...oh, ten chapters to plan it anyway. So don't get your knickers in a twist."  
>"I still don't know what you're talking about and I've stopped asking." The heiress shook her head and changed the chapter.<p>

"I remember this...you stupid pervert. You got us locked up in a closet for an hour!"  
>"It was worth it! It got you with Ruby, didn't it?" The brawler smiled.<p>

"Y-You stupid pervert shipper! You wanted something i-indecent to happen, didn't you?"

Blake shook her head. "Well, actually, we just wanted you to kiss already. Or hug. Or SOMETHING! You had 72 chapters, for Dust's sake, of UST. At least we got you to read that Shadow of Fire fic. Pretty good. I saw it on TvTropes the other day, too."  
>"The Dust is UST?!"<p>

"Unresolved sexual tension." Yang clarified. "...hm. For some reason, we seem to be lacking in antics today...but then, this is just a recap chapter so you guys who haven't read can get an idea of what's happened the last ten chapters."  
>"Who are you even talking to?" Weiss scratched her head.<p>

Yang shrugged and moved the chapter ahead. "Oh, yes. The Music Festival arc."

"Not this..." Weiss merely blushed, remembering those three fateful days. "...h-hmph."  
>"That's one long arc." Blake noted, reading through it with them, as they recalled the fateful three days that had ended with Ruby and Weiss' final admission of love, and the four chapters it encompassed in the story.<p>

"And of course, when Ruby and Weiss FINALLY spat it out and got together!"  
>"H-Hmph." The heiress crossed her arms, blushing. "S-Stupid s-shippers..."<br>"And I met my idol, O-Kamina-sama..." Blake fondly recalled. "And we bought a dinosaur."

Sir Lyserg poked his head out of the other room, along with Neptune.

"I am a _Utahraptor_, Miss Belladonna! It pains me to have to explain this." He sipped his tea out of a fine teacup that was in his claw.

"Indeed, good sir." Neptune remarked, doing the same. "Must we explain this constantly?"  
>"Hm. It makes me wonder why I get barely any part in this story." The Utahraptor gentleman nodded as he and Neptune resumed their discussion of the matters of the universe over fine Earl Grey tea.<p>

"Oh, and Blake's dad- who's apparently, like, _a pranking legend-_ came to see her sing! And I got a Persona!" Yang cheered.

"What did you DO with that thing?" Weiss tilted her head.

"Oh, Kitty's still here."  
><em>'I am called Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, Miss Xiao Long!' <em>The Persona protested.

'_Kitty's easier to remember, though.'_

'_I am a fox! A canine! Not a cat!'_

'_You're part of my personality! You don't get to complain!'_

"I just...you know, need a reason to use him." The brawler shrugged.

"Heh. Good thing those things can't be used for antics." The heiress sighed in relief.

"You don't know what I can use for antics, Weiss~"

"...I'm screwed, aren't I?"  
>Blake nodded. "Yep."<p>

* * *

><p>"And of course, we come to this stupid pervert chapter about this stupid pervert shipper making a stupid pervert shipper fic about me being in Ruby's head! And...apparently, according to the reviews, I'm INTO it!" Weiss blushed slightly, grumbling. "I-I am NOT into sharing the same mind as Ruby! I love her! That doesn't mean I want to be with her every step of the day!"<br>"Who are you kidding, Weiss? The only reason you aren't is because her friends drag her off and you don't have the guts to stop them." Blake remarked cheekily.

"S-shut up!"

"Sharing people's minds..." Yang scribbled something down. "...must test-"  
>"OH NO YOU ARE NOT"<p>

Blake, in the ensuing scrabble for Yang's notepad, changed the chapter.

"Oh, the mecha fight! Pfft. We should've won that!" The catgirl scoffed. "Hmph. Maybe I need...I know..."

"Give me that notepad, Yang!"  
>"Not on your life, Weissy~"<p>

"Hm." Blake rubbed her chin. "...ah! A bigger drill. Of course! A bigger drill solves bigger problems. It's only logical. Team Gurren would agree with me."

Weiss liberated the notepad from Yang's grip and hurled it outside. "There! No ideas for you!"  
>"Heh." The brawler smirked. "Too bad. I have another notepad. And I put it down there before this chapter even began."<br>"What..." The heiress facepalmed. "I'm not even going to ask. Oh...is this about that time we had that fight with both of your mecha?"  
>"Indeed." Blake nodded. "I'm still irritated. I didn't anticipate that your Seven Swell would be so...powerful."<br>"It's because it's made of twu wuv~" Yang giggled.

"...s-shut up..." Weiss muttered, blushing. "...and besides...our love beat your antics!"  
>"We still won, technically. The Nirvash went down before we did~ Although Cinder still got hilariously owned..." Yang giggled. "What hope does such a pathetic mech have against the mighty Gurren anyway?"<br>Blake scoffed. "Not even a cool weapon. Just a load of missiles and fancy lasers. I could design something better in my sleep."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Is it enough that my father could possibly top giving you thousands of Lien for your designs?"

"I deserved that Lien! That was two years of development!" Blake retorted.

Yang chuckled. "Not like you could do anything like that, Weiss."  
>"I don't dabble in antics like you deviant shippers do." Weiss remarked haughtily as she changed chapter.<p>

The three read both parts first, having never actually experienced the events first-hand.

When they were done, Yang broke out in laughter. "Oh my Dust...I can't believe it. Glynda is an older you, Weiss! I didn't think it possible."  
>"N-No she is not!"<p>

"Tsundere, haughty, bisexual, fanservicey, crushes on everyone ever, and a covert pervert." Blake listed down all of the qualities the heiress and the instructor shared. "Not hard."  
>"...t-that's a coincidence!"<br>"So THAT'S why Cinder hired Tohru..." Yang nodded. "I barely saw Roman around, though, so I didn't even notice him leave."  
>"Must have been all the burrito runs and papers he was forced to mark." Blake shrugged. "I can't believe someone actually posted Glynda's diary online..."<br>"Apparently he and O-Elf-Sama work together." Yang shrugged. "Pretty cool."  
>"Another stalker on the Dustnet. Wonderful." The heiress grumbled.<p>

"Although...CHIERI SONO WAS IN OUR SCHOOL AND I MISSED HER?!" The catgirl whined. "T-That's not fair! I-I'm her biggest fan!"  
>"Hey, you wanted to go to the cinema to watch the Lagann-hen thing the Anime Society of Vale was doing." The brawler shrugged. "Not her fault."<br>"I regret not staying."

Weiss scoffed. "So. That explains the new roster...apparently Professor Kanoe's our new...er. The Dust? We have Supernatural Creatures as a new subject."  
>"She'd know all about that. Yuko-chan's a ghost~" Yang giggled.<p>

"Oh Dust. She's a pervert. Like you. Great." The heiress facepalmed. "So many perverted idiots...I'm surprised we haven't all been forced into some indecent party or something."

"Still irritated I missed Chieri..." Blake grumbled.

* * *

><p>Yang nodded. "You know, in hindsight, I should've known O-Elf-Sama was going to pull a red herring with the transfer student. Knowing Tohru's voice actor, that would've opened it up to so many gags...although I probably would've expected Rise or Evangeline. Or Akali. Or if we're going into seiyuu, Chie or-"<br>"Why Akali?" Blake scratched her head. "Wouldn't, say, Chun-Li or Lucina be more appropriate?"

"I dunno."

"I feel sorry for her, personally. Stuck with Cinder for a week. She'll be insane before the week ends." Weiss sighed. "Or not. Since apparently she has the will of a _god_. Also, quit making VA jokes. I don't get them."

Yang chuckled. "I don't begrudge him, though. Minako's _awesome._"

"I'm not even hurt that she stole my best office chair." Blake shrugged. "If she stole my Lagann, though, there would be hell to pay-"

"Blake!", Weiss snapped.  
>"Shush, bluenose."<p>

"Quit using improper language then."

Yang continued reading, rubbing her chin. "Hah! I remember this! Ahhh...Coco. We'll have SO much fun together! Espresso...she's just so...kinky~"  
>"Of course you'd like her. You're a pervert!"<br>"Perverts unite!"  
>"Tch."<p>

Blake grumbled. "I barely even got a part in that chapter."  
>Yang shrugged casually. "It IS Coco-chan's Power Hour. Not Blake-kun's Manly Hour."<br>"It will be some day, dammit!"

Weiss moved on to the last two chapters, reading them carefully.

"And I feel even sorrier for Tohru now. Having to sit in that dorm..." The heiress shuddered.  
>Blake sighed. "My test worked. I managed to teleport myself...about three miles over Vale. Oh well, there's always next time..."<br>Yang pouted. "Why can't I get into the fun stuff? Espresso sounds like fun!"  
>Weiss interjected harshly. "She groped our teaching assistant and Fox. That's not fun-"<br>"That's kinky~"  
>"I forgot. You're a stupid pervert..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"And proud~"  
>"Ugh. You have no shame."<br>"If I did, I wouldn't be doing antics."

Blake shrugged. "Well. That was a long recap."  
>"Not as long as the two parter that lasted seven thousand words for the recap." Yang shrugged.<p>

"To be fair, that was fifty chapters he needed to catch up."

Weiss snapped. "Can someone review already?!"

* * *

><p>From: <strong>NightshadeNinjacatOfGiha<strong>

You really must teach me. How DO you keep watch on us like that?

-Blake B.

* * *

><p>Yang sighed. "Well. I need fresh air." Stretching her arms, she stood up. "I'm going to go take a walk, just as soon as I get my jacke-"<p>

As soon as she opened the closet, her face was covered in soot as a loud bang resounded throughout their dorm.

Her hair was messed up. The brawler growled, clenching her fist in anger.

"Lie Ren...I am going to kill you. You can prank Tohru. You can prank Ruby.

But you messed up my hair. Now...now it's personal."

"Cliched phrase, go!" Blake cheekily declared.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Beacon, Ren smirked.<p>

"If you wanted war with the Grandmaster of Antics, Yang, you picked the wrong fight." He laughed evily.

"I taught you your tricks. I expect everything.

And so, the Antic Civil War went on.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That was long! Well, enough chitchat, next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Music Standoffs! Why? Because I can! God I sounded like Katarina there.**

**List of references, by the way, in case you missed them (thanks to Half-Blind Otaku for suggesting this):**

**-TvTropes**

**-Fruits Basket**

**-League of Legends**

**-Persona 3 and 4**

**-Mahou Sensei Negima**

**-Fire Emblem Awakening (spoilers)**

**-Gurren Lagann**

**-Eureka Seven**

**-Guilty Crown**

**- Tasogare OtomexAmnesia**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	82. Blake Reacts to Music Standoffs!

**Blake Reacts to Music Standoffs!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Stuff! Now...for the thing you may or may not have been waiting for...a music standoff. Or whatever the hell you call those moments where characters try to out-play the other with a guitar. Or blah. I'm old*. I don't get this stuff.**

**Not much else to say except- COCO GET AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW NOW I'M BUSY IF YOU HIT ME I WILL MAKE YOUR PART IN THE FIC GO**

***By old I mean old-minded. Explains why I love Furuba so much but hate all the fanservicey stuff that comes out nowadays.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise Blake would be manlier.**

**All songs mentioned in this chapter belong to their respective artists.**

**All franchises mentioned belong to their respective creators.**

**Artistic license and badassery are in heavy amounts here. Beware! Also, foul language present.**

* * *

><p>"I'm booooooooored!" Yang whined, kicking back and lying her feet on the desk. She, Weiss and Blake were in their dorm. Blake's access point to her hideout where she kept the Gurren Lagann and Nirvash- a piano one had to play with notes that sounded dissonant with one another- was currently shut off after the groundskeeper had to, yet again, clean off pancake batter from the carpet. This time, Nora was not to blame- it was a fight between Ren and Yang.<p>

Needless to say, Tohru, the reason the two were 'fighting', had to be dug out of the pancake batter and smelt of the stuff for hours afterward. Other innocent casualties included Melanie and Fox.

Blake sighed. "I wouldn't be stuck here if it wasn't for your antics."

"Hey! He messed with my hair! He deserves it!" Yang pouted. "You'd get angry if someone took your shades or messed with your ears!"  
>"M-My ears are very sensitive!"<p>

"I know~" The brawler giggled. Blake's cheeks rouged in embarrassment.

Weiss facepalmed. "You pervert."

"I'm the queen of all antics and perverts!" Yang declared proudly. "Nobody can out-pervert, out-antic, or out-do me!"  
>Blake scoffed. "I'm the one who made your tech."<br>"But I'm the one who made use of it!"

Weiss scoffed in disbelief. "Pfft. Name one thing not antic-or-perversion related you can outdo us in."  
>"I could totally sing better than all of you." Yang stuck her tongue out at them.<p>

"I won the music festival." Weiss crossed her arms, smiling smugly.

"Only because Blake played the exact same tune and they didn't let me sing!"  
>Blake glared at Yang. "We were NOT going to be singing 'The Internet is for Porn' in front of everyone! And besides, 'I'll Libera Myself From Hell' was much better!"<p>

"Pfft. You're just shy~"  
>"Quit being a p-pervert..."<p>

The heiress chuckled. "See? I rest my case. Blake has better taste than you."

"Blake?" Yang scoffed, waving her off dismissively. "I'm the Queen. Nobody has better taste than yours truly!"  
>"Let's prove that, shall we?" The catgirl rose up. Just then, Norn walked in with an electric SchneeSound guitar, handing it to her mistress. The guitar was...fairly generic for an electric guitar, with blue and white colors representing the Schnee brand.<p>

"Anything else, Miss Belladonna?"  
>"That will be all."<p>

Yang laughed. "You think that's amazing? Look at my custom-made one!" Taking out a small clicker and pressing it, a small slot on the wall next to her opened to reveal an elegantly crafted electric guitar, with several knobs in place to change its various settings, a fire motif to compliment it's fiery owner and a red and yellow paint job.

"This is..." The brawler sniffed, crying tears of pride for her instrument. "My baby."

"Fine. You're on." Blake scoffed, taking out a small pick in the shape of a Core Drill. Yang took out her own, in the shape of a flame.

"Courtyard. Fifteen minutes. You're on, Belladonna."  
>"Bring it, Xiao Long."<p>

Blake and Yang stared at each other, determination blazing in their eyes. The catgirl nodded. "And what happens if you win?"  
>"You're buying everything for the dance and everyone's dinner tonight."<p>

"And if I win?"  
>"...not that you will..." Yang shrugged casually as she said it. "...but I'll buy you tuna sandwiches for a month."<p>

Blake smirked mischievously. "Bring it."

Yang smiled back cheekily, glad at the prospect of a challenge. "Good to hear, kitten~"

Weiss sighed and swivelled her chair around, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "Where did I go wrong...and why was I so stupid?"

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes later...<em>

A crowd gathered at the Hunter's Fountain, as Cinder, Yang and Professor Kanoe set up several speakers for Yang and Blake's use.

Weiss sighed, licking a vanilla sorbet. "This is another stupid antic..."  
>Ruby squeed, clutching her arm. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome!"<br>"It'll be irritating." The heiress retorted. "This is Yang Xiao Long we're talking about. It's probably a stupid antic set-up or something."  
>"No...my sis is REALLY serious about this kinda stuff." Ruby clarified. "Besides, Blake challenged her. She'll want to prove herself now. She's the best guitar player I know!"<br>"Perfect. So now she's TRYING. We're all dead." Weiss sighed.

Minako sidled up to them, grinning. "Hey."  
>"Oh. Hey! Minako, right?" Ruby waved at her.<p>

"Yeah. What's going on? I heard something was going down here."  
>"Yang and Blake have decided to have a rock-off down here." Weiss sighed. "Idiots. Rammstein is superior to this anyway."<br>"Sounds awesome." Minako giggled. "Who d'you think will win?"  
>The crimsonette responded ,"Personally, I think Yang. She's awesome at this kinda stuff."<br>"Pfft. I wonder what Yang will make Blake buy for the dance? Probably some stupid antic kit or something..."  
>"I hope they play, like, death metal or something." Minako nodded, smiling gleefully. "That would be so awesome!"<br>Weiss stared at her strangely. "...are you Nora?"

Soon, the two combatants met in the middle of the field, ready for battle. The murmurs in the crowd  
>slowly came to a halt.<p>

Yang smirked. "So, not rethinking your strategy, Blakey~?"  
>"Hmph. I'm going to charge into this with all I got! That's how team Gurren rolls!" Blake declared proudly. "I'm not going to lose!"<br>"I don't plan on losing either. I'm so confident, in fact, I'm going to let you go first." The brawler grinned, gesturing for her opponent to go first.

Blake winked at her. "You'll be blown away. Norn! Hit it!"

Norn, who had plugged herself into the speakers, nodded. "Okay." Her eyes glazed over as she began loading up the song.

Ruby laughed. "Oh my...she used Pentakill! Is that...Lightbringer?"

Minako giggled. "Ohohoh...this is going to be _epic._"  
>"If you haven't met Nora yet, Minako, you have to. You'd like her."<p>

Blake grabbed a mic from nearby, clearing her throat and tapping her foot. "Ahem...let's do this."

The catgirl opened the first chord and began to sing clearly, her voice reverberating with intent, determination and sheer manliness ._ "Fellow armsmen, I ask you! Will you follow me tonight to break their spine? And reclaim what once was mine? Those cravens..._

_Backstabbed me, deceived me! Never shall I tolerate their crimes again! Now let the hunt begin..."_

Minako nodded. "She's a good singer..."

"Not as good as my sister. Or my Weiss, of course." Ruby giggled.

"Q-Quit being embarrassing..." Weiss blushed, hiding her face in Ruby's cloak.

"Awww..." Ruby smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "...I'm only telling the truth~"  
>"...s-stupid..."<p>

"_Call down the reckoning! To bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria! To live forever! Bring down the dark regime! I know how to unleash eternal power! Lead us to order..." _Blake intoned, before finishing the chorus with a cry of "_I am the Lightbringer!"._

Yang smiled at her approvingly- and yet Blake only got the impression she was challenging her further.

Minako nodded. "I'm surprised she isn't a metal singer yet."  
>Weiss scoffed. "Too busy doing stupid antics and selling her stuff for thousands of Lien."<br>"Seriously?" The brown-haired girl's eyes grew wide.

"Not kidding." Ruby nodded. "Her dad paid her a thousand Lien for her designs."  
>"...lucky."<p>

"_Fifteen million souls, living in this realm without much hope. Not too long ago, this kingdom was a golden state of hope!" _Blake intoned clearly, before repeating the chorus, ending the song with a cry of _"I am the Lightbringer!"_ once more.

The crowd burst into applause for the catgirl. Minako whistled and cheered for her, clapping. "Woo! Blake!"  
>"Yeah! Nice one!" Cardin shouted from somewhere nearby.<p>

Ruby clapped politely. "Yang still has this..."  
>"...what could she possibly sing-" Weiss started, when Yang finished clapping herself. She was still smiling.<p>

"Is that it? Well..." Sweeping her hair aside, she cleared her throat. "Cindy-chan! Hit it!"

Cinder nodded, looking at the laptop she hooked up to the "...are you sure this is right to-"  
>"No...no." Yang smirked. "With no accompaniment. I can do this."<p>

"...good luck, Yang-chan."  
>"Thanks~" The brawler smiled, before turning to Blake.<p>

"Now. That was quaint, kitten~ But, if you think THAT'S going to be enough to take me down...well...I've got an even better one!" Sweeping her pick across her guitar, she began the song.

"_On a cold winter morning, in the time for the light! In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the light!"_

Minako squeed. "No way! She brought out DragonForce!"  
>"Pfft. Rammstein is still superior." Weiss scoffed.<p>

"H-How can you say that?!"  
>"How can I NOT?"<p>

"...y-you have no taste!" Minako protested.

The heiress stared at her. "M-me? No taste?"

Ruby grabbed their arms. "Shush!"

'_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go! Through the fire and pain and once again we go!" _Yang belted out.

Blake merely stared at her in awe, her own guitar reverberating with the sheer power and magnitude emanating from Yang.

"What..."

'_And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality! All alone in desperation, now the time has gone! Lost inside, you'll never find, lost within my own mind, day after day this misery must go on!"_ The brawler intoned with pride and heart.

"_So far away, we wait for the day! For the light source all wasted and gone! We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days!_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"_

And so began the most epic guitar solo that had ever rocked Beacon, ever since the legendary impromptu performance of the Four Horsemen- the best hunters of Glynda's generation- in the courtyard.

The crowd was shaken with the strength of Yang's playing, and Blake was taken in awe, not noticing her own guitar being shaken apart with the power of the song.

"_So far away, we wait for the day! For the light source all wasted and gone! We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days! Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"_

With the final chord, Yang sent her opponent flying, breaking her guitar, and leaving cracks in the stone that formed the courtyard. The crowd was sent into silence, awed by Yang's strength.

Minako's mouth was in an 'o' shape, her eyes wide in amazement. "...whoa..."  
>"...yeah..." Ruby nodded, squeeing. "Isn't she awesome..."<br>"...for once...I agree with you." Weiss grumbled. "N-Not because I approve of Yang...but because she did something genuinely worthy of praise."

Blake slumped to the ground, defeated. "H-how..."  
>"I'm just more epic." Yang giggled. "Come on, kitten. It isn't that bad~ I AM the Queen, after all..."<br>"No..." The catgirl clenched her fist. "...I will beat you. I will beat you for O-Kamina-sama, for the glory of manliness and myself!" She raised her fist to the sky weakly, but proudly, standing up shakily and clutching the remains of her guitar.

"...we'll do a rematch. Later."

"Fine~" The brawler smiled. "But if I win, you have to pay for the dance, everyone's dinners for a week AND you have to give me a back rub."  
>"And if I win...well...you owe me tuna sandwiches and you have to dress like Nia for a week." Blake retorted. "That includes hair dye."<br>"Y-you...you monster!" Yang gasped.

"Exactly why I picked her."

"...you're on, Blakey." Yang glared at her. Now it was personal.

She would defend her hair to the end, dammit.

Blake nodded, running off into the crowd. She would find a guitar and a song capable of outdoing Yang, she swore. She had to.

She could not lose. Not to Yang. Not now.

Meanwhile...

Cinder chuckled. "Well...free concert."

Her assistant poked her on the shoulder. "Hey, Miss Fall, I have your burritos-  
>"Not now, Tohru. We have a showdown to watch!" Cinder berated her. "This could decide the balance of antics! Or...it could just be a free concert and Yang could just look silly.<p>

Either way, have a seat."  
>"...is this how you spend your time teach-" Tohru started, but Cinder interrupted her with a blunt "Yes.".<p>

The brown-haired girl frowned, but sat down anyway. Well, it WAS free music.

* * *

><p>Blake stumbled away into the dorms, casting aside her guitar shards and sighing.<p>

"No...no. I can't lose to Yang. Not in a metal rock-off...that would imply that SHE is manlier than me! And that can't be! I'm the manly one! I'm-"

"Is something wrong?" The catgirl turned around to see Velvet, who hadn't been at the showdown.

"...I lost a rock-off to Yang and now my manliness could be in question." Blake sighed dejectedly. "...and what worth am I..." She said, holding up her real Core Drill. "...to wield such a thing if I'm not manly enough to beat Yang?"

"...I have a solution." Velvet held up her finger. "Vivi! Get it ready."  
>"Pipipipi?" The plushie, who was clinging on to her bunny ears, tilted her head.<p>

"Yes. It's time."  
>"Pipi?"<br>"I don't care if it might not be her! We have to cheer her up somehow!"

Vivi looked over at the dejected Blake and nodded. "Pi. Pipipipi." Jumping off of the bunnygirl's head, she sprinted off back to CFVY dorm, to bring _it_ out.

Velvet sat down next to her, sighing. "Don't worry, Blake. If this goes well...you'll be the manliest here."  
>"..." Blake sniffed. "...Really?"<br>"I believe in you. You're the manliest person I know, Blake. And you can't just give up because Yang beat you once!" Velvet shook her head. "No. You're Blake Belladonna. You have Spiral Energy EVERYWHERE for Dust's sake!"  
>"...you're right..." The catgirl sighed. "But still...with no instrument...and no song...how do I beat Yang?"<p>

"Come with me. I have something to show you." The bunnygirl beckoned for Blake to follow her.

Blake reluctantly followed, unsure of what was coming.

When they got to the dorm...

Velvet sighed, stopping Blake at the entrance. "Blake."  
>"Yes?"<br>"You have to promise me that what you hear here, stays with you. Got it?"  
>"Why-<br>"Just promise."  
>"Fine..." The catgirl sighed. "I promise."<p>

"Good." Velvet pulled her in, shutting the door behind her. "Now...have you ever heard the legend of the Metal Man?"  
>"..." Blake paused, thinking. "I've heard the legend of the Multidimensional Yandere and the Flawless Executioner...but not this."<br>"They said that this musician..." Velvet intoned calmly, as if doing so from memory."...that this man's sheer manliness rocketed through air like the early dreams of men, that his voice was akin to a thousand men screaming for naught...and his instrument was wrought from the hearts of false promises, hewn from the horns of demons, pulsing with the blood of angels, said to have been crafted where all screamed for naught."

Blake shuddered, as if a presence was watching over her, hanging on Velvet's every word.

"...and when he was finally fallen at the hands of the Great and Mighty O-Kasshu-sama...he bequeathed the guitar to my ancestor, March Scarlatina, with orders to never bequeath it to anyone unworthy of it, lest they die from its sheer power." Velvet recounted. "And so this guitar was passed down the Scarlatina line for centuries...until it came to me."

The catgirl looked at her in awe." Don't tell me..."

Velvet nodded. "I bequeath upon you...that very instrument." Moving aside as Vivi wheeled a large black stone container, locked with chains engraved with countless runes and glyphs, Velvet pulled out a key made of black slate, inserting it into a lock. The chains fell apart, and the container swung open, releasing a cloud of black smoke into the room.

Before them was an instrument that had rent the very fabric of the universe itself with its chords, that threatened to corrupt its wielder should they be unworthy, that contained such power within itself that any song sung with it would captivate the hearts of mortal and god alike.

Thus existed Fuckslayer.

"It's...beautiful..."Blake beheld its unholy might and shed a single tear. Her sheer manliness kept her intact in the presence of the terrible presence in front of her.

Vivi and Velvet shared a look. "She's...the one..."  
>"Pipipipi..."<p>

Blake turned to them. "When can I take this thing out for a spin?!" She asked excitedly. "And when did THIS exist in the Reactsverse?"

"Not yet, Blake. You have a trial to overcome. You must learn the holiest song, to play with the unholiest guitar.

Together, those would keep the other in check and create a song so powerful, nobody would ever withstand it."

The catgirl nodded. "And how do I learn it?"  
>"Touch the guitar." The bunnygirl commanded. "You shall be sent to the Realm of the Metal Gods, to be judged worthy or unworthy."<p>

Blake shrugged. "Here goes nothing." She touched it-

* * *

><p>...and Blake found herself standing in a realm of light, with several gigantic figures standing before her, the only distinguishable feature being long, shaggy hair, staring down at her.<p>

"Blake Belladonna. You have been sent to the Realm of Metal to be judged!" The one in front of her intoned. "You are the first in thousands of years to touch Fuckslayer. Do you see-"  
>"Of course I'm worthy!" Blake declared, raising her Core Drill to the air. "Who the <em>HELL<em> do you think I am?!"

"...you have the spirit for it, mortal. Before we teach you the mightiest of songs, you must first swear an oath. An oath that...screw it." The gigantic figure sighed and passed her a small piece of paper with his finger.

"Just read that."

Blake nodded, clearing her throat.

"I swear to uphold the tenets of metal! To realise its might!

To unchain the rain! To ride upon the stars!  
>Wreathed in burning flame, cast from coldest ice, I shall carry on the legacy of metal!<p>

Whether I shall be alone, a voice in the dark

Or together, with my fellow brothers everywhere

Through the fire and the flames, through reality's maze

From a land out of sight, out of time, away from all lies

I shall deliver the power of metal to mortals once more!"

And suddenly, a rush of power filled Blake and-

* * *

><p>Once more, Blake found herself back in Velvet's dorm, clutching Fuckslayer. Velvet looked at her concernedly.<p>

"Are you...alright?"

"Pi?"

"I'm..." Blake clutched her Core Drill in her free hand. It was glowing with Spiral Power, and she felt pumped.

"...ready."

Velvet smiled. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Yang saw Blake walk down at her, clutching what looked to be an unholy guitar, glowing and trembling with power.<p>

Minako, Weiss and Ruby were silenced as their teammate walked past, determination building in her and power coming off of her.

"So, Blakey." Yang smiled. "You ready for a rematch?"  
>"More than it." Blake winked back. "I'll beat you."<p>

Yang nodded. "Let's see. I'll go first this time! Now, _Through the Fire and Flames!_" She began to sing and play the song again.

Cinder nodded, watching Blake curiously. "Hm...isn't that that guitar from that one Harry Potter crackfic?"  
>"Indeed." Ozpin said, drinking from his cup of coffee. "I wonder what she's doing with it?"<p>

With every powerful chord, Blake felt her very being tremble, but her guitar stayed intact. Indeed, it seemed to hum in her hands, waiting to be played in response.

Blake mused, later, that it felt like a powerful entity was waiting to put a pretender in its place in her hand.

"_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"_ Yang closed out the song with a mighty chord that cracked the stones again, but didn't seem to unnerve Blake.

Indeed, the catgirl seemed to relish it. "Is that all you got?"

"...bring it, kitten."

"Now..." Blake turned to her silenced audience. "...now to show you REAL music. May O-Kamina-sama, O-Dio-sama and O-Kasshu-sama grant me power!"

Taking out her Core Drill and donning her triangle shades and Team Antic cape, she used it as a pick and swept it across the strings.

The sound it made was strong and mighty, as Blake began to play and sing a song that had shaken the hearts of men and gods alike.

"_Far, far beyond the island, we dwelt in shades of twilight..." _She began. _"Through dread and weary days, through grief and endless pain..._

Ruby looked at her in surprise. "No way."  
>"...I don't know what this is..." Minako tilted her head.<p>

Jaune, who was next to her, gaped in surprise. "...Blind Guardian?"

"_It lies unknown, the land of mine! A hidden gate...to save us from the shadow fall...the lord of water spoke in the silence words of wisdom! I've seen the end of all! Be aware the storm gets closer..." _Blake then drew in breath for the chorus.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall! True hope lies beyond the coast! You're a damned kind, can't you see that the winds will change!  
><em>

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall! True hope lies beyond the coast! You're a damned kind, can't you see, that tomorrow hears insanity!"_

And with that, the very power within the song and the instrument began emanating from her, along with the green glow signifying the use of Spiral Power.

The combined might of such power shook the ground itself, and Yang was brought to her knees, awed by her opponent's might.

"Whoa..."

And thus Blake's voice reverberated throughout the school, and all came to watch as the catgirl harnessed the song and instrument of gods far greater, and yet with such skill. Even Cinder and Ozpin were captivated by the sheer awesomeness. She began a guitar solo that shook everyone present to the core, as Yang could only watch the might of metal be truly unleashed.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall! True hope lies beyond the coast! You're a damned kind can't you see, that the winds will change!_" Blake chanted and finished off the song with a final sweep of the guitar, and a wave of power flew from her, cracking the stone under her and sending it up to create a pedestal for her to stand upon triumphantly.

Slowly, the audience began to clap loudly.

"Woo! Blake!" Ruby cheered.

"I don't know WHAT band that was...but that was awesome!" Minako waved at her.

"Better than Xiao Long's." Weiss commented.

Cardin clapped for her. "Nice one, Blake."

Blake looked down on Yang...and stuck her tongue out mischievously.

"I guess you're buying me tuna sandwiches AND dyeing your hair. See you tomorrow, miss Teppelin."  
>"...damn it, Blake."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just HAD to write that. I'm sorry. I really am. The idea was in my head...gah! I had to let it out somehow.**

**So, anyway. List of references:**

**-Persona 3**

**-Fruits Basket**

**-Altaria**

**-League of Legends**

**-DragonForce**

**-Nightwish**

**-Stratovarius**

**-Blind Guardian**

**-Manowar**

**-Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**

**-TvTropes**

**-Black Sabbath**

**-G Gundam**

**-Avenue Q**

**-Chobits**

**-Thirty H's**

**And next chapter? Yes. It's time. Nutshop's 'Keep On Groundskeeping'. Why? Because I SHOULD'VE done it a long time ago but other things and stuff came up, so if you're reading this, sorry, mate. It's your turn.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	83. Special Chapter: Keep on Groundkeepin!

**Weiss Reacts to Keep on Groundkeepin!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, before we get this author's notes section going, one thing to get clear. The Dio shout-out was to Ronnie James Dio –may he rest in peace-NOT to Dio Brando. I have yet to actually read too much of JoJo, so...yeah, that's one of the few manga or anime you won't be getting shoutouts to. :|**

**Okay, now that that's cleared up, now let's get to the meat of the chapter. It's time to react to Nutshop's epic fic 'Keep on Groundkeepin'- far better than this crap, by the way- and a big shoutout to the legendary guy who wrote this shenanigans! **

**Okay, you're probably sick of my jabbering after eight-four chapters, so let's just get on with the real stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth , otherwise RWBY would be a comedy series, not an action series.**

**Keep on Groundskeeping belongs to Nutshop.**

**All mentioned franchises and properties belong to their owners.**

* * *

><p>Ruby sobbed in the corner, clutching a ridiculously large Beowolf plushie and muttering 'cookies' over and over. Weiss facepalmed.<p>

"Yang, you IDIOT."  
>"Okay, THAT one wasn't my fault!" The brawler protested. "I'm a troll, not heartless!"<br>"Then WHO blew up the cookie vending machine on the third floor?" Blake crossed her arms. "And they ALSO blew up the sorbet machine! And the tuna sandwich machine!"

"That was Lukas..." Yang protested. "He also blew up the pizza machine up!" She grumbled.

"M-My cookies..." Ruby sobbed. "My cookies..." Weiss went over to give her a hug, while Blake glared at her.

"I swear, if you hadn't promised to protect Tohru, NONE of this would have happened."

"It was THEIR fault!" Yang protested, just as yet another explosion went off. This time, the explosion came from team SSSN's dorm, followed by Neptune's scream and sobbing. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"...okay, THAT one was me. But come on!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. The poor groundskeeper must feel so bad..."  
>Weiss shot a glance at her. "Yeah. He's the groundskeeper, janitorial staff, AND IT tech staff, all in one, since your antics made the rest of them ragequit!"<p>

Yang pouted. "I'm not the ONLY one doing antics!"  
>"You monster..." Ruby choked out, hugging Weiss and her plushie.<p>

"..." Yang sighed, feeling regretful. She went over to Ruby and patted her on the back, sighing and pulling out a set of cookies. "Here."  
>The crimsonette looked up at her hopefully. "...for me?"<br>"For you, Rubes."

"Yay!" Ruby latched onto the cookies, ripping the packaging open and shoving the cookies in her mouth. "Mmmmph!"

"...what a dunce..." Weiss grumbled, but sighed and kissed her on the forehead while she happily ate her treat.

"See? All's well..." Yang felt Blake staring at her. "Huh?"  
>"You've forgotten something." The catgirl tossed her a pink dress and a bottle of 'Ditzy Spiral Princess Hair Dye'. The brawler glanced at it in horror.<p>

"N-no! You monster..."  
>"We agreed." Blake grinned. "And it's even more of a punishement~"<p>

Yang sniffed, clutching her hair to her chest. "N-no! ...m-my hair..."  
>"Do I have to break out Fuckslayer?"<p>

"N-no!" Yang fled into the toilet to change into her appointed costume, sobbing about her hair. Blake smirked mischievously.

"That's payback for all the times you've been perverted to me~"

Weiss sighed and stood up, leaving Ruby gnawing on her beloved cookies and clutching her leg contentedly.

"We might as well find something to do while we're waiting for the corridors to reopen." The heiress shrugged. "Blake, you see any good fanfics?"

"There was that one fic Elf was always saying he'd do but never really did." Blake shrugged. "It was...eh...Keep on Groundkeepin'?"

"Eh. Bring it up. We might as well. We got nothing to do." Weiss sighed. "Ruby, are going to get off my leg?"  
>"It's so comfy~"<br>"Q-Quit being so stupid!"  
>"Squishy and comfy~"<br>"I-I'm not a pillow!"  
>Blake scoffed. "You haven't got the chest to be one, definitely."<p>

"S-shut up! I-I have an adequate c-chest! Y-You and Yang are too fat!" The heiress retorted, subconsciously hiding her own chest- or lack thereof- with her arms.

"Ind-"

Suddenly, the door to the dorm was kicked down...and a petite, thin woman walked in, a broom and a rake strapped to her back, and a large bag of rubble and deitrus in her free hand.

Her eyes were grey and her hair blonde, locked up in a ponytail with small gold ringlets inset. Her face looked weary, but remained somewhat pretty. On her right shoulder was a brooch with an emblem of two axes crossed, and on her lapel, a nametag labelling her as 'Beth Lupin'.

The small woman before them was the combined janitorial, groundskeeping and IT technician staff of Beacon, despite her small size and relative youth.

"M-Miss Lupin!" Weiss squeaked out.

"Save it. I'm looking for Yang." The woman declared with contempt- she and Yang had had a rivalry ever since her first antic in their first year in Beacon. "I KNOW she blew all the machines up."  
>Blake pointed towards the bathroom "She's-"<p>

However, she was interrupted by the entrance of Yang, dressed in a pretty pink dress and her hair dyed yellow and blue. Her eyes were watering with horror.

"...m-my beautiful hair..."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sick fetish or something?"  
>"N-no...I-I feel so...innocent..." Yang looked at her dress in disdain.<p>

Suddenly, Espresso poked her head in, giggling. "Yaaaaa~aaaang~ You look so...squishy~"  
>"G-gah!" Yang stepped back as the girl walked in, hands extended to start squeezing.<p>

"Nice hair~ It makes you look cute~" Espresso giggled, before being interrupted by a very quick punch to the face from Yang, knocking her out of the room.

"...don't...ever...say that..." Yang trembled with anger and embarrassment. "My hair...i-it's ruined..."  
>"This isn't as bad as the time you laced my food with catnip." Blake shot back at her.<p>

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yang, I'd punish you...but I think you've been punished enough."

"Wait? What's SHE doing here?!" Yang pointed at the caretaker.

"I WAS here to punish you for blowing everything up for the umpteenth time..." Beth sighed. "...however, I see Blake here's taken care of that for me."  
>"Idiot..." Yang glared at her partner, who started giggling.<p>

Beth sighed and unloaded most of her equipment on a nearby desk. "Well. I'm done cleaning. What're you guys doing? I got time to kill."

"Reading a fanfic about your job." Blake shrugged as she opened up a new window.

"Huh."  
>"Y-You're still a monster..." Yang pouted as she took a seat next to her, along with Weiss and Ruby. Beth shrugged and leaned on Blake's chair. "Eh. Why not."<p>

"...that's unique. An original character who doesn't come from a mansion." Blake remarked.

"...how does he LIVE in that? Wouldn't that fall on his head?" Weiss tilted her head. "Oh well..."

Beth shrugged. "This guy sounds like my dad."

"Wonder why Ozpin wants to hire him? I mean, it makes sense, if you look at the summary text." Yang shrugged. "What's that pack- oooooohh. His coffee machine."

Beth grumbled. "Oh, yeah. You blew those things up too."

Yang giggled. "Those were the days~"

"Those things cost hundreds of Lien to repair. Are you insane?"

Weiss noted something. "He seems somewhat cute...thank Dust he isn't one of those dashingly attractive Sueish OCs. This fic looks as if it might be preventing your antics, Yang."  
>"I'm not always responsible for antics, you know! Ren taught me!"<br>Beth grumbled. "Yeah. I have to deal with the cleanup of your crap. At least the pay's good..."

"And what kind of fool lets a person with barely any Aura go to Beacon?" Weiss scratched her head.

"Apparently Jaune's dad barely had any Aura." Yang shrugged. "That's what I heard from your dad at any rate."

"Must be a sweet life, getting free education for repairing crap." Beth shrugged.

Ruby shrugged as well. "Nah. Yang might make it hard for them to learn anything."  
>Yang winked. "Yep."<br>"I don't understand how you can be proud of that..." Weiss facepalmed. "Idiot."

Blake rubbed her chin. "He looks like a potential butt monkey...aaaand his stuff blows up. Yep, butt monkey."  
>"I choose not to ask anymore." The caretaker rubbed her chin.<p>

Weiss shrugged and read the next chapter.

"Oh boy. Two idiots. Adorable idiots, but idiots." Weiss facepalmed. "And NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON JAUNE!"  
>"The last person you said that about is your girlfriend." Yang shot back at her, giggling.<p>

"I don't understand how you haven't killed Yang yet." Beth remarked. "Seriously."  
>"She would've done it eighty-three chapters ago~" Yang giggled. "She loves me too much~"<br>"S-shut up!"

Blake chuckled. "What's the bet Sheila turns into his love interest later?"  
>"Doesn't look like it." Yang shrugged. "I'd wager five Lien."<br>"What, scared you'll lose another competition?" Blake grinned.

"Screw your stupid Fuckslayer. And it's hardly fair! You got help from the gods of metal!"

"No, I'd only get help from the gods of metal if Hansi Kurch, Joakim Broden and Till Lindemann appeared to help me out." The catgirl retorted. "That was all me and my manliness!"

Beth grumbled. "Oh, yes. That. Thanks for leaving me one mess to deal with." She glared at Blake.

"She questioned my manliness! I don't take such offense lying down!"

Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby broke out in laughter. "Vomit Boy!"  
>"Man...I remember when we still called him Vomit Boy..." Yang chuckled.<p>

"I feel sorry for Evi..." Ruby sighed.

Blake shrugged and moved on to the next chapter. "Oh. Pretty generic 'meet-the-cast' chapter. I wonder when we'll get our parody of that?"  
>"Shh. Elf's doing that next volume." Yang reminded her. "And MAAAAAN Weiss, you're cold."<br>"That is a TERRIBLE pun! And I am NOT mean!" Weiss shot back.

"Your nickname's the Ice Queen." The brawler shrugged. "What're we going to call you, the Flame Princess?"  
>"Pfft. As if. Y-you're just incapable of seeing that I have a nice side!"<p>

"...pretty handy weapon." The caretaker remarked jealously. "Wish I had that thing. It'd make life easier for me instead of dealing with this without spending hundreds of Lien trying to repair your antics."

Yang and Blake chuckled. "Our antics are awesome."

"Maybe I should blow your crap up." Beth grumbled, sighing. "Idiots."

Yang winked at her. "You'll love what I have planned for the dance~"  
>"I will..." The caretaker sarcastically remarked.<p>

Weiss grumbled. "I already want to forget the dance and it isn't even for five more days..."  
>Ruby giggled. "Oh, come off it, Weiss! It'll be fun!"<br>"If you like being screwed over, then sure." The heiress grumbled.

Blake changed the chapter, shrugging. The five of them read the chapter, continuing.

"Hm...this looks like a setup..." Beth rubbed her chin.

"As usual, Nora and Ren are responsible for more antics." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Madness."

"He's lucky Yang isn't as perverted as she is with us...Jaune, I mean." Ruby remarked.

"I'm not perverted enough!" Yang pouted. "What is this?!"

"Lightish-red..." Ruby scoffed. "There's a difference between red and pink! Does he not know that?! The difference between red and pink is like water and fire! I am...I-I'm hurt that he did that!" She pouted. "H-how could he?!"

Beth sighed. "I feel sorry for him already. Nora's even more insane than she is with us..."

"You don't live with Blake and Yang, Miss Lupin." Weiss retorted. "If you somehow believe that Nora is less insane than Blake..."

"Oh, I have no illusions about that. I'm just commenting."

* * *

><p>"So, this chapter can be summarized as...Glynda is Glynda and strict as hell..." Blake noted. "...plot happens because Evi's Aura is apparently crap, and Weiss gets owned."<br>"...tch. Why do all of these OCs love owning me?!" Weiss protested. "I-I'm not harsh! Or mean! Or in need of defrosting!"  
>Yang snorted. "Yeah, Ruby's done that job for them."<br>"S-shut up!" Weiss said, hugging her girlfriend to her. "S-She's adorable, but even before that I didn't need defrosting!"  
>"W-Weiss..." Ruby choked out. "Y-you're crushing me..."<p>

"Sorry." The heiress relinquished her.

"I feel sorry for the poor sucker." Beth shrugged casually. "Although he sounds like he needs more of a backbone to me. Like that Coco girl. Or Cinder's assistant."

Yang tilted her head. "You...sure you're talking about Coco?"  
>"I know about that split personality thing. I mean Coco. Latte, too." Beth sighed. "Espresso's a pain though. And Mocha...the amount of times I've had to clean up the messes she's made trying to kidnap Velvet..."<p>

Blake scoffed. "Heh. Nobody can kidnap Velvet. It doesn't work like that." Chuckling, she changed the chapter, before her eyes widened, reading the chapter over and over.

"...what. What. WHAT?!" She shouted. "I'M NOT MANLY IN THIS CHAPTER! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Ah, crap." Yang chuckled.

"I-I CAN TAKE A PANSY BOOK LANDING ON ME! I'VE TAKEN MECHS HITTING ME IN THE FACE! I'M THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLAKE!" The catgirl sighed in exasperation. "...this is stupid...nobody ever makes me as manly as Elf does. I'm manlier than everyone! I beat up robots and taught Adam how to be manly!"

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
>"She has...issues...with people questioning her masculinity." Weiss grumbled. "Of course she would. Even though she's a girl."<br>"A girl can be manly, Weiss!" Blake declared proudly. "If Yoko and Kallen can do it, then so can I!"

"Riiiiight. Next chapter!" Yang pressed the appropriate button and read through.

Beth sighed. "That would cost me SO much to clean up...but not as much as you idiots and your mechs and antic bombs."  
>Yang held up a finger. "Well, actually, I've done some calculations. A rampaging Nora looking for pancakes- which she always is- will do more damage than anything I can do."<br>Weiss looked at her incredulously. "Seriously? You? Do calculations?"  
>"I-I can be a genius too!"<p>

"You failed your Maths exam so horribly that Glynda was forced to do a RETEST just to make sure she hadn't screwed up the results." Blake remarked.

"Maths is boring!"  
>"Every subject is boring to you, Yang." Ruby sighed. "You even found Cinder's lessons boring!"<br>"T-they are, though!" The brawler protested.

Weiss rubbed her chin. "So, the plot thickens. Is Evi secretly Wolverine or something?"  
>Blake nodded. "Most definitely.<p>

"I'd kill to not be burned like that. Or be as hardy as that." Beth whistled. "At least that'd make clearing up your messes easier."

Ruby shrugged and changed the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Poor Evi and Jaune...scared of women..." Yang giggled. "They'd LOVE me and Espresso then."<p>

"Jaune having a fear of women..." Blake sighed. "If he had that in our world, he'd be long dead, knowing his Semblance."  
>"Yang...don't knock people out like that here, please." Ruby pleaded her.<p>

"Only when people are going to insult my hair." She shrugged. "It's my hair. It's personal."

"Long as you don't leave a mess." The caretaker shrugged.

Weiss sighed. "She'll always leave a mess." Changing the chapter, all four of them read the final chapter together without comment.

"..." Beth scoffed. "He thinks he has it tough. I have to clean up after giant robots, tapioca floods and epic riffs."  
>"You think YOU do? I LIVE with those responsible." Weiss retorted.<p>

Blake and Yang merely smirked. "We're so awesome, Blakey~"  
>"I know. I'm more manly."<br>"You can HAVE manly."

"You look so cute in that Nia cosplay, though...especially with the hair dye-"  
>"IF you say one more word, <em>Belladonna<em>, I will end you." The brawler glared at her.

Ruby shrugged. "I'll review!"

* * *

><p>From: <strong>DaRougeFightingHood<strong>

omd epik fic i luv it

love, rubes

ps. our caretaker loves it too n wnats moar

* * *

><p>Beth scoffed. "He thinks he has it worse." Picking up her gear, she walked out, but not before turning to Yang.<p>

"If you mess up the dance, I'm making you clean it up."  
>"Fat chance, Beth~" Yang winked at her.<p>

"Perhaps I'll give you a smack with good ol'Hrunting." The caretaker cheerfully said as she went out.

"Pfft." The brawler shrugged.

Weiss sighed. "That was...meh."  
>"That was a surprisingly uneventful chapte-" Blake spoke, just before Minako sped past in a shopping cart, with Nora behind her, raising a bowl of pancakes over their heads.<p>

"I spoke too soon."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That crappy crap is done! Woo! Okay. Now. Next chapter, Beacon Dance Planning. You know what this means.**

**And yes, Beth Lupin is based off of Beowulf. Guess how her name links into it.**

**Also, a big shout-out to Nutshop- go read his crap instead, it's far better- and thanks again for letting me write about it!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, thoughts, criticisms and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	84. Beacon Dance Planning!

**Beacon Dance Planning!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to Weiss Reacts! Now, a funny story- I wasn't actually planning on writing anything today. I was kinda feeling down because school life- two detentions in very rapid succession, a confused minicab driver, and the general feeling that everything was conspiring to screw you over, you know, the usual- and was turning in for early bedtime when suddenly...Yang appeared!**

**No, I'm kidding. I listened to a little Queen- 'The Show Must Go On', rather appropriately- and, well, got my verve back. Shortest hiatus ever? Yep. A BIG shout-out to Half-Blind Otaku, recent convert to the cult of the Trope Pantheons- hail O-Tohru-sama, O-Kamina-sama and O-Rise-sama- and his story 'Diary of Glynda Goodwitch'- much better than this crap, at any rate- for, well, being awesome. Because I'm just that nice.**

**Without further shenanigans, let's get this crappy chapter started!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I would have more funny disclaimers to put here- wait, that doesn't sound right.**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>It was five days until the annual Beacon Dance, and everyone was rushing around to do things. The teachers and other staffers had put a halt to their normal duties to assist the students- Glynda was helping the less fortunate students buy their own suits and dresses for it, Cinder was making calls to caterers for Yang, and even Beth the groundskeeper was helping out, mainly by pressganging Dove and Russell into helping her clean up the messes the Antic Civil War was creating.<p>

Indeed, Beacon was abuzz with work, and everyone was doing something.

* * *

><p>In Beacon Assembly Hall...<p>

"Hm." Yang, still dressed in her Nia get-up, right down to her pink dress and dyed hair, rubbed her chin. "Right, we'll be putting up those speakers right by the stage...and put the turntable on the stage! No, not there, Fionn! There!"

Weiss and Blake were nearby, watching the various students mill about with equipment. Weiss had advised Yang on the decoration of the tables- much to her disappointment, Yang had forbidden her from using shark imagery- and Blake had lowered most of the heavy equipment into place with Neko-Lagann.

Weiss nodded with some approval and some contempt. "Hm. So you really CAN take charge, Yang."  
>"What, jealous because you're not badass enough to take control?" Yang winked at her, giggling.<br>"Pfft." Weiss scoffed. "You must be joking. Me, jealous of you?"  
>"You certainly are when it comes to the chest area~"<br>"Q-Quit eating so much, then! Y-You're too fat!"  
>"Or you need to get more food in you. You're so flat I could use you as an ironing board~"<br>"Grrr...take that back!"

Blake sighed. "You're still going on about flat chests?"  
>"I-I just...I just need time to grow into it!" The heiress protested, blushing. "Y-You are ALL perverts!"<p>

Jaune approached them, waving. "Hey, guys."  
>Blake nodded at him. "'Sup, Jaune."<br>"So, uh, you're in charge of planning, Yang?"

"Course!" Yang smiled, pointing a thumb at herself. "I've been doing it for just the last two years, Jauney~"  
>"Okay...uh...yeah." Jaune laughed. "Hey, uh, listen. You mind if I, uh, ask you something?"<br>"Sure~ Unless it's taking someone to the dance, in which case I'm taking Blake~" The brawler smirked mischievously.

Blake was taken aback and blushed. "W-what?! When did we decide that?!"  
>"Just now!"<p>

"No, no!" Jaune shook his head. "It isn't that. I was just going to ask if I could, er...help out, somehow."  
>"How?" Yang crossed her arms, looking at him curiously.<p>

"Well, you know Uncle Alexander? He said he'll foot the bill for the entire dance." Jaune said, causing Yang's eyes to widen in surprise. "He said what?!"  
>"Yeah. He'll do it on one condition, though..." The knight rubbed the back of his head. "You see, you know my aunt Cota's a coordinator for various exchange student trips, right?"<br>"No, I don't, but go on?"

"She asked my uncle if he could get someone to arrange something for some students who're coming over to Vytal for a couple of nights." Jaune explained. "He decided to call in some favours and Ozpin said to clear it with you, apparently."  
>"Oh, so just one night here?" Yang tilted her head. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Then we can hire Madrigal for the dance!"<p>

At the mention of Madrigal. Fionn paused, remembering what had happened the LAST time he had met their manager, Neo. He shuddered and continued moving quickly.

Jaune smiled. "Okay. That's cool. Oh, and Weiss-"  
>"I'm going with Ruby."<p>

"...dammit." He sighed and walked off dejectedly.

"You're hiring Madrigal for the dance?" Sun approached them, putting down his tray of glasses.

"Yeah." Yang nodded. "Apparently they're Beacon alumni and gave me a discount! Sadly, Blake didn't want to spend any of her new hundred thousand Lien-"  
>"I trust you with my life, Yang, but not with my money." Blake remarked.<p>

The brawler pouted. "Aaaanyway, so they said that they're willing to perform because it's Beacon for a reduced fee!"

Sun clapped. "Sweet! Me and a couple of friends went out to see them once and apparently the two of them are friends with Cinder."

"Oh?" Yang looked curious. "They must be pretty awesome then."

Sun sighed. "They...eh...how do I describe it? They're pretty unique guys...unique personalities, so to say."

Neptune, who was behind him, sighed. "Yep. Emerald, especially." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay. So, we got a couple more guests AND Madrigal!" Yang cheered. "Now, we just need a load of antics and-"  
>Beth glared at her. "I swear, I'm going to stomp you if you mess up the school AGAIN..."<br>"But whyyyy?!" Yang frowned.

Weiss grabbed her arm. "You idiot! YOUR ANTICS ARE RIDICULOUS!"  
>"Y-You just can't appreciate art!"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"G-gah!" Ruby looked down at the red and black dress she was trying out- complete with heels. "Ugh...this is terrible!"

She glanced over at Miltiades and Melanie, who were watching her. "How do you wear these things?!"  
>"It's a skill." Milly shrugged. "Don't worry, it gets better."<br>Melanie smiled. "You look nice in that dress."  
>"Ugh...I hate dresses..." Ruby grumbled. "Why did we try these things out?! Why can't I wear a suit?!"<p>

Nora poked her head out from the changing stall she'd dragged Pyrrha into. "Because you look cute in a dress!"

Ren sighed. He was sitting with Cardin over to the side of the shop they were in- the Schnee Dress Cabinet, of course- grumbling. "I don't even know why I went here."  
>"You went because you're whipped and Nora threatened to take your antics away if you didn't come trying dresses with her." Cardin reminded him. "I went because I needed to buy some fabric for my knitting."<br>"Ah. Right." Ren facepalmed. "Why do I not remember that?"

Nora popped out of the changing room, dressed in a ridiculously frilly pink dress with a load of heart motifs. "So, Ren~ What do you think?"  
>"Very princess-like." The boy drily remarked. "A lot of hearts."<br>Pyrrha pushed herself out of the stall, blushing heavily in embarassment, dressed in a thin red dress. "N-Nora, you..."  
>"You're so soft..."<br>"G-gah!" Pyrrha blushed harder. "N-Nora!"  
>"I'm sorry~" She giggled. "So? You like?"<p>

Melanie gave her a thumbs up, nodding. Milly sighed. "You look...kinda like one of those fairy princesses."  
>Ruby laughed nervously "Uh...points for...uh...frilliness?"<p>

Nora pouted. "Y-You people just don't understand fashion!" Grabbing Ren by the collar, she dragged him back into the changing room with her.

"G-gah! Nora!"  
>"Don't worry, I'm just getting you to help me try these out!"<p>

Cardin sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can I PLEASE go?"  
>Melanie frowned. "Not right now, Cardin."<p>

"This is boring." He sighed. "I don't see why you guys need dresses. You look pretty nice in your normal clothes already."

Ruby pointed to him. "See? He knows what I'm talking about!"  
>The girl in white sighed. "Cardin, that's sweet...but come on, have you NEVER wanted to wear a suit to a party? Come on!"<br>"Nah. I'm more of a leather jacket guy."

"Well...you do look cute in leather jackets." Melanie giggled.

Pyrrha looked down at her dress. "You guys think Jaune will like this?"  
>"You look smashing." Milly said in a faux-British accent. "Smashing, love. Smashing."<p>

"Good." Pyrrha nodded happily. "Maybe Jaune-kun will n-notice me..."  
>"Err..." Ruby scratched her head. "Screw this. I'm going to go find myself a suit! After I get changed out of this stuff..." Shuddering, she hobbled back into the changing room, stumbling on the heels.<p>

"Ow! Dammit! I hate these things!"

Melanie called over. "Don't worry! You'll thank us for this when you get shoved into heels for weddings and stuff! Eventually..."

Cardin sighed. "Y'know, I think taking Ruby dress-shopping wasn't the best idea."  
>Milly pouted. "H-How can she not like dresses?! Dresses are the best thing ever! And not just because I'm a girl, although having lampshaded that, I think it is now- but because it's just fun wearing them!"<p>

The sounds of squirming could be heard from Nora's stall.

"R-Ren!" Nora could be heard _mewling_ sensually from the stall.

"...what...all I'm doing is giving you a backrub..."

Cardin gestured towards that. "Exhibit A."  
>"In my defence, Nora tagged along!" Milly protested.<p>

"Eh. I understand." Melanie shrugged. "It's alright if you don't like suits."  
>"Although now that you mention it...I think I have one in my closet." Cardin rubbed his chin. "Yeah. I think I still have it."<p>

Pyrrha sighed happily, looking at her dress. "Finally...m-maybe Jaune-kun will finally n-notice me..."

"You're kinda obsessed with Ja-" Milly started, but the spearmaiden grabbed her.

"Jaune-kun is mine, girl. MINE!"  
>"U-uh...h-he's yours! Gah! G-Get off of me!"<br>"MINE MINE MINE"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...back at Beacon...<p>

Jaune sighed, sitting down on a bench outside the hall.

"Man...five days before the dance and nobody to go with." He sighed dejectedly. "Or at least...nobody who isn't a crazed fangirl...I mean, Weiss is with Ruby, Melodia wants to go with Fionn, Milly...I think...is going with Fox, and Coco's going with Yatsuhashi...so that leaves...eh...nobody who won't try to molest me in the toilets. Well, maybe Velvet...but Velvet's probably going to try and kidnap Weiss...

Yay. My Semblance sucks. I can't even ask out a girl without them trying to ravish me or something..."  
>The knight sighed and leaned back on the bench, opening up a can of Shi-nee Cola and drinking.<p>

"Ah, well. I'll just stay in the dorm. No problem."

Suddenly, a girl in a black skirt, dress jacket and a red scarf sat next to him. "Hey."  
>"Hey?" Jaune looked up at her red eyes. "Oh...Minako, right?" I don't think we've met, but Yang loves talking about you."<br>"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Who're you?"  
>"Jaune. Jaune Arc." He extended his hand and she took it, shaking it.<p>

"Jaune? Oh! You're...GoldenGuardian, right?"

"How'd you know that?" Jaune paused.

"Oh, my older brother used to chat to some GoldenGuardian guy online. He said he went here and he was called Jaune...so when I transferred here, I thought I might run into him." Minako sighed. "He said that if I ever had any problems, I should go look for you."  
>"Nice to know your brother trusts me that much." Jaune laughed. "I'm kind of a trouble magnet. Girls want to kidnap me for some reason."<br>"You ARE fairly cute..." Minako admitted, causing the boy to blush.

"R-Really?"  
>"Yeah. You're kinda adorkable, you know. You're kinda geeky, but you're also not bad-looking I can see why everyone wants you so much."<p>

"Oh..." Jaune laughed somewhat nervously. "Thanks."

"So, the dance, right?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You're sad because of the dance?"  
>"Oh! Right. Uh...you know that girl kidnapping thing? Yeah, I can't seem to find a girl who isn't taken or wants to kidnap me. Heck, some of the boys want to kidnap me too..." Jaune sighed.<p>

"Least you can get a date." Minako grumbled. "I got asked out by _Dove and Russell._ Hah! As if.

...that Sun guy and Neptune were going with...I think, each other? Yeah. I dunno either."

"Say, Minako...you wanna go to the dance together?" Jaune inquired. "I mean, you haven't got a date, I haven't got one who doesn't want to grope me..."  
>The girl smiled. "Sounds like a plan. But we're coming into the dance my way."<br>"Which is?" Jaune inquired.

"Rocket-propelled shopping cart."

"...uh..."  
>"I have dreams, okay?!"<p>

Jaune sighed. "Yeah, okay. Can't be worse than what Yang has in store anyway."

Suddenly, a group of fangirls rushed down to Jaune, squeeing.

"Oh my Dust! Jaune's all alone!"  
>"I wonder if he'll ask me out!"<br>"Someone snap him up before someone else grabs him!"  
>"Qui-"<p>

"Enough!" Minako stood up, standing before the torrent of fangirls. Jaune looked up, seeing them, and stuck to his seat.

One of the fangirls glared at her. "Who the heck are you?"  
>"Me?" Minako smirked. "I'm Minako fricking Arisato! Just who the hell do you think I am?!"<p>

One of the other fangirls called out to her. "Hey! Quit hogging Jaune!"

"Yeah! What gives you the right to have him?!"  
>"Well, girls," the girl started, laughing. "I got to him first. And I don't think you REALLY want to ask him out for his sake, but for yours."<br>"G-Go away, Arisato!"  
>"Yeah! W-What gives you the right to-"<br>"Like I said, I'm Minako. Fricking. Arisato. Just WHO the hell do you think I am?!" Minako declared proudly, popping on some triangle shades.

Jaune stood up next to her, staring them down. "Yeah. She's my date. And what?"  
>"J-Jaune?!"<br>"Y-You're-"  
>"Yeah." Jaune nodded. "I'm going with her. I'm going with her because she's NOT trying to grope me!"<p>

"...awww..." The fangirl crowd pouted and walked away, dejected.

Minako chuckled. "I can't believe that actually worked..."  
>"Yeah. I have a feeling they'll be back." The knight sighed.<p>

"Don't worry. I got this. I assume you know what THIS is, right?" Minako said, drawing a silver gun from its holster.

Jaune's eyes drew onto it as he didn't recognize it at first, before his eyes widened.

This was no ordinary gun.

"Yeah. I have one. Or a couple. A lot."

* * *

><p>Yang sighed, leaning on the wall of the hall as the set-up for the day was finished. "Okay, we've FINALLY got this stuff done."<p>

"Five days. FIVE days." Weiss sighed. "I can't believe they let you plan this!"  
>"I'm awesome enough to plan things!" Yang scoffed. "So, erm, Weiss...you got a dress for the dance?"<br>"Is this not sufficient?" Weiss gestured to her current attire. "It is elegant and refined!"

"But it's not puffy enough!" Yang protested. "It has to be puffy!"

"Ugh..." The heiress grumbled. "What are YOU wearing, then?"  
>"A puffy dress!"<br>"...not a skimpy one?"  
>"I have limits, Weiss! I'm not THAT perverted!" Yang sighed.<p>

Blake rubbed her chin. "So...err. Now what?"  
>Yang smiled. "Now...now we wait. We wait for the dance."<br>Weiss sighed irritably. "I already don't like this."

Yang smirked. "Oh. You'll _love this._"  
>"...confound it, Yang."<p>

And so they waited for the day of the dance to approach.

The day before and the dance itself...were a different story entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just needed to get that out of the way so I could give you a nice two-parter Beacon Dance chapter. Why? Because why not? It was kinda meh...**

**Next time? The actual dance itself! Woo!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, thoughts, reviews and criticisms and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!"**


	85. The Beacon Dance, Part 1!

**The Beacon Dance, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! This exists, still! More crossovers! More boosting of the HSQ! More stopping power! More insanity, although you probably already expected that! What more could you ask for?!**

**Oh, right, an actual story. *sobs* I'm sorry guys...**

**Just read this crappy chapter already- but on a side note, RWBY plushies now exist- ESPECIALLY Weiss plushies. Let me just be the first to say that I **_**freakin' called it**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be Velvet, Penny and Cinder plushies already.**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>It was the day before the prom, and there was much excitement to go around! Dresses were fitted, people were hyped, antics were made, and Tohru was swamped- swamped with having to run around the entirety of Beacon running errands for half the teachers.<p>

And, of course, people's dates were confirmed. Much desperate scrabbling for people to attend the dance with happened- Ruby with Weiss, Yang with Blake, Sun with Neptune, Coco- thankfully in her Coco personality- and Yatsuhashi, and- so the rumours went- Minako with Jaune.

The last left all the poor girls of Beacon reeling, and, of course, a certain spearmaiden with many a hurt feeling...

* * *

><p>"...what?" Pyrrha inquired, disbelieving. "No way." She smiled cheerfully, staring at Nora.<p>

"Please, tell me the truth."  
>"I am!" Nora said cheerfully. "Minako and Jaune are going to the dance together! It's, like, the thing that's been going around!"<p>

"You mean, you only heard about it because Yang and I talked about it." Ren muttered. "You've been spending the past three days cooped up in our dorm, mumbling about pancakes and trying on frilly dresses. Using me as the model."  
>"You're just so <em>girly<em> though!" Nora squeed, hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"I..." The spearmaiden breathed heavily for a bit, before continuing. "...assume that Jaune and Minako ARE clearly going to be taking each other to the dance to meet their partners there, right? I heard that Fox was interested in Minako, after all, and Jaune and I WERE meant to go together." She grabbed a nearby glass of water to drink.

"No." Ren shook his head. "You're the leader of the Jaune Arc Fan Club, you should know this. Minako and Jaune went with each other. It's been going around the school for ages- everyone expected Jaune to go with you."

"Oh." Pyrrha said calmly, crushing the glass with her hand. "I see."

Ren and Nora shared a look, visibly shuddering.

Ren looked to his partner. _'Crap. She's going to go full yandere, isn't she?'_

'_Oh look, the text is slanted! That's pretty! Oh look, pancakes! Yaaaaay!'_

'_Sometimes, I wonder how I can understand you.'_

Pyrrha nodded. "Well. I see that Jaune decided to...go to the dance without me." She sighed and looked down.

"To be fair..." Ren gulped, thinking over his next words. He may have been the Grandmaster of Antics, but there was no way he would survive irritating Pyrrha. Not even with Nora to protect him.

"...you DO attempt to kidnap him a lot."  
>"B-but...I-I just want to protect him from h-his other admirers!" Pyrrha protested, pouting. "...a-and besides...m-me and Jaune-kun...w-were meant for each other..." She sniffled.<p>

"I dunno. Try pestering O-Elf-Sama or something." Ren shrugged. "I got better things to worry about." He went over to his mini-fridge to take out a can of Blue Cow, before-

"...WHERE DID MY BLUE COW CASE GO?!"

* * *

><p>Yang giggled, hefting a can of Blue Cow energy drink, labelled 'For Ren ONLY', in the air. She giggled at Blake, who was trying out a simple black suit in the mirror, complete with bowtie.<p>

"Hm. Do you think this makes me look manly enough?"  
>"Yeah." Yang nodded and smiled, taking out a can of stolen drinks and drinking it. "It looks perfect on you."<br>"Heh. This used to be my dad's, before he gave it to me. Explains why it smells so much like timber." The catgirl shrugged. "You trying out your suit too?"  
>"Eh. Dresses are better. More frilly!"<br>"Gotten used to dressing like Nia, Yang?"  
>"S-shut up! I-I still hate you for that! Y-You made me <em>dye my hair<em>! H-How could you?!"

Ruby walked into the dorm, stretching her arms behind her. She was clad in a red suit, with a red dress jacket and a stylized black rose on the breast pocket, and a red tie to compliment her black shirt.

"Hey, guys! What do you think?"  
>Yang whistled in appreciation. "You look nice in that! Who picked that out for you, Cardin?"<br>"I did." Ruby admitted. "I have a fear of dresses and heels now. I mean, how do people WEAR those things?! And can you imagine ME wearing those things? That'd be so awkward..."  
>"I don't understand how Melanie walks in those heels of hers without tripping..." Yang muttered. "So, how's Weiss?"<br>"Ah, she's fine. She's just getting dressed. She needed Milly to help her with it, and Elsa decided to add some of her own touches. Apparently our little Elsa's a fashionista." The crimsonette chuckled.

"Who's Elsa going with?" Blake asked curiously.

"She didn't say. She might just be standing off in the corner, reading a book." Ruby shrugged. "Being that's she's a bustier, cuter version of Weiss, though..."

Weiss' voice could be heard from the other room. "Ugh...these things feel SO restrictive! Milly, do I REALLY have to wear this stupid gown?!"

"You'll look better in it! I promise!"  
>"Ugh...fine. But if I trip or trip someone, you're paying for the hospital expenses." The heiress reluctantly walked into the room. Ruby gasped in surprise, and Yang and Blake looked at her appreciatively.<p>

Weiss was dressed in a long, elegant white gown, embroidered with snowflakes and trimmed with blue. The way it was cut emphasised her thin, light figure, contrasting it with Ruby's strong, athletic figure in her suit- despite both girls being of similar build.

The heiress blushed in embarrassment. "...I look like I'm in a wedding dress..."  
>Ruby squeed, hugging her tightly. "Weiss! You look totally adorbs in that dress!"<br>"...totally adorbs? Ruby, what is this, a decade ago?" Yang remarked. "Although she IS pretty cute in that dress."

"S-shut up, Xiao Long! I-I'm only dressing in this because I have to! Not because I want to!"

"Somehow, Weiss succeeds in being tsundere to a dress. Wonderful." Blake sighed.

Ruby smiled. "Seriously, though...I love that dress."  
>"T-thanks..." Weiss stuttered uncharacteristically, before shaking her head. "Oh Dust, now I look like a complete dunce!"<br>"Bit late for that." Yang responded cheerfully.

"S-shut up, Yang, y-you big idiot!"

"Best response ever~" The brawler giggled. "Maybe next time, you'll come up with a real comeback~"  
>"...j-just because y-you're a s-stupid perverted shipper prankster..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Aaaaaand I am PROUD!"

Blake stood up, dusting her suit off. "I'm going to go get a tuna sandwich. I'll see you guys around." Standing up, she walked out quickly, feeling her stomach rumble in the desire for the fishy snack.

Ruby nodded. "So, Weiss. Where'd you get that dress?"  
>"Actually, mom gave it to me." Weiss shrugged.<p>

"Your mom's pretty cool to be giving you stuff like that." Yang laughed.

"That's because unlike you, I'm not an embarrassment to mine."  
>"Are you going to start an insult war with me, Weissy~? I will win and it WILL involve shaming your hideously inadequate chest~"<br>"M-My chest is perfectly adequate! It's normal sized! I-I haven't grown out, that's all!" Weiss responded harshly, blushing profusely. "A-And your chest is t-too big!"  
>"The wonders of good diet and awesomeness." Yang smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Jaune was in team SONA dorm, watching Norn and Minako work on her rocket propelled shopping cart.

"Uh, Minako." Jaune inquired. "WHY are we doing this again?"  
>"Oh. Me, Nora and Blake had a bet that one of us could enter the dance better than the other. I know Nora plans to enter by Tantor-"<br>"WHAT?! A TANTOR?!" Jaune was taken aback, but Minako continued as if it was nothing.

"And Blake will apparently use a giant robot. I'm going to go with a shopping cart!" The girl smiled happily.

"This has a zero-point-zero-zero-zero-zero-two percent chance of actually going as planned." Norn remarked.

Minako smiled brightly. "Oh. About the same as a hundred then, so to speak."  
>"You and Miss Belladonna share a lot of mannerisms. That is worrying. The structural integrity of this dorm may be at risk." Norn noted.<p>

"Oh, relax." Minako laughed.

Jaune sighed in exasperation. "Man. Can't I have ONE normal friend for once?!"  
>"You should've seen my older brother's friends!" The brunette remarked. "Those were good times...I should really get into touch with Yukari, one of these days."<br>"Wait, Yukari. That famous actress on TV? The girl from that Featherman show?" Jaune looked at her in surprise. Minako nodded, which prompted him to ask again. "THAT one?"

"She was in my class!" Minako smiled brightly. "We were pretty good friends, too. She hung out with my brother a lot, too..."  
>"Huh...so she must have been the girlfriend he was always talking about..." Jaune mused. "Huh. Guess the world IS small."<br>Norn sighed. "Attaching rocket engines to this shopping cart will result in a catastrophic shattering of its structure if the rockets are used at full power.

May I suggest using a reinforced frame for such a cart?"  
>"If it gets it to go faster, yes. If not, then screw that, we must go fast! Fast, dammit!" Minako declared proudly.<p>

Meanwhile, a dark-skinned girl with red eyes and a black dress was in the corner, reading. Her hair was black and in a single braid flowing down her back, and she was reading a book.

"...hm." She looked over at the rocket-cart Minako and Norn were constructing, and sighed.

"I don't even know anymore."

The girl was Ori Schwarzerd, the fourth member of team SONA.

"You like speed, don't you? Perhaps my...electric waves can help."  
>"No thanks~" The brunette cheerfully responded. "Besides, we can only fit two people in here." She looked over at Jaune.<p>

"You ARE riding in this with me, right?"  
>"Uh..."<br>Minako sidled up to him, her eyes big and her lips in a pout. "You wouldn't break a promise to me, right?"  
>Jaune shook his head hurriedly. "N-no way!"<br>"Good! Otherwise, I'd get the muffin man on you!"  
>"The what-"<br>"The muffin man. He's cuddly! And made of muffin!" Minako tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Although...what WOULD being made of muffin feel like..."

The knight laughed nervously with Minako. "R-right..."

'_It's like having Nora and Blake combined as my date! I'm so screwed...'_

* * *

><p>Blake walked back to her dorm, finishing off her tuna sandwich and exhaling in satisfaction.<p>

"Now THAT was perfect. I don't understand why I'm the only person who ever buys these things...they're delicious!"

"...J-Jaune-kun..."

"Huh?" The catgirl whirled around to see Pyrrha, who was sitting on a bench alone, hugging a Jaune plushie to herself.

"...she must have found out..." Blake sighed and walked over to sit next to her. "Hey, Pyrrha."  
>"...oh...hey, Blake." The spearmaiden sighed. "How are you..."<br>"...you're still stuck over Jaune?" The catgirl shook her head. "Come on. Unlike in canon, practically every guy here wants to be with you! Seeing as Weiss and Yang are all taken..."

"...b-but I want my J-Jaune-kun..."  
>"Come on! There's Fox, Fionn...Fox...dammit, Monty, why don't you have enough guys in this series..."<br>"J-Jaune-kun..."

'_Think, Blake, think! Ugh! Wait...what would Kamina and Simon do in this situation? Think, think! Oh...wait! I got it!'_

Blake clenched her fist. "Pyrrha."  
>"Huh-"<br>"LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" With a yell, Blake punched Pyrrha in the face, sending her flying off the bench with a squeak.

"B-Blake?!"

"Dammit, Pyrrha, you've got to quit moping!" Blake stood up, dusting herself off. "You want Jaune so much, then go and get him!"  
>"W-what?" Pyrrha looked up at her, confused. Blake sighed, before donning her triangle shades and her Team Antic cape.<p>

"I said, go and get Jaune! Simple instruction. You can't just give up because some girl took him to the dance? You're not just some girl! You're Pyrrha freakin' Nikos!"  
>"Y-you're right..."<p>

"So grit those damn teeth! Go up to Minako, and tell her exactly just WHO the hell does she think you are!" The catgirl declared. Pyrrha stood up, dusting herself off. "Yeah!  
>"Yeah!" Blake responded.<p>

"And...hm. I know JUST the way to do it." Pyrrha nodded, tapping her chin, before hugging Blake. "Thanks."

"And remember, Pyrrha, believe in the me who believes in you! That's the way sisters roll!"

"Got it."  
>"Oh...and ease up on the kidnapping-Jaune thing."<br>"No."  
>"Okay! Baby steps, baby steps..."<p>

Pyrrha waved at Blake, rubbing her cheek slightly where Blake had hit her. "I'll see you, okay?"

Blake nodded, walking off. "See you at the dance."

When she was out of earshot, Pyrrha sighed. "I know exactly what I'm doing.

And for this, I'm going to need Ren, a cape, and a sufficiently large hat with a feather in it."

* * *

><p>Ren and Nora were walking away from the staff room. They'd just gotten permission to use Professor Port's pet Tantor Edgar to make their grand entrance to the dance, and they were proud.<p>

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nora jumped for joy, laughing. "We get to ride in! And THEN we get to prove who's Queen of the Castle! And the dance, of course."  
>"Yes, of course." Ren chuckled. "We'll bust in and raise hell as per usual."<br>"Ooooh!" Nora giggled. "Yes, let's-oof!" Suddenly, she was dragged up into the vents. Ren looked up.

"Huh-oof!"

They were both pulled up by Velvet and Vivi, who stared at them. "H-hello..."  
>"Velvet! Hiiiii~!" Nora waved at her. "This vent is strangely spacious! Maybe they worship the sloth gods in here..."<br>"What, Velvet?" Ren looked curiously at her.

"...I need you to help me." Velvet sighed. "I need you two to help me on my mission."  
>"Oh, Weiss?" Ren shrugged. "Well, maybe."<p>

Velvet began to smile, but Vivi, who was grabbing Velvet's ears, was less easily swayed. "Pipipipi?"  
>"A catch? No. A price? Yes."<br>"Huh?"  
>"I want...oh, your blueprints of the RWBY dorm." The trickster requested. "And Nora wants some of those delicious pancakes Coco makes. The chocolate chip ones."<br>"I LOVE those! It's just a shame that Espresso and Mocha have to ruin it...although I THINK there's- oh, I think I smell sloth! SLOTHIE COME HERE" Nora hopped off in search of a sloth which may or may not have existed.

"...deal." Velvet nodded. "Listen, I have to go pray at my Yuno shrine now, so do you want to meet later to discuss our plan?"  
>"Of course. " Ren nodded in assent. "I'll see you later, Velvet."<p>

The bunnygirl scampered off with Vivi, and Ren turned around, smirking.  
>"Yes...excellent. Excellent indeed..."<p>

"HEY REN I THINK I FOUND A SL-oh wait no that's just a Grimm. Hi! You're so furry and cuddly..." Nora giggled somewhere else in the vents.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the common room...<p>

"...do I really have to try this damn thing on?" Cardin complained. He was in a clearly ill-fitted tuxedo, and it was irritating him.

"Of course! I don't want you to look like an idiot!" Miltiades sighed.

Melanie looked thoughtfully at him. "Hm...I dunno...he looks nicer with a leather jacket and jeans..."  
>"<em>Thank <em>you."  
>"Nuh-uh, tuxedos!"<br>"Leather jackets, Milly."  
>"Tuxedos, Melanie."<br>"Tuxedos!"

Cardin sighed, facepalming. "How about I decide what I wanna wear? That occur to you two?"

Melanie nodded. "Yeah!"  
>Milly pouted and crossed her arms. "Because you have HORRIBLE fashion sense!"<br>"S-says you! You dress like a goth!"  
>"I dress exactly the same as you, Mel!"<br>"B-but mine looks better!"

"Crap." The boy grumbled.

Someone knocked on the door leading to the common room, causing it's three occupants to look to the door.

It was a woman in a grey suit. Her eyes were pink and brown- one eye pink, the other brown- and the her hair was the same, one half was pink, and the other brown. She wore a soft smile on her face, and she wore a white blouse under a grey dress jacket and trousers. In one hand, she held an elegant pink parasol, and the other, a briefcase.

Melanie tilted her head. "Can we, uh, help you?"

The tablet lit up and text scrolled across it quickly, denoting what the woman wanted to say.

_**Hi, I'm Neo. I'm looking for a Yang Xiao Long. Where may I find her?**_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This might end up as a three parter, judging by what I have planned, although I might have to cut some things out. Eh. It depends.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, criticisms, ideas, suggestions and thoughts and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	86. The Beacon Dance, Part 2!

**The Beacon Dance, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Insanity has returned! Woo! Yeah! More Pyrrha yandere-ness! More Minako/Jaune ship tease- don't worry for those of you who want your White Rose Knight OT3, you'll get your tease! More...err, Neo! Yes, Neo. Neo all the way. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Ahem. Sorry, ignore my maniacal laughter, I have...plans for thi-**

**Actually, why are we lying? This crap has horrible plotting. I-I'm so sorry...*sob*...just read this crappy chapter...*sniffles and hugs my Weiss plushie tightly***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I'd be handing out Weiss plushies to every guy who reads this fic and I'd be running Adopt-A-Weiss drives every month. (I would anyway, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't know your addresses and I'd be bankrupt trying to send it to all you guys)**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Weiss Reacts...and wow, it's been a long time since we had one of these that didn't involve breaking the fourth wall.<em>

_"Minako and Jaune are going to the dance together!"_

_"You're just so girly though!"_

_'Oh look, the text is slanted! That's pretty! Oh look, pancakes! Yaaaaay!'_

_"...a-and besides...m-me and Jaune-kun...w-were meant for each other..._

_"Y-You made me dye my hair! H-How could you?!"_

_"Milly, do I REALLY have to wear this stupid gown?!"_

_"...j-just because y-you're a s-stupid perverted shipper prankster..."_

"_I'm going to go with a shopping cart!"_

_"Man. Can't I have ONE normal friend for once?!"_

_"You like speed, don't you? Perhaps my...electric waves can help."_

_"...b-but I want my J-Jaune-kun..."_

_"LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!"_

_"We'll bust in and raise hell as per usual."_

_**Hi, I'm Neo. I'm looking for a Yang Xiao Long. Where may I find her?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, I'm Neo. I'm looking for a Yang Xiao Long. Where may I find her? <strong>_Neo's tablet reprinted, and the woman tilted her head and smiled.

Melanie scratched her head. "...who are you again?"

"Uh...yeah. Who are you?" Cardin said, removing the black dress jacket he was wearing.

Neo smiled again, tapping the small nametag on her lapel. It was labelled 'Neopolitan 'Neo'- the last name was smeared out with what looked to be strawberry ice cream-, and underneath, a label tagged her as 'Manager of Madrigal'.

"Madrigal?" Milly tilted her head, confused. "...wait, Madrigal?! Like...that pop group, Madrigal?"

Neo nodded. _**Yes. I manage their appearances, public relations, finances, and their-**_

"Are you Miss Neo?" Yang walked in, looking around. The rainbow-haired girl turned around to her and nodded, her smile widening.

_**Are you Yang Xiao Long?**_

"Yes..."

Suddenly, Neo whipped out a large knife, causing Milly to squeal in surprise, Cardin to instinctively pick up a nearby folding chair, and Melanie to begin moving towards her.

Yang held up her fists. "Whoa!"

Neo tilted her head and clicked something on the knife's handle. Suddenly, a pen nib poked out of the pommel and the manager offered her a clipboard.

_**Sign, please. Excuse the pen. A fan of miss Sustrai's gave it to her. I saw fit to take it off of her for...safety reasons.**_

Yang laughed nervously. "Hahah...yeah..." Taking the pen, she signed her name on the clipboard.

_**This confirms you are indeed the person who paid us to play. We would play for free, but the record company demanded we charge for appearances. Something to do with rivalry from Risette and Inori making unpaid appearances and controversy, such and such. Contractual shenanigans.**_

"Yep." Cardin sighed, putting down the folding chair. "Okay."

Milly wiped her brow in relief. "For a moment, I thought there was something bad about to happen..."  
>"Heheh...yeah..." Melanie sighed.<p>

'_I feel so stupid...'_

The crimson-clad girl nodded. "Right. Wait, so are they here right now? Madrigal?"  
><em><strong>I think they were looking for the staff room.<strong>_ Neo tapped her clipboard, nodding at Yang and smiling.

Yang scratched her head. "The staff room? What would they want there?"

* * *

><p>Tohru was casually sitting down, sighing. After several hours of hard work and rushing around the school, running errands for half the staff, the girl finally had time in which to relax and chill.<p>

"Whew...this school's hectic...but the teachers are really cool..." She mused. "...even if Cinder has this strange obsession with ecchi and burritos, and Gretchen keeps trying to summon demons..."

Suddenly, two voices began approaching the staff room door- one male, one female.

"Emerald, how do you even know she'll be here today?"

"Dammit, Mercury, those students from Beacon told us she worked here now! I haven't seen Cinder in forever!"  
>"You saw her last Sunday."<br>"That's forever for me!"

"You're obsessed with Cinder."  
>"N-no I'm not! I-I'm just a good friend of hers!"<br>"You _own a plushie _of her! I hardly call that being just a good friend of hers!"  
>"C-Cindy-tan is adorable! You don't understand a-anything!"<p>

Tohru scratched her head. "Who in the world-"

The door opened to reveal two people- one dark-skinned female with red eyes and bright green hair, and the other a light-skinned man with silver hair.

"Eep! I mean...hi!" The girl waved at them.

"Uh, you know where a Cinder Fall might be?" The man shrugged. "The crazy woman I'm stuck with seems desperate to see her."  
>"I-I'm not crazy! I just miss her, okay?!" The girl, presumably Emerald, protested.<p>

"Yeah, well that's not what I saw when you kept harping on about how 'I'll get to see Cinder-sempai' again when you took this job!" Mercury, presumably the male, retorted.

Tohru laughed nervously. "Uh...well...Miss Fall is currently on her break, so-"  
>Emerald grabbed her by the shirt. "WHERE IS MY CINDER I WANT TO SEE HER NOW"<br>"Ah! I-I don't know where she is! I-I swear!"

"Emerald?" Cinder's voice rang out. "Emerald Sustrai?"

The green-haired girl relinquished Tohru and turned around to face her. "C-Cinder-sempai...?"  
>"Aaaaah crap." Mercury just hung his head in embarassment.<p>

"Hey. " Cinder waved at her friend. "It's been like what, five days?"

"CIIIINDER!" Emerald squeed and hugged her tightly. "I-I've missed you so much...S-Senpai..."  
>Cinder squeaked slightly in surprise, but sighed and hugged her. "Yeah! It's been like five days! It's been ages since we last met!"<br>Mercury rolled his eyes. "Birds of a feather..."

Tohru tilted her head, confused. "You're friends?"  
>"Yeah!" Emerald nodded eagerly. "She and I used to go here together! Oh, I'm so sorry...I'm Emerald Sustrai, pop idol."<br>"I'm Mercury Black. Her unfortunate partner." The man waved mockingly.

"Pop idol? What, you mean like...music pop?!"

"Yeah. Look us up. We're called Madrigal. A student here invited us to perform, too." Emerald clarified. "I assume you must be a student?"  
>"Me?" Tohru pointed at herself, before shaking her head vigorously. "No no no! I work here! I'm Cinder's assistant?"<p>

Emerald looked jealously at her. "Oh?"  
>"Yeah...I'm only here for another week, then I go back home. I got called in as a replacement for...a Roman Torchwick, I believe? Anyway, I REALLY enjoy working with Cinder...even if she is quirky..." The girl laughed somewhat.<p>

Emerald nodded. "Yeah...it must be awesome, working so close to Cinder-sempai..."

Mercury grumbled. "If you love her so much, then why don't you marry her?"  
>"I-I don't love her that much!"<p>

Cinder chuckled. "It's nice to know you two're going to perform here. I assume you're performing at the dance, right?"

"Yeah." Mercury shrugged. "Got dragged her by Emerald and the promise of two thousand Lien on a...Miss Xiao Long's account?"  
>"Yang invited you? Interesting..." Cinder rubbed her chin. "She has good taste indeed. You should meet her. She's one of my favorite students. And, of course, a fellow prankster."<br>"Oh goody." The grey-haired man rolled his eyes. "ANOTHER one. Thank Dust I don't go here anymore."

Cinder gestured to them both. "Well, come on. You guys need somewhere to stay, right? I think we might have some empty dorms. And then you're going to have coffee with me. Right after. We've GOT to."

"Coffee sounds nice." Emerald smiled. "G-Good idea, Senpai..."

'_...why does Emerald call her Senpai?' _Tohru wondered, scratching her head.

* * *

><p>Weiss yawned, getting ready for bed in her shark-pattern silk pajamas. "I'm guessing that the dance starts at five tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah." Blake nodded. "They'll probably be doing sound tests and adding on the finishing touches before they let anyone in."

Yang walked in, in her typical sleep attire of a small pink tank top with a red heart across the chest, and short white shorts. "Blake. You know Madrigal's staying down the corridor, right?"  
>"Seriously?!" Blake turned to her, her eyes wide in surprise.<p>

"Yeah. I just talked to Emerald now- and by talked, I mean played cards with. She's PRETTY good at poker...although I still call shenanigans on the two aces of spades! How does THAT get past, but not my trick?!" Yang protested.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You SERIOUSLY cheated?"  
>"In my defense, I knew she was cheating already!"<p>

"I'm going to go grab their autograph." Blake got out of bed, wrapped in a giant blanket embossed with giant drills, grabbed a book labelled 'Blake's Conveniently Placed Book of Autographs' and strolled out of the door, whistling.

The heiress sighed. "I'm guessing she has as much antics as you, then?"  
>"I'm already thinking of making her an honorary member of the Order of Antics. We're inducting Minako and Coco- and by Coco, we mean Espresso and Mocha- into them after the dance. Wanna come along?"<p>

"I'd rather not see more of your ilk plotting stupid antics that make stupid pervert ships. Pervert."  
>"Okay then~" Yang giggled.<p>

Ruby exited the bathroom, yawning. "Hey. What're you guys talking about?"  
>"Xiao Long is planning to add more idiot pranksters to her group of idiot deviant shippers." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Well, our motto does say we'll 'unite all shippers under our nation'." Yang reminded her proudly.

"That stupid motto-"  
>"It's an AWESOME motto!"<p>

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it's an awesome motto."  
>"You two lack taste." Weiss shot back.<p>

"Says the one who hates the Team Rocket motto. I mean, come on. Who DIDN'T like that? Even YOU had a childhood, Weiss."  
>"I didn't spend it being a stupid prankster."<br>"Says the girl who drew on the ceiling with her Semblance in crayon." Ruby reminded her. "Siegfried told us everything~"

"...s-stupid idiot...I-I hate my dad..." Weiss blushed in embarrassment.

Yang giggled. "Your dad's awesome. I WISH my dad was like that."  
>"Dad IS like that." Ruby scratched her head.<p>

"I mean more manly! I mean, he taught me the sacred ways of shipping..." The brawler's eyes sparkled with pride.

"Your mother must be so disappointed that you turned out like this...screw it, I'm going to bed. Good night." The heiress grumbled, sighed and got into bed, turning around to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>And so, the hours before the dance whiled away, with antic and plan alike being plotted and detailed out. Dresses were worn, people asked out- and denied- and the school was abuzz with life.<p>

Meanwhile...a certain spearmaiden resumed her plans.

_The morning of the dance..._

Pyrrha sat on the roof of the dorms, thinking.

"Hm..." She rubbed her chin, studying her weapon Milo. "...how best to make an entrance that will SWEEP Jaune-kun off of his feet..." She grabbed her sword and stood up.

"I am Pyrrha, of House Nikos! Hear me roar! Beware, for winter is-no..." She sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, I know!

"By Grabthar's hammer...by the suns of Worvan...Jaune shall be-no." Pyrrha shook her head. "That's not right..."

"In the name of all Yanderes, I will punish you! Not right...how about this?

I am the red void. I am hot iron. I am the just spear. With spear in hand shall I reap the fools who take my Jaune and cleanse them in the fires of destruction! I am Pyrrha! Your end has come! ...and I just sound stupid." The spearmaiden sighed. "How about what Blake always says? I'm Pyrrha Nikos, and just who the HELL do you think I am?!" She raised her sword proudly, before sighing.

"It's no use...I'm trying to impress Jaune-kun...and yet I can't even come up with a badass ent-wait. Wait. That's it!" She snapped her fingers. "I've got it."

She giggled. "This will be _perfect._"

* * *

><p>Weiss blushed in embarrassment , holding hands with Ruby, while dressed in her gown and Ruby in her tuxedo, having her picture taken by Yang, who was giggling.<p>

"This is a golden opportunity..."  
>"Yeah, right. You j-just want to m-make me look stupid..." The heiress grumbled.<p>

Ruby giggled. "You look adorable, Weiss."  
>"S-Save it...y-you're just as perverted as y-your sister..."<br>"But you ARE cute~"  
>"...s-stupid adorable dunce..."<p>

Blake finished up tightening her bowtie...and attaching her Team Antic cape to a brooch around her neck. Sighing, she decided to discard the bowtie and shrugged. "I'm se-oh, wait." She donned her triangle shades. "There. NOW I'm set."

"Blake, why are you going in that RIDICULOUS get up?" Weiss looked at her ,dumbfounded.

"Because it is manly! A REAL man would come in this get-up!" Blake proudly declared. "Kamina-sama would be proud..."  
>"Ugh." The heiress sighed. "I don't know WHY I hang out with you two..."<br>Ruby just laughed. "Blake, that's awesome."  
>"I KNOW it is!"<br>"Can you be MORE of a ham, Belladonna?"  
>"Yes, yes I can. Although I can just as easily release that dirty Ruby maid costume drawing we talked about fifty chapters ago." Blake smirked.<p>

"W-what?!"

Ruby blushed. "Y-you-"  
>"NO! NO I DID NOT!"<p>

Yang chuckled. "This is already turning out more hectic than the actual dance. And we haven't even GOTTEN to the dance yet."

"It's almost entirely your fault, Xiao Long." Weiss glared at her.

"Hey, me and Ren called a truce!"  
>"Then how come my sorbet machine only has tutti-fruti in it? Huh? HUH?! YOU MONSTER!"<p>

Yang snorted. "In my defence, you left that thing out there for me. I couldn't resist!"  
>"S-stupid..."<p>

Blake stretched her arms. "Well, if you excuse me, I've got a mech to prep for entry. You know that bet me, Minako and Nora are doing, right, Yang?"  
>"I'm guessing it's some stupid bet about who can make the stupidest antic entry." Weiss rolled her eyes.<br>"That's exactly what it is."  
>"Oh, how did I guess?" The heiress responded sarcastically.<p>

The crimsonette pouted. "I want to go into the dance on a mecha!"  
>"No, Ruby. That's a stupid antic..."<br>"But why?! Pwease, Weissy~ Pweaaaaase~?" Ruby pleaded her.

"No."  
>"But-"<br>"No."  
>"Sha-"<br>"No. No mecha. No."

"Awww..." The crimsonette pouted and sulked, disappointed. Yang sighed. "Now you've hurt poor Ruby..."  
>"Oh, and what are YOU doing for this stupid bet, a giant rubber duck or something?"<br>"No, they told me to stay out of it because I'm too awesome."  
>"Or because the last time we let you into this bet, you drove a parade float into the hall." Blake retorted.<p>

"It was a VERY adorable Pikachu float!"  
>"Where did you even GET one?!" Weiss stared at her.<p>

"I have my ways~"

* * *

><p>Nora whooped, swinging a cowboy hat. "Yeee-haaaaw!"<p>

"This isn't a horse, Nora." Ren sighed, grabbing the reins of the Tantor.

"I've aaaaalways wanted to do this!"

"Yeah, well, keep your eyes and hands on the reins...we might smack into a post. Port will kill us if Edgar gets hurt."  
>"I've always wondered why he names all of his pets Edgar..." Nora rubbed her chin. "Must be a quirk."<br>"None of them are the one in the hole..." Ren mused.

"Huh?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

The Tantor they rode marched through Beacon's courtyard, scaring away various students as they scrambled to get out of the way. Nora cackled evilly as she watched them do so.

"Yes, petty mortals! Scatter! Scatter before the might of Nora Valkyrie and her loveable girly consort, Lie Ren!"  
>"I am not <em>girly,<em> Nora."  
>"Boop!" She giggled, poking his nose. "Boooooop!"<br>He smiled, sighing. "Boop indeed."  
>"Oooh, look! The hall!" Nora pointed ahead, watching the various students pile into the Hall, waiting for the dance to start.<p>

"Time to make our entrance." Ren chuckled. "Let's go. Ya!" He whipped the reins and shifted them to the left, as the Tantor swerved to the right to go into the Hall.

"Time to make history!" Nora laughed. "Onwards to victory! For Narnia!"

"Forth Eorlingas." Ren drily remarked.

The Tantor charged forwards, sending most the students out of its way, as Ren and Nora yelled-

And then they smacked into a pillar. Or rather, the Tantor did. The Grimm bounced back for a bit, stumbling, before falling over, sending Nora and Ren to the floor in a heap.

"Ow!"  
>"Dammit." Ren grumbled, as Nora landed on his lap. "...well, that backfired..."<p>

"WOOOOOO HOOOOO!"

"Huh?" Nora looked to her left as she saw Minako, speeding towards the hall with Jaune sitting behind her, in a rocket-propelled shopping cart, yelling.

"THIS! IS! AWWEEEESSOOOOOME!"  
>"I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"<br>"QUIT BEING SCARED, JAUNE! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!" Minako raised her hand, cheering, as she smashed into the Hall doors and swept them aside, before turning her cart to a stop in the middle, sighing and laughing.

"That...was the best thing ever."  
>Jaune looked green and cupped his mouth. "...crap...I think I'm gonna be sick..."<br>"Oh come _on, _Jaune." Minako sighed. "You're not. You'll be fine."  
>"I just have...issues...with motion..." Jaune coughed, clutching his belly, as Minako patted him on the back.<p>

"You'll be fine. We'll see the nurse if you're not. I promise."  
>"O-Okay..."<p>

Weiss, who was there, facepalmed. "You're kidding."  
>"Nope!" Yang cheered, before clapping. "Bravo, Arisato, Arc. Bravo."<p>

"Hah. We saw Nora and Ren outside. Their entrance backfired!" The brunette snickered. "And where's Blake?"

"She's...readying her grand entrance. She might not be for a bit."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Perfect. Juuuuust perfect. I wonder what stupid antic she has planned with the giant mech of hers..."

Yang shrugged. "Now, who are we waiting for. Oh, yes, those exchange students Alexander asked me to-"  
>"And here is the base of my glorious conquest!" Alexander Arc boomed from nearby. "Here is the place where all my ambitions began! Beacon Academy, the school of conquerors, kings and warriors!"<p>

Behind him stood several teenagers- two of them wore similar uniforms, one with orange hair and the other with grey, one with red eyes and the other also grey. Behind them stood another couple- a girl in a kimono, with blue hair in a typical 'hime' cut, blue eyes, and standing lower than the others, and the other was black haired, with the same purple eyes, wearing a black uniform with golden trim.

Yang's eyes widened. "Did Elf just put-"  
>"Is that...Aoi?" Ruby scratched her head.<p>

Minako looked up at the exchange students. "Oh. I heard we'd be getting some friends for the night."

"Huh." Jaune sighed. "Can't be too bad, right?"

"I can't believe we're standing in the same room as Lelouch and Aoi!" The brawler squeed. "I can NOT believe it!"  
>"Impossible. Those two can't even EXIST in this world." Weiss scoffed.<p>

"Jeremiah can! He was an alumni!"  
>"Who?"<br>"Orange-kun! Storms of loyalty guy!"  
>"...right."<p>

"O-Elf-Sama...I have more respect for you now!" Yang praised to nobody in particular.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, right, you can't see the fourth wall, never mind."

* * *

><p>And so, after the Tantor was removed, the pillar fixed, and with no sign of Blake, the dance started.<p>

Sun and Neptune were on the floor, wowing the girls with their dance moves- though it was common knowledge Neptune couldn't dance classical dances to save his life, K-pop was a different matter- while Fionn attempted to flirt with girls, and fail completely.

Ruby and Weiss leaned by the punch jars, looking over at them.

"Wow. I knew they were good...but wow..." Ruby looked on in admiration. "That's awesome."  
>"Surprisingly." Weiss said, filling her glass with punch. "And this dance...surprisingly lacks antics."<br>"See? My sister can go without antics." Ruby laughed.

"Having said that, I fully expect myself to be jinxed." The heiress sighed. "To idiot antics and their insanity, I guess, if there's nothing else to toast." She raised her glass and Ruby clinked it with her own.

"To another awesome dance. We hope."

Meanwhile, Minako and Jaune sat down somewhere nearby, watching the two dance.

"I heard you're a pretty good dancer." Minako remarked.

"N-not bad. Not really hard when you've got seven sisters." Jaune shrugged. "I mean..."  
>"Come on, Jaune. Dance with me." Minako stood up, offering him her hand.<p>

"No. I couldn't-"  
>"Come on! You came to a dance. What did you expect, me to let you sit there? Come and dance."<br>"But-"  
>"Pleeaaase?" Minako begged. "For me?"<br>"..." Jaune sighed, laughing. "Fine. Only because you asked nicely." Standing up, he took her hand and she led him to the dance floor.

"So...classical dance, right?" The brunette inquired.

"Yeah." Jaune nodded, putting his arm around her back- that's how it was supposed to be, right?- and holding her other. "I think this is it..."  
>"Yeah. I'm no good at dancing." Minako giggled. "I was hoping you'd guide me."<p>

"Heh. I'm decent, but don't expect a maestro." The knight chuckled back. "Follow my lead."

"Okay, glorious leader~"

Jaune led the way, allowing Minako to follow. The two tried to dance for a bit, and went surprisingly well.

"Wow, you're not bad at all." The brunette smiled.

"Thanks. I haven't had practice in forever." Jaune laughed.

"You've got to teach me how to dance properly some time."  
>"Well, we can tom-"<p>

Suddenly, they- and the rest of the dance, were interrupted by a clap of thunder, and the doors busting open.

"Huh?" Ruby and Weiss looked over at the door to see Pyrrha, clad in a long, red cape, Milo in sword form in one hand, pointing at Minako.

"Minako Arisato, I challenge thee to a duel!"

"Eh?" Minako tilted her head. "Wha-"

"My name..." Pyrrha breathed in, before pointing Milo at Minako again. "...is Pyrrha Nikos! You stole my date!

Prepare to die!"

"Aaaaah crap." Jaune facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that concludes part 2! Part 3 is the exciting conclusion! I hope! Who will win! What will happen? Where's team CFVY in all of this? Who knows? Even I don't!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, leave your reviews, suggestions, ideas, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	87. The Beacon Dance, Part 3!

**The Beacon Dance, Part 3!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, for the exciting conclusion to the Beacon Dance Arc? Will Inigo-I mean, Pyrrha- avenge her lack of a date? Will Blake EVER show up to the dance? Will Monty-sempai EVER notice me? This is immense! I don't even know! I think I'm freaking out a little!**

**Oh. And of COURSE I didn't forget Velvet. Or yandere!Emerald. What are you implying? I'm stupid? Ahahahahaahahaha you'd be correct on both counts.**

**J-Just go read the chapter, i-idiot! I-It's not l-like I CARE what you t-think...s-stupid...*blushes and huddles my Weiss plushie***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a LOT of Arthurian and folklore characters in it.**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"...wait, Madrigal?! Like...that pop group, Madrigal?"_

_"For a moment, I thought there was something bad about to happen..."_

_"You own a plushie of her! I hardly call that being just a good friend of hers!"_

_"I-I've missed you so much...S-Senpai..."_

_"ANOTHER one. Thank Dust I don't go here anymore."_

_"In my defense, I knew she was cheating already!"_

_"You two lack taste."_

"_I am the red void. I am hot iron. I am the just spear. With spear in hand shall I reap the fools who take my Jaune and cleanse them in the fires of destruction! I am Pyrrha! Your end has come!"_

_"...s-stupid adorable dunce..."_

_"It was a VERY adorable Pikachu float!"_

_"Onwards to victory! For Narnia!"_

_"QUIT BEING SCARED, JAUNE! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!"_

_"I can't believe we're standing in the same room as Lelouch and Aoi!"_

_"So...classical dance, right?"_

_"My name is Pyrrha Nikos! You stole my date! Prepare to die!"_

* * *

><p>"...what?!" Minako tilted her head, confused.<p>

"My name," Pyrrha calmly repeated. "is Pyrrha Nikos. You stole my date. Prepare to die!"

Jaune's palm was stuck to his forehead. "Kill me. Please."

Weiss, unsurprisingly, did the same. "The antics have begun..."  
>Ruby chuckled. "Oh, come on. That's really sweet of Pyrrha, to want to fight for her date."<br>"The date she dresses up like a girl and watches creepily in the shower?"  
>"...point taken. Still, Princess Bride quotes!"<p>

Pyrrha lunged at Minako with her sword, but Minako, luckily had Deus Xiphos, her weapon, and drew it.

For the first time, Ruby could have a closer look at her idol's weapon- it looked like she'd expected a heavenly weapon brought down by archangels to, but it was clear Minako had modified it to fit with the rest of the weapons the Academy used. What its modifications were, however, were as of yet unknown.

"Hello! My name is Pyrrha Nikos! You stole my date! Prepare to die!" Pyrrha stabbed at Minako again, and she parried the attack with her own blade.

"T-This doesn't even make sense, Pyrrha!"  
>Jaune sighed. "Just fight her, Minako. She'll get over it in the morning."<br>"I shall fight for the right to dance with Jaune-kun!" The spearmaiden spun around and tried to slash Minako from the other side, but the brunette deflected it with a flick of the wrist.

"Y-you can dance with him, dammit! Quit trying to stab me!"  
>"I must fight for my honor!"<br>"Gah!"

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's arm. "Pyrrha, it's-"  
>"JAUNE-KUN IS HOLDING ME OH MY DUST" The spearmaiden dropped Milo and hugged Jaune's arm tightly.<p>

"...crap."

Minako facepalmed, sighing in exasperation. "Clingier than Yukari. How is that even _possible-_"

"P-Pyrrha, I promise! W-we'll dance later!"  
>"B-but J-Jaune-kun..." She pouted. "...I-I missed you..."<p>

The blond boy blanched. "S-Stop being so adorable! Why are all the yanderes adorable?!"

"Please...J-Jaune-kun...l-love me..."

Yang sighed. "I'll handle this." Strolling over to Pyrrha, she pried her off of Jaune's arm with difficulty.

"Y-Yang!"  
>"Gah!" Jaune ran off.<p>

Pyrrha frowned. "And now, Miss Arisato, we must duel!"  
>"Oh, come on!" Minako complained as she deflected Pyrrha's first hit, attempting to hit her in the side. The spearmaiden swung her sword around to parry Deus Xiphos. The brunette, however, prepare for this and shifted her blade upwards.<p>

Pyrrha exhaled sharply in surprise, before shifting the blade away with her Semblance, using her free hand to move the blade away.

Minako saw her chance. She grabbed Pyrrha's arm. "Pyrrha, listen."  
>"W-what?!"<br>"I swear, we can SHARE Jaune-"  
>"S-share Jaune-kun?! H-He's all mine to hug and protect and love...I-I don't want to share him!" She pouted.<p>

At that point, Yang just turned to Weiss, smirking.  
>"W-What's that smirk for?!"<br>"Remind you of something, Rubes?" The brawler chuckled, and Ruby broke down in laughter.

"W-Weiss...y-you really ARE that...oh Dust, I can't..."

"I-I'm not CLINGY!"

Pyrrha wrenched her arm out of Minako's grasp and slashed at her again. The girl swerved her own weapon to parry Pyrrha's.

"Yang, d-do something!"  
>"I would, but this is hilarious." The brawler shrugged, eating out of a box of popcorn. "I ALSO kinda ship both you and Pyrrha with Jaune...so..."<br>"WHAT?!" Minako looked at her in surprise, before throwing Pyrrha's hit off again.

"For Jaune-kun!"

"Can this get ANY worse?!" The brunette complained.

Weiss sighed, looking down. "She said it. I fully expect Blake to-"

"HERE COMES THE MANLY COMBINING OF MANLY SOULS! HERE IS GURREN LAGANN!" Suddenly, the ceiling fell in, and Blake's Gurren Lagann fell through the ceiling, its legs replaced with a massive drill. All the students who were watching Minako and Pyrrha duel were drawn towards this, and the heiress sighed.

"I didn't even have to finish my sentence."  
>"You ARE getting pretty good at predicting shenanigans..." Ruby shrugged.<p>

"And yet I still don't understand how I fall for them."

Alexander Arc stood up and clapped proudly at the mecha, much to the students- both his exchange students and Beacon students- surprise. "Bravo! Bravo! That was a glorious entrance, Miss Belladonna! Perhaps you are truly as manly as my brother claims...you might well be a good ally in my glorious conquest!"

"I know! He mentored me in the arts of MANLINESS!" Blake popped out of her cockpit and saluted him.

"For the glorious conquest!"  
>"FOR THE GLORIOUS CONQ-"<p>

"Do you mind, Blake?" Pyrrha remarked indignantly, frowning. "We were having a DUEL here."  
>"YOU were having a duel." Minako corrected her. "I was trying to say we could share him, but <em>nooooo...<em>"

"N-nonsense! S-Sharing Jaune-kun would be unthinkable!"

Blake glared indignantly at the spearmaiden. "You DARE interrupt my speech?! That's it, just WHO the HELL do you think I am?!" She pulled out a clicker and pressed it. Suddenly, a giant boxing glove ejected from behind her crashed mech and slugged the spearmaiden in the face, sending her spinning.

"Ugh...urm...Jaune...kun..." Pyrrha collapsed as Minako caught her, sighing.

"I'll get her out of here." She looked over at Jaune, winking.

"Don't act so relieved. I'll dance with you. One day or another."  
>"Eh?!"<p>

The brunette giggled, before walking out with the unconscious Pyrrha. Blake crossed her arms.

"As expected! Her manliness was not enough to survive a minor wound!"  
>"Your manliness would put my nephew to shame!" Alexander boomed.<p>

Jaune shot a glare at him. "Hey!"

"For now, young Jaune. Soon, I am sure you will grow into the Arc family legacy of manliness and glorious conquest!" The conqueror declared proudly. "Like your father, and his father before him, and his, you shall become a man above men, a paragon of manliness! A man worthy of conquering all the world!"

Jaune nodded slowly. "Riiiiiiight."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, someone put the music back on, it's boring again!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Aaaand of course, her attention span kicks in."  
>"I-In my defence, that was an AWESOME duel!"<p>

"Right."

Cardin tapped the smoking speakers. "Eh...one problem. The speakers busted."  
>"W-what?! Those are SchneeSound Beowoof Speakers!" The brawler complained. "H-How can they be broken?!"<br>Ren scoffed. "Cheap Schneit Corp knockoffs."

"Dammit...I was WONDERING why they were so cheap..." Yang sighed. "Dammit, sorry guys-"

Suddenly, the conveniently placed projector screen had text flash on it.

_**I apologise for the inconvenience. However, we'll be taking over from here. We brought our own equipment.**_

_**Ladies and gents, this is Neopolitan, of the pop group Madrigal. **_

_**May I introduce to you Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black!**_

At that, the entire hall burst into applause, cheering. A couple of the students nearer Yang patted her on the back, laughing and praising her.

"You got Madrigal for this?!"  
>"Why didn't you tell us?!"<p>

"It was a surprise." Yang winked at them, giggling. "I hadn't planned on having them perform until later..."

Emerald and Mercury appeared on stage, waving to everyone and picking up their microphones. Neo sat backstage, sitting down at her keyboard and playing it to start up to their most famous song, Verdant Quicksilver.

* * *

><p>A while later, after Blake pulled the mecha out of the hall and the damage to the Hall repaired...<p>

As Emerald and Mercury sung on stage, Ruby and Weiss watched them with interest, still drinking punch.

"Heh. Apart from the giant crashing mecha and the duel between Pyrrha and Velvet, this dance has been..." Weiss looked suspiciously around her. "...relatively peaceful."  
>"You got that right." Ruby chuckled. "You've been pretty calm too."<br>"O-Of course I'm calm! I'm always calm! I-I just don't like it when idiots do stupid antics! Case and point, Yang Xiao Long."

"You're adorable when you're angry, adorable when you're not..." Ruby giggled, causing her girlfriend to blush.

"S-shut up. S-stupid..."  
>"You're always so adorable..." The crimsonette smiled and nuzzled Weiss's cheek with her own. "I love you."<br>Weiss crossed her arms and scoffed. "...h-hmph. I...love you too."

"So tsundere, it hurts~"  
>"S-shut up!"<p>

Velvet peeped over at Weiss from behind, snapping pictures of her backside- her dress emphasised it fairly well- with her phone, while tapping her ear and cheek with her fingers. To anyone looking at her, it would look as if she was miming a phone with her hand to her face.

In actual fact, it was a fleshtone communication link strip pioneered by the Schnee Dust Company, as usual.

"Psst...Bunny to Pancake, psst." Velvet whispered over the radio.

"LALALALAL-"  
>"Nora! Shush!" Velvet reprimanded her. "I'm behind the target."<br>"Pipipipipi." Vivi chimed in, also whispering.

"Get Ren on this?" Nora inquired.

"Yes, get Ren. We're going to execute Plan Kidnap Loveable Heiress Tsundere-chan Version Two."  
>"Yes, sir! Oooooooohhhh Ren!"<p>

Eventually, the sound of static could be heard as Ren entered the conversation. "Yes, Velvet?"  
>"We're putting the plan into use."<br>"Hm. You have the blueprints and the pancakes, right?" The gunslinger inquired.

"I have them in a package at our assigned meeting point. Deliver me my Weiss-sempai, and I will give you your reward." The bunnygirl calmly intoned.

"Pipipipipi."  
>"Or Vivi will eat your pancakes."<p>

"Y-you monster!" Nora called out. "...we'll get your Weiss-sempai for you..."

"Eeeexceeeellent." Velvet giggled, wringing her hands.

"Now...I-I will finally have my Weiss-sempai ALL to myself..."

Nora sidled up to Weiss. "Heeeee~eeeeeey."  
>"Hello, Nora. What do you want?" Weiss looked at her suspiciously.<br>"I have a SHARK!" Nora held out a shark plushie with a white ribbon attached to it.

The heiress twitched, but remained still. "Aaaand?"

"Er...I have sorbet!" The girl held out a tub of vanilla sorbet.

"Yes..."

"We have yaoi manga." Ren calmly offered. Weiss' eyes widened.

"WHERE DO YOU NEED ME"  
>"Just follow us, Weiss. You don't mind if we borrow her, right Ruby?" Nora tilted her head adorably at an unsure Ruby.<p>

"Uh...sure! Just make sure to return her, okay? I really wanna dance with her..."

Ren nodded calmly. "Yes, yes we will."

Nora giggled and dragged Weiss off.

"H-Hey!"  
>"WEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

Ren and Nora took Weiss behind a nearby pillar, where a table with the aforementioned yaoi manga was placed. Weiss drooled in amazement.

"Y-Yaoi..." She squeed in glee and lunged towards the pile-

Just as Vivi and Velvet held out a net to catch her.

"HUH?!"

"Yes!" Velvet squeed as she caught Weiss and wrapped the net around her tightly, while Vivi jumped to her side and tied up the net. When she was done, she held a thumbs up at her.  
>"Pipi pipipi!"<p>

"Y-yes...mission accomplished..."

"V-Velvet! R-Release me! Nora, Ren, get me out of here!" Weiss struggled in the trap- however, Velvet's years of practicing tying sacks up to capture her future spouse had paid off.

The bunnygirl giggled and tossed over a bag that smelt of blueberry pancakes to the pair.

"Here. Payment for your services.

"PANCAKES" Nora yelped and unzipped the bag, shoving her face into it and eating the pancakes within. Ren chuckled.

"It's a truce between us for now, Scarlatina. Don't count on it lasting forever. May the Antics be with you." Saluting, the gunslinger dragged his gluttonous girlfriend away, leaving Velvet and Vivi with Weiss.

The bunnygirl turned to her prize. "N-now...y-you're all mine..." She giggled insanely. "AAAAAALL mine..."  
>"You have GOT to be kidding me." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Pipipipi!" Vivi jumped for joy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ruby sighed, drinking her punch and sighing.<p>

"I hope Weiss gets back quickly..."

"Hey, friend!" Penny waved at her as she walked towards her. She was in a fairly simple blue and white dress, with a small yellow cap on her head. "Is everything okay with you?"  
>"Hey, Penny." Ruby smiled at her. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm just...waiting for Weiss. Hey, what're you doing here?"<p>

"Oh. I was socialising!" Penny said cheerfully, as a wolf Faunus ran away from her screaming.

"How did you...err, socialise?"

"The usual way!" Penny remarked brightly. "...is demonstrating the strength of your weapons not the usual way?"  
>Ruby blanched. "Eheheh...try to avoid that."<br>"Oh. Okay! I understand!" Penny gave her a thumbs up. "I am combat ready, and now I will be friendship ready!"

Ruby sighed and pointed over at Tohru, who was talking with the orange-haired boy and the grey-haired boy by one of the pillars. "You see that? THAT'S how you socialise."  
>"I shall go over and analyse them!" The robot moved to, but Ruby held her back with a hand.<p>

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I must learn to befriend others better!"

Jaune walked over to them. "Hey, Ruby, Penny. Listen, have you guys seen Cinder?"  
>"She left the building to acquire sustenance!" Penny declared proudly.<p>

Meanwhile...

Cinder, donning a domino mask, ran across the rooftops. Her mission? Acquire a pack of burritos from the local Schnee Burrito Parlor, two miles away from Beacon.

She was currently being followed by those soldier robot things Ironwood loved harping on about. In her defense, she hadn't intended to blow up that many cars while acquiring her burritos.

"Dammit...stupid double parking..." The pyromancer grumbled as she dodged shots, making sure her burritos weren't hit.

"SUSPECT. CEASE RUNNING AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY FOR PROCESSING."  
>"Uuuuuuuh, what about nope?" Cinder laughed, before blasting herself off of the rooftop with a burst of fire under her legs, cheering.<p>

Back at the dance...

"Huh." Jaune nodded. "That's odd."  
>"You'd think she'd just order out." Ruby shrugged.<p>

"The traffic conditions in Vale are very difficult today." Penny clarified.

The crimsonette sighed. "Seriously, where IS Weiss?"

"Haven't seen her for ten minutes..." Jaune nodded worriedly. "You think she took off?"  
>"That would be kinda bad..." Ruby frowned.<p>

"G-GET OFF OF ME, VELVET!"  
>"Y-Your chest...i-it's so...flat...all hail the delicious flat chest..."<br>"Pipipi!"

Jaune facepalmed. "I think we found her."  
>The crimsonette blushed in embarrassment. "W-Weiss?!"<p>

"Follow me!" Penny grabbed Jaune and Ruby and ran to the source of the noise- behind the pillar next to the punch table.

There, a sight met them; Velvet was straddling Weiss, nuzzling her flat chest and blushing, giggling. Vivi was pulling on her rabbit ears, chanting.

"Pipipipi!"

"Velvet!" Ruby cried out, causing Velvet's head to whip towards her.

"R-Ruby! No...she's mine! I want to hug her! I want to nuzzle her!"

"G-GET HER OFF OF ME, YOU THREE" Weiss yelled, still struggling in the net.

"I'll handle this!" Penny pointed at herself, before her smile turned into a more serious expression.

"Velvet...I am going to have to make you get off of my friend."

"B-but...Weiss-semp-"

"From beyond of realm of souls and birth, I call upon the myriad swords to bring ruin upon my enemies." Penny pointed at Velvet, as her swords slowly exited her back compartment.

"Perish."

The swords smashed into Velvet, sending her flying through the window with a squeak.

Penny pointed towards Weiss to cut her net open. "Come on, friend. We'll go now."  
>"...I am NEVER trusting Ren again..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

Ruby sighed in relief. "That ended quic-"

A rock hit Penny in the face, knocking her back and breaking her concentration. "Wha-"

Velvet stood outside, holding a spellbook in her hands. Vivi stood on her shoulder, a smaller spellbook in her hands.

"I am the stalker of my crush.

Set is my mind, and taken is my heart.

I have created over a thousand traps.

Unknown to my love, nor known by my rivals.

Have withstood pain to love a distant heiress.

Yet these hands will never hug Weiss-sempai.

So, as I pray..." She shut her book and a glow surrounded them all, replacing their surroundings with effigies of Weiss, nets, sacks and Weiss shrines.

"**UNLIMITED YANDERE WORKS-"**

"GET BENT, PERVERT!"

"Huh-" Velvet looked to the side to see a very large elephant plushie smacking her in the face, knocking her out and breaking the spell, as their surroundings returned to normal.

Cardin stood, hefting a ton of plushies in one hand, sighing. "Man. Crazy people today."

Weiss sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cardin."  
>"Don't sweat it. I knew something was up when I saw Velvet was sneaking around with that net of hers."<p>

Ruby chuckled. "I can't believe there's an Unlimited Yandere Works..."  
>The knight sighed. "Me neither."<br>Penny giggled. "LIGHT SHOW!"

"What?"  
>"Nothing..."<p>

Ruby sighed. "Shall we have that dance already, Weiss?"  
>"Eh. Why not..." Weiss sighed, taking her hand and going to the dance floor with her. "You'd better be a good dancer, you dunce."<br>"Don't worry, Weiss. I won't fail you." Giggling, she kissed the heiress on the cheek and lead her away.

And so, the pair danced and danced, sharing a kiss or two, enjoying the atmosphere.

Beth, meanwhile, stood outside the Hall, sighing and sweeping up the window shards.

"Wasn't Glynda supposed to-" She looked over to see the teacher passed out in the punch bowl.

"...perfect. Where's that other one? The crazy teacher?" Beth looked around to see Cinder in a domino mask running towards her, carrying a steaming bag of burritos, with two or three Atlesian Knights pursuing her.

"...I hate my job."

* * *

><p>Pyrrha woke up in the infirmary. "...ugh...where am I?"<br>"You got knocked out after Blake sent a boxing glove at you." Minako, who was sitting by her side, sighed. "I've been here the entire dance."

"...why didn't you dance with Jaune-kun?" Pyrrha glared at her.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Minako shrugged. "I didn't really want to see you too hurt."  
>"...hmph. As if you cared. You stole my Jaune-kun. At least let me lose my honor in peace."<p>

"You were a pretty good duelist, you know." The brunette noted. "We should partner up next fighting class."  
>"Hmph." Pyrrha scoffed. "Y-You just want to steal Jaune-kun from me..."<br>"I promise. If I were to go after Jaune, I'll do it the proper way. Through his stomach." Minako winked at her. That got a laugh out of the spearmaiden, who sighed.

"Hmph...I suppose he does enjoy home-cooked food..."  
>"Listen, Pyrrha. I want you to know that I have nothing against you, okay?" Minako clarified. "Nothing."<p>

"...I guess..." Pyrrha sighed. "...I have nothing against you. It's just...you know, Jaune was the first person to treat me...like a normal person."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"I guess you don't know my reputation. I happen to be a famous, renowned fighter and a model." The spearmaiden sighed. "I won't bore you with the details. Everyone, two years ago, held me up on a pedestal, thinking I was..." She sighed, looking away. "...unattainable."

"..." Minako frowned. "...you're just like everyone else..."  
>"And they found that out, but not quickly. No...Jaune was the first one...and the only one, for a while..." Pyrrha recalled. "...to treat me like I was a person, not some idol on a TV screen that they couldn't touch."<p>

"...I guess that's why you love him..." Minako smiled.

"I want to protect him, too. Like he did, all those times before." The spearmaiden sighed. "I protect him in battle, he protects me out of it. That's how it works."  
>"You two do synergise."<p>

"...but...if he is content with you...then fine. I shall not question his decision." Pyrrha sighed sadly. "...I just hope he's happy."

Minako shook her head. "No. Trust me. It's WAAAAY too early for me to be doing that kinda stuff. He IS cute though, but...maybe later.

And it'd be fun to have a rivalry!"  
>"...with me?" Pyrrha looked confused.<p>

"Of course. With duels and love and everything." Minako giggled. "It'll be just like an anime!"

The spearmaiden chuckled, before looking at her with determination. "Very well, Miss Arisato. I will be your rival for Jaune-kun's heart.

May the best woman win."

"Yeah. You too." The brunette smiled. "...now, get some rest. And Pyrrha...you deserve a pedestal to be held up on.

You may be a clingy jealous girl...but you care about the one you love. That's good enough for me."

"...thank you, Minako." Pyrrha smiled back. "...thank you."

* * *

><p>After the dance...<p>

Emerald wandered off from the small staff party the others were having- mainly making fun of Glynda for getting drunk off non-alcholic drinks.

"I-I was not aware of that fact!" Glynda protested behind her.  
>"How did you even get drunk?!" That was Yona, staring at her in disbelief.<br>"Oooooh...Glynda-chan~ Were you always so much of a party girl?" That was Yuko Kanoe, the new Professor of Supernatural Studies that Emerald felt like she knew.

"S-shut up, Yuko!"

"Hehehehehe. Mercury, burrito?" Cinder offered.

"Nah. How do you eat so much of these anyway?"  
>"This is the food of the gods! How can you not like this?!"<p>

Emerald giggled, blushing and taking out a small picture of Cinder, labelled 'Cinder-sempai". She kissed it, sighing.  
>"...if only you'd notice me..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had the idea of turning Minako and Pyrrha into rivals for Jaune and I needed a lampshade hung on it. Woo!**

**So...that concludes the Beacon Dance Arc! Now, next chapter? Weiss Reacts to...*drum roll*...Weiss the Gamer! Yes, I still remember I have this ready. Oh, and happy 200k views, Weiss Reacts! Happy 200k! Woo! *rattles noisemaker***

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	88. Special Chapter: Weiss the Gamer, Part 1

**Weiss Reacts to Weiss the Gamer!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, after that temporary hiatus- and of course I needed it, I've just done two story-based arcs in quick succession, like, dayum- we are BACK with several announcements.**

**Firstly, Weiss Reacts is finishing! Wait, what? No. Weiss Reacts is going to cut off at chapter 120, MOSTLY because 100 is a hard enough number to read up to, so I decided to start over at the nice round number of 120 and start a new 'volume', as it were. Also, a chance for all you guys who've just come into the story to get acquainted with the old guys –say hi, Vivi, Minako and Elsa- and catch up to the Reactsverse. Just an advance warning so you guys aren't caught off guard by the swapover.**

**Secondly, Jaune's sisters. I disapprove of Monty pairing Weiss with Neptune- WHITE ROSE DAMMIT- but I DO approve of seven little sisters to characterise. You people, of course by now, are aware of my tendencies to make jokes and expies of various video game and anime characters. Time to drum up hype! If you can guess who two of his sisters might be, you get free cookie and get to submit a suggestion for another sister of his. Here's a free hint- both of them are princesses from franchises Weiss Reacts has joked about and- this probably makes them obvious- they've both been mentioned already. Happy hunting!**

**Well, I'd better cut it off here as this AN is getting very long and all I have left to say is a big shout-out to Autistic-Grizzly, the author of the WONDERFUL Weiss the Gamer series, which, of course, we'll be doing- go read it, it's far better than this crap- and let's get this chapter rolling!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Jaune's sisters would be Disney princesses.**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

'**Weiss the Gamer' and its derivative fics belong to Autistic-Grizzly.**

* * *

><p>"I HATE THIS GAME." Weiss threw her SchneeDS on the floor. On it, Pokémon X was running, with a Tauros having crushed her team utterly. Yang snorted.<p>

"You're crap at Pokémon. "  
>"Tauros is so broken." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"You had a MACHAMP. I even GAVE you MY Machamp. I even told you to get a Lucario, but you said you didn't approve!" The brawler sighed. "I want you to trade my Machamp back, if you don't know how to use type differences in a fight."  
>"S-Still! This s-stupid game is stupid! A-And it is NO substitute for a real fight!"<br>Blake chimed in. "If you failed Pokémon with all the stuff handed to you on a silver plate, I'm not surprised you suck at Persona. And I'm scared of giving you Fire Emblem to play with."  
>"I-I can play the other one, and Persona is inferior!"<br>Yang glared at her. "Take that back!"

"Y-You take your insults back!"

Ruby walked back into the room, a bag of cookies and cookie-related foods in her arms. "Hey! Just made a run down to the convenience store!

You would NOT believe it, but that guy from Dust 'til Dawn AND that nice noodle stand over in the shopping centre runs that place too! He gave me everything I wanted and ran...I wonder why..."

Blake shrugged. "Maybe because you trash his store every time you go there?"  
>"In my defence, that wasn't even my fault! That was the White Fang!"<br>Yang looked over at Ruby. "Oh, hey. You mind sharing your loot with the rest of us?"  
>The crimsonette hugged her cookies to her. "No way! I earned these fair and square!"<br>"You scared the shopkeeper away. Unless that's what you mean by hard-earned." The catgirl continued reading the latest Ninjas of Love novel.

Weiss sighed, shutting off her SchneeDS. "Screw this stupid game. I'm going to read a fanfic." She strolled over to her computer and began looking on the various archives of fanfic, before...

"...Weiss the Gamer?" The heiress tilted her head. Yang and Blake turned to each other, before breaking out in laughter.

"Hah! Weiss? A gamer?"  
>"She couldn't be less of a gamer if she tried."<br>"S-shut up!" Weiss snapped. "I-I'm a gamer!"  
>"You can barely play Pokémon, you suck at Starbound and League, and you somehow, SOMEHOW, managed to break Mario Kart. I don't even know HOW you managed to glitch into not being able to respawn."<br>"I'm telling you, the game hates me!" The heiress retorted.

Ruby shrugged, taking out a bag of cookies and sitting down next to Weiss. "Let's read it."

"Yes. I'd like to see what kind of insane antics this author makes me get up to...although the fact that he feels the need to emphasise my gamer status...I AM a gamer!"  
>Yang giggled and took a chair to Weiss' side, sitting down on it. "Yep. Sure."<br>"I will beat you in a Civilization game. I bet you."  
>"Fine, Schnee, you're on. After we're finished reading this."<p>

Blake smirked. "I'm up for it." Snapping her book shut, she hauled her chair over to Weiss and chuckled. "Well, let's see what kind of games she gets up to."

Weiss nodded. "Fine. Level 2 as well...no, we're reading this thing first. I shudder to imagine what insanity I'm going to find here."

* * *

><p>Yang clicked the link, reading it. "Ooh! Persona 4 Arena!"<br>Blake scoffed. "I've been waiting for Ultimax a LONG time."  
>"Import it or something, I dunno." Yang shrugged. "You suck, by the way."<br>"Y-You spam Mitsuru! What am I meant to do against that?!"

Weiss shushed them both. "I'm TRYING to read this fic...and me, wear glasses? Pfft. I will have the-"  
>"Glasses on Weiss..." Ruby rubbed her chin. "That would be so adorable..."<br>"S-shut up!" Weiss snapped, blushing. "I-Idiot...I-I'm not going to wear glasses just because I'm adorable in them!"

Yang wrote down something in her notepad. "Must...buy...Weiss...fake...frames..."

"Ice Queen? AN ICE QUEEN?!" The heiress smacked the desk. "How dare they! I am NOT an ice queen!"  
>"Ice heiress indeed." Blake shrugged.<p>

"Keep your mouth shut!"  
>"See? Ice heiress."<p>

Yang scoffed. "Chie? Ice queen? Hardly. I'm pretty sure Mitsuru's a better fit anyway."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "I know, right? Also, the computer is complete crap."  
>The brawler stuck her tongue out at her, winking. "You just suck at playing Naoto."<br>"H-Her mechanics are annoying!"

"A-And I do NOT curse!" Weiss shook her head. "S-so inaccurate! Nobody can write me correctly!"

"You mean 'nobody writes me as a lovey-dovey tsundere who is so hot for Ruby that they're all but unofficially married'." Yang corrected her, giggling.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL TEASING ME ABOUT IT I GOT WITH HER ALREADY"

"So moe..." The crimsonette hugged Weiss' arm tightly, nuzzling it. The heiress blushed, looking down.

"G-get off of me!"  
>"Huggable...heiress...too...cute..."<p>

Blake sighed. "I'll go book the love hotel-"  
>"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT"<p>

* * *

><p>"Halo? Why would I play THAT?!" Weiss facepalmed. "This fic has me as out of character, too..."<br>"Halo isn't bad, actually. I quite like Halo 3." Blake shrugged. "Isn't anywhere as good as TF2, but it's good."  
>"Hehehehe...gravity hammers..." Yang giggled.<p>

"A-and these stupid idiots are a bunch of cursing fools! T-This is why I avoid these games!"

Ruby tilted her head at the names. "badTexas...Church1E, Cabuse...does anyone get the feeling these names are supposed to be familiar to us?"  
>Yang shook her head. "Not a clue."<br>"Nope." Blake shook her head as well, shrugging. "Haven't got any idea why."  
>"Huh." The crimsonette sighed, popping a cookie into her mouth.<p>

"I am not so crude and uncivilized as to use SUCH a rude hand gesture!" Weiss protested. "But, however, this chapter reflects my skill at gaming!"  
>"The last time we made you play Halo, Weiss, you blew yourself up with grenades, drove off a cliff in a Warthog and SOMEHOW managed to kill yourself with a gravity hammer. Monty knows how THAT'S possible." Blake retorted.<p>

"Y-You people rigged that game!"  
>"It was a public lobby hosted by some guy in Vacuo." Yang corrected her cheerfully.<p>

"You used proxies!"  
>"How could we-<br>"S-SHUSH!"

Ruby changed the chapter, laughing. "Guys, stop...I'm going to genuinely pee myself..."

"Minecraft?" Blake tilted her head. "Are we SURE we trust Weiss near that?"  
>"W-what do you mean?!"<br>"You'd somehow blow up everyone's houses with no TNT, knowing how terrible you are at the game..."

Weiss glared at Blake. "You and Yang would DELIBERATELY blow everything up."  
>"All's fair in love and war~" Yang winked at her.<p>

"It isn't war if you declare that I somehow stole your horses and then set _nuclear missiles_ on my tiny dirt house!"  
>Blake hi-fived Yang. "Just making sure you won't."<br>"WHY WOULD I?! THOSE ARE ANTICS YOU TWO WOULD GET UP TO!"

Ruby chuckled. "Weiss actually having the patience to do any of this..."  
>"I-I have patience!" The heiress glared at her. Ruby pouted and hugged her tightly.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, my love~"  
>"Nngh...you...why do you have to be so stupidly adorable...stupid adorable childish girlfriends."<p>

* * *

><p>"So...EVERYONE's a gamer. Not a surprise." Yang shrugged. "Even Weiss."<br>"I swear, Xiao Long, I will feed you your own entrails if you imply that I lack skill as a gamer one more time. I am CAPABLE of playing games."  
>"Starbound." Blake said succinctly.<p>

"Screw you."

Ruby read the screen. "...Okay, now THIS I can imagine Weiss doing. That's cute, dreaming in class..."  
>"H-How out of character!" Weiss complained. "I am NOWHERE near so careless!"<br>"Hey, every fic in the world forgets how manly I am." Blake shrugged. "I'm not complaining that much. Although it IS a shame that my masculinity is not expressed appropriately!"  
>Yang chortled. "Weiss playing Angry Birds in real life...that'd be horrifying."<br>"Your antics are horrifying."  
>"You meant awesome."<br>"No, horrifying. What kind of a sister makes her little sister dress up in a skimpy maid costume to ship her with her best friend?!"

Ruby giggled. "That was my ide-"

"Shush, pervert."

Sir Lyserg walked in, swishing his large dinosaur tail and sipping tea from his cup. "Good morning, fair ladies. How fare you all?"  
>"Well, sir Lyserg." Yang giggled. "Weissy here's just raging-"<br>"I am NOT raging! You and this idiot author are just implying things about me!"

"Nah, I'd say he's got you down pat." Blake shrugged. "Only with more swearing."

"Your anger issues are notable, Lady Schnee." The Utahraptor fixed his monocle. "And what is this little story you are reading?"  
>"Some story about Weiss being a gamer." The brawler snorted. "As if."<p>

"Interesting." Lyserg grabbed a chair and perched himself on it, craning his head towards the screen. "My word...she fears...what is this 'Alien versus Predator'?" Lyserg scratched his head with one claw.

"Some crappy movie series with awesome fights. Think the Expendables. Only less funny." Yang explained.  
>"Ah. So comparable to so-called 'paranormal romance' literature. I see."<p>

"...I do NOT get scared that easily! I face giant monsters every day, have to deal with the antics of Yang Xiao Long and her confederates- not to mention that idiot Velvet and her teammate Coco's split personality, and the entire world apparently being against me! I could handle a weakling xenomorph when compared to the amount of madness I have to deal with EVERY. SINGLE. DAY." Weiss boasted, sighing.

"See? Our antics are beneficial! They're toughening you up so you can deal with Grimm!" Yang declared cheerfully.  
>"Shut up."<p>

Lyserg chortled. "My, my, she does have a point."  
>"Not you too!"<p>

Ruby squeed at the dinosaur. "I still can't believe you live with us..."  
>"Lady Rose, it is indeed an honor to live with you." Lyserg bowed to her. "A great honor."<br>"And a gentleman too..."  
>Blake scoffed. "He challenged my manliness."<br>"In all fairness, Lady Belladonna, I was not informed that questioning it would offend you so deeply! I apologi-"  
>"No need to apologise, just don't do it again!"<p>

"And my favoured drink is tea. Earl Grey. Although I am not a little bit partial to hot chocolate." Weiss sighed. "And I don't need comforting!"

Ruby smiled. "Sure you don't."  
>"...I hate you so much."<p>

"I know you do~"

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure I've SEEN those guys before." Ruby tapped her chin, reading the Halo 3 chapter. "I don't know where, though."<p>

"No way. We don't have guys riding around in suits of MJOLNIR armor, Rubes." Yang scoffed. "That'd be silly."  
>"So Tohru Honda being Cinder's assistant, me having two giant mecha under Beacon- giant mecha that run on manliness and friendship, to boot-, there being a Goddess of Yanderes, and the creator of this fanfic being a self-deprecating weirdo who's obsessed with shipping ISN'T silly, but Master Chief is?" Blake raised an eyebrow curiously.<p>

Yang folded her arms. "Yes," she responded flatly.

"Huh. Okay then."

"Dead or Alive Xtreme?" Weiss twitched, glaring at the screen, clenching her fists and counting under her breath.

"I...would...never... NEVER...play such a PERVERTED game..."  
>"Says the girl who reads yaoi doujinshi. Oh, <em>Sousuke...<em>" Yang giggled, mimicking one of the characters in said doujinshi.

"S-shut up! Pervert!" Weiss blushed, shaking her head.

Lyserg harrumphed. "Such indecent material for a young lady like you! I am disappointed."  
>"Y-You know nothing! You're a dinosaur!"<br>"I am a _UTAHRAPTOR_, to be precise."

"Still!"

"Xtreme...pfft. Not enough skin." Yang scoffed. "Not enough skin."  
>"Q-quit being a deviant pervert, Y-Yang!"<p>

"Nah. I enjoy being a perv. It's kinda my job~"

Blake chuckled. "Weiss secretly enjoying it is somehow not unthinkable. She's lied about not being a pervert before. Isn't that right?"  
>The heiress merely looked away, blushing. "...m-my dreams about Ruby are n-none of your business! J-just change the chapter already!"<p>

Ruby blushed. "You have those kinds of dreams?"  
>"N-no!"<p>

Lyserg sighed. "Ah...the romance of youth...touching."  
>"S-stay out of it!"<p>

Yang chuckled, changing the chapter and pouting. "...my counterpart's no fun."

"You would LET your sister play GTA?" Blake stared at her.

"No, but I wouldn't be so quick to stop her. I'd just let her realise how stupid it is. GTA _is terrible._"

The catgirl shrugged. "Heh. Apparently Cinder likes it."

"Nah, she just likes blowing stuff up. It IS Cinder, after all."

Down the corridor, Cinder's ecstatic shouting could be heard, followed by someone- presumably Glynda, judging by the sharp tone- telling her to keep quiet.

"Exhibit A."

"Riiiight." Ruby shook her head. "Nah. I'm not into that kind of game. I like RPG games more."

"Grand Theft Auto...a game about criminals? No thank you." Weiss scoffed. "I would prefer not to play a known criminal."  
>"Starbound characters are known criminals. At least, the Glitch, Human and Avian are." Yang reminded her.<p>

"...y-you should have told me that!" Weiss responded, flustered.

"So much for your lack of playing criminals."

"Transformers?" Blake read the next chapter, rubbing her chin. "Hm...I should make one of those."

"...that would be amazing!" Ruby squeed in happiness. "That would be so _awesome_!"

"The trouble would be adapting my work with artificial intelligence to make one be genuinely sentient...I'd have to acquire that Life Dust thing Velvet used to make Norn sentient...and even that would be a difficult task. I only have so many contacts in Vytal." Blake rubbed her chin. "Hm...I might stick to average mecha for now..."

"Grimlock would not be my favourite. I prefer Cybershark." Weiss stated calmly.

"You LOVE sharks, don't you?" Yang chuckled.

"Sharks are the best animal in nature! They have barely changed since evolving into their current form, so therefore they are perfection! Just like penguins." The heiress harrumphed, hugging her beloved Sharkie-chan to her.

Lyserg scratched his chin with his claw. "I personally prefer the elegant swan."

"I'd always thought that Weiss would be a swan Faunus if she was...you know, elegant looking, bad tempered, nasty bite-" The brawler giggled and shielded herself from Weiss' poundings.

"I-I am NOT bad-tempered!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "She says as she's trying to beat Yang up for calling her bad-tempered."  
>Ruby sighed. "Ah, Weiss..."<p>

"R-Ruby! Y-Your sister's being mean!"  
>Yang just started laughing. "Hah! I-I don't know what's funnier! The fact that <em>W-Weiss <em>used the word mean, or t-that sh-she's calling ME mean!"

Lyserg adjusted his monocle and continued sipping his tea. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>Blake read the next chapter, nodding. "Hm...I can think of a THOUSAND ways this would have gone differently over here..."<p>

"That's just cold." Yang shook her head. "Weiss, that's just..._Weiss_ cold. Get it?"  
>"Since when did YOU make horrible puns? " Weiss stared at her. "...and there is NO way I would allow Ruby to play such a game!"<p>

"So, you'd let her play Fate stay/night, which has out-and-out sex scenes in it, but NOT Grand Theft Auto?" Blake questioned her.

"Y-You can disable said scenes and it is FAR more wholesome!"

Lyserg nodded. "Lady Schnee has a point. Although...there are far worse horrors to be found in that novel than this Grand Theft Auto sounds like it can provide."

Ruby pondered something. "Ruby Scarlet Rose...that doesn't sound so bad...it matches up with Yang Xiao Long...

Yep, Yang, my middle name is now Scarlet!"  
>Yang shrugged and changed the chapter, curious as to what else this fic had. "...The DmC reboot?" She clenched her fists. "HOW DARE HE PLAY THE DMC REBOOT ITS TERRIBLE IT CHANGED DANTE AND MADE HIM TERRIBLE"<br>Blake hurriedly changed the chapter. "Okay! We're NOT reading that chapter!"  
>"Why not?!" Weiss complained.<p>

"Yang...really DOES NOT like the reboot. At all." Blake shook her head.

"Terrible...absolutely terrible..." Yang muttered under her breath. "...stupid reboot..."  
>"For the record, the reboot was a fine game, it just, y'know, wasn't Devil May Cry." Blake shrugged. "Of course, being that O-Elf-Sama has never played the game, my knowledge of said game is limited."<p>

"Who IS this O-Elf-Sama?! I told you people, I don't understand your tropespeak!" Weiss sighed in exasperation.

Ruby hugged Yang tightly. "Don't worry...we're not reading about the reboot."

"Good." The brawler perked up immediately. "I REAAAALLY don't like it."

Blake calmly read the next chapter, chuckling. "Finally, someone who acknowledges my manliness. I WILL beat anyone at ANY game."  
>"Starbound." Weiss retorted, smirking.<p>

"Touché, Schnee. Touché."

"I thought Weiss WAS the oldest." Yang scratched her head. "She's older than me by about...a couple of months. She ACTS like she's younger, though."  
>"Says the person who deliberately blows up people's plushies and does stupid perverted things!"<p>

Blake sighed. "The most mature person here is Ruby. And SHE is the youngest."

Lyserg cleared his throat loudly.

"Apart from Sir Lyserg."  
>"Thank you."<p>

Weiss scoffed. "Blake? Motherly?"

"I am manly AND motherly! Nurturing others is manly! Just ask O-Kamina-sama!" The catgirl declared proudly. "That's the way I roll! That's the way Team Antic rolls!"

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure." She sighed, muttering under her breath as she moved over to the next chapter.

"_This_ accursed game." Weiss grumbled. "...I can't even get above two..."  
>Yang snorted. "I can get a hundred on that."<br>"You have the reflexes of a god." Blake sighed.

Ruby pouted. "I can only get ten..."  
>"It'd be actually kinda logical for Ozpin to get the highest ever score on that game..." Yang nodded. "He IS in the Vale LCS..."<p>

"Right." Weiss sighed. "Let's just continue reading this fic before I'm put even more out of character...I would NOT lose my temper so easily..."  
>Yang, Blake and Ruby all simultaneously giggled.<p>

"What?"  
>"Nothing!"<p>

And so they did indeed continue reading.

* * *

><p>"Ruby...you're a pervert." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"In my defense, it would probably sound like that if you played Fruit Ninja." The crimsonette shrugged.

"Hmph. I would just use my drills to pierce ALL the fruit." Blake scoffed.

"There ARE no drills in Fruit Ninja!" Yang reminded her.

"Screw that!"

Lyserg sighed. "Oh dear."

...

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HAIR!" Yang declared, hugging her long golden locks to her. "NO! BAD!"

Weiss smirked. "I found your-"  
>"I swear, if you cut my hair, I will take your plushies, your yaoi manga AND your sorbet and toss them in a fire." Yang vehemently threatened her. "Are we to be made clear, Schnee?"<br>The heiress gulped, staring at Yang in fear. "...y-yes?"

"Good!" She smiled brightly.

...

"Weiss Abigail..." Yang snorted. "...that's a crap name."  
>"Her actual name's probably something like Weiss Brunhilde Schnee, knowing her dad." Blake noted.<p>

"...it is." Weiss grumbled. "...and if you call me Brunhilde, I will have you both eliminated for treason.  
>"Onyx? Not a bad middle name." Blake rubbed her chin, ignoring Weiss. "Although I'd prefer something like...hm...Narukami..."<p>

"That'd make you sound like one of those bad fangirls who shove Japanese in every fanfic." Yang shuddered. "I hate those girls. They make me look bad!"  
>Ruby giggled. "Ahh...I'd stomp you both with Cyborg. Cyborg for the win!"<br>The catgirl laughed. "Yeah, bring it. I'll stomp you with anyone."

...

"Sailing, but no sharks?" Weiss turned her nose up. "Pass."

"B-but assassins!" Yang protested.

"Screw assassins." The heiress scoffed.

"Ninjas all the way~" Blake giggled, before pausing. "Wait, how would you know what rum tastes like?"

"...what..."

...

Yang laughed, clutching her belly and shaking her head. "Weiss? Bustier than RUBY?! She's practically an ironing board!"

"S-shut up! I haven't...s-shut up!"

"Pfft...I could take any boss." Blake scoffed. "Hey, Lyserg, get up."

The dinosaur, who had fallen asleep on Blake's shoulder, snapped awake. "Huh? Oh. Apologies. I was merely taking a short nap."  
>"Bored of us watching Weiss rant?"<br>"Hey!"

...

"I swear, I've seen those guys before!" Ruby snapped her fingers. "I KNOW I have! I KNOW the name 'Freelancer' is familiar!"

"How is WEISS good at this?" Blake tilted her head.

"...I do NOT use foul language! And I don't rage like that! S-Screw this fic! I'm done!" Weiss stormed out of the room with her plushie, leaving Ruby sad.

Yang giggled. "Well...it took her long enough. I'll leave the review."

* * *

><p><strong>From: Little Sun Dragon-Sempai<strong>

epic fic omd i love it

needs more nintendo tho

love, yang-sempai

ps. you made weiss ragequit, well done

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed, frowning. "No Weiss to hug...somebody hug me..."<p>

Blake stretched her arms. "Well, I'm going to go for a tuna sandwich. See ya." Standing up, the catgirl walked out of the room quickly.  
>"I'm going for some more tea." Lyserg strolled out after Blake.<p>

"Eh." Yang shrugged and hugged her little sister tightly. "There. Hugs."

"YAAAAAY!" Ruby clung to her sister tightly. "Hugs..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is only one of...hm...three parts to our Weiss the Gamer feature. I'm going to leave it here for now...becaaaaause...next chapter is...well, as you have probably guessed from the promo, Jaune Reacts to Badass Families! Which...well, means we'll be focusing on the Arcs, obviously, but y'know, *cough*Ysengrim, Siegfried, Yin*cough* we'll have the rest of them, too.**

**Also, chime in with your guesses as to WHO two of Jaune's sisters are and remember, if you get it right, you get a chance to suggest who might his other five sisters be.**

**A BIG shout-out to Autistic-Grizzly, again, for letting me feature his fic, sorry I couldn't get it done in one, but it is fairly massive.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your suggestions, comments, ideas, thoughts, reviews and criticisms and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	89. Jaune Reacts to Badass Families!

**Jaune Reacts to Badass Families!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Now, first things first- wait...I just ran out of things to say. *sweatdrop* At last, these damn ANs will end at a reasonable length! Ahah! Finally! I COULD rant about how fanatic shippers irritated me earlier today, but I'll save that for another time. For now, just enjoy this fairly crappy chapter and let's get this done!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise RWBY would be much more animesque than it already is.**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss were sitting on a bench outside their dorm, drinking strawberry and vanilla milkshakes respectively. The former closed her eyes and sighed, expressing her like of the drink.<p>

"This is pretty good, Weiss. Where'd you find these?"  
>"Tohru was handing them out at the staff room for students. Said she wanted to thank them all for making her stay here interesting. Although what could be interesting and not <em>torturous <em>about being with Cinder Fall for days..."The heiress shuddered.

"Yang was right. Nothing seems to get her down...except that one time Dove said something about dirty rats..." Ruby nodded.

"I wonder what's up with her and rats?"

"WHAT?!" Jaune's voice could be heard down the corridor. His mother, Professor Yona's voice could be heard afterwards.

"Yes, Jaune, they'll be moving or attending Beacon now. We decided it'd be more convenient for everyone, seeing as most of our family lives in Vale now."

"..." Jaune audibly sighed. "Aspasia's going to kill me..." He walked out of Professor Arc's room and walked down the corridor towards Ruby and Weiss. The boy tiredly waved at them. "Hey."

"Hey, Jaune. What's up?" Ruby inquired. "You seem kinda tired."

"Nothing...it's just weird. You know how every year our parents get to see us at Beacon, right?"

"Yes...I remember LAST year, when your father and my father decided to have a large man-party in the canteen." Weiss grumbled. "...why?"  
>"Well, it's weird that my mom's already here, but also...my dad's bringing my uncle and my sisters. My sisters are going to Beacon from next year and they're already going to bunk down here."<br>"You have sisters?!" Ruby's eyes sparkled with amazement. "That's awesome!"  
>"We knew that two years ago, you dunce." Weiss sighed. "So...I'm guessing Aspasia's one of them."<p>

"She's...kind of a cuddle bug." Jaune shuddered.

"Is she small and cute?" The crimsonette inquired curiously. "I wish I had a little sister like that..."  
>"Eh..." The knight felt a sweatdrop form on his temple. "You could say that..."<p>

Blake suddenly appeared by them, carrying several boxes labelled 'Antic Materials' and running past. She stopped to turn towards the three.

"Hey, guys...err...have you seen Cardin? He promised to help me carry these things."

Weiss facepalmed. "Blake? Why do you have a load of boxes with the word 'Antic' on them?"  
>"They're for my dad. He loves pranking people and I want to show him what I got up to!"<br>The heiress sighed in exasperation. "Of course. Like father, like daughter. Of COURSE you're more proud of your antics than of making giant mecha..."  
>"Oh, no, he knows about the mecha. He wants to know about the antics, though. He wants to see if they were like the Antic War when he was around here..."<p>

Ruby giggled. "Yang really wants to meet your dad, apparently."  
>Blake chuckled, sighing. "Oh, man, Yang, me and my dad..."<br>"More antic-obsessed idiots. Perfect."  
>"GUYS! Crisis here!" Jaune flailed desperately.<p>

"Oh, right." Ruby sighed. "So, what's so bad about your sisters going here?"  
>"Errr...I grew up in a weird family, Ruby. The only remotely normal person there was...me. And my older sisters, and even one of them..." The knight rubbed the back of his head. "...put it this way, she puts Penny to shame when it comes to being socially awkward."<br>"Oh dear." Ruby frowned, patting Jaune on the back. "Don't worry...it can't be THAT bad, right?"

"The other sister looks like Euphie from Code Geass. And you know how Ren is around her."

"Crap." The crimsonette paled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be alone with you and Miss Lupin for sanity, Jaune."

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"You're a perverted dunce!"  
>"I'm not a dunce!"<p>

"...and you didn't even deny being a pervert. Great."

Blake giggled. "Oh...the antics me and the blatant Euphemia expy are going to get up to..."  
>"You mean 'the antics you're going to subject the poor girl to and potentially mentally scar her with', right?" Weiss responded sarcastically.<p>

"My antics aren't traumatic!"

Suddenly, a loud hunting horn was heard, coming from the direction of the road approaching the Beacon campus, followed by the loud cheering of several men. Jaune paled.

"They're here."

Weiss sighed, picking up her milkshake. "Well, we could only avoid our fate for so long. Come on, let's go meet them before they crash into us or something."

Ruby was elated with the prospect of meeting Jaune's cute little sister. "Oh my Dust...what if she's tinier than us but she's actually older and she's cute and all strong and OH MY DUST WEISS I THINK I'M FREAKING OUT A LITTLE"  
>"G-Gah! Ruby! G-Get your hands a-away from my waist! N-not now!"<p>

"I'm sorry...I just need something to hug to...calm down..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, outside Beacon...<em>

"Towards the peaks of glorious conquest!" Alexander roared, holding the reins of his large chariot, being pulled by several packs of tamed Beowolves. "Onwards, my faithful wolves, onwards!"

"Is this...a really good idea?" A bald, moustachioed man with no shirt and tattoos imprinted by blue woad pigment covering his shoulder, with a large shield decorated with the head of a ram strapped to his back, inquired.

"Of COURSE it is, father!"

"Yeah, dad." Andreas Arc chuckled, leaning back and kicking his legs up on the sides of the chariot. "Besides, we're dropping on good ol' Glynda and my wife. This is the best way to freak them out!"  
>"Indeed, my brother! Their fear shall be palpable and known!"<p>

"In mother's time, this...nonsense...would be bad." The bald man responded. "All I ask, my sons, is that you don't blow something up."  
>"We don't have Jeremiah with us." Siegfried sighed somewhat sadly. "Thanks for letting me carpool with you, Alexander."<br>"Anything for a valued ally in my conquest of Vale!"

"Man...the Four Horsemen reunited..." Andreas laughed. "That'd be the day."

"Grandpa..." A tiny girl dressed in an orange hoodie with a lion-themed hood and small metal gauntlets on her hands poked the bald man. "When will we get to see Jaune?"  
>"Just two minutes." He patted her on the head with his massive hand. "No worry."<p>

"Also, cheers." Ysengrim Belladonna prodded Siegfried. "Thanks for getting them to let me on."  
>"No problem, Ysengrim. I owe you."<br>"Heh."

"I see our destination!" Alexander shouted. "Onwards, my steeds, onwards!"

"Ah!" The bald man gripped the edges of the chariot. "I think Anton is going to be sick..."

"Father! This engraving cost me dearly! Do not tarnish it with your vomit!"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Weiss, Jaune and Ruby arrived at the front gate- Blake had run off, mumbling something about 'manly antics'.

At the gate, a large crowd had gathered around what was a large, golden chariot- complete with license plate 'VIA EXPGIO'- and several packs of tamed Beowolves were napping near it, tied with reins to the front of the chariot.

Alexander Arc was at the reins. When he noticed his nephew, he waved. "Ah! My nephew! Over here!"  
>"Hey, Uncle Alex." Jaune smiled weakly, heading over to him, followed by Ruby and Weiss.<p>

"Fare you well, Jaune?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"  
>"I am filled with the seeds for the ideas of glorious conquest!" The man declared proudly. "However...if you were asking how I am now, I am well. And would these young ladies be the Misses Rose and Schnee my brother speaks of?"<br>"Yes. Unfortunately." Weiss sighed.

"Hi!" Ruby waved at him.

"Your father shared the chariot with my brother, Blake's father and my own father, Anton Arc." Alexander clarified. "Siegfried already went into the school to find you. Ladies Rose and Schnee, would you mind telling Lady Belladonna to look for her father?"  
>"N-no problem!" Ruby put her thumbs up. "We'll be straight on it."<br>"Hey, uncle...where are my sisters?"  
>"Ah. Well." Alexander nodded, rubbing his beard. "Andreas has taken most of them to the dorms to get settled in. Young Aspasia, however, ran off to find you."<p>

Jaune paled. "Aaaaaah crap. Well...it's inevitable. I'd better go find her before she gets into trouble or something. Thanks, uncle."  
>"No problem. Now, if you excuse me..." The conqueror dismounted his chariot, swishing his cape behind him. "I must locate the canteen! I am in need of sustenance!" Clearing a path through the crowd with his massive arms, Alexander marched towards the canteen, leaving Ruby, Weiss and Jaune.<p>

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Your uncle's such a ham..."

"He's such a badass..." Ruby stared at him as he walked away, her eyes sparkling.

"Heheh...my family tends to be like that. You should see my grandpa..."

The heiress cringed, before sighing. "Well, we'll have to go find your sister and my father before things get blown up or something..."

The knight grumbled. "Yeah...yeah we should."

"Just WHO are your other sisters anyway?" Ruby inquired as the trio ran towards the school buildings, hoping to find Aspasia before things went horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

A short girl with messy, curly blonde hair, dressed in an orange hoodie- the hood adorned with a lion's mane- and iron gauntlets walked down the corridor, looking around.

"Jaaaaaune! Jaaaaaune! Where are you?" The girl called out. "Jaune? Awww...he must be sick...I think I have to go make him some soup so he can get better and play with me!" The girl skipped away, trying to find the nearest kitchen and running straight into the leg of a large boy in armor, staring down at her with his seemingly-closed eyes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you little runt!" The boy, Dove, called out.

"Oh!" The girl fell back, pouting. "I'm sorry..."  
>"Gah. Kids these days. Watch yourself, idiot."<br>"Have you seen a boy called Jaune?"

"Oh, that idiot?" Dove scoffed. "No. Why?"  
>"Oh...I'm his sister...and you called him an idiot?" The girl looked with teary eyes up at him.<p>

"Yeah. What're you going to do about it?" The boy sneered, being completely unaware of the arms wrapping around his leg...

_Back with the trio..._

"So...wait." Weiss said as the three ran. "What does Aspasia look like anyway?"

"She's quite short...blonde, messy hair...LOVES wearing her lion hoodie...and her weapons are iron gauntlets with a lion motif on them." Jaune recounted. "That should be her."  
>"She sounds ADORABLE!" Ruby squeed.<p>

"I'm scared of what kinda trouble she'll get into..." The knight shuddered.

Weiss sighed. "She sounds like one of those girls who LOOK harmless but are actuall-"

Suddenly, a girlish scream sounded from the corridor in front of them. Jaune's eyes widened for a moment. "Wait...is that-"  
>He then managed to shift aside to dodge a screaming Dove as he flew towards the wall opposite.<p>

Behind him, a little girl waved, her mouth open with delight.

"Hey Jaune!"

Ruby squeed, jumping for joy. "THAT'S Aspasia?! She's so...cute..."

Aspasia waved and leapt towards Jaune, hugging him tightly. "Oh Jaune! I missed you SO much!"  
>"Ach!" He groaned and was knocked to the ground as his sister hugged him tightly. "You're...crushing...me...sis..."<p>

"Big bro!"

"EEEEEEEEEE" Ruby shouted. "SHE'S SO MOE!"

"Ow." Weiss cupped her ear with her hand. "That was loud..."

"So..." Jaune wheezed out. "This...is...Aspasia Arc...Ruby, Weiss...Aspasia...and Aspasia...Ruby and Weiss..."

"Are you Jaune's friends?" Aspasia looked at them hopefully. Ruby hurriedly nodded in response. "Yes! Can I hug you? I'm sorry...you're just...eeep...so adorable..."  
>"Yay! I like hugs!" Aspasia relinquished Jaune, who coughed repeatedly, recovering from having a vice tightened around his ribs- and hugged Ruby tightly.<p>

"You're warm! I like hugging you..."  
>"Yay!"<p>

Weiss facepalmed. "You're so childish, Ruby. If you weren't so loveable and huggable, I wouldn't know why you're my girlfriend."

Jaune continued coughing. "Don't mind me...just...dying of crushed lungs...over here..."

Ruby giggled insanely. "Can I take her home, Jaune? Can I? Can I?"  
>"Big bro, I like your friends! They're so funny!" Aspasia giggled, hugging the crimsonette.<p>

The knight finished wheezing and pulled himself up, grunting. "Ow...so...guys...shall we find the rest of my sisters..."  
>The heiress sighed. "Just as soon as Ruby finishes attempting to kidnap your little sister."<br>"But she's just so...gah!" Ruby relinquished Aspasia and put her down. "Fine..."

"Can I stay with you, big bro?" Aspasia tugged at Jaune's jeans, looking at him hopefully.

"No...I'm in a team already. Sorry, sis."

"Awww..." Aspasia pouted, before suggesting something. "Let's find big sis Luci and Euphie!"

"Why do I have a feeling Ren's ALREADY found Euphemia?" Weiss facepalmed.

"Yang would probably say something about how O-Elf-Sama- is crap at coming up with names...although Euphemia and Aspasia ARE Greek. Ish." Ruby noted. "Hey, wait. Weiss, you see where Yang went?"  
>"Uh..." The heiress shrugged.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Yang...<p>

"And Elf, you suck at making up good names for expies." Yang mused, rubbing her chin. "Although it makes sense. Both names ARE Greek."  
>"H-huh?"<p>

"Nothing! So, mom." Yang guided her mother Yin around. Most of the students gawked at them, with Yin feeling somewhat self-conscious- it did not help that Yin and Yang looked like sisters to anyone who wasn't aware that Yin was her mother- at all the glaring.

"Y-Yang...d-do you mind telling your friends to...n-not stare so much..."

"I'll handle it." Yang put on her Ember Celica gauntlets and cocked them. The crowd dispersed immediately.

"T-thanks..."

"No problem, mom." Yang smiled. "You wanna go find Ruby?"  
>"S-sure...o-oh...w-what's that on your c-chest..." Yin pointed shakily at Yang's newly-crafted Team Antic badge.<p>

"Oh, just a Team Antic badge."  
>"A-Antic?! Like...O-Mikuru-sama...a-and...t-the Four Horsemen?!"<p>

"Yeah, why?"

Yin cringed. "...n-not the Antic War all over again..."

* * *

><p>Blake, meanwhile, was hefting Neko-Lagann through the corridors, looking for her father.<p>

"Dad's going to be SO proud when he sees this..." She sighed happily.

Andreas and Siegfried walked down the corridor past her, stopping to talk. "Hey, Blake."  
>"Oh! Hey, Kam-I mean, Andreas! Hello, Siegfried!"<br>"Have you seen my daughter?" Siegfried inquired. "I've been looking all over for her. I just dropped in to say 'Hi' and have a drink with her, before I have to go back to my hotel to get ready for a meeting."  
>"I just came because I wanna see off my daughters and check up on Jaune." Andreas shrugged. "You know where he is?"<br>"I'm pretty sure they just went off to find Jaune's sisters before something happened to them. You two see my dad?" Blake inquired.

"Oh. Your father's in the canteen with Alex." Andreas pointed in the direction of the canteen. "I'm pretty sure about that anyway. He was starving."

"Thanks!" The catgirl saluted them and continued lugging the mini-mecha behind her.

Andreas smiled, seeing the mecha. "...I miss the good ol' days...brings back memories..."  
>"Me too." Siegfried laughed.<p>

"...yeah. Let's say that."

Meanwhile...

Jaune ran through the corridors, Weiss and Ruby following, with Aspasia piggybacking on Ruby.

"Okay, Jaune. So, who's next easiest to find?" Weiss inquired.

"Should be...err...Maeve." Jaune grumbled. "...she's a witch, by the way."

"Your sister's a witch?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Yep! She likes hexing people, but she also beats people up, too!" Aspasia cheerfully added.

"Great." Weiss sighed exasperatedly. "Let me guess, do we follow the explosions until we find your sisters?"

Suddenly, the student lounge had a loud scream come out of it.

"...or we just follow the screams." Jaune shrugged and headed towards the source, followed by the heiress and Ruby.

When they got there, however...

"Say you're sorry."

"I-I'm sorry! Please!"  
>"Say it louder. Or I'll put a curse on you again."<p>

"S-sorry!"

"Good." The girl sighed, wrapping her red cape around her and turning around. "That will teach you to stare at me.

Oh. Jaune. How riveting."

"Uh...hi...Maeve..." The knight waved nervously, looking over at her unfortunate victim, Russell, who was stuck to the floor by a black glyph on the floor.

Ruby took a good look at Maeve- the girl had a small golden circlet, long black hair and deep brown eyes, with a black chestplate covering her- not insignificant- chest and a small window in the armor just under her neck. Her stomach and thighs were covered with a thin, translucent black cloth, and a thin golden belt with a strip of black cloth covered her waist and groin. Attached to her belt were various ampoules of Dust, a small book and on the table behind her was a large hat with four points extending from the brim.

"...is this girl supposed to be Scathach from SMT or something?" Weiss tilted her head.

"Um...sis..." Aspasia gulped. "What...w-were you doing..."  
>"I was teaching this fool that if he wants to gawp at me, he will pay the price with curses." Maeve calmly stated. "And when he assumed I was threatening him...I taught him that I make no threats.<p>

I only make promises.

Isn't that right, Mister Thrush?"  
>"Y-Yes! P-Please...d-don't hurt me..."<p>

"Good." Maeve nodded. "Now, Jaune. I suggest you go find our other sisters. Presumably by now they have found other people to bother?"  
>"D-don't leave me!" Russell pleaded them.<p>

"O-okay...s-sis..." Jaune hurried out, being followed swiftly by Ruby and Aspasia.

Weiss just shook her head and walked out. "Yang's going to have a field day with this one..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Cardin and Melanie sat down, listening to a bald, moustachioed man with tattoos on his naked shoulders and chest, and a large shield with a ram's head protruding out from it next to him.

Cardin chuckled. "I like this guy! He's kinda weird...but his stories are pretty badass."

"He reminds me of my granddad..." Melanie mused.

"And then, Anton think 'wait, no, that is not right!' So, I pick up the boulder and throw it at the thieves! The poor woman was just so happy to be free, and she say 'thank Dust'. I thank Dust too, that Anton was there to make sure she was safe." The bald man pumped his muscular chest proudly.

Jaune passed by, stopping. "Hey, grandpa!"

"Ah! Jaune! Aha!" Anton stood up, before hugging his grandson to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, uh, you know where my sisters may have went?"

"Yeah." Weiss chimed in. "We already saw Maeve trying to curse someone..."  
>"I think I saw Euphie and Artemisia head to dorm room...wait. Jaune, Anton is curious. Are these two ladies here your, er...lady friends?" Anton gestured to Weiss and Ruby, who both blushed.<p>

"N-no!"

"M-Me?! With that i-idiot?!"

"N-No, grandpa!"

"Ahah! That's the spirit! Anton LIKES the way his grandson works!" The bald man laughed uproariously, patting him on the back.

Cardin chuckled. "Yep. That's our Jaune. A real ladies man."  
>"Hey!"<p>

Melanie giggled. "Remind you of anyone, Cardin?"  
>"I'm awkward with the girls!"<br>"Not with me, you're not~"

Weiss grumbled. "I think we'll go now."

Aspasia waved at her grandfather. "Hi!" Ruby sighed and followed Weiss, as Jaune headed off.

As they left, Anton waved at them. "Good luck finding your sisters, Jaune. And treat your lady friends kindly! Anton remember how first wife was like when she lost her temper! Not pretty."

"T-They're not my lady friends!" The knight called back as he rounded the corridor. "So...we just need to find five of my other sisters."

"Right..." Weiss sighed. "This ought to be irritating."

"Let's find big sis Luci first!" Aspasia cheered.

Ruby nodded. "Who is Luci anyway?"  
>"Uh...it's hard to explain. Let's-" Jaune paused as he saw three girls walk towards him.<p>

One girl was wearing a bronze, plain cuirass, a large, round shield with several closed ports in it, and a small xiphos in her other hand, with long, blonde hair. Her legs were covered in armor as well, and her eyes were blue. Indeed, if someone was unaware of her actual identity, one might mistake her for a relative of Pyrrha's.

Another girl was wearing a long, blue greatcoat, with a white shirt and a golden sash underneath, and white trousers with brown boots. A scabbard contained what looked to be a rapier- judging by several buttons on it, with multiple modes- at her waist, and her black hair was covered by a large hat with a feather in it.

The girl behind her was wearing the same sort of armor as the first, but instead of carrying a shield and sword, carried a massive flail, attached by a chain that looked to be made from snakes biting each other's tails to create the links, and the pommel being tipped by what looked to be a gorgon's head. Her hair was similar to the first girl's, only with her hair done in a long ponytail instead of loose.

"Oh. That would be where THEY went." Jaune sighed. "Guys...these are my younger three sisters, Artemisia, Amaranthe and Aristomache."

"Hello." Artemisia, the girl with the xiphos nodded at Ruby and Weiss, smiling at Aspasia.

" A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Amaranthe, the girl with the rapier bowed and doffed her hat to the trio.

"'Sup." Aristomache, the girl with the flail, smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Ruby waved at them carefully.

"Can we play with them later?" Aspasia asked Jaune, who shrugged.

"Sure, sis. Just as soon as we made sure that Luci and Euphie didn't blow something up or anything."

Weiss curtsied to all of them. "A pleasure to meet you three...who seem saner than Maeve and Aspasia..."

"Did Maeve curse someone again?" Aristomache facepalmed. "Dammit. We told her not to curse people!"  
>"Excuse Maeve. She has...issues with people who don't listen to her." Artemisia apologised for her absent sister.<p>

"That is somewhat displeasing...we'll need to talk with Maeve later..." Amaranthe sighed.

The knight chimed in. "Um, do ANY of you know where Luci and Euphie went?"  
>Aristomache pointed her thumb towards the canteen. "Towards the canteen, mate."<p>

"Thanks!" Jaune nodded and smiled at them, before running off. Ruby and Weiss followed, as Aspasia turned around to wave at them.

"See you later, big sis!"  
>"You too." Aristomache chuckled, before turning to the other two. "You guys know where our dorm is now?"<p>

"I thought you had the map." Amaranthe responded.

"Do I have to guide you two through everything?" Artemisia facepalmed in frustration.

This was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Blake headed down to the canteen, finally having lugged her large mecha there. She wiped her brow of sweat.

"Good Dust...that was heavier than expected..." She leaned on Neko-Lagann, sighing. "Wait, where's-"

"Surprise." Ysengrim waved at her, clinging from the ceiling. "Hey, Blakey."

"Dad!" Blake smiled. "Hi!"  
>"Oh...is that...a mecha?" Her father inquired as he climbed down from the ceiling, tilting his head at it.<p>

"It's a personal project of mine. You always liked antics and manly things...so this is a manly antic!"

"..." Ysengrim sniffed, hugging his daughter. "This is beautiful..."  
>"Thanks, dad..." Blake sniffed as well, hugging her father tightly. "I love you..."<br>"...I love you too, Blake...but you have GOT to give me a ride in this thing. It looks pretty awesome."  
>"You should see what it connects to!"<p>

Suddenly, Ren burst into the canteen, panting. "Blake...Blake..."  
>"Huh?" She turned around.<p>

"Have you seen...ANYONE...that looks like Euphemia?"  
>"Uh...who?"<br>"That character from Code Geass! The Lacus look-a-like!"  
>"Oh!" The catgirl shook her head. "No, why?"<br>"Apparently Jaune's sister looks exactly like her- overheard some conversations with button cameras-...and I've got to see this..." The gunslinger breathed heavily.

"Uh. Nora will kill you, you realise that, right?"

"But...it's _Euphemia_...and I'm not REALLY going to do anything stupid. But-" Ren was interrupted, of course, by a certain pink-haired girl in a white dress bursting through the doors.

"Oh! D-did I walk into a classroom by accident? Oh wait...no...there's a menu over there...maybe it's a catering room..."

Ren just stared at her. "...the rumors...were true..."

Nora grabbed him from behind, dragging him away. "Nope!"  
>"B-But Nora!"<br>"You can gawp at her later! I want pancakes now!"

"...okay." Ren sighed and let himself be dragged away.

Blake shook her head. "I don't know, dad. I don't know."  
>"Heh." Ysengrim shrugged. Just then, Weiss, Ruby, Aspasia and Jaune walked through the doors where Ren had just left through.<p>

"Hey! Euphie! Over here!"  
>"Oh, Jaune!" She waved at them. "I'm a little lost...uh...do you mind helping me out? Luci left me when we ran into a crowd..."<p>

Ruby stared at her. "So...he was right."  
>"She DOES look...and act...like her."<br>"...that explains why Nora was dragging him away..."  
>"Yep!" Aspasia giggled. "My big sis is pretty!"<p>

Weiss paused for a second. "Wait...Aspasia, how OLD are you?"  
>"...seventeen."<p>

"...WHAT?!" The heiress shouted. "T-That's impossible!"

"...no. I'm just naturally cute~"

Ruby squeed. "THAT'S EVEN MORE ADORABLE!"

Jaune sighed, leaning his head on the wall. "Screw it. I'm just going to go find Luci later. I'm tired. Euphie, I'll help you later, okay?"  
>"It's fine! Wait...this is the canteen, right?" The girl asked as she sat near Jaune.<p>

Weiss grumbled and walked off to sit down. "Fine. And yes, this is."

Ruby set Aspasia down and sat next to her. "Yeah, rest sounds like a good idea..."

"Awww..."

Just then, Siegfried, Yang, Yin and Andreas walked through the door.

"Sis, mom came." Yang waved at Ruby and walked over to her with their mother.

"H-Hi...R-Ruby..." Yin smiled at her.

"Hey, mom!" The crimsonette grinned and sprung up to hug her tightly, as Andreas and Siegfried went over to pick up their respective children and hug them.

"Weiss, I missed you!"

"How're you, Jaune?"

"G-gah! Dad!" Weiss grunted. "You're kinda crushing me..."  
>"F-Fine...d-dad...you're crushing me too..."<p>

And so, the various parents reunited with their children, talking and chatting happily, catching up on various things they hadn't seen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Insulting my weapon is not an offense I take gladly."  
>"I-I was joking!"<p>

"...I heard that a joke has a specific structure of a question, an answer and a punchline." The girl continued pointing her sword at Sky, who was trembling.

"I-In my defence, I-I didn't know that calling it a 'p-pointy demonspanker' would o-offend you so much! I'm sorry! I really am!"

"...fine. I accept your apology." She lowered her weapon- which consisted of a long, segmented blade which could extend into a long whip-like weapon to cut through things faster- and sheathed it. "I apologise for troubling you so much. I just felt that the honor of my weapon needed defending."

"...w-who are you anyway?!" Sky asked, panicking. "Are y-you a new student or something?!"

"Some call me Marth, for some reason." She tapped the mask that was currently seated on her hair. "However, that would be incorrect."

She offered Sky a gloved hand.

"My name is Lucina Arc."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.<strong>

**Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.**

**A/N: Okay, I bet some of you called Euphemia- kudos to guest Hakumen- but I bet NONE of you called Lucina! Hah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I suck. To be honest, though, I did forget that I joked about Peach and Zelda, so that's more of my fault that the very, very deeply buried Fire Emblem joke went over people's heads.**

**Also, that chapter took WAY too long and focused too much on the Arcs than Siegfried or Ysengrim- I'm really sorry, okay? And before you ask I'd planned on including siblings for Jaune for a long time, but the inclusion of them in canon was convenient.**

**So, next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Video Games: Civilization V! Why? Because it's hilarious to watch Weiss try to nuke everyone.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that trainwreck, leave your reviews, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts, and ideas, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	90. Weiss Reacts to Civilization V!

**Weiss Reacts to Civilization V!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, I just have to settle this first since most of the reviews mentioned not getting all of the references, which I assume are to anime or games- not all of Jaune's sisters are anime/game references, only Lucina, Euphemia and to an extent Maeve and Amaranthe were. If you really are interested, Maeve is based off of Scathach of Celtic mythology, Aristomache, Artemisia and Amaranthe are based off of Perseus, Diomedes and D'Artagnan respectively, and Aspasia is Hercules. Although Maeve and Amaranthe take inspiration from Tharja from Fire Emblem and Fiora from LoL respectively, so you weren't entirely off.**

**Just thought I'd tell you guys~**

**Welp, apart from that, nothing else to say except CIVILIZATION TIME WOOOOOO**

**...just read the crappy chapter okay? ;-; *hugs Weiss plushie***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Cinder would be a burrito parlor mascot.**

**Civilization belongs to Firaxis.**

* * *

><p>"Finally, a game in which your foolish antics will not defeat me!" Weiss cheered as she started up Civilization V on her computer. "Xiao Long, I will defeat you easily."<p>

"Not hard. I hate this game. It's too long..." The brawler grumbled as she, Ruby and Blake booted up their games. "And besides, Blake made the bet, not me."

"Whatever. I call Japan." Blake stated calmly. "If I win, you have to buy everyone- that means team RWBY, CFVY, CRDL, JNPR AND Jaune's sisters- dinner."

"And if I win, Blake," Weiss smirked. "You have to give up Gurren Lagann for a week."  
>"WHAT?!" The catgirl stared at her. "T-That's barbaric! Y-You monster!"<p>

"No capes, no anime, no mecha, no shades, no references. You're not even allowed to comment on how Lucina or Tohru or whoever reminds you of that mechanic from the series." The heiress smirked.

"...so...you want to raise the stakes so high? Fine." Blake clenched her fist. "If I win, you get no sharks for a month and I take your shark merchandise."  
>"You..." Weiss glared at her. "Fine. It's on!"<p>

"Ooh! Ooh! If I win, we're never playing this game again!" Yang chimed in cheerfully.

"Uh...I get cookies if I win?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Weiss nodded, sighing. "Fine. To make it fun, let's invite others."  
>"Already ahead of you. Jaune, Ren, Coco, Velvet, that Lancer lookalike from team MLDY and Minako are joining in. Also, we have to do it on Dustchat as most of us either have borked laptops or can't be bothered to walk around the school to camp in our tiny dorm."<p>

"Weiss, host the call." Yang requested. "You're on the only actual computer."

"Okay..." Weiss added her friends, who answered quickly.

"Who's hosting the game?" Ren inquired.

"Blake." Weiss responded.

"Is that Weiss?! Hiiiiii Weiss!" Aspasia's voice could be heard over Jaune's call.

"Aspasia, no. Let Jaune talk to his friends." That was presumably Lucina, pulling her little sister off of her brother. Pyrrha's irritated sighs could be heard in the background, as Jaune groaned.

"Ow...sorry, guys...my sister just decided to drop in on me today...don't mind me."

"Bro..."

"W-who's that..." Latte's voice could be heard over the call. Velvet was muttering chants about flat chests behind her chair, presumably.

"Jaune's older sister." Weiss sighed. "Well...two of them. You're lucky you missed the whole thing yesterday."

"O-Oh..." Latte nodded. "O-Okay..."

"Weiss-sempai! Glad that we finally got into a call with each other!" Velvet squeed at being in the same call as Weiss.

"Good to see you too, Velvet." Blake drily remarked.

"Uh...how the heck did I get roped into this again?" Fionn, the 'Lancer lookalike', commented.

"You're in this because you're the only other guy who plays Civilization in this place and we needed ten players to test out Blake's modifications." Yang responded. "Oh, and because Elf needed a reason to have one of his crappy OCs in a fic."  
>"I already have a fic!" Fionn protested.<p>

"One that matters?" The catgirl ninja responded snappily.

"H-hey!"

"I've decided! I call Norway!" Minako chirped. "I call the dwarfy ones!"

"Eh...I call China." Ren shrugged.

"Mongols. I'll end this quickly~" Yang giggled.

Over at Jaune's end, there was an argument between Aspasia, Lucina and Pyrrha about what civilization Jaune should play as.

"Jaune, I recommend Japan."

"Ooh, ooh, big bro! Pick...the Songhai guys! They look cool!"  
>"I recommend Greece, Jaune-kun."<p>

"Err..." Jaune looked between his sisters and Pyrrha. "I'll...err...go for Japan."

"Excellent." His older sister nodded. "We shall fight then-"  
>"Hang on!" Yang called over the call. "That's not fair! If Jaune gets to have Lucina and Pyrrha help him, I want Rubes on my team!"<p>

"I-I call...V-Velvet..." Latte squeaked out.

Weiss shouted over the computer. "ENOUGH. Jaune, do you have a spare computer to allow Lucina or Pyrrha to play?"  
>"No-"<br>"Then they aren't helping you. That's fair enough, as we're all doing this solo." The heiress sighed. "Happy, Yang?"  
>"Fine." The brawler grumbled.<p>

"Excellent. I shall pick Germany because they are superior to everyone." Weiss chuckled. "Wir sind besser als alle anderen Länder!" She declared.

"Meh. I shall pick...dammit, Weiss and Minako...you took the manly civs..." Blake grumbled. "I guess I'll go with Babylon then."

Velvet giggled. "Iroquois for me..."  
>"K-Korea..." Latte squeaked out.<p>

"Excellent. Is there anyone who hasn't picked a civ yet?" Weiss looked around. "Ruby, Fionn, you're picking when we start, okay?"

"Okay."  
>"Sure."<p>

"Wait." Jaune stated. "Shall we have teams, actually?"  
>"...fairly good idea. Divide-" Weiss started, but she was interrupted by Yang.<p>

"I call having Ren, Velvet, Blakey and Minako~"

"...fine. Then I'll take Fionn, Ruby, Jaune and Latte." Weiss glared at her. "It's on, Xiao Long, Belladonna."  
>Blake smirked. "Heheheheheh."<p>

* * *

><p>And so the game began- Ruby picked the Siamese and Fionn the Celts- as Weiss chuckled.<p>

"I shall establish the city of Haifischburg! A city dedicated to sharks and sharks alone!"  
>Minako giggled. "Mine's called Boatmurdered. I found elephants near mine, and it's RIGHT next to a mountain and a river..."<p>

Blake clicked Next Turn, sighing. "Giha Village has been established."

Velvet cackled with glee as she established her city. "Weisstopia! All my cities will be named after Weiss-sempai..."

Fionn's palm could be heard loudly hitting his face. "Man...I'm on an island by myself. That sucks. Oh, well...I suppose we'll establish Edinburgh here..."

Slowly, the first couple of turns passed, with buildings being built and the world being explored.

Fionn grumbled. "I'm stuck on some island in the middle of the sea. That's not even fair!"

"...right..." Weiss looked around over her map. "...what...THREE barbarian camps next to my city?! That's not even...what?!"

Blake chuckled. "Hah. I don't have one camp near me. Sucks to be you."

Velvet giggled. "W-Would you like to ally, W-Weiss-sempai? I-I can-"  
>"Velvet!" Yang gasped. "H-How could you?! We're allies!"<br>"But...Weiss-sempai..."

"No." Weiss sighed. "I can handle these idiot barbarians myself." She moved her warriors to fight the barbarians off, keeping herself ready for an attack.

Meanwhile, the sounds of a fight could be heard over Jaune's call.

"L-Luci! She doesn't want me to hug Jaaaaaaune!"  
>"I told you, call me Lucina, not Luci. And Pyrrha, please stop grabbing my sister. Aspasia, get off of your brother."<p>

"J-Jaune-kun is mine, y-you brocon!"  
>"Brocon?! Y-You're obsessed with him! Y-You yandere!"<p>

"G-Get off of me!" Jaune's exasperated voice could be heard, before a smack on the keyboard and his hanging up. Ren sighed.

"Dust dammit, Jaune. Guys, one minute, I have to get Aspasia to stop trying to kill Pyrrha or something.

Pyrrha, put that down!" With that, he muted his microphone.

Yang chuckled. "Oh man...Pyrrha is SUCH a yandere..."

"I already feel sorry for Jaune." Weiss facepalmed. Latte squeaked out from her side.

"I-I...I got us...um...Calendar..."

"Thank you." The heiress sighed in relief. "Someone who knows what they're doing who ISN'T stuck in the middle of the ocean."

Minako snorted. "Brocon...yeaaah, I don't think that'd work out too well. I am ready, and I regret not taking a civ with War Elephants. Eh.

For the Mountainhomes!"

"Haifischburg shall soon look for sharks if we can find Optics..." Weiss giggled. "...then we can find sharks and then I shall rule the seas!"  
>Yang snorted. "Already wiped out one city-state. That was easy. All hail the Khans!"<p>

Ruby, meanwhile, quietly toiled away at her Wonders. She had managed to successfully take the Pyramids and Stonehenge, great boons to her empire. Ruby wasn't concerned with bets, only with winning the game, and she had a good idea how to do it.

Ren switched on his microphone. "...well, that's irritating. Pyrrha and Aspasia knocked each other out."

Yang laughed. "Seriously?!"  
>"Jaune's playing, as his other sister's gone to take them to the infirmary." The gunslinger quickly checked the screen. "I hope you guys didn't already wipe me out..."<p>

"Nope, although if you get in my way, I'll crush you~" The brawler threatened teasingly.

"Good luck, Xiao Long. The might of der Vaterland will crush your pathetic horsepeople." Weiss retorted haughtily.

"T-Take that back!"

"No."  
>"...I-I'll just have to wipe you out for that offense!" Yang resolved, clenching her fist and pointing at Weiss. "You...YOU WON'T INSULT MY PRETTY PONIES EVER AGAIN!"<p>

Blake and Ruby both snickered, while Fionn groaned in exasperation.

"Dammit, guys, I need to move on so I can get optics! I'm kinda trapped on this island over here!"

* * *

><p>The game advanced further, with the balance in power changing. Velvet was the first to disappear, her Iroquois being wiped out by Yang's Mongols, followed by Fionn when his tiny Celtic cities were destroyed.<p>

Yang cheered. "Warmongering is SO fun~"  
>"Of course, you're the kind of person who would ruin people's games for fun..." Weiss grumbled.<p>

"Hey, I don't hack EVERY game we play! And you suck at every game! Except this. Somehow."

"I have established Schneeburg and St. Fafnirburg." Weiss giggled. "Nobody shall stand against the might of the Holy Schnee Empire!"

Jaune rubbed his chin. "Hm..." He looked over his small empire of Kyoto, Osaka, Tokyo and Satsuma, placed strategically between Weiss' developing German empire and the rapidly encroaching Chinese under Ren. He currently had a small group of samurai backed by composite bowmen, with a group of chu-ko-nu seemingly gathering on the mountains just on the border of Satsuma.

'_Hm..._' Jaune typed a message quickly to Weiss.

**Weiss. Do you mind giving me a hand? I need more guys.**

**Okay. **Weiss typed back. **Do you need them now?**

**No. I need them in a few turns. I think Ren's going to attempt to invade me. He's got five cities and a load of army ready.**

Yang giggled. "Welp, there goes...hm...Genoa, Krakow, Quebec AAAAAAND Hanoi."

**Hey. Ren. I can help you take Japan down. **She chatted over to her compatriot.

**Ahahahah...Keshiks with Khans, and three catapults...okay.**

However, suddenly, from underneath them, a group of five hwach'a appeared, supported by several crossbowmen.

Jaune scratched his head, before remembering that Latte was still playing.

"N-No...g-get away f-from my J-Jaune..."

Within short order, Ren's chu-ko-nu were eliminated by hwach'a fire. The gunslinger facepalmed.

"Of course. I forgot. THEY got Korea..."

Weiss chuckled evilly. "And now your conquest shall be held off for- wait, where are my workers?"

"Gone." Blake smirked, before she pointed at her triremes kidnapping Weiss' workers.

"...d-das war ein Befehl!" Weiss smacked the desk. "Das war ein einfach Befehl!" The catgirl just laughed.

"Oh, Weiss. You may dominate the land, but I dominate the seas~"

Yang growled. "It seems I will have to wipe out poor little Latte..."  
>"B-Bring it..." Latte mustered in her most threatening tone.<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly, the balance of power continued changing. Minako was shunted out of the game when her Berserkers made the mistake of attacking German Landsknechts, causing Weiss to obliterate the cities of Nist Akath, Battlefailed and Headshoots in retaliation, leaving Boatmurdered surrounded by German trebuchets.<p>

"Gah! Abandon fortress! Abandon fortress!" Minako squealed, surrendering to Weiss, who smiled smugly.

"Your dwarves are no match for the might of the Holy Empress Schnee!"

"I'll get you next time..."

Yang pouted. "So...wait, it's me, Ren and Blakey against you, Rubes, Jaune and Latte?"

"Yep."

"Screw that. Wipe out Korea first." The brawler smirked, before sending her army on a march towards Seoul, followed swiftly by Ren's army, supplemented by the likes of Khans and Great Generals, and then surrounded by Blake's navy.

"...c-crap." Latte felt her face pale as the armies closed in.

Jaune shook his head. "Dammit!" Moving quickly, he rushed his samurai and crossbowmen to hit Ren from behind, only to be beset upon by more chu-ko-nu.

Weiss tried the same, sending her Landsknechts straight from the ruins of Boatmurdered, but were intercepted by Blake's triremes. Ruby's army was...surprisingly insubstantial, with only a small group of chariot archers heading up to Seoul.

Within turns, Latte was completely wiped out. She sniffed.

"...n-no..."  
>Yang claimed the city of Seoul for her own, laughing maniacally. "This is MINE."<p>

"...g-good game...a-at least..."

"Yeah. Still. I win~"

Jaune sighed. "Dammit, Ren..."

Weiss rubbed her chin, thinking. "Latte shall be avenged! The Holy Empress Schnee mandates it!", she declared haughtily.

"Bring it, Weiss." Ren smirked, typing a message to Yang.

**Yang, move straight for Japan. We wipe them out quickly and smash into Germany before Weiss can get her troops back there. Then we round on Ruby.**

Yang grinned. **Got it.**

_Several turns later..._

"This...was harder than expected." Ren and Yang simultaneously felt sweatdrops roll down their heads.

While Satsuma and Osaka lay in ruins, a wall of trebuchets, crossbowmen and samurai stood between the hordes of Mongol-Chinese forces, backed by Babylonian crossbowmen, and his capital of Kyoto, Tokyo and Kagoshima. Jaune was determined to hold the line, if only to give Weiss time for troops to gather.

"Weiss, hurry up! Get your troops back, I can hold off Ren and Yang back for a bit, but I need help soon!"

"Dammit, I'm trying...but Blake's stupid navy is everywhere!" Weiss snapped. Blake giggled.

"I told you, my navy will eat yours."

"S-stupid!"

The next turn, however...suddenly, one of Jaune's lines was broken as a lucky shot from both Yang and Ren wiped out his samurai defending Kyoto, leaving him a direct path to the capital.

"Crap!" The knight shouted out, unable to believe his luck.

"Brother, allow me." Lucina sat down next to him, pushing him lightly aside. "Don't worry. I can fight this kind of battle."

Yang protested. "That's not fair! How come YOU get help?!"  
>"Don't worry..." Ren chuckled. "They don't know what I just got."<p>

"And that is?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Three musketmen stormed down the line opened by the breakthrough, smashing apart his medieval units.

"W-WHEN DID YOU GET MUSKETMEN?!"

"Oh...about three turns ago~" Ren whistled, chuckling.

"Dammit!" Jaune facepalmed.

"...I still have this under control. Hope will never die!" Jaune's sister shouted defiantly. She could handle this. She definitely-

* * *

><p>Kyoto lay in ruins and the only surviving city was Osaka, taken over by China. The entire battle and siege took less than ten turns.<p>

Lucina put her head in her hands, sighing. "Must I...fall...like this?" Jaune facepalmed.

"Well...at least you tried, sis."

"Yes. Yes you have to fall here." Ren remarked drily. "Oh, and Jaune, if you're going to get your sister to help you, try doing it when I don't have units to smash yours, kay?"  
>"I-In my defense, I d-didn't even know you had musketmen already!"<p>

"Dammit, Ruby, do something! It's only us against those three!" Weiss complained.

"I am! Just be patient!"  
>"G-gah! Hurry up with it, then, whatever you're doing!"<p>

Yang smirked, before turning her Mongols on Osaka. "Aha!"

"What?!"  
>"I just needed you to boot out Jaune and Latte for me so I could finally smash you out with ease. Now..." Yang giggled. "Now it's going to be war."<p>

Ren chuckled. "Yeah, right." He looked around at his units...before realising his units were utterly surrounded by Keshiks backed by Khans and incoming musketmen from Mongolia.

"...crap."

Weiss smirked. "Doesn't feel so good, does it, Ren?"  
>"S-screw you...and et tu, Yang?" Ren pouted, sighing sadly. "...I should have known, having my student as my ally...that I would be betrayed."<br>"Hehehehehehehe..." Yang laughed. "I LOVE warmonging!"

Of course, Yang completely ignored the small group of lancers, cannon and musketmen rounding about to strike Karakorum. Weiss smirked.

...

Ren sighed. "I concede defeat." He threw his hands up. "You win, Yang."

Yang's units were rounding on Beijing, and the brawler was gleefully cackling, completely oblivious to the fact that Weiss had pretty much just taken all of her territory save Osaka and Karakorum.

"Yes. Yes I do, Renny~"

"Uh...no, you don't." Blake pointed to Weiss' units on the map. The heiress giggled.

"Wait...WHAT?! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?! I'M SO STUPID!"

"Ahah! Karma! Finally, the world looks upon me kindly and gave me the power to avenge all your antics!" The heiress cheered.

"Nooooooo!"

Weiss swiftly took Karakorum, leaving Osaka...which was trapped between German territory on both sides.

Yang pouted. "T-that's not fair..."

"I win. For the might of der Vaterland! The Holy Schnee Empire!"

Blake shook her head. "Not just yet, Weiss. You still have to beat me."

"Belladonna, you will not stand against the might of the Empire!"

"I have an empire of my own." The catgirl declared proudly. "Yours is nothing against mine. I'll just wipe you out if you go to sea anyway."  
>"Bring it!" Weiss roared defiantly.<p>

* * *

><p>And so the game progressed, as Blake and Weiss attempted to outdo the other. Blake's land army was being erased by Weiss' considerable Germanic army- which had eventually acquired Panzer tanks- but at sea, the Babylonian navy was keeping Weiss in port.<p>

Eventually, both mastered nukes and began to nuke each other's cities. Nineveh, Nimrud, Frankfurt, Nurnberg- all wiped out with nukes.

As the nukes landed, it boiled down to cities surrounding their capitals of Giha Village and Haifischburg, as Weiss and Blake pointed nukes at each other.

Weiss smirked at her opposition. "Blake, you know I'll win this. You're out of nukes."  
>"So are you." Blake retorted calmly. "And I can just make a land army to wipe yours out."<br>"Not likely, I'll smack you back down. I am the Empress, after all!"  
>"No, Weiss. You're forgetting...just WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I-"<br>"I win!" Ruby cheered, as she finished researching the Utopia Project.

"Huh?!" Weiss and Blake stared at her as the victory screen played on her screen and the defeat on both of theirs.

"...sneaky little minx..." Blake muttered. "...she won by cultural..."  
>"...so that's what she was doing the entire time..." Weiss nodded. "I see..."<p>

Ruby stuck her tongue out at both of them. "So, does that mean I get cookies for winning?"

"...f-fine, you dunce...but only because you won it for our team."  
>"I'll get you next time, Weiss." Blake vowed.<p>

"You're on." Weiss scoffed haughtily.  
>The catgirl folded her arms. "You're bad at any game that isn't Civilization."<br>"Name one, Belladonna."  
>"League."<br>"Screw you!"

Needless to say, their banter continued for a long while afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to Weiss the Gamer, Part 2! By the way, my personal favourite civs are Arabia, Austria and Sweden, with a preference for Siam- good for winning via diplomacy/culture.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, thoughts, criticisms and reviews, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	91. Special Chapter: Weiss the Gamer, Part 2

**Weiss Reacts to Weiss the Gamer, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Whew, we really DID slam the HSQ up didn't we? I mean, in the last twenty chapters, we had Weiss and Ruby kissing and becoming a couple, a mecha fight, a fricking metal solo-off, Minako becoming a transfer student at Beacon, the Beacon Dance, Jaune' sisters being pretty much all badasses...we're going to tune it down. Slightly. Why? Because I'm a bit scared that I might run out of things to use to top myself, and then I'll be all like Alexander the Great in that quote 'And he wept, for there were no more worlds to conquer'* and stuff.**

**Also, to respond to darkerster- no, Picts are not present in Civilization, and Wales is considered Celtic, along with Scotland, Ireland, Brittany (a region in France), Cornwall and the Isle of Man, under the blanket term of 'Celtic Nations', as all of them share a Celtic heritage.**

***Yes, I am aware that the original quote was about him not even conquering one world and there being many to conquer.**

**Well, let's get on the chapter already. Ahem, another big shout out to Autistic-Grizzly, who wrote this hilarious story- go read his stories instead, they are so much more funnier!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Winter Schnee would be in Beacon (seriously, Winter's a character before Taiyang Xiao Long and **_**Tukson**_**?!)**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Weiss the Gamer belongs to Autistic-Grizzly.**

* * *

><p>Yang crossed her arms, pouting, sitting in RWBY dorm with her teammates. "It's not FAIR!"<p>

"Quit acting childish." Weiss scoffed.

"It's not fair though!"

Blake chuckled. "To be fair, you're the best prankster in the school short of Ren."

"B-But it's not fair! W-Why don't I get to help prank the Arc sisters?!" Yang pouted and tightened her arms. "Ren-sensei is boring..."

"Conflict of interest. You're a Lucina fangirl." Blake shrugged. "Sorry, it's true. Ever since Elf went off and started getting into Fire Emblem..."

"R-Ren's a Euphemia fanboy!" The brawler retorted. "How is THAT any different?! And for your information, I liked her since she was in the next Super Smash Bros! Lucina being Elf's waifu has nothing to do with it. Although apparently Weiss is also his waifu...and you, Blake..."

"Why are you people fangirling over REAL people?!" Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Just lighten up, Yang! It's one prank! And I told you, I don't know who this idiot Elf is, unless he's that weird stalker who makes that terrible fanfic about me reacting to stupid pervert fics."

"Hmph...fine." Yang grumbled. "I'll let it slide...but I'll get him back for leaving me out."

Ruby shrugged, munching on her cookies. "Why don't we watch the movies we've got? Or go out to Vale?"  
>"My car broke down." Yang sighed. "And anyway the roads to Vale are closed- something about a spillage of maple syrup trucks or something. Nora rushed out there to grab some, apparently..."<p>

"And the SchneeVD player's on the fritz." Blake grumbled. "In my defence, I did not know that it couldn't take an all-night marathon of the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy!"  
>"That player cost me a fortune!" Weiss grumbled. "Idiots..."<p>

"Ooh! Ooh!" Yang raised her hand quickly. "Let's read that fanfic that made Weiss ragequit!"  
>"Oh, Dust no." Weiss facepalmed. "Not that one."<br>"Weiss the Gamer?" Blake inquired, to which Yang nodded happily. "That one."

"Dibs on shotgun seat!" Ruby raised her hand and dragged over her large cookie beanbag to Yang's side.

"If I had anything, ANYTHING at all to do besides watch you idiots read that infernal fic, I would be." The heiress sighed irritably and grabbed a seat. "Fine...I suppose I have nothing ELSE to do."

Blake rubbed her chin. "Whatever prank those guys are coming up with...it better not break the Concordat."  
>"The heck is the-" Weiss asked, before Yang shushed Blake.<p>

"Shush. Rule one. Don't talk about the Concordat. Rule two, don't talk about the Concordat." The brawler cautioned superstitiously.  
>"Yang, I don't care-"<br>"And anyway, we're not supposed to spoil it until the next Diary chapter!"

"...damn you."

Ruby giggled. "It's not SO bad, Weiss~"  
>"Do you HAVE to be so adorable?!" Weiss grumbled, hugging Ruby tightly. "I-idiot..."<br>"Alrighty!" Yang clasped her hands. "Let's get this fic done with!"

* * *

><p>Ruby pumped her fist, cheering. "Woo! My mom looks like Lightning! Yeah!"<p>

"It somehow completely goes over Ruby's head that her in-story self is crying about the exact same thing." Weiss sighed. "...although I'm hardly one to complain, considering my mother was very nearly Chieri Sono..."

"That WOULD be kinda badass." Yang mused. "...although US, inspire the characters in Final Fantasy?!"  
>"I doubt the likes of Quina came from one of us." Blake chuckled. "Or for that matter, Terra. Or Zidane."<p>

"I wonder who WOULD be bad enough to inspire Quina..." Ruby shuddered.

"...and why would your mother, you know, just not show up?" Weiss tilted her head. "If she's alive, at any rate..."

"Nah, she's dead." Yang sighed.

"That was pretty nonchalant." Blake raised an eyebrow, rubbing her chin. "Isn't this where you guys are supposed to go 'don't talk about that' or something?"

Ruby giggled. "Mom wouldn't want us to be crying over her. She was always telling us that if she didn't come back, we shouldn't be sad. She died doing what she wanted to do-protect Vytal from Grimm.

Isn't that good enough?"

"...point taken. O-Kamina-sama would have respect for her, too." Blake shrugged. "For a moment, I thought that was going to take a turn for the dark..."  
>"It WOULD be pretty cool to think Summer's still around somewhere." Yang chuckled. "It'd be like one of those anime where you have this mysterious protector who's actually your parent or something..."<p>

Weiss shrugged. "Let's change the chapter before this goes somewhere weird...

Strip...Naruto..." The heiress twitched. "...what...kind...of perverted..." She shook her head, having been rendered speechless.

"You're lucky I'm not behind that, too. "Yang smirked.  
>"Pervert...you'd probably demand we'd take the underwear off..."<br>"Yeeeep."  
>"S-shut up!" Weiss blushed in embarrassment. "Y-You pervert!"<br>"When will it occur to you that calling me a pervert won't do anything except encourage me?" The brawler smirked.

Blake's eyelid twitched. "Na...ru...to..." She clenched her fist before grabbing a nearby object- luckily ,it was just a random lion plushie- and started smashing the monitor.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"W-what are you doing, Belladonna?!" Weiss asked, surprised.

"G-gah!" Yang grabbed her arm, searching for her catnip with the other. "Sorry! She just has...issues with Naruto!"  
>"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"<p>

"R-Rubes! Change the chapter!" Yang yelled urgently, as her sister scrabbled for the mouse.

"O-On it, sis!" The crimsonette clicked frantically on the 'next chapter' button while her sister held back the catgirl from smashing in the monitor with the plushie.

The moment the chapter was switched, Blake sat down, calmly putting away the plushie and looked for all the world as if nothing had ever happened. "Hm?"  
>"...what..." Weiss just stared at her.<p>

"Oh hey Lion King!" Blake looked over at the screen, reading it. "...those were good times..."

"Uh...heheh..." Ruby shuddered, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah...heheheheh..." Yang followed suit, causing Blake to look around, confused. "Huh?

"What's wrong? Guys?"

* * *

><p>"Aw, man, if only we read this thirty chapters ago..." Yang laughed. "I love Deadpool..."<br>"We'd be screwed if he was here." Blake mused. "The sheer amount of meta would kill everything here."

"Whoever this 'Dudepeel' or 'Deadpool' guy is, he sounds like another stupid pervert antic idiot..." Weiss grumbled, causing Yang to snap her head towards her.

"H-How dare you?! T-t-this is O-Deadpool-sama we're talking about! The Merc with the Mouth! The Patron Saint of Fourth Wall Breaking!" The brawler looked offended, crossing her arms. "H-How dare you?!"  
>"...oh, great. A god of stupid antics." Weiss sighed in exasperation. "If only there was a god of SANITY..."<br>"O-Kyon-sama?" Blake chimed in.

"Shush. He's probably another idiot pervert."  
>"Uh...have you even...WATCHED...Haruhi?" The catgirl scratched her head.<p>

"...oh. Oh! I'm an idiot!" The heiress facepalmed. "...damn it."

Yang changed the chapter, before sighing. "Oh, ME3..."  
>"...we're changing this before Yang gets mad." Blake sighed. "She HATES Mass Effect 3-"<br>"The ending is terrible! Seriously! It's, like, Gurren Lagann ending-level bad! Why the hell does Shepard-"  
>"OKAY ENOUGH I DON'T NEED TO BE SPOILED YET SIS" Ruby interjected, flailing her arms and putting one hand on Yang's mouth.<p>

Weiss facepalmed again, grumbling. "Idiots."

"-and Femshep/Garrus for the win-" Yang managed to blurt out before Ruby's hand clasped over her mouth entirely.

Weiss strolled over, changing the chapter. "The amount of stuff I have to put up with...

...and WHY AM I SWEARING LIKE AN UNCOUTH SAILOR?! I-I have STANDARDS! I HAVE ETIQUETTE!"

"Hah." Blake chuckled. "More VA jokes. Not as many as us, though. If only Elf actually made the PRETTY obvious Maka joke, we'd have the full set."

Yang finally wrenched Ruby's hand off of her mouth. "G-get off of me!"

"Sowwy..." Ruby pouted.

"Sheesh. I was only going to say that the ending was-"  
>"YANG!"<br>"Sorry..." She sighed. "...wait, what? Cinder, my aunt? Cindy-chan?"

"For that matter, Cindy-chan killing Summer?" Blake scratched her head.  
>"I though the Grimm did." Weiss tilted her head.<p>

"Eh." Blake shrugged. "I dunno."

Ruby munched on another cookie and changed the chapter. "Oh! I heard this was pretty good..."  
>"Watch_Dogs?" Yang tilted her head. "I've played that...I still kinda like RPGs, though. Which reminds me, I have to go dig out my old copy of Pokemon Yellow and see if I still have my Game Boy Color..."<p>

"Pfft. That Aiden guy calls himself a hacker. I can hack better than him without some pansy backdoor." Blake scoffed. "Hmph."

"Still uncouth..." Weiss growled. "...I am not some sailor..."

* * *

><p>"Cosplay chapter..." Blake laughed. "Oh, man, that brings back so many memories..."<p>

"Remember when you got stoned on catnip?" Yang snorted, chuckling. "How did THAT happen anyway?"  
>"Don't. Ask." Blake growled. "...that was not a good day."<p>

"You kissed Jaune, too."  
>"I-I did not!" Blake blushed profusely.<p>

Ruby sighed, memories filling her head. "...it can't have been that long ago, can it?"  
>"Two months to the day." Yang corrected her.<p>

"It feels like nine..." The crimsonette nodded, surprised. "I can't believe it's been that long now..."

"Ren could totally pull off Lelouch..." Yang mused. "Not sure Cardin could pull off Hawkeye..."

"Or anyone here pull off Phoenix Wright." Blake chuckled. "That'd be hilarious if someone did."

Weiss grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. I got dragged away by a bunch of weird schoolgirls and smashed into by my insane stalker. Let's skip this chapter before I decide to stomp you all into the ground..."

"I don't even know what game this is..." Yang scratched her head. "Do you?"  
>"No...not at all." Blake shook her head. "Eh. Still...and having your dad call you that on purpose would be such a bad pun..."<br>"At least my name isn't Brunhilde. Or Sieglinde..." Weiss retorted. "Weiss, at least, doesn't sound pretentious!"  
>"It does, actually." Yang smirked. "And your middle name's still Brunhilde."<p>

"Oh!" Blake snapped her fingers. "I know.

Will you," She started, mocking a typical minister's recital of the vows of marriage. "Weiss Brunhilde Schnee, take Ruby Scarlet Rose, i-"  
>"S-shut up!" The heiress blushed. "Y-you idiot!"<p>

"..." Ruby blushed as well, hugging Weiss' arm to her.

"Good to rehearse now, isn't it?" Yang remarked cheekily.

* * *

><p>"They got ONE thing right! We do make mechs..." Weiss sighed. "Though, of course, my father wants them as manly as possible! That Andreas has not had a good influence on him..."<br>"The way of Team Gurren is the BEST way!" Blake declared. "Just who the hell do you think we are?!"

"Wait, why would I be surprised that they had a defence division? This is the Schnee Dust Corporation. They even have a _yoghurt producing division!_" Yang scratched her head.

"Vanilla Schnoghurt." Blake snickered at the punny name. "...although Weiss being Batman wouldn't be too far off."  
>"All she needs is dead parents. She's already distant, rich, crimefighting- " Yang began listing, as the heiress glared at her.<p>

"I-I am NOT distant! S-stupid! I-I am as warm as you idiots! I just don't show it to dunces!"

"Oh, so Ruby, who is your girlfriend, isn't close-"  
>"I-I never said that!" The heiress blushed, and to prove it, she grabbed Ruby and kissed her straight on the lips, pressing her own firmly on it, before letting her go. "T-There! I-idiot..."<br>"W-Weiss..." Ruby murmured, surprised.

Blake laughed as she moved on the chapter. "Ah, Weiss...you're so whipped, it's ridiculous."

"...pfft..."

"...Have we NOT established that GTA is terrible?" Blake scratched her head. "Eh..."  
>"I would never endorse breaking the law." Weiss scoffed. "Even if it was a game."<br>Yang chuckled. "You're no fun~"  
>"If your idea of fun is to prank everyone, then I would prefer to be boring."<p>

"Your idea of fun is to be a killjoy~"  
>"I am NOT a killjoy! I just HATE having to put up with your stupid antics, y-you pervert!"<br>"You're a covert pervert yourself, miss Schnee! Or shall I say, miss I-read-Lelouch-and-Suzaku-yaoi-doujinshi?" The brawler smirked smugly, as the heiress' cheeks rouged with shame.

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I told you before, get a better padlock for that cabinet." Yang scoffed.

"This'll end well." Ruby remarked drily as she moved the chapter onward.

Blake read the chapter carefully, snorting. "Weiss, play against Pyrrha in Pokémon? She couldn't play Roark."  
>"I...h-his Pokémon are too powerful!" Weiss protested.<p>

"A level fifteen Piplup against a level ten Cranidos." Blake clarified. "No, you just suck at Pokémon. About the only game you aren't terrible at is Civilization."  
>"Yes, because that's the only game where you can't do some stupid antic to make me look stupid!"<p>

Yang laughed. "Yeah, Weiss trying to play Pokémon would PROBABLY not end well..."  
>"Idiot antics..."<p>

Ruby giggled. "Oh, Weiss~ If only I could get you to play horror games..."  
>Weiss scoffed in disbelief. "A-A mere horror game would not be enough to scare me! I-I'm a Huntress! And neither would your s-stupid antics! I'm used to them!"<br>Blake grumbled. "I can't believe you guys would have so little faith in me as to assume I'd be in danger if I got caught...I'm too manly for that."  
>Yang snorted. "Our story selves are terrible at antics. We could do better."<p>

Blake snapped her fingers in realisation." Oh, oh! I know a good pran-"  
>"Continue that sentence and I will eliminate you, Blake!" Weiss declared vehemently.<p>

Ruby sighed and changed the chapter, munching on her cookies. "...wait, is this Ghost Trick or something? Reminds me of it..."  
>"Never heard of this game..." Weiss scratched her head, continuing to glare at Blake. "...but it DOES indeed bring to mind Ghost Trick."<p>

"Heh." Yang shrugged. "Let's go on to the next chapter! That one looks interesting!"

"Fine. Blake?" The heiress looked over to her teammate.

"Yep, okay." She changed the chapter, rubbing her chin. "Wait...Minecraft?"  
>"Oh, Dust. Probably ANOTHER stupid antic..." The heiress sighed in exasperation. "When will the antics end...aaaand of course Nora blows her own team up! Those idiots..."<p>

"I'm afraid of giving her nukes..." Ruby shuddered.

"I call having Nora if we do that!" Yang cheered, laughing.

Weiss stared at her strangely. "Are you suicidal?!"  
>"Nah, I'll just let her walk into your base. Kaboom~"<br>"Idiot..."

Blake changed the chapter, rubbing her chin. "...aaaaaand of course, the NEXT chapter is more antics involving Halo. I don't mind the series myself, but-"

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" Weiss protested. "I-it's brainless, foolish-"  
>"Quit bashing it." Yang sighed. "You bash anything that's not an RPG. Even though you're terrible at them."<br>"S-shut your mouth!"

Ruby shrugged. "She has a point, Weiss. You are bad at them."  
>"Not you too, Ruby!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I remember Ducktales." Yang laughed nostalgically, sighing. "Those were the days..."<br>"And Weiss somehow doesn't suck at it? I must be dreaming." Blake remarked mockingly, as the heiress glared at her. "I-I'm not bad at games!"  
>"You somehow, SOMEHOW, killed yourself. At the start. By running into the opposite side of the screen." Yang giggled. "When you do that, you're bad."<br>"T-The game was glitched!"  
>"You say that about every game." Blake remarked.<p>

"S-shut up! Idiots! Y-You just can't appreciate skill!" The heiress crossed her arms. "C-Change the chapter already!"

Yang giggled. "Okay, miss bossyboots..." Doing so, she chuckled.

"Oh, man. Her mom here sounds SO vain. Wasting her beauty on games?"

"Not that my father would care." Weiss scoffed. "He'd probably pat me on the back and ask if I was playing them with Ruby, and demand I play them with Ruby if I'm not...because APPARENTLY everyone I know are a bunch of shipping idiots!"

The catgirl ninja shrugged. "Nah, he just knows that his daughter loves dunces! Just ask Jaune!"  
>Weiss blushed, turning her nose up and scoffing. "S-shut up! I-I will NOT go out with him and Ruby just because you two have some s-sick fantasy of a t-threesome or something stupid!"<p>

Ruby changed over the chapter, shrugging. "Eh. Let's get this done with..."

"...so...pretty much what we already knew. Weiss' dad is a badass." Yang shrugged. "Okay. Nothing new. Except...Briar Rose?! Ripping ME off?! I...I feel offended! H-How DARE she copy me?!"

Weiss looked down at the authors notes. "...a SECOND LEVEL TO THIS?! Oh Dust NO! I'm done! I'm out of here! T-This stupid fic full of stupid antics! I'm done!" She stormed out as Yang sulked, fuming.

Ruby ran out after her girlfriend. "Wait! Weiss!"

Blake sighed, grabbing the keyboard. "I'll leave the review."

* * *

><p><strong>From: NightshadeNinjacatOfGiha<strong>

Excellent fic. Needs better grammar and spelling- might need a beta- but otherwise, it's hilarious.

Blake B.

PS: You made Weiss rage. Not unusual. Which means your fic's good.

* * *

><p>And so...wait, nothing much happened. For now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a lot of waifus. Weiss, Blake and Lucina aren't even on the TOP of that list- I'd say they drift around...oh, the bottom. Nah, my waifu list is incredibly long. *laughs evilly***

**Well...next chapter will be Weiss Reacts to School Clubs! What will this entail?! *gasp***

**Another shout-out to Autistic-Grizzly- go read his fics, ESPECIALLY Redline and Weiss the Gamer, Level 2- which might be featured at a later date- as they are FAR better than this crud.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, reviews, comments, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	92. Weiss Reacts to School Clubs, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to School Clubs!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, the reason we're doing THIS chapter is that I noticed a disgraceful lack of school clubs in Reactsverse- and canon- Beacon. Any fan of high school anime or Japanese video games set in high schools should know that **_**this is an utter and absolute disgrace. **_

**Ahem. So. We're...going to rectify that. Immediately. Starting now. Oh and some early bird cameos because yeah. Why? We DID say we'd have one final character introduction before the volume ends, so...yeah. Judging by who we already have, you can PROBABLY guess who this one is now.**

**Well, let's get this chapter on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we'd have more hot witches than Glynda (maybe an Elphaba expy?)**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ruby were walking around Beacon, taking a casual stroll around the corridors. For once, it was a peaceful, antic-less day- the mighty Ren had come down with an actual cold and Nora had booted out Pyrrha and Jaune to, in her words, "PROVIDE EXTRA HEAVY-DUTY TOTAL LOVE AND CARE FOR MY POOR REN" and barricaded the doors with sandbags and barbed wire—so for today, there was a ceasefire.<p>

"...this is boring." The heiress complained. "Ruby, can't we just go back to snuggling in OUR dorm?!"

"No." Ruby responded, frowning. "You ALWAYS want to snuggle."  
>"B-But you're so...warm...to snuggle, y-you dunce!"<p>

"And besides, Norn kicked us out of the dorm to do cleaning after she found a cockroach under Yang's bed..." Ruby shuddered.

Weiss scoffed. "It's just a cockroach! How bad can it be?"  
>"Norn said it looked like a miniature hybrid of a bug and a Beowolf." The crimsonette clarified.<p>

"Oh, so Blake's manly drill things can't kill it?"

"Coming through." Beth, the caretaker, called out, as she carried a pile of posters on her hands. Ruby waved at her. "Hey, Miss Lupin! What're you doing?"

"I have to go put these damned posters up everywhere because Cinder's too lazy to, her TA is sick and Port and Oobleck are too busy screwing around to." Beth complained.

"What posters?" Weiss inquired, taking one from the top of the pile and reading it curiously.

"...school club vacancies?"  
>"The last batch of school club presidents left already and we need some. Oh, and the last librarian left because of the custard pie bombs in her library- yet another thing I can blame that idiot Xiao Long for-, so we'll need a book club president to guide him around."<p>

"Oooh, school clubs!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't think we ever joined any."

"Indeed...I'm curious as to how this'll work." Weiss read the poster again. "Can we start our own clubs?"  
>"Well, considering the Marine Hyperdynamics Club, the Mami Tomoe Appreciation Club, and the All Hail Oppai Club shut down with their last member leaving, we seem to have...oh, four new slots."<p>

The crimsonette scratched her head in confusion. "But that's only three clubs."

"The Mami Tomoe Appreciation Club took up two rooms, one with an honest-to-Oum _heroic statue_ of the girl!" Beth responded in exasperation. "Now that I cleared up the place, two clubs can take the rooms they had. I gave the statue to the guys who used to be part of team MAMI back in my day anyway- now I'm up to my head in cakes and scones..."

Weiss paused. "Wait, so who's the new librarian?"  
>"Ugh, I thought he was the bookish, not idiotic kind." Beth sighed irritably. "He even had the glasses and stuff...until he went into the training room. I thought a damned pack of pumas had gone in there! I think I even heard him yell something like 'Hadoken' or 'Omae wa mou shindeiru' or something!"<p>

"Oh. Great. ANOTHER antic-obsessed teacher. What I'd give to have a sane teacher who isn't either yourself, Professor Goodwitch or Professor Arc." Weiss facepalmed, grumbling.

"Oh well...let's tell Yang about this already."

* * *

><p>Yang, upon reading the club posters, started to laugh maniacally, rising from her sitting place on the bench.<p>

"Yes...yes...yes! Now...now I can make a legitimate Antic Order!" Yang declared proudly. "And we can even have a proper base that I don't have to rob from Professor Kanoe!"

Blake chuckled. "Yes indeed. And then, perhaps, I might get everyone else to start using Spiral Drives..."  
>"Nobody is going to use YOUR stupid antic technology." Weiss scoffed.<p>

"You mean, apart from your father, who paid me thousands of Lien for my designs?" Blake retorted, smirking.

"...h-he's an idiot..."

"Eh. The Antic Order can stay as a secret society, I've got a better idea." The brawler snapped her fingers. "A club for weird people!"  
>"What, the SOS Brigade?" Blake inquired, to which Yang nodded quickly. "Definitely."<br>"Tch." The heiress scoffed. "Probably some stupid antic-filled club for idiot prankster perverts."

"Considering the amount of people you call 'idiots', 'perverts', 'shippers' and so forth, that would probably consist of the entire population of Beacon." Blake drily remarked.

"That's because they ARE!" Weiss protested. "And yes, even Ruby."  
>"It's hard not to be perverted when your girlfriend is the hottest girl in Beacon..." Ruby pouted, causing the heiress to blush. "Q-quit being so perverted, pervert!"<p>

Yang sighed. "Oh, Weiss. You never learn. You should see my _dad._ He's SUCH a pervert to mom, it's funny..."  
>"I-I don't need to know what your family does for its deviant pastimes!"<p>

Blake shrugged. "Eh. Four clubs, right? I suppose we should hurry up and sign up then. You guys coming with?"

Yang chuckled, sighing, before picking herself up and looking down at Ruby and Weiss. "Yeah, you guys coming with? I'm going to go start Beacon's SOS Brigade."  
>"No, thank you." Weiss scoffed. "I have a far more profitable idea."<p>

"Hah!" Yang laughed. "And what idea might THAT be?"

* * *

><p>"...an anti-antic alliance?" Lucina tilted her head, reading the brochure Weiss gave her, sitting between Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi, who were reading similar brochures. "What is this?"<p>

"We are trying to prevent the perverted antics of Yang and her ilk from continuing on any further!" Weiss declared vehemently, tapping her whiteboard as she flapped a brochure in her hands. "Our mission statement is to prevent-"  
>"I'm hungry!" Miltiades complained, raising her hand. Melanie sighed. "Milly!"<br>"I'm sorry! I forgot to eat lunch!"

"Ladies!" Weiss snapped. "Would you please...allow me to explain what this alliance is for?"

"Sorry..." Milly pouted, but kept silent. The heiress sighed, breathing in.

"Right. Where was I? Oh, right. Our mission statement is to prevent the proliferation and spread of perverted antics and pranks throughout the Beacon school population, and while we are at it, hopefully set an example for the rest of the school population."

"...I see..." Lucina rubbed her chin. "But would it not make more sense to, say, tell a teacher?"  
>Weiss stared incredulously at her, shaking her head. "They're almost all in on it! And those who aren't are powerless to act! We, as the student body, MUST act-"<br>"Have you considered," Pyrrha interjected calmly. ", that such a club would stop me from attempting to capture the heart of my Jaune-kun and take him away from Minako and his admirers?"  
>"That's my brother you're talking about, Pyrrha." The blue-haired girl glared at her, but the spearmaiden ignored her.<p>

"Yes-" Weiss started, but Pyrrha continued.

"And have you considered that if I do not have my Jaune-kun, I will go possibly mad and there will be consequences?"

Yatsuhashi cleared his throat. "For the sake of stopping this kind of argument, can we assume that 'normal' wooing would be permitted?"  
>"Within reason."<p>

"Good." He looked over at Pyrrha. "See? You don't need to kidnap Jaune."  
>Lucina glared at her harder. "You kidnapped Jaune?"<br>"O-Only for a little while! A-And I gave him back!"

"I see. I am going to have to ask you to desist or I will have to take further action."  
>"No!" Pyrrha pouted. "I don't want to!"<p>

Weiss smacked the lectern in front of her. "Guys! Guys! Order!"

Sir Lyserg, who was sitting in the back, sighed, sipped his tea and adjusted his monocle with a claw. "So, Lady Schnee..." The dinosaur began. "...there might be a conflict of interest here, especially between Lady Nikos and Lady Arc...so starting an anti-antic alliance from this might not be the best choice. Perhaps in an actual conflict..."  
>"Ugh. You're right..." The heiress facepalmed, before turning to the Malachite sisters. "You two have any ideas?"<p>

Looking to each other, they whispered between each other for a moment, before Melanie and Miltia turned to Weiss in unison and said "Host club.".

"...not one of those perverted things!" Weiss protested in exasperation. "Can we have something NOT perverted, please?!"

"Oh, relax. We've been planning this for a while now." Melanie scoffed. "It'll be all clean and family-friendly!"  
>"Like Ouran!" Milly chimed in. Weiss rubbed her chin thoughtfully.<p>

"...that WOULD make sense...I could make more money to fund a genuine anti-antic alliance..." The heiress nodded, sighing. "Fine. But it has to be simplified, clean and family-friendly. I see ANY perversion above what is expected of a bunch of hormonal teens, I shut the place down."

Yatsuhashi sighed. "But would a host club not require first that we are, you know, men?"

"Fine, we'll call it the Companion Club!" Melanie declared. "That solves the issue, right?"

"And how will we handle people hiring a particular companion? And by particular, I mean Pyrrha." Yatsuhashi continued. "This is bound to fail..."  
>"L-Let's just do it, okay?!" Weiss responded, sighing.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...elsewhere in the school...<p>

Yang chuckled, reading a piece of paper that Jaune had handed to her. " A bakery?"  
>"Of course!" He nodded. "I mean, me and Aspasia are good bakers-"<br>"Me and big bro always made cakes for everyone else when we were back home!" The girl waved at her.

"-Coco, Fox and Elsa are also surprisingly good and think of all the money we'd make!" Jaune explained.

Fox sat between Coco and Elsa, smiling. "So, ladies! How are you this fine morning? I must say, Elsa, you look hot in that dress!"  
>"E-eep!" The girl squeaked and blushed.<p>

Unluckily for Fox, however, Coco was currently in her Espresso personality. Espresso giggled, leaning closely onto Fox.

"You're not so bad yourself, foxy~"  
>"...c-crap..."<p>

Cardin nodded. "I could even make icing and stuff! Maybe hand out free toys, too."  
>Sky laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that's a good idea!"<p>

Yang looked over at all of them. "Excellent! So, we're making a bakery! Now...a question, anyone actually know where our club is?"  
>"Down the Music corridor. We DO have a portable oven from when I decided to screw around with that stuff..." Sky shuddered. "I'm never trying baking again..."<p>

"Okay, so we have everything we need!" The brawler ticked off her list. "Right, so, what are we calling ourselves? The Dragons Delight Bakery? Time of Eve? Sunspot Bakery?"  
>"I think the Beacon Baking Company's fine." Cardin replied.<p>

Elsa nodded hurriedly, pushing her chair away from Espresso, who was groping Fox, who was flailing and squealing in fear.

"Y-yeah...g-good idea..."

Yang cheered. "We got this thing out of the way! Now, to set up posters, spread word of mouth, and beat out the host club Weiss is starting!"

Blake scratched her head. "Weiss is starting a host club?"  
>"Cameras in the classroom, my lovely Blake~"<p>

Cardin looked confused. "A host club? Isn't one of those weird places where you can pay some guy to hang out with you or something?"  
>"Yeah..." The brawler giggled. "You could say that. I envy your innocence, though."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Nothing~"<p>

* * *

><p>After much searching for suits and rearranging of the rooms- and the addition of Ruby to the Companion Club's ranks- the first day of the Club's operation began with the girls trying out various suits. Yatsuhashi was standing outside the classroom door in a fine-looking bespoke white suit, adorned with a red bowtie, silently looking around.<p>

Meanwhile, inside, Ruby, who was in her tuxedo, and Pyrrha- also in an equally crisp suit, tapped their feet as they waited for Weiss to come out of her stall.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby called. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah, Weiss." Pyrrha added. "You've been in there for half an hour."  
>"Relax! I'm trying to get this damned thing on! How do you WEAR these things?!" The heiress struggled slightly, before pushing out the door, clad in a white suit, imprinted with the Schnee Dust Company logo on its breast pocket, sighing. "Well, how do I look?"<p>

Ruby giggled. "You look cute~"  
>"Thanks..." Weiss' cheeks rouged, before she looked over to Pyrrha. "You?"<br>"Eh...it could be better."

Sir Lyserg, meanwhile, pushed around various tables into position as Melanie and Milly- who'd decided to remain in their dresses- helped make food for the Club. He looked over at Weiss with his monocled eye.

"My, my, Lady Schnee! You look positively DASHING in such an outfit!"

"Thank you, sir Lyserg." The heiress responded. "Now...where is our last member?"

"Over here." Lucina adjusted the collar on her suit, tucking the last of her long hair into the back of her shirt and donning a pair of sunglasses. Ruby looked over at her, clapping.

"Wow! You ACTUALLY look kinda boyish!"  
>"Jaune and my other sisters always said that I looked like a boy if I cut my hair. I guess they weren't too far off." The blue-haired warrior shrugged. "Really, it's nothing."<br>"Oh, boy. I wonder what kind of stupid antics Yang might do with that...and SCREW these suits, I'm going to change back into a miniskirt." Weiss grumbled as she walked back into the supply closet to change.

Yatsuhashi poked his head into the room. "Hey. The first customer's here.  
>"Already?" Pyrrha looked surprised. "Hey, Weiss! We have a customer ready!"<p>

"Seriously?!" The heiress shouted. "J-Just give me a moment to change!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the other side of the school...<em>

Fox and Sky finished shoving the last of the displays in place- just outside the door of the abandoned Music classroom. They shared a collective sigh of relief.

Yang stood inside, hands on her hips, rubbing her chin. "This is going fairly well!" She looked over at the three portable ovens- surprisingly, Coco was able to dig them out of her dorm closet-which were baking the pastries and delicacies made by Jaune and his fellow bakers. Surprisingly, the knight was an excellent baker, seemingly creating masterful pastries with little or no effort, and this, of course, was of great use to Yang.

And if it wasn't that, at least the free toy scheme would help- Cardin was sitting opposite the ovens, working on several dolls, as some completed dolls lay in the basket next to him.

The brawler wrung her hands. "Excellent...we'll be raking in the money when this works!"  
>Blake, who was tinkering with various devices to rush their baking process, nodded. "Yep. And then we can put all of that into more antics!"<br>"Hahahahahahah...it's a win-win! They get clubs, I get money AND delicious free food!" Yang sighed happily. "Isn't it great?"

Elsa poked her head from outside- she was manning the cash register- and squeaked.

"W-We have a customer..."

"Seriously, already?" Cardin laughed. "Alright!"

Yang smiled, pumping her fist. "Yeah! Go us! Jaune, see if you can get that last batch ready and get the pastries you've finished done with.

I wonder who our customer is, anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, okay. I'm going to need a two-parter for this, so next chapter will obviously be part 2 of this! Woo!**

**Not much to say, really, except I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	93. Weiss Reacts to School Clubs, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to School Clubs, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Whew! Another announcement to be made today- Weiss Reacts Volume 1 will officially end in...oh, about eight chapters, or chapter 100. For those of you concerned that I am going to stop writing, I'm not- it's just that, in hindsight, we have the **_**longest fic in the RWBY archive **_**in terms of chapters and so I decided to start over from a new chapter 1 to make it easier on both you guys who might wanna join in the fun and old readers who might find it increasingly harder to trawl through older Reacts chapters.**

**Also, a big shoutout to Half-Blind Otaku for his latest chapters of Diary of Glynda Goodwitch, as well as a BIG thank you for helping me work on Weiss Reacts by being my person to bounce ideas off of, and Kegi Springfield for making the **_**adorable **_**fanart cover for Diary! Please, go check out Diary- it truly is much better than this crap!**

**With that kept in mind, it's time to get this chapter on the road! Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Zwei would be twice as adorable.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"Ruby, can't we just go back to snuggling in OUR dorm?!"_

_"...school club vacancies?"_

_"Can we start our own clubs?"_

_"Oh well...let's tell Yang about this already."_

_"Yes...yes...yes! Now...now I can make a legitimate Antic Order!"_

_"Yeah, you guys coming with? I'm going to go start Beacon's SOS Brigade."_

_"...an anti-antic alliance?"_

"_...starting an anti-antic alliance from this might not be the best choice."_

_"Host club."_

_"A bakery?"_

_"My, my, Lady Schnee! You look positively DASHING in such an outfit!"_

"_I wonder who our customer is, anyway?"_

* * *

><p>Weiss sprung out of the supply closet in her normal clothing instead of her suit, dusting herself off. "Well, Yatsuhashi? Who is it?" The boy merely looked grimly at her.<p>

"Yeah, who?" Melanie inquired, before a familiar- and extremely irritating- voice rang from the door behind Yatsuhashi.

"Man, the service around here's crap, Russ."  
>"Ain't it, Dove?"<p>

"Aaaaaaah crap." Melanie sighed. "_Them._"

Weiss facepalmed and shook her head. "No. Not them. Not now..." she muttered in exasperation.

Pyrrha sighed. "Weiss, we have to serve them if there are no other customers. We are, after all, supposed to be hospitable."

"But-!"

Lucina nodded. "She is right. We have professional pride and must provide our services to anyone who pays and asks for it. We are to be hosts and hostesses, are we not?"  
>"T-This isn't a SERIOUS venture! This is a SCHOOL CLUB!" Weiss protested. "W-what's gotten into you two?! You were arguing over Jaune a minute ago!"<p>

The red-haired spearmaiden and the blue-haired swordswoman looked at each other, nodding in understanding. "We have decided to put our differences aside," Pyrrha started.

"So this companion club may take off and earn money and so we may be proud of it." Lucina declared.

Weiss just stared at them, dumbfounded. "...what."

Ruby patted her on the back, sighing. "It won't be SO bad, Weiss! We just serve them quick and get them out of here! Right?"

Milly nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sounds like a plan! I mean, I don't like having those sleazebags around here as much as you, Weiss, but Luci and Pyr-Pyr-"

Both girls glared at her. "Don't call me that!", they stated in unison, but the red-clad girl ignored them.

"-have a point. We have to have professional pride. Even if they are a bunch of douches..." Milly shrugged.

The heiress sighed, clenching her fist and forcing herself to smile. "Fine, Miltiades. Fine.

But the _moment_ they do anything stupid, I'm kicking them out. Got that?"

Yatsuhashi pointed his thumb towards the doorway. "We letting them in or what?"  
>Sir Lyserg sighed. "Lady Schnee, if I may, I'm sure you won't mind me offering to eat them should they get too rowdy-"<br>"No, it's alright." Weiss sighed. "We'll serve them...you two," she pointed towards Pyrrha and Lucina. "Set the tables. Melanie, Milly, go get the food ready. Ruby, go in the other room."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I'm not letting Dove touch you." Weiss declared. "You're all mine, Ruby. All mine! Now get out of here." She pushed Ruby into the other classroom linked to the one they were in, despite her protests, before blocking the doorknob with a chair.

"I'm doing this because those jerks aren't touching you, Ruby!"  
>"Yandere much?" Milly commented cheerfully, as Weiss shot a glare in her direction.<p>

"Shut up, Malachite. Yatsuhashi, let them in."

The tall boy nodded and moved aside to let Dove and Russell barge into the club. The blond boy sneered, leering at Weiss through narrowed eyes as he looked around the club with mixed amusement and disdain.

"So, what's the deal with this place? You got food? Good hostesses?"

"Yeah!" Russell joined in, laughing. "Whew, nice dress, lady! You dress just for us?"

Weiss swallowed, clenching her fist in frustration as she resisted the temptation to slap the pair and turned her eyes away to make sure she wasn't glaring at them. She looked over at Pyrrha and Lucina, who were both also doing the same, judging by their clenched jaws and slightly heavier breathing, as they looked over at them while preparing the club for visitors and customers.

'_Come on, Weiss, calm down. You can obliterate these fools later. For now, just take their money, let them eat and kick them out as soon as possible. That's the plan- let them eat, kick 'em out. How hard can it be? It can't be too hard...I DO put up with Yang Xiao Long every day..._

_Just swallow your pride, Weiss. Swallow your pride.'_

Swallowing her pride as she'd resolved to do, Weiss forced herself to present a lovely smile to the pair of bullies and put on her most cheerful voice. Tilting her head as cutely as she could muster, she asked the pair,

"Welcome to The Schnee Companion Club! How may we be of service today?"

* * *

><p>"Well, Elsa?" Yang crossed her arms, tapping her foot nervously. "Who's outside?"<p>

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but the person at the counter spoke for them- or rather, her- self.

"Helloooo? You people have pancakes?"

"Nora...okay. Phew!" Yang laughed, relieved. "I thought it was, like, Dove or something. Jaune, get your stuff done!"  
>"Uh...do we have the facilities for pancakes?" The knight called over, as he called Fox and Sky over to help him out.<p>

"Yeah, I think we should. Elsa, back to the counter with you!"  
>"B-but..." Elsa squeaked as Nora hugged her from behind.<p>

"You're just like a giant doll! I could hug you all day! You're so adorable..."  
>"EEEEK!" The bookworm blushed profusely as she struggled in Nora's grip. "H-help!"<p>

Coco- thankfully, it was indeed Coco and not Espresso or Latte- managed to wrench Elsa out of Nora's grasp and take her place as the counter. Wiping the sweat from under her beret, Coco smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Beacon Baking Company! How may I help you?"  
>"Coco! Hiiiiii!" Nora waved at her cheerfully. "Hey, you got pancakes, right?"<br>"Yes, we do offer pancakes..."  
>"Oooh, oooh! I have an order! I want...a cake that looks like this!" Nora passed over a picture of a blue police phone box. "Like that!"<p>

Coco wrote that down on a notepad in her hand. "Right..."  
>"Twelve pancakes. Six for me, six for my little Ren~"<p>

"Riiiiiight..."  
>"And two dozen cupcakes, and two dozen cookies and a Black Forest cake!" Nora smiled brightly. Coco stared at her in surprise. "What?!"<p>

"A girl has needs~" Nora declared brightly. The beret-wearing girl gulped and passed the piece of paper back to Yang, whose eyes widened at the order.

"WHAT?! HOW MUCH?!"

"T-that's what she wants!" Coco panicked. "W-what do we do?!"

"Errr...um...Jaune, Fox, WORK!" Yang called over, passing them the order. "This is what our first customer wants!"  
>"What?!" The knight's eyes bulged in surprise. "Y-you're joking!"<br>"Man!" Fox sighed in irritation. "Are you joking?!"

"The customer is always right!" The brawler reminded them.

"Customer?! What, is this a party order or something?!" Jaune responded frantically.

"And besides, we'll make a load of money from this!" Yang's eyes sparkled with the prospect of money.

Fox facepalmed. "Are you out of your mind, Yang?!"

"No, now work!"

Cardin sighed, grumbling as he worked on his dolls. "We're screwed..."

Nora hummed patiently outside, smiling.

"Don't worry, Renny! Nurse Nora is coming with sweet cakes to make you all better!"

"Wait, how did she get OUT of the dorm any-" Jaune looked outside the door, only to see a trail of dust, barbed wire and cloth behind Nora. He facepalmed.

"...Miss Lupin's going to kill me." Jaune sighed.

* * *

><p>Dove and Russell leaned back on chairs in front of the counter in the host club, rather messily spilling the lemonade they were served and tossing the various skewers from their snacks around.<p>

Dove sighed smugly. "Eh. Your food's passable. Could use better drinks. You guys need better drinks, man."  
>"Yeah. Whatever this stuff is, it's too sour!" Russell sneered.<p>

Weiss sighed, retaining her composure, clarifying. "It's the finest Schnee brand lemonade, made from Vacuoan lemons and Atlesian sugar, by the finest juicemakers with spring water from the mountains of Vale."

"Feh. It's still crap." Dove shrugged. "And what are these things?" He pointed at the ham skewers he'd been eating.

"Erm, a ham skewer-"  
>"Whoever cooked this crap needs a couple of lessons." Dove laughed. "I mean, you guys are crap at this!"<p>

Milly snapped. "Hey, you shut up, Dove! You're just being a whiny little brat!"  
>Dove leered at her. "Oh, I thought you guys were supposed to be hosts and hostesses! Hospitality, y'know? You guys need to work on that too. Weiss, you're the boss, fire her!"<br>"Yeah, fire her!" Russell laughed.

"Fire me? I should kick your little-"  
>"Milly." Melanie calmly intoned. "Leave it. No point."<br>"But-!"

"Milly!"

"Fine..." The girl sighed, glaring at the smirking Dove. "...I'll just get out of here before I lose it..." Miltiades stormed out, leaving Melanie sighing and Dove laughing.

"Can't take the heat. Weiss, you've GOT to choose better employees!"

Weiss looked over at Pyrrha, mouthing "Can I kick them out yet?".

She shook her head, mouthing back, "They might have a legitimate opinion".

'_Are you serious?! How patient are you?!'_

Russell looked around at the hostesses and hosts. "Well, any of you going to be my host or hostess? It's a host club, right? Or do I have to pick one?"  
>"You idiot, of course you do!" Dove slapped him on the back of the head. "Man...hm. I know! I'll pick you!" He pointed at Weiss. "Yeah, you're good looking today."<p>

Weiss swallowed again, trying not to show her absolute contempt. "...then I am...available!"

"I'll take that guy over there." Russell pointed towards Lucina, who was rather calm, despite the clear annoyance building in both her and Pyrrha. "He looks like a good bro."

The blue-haired warrior exhaled deeply, "Yes. Of course. I would _love_ to accompany you today."

Melanie muttered. "Bet she regrets that stuff about professional pride now..."

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

Jaune panted as he managed to get the last of his stuff- the cookies and cakes- out of the oven, just as Elsa finished off the phone box cake and Fox the Black Forest cake. He lowered the tray onto the counter for Coco.

"Here...Coco...I-I did it..." Sighing, Jaune slumped into unconsciousness, exhausted. Yang quickly wrapped the cookies and cakes up, passing them over to Coco.

"Quick, go, go!"

"O-Okay!" Coco rushed the cakes over to Nora, who clapped happily.

"Yay! Cookies! Now where's my pancakes and other cakes?"

"Uh..." Coco gulped, looking behind her before realising that none of the cooks had decided to work on the pancake order.

"Oh no! Uh...I-I'm really sorry! W-We don't have pancakes JUST yet! W-We'll have them soon! I promise!" The beret-wearing girl called over to Yang.

"Y-Yang! We need pancakes!"

"What? Crap!" The brawler called out, but Elsa and Fox were too busy taking a rest, having had to bake out a bunch of cakes very, very quickly.

"Dammit, guys..." Yang frowned. "You failed me in our time of need...but never fear! I'll do the cooking!" She searched around for pans, pots, bowls and pancake ingredients, before shoving all the ingredients into one bowl, mixing it quickly, splattering herself with batter.

"Come on, come on!" The brawler hurried up as Coco tapped her feet nervously. Nora, meanwhile, bit her fingernails.

"I need pancake now..."  
>"Y-Yang, I think s-she's going into pancake withdrawal..."<p>

"P-Pancake withdrawal?!" Yang responded, horrified, before quickly splattering the batter into a pan and starting to heat it.

"Come on, cook, cook...hm...maybe if I turn up the knob quickly..." The brawler turned up the heat, only for the pancake to catch on fire.

"Crap! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"You're joking, right?!" Cardin yelled over her as he put aside his bowl of dolls and rushed to grab a fire extinguisher.

"J-just hurry up with the thing, Cardin! Dammit! How did this even happen?!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the Companion Club...<em>

Dove wrapped his arm around Weiss, who was trying her hardest not to shake him off. He was laughing uproariously.

"Man, those were good times. That idiot Scarlatina, she needs to be put in her place, right? She's a damn creep, obsessing over you. You're too good for that stinkin' rodent!"

"Yeah, you've got to really put these Faunus creeps in their place." Russell nodded. "Ain't that right, Lu...whatever?" He looked over at Lucina, still unaware that she was indeed a girl or that she was on the verge of losing her temper at his bigotry, shrugging. "Come on, bro, talk a little! Loosen up!"

"Yeah, Weiss, you're one of those Schnees, right? You're all about enslaving Faunus and stuff, why don't you-"

"Shut the hell up." Weiss muttered.

"What?" Dove stared at her incredulously.

"I told you." The heiress shoved his arm off of her. "Shut up. This is a 'host' club, not a 'tolerate douchebag' club."

"What about hospitality?" Dove sneered.

"Hospitality? You just insulted two of my best, personal friends, you jerk." Weiss vehemently muttered. "Get out of my club."

"And what if we say no? What if our host likes us? Right ,bro?" Russell laughed, looking to his left, only to see his 'host' standing up and taking out her long blue hair from behind her shirt.

"I'm a girl. And frankly, you two are misogynistic and egotistical fools." Lucina drew her sword, as Weiss drew Myrtenaster. Pyrrha drew Milo and Melanie cracked her knuckles, kicking her heels together to turn her boots on.

"H-hey! Calm down!" Dove laughed nervously. "W-we're just joking!"  
>"Y-yeah! C-come on! J-Jaune makes these kinda-"<p>

At that point, Pyrrha joined Lucina's side, as both girls glared at Russell. "Don't EVER say anything like that about Jaune," they stated in unison as they rounded on the thug. He gulped, staring at them in fear as Dove looked around for someone to save him.

"...d-don't forget...hospitality?"  
>"You've outstayed your welcome." Weiss stated, turning her Myrtenaster onto its red setting. Melanie merely started walking towards him, her boots clacking on the floor as Dove began to regret angering several of the most dangerous Huntresses in the year.<p>

Sir Lyserg sighed, sitting in the back with Yatsuhashi. "Popcorn, sir Kengyo?"  
>"No thank you."<p>

_Minutes later..._

Weiss shuddered as she walked out of the classroom with Pyrrha and Melanie- Lucina had taken off with Yatushashi and Sir Lyserg to take the unconscious Dove and Russell to the infirmary- to find Yang's club.

"I should've kicked those creeps out the moment they walked in." The heiress grumbled.

"In hindsight, practicing our professional pride was...a bad idea." The spearmaiden sighed.

Melanie shrugged. "Oh well, least we got to stomp them."

"Screw the Companion Club." Weiss sighed. "We're not doing that ever again."

"It wasn't that bad...we just, y'know, got Dove and Russell..." Melanie reassured her.

"I apologise for being so foolish as to put our profession over our common sense." Pyrrha regretfully stated.

"It's fine...but seriously...you take some things too seriously, Pyrrha." Weiss sighed.

"You know...it's funny...I think we forgot something back in the classroom..." Melanie mentioned, but all three of them were silenced as they were met with the sight of Yang, Cardin, Elsa, Coco, Jaune, Sky, Nora and Fox trying to put out a raging fire in one of the Music classrooms with varying sizes of fire extinguishers. Beth could be seen nearby, grumbling as she hauled a large bucket of water to the room.

Weiss facepalmed. "...just what the heck happened here?!"

Beth sighed. "Don't ask. Seriously."

"...I don't think I want to..." Melanie looked at the fire, surprised. "...what caused a fire THAT big?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Companion Club room...<p>

Ruby's knocking and voice could be heard from the room Weiss had shoved her into.

"Guys? I'm still in here! Guuuuuuys?! Guys! Hey! I'm in here!

...dammit, they forgot about me. That's it, Weiss, I'm taking away your snuggles for a week! That will show you...

...but seriously, anyone?! Anyone out there?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand we're done with that! Now next chapter will be...oh, Weiss Reacts to Dwarf Fortress! Why? Because hilarious.**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts, criticisms, ideas and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	94. Weiss Reacts to Dwarf Fortress!

**Weiss Reacts to Dwarf Fortress!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Woo! Now, for a LONG time, I've been planning this chapter-really, just after chapter 11, the original plan was to do a DF chapter- but I didn't find the time or the patience to play a little DF to jog my memory until fairly recently. For those of you curious, yes, ElfCollaborator over on the DF forums would indeed be me- and yes, I have dabbled with modding for this particular game. However, enough about my Internet life, it's time to troll Weiss some more!**

**Oh, and since I must say this, any Dwarf Fortress players who're reading this right now, **_**strike the earth.**_

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Zwei would be a hidden badass who can probably fight Cinder, Neo, Emerald, Mercury AND Roman in a fight without breaking a sweat. **

**Dwarf Fortress belongs to Tarn Adams, the one and only Toady One.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Weiss sighed, lying back in her bed, reading a nice, peaceful book on the history of Dust-imbued clothing. "Nothing to do at all."<br>"Ever since Goodwitch shut down the school clubs due to 'the threat of antics'..." Yang pouted. "There was only a LITTLE threat of antics! We were a legitimate baking outfit!"  
>"I find that hard to believe." Weiss scoffed.<p>

"We had, like, plans and posters and everything!" Yang protested. "We were even going to ask Jaune's uncle for sponsorship!"  
>"Oh, don't remind me." The heiress sighed in exasperation. "Pyrrha and Lucina took the stupid club seriously as well. Professional pride my backside, Arc and Nikos, professional pride my backside..."<p>

"Must've sucked, having to service Dove and Russell." Blake sighed, shrugging. "Ah, well. Managed to perfect another engine design, based around a rare form of Dust called sakuradite and stuff..."  
>"Not ANOTHER stupid mecha! You have that stupid Gurren Lagann thing and that Nirvash already!" The heiress protested exasperatedly.<p>

"Nonsense! There can never be too many mecha!" Blake declared proudly.

Ruby poked her head up from next to Weiss, her head leaning into Weiss' neck, a cookie in her mouth. "Mmpmpmph?"  
>"Yes, Ruby, we're trapped here." Yang nodded. "APPARENTLY Professor Faust has to shut down the roads heading to Beacon again to make sure nobody gets caught in her transmutation circles when she fixes the rockslide that happened this morning."<br>"I asked her if I could help with my mecha, but she gave me some strange look and walked off..." The catgirl sighed, frowning. "Ah, well."

"Great. I'm stuck with you idiots." Weiss breathed out and put her book away, taking her tablet up instead. "I might as well just look around on the Dustnet to see what I can find..."

"More yaoi manga?" Yang inquired cheekily.

Weiss blushed lightly, blinking. "D-Don't be an idiot...I don't need yaoi manga."

"Oh, you and Ruby-" The brawler didn't even have to finish her sentence for both Weiss and Ruby to stare at her in shock.

"N-No, y-you pervert!"  
>"O-Of course not!" Ruby blushed. "W-we're not...w-what?!"<br>"Just saying." Yang shrugged. "It's natural for a couple."  
>Weiss grumbled, looking away shiftily. "S-stupid Xiao Long being a stupid pervert..."<p>

Blake popped a tuna sandwich slice into her mouth. "Any of you find out when the next camping trip is?"  
>"Don't remind me..." Weiss shuddered, remembering the events of the last trip. "...I should never have offered to tent with you idiots."<br>"In my defence, you and Ruby looked VERY adorable hugging like that." Yang giggled, winking. "I couldn't help it!"  
>"There's a reason Professor Oobleck banned maple syrup on camps! Now we have to use crappy agave syrup that TASTES like maple..." Blake scowled.<p>

"Hm...wait, what's this? Dwarf...Fortress?" Weiss rubbed her chin. "Difficult...strategy...unique game...losing is fun? Hmph. Not that I will lose this game. This game is more of my forte."  
>"So you can play one of the hardest simulation games in the world, but you CAN'T play Pokemon?" Yang chuckled mischievously.<p>

"S-shut up, Yang! Roark was a broken Gym Leader anyway!" Weiss snapped. "And I'll be getting this game and I shall PROVE that I am a better gamer than you idiots!"

Blake snickered. "Yeah, good luck. I work on mecha far bigger than Atlesian Paladins and I can barely make heads or tails of this game. Best I got to was setting up a rudimentary farming industry and starting mining operations before the goblins came and utterly destroyed me..."

"It can't be that hard!" Weiss laughed. "Right?"  
>Ruby shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe? Haven't played it."<p>

The heiress stood up, hands on her hips, pointing to the sky. "That settles it. I shall acquire this game and I will lead these dwarves to glory under the banner of the Holy Schnee Empire!"

"...errr, Weiss, you're likelier to have your kingdom called something like The Brightness of Trees or something..." Yang pointed out.

"Holy. Schnee. Empire." Weiss repeated. "We shall overcome this apparent difficulty!"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Weiss rubbed her chin at the fortress screen- specifically, the screen allowing her to choose a location to found one- trying to decipher the various options.

"Hm...flux or no flux...and what is an...oh, I know what an aquifer is." The heiress rubbed her chin, studying the screen. "I must start in the tundra. It is only fitting for a Schnee to work themselves up from the ice. With this, we shall conquer the world!"

Yang chuckled. "Good luck, Weiss."  
>"...what did you do to this game?" The heiress glared at her suspiciously.<p>

"Nothing. It's Dwarf Fortress, I don't need to do anything to it to make it piss you off~"  
>"Pfft. Keep telling yourself that, Xiao Long. EVERY game I play, you pull out a stupid antic. Every. Single. Game. I'm prepared for it this time!<p>

Since you probably set some sort of trap for me in the temperate regions with no monsters-most likely changing all the wild animals in this game to make them kill my soldiers, I shall start out in the Haunted Tundra instead." Weiss said confidently. "Your antics have failed you now, Yang!"

Blake leaned in to her teammate, whispering. "Did you actually mod the game already?"  
>"Nah." Yang shook her head, whispering back. "I know that Weiss is always paranoid about me rigging her games, so I let her think I rigged it. Haven't touched this one, unless you expect me to hack into Bay 12 to change it JUST to piss Weiss off. Granted, I'd do it...but it's too much effort."<p>

"These graphics irritate me..." Weiss blinked, trying to make sense of the ASCII that formed the game's interface. "And...this idiotic help button teaches me nothing! What am I meant to d-where do I start?! Why is there no tutorial?!"  
>"It's an alpha, Weiss." Blake shrugged.<p>

"...hmph...fine. I'll just have to make do- and what is that fool of a dwarf doing, rushing off to kill those elk? Get back here, idiot! You must dig me a tunnel!" Weiss snapped, trying to order him back.

Yang chuckled. "I already saw ice wolves and blizzard men on her map. Hooooo _boy._"  
>"Ice wolves?" Ruby inquired.<p>

"Evil wolf things that REALLY do not like you." Blake shrugged. "Judging by the lack of military skills on her dwarves except for her hunter, who's gone off to kill elk...yeaaaah, Weiss is screwed."

"Hm...oh, what are these, wolves?" Weiss moved her map over to see the aforementioned ice wolves converge on her dwarves and their wagon. "Hm...wait, wait, what are they...NO STOP FIGHT BACK YOU IDIOTS"

Yang broke down in laughter. "Oh, Weiss, you really are a dolt..."  
>"S-shut up! This was your plan, wasn't it?! Now my dwarves are being killed! Fight back you idiots!"<p>

The heiress snapped. "And of course, my hunter has the only stupid weapon in this stupid convoy! Come back from killing those idiotic elk, you dunce! No! And don't get gored by these fools either! GAH!"

_Your fortress has crumbled._

Weiss stared at the screen in shock, disbelieving. "My...my dwarves..."  
>"Barely ten minutes into the game and she already lost a fort. Not too bad." Blake sighed. "You aren't the worst, Weiss..."<p>

"...pfft. This is just a minor setback. Surely NEXT fortress will work better. A tundra will clearly have these idiotic wolves on it, so let us settle plains this time." Weiss scoffed, rubbing her chin again. "...hm...I still don't trust that Yang has not somehow rigged the peaceful aligned animals to not butcher my dwarves on sight...so I shall still settle the sinister plains. This will not go wrong, I will make sure of it!"

Yang sighed, chuckling. "Weiss, I CAN'T have rigged the game..."  
>"You are Yang Xiao Long! Of course you can! Your stupid antics and pranks extend everywhere! I can't even walk to the sorbet machine down the corridor without a custard pie hitting me in the face!"<p>

"That was Ren, actually-" Yang corrected her, but Weiss shushed her.

"No interrupting me while I rant!"  
>"Weiss." Blake spoke up.<p>

"What, Belladonna?"  
>"Give your guys actual military skill this time." The catgirl advised her calmly. "You NEED to give dwarves military skill if you want them to fight things and live, although I wouldn't advise fighting things with unarmed dwarves unless you're sure they can wrestle things to death."<br>"Hm. Fine. I shall give my leader some skill with a sword- heroes wield swords, after all, and who best to equip blades than the founder of the Holy Schnee Empire?"  
>"Crossbows are also good."<p>

Yang pouted. "You're giving her advice?"  
>"She's screwed and I play this game. I know how hard it is."<br>"B-but...her suffering..." The blonde brawler frowned.

"Okay. Good. Finally!" Weiss settled her fortress and examined her surroundings, before setting one of her dwarves to begin digging.

"Excellent, excellent...now we are TRULY beginning this game in earnest!" The heiress rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Surely, THIS time the Holy Schnee Empire shall-"

_Urist Domilakath, expedition leader, has turned into a husk!_

"WHAT?!"

Ruby raised her finger, thinking. "I think that's a zombie..."  
>"W-when did THAT ha-no, stop!" Weiss furiously pressed buttons on her keyboard to try and get her few military dwarves to fight the expedition leader and shut him down, but it was too late.<p>

_Your fortress has crumbled._

"...what kind of stupid game mechanic turns your dwarves into unkillable zombies?!" Weiss protested. "WHAT KIND OF STUPID MECHANIC IS THAT?!"  
>"It's called 'settling in an evil region'." Yang shrugged. "They have weather that turns your dwarves into evil monsters. It's been around since last major patch."<br>"THEN WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT?!" Weiss complained.

"The fun of the game is to learn how to play it." Blake smirked.

"S-shut up! S-stupid...I'll eliminate both of you for treason! I'll eliminat-"  
>"Sharkie-chan!" Ruby called out, hurling Weiss' beloved plushie at the heiress. The heiress immediately clamped her arms around it, nuzzling her head on it.<p>

"Sharkie-chan~ Yes...sharkie-chan...you understand me, right? These fools will never understand..." The heiress giggled and cooed quietly to her shark plushie, smiling.

Ruby pouted and sulked. "What I have to do to get some attention around here..."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Weiss was willing to try yet another attempt at establishing a fortress, this time learning from her mistakes.<p>

"No longer shall I settle these idiotic sinister and haunted places." The heiress scoffed. "After repeated reassuring that Yang has not at all rigged the calm plains...I shall settle there instead. Much less painful than having my dwarves torn apart by wolves or turned into zombies..."

"Glad to know you aren't the least bit paranoid~" Yang giggled.

"S-shut it, Yang! You are the REASON I am so scared of antics!"  
>"Not everything I do is an antic~ And it's SO much more fun to see you panic yourself thinking I'm behind something..." The brawler chuckled. "You're so easy to fluster~"<br>"S-shut it! J-just because y-your stupid antics embarrass me d-does not mean I am easy to fluster!" The heiress blushed. "I-I merely refuse to not comment on your clear idiocy!"

"Okay, Weiss, I advise you settle your fortress not too far from the river." Blake cautioned. "That way you can build a fair bit and dig out without risking flooding."

"Excellent idea. It would be a pity to see the base of the Holy Schnee Empire be wiped out so quickly." The heiress nodded approvingly. "Okay...Melbil, you shall dig out a small stairway and a small hall and corridor. Aban, you make some workshops so I can make furniture and construct things. Urist, start mining those mountains...and YOU FOOL MORUL STOP HUNTING THO-okay, he died by having his innards ripped out by deer horn." Weiss facepalmed. "Oh well, we can survive on six-wait, what are those flying th-ARE THOSE GIANT KEA STEALING MY THINGS AND...

...there goes my food. My food's gone." Weiss sighed, putting her face in her hands. "...well...that was...fun while that lasted."

She watched her dwarves slowly starve to death from the lack of plump helmets and ale the keas stole before the inevitable _'Your fortress has crumbled'_ screen showed itself on her screen again.

"Even the peaceful WILDLIFE is determined to screw me over. What kind of idiotic game is this?!"

"Keep trying~" Yang giggled teasingly.

"S-shut up!"

And so Weiss did so, going through fortress to fortress, learning the game and slowly, very slowly, learning the game's intricacies and managing to-finally!-survive past her first winter without having keas, fire snakes or other things destroy or kill her dwarves in the first instance.

Finally, she had managed to survive long enough to have a basic farm, a dormitory, dining room and a small industry. It was time for her to sit back and relax.

"So...after a long, arduous journey...and having to deal with these surprisingly easily depressed idiot dwarves...we finally have a viable fortress. The Holy Schnee Empire shall rise!" Weiss declared proudly.

"Hmph..." Ruby sulked, puffing her cheeks out and pouting. "Idiot..."  
>"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Weiss." Yang shrugged. "Besides, you have to deal with traders now. You still have to deal with cannibalistic tree-loving hippy leaf-fondling-"<br>"YANG!" Weiss reprimanded her.

"She means elves." Blake translated. "Trust me, you'll hate them."

"Pfft. The elves are graceful. What could possibly go wrong?" Weiss scoffed as she traded things to the elves who'd just arrived.

"I am sure they'll appreciate my wooden crafts...they love nature, right?" The heiress reasoned, shortly before the trader refused to trade and pulled out.

"What...WHAT?!"

"Apparently elves are allowed to trade wooden stuff, but dwarves aren't allowed to give them wooden crap." Yang shrugged. "I dunno. It's weird."

"It's because they have that whole thing about your wooden stuff being from killed trees and theirs being grown or something." Blake scoffed. "Snobs."

"...and now my children are being kidnapped by kobold thieves?! AND WHY ARE MY MEN BEING POISONED BY AMPHIBIAN MEN?!" Weiss looked in disbelief at the screen as several of her miners died or were sent to the small infirmary to recover, and the primitive tribesmen in the caverns were fighting those still there.

"And is that an OGRE?!"

Blake sighed. "Well...this playthrough was fun."  
>"SCREW THIS!" Weiss growled and hit the escape button.<p>

_Your fortress has been abandoned._

Weiss grumbled and headed off to hug Ruby tightly. "Hmph. S-stupid game..."  
>"Weiss..." Ruby squeed, hugging her girlfriend tightly.<p>

"...this stupid game made me ragequit...how irritating..."

Yang smirked. "We told you so!"  
>"Shut up!"<p>

Blake shrugged, grabbing a nearby mug of warm milk and drinking it. "Eh. You'll learn. Eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo...that was...something. Okay! Well!**

**Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to God Emperor Penguin's Fics! The main reason we're doing this over other waitlisted fics is that most of those fics will probably take up a two parter, which will PROBABLY make it harder for me to keep to what I have planned. So I promise to finish up the waitlist next chapter, but for now, this is what we're doing!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your ideas, reviews, suggestions, thoughts, criticisms and comments and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	95. Special Chapter: God Emperor Penguin Pt1

**Weiss Reacts to God Emperor Penguin!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Aaaaaand of course, time to do the second ever Reacts chapter to an author's overall works rather than one story- Pollination's chapter was the first- focusing on the wonderfully insane God Emperor Penguin- go read his stuff because- eh, you know the drill! Well, nothing much else to do except to say 'enjoy this crappy chapter' and a huge shout-out to God Emperor Penguin, who, of course is the awesome author who allowed me to feature his stories, and Little Sun Dragon-Chan, who recently uploaded another letter in her brilliant 'Dear Fanfiction' series- go read it, seriously, this stuff is the reason Weiss Reacts exists- aaaaand let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I would be acquiring Weiss plushies. (Sadly, I miss Comic Con in London due to a school trip . Stupid scheduling issues.)**

**All of God Emperor Penguin's fics belong to their owner. Yes I have to put this down because copyright stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Why is every accursed game in this damned world so stacked against me?!" Weiss grumbled as she slammed her SchneiPad on the bed, having managed to fail within the first fifty meters of Temple Run. "I can't even play the simplest of games...and this after the defeats of my empires in that accursed game with those damned smiling dwarf icons..."<p>

"Or, you know, you just suck at every game known to man and Faunus alike." Blake commented, shrugging and offering Jaune some popcorn. "Jaune, we've got to tell you about her attempt to play Dwarf Fortress..."  
>"Why ARE you here anyway?" Weiss questioned the knight, who sighed and looked down.<p>

"Maeve caught Russell spying on her." Jaune recounted, shuddering. "The fight ended up blowing one of Ren's hidden stashes of maple syrup and splattering it all over the dorm...Miss Lupin's having a fit trying to clean that up and I'm pretty sure Professor Goodwitch's giving them hell for it. Last I saw of Ren, he was crying in the corridor with Nora hugging him..."

Weiss facepalmed in exasperation. "Perfect. "  
>"How do you think I feel? I got booted out of my dorm for two hours..."<p>

Ruby chimed in, lying in bed and bouncing a ball against the wall. "It's not THAT bad. At least you have us, right?"

Jaune laid his arms on the back of his head and leaned back. "I suppose."

Yang munched on an energy bar, nodding in agreement with her sister. "Yeah. I mean, at least you get a break from people blowing everything up in your dorm, right?"  
>Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, go from the hell that is JNPR dorm to the hell that is RWBY dorm. You'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you, Yang?"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about~" The brawler winked at her mischievously. "Not at all."  
>"Neither do I." Blake feigned innocence, popping some more popcorn in her mouth.<p>

Ruby scratched her head. "Huh? I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Weiss sighed, picking up her tablet and booting up the Schnoogle Chrome app. "Screw it...I'll just look up fanfic to read..."

"You do that. I'll just be waiting for the inevitable rage~" Yang smirked.

"I-I don't rage at EVERY fic, y-you idiot!"  
>"Nah, just every fic made by a pervert deviant shipper." Blake chimed in cheerfully. "Which apparently is just about every single person on the Dustnet."<br>"If you people were just LESS perverted and obsessed with perverted ships..." The heiress commented before happening upon a certain author...

"Oh. My. Dust. Is that a...person...in a penguin suit..." Weiss' eyes glittered with anticipation. Next to sharks, penguins were the second most adorable animals on the planet, and the only other animal worthy of sharing space on anything with her beloved sharks. "...penguins..."

Ruby pouted. "Seriously, you find penguins more adorable than me?!"  
>"You're adorable...but penguins..." Weiss drooled, sighing happily.<p>

Jaune looked at her strangely. "Did I just see _Weiss_- oh, wait, no, this happens with sharks and it all makes sense now. Or not. I dunno anymore."  
>Yang giggled, noting her weakness down in her specially made antic idea pad. "Right..."<br>"This author...whoever he is..." Weiss squeed, giggling. "Surely fics made by a man called 'God Emperor Penguin' CAN'T be bad? He's a penguin! He's adorable! Which makes his fics good...penguins..."

Blake facepalmed. "If she hasn't become genre savvy about how these things usually end up, perhaps we're not showing her enough embarrassing fics."  
>"I know, right?" Yang chuckled. "That's why it's so fun to troll her..."<p>

"You guys are mean..." Ruby complained.

The brawler leaned back, chuckling. "We're just showing our love in our own way~"

"A fic about me showing Jaune how to write a love letter to get him to leave me alone?" Weiss pumped her fist triumphantly. "Finally! An author who understands the plight I suffer through!"

"H-hey!" Jaune protested. "I know how to write a love letter!"

"Yes, we could tell from the various love letters you shoved into Weiss' locker during Valentine's Day." Yang teased him.

Jaune blushed profusely. "T-That was you! I only wrote one!"  
>Weiss rubbed her hands in anticipation. "This fic should be interesting! It can't possibly go wrong-"<p>

* * *

><p>"-WHAT?! I-I...WHAT?!" Weiss blushed at the ending. "...I-I would NEVER have a crush on Jaune! Ever!"<p>

"Gee, thanks, Weiss." Jaune rolled his eyes. "Nice way to talk about me when I'm right in front of you, y'know."

Yang smirked. "You're lying to yourself again, Miss-Oh-I'd-love-to-roll-in-blankets-with-Ruby-and-Jaune-dreams."

"...q-quit recording what I say when I'm asleep, y-you stupid pervert!" The heiress blushed, as did Ruby and Jaune.

"D-did she..." The crimsonette shook her head. "S-she's not that perverted!"

"W-what?!" The knight shook his head. "No way. A-and...w-what kind of writing is that?! _Cutie redhead_? _You'd look great with_-Is my story self TRYING to get himself beaten to a pulp?! I sound like some badly written jerk in some crappy high school sitcom!"

"Probably the point...although I can't imagine your dad giving you that advice." Ruby shrugged. "I mean, Weiss IS teaching you how to write a love letter..."

"Apparently, teaching me amounts to abandoning me and breaking off all ties with me..." The knight put his head in his hands. "Why am I such an idiot in fanfics?"  
>"You are kind of the loveable idiot guy around here." Yang shrugged. "You're adorable~"<p>

Jaune stared at her. "W-what?!"  
>"You heard~"<p>

"Loneliest of them all...this writer is just like all the others, shipping me with idiots..."  
>"Your <em>girlfriend<em> is one. I'd call that pretty good precedent to pairing you up with every idiot ever." Blake commented. "No offense, Ruby."  
>"None taken! I'm happy in my ditziness!" Ruby laughed.<p>

The heiress sighed. "Fine...let's see if this writer has anything else...JAUNE GOT ENGAGED TO ME. WHAT."

The brawler and the catgirl broke out in laughter, clutching their stomachs. "Oh man..."

"Wonder what Siegfried would say..." Blake remarked. "Probably something along the lines of 'I knew it' or something..."

"...the sad thing is, I can imagine my father allowing this to happen." The heiress facepalmed. "...why is my father the most embarrassing idiot in the world?"  
>Jaune scoffed. "Hey, you should see <em>my<em> dad!"  
>"Our fathers are idiots." Weiss complained.<p>

"I know, right? Manliness and badassery..."

Blake gestured to them, her face smug. "See? Best proof that you three need to hook up. One, neither of you would actually mind it, two, your fathers are embarrassing!"  
>Weiss blushed. "N-no! I...what?!"<p>

"Oh, oh! Let's read this next one! Weiss being scared of thunderstorms...this ought to be hilarious." Yang giggled, before grabbing the tablet from Weiss and opening up the story.

"N-no! S-stop!"

Blake and Jaune leaned in to read it with Yang. Weiss went over to try and snatch the tablet away, but it was too late. Yang giggled.

"Awwww...Weiss is lonely without her little Jauney~"  
>"S-shut up! N-no I'm not!"<br>Ruby pouted. "What? I-I'm not enough for you?"  
>"T-that's not what I-"<br>"And I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff, Weiss." Blake teased. "And for that matter, you too, Jaune."  
>"I..." The knight was rendered speechless, his cheeks rouged in embarrassment.<p>

Weiss crossed her arms, blushing, her cheeks puffed out. "J-Just read some other stupid fic, you s-stupid perverts!"

"Oooh! This next one! Jaune and Weiss, watching the clouds _together~_"  
>"NO!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby crossed her arms, sulking and puffing out her cheeks, blushing. "...hmph. Weiss doesn't love me anymore..."<br>"Q-quit that...y-you...d-dunce..." Weiss was too flustered to come up with any other retorts and sat there, blushing.

"You can sleep with me tonight? Smooth, Jaune. Real smooth."  
>"...I...the sad thing is...that's probably what I'd end up saying..." Jaune sighed. "I'm such an idiot..."<p>

"And this other one...that's some screwed up meet cute, that is." Blake scoffed. "Jaune the dorky fanboy, Weiss the would-be-victim of assassins..."  
>"Not that that assassin would get away so easily. And seriously, a bullet wouldn't hurt me." Weiss sighed. "Seriously. I have Aura."<br>"Probably some magical bullet that pierces Aura or something." Yang shrugged. "Next fic, Blake?"  
>"Ok-" Blake looked down, only to notice that the tablet was gone. "Huh?"<p>

Weiss waved her tablet triumphantly in the air. "I win!"

Jaune sighed in relief. "Thank Dust, now I can get out of being embarrassed-"  
>"Nope~" Ruby smirked, plucking the tablet out of Weiss' hand and passing it to Yang, giggling.<br>"R-Ruby!"  
>The crimsonette pouted. "Hmph! Y-You don't care about me anymore..."<br>"W-what?!"

Yang smirked. "Yeah, Weiss." She stuck her tongue out at her as she read the next fic.

"Boring! No yandere Velvet!"  
>"That is ONE clever feghoot." Blake whistled. "Red velvet..."<p>

"...demon bakers...is that something out of Sweeney Todd or something..." Jaune scratched his head.

"This next one's all about you, Blakey~" Yang teased her partner.

"If he makes me unmanly in this one, heads will _roll._" Blake declared vehemently, before taking the tablet and reading eagerly. Jaune, his face showing slight trepidation, slowly leaned in to read it with Blake.

"...hm. Fine. This fic is acceptably manly." Blake scoffed. "It's adorable...but I haven't got my eyes on Jaune."

"...I-I can read! I'm a dork, not an idiot!" Jaune protested.

"Then who, pray tell, does our miss Belladonna have her eyes on, hm?" Yang leaned in to Blake, smirking. The catgirl's cheeks rouged as she leaned away.

"N-none of your business!"  
>"That was decidedly <em>unmanly <em>of you, Blakey~"

"M-My business is my own!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, sighing. "Glad to see I'm not the only one she pervs out on..."  
>"And Ruby being addicted to kisses?" Blake pointed out, showing it to Ruby, who tilted her head.<p>

"Wow...that sounds...kinky..."  
>"RUBY!" Weiss blushed.<p>

"Hugs are just fine too." She harrumphed, looking away from Weiss sulkily.

"I'm sorry, Ruby! I-I didn't mean to offend you so much, y-you dunce!" Weiss grumbled and climbed into her partner's bunk to hug her, wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Ruby sighed happily, closing her eyes and smiling. "I'm all better now..."  
>Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Y-You dunce..."<p>

Yang blinked, confused by what she had just read. "...Ruby...being a yandere...and demanding kisses from...and...did I...did I just DIE?!"  
>"I believe you did." Blake commented, shrugging. "In a particularly unmanly manner, too."<p>

"...The fact that Ruby's treating kisses like a drug though..." The brawler snickered. "We should test that out. Deprive Ruby of hugs for a week. See what happens."

Ruby pouted, pressing herself into Weiss' embrace harder. "I'll die without hugs..."

"...I should've taken Cardin up on that Firefly offer..." Jaune facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Jaune looked at the screen in disbelief. "...did I just...what? I don't even..."<br>"Ozpin pulling something like that..." Yang snickered. "Totally legit."  
>"Is it even legal for Ozpin to force his students to try and get dates as part of Hunter training?" Weiss scratched her head.<p>

"Not that it'd be hard for Jauney-boy, what with his Semblance." Yang shrugged, winking at him. "Isn't that right?"  
>"Oh, don't remind me...Goodwitch tore into me for accidentally triggering my Semblance and making every girl in Beacon walk into one dorm..." The knight rubbed his temples, exasperated.<p>

"Must be the onesie." Blake shrugged.

"I have to keep that thing padlocked! Don't you know how many fangirls keep trying to steal that thing?!"

Weiss nodded in agreement. "At least you don't have to keep your underwear padlocked to keep that pervert Velvet from rooting through them."  
>"In my defence, I do have a lot of traps for her if she walks in." Yang giggled. "Nobody messes with my pairings. Nobody."<p>

"Go flirty me!" Yang cheered. "Oh, wait, no, that's just normal me."

Jaune looked at her with wide eyes, blushing. "W-what-"  
>"Oh, relax. It's just a kiss~ Besides...I could do more~"<p>

Weiss clenched her fists. "...why do you insist on being so stupidly perverted?"

"Hey, this guy got me right! Smooth one, me, suggesting the bathroom...I might even take some notes from me. I'd totally take myself up on my offer!" Yang declared proudly.

Weiss shook her head. "Ugh..."

Jaune stared at her. "Yang...do you have ANY limits whatsoever?"  
>"Nope!"<br>"...I hate my life."

"Oh look, more perverted me!" Yang laughed, opening up the next fic and reading it. "...heheh...that isn't far enough...no, not anywhere near that. Blakey should know~"  
>"S-shut up! I-I know nothing!" Blake blushed, staring at her in shock.<p>

"Oh, trust me, all the teasing in the locker room gets to you, doesn't it~"  
>"...y-you..." The catgirl looked down, blushing and hiding her face. The brawler laughed, sighing.<p>

"Hah...It's so fun to tease you people..."

Jaune felt his nose start streaming blood at reading the 'techniques' Yang used to tease him. "...oh crap."

"PERVERT!" Weiss slapped him in the head and sent him across the room. He collapsed on the other side of the room in a heap, groaning.

"Ugh..." She scoffed, turning her nose up, before turning to her tablet and reading the next fic.

"...Jelly...Weiss..." Weiss' eyelid twitched. "...I don't know whether I should eliminate this idiot author for writing that horrible pun or eliminate him for making this ship which clearly is a _lie._"

"Hey look!" Yang pointed over at the collapsed Jaune. "Weiss DID smash!"

"...ow..." Jaune groaned, clasping his sore head.

"Oh, lookie here, Blake's turn to be perverted." The brawler declared proudly. "...ahah!"  
>Blake looked up, her face a furious shade of red. "...n-no..."<br>"Re-enacting scenes from your Ninjas of Love smut-"  
>"THEY ARE ART, YANG AND YOU KNOW IT" The catgirl vehemently declared.<p>

"You can keep saying that however much you want, you little minx, you~"

"Oh hey, more perverted yandere Rubes!" Yang remarked. "...a bit creepy, but hey!"  
>"...I don't even..." Weiss facepalmed. "...Ruby, if you try this in real life, I will eliminate you for treason."<p>

"...no need to warn me..." Ruby shuddered. "I don't even think Velvet would pull that stuff..."  
>"Nah, Velvet would go with just a normal <em>dakimakura...<em>that's a..._special_ kind of full body pillow for you uninitiated." Yang chuckled, as Weiss' head snapped towards her. "How...w-who would MAKE that kind of thing?!"  
>"They sell like hotcakes~"<p>

"...I don't even want to know how or why." Weiss leaned back on the chair she was now sitting on. "...although I have absolutely NO idea what Ruby was doing there? Did I just...die or did she actually buy a dakimakura?"  
>"...you don't want to know the answer." Blake shuddered, her eyes looking haunted as she realised the implications. "Trust me, Weiss, you don't."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And tomorrow, the final chapter before the final arc begins, Weiss Reacts to God Emperor Penguin, Part 2! Woo! Yeah!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, suggestions, ideas, comments, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	96. Special Chapter: God Emperor Penguin Pt2

**Weiss Reacts to God Emperor Penguin, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the final normal chapter of Weiss Reacts Volume 1! With the final arc looming on us all, I've decided to end this volume's regular run with, fittingly, the most antic-obsessed writer in this archive's most antic-filled fics! Another shout-out to the one and only God Emperor Penguin for being awesome! Well, I'm spouting too much nonsense- as I started late, I'd better get this thing wrapped up quick.**

**Without further ado, let's get this chapter on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Winter would actually turn out to be an absolute lunatic on level with Nora and Penny.**

**God Emperor Penguin's fics belong to GEP. That should be obvious but I'm just covering all my bases because blah.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"Screw it...I'll just look up fanfic to read..."_

_"Oh. My. Dust. Is that a...person...in a penguin suit..."_

_"Surely fics made by a man called 'God Emperor Penguin' CAN'T be bad?"_

_"...I-I would NEVER have a crush on Jaune! Ever!"_

"_Is my story self TRYING to get himself beaten to a pulp?!"_

_"J-Just read some other stupid fic, you s-stupid perverts!"_

_"Then who, pray tell, does our miss Belladonna have her eyes on, hm?"_

_"...Ruby...being a yandere...and demanding kisses from...and...did I...did I just DIE?!"_

_"...why do you insist on being so stupidly perverted?"_

_"THEY ARE ART, YANG AND YOU KNOW IT"_

_"...you don't want to know the answer."_

* * *

><p>"Trust me, Weiss." Blake cringed, reading the fic on the screen again and realising exactly what Ruby had just done to Weiss and Jaune. "You don't."<p>

"Probably some stupid pervert antic...Ruby carrying me in a bag around with her...how absurd." Weiss scoffed. "Next fic."

"Sleepy Blakey...man, sleepy Blake is best Blake." Yang mused, chuckling as the catgirl stared at her, blushing.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, oh-so-easily-embarrassed-manly one~"

"Ugh..." Weiss sighed. "Why do you have to act like such a deviant?"  
>"I dunno. Must be dad's influence. You should see how perverted he gets around mom."<p>

"I forgot." The heiress slammed her palm on her forehead for the umpteenth time that day, grumbling. "The Xiao Long family are apparently the most perverted family alive..."

"Perverts United!" Yang cheered happily, dragging Ruby off of her bunk and hugging her head to her side. "Isn't that right, Rubes?"  
>"I-I'm not THAT perverted!"<p>

Yang smirked mischievously. "I record everyone's sleep talk in this dorm. Trust me, Rubes~ You're worse than me sometimes~"

"Y-You heard nothing!" The crimsonette hid her face in a pillow. Weiss glared at the brawler.

"J-just read the stupid fic!"

"I did NOT know Blake had that in her..." The brawler giggled as Blake looked at the screen in shock.

"W-what...I-Is my story self insane?!"

"Jaune's cute here too." The brawler mused. "Reaaally cute."  
>"W-what are you saying, Xiao Long? A-are you hitting on him?!" Weiss stared at her.<p>

"No. Why, getting defensive over your harem?"

"I-I don't have a-"  
>"You have Ruby, Jaune, Velvet, possibly Pyrrha, Latte, half the boys in school and Neptune going after you, Weiss. You can't say you don't have a harem." Yang commented.<p>

Ruby raised her hand. "Guilty as charged."  
>"W-well, I-I'm not getting defensive over my harem! Why would I get defensive over t-that idiot?!"<p>

Jaune pulled himself off the floor, sighing. "Ow...that hurt..."  
>"It should, for thinking such perverted thoughts." The heiress declared, crossing her arms.<p>

"H-hey! Don't blame me! Yang came up with it!"  
>Yang merely stuck her tongue out at him mischievously, winking.<p>

"I hate my luck..." The knight grabbed his fallen chair and sat next to Blake, as far away from Weiss as possible.

Ruby pointed out the next fic. "Ooh! Ooh! Magical Girl Jaune!"  
>"WHAT?!" The knight yelled, looking at the screen.<p>

Blake rubbed her chin, nodding. "Well, he DOES look cute in a dress..."  
>"Not you too, Blake!"<br>Weiss mumbled, looking shiftily away from Jaune. "She has a point..."  
>Yang giggled. "Yeah, you look cute in a dress."<p>

"Dammit. Just read this thing so we can get it over with already..." Jaune sighed, defeated. "It can't be too bad...actually, screw it. Give it to me. I'll read it."

"Well, okaaaaay~" The brawler handed him the tablet and allowed him to read the fic.

As he scrolled down the page, Jaune's eyes gradually grew wider and more horrified. His mouth fell open at the last part. His face showed clear horror and confusion.

All he could utter was a flat"...what."

Yang leaned in to read what he had just seen, before staring at it herself, not understanding it completely.

"...did I...what..."

"..." Blake stared at the screen at well, before scoffing. "Crossing this over with that one story about that Mina expy we heard about would be hilarious."  
>"Blake...just HOW are you not...speechless...at reading this?!" Yang glanced over at her partner, shaking her head slowly.<p>

"I've seen worse."

"...catgirl...vampire...maids...and Weiss' sister...a loli..."  
>"...I feel a sudden urge to horribly murder this author." Weiss muttered purposefully.<p>

"Pfft. I've seen Evangelion. _Nothing _can possibly screw with my mind worse than that." The catgirl shrugged. "This is nothing."  
>The brawler shook her head, still in shock. "...I don't think Evangelion had...<em>that...<em>"

Blake grabbed her mug of warm milk and took a deep swig, exhaling and wiping the residual milk from her lip. "You three are a bunch of babies."

Ruby poked Yang in the arm. "Yang...are you alright?"  
>"...I-I'm going to need a moment."<p>

"Okay..."

"If I was one of those action heroes in movies, I'd be taking that freaking drink right now." Jaune commented, nodding slowly.

* * *

><p>Weiss prodded the still-in-shock Yang with the tablet. "Xiao Long. Snap out of it already."<br>"I can't...what..."

"Come on, Xiao Long. You're worse than this. Quit that!"  
>"...I just..."<br>Weiss stared at her in shock. "What, one fic got you down so quickly?!"

"...I..."  
>"There's a perverted you fic. Presumably trying to sleep with Blake." Weiss sighed, thrusting the tablet into her hands.<br>Blake's eyes widened as she stared at Weiss. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm completely serious. It even has catnip."

"..." Yang's mouth curled into her ever-present smirk once more, her mind removed from its fugue. "...sounds kinky~"

"...Dust dammit, Weiss." Blake sighed, feeling her cheeks heat up in shame, powerless to stop her partner read the fic. The brawler smiled.

"...sounds perfect. Perfectly awesome~"  
>"I swear, Yang...if you get catnip anywhere near me, I will <em>end <em>you." The catgirl declared through clenched teeth.  
>"You love me too much to do that~" The brawler stuck her tongue out mischievously.<p>

"N-No I don't!" Blake retorted, a little too quickly and too forcefully.

"I love how this guy writes me!" Yang laughed, sweeping a string of her hair from her face. "I'm so awesome~"  
>"Pervert." Weiss declared in disgust. "...I shouldn't have tried to snap you out of that trance...i-idiot."<p>

"Let's go read this next one." The brawler laughed. "Oh, oh! It's about you and Winter!"

"...I already don't like this." Weiss shook her head as she leaned in to read it and Yang clicked to open the link.

"Okay...what's-"

_A few minutes later..._

"..." Yang stared at the screen, mouth slightly agape.

"..." Weiss had the same reaction.

"...that was..."  
>"...dark..." The heiress clenched her fists. "...and I...would NEVER hurt my sister. Ever. No. Even though she has her...moments...if that ever happened...I would do everything. <em>Everything,<em> I say, to make sure she gets prostheses. Just how can we not afford such things? And why would my father abandon her like that?

No. I wouldn't simply give up like that. I wouldn't for you idiots, so why would I for my own flesh and blood?"

"Wow." Yang stared at her. "You would really do anything for us?"

"...d-don't push your luck!" Weiss crossed her arms. "That offer only stands if you people ever get into serious trouble! If you screw yourselves up with your antics, that's none of my business, i-idiots!"

"...aww..." Ruby smiled, hugging her from behind and wrapping her arms around her back. "You really do care about my sister, if you're willing to protect her like family..."  
>"G-gah! Ruby!"<p>

"It's okay...I just...I just need to hug you right now. You're so adorable."  
>"...gah! I..." The heiress sighed, defeated. "...fine..."<p>

"I knew it! You people love me too much!" Yang pumped her fist triumphantly.

"...I don't even know what just happened." Jaune scratched his head, confused. "...eh."

Blake rolled over to the next fic while Weiss, Ruby and Yang had their collective _nakama_ moment. True, she was part of said _nakama _group, but right now, fanfic had to be read and-

"Eh? What? That's just..."  
>"Huh?" Yang looked confused, as did Jaune. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Yeah, I should see this." Jaune poked his head over Blake's shoulder to see the story.

"Wait...d-did I just...DIE?!"

"I think so...eeesh. This guy loves his weird yanderes." Blake shuddered.

"H-How do you think I feel?!" Jaune stared at her. "S-seriously?!"

"Although, if Pyrrha tried to pull that stuff in real life, she'd get a drill. To the face." Blake scoffed. "I'm FAR too manly to die like that."

"The way you say it, it sounds like the only death that's going to suit you is being blown up in a universe-shattering explosion."  
>"That's the ONLY way to die in Team Gurren." Blake declared. "Only way to go out like a man!"<br>"...but you're not a man th-"  
>"SILENCE WEISS YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MANLINESS"<p>

"I'm not THAT much of a cheapskate...although I'm pretty sure Pyrrha would show up in a wedding dress if I offered that kinda thing." Jaune mused, nodding.

Weiss sighed. "As much as I'd like to defend Pyrrha, I have to agree. She would do that."  
>"Why you didn't invite <em>me<em>, I will never know." Yang smiled, as Jaune blanched and shook his head.

"Y-Yang! Quit that!"  
>"Nah. Oh, look, more you-me tease!" The brawler eagerly opened up the next story and read it voraciously.<p>

"...eheh. Like I said, I like how this guy writes me."  
>"A love hotel?! They HAVE those things in Vale?!" Jaune looked wide-eyed.<p>

Yang shrugged. "Eh. They have everything in Vale. I'm sure if I looked, I could probably find a troll market under a bridge somewhere. Hell, I even found, in no particular order, a Junes branch, a shop selling Misaka _dakima-_"  
>"Ooookay, Yang!" Ruby waved her arms. "I THINK it's time we stop talking about those things."<br>"Why? It's just a-"  
>"SHUSH YANG" The crimsonette cautioned her.<p>

Weiss scrolled up to see the next fic, before blushing and shaking her head furiously.

"No. No! We are not reading this fic! I refuse! I absolutely refuse. Never!"

"Why? It's only an innocent question~" Yang teased her, chuckling.

"...w-what kind of...WHY WOULD I BE DOING SOMETHING OR KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING SO INDECENT?!"  
>"Ooookay, we'd better skip that fic. I know what it's about anyway. It's just Weiss sucking on a-<em>literal <em>- banana." Blake nodded quickly. "Wouldn't want this fic to turn M-rated too.."  
>"Or because Elf's a coward and can't handle lemons-wait, it's not a le...<p>

...that sucks." Yang disappointedly pouted.

Weiss snapped at her. "Well, of _course_ YOU would think that sucks."

"Yang-dere-" Blake cringed. "Okay, that pun's bad. Even for _Yang._"  
>"Hey! I don't make bad puns!" Yang protested, causing Ruby, Weiss and Jaune to give her a strange look.<p>

"...okay, I don't make bad puns that much!"

"I shudder to think what this..._person_ wrote this time." Weiss shuddered, feeling genuinely scared.

"M-me too..."

Jaune gulped. "...y-you got me there..."  
>"Yeah...a fic with a horror tag on it's not exactly reassuring..." Yang added, nodding hurriedly.<p>

Blake scoffed with contempt. "Pfft. You guys are cowards." She opened up the fic, reading it carefully, before reading the next chapter.

As the other four followed, they too were in complete shock.

"...feh. Yandere!Yang has nothing on Yuno Gasai. I'm still not surprised."

"How can you not...and...how...WHAT? Why would I do that to Ruby?!" Weiss shook her head. "What?!"

"..." Jaune facepalmed. "...now I know how Ruby feels when she complains about being killed in every fic ever..."

* * *

><p>"...are you serious?!" Jaune looked exasperated as he read the next fic. "...I'm not THAT stupid! I don't take advice from fortune cookies! I'm desperate for a girl to like me normally and not because of my Semblance, but I'm not THAT desperate!"<p>

Yang whispered to Blake. "Psst. Blakey."

"Hm?"  
>"Is it time to tell him that most of his actual harem is crushing on him because he's a nice guy and not because of his Semblance, and that all it ACTUALLY does is just boost people's existing feelings towards him?"<br>"Nah." The catgirl shook her head. "Too early."

"...and my story self must be completely insane, to not see through the antics Yang's trying to pull..." Weiss rubbed her temple, exasperated. "Why must I suffer through this?"  
>"We started this damn thing, dammit!" Yang banged the desk defiantly. "And we will SEE IT THROUGH TO THE END!"<br>"...you just want to see more perverted crap, don't you?" Jaune looked up at her suspiciously.  
>Yang shrugged. "Well, you got me there. But EVEN so! We won't just give up because the fics are getting weirder and weirder!"<p>

"...fine." Weiss sighed. "I'm in. For now."

"Yeah. Got nothing else to do anyway." Blake shrugged, sighing. "Come on, let's finish this already."  
>"Yeah." Ruby munched a cookie." Let's go!"<br>"Alright! Next fic...ooh, a lemon with me and Jaune!" Yang giggled. "Perfect~"  
>"DUST DAMMIT!"<p>

Yang opened it and devoured it just as voraciously as she had the last one involving her.

"...okay, I admit it. I want to jump Jaune just as much as the next girl-"  
>"Hey!" Jaune looked at her, blushing. "...d-d'you mind keeping that kinda stuff to yourself?!"<br>"-but seriously...I'd probably try to drag him out of the burning building before jumping him."

"The fact that you would even THINK about that..." Weiss facepalmed. "...I don't know who's the bigger pervert, you, or your story self."  
>"I'd like to think that my story self is just a pale imitation of the genuine thing. And less concerned with doing it more than once~"<br>Blake shuddered, blushing. "...w-what..."  
>"Hm. Yeah, I should probably have thought about that in that story. If it was a choice between doing Jaune once <em>now<em> or doing him for the rest of my life _later_, I'd pick the later. Just more-"  
>"Xiao Long, if you say ONE more word, I will eliminate you myself." Weiss breathed heavily, blushing from the shame and embarrassment of hearing Yang talk so candidly.<p>

"Just telling the truth~"

"...gah..." Jaune looked away, trying not to blush himself. "...Yang...q-quit that..."  
>"But whyyyyyy?! I'm just messing with you~" Yang giggled.<p>

"...ugh..." The heiress sighed. "Just read the next story. I'll try not to murder Yang before then."

* * *

><p>"...whoa, Cinder crushing on Jaune now?" Yang mused. "That...kinda makes sense."<br>"...my mom would probably kill her." Jaune laughed, shaking his head. "...it'd be kinda awkward to have your teacher crushing on you, though."  
>"More than weird." Blake remarked. "...to be fair, though, she's just a student here."<br>"Yeah, how does Cinder look so young anyway? I'm jealous." Yang complained. "I mean, Cindy-chan and I always talk, but she never tells me how she does it!"

"Moisturiser, apparently." Weiss commented. "Lots and lots of it. Hm...and let's see this next fi-

Nononononononononono NO!"

It was Blake's turn to smirk. "What, afraid? It's just a seven minut-"  
>"P-Probably Yang's idea...s-stupid pervert." Weiss grumbled, reading the fic and sighing. "Well, what do you know? It IS her idea!"<p>

The brawler laughed uproariously. "Man, I LOVE this guy!"  
>"I think you're the only one who can say that." Weiss remarked scathingly.<p>

"I'm with you." Jaune sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, you guys are no fun!" Yang waved them off dismissively. "...and maaaan I'm a troll!"  
>Blake shook her head in disapproval. "...hm. No. You should've left a camera in there-"<br>"That would be SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" Yang snapped her fingers, chuckling. "Of course!"  
>"Thanks a lot, Blake." Weiss remarked drily. "I am forever in your gratitude."<p>

Blake either chose to ignore the sarcasm deliberately or missed it entirely. "You're welcome~"

Ruby picked up the tablet, looking at it herself. "...Jaune pees on-ew!"  
>"...we're not reading that." Blake looked disgusted. "...just...no…"<br>Weiss nodded hurriedly. "Skip it. _Now."_

"For once, I'll agree with Weiss." Yang shuddered. "Go, go, GO!"

Blake snickered, looking over at Jaune. "Another Magical Girl Jaune fic?"  
>"...n-no, skip it. Please-"<br>"We're reading it!"  
>"What?! But what about my sister?!" Weiss protested.<p>

"Exactly why we're reading it."  
>"No, Yang!" Ruby grabbed her sister, but it was too late. Yang had already opened it and was reading it eagerly.<p>

She laughed, before sniffing sadly. "...such sadness..."

"...I will never understand how you find this _sad,_ but whatever." Weiss shook her head. Even she wasn't easy to surprise at this point, just exhausted and exasperated.

"...Cinder as a pizza delivery guy? Okay." Yang shrugged. "Makes sense. She can't touch burritos, really."  
>"The delivery would probably be gone by the time she got there." Blake remarked.<p>

"Sneaky minx, using that to collect info." The brawler laughed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Yang?"  
>"It's what I'd do."<br>"I don't even know why I didn't expect that response."

Ruby pointed to the next couple of fics. "Ooh, more CinderxJaune!"  
>"Dust dammit, why does every fic this guy writes involve me?!" Jaune complained.<p>

"Shush. You're adorable. That's why. Now, onwards with the reading!" The brawler declared, diving into the next two fics with gusto.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Cinder's..." Weiss shook her head. "...just...wow."<br>Yang grumbled. "I wanted to share a bath with him!"  
>"..." Jaune had his head in his hands, too embarrassed to even speak or respond in any manner.<p>

Blake and Ruby just passed popcorn between each other, munching it heartily.

"...ugh. That sucks. I want more Jaune lemons." Yang sighed. "I'll just have to write them myself!"  
>"...QUIT BEING A DEVIANT YOU DUNCE!" Weiss yelled. "SERIOUSLY!"<br>"No~"  
>"Why?!"<br>"Because I like doing it~ It flusters you people so much~" Yang smirked. "It even flusters poor Blakey~"  
>"Eh. Just read the thing so we can wrap this guy's stuff up." Blake shrugged casually, taking more popcorn from the box.<p>

"...Romeo and Juliet...with Dune references ahoy...and is that a Weiss Reacts reference I spy?" Yang gazed at the text.

"Eighty chapters of tropes and crossovers, reacting to various fics, and Weiss being the main character...hm." Blake rubbed her chin. "Sounds like us. Dunno about the blackjack, though."

"Schnee-prah's Book Club, though..." The brawler snickered.

"Oh, perfect. Another person who knows of that stupid idiot stalker shipper pervert who writes about our lives." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just _perfect._"

"...why am I playing Romeo again?" Ruby scratched her head.

"Because Jaune looks cute in a dress."  
>"...I am NOT going to wear a dress in a play. Even if I DO look like Saber while wearing one."<p>

Jaune declared.

"We'll see about that." Yang winked teasingly, causing Jaune to gulp in fear.

"RWBY Let's Play...hm. We've been doing a LOT of game-related stuff lately, haven't we?" Yang commented. "...wait what horror games?"  
>"What?!" Ruby looked surprised. "...oh Dust this is going to be awesome..." She grabbed the tablet from Yang, who looked over to her to watch her read it eagerly herself.<p>

"...not fair. Why don't I get to play it properly?!" She pouted. "I love these kinds of games!"  
>"I hate horror games." Jaune shuddered. "For some reason, though, Maeve loves them. As does dad."<p>

"Maybe because Maeve looks like she comes from one..." Weiss commented, before looking over at the last fic.

"...no. Dust _no._"

Yang smirked. "We're reading this."  
>"No!" Weiss and Jaune cried in unison.<p>

"Yes!" Yang said gleefully and began doing so, not knowing exactly what she was getting into.

_A few minutes later..._

All of team RWBY were in sheer disbelief as to what they just read. Except Yang, who was rolling on the floor, laughing to her hearts content.

"...did I just..." Blake shook her head.

Ruby's eyes were wide in surprise. "...I don't even..."

Jaune was just plain speechless.

Weiss, however, was positively fuming. She clenched her fists.

"This...this idiot troll...I AM GOING TO HUNT HIM DOWN AND FEED HIM HIS OWN ENTRAILS"

"No, wait, Weiss!" Ruby clung onto her girlfriend as she stormed out with murderous intent on her mind.

Yang managed to stop herself from laughing long enough to leave a review, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Little Sun Dragon-Sempai<strong>

best troll ever lolololol

love, yang

ps: weiss is so ragey right now shes probably going to kill you o and teach me to rite like dat ur awesome

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Weiss' murderous threats could be heard throughout the halls for hours until Ruby managed to calm her down with an inordinate amount of snuggling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before I end this, I'd just like to say that the reaction to the last fic in particular is not reflective of my own. Trust me. It'd be hard for me to be shocked, disgusted, amused, praising and unsurprised at the same time.**

**Well, another shout out to the king of trollfics himself, GEP, and with that, we wrap up the final normal chapter of Weiss Reacts! Now...next time? Well, since the title will spoil it anyway, The Great Antic War! Yes, this is happening. Yes, there will be hilarity. Yes, Yang will get a cape.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	97. The Great Antic War, Part 1!

**The Great Antic War, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the final arc of Weiss Reacts: Volume 1! Not much to say, really, the chapter title says it all. Now, huge warning to readers who don't follow any other material based in or on the Reactsverse, this arc is based off a particular idea from the (absolutely epic) author Half-Blind Otaku's Diary of Glynda Goodwitch. You don't need to read it to understand the arc today, but I do highly recommend it- it is far better written than this crap.**

**Oh, and a huge shout out to Chris7221, who recently featured Weiss Reacts in his Emergence: Aside series- the main story itself is genius, I do advise reading it, and yes, as he did indeed say, for you readers of Emergence, there will be reciprocity next volume. Again, you know the drill- go read that stuff instead, it's far smarter and more intelligently written than this crap.**

**Well, nothing much else to say except let's get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Mountain Glenn would be the Remnant equivalent of Boatmurdered.**

**All mentioned franchises and properties belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Weiss leaned back in the bench she was sitting on, just outside the library building. She sighed, licking a vanilla sorbet and looking around the campus, and having one arm wrapped around Ruby's shoulders. The crimsonette was leaning onto her girlfriend, sighing happily.<p>

"You're so squishy and comfortable. Like a teddy bear! A reaaaaally ragey teddy bear, but a teddy bear..." Ruby cooed to Weiss, who shook her head.

"Idiot...I-I don't rage that much..."

"It's okay~ I understand..." The crimsonette sighed again. "You ever wonder what would happen if Yang and Ren, you know, actually had a fight?"  
>"Obviously Yang would win." Weiss mused, taking a bite of her sorbet. "Her Semblance renders Ren's skills in combat useless, they-"<br>"No, no, I didn't mean that! I meant using pranks and stuff. You know, antics!"  
>"...oh dear <em>Dust<em>, I would hate to imagine those idiots having a fight using those." The heiress grumbled. "One would never sleep again, I presume, what with the maniacal laughter and the cameras everywhere."  
>"But who would win, exactly?"<p>

Weiss looked over at her quickly. "I don't know! Ruby, do you honestly think I spend time thinking about who would win between a bunch of perverted tricksters?"  
>Ruby shrugged. "You're just so paranoid about them..."<p>

"You have a point..." The heiress looked back, nodding. "...but such a war would probably be stupid and pointless...and started over something stupid and pointless."

Suddenly, a very high-pitched scream sounded out over the campus, out of the building behind them, before Dove Bronzewing descended from a third floor window, clutching a vase in his hands, yelling incoherently, and his clothes on fire. Weiss barely even blinked before looking up at the window to see a fairly furious Maeve Arc glaring down at him, a phial of half-emptied red Dust in her hands, scowling.

As Dove landed on the ground, breaking the vase and rolling over the ground to put himself out, the witch scoffed. "That will teach you to spread around rumours about me having voodoo dolls of everyone here, you pig."

With that comment, Maeve left the window, leaving a terrified Dove clutching the broken shards of the vase to himself, mumbling 'never again, never again'.

Weiss grumbled. "Stupid perverts nowadays..."

"...he looks kinda hurt. Shouldn't we help him?" Ruby inquired concernedly.

"No, whatever he did, he probably deserved it. From the looks of it, he was...being his typical pig self. Again." The heiress stood up.

"Come on, Ruby. We're going to go-"  
>"Not so fast!"<p>

"Huh?" Weiss and Ruby blurted out in unison as Nora in a cop uniform stopped them, holding a nightstick to their front to stop their movement

"Nora? What's going-"  
>"You two are needed as witnesses!" The valkyrie declared, as she pointed behind her to reveal that Ren, Minako and Yang were already examining the ruined vase.<p>

"What do you mean witnesses? You can't possibly be saying that Dove didn't deserve to be thrown out of a third floor window for being a complete moron!" Weiss complained.

"Yeah, what are we needed for?" Ruby tilted her head.

Nora pulled out a very large book from behind her, with the title of 'East Wing Concordat: The Original Treaty and Amendments, Fifth Edition', written by an 'Antic Conglomeration of Beacon' and edited by who appeared to be Cinder, opening it up and rifling through the pages.

"According to Clause Four of the East Wing Concordat, _noooooo_ property damage beyond ten thousand Lien may be accumulated outside of the East Wing of Beacon Academy- and this clause will be held throughout all alternate universes, time periods, rebuildings of Beacon and so forth!

This vase may have a potential value of ten thousand and _one_ Lien, therefore, as the dutiful upholders of the Concordat, we must find the perpetrators and BRING THEM TO GLORIOUS JUSTICE!" Nora declared proudly, pumping her fist.

Weiss stared at her blankly, as did Ruby.

"...what...the Dust...is the East Wing Concordat?!" The heiress inquired.

Ruby scratched her head. "Yeah...that doesn't sound like a thing I've ever-"

"Just come with me! We will apprehend the perpetrator TOGETHER!" With that, Nora grabbed the pair by their arms and dragged them away into the library building to catch Maeve.

* * *

><p><em>Shortly after the incident...<em>

Weiss and Ruby were sat inside an abandoned classroom, sitting by the front desk, where Ren and Yang faced each other, discussing the Concordat. The various members of the Antic Order- Pyrrha, Blake, Minako, Lukas, Coco, Velvet, Vivi, Cinder, Professor Kanoe and Nora- were stood calmly around the table, and Maeve was off nearby, on a chair, handcuffed and relieved of her Dust. The witch did not look amused by the proceedings.

"Remind me, what was wrong with me showing him what happens when he spreads disgusting rumours about myself?"

"You are the perpetrator of a grave breach of protocol!" Ren declared, banging the desk uncharacteristically loudly for him. "I assume you are party to the East Wing Concordat, as a descendant of one of the initial signatories of the treaty?"

"Yes, I know, that silly thing dad always had to show me. So?"  
>"You are guilty of the crime of breaking Clause Four- committing property damage of ten thousand Lien outside of the East Wing."<p>

Weiss whispered over to Pyrrha. "Psst. What IS this Concordat thing?"

"The Concordat is the agreement every member of the Antic Order and all assorted antic organisations in Beacon must agree to before being permitted to commit antics. It essentially is a bunch of agreements to regulate the damage caused by the use of pranks and antics and so on." Pyrrha clarified, as Weiss facepalmed.

"You mean to say that the idiocy I've seen for the last two or three years was _regulated _idiocy?!"

"Huh. That explains a lot." Ruby nodded, musing to herself.

"...wait, how many Lien over the limit did Maeve go?" Yang asked, curious.

"One Lien!" Nora noted proudly.

"One LIEN?" Yang cried. "And we're punishing her for that?!"

"Of course!" Ren nodded. "We cannot simply shirk the rules of the Concordat! She broke the rules, she will be punished!"  
>"One Lien? Are you serious?" Maeve rolled her eyes. "...you have a warped sense of priorities."<br>"...I can't even..." The heiress just rubbed her temples. "Please, Ruby, kill me now."  
>"Oh, Weiss..." Ruby patted her on the back comfortingly.<p>

"Hang on, ONE Lien, right?" The brawler inquired again.

"Yes, one Lien." The gunslinger nodded slowly, as if to make clear what he had just said. "Now-"  
>"It's just one Lien!" Yang protested. "Come on!"<br>"For once, Xiao Long said something sane." Weiss remarked. "Truly, this is a day of firsts."

"Nonsense, Yang! We can't just not punish someone for breaking the rules!"  
>"Nonsense?! This rule is nonsense! She went ONE LIEN OVER!"<p>

"...as I expected." Ren mused. "I should have expected this, the incident being a conflict of interest to you."  
>"What do you mean?" Yang looked at him, confused.<p>

"The Arc sisters are an object of protection for you. Especially Lucina."  
>"W-what does SHE have to do with Maeve?! I'm saying this is unreasonable! Since when did Lucina figure into this?!" Yang complained.<p>

"You are unwilling to punish Maeve because you'll dis-"  
>"And you're one to talk about conflict of interest! You refused to prank Euphemia for Dust's sake, what with your fetish for her! If you're going to bring my fangirling over Lucina into this, then I'll bring your Euphie fetish into this!"<p>

"...take that back." Ren glared coldly at his pupil. "I am perfectly capable of keeping my interests out of antics."

"Never." Yang crossed her arms, glaring right back.

"...this is an ultimatum, Yang. Desist your actions or there shall be a state of war between us."

"Make me." Yang turned away, sticking her tongue out at him mockingly.

Weiss sighed irritably. "Oh, this is absurd! You idiots are getting in a fight over your crushes on Jaune's sisters!"  
>"I'd have to agree. And Ren, seriously?" Maeve stared at him. "You pervert."<p>

"That settles it. This conference is cancelled. Effective today, the Concordat is cancelled." Ren declared, eliciting gasps from all in the chamber- all except Ruby, Weiss and Maeve, who looked around the room, confused.

"What's going on?" The crimsonette scratched her head.

"...it's going to be something really stupid, isn't it." Weiss sighed. "Prepare for antics. Again."

"The terms of the Concordat are to be suspended, and effective immediately, there is to be a state of war between myself and my allies, and Yang Xiao Long and her allies, to be fought over my honor and my ability to retain my unbiased attitude to antics. The victor will get to determine the fate of Miss Arc." Ren declared. "Is there anyone who contests this?"

"I do." Yang smirked, before taking out a button. "Blakey! Take it away!"  
>"Huh?" Ren had only a moment to open his mouth in surprise before smoke filled the room, sending everyone present into coughing fits and obscuring vision.<p>

A whirring drill clinking on metal, followed by metal hitting the floor, and the opening of a window could be heard.

"Persona!" Weiss could hear Minako yelling, and the breaking of glass could be heard before the smoke was cleared, Minako pointing a gun at her own head, a fairy-like being floating over her head, curling into a ball before disappearing. The girl lowered her gun and holstered it again, looking over to notice that Yang, Blake and Maeve had disappeared out of the window. She sighed.

"Sir, the enemy has gotten away!"  
>"Dammit." Ren clenched his fist, before nodding to the gathered Antic Order. "Those of you willing to join my crusade, meet me at JNPR dorm in ten minutes. The rest of you, you are free to leave, but be warned- if you are on Yang's side when the shots get fired, you will be taken down with her.<p>

Conference dismissed!"

With that, the Antic Order filled out of the room, leaving the heiress and the reaper in the room by themselves.

Weiss facepalmed. "Like I said. Absolutely absurd."

"...why is fangirling such serious business?" Ruby scratched her head.

The heiress shook her head, standing up. "Come on, Ruby. Let's get out of here before a giant pie flies into the room or something."

"That would be delicious, actually..." The crimsonette licked her lips in anticipation, before feeling her stomach rumble.

"Man, I'm hungry..."

"Let's get you some food then. Come on. We'll even go to Vale. My treat." Weiss offered.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Weiss and Ruby left the cab they had employed to drive them back to Beacon and stepped into the gates. It was mid-afternoon, several hours after the declaration of war between Ren and Yang.

"I love the Schnee Cookie Bakery..." Ruby squeed happily, dragging along several bags of cookies marked with the familiar snowflake insignia of the Schnee Dust Company.

"You ate two meals at that noodle place and a full sized pizza at the Schnee Pizza Parlor, and you STILL aren't full?!" Weiss stared at her in surprise.

"I'm still growing!" Ruby responded defensively. "I need the food!"

"You've got a point there." Weiss sighed. "Stupidly adorable dunce..."  
>"That's what I'm here for~" The crimsonette giggled, kissing Weiss on the cheek, before looking over at the courtyard, her eyes widening. "Wait...what?"<br>"Huh?" The heiress glanced at her, before looking at the courtyard, her mood instantly souring. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me..."

The entire ground was littered with fallen cosplay costumes, assorted food items and presumably unconscious victims of the above. The sounds of launched pies and soaring cosplay costumes could be heard in the distance, as could be anguished yells. Over by the library, a dark-skinned girl could be seen dragging away a fellow student, covered in custard pie and swiss rolls, quietly talking comfortingly to him.

Weiss shook her head. "Oh, you have got to be kidding...what kind of stupid antics happened since I was gone?"  
>"I don't know...but it looks bad..." Ruby shuddered. "S-should we find Yang?"<br>"I have a feeling that idiot is behind this." The heiress muttered, clenching her fists and drawing Myrtenaster. "Come on, Ruby. Let's get back to the dorm. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"H-hey Weiss...don't get TOO rough with her, okay?"  
>"I am going to eliminate that pervert-"<br>"LOOK OUT!" Blake yelled as she slammed Ruby and Weiss away from the gateway by plowing into them. Moments later, a gigantic swiss roll slammed into the gates, leaving whipped cream and pastry bits plastering the ground.

Weiss grumbled and pulled herself out from under both girls, dusting herself off. "What is going on Belladonna?!"

"You two aren't safe. Come back to the dorm. Quickly." Blake gestured to follow her around the corner.

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby inquired, but the catgirl shook her head and just grabbed her and Weiss by the arm and pulled them with her.

_Minutes later..._

Blake, Weiss and Yang stood in front of the door to RWBY dorm- or rather, the large hunk of reinforced steel that had somehow replaced the wooden door that used to be the door to RWBY dorm, replete with large rotating wheel to open the door and a small slit for someone to look through.

The catgirl rapped on the door with her knuckles, and the slit slid open, with Yang's lilac eyes behind it.

"Friend or foe?"  
>"It's Blake."<p>

"How do I know you're Blake?"  
>"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I-"<br>"Okay." The slit closed and the door slid open, before Yang dragged her team back into the dorm and placed them on chairs.

As Weiss looked around, she noticed several things- the dorm had been slightly changed. A large table had been installed in the middle of the room, with several chairs around it and various maps and floor plans of Beacon strewn across the table. Around it huddled Jaune, Cardin, Sky, Coco, Aspasia Arc and Elsa, the latter two gripping mugs of hot chocolate, and Elsa having bits of custard in her hair. Around the room were crates labelled 'Antic Materials- Do Not Touch' stacked up high. The windows were fitted with steel bars- presumably to prevent assault through the windows- and the various vents welded shut.

Yang crossed her arms, and the heiress realised that she was clad in different clothing- a uniform consisting of a bright yellow coat, and a stylized fire symbol sewn into the left side and on the back, with a large red Team Antic cape trailing behind. Most of the people present, in fact, short of Jaune and Elsa, were wearing one.

She crossed her arms and stared down at Weiss.

"Miss Schnee! Don't you know we're at war right now?!"

"..." The heiress just stared at her.

"This is a full out war! We can't have innocents just strag-"  
>"I swear to Oum, Xiao Long. I swear. One more word." Weiss clenched her fists, trembling. "This...antic nonsense has gone too far!"<br>"He questioned my ability to stay unaffected by my fangirling!"

"...screw this. I'm going to bed." Weiss threw her hands up in the air.

Yang's eyes widened. "B-but Weiss-"  
>"No, I'm not having it. And Cardin, seriously?" Weiss glanced over at the man, who shrugged.<p>

"Sky and Dove got all involved in this crap, so I gotta stick with someone, don't I?"

Weiss shook her head and climbed into her bunk. "I'm going to go take a nap. Go...do whatever the heck you idiots do."

Yang sighed. "Poor soul...unaware of what she got herself into." She turned to her team.

"So...my fellow soldiers...today is the first day of the Xiao Long Confederation! Today...today we fight for the principles of antics uncompromised!

The Concordat has held back our like from greatness and victory! It has held back the likes of many from being able to do what they saw fit to do! It has held back antics for the last fifteen to twenty years or so! No more!

Today we strike back! The Jade Dragons- the opposition- are threatening to impose such a law on us all! So I say we fight! I say we return the favour! We will fight for our freedom to commit antics without the Concordat! For the-"

Aspasia raised her hand. "Yang, where is the food?"  
>"You promised us food, maaan." Fox commented, sighing. "I only came here for that stuff."<p>

"Later! I'm in the middle of an inspiring speech here!"

Blake crossed her arms and pouted. "I still can't believe she didn't let me do the speech."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Weiss got up, yawning and stretching her arms. She grumbled as she saw who was around her- the Xiao Long Confederates were asleep in various sleeping bags around the floor and in the next room.

She rolled her eyes, and saw that Ruby was awake, reading what looked to be an earlier issue of Pokemon Special on her computer desk.

"Ruby. Psst."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I'm getting out to grab some breakfast quickly, before the other idiots wake up. They don't wake up for another two hours, from what regular pranks have taught me. Wanna come?"  
>"Uh...kay." The crimsonette stood up, put on her hood and opened the door, allowing her and Weiss to walk out, but not before lightly closing it.<p>

As they walked down, Weiss looked over at Ruby, sighing. "Do you think those fools are taking it too seriously?"

"I dunno...Ren did pull a pretty dirty card..."  
>"Yang IS a Lucina fangirl. That isn't a bad thing!" Weiss complained.<br>"Yeah but..." Ruby shrugged. "I dunno, prankster code of honor? Same thing that stops people from doing malicious pranks?"

"Xiao Long, having a code of honor? What an amusi-WHAT THE-" Weiss cried out as a custard pie sailed towards her. Ruby thought quickly and within a flash, Weiss blinked to see Ruby standing in front of her.

"Hey, Ruby-!"

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, before the custard pie hit her in the chest. "Agh!" She collapsed backwards into Weiss' arms, as the heiress saw a wide-eyed Minako, a slingshot loosed, shaking her head and retreating. Ruby's breathing quickened and shallowed.

"W-Weiss..."  
>"Oh, for goodness sake, Ruby! It was JUST a custard pie!" Weiss remarked in disbelief. "Not you too!"<p>

"P-please...k-know t-that..." Ruby coughed, slumping down to the floor, forcing Weiss to kneel to support her weight.

"You're not _dying,_ you dunce! It was a pie!"  
>"...I-I...I-I always loved you...g-good...n-night..." With that, the crimsonette's head tilted to the side and her eyes shut, a small smile on her face. Her arms slumped to the floor and she let out an exaggerated breath, no longer moving.<p>

Weiss dropped her, grumbling. "Oh, I can't _believe_ this! Screw this, I'm getting involved in this stupid, moronic war, if only to stop these idiots before they do something genuinely stupid!"

* * *

><p>"...an anti-antic alliance?" Lucina tilted her head, reading the brochure Weiss gave her, sitting between Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi, who were reading similar brochures.<p>

Weiss nodded, sighing in exasperation. "Yes, Lucina, we've been through this before. I am not going through the same speech I had prepared the LAST time I tried this, lest I be interrupted again. You know the drill."

Pyrrha raised her hand.

"Yes, Pyrrha?"  
>"If we win this Antic War, can I claim Jaune as the spoils of war?"<p>

"T-w-we are NOT trying to WIN this war! Just end it!"

Lucina rubbed her chin. "Hm. If this was motivated by your girlfriend becoming a casualty, I can see your point."  
>"A <em>c-casualty?!<em> Ruby is FINE!" Weiss snarled. "She got hit in the chest with a pie, not a tank shell!"  
>"I feel for your loss, Weiss...I've lost my Jaune to Yang's dreadful influence too. But don't worry, we shall avenge them all!" Pyrrha declared, raising her weapon Milo.<p>

Lucina drew her sword, raising it to Pyrrha's. "I will also fight for your cause, and for the memory of Ruby. She was a valued friend to us all, and she will not be forgotten!"  
>"Ugh...you two are also in on these antics...well, at least you're willing to help me. And at least I have the Malachites to rely on." Weiss sighed, gesturing towards the twins, who waved at her.<p>

"Weiss, I'm hungry..." Miltiades complained.

Melanie sighed. "Milly, you just ate."  
>"B-but-"<br>"Just stay put..."

Yatsuhashi raised his hand calmly, ignoring both pairs of insane girls.

"Yes, Kengyo?"  
>"What are we called, precisely? And what are our aims?"<br>"Ah, yes. We shall be called...the Holy Schnee Inquisition!" Weiss declared. "And...we are going to be devoted to stopping both sides. Yang and Ren. We're going to stop them.

For the sake of sanity, logic, and rationality, because I am _sick_ of these idiotic antics."

"For Ruby!" Pyrrha and Lucina declared in unison.

"Fine, yes. For Ruby. Even though she's alive, in the other room, hogging _my_ computer!" Weiss complained.

Yatsuhashi raised his eyebrow a fraction. "Have you considered that you might be going overboard? Would it not be wise to get the staff to intervene?"  
>"T-the staff are all in on this!"<br>"...right." He nodded, sighing.

"Effective today, ladies and gents...we will not allow this war anymore! Today...today we fight back against antics!" Weiss declared proudly.

"Today, the Inquisition shall shine, and the Holy Schnee Empire shall rise!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends the first part of the arc. Just basic set-up; everything's gone to hell, the main three factions established- really, the main fighting will take place in the next three chapters. :P**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments, criticisms, reviews, suggestions, ideas and thoughts and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**

**o wait a stinger for you**

* * *

><p><em>Glynda Goodwitch's Office<em>

Glynda sighed, steepling her hands as she watched camera feeds from all over Beacon- camera feeds planted by her aide Yuko Kanoe, who'd somehow retained her ability to phase through walls despite being human now, watching the various antic weapons being busted out- giant pie cannons, the Reduced Valkyrie Company patented cosplay launchers in the hands of the Jade Dragons, hidden panels that launched bags of pheromone Dust at people- and so on.

It sickened her. These antics were anathema to her, and she refused to have any more of it.

She looked over to the person in her office.

"So, do you see why I've brought you here?"  
>"You need me...to join...your 'Anti-Antic Alliance', correct?"<p>

"Yes. I promise that you will have the fight of your life, and I will raise your pay as the school's librarian."  
>"Excellent." The man cracked his knuckles. "Finally, after years of journeying...I will finally have a worthy opponent to fight."<br>"Just...try not to leave too much of a mess, will you?" Glynda sighed, picking up her phone. She had allies to call and favors to call in. If full antic war was upon Beacon again, then she had to stop them all- the Confederation, Dragons and the Inquisition.

The man stood up. "I promise."

"And one other thing.

Don't get too caught up in this. I know you are an expert prankster, which is why I've recruited you. You are only to break traps, not set them."  
>"Fine. Traps are for the weak anyway."<br>Glynda smiled confidently. Perfect- she had a person she could trust. Now the Anti-Antic Alliance could fight equally against its enemies.

"Excellent. I'm sure we'll be working well together, Tukson."

* * *

><p><strong>TRUE END<strong>


	98. The Great Antic War, Part 2!

**The Great Antic War, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Not too much to say here, really, except let's get on with the show already!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I'd be giving out Weiss plushies for free to anyone who asked- I love Weiss~**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"That will teach you to spread around rumours about me having voodoo dolls of everyone here, you pig."_

_"Stupid perverts nowadays..."_

"_...therefore, as the dutiful upholders of the Concordat, we must find the perpetrators and BRING THEM TO GLORIOUS JUSTICE!"_

_"...what...the Dust...is the East Wing Concordat?!"_

_"The Concordat is the agreement every member of the Antic Order and all assorted antic organisations in Beacon must agree to before being permitted to commit antics. It essentially is a bunch of agreements to regulate the damage caused by the use of pranks and antics and so on."_

_"You mean to say that the idiocy I've seen for the last two or three years was regulated idiocy?"_

_"...this is an ultimatum, Yang. Desist your actions or there shall be a state of war between us."_

"_Effective immediately, there is to be a state of war between myself and my allies, and Yang Xiao Long and her allies."_

_"Oh, you have got to be kidding...what kind of stupid antics happened since I was gone?"_

_"Miss Schnee! Don't you know we're at war right now?!"_

"_Today...today we fight for the principles of antics uncompromised!"_

_"...I-I...I-I always loved you...g-good...n-night..."_

_"Ah, yes. We shall be called...the Holy Schnee Inquisition!"_

_"Excellent. I'm sure we'll be working well together, Tukson."_

* * *

><p><em>Day Three of the Great Antic War<em>

The Great Antic War had consumed Beacon wholly and utterly, as students were forced to either take the sides of the Dragons or Confederation, or flee into their rooms and out into Vale. The Inquisition had managed to successfully foil an assault on the first floor canteen, a point of supplies, and successfully liberated it from antics, but had lost the whole of the third floor to the Dragons and the library building to the Confederation, as well as RWBY dorm itself. The courtyard, as always, was no man's land, despite attempts to take it to force one faction to stay inside.

The Holy Schnee Inquisition was sitting quietly around their planning table, several floorplans of Beacon and one huge map of the campus on it, with Weiss sitting at the head of the table, looking over to her deputies Pyrrha and Lucina, sipping from a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hm." She pointed over at the first floor staircase nearest the canteen with a small rod, before pointing over at Melanie, who was clutching a camera. "You saw the Confederation move through here, correct?"  
>"Yes, Lady Schnee. I found them there. Fox and Aspasia were setting traps for what me and my sister believe are potential Dragon movement through the area." The white-clad girl nodded quickly.<p>

The heiress rubbed her chin. "I see. Pyrrha, how are we on resources?"  
>"We have enough bleach, nets and seltzer bottles to counter potential pastry artillery." The spearmaiden dictated, reading from a small pile of documents on her side of the desk. "Cosplay cannons may well be utilised, for which we have yet to formulate a counter."<br>"If we ambush from Professor Peach's classroom, directly to the right of the staircase," Lucina started, thinking carefully. "then we may well be able to get the drop on our opponents."

Pyrrha nodded towards her colleague. "My thoughts exactly. We can easily hide ourselves and use the door to the front of the room to assault our enemies from behind.

Weiss leaned back in her chair, taking another drink of her hot chocolate. "Excellent, Misses Nikos and Arc. Despite being completely invested in antics, you still manage to come up with a brilliant plan."

Yatsuhashi looked unperturbed, speaking up for the first time in the meeting. "That, of course, assumes that they won't outnumber us."  
>"If Melanie is correct, then only three members of the Confederation and Dragons each are coming to fight a sortie over the first floor staircase- a strategic chokepoint- and if we can catch them by surprise, then we can capture their members." Weiss detailed carefully.<p>

Pyrrha glanced over to her other comrade, nodding in assent. "Yes. Also, if the Inquisition can capture the staircase, then we can force them into easily guarded staircases, where we can plant traps for them."

"I see." Yatushashi nodded. "Very well then."

"The assault shall take place at nineteen-hundred hours- seven hours." Weiss declared, setting her mug down. "And this assault could prove fruitful. If we can sap their ability to plant their own traps, then we can force them all into open confrontation, where we can counter them. As we've said before, we have almost no way of detecting antic-based traps-"

"Actually, a couple of my sisters may have some research which could prove useful to intercepting traps..." Lucina spoke up.

Miltia took her seat next to her. "Countering antic traps? We might win this war!"  
>"Or end it. I don't intend on winning it, just stopping these idiots." Weiss grumbled. "Do tell, Miss Arc. What could possibly counter these traps?"<p>

As the others discussed their plans, nobody noticed Melanie slip out of the room, looking around cautiously to make sure nobody saw her leave, and shutting the door gently behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Melanie huddled in a trenchcoat, looking around nervously, standing by the staircase nearest the training room on the first floor. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Come on...you don't seriously think he's coming ,right? He's one of them now." Melanie muttered to herself, before shaking her head. "No...no. He's coming. He promised! He never breaks a-" As she saw the flash of the Confederation uniform, she clasped her hand over her mouth, pressing herself against the wall.

The trooper was holding a Reduced Valkyrie Company cosplay cannon, stolen from the Jade Dragons during a raid on one of their supply rooms yesterday, a helmet protecting his face from pies and pastries. He seemed fairly tall and muscular, and would most likely shoot Melanie- obviously an agent of the Schnee Inquisition due to the snowflake brooch found on her and her fellow Inquisitors' lapels- on sight.

Melanie held her breath as the trooper walked down the corridor.

"N-no...please..."

The trooper looked over at her, his cannon still lowered. He tilted his head, and the girl held her breath, realising that he had her in his sights.

'_N-no...t-this is where it ends...I-I...I only wanted to..._'

"Hey." The trooper took his helmet off, revealing himself to be Cardin, smiling at her. "Don't be scared, I won't shoot ya."

"Oh thank _Oum..._" Melanie sighed in relief, her fear dissipated. " You had me worried there-"  
>"Don't talk. Sssh." Cardin put a finger to her mouth, before grabbing her and kissing her deeply, Melanie returning it in kind.<p>

"Mmph...mmm..."

The warrior pulled back, blushing slightly and smiling. "Don't worry. This war thing'll be over soon. We'll be able to get together like we always did before the war started."  
>"Y-yeah..." Melanie smiled nostalgically, remembering the days before the war. "...w-we'll be able to be together again." She pressed herself against Cardin's chest, hugging him. "I miss you."<br>"I miss you too, Mel. I gotta fight the good fight, though." He sighed. "I gotta defend people's rights.

Hope Weiss is treating you well."  
>"Yeah, she is. I've got a pretty nice setup with the Inquisition..." Melanie recalled. "How about you and Yang?"<br>"Eh. Could be worse. I'm one of her generals."  
>"Huh. Congratulations." She smiled warmly.<p>

"Cardin! Where are you?" That was Blake's voice, followed by clanking, from the corner Cardin had come from. Cardin's eyes widened in surprise, before he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Crap! I didn't know Blake'd be patrolling here today... I'll see you around, okay? Meet here same time tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah." Melanie nodded quickly, moving briskly in the opposite direction, back to the Inquisition headquarters. "Promise me you'll be okay."  
>"I will. You too." Cardin nodded, slipping his helmet back on as the clanking sounds neared.<p>

"I'll try. Goodbye..." With that, the girl scurried away to safety. Cardin sighed, shaking his head and slipping his helmet on.

"Damn war..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...in the Dragon headquarters...<em>

Ren studied camera feeds, watching the movements of Confederate agents and watching Cardin and Melanie's forbidden meeting, chuckling.

"Ah...forbidden love. Just the thing we needed to complete our veritable collection of war tropes. Nora, what do we have on the canteen staircase?"  
>Nora, clad in a military uniform, replete with khaki coat wrapped tightly around her waist tightly with a belt, white trousers and riding boots, saluted. "Sir, I believe that if we complete the ritual, we may well manage to pelt the area with O-Mami-sama's artillery, sir!"<p>

"Excellent. I see that Minako has managed to rig the staircase with cake mines?" Ren looked over to the brown-haired girl, who nodded.

"Nearly got caught by scouts, but I managed it."

"Anything on the Confederation?"

Velvet shook her head, blushing. "Nothing. On the plus side, Weiss happens to be showering fairly regularly."

Espresso cozied up to Ren, giggling. "So, Renny~ When will be-"  
>"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND" Nora roared, but Ren shook his head.<p>

"Nora, not now. We must work together to put those lawless Confederates back in their place. The Concordat must be kept the standard for all pranksters to follow. The law must be preserved.

Euphie-chan, what have you made?" Ren turned over to the pink-haired girl, who held up a map.

"I have a map of where all the potential antic traps are!" She said cheerfully.

"So SHE'S allowed to be all cute?"  
>Nora nodded. "We said that if he gets to get all lovey-dovey with Euphie and me, I get to be lovey-dovey with him and Lelouch~" Nora sighed happily.<p>

"Espresso frowned. "You two are no fun..."

Suddenly, a student, half covered in pastries, burst into the room. "S-sir! T-the supply room on second floor! I-It's been taken!"

"The Confederation?" Ren stood up, but the student shook his head.

"No." The student looked horrified. "Something far worse."

_At the supply room..._

The room was surrounded by a ring of fire, the doors plastered with pastries and students lay unconscious, dressed in various skimpy cosplays and pies alike, with one student clutching his own cosplay cannon to himself as he watched the singular opponent who had taken them down herself.

Cinder held a swiss roll in her hands, advancing slowly upon him, smiling. "Hello."  
>"N-no...b-back away! I-I'm armed! I-I'll shoot!"<br>"Oh. That's cute." Cinder giggled. "I'm totally scared of that. Boy, I've been making pranks since before you were born~"

"...n-no...-p-please...s-spare me..." The boy swallowed, knowing that a superior prankster had him now.

"Too bad. Antics never take sides." Cinder threw the swiss roll at him.

And then there was silence.

_Back at the Dragon's headquarters..._

"Is there any hope of recapturing the supply room from Cinder?" Ren inquired hopefully.

"None. Its defences are broken and we haven't got the resources to fight her and send troops to the staircase." The student shook his head.

"Dammit!" The gunslinger stood up, taking up his own cosplay cannon. "Let's go. We need to fight for that staircase before any more of our supply rooms get captured! If we lose that, then we may well be cut off from any other rooms, what with Cinder and her ilk. Are there any other freelancers?"

"Our scouts say Lukas of team MLDY is pranking people indiscriminately too." Velvet responded.

Nora picked up her Magnhild. "Shall I eliminate them, Renny?"  
>"No. No. We'll need you for the staircase. Come on. We'll march now." Ren nodded and started moving towards the door, gesturing for Espresso and Cinder to follow. "Our situation seems to be getting direr and direr by the minute. We have to make a move or risk losing this war!"<p>

"Aye-aye, sir!" Nora saluted and followed Ren out.

* * *

><p><em>At the staircase...<em>

The Confederation was ready to fight. Yang had personally commanded this force herself, consisting of Cardin and Fox, who were crouched, ready with their cosplay cannons, herself and the Mikuruan cleric Elsa, who carried the specific rituals needed to invoke the likes of O-Mikuru-sama, Goddess of Moe, in case they had their own god to summon. Yang crossed her arms, smirking.

"When do you think those cowards are coming?"

"Give or take five minutes." Fox commented, feeling his finger twitch on the cannon's trigger.

"Excellent. If we win this, free steaks for everyone, on me." Yang declared.

"...w-when do I s-summon...h-her...a-again?" Elsa inquired, trembling.

The brawler turned towards her. "When or if they have a god on their side. From intelligence reports, they might be planning to summon Mami Tomoe. We're going to need Mikuru if they do."

"Shush!" Cardin held up a finger. "I hear marching..."

Indeed, the clanking of boots could be heard as the enemy force approached- Ren, Nora, Velvet and Coco, all replete with pastry slingshots and cosplay cannons. Nora pointed her cannon at them, roaring.

"Here stands the might of the army of the Jade Dra-"  
>"Screw that, just shoot 'em!" Velvet snapped, causing Nora to pout.<p>

"B-but-"  
>"FIRE ALL GUNS!" Yang declared as the three of them sent a volley of cosplay costume switchers at them. The squad dispersed, dodging the blasts and hiding behind cover- plants, benches, vending machines and doors.<p>

"Dammit, Nora!" Ren sighed, hiding behind a bench with Nora. "That was adorable...but please, do that when we're sure we're winning, please!"  
>"Okay..." Nora sniffed, raising her cannon and firing a pastry shot over the bench and barely missing Yang. Judging by the enraged roar and a large custard pie smashing through the bench's rest and just past Nora's head, it was <em>really <em>close.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the room nearby...<em>

Weiss, Pyrrha, Melanie and Lucina crouched behind the seats, seltzer bottles, bleach sprays and nets at the ready. As they heard the sounds of battle nearby, Weiss looked over to her colleagues.

"Our aim is to disperse the fight, if possible capture one of them for questioning, and minimize damage done. Is that clear?"  
>"Aye." Pyrrha nodded. "And if Jaune is there, I'll claim him."<br>"If you try anything on him when you capture him, I will end your life myself." Lucina warned her.

"I thought we agreed, Jaune was to be my spoils of war!"  
>"We didn't agree that!"<p>

"Shush!" Melanie cautioned them. "We need to get the element of surprise on 'em."  
>"Thank you, Melanie." The heiress sighed. "How you two manage to agree, I have no idea."<p>

Melanie sighed, looking away.

'_I heard Cardin with them...m-maybe I won't need to shoot him...I-I don't want to take him out...n-no...'_ She shook her head, whispering to herself. "D-don't think that...i-it'll all be fine..."

"Now!" Ren's shouting could be heard past the door, running forwards, followed by the sounds of increased pastry slingshot fire.

Weiss peeped her head over the table she was behind, looking around to make sure nobody could see them, before standing up.

"Go go go!"

The three other Inquisitors stood up into a crouching position and slowly piled up against the wall adjacent to the door. Pyrrha looked around the door to make sure nobody could see them- the Dragons were looking away from them, shooting at the Confederacy.

"It's safe. Shall we charge in?"  
>"Do it." Weiss raised a seltzer bottle. "For the Inquisition!"<br>"FOR THE INQUISITION!" With that cry, the Inquisitors rushed into the middle of the fight, surprising both the Confederates and the Dragons.

"What?!" Yang looked shocked. "W-when did they-"  
>"No!" Ren glanced at them as they returned fire.<p>

"Huh-ah!" Cardin looked over to see Melanie, who was glancing at him, before a stray pie hit him straight in the chest.

"M-Melanie!"  
>"CARDIN!" The girl yelled, watching the boy slump down the stairs to the floor. As she ran over, a swiss roll hit her in the back, knocking her down to the floor to Cardin's side.<p>

"M-Mel..." Cardin smiled, coughing. "...y-you..."

"...i-its okay..." Melanie coughed, crawling over to tuck herself into his arm. "W-we'll go...t-together..."  
>"...I...I love you."<br>"Me...to-" With that, Melanie slumped, her eyes shut and a peaceful smile on her face. Cardin passed shortly after, with a serene sigh.

The two lovers were vanquished together.

Pyrrha, Lucina, Yang, Fox, Ren and Nora stared at the spectacle, shocked.

Weiss, however, had no illusions.

"Y-you idiots! They're just acting and taking this stupid war too seriously! Fire at will!"

"What?!" Pyrrha looked around, realising where she was, before sighing. "R-right!"  
>"On it! We shall avenge the lovers!" Lucina declared, before rushing at the Confederate lines.<p>

"Dammit! We're screwed! Nora, bring out the ritual!" Ren ordered, causing Nora to bring out a book.

"On it sir! Complicated Kaijuran spell of madness, activate! I summon thee, Flawless Heiress Mami Tomoe!" Pointing to the sky, Nora spawned a circle of glyphs on the ceiling, which glowed with power.

Suddenly, a hail of musket balls fell upon the Confederates, who panicked.

"Yang!"  
>"W-what do we do-"<br>"ELSA, NOW!" Yang pointed over to her cleric, who was already channelling her goddess Mikuru.

"I-I invoke t-thy power, Flawless Moeblob Mikuru Asahina!"

Suddenly, from the ceiling, adorable plushies of a red-haired, busty schoolgirl intercepted the musket balls one for one, and Ren shook his head in surprise.

"Dammit! They had a counter for our god!"

Yang stuck her tongue out mischievously. "Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh! We knew you'd pull something like that!"

"Devious little-" Ren shook his fist at her, but two messengers, one bearing the insignia of the Xiao Long Confederates, and the other bearing an insignia of two intertwined jade dragons- the Jade Dragon crest, clearly- rushed to their respective sides.

"There has been an attack-"  
>"On our headquarters, lady Xiao Long!"<p>

"What?!" Yang's eyes widened. "B-but...the Dragons..."  
>"Must be Cinder." Ren growled, looking between the Confederates, the Inquisition and the way back.<p>

"Dammit, fall back!" The gunslinger growled, causing Nora to look at him.

"Fall back?!"

"B-but Weiss is right there!" Velvet complained, clutching her net tightly. "W-we can cap-"  
>"No matter about that, we have to defend our command base! Back!"<p>

"We have to do the same." Yang grumbled. "Fall back!" Gesturing to the direction of RWBY dorm, she headed back to her quarters with Elsa. Fox moved to follow, but suddenly, a net fell on him, thrown by Pyrrha, who grabbed him and pulled him towards her.

"You're not going anywhere."

"...crap." Fox gulped, looking around, concerned.

Weiss clapped. "Excellent job, Pyrrha. Now we can interrogate him and figure out what's going on here and who's behind everything."  
>"I-I won't tell you...wait, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Fox yelled, pointing at something approaching them, as Weiss and Pyrrha looked to see a <em>massive<em> net being propelled towards them. They managed to leap out of the way, but Fox and Lucina weren't so lucky.

Weiss could only see a blur of blue and orange thrown back into the staircase, followed by yells. She looked over to see who had thrown it, and her eyes widened in fear.

There were two figures, one recognizable as Yona Arc, clad in a white trenchcoat and her gun at the ready, smoking- presumably she'd fired the shot.

The second figure, however, was massive. His body was barely held by a ripped, torn white _gi_, rippling with sheer muscle. A black belt affixed the _gi _to his body, two phials of Dust strapped to his body by the belt. His bare feet were covered in pastry cream and bits of cloth, but what was most significant was his face- behind his small, square-framed glasses, his determined eyes had spiralling pupils, and along the bottom of his face, a rather impressive beard, stopping abruptly just short of the sides of his mouth lined it, making him slightly resemble a feline- a puma, to be exact.

Pyrrha blinked. "T-that's...Tukson...the librarian..."  
>"Yes. It happened." Tukson smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Now...we shall deliver GREAT JUSTICE! I shall end your antics right here, right now! If our attacks on your very bases themselves do not teach you, then we will have to personally show you our might!<p>

You are unworthy of the mantle of the antic-maker, and for that, I shall have to stop your attempts to commit them in the name of supposed antic-stopping! In the name of the Anti-Antic Alliance, your end has come!"  
>"What he said!" Yona declared, taking aim at them.<p>

Weiss' eyes widened, before she and Pyrrha ran up the staircase.

"F-fall back! W-We cannot afford to fight this!"

"Indeed, regroup!"

As the Inquisition retreated, Tukson scoffed.

"As I expected. No real challenge." His deep voice reverberated with authority and manliness as he walked over to the trapped Lucina and Fox, who were now unconscious.

"So. You two will no longer be a threat to the Anti-Antic Alliance. Excellent."

"...we'll need to report back to Glynda soon." Yona cocked her rifle. "Also, I think Oobleck and Port's attacks on the other bases worked. We just need to find the Inquisition, and then we can stop these pranks."

The Faunus sighed deeply, looking closely at the Confederation emblem. "Yes. Then she can interrogate them, and then we can find the rest.

I have heard rumours that a certain Blake Belladonna claims to be the manliest man here." He gripped the net tightly, hauling the weight of two students effortlessly behind his shoulder, blinking his spiral eyes.

"If so...then I will have to fight her. I have _mastered_ the use of Spiral Power. She has not.

Even so..." He smirked. "...she should be a worthy challenge."

And with the prospect of a future challenge, Tukson began to laugh.

His laugh echoed throughout the school, as Weiss, breathing heavily and hiding behind the door to the headquarters, contemplated one thing.

_What is the Anti-Antic Alliance...and why are they attacking everyone? Just...who is behind them?!_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff just got serious, as the Anti-Antic Alliance just became a major player in the Antic War. Where might this lead to? I dunno! Just stay tuned for the third part, coming up next!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, comments, thoughts, criticisms and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	99. The Great Antic War, Part 3!

**The Great Antic War, Part 3!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! With the ending of last chapter, the heat has been turned up and the stakes have been raised! Will Tukson end the war singlehandedly? Is Weiss, with her now depleted Inquisition, still capable of fighting the war? Will the Anti-Antic Alliance prevail? Only one way to find out- read this crappy chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Tukson would be secretly alive. And actually the main villain. And a world-class multiple-martial artist. And manly.**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Weiss Reacts...<em>

_"Countering antic traps? We might win this war!"_

_"Don't worry. This war thing'll be over soon. We'll be able to get together like we always did before the war started."_

_"Ah...forbidden love. Just the thing we needed to complete our veritable collection of war tropes."_

_"Nothing. On the plus side, Weiss happens to be showering fairly regularly."_

_"I'm totally scared of that. Boy, I've been making pranks since before you were born~"_

"_We have to make a move or risk losing this war!"_

_"Our aim is to disperse the fight, if possible capture one of them for questioning, and minimize damage done. Is that clear?"_

_"Y-you idiots! They're just acting and taking this stupid war too seriously! Fire at will!"_

_"T-that's...Tukson...the librarian..."_

"_In the name of the Anti-Antic Alliance, your end has come!"_

_What is the Anti-Antic Alliance...and why are they attacking everyone? Just...who is behind them?!_

* * *

><p>Weiss panted, slamming the door behind her, shaking her head. Pyrrha was clutching her knees, breathing heavily.<p>

The Inquisition had just lost two valuable members- Melanie, their best scout, and Lucina, one of their tacticians. The latter had been lost to an assault by Tukson, the school librarian, and Yona, professor of Weaponcraft, all claiming to represent the 'Anti-Antic Alliance', an as-of-yet unseen faction that seemingly sought to take all of them- Confederation, Dragon, or Inquisitor alike- down.

Miltia, the only member of the Inquisition present at the base, looked worried. "What happened? Where's Luci? Where's Melanie?! Sis?!"

"Fell in the line of duty..." Pyrrha gasped out. "A-and Lucina..."  
>"She fell to Tukson." Weiss murmured. "Or rather, the Anti-Antic Alliance."<p>

"The Anti-Antic Alliance?" The girl in red looked confused, scratching her head. "B-but...we're the anti-antic faction! What's going on? Why did they attack you?"  
>"I don't know." The heiress shook her head. "But we have to fin-"<p>

Suddenly, the door behind them trembled. Weiss, Milly and Pyrrha froze. The heiress felt herself start to sweat in fear.

"D-don't tell me-"  
>"It's Yatushashi. Let me in."<p>

Pyrrha looked over to Weiss. "Should I? He could be lying..."  
>"Weiss. Let me in. Now."<p>

"Well?"

Weiss looked around frantically, before shaking her head.

"Wait, why am I so scared? I'm not really going to die...dammit. I'm getting into the stupid antics now.

Damn you, Xiao Long."

Shrugging, she opened the door to admit Yatsuhashi, who was panting. The boy rushed in and shut the door behind him, clutching a camera to him.

"Weiss. I have great news."  
>"Please, Kengyo, if it would brighten up today, please get on with it." The heiress quickly blocked the door with a chair.<p>

"The headquarters of both the Dragons and the Confederation have been assaulted by an unseen fact-"  
>"The Anti-Antic Alliance. We know." Pyrrha nodded quickly. "We were attacked by them. We lost Lucina to them, too."<p>

"...the Anti-Antic Alliance?" Yatsuhashi scratched his head. "...I haven't seen such a faction before. Are you-"  
>"Tukson, who's one of them, who attacked us, outright said it."<p>

"...that's concerning." Yatsuhashi noted. "If we have lost one of our tacticians, one of our scouts...and there is a fourth faction on the prowl, perhaps it would be wise to pull out of this war."

Weiss shook her head vehemently. "No. A thousand times no."

"What?!" Milly stared at her. "Are you insane?!"  
>"No. But if someone is attempting to take all of us down, then we must fight back, no? The honor of the Schnee family will not be disgraced by trying to back down against such underhanded tactics!"<p>

"Right, you've lost it." Yatsuhashi sighed. "Isn't this whole thing playing into your hands? You have the Confederation and the Dragons being taken down by this unknown faction. If you back out, they will likely leave you be. Why won't you just do the wise thing and surrender?"

"Yeah. He has a point. You've got what you wanted. Why not quit now?" Milly tilted her head.

Weiss shook her head. "No. I started this. I'm going to see this fight through to the end, even if I am to get caught up in one more antic. We chose to fight the Antic War, and backing out would be unwise."

"...fine." Milly sighed. "I'm with you, I suppose."  
>"I do not approve of your decision, but I will stand by it." The tall boy crossed his arms.<p>

Pyrrha nodded. "We'll avenge everyone we lost."  
>"They...aren't dead. You realise that, right?" Weiss inquired. "Where ARE those idiots anyway?"<p>

_Meanwhile, in a closed off dorm far away from the main battlegrounds..._

Ruby, in a grey tank top with a large pink heart on the chest and pink pajamas, leaned back in a red, comfortable cushion, playing the newest Super Smash Bros.

Melanie and Cardin were sitting nearby, snuggling and eating a bowl of popcorn together, and Lucina and Fionn were playing chess- the former was winning.

"Dammit. I can't win anything!" Fionn sighed in exasperation, watching the blue-haired girl check him for the umpteenth time.

"How do you think I feel?!" Ruby complained, losing as Meta Knight to R.O.B. "...dammit this guy's good."

Norn was in the corner of the room, refilling the fridge with stocks of food to keep the 'casualties' of the Antic War well fed and entertained.

Melanie laughed. "Man, Blake must have planned this for ages. She's got everything in here! Did she think an Antic War was coming or something?"  
>"Probably. It's Blake." Cardin shrugged. "Eh, at least I don't have to pretend I'm your enemy and pretend that I'm not allowed to kiss you, Mel."<p>

"Awww~ You're so sweet."

"Ssshh, quiet!" Ruby hushed them. "I'm trying to play a game!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with the Confederation...<em>

Yang and Elsa rushed around the corner to RWBY dorm, preparing for the worst.

"If the base is destroyed, we still have one down in the basement with enough stocks to hold a war from there." detailed. "We have backup command structures. The only thing we lose-"

"Is our pride!" Yang finished for him. "We can't lose this fortress! If we lose this, then what kind of pranksters ARE we?!"

"...Y-Yang..."  
>"No, we can't lose this place! Not now! Not-" Yang stopped as she arrived at the corridor, her eyes widening.<p>

The door to RWBY dorm, miraculously, still remained shut, with no signs of forced entry. However, in front of it were members of the Confederation, who'd fallen to protect it. Coco- apparently the girl's multiple personalities made her eligible to join both sides-, who was by the looks of it in her normal, Coco personality when she fell, Aspasia, Sky and several other students lay defeated and unconscious at the door, their bodies faced out and covered with custard.

"...no." Sky looked at them in shock.

"What...who..." The brawler shook her head. "...the devilry...what devilry could the Dragons come up to do something like-"  
>Elsa shook her head. "N-no..."<br>"What do you mean?"

"...w-whatever did t-this...i-it wasn't the Dragons...t-they were attacked too."

Sky shook his head. "I'm going to go make sure whoever's inside's fine." Drawing his cosplay cannon, he pushed past his fallen comrades and banged on the door.

"Hey!" He rapped on the door. "It's Sky! Let me in!"

He was only met with silence, as Yang's heart sank.

"It's Sky! The Confederation has arrived! Open up!"

Slowly, the door swung open, as a trembling Jaune, clutching a pastry slingshot, peered out.

"A-are...t-they gone?"

Yang sighed in relief. "Thank Oum, the base is fine and we've still got Jaune, at least. And who attacked, Jaune?"  
>"...y-you didn't...see?"<p>

The brawler shook her head. "No. Who did this?"  
>"...O-Oobleck..."<br>Elsa's eyes widened. "Oobleck's in on this? Oobleck _did_ this?"  
>Yang looked away, thinking. "Is Blake still in there?"<br>"She went off to work on her mecha before the attack. She wasn't here."  
>"Dammit. We'll have to brief her on this." Yang sighed. "We'll need to brief. We need to know what we can do, and determine if Oobleck is working by himself or with the Dragons. It's the only possible reason! He's in the Antic Order..."<p>

"I'm kinda suspicious...I don't think Oobleck's with the Dragons...although it could be a trap." Sky nodded. "Let's get in before we discuss this. I know those guys probably aren't in any condition to attack us right back, but y'know..."

_Over at the Jade Dragon HQ..._

Ren examined the ransacked quarters, calmly regarding the casualties. Minako and Euphie lay unconscious on the floor, with Vivi trying to rouse the former to no avail. The three were plastered in pastries, with Minako clutching a pie in her own hands.

"Pipipi!"

"Whoa..." Nora looked around the walls, which were also plastered with pastries themselves. "...what happened?"  
>"I-I don't..." Velvet looked around, trying to find Coco, before remembering that she had switched personality and disappeared off- the agreement had been that both sides could share Coco- and sighed. "...h-how did this..."<br>Ren glanced around. "...I can't understand how we were so easily invaded. We had the defences set up well!"  
>"Perhaps it was...Cinder..." Nora mused. "...maybe she's with the Confederation!"<br>"The only way that would work, too. Only Yang knows my defences well enough to trip all my traps." The gunslinger looked behind him to look over at all the opened floor and wall panels, containing destroyed slingshots, Dust smokebombs and pillow smackers, contemplating.

"But...who of the Confederates could pull this off?"  
>"Blake, possibly?" Velvet offered.<p>

"Pipipipipi." Vivi waved at them. "Pipipipipi."  
>"She has a point." Ren nodded. "The Confederation was attacked too. Perhaps I am being too hasty...but then I would say the same thing-" He snapped his fingers.<p>

"Genius. Of course! That devious little minx...she knows we would be on to her. Yang..." Ren sniffed, chuckling. "I have taught you well."

"How do you know it's Yang?" Velvet inquired.

"Who else would be able to invade this place this well? And if it wasn't her, then it was one of her agents. She most likely arranged that attack by Cinder." The gunslinger concluded.

"Nora, Velvet, Vivi. Pick everything up. We're leaving." He strolled over to collect his maps. "We need to get out of here and relocate to a new base and retaliate against the Confederates!"  
>"Yeah! For great justice!" Nora cheered, pumping her fist.<p>

Velvet looked away, rubbing her chin in thought. "I still don't think it was the Confederation..."  
>"Pipipipipi." Vivi nodded. "Pi pipipi pipi."<br>"Yeah, Vivi, it can't have been. It just doesn't...but then again...it IS Yang." The bunnygirl shook her head. "We'll just have to find out tomorrow. Even if we knew who it was...we're in no condition to mount an assault."

_Over in Glynda Goodwitch's office..._

Glynda chuckled, watching the various factions discover the ransacked bases. None of them even suspected her.

Excellent.

"Looks like it was a good idea to get Port and Oobleck into this." The instructor noted. "And they seem to think that the other side sent someone to destroy their bases too. The Inquisition doesn't look in any condition to fight, either, though Weiss seems to think that she can fight the Alliance.

We just need to wait until the Confederation and the Dragons wipe each other or weaken each other into being easy pickings. Isn't that right, Tukson?"

Tukson scoffed. "Pfft. Not a manly plan at all."  
>"It's a wiser idea-"<br>"Wise and manly are two different things, my good lady! Do you not realise that to be manly sometimes means to forgo wisdom? And also, you promised me a worthy opponent. This...Blake girl, she uses Spiral Power, correct?"  
>"Yes-"<br>"Then it is settled. We will not let them wipe each other out. We'll hit them, right then and there. Then I shall settle whether or not this Blake is worthy of my mantle."

Yona raised her finger. "Er, Glynda."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Don't you think this might be going...a _little_ overboard? You're throwing antics at them when we're the _Anti-_Antic Alliance-"  
>"Nonsense!" The bespectacled instructor snapped. "We, at least, understand the effects of these antics, and thus we know to limit their effects! I will ensure antics end and the Concordat will no longer be needed."<br>"I disagree with such an aim." Tukson added, fiddling with a small, thin Core Drill in his hands, examining it with his spiralling eyes. "I say antics are an essential part of a man's growth."  
>"Yes...but not such perverted, idiotic antics that everyone here seems to get up to! If I can stop them, then I can root out Cinder, and then Yuko, and then I shall be victorious!" Glynda declared, laughing maniacally.<p>

Yona stared at her. "Uh...you're doing that thing you did back in the old Antic War again..."  
>"Nonsense. This time, I have a better shot at winning this war." Glynda crossed her arms. "With no Amazon Brigade, no Horsemen, and minimal gods being hurled around, I am sure to win. I have prepared myself for this with years of experience dealing with Cinder, Emmy, Yuko and their pranks.<p>

I can end antics here if I win. I know it!"  
>"Or perhaps you are simply desiring to participate in the antics yourself." Tukson mused.<p>

"N-no! Of course not!" Glynda glared at him. "Don't be silly!"  
>"You have resorted to equal means as the antic factions have to take down the antic factions. Perhaps you have to-"<br>"Silence!" Glynda cried. "No, you are wrong! I am not going too far! I am doing what I need to stop these antics and stop Cinder from being a stupid pervert and stealing my underwear!"  
>"..." Yona sighed. "Very well, I'll play along, if only to make you realise that this is kinda stupid."<br>"Hm. Fine. I will play along. A worthy battle shall come soon. I can feel it in the wind." The puma Faunus crossed his arms.

Glynda sighed, turning to her wall of screens. "Excellent! Now...about that assault on both forces..."

And with that, the third day of the Antic War ended.

* * *

><p><em>Day Four of the Great Antic War<em>

The sun rose upon a divided, weakened Beacon. Students all over were now definitely hiding in their rooms, hoping to avoid the prowling pranksters Cinder and Lukas. Beth the caretaker was overworked trying to clean up the battlegrounds of the War, as the Dragons and Confederates licked their wounds in their spare bases, plotting. Meanwhile, the Anti-Antic Alliance stood strong, despite remaining an unseen faction within the War, leaving the final faction, the Inquisition, dangerously weak from losing two of their most skilled members- and only members- in one day.

_The Inquisition Headquarters_

Weiss, Pyrrha, Milly and Yatsuhashi sat around the table, planning their next move. At this point, with only four left compared to reports of ten students at the beck and call of the Dragons and Confederation, nothing short of guerrilla warfare could see them through now, and with one half of their pranking tactical strength taken out- Weiss was, while a skilled military tactician, an absolute humiliation at fighting an antic-based war-, it fell to Pyrrha to plot their next move.

"If Milly's photos are correct..." Pyrrha pointed with a pointer rod at the photos her colleague took of the movements of Confederate grunts. "They'll be preparing for a sortie at the courtyard."  
>"And why would they be doing this? It's wide open." Weiss scratched her head.<p>

"I'm thinking they might be trying something, trying to pull off a gambit of some sort." Milly theorized. "If they manage to force the Dragons into battle, from what we know, the Dragons are weakened already, so with an assault from what we believe to be combined antics and mecha, the Dragons will be easily defeated."  
>"And if they do not come, Yang will know they are too weak to come, and scour them from the school." Yatsuhashi added. "She could also have a trap ready at the courtyard."<p>

"True, true." Weiss drank her mug of hot chocolate. "And what are our options? Can we intercept them?"  
>"Rushing in there will be suicidal." Pyrrha responded. "We have no manpower...and if the Anti-Antic Alliance shows up again, then the situation will spiral too far out of our control."<br>"Indeed, we must consider this faction." Yatsuhashi nodded in assent. "We cannot assume that they won't take the opportunity to wipe us all out in one fell swoop."  
>The heiress turned away, musing. "...so this war may be longer than I thought. What if we let the Confederation wipe out the Dragons and whittle them down afterwards?"<br>"That might be the most efficient way to end this war, but we, again, don't have the manpower to fight too long." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, and even if we did, we're low on spritz bottles and the like." Milly added. "We might have the will to fight, but the logistics aren't-"  
>"Enough!" The heiress banged the desk with her fist. "Enough with the 'we can'ts' and the 'it can't be dones'. We WILL end this war! Even if we have to steal antic-weapons from them, we'll stop them!<p>

This is what the Inquisition is meant to do! Fight on even through the lack of power to do so!"

A familiar voice chuckled from behind the table. "Well said." Weiss' eyes widened as she turned to see Blake, with no Confederation uniform and only her red Team Antic cape, clapping.

"Blake?!"

Milly, Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi drew their seltzer bottles, to which Blake shook her head.

"No need to worry. I'm not going to fight you- and I'd stomp you guys anyway."  
>"What makes you think you can walk in here like you own the place, Belladonna?" The heiress snapped, glaring at her.<p>

Blake smirked, shrugging. "I've got some prime information you may want to know."  
>"And that is?"<br>"The Anti-Antic Alliance. You know about them. I'm willing to provide."

"...at what cost?"

"None." Blake stated bluntly and succinctly.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, curious and suspicious. "...no catch? You have us practically at gunpoint, and you're going to let us free?"  
>"The very nature of antics at Beacon is at stake. I'm on the side of antics first." The catgirl reminded her. "I know who's behind the Alliance. Do you want the info or not?"<br>"I do." Weiss sighed. "But why didn't you tell Yang?"  
>Blake shook her head. "Yang won't listen. She believes it was the Dragons who attacked the base and is planning to hit them. I know the Dragons are planning to hit them at the same battleground, too, and I know that the Alliance is planning to strike and wipe them both out."<p>

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Do tell, Blake. Who is this mysterious leader behind this malevolent faction?"

"I know who it is too." Cinder climbed in the window, looking dishevelled and panting.

"P-Professor Fall?!" Weiss looked over at her. "Y-you're in this war?!"  
>"Going after everyone, too, but not for the Anti-Antic Alliance. I'm in this for myself. Anyway, I know who's behind this." The pyromancer nodded over to Blake.<p>

"Well?" Milly chimed in suddenly. "Are you going to get to telling us who it is?!"

Blake and Cinder shared a look, before glancing back at the Inquisition.

"Glynda."

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes earlier...<em>

Cinder chuckled as she hefted a pack of swiss rolls, readying herself to prank the Dragon HQ itself. She knew that they'd most likely be asleep at this time, allowing her to ambush them with ease, maybe even screw with them for a bit.

She giggled. "Man, this is going to be awesome..." She bristled with anticipation at the prospect of attacking the main HQ of one of the main prankster factions, before-

"Huh?" Cinder stopped, staring at the entrance. It was wide open, with all the traps triggered, the place ransacked and the walls covered in pastry, before she'd even got there.

"What the..." She looked around, making sure the Confederation or Lukas hadn't gotten to it first.

"...how did this-"

"Freeze!" She recognized the voice, turning around to see Yona, pointing a cosplay cannon at her. Cinder smirked.

"Ah. Good old Yona. So, you with the Confederates now?"  
>"No. I'm with the Alliance."<p>

"Alli-oh, Dust, did Glynda recruit you for that Anti-Antic Alliance thing again?" Cinder inquired.

"She knows what she's doing! Mostly."

"Yeah!" Yuko's voice said from behind the pyromancer. "We're going to win this!"  
>"You too, Kanoe?" Cinder said.<p>

"Yeah. Just keep calm. We're taking you for-"  
>"You'll never take me alive! Or...unscathed!" Cinder put up her swiss roll pack. "Bring it!"<br>"That settles it. Yuko, fire!" Yona commanded, but Cinder was prepared. Swivelling out of the way, the teacher allowed Yona to be hit with a cosplay pack, dressing her as a skimpily clothed fairy.

"W-what?!" Blushing, she looked down at her almost completely bare chest, embarrassed. She clutched her body and fled in shame, as Yuko, who was staring, shook her head.

"S-sorry!"

"Your turn." Cinder smirked, hurling a swiss roll at Yuko's face and covering her in whipped cream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The former ghost collapsed to the ground, screaming at the sky. "Why..."

"...dammit, Glynda." Cinder muttered, looking around and running.

"I have to get some help. She's not ruining my fun."

* * *

><p><em>Present time...<em>

Weiss facepalmed. "So the only reason you idiots warned me was because you didn't want her ruining your antics?"

Blake and Cinder looked between each other. "Yes."

"...eh." Milly shrugged. "Good enough."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Weiss asked.

Cinder shrugged. "You figure it out. I'm not some strategist."

"We should warn the others." Pyrrha noted. "We may be able to turn this around and fight the Alliance."  
>"But we want to wipe out the others. Why should we enlist their help?" Yatsuhashi responded.<p>

"Because!" Blake put her hands at her hips. "You think about it.

A Beacon without antics. A Beacon without the sweet, sweet freedom of pranks, jokes, antics and other hilarious events- that includes many things YOU do, Weiss- to do because Glynda won would be boring!

I won't stand for it! I won't stand for it today, I never stood for it before and I will never stand for it! No, this is OUR time! The time of Antics is not at an end! It is simply a new beginning, one where we may be able to cooperate, antickers and non-antickers alike!

Today...today we are CANCELLING the Anticopalypse!

Because JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

Milly, Yatsuhashi, Pyrrha and Cinder could only stare in awe at Blake, but Weiss wasn't convinced still.

"Inspiring speech, but you still haven't explained why I should help you. I want antics to end, dammit!"  
>"No, you don't." Blake shook her head. "Think about it. You could have ended antics any time you wanted, any time. Yang's not stupid. She knows that if you hated them, if you genuinely hated them, then you'd tell her to stop without the raging. You'd take her aside and calmly tell her that you don't like it.<p>

In three years, you haven't. Three years of antics, Weiss. You love it, and you know it."  
>"N-no I don't!" She blushed, only proving Blake's point. The catgirl extended a hand to her.<p>

"Come on, Weiss. Let's do this. Together. You can deny or accept your love of antics, or whatever. But we have to stop Glynda."

"...fine." Weiss grudgingly took her hand. "But only because you asked nicely, we're teammates, and I must attack Glynda. NOT because I love antics, o-or anything!"  
>Pyrrha stood up. "Then we must head to the courtyard! Immediately!"<p>

"Indeed." Yatsuhashi picked up his equipment. "We must warn them of Glynda."  
>"I think she's planning to hit them right now." Cinder looked concerned. "We're gonna need to hurry up."<br>"Well, then what are we sitting here, doing? Let's go!" Weiss rushed out of the room, hoping to get to the fight before Glynda did.

* * *

><p><em>The Courtyard<em>

The yard was already consumed in the throes of battle, with grunts from both sides lying defeated throughout the yard. The Confederates had managed to hold the line in front of the library building. Yang was barking orders to Jaune and Sky, the only others apart from Elsa capable of attacking.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!"  
>"I-I'm on it!" Jaune quickly reloaded his cosplay launcher with another pack of condensed clothing.<p>

"They're encroaching on us!" Sky yelled. "We're not going to be able to hold this much longer!"

"Nonsense! We've got this!" Yang responded, laughing.

On the other side, the Dragons advanced, firing all they could. Nora was laughing maniacally, spraying her custard pies everywhere.

Ren laughed. "So, Yang! This is vengeance for your attack on us last night! Now your people lie defeated!"  
>"OUR attack?" The brawler scoffed. "You attacked US, Ren! We're going to beat you, right here, right now!"<p>

"Wait...what?" Ren paused. "You...didn't attack us?"

"No! You attacked...us..." Yang slowly realised something, before holding her hands up. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Ren turned over to his group. "Hold fire!

Wait...if you DIDN'T attack us...then..."

"STOP!" Both leaders turned their heads to see Weiss, followed by the Inquisition, Blake and Cinder, waving her hands at them.

"Weiss?"  
>"What's she doing?"<p>

"STOP!" The heiress yelled. "It's a trap! You've all been fooled!"  
>"What's she talking about?" Ren called over to Yang, who called over to Weiss.<p>

"Yeah, Weiss, what are you talking about?"  
>"Glynda! She set this up! It's a trap! You're all going to be-"<p>

Weiss was cut off, rather suddenly, as a very large amount of Dust smashed into the field, swallowing all who stood upon it entirely within the cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	100. The Great Antic War Finale!

"Crap!"  
>"What?!"<p>

Nora and Ren looked up, yelling as the Dust glob approached them and smashed into the field of battle, followed closely by a barrage of pies and custard bombs, engulfing all the combatants in sleeping Dust and pastries- enough of it to be worthy of all the Antic Wars that had ever happened in the history of Beacon.

None survived it unscathed.

At least, nobody who wasn't protected.

Weiss saw the oncoming projectiles and sighed in exasperation.

"Just my luck...very well." She sighed and shut her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable explosion, before-

"NOT ON MY WATCH, SCHNEE!"

"Huh?" The heiress had only time to gasp before the Neko-Lagann emerged from behind her, grabbed her and shoved her into the cockpit next to Yang and Blake, who was piloting the mecha. Over their heads, the canopy shut just as the projectiles hit, smashing harmlessly against the tough canopy of the Neko-Lagann.

Weiss pointedly sighed in relief, nodding at Blake.

"Nice save, Blake."  
>"No problem." The catgirl smiled at her. Yang was more than just a bit shaken by the sudden interruption to the antics, however, as she brushed some of her displaced hair back into place.<p>

"Who...what was that?"  
>"Glynda." Blake explained. "Glynda's behind the attacks on all the bases for everyone- she took out all of your guys, all of Ren's, and one of the Inquisitors."<br>"And she has Tukson on her side too." Weiss added. "Who...is apparently a martial artist and a Spiral Energy user."  
>"What, seriously?!" Blake looked at her, wide-eyed.<p>

Suddenly, a loudspeaker sounded over the courtyard. Blake looked up to see one of the massive Beacon airship fleet floating several dozen feet above the campus, with Glynda standing on a platform to the side door, grasping a microphone.

"Attention, all antic practitioners and pranksters!" The instructor announced proudly and somewhat insanely. "Your antics have been put to a stop by myself, the leader of the Anti-Antic Alliance! You have broken the ancient East Wing Concordat and as such, I have seen fit to stop you myself!

And eat that, Gretchen Faust, for I am equal to the task of stopping your antics now!"

"That woman!" Yang clenched her fist. "She...she interfered with our antics!"

"...we have to stop her. She's going mad with power!" Weiss shook her head, facepalming. "As usual, the whole 'he who fights monsters' thing happens. Typical."

Blake gripped the controls of her mech tightly, pointing its arm at her.

"You!"

"Oh, Miss Belladonna! I'd assumed you'd be on the field of battle too." Glynda said.

Blake snarled at her. "There's no way we're stopping because you got into our antics! No way!"  
>"Yeah!" Yang yelled. "You're not going to get in our way!"<br>"What she said!" Ruby chimed in, sitting just behind Weiss and making the heiress jump.

"Ah! When did Ruby get in here?!"  
>Blake shrugged. "I decided to pick her up when I picked up the mech between chapters."<br>"I was bored sitting in that room!" The reaper protested.

Glynda scoffed. "Very well. Tukson!"

The librarian stepped outside onto the platform next to her, crossing his arms.

"Yes?"  
>"FIRE!"<p>

"Gladly." He boomed, before cupping his hands together and drawing them to his side.

"Now...to demonstrate the control of Aura I have attained in YEARS of training! You fools...this is where you meet your end!"

He began to growl, as a small ball of energy began to gather in his cupped hands.

"Kame..."

Yang's eyes widened. "Is that a..."  
>"Don't tell me that he's doing that! That's so <em>awesome<em>!" Ruby squeed.

"Oh great, another anime reference I don't get." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"...hame..."

Blake braced herself, as the Neko-Lagann mirrored its pilot's movements.

"..HAAAAAAAA!" Tukson pushed his hands to his front and from the ball of gathered energy, unleashed a powerful beam of bright, blinding Aura at the mecha, but the catgirl was prepared.

"GIGA...DRILL...MIRROR FORCE!" Pointing a hand at the Kamehameha, Neko-Lagann spawned a wide, flat drill, the point of which started to absorb the beam. The force of the beam pushed it back, leaving trails in the grass where the mech rooted itself.

Blake grunted and tightened her grip on the controls with every spasm running through the machine as it absorbed the beam.

"Dammit...he's strong..." Blake growled, holding back the force Tukson had thrown at her and shutting her eyes.

"You can't lose here!" Ruby pleaded.

"Dammit! Is this guy Goku or something?!" Yang yelled.

Weiss, however, wasn't panicking. She smiled. "Oh, calm down. Blake's got this. Two years have taught me this."

The catgirl's eyes flickered with determination just as Weiss finished speaking and opened.

"...but I'm STRONGER!" Roaring, she raised the mech's arm towards the beam and dispelled it entirely, the drill glowing green with energy.

Tukson, however, was not disheartened. Rather, he began to laugh uproariously.

"Yes...yes...YES! An opponent WORTHY of battle! At long last..." He chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back and walked into the ship.

Glynda looked dumbfounded, however.

"No...impossible. You can't deflect such powerful shows of Aura!"  
>"Don't underestimate us!" Blake roared. "We don't care about Aura, or rules, or whatever you have to throw at us! We don't give a damn about that!"<p>

Suddenly, from behind the Neko-Lagann, the Nirvash and the Little Sun Gurren-chan walked, unaided by pilots. The canopy opened, allowing Yang, Weiss and Ruby to exit, and their mecha lowered themselves to the ground, extending a hand to their pilots.

Weiss and Ruby nodded to each other.

"We're going to stop her from ruining Beacon's fun."

"Yeah." Ruby smiled, offering her hand to Weiss. "Together.

"Together." Weiss kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand, walking onto the Nirvash's extended hand, which lifted them into the cockpit.

Yang climbed into her mech's cockpit, picking up the Neko-Lagann.

"Combine?"

"Combine!" Blake declared, before extending a drill from underneath and combining to form Gurren Lagann. The newly formed mech cracked its knuckles and pointed at the airship.

"Pave your way down the path YOU choose and FIGHT for what you want! That's the way Team Antic rolls!"

Weiss nodded, before roaring herself, caught in the same hot-blooded mood as Blake and the others were. "Even when trapped by insanity and despair...  
>"The ships we ship and the antics we do shall open the door!" Yang yelled.<p>

"Even as the world- no, the _universe _itself stands against our antics..." Ruby added.

"Our burning blood will cut through destiny itself!" The brawler shouted.

"We'll break through the heavens and all that stands before us!" Weiss declared.

"WE'RE TEAM RWBY!" All four girls roared. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

Glynda smirked.

"Ah, so hot-blooded. Just like the Amazon Brigade and the Horsemen. If only Cinder was here to see this."  
>"I am." The pyromancer hopped along on an Atlesian Paladin, painted red with hot rod flames, with what appeared to be giant jet turbines attached to the back, smirking.<p>

"Let's do this!" Blake yelled, before taking off into the sky using the Bullhead rotors she'd attached to fly up. The Nirvash and Paladin followed suit, the former taking off on its surfboard and the latter flying up.

Blake gripped the controls tightly, as a giant drill formed from Gurren Lagann's hand. "You're toast!"

"This is for all the Antic Order!" Yang yelled, as both girls pushed the mecha forward , preparing to stab the drill into the airship...

"Not so fast!"

Three thin, bending drills stopped the drill's advance, as Blake and Yang gasped.

"What?!"  
>"A drill?" Blake's eyes widened. "And those...no way."<p>

Weiss looked over to see a tall, thin, black mecha, similar in design to the Gurren Lagann, only much more slender, covered in ports- three of which were generating the slender drills blocking its opponent's own drill- with a giant tail protruding behind it and a large horn from its forehead, and a large mouthplate on its chest.

Inside, Tukson was piloting it, crossing his arms and laughing.

"You are not alone in using such mech with a Spiral Drive!" Tukson yelled. "I call it the Schnee-Type Lazengann!"

"Dammit, Blake." Weiss sighed. "You just had to sell my dad the Spiral Drive designs, didn't you?"  
>"In my defense, I didn't know it was a Chekhov's Gun!"<p>

Glynda chuckled. "Very well. Let's see you get past that, pranksters. I've won."  
>"No...you...HAVEN'T!" Blake roared and smashed the drills away, as their mech turned to face the Lazengann.<p>

Tukson chuckled. "At last...an opponent WORTHY of my grace!"

"You...I know you!" The catgirl shook her head. "You were once a great prankster! Like Cinder! Like my dad!"  
>"Tukson, seriously?" Cinder rolled her eyes. "You're such a killjoy. Siding with Glynda, really? I thought we had something special~"<br>"Tch." The librarian scoffed. "Nonsense. I sided with her because I wanted an opponent I could be proud to face, an opponent that I could call worthy!

And now...I think I see one. Very well, Blake."

The Lazengann raised its hands and gestured with two fingers towards itself. "Let's fight."

Blake gripped her controls tightly, looking down at Yang. "Bring it!"  
>"Let's go!" Yang roared and together, both girls slammed a drill into the Lazengann, only for ten drills to casually deflect it.<p>

Tukson chuckled. "Is that the best you have?" He pushed the Gurren Lagann back and inside the mecha, cracked his knuckles before crossing his arms.

"Very well! Drill Strike!"

The ten tendrils opened up away from the drill and flew towards the Gurren Lagann.

Blake's eyes widened. "Crap!" She braced herself, but suddenly-

"NOT ON OUR WATCH, BELLADONNA!"

The Nirvash flew up into the path of the tendrils, raised itself off of its ref board and, while it was in mid-air, slammed the tendrils away with the board, firing blasts of green Dust at the Lazengann and landing them, forcing the mecha back, before gripping on back to the board and surfing to Gurren Lagann's side.

"We've got your back, Blake." Weiss assured her.

"Yeah. We're not the best mech pilots, but we know how to use this thing."

Tukson chuckled. "So...it's four on one. Now it's a fair fight. Graaaaaah!" Roaring, dozens of drills shot out from the Lazengann and flew towards the Nirvash and Gurren Lagann. The former surfed away from the drills and the latter flew downwards to avoid them.

"Weiss, fire everything you have!" Blake shouted over communications. "I'll try to get in closer!"  
>"Got it. Ruby!" Weiss yelled. "We're doing this!"<p>

"I'm on it!" The reaper manned the controls as the Nirvash hurled a multitude of homing green Dust shots at the Lazengann.

Tukson scoffed and spawned just as many drills to block them.

"Is THAT the best you've got?" He laughed, before pointing the drills toward the Nirvash and slashing at it, leaving a deep tear in its side.

Weiss and Ruby gripped the controls, shaking their heads. "We're hit!"  
>"Dammit!" Ruby closed her eyes, steeling herself.<p>

Weiss barked over the communications. "Blake!"

"We're on it!"

Tukson's mech circled around the Nirvash, which was slowed by the attack.

"You aren't as tough as I expected. A shame, really."  
>"We're tougher than you think." Weiss retorted. "We're still standing, are we not?"<br>"It's gonna take more than a couple of drills to the side to beat us!" Ruby said defiantly. "We're not that easy!"  
>"Let's see about that." Tukson laughed, before regenerating his drills.<p>

"Lazengann FINISHER!"

The newly reformed drills flew towards the Nirvash, but found themselves parried by the hand of an Atlesian Paladin.

Cinder gripped the controls, giggling.

"Oh, Tukson~ Always so predictable!" She pushed the Paladin forward, pushing the drills back with it, as the Lazengann shifted away, leaving large rips in the Paladin's arm.

"That puny mech of yours will not do a THING to mine." The Faunus scoffed.

"I don't need it to." Cinder smiled confidently. "Just need it to distract you."

"GURREN LAGANN...IMPACT!"

"Huh?" Tukson looked underneath him, only to meet a large drill slamming into him from below.

"You underestimated us!" Blake yelled, determined. "You can't stop us from what we want to do!"  
>"Yeah!" Yang added. "We're Team Antic! We'll prank and ship where we want to prank and ship!"<p>

"You fools!" Tukson chuckled. "You think that's going to be enough to beat me? Try THIS!"

Suddenly, several dozen drills shot out from the ports on the Lazengann's body and sunk into the drill Gurren Lagann was trying to stab into it, stopping it in its tracks.  
>"Gah!" Blake tried to pull it back, to no avail.<p>

"He's got us! Crap!" Yang shook her head.

"Now..." The Lazengann tore the drill off of its opponent's arm, leaving its exposed hand and turned it around, sinking its own drills into it and whirling the appropriated drill.

"Lazengann...CRUS-"  
>"Nope!" A beam of green Dust shot into the Lazengann's side and interrupted it. Tukson growled, before turning to the Nirvash.<p>

"You...you're done! I will annihilate your puny mech!" He rushed at the Nirvash, roaring, before two large arms wrapped around it.

"Not on my watch!" Cinder in the Paladin kept his Lazengann in a bear hug. Tukson shot drills out into it, but all it served to do is keep the mech hugging it.

"Now! Hit it with everything! I'll eject out!"

"Got it!" Blake flew up to the Nirvash's level, generating a massive drill from its hand.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, understanding the other's intent.

"Shall we?"  
>"Let's finish this." Ruby placed her hand over the Nirvash's Amita Drive. Weiss smiled at her and placed her own on Ruby's, before they pulled it up together, watching it pulse with energy.<p>

"GIGA!" Blake and Yang yelled in unison.

"No...I can't deflect it!" Tukson roared. "Damn you, Cinder!"

"DRILL!"  
>"FOR THE ANTIC ORDER!" Cinder yelled.<p>

"BREAAAAAAAK!" The drill slammed into the Lazengann, seemingly passing through it. The Gurren Lagann then landed on the platform, directly in front of Glynda, drill retracting back into it.

The Lazengann, however, was seemingly unscathed. Instead, the Paladin fell to the earth, a smoking wreck- however, the cockpit was gone, parachuting off near the entrance.

Tukson laughed. "That puny Giga Drill Break did-"  
>"SEVEN SWELL!" Weiss and Ruby yelled, before unleashing large, rainbow-colored wings and firing a blast of light at the Lazengann before it could react, engulfing it wholly.<p>

"...so...the power of love..." Tukson smiled. "I see how it is. Not bad."

The Lazengann exited the beam, sparking, no longer active and damaged horribly, sinking to the earth slowly, defeated.

Weiss and Ruby cheered. "We did it!"  
>"We stopped Tukson!"<p>

"Great!" Blake jumped out of the Gurren Lagann with Yang, as the Nirvash followed their trail to the airship, landing on it and allowing Weiss and Ruby to jump out, following suit.

Team RWBY advanced on Glynda, who clutched a combined cosplay-pastry launcher.

"You...you won't stop me! I WILL end antics here!"  
>"Just who the hell do you think we are?" Blake smirked confidently.<p>

"A CHALLENGE! That's for sure!" Suddenly, from underneath them, Tukson punched a hole into the platform floor, leaping up and in front of team RWBY. His head was literally crowned with a flame of green Spiral Power, his eyes were spiralling, showing his Spiral Energy to be at its utmost limit and his fists glowed with power, as he approached Team RWBY, ready for battle.

The girls readied themselves to fight.

"You won't stop us, Tukson!" Blake yelled defiantly.

Weiss nodded. "We've beaten you once, we can do it again!"

"I am a grandmaster of hand-to-hand combat." Tukson calmly intoned. "My control over Aura is unparalleled. I have no need of a weapon...for I am a Semblance _god._"

Assuming a combat stance, he gestured for Yang and Blake to come fight him. Yang rushed in first, yelling.

"FOR TEAM ANTIC!"

"Heh. Hadoken!" Tukson sent a blue blast of Aura into her, sending her reeling. She shook her head, assuming a combat stance and throwing a punch at the Faunus. He parried it with a blow of his own, before pushing her arms aside and unleashing a plethora of punches on the brawler.

All these hits, however, only served to boost Yang's Semblance, and she smirked at her eyes turned red with power and her hair began to rise.

"You...underestimated...ME!" She raised her fist and slammed it into Tukson, who slid backwards, shaking his head, before clasping his hands together and raising his hands, which had claws slide out of his fingers, enshrouded in orange energy. He now resembled a tiger, ready to maul his opponent.

Yang chuckled, shaking her head. "Not gonna stop me."

"I dare you to try and get past me." Tukson shot back confidently, before leaping at her and unleashing a furious multitude of slashes and strikes, with Yang returned in kind with her own punches and kicks.

"Now! Bear Stance!" Suddenly, Tukson's hands were enshrouded in bear-like extensions of blue Aura and his blow stunned Yang, sending her reeling.

"The power of the Turtle!" Green energy surrounded him and his hands as he batted Yang around, absorbing her Aura and adding it to his.

"The fury of the Phoenix!" His hands were then engulfed in 'wings' of flaming Aura as he slapped the brawler around, blasting flames at her and sending her flying back.

Blake watched her. "Yang!"  
>"Don't worry." Yang smirked. "I got this!"<p>

Pulling herself up, the brawler ran at Tukson and prepared to punch him, but Tukson was swifter.

He delivered several strikes to Yang's face in quick succession, before crossing his arms.

"Huh?"  
>"You're already defeated."<br>"H-GAH!" Yang's Aura exploded around her, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"NO!" The catgirl yelled, before turning to Tukson, her eyes narrowed with rage. "You..."  
>"Bring it!" Tukson laughed. "You'll fall-"<br>"YOU WILL!" Blake lashed out with Gambol Shroud, slashing it into him. Tukson dodged it easily and readied his fist.

"Rising Dragon FIST!" He spun and slammed his fist into Blake's chin, slamming her flat on her back.

The catgirl attempted to get back up, but Tukson then followed up by spinning himself around, using his foot to keep her down.

"So. This is the legendary Blake Belladonna. The so-called rightful inheritor to the throne that Andreas and Azur Arc once held in Spiral Energy. This was easy." He scoffed.

"No..." Blake muttered.

"Huh?"  
>"...you're MISTAKEN!" The catgirl leaped onto her feet and rushed at him, before hurling Gambol Shroud's scabbard at his leg to pin him down.<p>

"Huh?"

"Giga..." She spun her weapon over her head, creating a drill shape which formed a green energy drill within.

"No way..." He shook his head. "She's..."  
>"Drill..." The drill formed itself, attaching itself to Blake's outstretched hand.<p>

"...this is the power they speak of."  
>"BREAK!" Blake leapt at him, slamming the Spiral Power drill at him and causing an explosion of Aura.<p>

Tukson smiled, slumping to the ground, defeated.

"I...concede defeat, Blake. You...are truly my master in the art of manliness." He sighed and fell unconscious.

Blake sighed, exhaling. "Good."

She herself then slumped, exhausted with the effort fighting so hard, leaving Weiss, Ruby and Glynda on the airship.

Glynda raised her cosplay launcher. "I will win this fight."  
>"No you won't. We've beaten everything else you've thrown at us." Weiss declared. "We will not surrender!"<br>"Yeah!" Ruby shouted.

"Stay out of this." The instructor shot a pastry launcher at Ruby, covering her in sticky pies, pinning her to the floor.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried.

Ruby struggled, but shook her head. "It's just you now, Weiss! You can do it!"

Glynda smiled. "At long last...I will finally defeat all the pranksters of Beacon! At long last, my wish has come true.

No longer will I have to deal with your pranks, no longer will I have Cinder steal my underwear and Gretchen plot maniacal schemes.

Now...its the time of no antics!" Glynda laughed insanely.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You've been using antics the entire time. Seriously, dad was right. You go overboard a lot."

"No, your antics go overboard!" Glynda retorted. "Very well then. Let's end this, right here, right now!"

The instructor unleashed fire with both cosplays and pies, while Weiss generated a glyph underneath her, sliding across it to dodge.

"You can't hope to beat me!" Glynda laughed. "I have fought antics far worse than this!"  
><em>'She's right...wait...'<em> Weiss thought carefully.

'_She's...she's an older version of me, or so Yang and Cinder, and father, and apparently the stupid author behind this story keeps claiming. And if she is...she has a weakness..._

_...wait, didn't Ozpin mention that she loved penguins? That's it!'_

And thus, Weiss had a plan.

Glynda fired at her, laughing. "I have won! Admit defeat!"  
>"No!" Weiss shook her head. "I will not!"<p>

Pulling out Myrtenaster and switching it to the white setting, Weiss slammed it into the ground to create a pillar of ice, blocking all the cosplay and pastry shots.

"That ice wall won't hold forever!"

"I don't need it to." The heiress retorted, before carving a small, adorable penguin out of the ice and hurling it at Glynda.

The instructor caught it, examining it.  
>"What's this, another anti...oh my Dust." She gasped, squeeing, dropping the cosplay-pastry launcher.<p>

"It's adorable..." She sniffed. "...just like Lord Fluffy the Terrible...it's adorable! I shall call you lord Frosty the Terrible and we shall be such good friends and-"

"Boo." Weiss smirked, pointing the hybrid launcher at her.

Glynda facepalmed, exasperated. "Oh I am SUCH an idi-"

She was interrupted as she was dressed in an absurdly skimpy fairy cosplay. Blushing heavily, she whimpered and ran away into the ship, defeated.

Weiss dropped the launcher, kneeling at the ground and looking to the sky.

"Yes...I've won. I've WON!"

Yes, it was true. Weiss Schnee, at long last, after a year of battling antics and idiocy alike, had won.

Above everything she had done, with her team behind her, she had defeated Glynda and saved Beacon's future from being boring.

Indeed, it was a good day, for once. Weiss sighed and laid on the floor, relaxing and enjoying victory, before Beth Lupin, caretaker of Beacon, flew up to the airship on a jetpack, sighing.

"Weiss. You're the only one awake.

You're cleaning this crap up with me. Oh, and classes start early tomorrow. Here's your broom, idiot."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ah, well.

It was fun while it lasted, was it not, Weiss?

And another typical week in Beacon passed again. There are more stories to tell, and more adventures to speak of- indeed, Weiss' tale did not end there, as all good tales do not.

But that is, perhaps, for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly, I'd like to say a BIG thank you to the following guys;**

**-merikflame, Little Sun Dragon-Chan, Dagger of Faith, GN Over-Kite, Half Blind-Otaku, ScytheReaper and A0D for being such awesome guys, shouting me out, helping me brainstorm and acting as my inspirations and muses for writing this story, and even writing my story or reacting to my story in yours. Thank you all so much for helping and all the love you gave me, I hope you guys know that I love you all! Also, special mention for Chris7221, who wrote Weiss Reacts into his story Emergence: Asides.**

**-ArchAngel117, battlefield4us, technodude458, Resisting the Borg and The Otaku Critic, thanks for all of your reviews, the ideas you've given me, all the questions and all the love. Hope you guys keep on being awesome.**

**-D.C Draco, technodude458, AshuraX, shadowdoom10, Anonymous Reading, Outlaw Team, Autistic-Grizzly and thermalsnipern7, thank you all for your reviews almost every chapter, and your awesomeness.**

**-Finally, to anyone I forgot in the above three categories and all of you silent readers, lurkers and anons, thank you for reading this story and leaving reviews, or just fav'ing the story. I love you all and just keep on being epic.**

**So...that's it! Weiss Reacts Volume 1 is finished! Done! Kaput! Fin!**

**...but did you seriously think we were done? No. We've only just begun.**

**Weiss Reacts Volume 2 is due to premier on Tuesday the 21****st**** of October, so stay tuned. We've got a load of stories, a load of hijinks we haven't covered, and adventures yet to tell! We couldn't possibly just have ONE volume!**

**Well...I guess that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a great day!**

**Until next time.**

**Oh, and as a favor to battlefield4us:**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise this Antic War would be canon and we would have Teams CFVY and SSSN in the early episodes of Volume 2.**

**Fin**


End file.
